Répulsion
by Lecholls
Summary: Ma fic se situe donc avant le tome Tentation , tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans Fascination a eu lieu ici aussi. Je reprends aussi les premiers chapitres de Tentation, jusqu'au moment où Jasper manque de mordre Bella à sa fête d'anniversaire.
1. Partie I: Payer

**Répulsion **

_Je vous préviens, je suis une fille complètement siphonnée. J'ai l'art de voir des couples où tout est impossible, de rassembler deux persos qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble et surtout, de me mettre à dos tous les shippers des couples déjà établis. J'aime faire des duos détonants, que personne n'attend, en changeant toutes les règles, tout ce qu'on connait. Je m'attends donc par cette fiction à me mettre tout le monde à dos mais je suis désolée, j'aime foutre le bordel, haha !_

_Ma fic se situe donc avant le tome « Tentation », tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans Fascination a eu lieu ici aussi. Je reprends aussi les premiers chapitres de Tentation, jusqu'au moment où Jasper manque de mordre Bella à sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle commence donc dès le lendemain, Edward n'est pas parti et ils doivent parler du comportement de Jasper. Je préviens déjà qu'Edward partira ici aussi mais qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir, donc pas de stress ^^ !_

_J'en profite pour dire que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, mais bien à Stephenie Meyer et que ce début d'histoire, même si il se rapproche du sien, va s'en éloigner (et de très loin par après) ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Payer.**

J'ouvre les yeux et un mal terrible me vrille le crâne. On aurait pu penser que j'ai passé la soirée d'hier à me saouler pour fêter mes 18 ans. Au lieu de ça, j'ai passé la soirée entourée d'une bande de vampires, et j'ai eu la charmante idée de laisser ma maladresse naturelle prendre le pas sur tout et de me couper, histoire de montrer un peu de sang à des vampires « sevrés » mais pas totalement et qui n'ont pas vraiment besoin de voir ça pour se sentir en appétit. Surtout le dernier arrivé, Jasper, dont je sais parfaitement que ma présence peut parfois être un défi incroyable à relever pour lui. Et quand je dis « parfois », je suis gentille. Quand je croise son regard, je n'ai jamais aucun doute sur la teneur de ses pensées. Pourtant, même si je ne suis pas totalement à l'aise quand je me trouve à ses côtés, Jasper ne me fait pas peur. Pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Hormis Rosalie, bien entendu. Rosalie, elle, elle me fout un peu la trouille. Pas tant pour ce qu'elle est, que pour ce qu'elle pense de moi et la façon qu'elle a de me regarder comme si j'étais la chose la plus insignifiante de cette terre. Et dans son regard, je me retrouve un peu. Car je ne me sens pas être importante. A côté d'eux, de leur incroyable beauté, de leur intelligence exquise, de leur humour décalé, de leur immortalité, je me sens moins que rien. Je me retrouve donc dans les yeux de Rosalie. Alors que quand je croise le regard d'Edward, le sourire d'Alice, l'air affamé de Jasper, les mains protectrices d'Emmet et la fierté de Carlisle et Esmée, je me sens importante, je me sens forte, je me sens « extraordinaire ». Et j'ai beau me sentir comme ça à leur contact, je ne le suis pas. J'ai tenté maintes fois de l'expliquer à Edward, mais il se contente d'en ricaner et de passer à autre chose. La vérité est que j'aimerais être comme eux. Je voudrais ne plus être une menace pour leur clan. Edward trouve ça très drôle quand je dis ça, rétorquant que ce sont eux les menaces mais je ne le crois pas. Je suis une menace pour ce qu'ils sont. Edward ne peut pas me toucher trop longtemps sans que son instinct ne reprenne le dessus. Jasper ne peut pas rester à quelques centimètres de moi trop longtemps sans avoir envie de me tuer, Alice ne peut assurément pas passer l'après-midi avec moi de peur que je ne tombe dans une de mes grandes actions de maladresse et que je ne me blesse pour la 222e fois de la semaine. Je ne peux pas partager leur quotidien parce que je suis humaine. Et je ne veux plus être humaine. Ce n'est pas faute de le répéter inlassablement. Pourtant, entre le vampire et moi, la partie « entêtement » est largement remportée par lui. Je veux devenir un des leurs, et si il ne me le donne pas, j'envisage sérieusement de le demander à un autre que lui. C'est puéril, je le reconnais, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter, ni même m'expliquer. Il change de sujet et je ne dois pas insister. Il ne comprend pas que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être près de lui entièrement, sans devoir toujours respecter les limites, les barrières qu'il dresse entre nous. J'ai besoin de lui entièrement, complètement, pas de cette manière là.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, me rendant compte qu'il n'est plus là. Hier, il m'a donné un baiser effrayant, un baiser d'adieu et je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre à cette pensée. M'aurait-il quittée ? Je suis en train de céder à la panique quand je le vois assis dans le rocking chair face à mon lit, un joli sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas parti, me lance-t-il amusé, pas de panique.

- Tu te crois drôle ?

- Je ne sais pas si je le suis, mais toi par contre, tu me fais mourir de rire … Enfin, si il m'était encore possible de mourir, bien entendu.

Je me lève en grommelant dans mes dents, ce qui le fait rire de plus belle, met un pied à terre et manque, bien entendu, de m'écraser le nez au sol, après avoir trébuché sur un de mes chaussons resté à côté du lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour vous l'écrire, mon beau prince charmant a bien entendu traversé l'espace qui nous séparait et m'empêche donc de me retrouver par terre.

- Merci, grommelais-je de plus belle

- Je suppose que le défi de tenir éloignée du danger pour la journée est déjà raté ? fait-il dans un sourire on ne peut plus irrésistible.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu fais tout pour !

- Tu es un salaud !

- Ne sois pas désobligeante, me lance-t-il avec ce regard qui ferait fondre tout le Pôle Nord et me radoucit quelque peu

- « Désobligeante » ? C'est de quelle année ça ?

- C'était une expression très courante dans les années 20, je n'ai jamais pu y résister.

Sur ces mots, il me serre dans ses bras et je sens mon cœur qui est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine à force de battre autant. Je me disais qu'avec le temps ça s'estomperait un petit peu mais Edward Cullen a toujours cet effet incroyable sur moi. Je tends les lèvres comme une pré-adolescente qui va se faire embrasser pour la première fois, un peu fébrile, mais il se détache de moi et m'indique la salle de bains.

- C'est ton quart d'heure d'humanité, tu vas être en retard au lycée.

Je le toise avec mauvaise humeur et il ré-éclate de rire pour la 7e fois depuis 5 minutes, ce qui a le don de particulièrement me mettre en rogne.

- Ne boude pas, Bella …

Je me retourne sur lui et le fusille du regard. Il écarte les bras de son corps et sourit. Est-il conscient qu'il est humainement impossible de résister à ce sourire ?

- Je vais passer à la maison me changer, pendant que tu fais tes choses humaines.

- Tu n'auras jamais le temps, protestais-je de mauvaise foi

- Tu serais prête à engager un pari là-dessus ?

- Okay, vas-y !

Il me sourit et le temps que je cligne les yeux, il s'est bien entendu volatilisé. J'ai à peine entendu la fenêtre se refermer. Il m'impressionnera toujours. Bref, c'est pas tout ça mais si je veux pas être en retard, car je suis sûre que lui, il sera rapide, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher.

Toujours est-il qu'une demi-heure plus tard, je suis fin prête, j'ai avalé mes céréales et j'ai déjà enfilé ma veste, et il n'est pas encore revenu. Or, le connaissant maintenant, je suis persuadée qu'il devrait déjà être là, au volant de sa sublime Volvo, prêt à m'emmener au lycée. Et il n'y est pas. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun problème … Je suis en train de me faire des films quand j'entends le ronronnement de sa Volvo devant la maison. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de klaxonner que je suis déjà sous le porche, fermant la porte à clef. Etonnamment, il ne sort pas de voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je ne m'en formalise pas, me dirige jusque la Volvo et m'y glisse sans un mot. Je veux me saisir de sa main mais il la retire, anticipant mon mouvement et se met en route. Il est étrange, vraiment. Enfin, encore plus étrange que d'habitude, si cela est vraiment possible. Je tourne discrètement la tête vers lui. Okay, il est contrarié. Mais pourquoi est-il contrarié ? Il est parti de chez moi avec le sourire il y a moins de trois-quart d'heure. Ca a donc du se passer chez lui. Je le vois serrer son volant, la jointure de ses doigts devenant encore plus blanche et ça me rappelle étrangement un moment à nous, celui où je lui ai annoncé savoir ce qu'il était. J'aimerais lui poser la question mais mon instinct à moi, même si il ne fonctionne pas comme le sien, me dit de me taire.

On arrive au lycée sans avoir décrocher un mot et je descends de voiture sans qu'il ne vienne m'ouvrir la portière. Je vois bien qu'il a esquissé le mouvement mais je l'ai anticipé.

- Où est Alice ? dis-je pour meubler la conversation, cherchant des yeux sa brune de « sœur »

- Alice est partie, Bella, me fait-il tendu.

- Partie ? Partie où ? Quand ?

Je sens la panique monter en moi et je comprends d'où vient son air tendu.

- Jasper a du quitter la ville, me lâche-t-il enfin, ses yeux noirs jais.

- Mais … pourquoi … je …

- Il devait partir, Bella, il ne se sentait pas capable de rester dans ces conditions. Alice l'a accompagné.

- Mais … ils reviendront ?

- Normalement oui. Carlisle ne sait pas quand. Ni si ils reviendront vraiment d'ailleurs, me dit-il le regard soudain voilé. C'est un peu plus compliqué qu'on le pensait.

- Plus compliqué ?

Un instant après, l'air pensif qu'il avait sur le visage disparaît et il se saisit de mon bras pour m'emmener en cours, sans plus d'explications.

- Edward …

- C'est bon Bella, on est en retard pour les cours !

- Mais elle est partie à cause de moi ! suppliais-je pour qu'il m'écoute enfin.

- Non, Bella, [i]ils[/i] sont partis …

Je suis consternée par ce qu'il vient de me dire, je pensais qu'il dirait que je me trompe. Il a l'air vraiment concerné par tout ça. Et ça me fait peur

- . . . mais ce n'est pas ta faute si Jasper a du quitter la ville. C'est la mienne, Bella, c'est la mienne.

Je regarde à nouveau son visage fermé et ses yeux noirs. Il est plus que contrarié. On dirait qu'il n'est que souffrance. Je sais que la scène d'hier n'avait rien de très « gai » mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il le prend tellement mal.

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, Edward !

- Parce que je l'ai empêché !

- Il ne m'aurait rien fait !

- Bella … soupira-t-il l'air peiné

La cloche retentit et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés devant ma salle de cours. Il m'ouvre la porte tandis que je le supplie du regard de ne pas arrêter la conversation ainsi. Mais je ne le connais que trop bien, je sais qu'elle s'arrête ici.

Je passe le cours à me remettre les idées en place et à faire le résumé dans ma tête des dernières 24h. Dire que je devais passer un anniversaire dans ma chambre, à ressasser mes idées noires … j'aurais mieux fait de m'y tenir, ça m'aurait causé moins de problèmes. Et puis il m'énerve aussi, à se sentir aussi coupable de tout ce qu'il m'arrive ! J'ai choisi de les fréquenter en sachant ce qu'ils sont. J'ai choisi de rester en sachant le danger qu'ils représentent tous. J'ai même envie de m'y plonger bien plus ! Si il m'avait accordé ma transformation, on n'en serait plus là aujourd'hui ! Alice a quitté la ville. Et ce pauvre Jasper … Je suis sûre qu'il est mal à l'aise et que les autres ont du le regarder l'air mauvais pour ce qu'il a fait. Alors qu'il n'en pouvait strictement rien si je suis une maladroite née qui ne peut s'empêcher de saigner toutes les deux secondes. Et je comprends ce qu'il ressent. C'est comme si on me mettait un fondant au chocolat devant le nez et que je ne puisse pas le dévorer. C'est un défi inhumain à relever, finalement. J'étais toute prête à lui expliquer ça et à lui dire de « lâcher un peu du lest » sur toute cette histoire quand je le rejoignis pour rentrer à la maison. Son visage est toujours aussi dur, et je suis persuadée qu'il y a plus que certainement pensé toute la journée. Bien entendu, vu son air peu engageant, je ne peux me résoudre à lui en parler aujourd'hui. Il finit par me raccompagner à la maison mais m'avoue ne pas pouvoir rester. Il doit aller voir Carlisle et m'annonce qu'il ne reviendra certainement pas ce soir non plus. Je suis plus que contrariée car il s'agit de la première nuit que je passe sans lui depuis que je l'ai rencontré et que j'ai appris sa condition. Autant dire tout de suite que la nuit va être courte et que je ne dormirais pas beaucoup.

Le lendemain, j'ai bien entendu une mine encore plus affreuse que la veille, si tant est que cela est possible. Quand je ressors de la salle de bains, prête, je vois sa voiture dans l'allée et je suis presque soulagée. J'avais cette impression qu'il allait me quitter. Je soupire donc de plaisir et file le rejoindre en bas. Malheureusement, son humeur est loin de s'être améliorée. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas pire. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi noirs et il me toise froidement. Je me sens d'autant plus mal à l'aise que je me sens coupable de tout ça. Ce qui est forcément idiot puisque je suis persuadée que de son côté, il se sent au moins aussi coupable et qu'on s'auto-flagelle chacun dans notre coin. Mais quand il a ce visage fermé et froid, ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter. Il mettrait fin à la discussion en un revers de la main et la frustration ne serait que plus grande.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent tous. Et pas en bien. L'attitude d'Edward à mon égard est de pire en pire. Il passe me prendre, me suit la journée mais sans vraiment me parler, sans vraiment être là. Et il ne me regarde plus. Il est juste là pour être là. Et puis, il ne vient plus dormir à la maison non plus. Plus jamais. Il se contente de me prendre le matin et de me redéposer le soir sans même entrer. La peur m'oppresse la poitrine à chaque fois que je le vois partir le soir, la peur qu'il ne réapparaisse pas le lendemain matin. Quand je vois sa voiture dans l'allée, mon cœur bondit de joie. Une joie de courte durée qui meurt sur son visage impassible et froid. Le même rituel tous les matins, tous les soirs, tous les jours et mon cœur se flétrit plus encore que si je l'avais vraiment perdu. Car au final, c'est bien ce qui se passe, non ? Je le perds petit à petit. Il n'est déjà plus avec moi. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, quand il m'a dit qu'il passerait chez moi après les cours pour qu'on ait faire un tour, trois semaines après cet « incident », je ne me sens pas à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'il est arrivé à la frontière de la séparation et qu'il va la franchir aujourd'hui.

Quand j'entends sa voiture arriver dans la rue, j'enfile ma veste et me rends sous le porche. Je suis préparée et pourtant … Il descend de voiture et me prend la main. Je suis un peu interloquée.

-On va se balader ici ? lui lançais-je, perplexe

-Où voulais-tu aller ? me répond-il, étonné

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on irait à Port Angeles, ou quelque part dans le genre …

-On va se balader par là, Bella.

Je le suis à contrecœur sentant de plus en plus la pression sur mes épaules. Je sais ce qu'il va faire et j'ai préparé tout un petit discours pour le contrer. Au diable ses grandes théories, j'ai moi aussi les miennes et il va les écouter, que ça lui plaise ou non.

On marche main dans la main pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes quand il finit par me lâcher pour aller s'appuyer à l'écorce d'un arbre. Je m'arrête net, prostrée par le stress.

- Bella … Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Ce que tu veux, Edward.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais rien faire de téméraire ou complètement fou qui pourrait te mettre en danger consciemment.

- Je …

- Promets-le moi, Bella.

- Je te le promets.

Je le regarde me toiser de son air froid et je me dis que tout ça, ça ne sent vraiment pas bon. Il a l'air … décidé. Et ça, ça sent pas bon …

-Je m'en vais Bella.

-Que … ?

- Je quitte Forks, me coupe-t-il, toujours aussi froid, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas rechercher Alice et Jasper ?

Cet éclair de naïveté … Comme je m'en veux juste après l'avoir dit. Comme si je me raccrochais à cette idée pour ne pas voir ce qui arrivait vers moi, inéluctable, violent, mauvais …

-Je pars définitivement, Bella. Je quitte Forks.

-Mais … et nous ?

Il continue de me regarder avec cet air distant et je sais à cet instant qu'il a bien pensé tous les mots qu'il me dit, qu'il a même anticipé les réponses que je lui donnerais, et qu'il y a même trouvé des contre-réponses. Que puis-je faire contre ça, sérieusement ?

-Je ne t'attire que des ennuis, Bella. Tu es en danger à cause de moi.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Je pensais pouvoir t'aimer et que ça me suffirait, mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'en suis désolé.

-Qu'insinues-tu ? fis-je, prise au dépourvu

-Je ne peux plus passer de temps avec toi sans avoir une envie constante de te tuer. Tu es en danger avec moi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Depuis que j'ai senti ton sang, chez moi, à ton anniversaire, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? Que je n'arrivais plus à être près de toi comme avant ?

-Je… , hoquetais-je, des trémolos dans la voix.

-Je ne veux plus être près de toi.

Il avait lâché ça avec une telle froideur que j'en étais totalement désarmée. Quand je repris la parole, après plusieurs minutes intenses d'encaissement de ses mots, ma voix était limite hystérique :

-Tu me quittes ?

-Oui.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand pour lui sortir tout mon discours si bien préparé mais aucun son ne sortit. A la place, résonnaient en moi les mots qu'il venait de prononcer « Je ne veux plus être près de toi ». Et, à cet instant précis, je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais quand la personne que vous aimez plus que votre propre vie vous dit qu'elle ne veut plus être à vos côtés, vous êtes plutôt choqués pour dire quelque chose.

-Je m'en vais, Bella

Vous voyez, là … Il doit y avoir quelque chose à dire, non ? Quelque chose que personne n'a jamais dit dans l'histoire du monde et qui pourrait changer ça.

-Je suis désolée, Edward.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le front, tandis que je ferme les yeux.

-Moi aussi, Bella.

Quand je les rouvres, il n'est déjà plus là.

Vous voyez, ce n'était pas les mots qu'il fallait.

TBC

Voilàààààààààààààà j'ai un peu remanié la scène de rupture, pour que les autres ne partent pas, vu que j'en ai besoin ! J'attends vos réactions pour voir si je continue ou pas !! Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas !


	2. Apprendre

**Chapitre 2: Apprendre**

Je me lève, il est 7 h 30. Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'aie dormi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, disons que je me lève. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et examine mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis pâle comme un linge. Pâle comme … Non, je ne veux pas le dire, car y penser, c'est pire encore. Ca fait une semaine qu'Edward m'a quittée. Et je n'ai pas vraiment encore trouvé de manière de vivre sans lui. Inlassablement, toutes les nuits, je ré-entends son "Je ne veux plus être près de toi" et ça me déchire le cœur, ça le brise en mille morceaux. J'aurais pu aller voir les Cullen, les implorer de me transformer pour pouvoir partir à sa recherche mais je ne l'ai pas fait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi irais-je là bas? Pour croiser le regard haineux de Rosalie? Pour me heurter au non de Carlisle. Et puis la vérité, c'est que mes deux vampires préférés sont partis, ont quitté la ville et que je ne me sens pas d'attaque d'affronter les autres sans eux. Ils ne me font pas peur, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à l'aise à leur contact. Alors je ne les ai pas revus. Il faut dire que c'est un peu normal … Je ne me suis pas blessée pendant cette semaine (normal étant donné que j'ai juste fait maison-lycée-maison sur toute la semaine, et que je suis plus proche de l'apathie que n'importe quel être vivant sur cette maudite planète, je ne courais donc presque aucun danger), ce qui veut donc dire pas de visite à l'hôpital et donc je n'ai pas vu Carlisle. Quant au lycée, puisque Rosalie et Emmet ne le fréquentent plus, je ne risquais pas de tomber sur un des Cullen au détour d'un couloir. Bref, ma petite vie de la semaine s'est résumée à ce qu'aurait du être ma vie si je n'avais pas croisé leur route. Et ça me dégoûte. Je suis dans une léthargie totale, je ne pense presque plus à rien, pour ne pas avoir à penser à lui et à ce qu'il m'a dit, je ne bouge pas, je ne fais rien, je ne sors presque pas de chez moi si ce n'est pour aller au lycée et j'ai beau me dire le contraire, je sais que je fais tout ça pour ne pas rompre la promesse que je lui ai faite. Je continue de me toiser dans le miroir et je ne ressens rien. Qu'un énorme vide, comme si toute ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, comme si j'étais là, sans être là vraiment. Je ne suis qu'une contrée dévastée par une tornade. Je ne suis plus rien. La tornade a disparu il y a une semaine et je ne suis plus rien. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Je m'efforce de ne plus y penser et il me revient en tête constamment. C'est affreux, je me demande comment je peux faire si il apparaît dans ma tête ainsi sans crier gare. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et je me sens nauséeuse. Si je n'allais pas au lycée aujourd'hui, qui s'en formaliserait? Après tout, _il_ n'est plus là pour me surveiller. Et hop, me revoilà en train d'y penser! Je le revois devant l'entrée, m'attendant pour m'emmener, m'ouvrir la portière avec son sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace, à me suivre de cours en cours pour passer le plus de temps avec moi, à me ramener à la maison le soir, à passer la soirée et surtout, surtout la nuit avec moi. Et aujourd'hui je suis seule … Je m'appuie au lavabo, sentant la tête me tourner de plus en plus. Suis-je sensée survivre à pareille épreuve? J'ai pris ma décision, je n'affronterais pas le lycée et _son_ absence oppressante aujourd'hui!

Je relève la tête et me voit encore plus blême que 5 minutes auparavant. Je me demande vraiment comment je vais me tirer de là. Il n'y a aucune chance de rédemption. Il a pris mon cœur, et au lieu de l'emporter avec lui, l'a déchiqueté en mille morceaux et me l'a rendu. Je suis toujours appuyée au lavabo, blême et au bord de la nausée quand je vois Charlie du coin de l'œil qui me toise d'un air inquiet.

- Ca va, Bella?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie, j'ai du manger quelque chose de contraire.

- Il n'est toujours pas revenu, hein? fait-il, un peu stressé

- Il ne reviendra pas, fais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Allons, Bella, ne sois pas si défaitiste! Edward a déjà quitté la ville plusieurs fois des jours d'affilée et il est toujours revenu. Il est courant pour le Dr Cullen de leur accorder quelques jours de vacances pour qu'ils aient prendre le soleil là où il fait beau !

Je me mets à me marrer d'un rire nerveux. Les Cullen prendre le soleil, c'est vraiment la meilleure blague qu'il pouvait me servir.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle? me lance-t-il, interloqué.

- Tu n'as pas idée, m'esclaffais-je de plus belle

- Heureux d'avoir pu te faire sourire un peu, fait-il, rassuré.

Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir et voit mes joues qui se sont un peu rosies. Elles ne rougissent plus, ça non, parce que c'était un truc qui _lui_ était réservé … Mais elles sont un peu plus colorées, ce qui ne me déplaît pas.

- Tu ne vas pas au lycée? me balance-t-il après m'avoir, lui aussi, longuement observée.

Bon, je sais que j'avais pris la décision de ne pas y aller mais voir l'air paniqué de Charlie parce que je me "laisse aller" n'arrange guère les choses.

- Si, si, je me prépare et j'y vais!

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, tu n'as plus une Volvo ultra rapide pour t'y emmener, me lance-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ouchhhh, ce que ça fait mal! J'aimerais pouvoir lui expliquer qu_'il_ ne reviendra pas. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire qu'il est parti pour de bon, parce que c'est un vampire qui n'a qu'une obsession, s'abreuver de mon sang, parce que ma seule présence est le pire défi pour lui. Mais je ne pense pas que Charlie comprendrait, haha! Je me contente donc de le laisser penser qu'il va revenir, et puis il finira bien par se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas, et à ce moment là, j'imagine qu'il arrêtera d'en blaguer et de faire saigner mon cœur en en parlant constamment.

Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, quoiqu'en dise Charlie, je suis sur le parking du lycée, prête (enfin, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me persuader) à affronter une nouvelle journée de lycée sans lui. Heureusement, on est vendredi, le dernier jour de la semaine, et j'aurais donc deux jours de "repos" pour me remettre un peu d'aplomb. Je n'aurais plus à croiser sa chaise vide en cours, sa place de parking vide, son absence à mes côtés au déjeuner … Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je passerais un agréable weekend vu qu'il se résumera à me traîner de mon lit au canapé, toujours avec les mêmes pensées, les mêmes maux … Mais bon, ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici. Je vois Jessica traverser le parking sans me jeter un regard et je me dis que quelque part sur ma route avec _lui_, je l'ai perdue elle. Je me décide donc à la rattraper et à lui proposer un plan pour le weekend. Qui sait, certaines choses peuvent encore être sauvées, après tout.

- Hey, Jess!

Elle virevolte pour me faire face et me fait un grand sourire. Finalement, peut-être que je ne l'ai pas encore tout à fait perdue.

- Salut Bella, comment vas-tu?

- J'ai connu mieux …

- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens.

J'arque un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. Elle me tape gentiment sur l'épaule comme pour … me réconforter ?! J'arque mon deuxième sourcil, étonnée.

- On en est toutes passées par là, ma pauvre …

- Que …

- Je sais qu'Edward Cullen t'a laissée tomber … et je sais ce que ça fait.

Ouch ! Pourquoi tout le monde est toujours obligé de me parler de lui? Ah oui, je sais, peut-être parce que mon univers a tourné autour de lui pendant plus de 6 mois … Pfff.

- Je … Il … Je …

- C'est pas grave, je comprends ce que ça fait! Si tu veux en parler, je suis là ! me lance-t-elle avec un air bienveillant. Et d'ailleurs, ne reste pas seule à midi, viens manger avec nous, okay?

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissante et elle s'en va en sautillant. Je rejette mon sac sur le dos, un peu revigorée par cette discussion et me dirige vers les cours.

La matinée se passe tranquillement, je ne suis pas guillerette mais je me sens un peu moins "seule au monde". D'ailleurs, je passerais voir Jacob Black à la réserve Quileute, après les cours. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. En réalité, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je suis coupée du monde "normal" et il est temps que j'y re-rentre si je ne veux pas finir ermite. J'en profite donc pour demander à Mike et Eric de nous accompagner, Jess et moi, au cinéma demain fin de journée à Port Angeles. Ca ne pourra me faire que du bien, et c'est également altruiste puisque j'ai décidé de rabibocher Jess & Mike. Haha, Agence Matrimoniale Swan au rapport!

On arrive tous les 3 à la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner et les autres sont déjà en train de nous attendre à table. Je tapote l'épaule de Jessica pour qu'elle se recule et que je puisse me mettre à côté d'Angela. La pauvre ne comprend pas que par ma manœuvre, elle se retrouve directement à côte de Mike. J'en profite même un petit peu, secouant mon derrière pour me faire de la place, la poussant presque sur ses genoux. Je suis prête à éclater de rire en voyant sa mine rougeâtre quand autre chose attire mon attention. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu en entrant. Je suffoque presque, un morceau de carotte que je venais d'enfourner me restant coincé dans la gorge par la surprise.

A _leur_ table, il y a quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. Il s'agit d'Alice et Jasper. Je sens vaguement quelqu'un me taper le dos pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle mais je ne me retourne pas pour savoir qui m'empêche de m'étouffer sur place. Mes yeux restent fixés sur mes deux apparitions. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils sont non? Alice et Jasper ont quitté la ville il y a un mois, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient revenus. Et puis … j'aime à penser que si ils étaient vraiment revenus, Alice m'aurait contactée … au moins pour savoir comment j'allais … Et ils sont toujours aussi magnifiques l'un que l'autre! Alice porte cette magnifique petite robe noire qu'on était allées chercher dans nos séances shopping de Port Angeles, avec des grands bas rayés noirs et blancs qui lui remontent au dessus des genoux et ses petites bottes militaires. Elle est superbe, toujours aussi pâle. Jasper est pour sa part toujours aussi beau, il porte simplement un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, pareille à celle dans laquelle je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Ils sont forcément une apparition, trop beaux pour être réels … Ils ne sont pas vraiment là …

- Les Cullen ont enfin ré-apparu, lance Mike, désinvolte, comme en écho à mes pensées.

- Sauf Edward, ajoute Jess, me toisant du coin de l'œil.

Je déglutis péniblement. Ils les voient aussi. Ils ne seraient donc pas une hallucination? Je me redresse d'un coup, prête à aller les trouver quand quelque chose me frappe dans leur attitude. J'ai toujours connu Alice et Jasper hyper proches, toujours à se toucher, à être l'un près de l'autre. Or, à cette table, ils sont séparés. De plusieurs chaises. Disons même qu'ils sont chacun à un bout de la table. Et même si ce n'est pas très grave en soi, je trouve ça étrange. Bon, après tout, chaque chose se rapportant aux Cullen est étrange, mais celle-ci l'est encore plus. Et, alors que je continue à les observer de loin, je vois qu'ils haussent le ton, font de grands gestes … se disputent ?! Impossible! Jasper et Alice sont comme deux doigts d'une seule main! Ils sont toujours d'accord sur tout. Je parviens finalement à me mettre en route pour leur table. J'ai besoin de les voir, de leur parler. J'ai besoin qu'ils me disent qu'_il_ va bien. Aurevoir la normalité, je me rejette du côte obscur.

Toutefois, quand j'approche de la table, je vois Alice qui se redresse d'un bond rapide continuant à marteler des mots durs et froids:

- … continuer comme ça, ça suffit!

Je m'arrête prudemment à une vingtaine de centimètres tandis qu'elle se saisit de ses bouquins.

- Alice, attends! lui lance Jasper qui n'a pas bougé d'un seul millimètre.

- Que veux-tu de plus? lui répond-elle, exaspérée

- Tu t'en vas avec mes bouquins, lui lance-t-il enfin, dans un demi-sourire

- Tiens, tes "précieux" bouquins, lui crache-t-elle, lui balançant sur la table dans un geste tellement rapide qu'il ne peut pas être humain. Heureusement que les gens de la cafétéria ne sont pas en train d'observer leur scène, d'ailleurs!

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va, furieuse, passant à côté de moi en me lançant un regard noir, alors que Jasper n'esquisse aucun geste, le bras droit appuyé négligemment sur la chaise à côté de lui tandis que sa main gauche joue avec la nourriture (intacte bien évidemment) de son plateau repas. Je baisse les yeux. Bon, bah, elle ne m'a peut-être pas vue. Ou elle n'avait pas envie de me parler, tout simplement. Quand je relève la tête, je vois Jasper qui me toise. Et comme d'habitude, il a l'air de souffrir. Mais souffre-t-il parce qu'il ressent ce que je ressens ou parce qu'il vient de se disputer avec Alice, ce qui ne doit pas leur arriver souvent. Je lui fais un sourire nerveux. Bon, okay, j'ai dit qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, ce n'est tout de même pas pour ça que je vais rester à lui taper la causette non plus. Haha, pathétique, je sais ! Il ne cille pas et je finis par tourner les talons. Quand je reviens à table, les autres me regardent comme si je venais de Mars … ou de Cullen's World, c'est au choix.

- Bah dis donc, on dirait que tu ne fais plus partie du clan depuis que Roméo est parti, me lance Mike en boutade.

J'ai envie d'attraper mon assiette de crudités et de lui balancer les unes après les autres à la figure mais ce n'est peut-être pas une super bonne idée. Je me contente donc de lui lancer un regard noir et d'attraper mon sac, non sans avoir salué tous les autres avant de m'en aller. Je ne désire pas encore me couper de la réalité, quelque chose me dit que je ferais bien de m'y plonger avant d'affronter la cruelle désillusion que les Cullen m'ont vraiment rejetée.

C'est la fin de la journée et je n'ai pas vu l'après-midi passer. Je suis assise sur le plateau de ma Chevrolet, les jambes pendant dans le vide, lisant mon bouquin de philosophie, en attendant que Jessica se pointe, que je puisse confirmer avec elle le rendez-vous de demain. Je suis donc plongée dans la théorie de Goethe quand je sens une légère brise me soulever les cheveux. Sauf qu'il n'y a aucun vent aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas vue arriver, et pourtant, elle est là.

- Bonjour Bella ! me fait Alice, assise à côté de moi, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, elle aussi.

- Salut Alice.

Je me retourne vers elle et voit qu'elle regarde au loin. Dieu que sa voix m'a manqué. Dieu ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! J'arque tout de même un sourcil. Jasper n'est pas là.

- Où est …

- Des nouvelles d'Edward ? me coupe-t-elle, toujours sans me regarder. Ouchhh ça fait mal ce prénom qui résonne dans sa bouche à elle.

- Non.

Je ne la regarde plus à présent, tentant de calmer la douleur qui s'est réveillée en moi.

- Moi non plus.

- Pardon ?

J'ai relevé la tête plus vite que je ne le voulais et elle a sursauté.

- Vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de lui ?

- Non.

Elle s'arrête là et continue de me toiser, l'air absent. J'ai envie de lui poser mille questions, pourtant, quelque chose me retient. Ce n'est pas mon Alice, Alice mon amie, Alice ma « belle-sœur ». C'est juste Alice Cullen. L'Alice que j'ai connue au départ, qui ne m'adressait pas la parole et qui me semblait totalement ailleurs. C'est ça en fait, elle l'est vraiment, ailleurs.

- Où est Jasper, Alice ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, va … Il ne va pas venir te mordre !

Elle a dit ça sans méchanceté et toujours sans me regarder. Elle a dit ça comme ça. Et je comprends. Jasper n'est pas là parce qu'elle est venue me parler à moi et qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne m'attaque encore. Il n'est pas totalement « calmé » et elle est venue seule pour ne pas m'exposer au danger. Jasper ne serait pas calmé. Ca veut dire que Jasper veut encore mon sang. Or, _il_ n'est plus là pour me protéger. Ca y est, je commence à paniquer, je reconnais que j'ai peur de Jasper … Et … Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je sais juste qu'elle ne veut pas que Jasper m'approche, pour éviter qu'il me fasse du mal et elle me fait terriblement penser à son « frère » en agissant de la sorte. Je souris de reconnaissance.

- Evidemment, Esmée ne s'en remet pas, poursuit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

- Je …

- Elle adorait la présence d'Edward, il lui jouait souvent un petit morceau au piano quand elle n'était pas en forme, quand elle doutait de notre nature. Elle ne s'en remet pas, me coupe-t-elle.

Que puis-je ajouter à ça ? Aucun mot ne me vient. Je sais tellement ce que ressent Esmée, moi-même je ne m'en remets pas. Mais comment pourrais-je opposer ma peine à la sienne, alors qu'Esmée vit avec _lui_ depuis presque 100 ans ?

- Et Rosalie est furax.

- Rosalie et Emmet sont restés ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Bella. Ils sont restés pour Esmée.

- Mais … mais … (dire son nom est trop compliqué) … _il_ n'est parti que depuis une semaine ! Tu l'avais vu partir hein ?

- Absolument pas. Il est plus malin que moi. Il savait que je ne verrais son départ que quand il le déciderait vraiment. C'est pourquoi il est parti au moment où il l'a décidé, pour ne pas que je l'anticipe et le retienne.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le retenir, dis-je dans un souffle, contemplant mes mains

- J'aurais au moins pu l'accompagner. Il peut être n'importe où, il peut être dans n'importe quel état. Et je n'en sais rien.

La panique me monte au bord des lèvres et je suffoque complètement. Je me jette sur mes pieds, me penche en avant, prête à vomir. Elle me terrifie, le sait-elle ça ? Mais il peut s'en sortir seul, il sait se défendre et je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Rien ne peut lui être arrivé, je le sentirais sinon. Et elle le saurait également. Elle saute sur ses pieds à son tour, tandis que je me redresse, un peu plus calme à présent.

- Il va bien, Alice.

- Jasper n'arrête pas de me répéter ça à longueur de temps ! Ce que ça peut être fatiguant. Comment pourrait-on le savoir ?

- Tu le saurais si il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

- Je ne suis pas aussi lucide quand il s'agit de ma famille ! dit-elle, hurlant presque et me faisant sursauter.

- Je l'ignorais, chuchotais-je, apeurée

- Les choses que tu ignores sur nous pourraient remplir un livre, Bella.

- Ne sois pas « désobligeante ».

Je grimace à cette remarque, me rappelant d'où elle me vient et pourquoi ça me fait si mal de l'employer. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma réaction, car elle continue à parler, les yeux fixés derrière moi, ne regardant rien de particulier :

- Savais-tu par exemple, qu'Edward n'est pas maître de lui quand il est énervé ? Sais-tu qu'il lui arrive de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler ? Sais-tu que quand il est malheureux, il est prêt à se mettre dans n'importe quelle situation pour se mettre en danger ? Sais-tu aussi, qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, juste pour calmer sa rage ?

Je vascille sur mes jambes, en proie à la panique. La nausée revient et je sens que je ne vais pas me retenir longtemps. Comment elle, mon amie, peut-elle me lancer ça à la figure ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je vois Jasper qui s'approche d'elle et ça y est, je me jette en avant et vomit. Je sais qu'il ne va très certainement pas m'attaquer, et si même c'est son intention, il ne le fera pas en plein jour, dans un parking plein d'étudiants, mais il vient de me foutre la frousse de ma vie là. Jasper me regarde, à nouveau, avec son air empreint de souffrance. Il ne va rien me faire, bien sûr, je me fais encore des films. J'arrive à me redresser, calmant mes spasmes.

- Laisse-la, Alice, fait-il en lui jetant un regard … énervé ?! Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire bon sang ?

Quand Alice le voit, elle soupire et se met à marcher vers sa voiture. Jasper se saisit de son bras pour la rattraper et elle se retourne sur lui, un air furibond sur le visage. Je me mets à leur poursuite, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi, mais le faisant quand même.

- Alice, attends !

- Laisse tomber, Bella ! me lance Jasper, l'air nerveux

- Alice !

Elle se retourne sur moi et ne semble absolument pas calmée. Je déglutis péniblement et cherche mes mots :

- Je … je …

- Quoi à la fin ?

- Je voudrais venir saluer Esmée, un de ces jours … avec toi, je veux dire, finis-je par lâcher dans un souffle.

- Ce n'est pas possible Bella.

- Mais je …

Jasper lâche son bras, soupire et baisse les yeux. Elle continue de me regarder, comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Et j'identifie enfin son regard : elle a le regard que Rosalie a l'habitude de me jeter. J'hoquète de tristesse, sentant un horrible sanglot grimper à mes lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Bella, parce que cette famille n'est pas la tienne. Tu n'en fais plus partie. On t'avait accueillie parce que tu étais avec Edward. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec notre famille.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues tandis qu'elle détourne et se remet à marcher vers sa voiture. Jasper relève les yeux vers moi et je sais ce qu'il tente de faire, il essaye d'effacer ma peine. Je le fusille du regard et il finit par se détourner lui aussi, abandonnant le combat, pour la suivre.

J'ouvre un œil et réfléchit. Samedi matin. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit et j'ai une mine pitoyable. Charlie me regarde comme si j'étais un zombie tout droit sortie de « 28 jours plus tard » et je me félicite intérieurement d'avoir pensé à organiser une sortie avec mon monde « normal » pour justement oublier mon monde « paranormal ». J'en ai rêvé le peu de temps que j'ai dormi, et ce n'était pas folichon. J'ai rêvé de la clairière où _il_ m'emmenait. J'y retrouvais Alice, elle me hurlait après, me disant que c'était ma faute si il était parti et qu'il mourrait de ma faute. Je pleurais, tombais à genoux, tandis qu'elle s'en allait et me disait que j'étais seule maintenant. A ce moment là, Jasper arrivait avec son air inquiétant et tournait autour de moi, prêt à attaquer. Je me réveillais à chaque fois en sursaut pour retomber dans le même rêve encore et encore en me rendormant. Autant donc vous dire que je suis dans un état lamentable aujourd'hui !

Il est 16 h et je suis fin prête à aller rejoindre les autres. Ca va me faire du bien. Ils ont choisi un film comique, où je suis sûre qu'il n'y a ni histoire d'amour, ni de paranormal. Bref, le film qu'il me faut quoi ! J'arrive à Port Angeles avec ma Chevrolet vers 18h. Ce qui me laisse clairement 45 bonnes minutes pour aller les rejoindre devant le cinéma. Vu que je ne suis pas garée tout près, j'en profite pour marcher un petit peu. J'irais bien faire un tour près de la digue, histoire de voir la mer. Quand j'arrive à proximité de la plage, et je me remets à penser à _lui_ … Ca fait une semaine et un jour qu'il m'a quittée et je me demande où il peut être. Il est peut-être même sur une plage lui aussi, les pieds dans le sable, pensant à moi. Je commence à rire de ma naïveté quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Quel autre sot aurait l'idée de se balader dans le sable à cette heure, vu la pénombre qui règne ici. J'en arrive à me rendre compte maintenant qu'il fait vraiment sombre ici, et que je ne suis qu'une idiote. N'ai-je pas fait la promesse de ne pas me mettre en danger ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là, sur cette plage hyper sombre, à traîner toute seule ? Je me retourne et voilà qu'il s'agit d'un type, la trentaine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, qui pianote sur son téléphone portable. Je me remets à respirer, soulagée. J'ai vraiment l'art de paniquer pour rien du tout ! Je fais alors demi-tour, prête à rejoindre la route et surtout à prendre le chemin pour le cinéma, pour ne pas être en retard. Quand je passe à côté du type, j'ose même un sourire, montrant que je n'ai pas peur de lui, des fois qu'il se poserait des questions. Je suis en train de me demander comment je vais faire pour mettre Jess et Mike à côté l'un de l'autre quand je sens qu'il agrippe mon bras :

- Pas si vite ma jolie, me lance-t-il d'une voix feutrée

Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe et je tremble. Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi me retient-il ? J'essaye de retirer mon bras mais il le tient fermement. Je hurlerais bien, mais personne ne m'entendra. On est à des dizaines de mètres de la rue, qui est déserte, de surcroît. Je suis vraiment une idiote ! Si je n'étais pas tenue fermement, je me taperais bien la tête avec ma main. Enfin, après avoir détalé comme un lapin, bien entendu ! Je relève les yeux vers le type et voit qu'il me regarde avec des yeux … vicieux. Je commence vraiment à avoir la trouille et je ne vois pas très bien comment me sortir de là. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais agresser à Port Angeles et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment en danger. Parce que mon ange gardien n'est plus là. Parce que mon ange gardien ne voulait plus être près de moi. Et je me suis mise en danger, pas consciemment parce que je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment, mais je m'y suis quand même mise toute seule comme une grande. J'imagine déjà le regard qu'il me balancerait si il était là.

- Lâchez-moi, suppliais-je mon « agresseur » qui ne m'avait toujours rien fait, d'ailleurs

- Pas question ma belle ! Je déteste me balader tout seul, et tu vas m'accompagner.

Il m'attire à lui et enserre ma taille. J'halète de peur et essaye de me défaire de son emprise. Vexé, il me retourne d'un geste brusque vers lui et colle sa bouche contre la mienne. Je voudrais hurler, mais je suis tétanisée par la peur. Je le repousse de toutes mes forces mais je n'arrive même pas à l'écarter de quelques centimètres. Il me jette dans le sable et sort un couteau, qu'il appuie contre ma joue. Je vais mourir. Ou souffrir. Mais en tout cas, je n'en sortirais pas « indemne ». Je secoue la tête et sens la lame du couteau qui s'enfonce dans ma joue. Je hurle de douleur tandis que mon agresseur ricane. Je ferme les yeux, que j'avais gardés ouverts jusque là et je vois _son _visage. Il me regarde, souriant, confiant. Et j'arrive à ne plus avoir peur. Quoiqu'il arrive, il a son regard bienveillant et je sens que ça va aller. Je sens l'agresseur arracher mon pantalon et je ne hurle même plus. Il est là, avec moi.

A ce moment là, à cet instant précis, j'entends un feulement. Un feulement non-humain. Je ré-ouvre les yeux, l'espoir au bord des lèvres.

- Tu veux quoi, gamin ?

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je m'attends à le voir droit devant moi. Je savais qu'il était là avec moi.

- Lâche-la tout de suite.

Cette voix … Ce n'est pas _sa_ voix. Mon espoir repart à l'endroit même où il était avant d'entendre le feulement, c'est-à-dire, au néant. Ceci dit, je n'arrive pas bien à distinguer qui est là et je me rends compte que mes yeux, embués par les larmes et encrassés par le sable, m'empêchent de voir qui est venu me sauver.

- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais, petit ? Tu fais à peine un mètre 50 et tu as quoi, 16 ans ?

Je roule sur le côté et me traîne pour essayer de m'éloigner de mon agresseur qui me tient toujours les jambes quand j'entends la voix, toujours sans voir de qui il s'agit, répondre de sa voix de velours :

- J'ai 164 ans, imbécile !

- Ouais, et moi je suis Tarzan.

- Alors ça, ça m'est bien égal. Tu te recules d'elle, maintenant.

- Pas question.

- Lâche-la immédiatement, je ne le répéterais pas.

- Oui, petit, t'as raison, gamin !

Je relève la tête vers celui qui est venu me sauver et mon cœur s'arrête pendant une seconde. Ses belles mèches blondes coiffées vers l'arrière, une veste en jeans sur sa chemise bleue azur et son jeans habituel. Jasper Hale, là, devant moi. Il a la posture du lion qui va attaquer la gazelle. Je devrais être soulagée mais j'ai du mal à savoir si la gazelle, c'est mon agresseur, ou moi-même. Et pourtant, une bouffée reconnaissance me monte aux yeux. Il y a encore au moins un vampire dans cette ville pour venir à mon aide quand je me mets dans des situations pas possibles. Jasper jette son regard sur moi et je sais qu'il ressent ma peur, mon anxiété … et ma reconnaissance. Le type en profite pour me relever et me tirer contre son torse, mettant son couteau contre mon cou. S'il savait, ce pauvre idiot, ce que Jasper a déjà pensé faire à mon cou, il saurait parfaitement que sa menace ne vaut rien. Si il savait aussi que ma vie importe peu pour lui, il ne tenterait même pas ce genre de ruse. Mais que peut-il savoir de la condition de Jasper ? Et puis, celui-ci veut-il me sauver pour me sauver ou pour s'occuper de moi après ? Je vois les yeux de Jasper se poser sur ma joue et je comprends. J'ai une coupure et je saigne. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivante, quelle que soit l'issue.

J'entends Jasper gronder et je ferme les yeux. Autant ne pas le voir m'attaquer, j'aurais l'impression de me faire attaquer par quelqu'un de ma famille.

- Tu grognes comme un petit toutou, mon petit ? raille mon agresseur derrière moi et je prie pour que Jasper lui fasse son compte avant de s'occuper de moi.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne le répéterais pas.

- N'en fais pas un stress, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu …

- Tu ne t'amuses pas avec elle, crache Jasper dans un sifflement.

Si ce type ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'est pas humain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut. Je décide donc de ré-ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se trame. Jasper n'a pas changé de position, mais son regard, lui, il a changé. Il a le regard noir. Ce regard, je le connais parfaitement pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il est dans une colère noire … et il est assoiffé. Nom d'un chien, il est effrayant. Je l'ai toujours trouvé très séduisant, mais là, il me fout vraiment la trouille. Je décide donc de refermer les yeux, tentant de revoir à nouveau le visage d'Edward (aieeeeuh, j'ai dit son nom dans ma tête et ça fait mal bon sang !) avant de mourir. Mais il n'est plus là. Il ne me regarde plus de manière bienveillante.

J'entends à nouveau un grognement de Jasper et 2 secondes après, je sens l'étreinte de mon agresseur se relâcher et je tombe à genoux, les yeux toujours fermés. Je suis à quatre pattes dans le sable, les poings serrés et j'entends des bruits de lutte mais je ne regarde pas. J'attends. J'attends que Jasper ait terminé et qu'il s'occupe de moi. Je n'ai pas le choix, je saigne et personne n'est là pour l'empêcher de me faire du mal. A moins qu'Alice soit là ? Je me sens alors décoller du sol et je tremble. Mes mains sont incontrôlables, tous mes sens sont en alerte. C'est ça « être à la porte de la mort » ? Mais l'instant d'après, je suis calme et détendue. Je sais donc que ce n'est pas Alice qui vient de me soulever mais bien Jasper. Je reconnaîtrais sa patte entre mille. Il me porte dans ses bras et … marche ? J'ouvre les yeux et voit qu'il regarde droit devant lui. Je n'ai plus peur, je suis sereine, mais je m'interroge quand même. Il me pose à terre quand on arrive tout près d'une Mercedes noire que je ne connais absolument pas et m'ouvre la porte pour que je m'y installe, toujours sans me regarder. Sérieusement, il veut que je rentre là dedans avec lui ? Malgré tout, je ne sens aucune panique alors que mon esprit est conscient que je devrais en ressentir. Il est vraiment très fort. Je rentre donc dans la voiture comme une automate et il me tend mon pantalon, toujours sans me regarder. Je n'arrive pas à le remercier, je suis muette de terreur de ce qui vient de se passer et de stress. Il contourne la voiture et vient s'asseoir derrière le volant, il ne me jette aucun regard. Je suis tétanisée mais je n'ai pas peur. C'est fou quand même ! Il met le contact et se met à rouler. Va-t-il m'emmener dans un endroit reculé pour satisfaire sa soif ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait ça sur la plage à l'abri de tous les regards ? Il roule pendant quelques minutes, à une vitesse folle (trait de famille certainement) et on ne parle aucun des deux. Je le regarde incessamment alors que lui ne me jette aucun regard. Au moment où je tourne la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et voir où il m'emmène, il brise enfin le silence :

- Bon sang, Bella, tu pourrais couvrir ta blessure ?

- Je … oh … oui … pardon !

J'attrape mon pantalon resté posé sur mes jambes nues et le plaque contre ma joue. Je tremble et commence à avoir peur, il ne prend plus le contrôle de mes émotions. Que se passe-t-il ? Je lui jette un regard inquiet et voit qu'il a les mains crispées sur le volant. Tiens tiens … Ce n'est pas comme si ça me rappelait quelque chose !

- J'ai … euuuuh … m'arrêtais-je, pas très sûre de pouvoir briser le silence

- Je t'écoute …

- J'ai des pansements dans mon sac.

- Okay, prends-les mais ne remues pas trop, s'il te plait.

Je prends toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas trop remuer, ne pas remuer mes cheveux, ou ma tête, pour ne pas que l'odeur de mon sang le pousse à faire quelque chose contre lequel il lutte visiblement. J'attrape le pansement et une bouteille d'eau mais je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'y prendre. Je n'ose pas non plus tourner la tête, de peur de lancer des effluves de sang vers lui. Bon sang que la vie est compliquée quand on vit entourée de vampires !

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Je …

- T'es soignée ?

- Nope. Tu peux t'arrêter sur le bas côté s'il te plait ?

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait, on s'est arrêtés en trois secondes et demi et comme je n'ai pas mis ma ceinture, j'ai failli m'écraser contre le pare-brise.

- Désolé, fait-il, toujours sans me jeter un regard.

- Je sors deux minutes pour me soigner, ça t'embête ?

- A ton aise, tant que tu te débarrasses de cette odeur.

Je sors, tremblotante, et me soigne vite fait. J'applique le sparadrap en me regardant dans la vitre de la voiture et soupire. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis « soignée » que je ne risque plus rien. Maintenant que je suis un peu moins « anesthésiée » par l'effet Jasper, je me rends compte que je suis en boxer et que mon pantalon est déchiré. Bon sang, puis-je être dans une pire situation ? En boxer-culotte dans une voiture, blessée, avec un vampire qui m'a sauvée mais qui peut m'attaquer à tout moment ? Je suis en train de sauter d'un pied à l'autre quand Jasper sort de voiture et s'appuie sur le toit de celle-ci, son regard rivé dans le mien, enfin.

- Tu sens déjà moins fort.

- …

- Jolie tenue.

- Je …

- Bouge pas.

Il contourne la voiture et va dans le coffre. Il farfouille un petit temps et finit par ressortir ce qui ressemble à un pantalon.

- C'est à Alice, m'explique-t-il, dans un sourire.

- Merci.

- Habille-toi, maintenant. Je suis peut-être un vampire assoiffé de sang, mais je suis également un homme. Alors un dans l'autre … dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours avec le sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et enfile le pantalon. Il me va comme un gant, rien d'étonnant vu qu'Alice et moi on fait la même taille.

Il rentre dans la voiture et je fais de même. De toute façon, on est au milieu de nulle part et il n'a pas l'air agressif, alors à quoi bon tergiverser. Je me rends compte alors qu'il est encore en train d'exercer son pouvoir sur moi.

- Arrête Jasper !

- M'arrêter ? Je ne me suis pas encore remis en route ! s'exclame-t-il, interloqué

- Arrête de décharger tes ondes de bien-être sur moi, je vais bien.

- Je ne fais absolument rien, Bella, me lance-t-il dans un sourire, concentré sur son volant, alors qu'il reprend la route.

Rien ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi « à l'aise » alors ?

- Tu n'as rien ? me demande-t-il, l'air soucieux …

- Bah je …

- Oui, à part la coupure à ta joue, cela s'entend …

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Bien.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

Il se retourne sur moi et me sourit. Je n'en ajoute pas plus, il sait pourquoi je le remercie.

On roule depuis 15 bonnes minutes et je n'arrive pas à lui parler. Déjà, parce que c'est un vampire. Ensuite, parce que c'est un vampire qui a déjà essayé de me tuer il y a un mois de cela. Et enfin, parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Je l'étudie donc du regard tandis que lui reste concentré sur la route. Je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu épatée. Il est venu me sauver et, alors que je saignais, n'a esquissé aucun mouvement pour me mordre, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher comme la dernière fois. Et pourtant, je l'ai vu … J'ai vu son regard noir. Or regard noir égal regard assoiffé. Je me penche un peu en avant pour distinguer ses yeux. Ils sont dorés. Ah bon ?

- Bella, arrête de stresser, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas soif et je ne vais pas te mordre. Pas cette fois, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.

- J'ai jamais dit que …

- Par contre, ne tente pas le diable non plus et reste à bonne distance, okay ?

Je me rends compte alors que je me suis drôlement avancée pour regarder ses yeux et que j'ai peut-être dépassé la limite à ne pas franchir quand on est blessée et qu'on est avec un vampire qui aimerait beaucoup goûter votre sang. Je me recule donc sagement et enroule mes bras autour de mes genoux. Je le regarde encore quelques instants quand je me rappelle mes amis qui doivent m'attendre devant le cinéma.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- J'ai l'air d'une horloge parlante ?

Je ricane et attrape son bras puis le relâche instantanément, confuse. Il tourne la tête vers moi, sourit et me retend son bras, que j'attrape plus doucement pour tourner sa fabuleuse montre :

- Wooooow ! Elle est magnifique !

Il reprend son bras et, dans un geste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, ôte sa montre et me la tend :

- Prends-la! Ca t'évitera d'avoir à saisir le bras de n'importe qui sans crier gare !

- Je ne peux pas accepter !

- C'est juste une montre, Bella.

Je ne vais pas commencer à tergiverser avec lui, je ne me sens pas d'attaque et puis je ne suis pas en pleine confiance, j'acquiesce donc et met la montre à mon poignet.

- Bon sang il est 19h15 !

- Bella apprend à lire l'heure, lâche-t-il, ironiquement, en levant les yeux au ciel

- Je suis super en retard !

- Pour quoi faire ? Te mettre en danger ? Parce que ça c'est déjà fait !

Humour vampirique bonsoir … Visiblement, c'est le même en plus, chouette !

- J'avais rendez-vous avec des amis ! grommelais-je

- C'était ton ami, ce type ? me fait-il dans un sourire

- Absolument pas, fis-je en croisant les bras.

- Ouf, j'avais peur de lui avoir fait un peu trop mal si c'était un de tes amis.

Je rigole à nouveau et regarde la route. Bon sang ce qu'il peut rouler vite lui aussi ! Je reste plusieurs minutes perdue dans la contemplation de la route quand il m'interpelle :

- Je peux t'emmener rejoindre tes amis, si tu veux.

- J'aimerais bien oui.

- C'est parti !

Et là, il écrase la pédale d'accélérateur, alors que je pensais ça physiquement impossible d'aller plus vite. Je m'accroche au siège et passe rapidement ma ceinture de sécurité. Il se marre franchement, après m'avoir lancé un bref coup d'œil. Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout moi ! Ils ont l'art ces vampires ! On sait bien que s'ils passent dans le pare-brise ils ne vont rien sentir, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de nous, humains. L'instant d'après, je ne suis plus stressée et je me laisse retomber contre le siège, très calme. Je ne lui en veux même pas, ça fait du bien d'être détendue, c'est une sensation que je ne connaissais plus depuis longtemps.

Après 10 minutes de route, on arrive devant le cinéma et je vois les autres qui regardent de tous côtés, inquiets. Je saute de voiture et m'approche d'eux, confuse :

- Hey ! Je suis désolée, j'ai eu …

- Bon sang, Bella, qu'as-tu fait à ta joue ? s'écrie Mike, paniqué

- Tu vas bien ? renchérit Jess, pâlotte

- Tu veux t'asseoir ? s'exclame Angela

J'entends un rire derrière moi et je vois tous leurs visages s'ébahir en découvrant mon « accompagnateur ».

- Eh bé … murmure Jess dans un sourire

- Je … Vous connaissez Jasper Hale ? expliquais-je, un peu stressée.

- Je … oui, bien sûr ! fait Angela, rougissant de la tête au pied.

Haha ! Visiblement la beauté de Jasper ne lui échappe pas !

- On peut savoir où tu étais ? me lance Mike, visiblement contrarié que j'arrive accompagnée.

- Bah je …

- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas d'explications à te donner, m'interrompt Jasper, l'air revêche.

Ca me rappelle mon autre agression à Port Angeles et de la manière séduisante dont _il_ s'était excusé auprès de mes amies. Ici, Jasper ne fait pas dans la dentelle. C'est tout à fait un autre style …

- Je te signale qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec nous ! rétorque Mike, énervé

- Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de traîner avec moi. Ce qui me semble être la preuve évidente que vous êtes sans intérêt, répond Jasper, avec un air tout à fait sarcastique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me retourne vers lui, voulant le fusiller du regard pour me mettre dans une situation pareille. Mais il est simplement là, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jeans, un air bienveillant sur le visage et une nouvelle vague de reconnaissance me submerge. Je lui souris donc et lui fais un clin d'œil.

- Bon ben on y va ? demande Mike, n'ayant pas trouvé de répartie à la phrase assassine de mon « sauveur »

Les autres acquiescent et se dirigent vers l'entrée. Heureusement, le film n'a pas encore commencé. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Jasper et voit qu'il est déjà en train de s'en aller.

- Hey !

Il se retourne et me regarde, étonné

- Ca ne te dit pas de voir une bonne comédie ?

Il sourit et se ré-approche de moi. Mon cœur se met à cogner dans ma poitrine. Mon rêve de cette nuit n'est pas si loin et il a une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Tu veux vraiment te retrouver dans une salle toute noire avec cette joue blessée et moi à tes côtés ? me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me rends compte qu'il s'est rapproché pour ne pas avoir à hurler ça de l'autre côté de la rue et sourit. Comme je peux me faire des films parfois !

- Pas vraiment non.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sois prudente, Bella.

Il s'éloigne à nouveau et je me détourne pour rejoindre mes amis. Je les regarde blaguer entre eux et me retourne pour voir Jasper qui entre dans sa voiture. Normal vs Paranormal. Ma tête opère son choix sans que j'aie le temps de vraiment y penser.

- Hey Jasper, attends !

Il s'arrête alors qu'il était déjà prêt à partir et me regarde intensément. Je me retourne vers mes amis et leur adresse un signe de la main puis me met à courir vers la voiture où je m'engouffre sans plus réfléchir. Dans le combat Normal vs Paranormal, c'est toujours le deuxième qui a gagné dans ma vie.

TBC


	3. Découvrir

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! J'suis contente que vous appréciez, même si Edward est pas là ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira bien par revenir, c'est mon perso préféré après Jasper (comment ça, vous l'aviez deviné ??? )

Continuez de me reviewer, ça me fait avancer plus vite ;)

**Chapitre 3 : Découvrir**

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et je sursaute. Bon sang, j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre. J'étais à nouveau dans la clairière d'Edward (aie !) et je me tenais debout, Alice se tenait à mes côtés et me hurlait dessus mais je ne l'entendais pas. J'étais concentrée, les yeux rivés sur les arbres devant moi, distinguant Jasper entre deux troncs, habillé tout de noir et qui me regardait avec l'air étrange qui me fait tellement flipper. Soudain, Jasper s'avançait et Alice n'était plus à mes côtés. La panique montait, je regardais de tout côté et je ne voyais plus que Jasper et moi. Il continuait à s'avancer avec son air menaçant, et, avec sa voix de velours, me disait « Bella, couvre ta blessure ». Je touchais alors ma joue mais il n'y avait rien. Je ne comprenais pas et il me répétait la même chose, de plus en plus doucement. Je baissais alors les yeux vers ma poitrine et y vit un trou béant et sanglant à l'endroit où aurait du normalement se trouver mon cœur. Je plaçais mes mains dessus pour empêcher l'hémorragie, cédant à la panique, de gros sanglots sortant de ma gorge tandis que Jasper ne cessait de s'approcher en murmurant « Bon sang, Bella, tu pourrais couvrir ta blessure ? ». Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire « Mais j'essaye » et lui répétait encore et encore « Ta blessure, Bella, ta blessure ». Alors, il se mettait en position d'attaque, prêt à se jeter sur moi et je tombais à genoux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'attaquait à moi après m'avoir sauvée. Au moment où il bondissait vers moi pour m'attaquer, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, et me voilà dans mon lit, trempée de sueur, haletante, en proie à une énorme dose de panique.

Je suis sous la douche, tentant de me remettre peu à peu de ce cauchemar mais je tremble comme une feuille. J'ai beau essayé de me raisonner, le regard de Jasper, le sang qui coule à travers mes doigts qui tentent de le retenir, ça me perturbe au plus haut point. J'en ai même du mal à respirer. Quand je sors de la douche, alors que je pensais qu'elle me serait salutaire, je me prends à regarder dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de trou dans ma poitrine. Evidemment, il n'y en a pas. Mais la métaphore est bien là. Je suis dépourvue de cet organe depuis qu'il est parti. Il faut bien que je le reconnaisse.

Je descends à la cuisine et je me sers mes céréales, que je picore un à un, sans grand appétit. J'entends alors les pas de Charlie qui descend l'escalier. Pfiouuu j'espère que je n'ai pas l'air trop paniquée, sinon je vais avoir droit à l'interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Je le vois passer sa tête dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Il est en peignoir, la tignasse ébouriffée et il semble … interloqué :

- Que fais-tu debout si tôt, Bella ?

Hein ? Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine mais elle indique 10 heures. Il n'est tout de même pas si tôt …

- Elle ne fonctionne plus depuis un mois, Bella, cette pendule.

Oups.

- … mais pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas cette superbe montre … nouvelle ? me lance-t-il, interrogatif

J'arque un sourcil et regarde mon bras, aussi surprise que lui. Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ça, la montre de Jasper. Il est 5 heures du matin. Okayyyy, autant pour moi, je n'avais pas remarqué ! Je vois Charlie qui est toujours interloqué par le fait que j'aie une si belle montre au poignet. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même, alors je le comprends.

- C'est un cadeau, papa. Enfin, pas vraiment … mais euh …

- Tu ne l'as pas volée, tout de même ?

- Nan, on me l'a donnée mais euuuh … je vais la rendre hein !

Il ne comprend rien, je le vois bien et j'ai du mal à moi-même tout enregistrer. C'est fou, j'avais comme l'impression que la soirée d'hier faisait partie du rêve et cette montre me rappelle que tout s'est effectivement déroulé, et pas seulement dans ma tête. Charlie finit par soupirer et se pose sur la chaise en face de moi.

- Alors, ce film ?

Aheum. Le film que je n'ai pas vu. Au lieu de choisir le côté normal de ma vie, j'ai encore choisi de partir avec un vampire en voiture. D'ailleurs, je me demande même pourquoi j'y suis montée, pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin d'aller avec lui.

////////// FLASHBACK ///////////

Quand je suis montée dans la voiture, je me demandais déjà ce que je faisais là. Ceci dit, je ne pouvais plus vraiment faire marche arrière. Et lui, il n'a pas eu l'air embêté ou tracassé que je l'aie rejoint. Il s'est juste contenté de reprendre la route et d'arpenter les routes de Port Angeles. Je le regardais et l'étudiais du regard, me rappelant qu'il avait quand même essayé de me sauter dessus pour me mordre il y a un mois. Et j'étais perplexe. Qu'était-il venu faire à Port Angeles, pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé et surtout, comment s'y était-il pris pour ne pas me sauter dessus alors que je saignais ? J'avais des tas de questions à lui poser, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment osé adresser la parole à Jasper, alors je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et encore moins comment il réagirait. Je me taisais donc, me contentant de le regarder et de trouver quelques réponses en l'étudiant du regard. Au bout d'une demi-heure de « balade » (si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une balade plutôt qu'un rallye) dans les rues de Port Angeles, il finit par s'arrêter et je le regardais interloquée.

- C'est ta voiture, non ? me lança-t-il, sans vraiment me regarder

Je détournai la tête et regardait à l'extérieur. Il était effectivement parqué à côté de ma Chevrolet. Je me retournais sur lui, prise d'une certaine urgence, prête à lui poser mille questions avant qu'il ne disparaisse mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Et cette comédie ?

- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la voir.

- Tu avais l'air pourtant partante.

- Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, maintenant.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire de quoi je parlais, il le savait.

- Je crois qu'il voulait justement que tu en refasses partie, tu ne penses pas ?

Il avait pris le soin de ne pas prononcer son prénom mais je savais de qui il parlait. Et il savait que je savais. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, tandis que je sentais qu'il cherchait à capter mes émotions. Ce pouvoir était imparable, et je m'en offusquais encore plus à cet instant. Car si il sentait mon désarroi, ma poitrine qui s'ouvrait en une plaie béante et sanglante, s'il devinait ce que je ressentais à l'instant même où on prononçait son nom, il saurait tout. Il saurait ce que je vivais et ressentais toutes les secondes loin d'Edward. Mais il ne tiqua pas. J'imagine que j'arrivais à faire « bonne figure ». Il relança néanmoins la conversation sur un sujet moins épineux :

- Tu es en état de conduire ? Parce que si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je peux te ramener à Forks.

- Je peux conduire.

- Je vais tout de même te suivre pour être sûr que tu rentres saine et sauve.

- Okay.

J'ouvris la portière, consciente que la discussion se terminait là. Jasper ne m'avait jamais paru être un grand bavard et cette conversation était la preuve que je ne me trompais pas. Et quelque part, il m'intimidait. Il avait beau avoir le visage « angélique », quelque chose en lui me tétanisait, et ce n'était pas forcément lié au fait qu'il ait déjà eu du mal à se contenir en ma présence. C'était autre chose, d'indéfinissable. Quand je claquais la portière, je remarquais qu'il fit une petite grimace de douleur qui ne dura qu'un centième de seconde mais que j'interceptai quand même, sans savoir à quoi elle était due.

////////// FIN DU FLASHBACK /////////

- Youhou, Bella, et ce film ? me fait mon père en claquant des doigts devant moi.

Retour à la réalité, et même à la normalité. Si tant est que le fait que mon père s'intéresse au film que je suis allée voir hier soir, rentre vraiment dans le schéma « normal ». Je le regarde me scruter, inquiet et je me décide à lui mentir. Rien ne sert de lui dire que je me suis faite agressée et puis que j'ai été sauvée par un vampire que j'ai suivi au lieu d'aller voir un film avec mes amis. Je ne pense pas que son pauvre cœur le supporterait.

- C'était … comique ! fais-je dans un sourire.

Pas mal comme répartie. Une comédie comique. Je lèverais bien les yeux au ciel, mais l'ironie de la situation est assez marquée comme ça.

- Okay. Ecoute, il est encore un peu tôt pour moi, et on est dimanche après tout ! Alors je vais aller me recoucher un peu! me fait-il, dans un bâillement.

Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, ça m'évitera de devoir inventer de trop. Heureusement, Charlie est aussi bavard que moi. Et c'est encore pire le matin. On peut dire que je lui ai pris ça. C'est donc sans regret que je le regarde passer la porte de la cuisine et remonter se coucher. Je regarde mon bol de céréales à peine entamé et je me décide à abandonner. Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon. Je jette donc le tout dans la poubelle, lave mon bol et regarde à nouveau l'heure sur la superbe montre qui orne maintenant mon poignet. Elle est vraiment superbe mais il faut vraiment que je la rende aussi. Ca me fait trop bizarre d'avoir la montre de Jasper sur moi. Ceci étant dit, il me faut bien reconnaître qu'il est à peine 6 heures moins quart du matin, on est dimanche et je n'ai absolument rien à faire de la journée. Je n'ai plus sommeil, ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de me rendormir, pour ne pas retomber dans le rêve affreux que j'ai fait et dont je ne suis pas encore remise, d'ailleurs. Je jette un coup d'œil à la télévision dans le salon et chasse immédiatement cette idée de mon esprit. Je déteste regarder la télévision, et qui plus est, ça réveillerait certainement Charlie, ce qui aurait pour conséquence boule-de-neige de ranimer la conversation sur le film d'hier. Bref, pas de télévision.

Je tourne en rond quelques minutes puis décide de sortir m'aérer la tête. J'ai toujours les images de mon rêve qui ne cessent de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et je ne suis pas capable de penser à autre chose enfermée ici. J'attrape ma veste et monte dans ma Chevrolet. Je mets le contact mais je ne sais pas trop où je vais aller. Je pourrais passer à la réserve Quilleute voir Jacob mais il est 6 heures du mat' et je ne pense pas que ça l'enchanterait particulièrement Je tapote le volant, ne sachant que faire, vu l'heure et le peu d'amis qu'il me reste. Il y a bien un endroit où je suis sûre que les gens ne dorment pas à cette heure, mais la maison des Cullen m'est plus ou moins interdite d'après ce qu'Alice m'a dit vendredi. Je soupire et me met en route. Il est vrai que je pourrais aller à la clairière, le seul problème est que je serais bien incapable d'y retourner de mon propre chef, et sans courir le risque de a) me casser une jambe b) tomber dans une crevasse c) me faire dévorer par un ours d) la réponse d. Je roule donc sans but, ce qui n'est pas me rappeler le rallye d'hier. Sauf que le rallye me rappelle immédiatement Jasper, le fait qu'il ne m'ait presque pas parlé, alors qu'il m'a quand même laissé embarquer avec lui et son attitude étrange. Il m'a sauvée alors que je saignais et que d'habitude, une seule goutte de sang lui aurait suffi pour se jeter sur moi. Le fait de penser à ça me fait automatiquement repenser à mon rêve. Je revois le regard affamé de Jasper et je tremblote. Je finis par m'arrêter sur le bas-côté, complètement paniquée. Heureusement que je sortais pour échapper à ça ! Je descends de voiture et regarde autour de moi. Je suis garée au dessus d'un pont qui surmonte une petite rivière. En contrebas, j'aperçois un petit rebord, en dessous du pont, où il est possible de s'asseoir et contempler l'eau. Voilà l'endroit qu'il me faut ! Je descends, non sans tomber sur les fesses au moins 5 fois. Bon sang ce que je peux être maladroite. J'arrive enfin au petit rebord que je convoitais et m'y assied. Je regarde l'eau qui coule à 5 mètres sous moi et je me dis que ma vie craint vraiment. Si je fais le résumé de ce que je suis, il ne me reste pas grand-chose. Edward est parti. Et il a emporté avec lui tout ce qui était bon chez moi. Il m'a juste laissé la carcasse et le cœur en miettes. Ce qui est tout de même ironique, non ? Il ne voulait pas me vider de mon sang, mais il m'a vidé de mon essence même. Il m'a vidé de mon âme en partant. Alors que c'est exactement ce qu'il redoutait de faire. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues mais je n'esquisse aucun geste pour les essuyer. Je regarde à nouveau ma poitrine, m'attendant à voir un trou béant, comme dans mon rêve, mais à nouveau, tout est normal. Pourtant, la peine est bien là et le cœur, lui, est bien brisé. Je ferme les yeux et voit son visage qui me regarde, souriant. C'est une idée ou dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois ? Je souris, je le sens, entre les larmes et je souhaite à cet instant ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas perdre cette vision magnifique. Une légère brise soulève alors mes cheveux et je soupire. Ceci dit, son beau visage disparaît à cet instant là et je panique. Je ré-ouvre les yeux et entraperçoit une présence à mes côtés. Je manque de suffoquer : Jasper.

- Jasper !

J'ai dit ça avec de la panique dans la voix. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas eu de panique, ça serait revenu au même, puisque Monsieur lit mes émotions.

- Bella.

Il n'a lui, pour sa part, aucune panique dans la voix. Je tourne la tête vers lui et voit qu'il s'est assis comme moi, pieds dans le vide, mais à quelques mètres de moi, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Mais c'est ça en fait, c'est pour ne pas m'effrayer ! Je suis vraiment une parfaite idiote ! Je frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi alors qu'il fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et me prouver qu'il ne me veut aucun mal. Il faudra vraiment que je songe à faire une thérapie. Je me mets à me marrer avec moi-même, m'imaginant sur le fauteuil d'un psy, racontant « Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan et j'ai tellement de vampires dans ma vie que je n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses, que je crains un d'eux qui m'a sauvé la vie – ou du moins ma virginité – et qui m'a prouvé qu'il était capable de ne pas me mordre alors que j'étais en train de saigner ». Il n' y a pas l'ombre d'un doute que je me fais passer la camisole de force ! Quelque chose me frappe tout de même … que fait-il ici et comment se fait-il que je ne vois que lui dans mon paysage, ce weekend. Je rejette un coup d'œil dans sa direction et le vois regarder droit devant lui, sans me jeter un regard ni même me parler. Alors que bon, si il est là, c'est certainement pas parce que c'est son endroit préféré et qu'il y vient souvent, non ?

- Tu me suis, Jasper ?

Il semble réfléchir et la familiarité de la scène me frappe. N'est-ce pas quelque chose que je _lui _ai demandé après qu'il m'ait sauvée à Port Angeles ? Je grimace au souvenir de cette scène, soudain interrompue par la réponse (enfin) de Jasper :

- Tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre parce que je te suis, non ? La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je t'ai sorti d'une belle mouise.

Sympa … En même temps, je m'attendais à quoi ? A ce que le blond se transforme en beau brun ténébreux et me fasse son superbe sourire en coin qui me rend dingue ?

- Donc tu me suis.

- Tu comprends vite.

- Et on peut savoir au juste pourquoi ?

- Ah, parce que tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? Tu es un vrai aimant à embrouilles, figures-toi.

- Humpf.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Arrête de capter mes émotions, c'est agaçant !

- Ca aussi, je le savais.

- Arrrrgh .

- En effet. Un peu d'aide ?

- N…

J'ai pas le temps de répondre que je me sens directement plus calme. Crétin de vampire contrôleur de sensations ! Je le regarde et il me toise de son air de petit garçon qui souffre. Ca ne doit pas être gai, son pouvoir, des fois. S'il ressent les émotions des gens qui l'entourent, il est clair que la vie doit lui paraître bien noire. Je baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine, me rappelant ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti quelques minutes auparavant et le fait que ça se soit un peu estompé maintenant qu'il est assis à côté de moi. Quand je relève les yeux, je vois qu'il a repris la contemplation du paysage droit devant lui, comme évitant de me regarder.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ? me répond-il toujours sans tourner les yeux

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Bella, et je déteste avoir à me répéter.

Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, merci. Et je pense que mon agresseur d'hier l'a remarqué aussi. Bref …

- Mais … euuuuh …

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi cherches-tu forcément une raison à ça ?

- Parce qu'on n'est pas franchement ce qu'on peut appeler des gens « qui ont quelque chose en commun ».

- Peut-être que c'est justement là où tu te trompes …

- Que … ?

- Je pense qu'on a au moins deux choses en commun.

Je sens le trou béant (et imaginaire mais non moins douloureux) de ma poitrine qui se ré-ouvre et saigne et lâche dans un soupir :

- Edward.

Il ne répond pas, ne me regarde pas mais je sais que j'ai raison. Ceci dit, pour la seconde, je sèche un peu …

- Et euuuh … Alice ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Oh, oui, elle m'en veut.

- A moi aussi.

Il a lâché ça d'un air désinvolte et pourtant, même si je ne m'appelle pas Jasper Hale et que je ne peux pas capter les émotions des gens, je pourrais mettre ma main au feu qu'il a souffert de dire ces mots. J'ai été tellement surprise que je me suis retournée d'un mouvement brusque et que j'ai manqué de tomber 5 mètres plus bas. Comme si c'était étonnant …

- Si tu pouvais éviter de tomber là-dedans, ça m'arrangerait quand même, je n'ai pas envie de me mouiller, me lâche-t-il, toujours sans me regarder.

Toutefois, je peux noter qu'il n'est plus aussi loin de moi que tout à l'heure. Je suis sûre qu'il a esquissé un geste pour me rattraper. Juste au cas où … Je le regarde mais rien ne transparaît sur son visage. Enfin, il a encore l'air de souffrir mais ça ne change pas vraiment de l'habitude alors je ne peux pas vraiment juger.

- Alice t'en veut ?! finis-je par lâcher, toujours aussi abasourdie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme soit correctement choisi.

- Lequel ?

- « En vouloir ». Je dirais qu'elle m'en veut à tel point qu'elle ne me supporte plus.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber.

Je veux me relever mais ne fais que glisser sur la mousse qui se trouve sur le rebord et manque encore une fois de glisser 5 mètres plus bas. Il se saisit de ma main avec une rapidité folle (tiens donc) et me remonte d'un simple coup de poignet.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de toi, idiote.

- Très spirituel.

Je me rassois donc à ses côtés et soupire. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil tandis que je frotte mes mains pleines de mousse contre mon jeans.

- Comptes-tu encore te mettre en péril ou puis-je mettre mes mains en poche à mon aise ?

- Humpf.

- Je sais.

- Arrête, bon sannnnng ! C'est agaçant !

- Je le sais aussi ça.

- Arrrrgh !

- Si je répète que ça aussi, je le sais, ça ne va pas t'aider, hein ?

Je le regarde d'un air mauvais tandis qu'il sourit, fier de son petit numéro.

- On parlait d'Alice.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'on parlait de ta maladresse innée, fait-il, se renfrognant tout de même un peu.

- Qu'entends-tu par « elle ne me supporte plus » ?

- Il n'y a aucun sens caché à mes mots.

- Traduction ?

- Espagnol ou russe ?

- Humpf.

- Je …

- Tais-toi ! lui intimais-je en brandissant un doigt vers lui.

- Tu veux que je te morde ? me fait-il dans un sourire

- Trèèèès spirituel, fais-je, tout en retirant tout de même mon doigt, par mesure de sécurité.

Il sourit à nouveau et je fulmine. Va-t-il répondre à ma question ou va-t-il me laisser en plan ? Je patiente encore quelques minutes mais il est bien clair qu'il ne va pas me répondre. Vampire et borné ça va forcément de paire, par ici, visiblement.

- Mi chica no puede aguantarme más.

- C'était quoi ça?

- La traduction en espagnol.

- Arggggh.

- Je …

- Tais-toi, je te dis !

- Je voulais juste dire que … je ne ferais aucun commentaire.

- Il valait mieux pour toi.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de m'intimider tout de même ?!

- Aurais-je une chance ?

- Je suis un vampire, Bella.

- Pfff. C'est quoi ces préjugés ? fais-je dans un sourire.

En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour le penser, il a disparu de mon côté et est penché sur moi, la tête à proximité de mon cou, sa voix de velours raisonnant à mon oreille :

- Ne joue pas à la souris avec moi, Bella.

- Ahhhhhh !

Ca y est, j'ai glissé. Faut dire, il m'a foutu les jetons cet idiot ! Heureusement pour moi, la rapidité vampirique n'est absolument pas une idée reçue et il m'a rattrapée. Je suis donc en train de pendre lamentablement à son bras tandis qu'il me regarde, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Pas du tout.

Il relâche un peu sa poigne et je me sens glisser. Je hurle un bon coup mais il me rattrape avant que je ne tombe vraiment.

- C'est très vilain de mentir, Bella.

- Tu me fous la trouille de ma vie, Jasper !

- Voilà qui est mieux, fait-il dans un sourire tout en me remontant lentement.

Je suis en train de grommeler contre l'humour idiot des vampires quand il me tire d'un coup sec pour finir de me remonter. Je me retrouve donc entre ses bras, ma bouche (et mon cou surtout) à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Je le repousse de toute ma force (ce qui le fait reculer de 10 centimètres, et encore) et passe ma main sur mon front, tremblante.

- Je suis amoureuse d'Edward.

Il se met à se marrer et je m'irrite. Ce n'est PAS drôle, bon sang !

- Voilà une nouvelle … éclairante.

- Bah quoi ?

- Ca ne te dirait pas de me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà ?

- Je … je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

- Elles étaient déjà claires, me fait-il, en arquant un sourcil.

- Je … je n'ai pas de place pour un deuxième vampire dans mon cœur ! lançais-je complètement fébrile.

- Heureusement pour tous les vampires de cette ville alors, s'esclaffe-t-il.

Non mais oh ! Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?!

- Bella, tu ne crois quand même pas que …

- Non, non.

- Parfait.

- Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires.

- Parfait alors.

Je le regarde et il sourit à nouveau, tout amusé, visiblement par cet échange.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Dis.

- Non, tu me fais rire.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas Edward, Bella.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, fais-je, bougonne.

- Ce qui implique … des tas de choses. La première d'entre elles étant que je n'ai jamais compris comment il a fait pour vous supporter, toi et ta maladresse, aussi longtemps ! me lâche-t-il enfin dans un grand sourire.

Je ramasse un caillou que je lui balance à la figure. Ce vampire est insupportable bon sang ! Evidemment, en un tour de main que je n'arrive même pas à voir, il a rattrapé le caillou et commence à jongler avec, shootant avec adresse pour le faire rebondir d'un pied à l'autre. Il arrive même à le faire passer par-dessus lui puis reshooter dessus par l'arrière. Dieu que c'est énervant d'être aussi parfaitement coordonné!

- Bella, ne sois pas fâchée! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne te trouve pas du tout attirante! fait-il dans un sourire, toujours en train de jouer avec son caillou.

- Tu es toujours aussi sympathique ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur? fais-je, renfrognée

- Je suis juste franc. Et puis comme ça, les choses sont claires et tu ne vas pas imaginer des idioties.

- En effet. T'es juste pas obligé de me rappeler que je suis insignifiante.

Il stoppe son jeu avec son caillou et me regarde plus sérieux.

- Ne sois pas idiote, Bella. Je ne suis juste pas attiré par les humaines, c'est tout. Enfin, en théorie, je le suis, mais pas pour des raisons de beauté, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire. Sauf si elles ont un joli cou, c'est toujours plus gai à mordre.

Je grimace à cette idée mais il ne s'en formalise pas.

- Mais tu es très jolie. Dans le genre humain, s'entend.

- Merci, fais-je, encore râleuse (c'est vrai quoi, j'vais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement), mais ça ne rattrape pas tes mesquineries!

- Oh oh !

- Non, tu ne me calmeras pas d'un coup d'œil! menaçais-je

Il se remet à jongler avec son caillou et ajoute, sans me regarder:

- Et tu n'es pas insignifiante, Bella. Tu comptes énormément pour lui, alors relax!

Je souris enfin, revigorée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il m'a quittée parce qu'il ne voulait "plus être près de moi" pour reprendre ses mots. C'est bien la preuve que je ne compte pas pour lui, non? Je sens la douleur remontée de mes entrailles et j'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il me manque, ses mots résonnent encore en moi et je dois vivre avec ça pour toujours. Il y a alors quelque chose qui s'impose à moi, tandis que je suis toujours en train d'observer Jasper qui joue avec son caillou avec adresse et détermination:

- Hey Jasper.

- Hum?

- Il va revenir?

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire de qui je suis en train de parler, il le sait, bien sûr. Il est tellement pris au dépourvu par ma question qu'il en laisse retomber le caillou et regarde au loin, l'air concentré.

- Je ne suis pas Alice.

- Je sais, tu es Jasper.

- C'est que tu sais faire de l'humour, chapeau bas.

- Réponds-moi.

- Je ne suis pas Alice et je ne peux pas deviner de quoi demain sera fait. D'ailleurs, le sait-il lui-même, si il reviendra?

- Tu le connais mieux que moi, Jasper.

- Si tant est qu'il est possible de bien connaître Edward Cullen …

- Tu as quand même passé quelques années à ses côtés.

- Ecoute, Bella, je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre comment il a pu s'enticher d'une humaine. Ceci dit, si tu veux un avis … "éclairé", c'est peine perdue pour moi. Edward a un caractère bien à lui et s'il prend une décision, il s'y tient.

- Il ne va pas revenir …

J'ai lâché ça dans un souffle et j'en suis tombée à genoux. La parole de Jasper n'est pas forcément vérité mais l'entendre de la bouche de son "frère", c'est mettre une réalité sur la chose en elle-même. Jasper n'est pas un grand bavard mais c'est un fin observateur. La conversation qu'on vient d'avoir me l'a bien prouvé. Il n'a jamais vraiment parlé avec moi et pourtant il sait tout un tas de choses sur moi. Je sais donc que s'il pense qu'Edward (aie) ne reviendra pas, il y a plus ou moins 95% de chances qu'il ne revienne effectivement pas. Je suis à terre, aussi bien réellement que métaphoriquement parlant. Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à me relever de ça. J'ai tenté de continuer, de passer outre cette rupture et de garder la face. Mais s'il n'est plus là, quel est le sens à tout ça? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'est plus vraiment dans ma poitrine, que le trou béant dont j'ai rêvé est vraiment là et que je suis vide de tout. Vide de vie. Je sens les mains glaciales de Jasper qui se referment sur mes épaules, mais je ne frissonne pas, comme si leur froideur ne m'atteignait pas. D'ailleurs, je dois être moi-même glacée.

- Il faut que tu te relèves, Bella, fait-il comme en écho de mes pensées.

- Je … je n'ai plus la force, fais-je, toujours dans un souffle, regardant à terre comme perdue.

Il se tient derrière moi, m'a relevée et me maintient, pour m'empêcher de retomber en avant. S'il ne le faisait pas, je retomberais, je le sais. J'ai les jambes en coton.

- Tu dois trouver la force.

- Il était ma force…

- Tu dois en trouver une autre, tu dois continuer.

- Mais POURQUOI FAIRE? hurlais-je à bout de nerfs, la voix légèrement hystérique

- Pour l'espoir.

- Mais quel espoir?

- Celui qui fait que tu vas continuer à vivre. Juste au cas où … il reviendrait.

- Mais tu viens de me dire …

Il me retourne d'un geste rapide comme si j'étais une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et je me retrouve face à ses yeux bleus qui souffrent tant. D'ailleurs, il doit être en train d'en voir les mille croix rien qu'avec ma souffrance.

- Je t'ai dit ce que je sais d'Edward en théorie. Je t'ai aussi dit que je n'ai jamais compris comment il a pu tomber amoureux d'une humaine sans jamais lui faire le moindre mal. Il y a donc des choses que j'ignore de lui. C'est au nom de ça que tu dois te battre.

Je sens à nouveau une énorme bouffée de reconnaissance qui grimpe dans ma gorge et, sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras et me mets à pleurer. Son torse est dur et froid, tout comme celui d'Edward mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. J'ai même l'impression de le retrouver un peu comme cela. Sauf qu'Edward aurait immédiatement enroulé ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer fort alors que Jasper se contente de les tenir un peu éloignés de lui, comme bloqué dans son mouvement. Il est raide comme un piquet et je me rends compte de ce que je fais sans pour autant arriver à me détacher. Je pleure de tout mon soûl et au lieu de me repousser, ce qui serait bien plus sage, le beau vampire blond me laisse pleurer et évacuer ma peine. Quand je me sens un peu plus calme, certainement sous l'effet Jasperien, je m'écarte lentement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer et regarde à terre, totalement confuse.

- C'est bon pour une fois, mais à l'avenir, plus de marque de familiarité entre nous.

- Je … suis … désolée, fais-je sans pour autant oser le regarder.

- En fait, tu es un aimant à problèmes doublée d'une fontaine, c'est ça?

- Ne te moque pas!

- En tout cas, je te trouve très téméraire. Je ne suis pas Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai dit.

- Tu n'aimes pas te répéter non plus, visiblement.

- Tu risques moins que moi à me chercher.

- Ah bon, tu n'es pas dangereuse?

- Uniquement pour moi-même, lâchais-je dans un sourire.

Il a fait semblant de passer sur l'incident, pour ne pas me gêner davantage. Et il est parvenu à détendre l'atmosphère sans utiliser son précieux pouvoir. Il m'étonne vraiment de plus en plus. Il détourne son regard de moi et semble … stressé. Je le vois renifler furtivement et j'arque un sourcil.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Il serait temps de rentrer.

Je le regarde sans comprendre et le voit regarder de tous les côtés.

- Je comptais rester encore un petit peu.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Bella.

- Vas-y toi, je rentrerais bien toute seule.

Il me regarde quelques instants et semble évaluer la situation. Je me demande ce qui lui prend et je suis prête à lui poser la question quand, soudain, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à droite, il se saisit de ma main et me traîne derrière lui pour remonter la petite pente qui mène à nos voitures. Je protesterais bien si je n'avais pas le souffle coupé par sa rapidité et sa détermination. Il appuie sur sa clef pour ouvrir sa voiture à distance et m'ouvre la portière.

- J'ai ma voiture.

- Monte, Bella, et épargne-nous une dispute.

- Mais ma voit …

- Je te la ramènerais après, je te le promets, me coupe-t-il, totalement pressé en fixant son regard dans le mien pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

Je ne perds pas mon temps à discuter pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, parce que je ne proteste pas avec Jasper. Parce que c'est un vampire plutôt mal embouché qui n'a cure de ce que je pense. Edward me laissait m'expliquer, argumenter. Jasper n'en a strictement rien à cirer. Ensuite, il me fout un peu les jetons, je dois bien le reconnaître. S'il y avait une part d'Edward qui désirait mon sang, je sais dans le cas de Jasper qu'il se fiche bien de mon côté humain et que ça ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Et enfin, je sais parfaitement qu'il ne sert à rien d'ergoter car s'il a envie de me forcer, il n'aura même pas à se fouler. Une petite pichenette et je serais dans la voiture. Bref, je nous économise une dispute, comme il dit et je monte docilement. Il clape la portière d'un geste brusque et fait le tour de la voiture en un temps record. Il s'assoit au volant, démarre en trombe et on est déjà à 200 m de l'endroit de départ que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de reprendre ma respiration. Je le vois jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur mais je ne me sens pas vraiment la force de me retourner pour regarder. J'ai peur de ce que j'y verrais. Je l'entends tout de même marmonner dans sa barbe (qu'il n'a pas, c'est une métaphore bien sûr) "Saleté de mutant" mais je ne demande pas d'explications. J'ai tendance à avoir une confiance aveugle en la famille Cullen alors s'il sentait qu'on devait partir de là, je ne vais pas lui demander plus d'informations. Surtout que ça pourrait me faire peur et j'en ferais encore des cauchemars la nuit. Bref, je me tais et me concentre sur la route, pour empêcher la nausée que je sens poindre vu la vitesse à laquelle on voyage.

Quand on arrive à la maison, je suis presque soulagée. Je me sens vraiment oppressée depuis sa "folie" de dessous le pont et j'ai comme cette impression qu'on était suivis. Je dois certainement me faire des films mais comme il ne me donne pas d'explications, je suis bien obligée de tenter de comprendre par moi-même. Il s'arrête et coupe le moteur. Oh ?!

- Ecoute-moi, Bella.

- Je … oui?

- Je ne te suis pas uniquement parce que tu ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans que ça tourne à la catastrophe, me lâche-t-il, toujours sans me regarder.

- J'en avais bien conscience, mentis-je.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Je soupire bruyamment, consciente que ça pourrait le vexer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Si c'est de "ne rien faire de téméraire ou de complètement fou qui pourrait me mettre en danger", tu peux être rassuré, j'ai déjà promis.

Il sourit, toujours en regardant droit devant lui. Bon sang ce qu'il peut m'agacer …

- Je ne suis pas Edward.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Alors arrête d'agir avec moi comme si j'étais lui ou une copie de lui.

Je veux rétorquer quelque chose mais ma répartie reste bloquée dans ma gorge. Il n'a pas tort. Le fait que Jasper soit près de moi ce weekend m'a un peu renvoyée dans le "monde d'Edward" et il est vrai que sa condition n'aide pas mon subconscient à faire la part des choses. Non sans les confondre tous les deux mais en profitant de la présence du blond pour retrouver un peu du brun … Dieu qu'il est fort pour comprendre ce que je ressens!

- Pardon. Je ferais attention.

- Merci.

- Que voulais-tu me demander alors?

- D'être prudente. De ne te fier à personne. Et surtout, de ne pas retourner dans les bois toute seule.

- Je … C'est si dangereux que ça?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je suis désolé. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance, non en moi, mais en mon jugement.

- Okay, je TE fais confiance, Jasper.

Je le vois sourire, toujours sans me regarder.

- Je peux donc compter sur toi pour ne rien faire de sot ?

- Sotte et moi, c'est deux mondes de différence.

- Je n'aurais pas tout à fait dit ça.

- Heyyy !

- Mais disons que je vais te faire confiance et espérer que tu te comporteras sagement. Et au cas où, je veillerais.

Je le regarde intensément. Il est toujours perdu dans l'étude du paysage devant lui et une question me brûle les lèvres. Je devrais m'en empêcher mais:

- Jasper?

- Hum?

- Pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles entendre la réponse.

- Alors j'attendrais. Quand tu jugeras le moment opportun.

- Bien.

J'esquisse un geste pour sortir de la voiture, car je sais que la conversation s'arrête ici. Je m'arrête toutefois et me retourne vers lui, il a enfin daigné poser les yeux sur moi:

- Et ma …

- Elle sera dans ton allée dans une heure. Ca aurait pu être plus rapide si ce n'était pas une telle antiquité.

Je lui tire la langue et il sourit.

- Merci Jasper.

- N'oublie pas le deal, pas de sottises.

- Je n'oublie pas.

Je sors de la voiture et le regarde encore quelques minutes. Il soutient mon regard et j'espère qu'il ressent à ce moment-là ce que j'essaye de lui montrer: ma gratitude. Car quoiqu'ait été cette chose dans la forêt, je suis persuadée que s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'en serais pas ressortie vivante. Quand je clape la porte, il a repris la contemplation droit devant lui. Je m'écarte rapidement et il démarre en trombe. Je regarde alors l'heure et voit qu'il est à peine 9h du matin … et que j'ai toujours sa montre! Il faudra vraiment que je lui rende. Je remets ça à plus tard, rentrant à pas lourds à la maison. Ce dimanche va être vraiment long …


	4. Comprendre

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Croyez-moi ça me fait super avancer !!! _

_En tout cas, j'vous réponds en vitesse:_

_**Arya Destiny**: Je t'ai expliqué pour J/B. Je sais que le coeur de Bella appartient à Edward alors que Jasper appartient à Alice. C'est juste que je veux une belle amitié. Quant à savoir ce qu'ils deviendront, je n'ai pas encore décidé ! Je sais juste que je veux de beaux moments entre eux. Et comme je l'ai dit, Edward reviendra et ça déménagera! Je n'en dis pas plus !!! (PS: J'ai vu dans ton profil des tas de choses et j'ai deux choses à dire: Moi aussi je déteste le Ron/Hermione LOL et j'adoooooooooooore Sept jours pour une Eternité !!! On va s'entendre je pense ^^)  
_

_**Mama**: Haha! Tu m'as percée à jour ! En effet, je suis une fana des couples impossibles, et comme tu l'as vu dans Epic Love, j'me suis lâchée. Ici, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir du Jasper/Bella amoureux! Je suis fan d'Edward/Bella aussi, après tout! Mais bon, je ne voulais pas de Logan/Mac amoureux non plus au début d'Epic Love donc nous verrons où je nous mènes tous vu que je ne le sais pas moi-même !!!_

_Istehar: Je sais que Jasper manque de pas mal de tact, mais comme il le dit lui même, il n'est pas Edward et il n'a aucune raison d'être sympa avec Bella! Dans ce chapitre, vous comprendrez d'aillleurs pourquoi il est près d'elle. Donc voilà, mon Jasper est un peu brut de décoffrage et c'est comme ça que je l'aime! Croyez-moi ni nous, ni Bella ne sommes au bout de nos peines avec lui! LOL _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !!! _

**Chapitre 4: Comprendre**

J'ouvre un œil et soupire. Quand vais-je arrêter de faire des cauchemars idiots ?! Cette fois, j'étais sur le rebord, assise, contemplant l'eau. J'entendais la voix de Jasper qui me demandait « Que fais-tu là, Bella, je t'ai dit pas de sottises et je déteste me répéter » et je me contentais de siffloter et de chanter fort « Lalalalala » pour le narguer. Il me disait alors « Tu es toute seule, maintenant, Bella » et j'étais vraiment seule. J'entendais alors des bruits de pas et je me redressais rapidement. Je me rendais alors compte que ma voiture avait disparu et que le rebord où j'étais assise était vraiment loin de la route en hauteur. Je tentais de remonter la pente mais ne faisait que glisser, tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochait. Je finissais par tomber et entendit les pas s'arrêter derrière moi. Quand je me retournais pour voir qui me traquait, je voyais le visage d'Alice, prête à me mordre. Je me suis alors réveillée en sursaut et en sueur, complètement paniquée.

Je regarde mon réveil et voit qu'il est 5 heures du matin. Encore ?! Il est un peu tôt pour que je me lève déjà. Je prends donc mon Ipod et le plante dans mes oreilles pour tenter de me rendormir sans penser à ce dont je viens de rêver.

2 heures plus tard, mon téléphone sonne et je me réveille. Bon sang, je suis à la bourre ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné et je suis vraiment en retard pour le lycée. Je fonce dans la salle de bains, me prépare en 4ème vitesse, attrape mon sac, mes clefs (que j'ai récupéré hier sur le contact, exactement une heure après que Jasper m'ait déposée à la maison, comme il me l'avait promis) et je fonce vers le lycée. Heureusement, j'arrive pile à l'heure. Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège à côté de Mike en soupirant et tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et il a l'air tout renfrogné. Je suppose qu'il ne me pardonne pas de les avoir abandonnés samedi. Il faudrait peut-être que je m'excuse ? Bon tentons le tout pour le tout :

- Salut Mike.

Il sursaute, comme si je l'avais électrocuté.

- Ca va ? continuais-je, tentant d'obtenir une réponse.

- Tu as eu une longue nuit ? me fait-il, bougon, en voyant que je suis essoufflée, échevelée et en retard

- Euuuuh, non. Compliquée mais pas longue.

- Ah.

- Ca va, Mike ?

- Oui.

- Tu me sembles bizarre.

- Je suis juste étonné.

- Etonné ? m'enquis-je, de plus en plus stressée par la tournure de la conversation

- Oui, étonné. Du fait que tu me parles encore, alors que tu as retrouvé tes Cullen.

C'est donc ça. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai laissé tous mes amis il y a 6 mois quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Edward (aie). C'est vrai que je me suis aussi rapprochée d'eux la semaine passée quand il est parti. Et que je les ai un peu plantés devant le ciné pour rejoindre Jasper. Mais bon, tout ça n'était qu'un affreux concours de circonstance! Si on ne m'avait pas attaquée, je serais allée au cinéma avec eux et rien de tout ça ne serait en train de se produire. Je repense à la phrase si vraie de Jasper "Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes". Bon sang ce qu'il peut avoir raison, parfois. Bon, souvent.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir lâché Mike.

- C'était TON idée ce film! me lâche-t-il furibond, après s'être retourné violemment vers moi pour me regarder et me fusiller du regard

- Je sais. Je n'avais pas prévu ...

- Oh je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas invité ton ami.

- Et bien non.

Je ré-entends à nouveau la voix de Jasper "C'est très vilain de mentir, Bella" et je souris vaguement. Oui je lui ai proposé, mais APRES qu'il m'ait sauvée! Pas que je l'aie appelé pour savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa soirée et si une petite toile le tentait.

- De toute façon, dans ta vie, un taré en remplace un autre, finit-il par me lâcher, revêche.

- Alors tu ne tarderas pas à avoir ton tour, dis-je, acide.

Il me toise de son regard froid encore quelques minutes et je le soutiens. Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il va m'impressionner, sérieusement ?!

- Je n'aime pas tes amis, Bella, finit-il par lâcher, plus calme et plus doux

- Jasper n'est pas mon ami, donc ça tombe mal.

- Tu traînes avec lui.

- Il était là par hasard et je ne traîne pas avec lui.

- Tu traînais avec Cullen.

- C'était différent.

- Et en quoi? Ils sont aussi bizarres tous les deux!

- Ca suffit Mike.

- Quoique le Hale dépasse clairement le Cullen question bizarrerie. Ce gars là donne l'impression qu'on le passe à la moulinette chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure que Dieu fait.

- La discussion est close, Mike.

Il se tait quelques minutes et regarde ses doigts. Je suis en train de fulminer intérieurement mais je ne lui dis rien. Il n'y a rien à faire, quand j'entends quelqu'un déblatérer sur mes "protecteurs", ça me met en rogne, plus que de raison. Je me tais donc et attends impatiemment que le prof s'amène enfin. Il est en retard bon sang, moi qui me suis dépêchée pour ne pas l'être!

- Ca veut donc dire que tu ne vas pas recommencer à fréquenter les Cullen, à nous abandonner lâchement quand ils sont dans les parages ?

- Non, fais-je, catégorique.

- Donc tu ne vas pas tenter de remplacer ton brun par le blond ? me fait-il en me regardant intensément.

- HAHAHAHAHA ! explosais-je de rire, alors que toute la classe se retourne sur moi pour voir ce qui peut bien m'arriver. Remplacer Edward par Jasper, ça c'est vraiment la meilleure ! Sacré Mike ! Quoique je m'arrête instantanément de rire en repensant que je l'ai moi-même pensé, et que j'en ai même fait une « scène » à Jasper hier. Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en repensant à ce que je lui ai dit. Ce que je peux être cruche quand je m'y mets. Comme si Jasper s'était mis à me suivre parce qu'il avait un quelconque intérêt _amoureux_ pour moi. Il en a ri, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi maintenant. Il faudra quand même que je pense à m'excuser d'avoir des idées aussi saugrenues parfois !

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? s'enquit-il, l'air de nouveau vexé

- Voyons, Mike ! Jasper Hale ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ?

Il me regarde de son air peu convaincu et je continue à sourire, pour lui montrer l'idiotie de ses pensées.

- Ce ne serait pourtant pas le premier timbré que tu aimerais, fait-il acide.

- Ca suffit, Mike.

- J'ai le droit de les trouver un peu cinglés, non ?

- Tu ne les connais même pas.

- Cullen avait encore une certaine dose d'éducation, même si je ne le supportais pas. Mais ce blond, il est complètement barge.

- Je t'ai dit que ça suffisait, Mike, et je déteste me répéter.

- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas bouder, tu viens de dire que ce n'était pas ton ami … et tu sais bien que j'ai raison !

Il n'a pas tort. D'ailleurs, avant ce weekend, j'aurais avoué sans réticence que Jasper était quelque peu étrange. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il m'a sauvée samedi. Et hier aussi. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais il m'a sauvée. Et puis à la discussion qu'on a eue, j'ai pu entrevoir qu'il n'était pas seulement le vampire mal bouché que je pensais qu'il était. Bon il l'est quand même, mais il est autre chose à part ça. Quelque chose que je ne peux pas encore vraiment définir, mais quelque chose que je sens tout de même. Il parait que je suis assez intuitive, je ne dois donc pas me tromper. Je décide donc de ne pas relever la phrase de Mike et de me contenter de le nier. Il me soule avec ses préjugés sur les Cullen.

- Tant pis, finit-il par concéder, vaincu. L'important c'est que tu restes avec nous maintenant !

Je lui adresse un sourire alors que le prof entre enfin dans la classe. Je lui dois bien ça. Il fait partie du côté « Normalité » de ma vie et j'ai besoin de ce côté. Je dois retourner vers le normal, au risque de ne pas pouvoir continuer. Edward m'a abandonné et je dois donc abandonné à mon tour cette partie de ma vie. Plus vite je le ferais, plus vite j'irais mieux, j'imagine.

Quand la fin de la matinée arrive enfin, annoncée par la cloche du déjeuner, je sens la délivrance douce comme une caresse de … Arf, non, j'ai décidé d'oublier cette partie là, bon sang ! Je n'en peux plus des bavassages de Mike sur tout et n'importe quoi, des discussions sans queue ni tête d'Eric et encore moins des problèmes de Jessica avec ses cheveux. Je remercie donc intérieurement le destin d'avoir mis sur ma route Angela, ange de perfection pour moi vu qu'elle possède la merveilleuse qualité de pouvoir se taire quand elle n'a rien de vraiment intéressant à dire. Je m'assois donc à notre table de déjeuner passablement agacée, en prenant soin de mettre le plus de distances possibles entre Mike et moi. Angela se pose tranquillement à mes côtés et déballe son sandwich. Je trifouille dans ma salade, heureuse du calme un peu retrouvé.

- Ca te dit une après-midi à la Push ce weekend, Bella ? me lance Mike de l'autre bout de la table.

J'ai envie de crier qu'avec eux, je n'irais même pas au coin de la rue tellement ils sont chiants mais je me retiens, au nom de ma « normalité » que je dois recouvrer. Je tente donc un sourire qui doit plus ressembler à une grimace vu leurs têtes en me regardant.

- Allez, viens ! me fait Jessica. Tu te rappelles comme on s'est amusés la dernière fois ?

Amusés. J'aime le terme choisi. Je me suis amusée comme un rat mort. Mais bon, ça ne s'est peut-être pas vu. Toujours est-il que si Jacob ne s'était pas pointé, je me serais sûrement jetée de la falaise pour ne plus avoir à supporter mes supposés amis. Donc bon, « amusés » est un terme pas très correct. Sauf qu'à nouveau, je dois me retenir de leur balancer ça à la figure et je me contente de noter dans un coin de ma tête que je devrais appeler Jacob pour qu'il me rejoigne à la plage le jour où ils décideront de m'y emmener. Je replonge donc dans ma salade, cherchant une tomate séchée à mettre en bouche quand j'entends Mike qui grommèle. Je ne relève même pas la tête, vu que ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Soudain, Jess se met à chuchoter et je me rends compte qu'elle s'adresse à moi :

- Ils sont de moins en moins, dis donc, fait-elle visiblement excitée par le sujet.

- Qui ça ?

- Les Cullen. Où sont donc passés tous les autres ?

Je redresse la tête en entendant leur nom et suit son regard pour apercevoir Jasper qui se dirige jusqu'à leur table, seul. Seul ?! Où est donc Alice ? C'est vrai qu'aux dernières nouvelles, selon ce qu'il m'a dit, elle lui en veut. Sauf qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace d'aller s'asseoir à une autre table que lui, si ? Je fais un tour de salle des yeux pour la trouver mais je ne la vois nulle part. Elle est peut-être allée à sa voiture pour ne pas le voir. C'est assez étrange en fait. Je vois Jasper qui joue avec la nourriture de son plateau, sans en prendre une seule bouchée bien entendu.

- Ce gars là est le plus bizarre de tous, entendais-je Mike persiffler.

- Pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient abandonné, il ne doit pas être très gai à vivre, ajoute Jessica dans un rire

Poussée par une force que je ne contrôle pas, je me lève d'un bond et les fusille du regard.

- Ne faites pas attention, Bella est un petit peu susceptible quand on parle des Cullen, fait Mike dans un sourire cynique

- N'en fais pas tout un foin, Bella, on discutait juste, s'excuse Jessica, visiblement embêtée par ma réaction.

J'attrape mon plateau et m'apprête à les quitter quand Angela attrape mon poignet pour m'arrêter. Je la regarde interrogative et elle se lève pour me faire face :

- Ne sois pas fâchée, Bella, ils sont sots …

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Angela, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, fais-je dans un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller le rejoindre, me fait-elle, sérieuse

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Voyons Bella, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ce garçon n'est pas humain !

Je vacille sur mes jambes, percutée de plein fouet par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Houston ? On a un problème. Angela devient extralucide. Je dois avoir l'air totalement ébahie car elle rougit et se met à agiter les mains.

- Je veux dire … Il est trop beau pour être humain, tu vois … s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter, en proie à une excitation que je ne lui connais pas.

Je me relâche un petit peu et sourit à mon tour en voyant ses joues rouges et ses gestes nerveux. Elle le trouve à son goût. Hahahaha ! C'est hilarant. Sauf que je ne vais pas rire devant elle parce que c'est très impoli vis-à-vis d'elle et de ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer.

- Je sais, Angela, j'ai du mal à moi-même m'en remettre de toute leur beauté.

- Non mais lui … fait-elle, s'arrêtant dans sa phrase pour le regarder et rougir de plus belle.

Je lui rebalance un petit sourire et m'en vais avec mon plateau rejoindre donc le vampire blond qui n'a toujours pas arrêté de tripoter sa nourriture, l'air perdu dans ses pensées et bien entendu, l'air de souffrir énormément.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de la permission, me répond-il sans me regarder.

Je me pose à ses côtés et attends. Bien entendu, il ne me parle pas. J'attrape donc une carotte et me prépare à la mastiquer pour combler le temps et le silence :

- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement manger ça ?

Je m'arrête dans mon mouvement et sourit. Comme si c'était la carotte qui le dérangeait.

- C'est très bon, je te signale. Qui plus est, c'est bon pour la santé. Et pour la vue.

- Je n'ai aucun problème de vue.

- Je n'en doutais pas une minute. Moi si.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je n'avais jamais vu à quel point ma copine Angela te trouvait mignon.

- Yerk.

- Heyyyy, c'est ma copine dont on parle, fais-je en croquant enfin dans ma carotte.

- Une humaine. Banale. Et son parfum est désagréable.

- Ce que tu peux être terre à terre, fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel et le voyant sourire à ma remarque.

- Alors, c'est bon ton truc là ?

- Succulent, fais-je dans un sourire. Mais moins que ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette, ajoutais-je en lorgnant dessus.

- Frites et steak … saignant.

- Tiens donc.

- Pas assez à mon goût.

- Comme si j'en étais étonnée.

- Rien ne t'étonne vraiment en fait, hein ?

- Si, le fait que tu sois au goût d'Angela.

- Arrête de me retourner l'estomac, Bella, cette nourriture le fait déjà assez pour deux !

- Tu n'y as même pas gouté, fais-je, taquine.

Il redresse les yeux sur moi et je lui intime de manger, comme une maman à son enfant. Je sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas mais ça me fait bien rire de le faire enrager un peu. Il me regarde alors d'un air de défi, se saisit de sa fourchette, de son couteau et se mange un bout de steak. J'en suis abasourdie tandis qu'il grimace en avalant :

- J'avais pourtant dit bien saignant, pouah !

Je suis hilare et lui tends un bout de carotte, morte de rire.

- Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ?

- Tu es déjà mort, Jasper, m'esclaffais-je de plus belle.

- Alors c'est certainement ça, c'est l'Enfer !

- Si c'était l'Enfer, je ne serais pas là, fais-je plus sérieuse, l'air totalement sûre de moi.

- Justement, justement, c'est bien l'Enfer !

Je lui lance mon petit bout de carotte pas encore entamé à la figure et il le rattrape, bien évidemment, en un tour de main.

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Bella, fait-il d'une grosse voix réprobatrice.

- Tu devrais peut-être appliquer tes principes à toi-même, lui fais-je en montrant son assiette où l'on dirait que la Guerre de Sécession vient d'avoir lieu.

- Je triais ce qui était mangeable.

- Et ?

- Rien n'est comestible là-dedans. Je soupçonne même la viande de ne pas être fraîche.

- Et les frites ?

- Yerk.

- Yerk quoi ?

- Yerk.

Je m'en saisis d'une et l'enfourne. Il tapote ma main mais je n'en ai cure.

- Pas touche à ma nourriture, demoiselle !

- Elles sont délicieuses !

- Bah mange-les.

- Je ne peux pas, tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas ! Et puis … j'ai pas envie de ressembler à un hippopotame moi !

- Bah, au point où tu en es … fait-il en levant les yeux

Je veux bien entendu le frapper mais il m'a esquivé sans même se fouler. Crétin de vampire véloce !

- Hahaha ! N'essaie plus Bella, c'est peine perdue !

- Il y aura bien un jour où je t'aurais par surprise.

- Le jour où je te laisserais faire, oui.

- Autant dire jamais.

- Autant le préciser, en effet.

Je le regarde en souriant, il m'a détendue. Il est replongé dans le « tri » de son assiette, l'air songeur. Je décide donc de l'entraîner sur un sujet qui titille ma curiosité, mais je décide de l'entraîner de manière légère pour ne pas le brusquer :

- Alors, où en êtes-vous avec Alice ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Elle est partie te chercher un cadeau pour s'excuser de son comportement de ce weekend ?

- Hummmm, fait-il toujours sans me regarder. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? m'empressais-je de demander

- Alice est partie, Bella.

- Partie ?

- Oui, elle a quitté la ville.

J'en laisse tomber ma limonade qui se renverse sur nos deux plateaux et m'éclabousse. Il a repoussé sa chaise en arrière, pour éviter les giclées allant vers lui, et est épargné.

- Je … COMMENT ? QUAND ? POURQUOI ?

Je le vois qui regarde les alentours et sourit nerveusement :

- Ne vous inquiétez, elle est devenue émotive quand j'ai refusé sa proposition de ciné, rien de bien grave, lance-t-il à l'assemblée dans un sourire charmeur, pour s'excuser du brouhaha que j'ai causé.

Je m'éponge le gilet tandis qu'il prend des serviettes pour éponger la table.

- Quand, Jasper ? repris-je, un peu plus bas cette fois

- Ce weekend.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, elle ne me supporte plus. En réalité, elle n'a pas accepté qu'Edward soit parti. Elle m'en tient pour responsable.

- Que …

- Pour ton anniversaire, le fait que j'aie failli … enfin tu vois. Elle dit que tout est lié.

- Mais Edward est parti parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, finis-je par dire, piteuse

Il me regarde d'un air circonspect et plus qu'étonné, toujours en épongeant mes dégâts de limonade. J'ai l'estomac en vrac d'avoir dit ces mots mais j'essaye de me contrôler pour ne pas être malade.

- Edward est parti parce qu'il estimait que nous étions tous un danger pour toi, Bella. Moi surtout. Ne crois pas les bêtises que tu viens de me sortir.

Je n'ergote pas, même si je sais qu'il a tort. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec lui sur cette histoire. J'entends juste les dernières paroles d'Edward quand il m'a quittée et je sais que je ne me trompe pas.

- Toujours est-il qu'Alice m'en veut également, tout comme Edward, pour ce qui est arrivé. Et elle m'en a encore plus voulu quand, à notre retour, nous avons appris qu'il avait quitté la ville.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Alice et toi ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Elle ne peut surtout pas vivre sans Edward. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais remarqué car c'est très discret, mais la relation entre Edward et Alice a toujours été la plus forte entre les Cullen.

J'ouvre la bouche d'ébahissement. Jamais je ne me serais doutée de ça.

- Et il fallait qu'elle trouve un responsable à cette absence. Le responsable était bien entendu tout désigné, c'est moi. Elle a essayé de passer à côté de ça mais elle n'y arrivait pas et elle est partie à sa recherche. Alice ne peut pas vivre à Forks sans Edward. Je dois même avouer qu'Alice ne peut vivre loin d'Edward très longtemps. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'éloigner comme Rosalie et Emmet l'ont fait ces derniers mois.

- Mais … Tu n'as rien fait pour la retenir ? fais-je, abasourdie

- J'ai tout essayé, je me suis jeté à ses pieds, j'ai supplié mais rien n'y a fait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait même plus ma présence et qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'être avec moi… Que pouvais-je dire contre ça, hein ?

Je suffoque presque en entendant ça, me replongeant immédiatement dans ma propre rupture. Je me revois chercher des mots, n'importe lesquels, qui auraient empêché ça de se dérouler de la sorte. Et le fait que rien ne soit sorti, à part un « désolée ». Alors pour le comprendre, je le comprends tout à fait oui.

- Si elle a cessé de m'aimer, pour ce que je suis, je n'avais plus rien à supplier, je devais lui rendre sa liberté, achève-t-il piteux lui aussi à présent.

- Je suis désolée Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella.

- Je suis responsable à part entière ! Tous ces ennuis que vous avez par ma faute !

- Je n'avais pas à agir comme je l'ai fait. Je devrais pouvoir me contrôler.

- C'est moi qui ai saigné.

- Ne te blâme pas, Bella, me balance-t-il dans un sourire.

- Et comment tu t'en sors ? finis-je par lâcher, pour détourner la conversation de ma culpabilité

- Je suis un débris, rien de plus. J'ai même été jusqu'à supplier Rosalie d'aller plaider ma cause auprès d'elle.

- Tu dois vraiment être dans un sale état, en effet, concédais-je dans un sourire. Supplier Rosalie ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit quand il m'a quittée.

Il sourit à son tour un peu plus détendu, recommence à jouer avec sa nourriture et je l'observe. Bon sang ce qu'il doit souffrir. Je sais qu'Alice est toute sa vie. Enfin, sa non-vie. Disons même qu'Alice est toute son éternité. Il doit se sentir vraiment seul à l'heure qu'il est. Le pauvre.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Bella, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment me suicider, tu peux donc déstresser

Je sursaute et me rends compte que j'étais perdue dans l'étude de son visage pour y déceler l'ampleur de sa peine, penchée vers lui. Je me recule donc et toussote, attrapant au passage une tomate séchée que j'enfourne pour me donner une contenance.

- Ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai trouvé une remplaçante, déjà ! fait-il dans un sourire.

- Hein ?!

- Bah ta copine Angela, n'était-elle pas hautement intéressée ?

Je souris. J'avais complètement oublié cela. Il dit ça pour m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, je le sais. Comme si une pauvre humaine pouvait sérieusement venir à bout de la peine qu'il doit ressentir. D'ailleurs, je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent là, en ce moment. Je suis juste étonnée que son visage ne recèle pas de plus de traces de sa peine. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il a toujours l'air de souffrir que je n'y vois pas de différence. Si je pouvais avoir son pouvoir pendant une trentaine de secondes, je suis sûre que je serais écroulée de douleur en sentant ce qu'il doit ressentir, là, maintenant, après m'en avoir parlé. Et je me jure que pour ça, je n'utiliserais plus jamais le nom d'Alice Cullen en sa présence, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentirait en l'entendant. Je m'empresse tout de même d'ajouter, un peu inutilement, mais j'ai besoin de le dire :

- Ce que je vais te dire va très certainement te paraître platement humain, Jasper, mais je sais ce que tu ressens, alors si jamais au grand jamais, tu as besoin d'en parler, de t'épancher ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu pourras compter sur moi, okay ?

Il acquiesce muettement et je souris, pour le rassurer, essayer de lui faire comprendre que ça ira, même si je sais que ça n'ira pas. J'aurais tellement voulu que ni lui ni Alice n'ait à vivre ça. La cloche annonçant la fin de déjeuner et le début des cours de l'après-midi retentit alors et je me lève prestement, pressée de rejoindre la classe pour dégoter une place à côté d'Angela et ainsi échapper à Mike. Je me retourne toutefois vers le blond et dans un sourire lui lance :

- Et compte qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est terminé de déjeuner seul !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et maugrée, dans un sourire tout de même :

- Quand je disais que c'était certainement ça, l'Enfer !

Fin de l'après-midi, je suis parvenue à éviter Mike tout le temps. Un coup de chance, j'en suis certaine. Et comme je n'aime pas jouer avec ma chance, je suis pressée de rentrer à la maison et ne pas tenter le diable. Je me mets au volant de la Chevrolet et tente de démarrer. Malheureusement, cette têtue refuse d'obtempérer. Aie … Je vois Mike deux voitures plus loin de moi en train de causer avec deux filles, qui me regarde m'agiter dans mon tas de ferraille. Il esquisse même un geste pour venir près de moi. Aie ! Faut que je trouve un truc. Quand je jette les yeux devant moi, je remarque la Mercedes de Jasper, garée et sans personne à proximité. Voilà qui fera l'affaire, haha ! Je me jette comme une possédée hors de mon véhicule pourri (je le hais aujourd'hui) et me dirige vers la voiture noire hyper classe. Je vois du coin de l'œil que Mike me suit des yeux et je décide donc de me la jouer cool. Sauf que quand j'arrive à proximité de la voiture, je ne sais pas très bien que faire … Tant pis, à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu et sans danger, il n'y a pas de plaisir, je m'assieds donc sur le capot, feintant d'attendre son conducteur. Je pousse même le vice jusqu'à sortir un de mes bouquins pour feindre l'occupation. Je suis prise dans ma lecture quand je sens quelqu'un s'approcher. Je souris en attendant la répartie bien cinglante que va me sortir mon vampire blond :

- Dis donc Arizona, tu n'as pas peur de te faire enguirlander ?

Et merde, c'est Mike. Je redresse la tête et le voit me sourire bêtement. Je dois être en pleine crise d'allergie à Mike Newton parce que je n'arrive même plus à le regarder sans avoir envie de le baffer. Pour me contenir, je tente un beau sourire hypocrite et ultra décontracté.

- Je ne pense pas que le conducteur de cette fabuleuse voiture s'en formalisera, fais-je d'une voix mielleuse.

- Oh, si tu le dis alors ! fait-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

Bon sang, il a peur de rien lui. Ou alors il ne sait pas à qui ce véhicule appartient. La deuxième solution me semble la bonne. Et je souris en pensant à la réaction de Jasper quand il le verra assis là, haha ! Angela s'approche de nous et me tend un bout de papier.

- On a arrêté samedi pour aller à la Push, ça te va ?

- Euuuh … oui, articulais-je, prise au dépourvu.

- Viens, Bella, je t'en supplie, me fait mon amie, visiblement désireuse que je sois là.

- Je serais là, Angie.

- Merci ! Et amène qui tu veux, me fait-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Hahaha, sacrée Angela, quoi !

- Désolée ma belle mais je ne pense pas que Jasper viendra !

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, ironise Mike, qui n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie, répondis-je, rageuse

- Cette sortie se fait entre gens biens sous tout rapport.

- Et tu as été convié ? Ca m'étonne, fais-je aigrie.

Il veut rétorquer quelque chose mais s'arrête immédiatement. Je fulmine mais j'essaye de me contenir essayant de préserver le peu de côté de normal que j'arrive encore à garder dans ma vie. Je vois Angela qui passe à une couleur rougeâtre et détourne la tête. Evidemment, c'est sans étonnement que je vois débarquer Jasper, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, son sac de cours mis en bandoulière, d'une démarche assurée. Quand il s'approche d'Angela, qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer, il lui balance un sourire de charmeur. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il le fait exprès, depuis ce que je lui ai dit. La pauvre vire au violet et s'en va rapidement, en gloussant. J'exploserais bien de rire mais je dois respecter qu'elle craque un peu sur lui sans me moquer. Il toise alors Mike d'un air dédaigneux :

- Dis donc, toi, si j'avais voulu des déchets sur ma voiture, j'aurais très certainement retourné la poubelle dessus, fait-il, ironique.

Mike grommèle quelque chose et je saute à mon tour du capot, un peu douchée par sa remarque.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Bella, ou alors tu es un très joli déchet, me fait-il dans un sourire.

Mike s'en va, le regardant de son air qu'il croit effrayant et rejoint sa voiture. Je suis à moitié hilare quand Jasper jette son sac sur la banquette arrière et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, qui ai repris ma place sur le capot.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il te trouve un peu bizarre, vu comment tu lui parles, fais-je morte de rire.

- Il me trouve bizarre ? s'enquit Jasper, en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil

- Je pense qu'il a même utilisé le mot « cinglé ».

- Espèce de petit enfoiré d'hum … fait-il, s'arrêtant tout à coup en me regardant et se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Continue, je t'en prie, fais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Espèce de petit enfoiré de blondinet, lâche-t-il enfin, en souriant angéliquement.

- Tu n'allais pas dire ça.

- J'allais dire « humain » mais je me suis rendu compte que ça pouvait te vexer.

- Merci de t'être retenu.

- Je n'en pense pas moins.

- Si tu veux le mordre, je te donne le feu vert.

- C'est trop d'honneur. J'y penserais pendant mes temps libres.

- Ce sera mieux que la chasse au grizzli, crois-moi !

- Y a-t-il encore une chose que tu ignores sur moi, Bella Swan ? fait-il en s'esclaffant et levant les yeux au ciel.

- Des tas. D'ailleurs, si tu veux étancher ma curiosité…

- Je serais ravi de répondre à tes questions, mais à un autre moment.

- Tu es pressé ?

- Je dois apporter quelque chose à Carlisle à l'hôpital.

- Oh.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- En réalité, ma voiture refuse de démarrer et je comptais sur toi pour jeter un coup d'œil, fais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Navré Bella mais je ne m'y connais absolument pas en mécanique …

- Oh … fais-je déçue.

- Toutefois, tu peux m'accompagner, je passe par l'hôpital amener le dossier que Carlisle m'a demandé et je te conduis chez toi par après. Tu pourras demander à ton père de venir jeter un coup d'œil.

- Merci.

On se redresse tous les deux et je grimpe dans la voiture, sous le regard réprobateur de Mike. J'aurais pu lui demander de jeter un coup d'œil mais visiblement le côté vampirique de ma vie prend vraiment le pas sur tout le reste.

Arrivés à la maison, je voudrais lui poser des tas de questions qui restent en suspens tout ce temps passé avec lui mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui demander de rester et de satisfaire ma curiosité. Je ne sais jamais comment il va réagir et qui plus est, je ne sais pas si il a vraiment du temps à perdre avec une personne insignifiante comme moi. Au final, je me dis que je ne risque pas grand-chose et je me lance :

- Dis, tu es pressé, là ?

- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? me demande-t-il en se retournant sur moi, interrogatif

- Tu ne veux pas entrer et …

- Tu me proposes un café, fait-il mort de rire

- Très spirituel.

- Tu veux qu'on discute ?

- J'aimerais assez oui. Et Charlie n'est pas à la maison, ce soir, il regarde un match chez Billy Black.

- Oh, tu ne me ferais pas entrer si ton père était là bien sûr.

- Non, c'est pas ça, m'empressais-je d'expliquer. Je voulais juste que tu ne te sentes pas mal à l'aise.

Il se met à se marrer et coupe le contact.

- Relax, Bella, je blaguais. Ceci dit, si arrivés à ta porte, tu me dis que tu me posais juste la question sans l'intention de me faire vraiment entrer, je te mords !

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Oh, je vois que tu ne regardes pas les mêmes feuilletons débiles qu'Alice.

- Je déteste regarder la télévision, fais-je dans un sourire.

- Enfin un point positif chez toi ! Je désespérais d'en trouver un !

Je lui tire la langue et sort de la voiture.

On entre dans la maison et je vais me chercher une pomme à grignoter, je meurs de faim. Il regarde autour de lui, certainement impressionné par l'exigüité des lieux et le bordel ambiant. Je me dirige vers le salon et il se débarrasse de sa veste. Je me pose sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous moi tandis qu'il scrute la pièce sans rien dire.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, je ne mords pas, tu sais

- Très spirituel.

- C'est ma réplique d'habitude.

Il se laisse tomber sur le vieux canapé et n'a absolument pas l'air dans son élément. Je me marre doucement et il se retourne vers moi, interloqué.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, t'as l'air tout guindé.

- Désolé, je suis un peu désorienté, c'est la première fois que je viens.

- Je te présente donc mon salon.

- Très confortable.

- Merci de me ménager.

Il me sourit et je me sens à l'aise. Sérieusement, qui aurait cru, il y a un mois de cela, que je serais assise dans mon salon avec Jasper, seule à seul et que je me sentirais à l'aise ? Personne n'aurait parié un seul dollar là-dessus et pourtant !

- Je t'écoute, me lâche-t-il, un peu plus détendu à présent.

- Je … j'ai tellement de choses à te demander !

- Commence donc par les affaires urgentes.

- Alice reviendra-t-elle ?

- On pourrait aborder les sujets un peu moins douloureux ?

- Comment es-tu devenu vampire ?

- Et les sujets un peu moins effrayants ?

- Comment arrives-tu à ne pas m'attaquer ?

- Un peu moins sensibles ?

- Pfff. Euuuuh … De quoi me protèges-tu ?

- Ah. Le sujet épineux. Néanmoins, il faudra bien que je te réponde un jour, alors pourquoi pas ce soir !

Je me cale un peu plus dans le canapé, mordillant ma pomme, prête à tout entendre. Il se détend un petit peu plus et étend son bras sur le dos du canapé.

- Promets-moi juste de ne pas hurler, faire de crise de panique, pleurer, etc, etc.

- Je le jure !

- Sérieusement, Bella. Je ne suis pas capable de te calmer si tu te mets à paniquer, tu le sais hein ? Je ne suis pas …

Il ne dit pas le nom. Je le regarde et lui fait comprendre que je sais de qui il parle. C'est comme si on venait de passer un accord silencieux. Il ne mentionnera plus Edward en ma présence et pour ma part, je ne mentionnerais plus Alice. On s'évitera donc des souffrances.

- Je te jure de me contrôler.

- Bien.

- Let's go mon p'tit poussin !

- Pardon ?

- Oups, pardon, je me suis laissée emporter.

- Bref, fait-il désapprobateur. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Victoria.

Je sursaute en entendant le prénom de la vampire qui a croisé mon chemin il y a 6 mois, en même temps que James le traqueur qui a, lui, essayé de mettre fin à mes jours.

- Pas de crise de panique Bella.

- N… non continue !

- Donc, on sait presque de source sûre maintenant qu'elle cherche à se venger.

- Mais ...

- Chut, laisse-moi terminer.

- …

- Et on sait qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas directement à … enfin à lui quoi.

J'acquiesce mais sens tout de même mon sang battre à mes tempes.

- On pense donc qu'elle a toutes les raisons d'essayer de s'en prendre à toi, pour le blesser lui !

- Mais c'est insensé, il s'en fout de moi, il est parti !

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas. De toute façon, si elle parvenait à t'atteindre, ça détruirait … enfin ça le détruirait quoi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne l'interromps pas.

- C'est pourquoi ma surveillance est étroite. Je ne veux pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'approcher.

- C'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'aventure seule dans les bois.

Il baisse les yeux une fraction de seconde et enchaîne :

- Toujours est-il que je dois être très vigilant. Tant qu'Alice était là, elle pouvait nous prévenir d'un danger mais maintenant … ce n'est plus pareil.

Je rêve ou il a éludé ma question ?

- Emmet veille aussi sur toi, au cas où.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas me surveiller tout le temps.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Bella, fait-il dans un sourire. On est là jour et nuit.

- Je … Oh.

- On reste à l'extérieur de la maison, à surveiller les alentours. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Donc je suis une proie.

- Eh oui.

- Et je suis en danger de mort.

- Pas tant qu'Emmet et moi veillons, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et ben. Tu n'avais pas tort, je suis un vrai aimant à problèmes.

- Tu prends ça avec philosophie, ça me rassure.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas protégée par deux vampires hyper puissants.

- N'exagérons rien, Emmet est super puissant.

- Oh allez, ne joue pas le faux modeste.

- C'est pourquoi je te demande d'être prudente et de n'aller nulle part où tu serais exposée.

- J'ai promis, je m'y tiendrais.

- Parfait.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu me protèges …

- Ce n'est pas que pour ça.

- Oh oui, une raison que je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'entendre.

- En effet.

- Je suis prête ce soir.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Bon. Si tu insistes

- J'insiste lourdement.

Il s'avance un peu vers moi et m'étudie du regard. Ou étudie mes émotions. Le salaud quoi ! Je lui fais une moue réprobatrice et il se recale dans son coin.

- Tu es prête. Donc voilà. Je te protège parce que je me sens … redevable.

- Redevable ?

- Envers toi.

- Redevable ? répétais-je.

- Oui. Je suis responsable du départ des deux personnes qui veillaient sur toi. Et je te suis redevable de cette protection.

- Oh.

- Désolé.

- Je … Tu … Tu ne me dois rien, Jasper !

- Je veux veiller sur toi, le temps que ces deux têtes de mule reviennent.

- Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ?

- Tu m'aurais sur le dos toute la vie.

- Oh.

- Ou aussi longtemps que le danger te poursuivra.

- Bref, toute ma vie quoi.

- C'est fort probable.

- Oh.

- Je te sens tendue là.

- Non, je suis … abasourdie.

- Ah, je captais juste de la tension.

- Tu dois avoir des interférences alors.

Il sourit et je le scrute. Je suis vraiment étonnée par tout ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Et soulagée aussi. Je sais ce qui m'attend et même si c'est pas joli-joli, je sais qu'Emmet et Jasper veillent sur moi et c'est quelque part très rassurant. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont encore assez « attachés » à moi pour ne pas me laisser me démerder toute seule.

- Tu as encore des questions ?

- Des tas. Mais je ne t'embêterais pas plus ce soir.

- Ca veut donc dire que tu m'en poseras encore souvent ?

- Pire que tu ne l'imagines ! A côté de moi, l'Inquisition aura l'air d'un tout petit truc sans importance !

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux pour qu'il mesure l'ampleur de mes paroles et il lève les bras devant lui, comme pour se défendre :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, l'Inquisition venait d'être abolie en Espagne quand je suis né alors je ne connais pas !

- Idiot, je voulais juste t'impressionner.

- Oh, pardon, j'ai réduit à néant ta tentative, non ?

- Plutôt oui.

Il regarde ailleurs et prend un air pensif. Pense-t-il à elle ? Cette conversation a-t-elle réveillé un souvenir donc je n'ai aucune connaissance ? Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il doit ressentir. Je nous sens comme relié par cette peine qu'on a chacun, par l'abandon dont on a été victimes tous les deux par les êtres qui nous étaient les plus chers. Je me sens liée à lui d'une manière forte et parfois, ça m'effraie. Il a l'air si mal. Il n'a même pas de minutes de répit, il ne peut même pas s'abandonner dans le sommeil pour oublier. Et en plus, il capte les émotions de tout le monde, comme si ce n'était déjà pas suffisant de devoir se battre avec les siennes. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place. Il se relève d'un coup et je sursaute.

- Je vais y aller. Je dois arranger avec Emmet la tournante de ce soir.

- Okay, fais-je en me relevant aussi.

Il attrape sa veste et se retourne vers moi, alors que je viens de me remettre en marche, ce qui me fait foncer dans son torse de marbre.

- Ouch.

- Pardon !

- Pas grave, maugréais-je en me frottant le nez endolori

- J'aimerais à mon tour te poser une question, si tu le permets.

- Je te le permets, bien sûr.

- N'est-il pas trop désagréable de m'avoir dans les pattes ces derniers temps ? Je sais que j'ai mal agi à ton anniversaire et …

- Ne sois pas idiot, Jasper. C'est vrai qu'au départ, j'étais assez effrayée. Tu as du le ressentir d'ailleurs …

En guise de réponse, il sourit et je sais que je ne me trompe pas.

- Mais plus je te découvre, plus je t'apprécie. Et puis, je pense qu'on a des choses en commun, tu avais raison.

Il sourit encore et passe sa veste.

- Par contre, toi, tu dois être bien embêté d'avoir une vulgaire petite humaine bien maladroite dans les pattes.

Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, se retourne et me sourit encore :

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, me lance-t-il, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais … tu as des aspects très intéressants finalement … petite fouine !

Sur ces mots, il me fait un clin d'œil et sort. Je reste figée dans le salon et entends sa voiture démarrer.

Je passe la soirée seule, sachant que Charlie ne rentrera pas tôt. Je fais mes devoirs que j'achève péniblement et monte dans ma chambre vers 22 heures, crevée. Il faut dire que j'étais réveillée à 5h ce matin et que j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Sans compter que la journée a été éreintante : éviter Mike Newton n'est pas de tout repos. Après avoir passé mon pyjama et m'être brossé les dents, je me dirige vers ma chambre, envisageant de mettre mon Ipod sur une chanson bien déprimante et de m'endormir ainsi. Avant de me coucher, je repense à ce que Jasper m'a dit dans le salon et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. Il pleut à seaux dehors et pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à distinguer ce que je recherche. De l'autre côté de la rue, sa silhouette blanchâtre, les mains dans les poches, regarde vers ma fenêtre. Il est là, il veille. Je suis un peu plus rassurée et lui adresse un signe. Il me le rend et se détourne, certainement pour faire sa ronde. Je vais me coucher, bien plus calme, parce que ce soir, je sais qu'un ange gardien veille sur mon sommeil.

TBC


	5. S'habituer

Hellow tout le monde ! Déjà, merci pour vos reviews !

Je vais répondre à ce que je peux, comme d'hab :

_**Istehar**_ : merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours plaisir !!! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à moi de l'écrire ^^

_**RoxanneHaleCullen **_: Je ne vais pas te frapper voyons ! LOL ! Je pense être une fille totalement folle vu que j'ai la spécialité de tomber « in love » des persos secondaires que ce soit dans les films, les séries, les bouquins … En tout cas, je suis heureuse que mon Jasper t'ait convaincue … et j'espère qu'il va continuer à le faire ;)

_**Arya Destiny**_ : Si à la fin de ma fic, tu as placé Jasper dans ton top 3 Twilight, tu me le dis, et j'organise une super fête ! Ce serait clairement super pour moi, ça voudrait dire que j'arrive à faire aimer un de mes persos favoris à des gens pas convaincus au départ ! Et puis Jasper dans le top 3 de Twilight, à part pour moi et d'autres siphonnés, ce serait excellent !!!

_**Titi**_ : merci pour ta review et tes compliments sur Jasper/Bella. Finalement je pensais qu'on me lancerait des tomates à la figure mais j'arrive à vous faire aimer, ça me fait grave plaisir !!!

_**Taikeo**_ : Alalala, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je suis fan de Jasper mais je suis aussi fan d'Edward et je ne peux pas nier que le cœur de Bella lui appartient totalement … ou pas (vis-à-vis de Jacob dans les bouquins – sauf qu'ici, j'ai volontairement nié la relation pour ne pas me poser plus de problèmes que j'en ai déjà) … J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un Jasper/Bella amical … mais peut-être ambigu. Qui sait ce que mon cerveau tordu peut me faire écrire, des fois ?! LOL …

_**Mama**_ : Ahhhh ma petite mama ! J'ai vu ton commentaire pour My Beautiful Life et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te répondre. En fait, la fic n'est pas à l'abandon, j'ai réécrit un chapitre il n'y a pas longtemps, il faudrait juste que je le poste ici ! Je te promets d'y penser rapidement !!! Pour ici, plusieurs petites choses à ton commentaire qui m'a fait grave plaisir :

- Je sais que les persos s'éloignent de S. Meyer mais j'ai tendance à rendre mes persos comme moi … J'espère que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant à la lecture. Et puis, si je ne les changeais pas un peu, il serait impossible pour Bella et Jasper de « co-habiter ».

- Pour Jacob, tu le verras un petit peu, mais je dois t'avouer qu'il n'aura pas un grand rôle, ni le rôle que lui prête SM en tant que … enfin tu vois, je ne vais rien dire pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui ne veulent pas l'être. En tout cas, tu verras souvent rappliquer Emmet ,déjà dans ce chapitre donc … ENJOY !

- Le feuilleton dont Jasper parle est bien entendu OTH (et je sens que tu te sens honteuse là) quand Peyton dans la saison 1 invite Lucas chez elle et puis quand il arrive à la porte, lui dit qu'elle demandait juste ça pour savoir sa réponse. Tu te souviens maintenant ?

- Sinon, pour le Jella (Jasper/Bella à ce que j'ai pu comprendre) amoureux, je te dis, ce sera peut-être ambigu mais pas plus pour le moment mais comme tu connais Epic Love, tu ne peux pas douter que parfois, je déraille un peu et débouche sur un truc totalement amoureux sans même l'avoir prévu (comme mon Magan sorti de nulle part, je le reconnais ^^)

Continue de me lire ma petite mama et surtout de me reviewer, j'adore te lire !!! ^^

_**Mmesolomalefoy **_: Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ces deux là. J'avance en même temps qu'eux en tout cas. Je veux vraiment une belle amitié. On verra où ça mènera ! Merci de me lire en tout cas !!!

_**ebecquereau **_: Que Dieu me bénisse ? LOL ! J'adore ta review et je suis très touchée. Moi aussi, je suis une méga frustrée du fait que Jasper ne soit jamais mis en valeur, vu le potentiel du personnage … Merci en tout cas pour tous tes compliments sur mon écriture et tout. Ca me fait plaisir. C'est vrai quand je me relis que je mets beaucoup de détails, mais ça c'est parce que je suis à fond dans mon histoire et mon délire !!!

Encore une fois, merci à tous, vraiment ! Ca me permet de continuer plus vite et d'avancer à fond les ballons ! Voici donc une longue suite … et j'en ai déjà une autre dans la manche donc c'est à vous de bien reviewer pour mériter la suite ! HAHAHA !!! Bises à tous !!!

**

****

Chapitre 5 : S'habituer

J'ouvre les yeux sur un nouveau rêve … euh cauchemar. Vais-je parvenir un jour à dormir tranquillement sans que mon stupide subconscient me joue des tours ? J'ai fait un rêve où j'étais enfermée dans une salle de classe avec Mike Newton … Un vrai cauchemar hein ?! mais le pire est à venir ! Ensuite, je me bouchais les oreilles, fermais les yeux et me mettais à chanter « I will survive » le plus fort possible. Quand je ré-ouvrais les yeux, Alice se trouvait devant moi, les bras croisés et l'air pincé. Je l'engueulais alors, parce qu'elle était partie et qu'elle faisait du mal à Jasper. A ce moment-là, elle se saisissait de mon bras et me désignait la montre de Jasper. J'étais confuse, tentais de lui expliquer, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, elle approchait mon bras de sa bouche et me mordait. Et je me suis réveillée en hurlant comme une possédée. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que Charlie n'ait pas déboulé avec une batte de baseball dans ma chambre au cas où quelqu'un serait venu m'agresser. Je me lève péniblement et toute tremblotante. Quand j'arrive devant la porte de Charlie, je vois que son lit est vide et je commence à paniquer. J'ai alors le réflexe de regarder « ma » montre – qu'il faudra d'ailleurs vraiment que je rende parce que ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit, haha – et vois qu'il est déjà 7 h. C'est-à-dire que si je ne me presse pas, je vais être en retard à l'école, pour changer un peu. Ce qui me rappelle instantanément que ma voiture est toujours sur le parking du lycée et que je vais donc devoir me taper le chemin à pied. Ô joie, ô bonheur, la journée commence bien …

Vingt minutes plus tard, après une bonne douche chaude et un habillage prompt et commun (à savoir un bête sous-pull, un t-shirt noir et un jeans à moitié troué), je suis dans la cuisine en train de gober mon bol de céréales. J'ai intérêt à la faire rapide si je ne veux pas louper toute la première heure de cours. Je suis en train de faire la pêche aux dernières céréales irréductibles de mon bol quand j'entends klaxonner dans l'allée. HAHAHA ! J'ai un père formidable ! Il a vu que ma voiture n'était pas là et il est revenu pour m'emmener ! J'attrape prestement mon sac et ma veste et ouvre la porte à la volée pour aller le remercier.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuch ! fais-je en m'écrasant contre un torse de marbre qui n'est, contre toute attente, pas celui de mon paternel.

- Désolé, me fait mon blond de vampire, en se reculant un peu pour jauger les dégâts causés, à nouveau, à mon pauvre nez qui n'a rien demandé.

Pendant qu'il me jauge, je le jauge aussi. Il semble, purement et simplement sorti d'une pub télé pour une grande marque de vêtements. Il est là avec son jeans parfait (rien à voir donc avec mes guenilles), sa chemise blanche et sa veste kaki au col relevé. Et un sourire Colgate. Je me sens minable à côté de lui. Comment est-il possible d'être toujours aussi parfaitement préparé et beau ?! Même ses All Stars noires sont stylées !!! Ce que ça peut être agaçant quoi ! Surtout que, bon sang quoi, c'est un vampire de 160 et des ans et qu'il ne doit absolument rien y connaître à la mode, normalement ! Pffff. J'ai juste envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris pour ne pas qu'on remarque à quel point je suis insignifiante.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me fait-il, un peu embêté

- Mouais, fais-je en me frottant le nez d'une main et tirant sur mon t-shirt de l'autre.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. J'ai noté cette nuit que ta voiture n'avait pas repris sa place devant la maison et en suis donc venu à la conclusion que ton père n'avait pu la réparer. J'ai donc pensé qu'un taxi te serait utile.

- C'est sympa.

- Tu as l'air agacée. Tu préfères marcher ?

- Non, c'est toi, tu m'agaces.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es agacée que je sois là.

- Non, je suis agacée que tu sois si …

- Prévenant ?

- Parfait. J'allais dire parfait mais c'est un peu pareil.

Il arque un sourcil, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui m'arrive. Et je ne me comprends pas moi-même. C'est peut-être parce que toute cette famille est si parfaitement parfaite que je me sens encore plus nulle à leur contact. Déjà avec Edward (aie !!! ça faisait longtemps), je me sentais moins que rien, mais mettez-moi à côté de Rosalie ou Jasper, donnez-moi une pelle et je m'enterre moi-même pour ne pas qu'on note la différence, que dis-je le gouffre, qu'il y a entre eux et moi.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais étrange, me fait Mr Parfait dans un sourire.

- Dixit un vampire d'une centaine d'année qui n'est capable de communiquer que par grognements et œillades.

- Je te signale que je n'ai pas encore grogné aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu confonds avec Emmet.

- Emmet grogne ?

- Surtout quand il s'amuse avec Rosalie, fait-il dans un sourire

Je me sens alors rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au cou. Il éclate de rire devant mon air et se pousse pour me laisser passer.

- Merci, grommelais-je, vexée.

- Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, Bella, fait-il toujours hilare.

- Je … Grrrrr !

- Tu vois, c'est toi qui grogne.

- Tais-toi, fais-je en descendant les escaliers du porche.

- D'accord, d'accord, fait-il en m'emboîtant le pas.

J'arrive à la voiture en boudant encore et il m'ouvre la portière, gentleman bien entendu.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter d'être aussi parfait.

- J'ai quand même le devoir d'aider une demoiselle à monter, aussi étrange soit-elle, fait-il tenant la porte, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis PAS étrange.

- Bizarre alors ?

- Non.

- Barge ?

- Tsss.

- Timbrée, c'est ça le mot non ?

- Qui vaut pour toi, oui ! fais-je renfrognée, en grimpant et lui balançant un regard mauvais.

Il referme la portière et fait le tour de la voiture à une vitesse incroyable. Quand il est installé et a mis le contact, je lui fais remarquer :

- Si les voisins t'ont vu, ils vont te prendre pour le petit frère mignon de Superman.

- Je n'aurais pas été aussi rapide, tu es pire que la Kryptonite …

- Tu es toujours aussi …

- Agaçant ?

- Oui.

- Oui, il parait.

- Humpf.

- Mademoiselle Swan est bien mal lunée ce matin. Mauvaise nuit ?

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- Cauchemars ?

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Je te surveille.

- Tu as dit que vous restiez dehors.

- En fait, Emmet t'a entendue hurler comme, je cite donc ne t'énerve pas, « une truie qu'on égorge » …

- Heyyyyyy !

- Je ne fais que citer !

- Mouais.

- Quelle mauvaise humeur dis donc !

- Je viens quand même de me faire traiter de « truie », je te signale.

- Tu règleras ce point avec Emmet, je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça.

Je me détends un peu, car je sais qu'il a raison. Et qui plus est, je me vois mal régler les choses avec Emmet, vu qu'avec la force qu'il a, il lui suffirait de me serrer dans une de ses mains et ça m'écraserait tous les os un à un.

- Aloooooors, Jasper Hale, repris-je en me tournant sur le siège, un peu plus encline à la discussion, … Tu me dois quelque chose !

- Je te dois quelque chose ?! fait-il, tournant un œil vers moi, interrogateur

- Oui oui ! Des réponnnnnnnses …

- Ah. Je pensais que tu aurais ta dose de réponses pour une semaine au moins.

- Je t'ai dit que ce serait pire que l'Inquisition.

- L'Enfer sur Terre, l'Enfer mes amis ! fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as dit que tu satisferais ma curiosité …

- Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment satisfaisable, ceci dit.

- Alleezzzzzzzzzzzzz ! fais-je comme une petite fille devant un stand de friandises.

- On va passer un marché, okay ?

- Je le sens mal, là, me renfrognais-je un peu.

- Un petit marché de rien du tout. Un compromis si tu veux.

- Et il s'agirait de …

- Disons que tu as le droit chaque jour de me poser 3 questions. Disons une pour le matin, une pour l'après-midi et une pour le soir ! Pas une de plus.

- 3 QUESTIONS ? Mais ce n'est rien du tout !

- Attends la suite.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mais je suis obligé de répondre à ces 3 questions, je ne peux pas les esquiver.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaw !

- Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu mon vieux ! T'es fait comme un rat !

Il me jette un coup d'œil et sourit.

- Hey attends ! Avant qu'on ne se tape dans la main pour sceller l'accord, il faut qu'on discute des clauses du contrat.

- Lesquelles ? répond-il en se marrant.

- Si je n'utilise pas mes 3 questions, sont-elles cumulables pour les jours suivants ?

- Absolument pas.

- Mais si je ne te vois pas un jour ??!!

- Bella, je te suis comme ton ombre pour te protéger, tu trouveras bien le moyen de me poser tes questions.

- Okay.

- Autre chose ?

- Oui. Si je les poses toutes ensemble, je peux ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu te sens capable de ne plus en poser après car je n'accepterais pas d'exceptions à la règle.

- Même un joker ?

- Même un joker.

- T'es plutôt dur en affaires, toi.

- Tu n'as pas idée, fait-il dans un sourire que je qualifierais presque de diabolique.

- Autre chose : je sais que j'y gagne vu que tu es obligé de répondre à n'importe quelle question mais qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes toi, au juste ?

- La paix.

- La paix ?

- Trois questions sur 24 heures, je peux gérer. Par contre, une avalanche de questions, ça je ne supporterais pas. Qui plus est, si je choisissais de t'ignorer, tu bouderais, et je trouve que ça ne te va pas au visage, la bouderie.

- Donc tu y gagnes aussi ?

- Oh oui.

- Alors on se serre la main pour sceller l'accord que je puisse commencer à poser mes questions ?

Il se marre franchement et me tend la main. J'hésite un moment, j'ai l'impression que je loupe quelque chose et m'arrête dans mon mouvement :

- Heyyyy ! Attends une seconde Monsieur-Le-Meneur-en-Bateau !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il est bien entendu clair que quand on parle de 3 questions, on parle de trois vraies questions sur des sujets importants, pas des questions comme « Ca va ? » ou « Que fais-tu demain ? » !

- Haha ! Tu es plus maligne que je ne le pensais. Mais je ne comptais pas t'embobiner. Je parlais de questions plus recherchées, en effet.

- Alors j'accepte !

J'attrape sa main. Elle est glacée. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas mais ça me fait un choc quand même. Ca me rappelle tellement de choses, tellement de sensations surtout. Je lui serre et il sourit. Je lâche enfin, toujours sous le choc des souvenirs que ça a réveillé en moi. J'essaye donc de penser à autre chose. Nous avons donc un marché. Ceci dit, 3 questions c'est vraiment peu. Mais il va devoir répondre à tout, et ça, ça valait bien un petit compromis.

- Allez, petite fouine, je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai pas de questions à poser pour le moment.

- Je pensais que tu allais me poser les trois du jour en enfilade.

- Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible.

- Voilà qui est tout à fait étonnant.

On arrive sur le parking du lycée et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Evidemment, vu l'heure, le parking est déjà bien plein et c'est donc sous le regard de tous mes amis « normaux » que nous débarquons dans la Mercedes pimpante de Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas si ton amie Angela va te pardonner cette trahison, fait-il moqueur.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu es partie hier en voiture avec moi et le petit blondinet l'a répété à tout le monde. Ce matin, tu arrives avec moi. Je pense qu'ils vont se faire des idées …

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour qu'ils s'en fassent déjà .

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui, le petit blondinet, comme tu l'appelles, m'a déjà fait une scène hier en cours pour le cinéma de samedi.

- Oh. Serait-il amoureux ?

- Intéressé plutôt.

- Ahhhh les humains et leurs problèmes …

- Comme si les vampires n'étaient pas compliqués, fais-je, acerbe.

- Pas autant !

- Ne prends pas le cas de Mike Newton pour une généralité. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas tous comme lui.

Il sourit et descend de voiture, je l'imite. On se rejoint pour entrer au lycée sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde. Ca me rappelle à nouveau un autre jour, un autre moment, une autre voiture et un autre vampire. Pourquoi suis-je obligée de faire le pèlerinage de tous mes moments avec lui ? N'est-ce pas assez douloureux comme ça ? Le destin ne juge-t-il pas que je paie assez comme ça ? Bien entendu, pendant que je suis en train de souffrir en silence, je ne remarque pas la plaque de verglas à mes pieds et glisse dessus. Tiens donc ! Je me sens partir en arrière mais ne sens pas mon derrière heurter le sol. Je relève les yeux et voit Jasper qui me tient par le bras, en suspension donc et qui se marre :

- Non seulement je dois te protéger contre une vampire assoiffée de vengeance, mais en plus je dois te protéger de toi-même ! Je mériterais une médaille.

- Tu pouvais me laisser tomber aussi.

- J'ai le syndrome du « Sauvetage des demoiselles en détresse ».

- Ca se soigne ? fais-je dans un sourire reconnaissant

- Il n'y a encore aucun remède connu à ce jour. A part le fait de tuer moi-même l'innocente, bien sûr.

- Humour vampirique du matin … pas bien !

- Rimes poétiques de la petite fouine … minimes !

Je veux lui taper l'arrière du crâne mais pour la centième fois, il m'esquive. Je l'aurais, je l'aurais, je l'auraiiiiis ! Et il se met à se marrer en plus ! Il mériterait des baffes, mais pas moyen de lui en mettre une ! Pffff ma vie craint !

On passe devant mon groupe d'amis version « Normalité » mais je ne m'arrête pas. J'adresse juste un signe de la tête à Angela. Je m'arrêterais bien lui dire bonjour et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Jasper et moi mais vu qu'il m'accompagne, ça pourrait faire des étincelles avec Mike et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à une joute verbale vampire vs humain dès le matin. D'ailleurs, Jasper me regarde étonné quand je passe à côté d'eux sans m'arrêter mais il a au moins la décence de ne rien dire. Il m'accompagne jusque ma salle de cours sans ajouter un mot et je lui en suis totalement reconnaissante. Surtout que je vais devoir supporter à nouveau pendant toute la matinée les bavassages de mes amis « normaux » alors autant profiter un peu du silence.

J'ouvre la porte pour entrer en classe quand il me lâche :

- Il faut qu'on règle quelque chose avant que tu n'entres, petite fouine.

- C'est mon nouveau surnom ça ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne me plaît guère.

- Il te va bien pourtant, fait-il dans un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus angélique.

- Bien. Laissons tomber. Que veux-tu régler ?

- On doit parler de notre rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous ?! fais-je totalement abasourdie.

- Reste zen, Bella, je parlais du déjeuner.

- Ahhhh ! fais-je en reprenant ma respiration.

- Ce que tu peux être lente à la détente quand tu t'y mets.

- C'est bon là ?

Il sourit avec son air angélique et j'ai encore plus envie de le baffer. Sauf que ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'essayer vu que je le louperais et que donc je ne prends même pas la peine de lever la main.

- Que voulais-tu me dire à propos du déjeuner, Jasp' ?

- Jasp' ? fait-il horrifié

- C'est ton nouveau surnom, fais-je en croisant les bras

- Il ne me plaît guère.

- Désolée, mais c'est ton surnom.

- Okay, on laisse tomber la « petite fouine »

Je souris, hyper satisfaite de moi et il secoue la tête en signe de défaite.

- Alors ?

- On ne déjeunera pas ensemble, Bella.

- Ah bon ?! Tu as des plans ?

- Non.

- Bah alors ?

- On ne déjeunera pas ensemble parce que TU as des plans, Bella.

- Je n'ai aucun plan …

Il me toise avec froideur et je ne capte rien.

- Tu as des plans avec tes amis. Tu déjeunes avec eux.

- Non non, je déjeune avec toi.

- Ecoute Bella, il faut que tu restes avec tes amis. Je peux déjeuner tout seul.

Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de me dire ça ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi me jette-t-il comme une malpropre ? Pourquoi m'abandonne-t-il à Mike Newton ? Pourquoi veut-il m'infliger une heure complète à supporter les jérémiades de Jessica sur ses trucs de fille ? Quand je pense que je voulais rester avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas tout seul, et ce salaud me jette comme une malpropre, ça me met, ça me met …

- Ne sois pas irritée, Bella.

- Je n'ai encore rien dit ! remarquais-je, acerbe.

Il hausse les épaules pour m'expliquer ce que je sais déjà.

- Oh. Arrête ça, Jasper !

- Désolé. Tu étais si irritée que ça a irradié jusqu'à moi.

- Ne peut-on donc pas avoir une minute de liberté sentimentale dans ce lycée ? fais-je vexée en passant la porte et la reclapant quasiment à son nez.

Il veut déjeuner seul et bien qu'il déjeune seul. D'ailleurs, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule, qu'il aille au diable (ça c'est quand même le comble pour un vampire, haha !) mais qu'il ne vienne pas s'en plaindre après. Je réfléchis quelques secondes en m'asseyant à ma place habituelle et constate l'inévitable : Jasper ne va certainement pas se plaindre que je le plante ! Je suis même sûre qu'il est plutôt heureux d'avoir un peu de relâche. Pfffff ! J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Mike se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi, l'air plus vexé que jamais. Ca tombe bien, je le suis aussi alors on boudera à deux. Je ne vais même pas m'épuiser à m'excuser, je suis coincée avec lui pour la fin de la journée et même le déjeuner, on finira bien par se parler … et si même on le fait pas, qui va s'en plaindre hein ?!

J'arrive à la cafétéria talonnée de près par Jessica et ses merveilleux et ô combien intéressants problèmes de cheveux fourchus. Je me sers rapidement une salade et vais me poser à la table des « normaux ». Je regarde mon blond de vampire tout seul à sa table habituelle, jouant avec sa nourriture, comme à l'accoutumée. Et à ce moment-là, juste là après avoir observé Jasper et après avoir tourné les yeux vers mes « amis », je me sens la plus anormale de la Terre. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, bon sang ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux. Et je me sens moi aussi à part. Pas aussi à part que les Cullen mais à part quand même. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux. Je ne partage pas leur monde et je ne partage pas leurs conversations futiles sur le temps, le surf, les cheveux, les devoirs, les bals … Je ne partage pas leurs sentiments d'adolescents et la futilité de leur existence. Je vois plus que ça. Même si il n'est plus là … Comme une automate, je me lève, prends ma salade et me dirige, sous les yeux médusés de mes camarades, à la table de Jasper. Quand j'arrive, il n'a pas relevé les yeux, mais il me sort quand même dans un sourire :

- Tu n'es très raisonnable, à ce que je vois.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? fais-je, presque suppliante.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de le demander, répond-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je m'assieds et commence à trifouiller dans ma salade, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire et ne parvenant pas à délimiter pourquoi je dois venir ici pour me sentir enfin « à ma place ». Surtout que c'est Jasper quoi ! Quand je retrouvais Edward, je pouvais encore comprendre mes sentiments, mais ici, je n'éprouve rien pour Jasper et une force indéfinissable m'attire quand même à sa table.

Je dois avoir l'air totalement désemparée parce qu'il m'étudie avec un air interrogateur et tracassé :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi autant de questionnements ?

- Arrrrrgh arrête de faire ça, bon sang !

- Je suis désolé mais même si je ne cherchais pas, tes sentiments m'exploseraient à la figure. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi émotionnellement expressive.

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas grave en soi.

Je continue de fixer mes feuilles de salade, complètement perdue dans mes pensées quand il frôle mon bras pour m'interpeller :

- Que s'est-il passé, Bella ?

- Je suis bizarre, Jasper ?

- Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, s'esclaffe-t-il

Je le regarde, interdite et il s'arrête instantanément de rire, perturbé par mon air vexé.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, mais c'est tellement vrai, fait-il, plus sérieux.

- En quoi le suis-je ?

- Bella, tu es capable d'assimiler l'existence de vampires comme si on te disait que les chiens existent. Ca ne t'étonne même pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la nouvelle de l'année.

- Il n'y a pas que ça ! Je te dis que tu es poursuivie par une dangereuse rousse sanguinaire qui ne voit qu'une chose, c'est te trancher la jugulaire, et toi, tu me demandes calmement combien de temps je vais te surveiller !

- Parce que je sais que je suis en sécurité avec toi !

- Et justement, Bella, JUSTEMENT ! Tu me fais confiance alors que je suis le premier à être un danger pour toi !

- Tu ne me feras aucun mal, Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas moi-même si je suis capable de me contrôler, alors qu'en saurais-tu, petite sotte ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Bella, je ne suis pas « lui ». Tu le sais. Je n'ai pas ses années de self-control. Je ne suis pas aussi entraîné à résister.

- Je sais tout ça. Il n'empêche que …

- Bella, arrête ! J'ai failli te tuer à ton anniversaire !

- … j'ai quand même confiance en ce que tu es aujourd'hui, finis-je sans me laisser démonter.

Il regarde derrière moi et je me retourne au moment où il balance au gars assis à la table derrière nous :

- Tu veux peut-être venir t'asseoir sur ses genoux pour mieux entendre, mon gars ?

Le gars vire vert de se faire apostropher par Jasper, ramasse son plateau et se barre limite en courant. Je me marrerais bien si je ne croisais pas le regard réprobateur de mon vampire blond.

- Tu es inconsciente.

- J'ai confiance en mon jugement, c'est tout.

- Ne le fais pas.

- J'ai confiance en toi aussi, Jasper Hale.

- Bon … commence-t-il en se penchant en avant, croisant les mains sur la table, dans une attitude ultra sérieuse. Avais-tu peur de moi avant ton anniversaire ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu m'intimidais un peu mais juste parce que tu n'avais pas l'air très commode.

- Bien. As-tu eu peur de moi après ton anniversaire ?

- Complètement, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Il me fait un regard de victoire et je hausse les épaules, tout en m'expliquant :

- Sauf que les choses ont changé depuis.

- Elles n'ont pas changées.

- Si.

- Non.

- Je te dis que si ! Tu m'as sauvée ! Alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire.

- Je te suis …

- Redevable, je sais. Il n'empêche, Jasper ! Tu es parvenu à me sauver alors que je saignais. Tu es parvenu à te contrôler dans une situation que tu n'aurais jamais pu affronter avant. Alors tu peux dire autant que tu veux que les choses n'ont pas changées, elles l'ont fait, un point c'est tout.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme aussitôt. Haha, je l'ai eu ! N'empêche que j'ai raison et que je déteste qu'on me soutienne le contraire.

- Bien. Tu es complètement folle, je le savais.

- Une humaine folle et un vampire cinglé, quelle fine équipe, fais-je dans un sourire.

- Bella …

- Non, Jasper. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

- Pourquoi donc ne veux-tu pas rester avec ton cercle d'amis … plus comme toi ?

- Ces gens ne m'intéressent pas, lâchais-je, sans même réfléchir.

- Bien. Ca peut se comprendre, ceci dit, fait-il en croisant les bras et se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

- J'ai une question pour toi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je reste avec mes amis ? Je t'ennuie à ce point là ?

- Ca en fait deux. De questions.

- C'est une question et un complément de question à la question. C'est donc juste une question.

- Alors non, tu ne m'ennuies pas à ce point là. Et oui, je veux absolument que tu restes en contact avec ces gens là car c'est ça ta vie, Bella. Tu ne pourras pas continuer éternellement de traîner avec des gens comme nous.

- Eternellement, non, c'est le cas de le dire.

- Tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

- Et si moi, ça me plait ?

- Tu es complètement folle.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Mais tu me le prouves de minute en minute.

- Je n'en peux rien. Toujours est-il que je le sais, Jasper. Je sais qu'il y aura bien un moment où vous quitterez cette ville. Et vous ne me devez rien, alors vous partirez, sans vous retourner. Mais en attendant, l'autre partie de ma vie ne m'intéresse pas. Leurs conversations, leurs activités, tout ce qu'ils sont, ce n'est pas moi. Dis-moi au moins que tu l'as remarqué, ça ?

- Bien sûr Bella. Tu es différente. J'avais du mal à le voir quand « il » s'est intéressé à toi mais maintenant je vois bien que tu n'es pas tout à fait comme les autres. Il n'empêche que c'est ta vie, c'est ce que tu dois être. Parce que sinon, tu vas manquer de grandes choses et tu les regretteras plus tard. Alors, puisqu'aujourd'hui est le jour des compromis, toi et moi on va en faire de nouveau un.

- J'ai peur là …

- Il ne faut pas. Disons que j'accepte que tu déjeunes avec moi. Et que tu passes le temps que tu juges nécessaire en notre compagnie.

- Et en contre partie ?

- Je veux que tu ménages du temps pour tes humai … tes amis.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- On se serre la main j'imagine.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

Je lui tends la main et il me la serre. Décidément, j'en passe des compromis avec lui aujourd'hui. Toutefois, je suis heureuse. Il me permet de rester avec eux et je n'en demande pas plus. J'ai besoin de cette partie de ma vie. Je ne peux pas encore y renoncer.

- Dis donc, tu prends ton rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux, mon cher.

- « Garde du corps » en voilà une expression mal choisie.

- Bah techniquement, tu gardes bien mon corps.

- Avec la tentation toujours très forte de te tuer moi-même.

- Ca, ça ne veut rien dire, j'ai moi-même l'habitude d'essayer de me tuer personnellement.

- Sauf que c'est inintentionnel.

- Parce que tu veux me dire que tu souhaiterais me tuer « intentionnellement » ? fais-je, faussement vexée

- Parfois ça me tente bien, me répond-il dans un sourire diabolique.

La cloche sonne et il se lève lentement, ramassant son plateau qui ressemble désormais à la ville de Beyrouth après la guerre. Je remarque que je n'ai finalement rien mangé moi-même et j'attrape la pomme que j'avais prévu pour dessert afin de ne pas mourir de faim au cours de l'après-midi. Tandis qu'il balance l'entièreté de son plateau à la poubelle, je le jauge des yeux et me dit qu'il est vraiment ailleurs. Pense-t-il à elle ? A quel point son absence lui pèse-t-elle ? Et surtout, comment peut-on, après avoir vécu tant d'années auprès de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé de tout son être, vivre tranquillement sans cette personne ? J'ai l'impression que Jasper joue le jeu de celui qui va bien alors qu'il doit souffrir atrocement en lui. Comment peut-il se comporter ainsi alors qu'il ne doit être qu'un amas de morceaux brisés. Je me rends compte alors que je ne suis pas mieux que lui et pourtant, je me tiens là, devant lui, debout alors qu'intérieurement, je suis à terre. On se ressemble finalement beaucoup pour le moment. Mis à part le côté humain et vampire, bien entendu. Et le fait qu'il soit une gravure de mode et que je sois la plus insignifiante des créatures. Mais quelque part, on se rejoint, et là, en ce moment, en imaginant ce qu'il ressent pour Alice, je me sens « liée » vraiment à lui.

L'après-midi se passe sans trop de heurts. Mike a finalement décidé de nier mon existence, après que je les aie encore abandonnés pour aller rejoindre mon vampire blond. Je ne m'en plains évidemment pas, ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter le côté normal de ma vie. Mais je fais un effort au nom du compromis que j'ai fait avec Jasper. Jessica évite aussi de me parler, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a peur de moi ! Serait-ce parce qu'elle a peur de Jasper ? Je lui poserais bien la question, mais en fait ça m'amuse assez. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir mal à l'aise devant lui et qu'il peut parfois inspirer la peur. Alors autant qu'elle ait un peu peur, surtout que ça me donne un peu de répit. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer sur mes choix « amicaux ». Surtout que je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui me pousse à rejoindre Jasper dès que j'en ai l'occasion. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant le départ d'Edward (aie !) et on ne se parle réellement maintenant que parce qu'il se sent redevable envers moi. Toutefois, j'aime à penser qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour moi et que finalement, il ne me trouve pas si barbante que je ne le pensais. Quand je sors de la salle de cours à la fin de la journée, je tombe sur Angela qui a l'air … de m'attendre. Tiens donc …

- Salut Bella, ça va ? me fait-elle, un peu d'empressement dans la voix.

- Ca peut aller Angie, et toi ? répondis-je sur le ton de la conversation

- Super. Euhhhhh …

- Oui ?

- Je dois te demander quelque chose, fait-elle en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Jasper, répondis-je, sûre de sa question.

- Oh, ça je le savais, fait-elle en s'esclaffant.

- Ah bon ?! fais-je, étonnée

- Bah oui, toi et Jasper Hale ce serait vraiment incroyable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi …

- Attends, ce n'est pas ton genre ! Edward Cullen c'était tout à fait ton genre, mais Jasper, non, pas du tout.

- Ah bon ?! fais-je, interloquée.

- Bah oui, je trouve. Et ça se voit que de toute façon, tu n'es pas du genre à l'intéresser.

Jessica, sors de ce corps, tout de suite ! Ca ne ressemble absolument pas du tout à Angela de me dire un truc du genre. Sérieusement, ça me vexe un peu d'ailleurs. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me battre avec elle, vu que c'est la seule qui ne m'embête pas encore trop (jusque maintenant) et qu'en plus, je suis certaine qu'elle ne dit pas ça pour être méchante.

- Et donc ? fais-je impatiente maintenant.

- Bah …

- Angela, abrège …

- Bah … vu que tu passes un peu de temps avec lui … et que la folle l'a abandonné …

Oh oh oh ! Je rêve où elle vient de traiter Alice là ? Bon, je me vexerais bien mais vu que j'en veux à mort à Alice moi aussi pour le moment vu qu'elle a planté Jasper, je ne la défendrais pas, NA !

- … je me demandais si tu pensais que je pourrais peut-être … l'inviter au cinéma, lâche-t-elle enfin.

Et là, une force incontrôlable me pousse à éclater de rire, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour m'en empêcher. Inviter Jasper au cinéma, ça c'est clairement la meilleure de l'année. Je suis morte de rire et je la vois me regarder, l'air ultra vexé mais je ne peux rien faire pour me contrôler, je suis trop hilare pour m'arrêter. Jessica sort alors à son tour de la classe et me regarde étonnée. Elle interroge Angela qui me fusille toujours du regard :

- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, je lui ai demandé un conseil en tant qu'amie et elle se fout de moi.

- Non, Angela, ce n'est pas du tout ça, finis-je par arriver à articuler en reprenant un peu mon calme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! Je ne suis pas une vilaine fille et je peux très bien lui plaire.

J'ai envie de ré-éclater de rire mais heureusement, Jessica s'en mêle, ce qui me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose :

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- De Jasper Hale, fait Angela, me fusillant du regard.

- Oh mais voyons chérie, tu ne vas tout de même pas t'intéresser à un gars pareil, fait Jessica, indignée.

- Il est hyper sexy, Jess, fait Angela, ultra convaincue

- Il n'empêche qu'il est bizarre !

- Ultra mystérieux oui, j'adore !

- Il a l'air coincé !

- Il s'habille trop bien et a l'air d'un génie !

- Il ne parle à personne !

- Il lui parle, à elle, fait Angela en me désignant dédaigneusement.

Bien, je me sentais hors de la conversation, les écoutant d'une part déblatérer Jasper, de l'autre en vanter ses mérites. Il faut donc que j'y participe. Bien … Tentons de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire …

- Jasper ne s'intéresse pas à n'importe qui, fais-je après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Angela croise les bras et Jessica lève les yeux en reniflant dédaigneusement. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucune chance que tu dois être dégueulasse, Bella, fait Angela visiblement blessée.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que … tentais-je de m'expliquer

- Et puis tu n'as pas tous les droits sur lui uniquement sous prétexte que tu lui parles un peu ou que tu t'es envoyé son frère, me fait Jess, blessante.

- Hey oh ! Ca suffit oui ? Qui vous dit d'abord que je n'ai aucune chance avec Jasper ?

- Moi, entends-je une voix de velours bien connue derrière moi. Jasper, bien évidemment.

Je me retournerais bien mais je sais que je suis rouge pivoine et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'affronter après qu'il ait entendu ce que je viens de dire. Angela se tasse sur elle-même et Jessica semble complètement paniquée. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler puisque plus personne ne parle. Je suis en train de maugréer contre moi-même, quand je me dis qu'il serait bien que je me retourne sur lui pour au moins faire bonne figure. Quand je me tourne vers lui, il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil et je suis sûre que je dois devenir violette à cet instant. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il contre moi ???

- Alors, petite fouine, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Rien du tout, marmonnais-je, accrochée à mes bouquins comme une moule à son rocher.

- J'ai pourtant entendu que …

- Tu n'as RIEN entendu DU TOUT, l'interrompis-je, furax

J'entends Jessica pouffer et le temps que je me retourne sur elle pour la fusiller du regard, elle lâche à Jasper, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête :

- Bella pense qu'elle peut t'intéresser, fait-elle en gloussant.

- Oui, que tu pourrais sortir avec elle, ajoute Angela, cynique.

Je rentrerais bien sous terre pour ces affronts et pour ne pas sentir le regard inquisiteur de Jasper sur moi. D'ailleurs, j'envisage sérieusement de me barrer en courant. Ce n'est pas très digne, mais ça me permettrait certainement de me remettre à respirer.

- Eh bien il se trouve que Bella et moi sortons ensemble ce soir, justement, répond Jasper, poliment.

Je redresse la tête, qui doit très certainement être toujours aussi violette si pas plus, vers lui et je vois qu'il ne me regarde pas mais fixe mes deux « amies » d'un air tout à fait convaincu.

- Oh.

- Oh.

- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à cela, d'ailleurs. Bella n'est-elle pas la plus jolie hum … aheum… fille du lycée ? lâche-t-il dans un sourire tandis que je continue à le dévisager, incrédule.

C'est alors qu'il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et que je me sens mal mais mal … Il n'a jamais un geste vers moi, évitant tout contact pour ne pas se « tenter ». Et là, il me prend par le cou pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je dois être passée à la couleur verte mais je ne le regarde plus, je regarde mes amies qui me dévisagent vexées. Une mouche doit certainement être encore en train de passer parce que je sens les minutes s'égrener et personne ne pipe un mot.

- Heureusement que Mike ne pense pas comme toi, fait enfin Jessica, pour se donner une contenance.

- Oh, il le pense. Il n'est juste pas assez franc pour te l'avouer, répond du tac au tac Jasper dans un sourire poli.

Elle le toise pendant quelques minutes et finit par hausser les épaules et s'en aller, sans rien ajouter. Il faut dire qu'il l'a bien remise à sa place. Il se retourne alors vers Angela, me lâchant et se penchant comme pour lui confier un secret :

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je peux te le dire : tu es la deuxième plus belle fille du lycée. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà engagé pour une soirée avec Bella, je t'inviterais pour un rendez-vous, fait-il, conspirateur.

Angela prend une teinte cramoisie que je dois moi-même arborer et balbutie deux trois mots incohérents avant de s'en aller quasiment en courant. Jasper se retourne alors sur moi et me sourit. Je tente moi-même un sourire mais, même si je ne me vois pas, je suis sûre que c'est raté.

- Elles sont charmantes, fait-il en regardant vers l'endroit où elles sont parties.

- Je … tu …

- Il, nous, vous, ils ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je m'en excuse.

- Tu n'aurais pas du mentir, Jasper.

- Je ne mens jamais, fait-il, l'air vexé.

- Bah pourtant.

- Oh, pour le rendez-vous, tu veux dire ? On va arranger ça ! Ce soir, Bella Swan, tu m'accompagnes à un rendez-vous ! fait-il, tout sourire. Tu vois, je n'ai pas menti.

- Et pour l'autre mensonge ? fais-je, redevenant instantanément rouge pivoine

- Oh. Celui-là ? fait-il en se mettant en route.

Je me mets moi-même en route pour le suivre et me remet à sa hauteur quand il ajoute :

- Je n'ai pas menti, tu es vraiment la plus jolie humaine des environs …

TBC HAHAHAHA !

Je sais, je suis sadique de couper là … hihihi !

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, j'adooooore ça ! Surtout mes petites lectrices préférées ^^


	6. Revivre

Hellowwwwww les amis ! Puisque vous m'avez couverte de reviews (youhouuuuuuuu) et que j'adore ça, un petit chapitre pour vous remercier !!! Sachez déjà que j'ai bien bavé sur le rendez-vous Bella/Jasper donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Avant toute chose, comme d'hab, petites réponses à vos charmantes reviews :

Ebecquereau : Merci pour ta review !!! J'ai déjà répondu à tes questions en privé donc bah merci de me suivre quoi ^^

Istehar : Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tes reviews me font à chaque fois sourire et plaisir surtout ! J'suis contente que tu aimes mon Jasper, c'est un peu pour lui que j'écris ^^ Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi !!!

Wendy' Stories : Pour Jella et au risque de me répondre pour les autres (sorry !), je veux vraiment pour le moment avoir une belle relation entre Jasper et Bella qui ne dépassent pas les limites qu'un vampire et une humaine peuvent se mettre pour ne pas tenter le diable comme on dit … Ce qui viendra par la suite, je ne peux pas te le dire car je ne l'ai pas décidé moi-même ^^ La plupart du temps, je me laisse porter par mon histoire donc voilà … (mama, no comment  lolllll !) En tout cas, encore quelques chapitres et notre cher Edward sera de retour donc bon …  Wait and see !

Luz' : Wahouuuu merci du compliment !!! Ca, ça fait grave plaisir !!!

^^ : Tiens un accroc au ^^ comme moi ^^ !!! En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter un jour de couper au meilleur moment, c'est humainement impossible ! J'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs, suis une sadique moi ^^ ! Merci de me lire en tout cas !

Mmesolomalefoy : Les questions trouveront leurs réponses, je promets ! Tôt ou tard ! Vous avez déjà la réaction d'Emmet dans ce chapitre mais vous aurez aussi celles de Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et plus tard des deux principaux intéressés, à savoir Alice et Edward donc ne vous en faites pas ^^ Pour le rendez-vous que tu attends, je t'invite à lire le chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas !!!

100 % Jasperounet : Toi et moi on est faites pour s'entendre !!! Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait super super super super plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! J'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas de Jasper, parce que moi, ce n'est pas près d'arriver et donc vous allez encore en souper de mon Jasper ^^ Bref, j'imagine que pour toi, no soucy ;) N'hésite pas à amener les fans de Jasper, j'aime les reviews ^^ Merci de me liiiiiiiire^^

Mama : Aaaaaaah ma mama !!! Réponses pour réponses :

Moi frappadingue ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, haha !!

Pour le 323, je sais que ça fait pas partie de ta review ici mais je réponds ici parce que j'ai envie, haha ! Je sais qu'elle est un peu moins bonne et ce n'st pas ma fic préférée non plus, mais à ma décharge, c'est ma toute première fic donc je me faisais un peu les dents … Sinon, la OC n'st pas terminée non plus mais j'ai du mal à m'y remettre *Sifflote*

Tu auras quand même du Jacob, rassures-toi mais voilà, il n'aura pas le même rôle « amoureux » que dans les livres … Désolée  mais j'étais pas la plus fan de Jacob … *pas taper*

Pardon de t'avoir induit en erreur pour Emmet mais en fait, j'avais un chapitre et pas deux et j'ai du couper parce que ça faisait 23 pages Word haha ! Donc Emmet sera dans celui-ci et le suivant ^^ Pardoonnnnnnn !!!

Pour le Jella, à nouveau, je ne sais pas trop, même si j'ai déjà une scène que j'aime beaucoup et qui est un peu plus … enfin bref, je ne sais pas si je la garderais au final, on verra où je vais mais voilà je penche de plus en plus … dur dur de résister contre soi-même. LOL !

Sinon, arrête de relire les livres en même temps !!! Sinon c'est clair que tout ce que je fais te paraitra sorti de nulle part !!! Je comble ma frustration des livres par cette fic donc bon … Et peut-être que la relation te semblera plus plausible quand tu auras lu ce chapitre ci, tu me diras … Emmet explique certaines choses à Bella, Jasper également donc voyons si ça t'aide à t'y faire… Sinon, Bella, pareil, elle a l'air d'aller bien mais va-t-elle vraiment si bien ? Et surtout, Jasper peut-il faire quelque chose pour que ça s'améliore comme Jacob l'a fait dans les bouquins ???

My Beautiful Life, j'y pense, promis ;)

Merci en tout cas pour toutes tes reviews que j'adooooooooooore toujours autant !! D'ailleurs, y a qu'à toi que je blablate autant pour répondre, LOL !!!

En espérant que la suite te plaise plus que le chapitre précédent *croise les doigts pour pas que mama la lâche*

Elea Telmar : Merciiiii pour ta review ! Tu es donc fan du Jazz/Bella … Tu ne devrais pas être déçue … Enfin, peut être pour le bisou que tu attends tant … Mais je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'arriverais à me laisser convaincre … Lalalala … Je penche d'un côté puis de l'autre tout le temps … Pour les contrats, ce ne sont pas les derniers qu'ils se passent, je promets ;)))) Pour Angela, je sais qu'elle est un peu vexante alors que c'est pas du tout son genre mais ne serait-on pas verte que Jasper s'intéresse à une de nos amies plutôt qu'à nous ?! Hihihihi !

Pearl : Merciiiiii !

Titi : Merci pour ta review et je suis heureuse de savoir que mes délires te fassent rire !!! J'espère donc que ça va continuer avec ce chapitre !!!

Et maintenant … Place à la suite !!!

**

******

Chapitre 6 : Revivre

On est dans la voiture et je n'ai toujours pas pipé mot. Je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose, mais je me sens plutôt mal à l'aise. Je me demande pourquoi Jasper est si gentil avec moi alors qu'il est sensé n'avoir envie que d'une chose : me bouffer. Il me protège contre Victoria, il fait le guet devant chez moi pour que je ne risque rien. Parce qu'il se sent redevable. Jusque là, je veux encore bien l'admettre. Mais en plus de tout ça, il m'accompagne à l'école parce que je n'ai pas de voiture, il passe ses déjeuners avec moi et il me sauve la face devant mes amies alors qu'il pourrait se saisir de l'occasion pour se foutre ouvertement de moi. C'est vrai, après tout, il devrait m'en vouloir ! C'est tout de même de ma faute si Alice l'a quitté ! Si je n'étais pas entrée dans leurs vies, il serait toujours avec elle à l'heure qu'il est. Il devrait m'en vouloir au point de me tuer et au lieu de ça, il fait l'inverse, il s'occupe de moi et de ma sécurité. Il agit comme … un ami. Bon, un ami un peu bizarre certes, mais un ami quand même. Or, que sait Jasper de l'amitié ? A part ses frères et ses sœurs, il ne fréquente personne. Alors pourquoi fait-il tout ça ?

- Une petite question à me poser, peut-être ? me fait-il rompant enfin le silence de mort qui régnait.

- Que … ?

- Je te sens très interrogative et oui, j'ai cherché à le sentir, donc tu peux me réprimander, lâche-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je ne vais pas t'engueuler, fais-je piteuse

- Quel honneur, fait-il toujours en souriant.

- Ce serait tout de même le bouquet ! Tu me sauves la face devant mes amies et je t'engueulerais ? Je serais bien ingrate.

- Je n'ai rien sauvé du tout, Bella. Je n'aime pas la manière dont cette petite blonde est jalouse de toi.

- Jessica est jalouse de moi ?

- Ah. Oui. J'oubliais. Tu ne peux pas ressentir les émotions.

- Jessica est jalouse de moi, répétais-je pensive.

- Je sens même parfois un peu d'hostilité …

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait !!! m'écriais-je vexée

- Elle a pourtant certaines raisons de t'en vouloir, fait-il dans un sourire mystérieux.

- Ah oui ?! Et lesquelles, je te prie ? fais-je furax

- Le petit blondinet t'aime un peu trop à son goût.

- Mike ? C'est n'importe quoi, il est sorti avec elle !

- Crois-moi, Bella, ce petit mec est très intéressé par toi, ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Dis donc, toi, t'es une véritable mine à informations sentimentales, fais-je soudain très intéressée.

- Qui veux-tu connaître d'autre ? fait-il visiblement amusé par mon intérêt

- Angela ?

- Mmh. Un peu de jalousie mais surtout beaucoup d'admiration.

- D'admiration ?

- Oui, tu la fascines.

- Oh.

- C'est un de tes pouvoirs, oui.

Je le regarde interrogative mais il n'approfondit pas. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il entend par là, il ajoute :

- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Eric, fais-je, poussée par ma curiosité

- Mmh, le petit noir de cheveux ?

- Oui.

- Désir … sexuel, s'entend.

- Yerk.

- C'est toi qui as demandé.

- Yerk quand même.

- C'est aussi le cas du petit blondinet. En puissance mille.

- Yerk yerk yerk.

- Il faut leur pardonner, ce ne sont que de pauvres adolescents contrôlés par leurs hormones.

- C'est dégueulasse quand même, fais-je dans une grimace tandis qu'il éclate de rire.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tyler, c'est le black.

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, fait-il, hilare et j'imagine directement de quoi il veut parler.

- Errrrrrrrrrrrrk !

- Adolescents, n'oublie pas.

- Dieu que je déteste les adolescents de mon époque, fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se marre de plus belle.

- Quelqu'un d'autre, petite fouine ?

- Je pense que j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée, fais-je dans une moue dégoutée.

- C'est comme tu veux.

- Mais merci, c'était très … éclairant.

- Heureux de t'être utile.

- Tu ne m'es pas utile, Jasper, tu m'es d'une aide précieuse ces derniers temps.

Il se retourne sur moi et me sourit tandis que je me sens rougir de lui avoir balancé ça comme ça. Mais je le pense vraiment alors à quoi bon le cacher ? Il s'arrête et je l'interroge du regard. Il se met alors à se marrer.

- On est arrivés chez toi, petite fouine.

- Oh.

- Oui.

Je regarde à l'extérieur et voit la maison de Charlie, avec sa voiture garée dans l'entrée.

- Bon … euhhh … et bien … bonne soirée alors, fais-je en attrapant mon sac.

- Hep hep hep ! Et notre rendez-vous ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Jasper.

- Oh que si, je t'ai dit que je ne mentais jamais. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir quelque chose à raconter à Angela et la petite blonde, demain matin, fait-il amusé

- Oh, je trouverais toujours bien…

- Alors n'oublie pas d'insister sur ma merveilleuse musculature.

- Elles en seraient vertes de rage.

- Je pense aussi. Autant la jouer sincère. Je passe te prendre vers 20 heures et je t'emmène à mon endroit préféré.

- Jasper, ne te force pas …

- Je ne me force pas, je te dis. Et puis, de toute manière, je reviens d'ici deux heures pour relever Emmet, autant que ça en devienne amusant, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Eh bien … j'avais prévu une soirée avec moi, moi et moi-même donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir annuler.

- Je comprends, ce sont des projets très concrets.

- Je te vois donc à 20 heures, fais-je dans un sourire, en m'extirpant de la voiture.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et démarre sans un mot de plus sur des chapeaux de roue. Je regarde la voiture filer au loin et soupire. Il y a vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans tout ça, mais je ne vais pas chercher pendant des heures, ça risque de m'épuiser et comprendre un vampire relève plus de l'impossible que d'autre chose. J'hausse les épaules et m'apprête à entrer à la maison quand un souffle de vent soulève mes cheveux. Je souris instantanément quand j'entends la voix dure derrière moi :

- Bouh.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Emmet.

- Ahhhh, Bella, tu ne changeras donc jamais ! s'exclame-t-il de sa grosse voix tandis que je me tourne vers lui et lui balance un énorme sourire.

Je me jette alors dans ses bras. Parce que oui, il est imposant ; oui il pourrait me casser en deux d'un seul geste ; oui c'est un vampire mais dieu ce qu'il m'a manqué ! Emmet est peut-être impressionnant, mais c'est aussi celui qui m'apprécie le plus, à part Edward (aie)… enfin avant. Et il n'est même pas étonné par mon geste, il pose juste ses bras autour de moi et je me sens tellement en sécurité. Je pense qu'on reste comme cela plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il m'écarte un peu en explosant de rire :

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te recules un peu, Bella, sinon je vais finir par avoir des problèmes avec Rosalie.

- Ooops, pardon, fais-je en me reculant, tracassée pour les problèmes que JE pourrais avoir avec Rosalie.

- Aloooors ? fait-il, visiblement pressé de connaître mon avis

- Alors quoi ? fais-je, perdue

- Que penses-tu de notre duo protecteur de choc ?

- Oh ! J'en suis toute convaincue. Je ne me suis sentie jamais autant en sécurité ! fais-je dans un sourire.

« A part dans les bras d'Edward » pensais-je en moi-même sans lui exprimer pour ne pas le vexer.

- On assure, hein ! fait-il en frappant des poings dans l'air à une vitesse inimaginable.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous le faites …

Il s'arrête instantanément et a l'air inquiet. Il se frotte l'arrière du crâne en regardant à droite et à gauche, sur ses gardes.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que Jasper soit d'accord pour que je le dise …

- Allons, Emmet, tu n'as tout de même pas peur de Jasper ! Un grand garçon fort et fier comme toi, fais-je pour vanter sa prétention et le faire cracher le morceau.

- Ehhh biennnn … Il se fait que Jasper peut me faire beaucoup plus de mal que moi en lui mettant un coup de poing, lâche-t-il, l'air maintenant apeuré.

- Et comment ? fais-je curieuse

- Il peut me faire me sentir impuissant … et ça pose toujours un problème à Rosalie …

- Oh, répondis-je en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux

- Relax, Bella ! lâche-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire et en me tapant l'épaule gentiment (c'est-à-dire en manquant de me la déboîter). Je rigolais, il n'est pas capable de ça, tout de même !

- Dommage, fais-je amère. Ca t'aurait donné une bonne leçon !

- Oh, ne te vexe pas, je peux bien blaguer un peu avec toi, tu es tellement naïve !

- Je ne suis PAS naïve.

- Bon d'accord : crédule.

- C'est la même chose, Emmet.

- Ne te vexe pas, voyons ! fait-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui comme si j'allais l'attaquer.

- Je ne me vexe pas si tu réponds à une de mes questions.

- Okay.

- Il m'a dit qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il se sent redevable envers moi …

- Edward ?

- Non, Jasper.

- Oh. Je pensais que tu me poserais une question sur Edward.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je la referme instantanément. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu poser mille questions sur Edward (aie) à Emmet et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai l'impression que ma douleur et mon besoin de comprendre se sont un peu estompés. Est-ce possible ? Je ne me sens toujours pas le courage de vivre sans lui, et pourtant, j'arrive maintenant à penser à autre chose. A autre chose qui est directement en relation avec lui certes, mais à autre chose quand même. Ce serait ça, la voie de la guérison alors ?

- Bella, hey ! me fait Emmet en claquant des doigts devant moi pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose à propos de Jasper ?

- Euh, oui pardon.

- Je t'écoute.

- Donc il dit qu'il fait ça parce qu'il se sent redevable mais …

- Mais ?

- Bah …

- Bah ?

- Il n'agit pas vraiment comme un gars qui est obligé de le faire parce qu'il se sent redevable.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Moi pas, alors éclaire-moi.

- Comme tu veux, ma petite lanterne, fait-il dans un sourire. Jasper est quelqu'un de très … compliqué. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le mode d'emploi. Je pense que personne ne l'a. Je dirais juste que … au moment où tu penses qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de rien, il se révèle très intéressé par quelque chose et tu es tout étonné.

- Je n'ai rien compris, Emmet.

- HAHAHAHA ! éclate-t-il de rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas drôle et ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si tu t'exprimes mal, fais-je en croisant les bras devant moi, vexée.

- Je tentais juste de te faire comprendre que finalement, Jasper te trouve un aspect intéressant. Rien de sexuel, rassures-toi, précise-t-il en se marrant.

- A nouveau, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je préférais préciser, on ne sait jamais. Toujours est-il que je pense qu'il se sent seul depuis qu'Alice est partie à la recherche d'Edward. Et abandonné. Et je pense … enfin, je me trompe peut-être … mais je pense qu'il se retrouve un peu en toi. Enfin, sauf que tu es humaine et une vraie catastrophe naturelle, fait-il en se marrant.

- Parce que moi aussi, je suis seule depuis qu'Edward est parti, fais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas une question ça.

- Non, c'est une affirmation.

- Et bien voilà, tu as tes réponses. Je pense que tu lui fais beaucoup de bien parce qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas seul dans le monde à souffrir atrocement de la perte de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Voir même la seule.

- Elle va revenir ?

- Si elle revient, il y a peu de chances pour eux deux, tu sais.

- Pourquoi ça ? Ils sont faits pour être ensemble !!!

- Parce que ça a drôlement explosé entre eux avant le départ d'Alice. Et puis … Bref.

- Continue, Emmet, fais-je ultra intéressée.

- Je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Il t'expliquera si le cœur lui en dit.

- Mais …

- Ecoute Bella, ça a été un vrai plaisir de te revoir mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer, ton père nous épie par la fenêtre et Jasper insiste pour que nous restions discrets alors …

- Il peut attendre …

- Je pense que tu dois aussi lui expliquer que tu ne seras pas là ce soir, me lâche-t-il dans un clin d'œil

- Tu nous as espionnés ?! fais-je faussement vexée

- Bah, faut bien que je m'occupe ! fait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Pas de commentaires graveleux, alors ?

- Non, j'ai confiance en Jasper, fait-il en s'esclaffant. Et puis, ça lui fait du bien de sortir de la maison et de ne pas l'attendre à la porte, comme si elle allait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Je baisse les yeux tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras brièvement.

- C'était si bon de te revoir, Emmet.

- On va se revoir très vite, je te le promets.

- Merci pour tes réponses et puis … pour veiller sur moi.

- C'est toujours un plaisir.

- Je te dirais bien de saluer Rosalie pour moi mais …

- … il vaut mieux éviter, en effet.

Je m'éloigne de lui à contre cœur tandis qu'il continue de me sourire, rassurant. Je rentre à la maison, prête à affronter mon père car maintenant, j'ai une mission : occuper Jasper pour qu'il soit moins seul, et moins malheureux, si je peux y parvenir.

Il est 20 heures moins cinq et je suis fin prête. Il faut dire que j'ai juste préparé le dîner de Charlie et passer une brosse dans mes cheveux pour les dompter quelque peu, mis une petite touche de parfum et tadaaaaa, j'étais prête. Je suis assise au salon, Charlie me dévisageant du coin de l'œil. Il faut dire que le pauvre a emmagasiné un tas d'informations ce soir. D'abord, que le garçon que je serrais dans mes bras n'était pas le remplaçant d'Edward mais son frère, que je n'avais plus vu depuis le départ de mon amoureux et que j'étais heureuse de retrouver. Que faisait-il dehors à cette heure et sans voiture ? Et bien un jogging, pardi ! Je suis une piètre menteuse mais j'ai appris à faire avec et à un peu inventer quand il s'agit des Cullen. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien improviser avec leurs histoires compliquées. Et ensuite, le pauvre Charlie a du comprendre que je sortais ce soir alors qu'on n'était que mardi, tout ça avec un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas mais qui vit chez les Cullen également. Et non, ce n'était pas mon nouveau petit ami. Et oui, je le tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurais trouvé un remplaçant à Edward. Et pourquoi sortais-je alors avec ce garçon ? Et bien parce qu'il venait lui aussi de se faire larguer et qu'on s'était trouvé un chemin commun pour la réadaptation au célibat. Sur le dernier point, je n'ai menti que très peu vu que c'est désormais comme ça que je vois les choses avec Jasper. Malgré mes phrases rassurantes, du moins de mon point de vue, mon père continue de me toiser comme si ma santé mentale était en train de se faire la malle.

- Tu ne rentreras pas tard, hein ? me lance-t-il, toujours aussi inquiet

- Non, c'est promis.

- Et ne fais rien de répréhensible, Bells.

- Papa …

- Je sais que le départ de ce garçon t'a fait de la peine mais il ne faut surtout pas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu…

A ces mots, j'éclate de rire. Tomber dans les bras de Jasper … Ce serait plutôt tomber sous ses crocs oui ! Et pourquoi tout le monde se met dans la tête qu'il y a quelque chose de « sentimental » entre Jasper et moi ? Ne peut-on pas simplement fréquenter quelqu'un pour sa sécurité ou par simple intérêt ? Faut-il toujours que les gens pensent que les hormones dirigent le monde ?

- Ne ris pas, Bella, ces choses là arrivent plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

- Pas avec Jasper, papa. Ni Emmet, d'ailleurs. Je serais bien idiote d'aller me jeter dans les bras du frère de mon ancien petit ami.

- Tu n'as pas tort … Ahhh, Bella, tu es si mature pour ton âge …

Heureusement, un coup de klaxon dans l'allée le coupe dans son élan et je remercie mon vampire blond d'être si ponctuel. Je me lève rapidement, attrape ma veste que j'enfile et embrasse furtivement mon père avant de me lancer dehors. Evidemment, en descendant l'escalier à une vitesse « élevée », je ne manque pas de me retrouver sur le derrière. Jasper sort de sa voiture en se marrant et j'ai le loisir de constater que lui, il s'est changé. Il porte désormais un pantalon noir à poches, un pull bleu et une veste un peu plus chaude que celle de la journée, noire avec le col lui aussi relevé. Et il a des gants. Question rhétorique mais : « Pourquoi un vampire met-il des gants alors que ses mains sont déjà glacées ? ». Le temps que je me pose la question, il est devant moi, me tendant sa main gantée pour m'aider à me relever. Je grommèle un merci tandis qu'on se dirige vers la voiture. Il a au moins eu la décence de ne faire aucune réflexion. J'ai bien mal à un poignet mais je ne dis rien, pour ne pas avoir droit à « Allons voir un médecin ».

- Est-ce que ça va ? me fait-il sans me regarder, concentré sur la route et sa conduite sportive

- Ca va, mentis-je

- Tu as mal.

- Absolument pas.

- Bella, inutile de …

- J'ai un peu mal au poignet mais ça ira, ne te tracasse pas.

- Tu es un vrai danger pour toi-même, c'est impensable, fait-il en riant.

- Je manque de me tuer moi-même inconsciemment 24 fois par jour au moins, concédais-je dans un sourire.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour les 24 autres fois où ce sont d'autres gens qui veulent te massacrer alors, sourit-il à son tour

- Heureusement en effet.

Il continue de rouler un bon moment mais je ne lui demande pas où on va. Je sais juste qu'il va me dévoiler une partie de lui vu qu'il va me montrer son endroit préféré. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une grotte, parce que je suis claustrophobe. Ni un endroit plein d'araignées, vu que je suis aracnophobe. Ni un endroit avec trop de monde, vu mon agoraphobie … Bref, j'espère que ce sera chouette. Et que ça me foutra pas les jetons. On arrive à un endroit un peu plus boisé et il prend un petit chemin. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade en pensant qu'il m'emmène peut-être à la clairière d'Edward (aie aie aie). Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais ce soir. Et si cet endroit avait une saveur particulière pour tous les Cullen et que je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte ? Je ne veux pas aller là. Je vais le lui dire pour ne pas continuer plus loin si c'est cela mais il prend la parole avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

- Reste calme, Bella, je ne t'emmène pas dans les bois pour te mordre, fait-il en s'arrêtant et se retournant vers moi.

- Je sais ça. On n'est pas …

- Tu connais cet endroit ?

- Je ne sais pas, les bois se ressemblent tous. Mais il y a un endroit où je suis allée avec Edward et …

- Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit le même, rassures-toi. Personne ne connait cet endroit … enfin, à part …

- Oh. Je … mais … Et tu m'y emmènes ? fais-je incrédule

- En fait, il se trouve que j'ai assez confiance en toi pour partager ça avec toi, me lâche-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Je ne peux rien répondre, je suis clouée sur place. Ce que m'a dit Emmet m'a un peu retournée mais l'entendre de la bouche de Jasper, c'est encore plus marquant. C'est comme si quelque chose de fort était en train de se créer entre nous, quelque chose qui nous échappe mais qui se fait quand même. Un lien, un lien vraiment très fort. Le début de quelque chose …

Il sort de la voiture et je l'imite. Tout est sombre, et je ne distingue pas grand-chose. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire marcher des heures dans ces bois parce que je suis une vraie terreur quand il s'agit de mettre un pied devant l'autre dans la pénombre et les hautes herbes. Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main, chose très inhabituelle de sa part :

- Il faut que tu t'accroches, ce n'est pas très loin mais je ne voudrais pas te perdre ici, fait-il dans un sourire.

J'acquiesce simplement et il se met en route. Sa main dans la mienne n'est pas glacée, à cause des gants. Je pourrais presque me dire que je me balade avec une personne tout à fait normale si ce n'est qu'il avance à une vitesse inhumaine et que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à le suivre. On marche quelques minutes, moi me prenant les pieds dans tout ce qui traine partout quand on débouche enfin des bois et que je découvre, grâce à la lueur de la pleine lune de ce soir, un spectacle magnifique. On se trouve au bord d'un grand lac, glacé par le froid qu'il fait pour le moment. J'ouvre la bouche de stupéfaction quand mon vampire blond me murmure gentiment :

- Et ce n'est pas tout …

Il me désigne alors deux paires de patins et je saute de joie :

- Ohhhhhhhh ! On va patineeeeeeeeeeeer ! hurlais-je presque, en montant dans les aigus

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adooooooooooooore !

Il sourit et me tend la paire de patins qui m'est destinée. Je les regarde quelques instants, sans trop de peine pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de ceux d'Alice. D'ailleurs, un grand « A » est gravé sur chacun des patins. Tandis qu'il enfile les siens, je remarque qu'ils sont marqués d'un grand « J ». Wow, étrange. Je me sens comme violant leur intimité. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et des larmes me montent aux yeux quand je me dis qu'il doit faire un effort surhumain pour venir ici et faire ça sans elle. Combat-il le mal par le mal ? Est-cela que je devrais faire pour me guérir de « lui » ? Il m'interroge du regard et comme je ne veux pas qu'il ressente ma peine, je me mets à penser à mes nombreuses heures de patinage avec ma mère, à Phoenix, dans une patinoire « hors du temps » qui avait été ouverte et où tous les gens allaient pour connaître un peu le froid. Et je ressens alors tout l'amour que j'ai pour ma mère, le bien-être que m'apportaient ces moments passés à nous deux et j'espère qu'ainsi, j'arrive à le dérouter de mes vrais sentiments de peine. J'enfile alors rapidement les patins et lui tend la main pour qu'il m'aide à me relever, ce qu'il fait avec bienveillance, évidemment.

- C'est magnifique ici.

- Tu trouves aussi ?

- Je suis éprise de ce lieu …

- C'est ici que je viens quand je me sens un peu … fait-il en baissant les yeux.

- Allez, viens, on va patiner ! fais-je pour l'empêcher de penser à elle.

Mais, au moment où je monte sur la glace, vu ma maladresse naturelle et le fait qu'ici, il n'y a pas de bord ni de maman pour me retenir, je plonge la tête la première et me retrouve couchée de tout mon long, le ventre contre la glace. J'entends Jasper qui éclate de rire derrière moi :

- Tu es une vraie calamité, Bella ! fait-il sans arrêter de rire

- Viens m'aider au lieu de te foutre de moi.

En deux mouvements souples, il est grimpé sur la glace et est à côté de moi, m'aidant à me redresser, toujours hilare. Je frotte mon jeans plein de glace et grelotte. Il enlève alors ses gants et me les tend :

- Tiens, je les avais pris pour toi, fait-il en réponse à ma question de tout à l'heure.

J'enfile les gants, reconnaissante et essaye de me lancer mais je manque à nouveau de me retrouver à terre. Heureusement, Jasper s'est saisi de mon bras et a empêché une nouvelle chute.

- Les patins sont très aiguisés. Quasiment autant que ceux d'une professionnelle. Elle aimait que ça glisse vite et bien, fait-il mélancolique.

- Je préfère quand ça accroche un peu plus, pour la calamité que je suis, fais-je dans un sourire, tentant de l'empêcher de penser à elle encore.

- Je pense donc qu'on va faire comme cela, fait-il en me prenant les deux mains et commençant à patiner en arrière, m'entraînant à sa suite.

Je sens le vent se prendre dans mes cheveux et j'ai l'impression de voler. Je me revois à Phoenix patinant à toute vitesse avec ma mère avant de nous écraser lamentablement sur le côté de la patinoire. Je ressens à nouveau le bonheur, l'insouciance, l'idée que tout ira toujours bien. Et je suis à nouveau entière, debout, prête à affronter le monde. Jasper lâche une de mes mains et se met à mes côtés pour qu'on patine ensemble. Le lac est vaste et bien gelé, nous n'avons donc aucun souci à nous faire. Je me laisse guider, pour ne pas risquer de tomber à nouveau. Après quelques tours de lac à pleine vitesse, Jasper se remet devant moi, un air taquin sur le visage :

- On va tester quelque chose, tu veux bien ?

- Euuhhh …

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- En théorie, oui.

- Alors laisse toi aller, ne pense à rien et vis ça à fond.

Il me tire alors vers lui et je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Il prend de la vitesse tandis que je suis toujours collée à lui. Je sens tous mes sens en alerte mais j'essaie d'appliquer à la lettre ce qu'il dit. Il me serre alors fort, on accélère encore et d'un coup de bras que je ne saisis pas, il m'envoie voler en tournoyant sur la glace. Je fais quelques tours sur moi-même, volant presque, mais libre comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Quand la vitesse se réduit et que je sens mon équilibre m'abandonner, je pense que je vais lamentablement m'écraser au sol une fois de plus, gâchant toute la grâce de cette figure, sauf que Jasper m'a déjà rattrapée en deux coups de patins et qu'il me serre dans ses bras avant même que j'aie l'occasion de trébucher. Je ris aux éclats, ayant vécu une sensation de liberté comme jamais je n'en ai ressentie.

- Alors ? me fait-il, souriant

- L'extase à l'état pur.

- A ce point ? fait-il taquin

- J'ai adoré !

- Tu peux être gracieuse quand tu te le permets.

- N'exagérons rien non plus.

- Crois-moi, c'était incroyable à voir de ta part.

- On recommence ?

- Pas si vite, petite calamité, redescends d'abord sur terre.

- Mais je suis sur terre !

- Ah oui ?! fait-il en regardant vers mes pieds.

Je suis alors son regard et voit qu'en fait, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol et qu'il est en train de me porter car mes jambes dansent la lambada toutes seules. J'éclate de rire et il me repose doucement, en s'arrêtant enfin. J'ai du mal à tenir debout et il me soutient.

- Je pense qu'on va un peu s'arrêter le temps que tu retrouves tes esprits, conseille-t-il.

- Je pense que c'est effectivement mieux d'éviter une autre catastrophe.

Il nous ramène au bord du lac et on se laisse tous les deux tomber dans l'herbe, heureux de ce petit tour de « patinoire ». Je me couche et regarde le ciel au dessus de moi puis jette un coup d'œil vers lui. Il est les bras croisés autour de ses genoux, regardant dans le vide droit devant lui. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour l'empêcher de repenser chaque seconde à elle mais je me dis que si je retournais à la clairière d'Edward, j'aurais moi-même beaucoup de mal à penser à autre chose qu'à lui et à notre moment passé là-bas ensemble. Et je voudrais juste avoir son pouvoir une soirée pour pouvoir l'apaiser. Mais je ne suis que Bella, avec mes capacités limitées, et je dois trouver quelque chose pour l'aider :

- Dis donc, Jasp' …

- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je réponde si tu m'appelles comme ça, fait-il les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide

- Jazz' alors ?

- Certainement pas.

- Bon okay, pas de petit surnom pour le petit renfrogné.

- Je ne suis pas renfrogné.

- Oh que si. Et tu as intérêt de te dérider un peu si tu veux continuer de plaire à Angela.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me dérider pour plaire à Angela, fait-il dans un sourire, un peu détendu

- Oh, c'est vrai aussi. N'empêche que tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi. Le jour où quelqu'un de moins renfrogné passera, tu seras remisé au placard …

- De toute façon, Angela ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi la plus belle du lycée, fais-je en papillonnant des cils, ironique.

- Ne sois pas si sarcastique, je pensais ce que je disais.

- Euuhhhh, fais-je un peu abasourdie.

Il se retourne alors sur moi et me sourit. Les choses deviennent bizarres ou je rêve ?!

- Sauf que tu n'es qu'une humaine. Une très jolie humaine, je te l'accorde mais rien qu'une humaine.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens vexée.

- Ne le sois pas. Ton parfum est envoûtant, « il » avait raison. Et tu es belle, vraiment.

Je baisse les yeux et me sent rougir. Je me sens plus qu'insignifiante quand je suis à côté des Cullen et pourtant, c'est le deuxième à me dire que je suis jolie. Alors l'entendre de la part de Mike Newton, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid (même si ça me donne un peu envie de vomir) mais l'entendre d'un Cullen dont la beauté est exceptionnelle, ça me touche vraiment. L'entendre d'Edward, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre avec ses « Je t'aime ». Et l'entendre de Jasper, c'est … marquant. Parce que ça me dit que quelque part, je dois quand même l'être un petit peu, jolie, si il le pense. C'est vrai, il était avec Alice qui est magnifique, et il vit avec Rosalie qui est la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, alors qu'il me dise ça, ça me fait me sentir un peu mieux avec moi-même.

- Merci.

- Mais tu n'es qu'une humaine pour moi. Ce qui ne te distingue pas vraiment d'Angela à mes yeux.

Je vois où il veut en venir et je ne suis pas vexée. Je sais ce qu'il essaye de m'expliquer. Il est juste en train de me rassurer sur ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Car si pour moi Jasper est magnifique ; et il serait sot de prétendre le contraire, il n'est pas « lui ». Même si son sourire est transportant, même si son regard est fascinant, même si sa manière d'être, de se tenir, de parler est captivante, il n'est pas Edward et ne le sera jamais à mes yeux. Alors je comprends parfaitement où il veut en venir et pour cela, lui adresse un sourire de reconnaissance, que je sais qu'il ressent.

- N'empêche que tu n'aurais pas emmené Angela ici, fais-je faussement mutine.

- En effet, répond-il dans un sourire mystérieux qui attise ma curiosité

- Alors pourquoi moi ? fais-je en me redressant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Parce que tu es spéciale. Je ne sais pas très bien comment cela est possible, mais j'ai envie de te connaître mieux.

- Tu … tu veux dire que je t'intéresse, même dans mon … humanité ? fais-je écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Oui. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi et de partager des choses avec toi. Amicalement parlant, s'entend. Tu es une personne intéressante et fascinante, Bella. Je n'avais plus dit ça depuis très longtemps.

- Je …, parvins-je à articuler difficilement. Qui était-ce la dernière fois ?

- Edward, quand j'ai fait la connaissance de la famille. Je ne les ai rejoints que pour Alice. Mais Edward était fascinant pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de me frayer avec d'autres gens, ni même d'autres vampires. J'étais plutôt solitaire. Alice mise à part, bien entendu. Mais Edward avait quelque chose que j'avais envie de connaître, une partie que je voulais connaître.

- Et tu l'as connu ? fais-je, d'une voix éteinte puisqu'on parle de mon ancien amoureux qui a déserté

- Pas entièrement mais j'ai appris des morceaux. Edward c'est un peu tout un ensemble très compliqué, très emmêlé et j'en ai connu une partie. C'est un peu pareil dans ton cas. J'ai envie de démêler un peu tout ça. Si tu me le permets bien sûr.

- Je suis d'accord. J'ai moi aussi envie de découvrir qui est vraiment Jasper Hale.

- Alors tu as du travail.

- Je ne rebute pas à la tâche, fais-je dans un sourire.

- On s'y remet ? fait-il après m'avoir fixé longuement dans les yeux.

- Je veux ! fais-je en me relevant avec lui. Mais cette fois, j'y vais seule !

Il arque un sourcil tandis que je grimpe sur la glace, un peu hésitante tout de même. Mais, après ce que je viens d'accomplir, je peux y arriver toute seule, non ? Il n'esquisse pas un geste pour me suivre et me regarde me débrouiller pour ne pas me casser la figure, un léger sourire sur le visage tout de même. J'arrive alors à patiner, sans trébucher, je prends de la vitesse et éclate de rire. Dieu que c'est bon d'être ici, dieu que c'est bon de se sentir si vivante. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus ressenti ça. Il me rejoint alors et se met à patiner à mes côtés, me contournant avec grâce tandis que je continue à avancer un peu gauche. Je le regarde flâner à droite et à gauche avec précision et agilité et en suis béate d'admiration.

- Tu te débrouilles bien, petite calamité, me balance-t-il dans un sourire

- Si je m'entraîne pendant, disons, mille ans, je pourrais peut-être être aussi gracieuse que toi …

- J'aurais dit un milliard d'années mais si on décide d'être optimiste, mille ans c'est faisable.

- Ne sois pas vilain !

- Je suis réaliste, voilà tout.

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et se met à patiner à pleine vitesse. Je me demande si ça lui fait autant de bien qu'à moi. Peut-il réellement se sentir mieux ici alors que c'est « leur » endroit ? Quand je le regarde patiner,là, un sourire sincère sur le visage, je me dis qu'il doit ressentir la même chose que moi, cette sensation pour une fois que les choses vont bien aller. J'ai envie de le suivre, je me mets donc à patiner plus rapidement, ne trébuchant pas toute concentrée par mon but : le rejoindre.

- Hey, Jasp', regarde ce que je fais, lui hurlais-je comme il est toujours assez loin de moi

- Bella, ne fais rien de …

Mais, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, grisée par la vitesse et le fait que j'arrive à tenir debout depuis plus de cinq minutes, je lève ma jambe pour faire une jolie figure. Sauf que ça me déstabilise complètement et que je tombe la tête la première contre la glace, lamentablement.

- … stupide, achève-t-il après que je me sois écrasée.

Aie. Je suis couchée sur la glace et j'ai mal à la tête. Jasper me rejoint en quelques coups de patin et s'agenouille sur la glace pour m'aider à me relever. Je sens alors quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon front et le regarde. Il a un air horrifié sur le visage. Et dément. Je mets alors ma main sur mon front et manque de m'évanouir en voyant que je saigne. Jasper s'est déjà reculé de plusieurs mètres, l'air totalement paniqué. Je voudrais reculer moi aussi, mais je suis vacillante à cause de tout ce sang. Et pourtant, je suis clairement en danger. Il n'a plus ce regard bienveillant que je connais de ces derniers jours. Non, il a le regard dément que je lui connais de mon anniversaire. Bon sang, mais comment j'arrive toujours à me mettre dans des situations pareilles ? Jasper se recule encore, et je sais qu'il est en train de se combattre lui-même pour ne pas m'attaquer. Je devrais faire quelque chose, appuyer sur ma blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler, me reculer, fuir le plus loin possible mais je suis comme tétanisée. Et c'est comme si tout mon corps attendait sa réaction. Comme si je le testais, confiante qu'il ne fera rien. Mais sur quoi me basais-je pour croire cela ? J'ai déjà vu ce que mon sang fait comme effet sur lui à mon anniversaire alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus alerte et ne m'enfuis-je pas ? Un filet de sang coule sur ma tempe et je me sens plonger dans le brouillard, incapable de me relever, incapable de bouger. Je me sens défaillir lentement et mon seul réconfort est que si il me mord, je ne le verrais pas. Je l'entends alors, au loin, crier :

- Emmet, viens par ici mon vieux ! Bella a encore fait une bêtise !

Les minutes suivantes ne sont qu'une succession d'éléments sans queue ni tête. J'ouvre les yeux et Emmet est penché sur moi, l'air perturbé. J'arrive à articuler :

- Emmet, où est Jasper ?

Mais je n'entends pas sa réponse, j'ai déjà refermé les yeux. Quand je les réouvre, je vois toujours Emmet qui me tamponne le crâne, une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de sentir mon sang. Je les referme encore et entends :

- Ca va aller, Bella, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je ré-ouvre les yeux. Emmet s'est un peu reculé et je peux enfin voir Jasper, plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, qui me toise d'un air inquiet. Le masque de démence l'a quitté et il a repris son visage habituel. Je tends alors les bras, péniblement. Et je referme les yeux, en les laissant retomber.

- Il faut l'emmener maintenant, entendais-je la voix dure d'Emmet dire à Jasper.

- Emmène-la toi, j'en suis incapable, répond mon vampire blond.

- Okay.

Je ré-ouvre les yeux et voit Emmet qui se penche sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, murmurais-je péniblement, la voix pâteuse

- Quoi Bella ?

- Jasper …

Emmet regarde Jasper étonné et s'écarte. Celui-ci se tient toujours à bonne distance de moi, l'air inquiet.

- Je ne peux pas, Bella, j'en suis incapable.

- Jasper, supplais-je en tendant les bras vers lui.

- Laisse Emmet s'occuper de toi, petite calamité.

- Jasper … S'il te plait …

Je le vois échanger un regard avec Emmet. Celui-ci n'a pas bougé, attendant la réaction de son frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je suis sûre que je serais plus en sécurité avec Emmet, vampiriquement parlant bien entendu. Et pourtant, je veux que ce soit Jasper qui me porte. Je veux qu'il me prouve quelque chose. Je tends à nouveau les bras et je vois Jasper soupirer. Il hoche alors la tête et se penche sur moi. Je m'accroche à son cou tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras et je souris. Alors que je sens qu'on avance, je referme les yeux, confiante et murmure :

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Je ne capte pas le reste, replongeant dans le brouillard profond qui me happe.


	7. Encaisser

_Voici enfin le chapitre 7. Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'il est mauvais. Et oui, désolée ! J'ai eu grave du mal pour le boucler et sans Elea (aka Poulette ^^) et 100 % Jasperounet, et bien j'y serais jamais arrivée ! Donc je me prosterne à vos pieds pour vous prier de m'excuser de ma médiocrité d'aujourd'hui et vous promets de faire amende honorable en me rattrapant avec le prochain chapitre !_

_Une toute petite dédicace à mes petites lectrices préférées, elles savent qui elles sont mais puisqu'on est dans la dédicace : _

_A mon __**Elea Telmar**__,une auteuZe de talent, ma grande prêtresse du Jella qui a fait un Jella excellent et succulent !_

_A ma __**100 % Jasperounet**__, qui par ses délires et son appui m'a permis de bien avancer !_

_A ma __**mama**__, qui est une de mes fans préférées et dont les reviews sont toujours une grande motivation pour moi !_

_A **Istehar**, qui est la personne qui m'a donné envie de continuer mon Jasper/Bella même si c'est un truc atypique, grâce à ses encouragements ! Et dont les reviews me filent un sourire de dingue_

_Maintenant, petite réponse rapide aux différentes reviews de tous :_

_Merci à __**Pseudo-Yuri, mmesolomalefoy**__** , ^^, **__**anso27**__** , lala,cyndie et pearl**__ pour leurs compliments sur ma fic ^^_

**Istehar** : Bah oui, comment passer à côté de ta review alors que j'étais encore en train de sourire bêtement en la relisant ?! J'adore ! Et j'adore que tu adores ma fic !!! Pour la question rhétorique, disons que c'est juste un message que je fais passer mais … rien de mauvais là dedans tout de même ;) J'aime bien qu'on sache comment je me positionne au moment où j'écris. Donc pour le Jella amical … pour le moment ! On verra où ils nous mènent ensuite :P

**100 % Jasperounet** : Tu sais que je t'adore mais euuhhhh … JASPER EST A MOI ! Prends Edward toi, haha !

**MissBabybelles** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Eh oui Ed et Alice sont idiots d'être partis ! Mais ils sont bientôt de retour. Je dirais, sans être certaine parce que parfois je pars en live et donc je dois changer mes plans, mais qu'ils seront là dans le chapitre 11. Pour la relation entre J/B, comme je l'ai dit c'est de l'amitié au programme. Mais mes lectrices préférées (surtout une ^^) savent que je peux aussi partir en live total donc on verra bien où mon histoire me mène ^^ !

**Elea** : Ahhhh ma poulette, comment ne pas te répondre quand tu me fais des reviews aussi longues ? Je suis maintenant certaine que tu as accès à mon cerveau car tu me fais une review en reprenant des moments de ma fic, le genre de review que j'adooooooooooooore littéralement ! TEAM JASPER à fond les ballons bien sûr ! Au moins, on se sent pas à l'étroit dans la Team, on est pas beaucoup, haha !

"contact épidermique précède souvent le contact labial!" Arrête de m'influencer, vilainnnnnne ! LOL !

Bref, tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de toi mais merci de me soutenir, poulette !!

**Mama** : Ahhhh ma mama ! Pareil qu'Elea dans ton cas ! Vous êtes mes deux perles des reviews longues !!! Au fait, comment se fait-ce que je n'ai pas ton adresse msn à toi ?  *pleure*

Réponse réponses :

D'abord, la suite de My Beautiful Life a été postée ! Et je vais me mettre à la suite donc voilà, comme ça tu vois que je ne t'oublie pas !

Tu verras dans ce chapitre que je ne suis vraiment pas fan de Jacob, j'arrive à rien faire avec lui : ( bouhouuuu ! Désolééééééééééée !

Je pense que tu as raison de t'inquiéter du retour d'Ed et Alice. A mon avis, plus d'une ici vont le détester ! Mais après tout, Bella ne lui appartient-elle pas ?

Mdrrrr pour les titres, j'hésitais justement à changer mais je continue alors, rien que pour toi ;)

Alors Jella ou alors Bella/Ed et Alice/Jazz ? Faut se décider hein ^^

Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touuuuuuuuuuuche !

En tout cas, pour le petite fouine, tu as raison, ça vient de là ! Touchée et coulée moi dis donc !

Bisouuuuuuus ma belle !

**Titi** : Merci pour les compliments ! Ceci dit, pour le Jella amoureux, je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis donc ne te réjouis pas trop vite, j'ai des amies … TRES … convaincantes !!! HAHA !

Place maintenant à mon chapitre nullisime ! J'espère que vous pourrez m'excuser un jour ! Je me rattraperais PROMIS !!!

***

*******

**Chapitre 7 : Encaisser**

J'ouvre les yeux sur un mal de crâne vrillant dans mes tempes. J'ai envie de hurler mais je m'en empêche. Il fait nuit. Okay, il faisait déjà nuit quand je suis tombée dans les pommes, mais il fait toujours nuit. Donc théoriquement, peu d'heures se sont écoulées. Peut-être même seulement quelques minutes. Je redresse péniblement la tête et voit que je suis couchée dans mon lit. Bon okay, alors peut-être tout de même quelques heures de passées. J'essaye de me lever mais je sens toute la pièce tourner et me recouche donc sur mes oreillers. Je suis en train d'essayer de reconstituer ce qui s'est passé. Je me revois tomber, je revois le regard effrayant de Jasper, je revois Emmet qui me regarde dégouté par l'odeur de mon sang mais qui me soigne tout de même. Je me revois prier Jasper de me porter et puis sombrer. Je me force à encore me souvenir et certaines images me reviennent : Emmet conduisant la voiture, moi couchée dans les bras de Jasper sur le siège passager. Un passage éclair tout près de Carlisle, qui m'a recousue le crâne comme si mon sang ne l'importunait pas le moins du monde. Un nouveau trajet en voiture mais cette fois uniquement avec Jasper qui ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. L'entrée à la maison, grâce à la clef sous le pot de fleurs et Jasper qui me monte à l'étage et me couche, sans devoir se confronter à mon père qui ronflait comme un bien heureux dans le salon. Et me voilà, couchée sur mon lit, en proie à une migraine incroyable. Quelle dinde je fais ! Pourquoi ai-je voulu faire cette figure ? Pourquoi me suis-je amusée à ça, connaissant parfaitement ma maladresse légendaire ?! Suis-je suicidaire ou quoi ? Et surtout, dans quel état est Jasper, après toute cette histoire ? Je suis tentée de me lever et de l'appeler mais en réalité, je ne connais pas son numéro et puis j'ai bien trop mal pour bouger. J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand mes yeux, un peu plus habitués maintenant à la pénombre, distinguent une silhouette assise dans mon rocking chair dans le coin de ma chambre :

- Jasper ?

- Ehhhh non, c'est moi ! fait la grosse voix d'Emmet depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Emmet ?

- Je surveille ton état, figures-toi.

- Je vais bien.

- Je ne sais pas réellement si tu vas bien. Tu as beaucoup divagué.

- J'ai divagué ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Emmet …

- Demain, Bella, demain.

Je secoue la tête, vexée mais je sais qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister avec Emmet Cullen. Ni avec aucun des Cullen en fait. Quand ils ont décidé quelque chose, je pourrais même danser sur ma tête endolorie que ça ne changerait rien. Je décide alors d'attaquer un autre sujet, plus du tout fatiguée et ayant soudainement moins conscience du mal qui me vrille le crâne :

- Où est-il ?

- Oh, entre ici et l'Alaska, à première vue.

- Je ne te parlais pas d'Edward, Emmet.

- Oh mais je sais. J'étais en train de te parler de Jasper.

- Attends, fais-je en me redressant d'un bond en position assise, tentant d'ignorer le mal que ça me fait. Jasper est en Alaska ?

- Oui.

- Mais …

- Il est parti chasser, Bella. Il a jugé qu'il n'était plus assez … nourri. Pour te protéger, s'entend.

- Oh.

- Il va prendre plusieurs jours pour récupérer un peu alors tu vas m'avoir pour toi toute seule quelques temps.

- Oh, fais-je déçue.

J'aurais voulu avoir la chance de m'excuser de mon comportement idiot. J'aurais voulu le remercier pour ne pas m'avoir attaqué. J'aurais surtout voulu lui dire à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante pour cette soirée passée enfin à revivre. Et de ma faute, il a du partir. Pour plusieurs jours … C'est comme si ma bouée de sauvetage venait de m'abandonner en pleine mer. La blessure du départ d'Edward se fait de nouveau ressentir et j'ai envie de hurler de mal parce que la personne qui me faisait enfin me sentir un peu mieux depuis qu'il est parti, m'a abandonnée à son tour. Et tout ça par ma faute. Je me donnerais des coups sur la tête si je n'avais déjà pas aussi mal. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide, bon sang ?

- Il va revenir, Bella, fait Emmet en écho de mes pensées.

- Peut-on savoir de qui tu parles ? fais-je amère

- Des deux, en réalité.

- Edward ne reviendra pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question.

- Non, c'est une affirmation. Et si même il revenait, ça ne changerait rien, il ne veut plus être près de moi.

- HAHAHAHAHA ! s'esclaffe Emmet de son rire gras

- Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller mon père !

- Ton père est parti travailler il y a une heure, Bella.

- Oh, il est si tard ?

- Il n'est que six heures du matin. Mais il est assez tôt pour t'entendre raconter des âneries.

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- Ne sois pas bête Bella. Edward t'aime.

Aie aie aie … La blessure se réouvre lentement et je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher car ce qui me maintenait en vie est maintenant à quelques milliers de kilomètres en train de chasser Bambi.

- Je … je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! balbutiais-je, paniquée par la souffrance qui grimpe en moi

- Bien. N'en parlons pas. Mais il n'empêche que …

- Tais-toi Emmet !

Il se tait et se contente de se balancer sur mon rocking chair qui grince péniblement sous son poids. J'espère qu'il ne va tout de même pas me le casser. Je retombe sur mes oreillers, décidant de m'offrir encore une heure de repos avant d'affronter l'école. Et son absence … C'est marrant, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, je me rends compte du besoin que j'ai que Jasper soit près de moi. Il était comme mon lien avec la famille Cullen. Mais désormais, avec Emmet droit devant moi, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de Jasper pour ça. Et pourtant, j'ai besoin de Jasper, mon nouvel ami. Celui qui parvient à enfin me faire un peu retrouver le sourire, la joie de vivre et aussi l'envie. L'envie de revivre. Celui qui m'a donné espoir. Celui qui m'a rendu la foi en moi et dans le fait qu'Edward pourrait revenir un jour. Et je suis là, couchée dans mon lit, l'immense trou béant que le départ d'Edward (aieuuuuh) a laissé dans ma poitrine s'étant réouvert de plus belle, plus douloureux encore qu'avant, parce que ce qui me permettait de le guérir est parti. Je me prépare donc à entamer ce que j'ai décidé d'appeler : mon chemin de croix de la semaine. Et il commence ici.

** MERCREDI  
**

J'ouvre un œil et grimace. Je me suis rendormie sur mon chagrin et mon mal de crâne. Emmet est toujours assis dans mon rocking chair, telle une statue de marbre et me regarde l'air inquiet.

- Quelle heure est-il ? murmurais-je pour ne pas malmener mon crâne endolori.

- Sept heures. J'allais te réveiller pour savoir si tu voulais aller en cours.

- Bien sûr que je vais en cours, fais-je aigrie. Il n'est pas question que je reste ici à pleurer sur mon pauvre sort.

- C'est toi qui décide, fait-il, dépourvu devant mon air renfrogné.

Je me lève alors, toujours grincheuse et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Evidemment, j'ai une mine affreuse. Qui plus est, j'ai une humeur de chien. Ca ne fait pas bel effet. Mais j'irais en cours, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je reste toute la journée toute seule avec mes pensées. Quand j'ai fini de prendre ma douche, de m'habiller et de cacher ma blessure avec mes cheveux, je retourne dans ma chambre où Emmet m'attend toujours.

- Prête à affronter l'enfer des cours ? me fait-il, visiblement amusé par mon humeur massacrante.

- Ouais.

- Alors, on y va !

- Je peux y aller seule, fais-je de mauvaise foi

- Oh. Tu souhaites te rendre au lycée … à pied ? fait-il, relevé maintenant, une lueur d'amusement sur le visage.

Bon sang, ma Chevrolet n'est toujours pas remise en route. Et elle est toujours où je l'ai laissée lundi. Sur le parking du lycée. Quand je vous disais que c'était vraiment un chemin de croix et que ma vie craint ! J'hausse alors les épaules et sort de ma chambre, maugréant contre ma vie pourrie, Emmet sur mes talons.

- Tu sais, Bella, il est seulement parti pour deux ou trois jours.

- Je ne râle pas parce que Jasper est parti.

- Pour Edward alors ?

- Non plus.

- Parce que tu n'aimes pas les cours ?

- Non plus. Enfin si, je n'aime effectivement pas les cours mais c'est pas pour ça aujourd'hui.

- T'as tes ragnagnas alors ! fait-il, tout fier de sa répartie.

Je me contente de le toiser, revêche, et il éclate de rire.

- Oh, non, ça ne peut pas être ça, je le sentirais.

- C'est vraiment trèèèèèèèès spirituel.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité.

- Ca n'en reste pas moins dégueulasse.

- Désolé Bella, je suis un vampire après tout.

- C'est tout de même déplaisant de penser que tu peux sentir que …

- Ca peut aussi être utile pour savoir pourquoi t'es de mauvaise, Caliméro.

- Je ne suis pas Caliméro.

- Ah non ?! fait-il dans un sourire. « Bouhouhou, ma vie craint, je ne suis qu'une vilaine maladroite et je dois supporter deux vampires ultra sexy à longueur de journée, bouhouuuu, la vie est trop injuste » fait-il alors dans une parfaite imitation de moi-même.

J'éclate alors de rire tandis qu'il écarte les bras, comme pour me prouver qu'il est innocent.

- C'est bon, t'as raison, je suis Caliméro. Mais tu me permettrais une modification à mon discours ?

- Laquelle ? fait-il suspicieux

- Je n'ai jamais vu deux vampires ultra sexy dans les environs, fais-je, morte de rire, en passant la porte.

Tandis que je ferme à clef, je l'entends maugréer derrière moi :

- Me demande bien comment z'ont résisté à l'envie de te mordre ces deux-là.

Je ré-éclate de rire en pensant qu'on a inversé les rôles de Grincheux et Joyeux et lâche, pour l'emmerder encore un peu plus :

- Il parait que j'ai très mauvais goût !

On arrive au lycée et je soupire. Comme la journée va être longue … Mais bon, j'ai fait le choix de ne pas rester à la maison pour ne pas avoir à ressasser mes idées noires, il faut donc maintenant que j'assume. Je sors de la voiture et Emmet boude toujours. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je boude d'abord. Je claque violemment la porte puis me rappelle qu'il s'agit quand même de la voiture de Jasper et qu'elle ne m'a rien fait. Ni Emmet d'ailleurs. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'on tire toujours sur le messager ? Je me dirige alors vers la porte du lycée, toujours aussi mal lunée. Je vois Angela et Jessica qui sont devant la porte et qui ont l'air d'attendre quelqu'un … attendez, c'est tout de même pas moi, non ?!

- Bella, enfin ! me lance Angela de loin, visiblement stressée et heureuse à la fois de me voir

- Euhhh, salut ! fais-je un peu stressée moi aussi.

- On t'attendait, me lance Jessica quand je les ai enfin rejointes.

Bah voyons ! Comme si ma vie ne craignait déjà pas assez, je vais devoir avoir une conversation de filles « normale » avec les deux filles qui m'ont limite insultée hier. Tout va bien. Je commence presque à regretter ma décision de ne pas rester au lit à maugréer.

- Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse, me balance Angela, me détaillant du regard, inquiète.

Quand je vous disais que ça allait être d'un gai.

- C'est certainement parce qu'elle a passé une folle nuit, fait Jessica, un sourire en coin.

Angela regarde ailleurs, visiblement touchée par la remarque. Je me rappelle alors qu'elles doivent trépigner d'impatience d'avoir des nouvelles de mon rendez-vous avec Jasper. Je m'imagine même un instant prendre un air de pimbêche comme j'en ai tant vu à Phoenix et raconter que Jasper et moi on a passé une folle nuit d'amour. J'insisterais sur les traits parfaits du blond tout en appuyant sur le fait qu'il est incroyablement doué de ses mains. Bref, j'inventerais totalement mais au moins, je leur rendrais la pareille pour les remarques d'hier. Sauf que je jette un coup d'œil à Angela et qu'elle a l'air vraiment mordue (haha, je me fais rire moi-même d'utiliser des termes ainsi quand je parle de Jasp' … bref) par lui et je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Parce qu'Angela, sans compter hier, a toujours été une perle avec moi, une amie sincère et souriante … et surtout pas embêtante. Alors même si remettre Jessica et ses fabuleux problèmes d'ado à leur place me tente pas mal, je m'empêche de le faire pour mon amie. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas sa faute, à elle, si il lui plait. Il faut concéder d'ailleurs que c'est vraiment un beau mec, comme tous les Cullen. Disons que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué parce que j'étais subjuguée par les traits parfaits d'Edward et que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à mes yeux. Mais j'ai eu le loisir de contempler Jasper ces derniers jours et c'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose d'attirant pour le genre humain. Comme tous les Cullen, il a le visage parfait, le corps parfait. Mais il a aussi quelque chose de plus. Je n'arrive pas à bien délimiter quoi, mais il a quelque chose. Donc, tout ça pour dire qu'Angela a des raisons d'être tentée. Et la pauvre ne peut pas savoir qu'elle n'a aucune chance … sauf si son sang a très bon goût. Quoique je ne pense pas que ce soit de cette façon qu'elle veuille lui plaire. Donc je ne vais plus rien lui dire. Pour ne pas la vexer. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'Angela soit capable de s'approcher de lui pour tenter sa chance. Et il y a également peu de possibilités que Jasper s'approche d'elle pour lui taper la causette. Donc je vais la laisser flasher sur lui dans son coin, sans m'en mêler, même si elle me demandait mon avis ou mon aide. Parce que je ne veux pas me disputer avec Angela. C'est une fille exceptionnelle, une amie rare comme on n'en fait plus et que son amitié compte beaucoup pour moi …

- Bella, je suis désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai traitée hier, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, fait alors Angela, comme en écho de mes pensées.

Oh hey, depuis quand tout le monde a accès direct à mon cerveau ici ? D'abord, Emmet ce matin qui répond à ma question sur le retour de Jasper avant même que j'aie pu la formuler. Maintenant Angela qui parle de ce dont je suis en train de réfléchir. Depuis quand suis-je devenue un livre ouvert pour mes congénères, bon sang ? Mais bon, elle s'excuse pour son attitude d'hier, ce qui me prouve bien que je ne me suis pas trompée et que cette fille est juste exceptionnelle. Je souris alors vraiment pour la première fois de la journée, tandis que je la rassure :

- Ne t'en fais pas Angela, c'est déjà oublié.

Jessica fait une moue réprobatrice au fait qu'on se réconcilie si vite tandis qu'on se dirige toutes les trois vers la salle de classe et je me dis que c'est peut-être encore le meilleur châtiment que je pouvais lui infliger : ma présence en leur compagnie ! Je deviens machiavélique, haha !

La matinée a été longue et c'est avec des pieds de plomb que je me rends à la cafétéria. En effet, je déteste déjeuner seule mais il n'est pas question que je rallie la table des autres, vaincue. De plus, mon crâne me fait atrocement mal, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Heureusement, mes cheveux couvrent assez bien ma blessure et personne n'a rien remarqué ; je n'ai donc pas eu à donner des explications qui m'auraient encore plus fait mal à la tignasse. J'envisage d'ailleurs même de prendre un antidouleur, chose que je ne fais jamais parce que je suis une vraie calamité (et je souris à ce mot …) quand il s'agit de gober un médicament. Ce qui se résume à manquer à chaque fois de m'étouffer quand j'avale la gélule. Je me sers un morceau de pizza, prends un coca et vais m'asseoir à la table des Cullen, désormais vide. Et je soupire en me disant que je les ai faits fuir un à un. Sauf Emmet et Rosalie qui sont partis parce qu'ils avaient terminé. Mais je commence à me dire que s'ils étaient restés, j'aurais réussi à les faire partir inconsciemment. J'étais la kryptonite des Cullen, Jasper avait raison. Ma seule consolation reste que le départ de Jasper est provisoire. Emmet a dit « quelques jours ». Il entend quoi par quelques jours, d'ailleurs ? Je note dans un coin de ma tête que je dois lui poser la question quand il viendra me chercher tout à l'heure quand quelque chose me frappe de plein fouet. Ceci est une métaphore, bien sûr, personne n'est venu se jeter contre moi mais une idée vient de s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Je suis en effet certaine du retour de Jasper. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier aura-t-il un impact sur notre début d'amitié ? Va-t-il être plus distant comme il l'était avant ? Va-t-il juste se contenter de me surveiller sans m'adresser la parole pour éviter tout danger ? Je ne me sens pas capable d'endurer ça. J'ai envie de connaître Jasper, vraiment. Je ne lui ai pas menti hier au lac. Je veux savoir qui il est vraiment à côté de ce vampire un peu mal bouché qui a du mal à se contrôler. Mais m'en laissera-t-il encore l'occasion ? Ou alors va-t-il reprendre sa place de gars qui m'ignore superbement pour ne pas avoir à se contrôler en ma présence ? Et surtout, si il ne me parle plus, comment vais-je faire pour l'aider à surmonter le départ d'Alice ? Car si lui m'aide à survivre au départ d'Edward, j'avais dans l'esprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, par mes bêtises ou juste ma présence, je pourrais un peu estomper la peine qu'il ressent. Sans pour autant parvenir à la combler car je sais parfaitement que ce genre de blessures ne guérit pas comme ça, mais plutôt dans l'idée qu'en mixant nos peines, on pourrait peut-être au moins garder la tête hors de l'eau.

J'en suis là de mes considérations, persuadée que quand il reviendra, j'aurais perdu le faible lien qu'on avait réussi à tisser, quand je sens une présence à mes côtés. Quand je relève la tête, je suis presque persuadée que c'est lui et qu'il vient me dire que je suis une idiote de me faire des films pareils. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui, mais Angela qui me toise avec un air bienveillant :

- Bella, t'es mignonne à ta table toute seule mais pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir avec nous, parce que je suis bien incapable d'avaler quelque chose tant que je te verrais si abandonnée !

Elle a raison, c'est ce que je suis. Je suis abandonnée. Ou plutôt, je suis abandonnée parce que j'ai fait fuir tout le monde. Je me redresse alors, reconnaissante, attrape mon plateau et la suit à la table « habituelle » de toute la clique. Tout le monde me salue par un sourire, même Mike.

- Alors, Bella, toujours okay pour cette virée à la Push ?

Je m'installe en acquiesçant, non sans jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la table que je viens moi aussi d'abandonner, une sensation amère dans la bouche.

La journée continue mal, malgré la pause-déjeuner qui finalement s'est révélée sympa. On a monté le plan de notre journée à la Push et j'en suis bien contente. Pas que je vais aller me jeter sur une planche de surf. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié la promesse que j'ai faite il n'y a pas si longtemps de ne rien faire d'imprudent ou de dangereux. Les deux promesses que j'ai faites d'ailleurs. Par contre, le fait de changer de décor, de quitter un peu la maison de Charlie et puis surtout, le fait d'avoir une journée bien remplie le samedi pour m'empêcher de maugréer avec moi-même, me semblent être des super raisons pour me réjouir de cette virée. Toutefois, ça n'aide pas à changer le cours des choses et le fait que je me dirige vers la classe de biologie, synonyme – comme vous l'aurez bien sûr deviné – de la classe symbole de ma rencontre avec mon amoureux de vampire. D'ailleurs, chaque cours est un vrai chemin de croix vu que je dois affronter sa chaise vide, les souvenirs qui m'assaillent et la sensation de manque qui se fait plus pressante là-bas. Quand j'entre dans la classe, mon air mauvais de nouveau vissé sur le visage, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment du rester à la maison, finalement. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et ne peux empêcher mon regard de courir vers la chaise vide. Je sens alors la douleur de ma poitrine s'ouvrir à nouveau et gronder. Edward est parti depuis si longtemps maintenant … Je réfléchis un peu. Un mois et une semaine. Ce n'est rien considéré face à la vie qui se dresse devant moi et pourtant, ça me semble un temps incroyablement long. Je nous revois encore dans cette forêt, moi cherchant désespérément et vainement des mots pour le retenir alors que son cœur m'avait déjà quitté depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me tiens la poitrine comme pour empêcher le mal de se répandre mais ça ne sert à rien. Il agit comme un venin et se répand dans tout mon corps, et ma tête devient encore plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est le moment que choisit notre professeur pour faire enfin son apparition. Ce qui signifie encore 50 minutes de cours et donc de torture pour moi. Le cours du jour portera sur la dissection d'un cœur de porc et je souris mauvaisement à l'ironie de la situation. Tandis qu'il dispose les plateaux contenant les organes sur nos tables, je sens mon cœur me venir au bord des lèvres. Pourquoi cette maudite journée ne finit donc pas ? Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, interrompant les explications et directives de dissection. Le principal Turner entre dans la classe, suivi d'un garçon. Je redresse un peu la tête, maintenant toujours ma poitrine avec mes deux mains pour calmer la douleur. Le prof et le directeur sont en train de discuter tandis que le garçon regarde le plafond, l'air de se foutre royalement d'être le centre de la conversation des deux adultes ainsi que de toute la classe devant lui.

- Bon, votre attention tout le monde ! lance enfin le principal Turner pour faire taire les bavassages. Je vous présente votre nouveau compagnon de classe, Ethan Ward. Il nous vient de Los Angeles. Veuillez lui réserver un accueil chaleureux, digne de Forks.

Je vois le garçon toujours perdu dans la contemplation du plafond, sifflotant, comme si Turner ne venait pas de parler de lui. Ainsi donc on a un petit nouveau et il vient du sud ! Je ne serais donc plus la nouvelle attraction et les autres relâcheront un peu du lest sur ma petite personne. Finalement, la journée n'est pas complètement pourrie !

- Monsieur Ward, voici votre manuel. Vous pouvez prendre la place libre, là-bas, lui désigne le prof, consciencieux tandis que le principal sort de la pièce.

Je me rends compte alors qu'il lui a désigné la place d'Edward. Tandis que le fameux Ethan s'amène vers mon banc, je saute d'un tabouret à l'autre pour occuper la place d'Edward, incapable de la laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Le prof arque un sourcil mais, à mon avis, vu mon air peu avenant du jour, il se contente de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Le garçon s'installe à côté de moi, me sourit rapidement comme on sourit à une benête et se tourne vers le tableau, mimant l'attention alors que tout dans son attitude prouve qu'il n'écoute absolument pas. Je me redresse un peu et hume l'air … Mmmmmh ! Aqua Di Gio ! Bah quoi, il n'y a pas que les vampires qui ont un odorat super développé d'abord ! Et j'adore ce parfum. Je me prends même à me pencher un peu vers le fameux Ethan pour mieux profiter de son parfum. Quand je me rends compte dans quelle position je suis et vu qu'il me regarde d'un air assez suspicieux, je replonge dans le souvenir de mon arrivée ici et du fait qu'Edward s'était comporté exactement de la même façon avec moi. J'éclaterais bien de rire devant tant d'ironie mais vu que le prof me prend déjà pour une cinglée, sans parler du pauvre gars qui se demande pourquoi je le renifle comme ça, je me dis que je vais m'abstenir. Je suis tellement mal à l'aise que dès que la cloche retentit, je m'empare de mes bouquins et me barre limite en courant. Analogie, vous avez dit ?!

Emmet est bien entendu sur le parking en train de m'attendre. Je suis presque ravie de retrouver un peu le côté vampirique de ma vie, si ce n'est que j'aurais préféré qu'il s'agisse d'Edward. Mais comme les rêves ne sont pas encore des réalités, je dois déjà m'estimer heureuse qu'un Cullen accepte encore de prendre soin de moi. Quand je m'approche de lui, je vois qu'il est au téléphone. Chose que je n'avais pas remarquée parce que le téléphone portable est vraiment tout petit petit dans sa main énorme.

- Oui, ma chérie, je sais bien … Mais oui mon petit canard en sucre …

Oh oh ! Il parle à Rosalie. Mon petit canard en sucre hihihi ! Je pouffe de rire mais il me regarde vexé et je me détourne

- Je sais que je l'ai promis et je le ferai mais pas avant que … Oui je sais que c'est important mais je ne peux pas laisser Bella seule pour l'instant …

Oh, oh ! Ca parle de moi et visiblement ça n'a pas l'air d'enchanter Rosalie qu'Emmet soit en garde 24h/24 depuis le départ de Jasper …

- C'est ton frérot après tout, arrange-toi avec lui !

Gnéééé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ?

- Je veux dire que tu sais très bien qu'il n'est parti que sous certaines conditions dont celle de ne pas laisser Bella sans surveillance !

Eh ben voilà Rosalie qui se met à poser mes questions à ma place. Quand je vous dis que c'est journée Open Source dans le cerveau Bella Swan ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Que Jasper ne serait pas parti si Emmet ne s'était pas engagé à me surveiller ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser Bella seule, je m'y refuse de toute façon ! Que Jazz' l'ait demandé ou non.

Ohhhhhh, mon Emmet chérichou ! Je me colle contre lui pour lui témoigner ma gratitude. Il tapote sur mon crâne, réveillant ma blessure et je m'éloigne en maugréant et frottant mon crâne affreusement douloureux maintenant.

- Je te promets de faire ce que Carlisle a demandé ma chérie … mais pas demain !

Ah ben non, pas demain, c'est pas possible, Jasper sera pas de retour … A moins que … Oh, je sens l'espoir repointer le bout de son nez !

- Jasper ne sera jamais revenu d'ici là !

Merci Emmet de me gâcher mon unique parcelle d'espoir de la journée ! Pffff ces vampires je vous jure !

- Je te dis que ce sera pas possible, mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées !

HAHAHAHA ! Ouuuups, j'ai éclaté de rire tout haut ! Emmet me lance un regard furieux et se détourne, puis se retourne à nouveau sur moi, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage :

- A moins que … Okay, j'irais demain ! Je t'explique ça quand je rentre !

Et il reclape le téléphone dans un sourire diabolique tandis que j'arque un sourcil, suspicieuse.

- J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles et une un peu moins bonne pour toi, Caliméro !

- Je veux d'abord entendre les bonnes, alors ! fais-je, ma mauvaise humeur reprenant le pas sur tout le reste.

- La première est que ta voiture est réparée !

- Youhouuuuu ! fais-je en sautillant de joie, heureuse de retrouver ma liberté et de ne plus risquer ma vie en montant avec un Cullen. Et la deuxième ?

- C'est que demain, tu n'auras pas à me supporter !

- Wahouuu, c'est jour de fête dis donc !

- J'envisage de recasser ton radiateur pour voir si tu fais toujours autant la maligne, fait-il en soulevant mon capot d'un geste vif

- Je rigolais, je rigolais !!! fais-je rapidement en tendant les mains pour l'empêcher de redétruire mon petit bijou de voiture. Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Ah. Euh. J'ai eu Jasper au téléphone et euhhh …

- Accouche !

- Il ne sera pas de retour avant la fin de la semaine …

- Ca je m'en doutais, fais-je, piquée au vif tout de même.

- … prochaine, enchaîna-t-il soudain, baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser le mien, assassin.

- QUOI ?!! Mais c'est pas possible, tu as dit « quelques jours » !

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait des complications … et que … bahhhh … enfin, il t'expliquera ! me balance-t-il, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, embêté.

- Très bien, fais-je en grimpant dans la voiture d'un geste sec. J'espère que Victoria m'attaquera d'ici là, comme ça il aura ma mort sur la conscience !

Sur ces mots, je démarrais, plantant là le pauvre Emmet qui n'avait rien fait de plus que d'être à nouveau le messager.

** JEUDI  
**

J'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt, maugréant. Je viens de faire un rêve absurde. J'étais à l'endroit préféré de Jasper, sur la patinoire et je me déplaçais avec grâce et rapidité. Soudain, Alice arrivait à ma droite et me demandait de lui rendre ses patins. Je lui expliquais alors que je ne pouvais pas, que j'en avais besoin pour fuir Victoria. Elle me disait alors que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle les avait laissé là que ça voulait forcément dire qu'ils étaient à moi. Elle me poussait, me les prenait des pieds et s'en allait en criant que jamais je n'aurais du me saisir de quelque chose qui lui appartenait. C'est alors que Victoria apparaissait. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces, demandant à Alice de l'aide. Mais celle-ci se contentait de partir en disant que jamais je n'aurais du lui prendre ses patins. Je me suis réveillée au moment où Victoria se jetait sur moi pour me mordre. Autant dire que la journée commence bien.

Je me lève et vais vers la salle de bains. Pouah, c'est quoi cette tête ? J'ai l'air d'un cadavre ! Je suis pâlotte à l'extrême, j'ai des cernes noires sous les yeux et on dirait que tout le malheur du monde s'est abattu sur moi ! Je dois très certainement être comme le caméléon, je parviens à prendre la forme de ce qui m'entoure : à savoir des vampires. J'ai un sourire en coin à cette pensée et me dirige vers ma douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, habillée et même coiffée, je suis toujours perdue dans la contemplation de moi-même via le miroir. Je suis cadavérique et le peu de maquillage que je me suis appliqué n'a pas franchement aidé. De plus, mon mal de crâne s'est réveillé avec la douche et je suis prête à me taper la tête au mur pour qu'elle arrête d'être aussi douloureuse. Bon je vous concède que ça n'arrangerait très certainement pas les choses mais c'est la seule solution que je vois ! J'attrape mon sac et descend les escaliers d'un pas lourd, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'affronter le monde aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, sinon Charlie va s'inquiéter et répondre à ses questions me demanderait encore plus d'énergie. Donc non merci, je vais au lycée !

Première heure de cours et bien entendu, ce que je déteste le plus : les maths. Yerk yerk yerk. Je suis en train de me demander d'ailleurs si je ne préférerais pas encore une heure enfermée dans un placard avec Mike Newton qu'une heure de maths, quand le nouveau garçon, Ethan MachinChose là, entre dans la classe. Il me sourit rapidement, mais pas d'un sourire sympa … plutôt d'un sourire « Salut la folle furieuse, ne t'inquiète pas, l'asile va bientôt venir te chercher ». Chouette, j'adore inspirer la folie aux autres. Je pense alors qu'il a de la chance que les Cullen ne soient pas là, sinon il aurait un autre sujet à trouver bizarre. Mais vu qu'ils ont tous déserté, je dois être dans son panorama la personne la plus étrange qui soit. Je me sens alors proche de mes protecteurs, sachant qu'à ma manière, je peux inspirer les sentiments qu'ils inspirent à première vue et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Le réchauffement n'est que de courte durée quand je le vois s'approcher de mon banc et que je note enfin qu'il ne reste qu'une seule place libre et que c'est celle qui se trouve à mes côtés. Mince de flûte de poisse, punaise ! (et j'ai été polie !) Il s'assied sans me regarder et j'ai un mouvement de recul, attrapant mes cahiers et me plaçant au bord du banc, le plus loin possible de lui. Okay, à nouveau, ça me rappelle un autre cours, un autre endroit, un autre garçon, sauf que c'était lui qui avait eu le mouvement de recul. Ethan tourne vers moi des yeux étonnés et je me sens débile de cette réaction. Pourquoi j'agis de cette façon bon sang ? J'hume à nouveau l'air et sens son merveilleux parfum que j'adore. Je suis en pleine transformation ou quoi ? On m'aurait mordu et je ne le saurais pas ?! J'ai envie de me marrer de ma sottise mais ça n'arrangerait pas vraiment mon cas donc je me retiens et me contente de le détailler du regard tandis qu'il a tourné son visage vers le tableau, regardant dans le vide. Brun, les yeux bleus. La mâchoire carrée et un beau visage. Pas désagréable à regarder quoi. Sauf qu'il n'est pas « lui ». Ni « eux » et que même si la moitié de la population féminine du lycée a du dire « Waouuuuw, le beau goooooosse », il n'arrive même pas à la cheville d'un seul des Cullen. Mais il est mignon, on peut au moins lui concéder ça. Je suis toujours en train de le scruter quand je le vois me regarder du coin de l'œil, toujours aussi interloqué par ma façon d'agir. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à me tenir non ? Je recule donc encore un peu, me rendant compte que je m'étais penchée sur lui pour le scruter et entreprends de gribouiller un peu sur mon cahier en attendant l'arrivée du prof. Son parfum vient titiller mes narines et je soupire. Suis-je encore tout à fait normale ?

Le panneau d'affichage par lequel je suis passée avant d'aller à la cafétéria améliore mon humeur massacrante. Le cours de gym est annulé. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus que ma classe d'Espagnol après le déjeuner et que je suis libre de rentrer chez moi ! Hahahaha, finalement le destin a fini de faire de moi sa victime ! J'ai donc un peu de relâche ! Je me saisis d'un plateau, y place une petite salade et un sandwich au thon et regarde la table des « habitués ». Sauf qu'Angela n'y est pas. J'ai entendu tout à l'heure Eric murmurer qu'elle avait attrapé une bonne grippe et qu'elle était clouée au lit. Or, affronter toute la tablée sans Angela me semble quelque chose d'impossible à faire vu mon mal de crâne incessant et mon humeur toujours un peu limite. Je me dirige donc vers la table des Cullen et m'y installe. J'attrape mon bouquin et le pose sur la table à la page où je m'étais arrêtée. « Roméo et Juliette ». Oui je sais, y a plus gai comme lecture mais j'aime ce livre et même si c'est la 125e fois que je le relis, je l'adore toujours autant. En plus, il a le don de me faire retrouver confiance en l'amour et le fait que deux personnes que tout sépare peuvent se retrouver si elles le veulent vraiment. Alors pourquoi bouder mon plaisir hein ?! Je suis en train de croquer une feuille de salade, plongée dans ma lecture quand j'entends une chaise de ma table bouger. Je relève les yeux et voit Ethan se poser à l'autre bout de la table, avec son plateau. J'en suis estomaquée. Comment peut-il … Ahhhh mais c'est vrai, il ne peut pas savoir le pauvre. Il ne « les » a jamais vus. Mike l'interpelle alors de la table un peu plus loin :

- Hey, Ward, viens par ici mon vieux.

Ethan le dévisage un instant puis enfourne un morceau de pizza sans lui prêter plus d'attention. J'observe la scène, curieuse.

- Hey, Ward, t'es sourd ou quoi ? le rappelle à nouveau Mike.

- Non, j'essayais juste de t'ignorer, fait celui-ci très calme.

Je souris à sa remarque, jubilant qu'il remette Mike à sa place.

- Franchement, tu ferais mieux de quitter cette table, elle est « réservée », continue le blond, pas du tout impressionné par la manière dont Ethan le nie.

- Il n'y avait pas de pancarte l'annonçant à ce que je sache, rétorque Ethan toujours dos à lui, ne le regardant pas.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont tous absents pour le moment mais quand ils reviendront, tu vas devoir te barrer et sans faire le malin cette fois, ironise Mike, heureux pour la première fois de l'impression que peuvent faire les Cullen.

- Bella y est bien assise pourtant, fait-il en relevant le visage vers moi.

Okay, il connait donc mon prénom. Ce qui prouve que je suis toujours l'attraction de l'école. Pffff. Il continue de me toiser du regard, et je le soutiens, de mauvaise grâce.

- Sauf que Bella est l'une d'eux. Ce qui n'est définitivement pas ton cas. Et qui ne le sera jamais, si tu veux mon avis ! continue Mike, vexé de notre échange silencieux.

- Et que sont-ils donc ? raille Ethan, visiblement amusé.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, tu en parles comme si c'était la mafia du lycée ou un groupe de terroristes ultra dangereux. Or, même si cette jeune demoiselle est étrange, je ne la vois pas vraiment dangereuse …

Je souris à toute cette joute verbale. Mike a noté la différence des Cullen. D'ailleurs, comment ne pas la noter ? Mais il ne pourra pas expliquer en quoi ils sont différents. Et ses mots résonnent en moi « Bella est l'une d'eux ». Waouw, j'avais oublié à quel point j'avais envie de l'être et combien ça faisait plaisir qu'on m'associe à eux.

- Je … Ils … s'emmêle Mike qui, comme je l'avais prévu, ne sait pas expliquer l'inexplicable.

- Alors, « ils » sont quoi ? me fait Ethan amusé.

- Ils sont différents. Mais géniaux, admis-je après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- Ils vont me manger ? ironise-t-il alors.

Je me redresse, me saisit de mon plateau et ajoute dans un sourire, avant de quitter la table :

- Plus que certainement.

J'arrive sur le parking du lycée, après mon heure d'Espagnol, pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. Sauf que sur le plateau de ma Chevrolet se trouve Emmet, qui joue avec une grosse pierre, la faisant rebondir sur ses pieds… et sur sa tête ! Bon sang, ne peut-il pas de temps en temps se comporter comme un humain normal ?

- Emmet, tout ça n'est pas très humain …

- Y a personne !

- Il y a moi.

- Pfff, comme si tu étais une oie blanche.

- Je ne me vexerais pas, je ne me vexerais pas …

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- De l'auto-suggestion, il parait que ça fonctionne bien.

- Et ça fonctionne ?

- Absolument pas, je suis vexée.

- Pour si peu ? fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel et sautant enfin de la plateforme.

- Et tu fais quoi là alors ? m'enquis-je tandis qu'il remet son gros caillou en poche.

- Je venais t'informer que je ne veillerais pas sur toi aujourd'hui.

- Oh. Jasp' est …

- Non, il n'est pas revenu, désolé ! fait-il, abattant de ses mots la bulle de joie qui grimpait dans ma gorge.

- Donc je vais être … seule ?

- Non, Esmé prend la relève, fait-il doucement, tandis que mon cœur bondit d'amour en pensant à la tendre mère d'Edward.

- Chouette !

- Sauf qu'elle est moins balèze que Jazz ou moi, alors ne te fourre pas dans les ennuis, okay ? grogne-t-il tandis que je sautille de joie.

- Bien sûr ! Je vais la voir, chiiiiiic !

- En fait, elle va rester en retrait, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Que Jazz ou moi, on t'approche, c'est logique, mais Esmé …

- Pffff, fais-je, déçue.

- Mais elle passera certainement te saluer chez toi, fait-il devant ma mine triste.

Je sautille alors vers le siège conducteur tandis qu'il me sourit et se dirige lui-même vers la Jeep d'Alice.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, malheureusement, un mauvais pressentiment me guette. Je vois la décapotable de Rosalie garée un peu plus loin et une boule de nerfs enserre mon estomac. Je me dirige vers la voiture, imaginant qu'Esmé l'a peut-être empruntée mais mon désarroi se fait plus grand quand je vois la superbe chevelure de Rosalie assise à la place du conducteur. Je suffoque presque de peur et fait demi-tour avant qu'elle ne m'aperçoive. Je grimpe alors à nouveau dans ma Chevrolet et me remet en route, tétanisée de peur. Mes mains tremblent sur le volant et je suis totalement paniquée. Je roule aussi vite que je le peux, faisant rugir mon pauvre moteur. Mes sens me mènent, sans que je le veuille ou le décide vraiment, vers la réserve Quileute. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai besoin de venir ici pour me sentir un peu moins oppressée. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que Jacob Black et moi soyons restés de grands amis depuis notre enfance. Je saute de voiture et me dirige vers la petite maison en bois en contrebas. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvre rapidement sur lui, justement.

- Bella, c'est bien toi ? fait-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je relève la tête pour pouvoir l'examiner. C'est moi où il a grandi de 30 bons centimètres depuis que je l'ai vu la dernière fois … il y a moins de deux mois ?! Waouuuuw, quoi ! Il est imposant, c'est incroyable !

- Bella, t'as perdu ta langue ? me demande-t-il, inquiet de mon silence.

- Euuuh, non, désolée. Je t'admirais.

Il éclate d'un rire franc et enfantin (bah oui quoi, c'est encore un enfant après tout ! ) et me tapote l'épaule avec plus ou moins autant de délicatesse qu'Emmet, c'est-à-dire, aucune.

- Que fais-tu là, Bella, à part m'admirer, bien sûr ?

- Oh, j'avais envie de venir te dire bonjour, ça fait longtemps !

Il sourit sincèrement et je me rappelle qu'il a plus ou moins un petit coup de cœur pour moi. Oups, j'avais oublié ça.

- Eh bien c'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir parmi nous ! fait-il, visiblement ravi. Ca te dit une petite balade sur la plage ?

- Je n'osais pas te le proposer en fait ! admis-je dans un sourire.

Il sort alors complètement de la maison, sans même prendre une veste alors qu'il caille comme jamais et qu'il est en t-shirt. Ahhhh ces garçons et leur besoin incroyable de vouloir épater les filles.

Il me désigne un petit sentier et je m'y lance, un peu trop vite à mon goût d'ailleurs, car je bute sur une grosse pierre et manque de m'étaler de tout mon long, quand Jacob, avec une rapidité et un réflexe extraordinaire me rattrape et me redresse. J'arque un sourcil mais ne fait aucun commentaire, me contentant de le remercier d'un sourire tandis qu'il prend la tête sur le chemin pour pouvoir me retenir à une nouvelle bourde de ma part.

Je quitte la réserve quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dîné avec Billy et Jacob et avoir promis de repasser par là samedi en allant à la plage avec mes amis. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Jacob et notre amitié est là comme si jamais je n'avais quitté Forks et qu'on avait continué à faire nos petits gâteaux à la boue. Et elle me fait du bien, après toutes les amitiés étranges que j'ai créées ces derniers temps. Ca me rend même un peu plus sereine. Et pourtant, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible quand « il » est parti et m'a abandonnée. Mais je le suis désormais. Plus sereine et plus calme. Grâce à deux personnes que je n'aurais jamais pensé être capables de ça, ceux que je nommerais désormais mes deux J : Jasper et Jacob. Il fait assez sombre mais comme j'ai prévenu Charlie que j'étais à la réserve, je n'ai pas de souci à me faire de rentrer un peu tard. Je suis en train de chanter à tue-tête avec Britney Spears quand je vois deux phares qui se rapprochent de moi à une vitesse folle. Je ralentis un petit peu pour que ce danger public puisse me dépasser mais il se contente de se coller à mon coffre, manquant de m'emboutir. Je jure alors et lui fait signe de se calmer dans le rétroviseur. Au lieu de se calmer, j'entends le moteur qui rugit et la voiture qui se colle encore plus à moi. C'est alors que je vois de qui il s'agit. La voiture de Rosalie. Derrière moi, rugissant comme sa conductrice doit rugir elle-même. Je panique, mes mains se remettent à trembler de manière incontrôlable et c'est avec grande peine que je parviens à rejoindre la maison. Quand je descends de la voiture, en proie à une panique sans nom, je vois que le cabriolet est déjà garé derrière moi et que sa conductrice est plantée à côté de moi :

- ES-TU COMPLETEMENT DEPOURVUE DE CERVEAU BON DIEU ???

- Rosalie, je …

- JE DOIS SURVEILLER MADAME ET … DE SURCROIT ! … MADAME SE PERMET DE S'AVENTURER SUR UN TERRITOIRE OU JE NE PEUX PAS LA SUIVRE ! rugit-elle de plus belle.

Mince. Le territoire des Quileutes est interdit aux Cullen, j'avais totalement oublié.

- TU N'ES DECIDEMENT BONNE QU'A TE METTRE EN DANGER ET A TE FAIRE SAUVER ! TU NE MERITES PAS QU'ON PRENNE UN TEL SOIN DE TOI !

Ses merveilleux traits sont déformés par la rage et je me demande même si ce n'est pas elle qui va me tuer pour finir. Je prends comme une claque ce qu'elle vient de me dire …

- POURQUOI NE VAS-TU PAS TE DONNER DIRECTEMENT A CETTE FEMME, SI TU AS TANT ENVIE DE MOURIR ? CA NOUS EVITERA DE DEVOIR TE BABYSITTER !

Je ne dis rien, prenant sur moi pour ne pas la vexer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Même si ses mots se déversent sur moi tel un venin.

- TU NE MERITES MEME PAS QU'ON TE PROTEGE D'AILLEURS !

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? finis-je par lâcher, malgré moi et ma résolution de me taire

- PARCE QU'ILS ME L'ONT DEMANDE ET QUE C'EST IMPORTANT POUR EUX ! DE LA PART D'EDWARD, JE PEUX ENCORE LE COMPRENDRE MAIS VENANT DE MON FRERE, CA M'ECHAPPE COMPLETEMENT !

- Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire ! Personne n'en aurait rien su et …

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ??? me coupe-t-elle, une lueur démente sur le visage. J'AI PASSE LA SOIRE E A ARPENTER LA LIMITE ET J'AI FAILLI LA FRANCHIR BON SANG !

- Je ne risquais rien, j'étais chez des amis !

- TU ES IDIOTE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ? NOUS NE POUVONS PAS DEPASSER CETTE LIMITE, VICTORIA ELLE S'EN MOQUE BIEN ! TU TE SERAIS FAIT TUER EN DEUX SECONDES ET TES PAUVRES AMIS N'AURAIENT RIEN PU POUR TOI !

- Ca t'aurait bien arrangé, que je meure ! Comme ça Emmet n'aurait pas à me surveiller !

- JE ME FICHE QU'EMMET TE SURVEILLE OU NON ! CE QUI ME REND MALADE, C'EST QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE TRACASSE POUR TOI ET QUE TU N'ES PAS DIGNE DE CETTE AFFECTION PARCE QUE TU NE FAIS RIEN POUR TE METTRE HORS DE DANGER ! NON, RIEN ! A LA PLACE TU VAS TE JETER TOUTE SEULE DANS LES BOIS, CHEZ CES « GENS » …

- Je fais encore ce que je veux de ma vie après tout ! fais-je revêche

- TU ES BONNE A FRAPPER ! LES DEUX PERSONNES QUI COMPTENT LE PLUS POUR MOI, MON MARI ET MON FRERE, RISQUENT TOUS LES JOURS LEUR EXISTENCE POUR TE PROTEGER ET TU OSES … TU OSES ME DIRE QUE TU FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DE TA VIE ?!!

- C'est une histoire entre eux et moi … et Jasper n'aimerait pas que tu me parles comme ça …

- HAHAHAHA ! ARRETE UN PEU D'ETRE SI EGOCENTRIQUE ENFIN ! Jasper n'en a rien à faire de comment je te parle ! Tu es aussi insignifiante pour lui que tu ne l'es pour moi. Il se sent juste coupable parce qu'Edward est parti suite à ce qu'il a tenté de faire. Rien de plus. N'imagine jamais que Jasper Hale puisse avoir quelqu'intérêt pour toi. S'il t'a assuré le contraire, sache que je connais mon frère sur le bout des doigts, il a voulu t'amadouer, c'est un vrai charmeur. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait l'idée de s'intéresser à une banale humaine comme toi. Jamais. Et tu le sais.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et mon cœur se fendre de plus belle. C'est comme si elle m'arrachait mon ami, alors que j'en ai terriblement besoin. Et au fond, je sais qu'elle a raison, sur toute la ligne. Jasper a dit ça pour m'amadouer, pour que je me laisse protéger plus aisément. Mais Jasper n'en a rien à faire de moi. Rien du tout.

- D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire cynique, je suis persuadée qu'il a très souvent souhaité t'avoir réellement tuée ce jour-là.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourne et monte dans son cabriolet, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Je la regarde s'éloigner tandis que de gros sanglots montent dans ma gorge. Je rentre rapidement à la maison et voit que mon père m'a laissé un mot m'informant qu'il travaillerait tard et qu'il me souhaitait une bonne nuit. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et me jette sur le lit, sans enlever ni chaussures ni veste, me roulant en boule, serrant un de mes oreillers dans les bras, tandis que le chagrin et le désespoir m'assaillent et que j'y laisse libre cours. Je suis seule. Désespérément seule.

Une heure plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à calmer ma peine. Je pleure à chaudes larmes, laissant libre cours à mes larmes, mes sanglots. Mon lit est trempé par mes pleurs et je n'ai toujours pas changé de position. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur et qu'on est en train de le triturer comme une boule de pâte à modeler. J'ai mal à en crever. Edward est parti. Il m'a abandonnée ici après m'avoir tout donné. Il m'a montré le monde auquel je souhaiterais appartenir, la vie que je souhaiterais avoir, l'amour que je voudrais vivre. Et puis il m'a tout repris et est parti. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Je pensais plutôt survivre. Et j'en voyais la possibilité grâce à Jasper et à Jacob. Mes deux amis. Mais Jasper n'est pas mon ami. Jasper est le vampire qui a essayé de me bouffer et qui a décidé de me protéger pour ne pas avoir plus sur la conscience que le départ d'Edward. Et Jasper n'en a rien à faire de moi. Rosalie a raison. Je me remets à pleurer de plus belle, inconsolable. Comment vais-je me relever si personne ne s'inquiète de me voir à genoux ? Et qui pourrait bien s'inquiéter de moi, alors que je suis si « insignifiante » comme l'a souligné Rosalie ?

J'entends qu'on frappe à la porte et sursaute. Je n'ai pas entendu Charlie rentrer. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu pleurer, sinon je vais avoir des explications à donner. Je crie « Entre » mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Soit, j'ai rêvé. Il me semblait bien qu'il n'était pas rentré. J'aurais entendu la voiture de patrouille se garer dans l'allée et la porte d'entrée claquer. Je retombe donc dans ma transe, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

- Bella ?!

Je sursaute à nouveau en entendant la voix proche de la fenêtre.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Va-t'en Emmet ! arrivais-je enfin à articuler, au milieu de mes sanglots.

La silhouette avance alors vers moi et je remarque qu'elle est beaucoup plus petite que la silhouette massive d'Emmet.

- Tu me vexes là, fait la voix rieuse de Jasper qui s'agenouille près du lit pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

En le voyant là devant moi, un air bienveillant sur le visage, je me remets à pleurer de plus belle, ne parvenant plus à masquer ma douleur, tenant fermement mon oreiller sur ma poitrine comme pour empêcher mon cœur de se faire la malle et de se mettre à se déchiqueter sur ma table de nuit.

- Bella, mais que se passe-t-il ? fait mon vampire blond, maintenant inquiet.

- Je …

Et je me remets à sangloter, ne parvenant pas à dire plus. Je suis désemparée, ma douleur a inondé les digues et les a rompues, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, à m'empêcher d'avoir mal. Je suis la victime de ma propre peine, j'en suis sa prisonnière. Plus rien ne peut l'arrêter, plus rien ne la contrôlera. Elle a pris le pouvoir et j'en suis son esclave.

- Bella, arrête, calme-toi !

Mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis capable de rien. Les larmes coulent, les sanglots éclatent et je suis en lambeaux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi … me supplie-t-il de sa voix douce.

J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire ce qui m'arrive mais comment expliquer tout ce que je ressens ? Et de toute manière, ma souffrance m'empêche de parler. Elle ne m'obéit plus, elle n'obéit plus qu'à elle-même. Et elle n'est pas prête de se calmer de sitôt. Rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Il se redresse alors et regarde autour de lui, comme cherchant une solution. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'y en a pas, mais ça aussi j'en suis incapable. Je me contente donc de sangloter encore et encore, ne tentant même plus de retenir quoi que ce soit. Puisque rien ne peut l'arrêter, autant que ma peine se fasse plaisir et qu'elle s'exprime autant qu'elle le peut. Il est vrai que je la tais depuis si longtemps. Il est normal qu'aucune digue, aucun effort ne puisse la neutraliser. Je ferme les yeux sur un nouveau sanglot qui enserre ma poitrine quand je me sens décoller du lit. J'ouvre les yeux et voit que Jasper s'est saisi de moi. Mais je n'ai pas non plus le courage de lui demander ce qu'il va me faire. Je me dis qu'il va très certainement me foutre sous la douche froide pour calmer ma crise d'hystérie. Mais, au lieu de cela, il me serre contre son torse marmoréen et se laisse tomber sur le lit, moi toujours dans ses bras. Il me serre fortement, mais sans m'écraser … comme pour me prouver qu'il est là. Et c'est à ce moment que quelque chose d'incroyable se produit … collée contre son torse, entre ses bras, le monstre de ma poitrine se tait peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus devenir que des larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur mes joues. Pendant ce temps, Jasper caresse mes cheveux. Il a utilisé son pouvoir sur moi… Incroyable, je pensais qu'il n'en serait pas capable devant l'immensité de ma douleur.

- Ca va mieux ? fait-il sachant déjà la réponse à sa question.

- Oui, merci.

On ne dit rien pendant un long moment, lui caressant mes cheveux, moi tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Que s'est-il passé, Bella ?

- C'est … c'est Rosalie …

Il grogne alors. J'adore quand il grogne, ça me donne toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est un grognement un peu particulier, tellement différent du grognement bestial d'Emmet ou de celui, dur, d'Edward. C'est un grognement tendre, empreint de tristesse. Un grognement à la Jasper quoi.

- Que t'a-t-elle fait ? lâche-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Oh, elle ne m'a rien fait physiquement, rassurais-je pour ne pas créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'y en avait déjà.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans un tel état alors ?

- Elle m'a engueulé. Et elle m'a dit des choses horribles … fais-je, sentant un nouveau sanglot grimper dans ma gorge au souvenir de ses paroles.

- Je vais la sermonner.

- Ohhh non, fis-je, paniquée. Elle va encore plus m'en vouloir !

- Il faut dire qu'elle avait des raisons d'être fâchée … lâche-t-il d'une vois dure maintenant.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu n'aurais pas du aller là-bas, Bella.

- J'avais oublié que vous ne pouviez pas y pénétrer. Et puis je ne pensais pas que la surveillance était aussi étroite.

- Je t'ai dit que nous étions là tout le temps.

- Mais tu n'étais plus là.

- Sauf que les autres veillaient.

- J'ai omis ce détail, concédais-je dans un sourire, toujours appuyée contre son torse glacial.

- De plus, tu as promis de ne plus t'aventurer dans les bois toute seule … me rappelle-t-il, des reproches dans la voix.

- Je ne suis pas allée dans les bois ! me défendis-je

- Ah non ?! Et ces milliers d'arbres que tu as passés sur ta route jusque là-bas, tu appelles ça comment ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi interdit en voiture.

- Ce n'est pas interdit, Bella. Je n'ai rien à t'interdire. C'est juste fortement déconseillé … répond-il d'une voix douce maintenant

- Okay. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, acquiesçais-je, vaincue.

- Merci.

On se tait alors et il continue de me caresser les cheveux tandis que mes doigts comptent les boutons de sa chemise.

- Pourquoi es-tu déjà là ? demandais-je en brisant le silence. Emmet m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais que la semaine prochaine …

- Rosalie a appelé. Elle était folle de rage et prête à passer la frontière. Je lui ai alors intimé de ne rien faire de stupide. J'allais rentrer et c'était moi qui passerais la frontière car c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de prendre soin de toi.

- Ah oui… fais-je en repensant aux mots de Rosalie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fait-il en sentant très certainement ma peine recommencer à gronder.

- Rien.

- Hum.

- Bon, c'est vrai, il y a quelque chose ! concédais-je de mauvaise foi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? répète-t-il, d'une voix inquiète.

- Rien de bien grave. Rosalie a juste remis les pendules à l'heure.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que j'avais tendance à oublier que tu ne t'occupes de moi que parce que tu te sens redevable et que tu n'as pas d'autres intérêts à me garder en vie.

- Bella …

- Non mais c'est bon, je comprends tu sais !

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule, tu le sais ça ?

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que tu n'écoutes que les mauvaises personnes. Je t'ai dit, pourtant, que je ne mentais jamais !

- Et ?

- Et si je t'ai dit que j'étais intéressé par la personne que tu es, c'est que je le pense vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à te mentir sur cela.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme aussitôt. Il a raison et je suis une véritable idiote. Je me suis laissée mener en bateau par Rosalie. Et au final, je sais même pourquoi je me suis laissée faire. Il est plus facile de penser que Jasper se fiche de moi que d'avouer qu'il peut être intéressé par ce que je suis vraiment. On ne parle de nouveau plus et je me sens vraiment plus calme maintenant. Il a vraiment un pouvoir très trèèèès pratique !

- Dis donc, ton pouvoir est une aide vraiment précieuse pour la calamité que je suis ! rigolais-je

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Bah vu que je suis une vraie fontaine ambulante …

- Je n'ai pas utilisé mon pouvoir, Bella … fait-il amusé.

- Bah … et maintenant, enfin, pour me calmer de ma crise là ?

- Non, non plus.

- Mais comment … ???

- Très simplement. Humainement si je puis dire.

Je souris alors en comprenant. Il n'a pas utilisé son pouvoir. Il s'est contenté de me prendre dans ses bras et ça a suffi. Parce que mon monstre ne s'est mis à hurler qu'au moment où je me suis sentie seule. Et, de manière humaine, il est parvenu à me calmer. Je soupire de soulagement quand il m'écarte un peu pour se relever. Je le regarde faire, il remet sa veste qu'il avait ôtée et se dirige vers la fenêtre quand je sens le monstre en moi se réveiller.

- Hey Jasp' !

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que ce surnom …

- Okay, Jasper, le coupais-je.

Il s'arrête et me regarde, attendant que je lui parle.

- Tu as bien mangé ?

- On pourrait laisser les conversations banales pour demain, tu ne penses pas ? Tu as besoin de te reposer maintenant.

- Réponds-moi, suppliais-je, maintenant redressée sur mon lit.

- Oui, j'ai bien mangé.

- Tu as encore faim ?

Pour toute réponse, il se ré-avance dans la lumière de ma lampe de chevet et me désigne ses yeux.

- Ca a l'air d'aller visiblement.

- J'ai bu plus que de raison.

- Pour être sûr de ne pas m'attaquer.

- En effet.

- Et tu penses que ça suffira ?

- Ca fait plus de trois questions, ça.

- Tu me dois les questions d'hier ! opposais-je, vexée.

- J'ai dit qu'elles n'étaient pas cumulables.

- Tu avais aussi dit que tu serais là tous les jours !

- Bien. Je pense que cela suffira, même si je ne peux présumer de rien vu ta maladresse naturelle.

- Et disons, si il ne m'arrive rien et que je ne saigne pas, il n'y a aucun danger ?

- Non, aucun.

- Sûr à 100 % ?

- A 100 %.

- Okay, alors j'ai une petite faveur à te demander …

- Quelle est-elle ? fait-il amusé

- Tu pourrais … euuuuh …

- Oh oui, le « e » est une voyelle très sournoise, me fait-il amusé (NDA : Merci Elea pour cette grande réflexion due à mes problèmes de cohabitation avec le « e » de mon clavier lol !)

- Arrête de te moquer !

- Je ne me moque pas. Je t'écoute.

- Pourrais-tu … s'il te plait … rester ici cette nuit ?

- Je reste, Bella. Emmet n'est toujours pas revenu et je pense que Rosalie passera son tour.

- Non … Tu n'as pas compris … Pourrais-tu … rester … ici … « ici » tu vois ? fais-je en tapotant sur mon lit.

- Bella …

- Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, fais-je en souriant le plus angéliquement possible.

- Tu es d'une perversité parfois …

- Je sais.

- C'est d'accord, fait-il en ôtant sa veste et se dirigeant vers mon rocking chair.

- Aheum … répliquais-je en toussotant

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Tu n'es pas consciente d'un peu abuser là ?

- Tu as dit que …

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, Madame la Perverse ! fait-il dans un sourire.

Je lui souris alors me recule tandis qu'il se recouche près de moi et tend les bras pour que je m'y blottisse, ce que je fais rapidement, sans demander mon reste.

- Je te préviens, on reste comme ça le temps que tu t'endormes. Après, je vais m'asseoir là.

- D'accord.

Je me contente de rejouer avec ses boutons, tandis qu'il reste figé, stressé je le sens par ce que je lui demande de faire.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- C'est inconfortable ?

- Dors, Bella, tu as eu les réponses à tes questions pour la journée et celles d'hier …

Je souris, sachant très bien ce que ça veut dire. On est amis. Contre toute attente. Contre tous et ce qu'ils en pensent. On est amis. Et ce soir, ni lui ni moi ne sommes plus seuls au monde.

TBC !!!!

Et cette fois on ne pourra pas me dire que je finis sur un truc hard ^^ HAHA !!!


	8. Connaître

_Bonjour à tous (enfin toutes :) ) _

_Voici enfin le chapitre 8 ! J'ai kiffé à l'écrire car je me suis lâchée à fond sur le Jella amical (et plus si affinités pour mes ptites lectrices préférées *se marre en pensant à la tête d'Elea quand elle va lire certaines scènes*)_

_Alors, faut que vous sachiez que quand j'introduis un perso hors contexte dans une fic, pour moi il a toujours un visage. Et j'aime bien que vous ayez le même visage que moi à l'esprit alors il est temps de vous présenter Ethan Ward. Pour ceux qui connaissent la série 90210, vous saurez qu'il s'agit de lui mais pas au point de vue caractère. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, vous pouvez voir son (joli) minois ici: (comme j'arrive pas à poster le lien, soit vous tapez "Ethan Ward" dans Gogole images soit vous me demandez le lien par MP) ... __Voilà donc mon Ethan. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites (haha !), je voulais vous dire que je suis plus ou moins contre l'introduction de nouveaux persos dans un univers (et vous allez vous dire « Bah pourquoi tu le fais alors, crétine ?) mais qu'ici, il a une grosse grosse importance pour quelque chose. Dès que ce sera passé, il volera au placard ^^ Donc voilà voilà …_

_Pour mama, et ceux que ça intéresse bien sûr, voici mon adresse msn : __lec_ji22 at hotmèl (je peux pas le mettre autrement pfff__. Si vous me rajoutez, n'oubliez pas de me dire qui vous êtes car je suis très suspicieuse, haha !_

_Maintenant, et avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews, il va falloir mettre les choses au clair parce que vous allez finir par me vexer : JASPER EST A MOI – JASPER IS MINE – JASPER ES MIO ! Elea, qui a tous les droits sur lui vu qu'elle fait le meilleur Jella de la Terre, me l'a cédé, donc on ne discute pas ! J'en profite pour préciser qu'Edward est à elle (c'était le deal ^^) et que Jacob est à son amie Alice. On vous laisse par contre avec plaisir Emmet, Carlisle, Mike, Eric, James et Laurent ^^. Maintenant qu'on n'a plus aucun doute sur l'appartenance de Jazz', on peut passer aux reviews :) _

**Istehar** : Ta review m'a à nouveau fait sourire de bout en bout ! D'ailleurs, tu peux demander à Elea, qui était sur msn avec moi à ce moment là, j'ai même eu un fou rire incroyable pour certains points (à savoir : quand tu dis être déjà intime avec Ethan, et l'histoire d'Emmet au téléphone quand tu as pensé que c'était Jasper qu'il appelait mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées : LOL !!! ) Sinon, vous saurez tous sur quoi Bella a divagué cette nuit là avec Emmet dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, notre nounours de vampire va le lâcher pour la titiller un peu (le vilain ^^) ! Je suis contente que ma Bella qui sente l'Aqua Di Gio t'ait fait rire (car c'est une situation vécue pour moi, cette scène, haha !) En tout cas, continue de me reviewer comme ça, c'est ce genre de reviews qui me poussent au derrière pour continuer ;) J'adoooore ! Merci miss !

**Elea** : Ahhhh ma petite muse du Jella. Comment ne pas te dire que chaque scène d'eux que j'écris, je l'écris avant tout en me demandant si ça va te plaire ?! Review de review :

Commencement par une chose importante : RENDS MOI MON CERVEAU BON SANG (première chose qui m'a frappée en lisant ta review quoi ^^)

J'espère que tu excuseras mon Emmet pas très fin, mais comme je t'ai dit, c'est Emmet et voilà, ça va amener d'autres choses plus tarrrrrd *s'en va en se marrant*

Pour le « Il parait que j'ai mauvais goût » de Bella, il fallait comprendre « Il parait que mon sang a mauvais goût ». Désolée, suis belge, je m'exprime parfois pas très clairement :(

Je m'excuse pour la période de vide du chapitre mais c'était pour amener des choses qui seront importantes pour la suite. Comme cette virée à la Push et le truc sur Ethan … Sorryyyyy :-S

Pour le rêve du patin, tu sais que je sais que tu sais que … Bref, arrête d'utiliser mon neurone, j'en ai besoin ;)

Désolée aussi pour Jacob, mais j'arrive pas à mieux tellement le perso ne m'intéresse pas … C'est fou quand même !!! J'arrive à faire mieux avec Mike ! LOL !!!

Je suis contente que mon Jella t'ait plu vu que … voir plus haut quoi ;)

J'ai explosé de rire à « VICTOIRE IL L'A DIT IL l'A FAIT ! JE SUIS TROP HAPPY ! MERCI POUR CETTE PHRASE ! elle va passer inapercue pour tout le monde mais pour moi elle est juste magique ! » Rends moi mon cerveauuuuu !!!

J'ai re-explosé en t'imaginant priant pour un bisou ! Dis donc toi, t'abuserais pas un peu comme Bella par hasard ? Ils sont AMIS voyons ! On s'embrasse comme ça chez eux !!! ^^ Par contre … bref !

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira *croise les doigts*

**Sonia-S** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir !

**MissBabybelles** : Tu peux tuer Rosalie, pour ma part je ne le ferais pas ^^ Rosalie a un grand rôle à jouer chez moi et en plus je l'adore cette vilaine garce ^^ Pour le fait que ce soit elle devant chez Bella, en effet c'est confus mais l'explication viendra au chapitre 9 … Ed et Alice seront de retour uniquement dans le 11 (voir le 12 si je blablate trop ^^) et oui, il y a du Ed/Bella au programme *pleure pas Elea* Merci en tout cas pour ta review et tes compliments !!!

**Arwenn** : Je te pardonne de ne pas avoir posté de review avant car celle-ci remplace toutes les autres ! Entre entre dans la team Jasper, les inscriptions sont ouvertes ^^ Ethan aura bien un rôle à jouer, il est pas juste là pour faire joli et oui, Bella pense encore à Ed, bien entendu, comment l'oublier ?! C'est vrai que Bella aurait pu se foutre de leurs surnoms mais je pense pas qu'elle avait envie de vexer Rosalie en mode furie vampirique plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ;) Pas de retour d'Alice à cause d'une vision de Jazz/Bella sur le lit mais peut-être pour d'autres raisons … Mystère mystère ! En tout cas, merci de me lire et de m'avoir reviewer ^^

**Pouffinette** : Toujours aussi folle mais tes reviews me font toujours mourir de rire aussi ^^

**Lillie** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Pour que tu ne désespères pas, je te dis déjà que je n'écris généralement qu'un chapitre par semaine donc tu peux souffler jusque la semaine prochaine e ;)

**Arya Destiny **: Ah ben te revlà toi ! Tu m'avais manqué ! Contente que mon Jasp te plaise de plus en plus ! Bonne année à toi aussi !

**Mmesolomalefoy** : Moi je le trouvais mauvais ce chapitre mais je suis contente que vous soyez indulgents ! Pour les questions, elles trouveront normalement leurs réponses en temps et heure ^^ Merci pour tes compliments et bonne année à toi aussi !

**Titi** : Je pense que la place de fan numéro 1 est revendiquée par pas mal de monde … Qui gagnera ? Qui aura raison ? Jazz/Bella ; Ed/Bella ; Ethan/Bella ? Mon cœur balance encore et toujours …

**Mama** : J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissée :( :( :( En tout cas, bienvenue dans le club des éternelles indécises (et oui, je suis Balance, ça aide pas). Un jour je décide de faire du Jella amoureux, l'autre jour je reveux mon Ed/Bella … Bref, c'est pas moi qui vais te critiquer ^^

J'ai adoré la réflexion : « Ba dis donc faut croire que Forks est une ville à problème si Charlie part au boulot à 5h du mat ! » C'est vrai que c'est un peu abusé mais bon, il fallait qu'il décampe ^^

Toi aussi tu trouves que tous les J sont sexyyyyyy ? Rien que Jason Dohring (aka Logan Echolls awaaaaaaaaaaa) ou encore Jared Leto (awaaaaaaaaaaaaa), Jasper, Justin (dans Brothers & Sisters), Jensen Ackles (*bave littéralement sur son clavier*) Bref, je suis d'accord !!! Pour Jacob, tu as raison, il est déjà LG et ça va avoir de l'importance … LALALALALA ! *s'en va en sifflotant*

Merci pour ta review à la hauteur de mes espérances ! Espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des tiennes ;)

**Cathy863** : Merci pour tes compliments !!! Je ne sais pas encore où j'en suis pour mes couples mais ça se dessine petit à petit je pense … N'oublions surtout pas qu'Ed est loin et qu'on ne sait pas de quoi son retour sera fait, haha ! En tout cas, je vais donner un bon coup au Jella pour qu'on en profite à fond donc accrochez vous, ça va saigner (enfin, il vaut mieux pas pour Jasper mais bon ^^) Bella, Carlisle et Esmé se reverront dans le chapitre 9 ; promis ;)

**Vilylia** : Merciiii pour tes compliments !!! En tout cas, pour les rêves de Bella … arf, je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez !!!

Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews aussi !!!

_La suite maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!! _

* *

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**** Connaître**

J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme instantanément, tant la lumière m'aveugle. J'ai affreusement froid, affreusement mal la tête et j'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur a passé la nuit à mutiler mon pauvre corps de mortelle. Et je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Comme si je n'avais pas dormi. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas non plus très bien dormi. J'ai encore fait un rêve extrêmement idiot. J'étais sur le lac gelé (et oui, j'ai quitté ma clairière, allez savoir pourquoi!), assise sur le sol glacé, en train de pleurer. Jasper s'approchait et me demandait ce que j'avais. Je me mettais alors à lui hurler après, lui disant qu'il aurait du m'achever le jour de mon anniversaire, comme ça je n'aurais plus aussi mal. Il semblait ne pas comprendre. Je me saisissais alors de la grosse pierre d'Emmet et m'entaillais les poignets, lui intimant d'en finir avec moi. Mais quand je relevais la tête, ce n'était plus Jasper qui était face à moi, mais Rosalie. D'un regard froid, secouant la tête dans la plus totale incrédulité face à mon geste, elle me disait que je l'avais fait partir pour toujours, comme j'avais fait partir Edward. A ce moment-là, à ce nom surtout, ma poitrine s'ouvrait – et pas métaphoriquement, croyez-moi – et mon cœur se déchiquetait devant moi. C'est là que je me suis réveillée. Qui a dit que je faisais des rêves étranges?!

Je m'étire lentement, les yeux toujours fermés, et soupire. Quel jour on est déjà? Pfff, vendredi ... Je sens alors un souffle glacé sur mon visage et ouvre les yeux rapidement. Jasper est couché sur mon lit, à mes côtés, tourné vers moi, un bras sous la tête, les deux reposant sur mon deuxième oreiller. Moi, je suis tournée vers lui, exactement dans la même position. Il sourit en me voyant ouvrir les yeux et évaluer la situation:

- Bonjour, fait-il d'une voix profonde et douce.

- Bonjour.

Je le regarde me regarder et ne sait pas en dire plus. Je ne sais pas bien l'expliquer mais je suis comme subjuguée par son visage si proche du mien, calme et tellement beau. Et son regard si doux ... Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour me reprendre.

- Tu es toujours là, fais-je, soulagée.

- Je t'ai promis de rester ...

Il a dit ça de sa voix de velours mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait que mon cœur s'est emballé. C'est juste qu'il soit resté alors que je sais qu'il lui en coûte d'être là. Parce que je compte vraiment pour lui, finalement. Et que même si Rosalie affirme le contraire, le fait que j'aie été si mal l'a inquiété et Jasper Hale a tout de même un intérêt pour la personne insignifiante que je suis. Il est resté malgré tout. Et il est même resté près de moi ... D'ailleurs:

- Mais tu es resté ici ...

- De fait, je suis resté ici, fait-il ironique.

- Non, je veux dire ... tu es resté "couché".

- Oh. Ca. Oui.

- Réponse monosyllabique voulant dire? répondais-je dans un sourire

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, à vrai dire.

- Comment ça?

- J'ai tenté de me redresser quand tu t'es endormie mais tu t'es accrochée à moi comme une petite moule à son rocher.

- Image fort peu valorisante pour moi, mais pourtant tellement vraie.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Que tu es un peu mon rocher, Jasper.

- Et tu serais donc ...

- Je t'en prie, ne finis jamais cette phrase! lui intimais-je en rigolant.

- ... ma petite moule.

Je roule des yeux tandis qu'il éclate de rire.

- Intéressant.

- Tu n'es pas drôle. Et puis d'abord, si tu avais voulu, tu aurais très bien pu me décrocher.

- C'est ce que j'ai fini par faire.

- Ah bon?!

- Oui, j'ai commencé à paniquer quand tu as commencé à divaguer et à dire "Jasper, mange-moi"

Ouuuuuups ... J'avais oublié que j'ai tendance à parler dans mon sommeil. Je dois être rouge pivoine car il éclate de rire en me regardant.

- Aheummm.

- J'ai préféré m'installer là-bas, me dit-il en me désignant mon rocking chair. Parce que je n'ai jamais pu refuser une pareille demande, surtout qu'elles se font rares.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, murmurais-je.

- Tant mieux, ce n'était pas une blague.

- Oh.

- Heureusement pour toi, j'ai bu plus que de raison.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'était pas le pire.

- Oooh, bon sang, qu'ai-je fait de pire? fais-je en me cachant les yeux de mes mains, honteuse.

- Tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit à me ... à passer ta main sur mon torse.

Je réprime un cri de honte et me cache d'autant plus le visage, certaine que je pourrais mourir de honte, là, tout de suite, si cela était possible.

- Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééééée, finis-je par lâcher, toujours cachée dans mes mains.

- Je sais qu'il te manque Bella, et que mon torse peut te paraître extrêmement attrayant ... mais tout de même, tu devrais faire attention à qui tu caresses...

- Oh, ça va, n'abuse pas non plus, je ne t'ai pas peloté! fais-je en enlevant les mains de mes yeux, vexée par l'emploi du terme "caresse".

- Non, en effet. Tu as juste passé ta main sous ma chemise pour mieux toucher mais sinon, aucun pelotage!

- Oh bon saaang ! Je vais mourir de honte, m'écriais-je en me recachant le visage de plus belle.

- Si tu prévois de mourir … préviens-moi, je m'en chargerais ! lance-t-il dans un sourire cynique puis éclate de rire pour me montrer que ce n'était qu'une blague.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, le regardant par-dessous mes doigts

- Mais je suis resté donc je suis … pardonnable, non ?

- Je pense qu'on peut dire que oui.

- Parfait.

- Parfait.

- Au fait, qui est Ethan ?! me lance-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors que son visage semble … curieux

- Hein ? fais-je en ôtant les mains de mon visage

- J'ai parlé espagnol sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Euhhh, non.

- Alors, qui est cet Ethan ?!

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu as divagué cette nuit sur ce pauvre Ethan.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- « Jasper, regarde Ethan, approche-le, il sent bon », lâche-t-il dans une imitation de moi qui ne me rend absolument pas justice.

- Je n'ai pas pu dire ça …

- Si, crois-moi. Qui plus est, tu plissais le nez et faisais "Mmmmh" de temps à autre.

- Arrrrrrrgh, je te hais Jasper Hale, fais-je, la honte me montant aux joues

- Mais je n'ai rien fait moi !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'écouter !

- Je ne dors pas, il faut bien que je m'occupe !

Je me relève alors, fâchée et attrape des vêtements dans l'armoire. Je suis presque passée la porte quand il me hèle :

- Bella ? fait-il, maintenant redressé en position assise sur mon lit.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cet Ethan.

- C'est personne. Il n'a aucune importance.

- Il a assez d'importance pour que tu rêves de lui.

- Je rêve bien de toi, fais-je un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Et pourtant …

- Ca en est presque vexant.

- Héhé !

- Sauf que tu es une piètre menteuse.

- J'aurais au moins essayé.

- Qui est Ethan, alors ?

- Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau ?

- Jamais quand je l'ai entre les crocs, non.

- On pourrait arrêter avec les métaphores vampiriques, oui ?

- C'est toi qui te lance sur des terrains glissants.

- Et qui m'explose même la tête dessus, fais-je en m'esclaffant.

- Tu es déjà prête à en rire ?

- Je vis avec ma maladresse depuis 18 ans, je pense que j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à en rire.

- Tu deviens philosophe, petite calamité ? me fait-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et s'appuyant contre mon mur.

J'attrape alors une chaussure qui traîne à l'entrée de la chambre et lui balance à la figure. Bien entendu, elle n'atteint pas sa cible, vu que celle-ci à des réflexes vampiriques INJUSTES et qu'il est déjà en train de la rebalancer dans un autre coin de la pièce. Pffff.

- Raté.

- J'avais remarqué, maugréais-je.

- Ne sois pas fâchée !

- Je ne suis pas fâchée !

- Si tu l'es.

- Arrrrgh, ce que ton pouvoir peut être agaçant.

- Oui, je le sens, ça.

- Je me demande même si ce n'est que le pouvoir.

- Ne sois pas désobligeante et dis-moi qui est donc ce gars qui sent bon.

« Désobligeante ». Bien entendu, le langage vampirique du début du siècle. J'happe un peu d'air pour me reprendre mais au souvenir de ce moment – un des derniers – avec Edward, je sens le monstre dans ma poitrine se réveiller et gronder. Je retraverse la chambre et m'installe sur le lit à côté de lui, mes vêtements dans mes bras, totalement désemparée.

- Bella ? Il t'a fait souffrir ce gars ?

- Non, pas lui.

- Oh.

- Ouais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Bah, techniquement, si.

- C'est n'importe quoi, Jasper ! Si on prend ça de manière chronologique, on peut dire que c'est moi qui me suis coupée, donc qui t'ai tenté. Si je n'avais pas été si maladroite, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Ou peut-être que ça serait arrivé quand même.

- T'as toujours voulu me manger, hein ? fais-je dans un clin d'œil moqueur.

- Toujours, concède-t-il dans un sourire.

- Serais-je … appétissante ?

- C'est une question ?

- Ah non, c'est de la triche ça !

- Choisis, c'est une question ou non ?

- Non. Je la réserve pour des choses plus importantes.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Et cet Ethan alors ?

- C'est une question ?

- Absolument.

- On n'a pas défini le nombre de questions auxquelles tu as droit, toi, d'ailleurs !

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas aussi curieux que d'autres personnes, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Humpf !

- Tu vas me répondre ou je dois reposer la question pour la millième fois de l'heure ?

- Bien. Mais c'est bien parce que je sais que tu détestes te répéter !

- Et donc ?

- Ethan est un nouveau. Il est arrivé mercredi. Et il est assis à côté de moi en biologie.

- Un nouveau ? Nom ? Prénom ? Age ? Groupe Sanguin ?

- Jasper !

- Oh, pardon, ça m'a échappé !

- Espèce de vampire obsédé ! fais-je en me redressant, morte de rire devant sa mine embêtée.

- Bella.

- Oui ?

- Qui que soit cet Ethan, fais attention, okay ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après avoir rencontré toute une famille de vampires parfaitement intégrée dans la société, tu peux sincèrement ne pas penser à prendre tes précautions quand tu rencontres quelqu'un !

- Bah … si quoi. Il n'a rien d'étrange lui. Et puis, il n'est pas magnifique …

- Mais il sent bon, fait-il en s'esclaffant.

- Oui, grâce à cette merveilleuse invention qu'est le parfum, fais-je en tirant la langue.

- Ah, ces humains !

- Rien à voir avec l'odeur parfaite d'Edward. Ni avec le parfum subtil de lilas de Rosalie. Ou encore l'odeur de bois et de canelle … me stoppais-je automatiquement.

- Oui ?

- Non rien.

- Bien, fait-il en se relevant. Le temps que tu te prépares, je vais aller rechercher ma voiture et me changer.

- Okay, fais-je, baissant les yeux, embêtée par ce que je m'apprêtais à lui avouer.

Je le regarde passer par la fenêtre et soupire. Je viens de briser un symbole. J'ai passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre qu'Edward. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que le monde entier ne m'ait pas fusillée sur la place publique pour haute trahison. Parce que ce n'est pas tant l'acte d'avoir dormi dans les bras de Jasper dont je suis coupable. Non, le pire, c'est que j'ai ... aimé ça.

Je suis en train de nouer mes lacets quand j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit. Déjà?! La rapidité vampirique m'étonnera donc toujours. Je suis en train de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse quand j'entends mon père ouvrir la porte. Oh nonnn! Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore parti travailler, lui? Forcément, vu que mon esprit n'est plus concentré sur ma descente mais le fait que mon père va voir Jasper et se faire des films, mes pieds s'emmêlent avec mes lacets finalement pas attachés et je fais un vol plané. Ouch, ça va faire mal! Je ferme les yeux, prête à m'écraser sur le sol. *BAMMMM* C'est fait. Bah alors, elle vient la douleur?! Je ré-ouvre les yeux et voit que Jasper a fait un pas en avant pour me réceptionner. Je suis donc collée contre son torse, essoufflée puisque j'ai retenu ma respiration de peur, mais sans dégâts apparents, même si son torse est dur comme la pierre et que je vais très certainement avoir des bleus pour être atterrie ainsi sur lui. Je me sens rougir d'une telle proximité devant mon géniteur et me recule de trois bons pas, ce qui fait que je bute sur les escaliers derrière moi, que je me sens partir en arrière et qu'encore une fois, Jasper tend la main pour me maintenir en position verticale.

- Hmpf. Merci.

- A ton service, fait-il dans un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai pas encore passé le seuil et j'ai déjà manqué de mourir deux fois.

- On peut dire qu'on détient un record!

- Bella a toujours été un peu maladroite, se moque Charlie, dévisageant Jasper qui me tient toujours le bras.

Celui-ci doit sentir sa réticence car il lâche instantanément sa prise. Je remets mon pull en place et mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, ultra gênée.

- Et comment va la famille Cullen? demande mon père pour meubler le silence qui s'est installé

- Tout le monde va très bien.

- Je suis confus mais je ne me souviens pas bien de ton prénom

- Je suis Jasper. Jasper Hale.

- Oh, oui, je vois. Tu es le petit ami d'Alice, c'est ça?

Je vois Jasper se raidir en entendant cela et je prie intérieurement qu'il ne soit pas blessé par cela et qu'il ne se jette pas sur mon père pour le mordre. Mais il se contente de le regarder, un peu pincé, cherchant certainement une manière d'expliquer la situation à quelqu'un qui n'est au courant de rien.

- Alice et Jasper font une pause, papa! expliquais-je à sa place, fronçant les sourcils pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas en parler.

- En réalité, Alice et moi avons rompu, fait Jasper en se retournant vers moi, un regard froid sur le visage.

- Ah bon?! fait mon père, que je maudis de ne pas se taire quand il le faut et de parler quand il ne le faut pas.

- Oui, nous avons eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une divergence d'opinion ... sur un sujet sensible, explique Jasper en se retournant vers moi pour montrer le sujet sensible.

- Ah bon?! fait mon père en chœur avec moi.

- Oui, fait-il, une grimace sur le visage quand il remarque nos visages curieux levés vers lui.

- Et …

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler, me coupe-t-il dans mon élan de curiosité.

- Bon ben … je vais vous laisser moi les jeunes, fait Charlie, mettant fin à notre échange de regards muet.

- Okay, bonne journée Papa.

Charlie se saisit de sa veste et passe la porte. Je la regarde encore quelques instants alors qu'il est parti, pour ne pas avoir à recroiser le regard de Jasper. Je me ressaisis alors et attrape mon propre manteau et mon sac de cours.

- Tu ne vas pas petit-déjeuner ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.

- Hum non.

- On ne commence jamais une journée sans avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, dit-il dans un sourire moqueur copiant parfaitement la voix d'un annonceur publicitaire.

- Parce que tu as pris le tien, toi ? fais-je ironique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies vraiment envie de le savoir, sourit-il, ironique à son tour.

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel puis vais me chercher une pomme dans la cuisine. Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, me regardant agir. J'attrape une bouteille d'eau au passage et quand je reviens dans le hall, je secoue la pomme sous son nez. Il prend un air dégouté et je souris en sortant. Il n'y a pas que lui qui peut faire de l'humour avec la nourriture, après tout.

On arrive sur le parking du lycée dix minutes plus tard et je me rends compte qu'il a pris son temps pour arriver. J'ai même eu le temps de manger ma pomme, sous son regard dégouté. Il coupe le contact et je ne descends pas de suite. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je tourne la tête vers lui et voit qu'il sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

- Tout ça … Toi et moi … ça me fait rire.

- Tant que ça ne te fait pas pleurer, je ne dois pas me sentir vexée, je suppose…

- C'est tellement hors norme. Et je trouvais ça tellement aberrant quand Edward a commencé à te fréquenter …

- Et … euuuuh …

- Oui ?

- C'est euuuuhhh … dérangeant ?

- Un peu oui.

- Oh.

- Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne d'habitude.

- Je ne comprends pas …

- Tu vois, je n'ai jamais … enfin, Alice mise à part, bien sûr … je n'ai jamais eu besoin …

Il est interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappe à ma vitre. Je sursaute, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver puisque j'étais tournée vers lui, avide de savoir ce qu'il voulait m'expliquer.

- Je pense que le petit blondinet est très fâché que je sois déjà de retour, lance-t-il dans un sourire.

Je n'ai donc pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui a frappé. Je me tourne après un nouveau coup sur la vitre et ne suis pas étonnée de voir le visage rond de Mike Newton qui me sourit bêtement. Espèce de débile ! Est-il au moins conscient qu'il interrompt une conversation ? Jasper s'apprêtait à me dire un truc personnel et cet idiot ne trouve rien de mieux qu'à venir s'immiscer. Je vais le massacrer, je vais le massacrer … JE VAIS LE …

- Bella, calme-toi, me fait Monsieur-je-perçois-tous-tes-états-d'âme-et-je-suis-exaspérant-pour-ça.

- Il m'insupporte.

- Lui ou moi ?

- Les deux, fais-je revêche.

J'ouvre alors la portière avant que Mike ne refrappe à nouveau pour me demander de sortir. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas le supporter et mon énervement serait tel que je ne pense pas que Jasper pourrait le supporter, haha !

- Ca va Bella ?

- Tu veux quoi, Mike ? fais-je de mauvaise humeur, toujours sans bouger de mon siège, sentant le regard amusé de Jasper sur moi.

- Je voulais t'accompagner en classe, en fait.

- Merci, c'est ai-ma-ble, fais-je en appuyant bien sur le mot pour qu'il comprenne que je n'en pense pas une seule syllabe. Mais si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je suis déjà accompagnée.

Et là, je prie tout ce que je peux pour que Jasper ne fasse pas une réflexion du genre « Non, mais moi je ne t'accompagne pas » ou « Allons, tu peux bien y aller avec lui ». Mais mon blond de vampire ne dit rien, se contentant – je suppose – de se moquer de la situation intérieurement, sentant mon agacement et les sentiments que Mike peut éprouver à mon égard.

- Sauf qu'il t'a un peu abandonnée ces deux derniers jours et que ça ne t'a pas dérangé de traîner avec nous à ce moment-là, fait Mike, vexé.

Je veux répondre mais à ce moment-là, Jessica arrive derrière Mike et sourit ironiquement :

- Tiens, Bella. Ton prince charmant est revenu ?

- …

- Oui, et visiblement, elle n'a plus besoin de nous, fait Mike

- Ce n'est pas ça …

- Non mais on te comprend, Bella. Ceci dit, rester dans la voiture pour vous peloter, ça fait très feuilleton des années 90, ajoute-t-elle, toute sourire.

Okay. Liste des gens à massacrer sans délai. Numéro 1 : Mike Newton pour mettre fin à tous les sentiments dégoutants qu'il peut nourrir envers ma pauvre petite personne qui n'a rien demandé. Numéro 2 : Jessica Stanley pour ses remarques salaces sur Jasper et moi qui ne font rire personne.

- Figurez-vous qu'on était passés au stade beaucoup plus avancé que le pelotage, après la nuit qu'on a passée, ironise Jasper à côté de moi.

Numéro 3 : Jasper Hale pour avoir raconté des idioties qui vont courir sur les lèvres de tous les gens du lycée pour au moins mille ans. Jessica ricane tandis que Mike regarde Jasper avec un regard qu'il veut effrayant. Sauf que ça fait l'effet inverse, vu que le traître se met à rire.

- Ne sois pas vexé, Mickey, tu savais que tu n'avais aucune chance de toute façon.

En voyant le regard blessé de Mike, je ne peux que mettre ma rancœur contre Jasper de côté car le spectacle m'enchante au plus haut point, en fait. Je l'engueulerais plus tard.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre présence ne nous est pas agréable … quoique si, c'est ça en fait. Mais Bella et moi avons cours et nous ne souhaiterions pas être mis en retard, lâche enfin Jasper sur un ton poli mais ferme.

Mike hausse les épaules et s'en va, suivi de près par Jessica qui n'est pas partie sans me faire un clin d'œil avant. Je jette alors un regard courroucé à Jasper, qui est toujours en train de se marrer de son petit effet. Bon je vais sortir de la voiture avant de dire quelque chose de désagréable. Je fais le tour du véhicule et me met à marcher à ses côtés. Quand on passe à côté des autres, restés près de la voiture de Mike, je le vois du coin de l'œil se marrer encore plus.

- Sacré Mike.

- Tu l'as bien remis à sa place, concédais-je dans un sourire.

- Il abusait un peu au niveau sentiments et testostérone, si tu veux mon avis.

- Yerk.

- En tout cas, tes amis …

- Je sais, mes amis sont un peu lourds parfois, le coupais-je, en souriant

- Oh, j'aime beaucoup Jessica, en fait, me lâche-t-il avec un clin d'œil

- T'es pas obligé de me ménager …

- Non, vraiment, Bella, je t'assure. Elle est sexy dans le genre humain, fait-il, toujours souriant.

- Hum.

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien, je suis juste étonnée que tu ne relèves pas son côté pipelette et mêle-tout, fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

- Je me suis arrêté au côté sexy, ne te plains pas.

J'ai bien envie de lui balancer mon poing dans le bras, mais comme c'est peine perdue et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il se foute à nouveau de moi pour l'avoir manqué, je me retiens et me contente de lever les yeux à la place.

Midi et la cloche de la délivrance sonne enfin. J'ai passé tout le cours d'anglais à échapper au regard fusillant de Mike à côté de moi. Et dire que je dois aller à la plage avec eux demain après-midi. Heureusement, j'ai promis d'aller voir Jacob et Billy, ce qui me permettra de les abandonner dès que possible. Je sors de la classe, épuisée déjà par cette demi-journée qui m'a semblé sans fin quand j'aperçois Jasper qui m'attend dans le couloir, appuyé sur les casiers en face de la porte de ma salle de cours, un pied reposant lui-même sur ces casiers, dans une attitude décontractée.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je dirais, au hasard hein, « Je t'attends ».

- Ca, j'avais bien compris. Mais pourquoi m'attends-tu ?

- C'est une question ça ?

- Oui, une question à ranger sur le tas des questions-bateau comme « Ca va ? » ou « As-tu faim ? »

- J'ai toujours faim, fait-il dans un sourire ironique.

- Et tu m'attends parce que tu as faim ?

- Non, Emmet m'a dit que tu lui avais assuré avoir mauvais goût. Or, je mets un point d'honneur à ne boire que du sang de qualité.

- HAHA. Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Pourquoi souris-tu alors ?

- Parce que … parce que … Ahhh, tu m'énerves ! fais-je en trépignant.

- Pas besoin de le dire.

- Ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

- Heureusement que tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir manqué de te mordre, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour le reste.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il se met en route.

- On va manger, Calamity Jane ?

- Calamity Jane ? demandais-je en me mettant en route moi-même, courant presque pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne viens pas d'avoir cours d'anglais ?

- Si.

- Alors je me mets au goût du jour.

- Et si j'avais eu chinois ?

- J'aurais improvisé, fait-il dans un sourire.

- Parce que tu ne connais pas le chinois, peut-être ?

- Du tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu visiter la Chine.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ils mangent du chien, c'est dégoutant.

- Venant d'un vampire qui mange la maman de Bambi tous les jours, c'est un peu contradictoire ! fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tout le monde mange la maman de Bambi. Surtout en période de fêtes, d'ailleurs.

- C'est dégoutant !

- Pas autant que manger du chien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'on entre dans la cafétéria. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ce genre de conversation avant d'aller manger !

Dix minutes plus tard, mon plateau est plein de choses. Je suis morte de faim. Il faut dire que ma pomme du matin est bien loin et qu'elle n'était pas très consistante. Surtout que hier, je n'ai rien mangé quoi ! Je m'assois à table, Jasper se pose à mes côtés et regarde mon plateau en arquant un sourcil.

- J'ai faim.

- Toi aussi ?

- Sauf que je ne mange pas la maman de Bambi, moi.

- Tu ne peux pas déterminer avec exactitude quelle est la nature de la chair qui se trouve dans ton assiette, note-t-il dans un sourire.

Okay, je vais donc me passer de mon hamburger, que je regarde maintenant avec un air dégouté alors qu'il y a deux minutes, il me semblait être la chose la plus appétissante de la Terre et repousse mon assiette, de mauvaise grâce. Il éclate de rire et j'envisage de lui balancer ma soupe à la figure mais me ravise, pensant qu'alors, je n'aurais vraiment plus rien à manger.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi avoir pris tout ça ?

- Oh, j'ai pris plusieurs desserts pour le cas où je te dégouterais de ton hamburger.

- Comme tu es prévenant, fais-je sarcastique.

- Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin et probablement rien hier soir. Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais je ne suis pas un idiot et je sais que les humains …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il la laisse en suspens, la bouche ouverte pour regarder quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne alors et voit le fameux Ethan qui se pose à l'autre bout de la table, comme hier. Jasper le regarde toujours aussi étonné et j'ai envie de me marrer. C'est bien quelque chose qui ne doit jamais leur être arrivée ça.

- Jasper ! Oh hé !

Il se retourne sur moi un bref instant mais reporte directement son regard sur Ethan, qui me sourit poliment et mord un bon coup dans son hamburger.

- Jasper, voici Ethan. Ethan, je te présente Jasper.

Ethan se lève et je me demande ce qu'il va faire. Il s'approche alors et tend la main à Jasper. Oh oh ohhhh …

Jasper lève les yeux vers lui, complètement ahuri par la démarche.

- Salut Jasper, je suis enchanté.

Il continue de tendre la main mais Jasper ne réagit pas. Son regard passe du visage d'Ethan à sa main, et vice versa. Sauf qu'il n'a plus sa tête ahurie, mais plutôt un air … mystérieux. Le même air qu'il avait sur le visage quand je suis arrivée ici et que je « les » ai vus pour la première fois. Ethan, découragé, finit par reprendre sa main et va se rasseoir. Tentative d'approche numéro 1 : ratée.

Jasper ne l'a pas lâché des yeux sur chaque geste qu'il a fait et je commence à avoir peur. J'étais la première humaine à m'approcher des Cullen. Et encore, c'est parce qu'Edward m'avait un peu ouvert la porte. J'ai juste envie à l'instant présent qu'Ethan se lève et se choisisse une autre table. Mais au lieu de ça, il finit sa bouchée d'hamburger, et en regardant Jasper sans broncher, lâche :

- On m'avait dit que vous étiez un peu bizarres. Mais pas malpolis.

Jasper cille un petit peu mais ne répond pas. Il se contente juste de le toiser de son regard impénétrable. Jusqu'où cela va nous mener ?

- Enfin, si tu as perdu ta langue, ou que tu as peur pour ta Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas « dangereux ».

Jasper a un léger sourire en coin mais je suis persuadée qu'Ethan ne le remarque même pas.

- Mais les gens ici sont exaspérants. Tout le monde veut te rendre service. « Tu veux aller au local A, attends, je t'y emmène » « Tu veux manger avec nous ? » « Si tu veux, on peut étudier ensemble … », fait-il en imitant tour à tour Eric, Mike et Jessica, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je souris franchement, tandis que Jasper continue de le dévisager, chaque bras reposant de chaque côté de son plateau, ne bougeant pas d'un cheveu.

- Bref, je me disais que m'asseoir avec des personnes « normales » pourrait me permettre de conserver un peu de santé mentale.

- Des personnes « normales » ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, curieuse.

- Bah oui, normales. Enfin, aussi normal qu'on puisse être à Forks, sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Tu ne peux décemment pas nous … , fais-je en nous désignant Jasper et moi, … trouver normaux !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tout le monde ici nous trouve étranges.

- Bah, tu penses, tout le monde est comme ça, à Beverly Hills.

J'écarquille les yeux d'ébahissement puis regarde Jasper. Et soudain, un truc me saute aux yeux. Tout le monde est magnifique, à Hollywood et à Beverly Hills. Et quand je regarde Jasper, c'est plus ou moins le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Magnifique. Pourrait-on donc avancer que tous ces gens seraient … des vampires ?! J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand je vois Jasper se lever et emmener son plateau.

- Bah tu vas où ?

- J'ai une course à faire, me lâche-t-il, desserrant enfin les dents.

- Quelle course ?

- Je dois y aller, Bella. Je t'expliquerais.

- Mais je … tu … Tu seras là après les cours ?

- Oui, je serai là.

Il se penche alors vers moi et fait un truc vraiment vraiment bizarre. Il dépose un baiser rapide et froid sur mon front. Il lance alors un dernier regard à Ethan et quitte la table, va balancer l'entièreté de son plateau à la poubelle et sort de la cafétéria sans se retourner. Je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux une seconde, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Dis donc, il est toujours comme ça, ton copain ? me lance Ethan de l'autre bout de la table.

Et la vérité, c'est que non. Enfin, aussi renfrogné et mal bouché, ça oui. Mais alors aussi … attentionné envers moi non. Pfiouuu, j'ai le cœur en vrac, complètement retournée par ce nouveau Jasper qui me semble tellement … Edwardien !

- Je … Euuuuh … Mike t'avait prévenu.

- Je préfère cent fois ton copain malpoli que ce crétin de Mike Newton.

Je souris, contente de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ne peux plus supporter Mike. Et je note qu'Ethan n'est là que depuis 3 jours ! Moi j'ai tenu plus longtemps avant d'avoir envie de le massacrer.

J'arrive au cours de philosophie avec un grand sourire. On a passé l'heure de déjeuner à causer avec Ethan et il est vraiment sympa. Il m'a raconté sa vie à Beverly Hills, comment les gens sont là-bas. Il a même réussi à me faire mourir de rire avec son histoire sur sa dernière petite amie en date qui n'était qu'une petite fille pourrie gâtée pour qui tout était du. Et comment il a fait pour se débarrasser enfin d'elle, surtout. Bref, ce gars est vraiment sympa et je suis contente qu'il soit venu s'asseoir à cette table. Je m'installe à mon banc et commence à griffonner sur mon cahier quand mon voisin se pose à côté de moi.

- Salut, me fait Mike, visiblement sympathique

- Salut Mike.

- Alors, ça va ?

Okay, est-il normal ? Il se fâche sur moi ce matin, me dévisage toute la matinée et maintenant me demande si je vais bien… Bon, puisque j'ai un deal avec Jasper concernant le fait de conserver des relations avec la partie « normale » - et quand je vois Mike, je me demande vraiment qui est normal et non – de ma vie, je me décide à quand même lui répondre.

- Ca va, merci. Et toi ?

- Super.

Je le dévisage et il a l'air nerveux. Ouille, ça n'augure rien de bon tout ça…

- Je voulais te demander … Bella … euuuuuh …

- Ca va Mike ? Tu deviens tout bleu …

- Oui, laisse moi continuer … je voulais te demander si euuuuh … Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connait maintenant et l'autre fois, on avait pas pu le faire mais …

Aie aie aie …

- Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal de promo ?

Eeeeerkkkk ! Je le savais, j'aurais du m'en douter, j'aurais du le voir venir. Je vais me flinguer là, sur place. J'aimerais bien que Jasper soit là pour utiliser un peu son pouvoir et me sauver de la dépression. Mais évidemment, il n'est pas là et ne va pas pouvoir m'aider… Quoique …

- J'aurais voulu t'accompagner, Mike, mais j'ai déjà promis à quelqu'un d'autre …

- Oh.

- Et oui, fais-je dans un sourire machiavélique.

- Je pensais que Cullen était hors de la ville.

- Il l'est.

- Alors avec qui vas-tu ?

- Avec Jasper Hale, bien sûr.

Mike grimace en entendant le nom et je jubile intérieurement.

- Et si au cas où il ne t'emmenait finalement pas …

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?!

- Bah tu sais, si il disparaissait de la ville comme son frère …

- Oh. Oui. Je vois. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Si il ne t'accompagnait pas, accepterais-tu que je t'accompagne ? fait-il dans une petite moue triste.

Pfff, il m'a eue le salaud ! Enfin, je sais que je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre Jasper de m'accompagner ! Je n'aurais qu'à lui expliquer que si il n'est pas là, je serais très en danger. Bref, je trouverais un moyen de le convaincre.

- En tout cas, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois, Bella. Si tu viens seule, ou que tu ne viens pas du tout, je viendrais moi-même te chercher !

Je soupire et puis finit par sourire, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il m'exaspère vraiment. Je dois conserver cette partie de ma vie, ca fait partie du deal si je veux conserver mes relations avec la famille Cullen-Hale.

La cloche retentit enfin et je me hâte de sortir. Il faut que je trouve Jasper et que je lui dise ce qu'il se passe ! Je le vois en train de retirer des bouquins dans son casier et me précipite vers lui :

- Jasp', faut vraiment que tu me rendes un service, dis-je, pressée par le temps

Il me toise de son air revêche et je comprends que j'ai mal joué le coup

- Si tu comptes me demander quelque chose, évite le surnom débile, lâche-t-il, amer

- Jasper Hale, il faut que vous me sauviez la vie !

- Beaucoup mieux. Qu'en est-il ?

- Tu dois venir avec moi au bal !

Il se met à se marrer et je me dépêche de m'expliquer, pressée par le temps, sûre que Mike ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez de fouine pour voir si j'ai baratiné.

- Mike m'a invitée. Mike Newton, tu vois ?

- Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, fais-je, pincée

- Déjà, vous êtes humains tous les deux.

- Alors, c'est ça les critères ?

- Ben …

- Bref ! le coupais-je. Il m'a invitée et je n'ai aucune intention d'aller au bal de promo avec ce mec ! Je t'en priiiiiiiiiiie, Jasp' … Jasper !

- En réalité, ça aurait été un honneur … fait-il, un demi-sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres

- Mais ?

- … mais j'avais pensé inviter Jessica, lâche-t-il, son sourire maintenant tout à fait dessiné

- Très drôle.

- Je ne blague pas !

- Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Jessica !

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Parce que c'est une humaine et tu risques de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler, tiens !

- Voilà donc pourquoi je ferais mieux de ne pas y aller avec toi non plus, conclut-il toujours dans un sourire

- Tu m'as eue pour que je dise ça ! fais-je, vexée.

- Je n'aime pas que tu me prêtes des intentions manipulatrices.

- Mouais. N'empêche que je t'aurais cru, uniquement si tu n'avais pas menti à propos du fait que tu la trouves sexy !

- Sauf que je la trouve vraiment sexy, Bella ! me lance-t-il, visiblement sérieux, appuyé sur son casier, ses livres dans les mains.

- Arrête, tu me vexes là.

- Parce que je trouve ta copine Jessica sexy ? Ce n'est pas un peu puéril ?

- Non, pas pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ? Je serais ravi d'entendre la raison.

- Tu trouves Jessica sexy alors que tu ne me trouves pas attirante. Selon toi parce que je ne suis qu'une humaine. Mais elle, elle est humaine, bon sang ! Et tu la trouves sexy ?

- Hum.

- Donc tu me vexes.

- C'est peut-être du au fait qu'elle n'est pas constamment fagotée comme un sac à provisions.

Je balance mon poing vers son épaule et il ne fait aucun geste pour l'éviter, alors que clairement, vu sa rapidité, il aurait pu. HAHA ! J'ai pu enfin me venger ! J'aurais du frapper plus fort, tiens, pour toutes les fois où il m'a évitée.

- Ouch, fait-il, hilare

- Ouch moi-même, oui, fais-je en me massant le poing endolori après sa rencontre avec un roc.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? fait-il avec sa petite moue triste

- Ca, tu peux toujours te brosser.

- Rhoooo, comment vais-je faire pour vivre en sachant que Bella Swan ne peut plus me cadrer ? fait-il sarcastique, levant les bras et les yeux au ciel

- Tu es mort, idiot.

- Justement ! L'éternité s'ouvre devant moi et tu m'en veux à vie ! Tu n'imagines pas mon tourment !

Je le regarde en lui balançant mon air ultra-vexé et je me mets en route pour ne plus l'entendre se foutre de ma poire. C'est sans compter sur son esprit têtu et sa célérité vu qu'il se retrouve à marcher à mes côtés en moins de temps qu'il ne m'a fallu pour y penser.

- Comment pourrais-je faire amende honorable ?

- J'ai bien une idée, fais-je, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner, lâche-t-il, avec sa moue de petit garçon pris en faute

- Tu m'accompagneras donc au bal.

Il s'arrête, choqué par ma manipulation. Je m'arrête à mon tour, le toisant de mon air victorieux.

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi manipulatrice ?

- Depuis toujours.

- Je commence à te trouver sexy, tu le sais ça ?

- Parce que je suis manipulatrice ?

- Héhé.

Il se remet en marche et me rejoint, un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Bella Swan, vous n'avez pas terminé de m'étonner …

- Je dois prendre ça pour un « oui » ?

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner. Y compris t'emmener au bal. Tant pis pour Jessica, elle devra se trouve un autre cavalier.

Je jubile intérieurement et je suis sûre qu'il ressent ma satisfaction. Et tant pis ! L'important, c'est que je n'irais pas au bal avec Mike Newton, haha !

Deux heures de maths plus tard, la journée est enfin finie ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment les logisticiens du lycée ont l'esprit assez tordu pour mettre deux heures de math comme les deux dernières heures de cours de la semaine. Je suis en train de rabâcher ça en arrivant sur le parking, où je trouve Jasper, appuyé contre sa voiture, au téléphone. Je lui fais un signe de la main auquel il me répond par un sourire, tout en continuant sa conversation :

- Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper, bien entendu, si tu m'assures que je ne risque pas de les rencontrer là-bas…

Je m'approche et me pose à côté de lui, maugréant toujours contre mon professeur de math que je maudis jusqu'à la 5ème génération.

- Si tu penses que c'est réellement utile, je peux m'en occuper (…) Oui, je sais qu'Emmet n'est pas patient de nature et pourrait faire plus de dégâts que de bien (…) Hum, oui, je pense que ça ira, fait-il en se retournant alors sur moi.

Euuuuuuh, il parle de moi là ? Et avec qui parle-t-il d'abord ?

- Tu penses que ça prendrait le weekend ? (…) Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire (…) Oui, on peut demander à Emmet qu'il s'en charge (…) Non, oublie Rosalie, je ne tiens pas à recommencer la même dispute (…) Bien, je te vois tout à l'heure.

Il reclape alors son téléphone et me sourit. J'arque un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais savoir de quoi il était en train de parler, et accessoirement avec qui et il me lâche :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ?

- Je ne suis pas énervée.

- Hum !

- Rhooooo ce pouvoir débile et insupportable !

Il me regarde intensément et je me sens de suite plus calme. Bon, finalement pas si débile que ça !

- Alors, que se passait-il ?

- Mon prof de maths : je le hais !

- Qu'a donc fait ce pauvre homme pour mériter ton courroux ?

- Il m'a mis un « F » à mon contrôle de la semaine, marmonnais-je dans mes dents, honteuse.

- Et bien entendu, c'est une note injuste parce que tu es une vraie pro des maths et qu'il t'a juste mis cette note parce que tes connaissances écrasent les siennes … fait-il sur un air très sérieux, qui me fait éclater de rire.

- Absolument pas, fais-je hilare.

- Alors tu lui en veux parce que …

- Parce qu'il aurait au moins pu me mettre la moyenne pour avoir essayé !

C'est à son tour d'éclater de rire et, à nous voir rigoler ainsi tous les deux, j'ai le cœur qui sautille. C'est tellement facile avec Jasper, cette amitié, notre entente tout ça. Quand je pense que quand je les ai rencontrés, j'étais persuadée que lui et moi ça ne passerait jamais. Et maintenant, on est là tous les deux à se marrer de mes bêtises et ça fait du bien. Surtout que je n'ai jamais vu Jasper rire aussi franchement … Pourrais-je parvenir à lui rendre un peu la joie d'être, même sans elle ? J'ai envie de lui dire ce que je suis en train de penser, j'ai envie de lui dire que j'aime notre amitié … Je … bon, allez, je me lance, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra :

- Hey, Jasper !

- Oui ? fait-il en stoppant son fou rire.

- Tu sais, cette amitié … fais-je en attrapant son bras.

Mais je suis interrompue par Ethan qui arrive sur le parking :

- Salut Bella ! Salut Jasper.

Je sens Jasper se raidir tandis que je me retourne vers Ethan.

- Salut Ethan !

- Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de cours de rattrapage, pour ton contrôle, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il était à côté de moi quand j'ai reçu ma note et qu'il a du certainement jeter un œil à ma feuille et à son « F » démesuré et rouge vif qui y trônait.

- Okay. Merci Ethan, c'est très sympa.

Je souris tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Jasper, que je tiens toujours par le bras, et qui n'a pas décroché un mot. Je regarde alors mon vampire blond et voit qu'il est tout renfrogné (tiens donc), en totale opposition avec son visage ouvert et rieur d'il y a deux minutes. Visiblement, il n'aime pas Ethan, haha !

- Bon et bien … je vais vous laisser … Bonne soirée et à demain, Bella ! fait ce dernier, un peu embêté.

- A demain !

- C'est rendez-vous chez Mike à 13h, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Après, on se répartira dans les voitures.

- Bien, je te vois demain alors ! Salut !

Et sur ces mots, il s'en va. Je me retourne alors vers Jasper. Il a l'air déjà beaucoup plus détendu … N'empêche, j'apprécie moyennement son attitude !

- Dis donc toi, tu … commençais-je à le réprimander.

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon, lâche-t-il, ne me laissant pas continuer.

- Ca, on avait remarqué, oui. Même lui a senti le froid polaire émanant de toi.

- Tant mieux.

- Jasper ! Il est très gentil.

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon. Et d'abord, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec lui demain ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas « rendez-vous » avec lui, voilà tout.

- Ca ressemble pourtant drôlement à un rendez-vous.

- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec lui, j'ai rendez-vous avec toute la bande.

- Et lui.

- Et lui.

- C'est donc un rendez-vous.

- Ce que tu peux être tatillon sur les mots.

- J'aime que les choses soient claires. Que faites-vous donc avec la bande ?

- Je ne te connaissais pas curieux ! fais-je, ironique.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- C'est une très bonne imitation alors.

- Bella, dois-je te rappeler que je veille sur ta vie ? Et que par conséquent, je dois savoir où tu vas, avec qui et quand.

- Donc ce que je fais t'importe peu, tant que je ne me fourre pas dans le danger, fais-je, vaincue.

- Ce n'est pas ça, petite calamité. Mais tu dois comprendre que je dois savoir ce que tu as comme projets pour pouvoir … m'adapter.

- Okay, alors rassures-toi, je ne compte pas me mettre en danger ! Je vais juste à la plage avec eux.

- Tu comptes aller dans l'eau ?

- Non.

- Tu accompagnes juste, tu ne vas pas marcher près de l'eau au cas où un requin s'aventurerait près du rivage, tu ne marches pas sur les gros rochers très glissants, et surtout, par pitié, tu ne fais pas de surf.

- Bien, mon commandant.

- Très bien. Emmet sera là pour te surveiller, de toute façon.

- Bien.

- Où doit-il aller te surveiller, alors ?

- On va à la plage de La Push.

- C'est impossible ! rugit-il

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça … Sauf que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller depuis que je sais qu'Ethan nous accompagne. Il est vraiment sympa et je m'entends bien avec lui. Et puis c'est le seul « humain normal » que j'ai envie de fréquenter alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de négocier …

- Ecoute Jasper, je ne risque rien là-bas avec tout le monde ! Elle n'attaquerait jamais au milieu d'une plage bondée de gens.

- Elle s'en fout, des gens, Bella. Elle se fout d'être vue. Elle veut juste assouvir sa vengeance.

- Edward a pourtant dit que vous étiez prudents, que vous ne vous montriez jamais au vu et su de tous. Que vous ne divulguiez jamais votre secret.

- Peut-être. Mais il s'agit de Victoria et on ne sait rien d'elle. On ne sait pas à quel stade est sa soif de vengeance. On ne peut pas parier sur ça.

- Ecoute, Jasp', c'est ridicule. En plus, mon ami Jacob sera là et il est immense ! Il pourrait la couper en deux d'une seule main, comme Emmet, fais-je, sûre de ce que j'avance mais sans savoir pourquoi c'est si certain.

Il se tend alors encore et se frotte la tempe. Or, quand il se frotte la tempe, on peut dire que c'est l'équivalent d'Edward qui se pince l'arête du nez, signe qu'ils sont nerveux. Il a aussi un air dégouté sur le visage, comme si je lui disais un truc qu'il lui coûtait d'entendre.

- Ne sois pas idiote, Bella. Aucun humain ne peut terrasser un vampire d'un coup de main.

- Mais je …

- Inutile d'en discuter davantage, tu n'iras pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Après avoir dit ça, il sourit fièrement, comme rigolant à une blague que, visiblement, lui seul comprend. J'ai envie de protester, de m'énerver. J'ai envie d'être libre de faire ce que bon me semble, j'ai envie d'y aller et je me fiche de ce qu'il dit, j'irais.

- Ne te fâche pas, Bella. Je dis uniquement ça pour ta sécurité.

- Et moi je dis que c'est n'importe quoi ! Je veux y aller ! Et même toi tu m'as dit de rester avec mes amis normaux !

- Je le concède. Mais tu n'as qu'à aller à Port Angeles, avec tes amis normaux. Ou à n'importe quel endroit où nous pouvons te suivre. Pas sur cette terre de …

Mais il s'interrompt, ne continuant pas son idée, et se dirige vers sa portière pour entrer dans la voiture.

- Je veux y aller, Jasper.

- La discussion est close, Bella, tu n'iras pas.

Sur ces mots, il grimpe au volant et enclenche le moteur. Je peste contre lui, le maudis (trop tard, c'est déjà fait, pffff) et monte également. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'ergoter avec la famille Cullen. Pfff, je vais donc passer un samedi entier à maugréer contre ma vie pourrie parce que mes amis normaux vont à un endroit où mes amis vampires ne peuvent pas aller. Qui a dit que ma vie craignait ? Ah ben moi, il y a quelques secondes, et je me redonne une nouvelle fois raison …

On arrive chez moi rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut rouler vite, bon sang ! Un jour, je vais être malade et il ne pourra pas s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, j'essayerai d'en mettre le maximum sur le tableau de bord, pour qu'il ait bien du mal à tout laver. La vérité c'est que je lui en veux de ne pas me laisser aller là-bas. J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. Et cette raison, c'est Ethan. Mais comment pourrais-je expliquer ça au frère de mon ancien amoureux déserteur, vampire de surcroît, et qui n'aime pas ce garçon ? Et ce n'est pas tant que j'aie envie de sortir avec Ethan, ça non, je ne suis pas préparée à ça mais j'ai envie de le connaître mieux et d'aller à cette foutue plage avec lui. Mais puisque j'ai laissé trop longtemps le côté vampirique de ma vie prendre le dessus, il n'est pas étonnant que j'aie à en payer les conséquences … Jasper s'arrête mais ne coupe pas le moteur. J'arque un sourcil :

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, Bella, et je m'en excuse mais je dis ça pour ton bien. Et chaque jour que tu restes en vie est une preuve que je ne me trompe pas.

- J'ai plus envie d'en discuter. Tu ne restes pas ?

- En réalité, non. Vu que tu m'en veux, tu seras très certainement ravie d'apprendre qu'Emmet va te surveiller tout le weekend.

- PARDON ?!

- Oui, je dois aller faire une course pour Carlisle et ça me prendra bien les deux jours.

- Bah tiens ! fais-je en levant les yeux, vexée qu'il me quitte déjà alors qu'il vient de revenir et que j'ai besoin de lui.

- Ne te vexe pas, Bella. Et puis, je pensais que tu aimais bien la compagnie d'Emmet.

- Plus trop en fait, fais-je exaspérée.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il m'a parlé de mes ragnagnas.

- Sacré Emmet, s'esclaffe-t-il tandis que je le regarde encore plus vexée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en reparlera plus, je vais le briefer.

- Hmpf.

- Je serais de retour rapidement. Et je passerais te voir dès que possible.

- J'ai une question.

- Une vraie question ou une question-bateau ?

- Une vraie question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Carlisle ?

- Hum. Je vois que je ne peux y échapper vu notre deal, fait-il en grimaçant. Et bien, je vais voir le clan de Tanya.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Carlisle veut avoir des nouvelles de … enfin … d'eux quoi.

Alice et Edward. Edward et Alice. Ou nos deux amoureux déserteurs quoi. Mon monstre intérieur se réveille directement et se met à hurler. Et Jasper va partir, donc ne sera pas là pour me « sauver » de cette douleur.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? parvins-je à articuler péniblement, la bouche pâteuse.

- Parce qu'Emmet ne saurait les faire parler. Il faut beaucoup de tact et de diplomatie pour parvenir à arracher une information à Tanya.

- Mais tu vas … ça va …

- Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je m'y rends, en effet. Mais Carlisle, et surtout Esmé, ont besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs enfants. Et comme je me sens responsable …

- Tu n'es PAS responsable.

- Soit.

- Mais pourquoi si longtemps ?

- Parce qu'il faudra que je puisse convaincre Tanya.

- Et … ca te prendra si longtemps ??

- Oui, Tanya est très dure en affaire et je … elle aura certainement des exigences toutes particulières, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je comprends alors pourquoi Emmet ne peut pas y aller. Et pourquoi lui doit y aller. Mon estomac se tord à cette pensée, imaginant Jasper devant se plier aux exigences de cette vampire. Comme contraint pour obtenir un morceau d'information sur Alice et Edward. Et ça m'énerve. Vraiment. J'ai envie de massacrer Carlisle pour lui avoir demandé ça et cette vampire pour ce qu'elle va faire.

- Ca va Bella ? me demande-t-il inquiet

- Euuuh oui pardon.

- Tu as eu tes réponses à ta question ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je vais devoir y aller alors.

- Je …

- Oui ?

- Ne fais pas ça, Jasper !

- Faire quoi ?

- Faire ça ! Ne la laisse pas profiter de toi !

Il écarquille les yeux et moi-même, je me surprends. Qui suis-je pour lui demander ça ? Et pourquoi fais-je ce genre de « crise » ? Je m'imagine alors défendant Alice, parce qu'après tout, même si elle est partie, Jasper lui appartient encore non ? Et puis je revois le visage de Jasper ce matin au réveil, je le revois dans la voiture prêt à me dire des choses personnelles, je le revois appuyé aux casiers, ou encore nous riant aux éclats. Et je me vois attrapant son bras. Je secoue alors la tête, pour chasser les pensées qui me viennent, me traitant de folle au passage pour tout ça.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella.

- Je … Non rien. Rentre vite, okay ?

- Ca va aller ?

- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Mais je ferais avec.

Sur ces mots, je sors de la voiture rapidement, il m'appelle mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je suis sur le seuil, j'ouvre la porte et il n'a pas encore démarré. Je me demande si il va me suivre mais après quelques secondes j'entends la voiture rugir et il est parti. Le weekend va être long, très long …

TBC


	9. Visiter

_Salut les amies ! _

_Voici déjà mon chapitre 9 (et oui, j'étais inspirée) ! Alors plusieurs petites choses avant que je n'oublie :_

_1/ Edward et Alice ne reviendront finalement que dans le chapitre 12 parce que j'ai encore trop blablaté (pardon mais le Jella, ça me fait causer ^^) et que donc j'ai du retarder d'un chapitre le bal et voilà :)_

_2/ J'ai eu un mail intéressant d'une d'entre vous et je voulais mettre les choses au clair parce que ça me turlupine quelque peu. Edward et Alice. Avant de parler d'eux, je dois vous dire qu'avant d'être une shippeuse de couples, je suis une shippeuse d'amitiés, de relations fraternelles. Maintenant, je tenais donc à vous préciser que JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS, je n'envisagerais Ed et Alice ensemble ! Si Alice est partie rejoindre Ed, c'est parce que c'est son frère, pas parce qu'elle a envie de se le faire ! Rien que de les imaginer ensemble, ça me rend dingue moi ! Non non non non ! Ed et Alice sont frère et sœur pour moi, ils s'adorent (on verra ça à leur retour) mais rien de plus ! Donc voilà !_

Les reviews maintenant et mes réponses, bien sûr :

**Elea** : Comment ne pas commencer par toi alors que tu me reviewes la première ?! Déjà j'ai adoré ta réaction en direct sur MSN quand Jasp' élude une question et que toi tu faisais un « Crétin de vampire – je suis frustréééééééée » Mdr mdr mdr ! J'suis aussi contente que mon Jella te plaise puisque bon, vu comme tu l'écris toi, c'est toi ma référence ;) Bon j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ^^

**Ginny374** : *sifflote* *se marre* désoléeeeeeeeeeeeee *part en courant*

**Sonia** : Chaque réponse en son temps mais pas maintenant ;) Merci de continuer à me suivre dans mes délires en tout cas !

**Istehar** : Toi ma grande, choppe mon adresse msn dans l'autre chapitre, ça me ferait plaisir de te causer en live ^^

**Vilylia** : Normal que Jasper trouve Jess sexy … je suis une Jess moi donc c normal qu'il les trouve sexy, lol !!!

**Titi** : Hihi ta review excellente ! T'as raison de continuer à y croire ! (pas que je dis qu'il y aura du Ed/Bella mais juste que moi je crois toujours jusqu'au bout à mes couples fétiches *repense à Summer et Ryan dans The OC et pleure lamentablement*)

**Arwenn00710** : Morte de rire en lisant tes suppositions sur Ethan ! LOL ! Non, ce n'est pas Edward déguisé, ni rien de ce que tu présumes ^^ Ethan est normal, si si je vous jure ^^

**100 % Jasperounet** : Tu continues à dire que Jasp' est tien et je te file plus mes chapitres, haha !

**Mama** : Ahhhh ma mama connait ses classiques (copinesssss de séries et de couples en plus ^^) Je remarque que tout le monde hait mon Mike ^^ J'adore ^^

Merci à tous ceux que j'ai pas cités pour leurs reviews également !

* * *

* * * * * *

**Chapitre 9 : Visiter **

Je suis couchée sur mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Je suis réveillée depuis une bonne heure mais vu qu'on est samedi, qu'il est à peine – check de la montre de Jasp' – 8 heures du matin et que je n'ai absolument, et quand je dis absolument c'est vraiment absolument, AUCUN projet pour la journée si ce n'est que râler sur Jasper et regarder mes quatre murs, je reste couchée. Qui plus est, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale car j'ai encore fait un rêve étrange cette nuit et je me dis que désormais, l'hôpital psychiatrique n'est plus très loin. J'étais dans une cabane qui ressemblait à celle de Billy et Jacob sauf que ce n'était pas la leur. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas où je me trouvais. Il y avait trois portes devant moi. J'en ouvrais une, celle de gauche, et tombais sur Jacob qui m'assurait qu'il me protégerait envers et contre tout. Même contre moi-même. Je refermais alors la porte et ouvrais celle de droite. Là, je voyais Alice, seule, au milieu de la pièce qui me disait qu'Edward serait vraiment déçu de mon attitude et qu'elle-même ne se considérait plus comme mon amie. Je reclapais alors la porte de rage, lui hurlant qu'elle nous avait abandonné Jasper et moi et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du. Avant d'ouvrir la porte du milieu, j'entendais des bruits provenant d'elle et j'hésitais, la main sur la poignée. Ethan apparaissait alors derrière moi et me disait de l'ouvrir, car après, je l'accompagnerais à la plage. Quand j'ouvrais finalement cette porte, je voyais un couple couché sur un lit, en train de … faire … l'amour … et je rougissais, confuse. Sauf qu'au lieu de m'en aller, j'étais subjuguée par la femme, une belle blonde, aussi belle que Rosalie mais ce n'était pas elle, je ne connaissais pas cette femme là. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Son corps, son visage, tout était parfait. C'est alors que je reconnaissais le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Jasper, mon vampire blond était en train de lui faire l'amour. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces avant de sortir de la pièce et de reclaper la porte. Je retombais alors sur Ethan, qui me souriait, s'approchait de moi alors que j'étais tremblante et me disait que j'allais l'accompagner au bal, maintenant. Je ne disais rien, il se plaçait derrière moi et dégageait mes cheveux de ma nuque, pour y placer ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que Jasper sortait de la pièce du milieu en hurlant « Ne fais confiance à personne, Bella ! » et que le fameux Ethan sortait ses crocs pour me mordre. De là, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Et depuis, je me traite toutes les secondes de bonne à enfermer.

J'ai envoyé un texto à Mike il y a 5 minutes pour lui dire que je ne serais pas de la partie et ce crétin m'a répondu que – je cite – « De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Tu es une lâcheuse ». Et là, j'aurais bien envie que sa route croise celle d'un vampire, quoique sa mort serait trop rapide. Ou celle du monstre du Loch Ness. Ou encore celle d'un requin dans l'eau. Ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il souffre beaucoup et qu'il meurt lentement. Crétin va ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un vampire ultraprotecteur sur les bras, renfrogné et têtu en plus. Je ne peux même pas discuter. J'ai bien envisagé d'y aller quand même mais vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois comme scène sympathique, je ne suis pas trop « chaude » pour recommencer. Je pense alors à Jasp' et me demande si il est déjà arrivé à destination. Et s'il est déjà en train de … « négocier ». J'en veux vraiment à Carlisle, parce qu'il lui a fait faire ça en sachant parfaitement que Jasper ne pourrait refuser ne serait-ce que parce qu'il se sent coupable. Et puis, il doit mourir (quel choix de mots pour parler d'un vampire … Bref !) d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alice. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas totalement en vouloir à Carlisle parce que d'abord, c'est Carlisle et je l'adore mais en plus, je garde l'espoir d'avoir au moins des nouvelles brèves d'Edward et de savoir qu'il va bien.

Mon portable vibre sur l'oreiller à côté de moi et je vois que c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je décroche, pensant immédiatement à Ethan, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Allô ?

- Bella ? fait une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

- Bah oui, c'est bien moi que vous appelez non ?

- Je te sens énervée, petite calamité ! fait la voix rieuse de Jasper à l'autre bout du fil.

Mon cœur manque un battement quand je le reconnais et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Il m'appelle ! Youhouuuu ?! (NDA : Petite dédicace à Istehar ^^)

- Tu ne peux pas me sentir, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi …

- Mauvaise nuit ? élude-t-il

- Mauvais weekend.

- Oh. Comment pourrait-on arranger ça ?

- En me laissant aller à la plage ? tentais-je, en vain.

- Il n'en est pas question. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire les magasins avec Rosalie cet après-midi ?

- Tu te crois drôle, sérieusement ?

- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, pourtant ! s'esclaffe-t-il.

- Alors, où en es-tu ? Tu es déjà arrivé sur place ? demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

- En réalité, non.

- A la vitesse où tu conduis, ça me semble étonnant.

- A vrai dire, je suis toujours à Forks.

- Bah ?! Tu as été retardé ?

- J'ai dit à Carlisle que je ne pouvais m'en charger.

Mon cœur re-manque un nouveau battement et je me redresse dans mon lit, nerveuse.

- Tu ne pars pas ?

- Non.

- Mais … mais …

- On est en octobre, Bella.

- Tu n'es PAS drôle.

- Emmet s'esclaffe pourtant derrière moi.

- Dis à Emmet que c'est très malpoli d'écouter les conversations des gens.

- J'ai déjà dit à Emmet de cesser de t'embarrasser en parlant à voix haute de tes problèmes féminins, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal.

- S'il t'écoute, je pourrais peut-être envisager de te récompenser …

- Et de quelle façon ? Tu m'offrirais une jolie fille à déguster ?

- Je pensais plutôt t'inviter au cinéma ou t'offrir un bouquin mais si tu veux une fille à déguster, on peut toujours envisager Jessica.

- Mmmh. Pêche et fruits des bois.

- De quoi tu me parles là ?

- De son goût, assurément.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas plutôt « amer » et « acide citrique » ?

- La pauvre, tu lui en veux vraiment.

- Elle a mis « pelotage » « toi » et « moi » dans la même phrase.

- Et toi tu les as mis dans la même nuit, se marre-t-il à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Je n'ai certainement pas fait ça, tu me mènes en bateau.

- Bella, que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos des mensonges et de moi ?

- Que tu ne mentais jamais, avouais-je vaincue.

- Bien. Et personnellement, je trouve que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

- Tant mieux, moi aussi. Alors, accepterais-tu de répondre à une de mes questions du jour ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ?

- Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je parte.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Je l'ai senti, Bella.

- Okay, je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes ici avec Rosalie.

- J'allais te laisser avec Emmet.

- C'est pareil.

- Emmet grogne.

- Bah moi aussi ! Je n'ai toujours pas pardonné l'épisode des ragnagnas.

- Je lui ferais le message.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- De rien, petite calamité. Mais si tu comptais échapper à mon interdiction d'aller à cette plage, c'est raté !

- Je ne comptais pas du tout y aller quand même.

- Hum hum.

- Bon d'accord, je l'ai envisagé mais je n'allais pas y aller.

- Tu deviendrais … raisonnable ?

- Tu deviens bien sociable.

- Ouch, ça en est presque vexant, ça. Je vais te laisser, je dois aller voir Esmé. Bonne journée, petite calamité.

- Heyyyy Jasper !

- Oui ?

- Tu passes tout à l'heure ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

- Parce que.

- Okay, c'est une question.

- Tu es sûre que ça en est une ? Il ne t'en resterait plus qu'une.

- Non, ça va, c'est bon !

- Bonne après-midi.

- Toi aussi.

Je raccroche et soupire. La journée va être pourrie, pourrie, pourrie ! Je soupire à nouveau, pour essayer de me soulager les nerfs mais ça ne passe pas. Je ne peux pas aller à la plage, et je ne peux pas voir Jasp'. Je peux donc simplement rester ici et ronchonner. Et puis mince à la fin ! Il m'empêche d'aller à la plage, mais il ne peut pas m'empêcher d'aller autre part, non ?!

Je me lève rapidement et file sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis habillée, coiffée et prête à mettre en route mon plan diabolique. Je laisse une note à Charlie qui est encore au travail et file dans ma Chevrolet. Je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver la route, mais je compte bien m'y atteler pour y arriver. Je mets finalement ¾ heure à retrouver où j'erre à travers les bois mais quand je trouve le petit chemin et la grande villa au fond de celui-ci, je souris de satisfaction. La maison des Cullen. Puisqu'il ne veut pas que je vois mes amis normaux, il va devoir me supporter ici ! NA !

Je descends de voiture, tremblante. Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis mon anniversaire. Et ça me stresse quand même un petit peu. J'arrive devant la grande porte blanche et me mord les lèvres d'énervement. Je frappe alors deux petits coups secs. Jasper va me descendre. Mais tant pis, je vais lui faire payer de m'avoir interdit d'aller à cette plage. Et puis, je ne vais pas l'avouer mais il n'est pas parti parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, et tout ça … Ca me fait plaisir. Ca me touche. Et ça me rapproche de lui. Et il est temps de régler les choses parce que mes rêves commencent à m'effrayer et puis tout ça n'est pas sain. Je suis bizarre. Je me sens bizarre et tout ça n'est pas bon. Je me rapproche trop de lui. Plus que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward. Et ça m'effraie aussi. J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand la porte s'ouvre sur Carlisle. Il a un grand sourire bienveillant, celui que j'aime tant. Toutefois, quand il me voit, son sourire se fane et il arque un sourcil.

- Bella, c'est bien toi ?

- Bonjour Carlisle.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je … je suis venue …

- BELLA !!!! entends-je la voix tonitruante d'Emmet lancer derrière Carlisle.

Il apparait alors et tapote sur ma tête. Heureusement, le sol est en béton armé sinon je serais déjà plantée dedans comme un poireau dans un potager. D'ailleurs, je dois avoir raccourci de deux centimètres après coup. Je me frotte la tête sans parvenir à détacher les yeux de Carlisle. Dieu qu'il m'a manqué ! J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou et de le lui dire mais je dois avouer que Carlisle m'a toujours un peu impressionnée et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il penserait de me voir me jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer.

- Dis donc, Miss Catastrophe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? raille Emmet, dans un grand sourire.

- Je suis venue …

- Bella !!! fait la voix douce d'Esmé.

Mon cœur bondit en entendant la voix de la charmante mère d'Edward. J'avais tellement envie de la revoir ! Je me penche un peu pour la voir arriver, ma vue étant obstruée par Carlisle et l'imposant Emmet. Quand je la vois enfin, elle est à deux mètres de moi. Je souris de toutes mes dents quand elle se jette sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Dieu que ça m'a manqué ! Je pourrais rester comme ça des heures mais elle finit par se détacher de moi, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, souriante et me couvant du regard.

- Tu n'as pas changé, ma belle.

- Esmé ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! fais-je sautillant presque de joie.

- Tu aurais du venir avant ! Mais que fais-tu encore dehors, entre voyons ! Vous auriez pu au moins vous comporter comme des gentlemen et la faire entrer quand même ! fait-elle en se retournant sur les deux hommes et leur lançant un regard courroucé.

Ils se poussent alors tous les deux, un peu embêtés et elle me fait entrer en me prenant par les épaules. Comme c'est marrant de la voir réprimander ses hommes. Emmet, c'est plus ou moins normal vu qu'il est sensé être son fils et qu'il est insupportable mais Carlisle, c'est vraiment marrant. Surtout que le pauvre baisse la tête, embêté de se faire gronder. C'est trop drôle. Et puis … ça fait tellement de bien de partager à nouveau des moments avec les Cullen. Elle m'emmène sur le canapé et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Argggh ! Telle mère, tel fils, j'imagine. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe mais j'essaye de retenir ma peine en le maintenant avec ma main. Esmé me sourit toujours et je lui rends un sourire, sincèrement. J'aimerais n'avoir à jamais partir d'ici. Jamais.

- Comment vas-tu ? me fait-elle toujours dans un sourire.

Et là, je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie, pas envie de mentir. Pas à elle. Pour la première fois depuis « son » départ, j'ai envie d'être sincère sur ma situation :

- En réalité, je suis une loque humaine (NDA : Merci à ma Poulette pour la traduction de mon esprit tordu ^^). Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir mais … j'ai toujours très mal et je ne sais pas si cette souffrance trouvera son terme un jour.

- Ohhh ma chérie ! fait-elle en me prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Au début, je pensais qu'il reviendrait, continuais-je incapable de m'arrêter maintenant que j'ai commencé. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris. Il ne reviendra pas. Il ne changera pas d'avis. Et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait plus Edward Cullen, non ?

- Il reviendra, Bella.

- En réalité … hésitais-je quelques instants.

- Oui ?

- Je ne pense plus avoir envie qu'il revienne. Je ne veux plus me remettre dans une situation où je pourrais mourir d'avoir mal. J'arrive à peine à respirer, et ce au prix de milles efforts. Alors non, je ne pense pas souhaiter qu'il revienne maintenant. Je l'aime encore, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça. Je ne veux plus le voir partir, me laisser. Je souhaiterais juste … qu'il aille bien. Et qu'il reste où il est pour l'instant.

Je les vois échanger un bref regard avec Carlisle mais je ne m'en formalise pas, heureuse d'être arrivée à cette conclusion et d'avoir pu la sortir à voix haute. Et de me l'être avoué surtout. Je pense que c'est en moi depuis quelques jours mais que j'avais peur de me l'avouer. Ca fait du bien maintenant que c'est lâché.

- Vous règlerez ça quand il sera de retour.

J'acquiesce alors, ne cherchant pas à lui dire que je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. Je n'ai pas à lui dire ça. C'est son « fils » après tout et il doit terriblement lui manquer.

- En tout cas, tu peux passer nous voir quand tu veux ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

- Merci Esmé. Vous me manquez tellement !

- Ce sera toujours un plaisir de te voir, ma belle.

Je souris tandis que Carlisle vient se poser dans le fauteuil devant nous, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

- Comment va ta tête ? s'enquit-il, en référence à ma chute sur la glace avec Jasper.

- Ca va mieux. Rien à signaler de ce côté-là.

- Et … tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu faisais ici, aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non. Je … je … Je suis venue voir Jasper en fait.

Je vois que Carlisle et Esmé échangent à nouveau un regard et je suis embêtée. Qu'en pensent-ils ? Bien entendu, je sais qu'ils sont au courant que Jasper et Emmet me protègent mais ils ne sont peut-être pas au courant qu'une amitié s'est créée. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'expliquer quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant sursauter. Rosalie entre dans le salon comme une furie, regardant Emmet, super énervée :

- Je l'ai perdue ! Cette petite garce est partie et je l'ai perdue au coin d'une rue !

- Relax, mon chaton, Bella est là, fait Emmet en me désignant du doigt.

La blonde se retourne vers moi avec son air froid et furax et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi me surveillait-elle, elle, et pas Jasper ou Emmet ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on encore refourgué Rosalie et surtout, pourquoi suis-je encore parvenue à la perdre quand c'était elle qui était assignée à ma surveillance ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, idiote ? me demande-t-elle, fulminant de plus belle.

- Bella est venue voir Jasper, répond Carlisle à ma place, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel excédée tandis qu'Emmet se met à rire. Je me tourne alors vers Esmé, paniquée mais elle se contente de regarder Rosalie. Je repose alors mon regard sur Carlisle qui a les deux mains jointes et continue de me toiser.

- Jasper est dans sa chambre, si tu veux le voir, finit-il par me dire, tandis que je sens le regard de tous se poser sur moi.

- Je ne …

- Attends, je t'y emmène, fait Emmet en anticipant ma phrase.

Je me lève alors, contourne la table de salon et les fauteuils en mettant le plus de distance possible entre Rosalie et moi. Je sors alors du salon à la suite d'Emmet et il grimpe les escaliers avec moi. Il s'arrête devant une porte qu'il me désigne dans un sourire puis s'éclipse.

Je suis devant la porte depuis 5 minutes mais je n'arrive pas à frapper. Que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi avais-je tant besoin de le voir ? Et pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de lui depuis peu de temps ? Pourquoi prend-il tellement d'importance pour moi ? Pourquoi lui, surtout ? J'ai besoin d'élucider ça et ça va être aujourd'hui, ou jamais ! Je frappe alors à la porte, décidée à éclaircir tout ce micmac dans ma tête avec son aide. Et surtout ses réponses. J'entends alors sa voix de velours de l'autre côté de la porte :

- Hum, entrez.

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans une pièce de la maison Cullen que je n'ai encore jamais vue. C'est une grande pièce lumineuse, comme toutes les autres, avec une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la forêt. Cela ressemble plus à un bureau qu'à une chambre d'ailleurs. Déjà par le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de lit, puisque c es chers vampires ne dorment jamais. Les murs sont dénués de tout artifice, chose peu étonnante vu qu'il s'agit de la pièce de Jasper et que c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais son lieu de vie : sobre et classe. Comme lui quoi. Il y a un grand bureau en bois, comme dans le bureau de Carlisle et des dizaines d'étagères … remplies de bouquins. On ne dirait pas un bureau, on dirait une bibliothèque, en fait. Et, tout proche de la baie vitrée, il y a un canapé, où est justement assis mon vampire blond, perdu dans la lecture d'un bouquin. Il est en fait quasiment couché sur son canapé, le livre reposant sur son torse. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise violette uniquement attachée par un bouton, au milieu, laissant libre cours à l'imagination d'une jeune fille guidée par ses hormones comme moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est la lumière du jour qui passe par la baie vitrée, la position, ou la tenue, mais j'ai mon cœur qui bat la chamade à le voir ainsi.

- Hum hum, lançais-je timidement.

Il redresse les yeux vers moi et semble étonné.

- Bella ?

- Bah oui, à moins que tu connaisses quelqu'un d'autre qui me ressemble.

Il se redresse sur le canapé, posant son bouquin au sol, abandonnant sa posture si … si … sexy. Pfff mais que m'arrive-t-il bon sang de bonsoir ?

- La Bella que je connais serait entrée en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et faisant un vol plané. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Tu te trouves drôle ?

- Oh oui.

- Et bien moi pas, maugréais-je en m'avançant un petit peu, toujours le cœur en mode « battements énergiques et incontrôlés ».

- Que fais-tu là, alors ?

- Je …

Oui, que fais-je là alors ? J'en ai même oublié la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue au départ. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis béate d'admiration, que j'en ai des frissons, et qu'aussi loin que je cherche, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, mais je sais pourtant que c'est ici que je dois me trouver. Avec lui. Pourquoi ? Comment ? On s'en fout en fait. J'ai envie d'être là et à cet instant, je me sens complète. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais si je me permets d'y penser une seule seconde, ce n'est plus l'hôpital psychiatrique qui me guette, c'est le bûcher. Il me regarde avec un air interrogateur et je me demande si il se rend compte de mes sensations là. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rend compte, arrrrghhhh ! Maudit vampire qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert quoi ! Je ne pouvais pas être immunisée contre son stupide pouvoir à lui aussi ?!

- Tu sais que tu es un vrai huit-aérien des sentiments, petite calamité ? me lance-t-il dans un sourire, toujours assis sur son canapé avec sa stupide chemise ultra sexy (ahhhh !) toujours aussi ouverte.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu passes de la tension à l'énervement à l'admiration en moins de temps qu'il me faut pour le penser. Tu n'aurais pas un peu de sang vampirique du côté de ta mère ?

- Je suis très …

- Très ?

- Trèèèèès …

- Trèèèèès ?

- Arrrgh, je trouve pas le terme, fais-je, vaincue par son regard inquisiteur.

- Emotive ?

- Oui. Voilà. Emotive. Et surmenée.

- Surmenée.

- Oui. J'ai euuuuh …

- Voyelle toujours aussi sournoise, fait-il, taquin.

- Bref, me voilà ! fais-je dans un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à la conversation.

- C'est pas graaaave, fais-je, toute sourire d'échapper à mille questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre.

- Alors, une raison particulière à ta charmante visite dans ma demeure ?

- Ca te dérangerait de parler comme quelqu'un du 21ème siècle.

- Weshhh, sans problème, la gonz' ! fait-il sur un air de rappeur qui me fait éclater de rire.

- Non, finalement, ton accent stylé de fin de 19ème siècle te convient parfaitement ! concédais-je. Wow attends, tu as dit « charmante » visite ?

- Ehhh oui.

- C'est gentil ça, fais-je attendrie en allant me poser à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Ce qui ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là.

- Tu penses peut-être qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux éluder les questions ? fais-je, ironique.

- J'imagine que je l'ai mérité.

- Tu ne l'as pas volé en effet. Alors que faisais-tu de beau ?

- Hmm, au hasard, je dirais « Je lisais ».

- Ca, je sais, idiot.

- Idiot ?

- Pardon. Que lisais-tu alors ?

- « Le Rouge et le Noir », fait-il en attrapant le livre. C'est un grand classique. Je l'ai déjà lu des tonnes de fois mais j'aime y revenir de temps en temps.

- Stendhal hein ?

- Connaisseuse ?

- J'aime beaucoup lire. Même si j'ai moins le temps que toi.

- Ton livre préféré ?

- Des souris et des hommes.

- Steinbeck. Bon choix.

Je le regarde, me rendant compte à quel point il est érudit et m'extasie encore plus. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine de 13 ans en train de baver devant le chanteur (oui, je ne sais pas son nom, vu que j'aime pas mais bon) du groupe Tokio Hotel. Je dois être pitoyable. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est le pire. Et j'ai peur. Peur de tout ce que cela implique. Et puis comment va-t-il réagir, quand il va comprendre les vagues de sensations que je lui envoie? Il ne met pas encore de mots dessus, mais quand ça sera le cas, que va-t-il se passer? Je ne dois pas me mentir, Jasper m'a toujours un peu fascinée. J'ai toujours eu plein d'affection pour Emmet, Esmé, Alice et Carlisle. Et j'aime Edward passionnément. Quant à Rosalie, elle m'a toujours foutu la trouille. Il n'y avait que Jasper que je n'arrivais pas à délimiter dans mon schéma. Mais sa présence, sa prestance aussi, me fascinaient. Et aujourd'hui que je le connais un peu mieux, il me rend dingue. Il est comme tous les Cullen, comme tous les vampires d'ailleurs, il est magnifique. Et terriblement attirant. Et je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout. Et une jeune fille. C'est normal que d'avoir un beau gars comme lui devant moi me fasse un peu de l'effet. Arrrgghhh, non, je ne peux me dire que c'est normal. Ca ne l'est pas. C'est le "frère" … non! C'est le beau-frère d'Edward. Edward est mon amoureux. Mon ex-amoureux en fait. Et Jasp', lui, il est amoureux d'Alice. Et puis si sa foutue chemise était attachée aussi, ça ne me mettrait certainement pas dans des états pareils! Non mais quelles idées j'ai parfois, de penser à lui de cette manière? C'est comme si je me mettais à envisager Jacob comme petit ami potentiel, haha! Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes drôles de pensées et commence à envisager moi-même d'appeler l'asile.

- Alors, que comptais-tu faire de ton après-midi? lâchais-je enfin pour meubler le silence qui devenait pesant.

- Mhhh, je comptais finir ce bouquin pour le cours de littérature française.

- Oh, et bien vas-y!

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu vas faire, toi, petite calamité? fait-il, ironique.

- Je vais … euuuuh …

- Me regarder lire? sourit-il

Okay, okay, okayyyy … Il me semblait que c'était Edward qui avait accès aux pensées des gens. Et encore, certainement pas aux miennes alors bon! J'hausse les épaules et jette mon regard autour de moi, pour trouver quelque chose à faire et répondre, surtout.

- J'ai bien une idée pour t'occuper, fait-il en se penchant vers moi.

Mon cœur manque à nouveau un battement pour la troisième en un jour et je me demande si c'est bon pour ma santé tout ça. Il se penche alors un peu plus et j'halète de stupeur. Que va-t-il faire, son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et sa chemise s'ouvrant d'une façon à ne plus rien cacher de son torse parfait? Il tend alors le bras derrière moi et attrape son sac de cours. Gnééé?

- Un petit rattrapage en maths ne te fera aucun tort, petite calamité!

- Tu te fous de moi? dis-je, limite hystérique.

- Absolument pas. Je suis doué dans cette matière et ce sera un plaisir de mettre mes connaissances à ton service.

- Je ne veux pas faire de maths!

- Tu ne faisais pas autant la fine bouche quand Ethan te le proposait, lâche-t-il, maussade.

- Alors ça, c'est n'importe quoi! Je ne ferais pas plus de maths avec Ethan, qu'avec toi, qu'avec Brad Pitt!

- Brad Pitt est moche.

- Soit! Georges Clooney si tu préfères! Je n'aime pas les maths et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon samedi à en faire! fais-je en me redressant et levant les bras et yeux au ciel.

- Et pourtant, tu devras bien remonter tes notes si tu veux réussir ton année.

- Demain, Jasper, ou après. On a le temps de voir venir!

- Okay, on va faire un marché.

- Encore?

- Oui, encore.

- Je t'écoute.

- Disons que je m'engage à t'escorter au bal de promo et à empêcher toute approche de Mike à moins de 5 mètres de toi, si pour ta part, tu t'engages à réussir le contrôle de la semaine prochaine et pour cela, te met à travailler selon mes règles.

- Hmpf, c'est vache ça.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis bien conscient que tu ne risquerais pas de devoir danser un slow avec Mike Newton.

- Tu es cruel.

- Je suis un vampire.

- Ca n'est pas forcément une cause à effet.

- Ce que tu peux être confiante vis-à-vis de nous, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai vu aucun vampire méchant sous ce toit, voilà tout! lâchais-je dans un sourire.

- Même pas celui qui te parle de tes ragnagnas?

- Non, lui il est stupide, mais pas méchant.

- Et celle qui t'a hurlé dessus?

- Elle, elle est très vilaine. Mais pas méchante au fond.

- Même pas celui qui a essayé de te mordre, alors? fait-il en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

- Surtout pas lui non. Sauf quand il essaye de me faire faire des maths un samedi. Quoique là encore, il est vilain. Très vilain. Mais méchant, alors ça non!

Il relève les yeux et me sourit. Je n'aurais de cesse que le rassurer sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Déjà, parce que je ne lui en veux vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas sa faute, si j'ai saigné. Ce n'est pas sa faute, si Edward m'a poussée sur la table et que je me suis prise toutes les assiettes. Ce n'est pas non plus sa faute, si Edward était bien trop sérieux à propos de tout ça. Et surtout, surtout, ce n'est pas sa faute si j'ai arrêté d'intéresser Edward pour moi-même. Ce n'est pas sa faute si je suis insignifiante. Ce n'est pas sa faute si je ne suis qu'une humaine gorgée de sang attirant pour mon amoureux. Ce n'est pas non plus sa faute si cet amoureux en question est un vampire qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler après cet incident. Rien n'est sa faute et si il faut lui faire rentrer ça dans la tête à coups de marteau, et bien je le ferais. Et puis, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces derniers temps, pour m'avoir sauvée la vie, pour avoir sauvé ma virginité, pour ne pas m'avoir mordu alors que je saignais abondamment, pour m'avoir redonné confiance en moi, goût à la vie, pour être mon ami, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir pour ce jour là.

- Alors ce marché, on le passe? fait-il enfin en se redressant également.

- J'ai une clause à ajouter au contrat.

- Je t'écoute, fait-il dans un sourire doux.

- Je ne danserais pas avec Mike mais ne danserais pas du tout cette soirée-là. Tu ne pourras pas m'y obliger, même avec ta force incroyable.

- Okay, Bella, tu me permets une question? fait-il en riant

- Oui.

- Que vas-tu faire au bal si tu ne comptes pas danser?

- Je vais au bal parce que si je n'y vais pas, Mike viendra me chercher chez moi pour m'y emmener. Ce gars est pire que la peste. Tu le jettes par la porte, il rentre par la fenêtre! Je n'ai pas pu y échapper.

- Oh, fait-il déçu.

- Oh quoi?

- Oh. Moi qui pensais que tu voulais te rendre au bal avec moi pour … danser avec moi …

- Oh.

- Oh quoi?

- Arrête de reprendre mes répliques.

- Pardon. Alors … pourquoi dis-tu "Oh"?

- Je ne savais pas que toi tu aurais envie de venir au bal avec moi pour … venir au bal avec moi.

- Et bien, j'ai toujours adoré danser, à vrai dire.

- Je suis choquée là!

- C'était très courant à mon époque. D'emmener une jolie fille à un bal et de la faire danser. J'imagine que certaines choses sont restées.

- Et … tu ne l'as plus jamais fait?

- Oh non. Alice n'était pas vraiment du genre à aller danser. Elle aimait aller au bal et se montrer dans sa toilette magnifique. Mais elle passait plus de temps à charrier Edward qu'elle avait forcé à nous accompagner qu'à danser avec moi.

- Finalement, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi drôle, de devenir vampire.

- Alléluia!

- Dans ta bouche, ça sonne presque comme un blasphème!

- Que voulais-tu dire par là? fait-il dans un sourire.

- Que vous perdez pas mal d'habitudes quand vous devenez vampires. Déjà que le temps doit vous paraître extrêmement long.

- Et bien … On trouve toujours à s'occuper, fait-il dans un sourire taquin.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en imaginant de quoi il est en train de me parler. Toutefois, une question me taraude depuis un moment et j'ai besoin de la lui poser:

- Jasp' …

- Je ne réponds pas tant que tu n'utiliseras pas mon prénom en entier! fait-il, maussade.

- Jasper … Je … Le …

- Bella, tu deviens violette, ça va?

- Oui, je m'apprête juste à poser une question embarrassante.

- Oh. Bien. Je t'écoute.

- Le sexe vampirique …

- Oulalala.

- Laisse-moi finir!

- Pardon.

- Le sexe vampirique … c'est … euuuh … différent que le sexe entre humains? finis–je par articuler péniblement.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Bella.

- Mais pourquoi?! C'est une de mes questions du jour !

- C'est bien dommage car crois-moi, je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire.

- Et je n'ai pas menti. La vérité est que je ne peux pas te dire comment est le sexe entre humains parce que je ne l'ai jamais … pratiqué.

- Oh.

- Oui.

- Mais euuuuh … avant de te transformer, tu …

- Bah non, j'étais puceau.

- Oh.

- Oui.

- Tu ne te demandes jamais …

- Si, souvent. Le sexe vampirique, vois-tu, c'est intense. C'est d'ailleurs les sensations les plus fortes qu'on peut avoir en étant comme on est. Mais par exemple … fait-il en cherchant ses mots, l'autre nuit, quand je suis resté près de toi, le fait de sentir ta chaleur humaine contre moi, c'était une sensation nouvelle pour moi et inexplorée. Et je me demande …

On frappe à la porte, le coupant dans son explication et je maudis la personne qui se trouve derrière. La porte s'ouvre sur … Rosalie. Brrrr. Un courant d'air froid vient de passer ou quoi?! Elle nous regarde d'un air dédaigneux et puis se tourne vers son frère et lâche, cassante :

- Je pourrais te parler, petit frère, en « privé » s'il te plait ?

- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? lâche Jasper d'une voix glaciale également.

- Pas du tout. C'est urgent. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre.

Sur ces mots, elle sort de la pièce en me fusillant du regard. Qui a dit que Rosalie ne m'aimait pas ?! Elle est tout à fait char-man-te avec moi ! Jasper s'approche de moi et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, dépose un bisou glacé sur mon front. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je suis dans une phase un peu bizarre et que ça me fait encore plus bizarre qu'hier.

- J'arrive tout de suite, murmure-t-il contre mon front.

- Okay.

- Entre-temps ... Au boulot! lâche-t-il dans un sourire, après s'être un peu reculé.

- Déjààà?

- Plus vite tu commences, plus vite tu as fini!

Je me rends alors compte qu'il a ouvert le manuel de maths sur son bureau, à la page "Exercices". Pfff ce vampire va finir par me tuer! Il me sourit à nouveau avant de se diriger vers la porte pour aller voir sa sœur. Je m'assieds alors et soupire. Alors ... Si un train part de Paris à 10h17 qu'il roule à du 207 km/h et qu'il faut … Arrghhhh, je suis déjà embrouillée rien qu'à lire la question … Aaaaaaah, Paris, la ville de l'Amour. Comme j'aimerais y aller ! J'irais à la Tour Effeil mais je ne monterais pas dessus, j'aurais trop la flemme de le faire … J'irais donc à Paris et … je prendrais le Métro, je descendrai à la 22è station parce que le 22 … ben c'est un chiffre formidable, c'est le chiffre parfait ! Je vais créer la secte du 22 ! On vénérera le 22 et on ne manquera jamais une occasion de dire à quel point le 22 est un chiffre extraordinaire … Ca y est, je divague totalement ! Non mais qui serait assez taré pour me rejoindre dans une Secte qui vénérerait un chiffre ?!! Soit, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, Paris … Alors à la station 22, j'irai boire un bon chocolat chaud et je discuterai pendant des heures avec une amie que je viendrais de rencontrer mais que j'aurais l'impression de connaître depuis toujours … Aaaaaaah, ce sera bien ! Très bien ! J'en suis toujours sur le chocolat chaud et cette amie merveilleuse que je n'aurais sans doute jamais quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (NDA pour Mama: si tu as reconnu, oui je fais de la récupération ^^) J'ai pas avancé d'un poil et il est déjà de retour !!! Je griffonne rapidement deux trois réponses tandis qu'il entre dans la pièce et referme doucement la porte. Je tente un sourire détendu mais j'ai plus l'impression de n'arriver qu'à faire un sourire coupable.

- Alors, ça avance?

- J'ai un peu de mal ... avouais-je, vaincue.

Il s'approche alors, se place derrière moi et penche son corps de marbre par-dessus mon épaule sans pour autant peser sur moi. J'arrête de respirer instantanément, surprise par cette proximité et totalement retournée par son odeur parfaite de bois et cannelle mélangés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend bon sang? Il regarde les réponses que j'ai gribouillées et sourit, tandis que mon attention est totalement occupée par son visage torturé mais parfait, et que je n'ai toujours pas repris ma respiration.

- Bella, si tu ne respires pas, tu vas encore devenir violette, lâche-t-il dans un sourire craquant.

J'happe alors furieusement de l'air et me sens rougir. Ne pourrais-je pas, à défaut de redevenir normale, me comporter un peu plus convenablement? Il attrape alors mon stylo dans ma main et rature toutes mes réponses.

- Ton prof a encore été sympa, je t'aurais mis P.

- P?

- P comme Piètre. Ou T.

- T?

- Comme Troll. (NDA: On connaît ses classiques ou non?!)

- Haha! Tu n'es toujours pas drôle.

- Bon, explique-moi comment un train qui part d'une gare à 10h17 peut arriver à une autre gare qui se trouve à 400 km à 9h20 ...

- 9h20 le lendemain.

- Il roule vraiment très doucement.

- C'est un omnibus.

- Il y a tant de villes à desservir?

- Des zillions.

Il sourit à ma remarque et je me sens rougir encore plus. Comme si ça ne me suffisait pas d'être insignifiante, il faut aussi que je passe pour une ignare devant lui. Il reporte alors son attention sur la feuille et je soupire.

- Regarde. Tu dois noter toutes les données par ordre d'importance. C'est plus facile ainsi. Tu as ton train, qui parcourt 400 km.

- Okay. Fais un schéma.

- Tu ne veux pas que je dessine le chauffeur, aussi?

- Si c'était possible, ce ne serait pas de refus.

Il sourit et me dessine simplement une ligne droite, sur laquelle il note tous les chiffres et données dont j'ai besoin et me tend le style.

- A toi.

- Il arrive à 12h04 !

- Eh oui.

- Waw! C'est plus simple vu comme ça.

Il se redresse alors, un grand sourire sur le visage et croise les bras. Je le regarde, heureuse moi aussi d'y être parvenue par moi-même (hum hum).

- Allez, fais les suivants.

- Okay! fais-je, enthousiaste maintenant.

- Je vais lire mon bouquin pendant ce temps-là.

- Okay.

- Et ne rêvasse pas, sinon tu vas encore te sentir coupable quand je vais venir voir où tu en es.

Saleté de vampire sexy et percepteur d'émotions. Je me replonge alors sur ma feuille, grommelant. Je l'entends rire derrière moi tandis qu'il va se re-vautrer dans le canapé. Ne surtout pas le regarder, ne surtout pas le regarder, ne surtout pas ... Arrrrgh, je suis en train de le regarder. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas rendu compte! Il est là, couché nonchalamment sur son divan, concentré dans sa lecture, une jambe tendue, l'autre à demi-pliée contre le dossier du canapé. Et sa foutue chemise n'est toujours pas attachée. Bon d'accord, il est chez lui, on est samedi et normalement, je ne devrais pas être là, mais je suis là, bon sang! Il devrait avoir un peu de pudeur.

- Concentre-toi, petite calamité! Tes exercices ne vont pas se faire tous seuls! me lance-t-il sans détacher les yeux de sa lecture.

- Jasp', j'ai une question.

- Nous sommes désolés mais Jasp' est absent pour le moment. Vous pouvez laisser un message ou choisir de l'appeler par son vrai nom et il vous répondra dès que possible, fait-il dans une parfaite imitation d'une messagerie vocale qui me fait éclater de rire.

- J'ai une question, Jasper.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de me transformer pour que j'échappe à Victoria?

- Ouh, quelle question ! fait-il en tournant enfin les yeux vers moi et se redressant un petit peu.

- Réponds.

- Je dirais que ce serait la meilleure solution.

Je sursaute à sa réponse et dois être complètement hallucinée car il se met à rire.

- Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te le donne. Pour moi, tu serais bien plus en sécurité ainsi, et plus apte à te défendre.

- Tu … Tu veux bien me transformer, Jasp' ?

Il éclate de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière et je me rends compte que je me suis accrochée nerveusement au dossier de la chaise.

- Non.

- Mais tu viens de dire …

- Je sais ce que je viens de dire, Bella. Mais malheureusement, nous savons tous qu' « il » n'aurait pas voulu ça pour toi et donc, personne ici n'est assez fou pour le faire sans son accord.

- Mais il est PARTI !

- Ce qui ne signifie pas que les choses ont changé.

- Ben si !

- Non, Bella. Les choses sont toujours pareilles.

- Il se fiche bien de savoir ce qu'il advient de moi.

- C'est faux. Il est parti pour ta sécurité.

- En m'abandonnant avec un monstre à mes trousses.

- Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ça.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me transformer ?

- Déjà, parce que j'en serais incapable !

- Oh.

- Et oui, Bella, tu me prends pour qui ?! s'énerve-t-il alors. Tu crois sérieusement que je pourrais goûter ton sang et m'arrêter ainsi ?

- Je …

- Tu m'en crois capable ? Tu crois que je résisterais ? fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- OUI ! hurlais-je enfin.

Il tourne alors les yeux vers moi et semble complètement ahuri. Comme si je venais de lui mettre une gifle.

- Tu ne peux pas être … sérieuse ? souffle-t-il après m'avoir regardé quelques minutes, sondant certainement mes émotions.

- Je le suis. J'en suis désolée. Mais je le suis. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Sinon je ne te le demanderais pas.

Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains, tremblantes et soupire.

- Tu es folle.

- Et si je le suis, quoi ?

- Tu es là, tu me fais confiance … Tu crois que je suis comme « lui ». Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de preuves de me tromper pourtant. Par contre, j'ai eu des preuves que j'avais raison.

- Tu es complètement folle …

- Peut-être. Mais qui s'en soucie ? Je suis déjà morte, de toute façon.

Il secoue la tête, incrédule mais je ne compte pas abandonner aussi facilement.

- On pourrait … passer un marché ? fais-je, stressée.

- Un marché ?

- Oui. On pourrait décider que si le danger est trop grand pour moi, tu me transformeras. Et en contrepartie, je promets de me tenir éloignée de toute forme de danger pour ne pas augmenter mes chances de mourir.

- Tu as déjà promis ça, ça ne compte pas !

- Sauf que cette nouvelle clause implique de ne plus aller à la Push, même quand j'ai envie de braver tes interdictions ou encore d'aller me balader seule et sans escortes. Bref, d'être la Bella la plus sage qu'il soit.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? fait-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion

- Oui.

- Alors soit. Passons ce marché.

Je me lève alors, tremblotante et vais lui serrer la main, pour sceller le pacte. Il accepte, il veut bien me transformer si jamais ma sécurité en dépendait. Wow. On vient de franchir un nouveau cap là. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Jamais. On se regarde intensément, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main et je me sens fiévreuse. Il relâche alors ma main, sentant très certainement mes sentiments bizarres.

- Allez, remets-toi au boulot, petite calamité. Il te reste quelques exercices.

- Euh oui, fais-je, toujours tremblante, allant à nouveau m'asseoir devant la torture extrême.

Je suis en train de faire un exercice quand je me rends compte que mon attention n'est pas du tout focalisée sur les maths. Je pense à ce qu'on vient de se promettre et j'en suis toute retournée. Je tourne alors la tête vers lui et voit qu'il est replongé dans son bouquin. Ceci dit, il a quand même un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il a l'air de souffrir, comme d'habitude. Mais il a aussi l'air perplexe.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux encore te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu m'emmènerais une fois à la chasse avec toi.

- Pas question.

- Mais …

- Il n'en est pas question, Bella, c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Mais …

- Non, petite calamité. Aucun marché ne changera ça.

- C'est aussi dangereux de me transformer.

- Tu voudrais donc dire que le marché est nul et non avenu ?

- NON !

- Okay. Alors abandonne tes idées sordides.

- Pfff.

- Viens là, Bella.

- Quoi ?!

- Viens ici, s'il te plaît, fait-il en posant son livre et me faisant signe de m'approcher.

Je me lève alors, tremblante et m'approche de lui. Il se redresse en position assise sur le canapé et je me pose à ses côtés. Je remets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, nerveuse, tandis qu'il sourit, sincère.

- Tu dois arrêter de croire en moi, comme ça, Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi fort que j'en ai l'air.

- Je sais que tu es fort, Jasper.

- Arrête de me faire confiance comme ça !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne mérite pas cette confiance !

- Bien sûr que si !

Je me rends compte alors que je me suis rapprochée de lui, dans mon énervement. Il est vraiment tout proche de moi.

- Je suis un vampire, Bella.

- Et ALORS ?

- Alors j'ai une terrible envie de sang. Tout le temps. En permanence. Et je ne suis pas comme tous les Cullen. Je suis différent.

- Oh, ça je l'avais remarqué.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Si ! Je comprends. Mais toi, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as déjà fait. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses, Jasp'. Tu es bien plus fort.

- Arrête Bella. Arrête.

- Arrête, toi ! Et puis arrête d'être si sérieux ! fais-je en plaçant mes doigts de chaque côté de ses lèvres pour les étirer dans un sourire.

- Dis donc, petite calamité, fait-il en m'attrapant par les hanches et les chatouillant.

- Iiiiiih ! fais-je, surprise et en plus, ultra chatouilleuse.

- Tu vas me le payer.

Il est en train de me chatouiller et je hurle et me tord dans tous les sens pour y échapper. Je suis quasiment couchée sur le canapé, lui par-dessus moi, mort de rire.

- Je t'en priiiie, Jasp' !

- Ce n'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que tu vas me faire arrêter, fait-il hilare.

Je m'arrête alors de rire quand je me rends compte que son visage parfait est à 10 cm du mien. Il est tout contre moi, sans pour autant peser sur moi, et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Pfiouuu, si je m'écoutais, je franchirais la barrière et avancerais mon visage vers le sien, poussée par une force irrépressible que je ne contrôle pas.

- HEY JAZZ' ! fait la voix tonitruante d'Emmet qui entre dans la chambre.

Quand il nous voit dans notre position un peu « spéciale », il s'arrête et sourit étrangement.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne déranges pas, Emmet ! fait Jasper en se redressant et remettant en place sa chemise qui s'était un peu froissée dans la bataille.

- Dis donc, Jazz' … commence Emmet tandis que je me retourne vers Jasper pour le fusiller du regard parce qu'Emmet l'appelle Jazz' et que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger quand c'est lui qui l'appelle ainsi ; ce à quoi Jasper se contente de me répondre avec un sourire coupable. Ca vous dirait une balade avec Rose et moi ?

- Mmh. Oui. Pourquoi pas. Petite calamité ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Si Rosalie promet de ne pas me tuer et m'enterrer près d'un arbre.

Les deux garçons explosent de rire tandis que je me relève pour attraper ma veste.

- Dis donc, Bella, tu n'acceptes pas pour échapper à la leçon de maths ? me lance Jasper, derrière moi.

- Pas du tout ! fais-je avec un air on ne peut plus angélique.

- Soit ! Allons-y.

Je me dirige vers la porte quand je vois Emmet lancer une œillade appuyée à Jasper, ce à quoi mon blond de vampire répond avec un haussement d'épaules.

On descend alors les escaliers, les deux garçons discutant de l'endroit où on pourrait aller. Rosalie nous attend près de la cheminée, les bras croisés, l'air vraiment revêche. Je sens que ça ne va pas être de toute gaieté cette promenade. Pfff les maths ou Rosalie, j'aurais du choisir les maths ! Je vois alors Carlisle, appuyé contre la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, lisant un dossier médical. Quand il me voit arriver, il relève la tête et me sourit. Les garçons attrapent leurs vestes, suivis de près par Rosalie. Alors que je m'apprête à faire de même, Carlisle m'appelle :

- Bella, je peux te voir une seconde ?

- Bien sûr, fais-je en fourrant mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans, stressée.

Jasper reste bloqué à la porte, main sur la poignée. On dirait qu'il m'attend.

- Ca va aller, Jasper. Laisse-nous, fait Carlisle dans un sourire. Bella vous rejoint dans une seconde.

Jasper acquiesce silencieusement et sort, me laissant seule avec le père de mon ex-amoureux. Il me regarde quelques minutes puis se détourne vers la baie vitrée, ses beaux yeux ocre perdus dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, de ne pas t'avoir mieux accueilli tout à l'heure.

- Oh. Mais je … Ce n'est pas grave, Carlisle.

- Tu ne dois pas m'en vouloir mais je suis un peu tracassé.

- Oui, je comprends. Le départ d'Edward, puis celui d'Alice…

- Oh, il n'y a pas que ça, me coupe-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

- Je suis tracassé pour toi, bien sûr. Avec Victoria à tes trousses, on n'est pas rassurés.

- Je suis surveillée de près.

- C'est là mon deuxième tracas, justement ! fait-il en se retournant vers moi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai cru comprendre, et aucun des garçons ne l'a nié, que tu entretiens une relation amicale avec Jasper…

Je baisse les yeux, embêtée. Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il viendrait à me parler de ça.

- … et je ne vous blâme de vous trouver des « points communs ». Après tout, ils vous ont abandonné tous les deux. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Le fait que Jasper soit un nouveau végétarien, que ton sang soit plus « chantant » pour nous que n'importe quel autre sang de mortel. Et puis … qu'en penseraient Edward et Alice, surtout ?

- Je ne peux pas parler pour Alice, mais Edward se moque bien de cela.

- Ne sois pas idiote, Bella. Edward t'aime.

- Pourquoi tout le monde passe son temps à me rabâcher cela ? Alors que le principal intéressé, lui, m'a assuré qu'il n'éprouvait plus pour moi que l'attrait du sang ?

Il sursaute à ma remarque, comme si je venais de lui mettre une gifle.

- Je ne savais pas …

- Ben non ! J'imagine bien qu'il ne s'en est pas vanté ! m'emportais-je vexée.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Il n'empêche que vous devez être sur vos gardes, Jasper et toi. On ne peut jamais présumer de ses réactions.

- Jasper n'est pas un danger pour moi, fais-je cassante.

- Ne sois pas si présomptueuse. Après tout, il a prouvé par le passé …

- Le passé, c'est le passé ! Il m'a prouvé depuis que je pouvais lui faire confiance !

- Bella, te rends-tu compte d'où vous êtes arrivés ?

- Il n'y a rien …

- Je ne te dirais qu'une chose, me coupe-t-il à nouveau. La fascination que tu ressentais pour Edward n'est qu'en partie due à Edward lui-même. Le reste tient à sa nature de vampire. Il se peut, et je ne le souhaite pas, que la nature de Jasper agisse ainsi sur toi également. Prends garde Bella. Jasper n'est pas Edward. Il ne le sera jamais.

Je le dévisage froidement et finis par hausser les épaules. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut après tout. Je respecte énormément Carlisle et ses avis mais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de passer outre ça. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à Jasper, je sais qu'il y a plus qu'une simple fascination due à son vampirisme. J'en suis convaincue. Je le sens profondément marqué en moi. Et même si j'aime beaucoup Carlisle, tout ce qu'il m'a dit a coulé sur la cuirasse de mon indifférence. Je finis par me détourner et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvre. Avant que je ne sois sortie, Carlisle ajoute :

- Pense une minute à Edward et Alice, et fais le bon choix, Bella.

Je ne m'arrête pas, ne me retourne pas, passe la porte et la reclape. Quand j'arrive sur le seuil, Emmet et Rosalie sont en train de se taquiner gentiment. Quant à mon vampire blond, il est appuyé contre la Jeep qu'on va prendre et quand il me voit passer la porte, il sourit. D'un sourire bienveillant. Sincère. Et mon cœur me tire à lui. Quoiqu'en dise les autres, quoiqu'ils en pensent. Je décide de passer un bon après-midi avec lui. Edward et Alice attendront demain.

TBC


	10. Danser

_Salut les amies !!!_

_Voici mon chapitre 10 aka Ze Chapitre of The Bal ^^ (je parle bien anglais hein ^^)_

_J'ai kiffé l'écrire (tiens donc) et je sais déjà que certaines vont me lancer de gros cailloux *pardonnnn* ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bref, pour la chanson que j'ai mise en italique, et qui est vraiment importante pour la danse que j'ai mise (et oui, je suis tatillonne, j'ai mis du temps à la choisir cette chanson ^^), je tenais à vous dire que c'est The Perishers – Sway (pour les connaisseuses de Veronica Mars, c'est celle sur laquelle Vero et Logan dansent – mmmmhhhhh). N'oubliez pas que Youtube est notre ami et que ça peut être sympa de se la mettre pendant que vous lisez !_

_Un gros message d'excuse également pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre tardera à venir – erf, oui désolée – mais j'ai du boulot, au boulot et je ne pense pas avoir de temps libre avant … le 27. Donc bon, le temps de le bosser et tout ça, je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera avant le début février. Vous voilà prévenues … _

_Tant qu'on y est et que je mets les choses à plat, je rappelle que Mister Jasper Hale est toujours bien à moi (mio – mine – mijn – le mien à moi), que Ed est toujours bien à Elea et que Jacob reste bien à Alice (qui est donc Arwenn si je ne me trompe pas ^^). Notez qu'à partir de maintenant, Emmet et Ethan (oui, elle en a deux) sont à Istehar et que James a été choisi par Sonia (mais avec les cheveux courts lol !). Il vous reste donc Mike et Eric. ^^_

Maintenant, une petite réponse à vos reviews, comme toujours :

**Mon Elea** : Sorry pour le temps que ça a pris, j'ai rajouté mille trucs, j'ai changé mille fois la fin et mon ordi a buggué. Bref, la voilà quoi ^^ Sinon, ta review, du bonheur en barre quoi ! Tant que j'en aurais des comme ça, tu auras des chapitres ! T'imagines jusqu'où on peut aller ?! *sourire angélique*

**Nomie** : Toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre sauf quant au retour d'Ed et Alice. Bella et Jasper encore amis à leur retour ? Bonne question …

**Triskelle** : Tu crois que c'est aussi facile avec Edward Cullen ? Lol !

**Sonia-S** : Alors tu es donc la Sonia d'msn ? (*se perd un peu*) En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bravo de connaître tes grands classiques ^^ Logan Echolls, ahhhhh ce qu'il me manque !!!

**Ist** : Ma petite Méla à moi : Review qui m'a encore fait mourir de rire. Contente de te parler sur msn en tout cas ^^

**PetiteSaki** : J'ai vraiment créé la secte du 22 avec un de mes potes. On est en plein délire sur un forum avec ça ^^ Eh oui, je suis folle, que veux-tu ? Merci en tout cas pour ta review, et tes compliments surtout !!!

**Inconnue707** : En fait, Ed n'est plus avec Bella et Jasper n'est plus avec Alice donc bon, tout est possible ;) (hein mon Elea ? :D) Oui, Alice pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait mais les autres pensaient-ils ça ? Visiblement non ^^

**C** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce que j'ai prévu pour la transformation de Bella sont déjà bien prévues et je ne vais pas les révéler maintenant (ça vient bien plus tard ^^)

Vi**l**ylia : Pour les rêves, tu n'as pas tort, donc … continue à chercher ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'ai bien ri ^^

**Arwen** : Pour tes suppositions sur Ethan, si tu me donnes les droits d'auteur avec une petite note ramenant à toi, j'aimerais les utiliser pour un chapitre ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ^^ Au fait, pour Jasper et le fait qu'il sente pas Bella, j'avoue j'ai un peu merdé, j'ai essayé de me rattraper dans ce chapitre hihi ! Sinon, pour ce qu'il pense, tu auras aussi un aperçu dans ce chapitre ^^

**Arya Destiny** : Ahhhhh Jasper dans le top 3, ça fait trop plaisir !!! ^^

**MissBabybelles** : Et bien, si j'arrive à te convaincre, ce chapitre ne devrait pas te déplaire ^^

**Sarah v.l.p.** : Rahhhh comment j'ose hein ? Une fic sans Edward, c'est vilain, je sais ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime trop Ed pour le laisser de côté longtemps. Il va revenir le coquin ^^ Par contre, j'aime les choses compliquées donc n'espère pas un Bella/Ed tout beau tout mignon …

Merci aussi à **jinx, jlukes, zaika, RoxanneHaleCullen, bmw, Pouffinette (vilaine !), pearl, alessia, ptitebella45 et Sakisha** pour leurs reviews qui font plaisir ;)

Place au chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, désolée :(

* *

* * * *

**Chapitre 10 : Danser**

Cela fait deux semaines depuis cette fameuse après-midi chez les Cullen. Je n'y suis pas retournée. Et puis surtout, ça fait deux semaines que je suis redevenue « normale ». Si si, je vous assure. Je n'ai plus de pensées bizarres vis-à-vis de Jasper D'ailleurs, Jasper est lui-même plus distant. A-t-il eu la même conversation que moi avec Carlisle ? Assurément. Sinon, pourquoi a-t-il tellement changé vis-à-vis de moi ? Il se contente de me retrouver au lycée à la pause déjeuner. Il s'assied à table, souvent accompagné d'un bouquin et ne décroche pas un mot. C'est à peine si il desserre la mâchoire pour me saluer et me dire au revoir. Il ne passe plus me prendre le matin, et ne passe pas me voir le soir. Bref, il m'évite. Et finalement, je comprends. Si Carlisle lui a demandé de penser à Edward et Alice comme il me l'a demandé à moi, je ne doute pas une minute de ce que Jasper aura fait. Il aura imaginé sa chère et tendre Alice pleurer à chaudes larmes (bon d'accord, c'est une vampire et elle ne pleure pas, mais c'est pour l'image alors chipotez pas) quand elle aurait appris notre semblant de relation qui ne cessait de grandir et il aura pris la décision de mettre le plus de distances possibles entre lui et moi pour ne pas avoir à la récupérer dans un tel état. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas parti de Forks ? Une angoisse monte alors en moi en me rappelant tout ce que cela signifie pour moi. J'ai déjà vécu ça. J'ai déjà vécu cet éloignement pas à pas. Avec lui. Avec Edward. Il s'est conduit exactement de la même manière avec moi avant de me quitter. Jasper va-t-il quitter Forks à son tour ? Vais-je à nouveau perdre quelqu'un qui compte pour moi ? Et surtout, à quel point mon karma est-il mauvais pour que le destin s'acharne à me retirer tous ceux qui ont un rôle important dans la pièce de théâtre qu'est ma vie merdique ? Je sens l'air me manquer et je ne peux même pas l'appeler, parce que qu'est-ce que je lui dirais hein ? « Salut, ça va ? Dis, tu m'évites ou je rêve ? » ou pire « Salut ! Dis, tu compterais pas quitter Forks sans me prévenir, par hasard ? ». Et en vérité, je ne pense pas vouloir entendre la réponse. Je préfère me faire mes films, aussi effrayants soient-ils. Au moins, il me reste le doute que lui ne m'abandonnera pas à mon triste sort. J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Jessica et Angela me rejoignent sur le parking. Et oui, on est mercredi, il est 13 heures et nous avons l'après-midi de libre. Et que feraient trois jeunes filles normales un mercredi après-midi sans cours ? Je vous le donne en mille, si vous ne m'incluez pas dans le schéma où je n'aurais pas ma place habituellement : les boutiques ! Et oui, nous sommes à 3 jours du grand bal de promo et il nous faut des robes ! Toujours est-il que je me demande si je dois vraiment aller m'acheter une robe si mon cavalier attitré à décider de me nier ?! Au pire, j'irais avec Mike. Non, il n'y a pas moyen que je fasse ça, même si je suis la fille la plus normale du coin. Je pourrais même demander à Charlie de m'accompagner si ça m'évitait Mike. Ou alors Emmet. Oui, je supplierais Emmet. Niark niark ! Nous voilà embarquées dans la voiture de Jess, tandis que je suis perdue dans mes pensées et en route pour ce que j'appellerais le décompte du bal. Vous êtes prêts ? Vos ceintures sont attachées ? On y va !

**BAL J-3**

Magasin Marion's modes à Port Angeles. 15 heures 45. Ca fait 15 minutes seulement qu'on est là. Et oui, Jess ne roule pas aussi vite que mes chers amis les Cullen. Ce qui fait que ça nous a pris des plombes pour arriver ici. Je suis déjà saoulée en sortant de la voiture, avec leurs conversations extraterrestres sur comment elles seront coiffées samedi et la couleur qui leur siéra le mieux au teint. Moi, c'est simple : n'importe quelle couleur autre que le blanc ou le beige clair, qui me feraient paraître nue et le noir, qui me ferait paraître encore plus pâle que d'habitude. A part ces trois restrictions, je suis ouverte à toute proposition. Angela est dirigée vers le vert, puisqu'elle a déjà porté du blanc l'année passée et Jess vers le blanc, pour faire ressortir son bronzage intensif au centre de beauté du coin (du coin de Port Angeles bien sûr, pas de Forks, qui est bien trop paumée pour avoir un de ces centres). Bref, voilà ce que j'ai retenu essentiellement de la conversation, le reste étant superflu. J'ai retenu ces deux informations au cas où mes « copines » me demanderaient de leur trouver la robe parfaite. Heureusement pour moi, quand elles sont entrées dans le magasin, bon nombre de robes ont attiré leur attention et j'ai donc pu y échapper. Jess est déjà à son 3ème essayage – aucune ne lui convenait – tandis qu'Angela hésite toujours avec la première qu'elle a passée. Quant à moi, ben je suis toujours en train de flâner dans les allées à la recherche de quelque chose de discret, pas trop cher, et pas trop déshabillé. Bref, rien de ce qu'il y a dans ce magasin, quoi.

- Alors, Bella, tu en es où ? me lance Jess, retournée dans sa cabine pour l'enfilage de la robe n°4.

- Toujours à la recherche d'une robe qui me convient.

- Au fait, vous pensez que Tyler apprécierait ? questionne-t-elle en ressortant dans une robe blanche totalement transparente

- Il est clair qu'il apprécierait ! fais-je en lui désignant son derrière d'un regard, ce qui la fit se retourner, rougir et entrer de plus belle dans la cabine pour passer la suivante.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec Mike, finalement ? questionne Angela, hilare à côté de moi.

- Parce qu'il ne me l'a pas proposé ! bougonne Jessica à l'intérieur de la cabine.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah oui, vu qu'il accompagne Bella !

- HEEEEEINNNN ? fais-je, totalement abasourdie.

- C'est ce qu'Eric m'a dit, en tout cas. Qu'il s'en était vanté auprès de lui.

- Attends, attends, attends ! Mike dit qu'il va au bal … avec moi ? fais-je, maintenant incrédule.

- Oui. J'aurais pu t'en vouloir tu sais, me lance ma blonde de copine toujours dans sa cabine. Mais c'est terminé avec lui. C'est un looser de toute façon, tu peux l'avoir si tu veux ! lâche-t-elle en sortant enfin, dans une robe échancrée jusqu'au dessus de la cuisse.

- Trop osée ! tranche Angela avant même que Jessica ne la questionne.

- Je la trouvais parfaite, moi ! minaude Jess, visiblement ravie de l'effet que ça provoque sur le vendeur.

Mes deux amies se retournent sur moi. Je me suis assise sur une des chaises du salon d'essayage, hésitant entre la rage et l'ébahissement. En tout cas, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête car Angela s'agenouille devant moi, stressée.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je …

- Pourriez-vous nous amener un peu d'eau ? demande Jessica au vendeur.

- Je …

- Ca va aller, Bella, respire bien fort.

- JE NE VAIS PAS AU BAL AVEC MIKE NEWTON ! hurlais-je enfin, tranchant finalement pour la rage.

- Quoi ?! s'exclament mes deux amies en cœur.

- JE N'IRAIS PAS AU BAL AVEC MIKE NEWTON MEME SI LE SORT DU MONDE EN DEPENDAIT, D'AILLEURS !

- Bella … tente Angela pour me calmer, sans succès

- JE VAIS LE MASSACRER. JE VAIS ATTRAPER SA TETE, LUI ARRACHER, ET SAUTER DESSUS A PIEDS JOINTS !

- Oui, on fera ça ! s'exclame Jessica, heureuse de la proposition

Sa réaction a le don de me calmer de suite et de me faire éclater de rire. Elle est là, en train de sautiller, comme une gamine à qui on vient d'offrir la poupée qu'elle désire depuis des mois. Elles me regardent rire toutes les deux et finissent par me rejoindre dans mon fou rire.

- Bah dis donc, j'ai cru que tu nous faisais une crise de nerfs ! fait Angela en se relevant et se ré-examinant dans le miroir.

- Il a le don de me mettre dans une rage folle ces temps-ci.

- Mais … Si tu ne vas pas au bal avec lui … avec qui … y vas-tu ? interroge Jessica, stressée.

Donc elles ont vraiment cru que j'allais accompagner Mike au bal. Moi ? Moi, Bella Swann ? J'en rigolerais bien si ce n'était pas aussi malheureux.

- J'y vais avec Jasper. Vous voyez, Jasper Hale ?

- Oh mon dieu, bien sûr que l'on voit ! fait Angela, visiblement ravie pour moi.

- Avec Jasper Hale ? Mais … vous n'êtes plus fâchés ? questionne Jessica, avec son art de remettre le couteau dans la plaie.

- On n'est PAS fâchés.

- On dirait pourtant.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Bah, vous n'êtes plus jamais ensemble … et puis … vous ne vous parlez plus jamais !

- Jasper traverse une crise … tentais-je de me dépêtrer.

- Une crise … ? m'interroge maintenant Angela, curieuse.

- Une crise … tentais-je à nouveau.

Sans succès. Comment leur expliquer quelque chose que je ne savais pas moi-même. Le mot approprié aurait été « vampirique ». Or, il était inutilisable face à elle. Il traverse une crise vampirique. Ca voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien dire « Il fait son Edward ». Mais ça aurait impliquer un tas d'autres choses qu'elles n'étaient pas à même de comprendre. Bref, aucun mot ne me venait, et pourtant leurs regards inquisiteurs rivés sur moi n'attendaient qu'une chose : ma réponse.

- Une crise dépressive ! finis-je par arriver à articuler.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté. Ce n'était décidément pas ça que je voulais exprimer. Je n'ai jamais été une brillante athlète des mots, donc je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. N'aurais-je pas pu dire qu'il était un peu stressé par les examens qui approchaient ? Mais les examens n'approchaient pas, en réalité. J'aurais pu dire qu'il avait des soucis chez lui, mais ça aurait été suivi d'une salve de questions sans fin, qui m'aurait pris la tête au plus haut point. Bref, quoique j'aie dit, j'aurais du m'expliquer. Et m'expliquer sur un mensonge, c'était trop pour moi.

- Ohhhh, le pauvre ! s'exclame Jess, visiblement touchée. Il doit être triste qu'Alice ne revienne pas !

Ah. Peut-être que finalement mon vocabulaire m'a sauvé.

- Tu aurais du le réconforter, ajoute-t-elle dans un clin d'œil … coquin.

Okay okay okay. Conversation de filles en vue. Avec Jasper au centre des attentions. Non non non. Trop pour moi pour une après-midi. Il faut que je trouve autre chose.

- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à me choisir quelques robes à essayer ? implorais-je avec un regard de Bambi éploré (haha ! tout me ramène donc à Jasper … No comment, Bella, no comment)

- Si bien entendu ! s'exclame Angela.

- Ne bouge pas, on te ramène ça ! fait Jess, maintenant excitée par autre chose que par la conversation qu'elle planifiait d'avoir il y a deux secondes sur mon vampire blond.

Je suis un génie. Je suis géniallisimement géniale ! J'ai réussi à les éloigner d'un sujet que je ne voulais pas aborder comme une chef. Je pourrais même effectuer un petit pas de danse de la joie, si je n'avais pas peur qu'elles ne me voient à travers les rayons. Ma joie est malheureusement de courte durée quand elles se ramènent toutes les deux les bras chargés de robes … aux couleurs toutes plus flashy les unes que les autres. Bravo, Bella, bravo.

Une heure trente plus tard, après avoir passé 10 robes différentes devant lesquelles mes amies se sont disputées sur chacune, je passe la dernière, celle qui me semblait la moins affreuse et que j'ai gardée pour la fin comme porte de sortie au cas où elles en choisiraient une autre avant et sors, stressée rien que par la couleur. Violette. Oui, violette. Vous savez, comme le violet qui a un peu marqué mon existence il y a deux semaines ? Bah ce violet justement. Alors imaginez moi en violet et si vous vous marrez, ne vous étonnez pas à recevoir une baffe. Bref, me voilà en violet. Le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment la robe la moins moche. Il faut dire qu'entre le kaki militaire choisi par Jess et le rose layette choisi par Angela (et encore, ce n'est pas les pires), le violet me semble une solution plus … conciliable.

- Oh bon sang Bella, c'est celle-ci la tienne ! s'exclame Jess, la bouche ouverte en me voyant sortir de la cabine.

- Tu es … magnifique comme ça ! me lance Angela, bouche bée.

Bon, évidemment, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs critiques de mode que je connaisse. Déjà, Jess a fini par prendre la robe blanche échancrée jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse. Quant à Angela, elle n'a pas choisi le plus beau vert du magasin, loin de là, fait hautement confirmé par le vendeur qui a ajouté, quand elle l'avait choisie « Ceci est un vert caca d'oie ». Yerk. Bref, mes critiques de mode me font peur quand elles disent que cette robe me va. Voilà alors le charmant vendeur qui nous supporte depuis 3 heures sans broncher (et cet homme doit être un saint pour supporter ça à longueur de journée, de semaine, de mois …) qui s'amène devant moi avec un miroir. Je me regarde. Je me retourne et me regarde dans l'autre sens. Wow. Je me trouve presque jolie. Mise à part la couleur flashy, c'est exactement la robe qu'il me faut. Elle est toute simple : un petit corset brodé avec des perles dorées mais pas extravagantes suivi d'une jupe longue, simple qui tombe droite jusqu'à mes pieds. Rien de trop remarquable. Classe, habillé mais ce qu'il faut pour aller à un bal. A part qu'elle est violette. Mais au final, le violet ne me dérange pas encore trop. Je souris alors à mes copines, d'un sourire sincère et franc. Et reconnaissant. Je suis contente de leur trouvaille et je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé une robe qui me convenait. Au final, il semblerait que ce bal soit parti pour être plus agréable que je ne le pensais.

On sort du petit bar où on est allées boire un bon chocolat chaud pour nous retaper un petit peu après cette longue après-midi enfermées dans un magasin, prêtes à aller reprendre la voiture pour rentrer. Je suis heureuse et pour la première fois de ma triste vie, je me sens comme une adolescente à l'approche du bal : excitée et nerveuse. Je me demande ce que va penser Jasp' quand il va me voir habillée en fille. Je souris également à l'idée que cet étonnement ne sera que de courte durée quand il verra la fente dans la robe de Jess. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand je fonce dans quelqu'un, ce qui me fait lâcher mon sachet où se trouve ma jolie robe.

- Non mais vous pouvez pas faire attention, espèce de … m'énervais-je après le sombre individu qui m'avait percutée de plein fouet.

Mais je m'interromps immédiatement en reconnaissant ce « sombre individu ». Ethan, droit devant moi, en train de ramasser ma robe et de me tendre mon paquet, un sourire sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, je ne t'avais pas vue. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais à vrai dire.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! fais-je en me saisissant de mon paquet, rouge de honte d'avoir hurlé comme ça sur lui.

- Tu as trouvé ta robe ?

- Hum ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais trouvé ta robe, pour le bal.

- Oh. Oui.

- Tant mieux. Je suis sûr que tu seras sublime, fait-il en s'avançant vers moi pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ma joue et me susurrer à l'oreille : « Réserve-moi une danse ».

Il s'écarte alors et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Wow ?! Il vient de faire quoi là ? Je suis tellement ébahie par son comportement que la seule chose que je peux faire à cet instant est d'acquiescer stupidement de la tête à sa demande avant de détaler rejoindre mes amies qui se sont arrêtées un peu plus loin de nous pour nous laisser discuter.

- Wawww, Bella, tu attires vraiment tous les beaux mecs ! s'extasie Jess quand je les ai rejointes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bégayais-je, lamentablement.

- Ethan Ward ! Il est cruellement sexy, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! explique-t-elle, étonnée que je n'aie pas compris du premier coup.

- Attends, il n'est pas aussi sexy que Jasper Hale, intervient Angela.

- Il est bien plus sexy, tu ris ou quoi ? s'énerve Jessica.

- Pour moi, Jasper est bien plus sexy. Et mystérieux. Jasper est incroyablement mystérieux, ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Ecoute, cet Ethan, il est tellement sexy … qu'il n'en est pas humain, crois-moi ! conclut Jessica, dans un sourire mystique.

Je le regarde s'éloigner de sa démarche branchée de gars de Beverly Hills et les mots de Jessica raisonnent en moi. « Il n'est pas humain ». Serait-ce pour ça que Jasper ne l'aime pas ? Pour ça que dès qu'il s'assoit à notre table, je l'entends grogner ? Qu'est-il s'il n'est pas humain ? Je me promets de poser la question à Jasper quand je le verrais. En attendant, je me mets à la poursuite de mes deux amies qui se disputent toujours sur la sexytude (nouveau mot made by Bella, et oui) de Jasper et Ethan. Je souris alors, tentant de départager dans ma tête les deux beaux mâles. Alors ? Ethan Ward. Jasper Hale. Qui est donc le plus sexy ? J'ai ma réponse, mais vous n'en saurez rien …

**BAL J-1**

Demain, c'est le bal de promo et je n'ai toujours pas eu la confirmation que je serais toujours bien accompagnée pour y aller. Chouette, ma vie est un long fleuve tranquille. Je n'ai toujours pas pu discuter avec Jasp' seul à seule puisqu'Ethan s'est encore installé à notre table hier. D'ailleurs, il a même poussé le vice jusqu'à me dire qu'il avait été heureux de me rencontrer le jour avant au soir à Port Angeles, ce qui a eu le don d'énerver encore un peu plus Jasper et que j'ai eu l'extrême honneur de croiser son regard pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, quand il a levé les yeux vers moi, lâchant son bouquin, et qu'il m'a dévisagée méchamment. N'empêche qu'après coup, il ne m'a tout de même pas adressé la parole. Et alors que je pensais qu'il m'attendrait à la sortie des cours, quand je suis arrivée à ma voiture, j'ai pu constater que la sienne était déjà partie et qu'au début du parking m'attendait Emmet dans sa Jeep. Bref, le bonheur en barre quoi. Quant à ce midi, il n'a même pas pris la peine de me saluer, se contentant de s'asseoir, d'ouvrir son bouquin et de lire. Quand Ethan s'est assis à son tour, il n'a même pas bronché, même pas émis le moindre petit grognement que j'aime tant, rien. Bref, je suis sur le chemin pour quitter les cours et j'ai plus que l'impression que demain sera le grand soir de Mike Newton puisqu'il aura comme cavalière, Bella Swann. Je suis sur le parking et quelque chose manque. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas très difficile à savoir, c'est ma voiture. Ma voiture n'est plus là. Je suis à la place où je l'ai laissée ce matin, et elle n'est plus là. Je regarde à droite, à gauche, et commence légèrement à paniquer. Qui aurait bien pu voler ce tas de ferrailles ? Quand je me retourne pour trouver un visage amical, je rencontre tout de suite celui de Jasper (bah oui, je cherchais de ce côté, vous me prenez pour qui ?!) qui est assis sur le coffre de sa sublime Mercedes, en train de jouer avec ses clefs, sans me lâcher pour autant des yeux. Et d'abord, pourquoi on a pas volé son superbe coupé, plutôt que mon petit bijou de voiture qui n'a de valeur que pour moi, hein ?!

Je m'approche de lui, toujours stressée et il sourit :

- Un problème, petite calamité ?

- Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il manque ma voiture !

- Oh ?! Ta voiture n'est plus là ? Je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

- On est au 21e siècle, bon sang ! On dit « J'avais pas fait gaffe » !

- Serais-tu … énervée ?

- Bah un peu oui ! Qui peut être assez dérangé pour voler ma voiture alors qu'il y a des voitures …, fais-je en me retournant pour chercher une belle voiture dans les environs, sauf que je n'en trouve aucune et que je dois donc me rabattre sur celle de Jasper, que je désigne pour agrémenter ma réflexion. Des voitures aussi belles que celles-ci sur le même parking ?

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle a été volée ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas encore de pouvoir magique et donc la faire disparaître me semble impossible. Et ce n'est pas non plus « K2000 » ceci, c'est « Entretien avec un vampire ». Alors bon.

Il éclate de rire tout en sautant de son coffre pour se retrouver à côté de moi.

- Je te dis qu'elle n'a pas été volée. Emmet l'a ramenée chez toi.

- Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? fais-je maussade mais tout de même rassurée.

- Parce que … j'avais besoin de te parler et je voulais te ramener.

J'ai envie de sourire. J'ai vraiment envie de sourire. Mais je suis fâchée contre lui. Alors je me retiens et tente d'adopter un ton froid quand je lance, tout en me dirigeant vers la portière passager :

- Et bien il fallait venir me chercher ce matin !

Il éclate à nouveau de rire tandis qu'il ouvre les portes d'une pression sur le bouton de sa clef et se dirige lui-même vers le côté conducteur.

- Ca n'aurait pas été aussi drôle de manquer ton air désespéré, à vrai dire !

On roule depuis 5 minutes et vu la vitesse à laquelle il conduit, on sera bientôt à la maison. Or, il n'a pas encore décroché un mot. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, et comme c'est lui qui doit me parler, je n'ai pas l'intention de céder. Je le regarde, il est concentré sur la route, un sourire aux lèvres. Tiens, ça me change de son visage un peu froid des derniers jours. Je souris alors à mon tour, mais me retourne vers la fenêtre pour ne pas lui montrer. Il serait trop content, tiens !

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Maieuuuh ! Saleté de crétin de vilain vampire qui sait toujours interpréter mes émotions !

- Et on ne joue pas aux montagnes russes avec ses sentiments en ma présence !

- Mais je n'ai pas …

- Et on ne ment pas, c'est très vilain, me coupe-t-il, hilare.

Je le hais, je le hais, je le … Non, c'est faux en fait, je l'adore ! Oupps ! J'ai dit ça tout haut ?! Je le regarde rapidement. Visiblement non.

- Hahaha ! s'esclaffe-t-il alors.

Mais bon sang que ce pouvoir peut être emm****** ! N'empêche, quand il sourit comme ça, ça me rappelle nos « bons » moments ensemble. Ceux où on ne se prenait pas la tête pour nos deux déserteurs d'amoureux et pour ce qu'ils penseraient de notre « relation ». Et ça me rappelle cette sensation de liberté, de nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à moi. Et ça me manque, terriblement.

- Alors … Ce n'est pas que percer à jour tes sentiments m'ennuie. Car c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire en toi … mais je voulais essentiellement te parler à propos de demain.

Nous y voilà. Vous voyez ? Ce moment-là ?! Où il va me dire « Débrouille-toi ma vieille, va au bal avec Mike Newton parce que j'ai pas envie de mettre Alice sur les nerfs ». Bah on y est. Je détourne le regard, bloquant ma respiration, prête à encaisser le coup. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Oh ! Il est au courant ce vampire qui n'a plus besoin de respirer que je n'ai jamais été une championne d'apnée ? Je note alors que je n'ai rien répondu quand il a engagé la conversation et qu'avant de penser à retenir ma respiration, j'aurais peut-être pu penser à acquiescer, ou dire « Je t'écoute ». Bref, je respire pour ne pas devenir bleuâtre et lâche péniblement :

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas changé d'avis. Ou de cavalier, c'est au choix.

- C'est-à-dire ? fais-je en relâchant à nouveau ma respiration, étonnée du chemin que prend la conversation.

- Bien, je ne pense pas que tu auras finalement accordé tes faveurs à Mike Newton, ça non. Mais je me disais que peut-être Monsieur Ward t'avait finalement fait sa demande et que tu avais accepté.

- Heinnn ?

- Je traduis pour la petite moderne ?

- Petite fouine, petite catastrophe, petite calamité, petite moderne. Je ne pourrais pas avoir un surnom avec « jolie » comme qualificatif, pour une fois ?

- Esmé m'a toujours dit de ne pas mentir, fait-il hilare.

Je balance alors mon poing dans son bras, qu'il n'évite pas et je hurle presque de douleur. Mais pourquoi ai-je frappé si fort, bon sang de bonsoir ?!

- Excuse-moi. Tu m'as tendu la perche. C'était facile.

- Tu es pardonné, maugréais-je en me massant le poignet, incapable de résister à de telles excuses.

- Donc, la « jolie » moderne veut-elle une traduction ? fait-il, dans un sourire, en appuyant sur le jolie pour me faire plaisir.

- Elle veut bien en effet.

- Je voulais juste te demander si ce Ward était devenu ton cavalier pour demain.

- Et pourquoi le serait-il devenu ?

- Il a l'air de te plaire.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu deviens rouge quand il s'assoit à table et tu en perds tout ton latin.

- Je ne parle pas latin.

- C'était une métaphore.

- Arrête de parler comme le prof de littérature.

- Le prof de littérature parle moins bien que moi. J'ai d'ailleurs noté qu'il faisait souvent des fautes d'orthographe ; quant à sa syntaxe …

- Shhhht ! le coupais-je, énervée. Je me fiche du niveau du prof de littérature.

- C'est pourtant toi qui a lancé le sujet.

- Tu en profites pour t'éloigner du sujet.

- « Faire des digressions ».

- Hein ?

- Tu en profites pour faire des digressions, c'est le terme correct.

- On s'en ficheeeeee ! fais-je, limite hystérique maintenant.

- Alors de quoi ne se « fiche » -t-on pas ? fait-il dans un sourire en coin. D'Ethan ?

- Non, lui aussi, on s'en moque.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Oh.

- Quoi ?

- Il va être déçu.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh, il t'aime bien, je dirais.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous après moi ?!

- Tu es une magnifique humaine, Bella, ne me dis pas que tu es assez modeste pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ?

Je veux répondre mais il arrête la voiture et coupe le moteur. Je sursaute alors en voyant ma maison par la vitre derrière lui. On est déjà arrivés. Mer…credi ! Mais heureusement, il a coupé le contact, ce qui tend à prouver qu'il ne va pas partir de suite. J'ouvre alors la portière, pour lui faire comprendre que la fin de la conversation, ce sera à l'intérieur que ça se passe. Il me regarde étonné, hésite un moment puis finit par retirer la clef du contact et par sortir à son tour. D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'on sorte un peu de l'habitacle confiné de la voiture sinon il se serait rendu compte trop vite de mon cœur qui s'était mis à battre bien plus rapidement depuis sa dernière remarque. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas l'effet que je provoque sur les humains qui me met dans cet état.

On entre à la maison et j'éjecte mon sac à dos tout près de l'escalier, jette ma veste sur le dossier du canapé et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me faire un chocolat chaud, rituel habituel du retour de l'école le vendredi. Jasper entre à ma suite, jouant avec ses clefs, regarde mon « déshabillage » d'une mine amusée et me suit dans la cuisine. Tandis que le lait chauffe dans le micro-ondes, je m'installe à table et joue nerveusement avec mes doigts. Mon vampire blond s'appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte, dans une position ô combien sexy et me sourit.

- Alors, donc, Monsieur Jasper Hale, tout cet interrogatoire de tout à l'heure visait-il à confirmer que vous m'accompagnerez bien au bal demain soir ? fais-je, taquine.

- Ca dépend, lance-t-il dans un sourire mystérieux.

- De quoi donc ?

- De trois facteurs, en fait.

- Je t'écoute.

- Premièrement, où est l'interro de maths ?

- J'ai obtenu 17/20 !

- Je suis impressionné …

- Et moi, je suis … aheummm ! me reprit-je instantanément. Je suis fière de moi.

J'allais lui sortir la réplique de ce film idiot que ma mère m'avait forcée à aller voir avec elle, à Phoenix. J'avais trouvé le film un peu surfait, surtout qu'il reprenait le fabuleux « Les liaisons dangereux » de Choderlos de Laclos d'une manière un peu douteuse. Mais par contre, j'avais toujours retenue cette mini-scène entre les deux acteurs principaux, quand le salaud notoire, le Mr-Couche-toi-là du film était parvenu à énamourer la tendre vierge et l'avait rejointe sur le quai de la gare. Elle avait alors dit « Je suis impressionnée ». Et ce pauvre garçon énamouré lui aussi avait répondu « Et moi je suis amoureux ». C'était mignon, sur une très belle musique et j'avais aimé. Pas que je veuille dire cela à Jasper, non, n'ayez pas peur mais je voulais lui sortir la réplique, ironiquement. Heureusement, je me suis retenue parce que le pauvre aurait eu très certainement la peur de sa vie, aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et je ne l'aurais plus jamais revu !

- Tu peux l'être, fait-il, absolument pas perturbé comme moi par mes bétises.

Si même il a capté des sentiments de gêne, il ne doit pas savoir pourquoi. Heureusement qu'il n'est doué du même pouvoir qu'Edward, parce qu'en plus du sien, ça ferait vraiment des dégâts !

- Quel était le deuxième facteur, alors ?

- Hum. As-tu … par hasard … pensé … à t'acheter une tenue pour ce bal ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Non mais ne te vexe pas, petite calamité ! Je pense juste que les jeans ne sont pas autorisés pour cette soirée.

- Si je n'étais pas déjà certaine que tu l'éviterais, je te balancerais le pot de chocolat soluble à la figure.

- Evite donc, je suis certain que tu n'aimerais pas tout balayer.

Je souris alors, devant tant de vilainerie. Ce qu'il peut être sarcastique quand il s'y met. Mais c'est un aspect de lui que j'apprécie vraiment. Il ne me ménage pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'entend bien qu'il est tout sucre et tout miel avec moi. Non, quand il a quelque chose à me dire, une remarque à faire, il n'hésite pas une seconde. Ca peut m'énerver parfois, mais la plupart du temps, ça fait du bien de se sentir traiter « normalement ». Enfin, aussi normalement qu'on peut être traitée par un vampire bien entendu.

- J'ai donc une robe ! fais-je, fière de moi.

- Tout arrive donc.

- Ne sois pas mesquin.

- Je ne suis pas mesquin, je recommence à avoir la foi.

- Idiot ! fais-je, hilare.

- Idiot ?

- Pardon ! fais-je, toujours aussi morte de rire.

- Ta machine n'arrête pas de sonner là.

Je me retourne alors vers mon micro-ondes et l'ouvre pour en sortir mon lait bouillant. Je m'installe à table et commence à verser mon chocolat soluble et mon sucre dans ma tasse, tournant vigoureusement, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas ingurgiter ça ?

- Si ! C'est délicieux d'ailleurs, fais-je en enfournant une cuillère de chocolat brûlant dans ma bouche tandis qu'il grimace de dégoût. Quel est le dernier facteur alors ?

- Je voulais qu'on se mette d'accord sur une chose.

- Je commence à avoir peur, là.

- Tu ne dois pas. J'ai promis de ne pas te faire danser.

- Ce qui est déjà bien.

- Toutefois, je voulais être sûr que tu ne vas pas me fusiller sur place si je « joue le jeu ».

- Le jeu ?

- Du bal. Comme n'importe quel humain le ferait. Comme Mike l'aurait fait s'il avait été ton cavalier.

- Ce qui n'est pas du tout rassurant.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas Mike Newton. J'ai tout de même plus de classe.

- Et de charisme.

- Comment ça ?

- Attends, il a un coefficient de charisme d'une poule quand le tien approche celui d'un dieu grec.

- Rien que ça ? fait-il, en éclatant de rire.

- Oui, fais-je maintenant gênée de l'aveu, replongeant mon nez dans ma tasse de chocolat.

- Donc, maintenant que les choses sont claires … Bella Swann, acceptez-vous toujours d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de demain ? fait-il en s'approchant de moi et me tendant sa main.

- C'est ça le troisième facteur ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'en serais ravie, fais-je, souriante, prenant sa main dans la mienne.

JOUR J.

J'ouvre un œil sur un nouveau rêve. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Nous étions au bal, Jasper et moi. Jusque là, rien de bien étonnant vu que c'est ce qu'on va faire tout à l'heure. Ce qui était plus étrange, en revanche, c'est qu'on dansait. Il était vraiment tout proche de moi et me parlait. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il me disait, mais la douce mélodie de sa voix me berçait et me faisait rêver. C'est alors que je me sentais arrachée à lui. Je sentais les griffes sur mes épaules, mais je ne pouvais me retourner. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est que je m'éloignais de Jasper, qui ne pouvait pas me suivre, retenu lui aussi, et qui tendait les bras vers moi, l'air paniqué. Je tournais alors la tête comme je pouvais et voyais la crinière de Victoria qui flottait dans les airs. Quand on s'arrêtait enfin, je me mettais à hurler pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, je lui expliquais qu'Edward n'en avait rien à cirer de moi et que me tuer ne lui ferait rien. C'est alors qu'elle me disait qu'elle ne me tuait pas pour Edward, mais parce que je le lui avais pris. Je fermais alors les yeux, paniquée. Ne sentant aucun coup venir, je ré-ouvrais les yeux et voyais Alice qui me toisait d'un air froid et me disait « Tu n'aurais jamais du me le prendre, Bella ». Et à ce moment-là, elle frappait. Je me suis donc réveillée, totalement paniquée et depuis, je me martèle la tête à me dire que je suis complètement folle furieuse.

Il est 18 heures 30 et vous ne croirez jamais ce que j'ai fait de ma journée. Après avoir décidé que de toute façon, je n'aurais rien de plus à me traiter de folle toute seule dans ma chambre et qu'en plus, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment m'habiller, me coiffer et … « éventuellement » … me maquiller et tout ça « en fille », j'ai décidé que je devais prendre les conseils de la personne qui en parlait à longueur de journée. Jessica Stanley. Je l'ai appelée et lui ai proposé de se préparer entre filles pour cette super soirée. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus pour la convaincre. Toutefois, connaissant Jess, j'ai quand même pris le soin d'appeler Angela également, pour avoir un avis un peu plus posé. Ce qui fait qu'on a passé l'après-midi à se tartiner de crèmes (toutes apportées par Jessica, bien sûr), à se coiffer, se maquiller, s'habiller. Bref, il est bientôt l'heure, les filles sont rentrées chez elle et mon père n'a cessé de me regarder toute la journée comme si j'étais tombée sur la tête. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je suis effectivement tombée sur la tête mais que ça n'a pas changé ma façon d'être à défaut d'avoir changé tout un tas de choses dans ma vie, rien que dans ma relation avec Jasp'. Je suis devant le miroir de la salle de bains, m'étudiant sur toutes les facettes. Comme Jess et Angela ne parvenait pas à se mettre d'accord si je devais faire un chignon ou non, elles ont fait un compromis entre elles et ont décidé de me faire un chignon relâché. Ce qui consiste en gros, à reprendre quelques mèches en un chignon, tout en laissant la plupart de mes cheveux retombés en grosses boucles sur mes épaules. L'effet est plutôt réussi, j'en suis plutôt contente. Quant au maquillage, après s'être à nouveau disputées pendant un long moment, elles sont parvenues à un accord qui consistait à ne pas me mettre de fond de teint (ouf ! idée saugrenue était bien entendu de Jessica et j'espérais qu'elle serait rejetée par Angela – elle le fut d'ailleurs) et à juste me mettre une base pour que ma peau semble un tout petit moins blanchâtre. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir l'air carrément bronzée à côté de Jasp'. Quant au maquillage à proprement parler, elles ont fait simple et classe, comme je leur ai demandé. Un léger fard à paupières rose, un petit trait de crayon noir, un peu de mascara et du gloss brillant pour les lèvres. Bref, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire si on n'est pas en train de parler de moi. Evidemment, comme je me maquille très peu, ça fait une grosse différence sur moi, mais ça va, je m'en accommode encore et me trouve même un peu mieux ainsi. Ma robe me plaît toujours autant et Jess m'a apporté de petites ballerines dorées mais pas flashy, avec de longs lacets qui se nouent autour de mes chevilles. Elle m'a conseillé d'éviter les talons, vu ma maladresse naturelle.

Quand la sonnette retentit, je sursaute. Mince, je voulais être en bas quand il arriverait. Bon, tant pis, Charlie n'a qu'à aller ouvrir. Je les entends alors discuter cordialement et je prie intérieurement que mon père ne se la rejoue pas gros-balourd-je-mets-les-pieds-dans-le-plat-Alice, sinon ça va nous gâcher la soirée. Je rejette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, remet une mèche de cheveux et commence à descendre précautionneusement les escaliers, maugréant contre les gens qui les ont inventés et qui n'étaient certainement pas des femmes qui portaient des jupes longues. Charlie et Jasper sortent alors du salon, où ils s'étaient réfugiés et quand ils me voient ainsi affublée, ils se stoppent tous les deux et ouvrent grand la bouche. Je me stoppe alors, détaillant Jasper du regard et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est … Wow. Mais vraiment Wow quoi. Il a passé un costume noir, classique et charmant, pas trop conventionnel mais pas trop cool non plus. Et en dessous, il a mis sa chemise violette. LA chemise violette, oui ! Cette chemise là ! J'en suis atomisée. Je dois moi-même la bouche ouverte d'ailleurs. Heureusement pour mes hormones, ce soir, il l'a attachée mais il n'a pas pris la peine de mettre une cravate. Classe mais pas trop guindé. Bref, parfait quoi. Ses cheveux, qui ne doivent certainement jamais être coiffés, tombent toujours vers l'arrière, aussi bien que d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui habillé comme ça, ça le rend encore plus sexy ! Je me remets alors à descendre doucement, faisant gaffe de ne pas rompre le charme, mais sans le lâcher des yeux, incapable de ne plus le regarder. Lui semble dans le même état car ses yeux ne m'ont pas quittée. Bien entendu, comme je ne regarde pas où je marche, je n'ai pas non plus vu mon sac de cours que j'ai abandonné au pied des escaliers hier en rentrant des cours et que je n'ai toujours pas bougé depuis lors, et donc, je me prends les pieds dedans et fonce la tête la première vers la porte. Mais je n'ai pas lâché Jasper du regard et je sais d'avance qu'il va me rattraper. Ce qu'il fait, bien entendu. J'atterris contre son torse de marbre, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avec la mienne, haletante. Je n'ai toujours pas laissé son regard s'échapper du mien. Il me regarde, tendu, et si il ressent tout ce que je suis en train de ressentir, il va m'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin dans moins de deux secondes. Au contraire de ce que je pense, il se contente juste de me serrer plus fort et je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe encore plus. C'est moi ou ce moment est … magique ?

- Dites, les jeunes, vous allez être en retard si vous ne bougez pas !

Pour rompre la magie, on peut toujours compter sur Charlie. Jasper détourne alors son regard de moi et me relâche enfin, tendant la main à mon père avant de m'ouvrir la porte. Je reprends tout doucement mon souffle, embrasse mon père qui me retient pour me glisser une nouvelle bombe de poivre de Cayenne dans la main. Je le fusille alors du regard et il sourit gauchement. Je passe alors à côté de Jasper, sans le regarder et l'attend sur le seuil. Il referme la porte derrière lui et me prend le bras pour descendre les escaliers.

- Il vaut mieux que je te soutienne.

- Merci, parvins-je à articuler péniblement.

- Je t'ai acheté quelque chose, me dit-il quand on arrive près de la voiture

- Je déteste les cadeaux ! protestais-je.

- Ca fait partie du jeu du bal, sourit-il, en sortant une petite fleur de sa poche.

- Alors je ne peux pas protester. Ca se met au poignet ?

- En réalité, je n'aime pas les choses trop conventionnelles. J'ai donc pris une belle rose à mettre dans tes cheveux.

Je souris alors sincèrement, heureuse de porter quelque chose que personne n'aura aujourd'hui soir. Il glisse alors la rose doucement derrière mon oreille, tandis que je soupire, tendue. Quand il l'a mise à sa place, il replace une mèche de mes cheveux et passe sa main sur ma joue. J'en frissonne, non pas parce que ses doigts sont glacés – et pourtant, ils le sont effectivement – mais parce que le geste me rend nerveuse. Jasper ne s'est jamais comporté de cette façon avec moi, et ça me déroute un peu. Il me sourit alors et dans un geste, se détache de moi et m'ouvre la porte de la Mercedes.

On arrive au bal, sans avoir décroché un mot dans la voiture. Je suis vraiment perturbée. Est-ce la chemise ? Est-ce le symbole du bal ? Est-ce Jasper lui-même ? Est-ce moi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je suis vraiment perdue. Et je me sens extrêmement belle aussi. Jamais je ne me suis sentie attirante, jamais je ne me suis habillée de cette façon, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de jouer le jeu. Qui plus est, quand j'ai vu le regard de Jasper tout à l'heure, je suis sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un regard qui voulait dire « Wow ». Et ça fait plaisir. Et puis, lui, aujourd'hui, outre le fait qu'il soit encore plus beau que d'habitude, il était charmant et charmeur. C'est peut-être moi mais il a quelque chose ce soir. Quelque chose de plus que d'habitude. Je vais donc tenter de dénicher ce que c'est. Il m'ouvre la portière et m'aide à descendre, en me prenant la main. Sauf qu'il ne la lâche pas quand il reclape la porte et m'emmène avec lui vers la salle de bal. Sa main froide dans la mienne, chauffée par la tension, me donne des frissons. On entre dans la salle, la même que celle où nous sommes allés avec Edward l'année passée et je remarque que ça ne me fait plus aussi mal qu'avant, les souvenirs. J'arrive à me les rappeler sans que le monstre de ma poitrine ne se mette à hurler. Ce qui est plutôt normal, vu que je suis main dans la main avec Jasper, qui est parvenu à calmer ma douleur, mon chagrin et mon envie de mourir incessante. Qui m'a réappris à vivre, à avoir de nouveau envie de petites choses futiles et qui m'a aidée. Et qui m'a réappris à désirer. Car c'est bien ce qui est en train d'arriver non ?

Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit, et sous les lampes tamisées, je me demande comment il est possible qu'il soit encore plus beau qu'il y a deux minutes.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Etonnamment, tu sais, oui.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut s'amuser ?

- Je pense oui.

Il s'approche alors de moi et murmure à mon oreille :

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, Bella, mais tu es vraiment exquise ce soir.

J'aurais bien voulu répondre quelque chose mais il me manque de l'air et en plus, je n'ai rien à ajouter. J'ai le souffle coupé. Jasper n'est définitivement pas dans son état normal.

- Bella ! entendais-je une voix derrière moi s'écrier.

Je me retourne alors, Jasper tenant mes épaules, quand j'aperçois Jessica et Tyler qui nous rejoignent.

- Tu es magnifique Jess !

- Je ne fais pas le poids à côté de toi, malheureusement.

Je regarde alors Tyler, qui me regarde de haut en bas. Je me demande si Jasper à remarquer l'échancrure de la robe de Jess. Je tourne alors la tête vers lui, ses mains toujours sur mes épaules et voit qu'il me regarde simplement. J'ai le cœur qui bondit et je tente de respirer calmement et de contrôler un tant soit peu mes sentiments pour ne pas qu'ils se les prennent en vague dans la figure. Angela et Ben, son nouveau petit ami, nous rejoignent alors également et les filles commencent à papoter entre elles sur les robes des autres. Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur la conversation, toute mon attention étant tournée sur les mains de Jasper sur mes épaules, et la sensation bizarre que ça me procure. Les autres entendent alors une chanson qu'ils adorent et se précipitent tous les quatre vers la piste de danse. Je me retourne alors vers Jasper :

- Je …

- Je sais, Bella. Pas besoin de t'expliquer, je n'allais pas te proposer.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Pas du tout, fait-il dans un sourire sincère.

Je me contente de le regarder, perdue dans ses beaux yeux ocres quand je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, ce que je fais quand même, pour savoir qu'Ethan approche. Il a trois verres dans les mains, m'en tend un et un autre à Jasper, qui le prend sans rechigner.

- Tu es superbe, Bella.

- Merci.

- Je propose qu'on porte un toast, fait-il en levant son verre.

- A quoi donc ?

- A ta beauté … surnaturelle !

J'entends Jasper grogner et je ne peux retenir un sourire. J'adore quand il fait ça ! Ethan choque alors son verre contre le mien et le tend ensuite à Jasper, qui joue le jeu et choque le sien à celui d'Ethan. Je ne bois pas, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Jasper ne le fait pas non plus et Ethan grimace :

- Il faut boire de suite sinon il faut recommencer !

Il nous retend son verre et quand je me retourne sur Jasper, celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel avant de refaire le toast et de boire une lampée du punch qu'Ethan nous a amené. Bien entendu, il grimace. Je me dépêche alors de boire un peu du mieux et de grimacer également :

- Berk, y a quoi là-dedans ?

- C'est vrai que c'est dégueulasse ! acquiesce Ethan.

Jasper, lui, ne décroche pas un mot et se contente de balancer le reste du verre dans la plante qui se trouve à côté de lui. J'ai envie d'exploser de rire mais je me retiens, pour ne pas, petit un, le vexer, petit deux, faire se questionner Ethan. Il prend alors mon verre des mains et le verse également dans la même plante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lance Ethan, visiblement vexé.

- Je préférerais qu'elle ne boive pas ça, lâche enfin Jasper, d'un ton froid et sans appel.

- Ah, parce que tu parles maintenant ? J'en venais presque à douter que tu aies une voix, ironise alors Ethan.

- Je ne l'utilise qu'en présence de gens qui en valent la peine, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre, répond mon vampire blond, que je scrute, son visage impassible mais glacial également.

- Pourtant tu es doué avec les mots, tu ne devrais pas garder tout ça pour toi.

Jasper se contente alors d'hausser les épaules et de reposer sa deuxième main sur mon épaule, l'autre ne m'ayant pas lâchée. Ethan ne manque pas le geste, nous scrute quelques instants et, sans rien ajouter, s'en va. J'ai mille questions à poser à Jasper mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion, car à l'autre bout de la salle, Mike Newton nous fait des grands signes et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire à Jasper qu'il arrivait, il est déjà à mi-chemin pour nous rejoindre.

- Jasper !

- Hum ?

- Fais-moi danser ! haletais-je, stressée.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non, je t'en prie, viennnns ! fais-je en tirant sur sa main, un pied déjà sur la piste de danse.

Il me suit en rigolant, après avoir repéré Mike qui s'amenait vers nous. Quand on arrive sur la piste, évidemment, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire vu que je suis incapable de bouger mon anatomie.

- Jasp' …

- Les petits surnoms débiles étaient à laisser au placard avec le jeans.

- Jasper … fais-je de ma voix la plus douce pour l'embobiner, tout en l'alliant avec les yeux de Bambi éplorée quand je me rends compte que ça pourrait peut-être me mettre en danger finalement.

- Oui ?

- Je peux monter sur tes pieds ? fais-je, adoptant maintenant le regard du Chat Potté dans Shrek.

- Pardon ?

- Je peux monter sur tes pieds pour danser ?

- Il n'en est pas question ! fait-il, abasourdi.

- Edward me laissait monter lui.

- Je ne suis pas Edward, fait-il, maussade.

- Je le sais bien mais je te croyais au moins aussi gentil, si pas plus.

- Arrête d'essayer de m'embobiner, petite calamité, je vois clair dans ton jeu, sourit-il.

- Ca marche ?

- Absolument pas.

- Je me suis habillée en fille pour toi !

- Et le résultat est absolument sublime …

- Je t'en prieeee … une seule fois !

- C'est bon. Monte.

- Tu ne peux rien me refuser, hein ? fais-je taquine.

- Absolument rien, et ça commence à me faire peur.

Je monte alors sur ses pieds, mon cœur battant la chamade, tandis qu'il enserre ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Evidemment, la musique n'est pas calme et il est ardu de bouger ainsi. Pourtant, j'ai envie de rester collée à lui. Il me sourit, bougeant pour nous deux, et je souris en retour, heureuse.

- Tu sais, Bella, si tu te laissais guider comme sur le lac, on ne serait pas coincés comme ça …

- Tu sais, Jasper, que si tu allais chercher un Ipod, que tu y mettais une chanson lente et que tu le glissais sur mes oreilles, on pourrait danser calmement.

- Si tu me faisais confiance ?

- Je te fais confiance. Mais ça non.

- Bien.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Jasper, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Non, il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis désolée.

- Mais il n'y a rien, voyons.

- J'ai gâché la soirée hein ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Arrête de te stresser pour un rien, fait-il en attrapant mon visage d'une main.

Mon cœur manque un battement à ce contact et je souris nerveusement. Il retire sa main pour la reposer sur ma taille et me soutenir. Le morceau se finit et je le relâche enfin.

On rejoint les autres qui sont en train de rire sur la terrasse extérieure. Ils sont en train de boire et je prie intérieurement pour qu'aucun ne nous tende un verre. Heureusement, personne ne le fait. Mike s'approche alors de moi et me donne deux baisers retentissant sur la joue :

- Tu vas au moins danser un morceau avec moi ! lance-t-il, exaspérant.

Je jette un regard désespéré à Jasper qui sourit et m'enserre la taille avec son bras dur comme la pierre. Mmmh. Oups, je m'égare.

- Je suis désolé, Mickey, mais je ne partage pas.

- Ce que tu peux être gonflant.

- Hum. On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, il me semble.

- Et alors ?

- Je te parle poliment, tu peux en faire de même.

- Sauf que tu me gonfles et qu'on est dans un pays libre, où j'ai le droit d'exprimer mes avis.

- Je te gonfle ? Déjà, l'emploi du terme est très mal choisi, fait-il dans un sourire sarcastique à la vue duquel j'explose de rire.

- Euhhh …

- Ensuite, je suis désolé si la fille de tes rêves ne te trouve pas du tout attirant mais tu ne dois pas transposer ta haine sur moi.

- Je ne transpose rien du tout.

- Alors pourquoi me parles-tu de cette manière, je te prie ?

- Parce que te voir m'est insupportable.

Jasper ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais j'attrape sa main avant qu'il ne puisse balancer une saleté ou pire, le mordre :

- Danse avec moi.

- Oh Bella ! fait-il, à ma suite.

On arrive à nouveau sur la piste et je me demande comment je fais pour m'embarquer toujours dans de telles histoires. N'aurais-je pas pu dire « Emmènes-moi au bar », « Viens dans les buissons avec moi » ou « J'ai froid, on rentre ? » ? Non, à la place, je lui propose de danser alors que c'est clairement le seul problème qu'il y a entre nous ce soir ! Heureusement pour moi, nous sommes passés aux chansons douces. Je noue alors mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il me tire à lui pour que je re-grimpe sur ses pieds. On est tellement collés qu'on ne pourrait pas faire passer une feuille de papier entre nous.

_I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
_

- Jasper, je peux te poser une question ?

J'ai lâché le surnom débile. J'ai envie de discuter sérieusement. Toute cette soirée, tout ce qu'on est en train de vivre ce soir, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est différent de l'habitude. Et j'aimerais justement savoir pourquoi où nous en sommes après 2 semaines de « séparation » .

- Bien sûr, fait-il de sa voix douce.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu évitée ces derniers jours ?

- Je … Je ne t'ai pas évitée, Bella.

Bella. Je rêve ou depuis tout à l'heure, il a laissé tomber lui aussi les surnoms débiles ?

- Tu ne peux pas éviter mes questions, tu sais ? fais-je taquine.

- Satané marché ! fait-il dans un sourire.

- Alors ?

- Je … J'ai eu une discussion avec Carlisle et ça m'a plutôt retourné.

- Ah, toi aussi?

- Eh oui. Il n'abandonne pas facilement.

- Je ne voulais pas renoncer, Jasper.

- Moi non plus, Bella, moi non plus …

_It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually _

- Il t'a ... parlé ... de ... « eux »?

- Non, il m'a parlé de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, depuis que ... depuis qu' « il » est parti, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés …

_It was you who picked the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul_

- Oui, en effet.

- Et je ne pensais pas que ça deviendrait comme ça.

- Comment ?

- Comme toi et moi aussi proches. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, Bella. Tout le temps.

Mon coeur est sur le point d'exploser mais j'ai besoin de lui dire des choses moi aussi, je ne peux pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions

- Tu m'as remise sur pied Jasper. Tu sais, quand « il » est parti, j'ai cru qu'un énorme trou se formait dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur avait été arraché …

- Hmm, sanglant.

- Idiot!

- Idiot? fait-il dans un sourire doux. C'est donc pour ça que tu te tiens souvent la poitrine quand on en parle?

- Oui, fais-je en baissant les yeux. Et puis, ce jour-là, sur le lac ... Je me suis sentie revivre.

_And then glued me back together  
Returned to me what others stole_

- Tu me croiras si tu le veux, mais tu m'as également aidé à supporter « son » départ, Bella.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider sans le vouloir.

- Ta compagnie est rafraîchissante, Bella. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais sans aucune importance, sans aucun intérêt. Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça.

_I don't wanna hurt you  
_

- Bah, tu ne te trompais pas, je suis SANS intérêt.

- Ne crois pas cela, Bella, tu es vraiment époustouflante. Je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence mais tu m'as chamboulé.

- Que …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je ne veux pas de réponse à ça, j'ai juste besoin de te dire toutes ces choses.

_I don't wanna make you sway _

- Jasper ...

- Laisse-moi parler. Si je t'ai évitée ces dernières semaines, c'est parce que Carlisle a touché un point sensible.

- Quel est-il? parvins-je à articuler péniblement.

- Que j'ai commencé à te protéger pour ne pas avoir à m'expliquer devant Edward si il t'était arrivé quelque chose...

_Like I know I've done before _

- Et? Qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant?

- Quand tu as disparu à la Push, le jour où j'étais parti chasser et que Rosalie te surveillait, quand elle m'a appelée et m'a dit qu'elle t'avait perdue, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Et pas pour ce qu'Edward en penserait. Non. J'avais peur pour toi.

- Je t'importe ... un peu ... alors?

- Comment peux-tu encore en douter? fait-il dans un sourire, passant une main sur mon visage, faisant par ce geste s'emballer mon coeur.

- Je suis ...

- Attends, Bella. Je voulais aussi te dire ... Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire. Je t'ai vu, souffrir, je l'ai senti. J'ai senti comment tu t'écroulais, à chaque souvenir de lui. Et je voulais te dire, si je pouvais, si c'était possible ... Je réagirais d'une autre façon ...

_I will not do it anymore _

J'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres et je suis prête à tomber dans les pommes.

- Je ne voudrais pas revenir en arrière, Jasper.

- Pardon?

- Si « il » n'était pas parti, on ne serait pas là toi et moi.

_  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

Il sourit à nouveau et replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, ce qui me fait vibrer. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ce que je suis en train d'avancer. Je ne veux pas plus que ça, pouvoir lui dire ce que je ressens, le partager avec lui, parce qu'il le mérite vraiment. Et lui, il est vraiment différent ce soir, comme si lui aussi avait besoin de mettre des mots sur certaines choses. Il pose alors sa joue contre la mienne, et continue à me parler, dans l'oreille:

- Tu sais, Bella, j'ai longtemps été dirigé par le goût du sang. J'ai été de longues années un vampire sanguinaire qui ne faisait cas de personne. Je ne me préoccupais de qui je tuais. Si c'était des mères, des enfants, des gens qu'on attendait quelque part. Quand j'ai rejoint Alice, et les Cullen, j'ai fait un effort sur moi-même sans vraiment avoir une raison concrète d'arrêter. Il y avait bien Alice et le regard qu'elle avait de moi. Mais ça n'était pas forcément une raison suffisante. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne ...

_I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
_

- C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu des difficultés à résister. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de raison suffisante pour arrêter. Et ce jour là, à ton anniversaire, je n'avais pas plus de raisons. Par contre, ton sang a toujours chanté pour Edward, nous le savions. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il ne chante pas fort pour nous aussi. Tu es vraiment spéciale, Bella. Ton parfum est aussi envoûtant pour nous. Rosalie et Emmet l'ont déjà remarqué également. Ca n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est une des explications.

_Are we back now where it all began  
Have you finally forgiven me?  
_

- Je sais que tout ce que je te dis n'excuse en rien tout ça. Mais pour moi, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Jasper, articulais-je péniblement, touchée par tout ce qu'il m'expliquait, n'ayant pas envie de le couper mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui rappeler que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

- Je le sais. Mais moi je m'en suis voulu. Les autres m'en ont voulu aussi, bien sûr. Et je sais que jamais Edward ne se serait éloigné si je n'avais pas agi de la sorte. Je ne voulais pas te priver de l'amour de ta vie, Bella.

- Il n'est pas parti pour ça, Jasper. Je ne t'expliquerai pas les détails, mais tu dois me croire.

- Il n'empêche que ça t'a détruite.

- Tu m'as relevée.

Il sourit contre ma joue et je souris à mon tour. C'est tellement facile de parler avec lui, là, sur cette piste de danse. Tellement aisé, tellement naturel.

_You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away _

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il t'est compliqué d'être végétarien, hein ? Parce qu'aucune raison n'est assez valable pour te faire arrêter ?

- Il y en a une maintenant.

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. Littéralement. Comme si on venait de mettre fin à ma vie, là, maintenant. Ces mots. Ces mots-là sont juste trop puissants, trop forts et j'ai du mal à encaisser.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Mon envie de sang est toujours très forte bien sûr. On ne se sèvre pas aussi facilement, rigole-t-il. Mais toi, tu es une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai envie d'être raisonnable.

- Je …

- Je ne peux pas imaginer te savoir morte, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dis que je t'ai relevée, tu as fait bien plus pour moi. Tu m'as redonné goût à mon existence. Tu m'as sauvé alors que j'étais vraiment presque mort.

_And then tricked them back into me  
You saved me I was almost dead  
_

- Je ne savais pas …

- Il y a des tas de choses dont tu n'as pas idée, Bella. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Tout ça est très nouveau pour moi. Mais depuis ce jour-là, sur le lac, quand je t'ai soulevée alors que tu saignais, il y a quelque chose qui a changé en moi. Tu me fascines à un point inimaginable. Je ne t'aurais fait aucun mal, même si l'envie était là, même si ton sang m'appelle à chaque minute d'une manière considérable. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

_I don't wanna hurt you  
_

- Je sais que tu restes un vampire mais … j'ai vraiment confiance en toi Jasper. Et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'être près de toi …

- Je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça pour que tu te sentes obligée d'être près de moi, Bella.

_I don't wanna make you sway  
_

- Je le sais, ça. Je le dis parce que c'est ce que je ressens.

- Je serai toujours un danger, Bella. Toujours. Les choses changent toutefois. Par exemple, j'arrive à rester près de toi, alors que ton sang tape furieusement dans tes veines parfois, parce que je l'ai constamment dans la tête et donc, quand tu es proche de moi, je suis comme … « préparé ». L'autre jour, quand tu es arrivée à la maison, je n'avais pas senti ta présence car en vérité, tu étais déjà dans mon esprit et quand j'ai senti ton odeur, j'ai pensé que c'était mon subconscient qui me jouait des tours.

- Je pourrais donc te surprendre, fais-je, dans un sourire

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas moi qui te surprends.

- Aujourd'hui, tu me surprends … en vérité, avouais-je, tendue.

_Like I know I've done before _

_I will not do it anymore_

- Je ne te fais pas peur ?

- Pas du tout. Tu ... , m'arrêtais-je instantanément, incapable d'en dire plus.

- Je promets de veiller sur toi, Bella. Comme si ma propre vie … ou « non-vie » en réalité, en dépendait.

- Je n'en doutais pas une minute.

- Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais tu m'importes vraiment beaucoup …

_I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among the clouds  
_

Il sépare alors sa joue de la mienne et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je suis descendue de ses pieds et je danse à l'unisson avec son corps, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il passe à nouveau sa main sur ma joue et je re-frissonne à ce contact. Quand il pose ses doigts sous mon menton, j'halète, sachant ce que cela veut dire. Son visage est torturé. Il semble perdu et confiant à la fois. Comme si un combat intérieur se jouait en lui, dont il n'était pas maître. Quant à moi, je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Je suis là, offerte. Je sais déjà ce qui va suivre et je n'ai même pas l'idée de lutter une seule seconde. Après tout, c'est plus ou moins ce à quoi je pense depuis qu'on danse non ? Le combat intérieur en lui semble avoir pris fin car il me sourit tendrement avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille et de m'approcher à lui. On va s'embrasser, mon sang bat furieusement contre mes tempes, comme il me l'a fait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt mais je suis confiante. Je tends alors les lèvres, prête à goûter sa froideur boisée.

_Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground? _

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? fait Ethan, me prenant par le bras et nous séparant.

Jasper a un regard dur et halluciné à la fois. Comme si on venait de lui mettre une claque. Je suis en train de me demander si il va le tuer, là, sur place, quand il se contente d'acquiescer, de me lâcher et de s'en aller prestement de la piste de danse sans plus un regard. Il m'abandonne là ?! C'est une blague ou quoi ? J'ai envie de le poursuivre mais Ethan m'a déjà enlacée et danse contre moi. Son corps est chaud, collé à moi et ça me rend malade. Je viens de vivre l'expérience la plus étonnante et la plus grisante qui soit et il vient de nous interrompre. Mon cœur n'est toujours pas calmé et je cherche Jasper des yeux. Je ne le vois nulle part.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Tu m'avais promis une danse, fait Ethan d'une voix mélodieuse.

- En réalité, un petit peu.

- J'ai bien du agir, si je ne venais pas maintenant, ça aurait été impossible plus tard.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, selon Jessica, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. De ce que j'ai vu, vous étiez sur le bon chemin. Or, je voulais avoir la chance de te montrer ce que je vaux avant que la partie ne soit remportée par forfait par l'équipe adverse.

- Ah, parce que je suis « une partie » ?

- Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, Bella Swann, tout le monde ici se damnerait pour avoir tes faveurs !

Hahaha ! Désolé, mais pour Jasper, c'est déjà fait. Et puis, c'est bien gentil tout ça. Il est très mignon, bien fait, musclé, sympa, drôle mais ce qu'il me dit ne me fait pas plaisir comme ça m'a fait plaisir la dernière fois qu'on me l'a dit en fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être là, j'ai envie de quitter cette piste de danse et de retrouver Jasper. Il est parti avec une expression étrange sur le visage et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai besoin de le voir, là maintenant.

Toutefois, toujours dans les bras d'Ethan qui me retient, quand je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée, mon cœur se glace quand je vois Emmet qui me sourit. J'aurais du le savoir. Jasper est parti. Le moment est terminé. Le bal est fini. Il a failli se passer un truc énorme, magique, impossible et ce moment est brisé. Jasper a fui, et moi je suis coincée ici avec Ethan. Je baisse les yeux, déçue et continue de danser. Puisque visiblement, c'est la chose la plus normale à faire ici.

**TBC**

**Allez, soyez pas fâchées ! Le prochain c'est Jasper POV !!! *s'en va en se marrant***


	11. Se reprendre

_He__llow tout le monde! Finalement, j'ai eu plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pu finir mon chapitre 11! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Ceci est donc un Jasper POV. _

_Je vous dis déjà que j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre et puis finalement, ça coulait de source ! J'espère que je suis pas trop catastrophique à cette tâche ^^ Vous me direz ! Le prochain sera le retour du Bella POV ça me convient plus !_

_Toutefois, celui-là n'arrivera pas tout de suite car tous les morceaux que j'ai déjà écrits sont pris en otage sur mon ordi qui est malade et parti en réparation. Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que je les retrouve (hein ma Poulette ?) _

_Bref, ENJOY ! _

Petite réponse aux reviews comme d'hab :

**Arwenn** : Comme tu le verras, j'ai piqué tes idées, j'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont j'ai tourné ça ^^ Je n'ai pas oublié de te citer donc voilà ;) Je n'oublie donc pas de dire que tout va bien pour ta santé mentale et que Jacob t'appartient (je l'avais déjà dit ça ^^)

**MissBabyBelles** : Merci pour ta review ! Suis contente si je t'ai presque convaincue …

**Arya Destiny** : Voilà, tu n'as pas du attendre si longtemps finalement ! Et merci pour ta deuxième review, elle m'a touchéeeeeee !!!

**Titi** : Vous m'avez rien fait, je suis une sadique, c'est comme ça ^^ *fière*

**Mon Eléa à moi** : Review excellente comme d'hab ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans tes reviews hein ? C'est ce genre de reviews qui me donneront encore et encore la force de continuer même quand j'ai pas forcément le temps ! D'ailleurs, ce chapitre arrive tôt grâce à toi ! Et mon Jella survit grâce à toi ! Bref, sans Eléa, plus de Répulsion !!! J'aime comme tu t'énerves contre Carlisle qui se met entre le Jella. J'aime comme tu t'énerves sur Ethan (pauvre garçon *lève les yeux au ciel*). J'aime que tu sois visuelle comme moi parce que justement tu notes toujours les trucs que je mets pour moi aussi ^^ et que personne ne note jamais ! J'aime qu'on se partage un cerveau aussi, c'est trop fun ^^ Parce que comme ça, y a que toi qui peut capter mes délires sur Jella hihi !!! Rhaaa et j'adore tout tout tout de ta review ! Merci d'y passer autant de temps ! Et merci pour l'aide pour Jella dans ma phase « overdose ». Sans toi, ce chapitre serait pas là ;)

**Bulle-de-savon :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! T'inquiète, je n'abandonne pas cette fic, j'y tiens (sauf peut être si je récupère pas mes morceaux perdus :( *pas taper Eléa*)

**Miss Blabla** : Qui a dit que c'était une Ed/Bella ? Cette fic c'est un peu de tout avec mon esprit complètement fou ^^ Merci d'avoir suivi le jeu de la chanson ^^ et contente que ça t'ait plu !!!

**Inconnue707** : Merci pour tes reviews LOL !!! Contente que mon Jella soit convaincant pour toi !!!

**Hannah** : Wouhhhhh merci pour les compliments, ça fait troooooooop plaisir !!!

**Wendy's Stories** : Pas de tortures, pleaseeeeeeeee ! Je sais que je suis une grande sadique mais j'aime pas souffrir LOL ! Puis j'ai mes gardes du corps *sifflote*

**O-Lyra-O** : Wahouuu merci pour les compliments ^^ Je vois que tu es une grande sadique comme moi, donc tu vas adorer la suite ^^

**Jinx** : Pardon pour le niveau de frustration ! En fait, j'essayais de frustrer Eléa et au final c'était elle la moins frustrée LOL ! Je pense que ce chapitre va te frustrer aussi ^^

**Sandrinecullen** : Non, je ne tuerais pas Ethan ... Quoique ... tu viens de me donner une idée, haha !

**Ginny374** : J'ai longtemps hésité et je peux te filer l'adresse de Ste-Anne. Tu sais, « Sainte-Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ? » *se marre* Edward revient ... bientôt *lève les yeux au ciel* et certains regretteront sûrement son retour ^^

**Ma Sonia** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour la chanson, je savais que ça te ferait qqch ! Et merci d'avoir relevé le « Danse avec moi » qui arrive à point nommer comme entre deux autres grands amoureux de l'histoire LOL ! Je te promets une nouvelle scène remaniée de VM pour les prochains chapitres !!! Merci pour ta review, vraiment ^^ Et merci de me lire même si tu es Ed/Bella de base ^^ ;)

**Nomie** : Tout le monde déteste Ethan, je pense ! Mets-toi dans la file pour entrer dans le Fan Club Anti-Ethan. Non, la file de gauche. Celle de droite, c'est celle anti-Jacob *se marre* *pas taper Eléa et Arwenn*

**Sakisha** : Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! J'adoooore !

**Vilylia** : J'étais aussi morte de rire en lisant ta review ! Alors ces yeux de Bambi, tu y es parvenue ?! Bref, merci de me lire et de me reviewer ! Continue, j'adore tes reviews ! Pour Carlisle, je ne pense pas qu'il a été distribué donc ENJOY :)

**Ma Istehar** : AAAAAH tes reviews ! Comme celles d'Eléa, elles me sont indispensables! Mon petit garde du corps à moi, ma grande prêtresse anti-jacob !!! Ahhhh ! Alors, tu veux toujours Ethan après ce chapitre ? *rigole* Pour le bon sang, faut excuser Bella, c'est ma faute !!! Je dis Bon sang pour arrêter les « Put**n » c'est pour le bien de mon filleul LOL !!! Ta review m'a encore fait mourir de rire ! Les pauvres gens du train ! N'empêche, mes collègues, quand j'ai lu ta review, ont sérieusement pensé à appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique !!! Bref, merci pour tes encouragements, tes décharges de haine contre Jacob et tout et tout parce que ça m'aide bien pour avancer !!! J'espère que le Jella ici te plaira ;)

MAIS OU EST **MAMA** ?! Ca fait deux fois qu'elle me comm' plus *pleure* *boude* *tape du pied* *n'écrira plus tant qu'elle a pas retrouvé sa mama*

Merci aussi à , cathy863, alessia, lilice, nienna-lo, zaika, mmesolomalefoy, ptitebella45, yuuri-x, ptibiscui, jlukes et emeraude477 pour leurs reviews qui font plaisir !!!

* *

* * *

"Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return  
We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned  
I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim  
'Cause I chose the water that I'm in"

**Lucie Silvas** – _What you're made of_

* *

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Se reprendre**

Irritant. Tout dans ma vie est irritant. Irrémédiablement et indéniablement irritant. Ma famille est irritante. Emmet est irritant d'être tout le temps enthousiaste. Edward est irritant de ne l'être jamais. Rosalie est irritante d'être irritée. Ce qui est également irritant, c'est d'être irrité par Rosalie. Chose qui n'est absolument pas normale vu que Rosalie est mon pendant féminin en ce bas monde. Les Cullen ont eu la merveilleuse idée de nous définir frère et sœur pour les mortels. Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs irrité au départ. Vous voyez « Irritation » est un leitmotiv dans ma vie. Bref, au fil du temps, Rosie et moi sommes devenus proches. Aussi proche, bien entendu qu'on puisse l'être avec Rosalie. En tout cas, elle est la plus proche de moi dans cette maison. Elle l'était même bien plus qu'Alice quand elle était toujours là. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don d'énerver Alice, de mettre Rosie mal à l'aise, et donc de m'irriter. Puisqu'on en parle et qu'on ne peut pas éviter le sujet, Alice est irritante. A sautiller de joie partout, même quand rien ne va. Carlisle est aussi irritant, à toujours tout analyser. Quant à Esmé, elle est irritante d'être si protectrice. Et moi-même, je suis irritant de toutes les manières et façons possibles. Notre maison elle-même est irritante d'être si parfaite.

J'y entre, d'ailleurs, et claque la porte derrière moi. Tout est sombre. Carlisle et Esmé sont partis à un cocktail de médecins à Port Angeles. Je sais où est Emmet puisque je lui ai demandé de prendre la relève auprès de Bella. Edward et Alice sont toujours portés disparus. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour esquisser un sourire et monter les escaliers. Je me retrouve devant la porte de ma chambre mais je n'y entre pas. Ma chambre est irritante. Parce que tout y est préparé pour montrer à la face du monde que nous sommes comme tous les humains.

Je fais donc demi-tour et ouvre la porte qui se trouve juste en face de la mienne. Bien entendu, elle ne dort pas. Comme aucun de nous après tout. Elle est devant sa coiffeuse, en train de brosser ses sublimes cheveux blonds. Elle m'aperçoit dans le miroir et sourit furtivement. Je m'avance alors, ôte ma veste de costume et me laisse tomber sur son lit à baldaquin. Elle pose alors doucement sa brosse à cheveux parmi toutes celles qui sont déjà posées sur la coiffeuse et se lève pour s'approcher de moi. Je relève la tête vers elle, sans un mot, et lui présente mon visage torturé. Et irrité. Elle ne pose pas de questions, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas. Elle s'approche simplement et pose une main sur ma tête. Ce contact me fait énormément de bien, mais ne m'aide pas totalement. Elle passe alors sa main dans mes cheveux tandis que je baisse les yeux sur mes mains. Elle sent bon le lilas et je m'enivre de son odeur. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille et elle est la seule qui m'aidera sans pour autant me poser mille questions. Elle relâche alors sa prise dans mes cheveux et se pose à côté de moi. Je suis effrayé et même si elle n'a pas mon pouvoir, même si Rosie ne possède aucun pouvoir notable, elle a celui d'être ma sœur, et de lire en moi comme personne.

- Sale soirée ? me lâche-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Hum hum.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Hum hum.

Elle soupire alors et se recule un peu, posant une main sur mon visage en souriant. Je sais qu'elle est là, je sais qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui me torture mais qu'elle va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me soulager. Je pose alors ma tête sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle passe lentement, répétitivement, tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux. Je suis toujours aussi irrité, toujours aussi perdu. Mais je ne suis plus seul.

Je suis appuyé contre la baie vitrée du salon tandis que le soleil se lève. Rosie a passé la plus grosse partie de la nuit à me calmer. On n'a rien dit, on n'a pas parlé, elle ne m'a rien demandé. Comme de nombreuses fois depuis de nombreuses années, je me suis juste assis à côté d'elle et j'ai posé ma tête sur ses genoux et on s'est contentés de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois plus calme. La nuit entière y est passée, Esmé et Carlisle sont rentrés depuis longtemps. Je ne les ai toujours pas vus et je ne tiens pas vraiment à les voir dans l'état où je suis. Mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ? Je ne peux décemment pas répondre à cette question car c'est vraiment la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive. Je regarde le soleil percer à travers les nuages et je sais que je dois prendre une décision pour elle et moi. Pour elles et moi. Bon, pour elles, lui et moi. Mon esprit est en train d'analyser toutes les données morceau par morceau, étape par étape, argument par argument. Je suis tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Carlisle arriver derrière moi.

- Comment s'est déroulé le bal ?

- Bien, fais-je sans me détourner de la baie vitrée.

- Jasper, je sais que tu as difficile de résister au sang de Bella. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ? fait-il en venant se poster à mes côtés.

- Carlisle, ne …

Mais je m'interromps. Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter avec lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne considère pas son avis comme sage mais sa manière de tout analyser est irritante. Et si je n'en parle pas à Rosalie, il n'y a pas de raisons que je dise à Carlisle ce qui se passe dans ma tête, dans mon être. Je me contente de perdre mon regard dans l'étendue des bois à l'extérieur, regardant l'astre solaire se faire sa place petit à petit dans le ciel.

- Edward avait du mal. Mais il avait des raisons de résister. Je sais que c'est différent pour toi, fils. Tu ne dois pas t'entêter sur cette voie.

- Hum hum, me contentais-je de répondre.

- Jasper, n'hésite pas à me parler, si tu en as besoin.

- Hum hum.

Il est anxieux. Je le ressens violemment. Il se demande si je peux tenir. Quel fou, s'il savait. Je peux faire mieux que de résister à son sang. Mais à quoi servirait-il de lui dire ? Il ne comprendrait pas, il me mettrait en garde et j'aurais droit au sermon du patriarche. Irritant.

- Rosalie est inquiète, Jasper. Je le suis aussi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te flageller pour leur départ.

- Je ne me flagelle pour rien du tout.

- Alors pourquoi te mets-tu en danger de la sorte ?

- Je ne suis pas en danger.

- Bien, je reformule. Pourquoi mets-tu Bella en danger de la sorte ?

Je pars d'un grand éclat de rire incontrôlable. Il est vrai qu'au départ, j'avais du mal à me contenir. Mais aujourd'hui, Bella est plus en sécurité à mes côtés qu'avec personne d'autre ! Mais comment, à nouveau, pourrais-je lui expliquer cela ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, fait-il calmement.

- Je te le concède, ça ne l'est pas.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? J'aimerais comprendre. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider, Carlisle. Personne.

- Pas même Alice ?

- Surtout, surtout pas Alice, non.

- Je ne comprends pas, Jasper. Comment Alice ne pourrait-elle pas t'aider ? Vous étiez si … ?

- Parce que, comme tu viens de le faire, nous au passé. Le passé, Carlisle. Alice n'est pas là, Alice ne peut pas m'aider. Alice m'a mis dans cette situation.

- Tu devrais partir, Jasper. Tu devrais t'éloigner un petit peu.

- Bella ne le supporterait pas ! dis-je, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu, avec plus d'agressivité dans la voix que je ne voulais en mettre.

- Bella doit apprendre à vivre sans les Cullen.

- Je ne suis pas un Cullen, souriais-je, acide.

- Arrête ces considérations, fils. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Je l'ai vexé, je le sens. La vérité est qu'il est encore plus irritant pour moi qu'à l'accoutumée. Que peut-il donc savoir de ce qui est bon pour moi ? Alors qu'il ne sait pas la moindre chose qui est en train de se dérouler en moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui confier. Après tout, je ne lui ai pas menti. Je ne suis pas un Cullen et il n'est pas mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré de la sorte, aussi gentil et aimant qu'il ait pu être. Je suis un Hale. Je suis à part de cette famille. Rosie et moi, nous sommes hors de cette famille, même si pour elle, c'est plus compliqué. Car elle considère vraiment Carlisle comme son père. Ce qu'il est d'ailleurs. Dans l'arbre généalogique vampirique, s'entend. Mais moi, je suis en dehors. Je me suis toujours senti à part. Et si je ne suis pas parti au départ d'Alice, c'est pour Rose. Sinon, j'aurais suivi le même chemin, celui de la porte. La vérité est que si je suis un solitaire, je ne m'en suis pas moins attaché à ma sœur et à nos échanges muets. Je me suis lié avec elle d'une manière bien plus profonde qu'avec Alice encore. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais quitter la maison des Cullen. Leur maison qui est mon refuge mais également mon enfer. Car j'ai du vivre chaque jour depuis le départ d'Alice comme un orphelin. Je n'avais plus de raison de rester, mais j'en avais une de ne pas partir. Et cette maison si parfaite, si accueillante, avec ces gens si prévenants, si attentifs à ne pas me blesser en me rappelant mon amour perdu, tout cela a été ma damnation. Quand mon petit coin de ciel bleu se trouvait ailleurs. Quelque part où jamais je n'aurais pensé le trouver.

Je remercie alors le destin que Carlisle ne soit pas doté du pouvoir d'Edward. Edward … D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je me sens irrité. Edward Cullen ou l'image même du parfait petit vampire. Edward Cullen ou l'art du sacrifice pour sa belle. Edward Cullen l'irritant sage qui ne se laisse jamais déborder par ses émotions. Edward Cullen le déserteur, celui qui part pour tout régler en laissant derrière lui un champ de bataille. Mon frère. Mon beau-frère. Mon ex-beau-frère, plutôt. Irritant, non ? Et je m'interroge. Qu'aurait fait le parfait Edward Cullen dans telle situation ? Qu'aurait-il fait quand elle s'est mise à saigner sur le lac ? Qu'aurait-il fait quand elle a failli se faire violer par cet humain perverti ? Qu'aurait-il fait, s'il savait qu'elle a réussi à attirer un de ces … pouah ! Rien que le nom me répugne. Qu'aurait fait Edward au bal de promo ? Que lui aurait-il offert ? L'aurait-il embrassée ou aurait-il jugé que c'était trop « dangereux » ? Et aussi loin que je cherche, aussi vite que je trouve les réponses, je m'irrite. Edward Cullen aurait été … parfait. Comme d'habitude.

Je ne suis pas parfait. Je prends toujours les mauvaises décisions aux plus mauvais moments. Je suis conscient de me tromper, j'apprends de mes erreurs et je grandis chaque jour un peu plus. J'apprends parce qu'il n'y a qu'en mordant qu'on devient vampire (je n'aime pas trop l'expression avec le forgeron, elle ne me va pas forcément). Toutes mes erreurs passées, même si elles me hantent à chaque minute, ont une influence sur ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Ce que je fais, ce que je dis, ce que je ressens, ce que je pense. Je n'aurais pu être la même personne sans m'être trompé. Et je me demande comment le parfait Edward a pu évoluer sans jamais se tromper ? Je me demande comment il pourrait savoir, sans avoir essayé. J'ai toujours voué un certain respect à l'aîné des Cullen. Parce qu'il gardait pour moi une sorte de mystère empreint de sagesse. Mais Edward n'est pas sage au sens littéral du terme. Parce qu'au final, il ne sait rien. Et même si aujourd'hui, il reste une part de respect dans mon rapport à lui, il n'en reste pas moins le plus irritant de tous, pour moi. Sa condition de vampire semble être pour lui une croix à porter, une lourde tare. Il est plus rapide, plus intelligent, plus beau que n'importe quel mortel dans le monde, et il se plaint. Pour avoir ressenti ses sentiments les plus profonds, je peux assurément dire qu'Edward n'est que souffrance et torture. Comme si la damnation éternelle n'était pas suffisante, il se complait à se châtier lui-même. Irritant, définitivement irritant.

Je pense alors à Bella. Pauvre petite humaine projetée dans le monde des vampires. Elle n'a rien demandé, n'a rien fait pour être là, si ce n'est de s'amouracher d'un de nous. Et elle paie depuis le départ du torturé Edward, chaque jour qui passe, le prix de ce qu'il s'inflige à lui-même. Je l'ai vue, je l'ai ressentie surtout, souffrir. Se relever ensuite. Faire face. Alors que son propre inconscient refusait de se relever, de prendre du courage et de vivre à nouveau. Elle a été plus forte qu'il ne le sera jamais. Qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être. C'est ce qui m'a amené à la considérer plus que comme une simple humaine. Plus que comme la petite amie humaine d'Edward qu'il fallait protéger. Bella est peut-être faible dans sa nature d'humaine mais elle est forte autrement. Elle s'est relevée alors que son cœur s'est arrêté le jour où il est parti. Elle s'est redressée alors que chaque jour sans lui, chaque jour avec nous, est une nouvelle torture pour elle. Elle l'a attendu, elle l'a espéré. Et quand elle a su qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, elle s'est écroulée pour mieux se relever. Pour ça, pour son combat contre elle-même, contre la souffrance, contre le destin, je l'estime beaucoup. J'ai appris à connaître Bella Swann et ce que j'en ai vu m'a convaincu. Belle n'est pas seulement cette petite humaine maladroite qu'il faut à tout prix protéger d'elle-même. C'est une femme forte qui mérite qu'on s'intéresse à elle et qui combat son mal de manière incroyable. Quand je l'ai vue réagir de la sorte, la peine que je ressentais au départ d'Alice m'a paru bien pauvre. Minime. Bella m'a donné une leçon de vie. De force et de courage. En réalité, Bella m'a beaucoup appris ces derniers temps.

Je dois d'ailleurs aller la voir. Il faut que je lui parle, que j'explique mon comportement idiot d'hier, ma fuite surtout. Elle doit se demander si je suis parti pour de bon, elle doit s'interroger, se demander si elle va à nouveau perdre quelqu'un à qui elle tient. Je ne suis pas Edward pour elle, je le sais. Elle fait très bien la différence. Je suis juste sa bouée de secours dans l'océan de douleur dans lequel elle est perdue. J'arrive parfois à la calmer par ma seule présence, parfois mon pouvoir est nécessaire. Je ne lui en dis rien. Je trouve qu'elle se débrouille bien seule et je ne veux pas lui dire que parfois j'ai tendance à l'aider quand elle atteint la limite de ce qui est possible pour elle. Je sais que je représente l'espoir pour elle. L'espoir d'aller mieux, de revivre. L'espoir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se soucier d'elle aussi. L'espoir qu'il reviendra, surtout. Tant que je suis là, je suis sa preuve vivante … mmh, non-vivante … qu'il existe bien quelque part et que si une partie de sa famille est ici, il y reviendra forcément. Elle dit qu'il ne l'aime plus. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est parti parce qu'il l'aime trop. Il l'aime mal surtout. Irritant. Il se comporte comme un vrai gosse et fait des erreurs de débutant. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir ? Il ne sait pas ce que sont l'amour et la dévotion envers une personne. Il ne se rend pas compte, le fou, qu'elle a besoin de lui près d'elle et non à des milliers de kilomètres. Il ne sait pas que chaque nuit depuis qu'il est parti, elle murmure son nom, le suppliant de revenir. Il ignore tout. Il ignore tout de sa folie de s'éloigner. Il se fourvoie en pensant qu'il fait ce qui est bon pour elle. Il ne la voit pas dépérir, se battre contre elle-même et ses sentiments. Il ne sait pas qu'une vampire assoiffée de vengeance la poursuit jour et nuit. Il ne sait rien. Il a tout manqué.

Il manque d'ailleurs chaque jour son réveil. Ses yeux embrumés qui s'éveillent sur un nouveau jour sans lui. Il manque son regard perdu, ses gestes effrayés. Il manque son sourire de bienvenue, sa moue boudeuse d'aurevoir. Il manque sa maladresse, ses blagues et ses accès de caractère. Il manque ses peurs, ses envies. Il manque sa manière de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle est contrariée. Il manque ses accès de colère hilarants contre Mike Newton. Il manque son parfum, son regard doux et sa voix mélodieuse.

Je secoue la tête à ces pensées et regarde Carlisle qui a désormais le regard perdu sur l'extérieur lui aussi. Souhaite-t-il continuer cette conversation ? Souhaite-t-il en savoir plus ? Ou puis-je m'éclipser ? Je sais que Carlisle aimerait contrôler cette situation. Il aimerait pouvoir avoir son mot à dire sur la manière dont on protège Bella. Dont JE protège Bella surtout. Il veut que personne ne souffre, que personne ne soit blessé. Irritant. Quand comprendra-t-il enfin qu'il ne peut pas tout contrôler ? Il est exactement comme son fils. Comme ses fils. Comme tous ses enfants, en fait. Emmet et Edward sont pareils. Et Alice… Mon Alice était pareille également. Je ne leur en veux pas. C'est irritant mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Je sais qu'au final, il fait ça pour mon bien. Sauf qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce qui est bien pour moi ou non. Personne ne le sait. Même moi, j'hésite parfois.

Je suis sur le pas de la porte et regarde le ciel. Il va faire beau aujourd'hui. J'ai donc tout intérêt à emprunter la voiture de Carlisle, aux vitres teintées, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je soupire à l'idée de rentrer à nouveau là-bas. Je secoue la poche de ma veste et constate que j'ai les clefs de la Mercedes que Carlisle m'a offert pour « compenser » le départ d'Alice. Les vitres ne sont pas teintées mais tant pis, je roulerais rapidement, comme ça les mortels n'auront pas le temps de me voir passer. J'ai besoin de voir Bella et de lui expliquer. J'ai besoin qu'on fasse le point surtout. Et j'ai envie de lui dire que je ne vais pas partir, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je monte dans le véhicule et me regarde dans le rétroviseur. J'ai le visage défait. Comme un mortel qui a passé une nuit blanche. C'est peut-être parce que je suis vraiment contrarié. En tout cas, ça se voit que ce n'est pas la grande joie pour moi. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Je ne me suis même pas changé. J'espère donc que je ne croiserais pas Charlie, sinon il pourrait penser que j'ai passé la nuit auprès de Bella. Je souris ironiquement à cette idée. De toute façon, j'ai passé la nuit avec Bella puisqu'elle a occupé toutes mes pensées. Je ne devrais pas penser à elle comme ça, je ne devrais pas me l'autoriser. Moi, si fort et si réservé d'habitude, je suis en train de laisser céder toutes les barrières. Cette simple petite mortelle a réussi à avoir un pouvoir sur moi, un pouvoir incroyable.

J'arrive devant sa maison et soupire. Charlie est parti. Je n'aurais donc pas à expliquer ma tenue semblable à hier. Je descends de voiture et aperçois Emmet adossé à l'arbre qui se trouve près de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Quand il me voit arrivé, il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il était temps que tu arrives, Jazz.

Mmh, ce surnom encore. Irritant. Définitivement irritant. Adopté pour la première fois par Alice pour m'enquiquiner et repris depuis, de bonne guerre, par Emmet qui n'a de cesse de me le ressortir à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse à moi. Au départ, c'était pour m'ennuyer, au final, c'est devenu un rituel. J'ai arrêté de le reprendre après une semaine intensive d'abus du surnom, comprenant que plus je le reprenais, plus il s'amusait à m'appeler ainsi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle a passé une nuit agitée.

- Agitée comment ?

- Elle a beaucoup crié, pleuré aussi je pense.

- « Tu penses » ?

- Je n'ai pas osé entrer mais j'ai cru entendre des sanglots.

- Okay, je vais aller la voir.

- Jazz…

- Hum ?

- Tu n'oublies pas ma soeurette, hein ?

- Emmet, fais-je, pincé.

- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, ou quoi que ce soit, mais toi et Alice … Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, tu le sais ça ! fait-il en regardant son pied battre furieusement la terre devant lui.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises.

- A propos de toi et Alice ou à propos de toi et de Bella ?

- Les deux. Je sais ce que je fais Emmet. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je t'ai vu, Jazz. Hier. Je ne suis pas idiot.

- Je ne remets pas en cause ton jugement, Emmet mais crois-moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Tu fais de toute façon ce que tu veux mais je tiens à te rappeler que je tiens vraiment à ma petite sœur.

- Parfait. Merci du rappel.

- Jazz …

Irritant. Bon sang, ne pourrait-il pas se comporter en Emmet Cullen au lieu de gérer ça comme Carlisle ?! Il s'interroge lui aussi, je le sens mais je ne peux m'expliquer devant Emmet. Comme je l'ai dit pour Carlisle, je me sens bien incapable de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit alors que je n'arrive pas à en parler à ma sœur. Si elle ne le sait pas, personne ne saurait être au courant. Si je dois m'ouvrir à quelqu'un, ce sera à elle. Mais elle ne me demande rien, elle. Elle sait. Elle sait que je ne parlerais que quand je le voudrais. Ce qui est tout autant irritant. Car elle lit en moi dans un livre ouvert et que quand elle y trouvera ceci, elle va très certainement exploser.

- Je ne souhaite pas en discuter. Fin de la discussion, tranchais-je, froidement.

- Bien. De toute façon, tu sais que tu peux compter sur Rose et moi. Dans n'importe quelle situation. Tant que ça n'implique pas de faire souffrir quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Je prends note Emmet. Tu peux y aller, je prends la relève.

- Bien.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Je ne peux pas le blâmer de vouloir protéger Alice. Et Edward. Il n'en a pas parlé mais je ne doute pas une minute qu'il y a pensé. Toutefois, il n'osait pas vraiment mettre un mot sur ce qu'il a décelé. Il préfère encore faire comme s'il se trompait. J'aime beaucoup Emmet. En grosse partie parce qu'il rend ma sœur heureuse, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Mais je l'apprécie également car c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut vraiment compter. Et même s'il joue le dur, même s'il me met en garde de faire souffrir sa petite sœur, je sais aussi qu'il m'apprécie et que jamais ses menaces ne seront mises à exécution. Déjà parce qu'il sait que Rosie lui arracherait la tête s'il touchait à un seul de mes cheveux. Mais aussi parce qu'il m'apprécie vraiment. Je n'ai pas hésité un instant pour demander à Emmet de m'aider à protéger Bella. Je savais qu'il le ferait sans poser de questions, sans émettre de commentaires. Parce qu'il aime bien Bella et parce qu'il aime rendre service. Un dans l'autre, ça lui plaisait d'être là, le garde du corps de la belle en détresse.

Je relève alors la tête vers la fenêtre où je dois me rendre et grimace. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et surtout, que va-t-elle me dire, elle ? Je grimpe donc lentement, ouvre la fenêtre et vois qu'elle est endormie. Je souris et entre dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je m'approche du lit et la contemple quelques minutes. Elle semble effectivement avoir pleuré. Pourquoi aurait-elle pleuré ? Je passe alors ma main sur sa joue et ça la fait frissonner. Quand je veux retirer ma main, elle s'en est déjà emparée avec la sienne et la ramène à elle. La petite moule s'accroche à son rocher. Je souris et me pose à ses côtés sur le lit pour ne pas rester dans cette position inconfortable trop longtemps. Elle attire ma main contre son visage et se pelotonne contre elle, toujours endormie. Elle sourit alors contre ma main et je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps. Son corps chaud contre le mien si froid me fait un effet incroyable. Elle est la vie, je suis cette mort qui me poursuit depuis tant d'années. Mais elle m'insuffle un peu de sa vitalité, de sa chaleur. Voilà pourquoi je suis fasciné par elle, pourquoi je ne peux me détacher d'elle. Bella me ramène à la mortalité et à tous les sentiments qui avaient disparu avec elle. Bella me rend l'espoir aussi. Elle me donne une raison de ne pas seulement être un vampire assoiffé de sang humain. Elle me rappelle que l'humanité, que j'ai si souvent dénigrée, peut être une alternative à ce que je suis. Je peux être plus qu'un simple vampire guidé par ses instincts. Je peux être « mieux ». Je peux être … vivant. D'une certaine manière.

De mon autre main, libre celle-ci, je caresse à nouveau sa joue, goûtant au plaisir de la toucher, de frôler sa peau chaude et douce. J'ai bien conscience que je vais trop loin, que je joue avec le feu. Je sais tout ça, et pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher. A mon contact, elle gigote et passe son bras libre autour de moi, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Voilà une position … fort peu raisonnable. Elle est collée à moi, me serrant contre elle et je ne sais trop que faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu éviter cette promiscuité vu que je la recherche désormais. Son corps chaud collé à mon torse froid me fait exactement la même sensation que la première fois que je l'ai senti. Je me sens renaître, je me sens … important. Le fait qu'elle s'accroche à moi, comme si je pouvais la sauver de son malheur, qu'elle y mette tout son cœur, toutes ses forces, inconsciemment, dans son sommeil, me rappelle à quel point, dans ma non-vie, je peux avoir une importance pour quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose que j'ai tendance à oublier. Je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que je n'ai jamais représenté ça pour Alice. Preuve en est qu'elle est partie en me laissant derrière elle dès que son cher frère, sans qui – visiblement – elle ne peut pas vivre, a quitté Forks. Je ne représente pas non plus ça pour Rosalie, malgré toute l'estime qu'elle peut me porter. Je sais que si je quittais la ville, elle serait contrariée mais elle s'en remettrait. Rosalie n'a vraiment besoin que d'Emmet pour vivre. Alors qu'avec Bella, c'est différent. J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'elle s'accrochait à moi pour ne pas perdre Edward. Et puis j'ai tout doucement compris. Compris que j'avais une place dans son monde, dans sa vie … dans son cœur. Je n'ai pas la place d'Edward, bien entendu. Je ne pourrais jamais me targuer de l'avoir et, qui plus est, je ne la voudrais pas. Non, j'ai ma place personnelle, réservée, étiquetée « Jasper Hale » et elle me convient parfaitement. Parce qu'au final, quand sonnera le grand moment des comptes, je serais celui qui l'ai aidée à se redresser quand l'autre aura frappé pour la mettre à terre. Je serais celui qui ne sera pas parti quand l'autre était aux abonnés absents. Je serais celui vers qui elle peut se tourner pour quelconque chose alors que l'autre n'a fait que lui refuser tout. Et à ce moment-là, je serais heureux de ne pas avoir la place d'Edward Cullen.

Je la vois ouvrir ses beaux yeux marrons encore tout ensommeillés et les poser sur moi, accompagné d'un joli sourire.

- Tu es là … fait-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Peut-être que ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination, fais-je, dans un sourire.

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, pour voir si elle n'est pas endormie et je souris de plus belle.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, murmure-t-elle, la tête enfouie contre mon torse.

- Pourquoi aurais-je déserté ?

- Je ne sais pas … Hier … Tout ça … T'es parti super rapidement et je …

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te laisser ainsi …

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est mon sang, c'est ça ?

Son sang. Haha. Son sang. Comment avais-je pu perdre de vue une chose aussi claire ? Elle pensait que j'avais quitté précipitamment le bal pour son sang. Par envie de son sang. Or, son sang était bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'avais pensé hier.

- Je … Hum. Pas vraiment.

- J'aurais voulu que tu reste, fait-elle dans la petite moue boudeuse que j'adore tant

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Vraiment. J'aurais voulu rester.

- Tu es pardonné.

Elle passe alors sa main sur mon torse et joue avec les boutons de ma chemise. Je la regarde faire, ne l'empêchant pas de continuer, hypnotisé par l'effet que son corps a sur le mien. Je ne sais décemment pas ce qui m'arrive mais je ne doute pas une minute que ma place est ici.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit hier …

- Hum, de rien. J'en pensais chaque mot.

- C'était important pour moi de savoir tout ça.

- C'est pourquoi je te l'ai dit. Et j'avais besoin que tu le saches.

Elle se redresse alors, relâchant son emprise et ma main qu'elle tenait toujours, par la même occasion. La voilà à genoux sur le lit, me faisant face, se mordillant la lèvre. Signe qu'elle va dire quelque chose de gênant pour elle.

- Ce moment … Il était magique.

Nous y voilà. Je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à m'en parler. Après tout, il avait bien été magique pour moi, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été pour elle ? Avais-je été assez fou pour penser que j'étais seul dans cet état de presque « transe » ? Avais-je été assez fou pour ignorer que quelque chose s'était réellement passé ? Quelque chose qui allait conditionner toute notre relation à partir de ce jour ? Etais-je assez idiot pour me convaincre que tout ceci n'aurait pas d'impact sur ce qu'on était ? J'étais assez fou pour penser jusqu'alors que personne ne toucherait mon cœur. J'avais donc été assez fou pour penser que personne ne toucherait le sien après Edward. Et je suis fou. Fou de ressentir ça. Je dois … je ne dois pas … J'avais à …

- Jasper ?

Et je ne lui réponds pas. Elle me parle de quelque chose de vraiment important, quelque chose qui nous touche dans notre ensemble, qui conditionne notre relation et je subis un vrai conflit intérieur avec moi-même.

- Je suis désolé Bella. J'ai outrepassé ce que j'avais à faire.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

De la déception. Forte et flagrante. De la déception. Elle se mordille à nouveau la lèvre et le conflit intérieur reprend de plus belle. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Mais je le dois. Je le dois parce qu'on est quatre dans cette histoire. Je n'oublie pas les mots de Carlisle. Je n'oublie pas ceux de Rosalie. J'ai encore moins oublié ceux d'Edward. Mais ceux qui ne m'abandonnent jamais sont ceux d'Alice. Je la revois, assise sur notre lit, les jambes croisées sous elle, furibonde. Je me rappelle exactement chaque mot, chaque intonation. Chaque menace. Je me rappelle de son ton sans appel, de son regard réprobateur face à mon incrédulité. Je me rappelle de tout. Et je dois reculer. Tant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Je veux dire que je n'aurais pas du me comporter de la sorte avec toi. J'ai eu un moment …

- Un moment ?

Sa déception me frappe dans ma chair, je la sens arriver par tous les pores de ma peau, elle irradie et j'ai le cœur qui va exploser. Je suis en train de faire le contraire de ce que je veux faire (NDA : Veuillez noter qu'il s'agit donc d'une litote, l'amie de l'oxymore et de la paronomase de ma chère Eléa ^^). Pour son bien. Pour son salut. Pour qu'elle vive.

- Un moment de … faiblesse.

- De faiblesse ?

Et une nouvelle salve de déception. Si tu savais comme je le regrette, ma douce Bella. Si tu savais comme je souhaiterais agir autrement.

- Oui, de faiblesse … hum … masculine.

- De faiblesse masculine ? répète-t-elle, incrédule.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oh non. Ne le sois pas, je comprends.

Elle se lève alors, attrapant un livre sur son bureau et l'ouvrant d'un air désinvolte, pour se donner une contenance. Et cette déception m'explose toujours au visage. Je ne dois pas être très présentable, gérant ma souffrance et la sienne en même temps. Mais j'agis comme je dois agir. Pour son bien. Je ne dois penser qu'à ça.

- Je veux être ton ami, Bella.

Elle relève le regard et je n'ai pas besoin de capter ses émotions pour y voir toute la peine qu'elle ressent. Je la lis dans ses yeux.

- J'ai aussi envie que tu sois mon ami, Jasper.

- Alors … on va bien ?

- Oui, on va bien.

Elle a dit ça d'un ton sec, sans appel. Je ne peux pas en discuter plus. Je ne veux pas me mettre dans une conversation où je risquerais de céder, d'oublier la raison et d'écouter le reste. Je veux rester maître de ça. Maître de son destin, à défaut de ne pas être maître du mien. Je veux la protéger, la garder en vie. Elle repose le livre qu'elle avait attrapé et me toise quelques minutes, peinée. S'attend-elle à ce que j'ajoute quelque chose ? Je me force alors à lui faire un sourire, pour la rassurer, pour lui prouver que je suis convaincu qu'on vient de prendre la bonne décision, même si c'est le contraire qui s'impose à moi. Elle ne me sourit pas en retour, elle se contente juste de s'éloigner du bureau. Va-t-elle revenir s'allonger près de moi ? Elle s'approche et j'ai presque envie de tendre les bras pour l'y accueillir. Mais je me fais violence et m'en empêche. Elle passe alors à côté du lit et sans plus un regard, va s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je fais ça pour elle. Je dois m'en convaincre. Je fais ça pour son bien. Pour sa vie.

3 MOIS PLUS TARD

Cela fait trois mois que Bella et moi avons eu cette conversation sur l'amitié. On n'en est pas beaucoup plus loin aujourd'hui. Si ce n'est qu'on a vraiment décidé de jouer le jeu. Je passe la prendre tous les matins chez elle et la ramène le soir. Bien souvent, je passe la soirée là-bas, avec Charlie ou sans lui. On regarde la télévision (elle s'y est convertie) ou on discute tout simplement. Bella se satisfait de mon amitié et je suis satisfait de ce qui satisfait Bella. J'arrive à être un ami plutôt « normal » compte tenu de ma condition et ça amuse toujours beaucoup la demoiselle. Vu notre tandem peu commun, on a acquis une certaine réputation au lycée qui se transforme presque en mystification. Mais au final, on a la paix avec tous ces mortels, et c'est bien ce qui nous importe. On fait des choses normales comme, l'assure-t-elle, des humains normaux les feraient. Sauf qu'aucun humain normal ne passe la nuit sous sa fenêtre à veiller sur elle. Mais ça, elle l'a visiblement remisé dans un coin oublié de sa mémoire et n'y fait jamais référence. La discussion qu'on a eue le lendemain du bal a eu deux effets plutôt contradictoires mais qui se rejoignent tout de même. Le premier a été que les conversations que l'on a désormais ne tournent plus jamais autour de ma condition, des vampires et de tout notre historique sanglant. On dirait qu'elle fait abstraction de ça, pour me considérer comme quelqu'un de normal, au même rang que Mike Newton. Car force m'est de constater que même si on est très « amis », elle ne m'estime pas plus que ce pauvre Mike. Le deuxième effet est donc comme je viens de vous le dire, qu'elle me considère comme n'importe quel humain des environs. Comme un banal ami qu'elle se serait fait au lycée. Je me demande souvent si ça l'aide à accepter tout ça ou si c'est une façon de me faire payer ce que je lui ai fait.

J'arrive à la cafétéria et m'assoit à notre table habituelle. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée et j'espère qu'elle n'a pas encore traîné dans les couloirs avant de venir. Nous n'avons toujours pas plus de nouvelles de Victoria mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose en soi, car elle peut décider de frapper à tout moment, quand on s'y attend le moins. Je regarde l'horloge murale de la cafétéria et suis prêt à me lever pour aller la rejoindre sur le chemin de son cours à la cafétéria quand je la vois passer les portes, le nez dans un papier dressé devant elle. Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi et ne me prête aucune attention. Habituel. Routinier. Irritant. Je l'ai bien cherché.

- Tu ne vas rien manger ? fais-je, attentif.

- Hummm ? me répond-elle sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

- Il faut que tu manges Bella.

- Je mangerais ce que tu laisseras ! me lance-t-elle, penchant la tête pour me voir derrière sa feuille, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Bien. Commence tout de suite alors.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien de plus ? insiste-t-elle, ironique.

- Bella … fais-je en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'empare d'un morceau de concombre et replonge dans la lecture de sa feuille qui a l'air très passionnante.

Bien, puisque Mademoiselle a décidé de m'ignorer, je vais donc pouvoir m'occuper autrement. J'attrape mon bouquin dans mon sac de cours posé sur la chaise à côté de moi et l'ouvre à la page où je m'étais arrêté. Elle n'a pas manqué mon geste, penche à nouveau la tête et arque un sourcil :

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Des Souris et des Hommes.

- Tiens donc …

- Il parait que c'est un très bon bouquin.

- Et tu l'as lu combien de fois ?

- Mhhh. Six fois.

Dont 4 fois ces 3 derniers mois, pensais-je en moi-même. Elle ne m'accorde pas plus d'attention et retourne à sa feuille. Je soupire, tendu et replonge donc dans ma lecture. Je l'entends à intervalles réguliers prendre des choses dans mon assiette et les grignoter mais je me force à ne pas relever les yeux pour la regarder.

- Jasper.

- Hum ? fais-je en relevant les yeux, constatant qu'elle a enfin abaissé sa feuille pour me regarder.

- J'ai une question.

- Ca faisait longtemps !

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr.

- Que penses-tu d'Ethan ? Sincèrement.

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon.

- Il y a une raison ou c'est juste le fait qu'il est incroyablement sexy ?

- Parce qu'il est « incroyablement sexy » ?

- Oh oui ! fait-elle dans un sourire.

Ce fameux Ethan, d'ailleurs, qui n'a plus jamais osé s'asseoir à notre table depuis le jour du fameux bal. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas, je le sais, de lui parler très souvent en cours et pendant les intercours. Sale petit humain manipulateur, sournois et fourbe.

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon parce qu'il est …

- Il est …

- Je vois. Moi, je le trouve étrange.

- Etrange ? fais-je, dubitatif.

- Tu sais, je pense avoir côtoyé mon lot de créatures mystiques. Les vampires, tu sais, c'est pas rien ! explique-t-elle tout en mâchouillant un bout de carottes.

Et encore, ma pauvre Bella, tu ne sais pas tout.

- Toutefois, continue-t-elle, même si je sais qu'Ethan n'est pas un vampire … Il a un corps bien trop chaud pour ça …

Un corps chaud ? Vient-elle bien de dire qu'il avait un corps chaud ? Comment diable peut-elle savoir si son corps est chaud ou froid ?

- … je me demande s'il n'est pas autre chose, continue-t-elle sans faire attention à mes yeux écarquillés, qu'humain !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai élaboré plusieurs théories. (NDA : Merci à Arwenn pour les droits d'auteur ^^)

- Quelles sont-elles ? fais-je dans un sourire.

- Pourrait-il être … Edward déguisé ?

- Tu as dit que ce n'était pas un vampire.

- Juste. Ce qui élimine directement ma deuxième théorie.

- Qui était ?

- Un du clan de Denali.

- En effet, ce n'est pas un des leurs.

- Et également la théorie que j'aurais pu entrevoir en lui un vampire qui aime abuser de l'Aqua Di Gio.

- C'est toi qui assures qu'il n'est pas un vampire.

- Il l'est ? fait-elle, tendue et curieuse.

- Non, ce n'est pas un vampire.

- Un authentique Enfant de la Lune alors ?

- Bella, ce garçon est bronzé comme quelqu'un qui pose pour une marque d'autobronzant.

- Bien, théorie Enfant de la Lune rejetée.

- Tu en as d'autres ?

- Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit alors d'une autre espèce surnaturelle encore inconnue !

- Comme … ?

- Un martien ?

- Ca n'existe pas les petits hommes verts.

- Alors … Pourquoi pas … Un sorcier.

- Un sorcier ? Comme Harry Potter ?

- Non, tu as raison, impossible. Un faune ?

- Un quoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas Narnia ?

- Je suis sensé répondre là ?

Elle se met à rire et je me délecte. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas abordé de sujet « surnaturel » que tout ceci me grise. Elle m'avait manqué, cette partie fouineuse d'elle.

- Alors peut-être est-ce … un loup-garou !

Je sursaute à ces mots et fronce les sourcils. Elle rie toujours, comme si elle ne croyait pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle avance. Heureusement.

- En voilà une idée tout à fait … saugrenue !

- Oui hein ?! Après les vampires, les loups-garous. Et puis quoi encore ?! fait-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Je me contente de sourire et replonge dans mon bouquin, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, au final … il n'y a aucune raison de détester ce garçon ?!

- Il ne me revient pas, c'est tout, fais-je le regard toujours perdu dans mon livre que je ne lis de toute façon plus.

- Mais il n'est pas … « dangereux » ?

- Non, à priori, non.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Je relève les yeux et voit qu'elle me regarde, un sourire en coin. Ca n'augure rien de bon. Surtout que les sentiments qu'elle est en train d'envoyer sont clairement manipulation et sadisme.

- Une raison particulière à ces questions spéciales ? m'enquis-je, dubitatif.

- En effet, il y en a une.

- Dévoile-moi tout.

- Il m'a invitée à sortir ce soir.

Espèce de sale petit humain dragueur et rusé. Je sens la fureur grimper en moi et je fais un effort considérable sur moi-même pour ne pas me laisser déborder. Irritant, il est définitivement la chose la plus irritante des environs.

- C'est …

Trouve quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Et amical. Surtout quelque chose qui sonne amical.

- … sympathique ! fais-je en forçant un sourire.

- Hummm oui.

- Vous allez faire quoi ? m'enquis-je d'une façon que je veux décontractée.

- On va aller au ciné.

- Une salle noire. Tous les deux. Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Jasper, tu viens de m'assurer qu'il était humain.

- Aheum oui. Pardon. Mais si Victoria …

- Je ne doute pas une minute que toi ou Emmet serez à trois rangs de nous au cas où … me coupe-t-elle dans un sourire sarcastique.

Emmet très certainement. Il n'est pas question que j'assiste à ça. Je risquerais de le mordre. Haha. Je suis irrité bon sang. Ce gars vient de me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Je me rends compte alors que je serrais un crayon dans ma main et que je l'ai plus ou moins réduit à ce qu'on appelle communément de la poussière. Je me hâte de me débarrasser de ça en la laissant glisser à terre avant que Bella ne le remarque et je soupire.

- Mon garde du corps personnel n'y voit donc aucune objection ? raille-t-elle.

Aucune objection ? J'en vois au moins une centaine. C'est un adolescent, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain et de banal. Ensuite, il doit très certainement être guidé uniquement par ses hormones en folie. J'ajouterais également qu'il vient de Beverly Hills et que niveau superficialité, il est difficile de faire plus. Il a de plus un rire exécrable et un humour au ras des pâquerettes. Quant à sa façon de se vêtir comme s'il était un surfeur, je ne pourrais que m'en moquer. Je ne parle même pas de sa manière de marcher, comme un rappeur tout droit sorti du Bronx. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si il est fiable et s'il ne va pas l'emmener au devant de dangers incroyables. Je ne pourrais pas non plus passer sur sa manière de la regarder comme si elle était un objet sexuel et ses commentaires graveleux partagés avec Mike quand elle n'est pas dans les alentours et que mon ouie affûtée peut déceler. Je ne vais pas non plus passer sous silence le fait qu'elle est mille fois mieux que ce pauvre type et qu'il ne la mérite pas. Des objections, j'en ai des paquets. Elles me viennent par centaines. Je la regarde alors et elle se mordille la lèvre, nerveuse. Je sais que ce que je dirais conditionnera sa réponse auprès de lui. Attend-elle que je lui interdise ? Et qu'ainsi je lui montre que je tiens plus à elle que comme une « amie » ? Que cette comédie ne m'amuse plus ? Oh oui, je sais très bien ce qu'elle attend. Je sais qu'elle doit se demander jusqu'où ira ma résistance. Elle me teste, elle veut me voir réagir. Elle attend, envieuse, que je mette fin à cette mascarade.

- Non, il n'y voit vraiment aucune objection, finis-je par dire, piteux.

- Bien.

Elle se lève, attrape une carotte dans l'assiette, ses bouquins sur la table et s'en va, sans en ajouter plus. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut. Je sais que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Je sais qu'elle en attendait bien plus de moi. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai envie de lui crier de ne pas suivre ce type, de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Je meurs un petit peu plus à chaque fois que je me l'imagine en train de lui parler, en train de lui offrir son si beau sourire. J'ai, pour la première fois depuis que je suis auprès d'elle, à nouveau envie de mordre un humain. Et de lui faire payer pour ses fautes. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire cela. Je ne peux pas m'en mêler. Bella Swan mérite plus que personne d'être heureuse. Même avec le petit humain exécrable qu'il est. Même si ça doit me détruire jour après jour de les voir tous les deux. Pour elle, pour son bonheur, je suis prêt à tout encaisser.

Cela fait une semaine que nous avons eu cette discussion. Je résume rapidement les événements. Cinéma le soir même où elle m'en a parlé. Emmet en poste de surveillance. Moi maugréant contre le destin à la maison. Appel d'Emmet sur le coup des 22 heures. Ils sont ensemble. Je traverse la maison en pestant, sors et vais me défouler dans les bois. Résultat du carnage : 5 arbres déracinés à coups de poing. Je ne suis plus irrité, je suis démonté. J'ai envie de m'arracher le cœur. Il me fait mal. Incroyablement mal. Le lundi matin, le nouveau couple du lycée est sous les feux des projecteurs. Jessica Stanley piaille de bonheur. Mike Newton est irrité. Emmet est heureux pour elle. Je suis toujours autant démonté. Les choses ne s'arrangent pas quand elle vient se poser à notre table au déjeuner, main dans la main avec lui. Je veux me lever et m'en aller mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'un simple ami réagit. Je souris et continue ma lecture. J'entends des bruits de succion et relève à peine les yeux pour voir qu'il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ne suis plus démonté, je suis en fureur. D'ailleurs, le livre que je tenais en main n'a pas survécu. Je range les confettis dans mon sac et me lève prestement avant de commettre un crime que je ne pourrais même pas regretter. Le jour-même, elle me dit que je n'ai plus besoin de venir la chercher le matin suivant. Elle ira avec Ethan. Je me contente d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Je ne tente même pas le sourire pour accompagner le hochement. Toute cette comédie m'épuise. Le reste de la semaine, j'évite de me rendre à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Je rejoins Emmet dehors, on reste dans la voiture sans parler et j'essaye de me calmer pour le reste de la journée.

Voilà où on en est. Bella ne se tracasse pas de ne plus me voir. Ca fait 4 jours que je ne l'ai plus vue. Emmet s'occupe à plein temps de la surveillance. J'ai prétexté une énorme recrudescence de mon envie de sang et il a tout de suite accepté. On est vendredi midi, Emmet est assis à côté de moi sur un banc et me regarde, tracassé. Evidemment, il ne pose pas de questions. Je suis sûr que Rosalie a du le driller. Je penserais à la remercier ce soir à la maison. Je vois alors une petite brune, ma petite brune, s'avancer sur le parking l'air de chercher quelque chose. J'ai envie de me lever et de déguerpir mais je note un détail frappant : elle n'est pas affublée de son nouvel accessoire de mauvais goût. Je reste donc tranquillement à ma place tandis qu'Emmet se frotte les mains et sourit :

- Voilà Bella.

- J'ai vu.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux.

- Je ne suis pas nerveux.

- Non, en effet. Si ce n'est que tu as démonté un bout de banc.

Je regarde ma main droite et y voit effectivement un morceau du banc en bois sur le dossier duquel nous sommes assis. Humpf. Je ne contrôle définitivement plus mon corps quand Bella est dans les parages. Je balance le bout de bois derrière moi quand ma petite humaine s'approche de nous d'un air décidé :

- Et bé ! J'vous ai cherchés partout !

- Nous ? fait Emmet, incrédule.

- Oui, vous. Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs ?

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi sarcastique ? fait Emmet, hilare.

- Depuis que je vous fréquente ! fait-elle, fière.

- Tu nous cherchais donc ? demande Emmet, visiblement intéressé tandis que je ne peux décrocher aucun mot, me contentant de la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Elle a l'air d'avoir pris 10 ans. D'avoir mûri. Elle fait beaucoup plus femme.

- Oui ! Je voulais vous prévenir que ce soir, j'ai des plans !

- Des plans ? fait Emmet, meublant la conversation pour moi.

- Oui !

- Et quels sont-ils ?

- Je vais boire un verre avec les filles à Port Angeles.

- Quelles filles ?

- Tu dois vraiment tout savoir, Emmet ?

- Eh bien … commence-t-il en se retournant sur moi. On doit tout savoir, Jazz' ?

J'hoche la tête simplement. Elle se retourne alors sur moi et me toise froidement. Alors on en est arrivés là. Mon cœur se fend en deux et je commence vraiment à me demander si les légendes disant que cet organe meurt en même temps que nous devenons vampires sont bien réelles.

- Bien, puisque le Duo Infernal a besoin de tout savoir, je vais à une soirée entre filles avec Jessica, Angela et Lauren.

- Yerk.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Emmet.

- Je le donne quand même.

- J'ai remarqué. C'est okay pour vous, alors ?

Elle ne m'a pas lâché des yeux. Elle ne veut pas l'avis d'Emmet, elle veut le mien. Je me décide donc à enfin m'exprimer :

- Eh bien, tu dois t'arranger avec Emmet. C'est lui qui te surveille … ce soir.

- Je la surveille tous les soirs oui ! maugrée-t-il.

Irritant, trop irritant Emmet. Pourquoi n'apprends-tu pas à te taire parfois ? Bella se retourne sur moi, un regard indéfinissable sur le visage. On dirait qu'elle est … blessée par cette révélation. Elle me toise quelques minutes et je ne sens rien. Aucun sentiment provenant d'elle ne m'arrive. Je ne ressens rien. Je la regarde intensément, tentant de capter quelque chose mais rien. Le vide. Rien du tout. Irritant.

- Bien, puisqu'Emmet est assigné à ma surveillance, je vais donc régler cela avec toi, fait-elle en détournant enfin le regard de moi.

- Et tu veux ma permission ? Pour te faire une petite soirée lesbienne ?

- Ce n'est pas … Pffffff !

- Je plaisantais.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- J'essayais juste de m'amuser moi-même.

- Ca a marché ?

- Absolument.

- Alors ?

- Je suis d'accord Bella. Je te suivrais. Ou tu iras, j'irais. Fidèle comme une ombre …

- La ferme, Emmet ! le coupe-t-elle, furieuse.

- Pff les femmes.

- Au cas où, pour ton information, Kevin …

- Kevin ? fait Emmet, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Kevin comme Kevin Costner dans Bodyguard.

- Mon dieu ...

- Donc je disais, pour ton information, avant de me rendre à Port Angeles, je dois passer chez Ethan.

- Yerk.

- Garde tes remarques pour toi !

- Je dis ça je dis rien, mais t'es une vraie girouette, Bella ! s'esclaffe Emmet.

- Comment ça ? fait-elle, curieuse.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu pleurais à chaudes larmes le départ d'Eddie…

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, furibonde. Si Emmet n'était pas si grand et fort, et qu'il n'était pas un vampire, j'aurais peur pour lui. Heureusement, il a tout ça et ça va lui être utile tout de suite.

- Et ALORS ?

- Puis tu as pleuré le départ de Jazz' ! fait-il, toujours hilare.

D'un seul bond, je me retourne vers Emmet, comme électrocuté. Bella, elle, se retourne sur moi. Emmet s'arrête instantanément de rire et nous regarde tour à tour, interloqué.

- Bah quoi, je ne dis que la vérité !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! crache-t-elle en se retournant sur lui tandis que moi je me retourne sur elle.

- Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai veillée une nuit et que tu n'as pas cessé de divaguer …

- Tais-toi Emmet ! lui intime-t-elle, menaçante. Grossière erreur, connaissant Emmet ça va lui donner encore plus envie de continuer. Ce qui m'arrange car j'aimerais beaucoup connaître la suite …

- Tu ne faisais que répéter : « Reviens, Jasper ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Me laisse pas je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! », lance-t-il, dans une parfaite imitation d'elle.

Elle devient rouge, verte, violette. Elle passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et elle le fusille du regard. Et moi, j'ai le cœur qui se décompose en entendant ses mots. Elle a pensé que je l'abandonnais. Elle a pensé que j'étais un déserteur. Comme lui. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui pour elle.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ?! Et quand tu as dit « Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Jasper. Tu as une place dans mon cœur … Reviens, je ne peux pas vivre si tu n'es pas près de moi … », j'invente aussi ? fait Emmet, victorieux.

Bella a les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne me regarde pas, et je ne suis même plus sûr qu'elle le regarde lui. Elle est comme perdue dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant sans doute ces moments douloureux. Je l'ai fait souffrir alors que c'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! assène-t-elle enfin d'un air froid. Ce gars-là ne représente rien pour moi.

Sur ces mots, sans un regard pour moi, elle s'en va d'une démarche déterminée. Elle vient de me donner un coup de poignard et elle ne s'en doute même pas. J'ai envie de me tenir la poitrine tellement elle m'est douloureuse. Je me lève alors du banc et titube un peu, perdu. Je ne représente rien pour elle. Je l'ai cherché. Plus que tout. C'est ce que je voulais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens maintenant aussi mal ?

Je suis couché sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder la télévision avec Carlisle et Esmé comme ils me l'ont proposé. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec Rosalie qui s'ennuie d'Emmet. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de lire. J'ai juste envie de disparaître. J'aimerais avoir la capacité des mortels à tomber dans le sommeil pour échapper un peu à leur vie. Mais je ne peux pas. Ma damnation est complète. J'ai joué avec le feu et je m'y suis brûlé. Je dois maintenant laisser guérir ma brûlure. Mais elle m'est affreusement douloureuse. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer sur l'oreiller à côté de moi mais je n'ai pas envie de décrocher. J'ai envie qu'on me laisse seul avec ma torture. Mon téléphone s'arrête de vibrer et je repars dans ma contemplation du plafond. Noir. Alice l'avait décidé ainsi. Noir comme mes idées. Noir comme moi. Noir comme mes pensées. Noir comme ma vie.

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau. Irritant. Je m'en saisis comme un automate et le place contre mon oreille, émet un grognement quand je décroche.

- Jazz ?

C'est Emmet, évidemment. Que va-t-il m'annoncer cette fois ? Qu'ils sont en train de coucher ensemble ? J'imagine alors la forêt et me dit que le nombre d'arbres ne sera pas suffisant pour calmer ma fureur.

- C'est bien moi que tu appelles non ?

- Euuuuh ! J'ai un problème ! fait-il stressé.

- Quel problème ? fais-je, ennuyé.

- J'ai euuuuuh …

- Quoi, Emmet ? lâchais-je, irrité.

- Jaiperdubella !

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris, articule bon sang !

- J'ai … perdu … aheum … Bella …

- QUOI ?! rugis-je, furieux, en me redressant sur le lit d'un coup sec.

- Je suis désolé mais cette petite … crapule … m'a berné sur toute la ligne !

- COMMENT CA ? hurlais-je, déjà debout en train d'enfiler ma veste et d'attraper mes clefs de voiture.

- Elle est allée chez son mec là et au lieu de prendre sa voiture, visiblement, elle a rejoint ses amies qui l'attendaient à l'arrière. J'ai donc pensé qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur quand j'ai vu le gars sortir tout seul et que j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait berné ! s'explique-t-il à toute vitesse.

- BON SANG EMMET EST-CE SI COMPLIQUE DE SURVEILLER UNE SIMPLE HUMAINE ?! fais-je perdant patience, tandis que je suis déjà dans le garage en train d'enclencher le moteur.

- Je suis désolé. Elle m'a pris par surprise. Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu rentres à la maison, je m'en occupe.

- On ne sait pas où elle peut être, Jazz !

- Je la trouverais.

- Si tu le dis.

- JE LA TROUVERAIS EMMET ! fais-je plus pour me convaincre moi que le convaincre lui.

- Appelle-moi okay ?

- Bien.

Je raccroche et balance le portable à travers l'habitacle. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je détruis la ville entière, j'en fais la promesse.

Je suis en train de chercher depuis une bonne heure dans Port Angeles, écumant tous les bars où elles auraient pu se rendre et je ne la trouve nulle part. Je descends à nouveau de voiture et essaye de retrouver mon calme. Mes mains tremblent et je suis complètement démonté. Si je ne la trouve pas rapidement, je vais m'en prendre à n'importe quelle personne qui passe. Je ferme alors les yeux et essaye de la sentir. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile, elle occupe toutes mes pensées. J'inspire alors profondément et sens enfin son délicieux parfum. Deux millièmes de secondes plus tard, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et je suis déjà sur ses traces.

J'entre dans un bar miteux et soupire. Elle est là. Et elle est vivante. Elles sont là, toutes les quatre, accoudées au bar avec une dizaine de bouteilles vides devant elles. Elles ont … bu ? Bella est couchée sur le bar, la tête sur les bras, dans un équilibre assez précaire avec son tabouret. Je m'approche d'elle et plisse le nez en sentant les émanations d'alcool qui se dégagent de ces quatre gamines.

- JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! fait alors Jessica Stanley, avec le regard hagard.

Bella redresse la tête et me regarde, étonnée.

- Kesstufailà ?

- C'est la soirée des gens qui ne savent pas articuler ?

- Heinnnnn ?

- Rien, Bella, rien.

Elle se lève alors et, vu l'alcool qu'elle a dans le sang, ne parvient pas à tenir debout. Je veux la retenir mais elle met ses mains en avant, pour m'en empêcher.

- Laisse, je me débrouille !

Ce qui fait que trois secondes plus tard, elle est à terre, morte de rire. Bien, tout ça va être très amusant.

- Je vais vous ramener toutes à la maison.

- PAS QUESTION ! fait Bella, rageuse en se relevant avec l'aide de Jessica, après avoir refusé la mienne.

- Je pense, Mesdemoiselles, que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir et qu'il est temps de rentrer !

- Et moi je pense que tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires !

- Bella, ne me force pas à devenir méchant.

- Même pas peur d'abord ! fait-elle, boudeuse.

Je lève alors les yeux au ciel et me décide en un quart de seconde. Je l'attrape par la taille et la soulève jusqu'à mon épaule pour la porter comme un sac de pommes de terre. Elle hurle, se débat mais ne peut rien contre moi, encore moins quand elle est ivre. Je ramasse sa veste et son sac et me retourne vers les autres :

- Bon, vous me suivez, les gamines ?

Elles me regardent toutes, saoules de la première à la dernière, et acquiescent, paniquées. Je sors alors du bar avec mon fardeau qui n'arrête pas de hurler et trois petites suiveuses.

Après avoir raccompagné chaque demoiselle enivrée chez elle, je m'arrête devant chez Bella qui s'est endormie lamentablement aussi vite que je l'ai attachée dans la voiture. Je soupire et regarde dehors. Charlie n'est pas là, heureusement. Je contourne alors la voiture, ouvre la portière et la prend délicatement dans mes bras pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle m'a fait une peur incroyable mais elle va bien. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'entre alors avec elle et voit que Charlie lui a laissé un message expliquant qu'il passe le weekend avec son ami Billy Black à la pêche. Bien. Je vais pouvoir veiller sur elle.

Je la couche dans son lit et retire son gilet qui sent l'alcool à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Elle ne se réveille même pas. Pourquoi a-t-elle bu autant ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre ! J'envisage d'ailleurs de poursuivre le propriétaire du bar en justice pour avoir servi de l'alcool à des moins de 21 ans ! Ceci dit, vu l'état du bar, c'était peut être les seules clientes de la soirée.

Je remonte la couverture sur elle et elle ouvre les yeux, toujours aussi ivre. Mais cette fois, elle me sourit.

- Ohhh, mon ange gardien !

- Je pense que tu as un peu trop bu, Bella.

- J'ai bu beaucoup mais c'est la vérité ! fait-elle en levant le doigt devant moi, parvenant à peine à articuler ces mots.

- Dors, Bella. Ca ira mieux demain !

- Il s'est foutu de moi !

- Qui donc ?

- Ce crétin d'Ethan !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il voulait juste coucher avec moi ! Il m'a fait venir chez lui pour m'avoir dans son lit !

Je vais le tuer. Je vais l'attendre devant chez lui et le mordre. Personne ne se tracassera de sa mort, il est tellement insignifiant.

- Et je devais le savoir, tu sais ! C'est qu'un bête humain ! continue-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Shhht, Bella, ça va aller ! fais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer.

- Il voulait me baiser et moi je pensais qu'il tombait amoureux de moi ! fait-elle, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine Bella.

- Tu voudrais bien le tuer pour moi ?

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras …

Elle se redresse alors et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, paniquée.

- J'ai trop bu !

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je suis saoule.

- Ah ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je ne suis même plus sûr qu'il y a du sang là-dedans, je ne sens que de l'alcool ! lançais-je dans un sourire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! lâche-t-elle, boudeuse, en tapant sa main contre mon épaule et grimaçant ensuite de douleur.

- Pardon. C'est pour ça que tu as bu ? Pour ce crétin sans importance ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi te mettre dans un état pareil alors ?

- J'ai bu …

- Une grande vérité dis donc.

- J'ai bu parce que …

- Parce que tu avais soif ?

- Parce que tu me manques, Jasper !

Je sursaute à cette révélation et elle passe ses mains sur son visage, se perdant entre son ivresse et ses sentiments. Mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne peux que deviner ce qui se passe en elle. On dirait qu'elle fait barrage à mon pouvoir. Je ne pourrais même pas la calmer si je le voulais.

- Tu me manques et je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Parce que tu veux être mon ami alors que moi j'ai envie d'être près de toi !

- Bella …

- J'ai envie d'être près de toi, Jasper ! fait-elle en se rapprochant de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bella …

- Laisse-moi être près de toi … fait-elle en se collant à mon torse. Elle empeste l'alcool bon sang. Mais son corps a toujours le même effet sur moi. Je pose alors mes bras autour d'elle pour la calmer de la seule façon qu'il m'est possible d'utiliser maintenant : la manière humaine. Elle se blottit contre moi et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme si j'allais partir. Comme si j'allais la repousser.

- Tu me manques, Jasper.

- Tu … tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella.

Elle relève la tête vers moi et me regarde intensément. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis comme hypnotisé par son regard.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois aussi loin …

- Je n'étais pas loin …

- Tu étais TROP loin … Trop loin …

Elle me regarde toujours aussi intensément et je me perds dans ses yeux marrons. Je sens son cœur qui s'est emballé contre mon torse et c'est la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendue. Cette mélodie, comme celle de sa voix, qui m'a tant manquée … Elle colle alors sa bouche contre la mienne et je sursaute. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne bouge pas, tandis qu'elle se colle encore plus contre moi, son corps voulant épouser le mien. Elles accrochent ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse, avec toute la force qu'elle peut y mettre. Et je suis au paradis. Je sais maintenant ce que c'est et où il se trouve. Et il est dans la chambre de Bella Swan, contre ses lèvres. Assurément.

Elle m'embrasse et j'ai tant envie de lui rendre son baiser. Ses lèvres se frottent contre les miennes, et sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, les miennes commencent à danser avec elles. Je la serre plus fort, montant ma main gauche dans son dos tandis que l'autre vient encadrer son visage. Je ferme les yeux, humant son délicieux parfum et profite à fond de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

Mais en fermant les yeux, je vois le visage d'Alice qui me regarde furibonde. Instantanément, je me suis décollé de Bella et je l'ai repoussée. Elle me regarde, haletante :

- Ne me repousse pas …

Je ne cesse de revoir le visage d'Alice et ses mots me reviennent en mémoire alors que je souhaiterais les oublier. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus ignorer cela.

- NE ME REPOUSSE PAS, JASPER ! me supplie Bella.

Mais je suis déjà loin d'elle. Loin de sa tentante bouche, de son sublime parfum, de son corps parfait. Je suis déjà loin de ça. Loin d'elle. Loin de sa vie pour qu'elle continue de vivre, justement.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Mais j'aime Alice.

Ce qui suit est affreux. Son visage se décompose et les larmes se mettent à rouler de plus belle sur ses joues. J'ai le cœur qui se brise à nouveau. J'étais si complet il y deux minutes, je ne suis plus rien maintenant. Elle se redresse alors sur le lit et me dévisage, furieuse :

- Barre-toi Jasper ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu as tout gâché ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu aimes Alice ? Tu oses me dire que tu aimes Alice ?

- Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Je te déteste ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi ! DEGAGE ! DEGAAAAAAAAGE !

A ces mots, elle décroche ma montre qu'elle avait toujours au bras et me la lance à la figure. C'est tout un symbole dans ce geste. Elle met un terme à notre amitié. Cette montre scellait le début du « nous ». Elle me la rend en me la jetant au visage. C'est la fin du « nous ». Elle me regarde furieuse et je la regarde peiné :

- DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE.

Je ne peux rien faire de plus, rien dire de plus. Je ne peux plus que faire ce qu'elle me demande. M'en aller. A contrecoeur. En faisant quelque chose qui nous brise elle et moi. Qui nous brise nous. Je passe alors la fenêtre et me retourne une dernière fois. Elle s'est écroulée sur le lit et pleure. Je suis désolé, ma Bella. Je suis tellement désolé.

Je suis dans la voiture et j'ai envie de tout détruire. J'ai envie de tout casser. J'ai envie de tuer. J'ai envie de me tuer. Je suis en train de me maudire quand enfin, un sentiment venant d'elle me parvient. Et étonnamment, ce n'est pas de la tristesse ou de la rancœur. Non. C'est de la terreur. J'arque un sourcil et comprend enfin. Elle est en danger. Je me précipite hors de ma voiture et me rue chez elle par la porte, entrouverte. J'arrive à l'étage et voit trois silhouettes autour d'elle. Une crinière rousse proche de son bras. Elle me regarde, triomphante. Victoria. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, elle l'a déjà mordu.

TBC.


	12. Rentrer

_Aloooooors ! Voici enfin le chapitre 12 !_

_Il a mis du temps à arriver mais le voici !_

_Je tenais déjà à vous dire que le prochain n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver ! En effet, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (Damnation que vous pouvez trouver par mon profil – haha, je me fais de la pub à moi-même … Bref !) et puis j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment ! Sachez juste que je ne vous oublies pas ! _

_Comme vous le savez, mes morceaux de chapitre déjà écrits ont été portés disparus suite au crash de mon ordi (vilain Vincent, vilain !) et donc j'ai du réécrire une grande partie ! J'ai eu du mal donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop raté !_

_J'ai aussi introduit de nouveaux persos, je sais que je suis contre d'habitude, mais y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, hein ?!_

**Réponses aux reviews rapide :**

**Mon Eléa **: A nouveau, sans toi ce chapitre ne voit jamais le jour. Quand j'ai fait ma chuineuse en mode *j'ai perdu mon boulot j'écris plus*, tu as été une vraie perle ! Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ! Merci aussi pour les conseils sur le L…N de ce chapitre, sans toi, je le postais jamais !!! J'suis aussi contente que tu aies apprécié ma Rosalie car comme tu le sais, toi, elle aura son rôle et je l'espère important !

**Ma Topinette Alice **: Rhaaa ta review, juste MDR même en la relisant maintenant !!! Merci de me suivre ! Merci pour tes délires ! Merci quoi (l)

**Nomie **: Merci pour ta review ! Pour le fait qu'il aime Alice, je pensais avoir fait de mon Jasper un piètre menteur. Visiblement, il est encore crédible pour certaines ^^En tout cas, oui, il aime encore Alice, c'est clair. Mais est-ce pour ça qu'il repousse Bella … ??? Je n'y crois pas vraiment moi ! LOL !

**PetiteSaki **: Sympa ta citation par toi-même ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré ! J'aime faire souffrir mes persos, tu verras, c'est récurrent … J'dois certainement être sadique qqpart !!! LOL !

**Arya Destiny **: Mdrrr ! Effectivement, le mot irritant était répété souvent exprès ^^ (ce qui a d'ailleurs le don d'énerver ma Poulette, ça hein ^^) mais voilà, c'est mon Jazz' irrité ^^ Par contre, Alice et Edward qui mordent Bella ? Naaaaaan !

**Nienna-lo **: Ce qu'Alice a dit à Jasper, vous le saurez … mais pas tout de suite, haha !!! *Sadique*

**Bulle-de-savon **: LOL ton envie de voir souffrir Bella ! J'adore !!!

**Ma Méla-Ist **: Tu as détesté Jasper ? *morte* Bref, ma culture musicale au ras des paquerettes, certaines personnes en ont déjà fait les frais *pense à Poullette, à Chéri, à Mr Quentin Mosimann* ! Merci en tout cas pour tes longues reviews ! Pour Ethan, t'inquiète, on va s'arranger pour lui faire payer ! Par contre, lâche Jasper, on le tape pas !!! Mdr la blague sur Jacob, toujours aussi fan !!!

**Ma Sonia **: Arrrrf, merci pour tes compliments ! Merci pour me dire que je me suis pas trop mal débrouiller avec le POV Jasper, ça me donne envie de recommencer une autre fois ! Pour Rosalie, suis contente aussi, c'est important que vous l'appréciez, même si dans ce chapitre, ça va déjà changer … *sifflote* Pour la perf de tequila, on en a parlé, si Spike boit bien, tous les vampires peuvent boire, merde ! LOL ! En tout cas merci de continuer à me suivre dans mes délires !!!

**Jinx **: J'adore, t'as tout pigé de Jasper toi, deux phrases et c'était résumé ! Je devrais l'utiliser pour ceux et celles qui croient à ses vilains mensonges ! Merci en tout cas !!!

**Aiedail Choupette **: Réponses dans ce chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas !!!

**AngeBlond17 **: Jasper est aussi mon préféré (comment ça, ça se voit ?!) Merci en tout cas !!!

: Merci pour ta review ! Voici le chapitre ! Merci aussi pour dire que ma fic est une de tes préférées *rougit* Ed et Alice reviennent … maintenant !!!

**Agathe **: pour les chapitres POV Jasper, on va attendre un peu avant de recommencer hein, parce que c'ets pas facile à gérer en fait !!! Il est compliqué ce garçon !! LOL !

**Titi **: Si c'est pas mignon ça *rougis*

**Ma tite mama **: Rhaaaaaaaaa tu m'avais manqué ! Mais t'as pas encore lu le 11 *chuine pour sa review* Allez, zou !!! On se lance et vite svp !

**O-Lyra-O **: Moi aussi j'ai ce point de vue sur Ed (ben oui, sinon d'où ça viendrait) ! Pour Rosalie, moi perso je l'adore donc j'voulais vous la faire aimer, et visiblement, c'est bien passer ! Elle va prendre de l'importance alors autant que ce soit dans le bon sens ! Merci pour tes compliments sur le Jasper POV ! En fait, c'est exactement mon problème avec lui, c'est que j'ai du bosser dur pour faire paraître ses sentiments … J'espère que j'étais pas trop gauche ! PS : J'ai toujours pas eu ta partie 2 du commentaire :s

**CloO **: Certaines réponses dans ce chapitre. Pas toutes mais une partie ! Elle s'immunise sans le vouloir avec le pouvoir de Jasper. Et lui même a du mal à le faire agir sur elle vu ses sentiments contradictoires en fait ^^ Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments qui me touchent vraiment !!!

**Miss502 **: Merci pour ta review ! Contente de t'avoir convertie au Jasperisme (mouvement de plus en plus répandu) ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Vilylia **: Je t'ai sentie à cran sur la review ! LOL !!!

**Chirurine **: Merci pour ta review ! En tout cas, tu as bien décelé ce que je voulais dire dans cette histoire, surtout point de vue de Jasper ! J'suis contente tiens !!! Contente en tout cas de t'avoir convertie au Jella !!!

**Tania **: Tu as encore le temps avant que ça se finisse (je compte faire une trentaine de chapitres) ! Mais merci pour tes compliments !!!

**Jay **: Ta review m'a fait hurler de rire ! J'adore ! J'suis contente que mon Jella te plaise ! J'espère qu'il continuera donc à te plaire ! Surtout avec le retour des déserteurs dans ce chapitre … !!!

**Nanou **: Waouwww j'ai converti une pure Edwardienne ? *touchée*

**Abby09 **: Arffff, ça c'est vrai, Jazz, l'est SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY ! *se reprend*

**Sakurah29 **: Contente de te retrouver ici !!!

**100 % Je sais qui tu es LOL **: Jolie la rime ;)

Merci aussi à **Darkklinne, Ptibiscui, cathy863, shall, Miss Blabla, Emilie, ste7851, malicia-evil, Elea Malfoy, Isfah, xAbsolute, Morgane, pearl, Daisy21, C, Yuriii-x, emilie1996** pour leurs reviews qui font chaud au cœur !

* * *

* * * * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rentrer**

Je suis dans ma chambre et je suis couchée sur le sol, je pleure. Je sens des pas s'approcher de moi mais je ne relève pas la tête, trop mal pour y arriver. J'appelle le nom de Jasper, mais c'est la grosse voix d'Emmett qui me répond que Jasper est parti … définitivement. Je me remets alors à sangloter, implorant Jasper de me revenir. J'entends à nouveau des pas mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Il est parti, il m'a abandonnée et je suis seule au monde. Je relève la tête et voit Victoria qui me regarde, les babines retroussées sur ses dents affûtées. Je l'implore alors de me tuer, parce que sans lui, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer. Elle secoue alors la tête et me dit qu'il se fiche de ce que je deviens. Je lui dis que je sais qu'Edward s'en fiche. Mais elle me corrige et me dit qu'elle parle de Jasper. Elle quitte ma chambre par la fenêtre et je me remets à sangloter, retombant sur le sol, priant n'importe quel dieu pour qu'il me rende mon ami. Pour qu'il me rende Jasper. J'entends alors des pas et mon cœur bondit quand j'entends sa voix qui me dit qu'il est là. Je tourne alors la tête vers l'endroit d'où la voix me provient et suis prête à me jeter dans ses bras … quand je vois Edward. Edward Cullen à la porte de ma chambre qui me sourit.

Je reprends connaissance mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Tout mon corps n'est que souffrance et j'ai froid. Comme si j'étais couchée sur un sol glacial. Sauf que je ne suis couchée nulle part mais plutôt portée. Je sens que je ne suis pas au sol et que deux bras me portent. Et contre ma joue, je sens un torse glacé … et vampirique, bien entendu. Les événements des dernières heures sont assez flous, je sais juste que j'ai eu une frousse immense et que j'en tremble d'ailleurs encore. Tout mon corps me fait mal, mes jambes, mon estomac, mes bras, ma tête. Tout est douloureux, comme si j'avais été passée à la moulinette. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits mais je suis incapable d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je les entends alors parler. La voix de velours de celui qui me porte résonnant dans mes oreilles alors que ma tête repose lourdement contre son torse :

- Elle va bien, je vous dis.

- On doit l'appeler, tu le sais, entends-je la voix mélodieuse, que j'identifie comme celle de Rosalie, dire à celui qui me porte.

Il se raidit d'ailleurs à cette phrase.

- On ne va appeler personne. Elle va bien.

- Elle tremble comme une feuille, tu ne vois donc pas ? dit la voix rocailleuse d'Emmett

- On va la coucher et la rassurer. Il faut qu'on la garde ici quelques temps.

Je suis donc chez les Cullen. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé, je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, ni comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver dans un tel état. Je sais juste que je souffre et que visiblement, les Cullen n'y sont pas étrangers.

- On doit l'appeler ! répète la voix ferme désormais de Rosalie.

- On ne va pas l'appeler, Rosie. Elle va bien et on va faire en sorte que ça continue ainsi !

- Tu vois bien qu'elle est en danger, plus qu'on ne le pensait ! Et tu devais la surveiller bon sang ! s'emporte-t-elle.

- Elle m'a mis à la porte, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Je reconnais alors la voix de velours de celui qui me porte. Jasper. Peu à peu, les éléments se remettent en place mais je suis encore trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour la mettre assez en rogne pour qu'elle te foute à la porte ? dit la voix rieuse d'Emmett.

- Oui, je serais bien curieuse d'en connaître la raison, Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Je m'excuserais quand elle ira mieux et je pourrais de nouveau la surveiller.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, sanctionne sa blonde de sœur.

- Ce n'était rien de grave. Rien que je ne puisse gérer.

- Combien étaient-ils, interroge Emmett, pour mettre un terme à la salve de questions que Rosalie s'apprêtait à poser

- Trois. La femme et deux jeunes recrues.

- Elle se crée donc des alliés.

- J'imagine qu'elle a compris qu'il ne servait rien de s'attaquer seule à nous.

- Ca veut surtout dire que c'est plus dangereux qu'on ne le pensait et qu'on doit l'appeler ! tonne Rosalie, qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau.

- On ne l'appelle pas, Rosie, ce n'est pas sujet à discussion.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il nous a ordonné de l'appeler si elle était en danger de mort et elle l'est, Jasper ! Tu ne peux plus le nier !

- C'est quelque chose qu'Emmett et moi pouvons tout à fait gérer, Rosie !

- Tu ne peux pas et tu le sais ! Regarde ce soir, elle aurait pu mourir !

- Mais elle n'est pas morte, j'étais là !

- Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser seule !

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle est en danger de mort. Qu'on soit là ou pas. Il a expressément demandé qu'on le prévienne si ça arrivait.

- Sauf qu'il est parti il y a des mois et qu'on a plus de ses nouvelles, crois-tu qu'il s'en soucie encore ?

- Il n'a pas tort, intervient Emmett, timidement

- NE T'EN MELE PAS EMMETT ! tonne Rosalie

- Il a peut être même déjà oublié sa demande ! Penses-y Rosie, il n'a pas appelé pour prendre des nouvelles depuis des mois !

- Il a demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle et il nous a laissé ce numéro pour ça, Jasper ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu sais que si on ne le fait pas et qu'il l'apprend, il va nous déchiqueter en morceaux et nous forcer à tout ramasser après !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Rosie, raille Jasper, toujours aussi tendu cependant

- Je préfère ne pas aller au devant de problèmes, c'est tout ! C'est au-delà de ce qu'on peut gérer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Elle va bien.

- Elle est tétanisée et elle tremble comme une feuille ! Tu ne peux pas décemment dire qu'elle va bien.

- Elle va s'en sortir, je te dis !

- Qu'est-il arrivé, alors, demande Emmett, pour empêcher une nouvelle dispute

- Ils s'en sont pris à elle. Heureusement pour moi, ils se sont d'abord amusés à la torturer un peu. Rien de grave, s'empresse-t-il de rajouter, certainement sous le regard contrarié de Rosalie

- Et ?

- J'ai senti sa peur et je suis revenu. Je n'ai toutefois pas pu empêcher l'un d'eux de la mordre.

- Quoi ?!

- QUOI ?!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est en pleine transformation, là ?

- Pas du tout.

- Comment …

- J'ai aspiré le venin.

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant cela mais vu mes tremblements incontrôlables, Jasper ne le remarque pas. Je tends encore plus l'oreille pour suivre la conversation, toujours couchée dans ses bras.

- MAIS QUE RACONTES-TU BON SANG ? s'exclame Rosalie, l'air vraiment furax.

- J'ai aspiré le venin pour l'empêcher de se transformer !

- C'est impossible, Jasper, tu sais très bien que tu en es incapable !

- J'en ai été capable, je t'assure, continue-t-il de dire, toujours calme et l'air serein

- Et toutes tes théorie sur notre « végétarisme » que tu ne comprends pas et ce que tu disais « que tu l'étais aussi juste pour Alice » ?

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez du me battre avec ma vraie nature ces derniers mois pour ne pas apprendre à me contrôler ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Tu sais très bien que si, Rosie. J'ai du me battre contre moi-même des heures durant pour pouvoir la protéger sans l'attaquer moi-même. J'en ai tiré des leçons, c'est tout !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ici, il s'agit de « boire son sang » tout de même.

- Je me suis contrôlé, je te dis.

- Comment … ??? Oh non, Jasper, ne me dis pas que …

- Ne sois pas idiote, le coupe-t-il, catégorique.

J'entends Emmett siffler d'admiration et je suis moi-même abasourdie par ce que je viens d'entendre. Jasper est parvenu à boire mon sang sans me tuer. J'en tomberais sur le derrière si j'étais sur mes jambes.

- Tu vas au-delà de graves problèmes, mon frère, sanctionne Rosalie

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas être idiote.

- Soit. Comment savais-tu alors que tu pourrais t'arrêter ?

- Je ne le savais pas !

- Tu es fou, bon sang !

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Rosie. Si elle se transformait, ce n'est pas en petits morceaux qu'on nous aurait ramassés. Tu le sais parfaitement.

- En effet. Mais tu aurais du …

- Je n'avais pas le temps d'appeler Carlisle. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que ça ne soit irréversible. J'ai donc du compter sur moi-même.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Jasper.

- Moi non plus.

- On doit l'appeler. C'est vraiment très grave.

- Ne recommence pas, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il m'écarte de lui, j'imagine pour me poser quelque part. Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me pose, je me sens en sécurité là, plus encore qu'avant. Il m'a sauvée alors que c'était la dernière personne que je pensais capable de faire ça. Je voudrais m'accrocher pour rester près de lui mais je ne peux pas, ça voudrait dire que j'avoue être réveillée et que j'aurais surpris leur conversation qui était assez privée, je dois dire. Je me résigne donc à me laisser poser. Sauf qu'il ne me pose pas. On dirait juste qu'il m'écarte un peu mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'entends alors un hoquet de stupeur de Rosalie

- Bon sang, Jazz', s'exclame Emmett, l'air grave. Tu es sacrément arrangé.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Comment ont-ils pu te blesser si fort ?

Blessé ? Il est blessé ? Comment un vampire peut-il être blessé, d'abord ? Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais me rappelle que je suis sensée être « dans les vapes » et me décide donc à rester tranquille. Pendant ce temps, Jasper me rapproche de lui et je sens à nouveau son torse froid contre ma joue.

- Ce ne sont pas « eux ».

- Hein ?!

- Ne me dis pas que c'est elle qui t'a mis dans cet état, blague Emmett, avec sa grosse voix que j'aime tant.

- Elle non, répond Jasper en riant

- Qui alors ?

- Le clébard !

- Quoi ?!

- L'enfoiré, gronde Emmett, visiblement furieux

- Il a cru que je l'attaquais, alors que j'étais en train de sucer le venin.

- Quel crétin.

- Et il était plutôt furieux.

- Il ne t'a pas raté, dis donc.

- Moi non plus.

Mais de qui étaient-ils en train de parler ?!

- Tu ne l'as tout de même pas …? demande Rosalie, sortant de son mutisme

- Non ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais pardonné !

- Alors que …

- Je l'ai assez amoché pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de me mettre en morceaux ! Il a presque réussi, bon sang ! En plus, il m'empêchait de la sauver, je devais agir vite !

- Tu veux dire, s'énerva Emmett, que ces mutants bâtards savent comment se débarrasser de nous ?

- Oui.

- Bordel ! jure Emmett, en grognant.

- Tu devrais voir Carlisle, Jasper, ton état est pitoyable.

- Je vais l'appeler, fait Emmett en quittant la pièce.

Je sens Jasper qui se met en route et se laisse tomber, toujours avec moi dans les bras, sur le canapé. J'ouvre subrepticement les yeux et voit Rosalie, les bras croisés qui le regarde l'air inquiet. Est-il si amoché ? J'aimerais pouvoir le regarder mais j'ai déjà refermé les yeux pour ne pas qu'on me capte.

- Je dois le prévenir, tu comprends ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. J'ai évité la catastrophe. De peu, mais je l'ai évitée.

- Tu sais quelles étaient ses exigences. Peut-on vraiment faire comme s'il ne nous avait pas demandé ça ?

- Je ne veux pas le prévenir, Rosie. Si on le prévenait, j'aurais échoué. Je ne serais pas parvenu à la protéger.

- Jasper …

- S'il te plaît, Rosie. Tu es celle qui est le plus proche de moi dans cette maison…

- Tu oublies Alice.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'Alice est toujours proche de moi ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit l'autre jour que je devais arrêter d'attendre son retour ?

Je frissonne en entendant cela. Je sais à quel point le départ d'Alice l'a marqué et je sais qu'il lutte chaque jour contre le malheur qu'est sa non-vie depuis son départ. Alors savoir que Rosalie a osé lui dire de ne pas attendre le retour d'Alice, ça me met hors de moi.

- Je …, entame la blonde, en se posant à côté de son « frère »

- Tu le sais, Rosie. On a fait de nous des frère et sœur aux yeux du monde et tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi, même si au départ ce n'était qu'une façade. Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant.

- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes !

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. Je te demande de me soutenir.

- Il faut qu'on le prévienne, j'en suis désolée. Edward ne nous pardonnerait pas sinon.

Edward ? Elle a dit « Edward » ? Elle veut prévenir Edward (oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'Edward sur 2 phrases) que je me suis faite attaquée ? Mais il n'en est pas question !

- Noooon … fais-je, la voix voilée par la douleur et ma léthargie

J'ouvre les yeux et voit Rosalie qui me toise, étonnée. Je tourne la tête vers Jasper et il a l'air d'être tendu.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? me demande Rosalie

- Non, pas Edward, murmurais-je dans un souffle, incapable de faire mieux

- Repose-toi Bella, on s'occupe de tout, me dit la voix de velours de Jasper

- Pas Edward … ajoutais-je pour qu'ils me comprennent tous les deux

- Tu entends ? Même elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle.

- Il a dit …

- Edward n'est pas le chef d'un gang, on a le droit à nos propres décisions, Rosie.

- Demande au moins à Carlisle son avis.

- Je le ferais.

- Et tu t'y rangeras ?

- Je me rangerais à ce qui est bien pour Bella. Selon Carlisle.

- Te voilà plus raisonnable, lâche-t-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Mes paupières sont lourdes et je dois lutter pour essayer de les garder ouvertes plus de 30 secondes. Entre mes clignements de paupières, je vois Rosalie faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Quand je redresse la tête vers Jasper, je vois qu'il essaye de me rassurer du regard et je me rends compte que je suis encore en train de trembler. Je referme les yeux et essaye de les rouvrir. Je vois alors Carlisle et Emmett entrer dans la pièce précipitamment mais je ne peux plus tenir les yeux ouverts et les referme alors, choisissant d'écouter à nouveau la conversation sans m'épuiser davantage.

- Bon sang, que s'est-il passé Jasper ? fait Carlisle en se précipitant vers nous.

- Victoria, elle a attaqué.

- Et tu étais là ?

- Non, j'étais à l'extérieur.

- On avait décidé de resserrer la protection.

- Bella m'a mis dehors.

- Mais enfin que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai ramené Bella chez elle. Elle était … saoûle.

- Saoûle ?! s'esclaffe Emmett

- Sans commentaires, Emmett. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu l'avait mieux surveillée ! fait Jasper, pincé

Je réouvre les yeux pour voir Emmett qui part, boudeur, vers Rosalie toujours près de la baie vitrée.

- Bien. Et donc ? demande Carlisle, tendu.

Je sens Jasper se raidir. Forcément, comment va-t-il expliquer ça ? J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire que tout est de ma faute mais j'en suis incapable pour le moment. Je note donc dans un coin de ma tête que je leur dois une explication demain matin. Si je n'oublie pas, bien sûr.

- Eh bien Bella et moi avons eu une petite … dispute.

J'aime le terme choisi. Dispute. Alors que je l'ai carrément envoyé se faire damner.

- Et ?

- Et je suis parti. Visiblement, ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Ils ont juste attendu que je m'en aille.

- Tu devais la surveiller !

- Je LA surveillais !

- Sauf quand tu te disputais avec elle !

- Je les aurais sentis de toute manière, Carlisle.

- C'est insensé, elle aurait pu se faire tuer.

- Elle s'est fait mordre.

- PARDON ? hurle presque Carlisle

- Mais tout va bien, j'ai aspiré le venin.

Il règne un silence de mort. Je tente donc d'ouvrir les paupières. Je vois Emmett qui joue avec une balle de tennis, pas inquiété le moins du monde par ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Je vois Rosalie près de la fenêtre, un air indéfinissable sur le visage, qui regarde Jasper. Et je vois enfin Carlisle, qui est figé comme si il venait de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure. Je ne peux tenir mes yeux ouverts plus longtemps et les referme donc, attendant la suite.

- Tout va bien, Carlisle, finit par ajouter Jasper, pour briser le silence.

- Je … Comment … Que …

- J'ai aspiré le venin. Et non, je ne savais pas que j'en serais capable. Et oui, je savais que c'était risqué. Est-ce que je le regrette ? Non ! Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Oui. Elle vit. Grâce à moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de t'appeler, pas le temps de réfléchir. J'ai pensé à elle, à tout ce qu'elle devait encore vivre et je l'ai fait ! fait Jasper, dans un souffle, mettant fin ainsi à toutes les questions que Carlisle pourrait lui poser.

- Je n'allais pas te faire des remontrances, Jasper ! fait Carlisle, très calme.

J'entends Emmett qui stoppe son jeu avec sa balle de tennis et Rosalie qui soupire. Jasper se tend à nouveau et mes tremblements s'amplifient.

- Elle est sous le choc, il faut la calmer! continue Carlisle, inquiet.

- Jasper, fais quelque chose! le somme Rosalie.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi?!

- Je suis incapable de la calmer. Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas.

Son pouvoir ne ... fonctionne pas? Ca veut dire quoi ça?

- Comment ça ton "pouvoir ne fonctionne pas"?! s'exclame Emmett, en écho de mes pensées.

- On dirait qu'elle y fait barrage, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

- Bien. Il faut la calmer de toute façon. Elle vient de vivre une grosse épreuve, ses nerfs doivent trouver le repos. Je vais chercher des calmants humains, fait Carlisle, en parfait petit médecin qu'il est, sortant de la pièce.

Jasper resserre sa prise autour de moi, tentant de me calmer autrement que par son pouvoir. Mais je suis bien trop stressée, mon corps réagit violemment à ce que je viens de vivre, à ce que je viens d'entendre aussi.

- Shhhht, Bella, ça va aller! tente-t-il en me caressant les cheveux et déposant un baiser froid sur mon front.

Comment peut-il être si gentil alors que j'ai été une vraie peste pendant notre dernière discussion. Je savais qu'il aimait Alice, pourquoi ai-je réagi de la sorte? Je savais qu'il l'attendait, qu'il se contentait juste de me surveiller, rien de plus. Pourquoi ai-je cru que ... J'ai été trop idiote. Comment Jasper Hale pourrait vraiment avoir un intérêt "amoureux" pour ma petite personne insignifiante. J'ai été une parfaite imbécile. Carlisle revient dans la pièce avec sa mallette de médecin et je réouvre les yeux pour chercher son regard.

- Nous devons l'appeler, Carlisle! lâche Rosalie, ne pouvant tenir plus.

Carlisle relève la tête vers moi puis regarde Jasper, stressé.

- Il faudrait, en effet.

- Non! rugit Jasper, remonté.

- Pardon?

- Tu sais très bien, Carlisle, que si on l'appelle, ça voudrait dire que j'ai échoué.

Carlisle le regarde quelques minutes, réfléchissant.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de lui cacher ça. Après tout, il a demandé ...

- Nonnnn, murmurais-je, pour appuyer mon "ami".

Je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant. D'ailleurs, il a perdu ce droit le jour où il m'a abandonnée dans la forêt.

- Quoi Bella? me demande Carlisle, doucement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Edward soit au courant! articulais-je péniblement.

Carlisle me toise tranquillement et je soutiens son regard, malgré ma tête qui me fait souffrir terriblement.

- Bien! Si Bella ne le souhaite pas ... conclut-il, calme.

- Carlisle! rugit Rosalie, choquée.

- C'est le choix de Jasper et Bella. Nous devons le respecter, Rosalie.

Rosalie se tourne vers la baie vitrée, les lèvres pincées et je referme les yeux, dans un sourire. J'ai gagné. Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'Edward. Il est parti, il n'a aucune raison de savoir ça. C'est la décision de Jasper et Bella. Jasper et Bella ... Je souris encore. Je sens alors Carlisle qui prend ma main et mon pouls, nerveusement. Je ré-ouvre les yeux et lui sourit, difficilement. Il me rend alors mon sourire tandis qu'il prend une seringue et me pique le bras.

- Ca va aller mieux dans quelques instants, Bella.

Jasper me resserre à nouveau contre lui tandis que, minute après minute, les tremblements s'espacent et je suis bien plus calme.

- Il faut la coucher au calme, qu'elle puisse récupérer! indique Carlisle.

J'enroule péniblement mes bras lourds autour du cou de Jasper et me serre contre lui. Je meurs de froid, son torse ne m'aide pas à me réchauffer, mais j'ai besoin d'être près de lui. Il se lève tandis que Carlisle continue ses instructions:

- Emmène-la dans ta chambre, tu iras dans celle d'Edward. Il n'est pas utile de la secouer davantage. Je vais appeler Charlie et lui dire que Bella reste avec nous pour le weekend. Il faut qu'on la remette sur pied avant de la lui rendre!

Jasper se met en route et je me demande bien où il va me laisser. Je connais sa chambre, et je sais qu'il ne possède pas de lit, comme Edward. Alors j'imagine que je vais avoir le canapé. Ceci dit, je n'ai pas le temps de voir où je vais car je sombre dans le sommeil avant même qu'il ne commence à monter les escaliers.

J'ouvre les yeux et mon crâne me fait atrocement souffrir. En réalité, tout mon corps me fait souffrir. La pièce où je me trouve est sombre et je ne sais pas exactement où je suis. Bon, remettons les événements dans l'ordre. Je me suis saoulée. Oui, honte sur moi. Je me suis saoulée pour m'être mise avec Ethan, pensant que ça pourrait me « guérir » de ma passion vampiresque. Car je dois bien avoir une passion vampiresque non ? Ensuite, dans mon état d'ébriété avancé, j'ai limite violé Jasper. Bon, je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je me rappelle m'être jetée à ses lèvres. Je me souviens aussi de ses mots. Alice. Il l'aime encore. Et ma réaction affreuse. Ma réaction injuste. Ma réaction de gamine. Je l'ai jeté dehors, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir alors que je n'aspirais qu'à l'avoir près de moi. Et puis, quand il a été parti, les pas dans le couloir, moi pensant qu'il s'agit de Charlie. La porte qui s'ouvre à la volée et ces 3 vampires. Ensuite, black out total jusqu'au torse froid de Jasper contre ma joue et l'explication de l'accident. Et puis re-black out. Je suis donc toujours à priori chez les Cullen. Je me tourne et me rends enfin compte que je suis dans un lit. Je ne suis donc pas dans la chambre d'Edward puisqu'il n'a pas de lit. Pareil, je ne peux pas être dans la chambre de Jasper, il n'en a pas non plus. Je tourne les yeux et vois les murs peints en mauve sombre. Je suis couchée dans un superbe lit à baldaquin très confortable. Je touche la couette qui me recouvre et me glace d'horreur. Avec des froufrous. Une couette de fille. Rosalie ?! Je suis dans la chambre de Rosalie ? J'en frissonne de terreur quand je vois quelqu'un assis dans un coin de la pièce.

- Jasper ?!

La silhouette se lève et s'approche de moi. Avec le mal de crâne, la fatigue et la pénombre, je n'arrive pas à distinguer de qui il s'agit. C'est uniquement quand elle s'assoit sur le lit à côté de moi que je la reconnais et que mon cœur manque un battement : Rosalie. Je suis bien dans la chambre de Rosalie. Elle me regarde, d'un regard doux et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Hein ?!

- Ca va aller, Bella. On va prendre bien soin de toi, murmure-t-elle, maternelle.

Re-hein ?! Suis-je tombée dans un monde parallèle ? A-t-elle avalé un élixir de gentillesse pendant mon sommeil ? J'essaie de me redresser, nerveuse mais elle m'en empêche, doucement :

- Calme-toi, Bella. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu viens de passer une nuit difficile, tiens-toi calme.

Je n'essaie pas de lutter, ce n'est pas la peine. Je me repositionne sur les oreillers et décide, puisqu'elle semble être dans un bon jour, de jouer avec ma chance :

- J'aimerais voir Jasper, Rosalie.

- C'est impossible, Bella.

- Je veux le voir.

- Ecoute-moi. Jasper et toi, vous avez largement dépassé les limites autorisées entre vampire et humaine.

- Les limites autorisées ?

- Oui, celles qu'il se fixe. Vous êtes allés trop loin. Il s'en est rendu compte.

- Que … ?

- De plus, il est salement amoché pour t'avoir sauvée. Il est dans un piteux état et il a besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos.

- Je dois le voir !

- Non. Ce que tu dois surtout faire, c'est le laisser tranquille. Il aime Alice, Bella. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne.

- Ca ne te …

- Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais je suis la seule ici qui ose dire les choses comme elles sont. Mon frère est éperdument amoureux d'Alice Cullen, Bella. Plus tôt tu auras encaissé ça, mieux vous vous porterez tous les deux.

- Je le SAIS ça !

- Alors pourquoi t'accroches-tu ?

- Je ne …

- Il faut que tu lui rendes sa liberté Bella. On en a déjà discuté. Jasper se sent redevable. Je pense qu'avec ce qu'il a fait hier soir, il a payé le prix de sa culpabilité. Laisse-le s'en aller !

- NON ! rugis-je, énervée.

- Si vous vous entêtez tous les deux, ce sera à moi de prendre les rênes pour que les choses changent !

Elle avait perdu son air bienveillant. Cette dernière phrase avait été dit sous forme de menace. Je la dévisageais, revêche. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, jamais je n'accepterais de mon plein gré de m'éloigner de Jasper. Jamais. Et à cet instant, même si elle me faisait toujours peur, elle n'était plus la plus grande de mes craintes. Non, la plus grande de mes peurs était maintenant de perdre mon ami. Qu'elle me le retire comme elle le sous-entendait, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle se redressa et me toisa, froide.

- Je l'éloignerais par n'importe quel moyen, Bella. Pour votre bien à tous les deux. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je me contentais de la dévisager, furieuse. Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois avant de passer la porte.

- Dors maintenant, Bella. Demain sera un autre jour, je peux te le promettre.

Je me laisse retomber sur les oreillers, énervée. Si elle n'était pas une vampire forte et quelque peu effrayante, je lui aurais arraché les yeux. Non mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Je tourne alors la tête sur la gauche et sursaute. Sur la table de nuit est posée un cadre avec une superbe photo. Jasper et Alice sur une plage, au coucher du soleil, s'embrassant. Je ne suis pas dans la chambre de Rosalie. Je suis dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper. Bien entendu, Edward n'avait qu'une pièce à lui. Les couples, eux, ont leur chambre. Je suis dans « leur » chambre. Et je me sens mal. Mal de ressentir toutes ces choses contradictoires. Elle était ma meilleure amie. La sœur de mon amoureux. Je l'aimais. Je les aimais. Aujourd'hui, tout ça est loin. Tellement loin. Je ne vois qu'une chose … qu'une personne quand je ferme les yeux. Et parfois, il m'est plus facile de fermer les yeux et de l'imaginer me prenant dans ses bras. C'est moins compliqué. C'est tellement plus naturel. C'est ce que je fais donc instantanément. Pour me rassurer. Car je sais que Rosalie arrivera à ses fins. Peut-être même ne reverrais-je jamais Jasper. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues à cette idée, et épuisée par toutes les émotions qui m'assaillent, je me laisse glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand je ré-ouvre les yeux, il fait toujours sombre et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Je me demande instantanément comment va Jasper. Elle a dit qu'il était « dans un piteux état ». Je me sens trembler à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne pas aller bien puis me remet à respirer en pensant qu'il s'agit tout de même d'un vampire bien plus résistant que je ne l'imagine encore et que donc, il doit aller au moins bien. Je me retourne dans le lit pour chercher l'heure, ou mon téléphone portable puisque j'ai balancé sa montre à la figure de Jasper dernièrement, quand soudain, je vois quelque chose … ou plutôt quelqu'un bouger dans la pénombre. Je retiens mon souffle mais sens mon cœur battre plus vite que la normale. Si c'est encore Rosalie qui vient me sermonner, je ne le supporterais pas. Je bats des paupières pour reconnaître la silhouette et voit qu'en fait, il s'agit de Jasper, sur pied, devant sa commode, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Quand il m'entend remuer, il se retourne.

- Oh, pardon Bella, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je remarque alors qu'il est torse nu et je bénis le ciel qu'il fasse sombre ici, car je suis certainement rouge pivoine. Il s'approche et je vois qu'il est marqué sur le torse. Il a toutes sortes de griffures. Et pas un peu. Son torse en est rempli. Elles sont mauves et assez effrayantes. Je me redresse à genoux et m'avance vers lui. Il s'appuie contre le lit mais s'arrête pour ne pas « envahir mon espace ».

- Comment vas-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas, comme hypnotisée par ses blessures. Je ne savais pas que cela était possible pour un vampire d'être blessé et marqué ainsi. Et pourtant, il est bien marqué. Ces blessures sont effrayantes, et pourtant, je ne peux détourner les yeux. Je tends ma main, et de mon index, me met à en dessiner le contour. Il se recule un peu mais pas assez pour ne plus être à ma portée, je tends donc encore un peu le bras et continue de dessiner avec mon doigt le contour de ses blessures. Il baisse les yeux sur ma main mais ne dit rien. Je ne peux moi non plus rien dire, fascinée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bella ? fait-il après de longues minutes de silence.

Mais je ne réponds toujours pas, j'en suis incapable. Il est là, devant moi, et même si il est bien amoché, il va bien. Il est profondément marqué cependant et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout ça est de ma faute. Mais il est là. Il n'est pas parti et ils n'ont pas encore réussi à me l'enlever. Je le sens trembler sous mes « caresses » et redresse mon visage vers le sien. Il est indéchiffrable. Il me regarde interrogateur, mais rien en lui ne me dit d'arrêter. Je reporte alors mon attention sur son torse et ses blessures, et me remet à les toucher, encore et encore. Il attrape alors ma main, et l'éloigne de son torse. Je me sens frustrée. Je suis tellement fascinée par son torse marqué ainsi que je veux le toucher encore et encore. Alors, avec ma main libre, je me remets dans le mouvement des blessures sinueuses. Je le sens alors resserrer son étreinte autour de mon autre main. Je sais qu'il va attraper celle-ci. Je tends alors ma main vers son cou et l'attire plus près de moi. Il se laisse faire, un regard interrogateur planté sur le visage. Je passe alors ma main dans ses cheveux parfaits et je me perds dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens cela mais … j'ai envie d'être encore plus proche de lui. Je me redresse encore un peu sur mes genoux, de sorte à coller mon corps contre son torse de marbre. Je fais tout ça doucement, lui laissant le loisir de reculer, si il veut le faire. Après tout, c'est un vampire, il ne doit pas apprécier d'avoir mon odeur aussi proche de lui. Mais il ne fait rien, il ne recule pas, il ne me repousse pas. Il se contente juste de serrer mon poignet dans sa main, de plus en plus fort. Je tends alors mon visage et ma bouche n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Jasper est ma bouée de secours depuis qu'Edward est parti. Peut-être parce qu'il est incroyablement sexy et drôle et que je l'aime plus que comme un ami. J'ai voulu me cacher cette vérité trop longtemps et maintenant elle s'impose à moi comme une vérité incontournable. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Jasper parce que je l'aime. Et pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça, il n'a pas fait un geste pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, il se contente de me regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air … résolu. Ressent-il la même chose que moi ?

- Bella …

Mais je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de continuer, je colle ma bouche sur la sienne avec fougue et l'embrasse avec toute l'envie que je ressens maintenant. Il lâche lentement ma main et j'en profite pour enlacer son visage avec mes deux mains désormais libres. Il enlace ma taille avec ses bras musclés et m'attire tout contre lui. Je suis grisée par ce geste et ma langue cherche la sienne. Etonnamment, elle la trouve sans trop de difficultés. Je pensais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas embrasser à pleine bouche. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'en a dit … Alors pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire, lui ?! Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, continuant à nouer ma langue à la sienne, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il attrape alors mes poignets et me recule.

- Bella …

- Tu vas me mordre ? haletais-je, vexée qu'il m'arrête.

- Ne sois pas idiote, ce n'est pas ça, murmure-t-il

Je me rejette alors sur lui, ma bouche se collant à la sienne, mes poignets toujours emprisonnés par ses mains. Il me recule encore et me regarde intensément. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration mais ne fais rien de plus. J'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire, à lui maintenant de me montrer ce qu'il veut. Il continue de me regarder et moi de me mordre la lèvre. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Il tient toujours fermement mes poignets de telle sorte que je ne puisse plus le toucher et moi je brûle d'un feu que je ne me connais pas … ou plus. Ses yeux se font plus intenses encore, comme si cela était vraiment possible et il s'approche soudainement de moi, me tenant toujours fermement, et colle enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes. Violemment, fougueusement. Avec envie surtout. Il me repousse sur le lit et tombe sur moi, enserrant toujours mes poignets mais faisant attention de ne pas m'écraser. Ses lèvres baisent les miennes avec ardeur. Je m'enflamme à ce contact et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Je sens même le sang battre contre mes tempes, et commence à me demander si cela n'est pas dangereux. Surtout que je suis plutôt en position de faiblesse, là en dessous de lui, les poignets prisonniers de ses mains de marbre. Mais peu importe, je m'en fous, il est là avec ses lèvres glaciales en train de m'embrasser comme jamais on ne m'a encore embrassée et il attise tous mes sens. Je n'ai jamais au grand jamais imaginé Jasper de la sorte et pourtant, à cet instant précis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui. Il est mon monde depuis maintenant six mois, mon protecteur, mon meilleur ami, mon épaule sur laquelle pleurer, celui qui me rattrape quand je trébuche. Et désormais, il est mon fantasme. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes avec avidité et les miennes sont brûlantes de désir. J'aimerais m'agripper à lui et le toucher mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. J'enroule alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Il cesse alors de m'embrasser et frôle de ses lèvres ma joue, ma mâchoire et finalement, mon cou. J'halète un peu, essayant de reprendre mon souffle et il s'arrête instantanément, murmurant toujours proche de mon cou :

- As-tu peur ?

- Pas une seule seconde.

Je l'entends alors rire doucement et il se remet à passer ses lèvres glacées dans mon cou, ce qui me fait encore plus brûler d'envie de lui. Jamais je n'ai été embrassée comme ça de toute ma vie et je me sens la créature la plus attirante du monde à cet instant. D'ailleurs, ne l'est-il pas lui-même ? Son torse, même marqué, est parfait. Ses yeux dorés sont magnifiques et transportants. Il a un regard qui veut dire mille choses à la fois, qui sonde et qui regarde vraiment. Ses cheveux sont dorés comme le blé et doux comme la soie. Et ses lèvres … ses lèvres glaciales sont délicieuses. Et quand elles s'étirent dans un joli sourire qui lui est tellement propre, elles me font chavirer de bonheur. Il est parfait et je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Et il est là, à m'embrasser comme si j'étais la personne la plus séduisante au monde, comme s'il en avait eu envie depuis des mois. D'ailleurs … en a-t-il eu envie ces derniers mois ? Je sais qu'il m'est arrivé de penser à lui de cette façon … Mais je pensais bien être seule dans ce « délire ». A-t-il lui aussi eu envie de plus au cours de tous ces mois passés ensemble ? Je lui demanderais bien mais il est particulièrement occupé à couvrir chaque parcelle de mon corps qui n'a pas de tissu l'en empêchant, de baisers doux et fiévreux à la fois. Je me mords les lèvres de plaisir et essaye de respirer de temps en temps pour ne pas m'étouffer. Il relâche alors un de mes poignets et sa main glaciale descend le long de mon bras, me procurant mille frissons. Je me mords la lèvre de plus belle tandis que sa main arpente mon épaule, la caressant à m'en rendre dingue. Je ré-ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés pour profiter de toutes les sensations qu'il me procure quand je vois qu'il est en train de me couver du regard tandis que sa main caresse toujours mon épaule. Je lui souris et redresse la tête pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Je le sens alors lui aussi sourire contre mes lèvres. Tout est si naturel entre nous, comme si nos deux corps n'avaient demandé que ça, d'enfin se rencontrer, se toucher … Sa main descend alors un peu plus et frôle mon sein. Je m'électrise directement, mille frissons parcourant mon corps que je ne peux réfréner. Cette réaction le bloque directement et il retire sa main, arrête de m'embrasser et recule un peu son visage pour pouvoir me regarder. Je suis en train de mourir de frustration, quand je lui lâche dans un soupir :

- Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplie.

Mais il ne bouge plus, semblant évaluer la situation. De ma main libre, j'attrape alors ses cheveux, plus violemment que je l'aurais voulu, et l'attire à nouveau à moi. Il n'est pas question qu'il arrête ici.

- Ton cœur bat si fort, Bella, ça va me rendre fou, fait-il, tout contre mes lèvres.

Ce qui aurait du avoir l'effet de m'éloigner m'attise encore plus et j'happe avidement ses lèvres, glissant ma langue contre elles pour attraper la sienne, ma main tirant toujours fermement sur ses cheveux pour le garder près de moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup besoin d'insister pour qu'il me permette l'accès à sa bouche et pour que sa langue vienne rejoindre la mienne. Il relâche alors mon deuxième poignet et pose sa deuxième main sous mon cou, pour m'attirer lui aussi à lui. On est en train de s'embrasser comme deux personnes dans l'urgence, furieusement, comme si notre vie, ou dans son cas son éternité, en dépendaient. Il reprend alors le chemin de mon sein avec sa main et je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de frissonner de tout mon être, espérant en moi-même que ça ne le fasse pas s'arrêter. Mais il ne s'arrête pas, il m'embrasse de plus en plus profondément. Sa main, que je sens parfaitement experte, relâche les caresses sur mon sein et je ne peux réfréner un soupir de frustration, qui meurt sur mes lèvres quand sa main passe sous mon top pour capturer mon sein directement. Je suis toujours accrochée à ses cheveux, que je tire violemment à ce contact, tandis que ma deuxième main s'agrippe à son dos. Je peux sentir chaque goutte de mon sang frapper furieusement contre ma peau mais je n'ai pas peur. Il n'a pas soif de mon sang à cet instant précis. Il a soif de moi. Et j'en suis totalement retournée. Car moi aussi, je meurs d'une soif de lui que je qualifierais d'insatiable. Ses lèvres lâchent alors les miennes pour reprendre leur chemin sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, s'attardant sur mon cou bien sûr. Mais elles ne s'arrêtent pas là et je me re-mords à nouveau les lèvres de plaisir. Elles descendent vers mon sein pour rejoindre sa main et je me sens défaillir. C'est comme s'il avait le mode d'emploi de mon corps et qu'il s'employait à embraser chaque parcelle de moi. Mes jambes enserrent ses hanches de plus en plus fort, pressantes, ma main gauche tire sur ses cheveux avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas tandis que les ongles de ma main droite s'enfoncent dans le dos de mon bourreau des sens.

- Tu deviens violente, petite calamité … murmure-t-il, toujours contre mon sein.

Je relâche un peu ma prise mais il ajoute rapidement :

- … tu sais que ça me plait ?

Je tire alors sur ses cheveux pour qu'il ramène son visage près du mien. Il a un sourire exquis sur le visage et je le toise, déterminée. Il a réveillé tous mes sens, il va devoir les éteindre un à un. Il me regarde quelques secondes encore et je ne lâche pas moi-même son parfait visage. J'ai envie de lui, je le sens au plus profond de moi et rien d'autre n'a d'importance à cet instant précis. Il capture alors mes lèvres de sa bouche et me couvre de baisers de plus en plus profonds qui n'ont d'effet que de me rendre encore plus envieuse de son corps. Je sens tout mon corps brûlant, ma chaleur contre sa froideur et ça me rend encore plus électrisée. Il doit parfaitement savoir l'effet qu'il me fait en plus. Je le repousse un peu, arrêtant de l'embrasser et il recule son visage, interloqué. J'ai envie d'être mutine, j'ai envie d'être une Bella inconnue pour lui, pas la Bella qu'il connaît parfaitement. Je le repousse encore et c'est maintenant à lui de se mordre la lèvre de frustration. Il se laisse alors tomber sur le lit à mes côtés et j'ai exactement ce que je voulais car lui continue d'être le Jasper que je connais sur le bout des doigts. Je passe alors mes doigts sur ses blessures, à nouveau. Il regarde la danse de mes doigts, se demandant où je veux en venir. Je me redresse alors et grimpe sur lui, prenant le pouvoir. Il a un sourire amusé mais aussi insondable. Je me penche alors, incapable de garder plus longtemps mes lèvres loin des siennes. Il agrippe mon visage avidement des deux mains, pour m'attirer plus près encore de lui mais désormais, ce sera mon jeu qu'on jouera. J'attrape alors ses deux poignets et les place de chaque côté de lui, le regarde quelques instants et voit qu'il sourit de mon geste. Comme si je pouvais vraiment l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a envie de faire. Sauf qu'il a décidé de se prêter à mon jeu, de bonne guerre. J'entreprends alors de laisser, tout comme lui, courir mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et de les faire glisser contre son cou. Je pousse même le vice jusqu'à le mordiller tandis qu'il soupire, tendu :

- Bon sang, Bella, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

Mais je ne réponds pas, bien décidée à le rendre fou comme il vient de me rendre folle. Mes lèvres poursuivent leur course folle le long de son épaule droite, descendant vers son torse de marbre glacé. L'effet de mes lèvres brûlantes sur sa froideur me grise. Je descends, toujours sans relâcher ses poignets, et il se contente de frissonner. Quand je redresse la tête, je vois qu'il me toise avec le même air que je dois avoir sur le visage en ce moment-même : l'envie. Je décide alors de relâcher ses poignets tandis que mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes et qu'elles se scellent dans un baiser furieux qu'on arrive aucun des deux à contrôler, avides l'un de l'autre. Ses mains se placent instinctivement sur mes hanches, me serrant fortement mais pas assez pour me faire du mal. Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait, parvenant à se contrôler malgré la fougue qui nous anime. Mes doigts courent le long de son torse parfait et s'agrippent à lui quand il passe à nouveau ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour capturer mes seins, qu'il caresse avidement. Je me redresse alors, ne pouvant empêcher un hoquet de plaisir passer mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse me caresser, tout en restant fermement agrippée à son torse. Il lâche alors ma poitrine et fait glisser lentement mon top au dessus de ma tête, pour me l'ôter. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est en train de me dévorer des yeux et je n'ai toujours pas peur. J'ai juste envie qu'il continue de me désirer et qu'il n'arrête jamais ses caresses. Il se redresse alors, posant sa bouche sur un de mes seins et l'embrassant avidement tandis qu'un gémissement m'échappe. Il s'arrête et relève le visage vers moi :

- Je te fais mal ?

- Pas du tout, parvins-je à articuler dans un souffle. Continue s'il te plait.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le prier beaucoup pour qu'il reprenne le cours de ses baisers. Je sens tout mon corps brûler à ce contact et me mords les lèvres afin de garder pour moi les sensations qu'il me procure et ainsi ne pas l'arrêter. Je m'accroche à nouveau à ses cheveux, tirant violemment, en réponse à la violence de mes sensations. Je tire à nouveau son visage vers moi pour l'embrasser, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui et l'effet incroyable qu'il a sur moi. Mes mains redescendent sur son torse et le repoussent contre le lit, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je descends à nouveau mes lèvres lentement, ré-embrassant ses mâchoires carrées, son cou parfait, que je remordille au passage pour le symbole et elles courent sur ton torse marmoréen. Quand je descends un peu mes fesses pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre, elles se choquent sur son bas-ventre et je soupire de plaisir. Je sais que j'arrive à lui donner autant envie qu'il ne m'en donne. Je redresse alors la tête et lui sourit, victorieuse, tandis que je recule encore un peu mon corps pour pouvoir faire ce que j'ai l'intention de faire depuis le premier baiser qu'il m'a donné. Il me regarde intensément, se demandant pourquoi je m'éloigne de lui et je lui balance un regard déterminé quand ma main se pose sur le bouton de son jeans et le défait d'un coup. Il écarquille un peu les yeux tandis que je descends lentement la braguette, toujours sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Bella, attends … fait-il dans un murmure.

- Shhhhht, tu en as autant envie que moi…

Il se relève alors brusquement et mon cœur rate un battement, pensant que j'ai tout gâché. Mais au lieu de ça, il agrippe mon visage avec violence mais toujours sans me faire de mal et me rejette sur le lit, reprenant le dessus. J'halète de plaisir mais également de nervosité quand il se positionne au dessus de moi et, me regardant, souffle :

- Tu me rends fou …

Ces mots n'arrivent qu'à me rendre plus folle moi-même et ma tête se redresse pour capturer sa bouche avec mes lèvres, férocement, tandis que mes mains descendent un peu son jeans. Comme il m'enserre fortement, elles ne peuvent pas aller plus loin. Je m'aide alors de mes jambes pour le descendre plus bas et soupire de plaisir quand je sens son anatomie maintenant dénudée se poser contre moi. Je ne sais pas où toute cette furie va nous mener mais je m'en contrefous, je sais juste qu'à l'instant précis, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne et me fasse l'amour comme à une femme incroyablement séduisante et belle. Ses doigts courent alors le long de mon buste et atteignent enfin mon boxer, qu'ils soulèvent un peu pour me l'ôter, tandis que j'halète d'impatience, brûlante. D'un geste incroyablement rapide, et absolument pas humain – le premier depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce, d'ailleurs – mon boxer se retrouve à quelques mètres de nous. Et il est temps car le feu qui est en train de me consumer va finir par me rendre dingue si il ne me fait pas l'amour, là, tout de suite. Il me regarde intensément, sondant mes émotions, cherchant certainement un doute dans mon âme. Mais il n'en trouvera aucun, je suis convaincue que je fais exactement ce que je dois faire maintenant. J'acquiesce alors à sa question silencieuse et il sourit. Je souris à mon tour, sachant que, maintenant qu'il a eu la confirmation que c'est ce que je voulais, il va me faire l'amour avec passion et une envie qui nous dévore tous les deux. Alors qu'il approche sa bouche de la mienne et que je sens qu'il s'apprête à rentrer en moi, je me sens défaillir de plaisir …

- JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZ', T'ES LAAAAAAAAAAAA ? fait la voix tonitruante d'Emmett tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

En un temps record, je suis recouverte jusqu'au cou par la couette, Jasper a filé dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre et mes affaires sont rangées dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai les sens complètement à vif et le rouge aux joues. Je suis prostrée et frustrée. Satané vampire qui interrompt toujours tout !

- Ohhhh salut, Bella au Bois Dormant ! T'es enfin de retour parmi nous.

Je tenterais bien d'articuler quelque chose mais je suis trop perdue pour ça. Je me contente donc de hocher la tête, muette.

- T'aurais pas vu Jazz, par hasard ? me lance-t-il, ne semblant pas remarquer mon malaise.

A nouveau, je veux répondre mais je m'en sens bien incapable. C'est ce moment que choisit Jasper pour ressortir de la salle de bains où il s'était planqué, heureusement pour moi habillé complètement. Je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de le détailler longuement. Même habillé, il reste terriblement attirant et sexy. Je secoue la tête pour chasser les pensées lubriques qui me viennent. Il ne se tourne pas vers moi, comme si il cherchait à échapper à mon regard.

- Tu me cherches Em' ? fait Jasper, un peu de tension dans la voix.

- Oui, Carlisle demande à te parler.

- Bien, j'arrive ! fait-il en attrapant sa montre sur la commode et la passant à son bras. Ma montre. Enfin, la sienne que j'ai eu si longtemps, vous voyez ?!

- Bah tu foutais quoi là ?

- Dans la salle de bains ? Mmmh, au hasard, je dirais que je prenais une douche !

Une douche … Mmmmmh ! Ressaisis-toi Bella, bon sang ! Je m'envoies une claque mentale et essaye de reprendre mes esprits avant de me rejeter sur mon vampire blond en présence d'Emmett. Est-ce normal que je sois aussi … excitée ?! (NDA : Jasper's Effect, que voulez-vous !)

- Tu pouvais pas la prendre ailleurs non ?

- Tu permets, j'aime bien prendre ma douche… dans ma douche justement.

- Ce que tu peux être chochotte quand tu t'y mets !

- Continue comme ça et je raconte à Rosalie l'épisode des deux rousses dans le bar ! taquine Jasper, toujours sans me porter la moindre attention, ce qui me frustre au plus haut point quand moi je ne vois que lui.

- Aheummm ! T'as vu, Bella est réveillée ! fait Emmett, gêné, pour changer de sujet.

Jasper se tourne alors vers moi et je comprends pourquoi il ne s'est pas retourné avant. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens, je sens des millions de frissons me parcourir et mon envie de lui explose à la puissance mille. Bon sang, c'est lui qui envoie tout ça ?

- Mmmmh, j'irais bien voir Rosalie moi !

En effet, c'est lui qui envoie tout ça, haha ! Je ne lâche pas son regard, incapable de décider encore si je vais lui sauter dessus ou non, quand il parle enfin, de sa voix douce que j'aime tant.

- En effet, tu es réveillée, petite calamité ! fait-il dans un sourire.

Petite calamité. Je souris tendrement, ça faisait longtemps. Il s'approche alors et dépose un baiser chaste (en comparaison avec ce qui vient de se passer) sur mon front. Je frissonne de tout mon corps à ce contact et il passe sa main sur ma joue, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

- Repose-toi encore un peu, tu en as besoin.

Je hoche la tête, fébrile et il s'écarte un peu. Emmett nous regarde, interrogatif et Jasper se dirige vers la porte, sans faire attention.

- Bon tu viens, lourdeau ?

Emmett me balance un sourire goguenard et le suit sans ajouter un mot.

Quand leurs voix se sont éteintes, signe qu'ils sont arrivés en bas, je me lève enfin et me dirige vers mes affaires, un peu hagarde. Je passe mon boxer et mon soutien-gorge, péniblement. Quand je me retourne pour me saisir de mon jeans, je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon corps est couvert de coups, conséquence des tortures que m'ont fait subir Victoria et ses acolytes. Je regarde alors mon bras et voit une morsure près de mon coude. C'est là qu'elle m'a mordue. Là que Jasper a aspiré le venin. Il a bu mon sang. Je passe alors mon doigt sur la blessure et frissonne. Ce n'est pas le fait que j'aie mal ou que j'aie peur. C'est le fait qu'il a bu mon sang, qu'il s'est contrôlé et que ce matin … Je dois absolument arrêter d'y penser ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! Trop tard, j'y repense encore ! Son torse parfait … ses mains expertes … ses baisers passionnés… Mmmmh ! Mais enfin Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Je regarde alors mes poignets et hoquète de stupeur. Ils commencent à prendre une teinte violacée. Et ça, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas du à l'attaque de Victoria. Non, c'est du à ce qui vient de se passer. Je pense que mon audace a du mettre mon vampire blond dans une situation un peu … embêtante. Et ces bleus … ces marques … ce sont les preuves qu'il a du combattre avant de me céder. Il en avait envie depuis le début. Il a essayé de résister et il n'y est pas parvenu. Il avait envie de moi. Il avait envie de mes baisers. Je sautille sur place et me regarde dans le miroir. Wow. Je viens de comprendre maintenant pourquoi Alice était toujours aussi guillerette. Et hop, je me lance mentalement contre un mur pour avoir de telles pensées. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Emmett a peut-être interrompu quelque chose mais rien ne va nous empêcher maintenant d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je me toise alors dans le miroir et soupire. Jasper et moi. Que va-t-on être ? Jasper pourrait-il devenir … mon amoureux ?!

Quelques instants plus tard, habillée de la tête au pied, coiffée et un peu remise de mes émotions, je me décide à les rejoindre au salon. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et entends beaucoup de bruit. Une dispute ?!

Je me hâte alors de descendre, sentant que je suis la cause principale de ce conciliabule entre les Cullen. Arrivée aux premières marches de l'escalier, je me fige instantanément. En bas, près de la porte d'entrée, il relève les yeux vers moi et me balance un sourire en coin. Ce sourire en coin. J'halète de stupeur et son sourire s'accentue.

Edward Cullen est de retour à la maison.

_(NDA : Pour une fois, je ne m'arrête pas à un moment sadique alors bon … on continue donc ^^ Sorry pour l'interruption)_

Je descends deux trois marches, frappée de stupeur. Il est là. Il me regarde, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il est vraiment là. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine et danser un petit rock sur la table basse d'Esmé.

- Ma Bella, tu es là ! fait-il en tendant les bras vers moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, mon corps décide pour moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour le penser, j'ai dévalé les marches qui me séparaient de lui, sans me trébucher et je me jette dans ses bras. Il m'y accueille directement, me faisant tourner avec lui, riant aux éclats. J'ai le cœur qui va exploser, un sourire immense sur le visage et tout autour de moi a disparu. Il est là. Ses bras sont autour de moi, son visage est toujours aussi parfait, aussi merveilleux. Son regard me fait toujours chavirer et son sourire me fait fondre.

On tournoie encore quelques instants et il finit par s'arrêter et me dépose, tout en me gardant tout contre lui. Je relève le visage vers lui, souriante et épanouie comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Il est là. Enfin. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et approche son visage lentement. Je me perds dans son regard et me sens défaillir quand ses lèvres que j'ai si souvent rêvées viennent se coller aux miennes dans le plus merveilleux des baisers qu'il m'ait donné. Quand il relâche sa prise autour de mon visage, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, mais il passe son bras autour de ma taille et je soupire de bien-être. Il se retourne alors vers les autres et c'est à ce moment que je me souviens d'où on est et de ce qui nous entoure.

Je regarde autour de moi et voit toute la famille Cullen. Carlisle et Esmé, qui sont à côté de nous, nous regardent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et sourient à pleines dents. Emmett et Rosalie sont appuyés contre la cheminée. Emmett sourit, heureux, tandis que Rosalie me dévisage. Je sursaute alors en voyant la petite tête de lutin d'Alice derrière Carlisle. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle est tournée vers le canapé et semble furieuse. Je suis alors son regard et voit Jasper. Jasper … Il est assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés, et dévisage Alice, un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je sens alors Edward qui resserre son étreinte. Quand je me retourne sur lui, il me couve du regard. Amoureux. Comme moi, à la minute même où je vous parle. Il est là. Il est enfin là.

- Alors, les retrouvailles se sont bien passées ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix que je ne connais pas. Je me tourne vers la baie vitrée et vois trois personnes que je n'avais pas remarquées avant. Deux femmes et un homme. Vampires, assurément. Ils sont trop beaux pour être humains, de toute façon.

- Bella, je te présente nos amis ! me fait Edward de sa voix de ténor qui m'a tellement manqué. Voici Sephora.

Il me désigne la vampire qui est la plus proche de moi. Blonde, grande, belle à damner un saint. Pas encore au niveau de Rosalie mais pas loin. Elle m'adresse un sourire poli auquel je réponds, tendue.

- Il y a aussi Oliver.

Il me désigne le jeune homme. Brun, grand, merveilleusement parfait sous tous les angles. Ce dernier m'adresse un sourire charmeur avant de reporter son attention sur Alice qui, elle, est toujours en train de dévisager Jasper.

- Et tu t'entendras très certainement avec ma chère Eléa, la plus humaine d'entre nous.

Je me tourne alors vers la troisième vampire. Plus petite que les deux autres, brune, de grands yeux mordorés rieurs. Elle est stupéfiante de beauté. Elle m'adresse, pour sa part, un petit salut sympathique de la main et je sais qu'Edward ne se trompe pas, ça doit être une personne avec qui je pourrais m'entendre.

- Ce sont nos compagnons de voyage. Totalement inoffensifs, bien entendu ! rigole Edward, me sentant certainement tendue.

La vampire sympathique lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour se moquer de mon amoureux idiot. Je souris alors à sa réaction et elle me fait un clin d'œil rieur. Edward m'attire alors à lui et murmure dans mon oreille :

- Je dois te parler, ma tendre Bella. Pourrait-on monter une minute pour discuter ?

Jasper se retourne alors instantanément sur moi, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de ce qu'Edward m'a glissé à l'oreille. Je le toise quelques secondes, comme tétanisée. Il hoche alors subrepticement la tête et détache son regard de moi. Je réponds alors à Edward par un hochement de tête et le suit, docilement, vers sa chambre.

To Be Continued (puisqu'on m'a posé la question ^^)

* * *

* * * * *

Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

_Si vous souhaitez tuer Edward dans d'affreuses souffrances, tapez __**1**_

_Si vous souhaitez tuer Bella dans d'affreuses souffrances, tapez __**2**_

_Si vous souhaitez Jasper dans votre lit, vous allez vous faire taper !_

_Si vous souhaitez avoir la suite, tapez sur le __**petit bouton vert**__ juste en dessous et laissez-moi une trace de votre passage !_

Bisouss à toussss !!!


	13. Transiter

_Hellowww les gens! _

_Voici le chapitre 13 ! _

_J'ai du le couper, malheureusement, car il était trop long. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai déjà plus ou moins le chapitre 14 dans ma manche! Toutefois, vu que j'ai une autre fic, je vais maintenant poster à intervalles réguliers. On va donc dire que le mardi sera le jour de parution de "Répulsion". Pour "Damnation", je pense pouvoir poster le vendredi. Il faudra voir comment ça s'installe. _

_Voici donc un chapitre de transition, avec le suivant, pour reposer les bases du retour des deux déserteurs! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Si vous trouvez quelques scènes qui vous rappellent étrangement un couple bien connu dans une série bien connue, je vous dirais juste que vous ne rêvez pas ! Tout est pour Sonia ^^ et mama aussi ;) Je remercie donc Rob Thomas (= The Whore) pour ses idées lumineuses (enfin, celles là parce que les autres, elles étaient à ch**r) et lui rend donc le copyright même si ma remastérisation (nouveau mot by Jess) me plait bien ^^_

_Réponse rapide aux reviews (waouuuw, vous m'avez bien gâtée):_

_Une petite mention spéciale à celles qui sont là depuis le début, mes ptites lectrices préférées, mes chéries quoi !_

_1/ __Ma Mopi chérie__ (aka Poulette aka Eléa aka Topine de cerveau aka Mme Edward & Carlisle Cullen – ispice de négocieuZe difficile!): Ta review, comme d'habitude m'a fait hurler de rire. Merci pour tes conseils sur le lemon Jella, à nouveau sans toi, il était pas là donc suis contente qu'il t'ait plu dans le contexte également !!! Je suis fan de la mort par apoplexie d'Edward au Groenland *imagine la scène* *se tord de rire* *tombe de sa chaise* *aie!* J'étais morte de rire devant tes réactions sur le pauvre Emmett qui tombe comme un cheveu dans la soupe, sur le pauvre Ed qui vient juste de revenir et qui est content de retrouver sa Bella. Par contre, je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas eu envie de tuer Bella ... Tu dois certainement être malade !!! Lol !!! Bref, ce chapitre-ci ne va pas te plaire énormément, mais tu le sais, on a pris la décision ensemble, tout ça est bien plus logique donc essaye de me pardonner hein ^^_

_2/ __Ma Topinette chérie__ (aka Alice aka Arwenn aka Mme Jacob Black): J'aimeeeeeeee tes reviews détaillées ! Comme je te l'ai expliqué, quand je l'ai lue, j'étais au boulot et mes collègues ont vraiment hésité à me mettre la camisole de force. Pauvre de moi ! En tout cas, mon petit Frodon Sacquet (et oui, c'est la Communauté du Cerveau ici, je serais ton Sam Gamegie), merci ! L'hystérie de Rosalie, j'ai trop ri! T'as pas tort pour le coup ! Mdrrr pour le scrabble, Jasper le chérubin et le "Et je l'avais dit" mdr mdr mdr !!! Jazz Fée du Logis et Jess se marre encore en le relisant ... Je pense que mes collègues vont définitivement m'emmener aux urgences! Pareil que pour notre troisième membre de la Communauté du Cerveau, qu'on appellera ... hummm ... Bilbon ^^, ta rage contre Ed et Bella était succulente !!! Bref; continue les reviews comme ça et Jess sera toujours heureuse comme maintenant !!!_

_3/ __Ma Sonia__ (aka Mme James n'a pas de nom de famille lol): J'aime quand tu t'énerves sur tout le monde parce qu'ils font entrave au Jella! Ma petite Edwardienne préférée serait-elle en train de virer Jasperienne? Rien n'est moins sûr ! J'espère que tu retrouveras mes petites scènes spéciales Sonia ici ! N'oublie pas c'est ton défi! Il y en aura encore d'autres dans le chapitre suivant, vu que j'ai du couper ;) En tout cas, merci pour tes délires, merci aussi pour soulever des tas de petits détails! Et chapeau bas pour tout ce que tu as découvert sur ce chapitre!_

_4/ __Ma Méla__: Ah bé quand même ! Elles font ch**r tes trads quand ça t'empêche de me lire !!! :( La girouette nymphomane m'a fait hurler de rire! Comme tu la cernes bien ceci dit! Alors non, pas de Dirty Dancing ici! J'ai jamais vu ce film (oui je sais, honte sur moi), désolée !!! Toi aussi tu fusilles Bella et tues Ed ... Et bé, ils prennent cher ... J'ai hâte de voir à la fin de celui-ci !_

_Maintenant que mes chéries ont leurs petites réponses à leurs reviews, la suite:_

**Lynn**: Moi, torturée ? Non du tout ^^ Alice a-t-elle tout vu? Réponse bientôt ...

**Jinx**: Déesse des plans amoureux foireux? Rien que ça ?! Hummm j'aime assez! Merci de me lire encore ^^

**Karo de québec**: Merci pour ta review! Et pour tes compliments, wahouuu ! Ecrivain, je pense pas que je sois assez douée pour ça, mais c'était mon rêve d'enfant ^^ Merci en tout cas !

**Nomie**: Vision d'Alice ou pas ... réponse bientôt ;) Merci de continuer de me suivre!

**Booksy**: Ce n'est pas aussi facile! Bella aime Edward. Personne ne peut nier ça ...

**ClOo**: Bah si elle avait le droit! Elle l'a fait en plus! Respire un bon coup avant de lire ce chapitre ^^

**Morgane**: AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Attends, je vais remettre les choses au clair sinon j'ferais des crises cardiaques chaque fois que je verrais ça: ED ET ALICE SERONT JAMAIS ENSEMBLE CHEZ MOI !!! ALICE ET ED = SŒUR ET FRERE = rien de plus ! *respire* Brrrr, ça me donne des frissons et des envies de vomir rien que d'y penser !

**Sakisha**: Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire devant ta review! Bella a été conne, on est d'accord! Mais après tout, on parle d'Ed et on sait tous qu'elle l'aime plus que tout. Est-ce que Rosalie a appelé Ed ... Je dirais que tu es maligne et clairevoyante! Est-ce qu'Alice a eu des visions ... You'll see ! Merci en tout cas !!!!

**Naomi**: Serais-tu la Naomi de ??? Merci en tout cas ^^

**Angeblond17**: Un conseil: prends un bon bol d'air avant de lire ce chapitre ^^

**Mimgox**: Merci pour ta review! Réponses à tes questions bien vite, promis ;)

**Bulle-de-savon**: Mdrrr! Beaucoup de questionnements dis donc ! Continue de suivre ^^ Tu auras des réponses ;)

**Arya Destiny**: Bah nan j'ai pas oublié cette fic! C'est mon bébé Répulsion, je l'aime *émue* ! Tu peux taper Emmett, bien sûr !!! Pour Sephora c'est normal. Pour Oliver, tu aurais peut-être bien raison. Pour Eléa ... erf non ! Eléa est à part ;) Vous verrez ;) Je n'oublie pas Ethan, vous allez rire je pense ^^

**Niniss**: Ahhhh première review de toi non? Je sais que Bella aurait pu agir différemment. Surtout après l'épisode Jasper. Mais ça aurait été trop facile, non?!

**Nanou**: Mdrrr ton commentaire ! Tu trouves des solutions à tout visiblement.

**Emilie1996**: Merci pour tes compliments sur mon "lemon" ... Je doutais à fond avec lui !!!

**C.** : Les yeux du Chat Potté, ça marche jamais sur moi ! LOL! Merci pour ta review ^^

: Jazz est à moi ^^ Désolée ! ;) Pour les pauvres Emmett et Rosie, tu peux te mettre dans la fil pour les baffer! LOL !!! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ^^

**Isfah**: Ahhhh mais le pays des Bisounours, c'est pas ici ^^ Si ton scénario était choisi, j'aurais plus rien à écrire ^^

**Idrill**: Ta review m'a fait hurler de rire aussi !!! J'adore comme tu veux me mettre à mort !!! *se marre* Merci en tout cas pour tous tes compliments, surtout sur le style, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !!!

**Tania**: Je pense que ce chapitre ... bref ... va lire et dis moi quoi ! ;)

**Jay**: J'ai explosé de rire devant tes insultes à Emmett et encore plus quand tu as ajouté que tu ne viens pas de Marseille! LOL !!! Merci pour tous tes compliments! Et merci de m'avoir bien fait délirer aussi! J'suis fan de toi et de tes reviews en fait !!! ^^^

**Hannah**: Que veux tu que je t'explique? Ed et Bella s'aiment. Rien ne peut aller contre ça. Stephenie Meyer nous l'a bien démontré non? Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il y a de pas clair là dedans ...

**Haldira**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH que j'ai aimé ta review. Pourquoi Jasper ne réagit-il pas? Bella est la copine de son frère. Aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, à toi la suite pour voir où on va aller ;)

**O-Lyra-O**: Bah oui, me manquait un bout hein :( J'adore les surnoms Madame et Monsieur ! J'ai riiii ! Et puis, merci pour les compliments sur le lemon que je n'aimais pas du tout à la base !!!

Je remercie **audrey, emeraude477, ceci27, Ellea Malfoy, malicia-evil, nienna-lo, Lissa, Ptibiscui, Lexa, cathy863, Marion, LEMANIE, Tit-Chat-Sauvage, Jessie, Lipschytz, Sandrine50, OnlyPurple, Martini, loolii, Zophia-Nothing-Blume, BEME44, Lexou, ÉmelineETemmett4ever** pour leurs petits mots laissés ;)

Je frappe aussi **zaika, Xylo, Dansmabulle, Ist, niniss, , jlukes, lola129, et tous les autres que j'ai oublié** ... pour avoir tapé 3! JASPER IS MINE !!! *se fâche*

**Chapitre 13: Transiter**

La main d'Edward caresse mon bras et je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Il est là, il me touche, il m'embrasse depuis plus de dix minutes sans mettre de halte-là. En réalité, on a pas vraiment parlé. Quand on est arrivés dans sa chambre, je me suis retournée vers lui pour l'encourager à se lancer. Là, il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé passionnément. Ce qu'il n'a cessé de faire depuis lors, même quand il m'a soulevée pour me coucher sur son canapé. Et le voilà en train de caresser mon bras de façon plus que sexy, m'embrassant profondément, sa langue merveilleusement froide se frottant avec grâce contre la mienne. Et je suis aux anges. Il est couché à mes côtés, une jambe passant par-dessus la mienne. Doucement, sa main remonte le long de mon bras, tandis que ses lèvres ne lâchent pas les miennes, et passe sur la tirette de mon gilet, qu'elle fait glisser vers le bas, pour l'ouvrir.

Pour l'ouvrir?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que sa main a déjà capturé mon sein sous mon top. Ce geste me fait tellement d'effet que je dois m'accrocher avec mon bras gauche au bord du canapé. Ma réaction ne semble toutefois pas l'inquiéter, car il ne s'arrête pas et approfondit même encore un peu son baiser. Ma main droite s'accroche à sa chemise et entreprends de la lui déboutonner. Après tout, il s'est enhardi, je peux bien tenter la même chose de mon côté! Je sais pourtant parfaitement qu'il va me stopper dans quelques secondes et que la magie du moment sera finie.

Mais il ne m'arrête pas!

Il me laisse défaire tous les boutons et passer une main fiévreuse sur son torse parfait. Je la lui ôte même sans qu'il proteste. Chose qui me grise encore plus. Et me rend avide de plus de caresses. Ce qu'il semble avoir parfaitement compris car sa main abandonne mon sein pour caresser mon ventre et passer sur mon jeans, qu'il déboutonne d'une main experte.

Experte?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car il est en train de faire glisser mon pantalon pour me dénuder et j'essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver un souffle normal. Jamais il n'a été si entreprenant, jamais il n'a été aussi loin. Et j'essaie de ne pas me poser de question, de vivre le moment pleinement … Pourtant, il n'est plus le même que quand il est parti. Je me rappelle d'Edward Cullen et des ses baisers chastes. De ses remontrances quant à mon insistance à aller plus loin. Et ici, c'est lui qui prend les commandes. D'ailleurs, sa main glacée se glisse entre mes jambes et je frissonne de plaisir. Je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous emmener, mais j'ai bien décidé de profiter du moment présent et surtout, du retour de mon amoureux qui m'a tellement manqué. Et à l'instant même, je suis bien trop contente qu'il soit enfin là, qu'il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse comme jamais il ne m'a embrassée pour lui faire des reproches. Je l'aime. Ca s'impose à moi comme une évidence. Et le bon sens n'a plus lieu d'être ici. Mon amoureux, celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, est enfin revenu. Et il ne m'a pas oubliée. Sa main continue son ascencion sur ma cuisse jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de mon boxer, qu'elle écarte un peu pour me caresser peau à peau.

- Mmmmmmmh ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer.

Il va me rendre dingue. Ma main glisse à nouveau le long de son torse de marbre et atteint le bouton de son jeans, que je dégrafe avec nervosité. Il sourit contre mes lèvres mais n'arrête pas de m'embrasser. Quand je suis enfin parvenue à déboutonner le tout, je glisse ma main contre lui et il se tend un peu contre mon corps. Je veux entreprrendre de le caresser sensuellement mais c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour glisser un de ses doigts en moi. Je sursaute et gémis sous le choc des sensations que ça me procure. Il entreprend des va-et-vients qui me rendent folle. J'ai fermé les yeux pour profiter de toutes ces sensations et me mord la lèvre pour me contrôler. Il en profite pour glisser un deuxième doigt. Sous l'effet incroyable qu'il me fait, je m'accroche au coussin en dessous de ma tête de toutes mes forces. J'ouvre alors les yeux et voit qu'il me regarde gémir avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Wow, wow, wow. Attendez. On rebobine, on recommence. Il entreprend des choses sexuelles. Il me laisse le déshabiller. Il me déshabille. Il a des mains expertes. EXPERTES ?!

- Edward ! Arrête !

Il s'arrête et me regarde, franchement étonné. Je me redresse un peu, échappant ainsi à sa prise. Ce n'est plus l'Edward que j'ai connu. Et même si je dois reconnaître que cette version de lui a des caractéristiques … intéressantes, il n'est plus l'Edward qui m'aimait et me traitait comme la Vierge Marie qu'il fallait vénérer. Non. Il me regarde avec des yeux envieux, lubriques.

Lubriques ?! Seriously ?!

- Que se passe-t-il, ma Bella ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non … C'est juste que …

Il se redresse et me regarde attentivement. Je me redresse à mon tour, pour mieux lui faire face.

- Tu es différent.

- Bien sûr que non, je suis toujours le même.

- Non ! Tu es … entreprenant.

- Oh, c'est ça qui te dérange alors ?

- Non ! Non ! Ca ne me dérange pas ! Enfin, pas « ça » ! fais-je en désignant nos vêtements éparpillés autour de nous.

Il me sert son sourire en coin et se penche sur moi pour recommencer à m'embrasser. Je goûte avec délectation ses baisers tandis que ses mains reprennent l'exploration de mon corps.

- Stop Edward ! Attends !

Il se recule à nouveau et je soupire. Pourquoi réagis-je comme ça, bon sang ?! Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'aurais été moins farouche. Pourtant, dans tout cela, quelque chose me chiffonne :

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que tu m'as manqué.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! insistais-je. Pourquoi maintenant ?!

- Parce que je me sens prêt.

- Comment sais-tu que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- N'évite pas ma question, Edward Cullen !

- Je ne l'évite pas.

- Réponds-moi !

- Je sais que je peux me contrôler.

- Comment le pourrais-tu ? On a pas essayé et tu ne sais pas comment tu réagis quand … Oh ! m'interrompis-je, choquée, en comprenant enfin.

Oh …

Edward ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec moi. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle à cause du plaisir. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa force. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que le plaisir avait comme effet sur lui. Mais là, il dit qu'il peut se contrôler. Et quand il le dit, avec cette assurance qui lui est propre, je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Il le sait. Il ne prendrait pas le risque sinon. Il le sait, il sait qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Parce qu'il a goûté au plaisir et il n'a certainement rien détruit.

Il l'a fait.

Les mots tapent contre mes tempes tandis que je les pense. Il l'a fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a fait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre …

- Qui ?! fais-je en écho de mes propres pensées.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te soit utile de le savoir, me répond-il calme, sans me détromper.

Je me relève d'un bond, hystérique.

- Tu as fait l'amour à quelqu'un d'autre ! hurlais-je

- Ne te fâche pas, Bella. J'avais besoin de savoir … si je pouvais …

- TU AS FAIT L'AMOUR AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ET JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Shhhht, Bella, calme-toi ! fait-il en se relevant à son tour, pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Ne t'approche pas Edward ! Réponds-moi et reste où tu es ! Ou je te jure qu'aussi vampire que tu sois, je t'écartèle de mes propres mains d'humaine !

- Bella … m'implore-t-il, les yeux voilés de tristesse.

- QUI ?! Alice ?!

- Ne sois pas idiote, Bella ! Alice est ma sœur voyons !

- Réponds-moi, Edward Cullen. Réponds-moi tout de suite ou c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois de ta longue vie !

- Ne sois pas …

- Un … Deux … Trois … commençais-je à compter, les bras croisés, tapant du pied.

- Bella …

- Quatre …

- C'était Sephora !

- J'EN ETAIS SURE !

- Je suis désolé !

- Tu me dégoûtes !

Je me saisis alors de mon pantalon, que je passe rapidement, en proie à un énervement dont je ne me savais pas capable. J'ai envie de le tuer, là tout de suite.

- Ne te comporte pas de la sorte, Bella. Que dois-je dire moi ?

- COMMENT CA « QU'EST-CE QUE TU DOIS DIRE » TOI ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler, furieuse.

- Tu as l'odeur de Jasper partout sur toi.

- JASPER VIENT DE ME SAUVER LA VIE, PAUVRE IDIOT ! PENDANT QUE MÔSSIEUR SE FAISAIT LE PETIT CUL DE LA BELLE VAMPIRE BLONDE !

- Ne sois pas …

- Désobligeante ? Tu veux que je sois vraiment DESOBLIGEANTE, Edward ?

- J'essayais juste …

- Ca a du te changer, hein ? De ta petite humaine fragile et insignifiante.

- Ne dis pas …

- TAIS-TOI ! JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne te pardonnerais ça ! fais-je en pointant le doigt vers lui, en rage.

Je le dévisage encore quelques instants mais il ne baisse pas les yeux. J'ai envie de lui arracher la tête et je m'en prends mentalement au destin de ne pas m'avoir dotée de supers pouvoirs à l'instant même. Une petite araignée radioactive ne serait pas de trop là, tout de suite. Je le déteste tellement à ce moment précis qu'être dans la même pièce que lui me donne envie de vomir. J'attrape alors mon gilet et passe la porte, toujours fulminante de rage.

- Bella ! Ne pars …

Je reclaque la porte violemment avant de pouvoir entendre son « pas ». Je suis démontée et j'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont éclater à force de me torturer ainsi.

Je suis en train de passer mon gilet, maugréant toutes sortes d'insultes sur les vampires et leurs conneries quand la porte de la chambre de Jasper s'ouvre sur celui-ci, une veste à la main. Il me regarde sans un mot, referme calmement sa porte et s'approche de moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Hummm, quelque chose a changé chez toi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fait-il en passant sa veste.

Je ne réponds rien. Je fulmine et panique en même temps. Il est à dix centimètres de moi, s'appuie contre le mur et replie un genou pour attacher son lacet de All Stars. Je le regarde faire, mon énervement s'estompant peu à peu, à son contact. Quand il a fini d'attacher ses lacets, il remet son pantalon convenablement et me sourit :

- Tu sais, si le sexe était la meilleure part … Il ne s'est vraiment pas bien débrouillé.

Ce qui a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point dans la seconde !

- La ferme ! Entre dans ta chambre !

Il me regarde, étonné et sourit, sadique.

- J'en sortais justement, vois-tu !

- Entre tout de suite dans ta put**n de chambre, Jasper, ou je te jure que je vais exploser ici !

Il me sourit à nouveau et tend le bras pour me laisser passer. Je me mets alors en marche et passe devant lui, fulminant toujours, ouvre la porte de sa chambre et y pénètre, lui sur mes talons.

J'entre dans sa chambre en fulminant et me retourne sur lui, le fusillant du regard, tandis qu'il la referme calmement derrière lui. Il m'adresse un sourire patient tandis que je le dévisage, revêche.

- Utilise ton pouvoir sur moi !

- Pardon ?

- Utilise ton pouvoir sur moi ? T'es sourd ou quoi ?

- Ah non, ça, je ne suis pas sourd. J'ai même l'ouie « très » fine, m'insinue-t-il dans un sourire en coin, ce qui me fait rougir instantanément.

- Je … je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Bah si quand même …

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Bella, tu as agi sous le choc et je le comprends. Il est revenu et tu es heureuse. Je le sens et le comprends. Restons-en à ça.

Je baisse les yeux, embêtée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me rende les choses aussi faciles ? Et pourquoi diable doit-il être aussi sexy avec sa veste parfaite kaki au col remonté, son jeans qui sied parfaitement ses jambes et sa chemise, noire, légèrement entreouverte ? Et pourquoi ai-je tant de pensées contradictoires, incapable de penser plus de deux minutes à un des deux vampires de mon cœur sans penser instantanément à l'autre ? J'ai envie de me jeter, et pas que mentalement, contre le mur le plus proche mais si je fais ça, il va vraiment se demander si je vais bien et s'il ne serait pas plus utile d'abréger mes souffrances en me tuant de suite.

- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? Veux-tu t'asseoir ? Et surtout, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon pouvoir ?

- Parce que, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué et alors là tu crains vraiment, je suis dans un état de nerfs incroyable !

- J'aurais plutôt dit que tu dégageais des envies lubriques mais si tu mets ça sur le compte de l'énervement, je suis prêt à accepter ta définition, sourit-il, sarcastique.

- La ferme Jasper !

- Okay, « énervement » en effet.

- Aide-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si tu le peux !

- J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure, quand j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais sortir un pieu, telle Buffy Summers, pour me tuer dans le couloir mais rien n'y fait. Mon don ne t'atteint pas.

- Et comment cela est-il possible ? fais-je en croisant les bras.

- Nous avons plusieurs théories qu'il nous faut creuser.

- Qui sont ?

Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et avance vers la fenêtre, pour regarder à l'extérieur.

- Jasper …

- Hum ?

- Je suis dans un état pas croyable.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Fais-moi l'amour !

Il se retourne sur moi, choqué. Je soutiens son regard brûlant et serre les poings, nerveuse.

- Pardon ?

- Tu devrais aller chez l'ORL, ton ouïe n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- « Mmmmmmmh » ! fait-il en m'imitant à la perfection tandis que je cherche un moyen sûr pour entrer sous terre et ne plus devoir affronter son regard.

- Ca va, c'est bon !

- Ne remets pas en doute mes capacités … auditives. Et es-tu … encore saoule ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répliquais-je, sèche.

- Bien.

- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

- Oui, j'avais entendu ça. Toutefois, il me semble utile de préciser … que ce n'est pas parce que ce pauvre Edward n'est pas capable d'assurer qu'il faut …

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! le coupais-je, vexée.

- Hum. Explique-moi alors pourquoi.

- Il l'a fait ! Il n'est plus … vierge !

- Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans ! me lâche-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

- Je ne veux plus être vierge non plus !

- La belle affaire ! s'exclame-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne ris pas !

- Je ne ris pas ! Tu es incroyable, Bella. Tu te comportes vraiment comme un mâle blessé dans sa fierté. Et je suis déçu. Vraiment.

- Je ne te demande pas de juger !

- Et pourtant ! Je ne suis PAS un remplaçant d'Edward Cullen. Je ne suis pas là pour assurer là où il n'y parvient pas. Si je t'ai donné cette image, j'en suis bien désolé mais elle est erronée.

- Je n'ai jamais dit …

- Mais tu agis comme tel ! me coupe-t-il, vexé à son tour.

- J'ai des sentiments très … commençais-je en m'avançant vers lui, fulminant de rage.

La porte s'ouvre alors et on a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Alice, appuyée dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés, qui nous regarde l'air furieuse. Je sautille d'un pied à l'autre, nerveuse, tandis que Jasper s'écarte instinctivement de moi, qui m'était rapprochée de lui.

- Bella, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu rejoignes Edward en bas. Tout de suite ! me lâche-t-elle sans me regarder, ne lâchant pas son ancien amant du regard.

J'acquiesce, tremblante et passe à côté d'elle, cherchant son regard. Mais elle ne me regarde pas. Elle m'ignore superbement. Et je me demande maintenant si finalement, elle ne nous a pas vu, Jasper et moi, tout à l'heure sur le lit. Mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée et je m'empresse de sortir, préférant les laisser régler leurs affaires entre eux, sans m'immiscer.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, toute la famille Cullen est autour d'Edward qui semble leur raconter son périple à travers les Etats-Unis, mort de rire. Je dévisage Sephora qui est à quelques centimètres d'Edward et qui le regarde parler. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Il s'agit d'Eléa, la seconde vampire qui accompagnait Edward et Alice. Elle me lance un regard bienveillant auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne s'est passé que deux fois et ce n'était pas par amour.

Je sursaute tandis qu'elle me balance un sourire compatissant. Visiblement, tout le monde est au courant de la petite histoire entre Edward et cette Sephora. O joie, ô bonheur, ma vie est merveilleuse.

- Ne sois pas effrayée. C 'est ma sœur après tout. Il est normal que je sache ce qu'elle fait.

- Tu as un pouvoir particulier ?

- On en a tous un.

- Alors tu lis dans les pensées, comme Edward ?

- Non.

- Tu as le même que Jasper alors, tu ressens les émotions ?

- Jasper, c'est le grand blond mignon ? me lâche-t-elle dans un sourire intéressé.

- Humm oui.

- Il a un pouvoir intéressant.

- Il peut aussi modifier les émotions à sa guise.

- Il a aussi un physique intéressant ! lâche-t-elle, hilare.

Je me remémore alors son torse parfait sur lequel couraient mes doigts et me sens rougir. Elle me dévisage attentivement tandis que j'essaie de me donner une contenance.

- Je vois.

- Okay ! Tu as donc un mix entre le pouvoir d'Edward et celui de Jasper.

- Pas du tout ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. Je sais juste reconnaître une jeune femme qui s'interroge.

- Je ne m'interroge pas. J'aime Edward.

- Mais tu trouves le physique du grand blond intéressant.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Bien. Tu aimes donc Edward, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Et si je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner? articulais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

- Je pense qu'il faut essayer de l'accepter. Mais bon, après tout, je n'ai pas à te conseiller, j'en sais rien moi ! fait-elle en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je devrais me vexer, mais cette vampire est vraiment sympathique. Elle m'inspire confiance en plus. Je me remémore alors les paroles d'Edward : « la plus humaine d'entre nous ». Décidément, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle me tapote gentiment l'épaule tandis que je vois le regard d'Edward glisser vers moi et me regarder de manière pénétrante. Il va ouvrir la bouche quand on entend un bruit de verre brisé en haut. Aie aie aie, j'ai l'impression que la conversation entre mes deux meilleurs amis ne se passe pas vraiment bien.

Edward s'avance alors vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je recule instantanément, sentant à nouveau la colère monter en moi.

- Je souhaiterais rentrer chez moi ! tranchais-je, acide.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

- Non !

Il se recule, étonné.

- Emmett, peux-tu s'il te plait me raccompagner à la maison ? demandais-je, sans lâcher Edward des yeux.

- Bella … commence Edward, de la panique dans les yeux.

- Emmett !

- Oui oui, je viens !

En deux mouvements, le plus grand des Cullen est à mes côtés à la porte et me l'ouvre d'un geste rapide. Edward s'avance vers moi mais je me recule à nouveau, un pied sur le seuil, déjà.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Quelqu'un doit te surveiller ! argue-t-il, fier.

- Je m'en chargerais ! tranche Emmett, dans un sourire.

- Emmett ! tonne Edward, vexé.

- Je ne veux pas te voir par chez moi ! lui intimais-je, furieuse.

- Bien.

Il baisse le regard, vaincu. Emmett passe son bras derrière moi pour me faire sortir. J'ai le temps de lancer un regard à tout le monde. Je vois la fameuse Sephora que j'ai envie de dépecer un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Saleté de vampirette sexy et sûre d'elle. Je regarde alors Eléa qui me fait un clin d'œil amusé et va se poster sur les genoux d'Oliver, qui semble stressé. Je me détourne alors et sors de la maison, Emmett sur mes talons.

On arrive devant chez moi et nous n'avons aucun des deux décrocher un mot. Je suis furieuse, j'ai envie de cracher ma haine au monde entier mais je me retiens. Parce qu'Emmett ne m'a rien fait, déjà. Ensuite, parce que si il apprend la raison de ma fureur, il ne pourra empêcher un commentaire graveleux de passer ses lèvres. Et ça, merci mais non merci. Ce n'était fichtrement pas le jour.

- Ton père n'est pas là. Il passe le weekend avec son ami Black.

- Billy ?

- J'en sais rien. Jazz' dit qu'il t'a laissé un mot. De toute façon, vu la situation, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

On descend de voiture et il me suit à l'intérieur. J'allume les lumières, tandis que le jour se couche et me prends une pomme dans la coupe à fruits. Il me regarde faire, sans dire un mot … ce qui n'est définitivement pas le genre d'Emmett. Je reporte mon attention sur lui, après avoir lu le mot de Charlie :

- Que se passe-t-il Emmett ?

- Tu sais, Bella … Je ne dis pas souvent quelque chose de sensé. Mais … ce soir … je voudrais te donner un conseil.

J'arque un sourcil, étonnée et me laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Emmett va … me donner un conseil ?!

- Je t'écoute.

- Je sais qu'Edward a couché avec cette vampire.

- Oh.

- On vous a entendu. Ce n'était pas vraiment … discret.

Je souris, gênée et il se pose sur la chaise en face de la mienne.

- Et je sais que tu es furieuse, Bella. Pas besoin de m'appeler Jasper Hale pour ça.

Je rigole franchement à la remarque.

- Ai-je l'air si furieuse ?

- T'as pas vu comme tu l'as maté d'un regard ou quoi ? s'esclaffe-t-il à son tour.

- Il n'en menait pas large, c'est vrai !

- Néanmoins, Bella … et ce, même si ta colère est légitime … je pense que tu devrais laisser couler.

- Laisser couler ? m'emportais-je en jetant ma pomme sur la table de rage.

- Oui. Je veux dire … J'ai fait celui qui n'avait rien remarqué mais … je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir arrêté quelque chose entre Jazz et toi, tout à l'heure.

Je baisse les yeux, choquée. Forcément, avec cette foutue ouie vampirique, il n'a pas pu louper la chose. J'imagine alors Rosalie et écarquille les yeux, horrifiée. Si elle m'a entendu réagir aux caresses de son frère, j'espère avoir déjà ma place au cimetière car quand elle se retrouvera seule avec moi, elle m'achèvera d'un seul regard. Oups.

- Emmett…

- Je ne juge pas. Je … j'ai bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement entre vous.

- Ce n'est pas … Jasper et moi … tentais-je en relevant le regard vers lui, implorante.

- Ne t'explique pas devant moi. Ca ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, ILS sont revenus, Bella. Pour vous. Alors il est peut-être temps de revenir dans le droit chemin et de … pardonner à Ed son petit écart. Et espérer que si il apprend un jour le vôtre, il le pardonnera également.

Je réfléchis un instant, en l'inspectant du regard. Il n'a pas tort. J'en veux à Edward de l'avoir fait, mais si Emmett n'était pas entré dans la chambre tout à l'heure, moi aussi j'aurais passé le cap … et pas avec Edward. Je dois être plus raisonnable. Mettre ma rancune de côté. Parce qu'Emmett n'a pas tort. Je dois être clémente pour espérer gagner de la clémence en retour.

- Merci Emmett.

- De rien.

- Non mais … merci pour ne pas me juger.

- Hey, tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ?

Il se relève tandis que je mordille un de mes ongles. Jasper … Etait-ce donc ça ? Une erreur ? Je ferme les yeux rapidement et vois le visage parfait de mon Edward qui me sourit. J'ai failli le perdre une fois. Il est revenu et il semble être revenu pour moi. D'ailleurs, Emmett ne vient-il pas de me le confirmer ? Je ne dois absolument pas risquer de le perdre à nouveau. Jasper et ces derniers mois sont à mettre au placard le plus rapidement possible. Pour ne blesser personne. De toute façon, Jasper a retrouvé Alice et ils auront vite fait de se remettre ensemble. Je ne dois pas me tracasser pour lui. Finalement, n'était-ce pas ça que nous désirions tous les deux ? Retrouver nos amoureux en vadrouille ?

Je suis couchée sur mon lit, regardant le plafond dans la pénombre. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je suis stressée. J'ai osé faire une scène à Edward alors que je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir, pour moi de surcroît. Et si il ne me voulait plus après ça ? Et si il était déjà reparti ? Mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée. Je ne peux plus me permettre de le perdre. Plus jamais.

J'entends alors quelqu'un frapper doucement à la fenêtre et je retiens mon souffle. Emmett est resté en bas, pour me laisser un peu d'espace, et j'ai peur. Si c'était Victoria qui revient à la charge ? Je me mets alors à rire de ma bétise. Comme si Victoria frapperait doucement à la fenêtre pour m'attaquer. Je me redresse et ouvre la fenêtre, cherchant du regard le Cullen qui est derrière. Je sursaute en voyant son regard pénétrant, ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés magnifiques et ses pupilles mordorées. Mon Edward est là. A la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'en aurais rêvé, je n'y aurais pas cru. Je me pousse pour le laisser entrer et me dirige vers mon lit pour m'y laisser tomber, mes mains tremblant nerveusement.

- Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas venir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Ah oui ? fait-il, son regard plein d'espoir.

- Oui. Je suis désolée Edward.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Bella ! fait-il en se posant à côté de moi sur le lit et prenant mes mains.

- Non ! J'ai oublié, dans ma fureur, que tu as fait ça pour moi. Pour nous. Pour qu'on puisse … avancer.

- Cette fille ne compte pas, Bella.

- Non … Ca ne compte pas ! fais-je, parlant plus pour moi que pour lui, et en l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser.

- Je n'aime que toi, ma Bella ! fait-il, tout contre mes lèvres.

Je me laisse alors tomber en arrière sur mon lit, l'attirant avec moi.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! souffle-t-il, en arrêtant de m'embrasser et se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de moi, pour ne pas m'écraser.

- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ! murmurais-je en passant un doigt sur ses fossettes parfaites.

Il m'attire à lui et recommence à m'embrasser. Je m'accroche à son cou tandis que ses mains glissent le long de mon dos pour passer en dessous de mon gilet. Je frissonne au contact de ses mains glacées dans mon dos brûlant. Sa langue caresse lentement et sensuellement mes lèvres quand celles-ci s'entrouvent pour la laisser pénétrer dans ma bouche et venir danser avec la mienne. Il n'est définitivement plus l'Edward que je connaissais, mais cette version de lui ne me refusera pas ce que je désire ardemment depuis la première fois où il a posé sa bouche sur la mienne.

- Me permets-tu … d'aller plus loin ? me demande-t-il, se détachant de moi.

- Oui, articulais-je, le souffle court.

Il passe alors sa main sur la tirette de mon gilet et la fait glisser lentement vers le bas, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je le regarde faire en me mordant la lèvre d'envie. Il prend tout son temps et, ne pouvant résister à la frustration, je passe mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse parfait. Il frissonne sous mes caresses et je soupire de plaisir. Il me repose alors lentement sur le lit et entreprend d'enlever mon top. Quand le tout repose à côté de mon lit, il me regarde avec son superbe sourire en coin et me détaille longuement. J'en profite pour détacher à nouveau sa chemise tandis que sa main commence à caresser chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il est tendre, chacun de ses gestes est doux et attentionné. Il prend son temps, ne se presse pas. Et moi, je suis électrisée par chacune de ses caresses. J'en perds presque tous mes moyens. Mes mains essayent désespérément de détacher son jeans mais j'en suis bien incapable, je tremble trop. Il sourit alors à nouveau et le défait d'un geste habile pour moi. Je souris alors, lui enlève totalement sa chemise tandis qu'il déboutonne mon jeans à moi. Il se penche alors sur moi et recommence à m'embrasser tout en ôtant mon jeans et mon boxer en même temps. Je sens sa main parcourir mon mollet quand il m'a dénudée, remonter vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses et me caresser sensuellement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir timidement quand il se met à me caresser là où je n'aurais jamais pensé que ses mains puissent s'aventurer. Il se met alors à embrasser mon cou, tout en approfondissant ses caresses avec sa main, descend sa bouche le long de mon buste et se met à embrasser doucement mon mamelon, ce qui me fait instantanément gémir de plaisir. Toutes les sensations qu'il me procure me grisent et je suis bien incapable de réagir, me laissant totalement submergée par le plaisir qu'il m'apporte. Lentement, sa bouche commence à descendre le long de mon ventre, qu'il embrasse tendrement. Je sursaute quand sa langue glacée rejoint sa main et commence à caresser ce qu'elle faisait quelques instants auparavant. Je m'accroche alors à la tête de mon lit, sentant le plaisir monter furieusement en moi. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça, c'est tellement puissant, tellement bon … Quelques minutes après, j'explose de plaisir sous ses caresses et tremble de tout mon corps. Je me suis mordue la lèvre à tel point que je suis heureuse de ne pas m'être faite saigner. Il se redresse alors vers moi et me regarde avec un sourire taquin sur le visage. Je le dévore des yeux, tandis qu'il se penche vers moi pour me ré-embrasser avidement. J'ôte alors son pantalon gauchement, tremblant de tous mes membres. Il m'aide à nouveau pour que je fasse la même chose avec son boxer et il se retrouve nu contre moi, son front contre mon front, me jaugeant du regard. J'happe de l'air comme je peux, stressée et envieuse. Il écarte alors doucement de sa main mes deux cuisses et se positionne entre elles. Je le regarde à nouveau et étudie chaque trait parfait de son visage. Il sourit tandis que je sens que, lentement, il me pénètre avec précaution. Je grimace de douleur et il s'arrête un petit peu pour me laisser reprendre ma respiration.

- Je t'aime Isabella Swan, me lâche-t-il, doux.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward Cullen.

D'un coup rapide, il rentre entièrement en moi et s'arrête quelques instants. Je sens un peu de liquide couler entre nous et j'écarquille les yeux de stress :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu saignes un peu ! murmure-t-il, les yeux fermés désormais.

- Est-ce que …

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! m'assure-t-il en ré-ouvrant les yeux et les fixant dans les miens.

J'hoche la tête doucement pour lui faire comprendre que je lui fais confiance et il sourit. Doucement, avec beaucoup de précaution, il se met alors à faire des va-et-vients sensuels en moi, toujours sans me lâcher du regard. La sensation de mal est très rapidement remplacée par la sensation de plaisir et je me laisse bercer par ses mouvements doux de hanches. Je me contente de le regarder en me mordant la lèvre.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment si souvent … murmure-t-il, tout en continuant de me faire l'amour.

- Techniquement, tu ne peux pas rêver …

- Tu es une vilaine briseuse de romantisme mais tu as raison.

Il donne alors un petit coup de bassin un peu plus rapide que les autres et je ne peux retenir un grognement de plaisir. Ses mouvements s'amplifient et je me sens comblée. L'homme de ma vie … le vampire de ma vie en fait … me fait enfin l'amour. Il est de retour, il m'aime et il me fait l'amour. Il prend son temps, fait attention de ne pas me blesser et parvient parfaitement à se contrôler. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ma première fois. Je voulais que ce soit lui, je voulais que ça se passe aussi bien. Il est parfait. Incroyablement parfait. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée tandis qu'il s'accroche à l'oreiller à côté de moi. Je le regarde se mordre la lèvre à son tour et je souris, heureuse. Il me voit alors et sourit également, m'embrasse tendrement, puis profondément tandis que ses mouvements s'accentuent encore plus. Alors que sa langue dansait avec la mienne, il grogne et son corps se tend de plaisir dans un dernier mouvement sec qui me fait à mon tour hurler de plaisir. Je m'accroche comme je peux à ses bras, débordant de plaisir tandis qu'il grogne tout contre moi. Quand notre orgasme se calme, nous retombons tous les deux, moi sur le lit, lui sur moi sans pour autant peser et je frissonne. Il a sa tête enfouie dans mes cheveux et respire fort. Je passe ma main sur son dos, ce qui le fait frissonner à son tour. Il redresse alors son visage vers le mien. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, certainement de la même manière dont je souris et m'embrasse rapidement. Tandis que je re-frissonne, il s'écarte de moi et se laisse retomber à côté de moi. Il relève la couverture pour que je m'y glisse et j'obtempère sans le lâcher du regard. On dirait un petit gamin à qui on vient d'offrir en avance son cadeau de Noël. Je me dis que je ne dois pas être mieux. Quand je suis pelotonnée dans la couverture, je me colle à son corps et il m'enveloppe de ses bras. J'en profite alors pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue quand ses doigts parcourent mon bras resté hors de la couverture.

- Merci, Edward.

- Merci à toi, ma Bella. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front tandis que je me resserre à nouveau contre lui. Il se met à jouer avec mes cheveux tandis que lentement, repue de mon amoureux, je m'endors lourdement, épuisée et comblée.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveille, mon amant (haha, il fallait que je me le dise à moi-même) n'est plus à mes côtés. Je grimace et me lève rapidement. Je regarde dans l'allée, ni sa voiture, ni celle d'Emmett ne sont là. Pas plus que la voiture de patrouille de Charlie d'ailleurs. Je note alors qu'on est lundi et qu'il faudrait peut-être que je me prépare pour aller au lycée. Je file sous la douche en grommelant sur l'impolitesse de mon vampire de petit copain qui n'est même pas resté la nuit complète près de moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis en train de prendre mes céréales quand j'entends un moteur qui s'arrête devant la maison. Je saute sur mes deux pieds rapidement et balance mon bol dans l'évier. J'ouvre la porte et découvre mon amoureux, la main tendue pour frapper, qui sourit en me voyant.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mon amour !

- Bonjour ! grommelais-je entre mes dents.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin ? me demande-t-il dans son sourire de star avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et de m'entourer de ses bras musclés.

- Où étais-tu ?! J'ai cru que tu étais reparti ! J'ai cru que … que j'avais rêvé ton retour !

Il perd alors son sourire et grimace.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. J'aurais du te laisser un mot mais j'étais persuadé que je serais de retour avant ton réveil.

- Où étais-tu ? Tu es allé la voir ? fais-je en m'écartant un peu de lui.

- Ne sois pas idiote, mon amour. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a que toi dans mes pensées ! fait-il en me désignant sa petite caboche tellement sexy.

Comment voulez-vous que je résiste à son numéro de charme, franchement ? Je m'approche de lui et me pelotonne contre son torse musclé, mutine.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais aller régler les choses pour le lycée et ainsi pouvoir déjà t'accompagner aujourd'hui.

- Ohhhh … ! fais-je, touchée.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur que dans l'après-midi. Tu devras donc affronter la matinée sans moi.

- Ohhhh ! fais-je déçue.

- Mais je vais t'y emmener ! Et tu me raconteras sur le chemin tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ces derniers mois !

Je grimace alors à cette idée mais me garde bien de lui montrer. Je me sépare alors de son torse parfait et attrape mon sac et ma veste qui trainait dans la cuisine. Il arrive alors derrière moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, avant de me murmurer tendrement à l'oreille :

- C'était vraiment parfait pour moi cette nuit.

- Pour moi aussi, Edward … si tu savais ….

Il dépose alors un baiser dans mon cou tandis que je m'accroche à ses bras. Sa main droite caresse mon ventre et je sens mon cœur battre furieusement. Il se détache alors de moi :

- Allez, mon ange ! Il ne faut pas être en retard pour les cours !

Je me mords la lèvre, frustrée et le suis au dehors.

- Alors raconte-moi … Un rival à abattre avant de reprendre les cours ?!

Je m'avance dans le couloir et voit Jasper qui marche devant moi, ses livres sous le bras. Il faut que je lui parle d'Ethan et lui demande de cacher ses pensées à Edward, sinon le pauvre garçon – même si c'est un salaud – ne fera pas long feu. Et puis, je n'ai pas non plus envie que mon amoureux sache ce que j'ai fait. Qui plus est, ce sale type est sorti ce weekend avec Jessica, de ce que m'a dit Angela, et je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'Edward apprenne tout ça et ait envie de le massacrer juste pour ne pas m'avoir respecté. Il faut aussi qu'il cache ses pensées pour tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous ces derniers temps. Bref, j'ai une bonne liste de recommandations à lui faire et plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera ! Je le rejoins rapidement, les mains dans les poches.

- Hey, comment ça va?

- Oh, ça va être bon, ça ! fait-il dans un sourire, se retournant vers moi sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Quoi donc?

- Ah, tu as ce genre "Je préférerais me faire du bien avec une bouteille brisée". Ce qui signifie, si l'Histoire nous est vraiment utile, que tu te prépares à dire quelque chose de dérangeant.

- Ca? fais-je en désignant mon visage. Ca, c'est mon genre "Je préférerais faire de la spéléo". Comme quoi, tu ne me connais pas du tout!

- Bien. Allons-y donc! fait-il en arrivant enfin à son casier et l'ouvrant pour y déposer ses bouquins tandis que je m'appuie aux casiers à côté du sien.

- Donc ... tu te rappelles Ethan.

- Oui. Brun, yeux bleus. Bronzé.

- Juste.

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il te serait arrivé aux oreilles qu'il soit sorti ... et quand je dis "sorti", je veux dire "sorti" mhhh avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jessica? fais-je pour engager la conversation sur le sujet épineux.

- Eh bien, il y avait cette fille.

J'arque un sourcil, avide qu'il m'en apprenne plus.

- Elle était brune, petite. Elle sentait bon le freesia et les promesses, continue-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte ouverte de son casier, fermant les yeux pour humer l'air.

- Promesses? C'est le nom de mon parfum !

Il se marre franchement et je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais, en général, je suis comme immunisé contre tes questions sans queue ni tête. Mais je vais prendre un joker sur celle-ci. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ce qu'a fait Ethan avec ses … Ethanettes? me demanda-t-il d'un ton investigateur.

- Que tu le crois ou non ... c'est pour un formulaire scolaire. Bizarre, hein? mentis-je.

Il me toise quelques minutes et je soutiens son regard.

- Toi et Jessica, c'est tout ce que je sais. Ceci dit, Ethan ne m'a jamais fait de confidences sur sa vie sexuelle. En tout cas, pas avec toi, je m'en souviendrais sinon! ajoute-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

- Ahhh, ces moments vont me manquer.

- Tu vas quelque part? me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Oh, tu vois ça? fais-je en montrant les alentours.

- Mm-hm, fait-il en suivant mon doigt.

- Ca, c'est le lycée. On est là pour 4 ans et puis on avance. Et tous ces gens que tu vois tous les jours disparaissent de ta vie et tu n'as plus jamais à penser à eux par après.

- Nous devrions profiter des moments qui nous restent alors. Tu devrais venir nous voir jouer au baseball.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La dernière fois, j'ai failli mourir exsangue suite à l'attaque de James et j'ai failli perdre Edward!

- Quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça sonne effrayant.

- Comment est-ce que ça sonne quand tu le dis toi?

- Mmmh, plus glamour! lâche-t-il dans un sourire charmeur. Alors, tu viens?

Je lui désigne alors mon visage, faisant une moue.

- Quoi, tu préférerais faire de la spéléo?

- Non ! Je préférerais ... insistais-je en lui montrant ma moue de plus belle. ... être attachée sur une fourmilière!

Il lève les yeux au ciel et acquiesce, vaincu.

- Décidément, t'es vraiment plus dans le coup! J'avais prévu de passer une soirée avec moi-même et ma mauvaise humeur. Tu sais, celle que tu détestes tant!

- Et bien amène-la. Amène aussi Sarcasme et Ironie, tes deux copines. Nous autres, vampires, ne nous formalisons pas devant un sale caractère. Tant que tu laisses ta maladresse chez toi.

- Je considérerais la question! fais-je en m'éloignant rapidement.

Quand j'arrive à l'autre bout du couloir, je m'arrête et me maudis jusqu'à la cinquième génération ! Je lui ai causé de tout sauf de ce dont je voulais lui parler. Je cherche un mur sur lequel me jeter mais je me rends compte que les couloirs sont bondés et que je passerais certainement encore plus pour une folle que je ne le suis déjà. J'hausse alors les épaules et continue mon chemin, certaine que je pourrais en toucher un mot à Jasper dans les prochaines heures avant de retrouver mon parfait petit ami.

A la fin de la journée de cours, je me hâte de me diriger vers la sortie. J'ai appris par Angela, qui est dans la même classe que Jasper et qui sait tout sur lui puisqu'il l'intéresse au plus haut point, que celui-ci va commencer un stage à l'hôpital pour sa classe d'économie. Le prof leur a demandé à tous de faire quelques heures dans une entreprise de leur choix pour se familiariser avec la vie « active » et ce crétin a choisi l'hôpital. Il faut donc que je l'attrape avant qu'il ne file ! Je le vois s'avancer vers le parking et coure pour le rattraper. Dieu qu'il est sexy avec cette veste en jeans au col remonté. Ne t'égare pas, Bella, ne t'égare pas !

- Hey ! J'ai besoin d'une seconde !

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. Appelle l'hôpital, demande l'assistant du Dr Cullen, celui qui s'occupe des prises de sang ! fait-il dans un sourire diabolique.

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Bella. Ne te demande pas ce que Jasper pourrait faire pour toi … mais plutôt ce que tu pourrais faire pour Jasper ! continue-t-il, toujours en train de marcher.

- Ca, ça risque d'arriver vite !

- Et bien fais-moi savoir quand ce temps viendra ! D'ici là, tu me connais : je serais juste en train de humer le sang humain et de souffrir en silence.

J'attrape ses clefs de voiture avec lesquelles il jongle.

- Bon sang, tu es une peste.

- Il faut que je sache ce que tu as dit à Edward à propos de moi ces derniers mois!

- Comme tu le sais, ça ne me regarde pas. Donc, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et quand quelque chose arrête de m'intéresser, ma mémoire a des ratés. Attendez ... Qui êtes-vous déjà?!

- Il pourrait nous tuer s'il savait !

- Et jusque là, je dors sur mes deux oreilles comme un bébé, fait-il, sarcastique.

Non mais oh, il veut une baffe ou quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, Jasper !

- Suis la balle qui bondit! Pas-mon-pro-blè-me! fait-il en faisant sauter son doigt à chaque syllabe.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, Jasper Hale, tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu! fais-je en montrant ses clefs, toujours dans ma main

- Bien. Je n'ai rien dit. Rien pensé non plus. C'est inutile et sans grand intérêt. Qui plus est, je pense qu'Edward n'a plus accès à mes pensées. Ni aux pensées de personne. Je ne sais pas très bien comment cela est possible, mais il ne lit plus en nous. Pareil pour moi, je ne ressens plus rien. Est-ce la distance, la gêne, je ne sais pas mais mes pouvoirs … nos pouvoirs … sont défaillants.

J'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois et la referme aussi vite. Je suis complètement douchée mais rassurée. Je lui tends alors ses clefs et il les prend, les embrasse d'un air incroyablement sexy et s'en va sans rien rajouter de plus. Leurs pouvoirs défaillants, il a vraiment dit « défaillants » ?

Quelques minutes après, je vois la superbe Volvo qui m'a presque autant manqué que son propriétaire entrer dans le parking et s'arrêter net devant moi. Avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour ouvrir la portière, mon charmant petit ami est descendu de voiture et est à côté de moi pour déposer un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

- Pourrais-tu te comporter comme un humain? Les gens vont te voir !

- Mon tendre amour a l'air de bien méchante humeur! sourit-il en m'ouvrant la portière.

J'entre dans la voiture en soupirant et il referme la porte sur moi. C'est vrai que je suis de mauvaise humeur, alors que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison à ça. Toutefois, si je prends les choses avec lucidité, je suis vexée. Jasper s'est éloigné de trois kilomètres de moi. Métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr. Ce midi, à la cafétéria, je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai du dîner avec Mike et Tyler. Heureusement qu'Angela était là. Et il m'a manqué. Après, les seuls moments où on s'est parlé, c'était pour se balancer des vannes. Il me manque bon sang. Je ne veux pas le perdre lui non plus. Suis-je trop exigeante? Est-ce que je serais comme tous ces égoïstes, qui demandent le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire des deux superbes crémiers?

Edward a fait le tour de la voiture et s'installe à côté de moi, sa main droite posée sur ma cuisse tandis qu'il démarre:

- On va où? demandais-je pour briser le silence

- Chez moi.

- Oh, mais Charlie…

- Justement, Bella, on t'en parlera là-bas.

- Okay, fais-je, vexée, en me calant mieux sur mon siège et regardant au dehors.

Arrivés à la maison des Cullen, il gare la voiture dans le garage et j'arque un sourcil.

- Tu restes à la maison ce soir, je t'expliquerais.

Je descends de voiture, étonnée mais n'en demande pas plus. Il dit qu'il va m'expliquer, attendons donc. On entre à la villa et toute la famille Cullen au grand complet attend dans le salon. Plus les trois invités. Eléa m'adresse un signe de la main auquel je réponds et je vais m'installer dans le canapé à côté d'Alice. Celle-ci ne prend même pas la peine de tourner les yeux vers moi tandis que je me pose à côté d'elle. Je remarque alors qu'il manque Jasper et Carlisle. Edward vient s'asseoir sur la table basse, me faisant face et attrape mes mains. Je rêve ou c'est exactement ce qu'il fait quand il se prépare à me dire quelque chose de désagréable?

- Bella …

- Où est …

- Charlie? Il va bien, Bella, rassures-toi.

Je me mords l'intérieur des joues, nerveuse. J'allais dire Jasper. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai eu un instant de panique et j'ai pensé à Jasper. Bref …

- Que se passe-t-il alors?

- Bien. Voilà. Jasper a flairé que Victoria est toujours dans les parages. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus. Il nous a alors semblé utile d'éloigner Charlie quelques temps.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Carlisle lui a proposé de l'accompagner à un congrès de médecins.

- Qu'est-ce que Charlie irait faire à un congrès de médecins? demandais-je, sincèrement étonnée.

- Ehhh bien, Carlisle a du beaucoup insisté. Il lui a dit que des vacances ne lui feraient pas de tort. Et puis qu'il avait besoin de lui car il craignait pour sa sécurité personnelle.

J'éclate de rire en pensant à Charlie protégeant Carlisle le vampire de 300 ans. Que pourrait-il bien faire si Carlisle était vraiment en danger? Les Cullen, hormis Alice, me suivent dans mon fou rire. Même Rosalie.

- Bref, Esmé a du un peu insisté, mais elle a obtenu que tu restes avec elle! reprend Edward, plus sérieux.

- Comment as-tu réussi ce tour de force? fais-je en m'adressant à la merveilleuse mère d'Edward.

- Eh bien, Charlie ne sait pas que je suis de retour, explique Edward, dans un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour, tandis qu'il ajoute:

- Qui plus est, il a visiblement une confiance aveugle en Jasper.

Je sursaute à ses mots mais me contente de sourire pour me donner une contenance.

- Bref, te voilà assignée à résidence chez les Cullen ! fait-il en éclatant de rire, ne semblant pas noter ma gêne.

- Chouette !

- Tu seras bien en sécurité avec nous, Bella ! me lance tendrement Esmé, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute de peur. Edward s'est relevé d'un bond, alerte. Heureusement, il ne s'agit que de Jasper, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, veste en jeans au col relevé, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, qui se tient au pas de la porte. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et ôte ses lunettes pour poser son regard inquisiteur sur moi :

- Que diable, se passe-t-il ici ? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort !

- Tu nous as fait peur, idiot ! sourit Esmé.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules et commence à grimper les escaliers.

- Hey, Jasper, attends ! essaye de l'arrêter Edward.

Mais il ne le regarde même pas, continue de monter les marches rapidement, nous ignorant tous royalement.

- Depuis quand il est comme ça, lui? fait-il, sincèrement étonné

J'happe de l'air, nerveuse.

- Depuis qu'Alice l'a quitté, en réalité! lance Emmett pour m'aider.

Rosalie, contrariée, se lève pour le rejoindre en haut.

- Laissez, j'y vais!

Je me retourne pour voir cette parfaite et détestable Sephora se lever. Rosalie croise les bras, pincée. Visiblement, ça l'enchante autant que moi.

- Pas question! Tu restes là toi! fais-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, quand je la vois s'avancer vers l'escalier.

Je me suis relevée d'un bond, j'halète d'énervement. Je tourne alors les yeux vers les Cullen et ils me toisent tous bouche bée. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je suis incapable de me calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ma pauvre? me demande la Sephora, hautaine.

- Laisse-le tranquille. Il aime avoir la paix quand il est comme ça.

Plus personne ne dit un mot. Les regards passent de Sephora à moi. Elle me toise, revêche, tandis que je soutiens son regard, furieuse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Bella, lâche Alice au bout d'un long moment, d'une voix calme, posée et glaciale.

Je me retourne alors vivement sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle a enfin le regard posé sur moi. Et je commence à me dire que j'aurais préféré qu'elle continue à ne pas me voir. Son regard est froid et furieux. Jamais mon Alice ne m'a regardée de la sorte. Même quand elle a été une vraie peau de vache avec moi avant de partir. Je suis maintenant plus que certaine qu'elle a tout vu de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jasper et moi et qu'elle m'en veut pour ça. Ceci étant dit, je ne comprends pas comment elle pourrait laisser monter cette mangeuse d'homme rejoindre Jasper. Même s'il a fauté avec moi, elle devrait l'estimer plus que ça et empêcher cette vampire de basse classe de lui sauter dessus. Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas, bon sang? Cette fille pourrait-elle lui faire du mal? Eléa m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous un pouvoir. Et si celui de cette Sephora était comme celui de Malicia dans X-men? De tuer ses mâles après les avoir consommés, telle une mante religieuse?! Je tourne alors le regard vers Edward et il me semble aller bien. Je suis peut-être en train de m'en faire pour rien après tout. Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se retrouve dans la chambre de Jasper avec ce corps sublime et ce regard de braise. Et que j'en veux à Alice de ne pas réagir, de ne pas être jalouse, de ne pas s'interposer. Je baisse les épaules et les yeux, vaincue et me rassoit tandis que j'entends les pas de Sephora monter les marches derrière moi.

Et je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il ne me faudra pas la fabuleuse ouïe vampirique pour savoir ce qu'ils font ...

TBC

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

N'oubliez pas ma petite rétribution en poussant sur le joli bouton vert en bas et me laissant une trace de votre passage! A la semaine prochaine !!!


	14. Abandonner

_Hellowwwww les z'amis ! _

_Alors, j'ai un petit jour de retard, mais pour ma défense, j'ai du réécrire une bonne partie !_

_Je pose pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, alors il est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous ne serez pas ennuyés dans votre lecture. _

_Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine. En effet, vacances obligent, j'serais loin du net et donc pas de chapitre à vous fournir ! La fic sera donc de retour le __**mardi 3 mars**__. Mais bon, au vu de toutes les informations que vous avez ici, ça ne vous fera pas de mal d'avoir une petite pause pour tout digérer !_

_Désormais, place aux réponses aux reviews car y en a pas mal !_

**Ma Mopette chérinette Poulette d'Eléa ^^ **: A nouveau là pour une review d'enfer et comme promis, tant que tu feras des reviews comme ça, tu auras des chapitres ^^ Tu crois qu'on peut aller loin comme ça ?! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Ed entreprenant et sûr de lui. Tu le verras bien vite, il va changer de l'Ed original mon Ed. Et oui, il a changé pendant son absence ! Mon but ultime est donc de te faire vraiment aimer mon Ed ! J'aime aussi que tu n'aimes pas les détails niais ! Ca me fait trop marrer car moi en les écrivant, je faisais des « Erk, erk, erk ». Edward calque pas encore pour Jazz et tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre, il ne le voit pas trop non plus. Toutefois, ça sert pour mon histoire et peut être que Ed ne veut pas trop voir pour certaines raisons … Bref, tu verras ;) Pour le lemon Ed/Bella, je pense que ça s'est bien vu que j'étais limite pas inspirée. En plus, j'ai du retourner loin pour retrouver mes sensations de première fois … Bref, on en a convenu : moment important et y fallait que ça se fasse ! Je voulais aussi te remercier pour les aides sur ce chapitre ! ET JE FAIS UNE ANNONCE PUBLIQUE : LA COULEUR ROSE DE L'UNIFORME EST UNE IDEE DE CETTE CHARMANTE DEMOISELLE !!! ET KIMBERLY GRAY PAREIL !!! Merci de votre attention ! J'espère que tu kifferas, Mopi, tu sais bien, le Jella, tout celui que j'écris, il est entièrement pour toi ;)

**Ma Sonia chérie **: Waouuuw ! Les reviews détaillées, tu assures ! Maintenant, je veux plus que des comme ça ! D'ailleurs, tu peux pas rouspéter, moi j'écris bien pour vous ! NA ! J'espère (Jasper haha !) que tu retrouveras les petites références VM ici aussi !Pour une scène, je suis déjà convaincue qu'il y aura pas de problème !!! J'aime que tu en veuilles à Bella et que tu défendes Jazz ! C'est trop choupi !!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review longue, vraiment, j'ai littéralement adoré !!! Encore ? *sourire angélique* Je te le dis ici aussi, si Répulsion est là, qu'il avance si bien, c'est bien pour toi, Eléa et Alice ;) Merci les filles !!!

**Mon Frodon chéri **: Comment te dire que j'ai encore ri de bout en bout à ta review ! Trop bon ! Toi aussi, tant que tu me fais des comm's comme ça, t'auras autant de chapitres que tu le souhaites !!! J'aime quand tu t'en prends à Edward ! J'aimeeeeeeeeee ! J'aime que tu ne veuilles pas de Bella dans la Communauté (et j'suis tombée de ma chaise à force de rire à ce moment là) ! Bref, dis moi si tu aimes mon Jazz en version salaud !!! Eléa a déjà adopté je pense !! Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews dont je suis fan ! J'écrirais presque juste pour avoir tes reviews en fait !!

**Lola129 **: Oui, ils sont tous louches mes persos, hein ?! En tout cas, je sais déjà ma fin (hein Mopi ?! *sourire angélique*) et … je ne dirais rien !!!

**Nomie **: Hahaha, tu as de bonnes théories. Je pense que ce chapitre va pas t'aider ^^ Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci de continuer à me suivre ;)

**Dansmabulle **: Pour les pouvoirs des 3 vampires, vous en apprenez plus ici. Je pose petit à petit les bases. Pour Bella qui n'en veut pas à Edward, je pense qu'on a vécu ça dans la saga. Elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment non plus. Ici, elle est heureuse de le retrouver, voilà tout. Elle l'aime, on ne peut pas le nier. Et il a toujours cet effet fascinant sur elle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne lui en veut pas.

**Cathy863 **: Wouhouuuu ! Tu votes pour du Jella ! Génial ! Surtout quand tu auras fini ce chapitre, tu te demanderas où je vous embarque ^^ Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)

**Titi **: Ta review m'a fait délirer ! Lechollscity ! Le kiff !!! J'accepte bien entendu ta soumission (lol) mais je pense qu'après ce chapitre, tu auras peut être envie de la retirer …

**PetiteSaki **: Mmmmh, je commence à devenir dingue de tes reviews alors fais gaffe, j'en voudrais toujours plus !! Bref, les réponses à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Pour tuer Ed, Bella et Emmett, tu peux demander à Eléa, elle t'indiquera la file où attendre ^^ (13 heures d'attente à partir de ce point). Bref, si un jour t'as envie de discuter, j'ai tapé mon adresse msn dans un des chapitres ;) Merci en tout cas !

**Ma chtite Mama (sur le chapitre 11 aheummm) **: Désolée de te faire hair Carlisle et Emmett (et vu ce que tu viens de me dire sur Meumeussène, je pense que c'est encore pire maintenant ^^) mais j'aime qu'on s'en prenne à mes persos ! Au moins ils vous laissent pas indifférents ! Et oui, je trouve Dustin Milligan sexy ! Toi pas ? HAAAAAN !!!

Pour l'analogie GA, bien vu mais c'était pas ça ! Par contre, tu y auras droit dans un des chapitres à venir pour le « I care about you ». Espérons que tu le retrouves en temps voulu ;) Bon bahhhh continuuuuue hein ;)

**Chirurine **: Oui, on est d'accord : JAZZZZZ POWAAAA ! Toutefois … je suis sadique donc … Bref ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^

**Looli **: Joli d'avoir repéré les dialogues VM ! J'espère que tu retrouveras ceux d'ici aussi ;)

**Naomi **: Contente que tu m'aies retrouvée !!! Et que tu continues de me lire surtout !!!

**Haldira **: Tu verras que Jasper ne gère pas si bien que ça … Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ;)

**Nanou **: Les dialogues, c'est bien du VM !!! Merci pour ton comm', j'espère que cette suite … ne t'énervera pas trop ^^

**Bulle-de-savon **: Je kiffe que tu t'énerves sur Ed ! Merci pour ta review ! Et j'ai hâte d'avoir la réaction pour celui-ci !!!

**Jinx **: Je te rajoute dans mes contacts dès que je peux, promis ;) Pour mes quiproquos, j'aime en créer et me fondre dedans ! Tu verras, ici, rien ne s'arrange, tout s'empire ! LOL !!!

**Ma petite Arya Destiny **: Toujours là toi aussi ;) Ca me fait grave plaisir !!! Je pense que ta liste de remontrances contre Sephora va s'agrandir ! Dis-moi à la fin si j'ai eu raison ^^ Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir !!!

**Idrill **: Bon sang, le jeu de mots sur Jasper, j'ai kiffé comme jamais ! J'ai ri pendant bien deux heures avec ça ! Chaque fois que j'y repensais, je riais ! Bref, grand moment chez moi avec mon chéri qui me demandait si j'étais normale … Je suis en tout cas très heureuse que le retour d'Ed ne te semble pas normal ! Ca fait plaiz' d'être arrivée à vous faire ressentir ce que je ressens ^^

**Abby09 **: J'ai malheureusement envie de te répondre : C'est Bella quoi …

**C.** : Ta review m'a bien fait rire et j'ai peur de la suivante ^^

**BEME44 **: Au contraire, quand qqun me rajoute dans ses favoris, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Donc merci beaucoup !!!

**Vilylia **: Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Rose ! A nouveau, elle va vite prendre une importance dans l'histoire !!!

**CloO **: Tu verras, ici tout bascule à nouveau donc rien ne se remet bien … mais j'ai des tas de choses à dire et des idées sadiques à profusion. Donc à nouveau, respire un bon coup avant de lire ;) Merci de me suivre encore ;)

**Sushi's Sweet **: Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir !

Merci aussi à **malicia-evil, ptibiscui, steph, Morgane, Angeblond17, Clio, Mione7142, kelly, jlukes, Emmeline, zaika, minouche51, Karo de québec, mixetremix, Jessie, emma87, Yuuri-X, Jasper's Kitten, Marine the BN** pour leurs reviews sympathiques, touchantes, marrantes, gentilles, … Merci du fond du cœur, quoi !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Abandonner**

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveille avec une mine affreuse et une humeur de chien. Edward n'est pas à mes côtés et je soupire. Où est-il encore, celui-là ? Heureusement, il a profité de ne pas être allé en cours hier pour s'acheter un lit convenable, qu'il a fait installer dans sa chambre. Il avait plutôt intérêt, parce que sinon, j'étais même prête à aller dormir aux côtés de Rosalie pour ne pas subir l'inconfort de son canapé. Il a tenté qu'on recommence notre petite expérience de la nuit précédente mais j'étais bien trop contrariée pour me laisser faire. Qui plus est, je cherchais par tous les moyens à m'endormir au plus vite pour ne pas avoir à entendre les rires et bruits venant de la chambre de Jasper. Evidemment, en essayant de m'endormir à tout prix, la seule chose que j'ai gagnée, c'est que je n'ai pas pu dormir et que j'ai donc du entendre leurs batifolades toute la nuit. Je tape l'oreiller sur ma tête et hurle un bon coup dedans pour me calmer les nerfs.

- En thérapie Swanienne ?

J'ôte le coussin de mon visage et voit Jasper, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte qui me regarde faire mes débilités. Je me sens immédiatement rosir. Déjà, parce que je n'ai pas oublié que je suis en boxer-top à moitié dénudée devant lui. Et ensuite, parce qu'il est, encore une fois, incroyablement sexy. Il porte une chemise bleue ciel sur un jeans très foncé, avec ses fabuleuses All Stars noires que j'aime tant. Et il est coiffé à la Jasper, c'est à dire qu'il n'est pas coiffé mais diablement sexy quand même.

- Que fais-tu là ? fais-je en me recouvrant de la couette.

- Eh bien, je descendais voir les autres quand je t'ai entendu étouffer. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne voir, au cas où tu te serais pris les pieds dans tes chaussettes et que tu t'étais écrasée dans les caleçons sales d'Edward. Il y a plus gai, comme mort, après tout.

J'attrape l'oreiller qui servait de tampon à mon énervement et lui balance à la figure. Sauf que comme d'habitude, je manque ma cible et l'oreiller, après qu'il se soit penché pour l'éviter, s'écrase mollement contre le mur du couloir.

- Apparemment, tu as l'air en parfaite santé, mon job est donc terminé. Si tu cherches ton cher et tendre, tu le trouveras dans la cuisine, avec nous tous.

Sur ces mots, il se détourne, sort et referme la porte derrière lui. Je me relaisse tomber sur le lit et piétine de toutes mes forces contre le matelas. Bon sang, ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus habillée et coiffée, je débarque dans la cuisine où, comme Jasper me l'a signifié, tous les Cullen sont réunis. Les « autres » ne sont pas là, par contre. Je m'approche d'Edward, qui est assis à la table et discute avec Emmett, pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il m'y accueille en enroulant ses bras autour de moi, toujours en discussion avec son frère. Jasper est appuyé contre l'ilôt central de la cuisine (NDA : Merci Mopi pour l'aide au vocabulaire *boulet que je suis*) et me regarde faire. Pour ne plus scruter mon vampire blond, je reporte mon attention sur mon merveilleux petit ami et vois qu'il a une tasse en main. Une tasse ?! Heinnnn ?! Je regarde de plus près mais ne parvient pas à distinguer ce que c'est. J'avance alors un peu les bras et la lui prend des mains, pour la porter à mon nez. Yerkkkk ! Du sang ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je la relâche instantanément et Edward arrête sa discussion pour me regarder, pincé :

- Je suis désolé, Bella. C'est l'idée saugrenue d'Emmett et Oliver parce que je ne voulais pas aller chasser.

Je repousse la tasse le plus loin de moi possible tandis qu'Emmett m'adresse un sourire d'excuse. Je vois alors Oliver entrer par la porte vitrée de la cuisine :

- J'en ai un autre ! fait-il dans un sourire craquant.

Je regarde alors ce qu'il tend aux autres et voit un lapin mort, qu'il presse pour faire couler son sang dans la tasse d'Edward. Je me redresse d'un bond, mortifiée.

- Errrrrrk ! Mais vous êtes des vrais dégueulasses ! Entre l'autre qui mange la maman de Bambi, fais-je en désignant Jasper qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel en se marrant. Et l'autre qui tire le sang de Panpan, j'suis vraiment tombée dans la maison des horreurs ou quoi ?!

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je pensais que tu dormirais un peu plus tard … s'excuse Edward, qui me prend dans ses bras pour me ré-attirer à lui.

Emmett baisse les yeux, gêné. Jasper s'approche, attrape la tasse, la renifle et fait une moue dégoûtée.

- Plus assez chaud !

- Jasper ! fait Esmé, horrifiée.

- Jazz' ! fait Emmett, hilare.

- Jasper Hale ! fait Rosalie, revêche.

- Jasper ! tonne Edward, le fusillant du regard.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle ignorait qu'on est des vampires, après tout ! fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel et posant la tasse devant moi. Une petite gorgée, Bella ?

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con ! lui lançais-je, verte de rage, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Je préfère « Sale con vampirique », si tu me permets la correction. J'aime avoir tous mes adjectifs.

J'ai envie de me lever et de lui mettre une gifle. Mais je le raterais de toute façon. Et puis, les autres se demanderaient ce qui nous arrive. Et moi aussi, je me demande ce qui nous arrive ! Il était si … gentil. Si doux, si attentionné. J'arrive à peine à croire que ce vampire qui se trouve là devant moi est le même qui m'a sauvée et maintenue en vie ces derniers mois. Il me fixe du regard, un sourire en coin sur le visage et j'essaie de ne pas baisser les yeux, même si ce contact visuel m'électrise au plus haut point. Je sens alors Edward qui ressert sa prise autour de ma taille et je tourne la tête vers lui. Il dévisage Jasper, concentré.

- Pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées, Jasper ? darde Edward, furax.

Jasper se contente d'attraper une orange qui traine devant moi et se met à jongler avec, un sourire sur le visage. Alors que moi, j'ai la panique qui monte et je sens que je vais tomber de ma chaise si je ne me calme pas de suite.

- Je ne te cache pas mes pensées, sombre idiot.

- Si ! Je ne vois rien !

- Je ne te cache rien, Parano-Boy ! Si je pouvais, je te ferais voir Bella derrière en l'air sur la glace. Ou encore Bella, mordue par Victoria. Attends, si on parlait de Bella qui a manqué de se faire violer ? Ou pire, Bella pleurant chaque minute ton départ, se tenant la poitrine comme si son cœur en morceaux allait s'en échapper. Tu en veux d'autres ? demande-t-il, dans un sourire diabolique.

Edward baisse les yeux, blessé et je fulmine. Jasper se contente de le regarder, un air diabolique passant dans son regard.

- Ca suffit Jasper ! tonnais-je, furieuse.

- Oh, mais c'est lui qui cherchait à savoir.

- Ca suffit !

Il lève alors les yeux au ciel tandis que je le fusille du regard. A quoi joue-t-il bon sang ? Il se dirige alors vers Oliver et lui tend la main. Celui-ci ne semble pas comprendre et arque un sourcil. Jasper le contourne alors un peu pour se saisir de la dépouille du lapin qu'il tenait toujours cachée dans son dos, loin de mon regard.

- Je te sens, vraiment, mais vraiment à cran, Bella ! fait-il en caressant la pauvre bête morte qu'il tient désormais.

- Je le suis, de ta faute, idiot !

- A défaut d'un punching ball … souhaiterais-tu … un animal de compagnie ? fait-il en me tendant le lapin, d'un air sadique et froid.

Je saute sur mes pieds, horrifiée. Edward fait pareil et s'interpose.

- Tu joues à quoi, Jasper ?

- J'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que vous semblez tous oublier. Qu'on est des prédateurs. Des dangers pour elle.

- Je … je …

Tous les Cullen se retournent vers moi, qui bégaie lamentablement. Ce n'est pas tant la dépouille du lapin qui me met dans cet état sinon l'attitude de Jasper. Que lui arrive-t-il bon sang ?

- J'aimerais aller me préparer pour le lycée ! parvins-je enfin à articuler.

- Bien sûr ! fait Edward en me prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Alice ?!

Alice fronce les sourcils, étonnée et se détourne vers la baie vitrée, ignorant superbement son frère. Humm, ambiance sympa bonjour ! J'entends Edward soupirer bruyamment.

- C'est bon, je l'accompagne ! fait la voix mélodieuse de Rosalie.

Heinnn ?! Rosalie ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? Oh bon sang, je sais ! Elle nous a entendus, Jasper et moi, et elle va me déchiqueter en petits morceaux. Je m'accroche désespéremment à Edward tandis que celui-ci adresse un sourire de remerciement à sa blonde de sœur et qu'elle m'attrape le bras pour m'emmener.

- Viens Bella, je vais te montrer où te doucher. On arrive dans sa chambre et elle fonce vers l'armoire.

Pour se saisir d'une hache ?

Elle se retourne, ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et je retiens ma respiration, stressée. Ha, ben non, elle cherchait juste des draps de bain. Autant pour moi, haha ! Elle m'adresse un sourire sec, un sourire à la Rosalie :

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te laisser prendre ta douche ici. Mais Emmett est un vrai porc et tu n'aimerais pas passer après lui, crois-moi sur parole !

Je m'imagine alors l'état piteux de la salle de bains et la croit sans problème. Je lui adresse un sourire timide, ne sachant pas très bien que dire, tandis qu'elle ressort de la chambre, moi sur ses talons, et grimpe d'un étage.

- Tu sais, j'avoue que je suis caractérielle. Toutefois, il y a tout un tas de choses pour lesquelles je suis conciliante ! commence-t-elle en montant les marches avec une grâce à faire pâlir Miss Monde.

Hummm okay, merci de l'information, c'est bien noté. Elle se retourne sur moi et me toise longuement. Euuuh … Je dois répondre quelque chose là ?

- Okay ! articulais-je, tendue.

- Je disais donc qu'il y a des tas de choses que je peux aisément comprendre. Toutefois, quand il s'agit de Jasper, je deviens un peu plus tatillonne … fait-elle en reprenant son chemin vers le haut

Ahhhh ! Au secours ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Elle m'emmène en haut pour me tuer !!

- Donc, tu gères ça de la manière que tu le souhaites, tu t'expliques comme tu veux auprès d'Edward, tu fais ta vie mais je veux bien insister sur le fait que je ne veux plus que JAMAIS une telle chose se reproduise !

Elle s'arrête devant la chambre de Jasper et là, le peu de doutes qu'il me restait quant au fait qu'elle puisse savoir ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, s'évapore dans une fumée … noire. Bon sang, elle va me descendre. Elle sait et elle va me tuer, là sur place.

- Je compte sur toi, Bella. Tu t'arranges, tu fais ce qu'il faut, mais tu fais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

Sur ces mots, elle ouvre la porte de la chambre à la volée et je reste bouche bée. Sur le lit, la blonde Sephora est étalée de tout son long, entièrement nue. J'ai envie de lui arracher la tête, là, tout de suite, quand je sens Rosalie, derrière moi, qui grogne. Oh ohhhh !

- Je compte sur toi, Bella. Parce que si c'est moi qui m'en charge, dans deux minutes, elle n'a plus de tête ! souffle-t-elle à mon oreille, verte de rage.

Oh ! Elle ne parlait pas de Jasper et moi. Elle parlait de cette vampire nympho. Je souris bêtement en pensant que j'ai peut être dans cette maison une nouvelle alliée. Et ce, dans la personne que j'attendais le moins de l'être. Rosalie Hale. Une alliée de choix.

La porte se reclape d'un coup, signe que Rosalie est partie avant de faire un massacre. Je remarque quand même qu'elle a pris la peine de me laisser les draps de bain sur les bras avant de filer. Charmante Rosalie. Sephora s'étire telle une chatte sur le lit et me sourit. Je vais la démolir. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi DIANTRE ne suis-je pas la petite sœur cachée de Superman, à cet instant précis ?! Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Tu cherches Jasper, ma chérie ? fait-elle en se redressant, me narguant avec son corps parfait.

- Je …

- Il est descendu après avoir pris une douche … bien froide ! insinue-t-elle tandis que je sens la fumée presque s'échapper par mes oreilles.

- Tu ne l'as quand même pas …

- Bien sûr que non ! s'esclaffe-t-elle. C'est bien connu qu'un mec pareil, on se contente de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux ! ajoute-t-elle, ironique.

Bon, okay. Bella Swan 0 – La blonde nympho 1.

- Tu ne pouvais pas. Il est à Alice … articulais-je, furieuse.

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin et je sers les poings sous les draps.

- Voyons, ma pauvre. Tu as un train de retard ! Alice n'appartient plus à Jasper depuis longtemps ! Elle est avec Oliver maintenant.

Humm. Paf. Vous vouliez une gifle ? En voilà une, Melle Swan. Paf paf paf, même. J'ai la tête qui tourne à cette information et le cœur qui palpite. Elle n'aime plus Jasper. Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

- De toute façon, je peux te jurer qu'il ne pensait pas à elle quand …

- FERME LA TOUT DE SUITE ! la coupais-je, hystérique.

En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour le penser, elle est devant moi, dardant sur moi un regard furieux et menaçant, que je soutiens, ivre de rage.

- Tu vas me parler autrement jeune fille ou je te jure que … fait-elle en m'attrapant fermement le bras.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Trois secondes, pas plus, plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Bien entendu, la sale crasse de vampirette m'a lâché le bras et est déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me retourne pour voir Edward, l'air totalement paniqué, et Emmett au pas de la porte.

- Bella, ça va ?

Je grimace, en me massant l'endroit où cette saleté m'a attrapée et vais me blottir contre Edward.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi as-tu crié si fort ?!

Je me retourne vers Sephora qui me défie du regard, en expliquant :

- Cette pauvre enfant a vu une araignée. Pas plus grande que ça ! fait-elle en levant les doigts pour montrer une taille ridicule.

Emmett s'esclaffe tandis qu'Edward me regarde, perplexe.

- Alors, où est donc cette jeune fille en détresse ?

On se retourne tous vers la porte, pour y trouver Jasper, appuyé dans l'encadrement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- La demoiselle en détresse a peur des araignées ! s'esclaffe Emmett, à mon grand désarroi.

Si je pouvais, je le ferais souffrir de milles façons. Je le torturerais de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Oh oui, si je pouvais …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Emmett se tord de douleur par terre, la tête entre les mains et j'arque un sourcil. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

- HAHAHAHAHA ! s'esclaffe Jasper, mort de rire. Ne sois pas idiote, Bella !

- Ben j'ai rien dit ! fais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'arrête instantanément de rire et me regarde étonné. Il est con ou quoi ?

- Heyyyyyy !

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas con !

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

Il se recule un peu et me toise, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- C'est bien ce que je me demande !

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

Jasper regarde alors Edward, puis moi, puis Sephora. Retour sur moi. On dirait une poule quand il fait ça ! HAHA !

- Heyyyy !

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

- Une poule, Bella? Une poule ?!

- Mais … !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

On se retourne tous vers Emmett qui se roule par terre, la tête entre les mains. Là, on peut pas dire que c'est moi.

- Que se passe-t-il, Emmett ? fait Edward en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Mais non Jane n'est dans les parages ! fait Jasper, en réponse on ne sait pas très bien à quoi.

- Jasper, je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Ben si, à l'instant.

- Non. Je l'ai … « pensé ».

- Oh.

- Oh ? fais-je, interolquée.

- SEPHORAAAAA ! grogne Edward, sans qu'on comprenne très bien pourquoi.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! s'écrie Emmett, se tenant d'autant plus la tête que le mal semble redoubler.

Jasper s'agenouille alors à mes côtés, qui me suis abaissée pour regarder Emmett de plus près, et je sens sa magnifique odeur de canelle boisée. Wooooh, ça me renvoit direct quelques mètres plus loin, sur ce lit, avec son torse parfait sous mes doigts, ses caresses passionnées et ses baisers …

- Bella !

- Mais quoi ?

- Arrête de penser, juste un instant ! fait-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Edward se relève, étonné.

- Tu entends les pensées de Bella ?

- Plus qu'à mon tour, oui ! fait-il en se relevant également.

Je me relève entre les deux, qui se regardent intensément, et me sens immédiatement prise entre deux feux. Tiens donc … De plus, je ne comprends rien.

- …

Edward le toise, perplexe.

- A toi de me le dire ! s'esclaffe le blond

- …

- Et en quoi est-ce ma faute ? argue Jasper, en levant les yeux au ciel

Okay c'est donc une conversation pensées contre liseur de pensées. Je ne me sens pas du tout exclue.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, malin ?! Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi je lis les pensées tout court!

- J'aimerais savoir aussi, parce que ça m'énerve ! fais-je en m'immiscant.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Mais faites quelque chose pour Emmett avant !

Jasper me pousse alors d'un bras pour m'écarter et se saisit d'Emmett, qu'il redresse d'un coup de bras. Wooow, mais c'est qu'il est balèze ! Faut dire, vu les muscles qu'il a … Mmmmh. Il se retourne alors sur moi et éclate de rire. Rhhhaaaaa ! Bon sang, c'est chiant ça !!!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Emmett retombe par terre et Jasper arque un sourcil.

- Bella, regarde Edward.

- Hein ?

- Regarde Edward.

Mais il est pas bien lui ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette demande saugrenue ?

- Bella, arrête de penser, tu m'embrouilles !

Ohhhhh qu'il est chiant ! Encore plus qu'avec l'autre pouvoir d'ailleurs ! J'ai envie de le …

- Tu ne pourrais pas, petite calamité. Maintenant tu prends Edward dans tes bras et toi Ed, tu la calines. J'ai besoin de voir quelque chose.

Edward arque un sourcil tandis que j'obtempère, pas très rassurée par son ton autoritaire.

- MMMMMMMMMMH ! fait Emmett, à terre.

- Okay, les amoureux de Pênet, vous pouvez vous lâcher !

Oui, Empereur Napoléon ! (NDA : *private joke avec ma Frodon chérie*)

- HAHAHAHAHA ! Tes pensées sont encore plus hilarantes que toi !

Pauvre con !

- Heyyyy ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Eh bien moi je me le permets ! fais-je en tirant la langue.

- Qu'as-tu donc compris ? demande Edward, visiblement lassé par notre joute verbale.

Oui, rends-toi intéressant, pour une fois, Jasper.

- Petite calamité, ne va pas trop loin ! grogne-t-il de ce grondement qui me rend toute …

Arrrrgh, non, pas y penser !! Oouuuups, trop tard !

- HAHAHAHA ! Une vraie girouette !

- Jasper ! gronde Edward.

- Pardon, mais tu manques vraiment quelque chose …

- …

- Mais oui, elle t'aime autant qu'elle te le dit, rassures-toi mon vieux !

Heinnnn ? C'est pas ce qu'il vient de voir dans mes pensées ce salaud ! Hop, il me balance un clin d'œil. Nonnn, pas le clin d'œil. Arf, je craque. Nonnn, tais-toi cerveau idiot, tais-toi ! Il est prêt à ré-éclater de rire mais voit le regard d'Edward et se ravise.

- Visiblement, et je ne sais par quel enchantement, j'ai ton pouvoir en ma possession et Emmett a le mien.

- Le tien ?

- Oui, regarde !

Il s'avance vers Edward et lui met une bonne gifle. Celui-ci ne met pas une seconde à réagir et se jette sur lui, grognant.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ils se calment d'un coup, et regardent Emmett qui se tord de douleur.

- Autre exemple ?

Il se redresse alors, s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, ce qui a le don de m'électriser. Emmett sourit alors bêtement et gémit un peu.

- Ca suffit oui ? grogne Edward, tandis que Jasper me lâche, haletante.

- Mais tu réagis pas comme ça, toi ! fait Emmett, reprenant un peu contenance.

- Parce que j'ai appris à le gérer avec le temps. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, c'est vrai. Surtout avec l'envoi d'énergie que peut être Bella, parfois ! fait-il en me regardant d'un regard doux.

Je lui rends un sourire tendre, touchée par son regard.

- C'est Bella qui m'envoyait tout ça ? fait Emmett, bouche bée.

- En grosse partie oui. Tu as eu droit à Bella énervée. Crois-moi, ce n'est rien en comparaison à Bella qui souffre.

Je vois Edward se raidir tandis que Jasper s'éloigne vers la baie vitrée.

- Heureusement, ça va mieux depuis que tu es là, Ed ! lance-t-il joyeux.

- Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas comment tout ça vous arrive ! fais-je, pour changer de sujet.

Edward s'approche de moi et soupire.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais tout ça est de la faute de Sephora.

Arf, oui, cette pouffiasse là, je l'avais presque oubliée elle ! Dommage, elle est toujours là mais bon, au moins, elle a eu la décence de s'habiller pendant qu'on parlait.

- HAHAHAHAHA !

- Jasper ! Sors de ma tête !

- Oh la phrase coquine ! s'esclaffe Emmett, graveleux, en se redressant.

- Tu veux une salve de douleur ? lançais-je, vexée.

- Non non ! fait-il en mettant ses mains devant lui, en protection.

Haha! Tu rigoles moins, hein, gros lourdeau!

- HAHAHAHA !

- JASPEEEEEEER!

- Ben arrête de penser, j'y peux rien moi !

C'est quand même vachement embêtant de ne pas pouvoir penser ce qu'on veut quand on le veut.

- C'est encore plus frustrant de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut faire au moment où on veut le faire! me lance-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Directement, mes stupides pensées volent à travers la pièce et me ramènent sur son lit, lui au dessus de moi, nu qui s'apprête à … Je me mords la lèvre:

- Ohhhh bon sang Bella! fait-il en se détournant vers la fenêtre.

J'arque un sourcil d'incompréhension tandis qu'Emmett, qui est à ses côtés, lâche, mort de rire:

- Je parie qu'elle pensait à un truc hot!

- La ferme Emmett, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles!

- Non, mais je vois à quoi tu penses!

- Toi aussi?

- Non, il suffit de regarder la réaction de Jazz'! s'esclaffe-t-il, mort de rire.

Je me rends alors compte de ce qu'il veut dire et ouvre la bouche, ébahie. Mes pensées ont réussi à éveiller … enfin … Bref. Heureusement, Edward a non-accès aux pensées collectives aujourd'hui.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe, au juste? demande-t-il, énervé.

- Explique-nous plutôt ce qui se passe avec Sephora! fait Jasper, toujours retourné vers la baie vitrée pour ne pas que l'on puisse voir ... enfin, vous voyez de quoi je parle quoi!

La Sephora en question se laisse tomber sur le lit de Jasper. Pétasse. Je vois Jasper qui met sa main à sa bouche, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle pose sa main sur son visage, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme si cette ... vampirette de bas étage pouvait vraiment éprouver de la gêne pour quelque chose. Les épaules de Jasper commencent à trembler et j'arque un sourcil.

- Vas-y Eddie! lâche-t-elle, défaitiste

Eddie? Elle se fout de moi là ou quoi? Je note que les épaules de Jasper font de plus en plus de soubresauts et je lève les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu'il essaye de se retenir de rire à mes pensées.

- Finis-en vite qu'on soit tranquille !

Je me demande si elle lui a dit la même chose quand ils ont couché ensemble!

- HAHAHAHAHA ! s'esclaffe Jasper, n'y tenant plus.

Edward darde un regard étonné vers lui tandis que je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire moi-même. Jasper se détourne de la fenêtre, visiblement "calmé" et me regarde, hilare.

- Vous pourriez arrêter tous les deux, oui? demande Edward, contrarié.

Désolé, Eddie, je ne voulais pas te vexer!

Jasper repart dans un grand éclat de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher moi-même de rire en le voyant si hilare.

- Vous êtes deux grands gamins! lance Emmett, jovial à cause de notre fou rire.

- Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie! lâche Jasper entre deux crises de rire.

- Bon, Eddie, explique-leur, ils m'épuisent! intervient la blondasse sur le lit.

Je me retiens de me faire une remarque à moi-même de peur que Jasper se remette à se marrer. Il se calme peu à peu, tentant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

- Bien, lâche Edward, visiblement vexé. Je disais donc que Sephora est la cause de cet "échange" de pouvoirs.

- Explique mieux! fait Jasper, la main toujours devant la bouche, cherchant à rester sérieux deux minutes consécutives.

- Sephora est ce que j'appellerais "Miss Confusion". Son pouvoir réside dans la capacité à échanger les pouvoirs.

- Mais j'ai pas de pouvoir moi! intervient Emmett, étonné. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui a chopé l'apathie?

- "Empathie", Emmett! fait Jasper en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, peu importe.

- C'est pourtant sensiblement différent.

J'imagine alors un Jasper apathique, couché sur son canapé, mou comme un poulpe échoué sur le sable et me met à rire immédiatement. Emmett ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, sans connaître la raison de mon hilarité mais incapable de faire autrement. Jasper me regarde d'un air réprobateur et je me calme directement.

- De toute façon, l'apathie, tu l'avais déjà! tranche finalement Jasper, dans un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour mais essaye de ne pas rire, sinon Eddie pourrait vraiment se vexer. Jasper mord son poing pour ne pas se remettre à rire et moi je regarde ailleurs sinon je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher non plus.

- Alors pourquoi hein? demande Emmett, tentant en vain de comprendre.

- Parce que l'échange de pouvoirs se fait aléatoirement. Entre vampires avec pouvoir et ceux sans pouvoir.

- La grande claaaaaaaaaaaasse! lâche Emmett, visiblement heureux. Ca dure longtemps?

- Déjà, il faut que Sephora décide la confusion, fait Edward, la regardant d'un air de reproche.

- Ohhh, c'est bon Eddie, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu !

Je tourne les yeux vers Jasper et dans la seconde qui suit, on est tous les deux hilares. Je savais qu'on ne devait pas se regarder, je le savais !

- Vous ne pourriez pas rester sérieux deux minutes, non?

- Pardon.

- Pardon, fait Jasper en même temps que moi, la main devant la bouche pour stopper son hilarité.

- Donc Sephora nous a fait ça? demande Emmett, vraiment intéressé.

- Oui.

- Je trouvais ça amusant! fait-elle, un sourire sur le visage qui se fane rapidement quand Edward lui lance un regard chargé de reproches.

- Ca voudrait donc dire que si je suis dans la même pièce qu'Alice et que tu fais ton petit tour de "magie", je peux voir le futur? demande Emmett, tout excité à cette idée.

- Oui.

- Et c'est toi qui décide quel pouvoir va à qui?

- Non. Dommage! fait-elle en me regardant puis regardant Jasper.

Je tourne les yeux vers Jasper et voit qu'il me détaille du regard. Je me sens immédiatement rougir mais tente de rester calme.

- Et ça va s'estomper?

- Ca peut rester quelques heures ou disparaître quand je quitte la pièce. Ca dépend de ce que j'ai envoyé.

- Et tu as envoyé quoi là?

- Je l'ai dit: je voulais juste m'amuser ... un peu!

- Oh! fait Emmett, visiblement déçu.

- Je te referais un petit tour de passe-passe une autre fois, promis! fait-elle en lui balançant un regard ravageur.

Bon sang, elle tient à son éternité cette idiote ou pas? Parce que si Rosalie apprend jamais ce regard coquin, j'en connais une qui aura ses jambes affreuses et boudinées dans un coin de la maison, tandis que ses bras reposeront à l'autre coin et la tête sera mise en trophée sur la table de nuit de la belle Hale.

Jasper me regarde étonné et j'hausse les épaules:

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Pas de souci! fait-il dans un clin d'œil.

- Que se passe-t-il? demande Edward, qui m'a pris dans ses bras et qui semble vraiment vexé.

- Rien ... Bella est très ... visuelle!

Hahaha! C'est qu'il se croit drôle en plus! Je remercie le ciel qu'Edward n'ait jamais eu accès à mes pensées, sinon, il aurait fui depuis longtemps en me rencontrant. Et pas en Alaska, ça aurait été trop proche. Plutôt sur la Lune, ou pourquoi pas dans une autre galaxie!

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et je soupire. J'aime pas qu'il ait accès à mes pensées, c'est ... embêtant.

- Bon, avant que ce petit effet ne disparaisse, je vais aller voir ce que Rose ressent à mon égard! fait Emmett en sortant de la pièce rapidement.

Edward soupire et toise Sephora furieux. Celle-ci se contente de sourire.

- Et dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai le pouvoir le plus dévastateur!

- Sephora, tais-toi, je te prie.

- Quel est le pouvoir le plus dévastateur? demandais-je, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Sephora !

Jasper regarde Edward et écarquille les yeux de surprise.

- Bon sang, c'est pour ça qu'on perd nos pouvoirs?

- ...

- Et ça peut durer longtemps? Devenir définitif?

- ...

- Encore bien, ça pourrait être ennuyant si Victoria venait nous rendre visite quand on est sans pouvoir.

- ...

- Alice ne voit plus le futur alors?

- ...

- OOOOOOOOH ! fais-je, énervée.

Les deux vampires se retournent sur moi, tandis que Sephora est partie dans l'exploration de ses cheveux magnifiques.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella?

- Oui, dis-nous ce qui te chiffonne, petite calamité.

- Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais il y a une humaine ici et elle n'entend pas les pensées !

- Et je parie qu'elle est très curieuse! ajoute Jasper, dans un sourire ironique.

Sale con!

- ... vampirique!

- Comme tu veux! Sale con quand même.

Jasper sourit et se retourne vers Edward:

- Explique-lui donc.

- Ma Bella ...

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel et va se poser sur son lit, se couchant de tout son long, regardant le plafond.

- Tous trois ont un pouvoir spécial. Un pouvoir fort. Comme tu le sais maintenant, Sephora peut échanger les pouvoirs à sa guise. Oliver, quant à lui, a un pouvoir très embêtant pour nous.

- Qui est? demandais-je, curieuse.

- Qu'il annule les pouvoirs! répond Jasper à la place d'Edward.

- Heinnn ?

- C'est temporaire, uniquement quand on est avec lui.

- Oufff!

- Oui, toutefois ... au vu de la situation entre Alice et lui ...

Je me retourne instantanément vers Jasper, mais il ne tique pas. Est-il au courant? En tout cas, il a un sourire sur le visage, signe qu'il ne le prend pas trop mal. Je ne comprends pas comment il ne réagit pas mal? Après tout, n'a-t-il pas passé des mois à l'attendre?

- ... Alice ne voit plus jamais le futur, tu comprends? continue Edward, sans se rendre compte de mon questionnement intérieur.

- Jamais ?

- Et bien, pas depuis qu'elle est avec lui non.

- Mais ...

- Février, on est en février.

- La ferme, Jasper!

- Qu'y a-t-il? demande Edward, qui ne semble plus supporter nos sempiternelles prises de bec.

- Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenus? demandais-je, stressée.

J'étais plus ou moins persuadée qu'Alice avait vu. Tout vu. (rire de Jasper et je le fusille du regard) Alors je suis assez étonnée qu'elle n'ait finalement rien vu. Surtout que son comportement à mon égard n'est pas logique alors. Pourquoi me traite-t-elle de la sorte?

- Parce que Rosalie a appelé! me répond Edward, calmement

- La garce! fait Jasper, depuis son lit.

- Elle a bien fait, Jasper.

Je baisse les yeux et m'interroge. Elle les a appelés alors qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Il ne le voulait pas. Ne voulait-il pas Edward près de moi comme c'est le cas maintenant ? Je tourne le regard vers lui, espérant trouver ses yeux et y lire ma réponse. Je voudrais qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise ce que c'était que ce moment "hors du temps" entre nous. Je voudrais savoir ce que ça signifiait ... pour lui. A la place de trouver son regard, je le vois relevé en position assise sur son lit, les lèvres contre l'épaule dénudée de Sephora. J'hoquète de stupeur tandis qu'Edward, qui n'est au courant de rien heureusement, continue:

- J'avais expressément demandé à ce qu'on m'appelle s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plus tôt?

- Je gérais, hein Bella? fait-il, en redressant la tête, tandis que je ne peux que regarder sa main qui coure le long de la jambe de sa vampirette de pacotille.

J'hoche la tête rapidement, ne pouvant articuler aucun mot. Ma rage est dévastatrice et je me surprends à serrer la main d'Edward que je tenais dans la mienne, un peu trop fort. Rage qui ne s'améliore pas quand Sephora émet un petit gémissement alors que la main de Jasper passe sous sa robe. Oh mais ohhh quoi, ils vont pas nous faire un bébé là quand même ? Enfin, quand je dis bébé, vous avez compris la métaphore ...

- Tu devais m'appeler, Jasper. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Rosalie de l'avoir fait! tranche Edward, revêche.

Jasper redresse à nouveau la tête, qu'il avait reposée dans le cou de Sephora et me regarde intensément, alors que celle-ci balance sa tête en arrière, tandis que la caresse de Jasper se fait plus intense sur sa cuisse.

- Oh, je ne lui en veux pas, je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde rater les retrouvailles de nos Roméo et Juliette locaux.

Je le fusille du regard tandis qu'il me sourit diaboliquement. Souhaite-t-il me rendre chèvre? Comment peut-il se comporter ainsi, alors que ... Ma pensée s'arrête nette, comprenant qu'il fait ça justement pour m'énerver. Pour voir ce que j'en pense. Peut-être même pour me faire réagir. Il voulait de la réaction? Il va en avoir alors! Je souris alors à mon tour diaboliquement quand, m'approchant d'Edward et me pelotonnant contre lui, j'offre à ma pensée et à celui qui la lit les merveilleux souvenirs de notre nuit d'amour. Les mains d'Edward sur mon corps dénudé. Ses baisers intenses. Sa façon de me toucher. Lui, nu, au-dessus de moi tout aussi nue. Lui entrant en moi.

- STOOOOP !

Je sursaute en entendant la fureur dans sa voix et le voit se redresser d'un bond, en rage. Il serre les poings et me regarde intensément.

- Que se passe-t-il? demande Sephora, paniquée.

- Rien! tranche-t-il, tremblant de rage.

- Jasp' … commençais-je, embêtée maintenant.

Il plante son regard dans le mien et j'halète de stupeur. On dirait … on dirait … qu'il souffre. Qu'il a mal. Si mal.

- Bien sûr! Tu pensais à quoi hein?

- Je …

- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends rien à rien.

Sur ces mots, il fonce jusque la porte, qu'il ouvre à la volée et disparaît dans le couloir avant qu'un d'entre nous ne puisse se rendre compte ce qui arrive. Edward me regarde, interrogatif tandis que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Vraisemblablement, ce n'est pas qu'un atout de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées! lâche Sephora, sur le lit, sur un ton joyeux.

Une semaine vient de passer et je n'ai plus recroisé Jasper. Ni en cours, où il ne va plus, ni à la maison des Cullen, où je reste car Charlie et Carlisle ont prolongé leur voyage en Europe. Je pense qu'il m'évite. A raison. Je reconnais avoir été la pire des salopes qui soit. Je n'avais pas à agir ainsi. Je n'aurais pas du. Malgré tout, j'étais furieuse de son attitude avec Sephora. Et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je voulais qu'il paie pour avoir couché avec elle.

Toutefois, cette situation ne peut plus continuer. J'ai besoin de Jasper dans ma vie. Il a été ma planche de salut quand Edward est parti et tout ne peut pas se terminer entre nous comme cela. Je sais qu'on a un peu dévié du chemin de l'amitié et que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Mais je veux au moins le garder près de moi. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin d'Edward. J'ai besoin de les retrouver tous les deux. De manière différente.

Nous voilà donc le lundi suivant et les cours sont sur le point de commencer. Toutefois, j'ai pris la décision de l'attendre sur le parking, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Car j'ai entendu hier une conversation entre Edward et Rosalie où ils disaient qu'il reprendrait les cours aujourd'hui. J'ai donc décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait mon jour d'attaque. Le tout est de garder mon ironie pour moi, ne pas céder aux attaques sarcastiques dont il peut être capable et tenter de rester zen à tout.

Je vois la sublime Mercedes arriver et se garer à sa place habituelle. Il en sort, son sac mis en bandoulière, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez et m'offre un large sourire ironique:

- Hummmm, j'adore commencer ma journée de cours par une brune sexy qui m'attend dans le parking.

- Moi aussi!

- Je ne suis pas brun, grimace-t-il

- Ni sexy …

- Mmmh, fait-il en continuant sa route

- J'ai une question pour toi. Tu te souviens de la grande blonde qui est arrivée avec Edward ? fais-je en marchant à ses côtés vers le bâtiment des cours.

Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est une drôle de manière de commencer une conversation de réconciliation, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir …

- Mhhh, vaguement. Je me rappelle qu'elle, elle pensait que j'étais sexy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec elle lundi soir dans ta chambre ?

- Bon sang, tu es obsédée avec ma vie sexuelle ! Dois-je commencer à transporter une webcam avec moi désormais ? fait-il, un sourire taquin sur le visage, s'arrêtant net.

- Jasper !

- Lundi soir, lundi soir … Mmmmh. Il faudrait que je consulte mon journal intime pour être sûr.

- Ce que tu peux être énervant.

- Je le sens ça.

- As-tu couché avec elle, oui ou non ?

- En fait, non. Nous avons discuté. Oui, je sais, c'est fort peu probable vu notre degré de charisme à tous les deux. Et pourtant. Autre chose peut-être ? Oh, je sais. J'ai passé la troisième base avec Alice un jour dans la cuisine des Cullen quand ils étaient tous au salon.

A ces mots, je m'en vais, énervée. Il est vraiment insupportable. Je suis toujours en train de faire mon chemin vers le bâtiment des cours et il continue:

- Et le siècle dernier, j'ai réussi à faire jouir cette fille de Portland sans même utiliser mes mains. Est-ce que ça compte ou pas ? Je te fais une liste ?!

Je suis assise dans le bureau du principal et je grommèle au fond de mon siège. Pathétique. J'ai raté mon examen de maths. Il faut dire, Jasper avait un peu relâché la pression sur moi et donc, j'ai comme qui dirait … zappé d'étudier. En bref, le principal est en train de me faire un laïus sur combien les maths sont importants dans la vie et qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse. Parce qu'il croit que c'est facile, certainement? Je suis une pauvre humaine dont les parents sont divorcés. Ma mère est cinglée. Mon père ne l'est pas moins. Je dois gérer ça comme une adulte. Et si toute cette situation familiale n'était déjà pas assez compliquée, j'ai une vie amoureuse cornélienne, étant donné que je me suis amourachée d'un vampire, qui m'a abandonnée et puis j'ai eu un nouveau vampire ange-gardien et j'en suis aussi un petit peu tombée amoureuse. Entretemps, l'autre est revenu et je lui ai offert ma virginité. Ca, c'est si on reste dans le simple. Si je me mets à expliquer qu'un des deux a failli me bouffer, que c'est pour ça que le deuxième est parti et qu'après, j'ai fait une confiance aveugle au premier, qui a finalement couché avec une vampirette nymphomane et même pas jolie, je suis bonne pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je me tasse donc dans mon siège et l'écoute attentivement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, mon nouvel horaire en main, les yeux hallucinés, je sors du bureau du principal, hagarde. Bien évidemment, vu que la chance me poursuit, je vais directement m'écraser le nez dans un torse marmoréen. Je ferme les yeux, me massant le nez. Cannelle boisée. Je réouvre les yeux et voit mon vampire blond sarcastique et sexy comme un dieu grec qui me regarde amusé:

- La petite calamité a encore frappé.

- Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Oh! Moi qui pensais que tu te jetais sur moi.

- Dans tes rêves !

Il éclate de rire et je croise les bras, énervée. Il visualise alors mon horaire et le prend en main. Mince!

- Rends-moi ça, Jasper.

- Mmmh, un nouvel horaire. Pourquoi ça?

- Pour rien.

- Oh, je comprends, tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi, c'est ça?

- Absolument pas.

- Pourtant, tu as maintenant 3 cours en commun avec moi. Alors qu'avant, on en avait combien?

- Zéro.

- Hmmm, suis-je si attirant? fait-il en postant sa main sur le casier contre lequel je suis appuyée, me bloquant ainsi, alors que son autre main se pose sur ma hanche.

- Puis-je réutiliser la même réponse?

- Laquelle?

- Zéro.

- Quoi donc?

- Zéro au niveau de l'attirance.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu alors?

- Parce que je n'aime pas être prise au piège.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et relâche sa prise – à mon grand regret, je le reconnais – et reprend l'étude de mon horaire.

- Oh ohh.

- Quoi ENCORE?

- C'est quoi ce truc que tu as en fin de journée.

- Rends-moi ça, Jasper!

Je tends la main pour attraper l'horaire mais il tend le bras au dessus de lui, mettant ainsi la feuille totalement hors de ma portée.

- Jasper !!!

- Oh oui, dis encore mon nom de cette façon suppliante, j'adore!

Je sautille sur place pour essayer d'atteindre la feuille mais ne parvient qu'à m'accrocher à lui et à retrouver ma bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il me sourit sarcastiquement et je soupire en me reculant.

- Bien, garde-le, je vais aller en chercher un autre.

- Tiens, j'ai vu ce que j'avais à voir … me lâche-t-il dans un sourire craquant.

Il me le tend et j'ai comme un doute sur la chose qu'il voulait voir. J'ai comme l'idée que ce n'était pas forcément l'horaire qui l'intéressait. Toutefois, je me saisis tout de même du bout de papier au cas où il changerait d'avis.

- Dis-moi que tu ne vas te lancer dans cette folie! me lance-t-il, plus sérieux maintenant.

- Et bien si.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, petite calamité. Tu vas te blesser. Pire … blesser quelqu'un !

- Je vais le faire, Jasper. C'est pour ma moyenne scolaire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi …

- C'est un deal entre le principal et moi. Je dois plus m'impliquer dans la vie du lycée!

- Et bien entre dans le club de Scrabble (NDA: Toute connotation sexuelle doit être écartée … quoique ! *sourire angélique*), fais des marathons avec le club des matheux! Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose de moins … dangereux pour la civilisation.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je te dis !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !

- Jasper.

- Bella.

- Jasper.

- Bella.

- Jasper.

- Bella.

- Jasper.

- Ca peut continuer encore longtemps, tu le sais ça?

- Tant que tu ne m'écouteras pas, ça continuera.

- Bien.

- Jasper.

- Bella.

- Ohhhh c'est énervant.

- Je sais.

- Jasper !!!!

- Si je répète Bella, ça va pas t'aider hein?

Je le toise, revêche et hausse les épaules avant de m'en aller, vexée. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je n'ai plus le choix, je dois le faire maintenant ! Avant que je ne tourne à l'angle du couloir, il m'appelle:

- Je serais là, petite calamité! Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais ça !

Crétin de vampire !

Quelques heures plus tard, je sors de mon dernier cours de la journée et le voit en train de farfouiller dans son casier. J'arrive derrière lui et shoote dans l'arrière de son genou, ce qui devrait le faire plier. Sauf que son genou est de marbre et que ça me fait mal mais bon... ça a au moins le mérite de le faire se retourner sur moi.

- Ouais, je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris de faire ça!

- Serait-ce parce que tu as l'âge mental d'une gamine de 5 ans?

- Je suis un peu taquine aujourd'hui. J'ai peu dormi.

- Oh, tu as pensé à moi, c'est ça? Hey, je comprends, moi aussi je peux passer une nuit entière à ne penser qu'à ma fabuleuse personne.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu de toi, encore?

- Eh bien, tu pensais que l'herbe de l'autre garçon était plus verte.

A ces mots, je sens la colère à nouveau grimper et je choisis de partir avant de ruiner le peu d' "entente" qu'on est parvenus à retrouver depuis ce matin.

- … Mmmh, ou bien était-ce parce que j'étais trop "mâle" pour toi ? Non, attends, tu étais trop "mâle" pour moi! continue-t-il, sarcastique.

J'ai envie de me retourner et de lui balancer quelque chose à la figure mais je ne le fais pas. De toute façon, je ne l'atteindrais pas. Et puis, il serait bien trop content de l'effet qu'il me fait.

Je suis au milieu du gymnase, me mordant l'intérieur des joues de nervosité. Jasper avait raison, je n'aurais jamais du me lancer dans cette folie. Je regarde Jessica à mes côtés et soupire. Je suis vraiment idiote. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et voit Kimberly Gray, Miss Forks 2008, qui sautille d'excitation. Mais que fais-je donc dans cet enfer?

Me voilà donc en jupette et top roses, pompons à la main – mauves – , une queue de cheval et, normalement, un grand sourire sur le visage. C'est l'uniforme officiel des pompom girls de Forks. Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore embarquée ?

Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, mes yeux virevoltent jusque la porte et je vois Jasper et Emmett qui entrent dans le gymnase et se dirigent vers les bancs pour nous observer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Saleté de vampire curieux et moqueur. Je vais le lui faire payer toutes les minutes de sa longue vie, je le promets.

Je le défie du regard et il me fait un sourire carnassier. D'ailleurs, il me détaille de haut en bas, ses yeux trainant longuement sur le détail de mes jambes dénudées. Je me sens rougir immédiatement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et échafaude un plan pour aller le massacrer à coups de pompoms. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas l'occasion, car Kimberly prend les rênes de l'entraînement et nous montre l'enchaînement que nous devons produire.

Trois lancers de jambes plus tard, je suis tombée six fois et les deux vampires sont hilares. Je me redresse à nouveau quand Kimberly s'approche de moi. Elle va me virer, dès le premier jour. Comme si c'était vraiment étonnant. A ce moment-là, Jasper et Emmett se lèvent et me font un petit signe avant de s'en aller.

- Bella?

- Humpf.

- Je voulais te dire …

- Je sais que je suis nulle. Je vais m'améliorer. Ne me vire pas s'il te plait, sinon le principal Turner va m'envoyer dans le club des matheux!

Et croyez-moi, entre les Cheerleaders et les matheux, mon choix a été vite opéré.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde! fait-elle, poliment. Je voulais juste savoir si toi et Jasper Hale, c'était terminé.

La bouche m'en tombe de stupéfaction tandis qu'elle ajoute:

- Il est vraiment sexy et je ne me sens plus quand il est là.

Je laisse tomber mes pompons et me dirige vers les vestiaires, sans rien répondre. Non mais comment se fait-il que toutes les filles, humaines et vampires, soient attirées par Jasper? Ma journée est décidemment pourrie!

Je suis en train de marcher vers la maison. Et oui, Edward m'a déposée ce matin et je l'ai appelé pour lui dire de ne pas me reprendre le soir. En effet, j'avais l'entraînement et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'il me voit ainsi. Je vais donc marcher jusque la maison, me changer de ce stupide uniforme que je porte toujours, et me rendre chez les Cullen.

Une voiture se stoppe à côté de moi mais je ne m'arrête pas, l'ayant reconnue d'un seul coup d'œil. La fenêtre du côté passager s'ouvre et je vois le visage "angélique" de Jasper qui me sourit.

- Hey ho!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? fais-je en me stoppant et croisant les bras, revêche.

- Ton uniforme. Hey oh, tu rentres du boulot!

- Je suppose que ça fait de moi Blanche-Neige, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu dois être sur ton chemin pour voir Grincheux.

- Aucune idée, comment va-t-il, Vicieux?

Il éclate d'un rire incroyablement sexy et je souris à mon tour. Pourquoi arrive-t-il toujours à me calmer d'un seul coup?

- Allez monte, je te ramène.

- Nope.

- Ne sois pas têtue … pour une fois et grimpe.

- Nope.

- Bella, ne me force pas à sortir et à t'y mettre de force. C'est dangereux pour toi de marcher ainsi sans défense si …

Je le défie du regard et il tire le frein à main. Oups. D'un seul coup, j'ouvre la portière et me glisse dans la voiture. Je n'aime pas vraiment quand il se montre si autoritaire mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a un côté vachement sexy quand il se comporte de cette manière.

- Bien. Te voilà plus raisonnable. Maintenant, attache ta ceinture! fait-il, sans me regarder, avant de démarrer sur des chapeaux de roues.

Il me dépose chez moi pour que je puisse aller me changer.

- C'est bon, je reviendrais avec ma camionnette.

- Je ne peux pas attendre, nous devons aller chasser. Toutefois, Emmett est dans les parages. Tu ne risques donc rien.

- Okay.

J'ouvre la portière et le regarde:

- Jasper?

- Hum?

- Est-ce qu'on va bien?

Il se retourne sur moi et me regarde intensément.

- Penses-tu que l'on va bien, Bella? me demande-t-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

- J'aimerais qu'on aille bien.

- Et bien moi, j'aimerais des tas de choses.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- J'aimerais ne jamais avoir agi comme ça à ton anniversaire.

- Je le sais ça.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir agi comme ça à ton anniversaire parce qu'alors ils ne seraient pas partis.

- Oh, je comprends, Alice te manque …

- Tu ne comprends rien Bella. Ils ne seraient alors pas partis et je ne me serais jamais approché de toi. Tu es définitivement la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais aller chasser.

Je suis atomisée par sa révélation et je descends de voiture comme une automate. Je le regarde intensément mais il a reporté son attention sur la route devant lui et ne flanche pas. Il pense vraiment ses mots. Il fait crier le moteur et je reclape la portière. Lui et moi, c'est bel et bien terminé.

J'entre dans la villa des Cullen et sourit. Edward est allongé sur le canapé le bras droit tombant négligemment vers le sol, le gauche appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. Il porte son sublime pull à losanges blancs et noirs que j'adore, et un magazine recouvre son visage. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est en train de dormir. Au moins, à la fin de la journée horrible que je viens d'avoir, je peux avoir le plaisir de me serrer contre mon adorable et honnête petit ami. Je me dirige vers lui et me laisse tomber sur lui, me pelotonnant sur son torse musclé. Comme je m'y attends, ses bras retombent autour de moi et me serrent fort, tandis que je soupire de bien-être:

- C'est le pull, c'est ça? Les filles adorent les losanges! fait une voix que je n'identifie pas du tout comme celle de mon Edward.

J'ôte alors le magazine du visage de mon nouveau "coussin" et voit le regard amusé de Jasper qui me toise. Je me relève, me dépêtrant tant bien que mal de sa prise autour de moi:

- Laisse-moi, bon sang!

- Je te taquinais juste un peu! fait-il, en desserrant ses bras.

Je me relève alors et tire sur mon pull tandis qu'Edward entre dans la pièce et nous dévisage tous les deux. Jasper, lui aussi, s'est relevé et reste posté derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

- T'as pas entendu? Je suis interdit de chasse pour te garder avec Edward!

Il passe alors à côté de moi et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans plus me regarder. Edward m'adresse un regard d'excuse:

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue!

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les Cullen, hormis Carlisle qui se balade quelque part en Europe avec mon géniteur, sont rentrés à la maison. Rosalie a mis de la musique et danse collé-serré avec Emmett. Je suis appuyée contre la cheminée quand je sens deux bras m'encercler et les lèvres de mon amoureux qui se posent sur mon cou.

- Tu vas bien? sursurre-t-il à mon oreille.

- Oui. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Je dois aller chasser mais je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé.

- Okay.

- Eléa m'accompagne. Ca ne t'embête pas?

- Du tout. Eléa ne me dérange pas.

Il rit doucement et me retourne pour m'attirer à lui. Lentement, il m'embrasse, ses lèvres dansant avec les miennes, sa langue glacée se faisant un chemin dans ma bouche pour venir caresser la mienne. Je savoure avec plaisir ce baiser qu'il relâche après une minute de béatitude pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Sa bouche picore la ligne de ma joue, descendant jusque mon cou tandis que ses mains passent en dessous de ma chemise.

- Edward … Tout le monde est là … gémis-je péniblement.

- Je ne serais pas long. Il me tarde de te retrouver! fait-il en se détachant de moi, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Je lui fais un petit sourire à mon tour et l'embrasse subrepticement sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont partis. Les autres papotent dans tous les coins, Rosalie et Emmett nous offrant toujours leur danse sensuelle. Je me dirige alors vers la baie vitrée, ouvre la fenêtre et me glisse sur la terrasse. L'air est frais et la ville si lointaine parait si calme. Je me perds dans la contemplation à tel point que je ne l'entends pas arriver:

- Seule à nouveau ? me fait la voix de velours de mon vampire blond derrière moi.

- Naturellement ! fais-je en levant bras et yeux au ciel.

- Hum, je connais le sentiment.

Je me retourne sur lui et voit qu'il ne sourit pas.

- Toi ? Le vampire superbe après qui toutes les vampirettes courent ? Je suis sûre que tu auras ta dose de bimbos ce soir! fais-je en jetant mon regard sur Sephora, à l'intérieur, qui le dévore du regard.

Je me pose sur le muret de la terrasse et il s'assied à califourchon pour me regarder. Il m'observe et je me contente de regarder au loin.

- Tu sais, je suis surpris, Bella. En tant qu'humaine fine obsevatrice de la condition vampirique, je pensais que tu voyais en nous mieux que quiconque … Des bimbos ? Ce n'est plus moi, ça.

- Alors, qu'es-tu maintenant ?

- Tu le sais. Torturé. Tous les jours depuis que mon cœur a été brisé.

- Alice t'a vraiment détruit, hein ?! fais-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Allez, tu sais que je ne parle pas d'Alice … fait-il en baissant la tête vers ses mains.

J'halète de stupeur et le regarde, comprenant où il veut en venir. Je suis incapable d'articuler un seul mot cohérent.

- Je pensais que notre histoire était épique, tu sais. Toi et moi, continue-t-il en vrillant son regard sur moi.

- Epique ? Comment ? fais-je, perdue.

- Traversant les années et les continents. Des vies brisées, des effusions de sang. Epique. Mais les choses vont changer. Et on ne se verra plus du tout …

- Jasper …

- Je regrette vraiment. Pour ton anniversaire, Bella. Si seulement je pouvais réparer …

- Allons ! Des vies brisées et des effusions de sang ? Tu penses vraiment qu'une relation doit être aussi tragique?

- Personne n'écrit des chansons sur celles qui sont faciles.

Je le regarde à nouveau et il s'avance vers moi. Il tend la main et caresse ma joue tandis que je bloque ma respiration d'énervement. Il s'avance encore, approchant ses lèvres parfaites de moi. Dieu qu'il m'a manqué … Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et va m'embrasser.

- Je dois y aller ! fais-je en sautant de mon muret, totalement perturbée, et rentrant précipitamment dans la maison.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Mes rêves étaient peuplés de disputes avec Jasper. Il hurlait que je lui faisais mal et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Je lui criais que je n'en pouvais rien, que je les aimais tous les deux et que je ne pouvais pas changer ça. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas et s'éloignait. Je lui hurlais de revenir mais il me disait qu'on ne se reverrait plus. Et il disparaissait.

Je suis donc de mauvaise humeur. Je tourne la tête et voit un mot à la place qu'Edward aurait du occuper.

_« J'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime. Edward »_

Quand il est rentré hier soir, j'étais déjà endormie. Il s'est couché à mes côtés, a enroulé ses bras autour de moi et je me suis pelotonnée contre lui pour me rendormir directement. Il ne m'a pas réveillée en partant.

Je me lève comme une automate et descend les marches menant au salon, les yeux encore endormis. J'ai vraiment mal dormi et mes rêves me hantent encore. J'arrive dans le salon et trouve Rosalie, assise dans le canapé, les bras croisés, l'air passablement énervée. Je tourne les yeux vers la cheminée où est postée Alice, qui semble … songeuse. A part elles, personne.

Je me poste tout près de l'entrée, ne sachant pas très bien que faire. Il faut dire que dans la famille Cullen, ces deux-ci sont les plus hostiles envers moi. Je me frotte l'arrière du crâne tandis que Rosalie lève les yeux vers moi. Furieuse. Bien bien bien. Je ne me sens pas du tout mal. Que fais-je donc maintenant ?

- Bella, les autres sont partis pour un moment. Toutefois, Esmé t'a préparé un petit déjeuner, si tu le veux ! me dit Alice, sans me regarder, mais d'un ton posé et presque sympathique.

- Euhhh … okay, merci.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, me sert une tasse de café et m'appuie sur l'îlot central. Je regarde à l'extérieur et voit la terrasse où j'étais hier soir avec Jasper. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a complètement retournée et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. Epique. Etait-on épique ? Je le revois m'aider sur la plage, sauvant par là ma virginité et mon honneur en plus de ma vie, je revois ma joue saigner et lui qui résiste. Je le revois s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le petit rebord. Je revois les déjeuners et nos fous rire. Je revois le lac, bien sûr et cette sensation de liberté. Je revois clairement le bal et cette danse magique. Ses mots et ses sourires. Le baiser manqué. Son regard posé sur Ethan et moi. La dispute dans ma chambre et son sauvetage quand Victoria m'a attaquée. Le fait qu'il m'ait sauvée en aspirant le venin alors que toute cette histoire de végétarisme vampirique lui était difficile à gérer. Et surtout, le réveil dans sa chambre. Ses baisers, ses mains sur moi. Son regard intense aussi. Ses mots. Et puis la suite. Moi qui me jette sur Edward, son regard avant que je n'accompagne Edward dans sa chambre. Son regard quand j'en suis sortie. Et tout le reste de ces derniers jours. Notre ultime fou rire commun face à mes pensées. Et puis son regard. Son regard blessé. Quand il a su que je m'étais offerte à Edward. Jusqu'à hier. Ses mots, son regard. Son geste. Ma fuite. J'ai eu peur. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir affronter mes sentiments. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Nier ce qui se passe en moi. Je les aime tous les deux. Ils comptent tous les deux pour moi. Et tant que je ne serais pas en paix avec moi-même, je ne pourrais pas être en paix avec eux deux. Je dois prendre du recul et parvenir à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Pour lui. Pour Edward.

Deux secondes plus tard, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais leur parler. A tous les deux. Leur demander du temps. Et je vais mettre à plat mes sentiments. Car sinon, ils vont souffrir tous les deux et moi aussi. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je sors de la cuisine avec ma tasse de café, prête à demander aux filles où se trouve Jasper pour pouvoir lui parler de suite. Je m'arrête quand je les entends discuter à voix basse :

- Ils vont le retrouver, Rosalie.

- Et si ils ne le retrouvaient pas ? S'il était déjà trop tard ? demande la blonde, l'air paniqué.

- Il va bien, Rosalie.

Que se passe-t-il ? Emmett aurait-il un problème ?

- C'est mon frère, Alice. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Jasper ?! Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? J'en lâche ma tasse de stupeur et m'avance précipitamment vers elles qui se retournent sur moi, l'air impénétrable.

- Que … ?

- Jasper est parti, petite idiote.

- Parti ? articulais-je, incrédule.

- Oui, parti. Gone. Se ha ido. Tu le veux dans une autre langue ? me lance Rosalie, vexée.

- Je … Mais … Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

- ON NE SAIT PAS ! Il a juste laissé ça ! fait-elle en jetant une feuille sur la table du salon.

Je m'avance lentement et me saisit de la feuille.

_« Rosie, je suis parti. Je ne reviendrais pas. Ne m'en veux pas, je devais m'éloigner. Je serais toujours là pour toi, au cas où. Ne l'oublie jamais. Avec tout mon amour, Jasper »_

Je relève les yeux vers elle et voit qu'elle me fusille du regard.

- Que s'est-il passé Bella ?

- Je … je n'en sais rien.

- Il a discuté avec toi dehors et puis on ne l'a plus revu. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien … absolument rien.

Rosalie se redresse et se saisit du papier qui était resté dans ma main.

- Tu aurais du le retenir !

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait partir !

- Tu as bien DU lui dire quelque chose.

- Non. Rien de spécial. Il va revenir, Rosalie ! fais-je en essayant plus de me convaincre moi que elle.

- Tu sais, si tu penses vraiment revoir Jasper Hale dans cette ville un jour, c'est que tu ne le connais pas du tout.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne peux plus soutenir son regard. Leurs regards. Je sors alors précipitamment de la maison, pour leur échapper. Pour échapper au trou béant qui se forme dans ma poitrine alors que le monstre qui y est enfoui se réveille après de longues semaines d'hibernation.

Et je sais, à l'instant précis, quel vampire j'aurais choisi … Trop tard. Bien trop tard.

TBC

* * *

Voilàààààà!

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je sais que j'arrête sur un gros truc, mais suis Miss Sadique, vous le savez hein !

Alors si vous souhaitez savoir ce qui va advenir de Jasper, et de Bella ... Et des autres ... N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert !!!


	15. Partie II: Better in time

Hellow les amis.

J'ai pris une grande décision concernant cette fic. Je l'arrête. Non, c'est pour rire, no stress ^^ !

Donc, puisqu'elle va tirer un peu en longueur, j'ai décidé de la scinder en plusieurs parties. Je ne sais pas encore si je la scinderais en deux ou trois parties. Toujours est-il que nous entrons dans la partie 2. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire techniquement parlant ? Rien de bien spécial. Je pense juste qu'au chapitre précédent, on est entrés dans une nouvelle phase de la vie de Bella. Enfin, ça commence maintenant. Donc techniquement ce qui change, c'est un peu l'histoire mais aussi la forme de la présenter. J'abandonne donc mes titres en « verbes » de la partie 1 et je choisis désormais des titres « de chansons ». De plus, les chapitres vont avoir une forme différente puisqu'ils seront sur la base de la chanson d'où est tiré le titre. Vous verrez dès celui-ci.

Etant donné que la réponse aux reviews me prend toujours un temps fou, je vais désormais répondre beaucoup moins et en choisir quelques-unes à chaque fois ! Ce n'est pas que vos reviews ne me touchent pas, c'est une question de timing pour le postage de chapitres et puis le temps que je n'ai pas ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et surtout que vous continuerez à reviewer car c'est ce qui me fait avancer!

Ceci dit, je vous dis déjà que je ne posterais pas la suite tant qu'Alice (oui oui, toi Arwenn ^^) ne m'a pas gratifiée de ses fabuleux commentaires pour le chapitre précédent et celui-ci ! De même, Eléa et Sonia, vous savez que j'attends toujours les vôtres avec un intérêt tout particulier !

De plus, je tenais à vous informer que j'ai commencé une version VIP. Pour que vous puissiez avoir les visages d'Eléa, Sephora et Oliver. Elle sera un peu plus fournie, avec des tas de commentaires, d'idées sur les chapitres que j'ai écrit et ce que j'ai laissé de côté. Mais elle est loin d'être prête. Je voulais juste vous prévenir !

Maintenant, place au chapitre ! Il est encore plus long que d'habitude ! J'avais du mal à m'y mettre et au final, j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter ! LOL !

Allez, zou, c'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Better in Time (Leona Lewis)**

Je suis assise depuis deux bonnes heures sur les marches à l'extérieur de la villa des Cullen. Personne n'a osé venir voir si j'allais bien. Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'elles ne le voulaient pas. Au final, il n'y a que Rosalie et Alice à la maison. La première me déteste cordialement depuis le premier jour où elle m'a rencontrée et la seconde a l'air de me détester depuis le jour où son frère m'a quittée. Bref, je suis cordialement détestée quoiqu'il arrive. Il est donc normal qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi. Les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés et ça me convient plutôt car je n'ai envie de voir personne. De ne m'expliquer avec personne. Mis à part « lui » bien sûr. Quel paradoxe, n'est-il pas ? J'ai passé les 6 derniers mois à pleurer mon amour perdu et je recommence aujourd'hui pour un autre alors que je devrais être comblée d'avoir retrouvé mon parfait petit ami. Parfait petit ami ? Je me le demande d'ailleurs. Edward est revenu mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il est différent. Bien trop différent de ce qu'il était avant. Je ne sais pas définir en quoi. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement qu'il est différent de Jasper et c'est ce qui me dérange. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications à cet état d'esprit. Suis-je bizarre ? Plus que certainement. Ma mère en mode philosophique adorait me dire que « Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point ». Finalement, elle a peut-être raison.

Je suis là à attendre sur ce seuil depuis des heures. La vérité c'est que j'attends qu'il réapparaisse. Qu'il descende de sa fabuleuse voiture avec son fabuleux sourire et sa fabuleuse démarche assurée et qu'il me dise que tout va bien. Mais je le connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que ça ne sera pas comme ça. Qu'il ne va pas ré-apparaître et que je ne le reverrais pas. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

J'ai mal mais les larmes ne veulent pas venir. Je suis trop choquée pour ça. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Il m'avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi. Et il est parti. Sans se retourner. Sans même me dire aurevoir. Me laissant là, seule et incomprise de tous. Il avait raison : lui et moi, on était épiques. Epique. Des vies brisées. Des effusions de sang. Epiques.

La superbe Volvo d'Edward avance dans l'allée et s'arrête juste devant moi. Il en descend, suivi d'Emmett. Je jette un regard suppliant à Emmett qui se contente de secouer la tête à la négative, avant de passer devant moi et de rentrer dans la maison pour annoncer la nouvelle aux filles. Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Ils ne le retrouveront jamais.

Edward s'avance et s'agenouille devant moi, sans mot dire. Il n'a pas l'air peiné. Pas même embêté. Il a l'air calme et presque serein. A tel point que j'ai envie de lui claquer ma main dans la figure pour le faire réagir. Mais Jasper importe peu pour Edward. Jasper importe peu pour tout le monde en fait. Sauf pour moi. Et pour …

- ROSALIE JE T'EN PRIE ARRETE !

On entend des éclats de voix venant de l'intérieur et on se redresse tous les deux au même moment. J'entre dans la maison et ce que j'y vois me fige de stupeur tout en me faisant sourire :

- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais, je vais te réduire en morceaux, saleté de nymphomane !

Rosalie s'est saisie du cou de Sephora et la tient collée au mur, avec une poigne de fer et un regard à la démembrer sur place sans même la toucher. La blonde nymphomane n'en mène pas large, tentant de se dépêtrer des mains de Rosalie sans pour autant y arriver. Emmett se tient un peu en retrait, un air amusé sur le visage. Alice n'est plus là, et Oliver ne semble pas rentré encore. Edward se fige sur place à côté de moi, stupéfait de l'attitude de sa blonde de sœur. Moi, je trépigne de plaisir. Ce serait presque un combat de blondes dans la boue, alors que je n'approuve d'habitude pas la violence, et j'aime ça.

- Je … arggh … Je ne sais rien ! se défend Sephora, vraiment paniquée.

- Rose ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'inquiète Edward, toujours aussi stupéfait.

- La ferme, Edward, ne t'en mêle pas ! crache Rosalie, sans lâcher des yeux sa « proie ».

- Pourrais-tu pour une fois te comporter comme une personne normale et lâcher cette pauvre Sephora ? continue Edward, visiblement pas effrayé pour un sou par l'air furieux de sa sœur.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas TE MELER DE CA, EDWARD CULLEN ! tonne Rosalie, visiblement plus en colère encore maintenant.

Edward hausse les épaules, vaincu et me prend par la taille pour m'éloigner des deux vampires. Prise à laquelle je me soustrais, fascinée par la force et la rage de Rosalie.

- Et maintenant que ton prince charmant a fini de te protéger, tu vas cracher tout ce que tu sais sur mon frère ! tonne Rosalie, vraiment menaçante.

- Je … je ne sais … rien ! articule péniblement Sephora.

- Je déteste que l'on me mente ! tonne Rosalie, de plus en plus tendue.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Tu sais quelque chose, ne me force pas à séparer ta tête de ton corps pour le découvrir. Où est mon frère ?!

- Aucune idée ! répond Sephora, dans un sourire, ce qui a le don d'énerver encore plus Rosalie qui resserre sa poigne autour de son cou et la pousse encore plus contre le mur.

La maison va-t-elle survivre à cet affrontement ?

- TU étais la DERNIERE PERSONNE à lui avoir parlé, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit ! hurle presque Rosalie maintenant.

- Techniquement, je n'étais pas la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé, répond Sephora en se tournant vers moi.

Je sens alors tous les regards, celui d'Emmett, celui de Rosalie ainsi que celui d'Edward se poser vers moi et je me sens nerveuse.

- Pourquoi ne l'accroches-tu pas, ELLE, au mur, elle doit savoir beaucoup de choses sur Jasper ! insinue Sephora tandis que je me demande quelle est la probabilité que je puisse disparaître sur le champ d'un claquement de doigts pour ne pas avoir à subir les foudres de la belle Hale.

- Ne sois pas idiote ! tonne Rosalie sans me lâcher des yeux. Bella n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où Jasper se trouve.

- Pourtant, ils … commence Sephora, dépitée.

- Jasper et Bella n'ont rien en commun. Il ne se confierait pas à cette banale humaine ! crache Rosalie en reportant son attention sur elle maintenant.

Je me souris à moi-même. Du Hale tout craché. Elle ne dit pas ça pour être mesquine, ça non. Elle dit ça pour me protéger. Comment je le sais ? Parce que je pourrais presque jurer l'avoir vue m'adresser un clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Sephora. Parce que c'est une Hale aussi. Et je peux me targuer d'avoir un rapport tout particulier avec cette famille. Parce qu'elle est la seule chose qui me rattache à Jasper et à cet instant précis, j'ai plutôt l'impression que je suis aussi la seule chose qui la rattache elle-même à lui. Ou qui, du moins, lui rend un espoir que son frère reviendra un jour. Pour moi. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de Jasper et pourtant. Je le sens, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je me retourne vers Edward d'un seul coup et il hausse les sourcils, étonné.

- Viens, on va se balader ! fais-je d'une voix blanche, sans réfléchir.

- Où veux-tu … ?

Je lui prends le bras et l'emmène dehors puis lui désigne les bois devant nous et il hausse les épaules, vaincu. Je m'avance alors dans les bois, mon amoureux sur les talons.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, on aboutit à une petite clairière et je m'arrête. Il est toujours dans mon dos et je ne le regarde pas, tandis que je lâche :

- Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose, Edward.

- Ce que tu veux, ma Bella.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais rien faire de téméraire ou complètement fou qui pourrait te mettre en danger consciemment ! fais-je en me retournant sur lui, le toisant d'un air convaincu et froid.

- Que …

- Promets-le moi, Edward !

Il a l'air perdu, se demandant où je veux en venir.

- Je … je te le promets, Bella.

Je le toise alors froidement et soupire. Il arque un sourcil d'incompréhension tandis que les choses sont de plus en plus claires pour moi :

- Je m'en vais, Edward.

- Que … ?

- Je quitte cette maison. Je rentre chez Charlie! le coupais-je froidement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien chez nous ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce et concernée.

- Je pars définitivement, Edward. Je ne reviendrais plus ici.

- Mais … Qu'est-ce que cela signifie … ??? Et nous … ?

- Je ne t'attirerais que des ennuis, Edward.

Je sais ce que je fais. Ce petit discours, je l'ai longtemps travaillé sur les marches de la maison des Cullen. Je n'ai rien oublié de ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où il m'a abandonnée. Je veux lui rendre la pareille en l'abandonnant ici. En renonçant définitivement à notre histoire. A lui. A lui et moi. A nous. Je renonce définitivement à nous.

- Bella ! Ne fais pas ça ! fait-il, suppliant, ayant enfin compris mon manège.

- Je pensais pouvoir t'aimer et que ça me suffirait, mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'en suis désolée, tranchais-je, glaciale maintenant.

- Ne fais pas ça, Bella. Je t'en prie …

- Je ne veux plus être près de toi ! assénais-je, sans même un regret tandis qu'il hoquète de stupeur.

Je le regarde longuement, voyant toutes sortes d'expression passer sur son visage. Peine. Choc. Consternation. Renonciation. Quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est emplie de peine :

- Tu me quittes ?

- Oui.

J'ai répondu sans réfléchir. Avec mon cœur. Avec ma tête. Avec ma détermination.

- Je m'en vais, Edward.

Il a les yeux baissés vers ses pieds tandis que je m'avance vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé, Bella.

- Moi aussi, Edward. Moi aussi.

Sans plus rien attendre, car il sait comme moi que cette conversation se termine ici, je m'en vais, sans me retourner. L'histoire d'Edward Cullen et de Bella Swan s'arrête bel et bien ici.

**

* * *

**

**2 MOIS PLUS TARD**

Je suis assise sur la plage et je soupire d'aise. L'hiver est fini. L'école est finie, du moins pour deux semaines de longues vacances. Mon désespoir, lui, est loin d'être fini.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

J'ai les yeux fermés et écoute mélancoliquement les vagues claquer contre les rochers proches d'où je suis assise. C'est alors que je sens des gouttes tomber sur mon visage et que je grogne, sans ré-ouvrir les yeux :

- Arrête de faire ça, ça me rend folle !

Mon ami se laisse tomber sur le drap de plage à côté de moi et éclate de son rire tonitruant. Je ré-ouvre alors les yeux et me tourne vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Il est étendu de tout son long sur un drap de plage qui semble gigantesque pour moi et qui semble miniature pour lui. Jacob Black a encore bien grandi de 20 cm ces derniers mois.

_I didn't know where to turn to  
_

En effet, Jacob est devenu mon plus proche ami ces derniers mois. Comme je n'avais plus l'interdiction de Jasper pour me rendre à la Push et qu'Edward me laissait un certain espace depuis notre conversation/rupture dans la forêt, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de filer voir mon ami l'indien. J'ai trouvé en lui un réconfort, un appui, un soleil dans le tunnel dans lequel je me suis retrouvée plongée quand Jasper est parti. J'ai continué de fréquenter les Cullen … enfin, Emmett surtout. Edward m'évite soigneusement. Je sais qu'il était reparti un mois durant en compagnie de Sephora mais je ne m'y étais pas intéressée plus que de raison. Il est libre après tout. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots. Et je n'en avais pas forcément envie non plus. J'ai dans l'esprit, et ça ne me quitte jamais, qu'Edward n'a pas fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour « le » retrouver. Il courrait plus vite, il aurait pu le rattraper. Une part de moi me dit que ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il soit parti. Tout simplement. Je n'ai pas de preuve à cela, juste un ressenti. Alice est restée Alice la Garce qui est revenue avec comme dessein ultime de me dévisager à longueur de temps. Les derniers mois de cours se sont déroulés de cette manière : moi seule avec mon chagrin, elle me dévisageant hostilement à quelques mètres de moi. Quant à Rosalie, je ne l'ai plus revue. Je n'ai pas non plus chercher à le faire. Sa peine mêlée à la mienne pourrait être dévastatrice. De plus, j'aurais bien du mal à l'affronter quand je me sens intimement coupable de « son » départ. Si j'avais réagi autrement ce soir-là, si je lui avais expliqué ce que je ressentais au lieu de ne lui montrer que mon attachement à Edward, il serait encore là à l'heure qu'il est. Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne dans mon histoire avec Jasper. Quand je pensais qu'il se désintéressait de moi, il était là pour m'aider. Quand je pensais qu'il pouvait y avoir plus, il était amoureux d'Alice. Quand je décidais de me rendre une chance avec Edward, il souffrait. Et je n'y ai rien compris. Lui, l'empathe, le merveilleux contrôleur de sentiments était incapable de se mettre d'accord avec lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu être en accord avec moi ? Il avait pourtant raison sur une chose. Notre histoire épique. On s'est à chaque fois croisés sans jamais se rencontrer. Et sur cette plage aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours en cours ou à la cafétéria, dans mon lit, sur le chemin de l'école, à table avec Charlie, pendant mes devoirs, durant mes sorties avec mes amis, pendant les longues balades avec Jacob, je me demande ce qu'il serait advenu de nous si on était parvenus à se croiser quelque part. Si on y était arrivé. Si nos baisers n'avaient pas été des baisers manqués, au mauvais moment, pour de mauvaises raisons. Que serait-il advenu de nous ?

_See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

- Tu sais, je peux essayer de te rendre le sourire mais si tu ne consens qu'à ronchonner dans ton coin, tu dois au moins reconnaître que ce n'est pas du jeu ! me lâche mon ami l'Indien, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je me retourne vers lui et voit qu'il s'est redressé, les genoux entre les bras et qu'il me regarde, inquiet.

Je ne lui ai jamais expliqué la teneur de mon histoire passionnelle avec des vampires. Je suis intimement convaincue que mon ami Jacob, celui-là même qui me racontait les histoires effrayantes sur les Quileutes et les Sang-Froid sans avoir l'air d'y croire vraiment, est aussi sûr que je ne le suis que ces « créatures » existent. On en a jamais discuté mais c'est une question de ressenti. Heureusement pour moi, Jacob ne pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais, de toute façon, pas fournir de réponse.

- Je ne ronchonne pas, je profite du soleil ! arquais-je, dans un sourire, tout en refermant les yeux et me réinstallant confortablement sur mon drap de plage.

- Tu pourrais passer des heures au soleil que ta peau serait toujours aussi pâle, Bella. Tu es pire qu'une de ces …

Il s'interrompt et je redresse la tête pour le toiser.

- Que quoi, Jacob ?

- Rien, rien …

- Tu allais dire « vampire », lâchais-je en refermant les yeux, sur le ton de la conversation.

- J'allais dire « buveurs de sang », nuance ! réplique-t-il sur le même ton, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu y crois ! hurlais-je presque en me redressant

- Toi aussi, visiblement ! me lâche-t-il, l'air mutin

- Comment … ?

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai dit ce qu'il était, me lâche-t-il, un peu amer maintenant.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- De Cullen, voyons ! De qui penses-tu que je parle ?

- Je voulais être sûre qu'on parlait de la même chose.

- On parle bien de ces satanés buveurs de sang, oui.

- Jacob …

- Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi la discussion banale qu'on pourrait avoir sur « Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses ».

- Je n'allais pas … enfin …

- Bella, je dois également te dire quelque chose … me lâche-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

J'happe furieusement de l'air, stressée. Quand Jacob prend cet air mystérieux et concerné, il a quelque chose qui me rend … qui le rend … attirant. Et je suis attirée. Je n'ai pas d'explication rationnelle à ça. Je suis juste … attirée par lui. L'adolescent pubère que j'ai connu n'est plus depuis longtemps. Il a laissé place à un beau jeune homme, fort, musclé et incroyablement attirant. Malheureusement pour lui, car je sais qu'il nourrit envers moi des sentiments bien plus profonds que l'amitié, mon cœur appartient désormais à quelqu'un d'autre. Un de ceux qu'il semble haïr de tout son être. A un buveur de sang. A un Sang-Froid. A un vampire. A mon vampire … blond.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais mon portable se met à sonner furieusement dans mon sac au même moment. _Hysteria_ de Muse. Et je sais directement de qui vient l'appel. Il baisse les épaules, dépité tandis que je me saisis de l'engin, que j'ouvre contre mon oreille en maugréant un peu avenant :

- Allô ?

- Bella, c'est toi ?

- Si vous cherchiez Britney Spears, en effet, ce n'est pas le bon numéro ! ronchonnais-je tandis que mon ami éclate de rire à mes côtés.

- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! se moque mon interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bon, tu me veux quoi, Emmett ?

Bah oui, je l'avais reconnu rien qu'à la sonnerie qui lui est attitrée. Et à sa façon idiote de toujours me demander si c'est bien moi. Mais le plaisir de lui ronchonner après est plus fort que l'envie irrésistible d'avoir de ses nouvelles. De toute façon, je sais qu'il ne se décourage pas facilement et qu'il ne va pas raccrocher pour si peu.

- Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Tu m'as appelée ce matin.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Il me semblait que ça faisait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas parlé ! argue-t-il, pas convaincant pour un franc cinquante.

- Tu me veux quoi au juste, Emmett ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours en vie.

- Je le suis, si je te parle, idiot !

Emmett a gardé un contrôle plus ou moins partiel sur ma petite personne. Il m'a dit au prime abord qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il avait tout de même très peur pour moi. Pourtant, Oliver nous a rapporté peu de temps après le départ de Jasper que Victoria avait quitté la région. On n'a jamais vraiment su pour quelles raisons exactement mais il semblerait que son départ coïnciderait avec celui de mon vampire blond. Coïncidence ?! Je n'ai pu vérifier mes théories grotesques avec aucun des Cullen et donc reste au niveau des suppositions. Toujours est-il que je sais qu'Emmett garde un œil sur moi par loyauté pour Jasper. Parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il fasse, d'une certaine façon. Même si je sais qu'Emmett tient à moi, je sais aussi que tous ces mois passés à me protéger avec son « beau-frère » les ont énormément rapprochés. Et que, quelque part, même si il ne le montre pas, il souffre de son absence comme Rosalie et moi. Il a souvent tendance, quand il n'y prend pas garde, à dévoiler des petits secrets de la famille Cullen. Comme le fait qu'Alice, Oliver, Edward et Sephora sont très complices. Comme rapprochés par une histoire qui ne les concerne qu'eux et ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leur absence. Il en va de même pour Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi. Parce que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ne se décrit pas, ne s'explique pas mais se vit.

- Et …

- Oui ? demandais-je, acide.

- … Tu … euuuh … vas bien ?

- Avant que tu ne commences à me stresser avec tes questions idiotes, j'allais bien oui. Une raison particulière d'être inquiet pour ma sécurité ? m'enquis-je, calmement.

Je tiens tout de même à être informée si la menace de mort qui a plané sur ma petite personne est de nouveau d'actualité.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Victoria non ! Tu peux te rassurer, Miss Catastrophe, pas de morsures en vue ! s'esclaffe-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Je passe alors mon doigt sur mon poignet, à l'endroit où Victoria m'a mordue il y a 4 mois. La cicatrice ne disparaîtra jamais. Comme le sentiment que c'est ce qui nous a rapprochés, Jazz' et moi, quand il a bu mon sang. J'imagine alors sa bouche parfaite épousant mon bras pour me sauver. Je vois son visage stressé et dément à la fois. Il m'a sauvée. Lui, le dernier vampire que j'aurais cru capable de faire ça, a bu mon sang pour m'ôter tout venin et m'empêcher ainsi de me transformer. Ne me souhaitait-il pas vampire ou voulait-il juste éviter les remontrances d'Edward ? Je n'ai jamais pu lui poser la question et j'en suis frustrée. Que cherchait-il en me sauvant ?

- Bella ? Youhou ?

Perdue dans la contemplation de ma cicatrice et dans mes souvenirs, j'en oublie Emmett à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, Emmett, que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu veux bien alors ?

- De quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu rester concentrée plus de cinq minutes quand je te parle ?

- Hum … oui.

- Pourrais-tu venir à la villa, début de soirée ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pfff, à quoi ça sert que je parle si tu ne m'écoute pas ?

- Pourquoi, Emmett ? redemandais-je, stressée.

- Nous souhaiterions te parler.

- Nous ?

- Nous.

- Définis le « nous ».

- Edward, Rosalie et moi.

- Edward veut me parler ?

- Bon, Rosalie et moi principalement.

- Bien, je viendrais.

- Parfait !

- Mais je ne resterais pas, Emmett.

- Pas de souci ! A plus tard alors !

Sans me laisser le temps d'en ajouter plus, il a raccroché et je maugrée contre l'impolitesse vampirique. Je relève les yeux pour voir Jacob qui a ramassé ses affaires et qui me lance une œillade désapprobatrice.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, je pensais que tu dînais avec nous ce soir.

- C'est bien ce que je fais ! répondis-je, piquée au vif.

- Ne viens-tu pas de dire à ce … type … que tu passais les voir dans cet endroit horrible? crache-t-il, vexé visiblement.

- Je … comment … comment as-tu entendu ce qu'il me demandait ? demandais-je, abasourdie.

- J'ai l'ouie très fine ! me lance-t-il dans un sourire goguenard, semblant rire à une plaisanterie que lui seul peut visiblement comprendre.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je passe bel et bien chez les Cullen début de soirée mais je ne m'y attarderais pas. Je serais chez toi avant même que ton père n'ait allumé le barbecue.

Je me relève à mon tour et me saisis de mes affaires tandis qu'il me jauge du regard.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt … ne m'oblige pas à venir te tirer de là à coups de mâchoire et de griffes ! lance-t-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

Mon pauvre Jacob, si tu savais … Il t'en faudrait bien plus que toute ta grandeur pour t'affronter aux Cullen.

Il est 18 h et je suis arrêtée devant la maison des Cullen, complètement en panique. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds là-bas depuis « son » départ et ma rupture avec Edward. Trop de souvenirs, trop de peine. Pas assez de courage surtout. Et me voilà là aujourd'hui, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. J'ai comme cet espoir insensé qu'Emmett m'a appelée pour que je vienne parce qu' « il » est de retour. C'est fou, idiot et irréalisable. Je sais assez de Jasper Hale pour savoir qu'il ne reviendra pas. A moins d'en avoir une très bonne raison. J'ai hésité longtemps à me mettre en danger pour voir si il reviendrait, avec l'idée idiote que, où qu'il soit, il gardait un œil sur moi. J'ai vite renoncé, redoutant sa fureur si je faisais une chose aussi insensée. Je suis même restée plutôt calme. Restant la Bella sage que je lui avais promis d'être. Dans l'espoir, celui-là tout aussi fou, qu'il me reviendrait ainsi. Quoique j'aie essayé, il ne m'est pas revenu.

Je me regarde dans le rétroviseur et soupire. Pour l'occasion, et au cas où il serait – contre toute attente – tout de même revenu, je me suis bien habillée. Vu que le « presque beau temps » comme l'appelle Jacob est revenu, j'ai passé une jupe de soie légère bleue ciel et un chemisier blanc noué sur le bas. J'ai même pris la peine de me coiffer et de me maquiller un peu. Je suis presque certaine, même si mon cœur aimerait croire le contraire, qu'il ne sera pas là, je n'en reste pas moins prudente et veut être à mon avantage si je devais croiser son regard ce soir.

J'arrive devant la porte et soupire, qu'est-ce qui m'attend là derrière ? Je tends le bras et avant que j'aie pu frapper, la porte s'ouvre sur Alice qui me jauge du regard.

- J'étais sûre que c'était toi, me lance-t-elle en lâchant la porte pour retourner au salon, sans même m'attendre.

Bien sûr, saleté de pouvoir vampirique ! J'entre et referme soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Je me retourne alors pour regarder autour de moi et sens immédiatement les larmes me monter. Ici, sans « lui », ce n'est plus pareil. Je pensais être plus forte, après tous ces mois, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me retrouve prisonnière de mes sentiments plus que n'importe où d'autre.

J'entends un bruit à côté de moi et me retourne pour voir Edward qui me regarde, sur la dernière marche des escaliers, les mains dans les poches et un air inquiet sur le visage. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Son charisme est à couper le souffle et j'en suis béate d'admiration. Je le regarde longuement, m'imprégnant de ses traits parfaits tandis que ni lui, ni moi ne prononçons un mot. Edward n'a finalement pas repris le lycée. Déjà, il n'en avait pas besoin. J'imagine qu'il est resté éloigné de moi, suite à notre rupture. Comme pour respecter ma décision. De plus, il était reparti avec Sephora, il est donc normal qu'il ne puisse pas aller et venir comme bon lui semble. Alors le revoir après tout ce temps me coupe le souffle. Il me jauge autant que je le jauge et je finis par sourire, sans même savoir pourquoi. Il me rend alors un sourire poli et je frissonne. Aussi raisonnable que je sois, Edward Cullen aura toujours ce pouvoir dévastateur sur moi.

- Emmett et Rosalie t'attendent sur la terrasse, m'informe-t-il de son superbe ténor sans me lâcher du regard.

- Je … Merci, balbutiais-je, incapable d'en dire plus.

Je m'avance alors vers le salon et lui jette un dernier regard. Il n'a pas esquissé un geste pour me suivre, souhaitant certainement respecter la distance que j'ai mise entre nous. Je me glisse dans la porte fenêtre, prête à rejoindre Emmett et Rosalie quand il me hèle de sa voix douce :

- Hey Bella.

- Hum ? fais-je en me retournant vers lui, qui n'a toujours pas changé de place.

- Tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs, fait-il dans un de ses sourires craquants dont il a le secret.

Sur ces mots, il se détourne et grimpe les escaliers rapidement, tandis que j'happe un peu d'air pour me remettre de mes émotions. Electrisant.

Je trouve les deux tourtereaux sur la terrasse, en train de se chamailler. Rien n'a changé de ce côté-là. Ils se retournent d'un même geste vers moi, ayant certainement senti mon odeur. Je leur adresse un sourire franc auquel Emmett me répond en s'approchant et me serrant dans ses bras, me décollant par la même occasion de terre.

- Ma petite Miss Catastrophe préférée !

- Allons Emmett, pas de démonstration d'affection en public, je te l'ai déjà dit ! le réprimandais-je dans un éclat de rire.

Il me repose alors par terre et je remets mes vêtements en place avant d'adresser un sourire timide à Rosalie. Elle me dévisage quelques instants d'un air impénétrable et je frissonne de peur. Elle s'approche alors de moi et j'ai un mouvement de recul :

- Bella ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

Elle ne semble pas se formaliser de mon geste car elle me serre brièvement dans ses bras tandis que je bloque ma respiration de stupeur. Ai-je rêvé ou Rosalie Hale vient de me prendre dans ses bras ?

Elle a lâché sa prise et me regarde d'un air bienveillant. Jamais elle ne m'avait toisée de cette façon et j'en suis pantoise.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-elle, visiblement concernée.

- Ca … ça va ! mentis-je péniblement.

Comment lui avouer que je ne vis plus ? Que chaque minute est un nouveau déchirement ? Que je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même depuis qu'il n'est plus là ? Comment lui dire à elle, qui a perdu son frère avec lequel elle vivait depuis si longtemps ? Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec sa peine, moi qui l'ai cotoyé pendant 6 mois alors qu'elle doit vivre avec son absence après 50 ans de vie commune ? Je ne peux que lui mentir, car je ne mérite pas de souffrir face à elle. Elle grimace en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant au loin :

- Oui, je vois. Je ressens ça aussi, Bella.

Mais j'avais oublié qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait me comprendre. Il fut un temps où j'aurais juré que la perte de Jasper affecterait plus que n'importe qui Alice. Et Edward. Comme si il n'était important qu'à leurs yeux. Aujourd'hui, la réalité est bien différente. Alice a l'air de bien se moquer du sort de Jasper quand Edward ne semble touché par rien. Par rien … Cette constatation me fait frémir. Voilà en quoi Edward m'a semblé différent depuis son retour. Edward n'est plus affecté par rien. Ni personne.

Je fronce les sourcils à cette idée mais elle est vite chassée de mon esprit par l'air peiné de Rosalie, qui continue de regarder au loin. Je me retourne mais Emmett a disparu, comme pour nous laisser seules. Je m'approche alors d'elle et me positionne à ses côtés, mon regard suivant le sien sur le paysage.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le voir, pas voulu me l'avouer, Bella. J'ai eu tort. Si j'avais compris plus tôt, j'aurais pu le retenir.

Je la laisse parler, ne sachant pas très bien de quoi elle parle, ni même ce que je pourrais répondre à ça. Quand je passe chaque minute de chaque jour que Dieu fait à me flageller pour son départ, comment pourrais-je lui dire de ne pas s'en vouloir ? Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'elle ressent.

- Si j'avais ouvert les yeux plus tôt, si j'avais vu … à quel point il était attaché à toi. A quel point il l'est d'ailleurs …

Je sursaute à ces mots et la regarde intensément. Son regard est toujours perdu dans le paysage devant nous mais son air est intense, concentré. Et son esprit est loin. Très loin. Avec lui, plus que certainement.

- J'aurais pu le soutenir. J'aurais pu vous aider. Te faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Rosalie … murmurais-je, paumée.

Elle se retourne sur moi et je la regarde longuement. Dieu qu'elle est belle dans la souffrance. Ca fait 4 mois qu'il a déserté mais elle souffre comme au premier jour. Elle serait capable de me clouer là au mur, si je lui disais que tout est de ma faute, si je lui disais qu'il m'a parlé le soir avant de partir. Et que j'ai fui au lieu d'assumer mes sentiments. Si j'avais été moins bête, moins froussarde, moins … tiraillée entre les deux. Si j'avais été différente, il serait encore là aujourd'hui.

- J'ai longtemps estimé qu'Alice et Jasper étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. J'y ai tellement cru. Il m'assurait que ça ne durerait pas. Il sentait que ce ne serait pas permanent, comme Em' et moi. Il savait. Et je le niais. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je lui souhaitais le meilleur, qu'il vive cet amour pleinement comme moi je vivais le mien. Mais il savait. Il voyait ce que je ne voyais pas. J'étais aveuglée par mon propre amour pour ne pas me rendre compte que celui qu'il vivait n'était pas éternel.

Je restais coite devant tout ce qu'elle me disait. Jasper avait-il vraiment un jour douter de sa relation avec Alice ? Comment avait-il pu ? Alors que je les pensais moi aussi éternels, il avait su. Il savait qu'un jour elle le laisserait. Le lui avait-elle dit ? L'avait-elle prévenu ? Savait-il que la force de son amour pour lui n'était pas assez forte pour durer à jamais ? Le sentait-il au plus profond de lui-même ? Et dans ce cas, avait-il senti qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas suffisament pour rester auprès de moi après ce qu'il s'était passé à mon anniversaire ? Etait-il lui-même resté après ça pour réparer l'erreur de ne pas me l'avoir dit ? De ne pas m'avoir dévoiler ce secret ? Si Jasper pouvait sentir la faille dans les sentiments d'Alice, comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir les miens à son égard ? Il avait dit bien des fois que son pouvoir devenait défaillant avec moi. Comment cela était-il possible ? J'avais des milliers de questions à lui poser. Et il était parti avec toutes les réponses. Avec les réponses et avec mon cœur.

_Going coming thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it_

- Je suis désolée, Bella.

J'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement et la regarde comme si elle venait de me frapper.

- Rosalie … balbutiais-je, péniblement.

- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais être conciliante, tu te rappelles ? me demande-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, tandis que j'acquiesce en réponse, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je t'ai dit que j'étais conciliante et je t'ai plutôt menti. Je n'ai jamais été conciliante pour ce qui te concernait, à vrai dire.

Je me mords les lèvres d'énervement, me rappelant parfaitement son premier regard posé sur moi dans la cafétéria du lycée, tandis que j'étais assise avec Edward à une autre table. Je me souviens de ses premiers mots à mon égard. Je me rappelle de sa réticence à aider sa famille quand j'étais poursuivie par James. Je me souviens aussi de sa rage, quand j'étais passée en territoire Quileute alors qu'elle était assignée à ma surveillance.

- J'aurais du être moins caractérielle, moins bornée. Je ne comprenais pas Edward, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait te trouver. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'amène dans la famille. Je voulais qu'on reste dans notre petit cocon, que rien ne vienne perturber nos habitudes.

- Je … je comprends Rosalie … parvins-je à articuler, la bouche pâteuse.

- J'ai encore moins compris mon frère quand il a décidé de te protéger. Je lui ai dit que c'était un coup à te bouffer dès qu'on aurait le dos tourné. Je croyais tellement peu en lui, en sa capacité à résister. Jasper a toujours été le plus faillible d'entre nous, celui qu'il fallait surveiller en permanence. Et il s'est révélé être celui qui était le plus méritant de ta confiance.

- Mais personne ne le savait !

- J'aurais du le savoir ! MOI ! J'aurais du ! J'aurais du lui faire confiance, l'écouter. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme le « petit frère ». Alors qu'au final, il avait beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre.

Elle baisse les yeux, dépitée et je comprends son désarroi. Elle a peur de ne pouvoir jamais s'excuser de son comportement. Qui eut cru qu'un jour, Rosalie Hale et moi, nous nous rejoindrions dans la souffrance … pour Jasper ?! Qui aurait été assez fou pour imaginer ça ?! (NDA : A part votre tordue et dévouée auteur, bien sûr *sourire angélique*) Je fais alors une chose folle. Je passe ma main sur son bras et la caresse gentiment. Pour la rassurer. Pour me rassurer.

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

- Il t'en apprendra encore, des choses. Crois-moi.

- Il ne reviendra pas ! assène-t-elle et ses mots sont comme un venin coulant dans mes veines.

- Qu'importe ! Il faudra alors qu'on aille le chercher.

- Où pourrait-on … ???

- Ah, là, je comptais plutôt sur ton instinct vampirique pour nous aider ! rigolais-je gentiment.

Elle me sourit en retour et haussa les épaules, triste :

- J'imagine qu'il reviendra quand il jugera que le moment sera venu.

- Je serais très certainement déjà morte donc pensez à venir fleurir ma tombe ! assénais-je, sarcastique.

- Oh, il a d'autres projets pour toi ! lance-t-elle joyeuse tandis que j'arque un sourcil.

- Que …

Quand elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit à quelqu'un derrière moi, lançant à la cantonade, avant que j'aie pu finir ma phrase :

- Te revoilà mon petit cœur en sucre ! Annonçons donc à Bella la raison de sa venue !

Je me retourne pour voir Emmett, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage, s'approcher de nous. Il s'arrête aux côtés de sa belle et je commence à être effrayée par la raison de ma visite. Je pensais que Rosalie souhaitait me parler de Jasper, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai peur là …

- Alors voilà Bella, on tenait à ce que tu sois au courant …

Aie … J'aime pas quand les choses commencent comme ça …

- Et surtout, on n'aurait pas souhaité faire ça sans toi ! lance Emmett, visiblement ravi.

Un plan à trois ? Ils veulent me proposer du sexe vampirique à trois, c'est obligé ! Vu leur air mystérieux et conspirateur, sans parler de béat, ils vont me proposer un truc pas net !

- Toujours est-il, continue Rosalie, que nous allons renouveler nos vœux …

- … Encore … marmonne Emmett dans sa barbe.

- … et que je souhaiterais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur ! finit Rosalie, complètement excitée.

Je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi et je m'accroche au muret pour ne pas tomber. Rosalie tape des mains, excitée et Emmett a un sourire niais sur le visage. Moi ? Moi, Bella Swan ? Moi … demoiselle d'honneur ? Moi ?!

- Moi ?! demandais-je, choquée.

- Oui, toi ! lâche Emmett en s'esclaffant de rire.

- Mais … pourquoi … moi ?

- Parce qu'il était bien clair que je n'allais pas prendre cette sal*p* de Sephora ! assène Rosalie, d'un air dégouté tandis que j'éclate de rire.

- Mais …

- Et plus sérieusement, tu ne m'as pas écoutée, Bella ? demande Rosalie, plus douce maintenant. Jasper n'est pas là. Il ne le sera sans doute pas. Alors j'aimerais au moins que … toi … tu sois là.

- Mais … pourquoi ? continuais-je comme en leitmotiv.

- Tu es ce qui me rattache encore à lui. Il est tellement attaché à toi. Si tu étais ma demoiselle d'honneur, ce serait … symbolique pour moi !

Je fronce les sourcils d'étonnement mais ne peux trouver aucun argument pour contrer cela. De plus, je dois avouer être touchée par cette demande. Bon, pas que ça m'enchante non plus, on n'en est pas là, mais ça me touche, venant d'elle, venant d'eux.

- Très bien ! Comptez sur moi !

Emmett lève la main pour que, visiblement, je lui fasse un high five, ce que je fais, pour ne pas le vexer et qui manque de m'exploser tous les os de la main. Rosalie me serre alors brièvement dans ses bras en me glissant à l'oreille :

- Merci, c'est très important pour moi.

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

Elle se détache de moi et je consulte ma montre. Mince ! Je suis plutôt en retard pour le barbecue chez Jacob. Je prends congé de mes deux amis en les félicitant à nouveau et ordonnant à Emmett de donner mon numéro à Rosalie pour qu'elle puisse me communiquer tous les détails des préparatifs en temps voulu. Je rentre au salon et voit Alice perdue dans la lecture d'un magazine de mode. Je ne me formalise pas et traverse le salon devant elle, sans lui jeter un regard. Je suis presque arrivée à la porte quand je jette un coup d'œil vers le haut des escaliers :

- Il t'attend dans sa chambre ! lâche mon ancienne meilleure amie dans mon dos.

- Je n'ai pas le temps … balbutiais-je, piteuse.

- Allons, on sait toutes les deux que tu vas y aller, alors pas de simagrées, tu serais encore plus en retard ! fait-elle sans lâcher son magazine des yeux.

J'hausse les épaules, une main sur la poignée, prête à partir. Mais elle le sait. Comme moi. Elle sait que je vais monter. Je lâche alors la poignée et monte les escaliers, lentement, tremblante, sans qu'elle ne me porte plus d'attention.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre, soupirant. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi suis-je montée ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas filé directement après avoir quitté Rosalie et Emmett ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'être là et que j'ai envie de frapper à cette porte qui se dresse en barrage entre lui et moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine contrôlée par ses sentiments après tout !

Je frappe alors deux petits coups secs et retient ma respiration, stressée. Il n'est peut-être pas là, après tout.

- Entre, Bella !

Je me mords la lèvre d'énervement et ouvre délicatement la porte de sa chambre. Qui n'est plus du tout telle que je la connaissais. Il a gardé le grand lit qu'il avait acheté pour mon séjour chez lui. Toutefois, tous ses CD et vinyls ont été ré-organisés sur des étagères qui prennent tout le mur latéral, qui a été peint en pourpre. A côté de la baie vitrée, il y a sa superbe chaîne HIFI et son bureau, sur lequel est assise Sephora. Lui est couché de côté sur son lit et ils semblaient bien rigoler avant que je n'arrive. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans leur intimité et me stoppe instantanément à l'entrée de la chambre, tétanisée et mal à l'aise.

- Je … je … balbutiais-je, tentant d'expliquer ma présence.

C'est vrai, pourquoi étais-je là ? Etais-je venue lui dire que je m'en allais ? Voulais-je le saluer ? Est-ce que je voulais lui parler, peut-être ? Ou juste le voir ? Quelle idée m'avait prise de monter ici ? J'arrive apparemment à un moment inopportun et je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir le plus vite et le plus loin que mes jambes me le permettront.

- Je vais vous laisser ! dit Sephora, dans un sourire taquin, en sautant bas du bureau et passant à côté de moi avant de sortir et de reclaper la porte derrière elle.

Mon regard se repose sur Edward qui n'a pas changé de position sur son lit et me toise avec grand intérêt, un sourire en coin planté sur le visage.

- Je suis désolée, soufflais-je, mal à l'aise.

Il se redresse et tire sur sa chemise pour la remettre en place, sans me lâcher du regard.

- Souhaitais-tu m'entretenir d'un sujet en particulier ? demande-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je …

Il continue de s'avancer et se retrouve à quelques centimètres de moi, le regard toujours rivé sur mon visage.

- Avais-tu une raison particulière de monter? demande-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je le regarde, passant la langue sur mes lèvres sèches, incapable d'articuler un mot ou même de lui faire lâcher prise. Sa main droite lâche alors ma hanche et vient se positionner sur ma joue, tandis que je continue d'être perdue dans la contemplation de son visage parfait et sérieux, qui ne me lâche pas du regard.

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

- Je …

- Y avait-il une urgence qui ne puisse attendre ? demande-t-il, murmurant maintenant.

Mon souffle s'accélère tandis que son visage descend jusque mon cou pour y déposer une ligne de petits baisers glacés qui m'électrisent.

- Et bien …

Mais je suis incapable d'en dire plus, tellement ma voix tremble. Mon cœur s'est emballé et je sens mon sang circuler furieusement dans mes veines. Sa bouche glaciale remonte le long de ma mâchoire et atteint ma joue, qu'elle baise de plus en plus longuement.

- Souhaitais-tu juste me voir ? demande-t-il, tout contre moi, son souffle chatouillant ma joue et mon oreille.

Mes bras pendent lamentablement de chaque côté de moi et je suis vaincue par son charisme. Sa main gauche quitte ma hanche pour se faufiler sous ma jupe, caressant ma cuisse tandis qu'il dirige ses baisers vers mon oreille.

- Avais-tu … besoin de moi ? demande-t-il, de sa superbe voix de ténor qui caresse mon oreille comme la plus belle des mélodies.

- Je …

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? demande-t-il alors en stoppant ses baisers et en plongeant son regard ocre dans le mien.

_All I know is I'mma be ok_

Je déglutis péniblement, me perdant dans le topaze de ses yeux, incapable de réagir, incapable de parler. Incapable de réfléchir. Un sourire en coin se dessine alors sur ses lèvres exquises tandis que sa deuxième main rejoint l'autre sur mon visage, qu'elles attrapent furieusement pour me plaquer à ses lèvres. Mes mains qui jusque là n'avaient pas réagi se dirigent vers son torse parfait. Alors que je suis sûre qu'elles vont le repousser, elles s'accrochent aux boutons de sa chemise, qu'elles s'évertuent à défaire. Je le sens alors sourire tout contre moi, tandis que ma langue, avide de lui, cherche à se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche, ce qu'il me concède sans souci. Ses mains descendent le long de mon buste, défaisant habilement un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. D'un geste rapide, je lui ôte sa chemise, ma bouche ne lâchant pas la sienne. A son tour, il m'ôte mon chemisier et détache mon soutien-gorge, dont il me débarrasse avec vélocité. Mes mains agrippent ses cheveux cuivrés tandis que ses mains glacées viennent caresser mes seins d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'entrain et d'envie. Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il sourit avidement. Il me prend alors contre lui, et nous retourne tous les deux pour me piloter jusqu'au lit, où il me dépose lentement, avant de m'ôter ma jupe et mon boxer.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

Alors qu'il s'écarte pour déboutonner son jeans, un éclair de lucidité traverse enfin mon esprit :

- Edward, je ne veux pas recommencer une hist …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus ! me coupe-t-il, dans un sourire carnassier.

_It'll all get better in time_

Alors qu'il s'est débarrassé de son jeans, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse furieusement, alors que mes mains s'accrochent à nouveau à ses cheveux. Il entre en moi sans prendre de précaution et j'hoquète de stupeur. La première fois avait été douce et tendre. Il est là en train de me prendre dans l'urgence, avec une envie dévastatrice. Je m'accroche d'autant plus à ses cheveux que ses mouvements se font durs. Je n'ai pas mal, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Il grogne alors contre ma bouche et détache mes mains de leur prise. Je suis frustrée par ce geste et les passe dans son dos, ce qui le fait frissonner … et redoubler d'intensité dans ses va-et-vients. Peu à peu, mes muscles se détendent de toute la tension et je commence à prendre la mesure des sensations qu'il me procure. Mes jambes se nouent autour de sa taille, lui permettant un va-et-vient plus rapide, ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer, intensifiant encore son mouvement. Mes mains ne se satisfaisant plus de son dos, ni de ses épaules, vont s'accrocher à la tête de lit, tandis que mes hanches, dans l'urgence des sensations qu'il me donne, dansent avec les siennes. Il grogne contre mon oreille et je gémis de plus belle. J'ai envie de faire mieux que ça. Je le repousse alors du mieux que je peux mais il ne s'arrête pas, semblant être pris dans une fougue dont je ne le pensais pas capable. Je mets alors toute ma force pour lui signifier que je veux qu'il retombe sur le lit, et au lieu de m'obéir, il m'entraîne avec lui. Je me retrouve alors au-dessus de lui et c'est moi qui ai plus ou moins le pouvoir. Que je crois … jusqu'à ce que son mouvement de bassin continue et que je ne sois plus qu'une simple poupée qui se balance au-dessus de lui. Ses mains attrapent mes seins et les caressent avidement, tandis que je me laisse bercer par ses mouvements, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sa main droite descend alors le long de mon ventre et commence à jouer avec mon intimité tandis que ses mouvements se font de plus en plus violents. Je ne me contrôle plus, gémissant, m'accrochant à son torse comme je le peux, tandis que sa main habile me rend folle. Alors que je suis proche de l'explosion, il arrête sa caresse et me laisse … frustrée. Il se redresse alors vers moi et murmure contre mon oreille, sans arrêter de bouger en moi :

- Pas si vite, Amour, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Je le toise, mordillant ma lèvre de frustration, et il me sert son sourire en coin qui me rend dingue. On dirait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à faire de moi sa chose et je suis incapable de protester, ses mouvements me donnant tant de sensations que je veux que jamais il n'arrête. Je gémis de plus belle quand sa bouche rejoint mon sein et que sa langue vient jouer avec mon mamelon. Est-il au moins conscient des sensations qu'il me procure ? J'attrape alors sa main et la descends pour qu'il continue de me caresser mais il se dérobe et sourit, carnassier :

- Non.

- Bien.

Je me sépare alors de lui et suis prête à quitter le lit quand il me rattrape, se plaçant dans mon dos, ses mains enserrant mes seins, sa bouche trouvant directement le chemin de mon cou :

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je m'en vais.

- Pas question.

A ces mots, mille frissons me parcourent. Il a dit ça d'un ton sans appel, autoritaire et ça me rend dingue. Sa main descend alors pour recommencer sa caresse et il continue à m'embrasser le cou :

- C'est ça que tu veux ?

J'acquiesce en gémissant et je sens qu'il sourit tout contre moi. Nous sommes tous les deux à genoux sur le lit, son torse marmoréen contre mon dos, et de sa main libre il écarte mes jambes pour me re-pénétrer durement. Je gémis de plus belle quand son mouvement dur recommence, me procurant encore plus de sensations que ses caresses. Mes mains virevoltent au-dessus de mes épaules pour se nouer derrière son cou, l'attirant encore plus à moi. Il interrompt à nouveau sa caresse quand je suis proche de l'explosion :

- Edward ! gémis-je, frustrée

- Tu es trop impatiente ! me lâche-t-il, rieur, sans diminuer ses mouvements en moi.

- Arrête de …

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? me demande-t-il, taquin, arrêtant ses mouvements.

Le salaud ! Il sait exactement l'effet qu'il me fait et il en joue en plus !

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'arrêter continuellement.

- Madame est difficile en plus.

- Edward, continue s'il te plait.

- Tes désirs …

Il pose sa bouche glacée contre mon cou et y dépose un baiser doux tandis que je soupire d'aise.

- … sont des ordres !

A ces mots, il donne un coup de bassin qui électrise tout mon corps, me faisant gémir sans contrôle. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux et les tirent violemment en même temps que son mouvement reprend de plus belle. Jamais ça n'a été comme ça avec Edward, jamais il ne s'est comporté de cette façon. Et pourtant, il excelle dans cette catégorie. Je me laisse alors porter par le plaisir, sans savoir jusqu'où ça me mènera. Même si au final, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance à cet instant précis

J'ouvre les yeux et frissonne. J'ai froid. Je tire le drap de lit à moi et arque un sourcil. Je suis à plat ventre, la tête sur un oreiller, dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Peu à peu, les souvenirs me reviennent en regardant les draps de soie noirs qui m'entourent. Je suis dans le lit d'Edward et je me suis visiblement endormie après notre … comment je peux définir ça ? En vérité, je ne peux pas le définir. On n'a pas fait l'amour. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était … différent. Je redresse la tête, cherchant Edward du regard. Je me suis endormie comme une masse. Il faut dire que l'acte en lui-même a duré un certain temps, Edward semblant pris d'une fougue innarrêtable. Et je ne suis qu'une humaine, après tout. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. C'était fort, c'était pur, c'était … différent. Et je suis complètement vidée. Je bats des paupières pour m'habituer à la pénombre. La nuit est très certainement tombée depuis longtemps. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et regarde la chambre plongée dans le noir. Edward est appuyé d'un bras contre la baie vitrée, regardant la ville éclairée au loin. Il a passé son jeans mais est resté torse nu. Je suis de nouveau éblouie par sa fascinante beauté. Je repose la tête sur l'oreiller et soupire avant de reporter l'attention sur mon Apollon.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Soit il m'a entendue soupirer, soit il m'a sentie remuer. Je sais qu'Edward a un odorat tout particulier en ce qui me concerne, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il m'ait « sentie ».

- Oui.

- Il est tard, Bella. Tu peux dormir là si tu veux.

- Edward …

- Oui ?

- Je …

- Ecoute, Bella, on ne va pas tergiverser sur ce qui s'est passé pendant des heures. C'était bien, c'était un bon moment. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à te retrouver dans ces conditions. Mais on en reste là, okay ?

Je me redresse d'un coup, comme électrocutée. Je savais que ceci ne signifiait rien ni pour lui … ni pour moi, à priori. Mais l'entendre dire ces mots sur ce ton glacial me frappe de plein fouet. Je le regarde, atomisée, incapable de dire quelque chose. Lui ne me lance pas un seul regard.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est clair et que tu ne vas pas te faire de film, je vais te laisser te reposer.

- …

- Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

Sur ces mots, il attrape son t-shirt qui trainait sur son bureau et sort sans un regard pour moi.

Différent, vous avez dit ?

_Even though I really love you__  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

Un quart d'heure après, je suis dans ma voiture, prête à rentrer chez moi. Il n'était pas question que je reste dans cette maison maudite. Je ne suis pas furieuse contre Edward et son attitude puisque c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais moi aussi. Non, je suis furieuse contre moi-même. Car en faisant ça, j'ai comme … trahi Jasper. Comme si tous ces efforts que j'ai fournis depuis deux mois pour être une Bella sage, pour me comporter comme une personne amoureuse, qui se morfond de la perte de celui qu'elle aime, avaient été vains. Je suis faible, voilà la vérité. Et là où je pense ne jamais pouvoir me relever, je le fais sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis juste bonne à baffer.

J'appuie ma tête sur le volant et soupire. Qu'aurait dit mon ange blond si il savait ce que je viens de faire? S'il savait que j'ai donné mon corps pour retrouver un peu les sensations vampiriques qu'il m'a données ce jour là après que Victoria m'ait attaquée. Car la vérité est là. Je n'en reste pas moins attirée comme un aimant à Edward Cullen, sauf que cette fois, je cherchais juste à retrouver les sensations perdues avec Jasper. L'attitude d'Edward ne m'effraie pas, non. C'est la mienne qui est effrayante. Jusqu'où suis-je capable d'aller pour le retrouver?

Je mets le contact et roule aussi vite que possible jusque chez moi. Charlie ne fait pas de chichis avec moi sur mes heures de retour à la maison car je suis la plupart du temps avec Jacob et il est donc rassuré. Sauf que là, je n'étais pas avec Jacob et celui-ci a très certainement essayé d'appeler, totalement paniqué. Surtout que j'ai oublié mon portable à la maison, dans mon sac de plage, avant de partir pour la maison des Cullen. Donc, si il est tombé sur mon paternel, ils doivent être tous les deux dans un état de panique incommensurable qui va me retomber dessus d'une force que je n'ose imaginer. Je regarde l'horloge du tableau de bord pour me faire une idée de l'heure. Deux heures du matin. Aie, aie, aie ... AIE ! Je vais me faire descendre. D'ailleurs, Charlie est déjà très certainement en train de charger sa carabine. Qui plus est, Jacob sait où je me trouvais donc il se peut que Charlie veuille faire la peau aux Cullen. Seul réconfort pour moi, la carabine ne leur fera aucun mal. Par contre, après ça, ils seront obligés de tuer mon père pour ne pas qu'il parle. Je suis limite en train d'espérer que le pouvoir secret d'Eléa soit d'effacer les mémoires, afin que tout se passe bien.

J'arrive à la maison toujours dans mes élucubrations et soupire. Tout a l'air calme. Les lampes sont éteintes et la voiture de patrouille est dans l'allée, signe que Charlie n'est pas encore parti en croisade chez les Cullen. Je descends de voiture, attrape mon sac et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvre discrètement, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Mon père est endormi sur le canapé, ronflant de tout son soûl. Je soupire, rassurée.

- Bella ...

Je sursaute et manque de hurler en entendant la voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Jacob qui est posté là, juste derrière moi. Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver sans que je ne l'entende? Et surtout, comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas vu sa voiture quand je suis arrivée alors que je m'attendais justement à la voir!

- Non mais t'es malade! crachais-je, furieuse. Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Il me tire par le bras pour me ré-amener sous le porche et referme la porte d'entrée d'un coup sec de l'autre main.

- Ca te ferait peut-être du bien ! Je me suis tracassé toute la soirée!

Je baisse les yeux, piteuse. Je suis impardonnable.

- Je suis désolée Jacob.

- Et en plus, tu empestes le suceur de sang. Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit?

- Je …, commençais-je avant de redresser la tête en comprenant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Que veux-tu dire par "J'empeste ..." ?

Il relâche mon poignet et se frotte l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Je fronce les sourcils, croise les bras et attends qu'il s'explique.

- Il y a des tas de choses que je dois t'expliquer, Bella. Mais là, tu devrais rentrer! Si Charlie te voit dehors à cette heure, il ne va pas apprécier.

- S'il me voit avec toi, il ne dira rien du tout. Je veux mon explication.

- Je te promets de te donner toutes les explications. Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant. Et pas tant que tu pues comme ça ! lâche-t-il d'un air tour à tour sérieux et mutin.

- Bien! lâchais-je, verte de rage de me faire remballer de la sorte.

J'ouvre la porte pour me glisser à l'intérieur quand sa main se referme sur mon bras.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit! crachais-je, revêche.

Il sourit, relâche sa prise et commence à descendre les marches quand je l'appelle:

- Hey Jacob!

Il se retourne sur moi, les mains dans les poches de son short trop petit pour lui.

- Comment es-tu venu ici ?

- Demain, Bella. Demain.

Je me mords la lèvre de frustration et reclape la porte sans plus un signe pour mon ami le traître. J'ai juste le temps de le voir éclater de rire avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le lendemain, je me lève de mauvaise humeur. Déjà, j'ai mal partout. J'ai fait une rapide révision de mon corps et j'ai pas mal de bleus. Edward n'a pas vraiment fait attention, non plus. Je me retrouve donc marquée. Heureusement pour moi, ils peuvent tous être cachés par des vêtements. Je suis donc emmitouflée dans un pantalon de survêt, un top et un gilet en laine. De toute façon, je sais que Charlie sera déjà parti au boulot. Et oui, il n'est pas en vacances lui. Je jette un œil à ma montre et voit qu'il est déjà 11h30. Tant mieux, la journée sera plus vite passée. Quand je suis dans cet état de nerfs, plus vite la journée passe, moins de gens je vois et mieux je me porte, ayant fait moins de dégâts. Raisonnement Swanien.

Je descends à la cuisine et décide de ne pas manger. J'ai l'estomac bien trop barbouillé pour cela. A l'extérieur, la perpétuelle pluie a repris. Le "presque beau temps" de Jacob a déjà disparu. Bien, ça va encore être une journée ultra amusante. Ironie, ironie, heureusement que tu es là pour me tenir compagnie.

Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé et ouvre machinalement la télévision. Okay, un bon petit téléfilm pourri comme la chaîne principale en a le secret. Je sens que la journée va vraiment être palpitante. Je me cale mieux contre le dossier du canapé, repliant mes jambes sous moi quand apparaît une jolie Mercedes noire sur l'écran. Et elle roule vite, très vite. Qui plus est, elle est conduite par un garçon blond.

_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me_

Je coupe la télévision d'un geste rapide et rejette ma tête sur le dossier du canapé. Tout me ramène à lui. Je ferme les yeux et revoit son sublime sourire. Et son rire si franc quand il relâchait la garde et qu'il se laissait à être lui-même. Quand il abandonnait son air sérieux et réservé pour être le garçon ... bon le vampire ... qu'il était vraiment au fond de lui. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de beaucoup connaître cette partie de lui mais il m'en a tout de même montré des morceaux à diverses occasions. Signe qu'il me faisait confiance. Je revois son air triste aussi, lors de notre dernière conversation. Il ne m'a pas avoué qu'il m'aimait mais c'était tout comme. Les trois mots n'étaient pas utiles: son regard, sa voix voilée par l'émotion, et ses mots qui contournaient l'inébranlable vérité qui s'imposait alors à moi, suffisaient.

_Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your __feelings_

Alors comment a-t-il pu partir aussi vite? Aussi loin? Aussi longtemps? S'il m'aimait vraiment comme son attitude le laissait penser, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas battu pour me le prouver? Il m'a abandonnée ici. Il a préféré me laisser à son "frère" sans même essayer de s'immiscer entre nous. M'aimait-il vraiment? Je pense surtout qu'il s'était attaché à moi. Il a juste confondu son protectionnisme avec des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas au final. Car s'il les avait vraiment eus, il serait déjà de retour à l'heure qu'il est. Il serait revenu me chercher. Il avait pourtant promis de ne pas m'abandonner. Pourquoi est-il parti si longtemps?

Je suis sortie de ma torpeur par deux petits coups secs frappés à ma porte d'entrée. Je sursaute. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Ce n'est pas Jacob, car il aurait frappé beaucoup plus fort. Je me lève alors lentement et me dirige vers la porte, quand on refrappe deux petits coups. Visiblement, la personne de l'autre côté de la porte est pressée que j'ouvre. Je me tiens derrière la porte, le cœur battant, sans même savoir pourquoi. Est-ce parce que je viens de penser à Jasper? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais en tout cas, je suis au bord de l'apoplexie. De nouveau, deux petits coups brefs et j'ouvre enfin la porte. J'hoquète de stupeur quand je vois ...

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh_

Alice Cullen qui se tient là, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air méprisant sur le visage.

- Salut.

- Salut, bafouillais-je, perdue.

Elle ouvre la porte en grand, entre dans la maison et la referme derrière elle pour ensuite se diriger vers le salon.

Je la regarde faire, bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit tellement je suis tétanisée.

- As-tu vu quelqu'un aujourd'hui?

- Euuuuh ...

- C'est une question simple, pourtant! fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non.

- Non ce n'est pas une question simple ou non tu n'as vu personne ?

- Non je n'ai vu personne.

- Bien.

Je m'avance alors vers le salon et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle s'est positionnée sur le bras du petit fauteuil de Charlie, sans se départir de son air froid.

- Que se passe-t-il, Alice?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, on refrappe deux gros coups à la porte et je sursaute de peur. C'est Jacob. Et j'en suis presque soulagée. Alice se lève alors avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste pour me lever et va ouvrir la porte.

- C'est bon, tout le périmètre est sécurisé! fait Oliver, entrant dans la maison suivie d'Eléa qui m'adresse un petit signe sympa de la main.

- Il se passe quoi au juste ? demandais-je, paniquée.

- Assieds-toi, Bella! me lance Alice, froide comme la glace, alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais redressée.

Eléa se pose sur le canapé à côté de moi et pose une main rassurante sur ma jambe, puis m'articule un "Ca va aller" silencieux auquel je réponds par un "Merci" tout aussi silencieux.

Oliver se laisse lui tomber sur le fauteuil qu'Alice occupait quelques minutes plus tôt et celle-ci le rejoint en se ré-asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- Bella, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle! commence Oliver.

Je pense alors directement à Jasper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il doit lui être arrivé quelque chose. Je tremble de peur mais la main rassurante d'Eléa me permet de garder pied.

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
__I'll believe in__  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything_

- Explique-lui, Alice! demande Oliver à sa "compagne".

Celle-ci darde un regard froid et méprisant sur moi et je me sens toute petite. Va-t-elle, elle-même, m'annoncer la mort de Jasper?

- Voilà, je sais que cela ne va pas te faire plaisir mais nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Victoria est de retour dans les parages.

- Quoi?!

J'ai lâché ça par soulagement. Je devrais être effrayée, je devrais hurler de peur. Et je suis soulagée. Car j'étais persuadée que ses mots seraient "Jasper est définitivement mort" et ce qu'elle me dit ne me fait pas aussi peur que cette vérité.

- Oui. Je sais que ça peut être effrayant mais on va te surveiller! lâche-t-elle, toujours aussi glaciale.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, dis-je avec mépris, à mon tour.

- Emmett y tient particulièrement.

- Alors si Emmett y tient, vous devez vous y plier, hein.

- Edward aussi. Esmé et Carlisle se sont ralliés à eux. Ainsi que Rosalie. Et ces deux-là! fait-elle, dédaigneuse, en désignant Oliver et Eléa.

- Au final, il n'y a donc plus que toi et cette salope de Sephora qui souhaitez ma mort!

- Oh, et peut-être Jazz, aussi, on a pas pu lui demander de voter! lâche-t-elle, perfide.

J'hoquète de stupeur et me sens trembler des pieds jusque la tête.

- Du calme, les filles! intime Oliver, pour rompre notre échange de regard furibond.

- Il y a autre chose qu'elle ne te dit pas, lâche la voix chantante d'Eléa, à coté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demandais-je, sans lâcher Alice de mon regard furieux.

- On est sûrs que Victoria est de retour parce que ... commence Oliver, avant de s'interrompre pour se retourner vers Alice.

- Parce qu'elle a tué un humain! lâche Alice, qui a toujours son regard furieux sur moi également.

Charlie. Jacob. Angela. Les trois noms me sautent à la tête et je manque de m'évanouir. Pas eux, non pas eux.

- Il s'agit d'un garçon.

Jacob. Non, pas mon Jacob, s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. C'est mon ami et je l'aime.

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

- Je ne le connais pas mais il est arrivé en ville quand je l'avais déjà quittée, continue-t-elle tandis que je respire un peu mieux, sachant qu'il ne s'agit donc pas de Jacob.

_All I know is I'mma be ok_

- Ethan Ward, me semble-t-il qu'il s'appelle.

J'ouvre la bouche d'ébahissement. Victoria a tué Ethan. La vampire qui me poursuit depuis des mois est revenue en ville et la première personne qu'elle va tuer, c'est mon ex-petit copain? Aurait-elle eu vent de notre histoire et pensait-elle me nuire de la sorte? J'en suis atomisée. La main d'Eléa cherche la mienne et me la serre doucement, pour me montrer qu'elle est là.

- Toujours est-il que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. On te ramène chez nous.

- Mais ... mais ...

- On est en avril, Bella! me lâche Eléa, taquine.

- La réplique de Jasper ... murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Je sais, il me l'a faite avant de partir! rit-elle, sincère.

- Carlisle s'occupe de Charlie. Il va l'emmener hors de la ville. Tu viens avec nous, Bella.

Je relève les yeux vers Alice, espérant y trouver un peu de compassion. Je n'y trouve que du mépris et de l'agacement. Qu'est-il donc advenu de ma superbe meilleure amie rieuse et adorable. Je tourne la tête vers Eléa qui me lance un sourire confiant avant de se relever et de sautiller jusque l'entrée. Je commence alors à paniquer. Et si le pouvoir d'Eléa était de transposer les esprits entre les corps? Se pourrait-elle qu'elle se soit accaparée de celui d'Alice pour être avec Oliver? Ceci expliquerait bien des choses ! Je me retourne alors vers Alice, enfin, celle qui ressemble physiquement à Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie et la toise longuement. Elle ne sourit pas, elle ne m'encourage pas. Oui, définitivement son attitude doit avoir affaire avec le pouvoir d'Eléa.

On arrive chez les Cullen et ils entrent tous, moi au milieu. C'est pire que la garde rapprochée de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans Harry Potter. Quand on est entrés, Alice et Oliver montent les escaliers sans plus de cérémonie à mon égard et Eléa reste tout près de moi pour me rassurer. Je vois alors Edward, appuyé à la cheminée, en train d'envoyer un texto. D'un coup, son nez se retrousse et il se tourne lentement vers moi, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Quand il me toise, son air se change directement en un air sarcastique qui me donne envie de le frapper :

- Dis donc, Bella, c'est tes habits du dimanche, ça ?

- Oh, ça va, épargne-moi les sarcasmes !

Il me regarde encore quelques instants avec son sourire en coin bien ironique puis détourne les yeux en pouffant de rire.

- Bien. Bon retour parmi nous alors !

Sur ces mots, il se dirige vers la baie vitrée, les yeux rivés sur son portable, pour sortir sur la terrasse. Avant d'être totalement sorti, il se retourne vers moi et me lâche, dans son sourire en coin :

- Tu resteras dans la chambre de Jasper. J'espère que ton séjour ici te plaira.

Crétin de vampire sarcastique et taquineur !

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt wh__en it heals too  
It'll all get better in time_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après être allée me changer dans la chambre d'amis où Eléa m'a conduite pour me calmer les nerfs, je décide qu'il est temps d'aller voir Rosalie et Emmett et en apprendre un peu plus sur la mort d'Ethan. Avant de quitter la chambre, je tiens tout de même à remercier Eléa :

- Tu sais, tu m'es vraiment d'une aide précieuse, ici.

- De rien, Bella. Tu sais Edward n'a pas menti. Je suis certainement la plus humaine d'entre nous. Et …

- Oui ?

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Ce que je ressens ?

- Oui. Pour les deux.

- Tu peux donc sentir mes sentiments, comme …

- Non. Mais c'est plutôt … voyant. Ce que tu vis. J'ai moi-même été tiraillée entre deux hommes avec l'incapacité de pouvoir choisir. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas aussi diablement sexy !

Je souris en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Tout est si simple avec elle. Elle pourrait être comme Angela, si elle n'était pas si pâle et si belle. Elle pourrait être humaine.

_Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

On se dirige vers le salon et on entend les Cullen en grande discussion. Eléa m'arrête d'un mouvement de bras et m'intime de rester tranquille :

- Il a été vidé de son sang, d'après ce que Carlisle a vu ! dit Edward, d'un ton froid et scientifique.

- Ca ne peut donc pas être ces satanés mutants ? demande Emmett, rageur.

- On sait parfaitement que ces clébards ne s'en prennent pas aux humains ! dit Alice, pour reprendre son frère.

- « Lui » aurait très bien pu, au vu de l'histoire avec Bella ! lâche Emmett, pour se défendre.

- Ce n'est pas dans leurs « gênes », même si il ne faut pas écarter la possibilité, bien sûr ! lâche Edward, sur un ton réfléchi.

- Carlisle a bien insisté sur le fait que le corps n'était pas ecchymosé ou quoi que ce soit. Ces bêtes en auraient fait de la charpie ! tranche Alice, calme.

Mais de quoi et de qui parlent-ils bon sang ? En plus, j'ai l'air impliquée dans cette histoire.

- De toute façon, la morsure est celle d'un vampire. Carlisle était ferme là-dessus. De plus, c'est le modus operandi de Victoria. Elle s'en prend aux amis de Bella. Elle avait déjà essayé l'autre fois avec Angela Webber et …

- QUOI ?! ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler.

Eléa lève les yeux au ciel tandis que j'entre dans le salon comme une furie. Edward rigole, je suis sûre qu'il m'avait sentie. Rosalie baisse les yeux et Emmett se passe la main à l'arrière du coup, embêtée.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Jasper l'avait sauvée, ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! lâche Alice, dans une grimace.

- Vous voulez dire que cette saleté de vampirette s'en prend aux gens que j'aime ?

- Oui.

- Mais …

- Avril ! dit joyeusement Eléa derrière moi.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a évacué Charlie de la ville, hein ? demande Edward, toujours un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Mais il faut TOUS les protéger !

- On va le faire, Bella. Tu as vu le nombre que nous sommes ?

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas protéger Jacob !

Edward éclate de rire, suivi de près par Oliver et Emmett. C'est moi où je ne comprends rien ?

- On s'occupe de tout, Bella ! dit Rosalie, un grand sourire aux lèvres elle aussi.

- Je … tout ça, c'est de ma faute !

- De toute façon, on peut dire qu'elle ne refrappera pas de sitôt. C'était un avertissement, rien de plus.

Je regarde mes mains qui tremblent. Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, passe encore. Mais qu'elle s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime me rend dingue.

- Il est vraiment mort alors … Ethan?

- Ah ça, oui ! Raide mort ! lance Emmett en boutade.

Rosalie darde sur lui un regard réprobateur et il se tait. Edward ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais un gros coup de tonnerre retentit. Je sursaute de peur tandis qu'Alice sourit :

- Et si on se faisait une petite partie de baseball pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

Une heure plus tard, nous voici sur le terrain des Cullen. Ils sont en train de s'échauffer et je me suis assise sur une grosse pierre, pour les regarder. Emmett ne me lâche presque jamais du regard, certainement effrayé qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Même s'il fait semblant de rien, je vois bien qu'Edward ne s'éloigne pas à plus de deux mètres de moi. Ca va être chaud pour rattraper les balles ! Oliver est parti voir les alentours et Alice en profite pour tenter de sonder l'avenir. Je regarde Rosalie faire mumuse avec sa batte, la faisant tourner dans sa main et elle me rappelle un autre Hale qui a eu le même geste à la dernière partie de baseball à laquelle j'ai assisté. Mais il n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Il est parti. Il est loin. Loin de moi. Et je suis plus seule que jamais. Alors que la menace re-plane sur moi, je me sens plus seule que jamais. Je sais qu'ils seront tous sur leurs gardes pour me sauver. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ils ne sont pas « lui ».

_Since there's no more you and me_

Je soupire. Je dois arrêter de ressasser ces idées noires. Il faut que j'arrête de le revoir sans cesse me sourire. Me réprimander. Me protéger. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre mieux sans lui. Il n'est plus là. Il a choisi de me quitter. Si je respectais enfin son choix, je pourrais peut-être recommencer à vivre enfin. Je pourrais peut-être retrouver le goût à quelque chose. J'aurais peut-être envie de … revivre.

_It's time I let you go__  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be_

Je me lève alors et m'approche d'Edward qui jongle avec une balle. Je lui tends la main et il hausse un sourcil.

- Je peux jouer?

- Tu te crois drôle?

- Je ne blaguais pas! fais-je, boudeuse.

Il me donne alors la balle et sourit, ironiquement.

- Vas-y, lance donc cette balle qu'on voit ce que tu vaux !

Emmett s'amène derrière moi et me sourit, confiant. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, pour envoyer la balle le plus loin que je peux. Je la balance et elle se retrouve cinq mètres plus loin.

- Joliiii !

- La ferme, Edward Cullen! maugréais-je.

Il va rechercher la balle et la renvoit vers nous. J'ai de la chance qu'il ne me visait pas parce qu'à la vitesse où elle allait, j'aurais fini borgne. Emmett la rattrape et me sourit. C'est bien, ici, avec eux. Même s'il n'est pas là, je dois réapprendre à voir les choses du bon côté.

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will_

Edward revient alors vers nous au pas de course et prend la balle des mains d'Emmett.

- Regarde, c'est ainsi qu'on envoit valser une balle !

Il allie le geste à la parole et la balle vole à une vitesse incroyable vers les bois un peu plus loin.

- Laisse, c'est moi qui vais la rechercher !

- Bella ! crie Emmett alors que je me suis déjà mise à courir.

Je m'arrête et les regarde. Ils se tournent vers Alice qui leur dit que tout est okay. Oliver apparait à côté d'eux et leur fait signe que tout va bien aux alentours.

- Okay, Bella, tu peux y aller! fait Emmett en levant les pouces en l'air pour m'encourager.

- Oui, montre-nous comme tu cours vite! lâche Edward en riant.

Je lui tire la langue et me met à courir vers l'endroit où la balle est partie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis bien enfoncée dans les bois. Mais où est cette saleté de balle?! Je débouche sur un endroit déboisé et j'y vois quelqu'un retourné vers la falaise en contrebas. Je bloque ma respiration à cette vision.

Même de dos, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Une belle stature. Grand, musclé. Vampire sans aucun doute. Et ses cheveux blonds bouclés rejetés en arrière. Le reste est nouveau. Un jeans gris troué au bas des fesses, une veste en cuir et, inchangées par contre, ses merveilleuses All Stars noires.

- JASPER ! criais-je, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Il se retourne lentement vers moi, et j'ai envie d'avancer vers lui.

- Bella.

Oh bon sang, il m'a tellement manqué! Il est revenu. Il est revenu pour moi !

- Va t'en, Bella.

Il a dit ça d'une voix glaciale, distante et dure. Mais ça ne m'effraie pas. C'est Jasper après tout. C'est lui, l'homme pour qui mon coeur bat depuis tous ces mois, celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai qu'une envie: me jeter dans ses bras. Alors que je vais avancer, je sens une main qui me rattrape. Je me retourne subrepticement pour voir Edward, le visage tendu, qui me retient:

- Lâche-moi, Edward! C'est Jasper !

Le visage d'Edward se fait de plus en plus tendu et je reporte mon attention sur mon beau vampire blond, de peur que ce ne soit qu'une apparition, je veux alors en profiter à fond:

- Va t'en, Bella. MAINTENANT! me dit Jasper, toujours aussi froid.

- NON ! hurlais-je presque.

Emmett arrive à son tour et s'arrête à côté de moi, tétanisé. J'essaye de me défaire de l'emprise d'Edward pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre Jasper et lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais la poigne d'Edward est ferme et il ne me laisse pas faire:

- Lâche-moi Edward !

- Non, Bella ! souffle-t-il, hyper tendu.

- Mais enfin, c'est Jasper ! crachais-je, énervée.

Emmett pose alors sa main sur mon autre bras et ils me tirent en arrière. Jasper continue de me toiser froidement comme s'il ne me voyait pas vraiment et je me sens comme une poupée entraînée contre mon gré loin de l'homme de ma vie.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je veux le voir !

Alors qu'on est presque repassés à couvert, je me mets à me débattre comme une folle. Ils s'arrêtent alors et Emmett relâche sa prise, alors qu'Edward me tient toujours aussi fermement. Jasper nous a suivi, il a avancé d'autant de pas que nous en avons fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites BON SANG ? Vous êtes CONS ou quoi? hurlais-je, folle de rage.

- Calme-toi, Bella. Ce n'est plus Jasper.

- Mais la jalousie te fait raconter n'importe quoi, mon pauvre vieux! crachais-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Regarde ses yeux, Bella! me souffle-t-il dans mon oreille, durement.

Je relève alors les yeux vers le regard de mon beau vampire blond. Je n'y avais pas fait attention jusque là, mes yeux restant fixés sur sa magnifique bouche, dont j'attendais un sublime sourire. Je regarde ses pupilles et tombe à genoux, alors qu'Edward me tient toujours le bras fermement.

Ses yeux. Ses sublimes yeux.

J'hoquète de stupeur tandis qu'un sourire sadique s'étire sur son visage parfait.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

Ses yeux.  
Ses yeux si parfaits.  
Ils sont pourpres.


	16. Don't Speak

Voici mon chapitre 16. Je vous entends déjà dire "Enfin!" LOL !

J'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'avais des scènes importantes à transcrire, un manque de concentration, et un boulet sur msn qui m'empêchait de me concentrer (hein Demoisel? C'est pas elle le boulet mais elle sait de qui je parle ^^ LOL) !

Bref, j'ai décidé de ne plus attendre des reviews qui n'arrivent pas. Toutefois, j'ai aussi pris la décision de ne plus poster régulièrement. Je posterais quand mes chapitres seront prêts et quand l'envie me prendra. Comme ça, personne n'est forcé, d'aucun des deux côtés ;)

Je n'ai pas pu soumettre le chapitres à ma Bêta mais ma Soniounette d'amour m'a bien conseillée sur le moment ultra important et puis Demoisel m'a bien motivée et aidée pour le vocabulaire (les crises de fous rires me donnent encore mal aux abdos aujourd'hui lol !) Bref, merci à toutes les deux, vous êtes des anges !

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Don't Speak (No Doubt)**

Edward me pousse sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la villa des Cullen et reclape la porte avec fureur, ce qui fait trembler tous les murs de la solide maison. Heureusement qu'elle l'est d'ailleurs. Emmett nous a précédés et se trouve à deux mètres devant moi, un air paniqué sur le visage. Paniqué. Emmett Cullen a un air paniqué. Je suis en train de rêver, là. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que quand je vois la mine défaite d'Edward et l'air halluciné d'Emmett, je me dis que je suis la moins stressée des trois par ce qui vient de se passer. Et je suis la seule humaine, bon sang ! Je suppose que la différence réside donc dans le fait que quelque chose m'échappe et que je ne peux donc pas mesurer toute l'importance de ce qui s'est déroulé sous mes yeux quelques minutes plus tôt. Ou alors ai-je tout simplement plus confiance en Jasper qu'eux deux. Ce qui est à nouveau totalement fou vu qu'il s'agit quand même de leur frère, avec qui ils ont vécu des années durant. Et oui, il a les yeux pourpres du vampire non-végétarien, mais il s'agit de Jasper. Mon Jasper. Que peut-il bien y avoir de si mal ?

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
_

Tout s'est passé très vite quand je me suis rendue compte de la couleur de ses pupilles. Edward m'a redressée d'un mouvement sec qui va très certainement me laisser un bleu incroyable, puis m'a prise dans ses bras et s'est mis à courir, Emmett à ses côtés se retournant sans cesse. J'ai jeté plusieurs fois des coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de mon « moyen de transport » mais Jasper ne nous a pas suivi. Pourquoi courait-il comme un dératé comme ça, comme si Jasper allait nous pourchasser pour … me tuer ? Edward semble d'ailleurs estimer que je ne suis pas encore assez en sécurité, là contre la porte d'entrée car il me tire sans ménagement vers le canapé et m'y jette comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je soupire bruyamment en croisant les bras, furax, dardant sur lui un regard que je veux assassin. Emmett se pose sur la table de salon, juste devant moi, comme pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas détaler.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir, Emmett ! De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment une chance de vous échapper ! lâchais-je, énervée.  
- Es-tu donc dénuée de tout sens de la survie ? me demande Edward, posté près de la baie vitrée, surveillant visiblement les environs.  
- A quoi donc dois-je cette charmante réflexion ? demandais-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
- Je me dis que tu dois très certainement être soit suicidaire, soit dépourvue de toute réflexion mentale, j'hésite encore à vrai dire! assène-t-il, énervé lui aussi.  
- Tu deviens de plus en plus charmant au fil des heures, Cullen. Tu devrais vraiment essayer de ne pas traîner avec cette Sephora ! lâchais-je à mon tour, revêche.  
- Bella, tu étais en danger et tu continuais d'avancer !  
- Relax, Edward ! C'est de Jasper dont on parle je te signale!  
- Oui, et je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention à ses pupilles plutôt que de te focaliser sur son torse nu ? demande-t-il, sarcastique à présent.  
- J'ai remarqué ses yeux, en effet, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu m'en aies vraiment laissé le temps ! crachais-je, toujours aussi furax.  
- Oh, tu aurais peut-être voulu que je le laisse te tuer, c'est ça ? fait-il en se retournant enfin sur moi et vrillant son regard brillant dans le mien.  
- Jasper ne m'aurait rien fait !  
- Bel état d'esprit. Une dose de bravoure pour 3 grains de folie.  
- Je te hais, Edward Cullen.  
- Je viens pourtant de te sauver la vie ! répond-t-il, très calme.  
- Ca change de l'habitude ! crachais-je, en le scrutant droit dans les yeux.  
Il hoquète de stupeur et secoue la tête pour se calmer.  
- Bien, la prochaine fois, va te jeter sous ses crocs ou dans la gueule du loup, ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait quelque chose de toute façon !  
Je me redresse, énervée tandis qu'Emmett, réagissant au quart de tour, se retrouve dressé devant moi.  
- Je ne veux pas m'enfuir ! lâchais-je, verte de rage.  
Emmett lève les yeux au ciel et s'éloigne vers la baie vitrée pour scruter les environs à son tour.  
- Bande de cons totalitaristes ! soufflais-je, revêche en me laissant retomber sur le canapé.

Edward est en train d'envoyer un texto tandis qu'Emmett scrute les environs pour voir visiblement Vilain-Jasper qui débarque pour me tuer. N'importe quoi. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas peur de Jasper avec ce regard-là. Mais à priori, vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé avant qu'Edward n'arrive, qu'il n'a même pas tenté de me sauter à la gorge, on peut dire que je ne coure aucun danger. Après tout, c'est de Jasper dont on parle. Jasper Hale, mon meilleur ami depuis 8 mois. Même si il y a quelques minutes, il m'a demandé de m'en aller avec un air froid et distant que je ne lui connaissais plus. Il n'a plus été comme ça depuis longtemps. On dirait qu'on est revenus 8 mois plus tôt, quand il n'en avait rien à faire de moi.

_I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
_

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me rejette, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait tout oublié. Mais il n'est plus un vampire végétarien. Qui est-il donc ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Il mange des humains. Il tue … des gens innocents. Ou peut-être qu'il agit comme Edward quand il s'est séparé de Carlisle, tuant les criminels et les gens mauvais. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en prend à n'importe quelle personne qui pourrait croiser sa route. Cela signifie-t-il que Jacob … qu'Angela … que Charlie ! sont en danger ? Je me sens trembler de tout mon corps à cette idée. Et si l'homme de ma vie était devenu une menace pour les gens que j'aime ? Et si il venait à s'attaquer à mon propre père, à mon nouveau meilleur ami ou à ma meilleure amie humaine ? Devrais-je le détester jusque la fin de mes jours ? Arriverais-je à éprouver de la haine pour celui que j'aime ?

De la répulsion ?

_I can't believe  
This could be the end  
_

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute. Ils ont réussi à me rendre parano avec leur attitude de gardes du corps. Je m'attends presque à voir Jasper sur le pas de la porte, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres, les yeux pourpres et brillants, prêt à me tuer sur le champ. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas du tout ça mais les autres qui rentrent paniqués du terrain de baseball!

- Edward, j'ai eu ton texto, que s'est-il passé? demande Alice, complètement paniquée.  
Alors comme ça elle est encore capable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi simples que la peur et le stress? C'est méchant, je sais, mais après tout, elle l'a bien cherché aussi ! Comme si ma meilleure amie vampire se donnait un mal fou à me traiter aussi mal qu'elle ne m'a traitée bien quand j'étais avec son frère.  
- Tout va bien, Alice, je n'ai rien!  
Elle se laisse alors tomber sur les marches de l'entrée, soulagée. C'était donc juste ça, elle se tracassait pour son précieux petit frère adoré. Famille de tarés! Oliver se poste derrière elle et pose une main calme sur son épaule, pour la soutenir. Eléa s'est glissée derrière eux, appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, cherchant mon regard. Sauf que je suis tellement hallucinée par ce qui vient de se passer que je ne peux même pas lui faire un sourire rassurant. Sephora s'approche alors d'Edward et le prend dans ses bras, collant son corps parfait à son corps parfait à lui. Voulez-vous qu'on vous montre le chemin des chambres, par hasard?  
- On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur! souffle-t-elle à son oreille, assez fort toutefois pour que je puisse l'entendre.  
Les bras d'Edward s'enroulent automatiquement autour de sa taille, au lieu de la repousser et il sourit. Si il n'était pas aussi fleurbleue aussi, celui-là! J'ai presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais ça leur ferait bien trop plaisir. Rosalie entre alors dans mon champ de vision et se poste près de moi, les mains sur les hanches. Je comprends enfin. La famille Cullen et la famille Hale. Deux clans bien distincts. Quand Alice, Sephora et Oliver par la force des choses, s'inquiétaient pour le pauvre petit Edward si fragile, Rosalie s'inquiétait pour Emmett et moi. Oui, oui, pour moi aussi!  
- Vous allez bien? demande-t-elle, stressée.  
Je baisse les yeux et j'ai le temps de voir qu'Emmett fait de même. Non, on ne va pas bien non. Mais comment lui dire cela sans la détruire totalement.  
- Jasper est revenu, tranche Edward, très calme.  
Je tourne alors le regard vers lui, choquée par la manière dont il lâche ça. Il a lâché Sephora-la-Nympho-de-service qui est tout de même tout tout près de lui. Rosalie se redresse et lui fait face, stressée bien entendu.  
- Et où est-il? demande-t-elle, avide.  
- Assieds-toi, Rosalie, demande Edward, toujours très calme.  
- Dis-moi où est mon frère, Edward Cullen. Tout de suite! assène Rosalie, lui faisant face, stressée.  
- Rosalie, je pense que tu devrais … commence Sephora, essayant d'aider Edward.  
- OU EST-IL BORD*L ! hurle-t-elle désormais.  
Je suis tétanisée dans le canapé. Emmett, près de la baie vitrée, n'en mène pas large non plus. On le sait, tous les deux, ce que tout ça signifie. Quand elle va apprendre ce que l'on sait, elle va être dans une rage folle. Elle va exploser. Edward s'avance, lui faisant face. Ils ne sont plus qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, se défiant du regard. Tous les regards sont posés sur eux. Comment ose-t-il la défier quand elle est dans cet état? Serait-ce donc lui qui est dépourvu de tout sens de la survie? Est-il suicidaire? Ceci dit, on le serait à moins avec la sangsue (haha! mauvais jeu de mot) de Sephora accrochée à ses basques. Toujours est-il qu'affronter Rosalie quand elle est dans une colère noire, ce n'est pas une dose de bravoure pour trois grains de folie. C'est de l'inconscience.  
- Rose, je sais que tout ça ne va pas te faire plaisir mais tu dois m'écouter ... dit-il, toujours aussi calme sans reculer ni même la lâcher du regard.  
- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, Edward?  
- Je suis désolé, Rosalie.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère? demande-t-elle, un tout petit peu calmée par le ton doux qu'a employé Edward.  
- Il va bien, lui précise-t-il, tentant de la rassurer un peu.  
Evidemment, elle s'imagine le pire, la pauvre. Enfin, pas le pire, car le pire, c'est bien ceci. Mais elle s'imagine qu'il est blessé. Voir même mort. Je frissonne à cette idée, ne pouvant concevoir un monde sans Jasper. Mais elle a aussi des raisons de se poser des questions. Après tout, on lui dit que son frère est revenu mais il n'est pas là. Elle est en droit de se demander ce qu'il est advenu de lui, de se poser des tas de questions. L'embêtant, c'est qu'elle se pose les mauvaises questions. Elle soupire en entendant les paroles rassurantes d'Edward et ses poings qui étaient contractés d'énervement se relâchent enfin.  
- Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être dans sa condition, s'entend! précise Edward, toujours aussi calme.  
Emmett se crispe près de la baie vitrée. Il sait que dans quelques minutes, tout va basculer. Le monde de Rosalie va s'écrouler et il ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider. Quand j'étais avec Edward, je n'avais jamais vraiment mesuré l'importance de la relation entre les deux "jumeaux" de la famille. Je pensais qu'ils passaient juste pour des frère et soeur aux yeux du monde en raison de leur blondeur à tous les deux. Mais il s'est trouvé que Jasper et Rosalie était bien plus jumeaux que par leur couleur de cheveux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Rosalie apportait à Jasper mais je sais en tout cas qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui. Quant à elle, Jasper était toute une partie de son monde. Son monde qui va s'écrouler dans quelques instants, quand Edward aura asséné les mots affreux qui sonnent comme le glas de leur fraternité. L'horreur à l'état pur.  
- Ton frère a renoncé à son végétarisme, Rosalie. Pour de bon cette fois.  
Voilà, c'est dit. La bouche de Rosalie s'ouvre pendant que l'idée fait son chemin à travers elle. Je suis sûre, car elle ne l'a pas vu, que ses yeux, par l'esprit, se portent sur la stature de son frère, elle reconnaît sa manière de se tenir, ses cheveux rejetés négligemment en arrière, son visage parfait. Et puis dans sa tête toujours, elle aperçoit ses yeux. Pourpres. Signe que tout est fini. Que tout ce qu'il a combattu des années durant a gagné. Que Jasper est vaincu. Que son humanité est vaincue. Elle hoquète alors de stupeur et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, nerveuse. Le calme avant la tempête. Le répit avant le désastre.  
- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! lâche-t-elle, sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Pour toute réponse, Edward tend le bras vers Emmett. Celui-ci se tasse de plus en plus, apeuré par la réaction que peut avoir sa femme. Il acquiesce rapidement et entre sa tête dans ses épaules comme une tortue le ferait pour rentrer dans sa carapace. Mais elle n'explose pas, elle se contente de rire doucement.  
- C'est encore une de vos farces à deux francs ! Vous savez qu'on ne blague pas sur ma relation avec Jasper! lâche-t-elle, faussement réprobatrice.  
Effectivement, elle passe par les mêmes stades que moi. Elle fait le deuil de son frère tel qu'elle l'a connu. Les quatre phases du deuil: Déni – Colère – Dépression ... Acceptation. Vais-je devoir en passer par là? J'ai bien sûr déjà passé le déni, là, dans la forêt. Ne parlons pas de la colère, Edward et Emmett sont là pour en témoigner. Je suis maintenant dans la tristesse, la dépression. Et je ne compte pas en sortir d'aussitôt. Je regarde alors Edward, qui, résigné, me désigne d'un mouvement de tête. Il veut que moi, moi qui souffre autant qu'elle, il veut que ce soit moi qui lui confirme la terrible nouvelle. Je me demande si il est possible de revenir en arrière dans les phases car là, j'ai plutôt de nouveau investi le stade "colère". Lentement, pour ne pas me brusquer ... ou plutôt se brusquer, Rosalie se retourne vers moi. Je me tétanise sur place, tandis que son magnifique visage me fait face. Ses yeux cherchent ma réponse. Et je ne peux pas lui mentir. Je ne le veux pas non plus. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache. J'ai besoin qu'elle réagisse comme moi, car je me sens plutôt abandonnée sur ce coup-là. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire. Ma langue semblant être soudée à mon palais. Elle me regarde intensément et, lentement, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, tandis que tout aussi lentement, j'hoche la tête de droite à gauche, pour lui faire comprendre la fatalité. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.  
La réaction est immédiate. Alors qu'elle n'a pas cru une seule seconde Edward et Emmett, elle n'hésite pas à me faire confiance. Je suis sûre qu'elle a lu tout le désarroi dans mes yeux. Ses épaules tombent et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Ses yeux sont douloureux. Edward veut la prendre par les épaules mais elle se dégage furieusement, lui dardant un regard rempli de haine. Ensuite, elle nous regarde tous tour à tour et grimpe les escaliers sans plus de cérémonies, à une vitesse qui n'a plus rien d'humain. Nous savons parfaitement qu'elle est arrivée à sa chambre quand elle claque la porte avec une violence telle que toute la maison en tremble sur ses fondations. Le clan Cullen se regarde, paniqué, tandis qu'Emmett me regarde pour voir si je survis à tout ça. J'hausse les épaules quand Alice prend la parole:  
- Alors c'est vrai? Jasper est redevenu un vampire sanguinaire?  
- Oui. Aucun doute là-dessus! répond Edward, très calmement.  
Je dirige mon regard vers mon ancienne meilleure amie et elle se contente d'hausser les épaules avant de se pelotonner contre son nouvel amoureux:  
- J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait ! Je suppose donc qu'on va devoir surveiller celle-là? fait-elle d'un air désinvolte en me désignant du doigt.  
- On ne sait pas encore très bien pourquoi il est revenu mais il est clair que Bella, étant la seule humaine nous fréquentant, est la plus exposée au danger! admet Edward, sans pour autant sembler perturbé par la situation.  
Je regarde Emmett mais il a reporté son attention vers le dehors. Plus personne ne parle pendant un long moment qui me semble une éternité. Finalement, alors que je suis prête à leur demander ce qu'il compte faire de moi, Emmett brise le silence, le regard toujours perdu sur l'extérieur:  
- De toute façon, Rosalie ou non, si il s'en prend à Bella, il faudra le réduire en morceaux et le brûler.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Je suis assise depuis des heures sur ce canapé. Chaque membre de la famille s'est relayé auprès de moi, pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Ca, c'est la version officielle. La version officieuse étant bien sûr non avouable, puisqu'il s'agit de s'assurer que je ne file pas. J'entends d'ici les mots du parfait Edward Cullen, disant que "Bella a une tendance particulière à se jeter dans la gueule du loup" avant d'éclater de rire à une blague que je ne comprends décemment pas. J'ai eu droit à la charmante Eléa, qui a essayé de me faire parler et qui a juste eu droit à des grognements et des onomatopées. La pauvre, ce n'est pas sa faute après tout. Je m'excuserais quand je serais un peu moins sur les nerfs. J'ai aussi eu droit au taiseux Oliver qui a quand même tenu à me dire qu'ils faisaient ça – je cite – pour mon bien. Heureusement, j'aurais encore moins accepté qu'ils me gardent prisonnière pour mon mal! En tout cas, il rentre parfaitement dans le moule Cullen : beau, parfait, taiseux et protecteur. Un de plus à exécrer comme ça. Et dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je les admirais, j'étais béate d'admiration devant eux. Comme de quoi, les choses peuvent vraiment évoluer en peu de temps. J'ai ensuite hérité de la non-moins charmante Alice Cullen, qui s'est contentée de se poster près de moi sur le canapé un magazine de mode à la main, évitant soigneusement de m'adresser la parole et relevant de temps à autre la tête pour être sûre que je n'avais pas filé. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, la dernière heure vient d'être passée en compagnie du parfait(ement soporiphique) Edward Cullen (NDA :merci à Azouli pour l'appellation déposée :D) qui a évité toute discussion pour ne pas qu'on s'empoigne et qui s'est contenté de me lancer des œillades inquiètes auxquelles j'ai fait semblant de ne pas prêter attention. Heureusement pour moi, ils ont été assez malins pour éviter de me coller la nymphomane Sephora, sinon je la clouais au mur, même avec ma force de moineau. Ou peut-être que je l'aurais tellement cherchée que ce serait elle qui m'aurait clouée au mur, chose que visiblement, aucun des Cullen (même, apparemment, Alice) ne veut. L'heure de garde d'Edward touchant à sa fin, c'est sans mal que j'imagine déjà le plus fort d'entre eux faire son apparition dans la pièce pour me "surveiller". Emmett. Je l'attends de pied ferme.

Il entre dans la pièce quand Edward la quitte. Je suis encore mieux surveillée que Buckingham Palace en fait! Bande de vampires protecteurs et totalitaristes! Je n'aurais de cesse de le répéter! Pouah ! Emmett vient se laisser tomber dans le canapé, à mes côtés et se saisit de la télécommande tandis que je plante mon regard sur lui, bras croisés et attitude revêche. Sauf que ça ne lui fait visiblement ni chaud ni froid car ça fait cinq minutes qu'il s'amuse à zapper sans même me porter la moindre attention.  
- Emmett !  
- Oui?  
- Comment va Rosalie?  
- Aucune idée, à vrai dire. Personne n'a osé aller la voir.  
- Tu es vraiment un mari tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas mariée avec Rosalie Hale, voilà tout.  
- Elle doit être dans tous ses états.  
- Justement! Crois-moi, dans ces cas-là, il vaut toujours mieux la laisser décanter un petit peu.  
- Tu es ignoble.  
- Réaliste.  
Sa valse de zapping entre les chaînes reprend de plus belle, à tel point que j'en ai le tournis. Il n'a pas dardé un regard sur moi, fuyant mon regard accusateur. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure et je compte bien le faire s'expliquer, voir même lui faire retirer ces mots.  
- Emmett.  
- Oui?  
- Il faut qu'on aide Jasper!  
Il se retourne sur moi, comme si je venais de l'électrocuter.  
- Ne sois pas bête, Bella!  
- C'est toi qui es bête, là, Emmett! fais-je, hors de moi. "Si il s'en prend à Bella, il faudra le démembrer et le foutre au feu!" fais-je dans une imitation un peu sommaire de sa grosse voix.  
- Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit!  
- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux! fais-je en me relevant, comme électrocutée à mon tour.  
- Bien sûr que si! Je ne le laisserais jamais toucher à un seul de tes cheveux! fait-il en se redressant à son tour.  
- Ne sois pas idiot, Emmett, c'est de Jasper dont on parle !  
- Justement, Bella, justement. Jasper est le plus dangereux d'entre nous. Il peut déjouer toutes nos protections en un tour de passe-passe.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

- Il est plus fort, plus entraîné que nous tous réunis. En un tour de main, c'en est fini de nous. Même moi, je ne peux rien contre lui.  
- Sauf qu'il s'agit de Jasper, et il ne vous ferait rien !  
- Le Jasper qu'on connaissait peut-être. Mais ce n'est plus le même Jasper, Bella. C'est devenu un être guidé par sa soif. Sa soif de sang humain. Et vu sa tendance à t'apprécier un peu trop avant son départ, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait envie de goûter à ton délicieux bouquet.

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
_

- Jasper ne me ferait rien de …  
- Il te veut, Bella. Il te veut tellement. Il n'a pas pu t'avoir comme il le voulait au départ. J'imagine qu'il ne manquera aucune occasion de t'avoir maintenant.  
J'hoquète de stupeur à ses mots, ne comprenant comment ils peuvent le laisser tomber ainsi.  
- C'était ton ami, Emmett. Vous venez de vivre les derniers mois à me protéger! Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié tout ça.  
- Parce que tu crois qu'il s'en rappellera, lui, quand il viendra te chercher et qu'il nous affrontera? Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre lui, Bella, mais s'il s'en prend à toi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Je lui séparerais alors la tête de son corps moi-même !  
- NON ! hurlais-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

Edward entre dans le salon, l'air paniqué. Il s'arrête néanmoins en constatant que je ne suis finalement pas en danger.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici? demande-t-il, arquant un sourcil.  
Je tourne la tête vers Emmett, toujours tremblante de rage. Celui-ci s'est laissé retomber dans le canapé, la télécommande à la main, dans une attitude désinvolte.  
- Je viens d'apprendre, grâce à Bella (NDA: Et moi grâce à Demoisel), qu'il existe plusieurs races de girafe.  
- Et pourquoi hurlait-elle alors? fait Edward après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la télévision pour s'assurer qu'Emmett ne le menait pas en bateau et qu'on regardait bien un documentaire animalier.  
D'ailleurs, le traître a vraiment tout préparé car effectivement, deux marmottes sont en train de se grimper dessus à la télévision.  
- Et bien, elle était choquée que je ne sache pas que c'était pareil pour les zèbres et les gazelles ! explique-t-il, toujours aussi calme.  
- Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte ? grinçais-je, de mauvaise foi.  
- Bah elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! me dit Edward dans un sourire craquant.  
- Ah non, je suis confus ! fait Emmett, l'air expert. The marmotte, elle fuck the butterfly, c'est tout !  
Je sursaute à sa phrase et me met à me marrer. Il faut dire que c'est bien Emmett et Edward Cullen ça. Le bourrin et le prude de service. Excellent !  
- D'ailleurs, Bella m'a appris également que les girafes avaient 5 estomacs ! Ca devrait être utile, pour moi ! Un estomac par ours ! Haha !  
- Et quand Bella a-t-elle fait un safari au Kenya?  
- Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne peux pas tout savoir de la vie de Bella, non? assène Emmett, sarcastique.  
Edward s'assied alors dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé et m'étudie du regard. Emmett lève les yeux au ciel et se relève:  
- Bon, et bien moi je vais chasser un petit peu !  
- Et ta garde?  
- Je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de me remplacer Eddie ...  
Edward semble alors lire quelque chose dans ses pensées car il lève les yeux au ciel et grince, tandis qu'Emmett franchit la porte d'entrée:  
- Disparais de ma vue, Emmett Cullen, ou je serais tenté de te réduire en charpie.

Puisqu'Emmett Cullen refuse d'être mon allié, je vais devoir en trouver un autre. Je pose mes yeux sur Edward, qui a tourné le regard vers la télévision, et je me dis « Pourquoi pas ? ». Il aimait Jasper, il s'entendait bien avec lui. Et Edward n'est pas du genre à le laisser se fourvoyer sur cette voie. Si je trouve les bons mots, les bonnes raisons, il m'écoutera, c'est obligé. Edward est réfléchi, posé. Quand il verra qu'on peut aider Jasper, qu'on ne peut pas le laisser dans cette situation, alors il le fera. Sinon, il ne serait décemment plus l'Edward Cullen que j'ai connu.  
- Bella, tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas lire tes pensées ! fait-il sans décrocher les yeux du téléviseur. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me scrutes ainsi, que je cesse de m'interroger, s'il te plait.  
- Je peux te demander un service ? demandais-je en m'avançant sur le canapé pour lui faire face et être plus proche de lui.  
- Ce que tu voudras.  
- Tout ce que je voudrais ? demandais-je, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.  
- Tant que ça reste dans le domaine de l'acceptable bien sûr ! précise-t-il dans un sourire gentil.  
Je soupire et me laisse retomber contre le dossier du canapé, vaincue.  
- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Bella. N'essaye pas de m'embobiner, tu sais que je ne ferais que ce que je veux bien faire, argue-t-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.  
- Il a besoin de nous ! tranchais-je, sans faire plus de détour.  
Après tout, ça ne sert à rien. Il sait sur quel sujet je l'embarque et je ne tiens pas à prolonger une conversation importante en faisant des ronds-de-jambe.  
- Il a fait son choix, Bella.  
- Il a besoin de vous.  
- Jasper n'a besoin de personne quand il est dans cet état !  
Il se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée, stressé maintenant. Je suis certaine qu'un combat se joue en lui. Il voudrait l'aider mais ne sait pas comment. Je dois trouver les mots. Je dois pouvoir le convaincre. Lui seul peut m'aider.  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser comme ça ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas … l'abandonner ? demandais-je en me redressant.  
- Il a fait son choix, Bella. Il a choisi de renier tout ce à quoi nous croyons.  
- Il a fait une erreur. Tout le monde fait des erreurs !  
- Il est allé trop loin.  
- Il peut encore changer !  
- J'ai lu son esprit, Bella. J'ai lu son esprit.  
Je le regarde intensément mais il ne me regarde plus depuis qu'il s'est levé. Qu'a-t-il donc bien pu voir dans l'esprit de Jasper dans cette forêt ? Cela me concernait-il ?  
- Comptait-il ... me tuer? demandais-je en écho de mes pensées.  
- Eh bien, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude mais tout en lui criait ton nom. Ses pensées se résumaient à toi, ton corps, ton odeur parfaite.  
Mon coeur rate un battement à cette information et je m'appuie contre le fauteuil pour me donner une contenance. L'homme que j'aime aspire à me manger. A me vider de mon sang. A me tuer. Alors qu'il a passé les derniers mois près de moi à me protéger de la mort, il souhaite me la donner aujourd'hui de sa propre bouche. Comment puis-je aimer un monstre ? Et quand bien même je parviens à me dire qu'il ne désire que ma mort, moi pour ma part, je ne désire que sa rédemption. Je veux qu'ils le sauvent. Je veux qu'on me le rende tel que je l'aime, tel qu'il est vraiment. Et pour cela, je n'ai qu'un choix. Convaincre le vampire qui se tient là devant moi qu'il faut le faire. Mes chances semblent bien minces et je ne vois qu'une solution encore probable. Je m'approche alors de lui par l'arrière, doucement. Je sais qu'il peut me voir approcher dans la baie vitrée qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux. Mais je sais qu'il ne se dérobera pas. Quand j'arrive à lui, je glisse mes mains sur son torse, enroulant mes bras autour de son ventre, posant ma tête sur son dos, me lovant tout contre lui. Je le sens se tendre à mon contact, les mains appuyées contre la vitre, sa respiration se saccadant.  
- Que fais-tu, Bella ?  
- Une pause bisounours.  
Il sourit brièvement avant de poser une main sur les miennes.  
- En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?  
- Je me love contre toi et je profite de ta stature pour me rassurer.  
- As-tu peur ?  
- Oui, mentis-je honteusement.  
Il m'est toujours plus facile de mentir à Edward quand son fabuleux visage ne me toise pas. J'ai toujours cette impression, quand nous sommes face à face, que son regard sonde mon âme. Ici, dans cette posture, il m'est facile de lui cacher la vérité.  
- Il vaut mieux que tu aies un peu peur, tu sais, m'assure-t-il de sa voix douce.  
- Je serais plus rassurée s'il n'était pas au dehors, prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment, tu comprends ?  
- Bella …  
- Je t'en prie, Edward. Retrouve-le. Ramène-le à la raison. Et à la maison.  
Traîtresse jusqu'au bout, je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse parfait. Il frissonne à mon contact et soupire. Il est prêt à craquer, je le sens. Un tout petit mot de plus et j'aurais ce que je désire :  
- Je t'en prie, Edward. Pour moi.  
A ces mots, il virevolte vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

Touché.

Il sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je me mords la lèvre de contentement. Finalement, je devrais m'inventer Femme Fatale, j'ai de l'avenir.  
- Moi vivant, jamais je n'amènerais le loup dans la bergerie.  
Sur ce, il dépose un baiser chaste sur ma joue et me lâche pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Coulé.

Je suis en train de tourner dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Aucun de mes gardes du corps de la journée n'a osé venir voir comment j'allais. Il faut dire qu'après le sale tour qu'Edward m'a joué, le premier qui apparaît, même avec un drapeau blanc, je le détruis sur place. J'entends alors quelque chose tomber en haut et j'arque un sourcil. Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête! J'avais cherché du soutien chez les Cullen alors que j'aurais du directement me tourner vers la seule personne dans cette maison qui souhaiterait la même chose que moi. Rosalie. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, consciente que le répit que m'offrent mes gardes du corps ne sera que de courte durée et je ne veux pas qu'ils m'empêchent de parler à la belle blonde, car ils sauront directement que la sœur du si vilain vampire ne me refusera pas son aide. A l'instant même, je ne pense pas non plus à la colère noire dans laquelle elle est plongée, je ne crains pas sa haine et sa douleur car je vis les mêmes choses qu'elle. Arrivée devant sa porte, je tergiverse tout de même un peu. Dois-je frapper? Si je frappe, ne vais-je pas me heurter à un refus de me laisser entrer? Si elle pense que je suis Emmett ou Edward, pire encore Alice, me laissera-t-elle entrer? Et si j'entre sans frapper, ne va-t-elle pas me sauter à la gorge, pensant que je suis une des traitres qui ont abandonné son frère? Au final, après mûre réflexion, ça m'est bien égal. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour Jasper. Alors si je dois me faire clouer au mur pour ça, tant pis, je le ferais. Tout ce qui compte en ce moment, c'est lui.  
J'entre dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Je ne suis venue qu'une fois ici, quand Rosalie m'a donné des draps de bain pour m'emmener ensuite dans la chambre de Jasper où se trouvait la nympho de service. Je ne suis donc pas habituée. Je m'avance un peu, sur mes gardes mais finis par la trouver. Elle est roulée en boule, sur son lit, un coussin entre les bras, les yeux fermés. Pour peu, on pourrait dire qu'elle dort. Si on ignorait que c'est une vampire qui ne dort jamais, bien sûr. J'avise un cadre, par terre, qui semble être la cause du bruit que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Je m'abaisse pour le ramasser et sens mon cœur se rompre à la vue de la photo qui y trône. Jasper, Rosalie entre ses jambes, assis sur un rocher avec la mer en arrière plan. Et un superbe sourire innocent et heureux sur le visage. Au temps où tout allait bien. Où tout était facile. Où je n'avais pas envahi leurs vies pour les détruire. Je me sens responsable de tout ça. De tous leurs malheurs. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas éloignée tant que je le pouvais? Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas laissés tranquilles? Je suis en train de caresser le visage parfait de l'homme que j'aime sur la photo quand je sursaute. Rosalie s'est redressée et me regarde faire, un air indéfinissable sur le visage.  
- Je ... Je suis désolée! Je voulais le ramasser et ...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé valser! me dit-elle d'une voix basse et rassurante.  
- Je suis désolée d'être entrée mais ...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais que c'était toi! fait-elle en me désignant son nez.  
Ah oui, j'oublie toujours ce petit détail. Ils peuvent toujours me sentir arriver. Je soupire à l'idée qu'elle a tout de même laissée entrer.  
- Si ça n'avait pas été toi, j'aurais cloué au mur celui qui osait me déranger, d'ailleurs! fait-elle en écho de mes pensées.  
Je souris et elle me rend le sourire brièvement, avant de baisser les yeux pour regarder ses pieds. Je vais alors m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, je me sentirais aussi proche de Rosalie Hale?  
- Alors tout est vrai hein? me demande-t-elle sur un ton de petite fille à qui on a retiré sa Barbie préférée.  
- Malheureusement ... oui, soufflais-je, honteuse d'avoir à lui dire ça.  
- Il est devenu ...  
- Ne dis pas ça Rosalie ...  
- Il vous a attaqués?  
- Non. Edward ne lui en a pas laissé le temps à vrai dire.  
- Et ... lui as-tu parlé?  
- Je ... Non. Je n'avais pas vu de suite son regard et ... Il m'a dit de m'en aller. Comme s'il voulait me protéger de lui.  
Elle met une main sur sa bouche et hoquète de stupeur. Je suis en train de l'achever, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle sache tout. Et qu'elle m'aide, surtout.  
- Ils ne veulent pas l'aider, Rosalie.  
- Je sais, ils le considèrent comme ... "perdu".  
- Perdu? demandais-je, avec peur de trop bien comprendre.  
- Perdu pour nous. Il est définitivement sorti de notre famille.  
- Mais pas pour toi, hein!  
Elle se redresse alors et s'avance vers son miroir où elle se regarde longuement.  
- Je ne sais pas, Bella.  
- Mais enfin, c'est ton frère!  
- Jasper n'a jamais été vraiment mon frère, tu sais.  
Je sursaute à ses mots. Me serais-je trompée? Quand je pensais que le lien qui unissait les vampires entre eux était bien plus fort encore que le lien familial que nous avons, nous humains, me serais-je trompée? Là où je pense que c'est fort pour eux car ils se sont choisis, suis-je dans l'erreur?  
- Il a toujours été bien plus que ça.  
Je soupire de soulagement. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour le coup.  
- Mais, si il est devenu ce … monstre, je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas.  
- Rosalie, il a besoin de toi.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de moi dont il a besoin, fait-elle en se retournant vers moi. Il a besoin de sang humain, c'est tout ce qui l'importe.  
- Pourquoi est-il revenu, alors? Du sang humain, il y en a partout !  
- Pour toi.  
- Mais tu viens de me dire ...  
- Je reformule: pour ton sang! me coupe-t-elle, vrillant son regard dans le mien.  
Je frissonne, horrifiée et prends toute la mesure de ce que j'apprends au fil du temps. Jasper me veut "tellement" selon eux qu'il ne fera qu'une chose quand il m'aura entre les mains, me tuer. Et je n'ai pas peur. Quelque chose en moi ne tourne pas rond (et merci Téléphone pour ces merveilleuses paroles) car j'ai beau savoir qu'ils ne se trompent pas, je n'ai vraiment pas peur. Comme si mon cœur criait plus fort que ma raison, me disant que jamais l'homme que j'aime ne planterait ses crocs dans ma peau. Suis-je folle? Suis-je aveuglée par amour? Certainement. Mais qu'importe, rien ne compte, sauf le sauver.  
- Je n'abandonne pas, Rosalie. Avec ou sans ton aide, je le sauverais.  
- Bella, ne sois pas ...  
- Je vais le sauver, vu que je suis la seule ici à vraiment le vouloir.  
- Je le veux aussi, ne te méprends pas!  
- Alors fais quelque chose! Veux-tu vivre le reste de l'éternité en sachant que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose mais que tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour le faire?  
- Il ne m'écoutera pas!  
- Tu es sa sœur et il t'aime. Parle-lui de ton mariage. Parle-lui de son absence. Parle-lui, fais ce que tu veux, enferme-le dans une grotte s'il faut mais va le voir, je t'en supplie!  
Elle semble réfléchir tandis que je suis au bord des nerfs. Va-t-elle enfin m'écouter?  
- D'accord, j'irais. Mais avant, passons un marché.  
Tiens donc. Les marchés seraient donc le lot quotidien de la famille Hale. Gé-ni-al !  
- Je t'écoute! arguais-je, revêche, les bras croisés à bout de nerfs.  
- Je vais le voir et je m'occupe de lui. En contre partie, tu me jures de ne pas t'approcher de lui tant qu'il n'est pas ... redevenu normal.  
J'analyse brièvement la donne. De toute façon, ai-je vraiment envie, pour reprendre les mots d'Edward, d'aller me jeter sous ses crocs? La réponse est bien sûr non. Si Rosalie s'en occupe, je suis déjà soulagée et n'en demande pas plus. Je prendrais mon mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.  
- Le marché me semble plus qu'acceptable. Je suis d'accord. Mais en contre partie, toi, jure-moi que tu feras tout ce qui est en tout pouvoir pour ...  
- Je le ferais. C'est mon frère après tout.

Une heure plus tard, après m'être comportée comme une parfaite petite prisonnière, j'ai demandé à pouvoir aller me reposer. Il est tard, bien plus de 23 h, et je suis éreintée. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a moins de 24 heures, je faisais l'amour ici avec Edward. Tout cela me semble si loin, comme si deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Rosalie a insisté pour que je prenne la chambre de Jasper, pour que je puisse avoir un peu de calme. Edward voulait que je dorme dans sa chambre, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que j'en étais incapable, tellement l'énervement que j'éprouvais envers lui était fort. Il a fini par céder à la chambre de Jasper et me voici donc dans la pièce mauve au plafond noir, couchée sur le lit, au milieu de son odeur. Tout ici me rappelle mon parfait vampire blond. Ses vêtements laissés négligemment sur sa chaise au coin de la pièce, son bouquin abandonné à côté du lit comme s'il allait revenir rapidement, son lit où il m'a pris dans ses bras et a failli me faire l'amour. Tout ça me rappelle qu'il était là pour moi. Je me suis enveloppée dans un de ses t-shirts, trop grand pour moi, et je suis collée-serrée à un de ses oreillers qui sent si bon. Je ferme les yeux et à nouveau, là, au milieu de ses affaires, les souvenirs me reviennent en vague. La première fois, quand il m'a sauvée et a sauvé ma virginité. Stupide virginité que j'ai été offrir au stupide Edward Cullen. Il pouvait bien faire tant d'efforts pour la préserver, quand je vais la dispenser à n'importe qui, au fuyard, au lâche qui m'avait abandonnée seule et sans défense ici à Forks. Notre deuxième rencontre en dessous de ce pont, où je ne suis plus jamais retournée, d'ailleurs. Je vois les déjeuners, à la cafétéria, les rires et les bons moments. Je revois son sourire franc, sa moue réprobatrice quand j'allais trop loin dans mes questions, son regard pénétrant. Je n'ai rien oublié. Tous ces souvenirs sont ce qu'il me reste de lui.

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
_

Je nous revois aussi, patinant main dans la main sur le lac. A ce moment-là, le geste ne voulait rien dire. Enfin, je le pensais. Je me sens pourtant à nouveau le coeur qui bat à tout romper à son contact. Cela ne voulait-il pas dire ce que mon coeur ne savait pas encore à cet instant-là? Que j'étais déjà en train de craquer lentement pour lui?  
Ce que je revois, surtout, c'est mon "accident" à ce moment magique. Moi m'écrasant lamentablement contre la glace. Et mon sang, mon stupide sang coulant sur ma stupide tête. Et son regard. Son sublime regard se transformant en regard fou. Ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il pourrait me tuer. Il aurait pu. Je revois son regard dément et le soin qu'il mettait à s'éloigner de moi pour ne pas être tenté de vraiment le faire. Et je le revois aussi, arrivant dans la chambre quand je me suis faite attaquée par Victoria. J'ai vu sa fureur quand il les a vus. J'ai vu la rage avec laquelle il la repoussait de mon bras. J'ai vu aussi son visage torturé s'avancer vers ce même bras pour sucer le venin, pas convaincu qu'il pourrait vraiment le faire.

_But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
_

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, le bon comme le mauvais, comment as-tu pu devenir ce monstre? demandais-je à voix basse, espérant que, où qu'il soit, il puisse entendre ma question.  
Espoir fou car même l'ouïe vampirique ne pourrait pas l'aider à m'entendre dans cette forteresse.  
- Personne n'a dit que j'étais un monstre, mon coeur.  
Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Je dois rêver. Je me suis certainement endormie et je rêve qu'il est là près de moi.  
- Enfin si, toi, à l'instant. Ca pourrait presque me vexer d'ailleurs!  
Je me redresse, d'un bond, dans le lit et regarde autour de moi. Je vois alors sa silhouette parfaite, assise tranquillement sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Sans nul doute, ce n'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours, il est bien là. Il porte la veste en cuir que j'ai vue sur lui tout à l'heure, sur une chemise noire, son jeans gris et ses All Stars que j'adore. Et ses yeux sont toujours aussi rouges et brillants. Ceux d'un vampire non-végétarien. Ceux de l'homme de ma vie. L'homme de ma vie est un monstre sanguinaire. Et il va très certainement me tuer.  
Il se lève alors et s'approche de moi, tandis que je me recule contre la tête du lit, cherchant à lui échapper, alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas, même si j'essayais vraiment. Il pose un genou sur le lit et ses deux mains sur le matelas, se penchant ainsi vers moi. Il doit connaître ma peur, la sentir au plus profond de lui. Peut-être même doit-il s'en régaler. Toutefois, il s'arrête à une certaine distance de sécurité, continuant de m'étudier du regard. Nous ne parlons aucun des deux. Moi tétanisée par sa proximité et celle de ses canines aiguisées, lui humant l'air et mon parfum.  
- Comment es-tu entré ? demandais-je enfin, ne supportant plus le silence pesant qui n'augure rien de bon.  
- Il faut croire que leur surveillance n'est pas assez attentive.  
- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
- J'ai attendu que tu sois seule.  
Je rougis en l'imaginant me regarder pendant que je me changeais. A-t-il vu les marques laissées par son frère sur ma peau ? Les a-t-il remarquées ? Comment aurait-il pu les manquer, ceci dit. Elles sont clairement voyantes. Que doit-il penser de moi ? J'aimerais au moins que si il me tue, il pourra le faire en ayant une bonne image de moi. Pas celle de la salope qui ne sait se décider entre deux vampires.  
- Jasper, je …  
- Bella, je ne peux pas rester.  
- Je sais.  
- S'ils me trouvent ici …  
- Ils te tueront.  
- Charmante famille, n'est-il pas ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Jasper ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'explication qui te satisferait. Non-adhésion totale à la cause du végétarisme vampirique, tentation trop forte et trop récurrente, envie de changement.  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas ça.  
- Ne me pose pas la question, alors.  
- Comment t'aider ?  
Il s'avance vers moi et je sens mon cœur prêt à exploser. Et s'il me tuait là, que deviendrait Charlie ? Et Renée ? Et Jacob ? Que penserait Jacob de tout cela ? Ne ferait-il pas quelque chose d'insensé pour essayer de me venger? Ses yeux pourpres brillent d'une lueur incandescente et j'ai réellement peur.  
- Trois mots, Bella. Sept lettres. Dis-les et je suis à toi. Pour toujours.  
- Je … je … murmurais-je, péniblement.  
Si je parvenais à faire abstraction de ses pupilles un seul instant, je pourrais le faire. Je le ressens tellement. Enfin, j'en étais convaincue. Mais là, avec ses pupilles d'assassin braquées sur moi, quand je me rends compte qu'il est une menace pour toutes les personnes que j'aime en plus d'en être une pour moi, est-ce que je l'aime autant que je le pense ? Puis-je lui faire cet aveu alors qu'il pourrait finir par tuer mon père dans l'heure qui suit ?  
- Je …  
- Merci, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.  
A ces mots, et sans que je sois même incapable de réagir, il se redresse et fonce vers la fenêtre.  
- Jasper !  
- On dira que c'était un coup pour du beurre. Ils ont raison, Bella. Tiens-toi aussi éloignée de moi que possible. Sinon, la prochaine fois, il est fort probable que tu ne ressortes pas vivante de tout ça.  
La seconde d'après, il a disparu. Trois mots. Sept lettres. Je les ai répétés et répétés inlassablement dans ma tête convaincue que c'était ce que je ressentais. Et j'ai été incapable de lui dire. Ruinant ainsi toutes mes chances de sauver l'homme de mes rêves.

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

Le lendemain, je me réveille très très tard. Quand je pose mes yeux sur mon téléphone portable, je vois qu'il est 13 heures passées. Je me lève donc péniblement. Ma tête est lourde et douloureuse, et je ne parle même pas de mon corps. Je pense que les effets de ma nuit "torride" avec Edward se font seulement sentir maintenant. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et grommèle en m'apercevant dans le miroir. J'ai une mine affreuse. Vous savez, la mine de la parfaite crétine qui a eu enfin la chance de dire à l'homme de sa vie disparu depuis des mois et qui est enfin revenu qu'elle l'aime, et qui, conne comme elle l'est, n'a pas saisi cette chance pour une stupide raison obscure qu'elle ne retrouve même plus aujourd'hui. Ben ça, c'est ma tête aujourd'hui. Il devrait y avoir un livre des boulets où j'y serais répertoriée en première place. J'ai bien envie de me jeter contre un mur pour m'infliger un châtiment physique pour toute cette idiotie qui m'habite mais je vois déjà les remontrances d'Edward, disant qu'on ne peut me laisser seule sans que je ne courre un danger de mort et je me verrais assignée à résidence dans sa chambre. Erk erk erk, pas question. Et me voilà en train d'être dégoutée par l'idée de me retrouver dans la chambre d'Edward alors qu'il y a moins de 48 h, j'y étais justement et pas en train de jouer au Scrabble. La vérité c'est que je suis une vraie girouette et que je sens que tout ça ne fera que nous apporter plus de problèmes qu'on en a déjà. Je me prépare donc, quittant à regret le t-shirt de Jasper et descend lentement les escaliers quand je les entends parler. Sachant parfaitement que les conversations se tairont quand je serais là, je m'arrête instantanément et me pose sur les marches :  
- Il faut le retrouver avant eux ! argue Rosalie, tendue.  
- Peu importe Rosalie. Que ce soit nous ou eux. Au final, ce ne serait pas plus mal que ce soient eux ! répond Edward, désabusé.  
- Ils vont le tuer ! répond la belle blonde, furax à présent.  
- Il vaut mieux que ce soit eux qui s'en chargent, après tout !  
- Qu'entends-tu par là, Alice ?  
- Qu'il faudra bien que quelqu'un en vienne à bout. Alors autant que ce soient eux que nous …  
- Je ne vous laisserais jamais poser une main sur mon frère !  
- Ce n'est plus ton frère, Rosalie.  
- Bien sûr que si, ça l'est encore !  
- Alors tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner de nous. Le temps qu'on règle ça …  
Je me relève alors d'un bond et descends les escaliers telle une furie. Sont-ils tous devenus fous ou quoi ? Ils se retournent tous en me voyant arriver et Rosalie me regarde comme si j'étais le Messie qui venait les sauver tous :  
- De quoi s'agit-il ? demandais-je, hargneuse.  
- De rien, Bella, rassures-toi ! me lance Edward, pour me calmer.  
- Bien sûr ! Et tu ne me prendrais pas un tout petit peu pour une simplette, Edward ?

Edward sursaute de surprise tandis qu'Alice lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin lui barrant le visage.  
- Oh, ça va, c'est bon Alice ! assénais-je, furieuse. Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on soit tranquille, parce que cette attitude de salope sans cœur et sans sentiments commence à me courir sur le haricot. Tu es furieuse parce qu'il ne t'a pas pleurée assez longtemps ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute. Peut-être m'en veux-tu parce qu'il m'a protégée ? Il n'aurait pas eu à le faire si vous ne vous étiez pas tous porté déserteurs. J'en ai marre de ton attitude suffisante. Tu n'abuses personne Alice. Si tu me détestes, je te le rends bien, crois-moi.  
Tout le monde nous regarde, elle et moi, tour à tour. Emmett a la bouche entrouverte, choquée. Edward a plus ou moins la même posture, avec les bras ballants. Eléa est partie dans l'étude de la cheminée, visiblement embêtée d'être prise en témoin de ce règlement de compte. Sephora et Oliver, eux, toisent Alice comme redoutant sa réaction. Rosalie, elle, me regarde d'un air fier, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- Je ne te déteste pas, Bella ! finit par lâcher mon ex-meilleure amie, vrillant son regard dans le mien.  
- Alors c'est une parfaite imitation.  
- Je ne te déteste pas, répète-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard. Je le déteste lui.  
Voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses. Mais qui n'explique toujours pas son attitude envers moi. Je n'ai tout de même pas rêvé qu'elle m'a traitée comme une moins que rien depuis son retour, non ?  
- Mais dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu es aussi à cran, Bella ! lâche-t-elle alors dans un sourire diabolique.  
- Je ne suis pas à cran.  
- Presque pas. Tu arrives ici et tu te mets à hurler sur nous tous. Pour peu, on se serait cru dans Carrie. Non pas que la perspective de voir du sang couler sur les murs me dérange, mais quand même. D'où te vient donc tout ce ressentiment ?  
Elle veut parler de ressentiment, on va donc parler de ressentiment. Et elle va en avoir pour son argent, c'est certain.  
- Je suis en colère après vous tous. Je ne peux plus supporter que vous me traitiez comme cette petite chose fragile qui ne sait rien de ce qui l'attend au dehors. Si même je le suis, les gens normaux le sont tous. Et ils n'ont pas tous une famille de vampires bornés et totalitaristes pour leur sauver les miches.  
- Oh allez, fais un effort. Dis-nous ce qui te chiffonne … « vraiment ».  
- Rien d'autre ne me gêne à part ton air froid, perfide et calculateur.  
Sur ces paroles, je me détourne d'elle et de cette famille de tarés et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.  
- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Bella ? me demande Edward quand j'ai ma main sur la poignée.  
- Faire un tour et je te défie d'oser m'en empêcher.  
Je le toise longuement et il ne lâche pas mon regard. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à lui mais j'aimerais qu'il comprenne enfin que je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine qu'il faut systématiquement protéger des coups. Je n'en peux plus de leur côté surprotecteur. J'ai besoin de respirer.  
- Laissez-la sortir, je l'accompagne ! lance Rosalie en me rejoignant en deux enjambées.  
Etant ainsi parée d'un garde du corps, le cher Edward ne peut plus refuser et hoche donc la tête pour nous donner son accord. Je me sens plus en cage encore qu'un hamster dans une animalerie.

Quand on arrive à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas bien où je comptais aller en partant. Mais désormais, le fait d'avoir Rosalie pour moi toute seule m'apparaît comme une bonne chose et je ne pense plus qu'à la questionner. Alors que j'ouvre ma bouche pour commencer, elle m'intime d'un geste de me taire et me tire par le bras vers la forêt. Nous marchons en silence de longues minutes, peut-être même une demi-heure. Quand je commence à désespérer qu'elle m'emmène à Port Angeles à la marche, elle s'arrête enfin et relâche mon bras. Je m'avance alors près d'elle et murmure, n'y tenant plus :  
- Alors ?  
- Je l'ai vu. Je lui ai parlé. Il ne compte pas renoncer à ce qu'il est.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

- Bon sang, quelle tête de mule !  
- Jasper Hale, le seul et l'unique.  
- Et ?  
- Et je n'ai pas abandonné, comme tu me l'as demandé. Et aussi parce que le revoir m'a fait tant de bien. J'aurais voulu le gifler, lui hurler après. Mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est mon petit frère, tu comprends ?  
- Je pense que je peux te comprendre mieux que personne pour cela, Rosalie.  
- Bref, au nom de notre « fraternité » et de ce qui nous lie, il a promis de ne pas repartir. Et d'être prudent.  
- Que … ?  
- C'est tout ce qui m'importe maintenant que je l'ai revu.

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

- J'ai peur pour lui. S'ils le trouvent, ils le tueront. Il m'a promis de se tenir bien et de ne pas faire trop de dégâts … jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.  
- Mais que va-t-il … ?  
- Je l'ai caché dans une cabane, dans les bois. Abandonnée. Je lui ai dit de ne pas en bouger.  
- Tu penses qu'il t'écoutera ?  
- Tant qu'il n'aura pas soif, oui. Après, c'est une autre histoire. Rien ne peut contraindre Jasper à rester tranquille. Rien.  
Je repense alors à notre conversation d'hier soir. Mais je décide de ne pas en parler à Rosalie. Je sais juste que j'ai entre les mains le moyen de ramener Jasper à la raison. De sauver l'homme que j'aime. De le récupérer surtout.  
- Je veux le voir Rosalie.  
- Ca, il n'en est pas question.

Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons eu cette conversation dans les bois et Rosalie ne me cède pas d'un poil. Satané caractère vampirique qui les rend têtus comme des ânes. Je sais qu'elle va le voir régulièrement, justifiant ses absences par les préparatifs de son mariage … euuuuh, remariage. Sauf qu'au final, rien ne se prépare et qu'elle me délègue à moi, sa charmante demoiselle d'honneur consentante, quelques tâches qui doivent être faites de toute urgence avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte que Rosalie ne prépare rien de bon. Nous devons en plus cacher le tout à Emmett car entre eux deux, c'est plutôt la guerre froide en ce moment. En effet, il a rejoint la Team Edward, celle qui crée haut et fort « Tuons la bête » et il est aussi débile que le Fou dans la Belle et la Bête. Je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous préciser qui est pour moi le crétin de Gaston. Je suis en train de nouer des petits nœuds blancs sur des paquets de bonbons à distribuer quand Eléa se poste devant la table, un sourire sur le visage :  
- Veux-tu de l'aide ?  
- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Avec ta vitesse vampirique, ce serait emballé en moins de deux secondes.  
Elle s'installe en face de moi et commence à nouer les paquets, après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Eléa est Team Jasper, sans aucun doute. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'on mijote mais elle sait que notre comportement est louche et qu'on fomente une révolte. Au lieu de nous réprimander comme feraient les autres s'ils sentaient quelque chose d'étrange, elle se contente de jouer l'innocente, faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer. Je note tout de même que quand nos débats sur Jasper reprennent, elle évite soigneusement de se ranger à la Team Gaston … euuuh Edward. Ca n'en fait pas une alliée mais ce n'est du moins pas une ennemie.  
Alors qu'on finit tout doucement d'emballer les petits paquets, moi en ayant bouclé 10 quand Eléa croule sous un tas de 300, Rosalie entre dans la chambre, l'air pressé :  
- Ah, te voilà toi !  
- Je suis où tu m'as laissée, ensevelie sous tes bonbons ! ricanais-je.  
- Combien en as-tu mangé ?  
- Pas autant que j'en ai emballé.  
- Voilà qui me semble tout à fait rassurant.  
- Oserais-tu insinuer que j'ai peu emballé ?  
- As-tu vu ton tas, Bella ? En comparaison avec celui d'Eléa ?  
- Hum.  
- Bref. Je ne souhaitais pas t'entretenir de ça.  
Elle darde un regard sur Eléa qui s'amuse à refaire mes nœuds qui ne sont pas une réussite, il faut bien l'avouer.  
- Tu te souviens … de la chose dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me bassiner depuis deux semaines ?  
Okay, nous voilà donc parties dans une conversation codée. Signe qu'on parle de Jasper. Alors, quelle est donc cette chose qui …  
- Oui !!! hurlais-je presque en comprenant qu'elle me parle de la visite à Jasper que je la prie de m'accorder tous les jours, voir toutes les minutes que Dieu fait.  
- Bien. Gentille fillette qui comprend vite.  
- Quand le sujet m'intéresse ! fais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de ça ?  
- J'ai revu ma position. Et il me semble …  
Mais elle s'interrompt et regarde Eléa toujours occupée à ré-emballer mes paquets. Je piaffe littéralement d'impatience et aurais presque envie de virer Eléa pour que Rosalie crache plus vite le morceau.  
- … il me semble donc qu'il serait très certainement judicieux que … tu visites … comme tu me l'as demandé … cette boutique de robes de Port Angeles.  
Boutique de robes de Port Angeles aka Jasper Hale, le seul et l'unique. Complètement excitée, je tape dans mes mains et sautille sur place.  
- Merci Rosalie, merci mille fois !  
- Il est bien entendu clair … que je compte sur toi … pour que cette robe de demoiselle d'honneur … soit celle à laquelle je pense … et que tu ne vas pas … faire quelque chose de fou … et t'en acheter une rouge …sang, bien sûr !  
Décodage rapide : tu y vas, tu fais attention et tu te tiens loin de ses crocs.  
- Bien sûr ! répondis-je, radieuse.  
- Je fonde de grands espoirs sur cette robe, Bella.  
Comprendre : Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire quelque chose.  
- Moi aussi, Rosalie. Moi aussi.

Nous voici quelques heures plus tard devant la cabane dont Rosalie m'a parlé. La nuit est tombée et nous sommes seules, ayant prétendu aller dîner entre filles pour papoter des détails du mariage. Edward a bien entendu rouscailler, peu de temps car Rosalie l'a toisé avec un regard furibond et il a fini par céder. Rosalie me prend par les épaules maintenant et me regarde comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me voyait. Et si ça l'était effectivement ? Si je ne sortais pas de cette folie vivante ? Rosalie me sert brièvement dans ses bras puis me regarde longuement. Je comprends que tous ses espoirs reposent sur moi. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'il a décidé de repartir. Et elle a décidé là de sortir son unique joker. Son fragile et faillible joker. Très faillible. Pourvu que je ne me rate pas à nouveau … Quand elle rompt le contact, je suis prête à entrer. Elle m'ouvre la porte doucement et je prends une bonne bouffée d'air. J'ai besoin de ne pas me manquer, je dois faire en sorte de le récupérer car le perdre à nouveau, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et le regarde intensément. ll est sur le lit, les yeux fermés, respirant calmement. Quand je le vois comme ça, je pourrais presque me dire que rien n'a changé. Qu'il n'est pas devenu un vampire … non-végétarien. Un vampire normal. Je pourrais presque me dire qu'il ne s'abreuve pas du sang de pauvres humains sans défense. Mais il le fait. Et quelque part, c'est de ma faute. Vous allez penser que je suis bien présomptueuse (argh, encore un mot qu'il aurait pu me sortir) mais c'est le cas. Il est parti peu après l'épisode horizontal entre lui et moi. Il est surtout parti peu après le retour d'Edward. J'ai vu Jasper souffrir des milliers de fois, tous les jours d'ailleurs depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Mais au retour d'Edward, il avait quelque chose de plus dans le regard. Une souffrance différente. Une souffrance à laquelle je n'étais pas étrangère. Et depuis, il boit du sang humain. Ses pupilles sont pourpres et brillantes, signe qu'il boit même plus que de raison. Et j'ai peur. Pas pour moi, non. J'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur qu'il ne se perde dans tout ça. Et j'ai peur de le perdre définitivement aussi.

Je regarde ma montre et soupire. Rosalie m'a donné une demi-heure pas plus. Je sais qu'elle a peur. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse de m'avoir envoyée ici malgré tout. Mais elle sait aussi que je peux être la seule à le raisonner. Il est parti de ma faute. Car j'avais peur. Peur de lui dire tout ce qu'il se passait en moi. Peur aussi de ne pas retrouver ces mêmes choses en lui. Moi l'insignifiante petite humaine, je m'étais sentie vivante comme jamais dans les bras puissants de mon vampire blond. Je m'étais sentie entière. Complète. Mais si lui n'avait pas ressenti ça comme moi ? S'il s'était juste contenté de répondre à ses pulsions masculines ? Après tout, je m'étais jetée sur lui, pourquoi aurait-il refusé ? Mais force m'était de constater que Jasper n'était pas ce genre de personnage. Jasper était plus profond. Plus entier. Plus … sentimental sans le sens péjoratif du terme (NDA : Oui Eléa, sans ça !!! LOL *private joke*). De toute façon, ne me l'avait-il pas lui même avoué ? Ce soir là, sur la terrasse, ne m'avait-il pas avoué à quel point il m'aimait. Il nous avait dit « Epiques ». Si on était épiques, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus que notre superbe amitié, non ? Et il m'avait manqué, bon sang. Il m'avait terriblement manqué. Si je ne me rappelais pas ses pupilles rouges tournées vers moi dans le bois près du terrain de baseball et son expression mi-effrayée, mi-effrayante en me voyant, je me serais jetée sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Mais la dernière image que je garde de lui me donne encore des frissons alors je m'abstiens. J'happe un peu d'air, cherchant un moyen d'aborder une conversation.

Quand il m'entend remuer, il ouvre instantanément les yeux mais ne les tourne pas vers moi. Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'a sentie dès mon entrée, voir même quand j'approchais déjà de la cabane. Pourquoi réagit-il seulement maintenant, comme s'il avait peur que je parte sans rien lui dire :  
- Va-t'en, Bella ! fait-il, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées et voulait me contredire.  
- Jasper …  
- Va-t'en Bella, tu es inconsciente d'être ici.  
Il se redresse en position assise sur le lit. Ses pupilles pourpres se braquent sur moi et instinctivement, je me recule contre la porte, effrayée. J'ai eu l'occasion de contempler quelques fois ces pupilles de « chasseur d'humains » mais je n'avais jamais le malheur de les voir sur quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Il ne peut pas être devenu ce monstre. Non pas lui. Il ferme les yeux et penche un peu la tête, humant l'air. Il me sent. Il est en train de flairer mon parfum. Et il a raison, je suis complètement inconsciente d'être ici près de lui. Mais si je ne peux plus jamais le revoir, alors je peux bien mourir maintenant. Je viens de passer les derniers mois à me tracasser, à pleurer, à le voir partout et je ne compte plus revivre ça. Qu'il soit ce tueur de sang froid, peu m'importe. Il est là. Et c'est bien ce qui compte là tout de suite.  
- Tu sens toujours aussi bon, fait-il dans un sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.  
- Et alors ? Tu vas me mordre, c'est ça ?  
Il ré-ouvre les yeux et me toise, circonspect. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'audace de ma part, étant donnée … sa situation. Mais il peut boire le sang d'autant d'humains qu'il le veut, rien ne changera ce que je ressens pour lui. Comment lui faire comprendre ça ?  
- Pourquoi te mordrais-je ? As-tu été une vilaine petite fille ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'est pourtant bien ton nouveau mode d'alimentation, non ?  
- Que fais-tu là, Bella ?  
- Je veux que tu reviennes Jasper.  
- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je suis une menace pour toi. Tu es là, offerte à moi. Je pourrais te tuer sur le champ.  
- Tu ne le feras pas.  
- Si, je le ferai. Maintenant, va-t'en.  
- Je ne te crois pas.  
- Je te tuerai, Bella. C'est fini le temps où je me contrôlais. C'est loin tout ça.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
- Non. La sensation de liberté qui m'a envahi la première fois que j'ai regoûté au sang humain est tellement puissante que je n'abandonnerais ça pour rien au monde.  
- Mais tu as dit que …  
- Rien, Bella, fait-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.  
J'halète alors de stupeur. Il est en train de me dire que je ne peux pas le sauver. Qu'il est véritablement le monstre que je pensais qu'il était devenu. Et que tout ce qui a existé entre nous est mort aujourd'hui. Il rompt avec moi de la pire des manières qui soit. Car il n'y a pas d'alternatives, pas de possibilité d'améliorer les choses. Nous, c'est fini. Il ne m'aime plus. Il n'aime que le sang.  
- De plus, ton sang bat furieusement en toi en ce moment, et il m'a toujours beaucoup appelé. Va t'en Bella. Va-t'en tant qu'il en est encore temps.

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?  
_

J'ai la main sur la poignée et les larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues. Il me jette. Je suis là, je lui fais confiance malgré tout, je lui offre mon aide. Et il m'éjecte, froid et dur, sans plus de cérémonie. Et je me fiche bien, là à l'instant, qu'il fasse gaffe à ma vie. Je m'en contrebalance. Je serais prête à donner ma vie si ça signifiait qu'il me regarde à nouveau comme il le faisait avant. Mais ce Jasper là ne semble plus exister.  
- Bella, attends.  
Je me retourne, pleine d'espoir, mais son regard est toujours aussi dur, aussi froid.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas.  
- Si, je le suis. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu être fort.  
Un moment. Il vient d'avoir un seul moment de doute et ça me suffit. Je lâche la poignée et m'avance vers lui, confiante. Je parcours l'espace qui nous sépare sans peur. Je ne lâche pas son regard pourpre, je m'en contrefous. Quand j'arrive devant lui, je vois ses yeux m'interroger. Il se demande ce qui me prend. Moi-même je ne le sais pas très bien. Quand je suis juste devant lui, sans m'arrêter, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et colle ma bouche contre la sienne. Edward appellerait ça du suicide, j'appelle ça de la survie. Car vivre sans Jasper n'est au final synonyme de « ne plus vivre ». C'est terminé ce temps-là. Terminé de me laisser guider. Terminé d'être une poupée de chiffons aux mains de vampires. Je prends mon destin en main et me dirige vers où mon cœur me porte. Vers mon vampire blond. Alors que je pense qu'il va soit me repousser, soit me mordre directement, je suis surprise de sentir ses lèvres glacées répondre aux miennes avidement. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et je soupire d'aise. Mes mains farfouillent dans ses mèches blondes, goûtant au plaisir des sensations qu'il me procure. Ma langue, hardie, demande avidement l'accès à ma bouche et il ne me le refuse pas, faisant jouer la sienne avec la mienne dès qu'elle y a pénétré. Mon corps se colle avec fougue au sien, ses mains passant sous mon pull. Je me sens revivre, entièrement. Alors que ses mains parcourent mon dos, je me rappelle que je dois respirer et me décolle de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, son visage se referme, ses mains s'arrêtent, attrapent mes bras et me repoussent loin de lui :  
- Tu es folle, Bella. Tu ne sais pas ce que …  
- Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission ! fais-je, effrontément.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
_

- On ne peut pas Bella. Je suis trop dangereux.  
- Ne commence pas Jasper … Je …  
- Je pourrais te tuer, sans même le vouloir. Ou alors en le voulant. C'est encore pire.  
- Jasper …  
- Tu dois t'en aller.

_So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

Pour toute réponse, je me défais lentement de son emprise qui n'est pas très résistante, d'ailleurs et m'avance vers lui. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et lentement, je déboutonne tous les boutons de sa chemise. Un à un, calmement, pour qu'il m'arrête si il le souhaite. Mais il ne m'arrête pas. Je ne lâche pas ses yeux pourpres qui me scrutent. Je veux qu'il sache que je sais ce que je fais, malgré ce qu'il est. Je fais glisser sa chemise à terre et parcourt son torse couvert de cicatrices avec mes doigts brûlants. Ca me renvoie à notre « épisode horizontal » et je frémis toute seule à ce souvenir. Souvenir qui me grise au plus haut point et m'enhardit. Je descend alors mes mains, le caressant au passage et arrive à son jeans, que je défais d'un geste rapide et presque connaisseur. Je n'hésite pas une minute. Je le veux, maintenant. Là. Comme il est. Et visiblement, lui aussi, car quand ma main va caresser sa virilité, je sais qu'il me désire encore. Je souris alors casiment de manière diabolique. Alors que ma main droite va se glisser sous son boxer – violet (NDA : Et oui, il faut être précis, hein Demoisel ? :D) – ma main gauche entreprend de baisser son jeans et de l'en débarrasser. Je l'abaisse subrepticement et il s'en défait d'un coup de jambes. Bien, il ne me reste que son boxer comme unique barrière à ce que je vais faire. Je le vois rejeter la tête en arrière à mes caresses et souris, comblée. Doucement, je baisse alors son boxer et il m'aide à nouveau à l'en débarrasser. Quand il se retrouve nu, et tout bonnement magnifique, devant moi, je le repousse sur le lit derrière lui où il se laisse tomber, sans me lâcher du regard. A mon tour, sans le lâcher des yeux, je m'abaisse pour me retrouver à son niveau. Il a un air interrogateur et impénétrable sur le visage. Lentement, j'approche alors ma bouche de son entrejambe et y pose ma bouche dans un délicat baiser. Il rejette alors à nouveau la tête en arrière et grogne :  
- Oh Bella … Il faut …  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, je passe ma langue lentement sur toute sa longueur, le faisant ainsi frissonner. Je le vois s'agriper à l'édredon du lit et me mets à passer ma langue de façon de plus en plus appuyée. Je l'entends grogner mais je ne vois plus que son menton et ses mains accrochées au lit. Je me redresse un peu sur mes genoux pour être plus près de lui et continue à lécher, suçoter et caresser son extrémité, lui provoquant grognements, frissons et soubresauts. Je n'ai jamais fait ça mais ça me vient naturellement, je réponds à ses réactions, essaye de lui faire ressentir des choses, surtout. Sous mes caresses, il se tend encore plus et mon envie de lui ne fait que grandir.  
- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Bella. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler, si je …  
Il a dit ça de sa superbe voix enrouée. Cette voix, je ne l'ai entendue qu'à une seule reprise. Quand nous étions dans sa chambre. Et elle ne fait qu'attiser encore plus mon désir. Lentement, mes dents mordillent gentiment son membre offert et il grogne.  
- Bon sang, Bella, tu es folle.

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
_

La course folle de ma langue reprend de plus belle. J'entends un craquement énorme et je redresse la tête, lâchant mon emprise sur lui. Il tient dans ses mains un morceau du lit et me regarde, un sourire d'excuses sur les lèvres, il est tellement craquant. Malheureusement, je me suis séparée une seconde de trop de lui et il en profite pour me repousser.  
- Il faut qu'on arrête, Bella.  
- Non !  
- Bella … Ne sois pas …  
- Je te veux, Jasper.  
- Moi aussi je te veux Bella. Mais je vais te tuer si on continue …

_I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
_

- Je t'en prie …  
- Non. Tu dois t'en aller. Je suis un danger pour toi.  
- Je …  
- Non. Pars. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
_

- Je ne partirais pas ! fais-je en me relevant.  
- Pars, Bella. On ne peut pas faire ça.  
- Parce que tu es un vampire sanguinaire ?  
- Parce que je ne peux pas me contrôler.  
- Pourtant l'autre fois, tu as pu, tu as su … Tu allais …  
- L'autre jour, j'avais bu ton sang et je t'avais déjà en moi. C'était différent.  
C'était donc ça, le secret ? Ce n'était pas qu'il me désirait plus qu'il ne désirait mon sang. Non. C'est juste qu'il m'avait déjà goûtée alors il pouvait recommencer.  
- J'ai envie de toi, là, Bella. Je pense que tout tend à le prouver ! fait-il dans un geste qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce dont il parle. Mais je ne peux pas. Pour toi. Pour ta vie. Je dois me refuser.  
Je baisse alors les épaules vaincue. Il se refuse à moi. J'enregistre toutes les informations qu'il vient de me fournir et je me remémore ses réactions face à mes caresses. Il ne peut y avoir rien d'autre à cause de mon état d'humaine ? Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi, après tout.

_Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
_

Je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers la porte.  
- Bella !  
Je ne me retourne pas, sûre de ce que je fais.  
- Je suis tellement désolé.  
Je me saisis alors de mon sac qui était resté près de la porte et l'ouvre rapidement. Dedans, j'y trouve ma lime en acier et m'en saisis. Toujours dos à lui, j'ai pris ma décision :  
- C'est donc mon sang qui est un obstacle à nous ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit …  
- Réponds-moi par oui ou par non.  
- Oui.  
- Bien.

_Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
_

Je me retourne alors vers lui, brandissant ma lime. Il arque un sourcil, dubitatif. Il doit clairement me prendre pour une folle.  
- Puisque mon sang est un problème, on va le régler immédiatement.  
J'ôte alors mon pull et le jette à mes pieds. Je me retrouve en face de lui en top et il semble vraiment inquiet pour ma santé mentale, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir. Je tiens alors fermement ma lime et d'un geste rapide, je perce ma peau au-dessus de mon sein gauche. J'entends alors un grognement et un millième de seconde plus tard, il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, prêt à fuir.  
- Que fais-tu, bon sang ?  
- Si mon sang t'aidera à me faire l'amour alors bois-le qu'on soit tranquilles !  
- Tu es folle, Bella ! Tu veux te faire tuer ?  
- Tu ne me feras rien !  
- Je ne sais pas moi-même si je peux résister …  
- Jasper, tu es à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'en théorie, tu devrais déjà être en train de me vider de mon sang.

_I know you're good  
_

- Je ne veux pas … mais j'ai tellement envie …  
Je m'avance alors vers lui, le sang coulant sur ma poitrine et mon torse. Il ne me dérange même pas, toute concentrée que je suis à m'avancer vers mon amoureux pour qu'il prenne ce qu'il désire.  
- Jasper, bois …  
- Je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter.  
J'arrive devant lui et prends sa main dans la mienne. Ses yeux pourpres se fixent instantanément sur ma blessure et il se met à grogner.  
- Jasper. Trois mots. Sept lettres.  
Ses yeux quittent ma blessure pour se porter sur mon visage, plein d'espoir.  
- Je t'aime Jasper Hale.  
J'attrape alors son visage avec mes deux mains et l'approche de moi, tandis que je répète :  
- Je t'aime. Maintenant, bois.  
J'approche alors sa tête de ma blessure et sens, heureuse, qu'il se met à aspirer mon sang.

_I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
_

Je le sens aspirer mon sang, aspirer ma vie et je ne m'inquiète pas. S'il me tue là, j'aurais au moins eu la force et le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est tout ce qui compte en ce moment. Mais après quelques secondes, sa bouche se détache de moi et il prend une grosse inspiration en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je le regarde attentivement et il pose son regard sur moi. Alors que je l'attends dément et halluciné, il est doux et empreint d'amour.  
- Ca va mieux ?  
- Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ?  
- N'est-ce pas comme ça que je suis la plus attirante ?  
Il sourit, taquin et passe ses mains sur mes bras.  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
Ses mains courent le long de mes bras et attrapent le bas de mon top pour le faire passer par dessus ma tête, tandis que sa bouche se met à picorer mon cou de petits baisers glacés. Je m'électrise directement à son contact, sentant tout mon corps s'enflammer. Il s'emploie à détacher mon soutien-gorge tout en remontant ses baisers sur ma joue. J'happe furieusement de l'air, tentant de contrôler l'envie folle de lui qui me fait mal au ventre d'être aussi intense. Ses mains commencent à caresser mes épaules lentement, diaboliquement lentement. S'il ne se hâte pas un tant soit peu, c'est moi qui vais le mordre, quitte à me casser une dent. Mais le beau vampire n'a visiblement pas perdu ses réflexes puisque ses mains descendent le long de ma poitrine caressant mes seins avec envie. N'y tenant plus, je le repousse contre le mur auquel il était appuyé quand je l'ai rejoint et colle ma bouche à la sienne, ma langue demandant immédiatement à danser avec la sienne. Chose qu'il m'accorde avec envie. Quand sa langue parcourt ma bouche, avide de moi, je me prends même à lui mordiller. Il grogne contre ma bouche et je mords plus fort. Ses mains descendent alors le long de mon buste et défont mon jeans d'un coup de main agile. Alors que je me sépare un peu de lui pour reprendre de la respiration, il en profite pour me décoller du sol, me prenant dans ses bras et me posant sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Il se charge de m'ôter mon jeans, avec une lenteur diabolique tandis que je brûle littéralement de désir.  
- C'est ainsi que tu es vraiment la plus attirante ! fait-il en me détaillant du regard, un air impénétrable sur le visage.  
Quand il s'approche à nouveau de moi, je l'attire comme une furie à mon corps et colle à nouveau ma bouche à la sienne, ma langue reprenant son exploration là où elle l'avait laissée. Je sens son doigt glacé se faire un chemin sur le côté de mon boxer, jusqu'à passer en dessous pour caresser mon intimité. C'est à mon tour de rejeter ma tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un long gémissement aux sensations qu'il me procure. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'attirer encore plus à moi et soupire de plaisir quand je sens son envie grandissante tout contre ma cuisse. Lentement, son doigt abandonne mon intimité pour se glisser en moi et je sursaute de plaisir, poussant à nouveau un long gémissement. S'il ne se dépêche pas un tout petit peu plus, je vais finir par exploser d'envie, ici sur cette table.  
- Jasper …  
- Hum ?  
- Fais-moi l'amour maintenant, où je te jure que je vais mourir sous tes caresses ! haletais-je péniblement.  
Il presse alors sa bouche contre la mienne et se remet à m'embrasser furieusement, tandis qu'il glisse en deuxième doigt en moi. Je m'agrippe alors au bord de la table, cherchant un moyen de rester sur terre. Tandis que son baiser se fait de plus en plus appuyé, sa caresse s'approfondit et je laisse à nouveau échapper un long gémissement de bonheur. Quand il semble estimé m'avoir assez torturée, il m'ôte mon boxer horriblement lentement à mon goût, sans me lâcher du regard. Mes mains ayant lâché le bord de la table se mettent à parcourir son torse magnifique, le faisant frissonner. Ma main droite descend le long de son torse et s'enroule autour de lui, se mettant à le caresser durement.  
- Tu en as autant envie que moi.  
- Dis-le encore …  
- Je t'aime Jasper.  
Il m'approche alors de lui et s'apprête à rentrer en moi. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux, voulant savourer ce moment en le regardant :  
- Je t'aime, Jasper. Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie.  
Alors qu'il va entrer en moi, on frappe à la porte. Il soupire et se recule, blasé.  
- Je parie dix dollars sur Emmett.  
Je jette alors un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. Rosalie. La demi-heure est largement dépassée.  
- JASPER ! BELLA ! TOUT VA BIEN ?  
Gagné ! Je vois alors Jasper se baisser pour ramasser mes affaires mais il n'est pas question que je loupe encore une occasion. Alors qu'il se relève, je me jette sur lui, le prenant tellement par surprise qu'on en tombe à la renverse tous les deux, moi sur lui. Je le regarde intensément tandis qu'il veut dire quelque chose et lui demande de se taire. Sans le lâcher du regard, je me positionne de façon à ce qu'il puisse entrer en moi, et quand je sens qu'il y est, je me laisse retomber sur lui, le faisant alors entrer totalement. Nous laissons échapper tous les deux un gémissement tandis que Rosalie se remet à tambouriner à la porte. Il faut réagir sinon elle va la démolir et nous empêcher de continuer.  
- Tout va bien, Rosalie. Il faut que tu nous laisses encore quelques instants ! dis-je, restant calme sur Jasper pour ne pas que ma voix me trahisse.  
- Bella ? Tout va bien ?  
Le traitre donne alors un petit coup de rein qui me fait gémir de plaisir.  
- BELLA ?  
- Oui, je vais bien, Rosalie. Demande plutôt à ton frère !  
Il arque un sourcil tandis que sa sœur, inquiète, l'interroge :  
- Ca va Jasper ?  
Mais puisqu'il a voulu jouer, on va jouer un peu et je me mets à balancer mon corps sur le sien, lui procurant visiblement les mêmes sensations qu'il me procure car il est incapable de répondre.  
- JASPER ?  
- Mmmmmh …  
- Je sens du sang !  
Oooops ! Satané flair vampirique.  
- Tout va bien, Rosalie. Je te le promets. Laisse-nous discuter.  
Mon mouvement ne s'étant pas adouci, Jasper est en train de se mordre les lèvres pour se contenir et je souris, victorieuse.  
- Promettez-moi que tout va bien.  
- Je te le promets, Rosalie. Sur la vie de Charlie.  
Jasper ancre alors son regard en moi, et je rougis. Je ne pouvais jurer sur sa vie à lui, il n'en a plus.  
- Jasper ! demande Rosalie, attendant la réponse de son frère.  
- Je te le jure. Sur la vie de Bella ! souffle-t-il, essayant de garder un certain contrôle de sa voix.  
- Bien, je vous laisse … « discuter ». Si vous me pensez aussi bête pour avaler de telles couleuvres !  
J'éclate alors de rire. Sacrée Rosalie ! Ca ne lui va pas d'avoir traîner si longtemps avec Emmett ! Alors que j'ai relâché ma garde, Jasper me repousse un peu, se redresse en se saisissant de moi :  
- Dis donc toi, petite calamité, tu sais que c'est très vilain de s'en prendre aux garçons sans défense devant ta beauté ?  
Il me cale contre le mur, lui contre moi et je souris.  
- Ah bon, il y a des garçons comme ça, par ici ?  
- Oh oui. Et il rêve de te faire … ça …  
Il agit le geste à sa parole, m'élevant un peu pour me caler contre le mur tandis qu'il pénètre à nouveau en moi. Je gémis de plaisir à son contact et m'agrippe à ses cheveux. C'est mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, tellement plus puissant, aussi. Ses mouvements sont doux et appuyés à la fois me procurant mille sensations. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou et s'attardent sur ma blessure. Alors que je sens qu'il aspire encore un peu de mon sang, je me prends à gémir de plus belle, sous l'effet que cela me fait. Il s'arrête rapidement, reportant ses lèvres sur mon cou, ma joue, pour rejoindre mes lèvres. Je sens sur sa bouche le goût de fer de mon sang mais je ne suis pas dégoûtée. A la place, je lèche avidement ses lèvres, puis glisse ma langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne. J'ai envie de le goûter entièrement, de le dévorer là. Je suis avide de lui, de ses caresses, de ses mouvements.  
Sans s'éloigner de moi, il me sépare du mur. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou et je me prends à me balancer contre lui pour ne pas que les mouvements s'arrêtent. Il grogne à ma réaction et sourit contre moi :  
- Tu es très entreprenante, aujourd'hui, mon cœur.  
- J'ai attendu ça depuis si longtemps, soufflais-je dans son oreille, la voix rauque de plaisir.  
Il me pose alors doucement sur le lit, lui avec moi au vu de ma prise et reprend ses mouvements. Mes bras relâchent son cou pour parcourir son dos. Il descend sa bouche sur mon sein et se met à lécher mon mamelon. Je gémis, incapable de faire autre chose que de profiter de tout ce qu'il me donne comme sensations. Alors que je sens ses mouvements devenir de plus en plus rapides, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, il remonte ses lèvres contre les miennes et grogne doucement.  
- J'adore quand tu grognes.  
Il sourit contre mes lèvres et m'embrasse avidement. Je me sens alors aux portes de l'explosion et m'agrippe à son dos, comme je le peux, tandis que, sentant mon état, il amplifie encore ses mouvements. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit tandis que j'explose et il grogne, explosant à son tour, sa langue toujours dans ma bouche que je mords sans vergogne. Je suis prise de tremblements, incapable de contrôler quoi que ce soit tant que maintenant. Lentement, ses mouvements se font plus lents et il cesse quand mes tremblements se calment. Il veut se retirer mais je l'en empêche en enroulant mes jambes autour de lui plus fort encore.  
- Bon sang, Bella, ça n'a jamais été comme ça pour moi.  
- Je t'aime …  
- Tu es ma raison d'être.  
Je soupire de plaisir tandis qu'il se défait doucement de mon emprise pour se poser à côté de moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je me pelotonne contre son torse de marbre et soupire à nouveau d'aise.  
- Il faut qu'on parle, Bella.  
- Demain, Jasper, demain …

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
_

**_TBC !!!! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Voici un chapitre long à souhait ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!_**

**_Comme j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez et que ça me motive pour continuer, n'oubliez pas de presser le petit bouton vert !!! Plus j'en ai, plus j'avance vite !_**

A bientôt !!! 

**_Jess  
_**


	17. Elsewhere

Bonjour à tous! Merci à tous pour vos super reviews, j'ai été vraiment gâtée. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot hors de ça, dans ma vie de tous les jours et voilà ! De toute façon, je vous ai dit que je ne posterais plus à intervalles réguliers mais quand je pourrais donc ne stressez pas! Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic avant de l'avoir finie !!!

Tant que j'y suis à remercier pour les reviews, je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai décerné la palme de la meilleure revieweuse du monde, la plus marrante, la plus complète, la plus assidue et qu'elle revient bien entendu … TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA … A ma _**Sonia **_d'amour! Je tenais vraiment à te remercier pour tes reviews archi longues qui me font kiffer du début à la fin! Il est clair qu'avec des reviews comme ça, je ne peux qu'être motivée pour la suite ! Alors voilà, merci à ma revieweuse du tonnerre, qui est vraiment imbattable pour le coup ! Merci mille fois ma belle! Surtout que tu sors d'une Edwardite aigue, alors que tu sois à ce point sur une fic Jella (et poussée en plus), ca me touche. Alors voilà, c'était ma spéciale cassedédi à ma petite perverse préférée ;) (private joke, faites pas attention).

Je tenais aussi à vous annoncer officiellement que j'ai une deuxième bêta pour cette fic. Ca s'est fait un peu par hasard, dans le dernier chapitre, quand je me suis rendue compte que la demoiselle (ouuuuuh le jeu de mots bidon) était trèèèèès tâtillone et qu'elle me serait donc secourable pour les moments où je fais moins attention au détail! Sachez qu'elle commence dès ce chapitre, et qu'elle m'a déjà bien aidée donc c'est vraiment avec grand plaisir que je nomme ici officiellement, sous le feu des projecteurs: **Demoisel **en tant que **Bêta Officielle de Répulsion.** Techniquement, ça signifie qu'elle checke mes bétises, me dit si je dévie, si je vais trop loin, mes idées restent les mêmes mais elle me contrôle et parfois c'est pas plus mal. Elle aura donc les chapitres en avance (la chançarde) mais avec le but de vous rendre l'histoire plus plausible et corrigée! Elle sera donc le Yin de mon autre Bêta, qui reste elle, sous le tapis de l'anonymat. Je ne cherchais pas forcément une autre bêta mais il y a des choses qui s'imposent d'elles-mêmes et on peut dire qu'entre elle et moi, ça a été le vrai coup de foudre. Donc voilà ...

Maintenant que j'ai parlé de mes deux chéries aka Miss Bêta number 2 et Miss Meilleure Revieweuse au monde, je vais parler de la fille pour qui cette fic a été (depuis quelques chapitres) écrite: Miss **Eléa**-Mopi-Bilbon-Poulette-Mrs Edward & Carlisle Cullen-Polinette-Mme Têtue ! Je ne l'ai pas citée dans l'autre chapitre alors que ce chapitre était tout entier pour elle (surtout surtout surtout la fin). Toutefois, ma belle, tu ne peux pas te plaindre, car le chapitre 19, celui-là, il sera pour toi! Tu auras une big dédicace car pour moi, ce sera celui qui aura le plus de symbolique au niveau du Jella. Celui qui changera tout. Donc voilà. Prends ton mal en patience! Tu es celle qui a le plus de spoilers sur cette fic, il faut bien que d'autres aient d'autres avantages hein ;) Et puis, bientôt, tu sauras quel est le pouvoir d'Eléa! Que demande le peuple, franchement?!

Je tenais aussi à dire à **Azouli **que ses reviews sont EXCELLENTISIMES et que je les kiffe à fond! Donc si tu pouvais continuer comme ça, ça me ferait graaaaaaaaaaaave plaisir! J'ai ri comme une folle. Mais dis-moi, tu me rappelles quelqu'un … Connais-tu Veronica Mars? Aimes-tu Logan Echolls d'un amour incroyable? Sinon, dis-toi que tu as un genre de double "maléfique" (si elle me lit, elle va me descendre mais elle sait que je l'aime, hein Amour ^^) sur cette Terre! Bref, merci mille fois !

Le chapitre en lui-même fait 14.361 mots donc on peut dire que je me suis rattrapée pour mon retard hein?

Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour … C'est parti pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Elsewhere (Bethany Joy Galeotti)**

J'ouvre un œil et souris tendrement. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Il est là, il est toujours là, couché tout contre moi, ou serait-ce plutôt moins qui suis collée à lui, me regardant tendrement. Il passe un doigt – glacé – sur mon visage et j'en frissonne de plaisir. Mon beau vampire blond n'est pas une illusion. Nous avons enfin fait l'amour, laissant enfin libre cours à tout ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Je me relève un petit peu, m'appuyant sur mon coude et le regarde quelques minutes. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi pourpres et brillants mais ils ne m'effraient pas. Non, après cette nuit, Jasper ne m'effrayera plus jamais.

- Je t'aime! soufflais-je, tendrement.

_I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
_

Il me sourit et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse bien entendu faire, consciente que lutter ne servirait à rien. Et d'abord, pourquoi lutterais-je alors que je ne pense qu'à ce baiser depuis que je suis réveillée? Ma langue glisse contre sa bouche, cherchant à approfondir notre échange mais pour la première fois dans l'histoire de nos baisers, il m'y refuse l'accès. Je me retire, un peu frustrée et me mords la lèvre tandis qu'il éclate de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle!

- A peine éveillée et déjà fougueuse?

- J'aurais voulu recommencer directement! fais-je, coquine.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Bella.

- Nonnn, pas maintenant ! le suppliais-je, telle une enfant.

- Il faudra bien qu'on ait cette conversation.

- Plus tard.

- Bien.

Je me recouche contre son torse glacé et passe ma main sur lui. J'ai envie de le toucher, de me prouver qu'il est bien là, qu'il n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination.

- Pourquoi es-tu inquiète?

- Tu ressens mon inquiétude?

- Oui.

- Je pensais que tu ne ressentais plus rien émanant de moi.

- Depuis que je … que …

- Que tu rebois du sang humain? fis-je pour l'aider.

- Oui. Depuis lors, mon pouvoir a repris ses droits. Peut-être aussi parce que je me suis éloigné de toi.

- Oh.

- Mais je me passerais de mon pouvoir si ça signifie pouvoir être à tes côtés, petite calamité.

Je souris contre son torse, une chaleur incroyable irradiant tout mon corps. J'imagine que je dois être rouge écarlate car mes joues me brûlent.

- Ne sois pas gênée. Tu sais ce que je ressens.

C'est vrai, son pouvoir lui permet de connaître tout de moi, mon amour, mon désir. Mais moi, je n'ai aucune certitude sur ses sentiments à lui. Je crois qu'il m'aime, il me le fait comprendre dans chaque geste, chaque mot mais est-ce que je le sais vraiment? Bien sûr, il m'a dit que j'étais sa raison d'être. Bien sûr, tout dans son attitude prouve qu'il tient à moi, qu'il m'aime. Mais, si depuis que ces trois mots ont enfin dépassé mes lèvres j'arrive à les répéter encore et encore, lui ne me les a encore jamais dit. Ce n'est pas que j'aie un besoin impérieux qu'il me les dise mais j'aimerais quand même que quand je lui dis, il me réponde autrement que par un baiser ou une figure de style. J'en demande peut-être trop …

- Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

- Je veux qu'on reste comme ça encore 5 minutes.

- Comment?

- Seuls au monde. Avant qu'il ne nous tombe encore sur les épaules.

_In this space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years _

Il ressert son étreinte autour de moi et je relève la tête pour l'embrasser. Son baiser est tendre et empli d'amour. Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de ces mots, les gestes comptent suffisamment.

Je repose ma tête sur ton torse de marbre et soupire de plaisir. Le monde a l'extérieur continue de tourner, il va bientôt se rappeler à notre bon souvenir, mais j'ai encore envie d'en profiter un petit peu. J'ai besoin d'en profiter. J'ai comme ce sentiment que je ne serais plus dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime avant un bon moment.

- Je m'en vais, Bella, fait-il, comme en écho de mes pensées, brisant le silence agréable qui s'était installé.

Je me tends à la révélation, alors que je l'attendais. Le menton encore posé sur son torse, je relève le regard vers lui et voit qu'il me toise avec son petit air de garçon malheureux. Pourquoi doit-on obligatoirement se faire souffrir?

- Tu ne vas nulle part, tranchais-je, calme.

- Je dois partir, Bella. Avant de te blesser. Je dois m'en aller avant d'être vraiment un danger pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être un danger en ce moment, pourtant, lâchais-je dans un sourire en regardant sa main qui caresse tendrement mon avant-bras posé sur son torse

- Parce que je n'ai pas soif et que j'exerce un contrôle de tout instant sur moi-même. Que se passera-t-il quand ce ne sera plus le cas?

- Et bien tu iras te nourrir, tout simplement.

Il me regarde d'un air désapprobateur et j'éclate de rire:

- Et je promets de ne pas traîner dans les parages à ce moment-là, si ça peut rassurer Monsieur !

- Sois raisonnable, Bella. La dernière chose que je veux est te blesser.

- La dernière chose que je veux moi, c'est te perdre à nouveau. Tu ne peux pas repartir, Jasper. Je n'y survirerais pas une seconde fois.

Ces mots semblent l'électrocuter et il perd son regard sur un point fixe devant lui. Je me contente de me resserrer contre lui, passant ma main sur son bras. Je vois alors qu'il a le poing serré et qu'il est très tendu.

- Tu as soif là?

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Tu es tendu.

- C'est moi l'empathe, Bella.

- Il ne faut pas avoir fait math supp' pour voir que tu es tendu, tu sais.

- Heureusement pour toi, alors, sinon tu serais recalée! fait-il, taquin.

Je lui tire la langue avant de reposer ma tête contre son torse et de passer ma main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer de la seule manière que je connaisse, moi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, finis-je par lâcher, après quelques minutes de silence apaisant.

- Je dois le faire.

- Reste pour moi. S'il te plait. Ne m'abandonne plus. Tu avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner.

- Je n'ai jamais été loin, Bella. Jamais.

Je redresse la tête et le questionne du regard.

- D'ailleurs … Jacob Black ?! A quoi tu pensais, hein?

- Tu aurais préféré que je traîne avec Edward? demandais-je, taquine.

- Pas vraiment, avoue-t-il dans un petit rire. Mais dis donc, Mademoiselle, depuis quand êtes-vous devenue aussi sarcastique?

- Depuis que j'ai eu un bon professeur! renchéris-je dans un sourire.

- Alors à quoi pensais-tu donc en traînant avec ce … ce …

- Ce ? demandais-je, redressant la tête pour le regarder, étonnée.

- Ce garçon, conclut-il, peu satisfait du terme cependant.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Jacob ?

- Il est un peu trop amoureux de toi à mon goût.

- Oh oh ! Monsieur serait-il … jaloux ?

- Plus que tu n'en as idée ! fait-il dans un sourire démoniaque qui me fait pourtant frissonner de plaisir.

Il est jaloux. Jaloux de Jacob. Certainement même jaloux d'Edward . N'est-ce pas la meilleure preuve que je puisse obtenir de ses sentiments ? Ma main passe sur son torse, parcourt son bras et se glisse contre sa main qui enserre mon bras. Je sens alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, même si je n'ignorais pas sa présence. Son alliance. La preuve qu'il est marié à Alice. Qu'il lui appartient. Encore.

- Que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-il doucement, sentant plus que certainement mon agacement.

- Ton alliance, lâchais-je, n'essayant même pas de cacher la vérité.

- Oh. Oui.

Je veux lui arracher du doigt, la retirer et l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Mais il faut bien le reconnaître, mes chances d'y arriver sans qu'il ne réagisse sont bien minces. Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas, là tout de suite ? Pourquoi ne l'ôte-t-il pas de lui-même ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il gardée tout ce temps, surtout ?

- Bella … commence-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise avec ma rage intérieure.

- Alors, vas-tu rester ? lâchais-je, dure, pour couper court à ses questionnements.

- Souhaites-tu réellement que je reste ? demande-t-il doucement, cherchant sans doute à ignorer mon ton sec.

- J'ai l'air de faire quoi, là ? Si je suis nue dans tes bras, que je t'ai offert mon sang, je pense que c'est clairement parce que je n'ai pas envie de te voir te faire la malle à nouveau, non ? lâchais-je, plus revêche encore que je ne le souhaite.

_Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in  
_

Il se redresse alors, me redressant avec lui par la même occasion. Je suis à genoux sur le lit, nue devant lui mais n'en suis même pas gênée. Il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains, rivant son regard dans le mien, très sérieux.

- Je peux rester, Bella. Pour toi. Mais il faut que j'arrête de boire du sang humain.

- Ca, c'est plutôt clair oui.

- Toutefois, je ne me sens pas capable d'arrêter.

- Il le faudra, pourtant ! arguais-je, un peu moins revêche cependant.

- Je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul.

- Mais on va t'aider !

- Mais qui donc ?

- Rosalie et moi !

- Non, Bella. Tu dois rester le plus loin de moi possible. Surtout quand je vais être assoiffé.

- Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

- Tu ne pourras pas. Tu dois me laisser faire ça seul. Pour ta vie, Bella. S'il te plait.

Son regard est pénétrant, il me grise entièrement. Avec sa prise, je ne peux y échapper et je suis d'ores et déjà vaincue.

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu me reviennes, lâchais-je, rendant les armes.

- Merci.

- De toute façon, tu auras Rosalie !

- Je vais avoir besoin de bien plus que Rosalie, Bella. Tu ne te rends pas compte avec quelle puissance le sang humain m'attire.

- Mais je suis plus importante, moi, non ? demandais-je timidement, perdue.

- Bien sûr. Mais quand la soif va prendre possession de moi … je ne sais pas comment je réagirais …

- Que va-t-on faire alors ? Je ne supporterais pas que tu t'éloignes trop loin !

- J'ai pensé à autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais rentrer chez les Cullen et leur demander leur aide.

- Tu es fou ! Ils vont te tuer !

- Pas si je fais amende honorable. J'ai besoin de la force d'Emmett quand je deviendrais incontrôlable. De la sagesse de Carlisle. De l'amour d'Esmé. J'ai aussi besoin de l'expérience d'Edward, Bella.

Je comprends alors. Edward est passé par là. Il a bu du sang humain et a fini par revenir dans le droit chemin. Ce sera le plus apte à l'aider. D'ailleurs, n'y ai-je pas pensé moi même quand j'ai voulu embobiner mon ancien amoureux pour qu'il lui vienne en aide ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Quelque chose me vient alors à l'esprit. Jasper et moi dans ce lit. Edward et moi dans le sien il y a deux semaines. Jamais … Non jamais …

- Jamais Edward n'acceptera de t'aider.

- Surtout pas si il apprend ceci, c'est certain.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Eh bien … J'avais compté sur ta bonne volonté, à vrai dire. J'ai conscience que ce que je vais te demander peut être une démarche incongrue (NDA : Premier mot placé, Demoisel ! Check ! ) mais je comptais sur ta compréhension à vrai dire …

- Explique-toi.

- Si Edward ignorait tout de ce qui se passe entre nous … il lui serait impossible de me refuser son aide …

- Mais comment pourrait-il …

- Si on le lui cache, Bella. Ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part. Ni envers toi, ni envers lui. Ni même envers moi, d'ailleurs. Mais je suis conscient de ne pouvoir m'en sortir sans lui. J'ai besoin de son aide. Tout reposera là-dessus …

Je baisse les yeux, emmagasinant toute l'information. Edward n'aiderait jamais Jasper s'il savait. C'est sûr et certain. Or, qu'est-ce que je souhaite le plus au monde ? Etre avec Jasper. Et je ne peux l'être tant qu'il ne sera pas « sevré ». Je dois donc mettre de côté tout ce que je ressens pour lui offrir la chance de redevenir l'homme que j'aime à part entière.

- De toute façon, je dois m'éloigner de toi, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je, triste tout de même.

- Oui.

- Alors à quoi bon tourner autour du pot? Soyons Bella et Jasper aux yeux du monde. Et quand tu seras sauvé, reviens-moi. Reviens-moi vite.

Ses yeux pourpres qui n'ont pas quitté mon visage depuis le début de cette conversation s'éclairent d'une flamme incandescente. De l'espoir ? Je ne saurais trop l'expliquer. Il penche alors vers moi ses lèvres parfaites et commence à m'embrasser passionnément. Quand il est conscient que le souffle vient à me manquer, il se retire un peu et sourit contre mes lèvres :

- Avant qu'on ne soit plus que Bella et Jasper aux yeux du monde, me permettrais-tu d'en profiter encore un peu … de ce "Nous" ?

Je souris en le repoussant sur le lit et grimpant sur lui. Bien entendu que je compte en profiter avant qu'il ne m'échappe.

_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
_

Je n'ai pas le temps, malheureusement, de profiter de quoi que ce soit car la porte s'ouvre à la volée et j'ai juste le temps de me jeter à côté de lui, me recouvrant de la couverture quand je vois Rosalie entrer comme une furie dans la cabane.

- Je suis vraiment désoléeeee de vous interrompre, fait-elle l'air absolument pas désolée, mais il faudrait qu'on pense à y aller, Bella. Sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

- Je … Oh … Oui ! fais-je, embêtée.

J'avais complètement oublié la bande cons totalitaristes à vrai dire. J'étais au paradis, avec mon bel ange blond et c'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Mais comme je l'avais prédit, il nous a rattrapés et on doit revenir à la réalité.

Jasper se lève alors, nu, devant sa sœur qui est restée près de la porte les bras croisés. Celle-ci écarquille un peu les yeux et détourne le regard, comme offusquée.

- Allons, Rosie, ne sois pas si chaste. Ce n'est pas comme si Emmett ne passait pas son temps à voyager complètement dévêtu dans toute la villa.

- Tu es mon frère, Jasper Hale. Je ne devrais pas avoir à assister à ça ! fait-elle, toujours tournée vers un autre coin de la pièce.

Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi elle se plaint. Il est magnifique à regarder. Je pourrais y passer des heures. Malheureusement, pour pallier la gêne de sa sœurette, il est déjà en train de passer son boxer violet et sa chemise blanche. Je me redresse alors, cherchant mes affaires des yeux. Alors que je commence à désespérer, Jasper se penche sur le lit, devant moi, me tendant mon boxer en dentelles d'un air coquin. Il a une chance folle que sa sœur soit là à cet instant sinon je lui aurais sauté dessus pour m'avoir regardé de cette façon.

- Bon, Bella, plutôt que de dévorer mon frère des yeux, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît accélérer un peu le mouvement ? me demande Rosalie du fond de la pièce.

J'arrive alors à détourner mon regard de l'œuvre d'art qu'est l'homme de mes rêves et la voit qui me sourit gentiment. Ouf, elle ne m'en veut pas. Pourtant, je nous ai mis dans de sales draps, tout de même. Je me rappelle alors pourquoi elle m'a envoyé ici et souris. Peut-être qu'au final, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Qui plus est, je pense avoir la nouvelle qui rend tout ceci utile :

- Nous ne rentrons pas seules, Rosalie. Il nous accompagne.

Elle pose alors son regard sur son frère, pleine d'espoir. Il acquiesce lentement de la tête et je souris de plaisir. C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable se produit. Elle quitte sa place et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers lui. Avant que j'aie le temps de reprendre ma respiration, elle s'est jetée dans ses bras et a enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son torse. Je suffoque presque sur le lit de cette démonstration d'affection et d'humanité de la part de Rosalie pour Jasper. C'est … magnifique tellement c'est poignant. Les bras de Jasper s'enroulent naturellement autour de la taille de sa blonde de sœur et il la serre tout contre lui.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon frère.

Tout va bien aller maintenant. Désormais que le clan Hale est réuni, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Du moins … je l'espère.

Nous sommes en train de marcher dans la forêt depuis un bon quart d'heure. Rosalie ouvre la marche à travers bois, tandis que Jasper m'aide à ne pas trébucher. Il ne serait pas vraiment malin de tomber et de me blesser avec Monsieur-Non-Végétarien-mais-en-passe-de-le-redevenir à mes côtés. Je tente donc de rester debout du mieux que je peux, et Jasper s'occupe du reste.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est garées si loin de la cabane ? demandais-je pour la cinquantième fois depuis 10 minutes.

- Pour ne pas qu'on nous retrouve si on trouvait notre voiture.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! J'entends alors Jasper ricaner derrière moi et puis, deux minutes plus tard, un calme serein m'envahit. Si un jour j'ai osé dire que son pouvoir était nul, qu'on me fusille sur le champ ! Euh, non ! Réflexion faite, qu'on me pardonne !

- Donc je résume … commence Rosalie, toujours devant nous.

La main de Jasper est dans la mienne et je profite des derniers moments du « nous ». J'ai déjà envie de me blottir dans ses bras, je n'imagine même pas qu'elle va être ma torture le temps de sa « guérison ». Mais comme je lui ai assuré, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le garder près de moi. Alors je prendrais mon mal en patience, tant qu'il est près de moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- … et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais votre plan est donc que ce cher Edward ne sache pas que vous deux, fait-elle en se retournant vers nous pour nous désigner du doigt d'un air taquin, avez succombé aux plaisirs de la chair ?

- C'est ça, confirme Jasper dans un sourire poli

- Hahaha ! Je sais qu'il était encore puceau il y a quelques mois mais … le prenez-vous vraiment pour un imbécile ? demande-t-elle, rieuse.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi … commençais-je, étonnée.

- Tu empestes le Jasper à des kilomètres à la ronde, ma chérie ! explique-t-elle, semblant ignorer l'air offusqué que vient de prendre Jasper.

Elle se détourne alors de nous et reprend la route, tandis qu'on se remet en route nous aussi pour la suivre. On arrive sur un petit chemin qui longe la rivière et je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques heures, en faisant le chemin inverse, j'avais pensé en arrivant ici que ça faisait déjà très certainement deux heures qu'on marchait. Ce qui signifie qu'on est encore loin d'arriver à la voiture. Pfff ! Ne pourraient-ils pas me porter et se mettre à courir, qu'on en finisse rapidement?

- De plus, je pense que si Edward sent … enfin … S'il se rend compte de la teneur de vos relations, ça pourrait coincer, continue Rosalie, toujours dans ses pensées.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, à vrai dire. L'odeur de Bella ne me dérange pas du tout!

- Je l'aurais parié, espèce de mâle trop cernable. Mais avec cette odeur très … prononcée, continue-t-elle en fronçant le nez, personne n'ignorera vos méfaits.

Elle s'arrête alors, nous obligeant à nous arrêter également tant le chemin est petit. Jasper met ses mains dans ses poches, réfléchissant visiblement. Rosalie se retourne vers nous, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, inquisiteur.

- Tu as raison, ils vont nous démasquer.

- Tu as perdu ton intelligence en même temps que ton végétarisme, petit frère? demande Rosalie, taquine.

- Très drôle. Que proposes-tu alors?

- Ca! fait-elle en tendant la main vers moi et me poussant brusquement.

En moins de temps qu'il ne me le faut pour me rendre compte, je suis dans la rivière, complètement immergée. Je ressors alors la tête de l'eau, le souffle coupé.

- Non mais tu es folle ou quoi?

Rosalie se marre franchement tandis que Jasper se contente d'un petit sourire en coin réprimé.

- Voyons, sœurette, ce n'est pas très sympathique tout ça.

- L'eau effacera les traces.

- Tu aurais pu lui demander de descendre elle-même, ceci dit! la réprimande-t-il, pas vraiment méchamment.

- Ca aurait été drôlement moins amusant.

- Je te l'accorde! lâche-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire cette fois.

- Dis donc, les deux rigolos, vous pourriez m'aider à sortir de là au lieu de vous moquer?

- Frottes-toi convenablement, ma chérie, que toutes les traces disparaissent.

Je me mets alors à me frotter vigoureusement, lui obéissant, tout en maugréant. C'est vrai après tout, elle me pousse sans ménagement, il se moque au lieu de m'aider et moi je fais tout ça pour l'aider lui. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux clans est le plus timbré au final. Les Hale équivalent bien les Cullen pour le coup. Quand ils estiment que je me suis assez frottée, Jasper me tend la main et me sort de la rivière d'un coup rapide, m'attirant contre lui. Je grelotte de froid. Le fait d'être mouillée puis collée à un iceberg n'aide pas à vrai dire. Je me détache alors de lui, boudeuse, tandis que Rosalie s'approche et me renifle.

- Pas si mal. Elle sent la nature (NDA: Demoisel *private joke*) Mais ça pourrait s'améliorer encore un peu.

Elle trifouille alors dans son sac à main et je lève les yeux au ciel. Que va-t-elle encore me faire subir, bon sang de bonsoir? Elle sort alors un petit tube que j'identifie comme étant un bâton de rouge à lèvres et je suis prête à m'enfuir. Il n'est pas question qu'elle me maquille, pas question du tout !

- Je ne suis pas ta poupée Barbie, Rosalie !

Elle s'esclaffe alors en ouvrant le petit tube et je me mets à grommeler contre Jasper qui m'a ré-attirée à lui. C'est alors qu'elle se met à m'asperger de quelque chose. Il me faut deux minutes pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agit donc pas d'un tube de rouge à lèvres mais bien d'un vaporisateur de poche de parfum.

- Arrête Rosalie, je refuse de sentir la salope ! fais-je en me débattant tandis que Jasper, le traître, me tient pour que sa sœur ne me loupe pas.

Elle arrête alors son assaut et renifle, vexée:

- C'est toujours mieux que de sentir le sexe.

Sur ces mots, elle se remet en route tandis que j'évente mes vêtements trempés qui cocottent:

- Ou le chien mouillé! complète Jasper dans un sourire.

Je lui balance mon poing sur le torse, me brisant certainement une phalange au passage et lui tire la langue avant de me remettre en route. Ces vampires vont me rendre dingue, bon sang!

On se retrouve finalement, après une longue marche et une longue route en voiture, sur le seuil de la maison des Cullen. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable avec le vampire non-végétarien qui me tient la main à l'instant même. Comme il sent certainement mes sentiments, il m'attire à lui, me calant contre son torse. Une dernière fois.

- Tu vas me manquer, petite calamité.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stressée que tu ne le penses.

- Je ne sens rien, Bella. On est trop proches d'Oliver.

- Oh, je pensais que tu avais senti mon inquiétude.

- Et bien, il ne faut pas être empathe pour comprendre que tu es stressée. Mais, à vrai dire, j'avais juste envie de te prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras.

Je me serre contre lui et souris. Il va me manquer bon sang. Sa main glacée se place alors en dessous de mon menton et relève ma tête, emmenant ma bouche à la sienne doucement. Son baiser est froid et tendre et je me sens transportée. J'entends un toussotement gentil à côté de nous et me sépare à contre cœur de lui pour voir Rosalie, les bras croisés, qui nous regarde d'un air réprobateur.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'Oliver inhibe la plupart de nos pouvoirs vampiriques, du moins l'ouïe, sinon on était faits comme des rats! Car la force, par contre, il ne l'annihile pas!

Jasper éclate de rire tandis que je me mords la lèvre de frustration. Il se sépare alors de moi et je sais qu'il va me falloir un bon moment avant de retrouver le confort de ses bras rassurants. Rosalie me prend alors la main, comme pour me rassurer et ouvre la porte, tandis que mon beau vampire blond s'adosse à l'autre moitié, se cachant ainsi du regard des autres.

_If I chose to would you try to  
Understand ?  
_

Ils sont tous là. Dans le salon. Enfin, Carlisle mis à part, vu qu'il voyage avec Charlie en papysitting. Et Esmé, qu'Edward a envoyé chez les Denali pour la mettre en "sécurité". Car l'attitude protectrice d'Edward est aussi poussée quand il s'agit de sa mère. Et de sa sœur Alice. On est trois à subir le même traitement "surprotecteur". Sauf que je suis la seule à être vraiment fragile. Voilà pourquoi je suis persuadée qu'Edward va sur-réagir quand il va voir Jasper avec nous. J'entends déjà d'ici ses grognements et sa voix furieuse. Dans quoi s'est-on embarqués? Quand on arrive, ils se retournent vers nous tous ensemble. Eléa semble ravie de nous voir. Les autres ont le visage insondable.

- Voilà enfin les deux fugueuses! lâche Sephora, sur le canapé, coincée entre Oliver et Alice.

- Mets-la en veilleuse, argue Rosalie, directement prête à la bagarre.

- Où étiez-vous? demande Alice, tuant la joute verbale entre les deux blondes dans l'œuf.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire! Mais avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que ma décision est prise et que je ne reviendrais jamais dessus! fait Rosalie en s'avançant dans le salon, me tenant toujours par la main.

- Si tu comptes tuer Bella, je suis tout à fait pour cette idée! lâche Sephora, sur un ton amusé.

Je cherche immédiatement des yeux Edward et vois qu'il me regarde intensément. Sent-il l'odeur de Jasper sur moi malgré tout? Je ne lâche pas son regard, stressée. Je sais qu'il sera plus ou moins aisé de faire entendre raison aux autres mais je sais qu'il sera le plus résistant aux arguments. Comment pourrait-on le faire flancher?

- Explique-toi, Rosalie! demande calmement Alice.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett s'est rapproché de nous, visiblement inquiet. Il a du se demander s'il ne nous était pas arrivé quelque chose. Il a du stresser pour sa chérie surtout. Elle est toute son éternité après tout. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait stresser mon "grand frère". Edward ne m'a toujours pas lâché des yeux. J'essaye de ne pas le lâcher des yeux moi non plus mais c'est assez compliqué, son regard étant tellement pénétrant.

- Nous ne sommes pas seules, à vrai dire.

Au moment où elle dit sa phrase, je vois le regard d'Edward qui me lâche subrepticement pour se porter derrière nous, puis qui revient sur moi, impénétrable. Jasper est-il entré? Je me détourne de mon ancien amoureux pour me retourner et voit Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, son regard pourpre braqué où était le mien quelques secondes auparavant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer que je vois un mouvement et que je comprends. Edward s'est jeté sur lui. Mais, alors que je me retourne vers Rosalie pour voir sa réaction, je me rends compte que le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés se tient exactement à la même place que tout à l'heure, dans la même posture. Quand je tourne mon regard vers lui, il a toujours ce regard impénétrable. Pas furieux, pas prêt à bondir. Imperturbable. Et il me regarde toujours. A-t-il compris quelque chose? L'a-t-il senti, surtout? Et enfin, pourquoi ne réagit-il pas? Il était furieux que je m'approche de Jasper dans la forêt, et là, il est impassible.

Toutefois, mon esprit ne peut pas se poser de questions plus longtemps car la bagarre fait rage derrière moi. Quand je me retourne, j'hoquète de stupeur en me rendant compte que c'est Emmett qui s'est jeté sur mon vampire blond et qu'ils sont en train de se livrer une bataille sans merci. Je ne peux vraiment dire qui a le dessus, je ne distingue que des grognements et un amas qui se bat. Mais je ne pourrais pas dire qui est qui, ils sont trop rapides. Rosalie semble horrifiée alors que les autres se sont rapprochés mais ne s'en mêlent pas.

- Emmett, arrête! Lâche-le! parvins-je alors à articuler, limite hurlante.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, Bella! Ahhhhh !

Les mouvements s'arrêtent alors et je distingue Emmett à terre, Jasper le tenant fermement, comme pour le broyer.

- Non, Jasper! Lâche-le ! le suppliais-je, les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

Jasper relève alors les yeux vers moi. Ils sont déments, rageurs. Il est loin du garçon adorable qui me tenait dans ses bras il y a deux heures à peine. Il a l'air presque fou. Quand il me voit les larmes aux yeux, son regard s'atténue tout de même et il relâche sa prise, calmement. Malheureusement, Emmett ne semble pas calmé car, libéré, il se jette sur lui, une main à son cou, le collant contre le mur avec une force telle que toute la maison tremble sur ses fondations. La villa des Cullen ne tiendra pas le printemps.

- Je vais te détruire, mon vieux … crache Emmett, ultra énervé.

- Essaye toujours ! raille Jasper, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi rigole-t-il ? Pense-t-il vraiment pouvoir s'en sortir ? Avec la poigne d'Emmett ? Je suis en train de pleurer comme une madeleine, me disant qu'au final, un des deux vampires que j'adore va y passer quand Rosalie réagit enfin :

- Emmett, lâche-le tout de suite !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Rosalie !

- Si tu ne lâches pas mon frère, je t'assure que tu le regretteras, Emmett Cullen ! menace-t-elle, vraiment énervée.

- Ce n'est plus ton frère, mon petit cœur !

Mon petit cœur. Comme si c'était le moment de l'appeler par un petit surnom gentil, alors qu'il est en train d'étrangler le frère de son petit cœur, justement. C'est bien Emmett pour faire un truc pareil !

- Emmett Cullen, je ne le répéterais pas ! Et tuer mon frère est une raison valable pour un divorce !

Emmett détourne son attention de Jasper, à défaut de relâcher sa prise et tourne son regard vers Edward, qu'il interroge en silence. Je me retourne moi aussi vers Edward mais il reste impassible. Cette fois, il ne me contemple pas, il regarde ses deux frères avec attention mais sans réaction. Que se passe-t-il avec lui? Ne devrait-il pas être en train de les séparer? Ou à défaut, d'aider Emmett? Et là où je pense le connaître par cœur, Edward Cullen parvient encore à me montrer qu'il y a des facettes de lui que j'ignore. Force m'est même de constater que, depuis son retour, je ne le connais pas du tout. Et cette version, même si je ne suis plus amoureuse, est encore plus fascinante que l'autre ... alors que je pensais ça impossible.

- Ne demande pas la permission d'Edward! Regarde-moi et lâche mon frère de suite! crache Rosalie, de plus en plus furieuse.

Je détache alors mon regard du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés et le porte sur Rosalie puis sur Emmett. Je vois Jasper du coin de l'œil qui sourit toujours, malgré la prise d'Emmett autour de son cou. Comment peut-il être si détendu? Surtout qu'il ne peut même pas utiliser son pouvoir pour calmer les esprits. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait facile, mais je pensais que ce serait Edward qui réagirait mal. Or, Jasper et Edward sont au même niveau quand Emmett, lui, est d'une force supérieure pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Rosie. Je peux me soustraire à sa prise quand je veux. Je souhaite juste qu'il décide par lui-même de me lâcher! explique Jasper, en réponse à mes interrogations intérieures.

C'est parce qu'Oliver est dans la pièce, sinon pour un peu, je pensais que la Miss Chaudasse Vampirique avait encore lancé un petit coup de confusion pour que Jasper puisse lire dans les pensées.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas avant de t'avoir mis en morceaux!

- EMMETT CULLEN NE ME FORCE PAS A CHOISIR ENTRE MON MARI ET MON FRERE ...

- Mais ... mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées ...

- Avril!

- La ferme, Jasper! lâche Rosalie, revêche.

- On doit s'en occuper, tu le sais! dit Emmett, plus aussi sûr de lui cependant.

- Lâche-le, Emmett, ou c'est à moi que tu auras affaire ...

Jasper est toujours collé contre le mur, avec son grand sourire aux lèvres. Il pense pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise d'Emmett. Un mot s'impose à moi: suicidaire. Et si il avait décidé de se jeter dans la gueule du loup tout seul, sachant comment tout ça allait se dérouler? Pourquoi me fait-il ça?

- Mon petit sucre d'orge ...

- Emmett, je ne plaisante pas, maintenant! fait Rosalie, vraiment à bout de nerfs, s'approchant d'un pas de son mari, l'air menaçant.

Emmett semble évaluer la situation, regarde tour à tour Jasper, Edward, Alice et Rosalie. Il finit par relâcher le cou de Jasper et par s'écarter un petit peu.

- Je suis désolé, mon petit caramel tendre. Mais si il s'avise de toucher une seule veine de Bella, je le brûle moi-même, cette espèce d'assassin!

Jasper se masse le cou et je bénis le ciel qu'il n'ait pas ré-attaquer derrière.

- Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à canaliser ta rage, Emmett! lance Jasper dans un sourire franc.

Rosalie soupire devant l'air enjoué de son frère, Emmett s'est un peu reculé d'elle et de mon vampire blond, visiblement mal à l'aise. Edward n'a toujours pas changé de place pour sa part. Alice et Oliver se tiennent à la droite de Jasper, alors qu'Eléa est restée assise sur les marches, très calme. Sephora, elle, est perdue dans la contemplation de ses cheveux, semblant totalement désintéressée par ce qui vient de se passer.

- On peut savoir à quoi rime tout ça? demande Alice d'un ton froid.

- On va aider mon frère à revenir dans le droit chemin, voilà tout.

- Tu es folle Rosalie? Avec Bella dans les parages ... s'inquiète Emmett

- Ne sois pas idiot, on est 7 et il est seul. Je pense qu'il y a peu de risques qu'il arrive un malheur! argue Rosalie, énervée.

- On pourrait peut être aussi compter sur le facteur "Je sais bien me tenir", non? demande Jasper, taquin.

- Toi, tu ferais mieux de la mettre en veilleuse! s'énerve Emmett, se tournant vers lui.

Jasper hausse les épaules tandis qu'Alice continue, sans le lâcher des yeux:

- Vous nous mettez dans une situation inconfortable ...

- De plus, on ne peut pas accepter qu'un vampire non-végétarien vienne mettre à mal nos convictions ! lâche Oliver, à côté d'elle.

- Si vos convictions sont bien ancrées dans votre esprit, je ne vois pas à en quoi je pourrais vous faire vaciller, demande Jasper, arquant un sourcil.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui a du mal à te contenir, mon ami!

- Alors ça, ce n'est clairement pas ma faute.

- Que veux-tu au juste? les coupe Alice qui ne lâche vraiment pas Jasper des yeux.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison et que vous m'aidiez à m'en sortir.

- Jasper, tu ne peux pas nous demander d'accepter ça! lâche Emmett, à bout de nerfs.

- Il n'a pas à le demander, on va l'aider, un point c'est tout! tranche Rosalie, dévisageant Emmett d'un air courroucé.

- Et si tout ça n'était qu'un plan machiavélique pour tuer Bella?

- Personne n'est aussi sournois, Emmett Cullen! Et si il avait voulu Bella, il l'aurait prise quand il était seul avec moi.

Je baisse les yeux, rougissante. J'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent de parler de "prendre Bella" en mettant Jasper dans l'histoire. Je ne m'appelle pas Emmett Cullen mais mon esprit vogue quand même vers ce qu'on a fait il ya quelques heures. Et c'est assez gênant ici, devant toute la famille Cullen. Je vois Jasper qui sourit d'une manière entendue et Rosalie qui lève les yeux au ciel en voyant la réaction de son frère. Visiblement, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai pensé à cela.

- On ne peut pas nier qu'il y a un important facteur risque! lance Oliver pour soutenir Emmett.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Edward. Il a croisé les bras mais c'est la seule chose dans son attitude qui a changé. Outre cela, son regard est toujours impénétrable, son visage impassible. Je me demande pourquoi il ne réagit pas. Pourquoi il ne dit pas tout de suite que c'est hors de question. Ce n'est pas normal de sa part de rester si taiseux sur un sujet si sensible.

- On sera là pour contrôler ! On est 7 au cas où il ne résisterait pas ...

- Je n'attaquerais pas Bella, je tiens à rester en un seul morceau, figurez-vous! raille Jasper, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas faire le malin, vu ce que tu as fait, mon vieux! crache Emmett, toujours en colère contre le blond.

- S'il nous demande notre aide, vous ne pouvez décemment pas lui refuser la vôtre! argue Rosalie.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Chaton ... Ce gars est instable, et avec Bella dans les parages, c'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger.

- Vous en parlez comme s'il était un monstre ...

- Il a tout de même tué des gens! argue Oliver, revêche.

- Et vu la couleur de ses pupilles, on peut même assurer qu'il en a tué plus que de raison! ajoute Sephora, s'intéressant enfin à la conversation.

- Et c'est toujours Jasper, bon sang!

- Je ne sais pas, mon petit cœur en sucre d'orge ...

- Elle a raison.

On se retourne tous d'un même geste vers la personne qui a parlé et donné raison à Rosalie. Alice. Alice regarde toujours Jasper d'un air pénétrant et se répète, pour qu'on comprenne bien qu'elle pense les mots qu'elle vient de lâcher:

- Rosalie a raison. On doit l'aider.

- Mais Alice …

- Il a besoin de notre aide et il fait amende honorable en revenant nous la demander. Pourrais-tu la lui refuser, Emmett? Je ne le pourrais pas, moi.

Jasper regarde Alice avec un air tendre et j'ai envie de vomir. Ce regard, je l'ai vu tant de fois que je le connais par cœur. Leur regard amoureux. Ils étaient les moins démonstratifs de tous les couples, mais ce regard suffisait à faire comprendre combien Alice comptait pour Jasper. Et inversement, combien mon vampire blond comptait pour ma meilleure amie. Avant. Avant qu'elle ne parte. Avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Avant qu'elle ne soit avec Oliver. Avant que je ne tombe amoureuse de lui, surtout. Elle n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir ce regard là.

- Je ... commence Emmett, hésitant, avant de se retourner sur Edward pour obtenir une réponse.

Mais Edward ne bouge pas, il a toujours sa position près de la baie vitrée, les bras croisés et rien ne transparait sur son visage.

- Je choisis de l'aider, assène Alice, calmement.

Rosalie se retourne sur Emmett qui continue de regarder Edward, espérant certainement le faire sortir de son mutisme. Mais Edward ne peut pas lire ses pensées quand Oliver est dans la pièce, c'est donc peine perdue.

- Je ne cautionne pas cette idée, mais si Alice accepte, je me sens obligé d'accepter également! ajoute Oliver, essayant de briser par cette phrase le contact visuel entre Alice et Jasper qui ne s'est toujours pas coupé depuis qu'elle a accepté de l'aider.

- Je ... fait Emmett, toujours aussi perdu.

- Moi, je suis bien sûr dans le "Plan de Sauvetage Halien"! lance Eléa, depuis l'escalier, toute joyeuse.

- Et moi, il n'est pas question que je laisse se fourvoyer un garçon aussi ... doué sexuellement, ajoute Sephora, sans qu'on lui demande son avis.

Pauvre conne va! Comme j'aimerais être une vampire à l'instant même pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête là, sans avoir peur des représailles. J'ai juste envie de la tuer. Qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toutes !

- EMMETT ! tonne Rosalie, furieuse que son mari n'aie pas encore pris son parti.

- Et bien ... je suppose que si tout le monde en est ... je suis d'accord ...

- Bien! assène Rosalie, soulagée toutefois.

Elle s'approche de son frère et pose une main sur son épaule.

- On va t'aider, petit frère.

Jasper lâche alors ENFIN Alice des yeux. Quand je pense qu'il va me regarder, ce stupide vampire tourne les yeux vers Edward et le regarde intensément.

- Je pense qu'on n'a pas encore entendu l'avis d'Edward.

Edward, qui me regardait trois secondes auparavant, tourne les yeux vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochent. Ils sont en train de se dévisager aussi intensément l'un que l'autre.

- Et bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, je pense qu'on peut dire que la majorité l'emporte, n'est-ce pas? lâche enfin Edward, donnant son "avis" pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je peux donc compter sur ton aide? demande Jasper, le regardant toujours aussi intensément.

- Non.

Je sursaute en entendant le ton froid qu'Edward a appliqué à mettre dans son non tout simple. Par contre, je suis à peine choquée par sa réponse. Je l'attendais, alors pourquoi serais-je choquée ? Jasper, lui, semble beaucoup plus choqué que moi. Comme si il venait de se prendre une douche froide. Si, bien sûr, la douche froide pouvait lui faire quelque chose.

- Ne viens-tu pas de me dire …

- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, Jasper ! le coupe Edward, toujours aussi calme qu'il est impassible.

Ca en est presque effrayant. Que se passe-t-il une bonne fois pour toutes avec Edward ? Et surtout, qu'a-t-il fait du Edward que je connais ?

- Je t'ai dit, continue Edward sur le même ton poli, que si la majorité l'emportait, je ne pouvais m'y opposer. Ce qui n'implique en rien que je t'accorde mon soutien.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? demande Jasper, tendu lui.

- Que tu peux rester dans cette maison tant que tu t'y tiens correctement. Par « correctement », j'entends que tu ne t'en prennes pas à Bella.

- Je ne m'en prendrai pas à Bella, tu le sais parfaitement.

- Très bien.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Tu peux rester dans cette maison autant que tu le souhaiteras. Toutefois, ne compte pas sur mon assentiment. Ou sur mon aide pour une situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis et lancé en toute conscience, avec envie même.

- Je ne …

- Arrête de suite. Berne les autres autant que tu le veux. Mais pas moi. Tu sais très bien que je sais mieux que personne …

- Justement, Edward. Justement.

Jasper s'avance vers le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés et lui fait face. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me tourne vers les autres et voit que tout le monde suit la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Souvent avec un air effrayé. Sephora avec un air amusé. Alice avec un air … désapprobateur. Désapprobateur ?

- Edward, je pense que … commence-t-elle, mais il l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

- Je sais quelle est ta soif en ce moment, Jasper. Je connais la brûlure dans ta gorge. Je sais aussi que bientôt, Bella te semblera un met tellement tentant qu'on ne sera pas assez pour t'arrêter.

- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Bella ...

- Pourrais-tu le jurer? demande Edward, toujours aussi calme alors que Jasper commence à être vraiment énervé.

- Je ...

Il baisse les yeux et Edward sourit. Il a touché un point sensible, visiblement.

- Je sais que bientôt, tous tes beaux discours et tes bonnes résolutions ne seront plus que des souvenirs. Tu veux le tenter? Bien, tente-le. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans cette folie.

- Je pensais que tu étais mon frère.

- Je pensais que tu étais mon beau-frère, moi. Tout le monde peut se tromper! répond Edward en haussant les épaules.

J'hoquète de stupeur. Rosalie attrape ma main, comme pour m'avoir à portée si elle devait s'enfuir avec moi. A-t-il deviné? Est-ce pour ça qu'il refuse? Comment peut-il savoir alors qu'on a pris toutes les précautions? Je pose les yeux sur Rosalie mais elle regarde Edward, furieuse. On ne peut pas dire que l'entente a toujours été géniale entre elle et lui mais on pouvait au moins dire qu'elle était cordiale. Désormais, j'ai l'impression que si elle pouvait lui dévisser la tête, elle s'en chargerait avec plaisir.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'auras pas mon soutien, Jasper. Le soutien, ça se mérite. Or, tes actions de ces derniers mois ne tendent pas à prouver que tu mérites ce soutien. Ils ont choisi de t'aider. Bien. Je me range à leur choix pour ton retour ici. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas. Assume tes erreurs comme une personne adulte et responsable. Je ne t'en demande pas plus.

Je suis abasourdie par les mots d'Edward. Abasourdie par son calme olympien. Abasourdie par sa détermination également. Il a un tel self-control à ce moment-même qu'il m'épate. Et même si, au final, je n'approuve pas sa décision car elle concerne l'homme que j'aime, je dois dire que je comprends ses raisons et ses motivations. Et le fait qu'il tienne bon face aux autres qui ont tous donné leur accord pour apporter leur aide est assez brave.

- Bien! lance Jasper, vraiment énervé maintenant. Si tu ne fais que tolérer ma présence sous ce toit, il n'est pas question que je reste une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

- Non!

- Non!

- Non!

Je me retourne vers Rosalie et voit qu'elle est une de celles qui a hurlé en même temps que moi. Elle halète de stupeur et son beau visage est tordu par la rage. Elle toise Edward comme si elle allait le tuer d'un regard. Je me tourne alors vers Jasper qui est déjà à la porte, la main sur la poignée, mais qui s'est arrêté et regarde la troisième personne qui a hurlé. Alice. Ben tiens ... Il fallait bien qu'elle retrouve la trace d'un quelconque sentiment amoureux, d'un quelconque attachement, juste MAINTENANT. Le destin s'acharne sur nous et j'aimerais drôlement savoir pourquoi, une bonne fois pour toutes! Mon ex-meilleure amie, devenue entre temps la pire garce qui existe au monde (Sephora mise à part, bien sûr), se dirige alors vers son cher frère d'une démarche déterminée. Déterminée? C'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore remarqué mais Alice a perdu son pas dansant et sautillant pour en gagner un assuré et rapide. J'arque un sourcil mais n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car je la vois glisser un mot à l'oreille d'Edward, qui acquiesce, toujours aussi sérieux, en regardant Jasper. Alice se sépare alors de son frère et retourne près d'Oliver, qui abhorre un air renfrogné au vu de la réaction de sa chère et tendre.

- Jasper? demande Edward, les bras croisés, toujours aussi calme.

Ce dernier, qui était ENCORE en train de regarder Alice, se retourne vers le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés et le regarde intensément.

- Si tu obtiens mon aide, promets-tu de faire ce que je te dirais de faire? Sans rechigner? Accepteras-tu toutes mes recommandations? Te tiendras-tu à mon avis?

Jasper le regarde un moment puis tourne les yeux vers moi quelques secondes avant de rediriger son attention sur lui.

- Oui.

Ca sent le sapin, ça. Je sens qu'Edward en sait plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien nous le dire et qu'il va nous le faire payer. Ou alors Alice vient de le mettre au courant et il nous le fait payer. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sait. J'en suis convaincue. Et il va nous séparer.

- Bien. Alors tu peux regagner ta chambre. Pour ton information, Bella va séjourner quelques jours avec nous donc prépares-toi.

Heinnnn? J'ai envie de poser la question mais je sens la situation encore bien trop tendue. Je me retiens donc et me contente d'observer. Jasper le dévisage avec un air interrogatif. Il comprend aussi peu que moi visiblement, ce qui est plutôt affolant.

Mais au moins, on a l'aide d'Edward. Et on ne comptait pas sur tant.

- Et maintenant que tout est réglé, lance Emmett de l'autre bout de la pièce, pourrait-on nous expliquer pourquoi Bella ressemble à un chat mouillé?

J'ai vraiment une vie de .....

_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
_

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis affalée sur le canapé, morte crevée, alors que l'aube se lève, zappant sur toutes les chaînes pour m'occuper comme je peux, Emmett à mes côtés. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis la confrontation de tout à l'heure mais reste quand même à mes côtés pour me surveiller. Jasper est monté dans sa chambre sans plus un regard pour moi, suivi de Rosalie qui n'en est toujours pas redescendue. Edward et les autres sont partis à la chasse pour être préparés quand Jasper aura soif. Et moi, je ne fais rien. Alors que je m'apprête à demander à Emmett si je peux aller voir Rosalie, la porte s'ouvre et les autres rentrent de la chasse. Edward me toise longuement, cherchant à savoir certainement si rien ne s'est passé. Mais j'ai été une parfaite petite Bella, ne me jetant pas du tout dans la gueule du vampire, il ne peut donc rien me reprocher. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais j'ai décidé de tout faire pour que mon beau vampire blond s'en sorte, et si ne pas me voir lui fait du bien, alors je suis prête à ce sacrifice.

- Bella?

- Hum?

Je relève les yeux et voit Edward qui a parcouru la distance qu'il y avait entre nous pendant que je me perdais dans mes pensées. Il est face à moi, debout toutefois, et me regarde intensément.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. Toutefois, il est encore un peu tôt pour que tu partages une de nos chambres. Je tiens à éviter tout désastre. Je vais t'emmener chez toi pour que tu t'y reposes et que tu manges un morceau.

- Mais je ...

- On ne sera pas longs. Quelques heures. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Qui plus est, tu dois prendre des vêtements de rechange. Tous ceux que tu avais sont utilisés.

Foutu vampire observateur. Après tout, une petite matinée hors de la maison des horreurs ne me fera pas de mal!

_The mold that clings like desperation  
_

On est dans la voiture et on n'a aucun des deux desserré les dents depuis 5 minutes. A la vitesse où il conduit – ça ne s'est toujours pas amélioré depuis la dernière fois – on se retrouvera chez moi dans moins de 10 minutes. Je jette des petits coups d'œil dans sa direction mais il reste impassible, concentré sur sa conduite. Cet Edward-là a une aura toute particulière. Il dégage une sorte d'assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me fascine d'autant plus.

- Pose-moi donc cette question, me lance-t-il, sans détacher ses yeux de la route.

Je me rends alors compte que je suis perdue dans sa contemplation depuis quelques minutes et que c'est très impoli. Malgré tout, je ne peux détourner les yeux, étudiant les traits calmes de son magnifique visage.

- Je n'ai pas de question particulière en tête.

- Je ne faisais que présumer, à vrai dire. Même loin d'Oliver, tes pensées me sont inaccessibles.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi je suis le seul à être interdit de tes pensées. Après tout, Jasper a pu les entendre quand il était en possession de mon don.

- Mais je ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je ne m'en formalise pas. Je me dis que c'est le destin qui l'a choisi ainsi. Peut-être vaut-il mieux, finalement, que tu gardes une part de mystère pour moi.

Il se moque de moi là? Moi? Moi je suis une part de mystère pour lui? Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas l'humour vampirique !

- N'importe quoi ...

Il se retourne sur moi et me toise longuement.

- La route, Edward, regarde la route!

Il détourne alors son regard à mon grand soulagement. Ce n'est pas tant que je m'inquiète pour la route que son regard brûlant sur moi me dérangeait.

- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu peux encore sincèrement imaginer que tu n'exerces pas une espèce d'attirance mystérieuse sur moi?

- Je ... fais-je en soupirant et me tassant sur mon siège, vraiment mal à l'aise.

- N'en parlons pas. Tu as déjà suffisamment encaissé d'informations pour la semaine. Il faut que tu te reposes au plus vite.

Alliant le geste à la parole, il appuie sur l'accélérateur et la Volvo se met presque à voler dans les rues de Forks. Heureusement que le sheriff de la ville est en train de sillonner l'Europe avec le beau docteur Cullen.

Arrivés à la maison, je descends de voiture et regarde vers ma chambre. J'ai l'impression que ça fait mille ans que j'ai quitté cet endroit. J'imagine que c'est la fatigue qui me rend aussi sentimentale car ma maison m'a manqué. Alors que je fais un pas pour m'avancer vers le porche, je marche sur mon lacet et manque de tomber. Heureusement, Edward est resté attentif car d'un geste vif, il m'a redressée. Et là, à nouveau, je remarque une différence avec "avant". Quand il m'aurait prise dans ses bras pour me redresser avant, il me relève ici d'un geste bref et rapide, sans laisser sa main s'attarder sur moi. Comme si mon contact lui était désormais désagréable. On dirait qu'il a vraiment changé depuis notre séparation dans les bois. Comme si je le dégoutais. Comme si il éprouvait de la …

Répulsion?

- Ca va aller?

- Oui, merci.

- Je vois que ta maladresse légendaire ne t'a pas encore désertée, lâche-t-il dans un sourire craquant.

- Et oui, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

- Malheureusement, ce ne sont jamais les bonnes.

On se toise un long moment sans rien dire, gênés tous les deux par le sous-entendu qu'il y avait sous cette phrase. Je détourne alors les yeux de lui et me met à monter les marches me menant sous mon porche, sentant qu'il me suit. J'ouvre la porte, attrape le courrier que je balance sur la table de la cuisine et me retourne sur lui. Il s'est arrêté à l'entrée de la cuisine et regarde autour de lui. Il n'est plus venu ici depuis notre "première fois". Enfin, la mienne. Sa première fois à lui était je-ne-sais-où, avec cette garce de Sephora. Certainement sur la souche d'un arbre ou quelque chose du genre. Ou alors dans les toilettes d'un boui-boui. Elle est assez vulgaire pour lui avoir fait ça dans un endroit glauque.

- Il est temps que tu montes te reposer, me dit-il mettant fin à mes pensées mesquines sur la vampirette de pacotille qui lui a pris son côté pur.

- Que …

- Je vais rester là pour surveiller les alentours. Tu peux dormir tranquille, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Okay.

Je commence à grimper les marches et voit qu'il reste en bas. Je l'interroge du regard et il me sourit timidement.

- Je pense qu'au vu de la situation, il est plus raisonnable que je reste au rez-de-chaussée.

- Okay.

Je recommence à monter quelques marches puis m'arrête à nouveau.

- Et si Victoria m'attendait dans ma chambre?

- Il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit là sans que je l'aie sentie.

- Mais si …

- Tu veux que je jette un œil, Bella? Dis-le moi franchement.

- Oui … admis-je, piteuse.

- Bien.

Il me rejoint en deux secondes et me sourit, en me tendant la main pour que je la lui prenne. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à le faire, mais je la prends et grimpe à sa suite. Quand on arrive devant la porte de ma chambre, fermée, il met un doigt sur ma bouche, m'intimant ainsi l'ordre de me taire. Je le vois sourire devant mon air concerné. Il l'ouvre alors à la volée et saute dans ma chambre comme si il tenait un pistolet, pire qu'un agent du SWAT en pleine action. J'explose de rire tandis qu'il cherche sous le lit et il se redresse pour m'adresser un sourire radieux.

- Je suis au moins parvenu à te dérider un peu.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Tu abhorrais un air bien trop sérieux. Je pense que toutes ces histoires de vampire t'ont retiré toute cette légèreté qui te caractérisait. Cela me semble dommage.

- Je ne …

- Oh si, Bella, crois-moi. Tu as énormément changé.

Et toi alors, si tu savais à quel point tu me sembles différent. Rien que là, maintenant. Jamais l'Edward Cullen que je connaissais n'aurait blagué sur une chose aussi importante que Victoria et ma sécurité. Et ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, ça non. C'est juste que c'est différent … et ça allège un peu le mélodrame qu'on vit pour le moment, alors ça fait du bien. Or, jamais je n'aurais pensé à Edward pour une petite pause détente-rigolade sur toute cette histoire. Mais c'est bien. Très bien même.

- Va te reposer maintenant. Tu commences à me faire peur avec tes vilaines cernes violettes!

Je le regarde un instant et lui tire la langue. Il éclate alors de rire tandis que j'attrape mon pyjama sur le lit.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un petit quart d'heure d'humanité.

- Je t'attendrais en bas. Quand tu seras assez reposée, viens m'y retrouver.

Il est déjà à la porte quand je le rappelle:

- Edward?

- Oui?

- Ce serait vraiment bien … enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr …

- Bella, tu deviens verte, ça va?

- Peux-tu rester là … s'il te plait?

- Là … Là ? demande-t-il en montrant sa place près de la porte.

- Bah où tu veux, idiot! Mais en haut. Enfin, dans ma chambre quoi.

Il me toise longuement, comme si il évaluait la situation. Comme si rester dans la même pièce que moi pendant de longues heures relevait plus du défi qu'autre chose. Peut-être que j'extrapole, peut-être que je me fais des idées. Mais c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il me donne. Comme si cette attitude faisait partie intégrante de l'Edward Cullen, nouvelle génération. Il me sourit alors, redevenant avec son sourire en coin l'Edward que j'ai tant aimé.

- Je reste.

- Merci.

- Maintenant file à ton quart d'heure d'humanité, je vais inspecter les lieux de fond en comble.

Quand je ressors de la salle de bains, je le vois assis sur mon rocking chair, un livre dans la main. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quittée.

Mais tout a changé.

Tout est différent.

Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui et je ne pleure plus pour lui.

Il ne semble, pour sa part, plus amoureux également et il ne m'attend pas.

Et pourtant, il est là. Et il me protège. Il a peur pour moi.

Comme un ancien petit ami protecteur?

Comme un ami?

- La douche t'a fait du bien?

- Comment sais-tu …

- L'ouïe vampirique! fait-il en tapotant son oreille, répondant avant que j'aie fini de poser ma question. Que ça fait du bien de retrouver ses pouvoirs!

- Il me semblait que toute cette thématique du vampire te dérangeait, fis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit, me glissant sous la couette.

Il dépose le livre sur mon bureau et porte son attention sur moi, les lèvres pincées.

- Il faut croire que les choses changent.

- Malheureusement, jamais les bonnes.

- Jamais les bonnes, répète-t-il, son regard rivé sur moi.

Je me couche alors sur mon lit et soupire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu la journée la plus longue de ma vie et que ça fait bien 48 heures que je n'ai plus fermé les paupières. Je me suis un peu reposée tout contre Jasper tout à l'heure mais ce n'était pas suffisant avec tout ce que je viens de vivre. Ma tête a à peine touché l'oreiller que je tombe dans le monde des rêves. Et quels rêves …

Je suis dans la forêt. Je reconnais la clairière d'Edward. Je l'appelle mais il ne répond pas. Il est parti. Le sentiment d'abandon que je ressens à ce moment précis n'est pas aussi fort que le sentiment de terreur qui m'envahit. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais j'ai peur. Je suis même terrorisée. Je me retourne et voit Jasper à mon côté, qui est prêt à me protéger. Mais me protéger de quoi? J'entends alors des bruits de pas. De nombreux pas. Encerclant la clairière. Nous encerclant. Je prends la main de Jazz et il se retourne sur moi pour poser son autre main sur mon visage. "Je t'aime" me murmure-t-il, triste. "Ne me laisse pas" lui demandais-je, triste et terrorisée à la fois. "Reste en vie. Protège-la". Avant que j'aie pu lui demander de qui il me parle, je le vois sauter en avant, pour se battre. Je ne distingue pas grand-chose. Je suis en train de pleurer et de supplier qu'on le laisse vivre quand il est cloué au sol par quelqu'un. Je redresse les yeux vers celui qui le tient à sa merci. Des cheveux cuivrés et un regard noir. Edward Cullen, nouvelle génération.

Je me réveille en hurlant, redressée sur mon lit. Je vois alors Edward dans le rocking chair qui relève les yeux de son bouquin et qui me regarde perplexe. En un bond, je lui ai sauté dessus et je suis en train de marteler son torse, hurlant et pleurant. Il me laisse faire quelques secondes puis attrape mes poignets et me recule.

- Calme-toi, Bella, calme-toi.

Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir de Jasper, il ne peut pas me calmer. Et mon rêve était tellement réel que je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir. Je me débats, inutilement, essayant de lui remettre trois gifles au passage mais je n'y parviens bien entendu pas. Et puisque mes bras sont prisonniers, je me sers de mes pieds pour lui mettre des coups. Il soupire alors, et dans un geste pas humain du tout, lâche mes poignets pour se saisir de ma taille, m'approcher de lui pour m'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Enfin, façon de parler. Parce qu'à part m'être certainement cassé quelques os dans l'histoire, je n'ai même pas réussi à le chatouiller.

- Ne sois pas bête, Bella. Quoique tu aies rêvé, ce n'était qu'un rêve …

- Jasper …

- Edward, me balance-t-il, tout calme.

- Non mais ça je sais hein! répondis-je, un peu verte.

- Je préférais te le remémorer, le cas échéant. Que se passait-il avec Jasper qui méritait que tu t'en prennes à moi, Rocky Balboa? (NDA: Private Joke avec Demoisel, encore et toujours ^^ ou l'histoire d'amour entre l'auteur et sa bêta :D)

- Tu le … tu le …

- Je lui … ?

- Tu allais le tuer.

- Je ne ferai jamais ça, Bella.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour.

- Parce que nous y étions forcés. Je ne pouvais savoir si Jasper n'allait pas s'en prendre à toi, à Charlie. A tes amis. Je voulais protéger les personnes que tu aimes. Je voulais te protéger toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors?

- Vous avez voulu qu'on l'aide.

Sentant que je me suis calmée, il relâche sa prise et s'éloigne de moi, comme si il cherchait à mettre le plus de distances possibles entre nous, après avoir été aussi près.

- C'est tout? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance?

- Bella, ce qu'on va vivre là, pour l'aider, ça va être très dur. Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à un peu redouter Jasper.

- Jamais !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir après tout. Ce qu'on va vivre là va être très difficile. Il a beau vouloir s'en sortir, cela ne va pas être aisé. Il va passer par des moments très difficiles. Et quand il aura soif, la première proie sera la bonne.

- Ce sera moi la première humaine des environs !

- Nous ne le laisserons pas te faire de mal. Mais tu vas découvrir un Jasper que tu ne connais pas.

- C'est impossible !

- Et si tu décidais de me faire un peu confiance, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu m'excuseras mais la dernière fois où je t'ai fait entièrement confiance, je me suis retrouvée abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée, celle-là.

- Non, en effet ! crachais-je, virulente.

- Pourrais-tu néanmoins tenter de ré-apprendre à me faire confiance ? me demande-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Il est sincère, je le sais. Je n'en doute pas une minute. Je n'ai jamais douté de lui. Alors je le crois. Mais je trouve ça un peu trop facile.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je, toujours aussi revêche.

- Parce qu'à défaut d'avoir été un petit ami correct, je souhaiterais être un ami convenable.

Je suis touchée par ses mots. Touchée par ses intonations. Je sais qu'il dit vrai. Et je suis touchée qu'il se rende compte qu'il a pu me faire souffrir.

- N'exagère pas, dis-je malgré moi, tu n'étais pas un mauvais petit ami.

- Un petit ami correct ne t'aurait pas abandonnée dans cette forêt ce jour-là. J'ai conscience du mal que je t'ai fait, Bella. Je ne le renierais jamais.

- Je …

- Mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Car les excuses arrivent trop tard et ne t'apporteront rien. Non, je ne m'excuserai pas, Bella. Mais sache, si cela peut t'aider, que je vivrai chaque jour de mon éternité en pensant que j'aurais pu faire les choses autrement. Mieux. Pour toi, principalement.

Je suis abasourdie. Littéralement. Mes bras pendent lamentablement de chaque côté de mon corps, ma bouche est entrouverte de stupéfaction et je n'ai pas de mots. D'ailleurs, aucun mot ne peut répondre à ça. Aucun. Quant à mes émotions, je n'ai pas vraiment de définition quant à mon état à l'instant présent. Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je ne suis pas heureuse non plus. Je ne ressens rien de concret. Je sais juste que ses mots m'ont transpercée et qu'ils courent en moi, s'incrustant dans chaque pore de ma peau. J'ai attendu cela pendant de longs mois. J'ai attendu qu'il s'excuse. Il ne le fera pas. Mais ces mots-ci ont plus d'importance que des excuses. Vraiment.

Il s'avance alors vers moi et me regarde intensément. Je tremble à ce contact visuel et il sourit, avant de me tendre la main :

- Voudrais-tu me laisser une chance d'être ton ami ?

Je toise longuement sa main tendue vers moi, sentant encore ses mots couler en moi. Amis ? Et si c'était là la meilleure chose que je puisse obtenir d'Edward Cullen désormais ? Puis-je vraiment lui dire non ? Le réponse est simple. Non. Je ne peux pas refuser une offre aussi intéressante.

- Je serais ton amie, Edward.

Je pose alors ma main dans la sienne et il la presse gentiment avant de retirer la sienne. Pas trop de contact. Plus jamais trop de contact.

_Oh don't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel  
_

-Alors si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais que tu t'alimentes un peu avant de retourner là-bas.

Je souris timidement, en attrapant mes vêtements pour aller me préparer.

- Dis, Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Avant de rentrer chez toi, on pourrait traîner un peu ici ?

- Bien sûr ! répond-t-il en souriant à son tour. Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Lire un peu, surfer sur le net. Regarder la télévision … Quelque chose qui me permette de m'échapper encore quelques heures !

- Je suis d'accord. Toutefois, si tu me forces à regarder la Star Academy, je ne réponds plus de moi ! fait-il en sortant de la chambre pour me laisser le temps de me préparer.

Les choses sont vraiment simples là, et j'apprécie vraiment le répit qu'il m'offre. Que ce soit en restant un peu ici alors que sa famille est en crise chez lui ou en étant mon ami après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je souris en me préparant, me disant que finalement les choses rentreront peut-être dans l'ordre par elles-mêmes.

On est dans la Volvo, cinq heures plus tard. Edward m'a commandé une pizza pendant que je me préparais et je l'ai mangée devant la télé. On a regardé une série qu'Edward a qualifiée de « telenovela ». Je me suis demandée si il voulait m'apprendre l'espagnol quand il m'a expliqué qu'il parlait de ce genre de séries qui ont une intrigue à l'eau de rose. Ensuite, je l'ai branché sur Star Academy, juste pour voir sa réaction. Il s'est mis à critiquer tous les apprentis chanteurs, lançant remarque virulente sur remarque virulente, passant parfois par les phrases assassines. Au final, j'ai bien rigolé. Nous voilà donc sur le retour vers la villa des Cullen, en train de rire comme deux enfants. Je chante à tue-tête avec l'auto-radio et il se moque gentiment de moi. Il est quand même bien plus gentil avec moi qu'avec ceux de la télévision tout à l'heure. Il dit que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur spécial « amis ». J'aime beaucoup ce qui est en train de se produire entre nous. C'est naturel et simple. La relation qui est en train de s'installer n'est ni empreinte de mauvais sentiments, ni de sentiments tout courts. Je n'attendais pas autant de facilité venant d'Edward.

On arrive à la villa et avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la portière, Edward est déjà en train de le faire pour moi, me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir sans risque de chute. Tout de suite après, il me relâche et on se dirige vers la maison, riant toujours aux éclats de mes mauvaises performances vocales. Il m'ouvre la porte et se glisse à l'intérieur à côté de moi. Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, Alice dévale les escaliers et se poste devant nous, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, sérieuse.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ca a commencé, Edward. Et il est déjà hors contrôle.

Je m'accroche au bras d'Edward, désarçonnée. Quand je le regarde, je vois qu'il a un regard dur et qu'il contracte sa mâchoire. Très mauvais signe. Je vacille sur mes jambes, toujours accrochée à lui dans un geste désespéré pour rester debout.

- Où sont les autres? demande-t-il, la voix blanche d'énervement.

- Emmett et Rosalie le retiennent.

- Les autres?

- Dans la maison, ça et là ...

- Appelle-les tous. Qu'ils montent tous dans la chambre. Il faut être prêts à réagir.

- Edward … balbutiais-je, tétanisée.

Il se retourne sur moi, me faisant lâcher son bras, mettant à mal tout mon équilibre déjà si précaire. Heureusement, il attrape mes épaules pour me parler.

- Ca va aller, Bella. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Je ... j'ai peur ... avouais-je, tremblante.

- Ca va aller, je t'en fais le serment.

Alice, qui s'était éclipsée, revient dans le salon suivie d'Oliver, Sephora et Eléa. Tous quatre regardent Edward qui se retourne sur eux. Ils acquiescent tous à une question silencieuse que je ne saisis pas. Comme s'ils avaient lu dans ses pensées. Or, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Sans un mot, ils commencent à grimper les escaliers quand Edward réagit:

- Alice?

- Oui?

- Faites très attention.

Elle acquiesce à nouveau, après l'avoir regardé longuement et reprend sa montée vers la chambre de Jasper. Je suis toujours tremblante, prête à m'évanouir quand Edward se retourne sur moi et m'étudie longuement du regard.

- Je vais gérer, lui assurais-je, tu peux monter.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici seule, Bella.

- Mais les autres ont besoin de toi ...

- Justement. Tu viens avec moi.

- Mais ... ne m'as-tu pas dit ...

- Si, tu vas être une proie pour lui. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue une seule seconde.

J'halète de stupeur en pensant à ce qu'on va faire là. C'est ce que je qualifierais sans doute de "se jeter dans la gueule du loup". Chose qu'Edward m'aurait interdite il y a à peine deux jours. Ou peut-être plus, finalement? Je me demande vraiment quand Edward a à ce point changé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions cependant car il s'est saisi de ma main et me tire à sa suite dans l'escalier. Je me rappelle qu'il faut que je respire pour rester en vie et essaye de me concentrer là-dessus. Arrivés devant la porte, il lâche ma main et s'arrête, tête baissée, semblant réfléchir. Je ne dis rien, restant concentrée sur ma respiration. C'est l'unique moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas penser à ce qu'on va faire. Edward se retourne alors lentement sur moi.

- Je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien faire de ... suicidaire?

- Oui, murmurais-je, surprise.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches, Bella.

- Promis!

Il ferme les yeux et se pince alors l'arête du nez, signe qu'il est extrêmement nerveux. On entend alors un bruit assourdissant venant de la chambre et il ré-ouvre les yeux, contrarié. Quand il ouvre la porte, le spectacle est ... déroutant. Rosalie et Emmett sont tous deux de chaque côté de Jasper, lui maintenant les bras fermement tandis qu'il se débat. Les quatre autres qui nous ont précédés sont comme prostrés devant le lit. Alice parle à voix basse à Jasper visiblement. Et lui ... Edward avait raison. Il reste peu de l'homme que j'aime dans ce vampire dément. Ses yeux sont noirs et féroces, sa magnifique bouche est déformée par la rage. Il se débat, sous l'emprise de Rosalie et Emmett, cherchant à s'en défaire et casse tout ce qu'il y a à portée de ses jambes. Dernière victime, un cadre qui contenait certainement une photo de lui et Alice. Bah, c'est pas une grande perte au final. Edward passe alors son bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer en arrière, me plaçant ainsi derrière lui, hors de la vue de Jasper. Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. En effet, à peine entrés, il a arrêté de se débattre et hume l'air les yeux fermés. Il me sent. Il hume mon sang qui bat furieusement dans mon corps. Quand il ré-ouvre les yeux, ils sont posés sur moi. Froids et sadiques. Il me veut et si cette fois il m'a sous ses crocs, je n'en sortirais pas vivante. Ce n'est plus moi qu'il voit. Il ne voit que mon sang. Et tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous quelques heures auparavant ne compte plus. Plus rien ne compte. A part mon sang. Ma vie.

Edward continue à faire barrage avec son corps. Il est tendu, je le vois. Les muscles de ses bras sont bandés, il est prêt à réagir.

- LACHEZ-MOI !

- Pas question, mon frère. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas bu !

Je vois alors Oliver avec un renard mort dans les mains. J'imagine qu'ils essayent de le faire se nourrir de manière végétarienne.

- C'est un fiasco total ! lâche Alice en se retournant vers Edward.

- Jasper, il faut que tu boives, lâche Emmett, tendu.

- Je refuse de boire cette horreur! Pouah pouah !

Eléa hausse les épaules tandis que Sephora s'approche du lit pour se poser à côté de lui.

- Il faut que tu boives, mon cœur, tu seras beaucoup mieux après cela! lui lance-t-elle en minaudant.

J'ai envie de la tuer. Je vais la tuer. La première chose que je ferais en devenant vampire sera de lui arracher la tête en bonne et due forme. Jasper tourne les yeux vers elle et sourit. Bon sang, ce que les hommes peuvent être faibles.

- Ce n'est pas en prenant ton air de Miss Pétasse 2009 que tu vas réussir à m'amadouer ... mon cœur! lâche-t-il, dans un sourire diabolique.

Je jubile intérieurement quand Emmett explose de rire. Rosalie a un grand sourire fier sur le visage également. Je vois les épaules d'Edward secouées de soubresauts tandis qu'Eléa rit franchement également. Sephora se relève, comme douchée et s'approche de la baie vitrée pour se rendre une contenance.

- Tiens, tu es revenu, Ed? lance Jasper en tournant son attention sur le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés qui me serre de bouclier.

- En effet, je suis là.

- Et tu as ramené ma petite douceur préférée ...

- Ne va pas trop loin, Jasper. Mon aide ne t'est acquise que parce qu'on m'a prié de le faire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu obéissais comme un "chien" à Alice ! crache Jasper, revêche, en appuyant bien sur le mot "chien".

- Il te reste visiblement beaucoup de choses à apprendre, alors. Maintenant, bois qu'on puisse discuter calmement.

- Je ne boirai pas ça.

- Si tu veux que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre ...

- Tu veux dire que les choses peuvent rentrer dans l'ordre? demande Jasper dans un sourire ironique.

- Eh bien, si on s'applique à ranger convenablement, je pense qu'on peut vite obtenir de l'ordre, en effet.

- Je ne sais pas. Au fond, est-ce que ranger ne revient pas à foutre le bordel dans son désordre? (NDA: Demoisel: check? *sourire angélique*)

Edward éclate de rire tandis que je suis complètement perdue. Ils sont partis sur une conversation mystique et je ne comprends plus rien. Les autres semblent aussi perdus que moi, ce qui me rassure. Mon incompréhension n'est pas due à mon statut d'humaine. Edward retrouve son calme après quelques minutes.

- Bois, Jasper. Crois-moi, c'est le chemin à prendre.

- Je ne boirai pas ça. Par contre, si tu m'accordais la petite friandise que tu caches ...

Edward grogne méchamment, lui dardant un regard furieux. Je me tasse derrière lui, paniquée.

- Edward, il faut faire quelque chose ! murmure Alice, stressée

- Bois ! lance-t-il, durement.

- Jamais.

- Jasper, je t'en prie, bois ou rien ne redeviendra jamais comme avant! demande Emmett, dépité.

- Je ne boirai pas ça! Il en est hors de question. Erk erk.

Il ne boira pas. Il ne voudra jamais avaler ça. Il ne va pas s'en sortir. La vérité s'impose à moi comme une évidence. On a espéré quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais. Toutefois, notre conversation d'hier soir me revient en mémoire. Il a dit qu'il arrêterait de boire du sang humain pour moi. Pour moi. Poussée par une force que je ne connais pas, je me détache d'Edward et me soustrait à sa protection. Je suis à présent totalement visible au regard de Jasper qu'il ne manque d'ailleurs pas de poser sur moi.

- Tiens tiens ... raille-t-il, tandis que je vois un éclat de soif parcourir ses yeux noirs.

- Jasper, il faut que tu boives !

Edward me retient par le bras, tentant de me faire reprendre ma place derrière lui. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Je suis concentrée sur ce que j'espère faire. Sur mon but ultime. Retrouver l'homme que j'aime tel que j'ai appris à l'aimer.

- Bella, recule ! m'intime Edward, nerveux.

_If it's right for me  
Say it's not right for you  
But it's right for me  
_

- Je ne boirai pas cette horreur. Par contre, si tu veux faire un don à la communauté ...

Je me défais de l'emprise d'Edward et tourne mon regard vers lui. Je le veux confiant. De toute façon, Rosalie et Emmett tiennent Jasper et ils ne vont jamais relâcher leur prise alors que je suis hors de la protection d'Edward. Il soupire, tendu mais me laisse faire.

- Oliver, amène-toi! demandais-je, sûre de moi.

Le bel Oliver s'approche de moi tandis que je me saisis d'une tasse en porcelaine qui ornait la petite table du coin de la chambre. Comme de quoi l'esprit "décorateur" d'Alice peut servir parfois.

- Fais couler le sang dans la tasse, s'il te plait ! lui demandais-je sans lâcher Jasper des yeux.

L'intéressé, lui non plus, ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il a un sourire indéfinissable sur le visage et se tient calme sous l'emprise de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Oliver obtempère en versant le sang du renard dans la tasse que je lui tends.

- Oh Bella ... entendais-je Edward soupirer derrière moi.

Je sais que je lui ai promis de ne pas m'approcher. Et je sais qu'il sait. Il sait que je vais le faire. Et il a peur, c'est clair. Moi aussi j'ai peur d'ailleurs. Mais il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et je veux bien risquer ma pauvre vie si ça peut le sauver. Lui. Jasper Hale. L'homme de ma vie. Enfin, le vampire de ma vie quoi.

Quand Oliver a vidé l'animal de son sang, je prends la tasse entre mes deux mains et m'avance d'un pas. Tous les vampires retiennent leur souffle, stressés.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça! me supplie Edward, derrière moi.

Je me retourne sur lui et lui sourit. Tout ira bien. J'ai envie de lui dire que même si je meurs maintenant, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu. Ses yeux sont tristes. Fatalistes. Je reporte mon attention vers mon vampire blond qui continue de m'observer attentivement, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté. Je m'avance encore d'un pas et sent qu'Edward me suit.

- Je veux le faire seule, Edward.

- Bella ...

- Et si tu me faisais un peu confiance hein? lui demandais-je, toujours dos à lui.

Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi mais je sais qu'il ne va plus me suivre. Je continue à avancer jusqu'à me retrouver à côté du lit, près de Rosalie. Elle me regarde à nouveau comme si tous ses espoirs reposaient sur moi. Et c'est bien le cas, après tout. Je suis son unique solution. Je suis la mienne également. Et celle de Jasper. Je m'assieds à coté de mon vampire blond qui ne m'a toujours pas lâchée du regard.

- Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses là. Tu penses certainement que je serais un parfait petit déjeuner. Et je ne peux t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Ca me rendra les choses plus faciles quand j'en aurais fini, merci.

- Tu ne vas pas boire mon sang, Jasper.

- Tu es bien présomptueuse.

- Tu ne le veux pas.

Il baisse les yeux et je soupire. J'ai marqué un point.

- Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts. Et je vais t'en demander un de plus ... continuais-je, forçant ma chance.

Il relève les yeux vers moi. Froids et sadiques. Plus aucune lueur de tendresse n'y parait. Plus rien. Que la soif.

- Bois, Jasper! fais-je en lui tendant la tasse.

- Pas question.

- Bois. Pour moi.

La tasse est toujours tendue entre nous. Mon regard ne vacille pas, contrairement à mon cœur qui est en train de me refaire toute la 5e symphonie de Beethoven à lui tout seul. Son regard est toujours froid, distant. Pourrais-je vraiment arriver à quelque chose? Je vois la main d'Emmett, blanchie encore plus par la pression qu'il exerce pour ne pas lâcher Jasper. Il ne m'écoutera pas. Je mise peut-être trop sur notre amour. La soif peut gagner face à moi.

- Bois, s'il te plait. Fais-le pour moi.

Il regarde la tasse, puis moi. A nouveau la tasse. Et encore moi.

- Pour moi ... répétais-je, dans un murmure maintenant.

Lentement, son regard s'emplit d'une différence. La tendresse. Elle est de nouveau là. Il hoche la tête en signe d'accord et je souris. Je tends la main pour amener la tasse à ses lèvres et il boit sans me lâcher des yeux. Tendres. Il est toujours à moi. Et il va me revenir …

_I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silenc__e  
If I chose to would you try to  
Understand?_


	18. Hot n' Cold

_Saluuuuuut les amis lecteurs !_

_Me revoici enfin après une looooongue pause! Oui je sais, c'était horrible mais pour les réclamations, faut voir avec la bêta de cette fic ! Haha !_

_Merci pour les supers reviews, encore une fois, j'ai été bien gâtée._

_Merci aussi pour votre compréhension. Ca a été une période compliquée pour moi et vos encouragements m'ont touchée ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes peuvent comprendre. Ceux qui comprennent rien, bah … peuvent passer leur chemin hein !_

_Revoici donc Jasper & Bella, ainsi que les autres. Je vous promets un chapitre fort en rebondissements !_

_Have fun !_

_Tant qu'on y est … On demande la petite Sonia à l'accueil, la petite Sonia est attendue par sa Jess à l'accueil ! Dis donc, Choupinette, que tu ne review pas, je peux accepter, mais OU ES-TUUUUUUUUUU ? I miss you moi ! *yeux malheureux*_

_Sachez que le chapitre fait **15879 mots**._

_Ce qui est encore un record._

_Sachez aussi que j'ai encore du rajouter un chapitre avant le chapitre 100 % Jella car j'ai trop blablaté ^^ La suite dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 18 : Hot n' Cold (Katy Perry)**

Deux semaines. Cela fait deux semaines que Jasper est « en cure de désintox » comme a l'habitude de l'appeler Emmett. Deux semaines que je ne l'ai plus vu non plus. Je suis formellement interdite de m'approcher de lui à plus de 10 mètres. Puisqu'il est enfermé dans sa chambre, je ne peux donc le voir. Je sais juste qu'il fait des progrès mais que ce n'est pas encore la gloire. Bref, personne ne crie victoire et mon pauvre petit cœur amoureux saigne de son absence. Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant hein, car je ne pense pas qu'il serait intelligent de saigner pour de bon dans une maison qui abrite un vampire en sevrage de sang humain.

Je suis couchée sur le ventre sur le lit d'Edward, qui est désormais mon lit. Bah oui, il faut bien que je dorme quelque part et finalement, ce n'est pas comme si le vampire avait vraiment besoin de sa couche. Mon portable est ouvert devant moi et je surfe sur Wikipédia pour compléter mon devoir sur Roméo et Juliette. L'ironie est tout de même incroyable, non ? Deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment mais qui ne peuvent pas à cause de leurs familles. Heureusement, je ne suis pas aussi niaise que Juliette. Et mon Roméo, lui, est autrement plus sexy que celui de Shakespeare. Je suis pathétique. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer Jasper autrement que torse nu et avec un regard lubrique. Je me laisse donc tomber face contre le matelas et gémis lamentablement dans le couvre-lit devant mon attitude pathétique. Comme si deux semaines était l'éternité. C'en est presque honteux.

- Tu essayes de te suicider par étouffement ? Dis-le moi directement, qu'on ne cherche pas vainement à te sauver alors que tu recherches la mort.

Je redresse la tête et maugrée. Pourquoi dois-je toujours me faire capter quand je fais des choses insensées ?! Je regarde la personne qui m'interrompt dans mes lamentations dont j'ai reconnu la voix directement : Edward. Il est à côté du lit, avec son sublime sourire en coin comme d'habitude, les mains dans les poches et l'air de se demander si je ne suis pas complètement folle. Je tente un bref sourire rassurant qui doit plus relever de la grimace que d'autre chose. D'ailleurs, je remarque que mon sourire devait être piteux car Edward me balance un sourire affligé. Je me retourne alors vers l'écran de mon ordinateur et me remets à pianoter sur internet. Je sens alors Edward qui s'allonge à mes côtés, dans la même position que moi.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je finis un devoir.

Edward n'a pas repris les cours du tout, finalement. Ce qui veut dire que, puisque Jasper est en mode « off», je suis à nouveau seule au lycée. Et c'est barbant au possible. J'évite soigneusement les autres tels que Jessica ou Mike. Je ne peux décemment plus les supporter, ni leurs remarques idiotes sur le clan Cullen-Hale. Quand je veux avoir un peu de compagnie humaine, je vais voir Angela. Mais je ne peux pas lui parler des choses qui me taraudent, alors je l'évite au maximum aussi. Bref, je ressemble plus à Hermy le Bernard l'Ermite qu'à autre chose. Tant pis, il y a suffisamment d'animation à la villa quand je rentre des cours pour que je comble le vide de mes heures d'étude.

Je me retourne vers Edward et le regarde longuement. Il a les yeux plissés, lisant mon devoir, l'air concentré. Tout est plus simple avec Edward désormais. On dirait qu'il a abandonné sa carapace de vampire psycho-rigide et paranoïaque pour devenir un papillon (non, pas de lumière !) amusant et décontracté. Mais que s'est-il donc passé dans son petit cerveau mort d'Edward Cullen aka le Parfait Petit Vampire (plus connu également comme le PPV par Emmett et moi) ? On pourrait presque croire qu'il a été retenu dans un laboratoire secret et qu'on lui fait une lobotomie en bonne et due forme. Un exemple ? Rien que la semaine dernière, il m'a autorisée à me promener à Port Angeles avec Angela, toute une après-midi, sans même la plus petite escorte. La seule chose qu'il m'ait dite en me déposant devant chez mon amie se résume à « Amuse-toi et fais attention aux bordures, elles auront tendance à te faire des croches pied » puis ensuite il s'est esclaffé. Bref, c'est comme si la Terre ne tournait plus rond, que tout le système solaire était remis en cause, comme si c'était l'un des premiers signes de l'Apocalypse. D'ailleurs, cet après-midi-là, j'avais passé mon temps à guetter une invasion de sauterelles qui me prouverait que je n'avais pas tort. Mais rien. Le monde continue de tourner et Edward Cullen est toujours aussi décontract'. Si je ne connaissais pas sa vraie nature, je pourrais même penser qu'il s'agit d'un adolescent, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. N'est-ce pas … étonnant ? Quand j'en parle à Rosalie, elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et de justement profiter des ces instants de répit. Elle m'avoue même qu'elle le trouve bien plus amusant comme cela. Ceci dit, moi aussi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout cela n'est pas normal !

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ? demandais-je, après l'avoir observé pendant de longues minutes.

- Hum ? fait-il sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Tu fais quoi, toi ? reformulais-je.

- Je lis ton devoir …

- J'avais remarqué, ça ! fis-je en lui balançant une bonne tape derrière la tête.

- Heyyyy !

- Comme si je t'avais fait mal !

Il se redresse, tel un félin et fond sur moi pour m'attraper les deux poignets, me retourner et prendre le dessus.

- ARRETEEUUUUUUH !

- Oh oh oh, mais ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on demande quelque chose, Bella !

- S'il te plaîiiiiiiiiiit ! fis-je avec mes yeux de Bambi éploré.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, vois-tu … Tu as quand même lever la main sur moi … C'est pas rien …

- Edwardddddd, tu n'as même rien sentiiiii ! suppliais-je, lamentablement.

- Je sais, je sais … mais un crime reste un crime. Même si il échoue lamentablement.

- Maiiiiis euuuuuh !

Il se relève alors, me tenant toujours fermement par les poignets et me balance sur son épaule en rigolant. Je me débats, donne des coups de pied et des coups de poing qui ne servent à rien, à part me briser quelques articulations supplémentaires. Maudit vampire, je les brûlerais tous ! NA ! Enfin, pas tous … Et hop, mon esprit virevolte sur mon vampire blond extrêmement sexy et je suis limite en train de baver. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine guidée par ses sentiments, après tout. Heureusement que Mister Liseur de Pensées n'a pas accès aux miennes, je l'aurais mauvaise sinon … Enfin, lui l'aurait mauvaise, surtout !!! Pendant que je suis en train de me battre avec mes pensées lubriques, je note que le traître en a profité pour m'emmener dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre.

- Ed ! J't'en priiiiiiie non !

- Ed ?

- Ca te va bien !

- Oh oh, tu vas payer pour ça en plus !

Sur ces mots, il ouvre le robinet – d'eau froide, je le note avant de fermer les yeux et de maugréer contre l'inégalité de cette bataille - et me pose sous le jet d'eau – j'avais dit froide ? Notez qu'elle est glacée. Il m'y maintient quelques instants pendant que je hurle ma rage contre sa satanée force vampirique et mon intention de vendetta à son encontre quand je serais moi-même devenue immortelle, tandis que lui se marre comme un petit fou. Il coupe alors l'eau qui me tombe sur la tête et s'écarte, hilare :

- Je te laisse te sécher. Après, j'aurais un petit service à te demander …

- Tu peux te brosser ! criais-je, furieuse.

- Rejoins-moi dans la chambre de Jasper quand tu auras moins l'air d'un bouledogue trempé.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais me ravise rapidement. Il vient bien de dire « Chambre de Jasper » ? Pour peu, l'analogie avec le chien se révèlerait vraie car je suis presque en train d'haleter gaiement et je me vois aisément sauter à ses pieds en remuant la queue. Je vous l'avais dit : pathétique.

Il me balance une serviette et se dirige vers la porte de la salle de bains :

- De toute façon, ne sois pas fâchée, je pense qu'une petite douche froide n'a fait aucun tort pour calmer tes hormones !

Sur ces mots, il referme la porte et me laisse là, coite. Comment a-t-il pu ? Pour un peu, je penserais que Sephora a joué de son pouvoir et que mon nouvel « ami » a chopé le pouvoir de Jasper. Est-ce possible ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être habillée à la vitesse grand V, je suis devant la porte de la chambre de Jasper, haletante et tremblante. Je vais revoir mon amoureux que je n'ai plus vu depuis deux semaines, après l'épisode de la tasse de sang et la réprimande que je me suis prise de toute la famille Cullen au grand complet (même Rosalie, oui oui) pour avoir tenté le diable. Mais après tout, quand on voit le Diable que c'est, on comprend aisément que j'aie été tentée. Et me revoilà à nouveau en train de m'égarer en pensées sur le corps parfait de Jasper et si je ne redoutais pas qu'on m'entende, je me taperais gentiment la tête sur la porte.

- Entre, Bella ! fait la voix de ténor d'Edward à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Saleté d'odorat vampirique injuste. Oops, attendez. Ce qui veut dire qu'Oliver n'est pas dans les parages. Oops oops oops. Ce qui veut dire que ma théorie sur l'échange des pouvoirs tient la route. Bon sang, ça va encore être la grande débandade, surtout si Edward a le pouvoir de Jasper. Mais comment est-ce possible que ces satanés vampires soient dotés de pouvoirs plus emmerdants les uns que les autres, hein ? Pourraient pas se contenter d'être juste immortels, incroyablement beaux et incroyablement forts, en plus d'être rapides. Ce serait déjà bien suffisant, non ? D'ailleurs, je me fais la promesse, si je croise un jour la route de Satan, de lui faire une réclamation en bonne et due forme (NDA : Private joke avec une certaine bêta hein ma Candidia *sifflote*).

- Bella, tu entres ou tu comptes prendre racine devant la porte ?

Eh bé voilà, quand Edward s'improvise sarcastique, c'est toujours à mon égard. J'adore ! (et je suis ironique, je précise). Je suis une pauvre petite victime dans une maison remplie de vilains vampires retors. Voilà !

J'ouvre alors la porte et retiens ma respiration. Bon sang, c'est pire que je ne le pensais. Il n'y a que Edward et Jasper dans la pièce. Edward est assis dans un fauteuil, contre le mur d'entrée de la chambre, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Le blond est donc libre de tout mouvement. Il est d'ailleurs couché sur son lit, les bras en dessous de la tête, décontracté. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Après avoir fantasmé 15 jours sur son corps d'athlète, je l'ai là devant les yeux. En effet, le blond semble avoir oublié l'utilité du port de la chemise et est donc torse nu, le jeans boutonné aux deux premiers boutons et c'est tout. Pfiouuuuu ma température corporelle monte d'un cran (voir de dix crans) et je me demande si on ne va pas bientôt devoir me prodiguer les premiers secours pour me ré-animer. Si le Paradis existe, nul doute que les anges ressemblent à ça. En plus angélique, s'entend. Car le regard de Jasper est tout sauf angélique. Je dirais même qu'il frôle le diabolique.

Et je suis tétanisée. Ca y est, son regard est redevenu ambré. Mais il n'est pas "doux". Pas "accueillant". Il est froid et dur. Où est le regard aimant et attentionné de l'homme de mes rêves?

- Entre, Bella, et ferme la porte, s'il te plait! me dit Edward, sans lâcher son "frère" des yeux.

Je rentre alors dans la pièce et constate l'étendue des dégâts. Tout a été dévasté. Par la tornade Jasper. Dieu que c'est rassurant ! Et je suis sensée rester là, sans rien faire, alors qu'il pourrait me couper en deux d'une seule main? Je tourne la tête sur la droite et vois que tout le "petit salon" qu'Alice avait aménagé a été réduit en poussière. La commode est cassée en deux, les rideaux sont arrachés, les tableaux dépendus du mur et cassés. On se croirait presque dans l'antre de la Bête, dans le dessin animé de la Belle et la Bête. Je suis presque en train de chercher la rose qui est en train de se flétrir. Je repose les yeux sur Jasper et soupire. Il n'a absolument rien de la bête, ceci dit. Si ce n'est le regard animal et assoiffé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette galère?

- Viens par ici, Bella!

Edward me tend la main et je m'en empare. Il me tire à lui et me fait me poser sur ses genoux. Je me laisse faire, ne lâchant pas du regard mon vampire blond. Celui-ci fronce d'ailleurs les sourcils en voyant le geste d'Edward mais reprend une attitude froide et distante directement après. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il se passe mais je me sens un peu plus rassurée d'être près d'Edward finalement.

- Alors c'est ça, ton test ultime? demande Jasper de sa belle voix de velours qui m'a tant manquée.

- Oui.

- Et tu sembles convaincu que je suis prêt, sinon tu ne le tenterais pas.

- Et bien, tu m'as assuré l'être! répond Edward, très calmement, tandis que moi, je ne comprends plus rien.

- Je le suis. Envoies-la moi.

Edward éclate de rire tandis que ma main va s'enrouler à la sienne, nerveuse.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot? demande le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés. Je ne vais pas la laisser approcher seule.

Il resserre un peu son étreinte autour de ma taille et murmure à mon oreille un "Je sais que tu as peur mais je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas". Quand je vous disais qu'il sentait mes émotions, je ne suis tout de même pas parano si?

- Allons, Eddie, n'est-ce pas l'épreuve ultime? J'ai tout traversé avec brio. Enfin … aussi bien que je le pouvais. Ne devrais-tu pas me témoigner un peu de confiance pour me permettre de retrouver le droit chemin pour de bon?

- Il n'est pas question de jouer avec la vie de Bella.

- Je ne joue jamais avec la vie de Bella !

A ces mots, mon vampire blond et terriblement attirant se redresse sur son lit et vrille son regard dur dans celui d'Edward. Ils se dévisagent de longues minutes en silence tandis que mon énervement atteint un stade de non-retour. Enfin, Jasper détache son regard d'Edward pour le poser sur moi et me sourire, non pas tendrement mais un peu plus "chaudement":

- Viens par là, petite calamité! fait-il en me tendant la main.

Alors que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je me lève, me défaisant de l'emprise d'Edward. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je lui fais confiance. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on attend de son partenaire dans une relation? Une confiance aveugle et même un peu folle? Quand on donne son cœur, on se donne entièrement. C'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment. J'attrape sa main tendue et il m'attire à lui, sur le lit. Je me retrouve entre ses bras et je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il me retourne alors, pour que je sois face à Edward. J'halète de stupeur quand je sens ses mains ôter les cheveux qui encombrent mon cou et que je sens sa respiration glacée non loin.

- JASPER ! rugit Edward, déjà redressé de son fauteuil.

- Allons, Eddie, que se passe-t-il ?

- Si tu lui fais du mal … si tu bois une seule goutte …

Je sens la bouche de Jasper qui se rapproche de plus en plus de mon cou et je suffoque. Il va me tuer et je me suis donnée à lui sans réserve. Ses mains se referment sur mes épaules, me faisant prisonnière. Je ferme les yeux, vaincue.

- JASPER HALE, crois-moi bien que …

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, je sens les lèvres de Jasper se poser sur mon cou dans un délicat baiser. Je le sens me respirer et puis se retirer lentement. Je frissonne de tout mon corps et ouvre les yeux, rassurée.

- Mhhhhh, tu goûtes toujours aussi bon …

Je relève la tête vers Edward qui nous toise, les poings serrés, furieux.

- Tu la sens? Hein ? Tu sens toute cette tension sexuelle, Ed ? ironise Jasper, comme si je ne me trompais pas et que Ed a bel et bien chopé son pouvoir.

Edward ne répond pas, il se contente de fermer les yeux et de poser un doigt sur l'arête de son nez, signe qu'il est ultra nerveux.

- Allons, Eddie, que se passe-t-il? Tu ne nous ferais pas une petite intoxication au sang de blaireau, tout de même?

Quand il ré-ouvre les yeux, il est en rage, je le vois. Pas besoin d'être empathe pour cela. Il pose un regard déçu sur moi et se dirige vers la porte en ânonnant un simple:

- Tu es guéri, félicitations.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sort et reclape la porte avec une force qui fait trembler toute la maison, me laissant en proie à mon amoureux visiblement … sevré.

Je virevolte alors vers lui et lui offre un sourire franc et heureux. Il est sevré. Je vais enfin pouvoir le retrouver! Je me jette dans ses bras et enroule mes bras autour de son torse glacé. Ses mains trouvent directement le chemin de mon dos et il me serre contre lui. Je vis un moment de pure béatitude. Je ne pense pas qu'il est possible d'être plus heureuse à ce moment précis. D'ailleurs, je dois très certainement abhorrer un joli sourire niais. Tant pis, je m'assume. Je relève la tête, les yeux fermés, offrant mes lèvres à l'homme que j'aime. J'attends une trentaine de secondes mais ses lèvres glacées ne viennent pas à la rencontre des miennes. Quand je réouvre les yeux, frustrée, je vois qu'il me toise avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandais-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pour toute réponse, il met ses mains sur mes épaules et je frissonne à son contact. Malheureusement, il n'a pas les mêmes pensées que moi, car il me recule de lui et se lève prestement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? répétais-je, incrédule, le voyant s'approcher de la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

- Et bien, je descends, tout simplement !

- Jasper !

Il met un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'intimer de me taire puis ouvre la porte tandis que j'ouvre la bouche, douchée par cet accueil. Avant de sortir, il se retourne sur moi et me balance un très ironique:

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je n'en avais pas envie, c'est tout.

Trente secondes plus tard, il n'est plus là et je suis toujours en train de faire le poisson rouge en regardant la porte ouverte par laquelle il vient de sortir. Foutu vampire compliqué et psychotique !

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
_

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être préparée, avoir empaqueté mes affaires pour le lycée demain, je descends rapidement au salon, toujours maussade. J'aperçois alors Jasper, toujours aussi peu habillé, assis sur le canapé et regardant Emmett et Edward jouer à la console de jeux. Je me pose sur le fauteuil, tournant mon attention vers la télévision, bien décidée à ignorer le traître blond. Malheureusement, c'est sans compter sur mes vilains yeux qui ont décidé de ne pas m'obéir et qui sont omnibulés par lui (à moins que ce soit moi qui le sois ... Matière à réflexion!) car je le vois du coin de l'œil se mouvoir et je jette directement mon regard sur lui. Il attrape une gourde sur la table basse et j'arque un sourcil. Il s'agit d'une petite gourde rouge avec une petite paille jaune qui en sort et un petit bonhomme dessiné dessus. Heinnn ? Il boit une gorgée et se retourne sur moi, m'adressant un sourire ô combien irrésistible:

- Cadeau d'Emmett ! fait-il en me désignant la gourde.

L'intéressé se retourne sur moi et me fait un clin d'œil tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Le sang ou la gourde ridicule?

- Le sang, c'est cadeau d'Oliver. Il adore chasser. Quant à la gourde, je te prie de ne pas l'insulter! C'est une gourde "Indestructibles" et ça a été une vraie galère de la trouver! fait Emmett, vexé.

- Si tu le dis! fis-je en m'installant plus confortablement, étendant mes jambes sur le bras du fauteuil.

- J'ai du aller jusque Disneyland pour la trouver !

- A Paris ? fis-je, abasourdie.

- En Floride, triple buse! fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'empêche que l'un ou l'autre, c'est loin.

- Ca ne m'a pris que deux jours !

J'arque un sourcil et me demande quand Emmett est parti, car je ne l'ai même pas remarqué !

- Ce que tu peux être naïve Bella ! éclate-t-il de rire, devant mon air songeur. Si je t'avais dit que j'étais redevenu humain, tu le croirais sans problème !

Je lui tire la langue et grommèle. Je hais de plus en plus l'humour vampirique.

- Je l'ai acheté à la supérette du coin. Mais affronter Mme Maklowski, la caissière, pour ça, était une grande prouesse! assure Emmett, fier de lui.

Je sens le regard de Jasper sur moi mais décide de ne pas le regarder et de reporter toute mon attention sur la télévision et le jeu auquel ils sont en train de jouer. Visiblement, deux petits bonhommes pas très jolis sont en train de se battre. J'imagine qu'un des deux appartient à Emmett et l'autre à Edward. Ceci dit, j'y connais pas grand-chose ...

- Je vais t'exploser la tronche, Eddie!

- Il faudrait déjà que tu parviennes à m'attraper.

- Pas besoin de ça! Avec Sangoku Super Sayan 4, je n'ai même pas besoin de te toucher.

- Paroles paroles ! chantonne Edward, hilare.

Je me laisse prendre à leur bonne humeur, rigolant avec eux quand Emmett rate son coup et qu'Edward se moque de lui. J'ai comme l'impression que le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés prend un malin plaisir à esquiver les attaques de son frère sans pour autant l'attaquer, histoire de le faire enrager un petit peu. J'imagine que la vitesse d'Edward est également supérieure quand il joue à des jeux vidéos et qu'il en tire un avantage non négligeable !

- Tu vas voir, tu vas voir !

- J'attends toujours de voir, figures-toi ! rigole Edward, esquivant avec son laid bonhomme vert avec des oreilles pointues (NDA: pour les connaisseurs, Satan PetitCoeur ^^ Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher *sort*) l'attaque du bonhomme hideux aux cheveux en pointe noire mais qui deviennent jaunes quand Emmett appuie sur le bouton A.

- KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Emmett est debout, mimant l'attaque que son bonhomme est en train de produire sur l'écran tandis qu'Edward regarde son frère, la bouche ouverte, abasourdi. J'éclate de rire en les voyant ainsi. L'attaque touche enfin le perso d'Edward qui s'écroule. "Sangoku wins" apparaît sur l'écran.

- Mais pourquoi il a gagné, tu avais encore de la vie dans ta barre? demandais-je, soudain intéressée.

- Son attaque m'a fait sortir du tamis de combat.

- Et alors?

- Alors j'ai perdu.

- Mais c'est de la triche ! Il ne t'a touché qu'une fois !

- Reconnaissons que mon Kaméhaméha était de toute beauté ! fait Emmett, fier de lui, re-mimant le mouvement tandis qu'Edward lève les yeux au ciel.

- Il était effectivement à mettre dans la grande liste des exploits d'Emmett Cullen.

- Comment se peut-il que tu ne l'aies pas anticipé?

- Euh ... Il se fait que ...

Jasper se redresse alors et mes yeux virevoltent vers lui. Sauf que ce qui est désormais à hauteur de mes yeux, c'est le bas de son ventre et son jeans déboutonné qui laisse entrevoir son caleçon noir. Essayons de ne pas nous égarer ... Ooops, trop tard, ma pensée s'est égarée. Il éclate de rire et je fronce les sourcils. Je dois vraiment devenir parano mais ils sont étranges ces deux là !

- Je peux vous mettre la raclée du siècle? demande le beau blond, comme pour tourner court à mes interrogations intérieures.

Il se passe un truc étrange là ! Emmett frappe des poings dans l'air, comme s'il s'échauffait et Jasper lève les yeux au ciel, avec un beau sourire barrant son visage.

- Je te prends quand tu veux, Jazz !

- Voyons Emmett, surveille un peu ton langage en présence de jeunes filles! fait Jasper, mi figue, mi raisin.

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Emmett éclate de rire. Edward se lève de la table basse et tend sa manette de jeu à Jasper. Il y a un échange de regards intense entre eux. Les yeux d'Edward semblent lancer des éclairs tandis que Jasper se contente de sourire poliment en se saisissant de la manette. Il acquiesce alors rapidement mais je ne sais pas à quoi et s'assied à la place qu'occupait Edward. Etrange, vous avez dit étrange ?

Edward nous salue, disant qu'il va chasser et Jasper se laisse retomber sur le canapé en étendant ses jambes sur la table basse, dans une attitude désinvolte tandis qu'il choisit son perso à l'écran. Je le détaille du regard et me prends à étudier chaque abdo si parfaitement dessiné sur son ventre. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration quand il se retourne sur moi et me sourit de manière entendue. Erf, satané empathe. Quoique ... J'ai vraiment l'impression que Sephora a encore joué avec son pouvoir idiot car on dirait que c'est Edward qui est en mode "réception et analyse de sentiments". Quant au beau vampire blond, il a l'air d'être en mode "décryptage de pensées". Oh nonnnn, la galère !

- Oh, non, Jasper, tu vas pas encore prendre Mr Satan ! maugrée Emmett tandis que Jasper éclate de rire.

- Je prends un des persos les moins forts et tu te plains encore !

- Je refuse que tu me fasses pour la énième fois de la semaine ton "Petit cadeau pour toi". J'en peux plus, tu comprends ? J'EN PEUX PLUS !

J'arque un sourcil et dois avouer que je n'y comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que cette conversation mystique sur (j'attrape la boîte de jeu sur la table basse) Dragon Ball Budokai 2 ? Jasper se retourne sur moi et me fait un clin d'œil:

- Tu vas comprendre !

Heinnnn ? Et depuis quand il répond à mes pensées lui? Quand je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal là ! Ses yeux se plissent imperceptiblement puis il détourne le regard l'air de rien et se met à jouer. Tu me prendrais pas pour une idiote, tout de même?! Je vois le coin de sa bouche se hausser dans un sourire et je me rends compte qu'il a accès à mes pensées, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Et puisqu'il veut jouer, on va jouer. Je me ré-installe confortablement dans le fauteuil, ferme les yeux et relâche ma tête vers l'arrière. Voyons voir un petit scénario ... Jasper est devant moi, avec son magnifique petit jeans déboutonné et moi ... je porte une de ses chemises. Pourquoi pas la violette, tiens. Lentement, je défais les boutons un à un, en profitant pour passer ma main sur ma peau. Quand la chemise est entièrement déboutonnée, je m'avance vers le beau vampire blond et la fait tomber de mes épaules, lui offrant mon corps nu. J'entreprends alors de défaire les deux boutons de son jeans qui le maintiennent encore en place et passe mon index à la limite de son caleçon. Je ré-ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers le vampire blond qui a les yeux rivés sur moi et me regarde intensément. Forçant même mon emprise, je passe ma main réellement sur ma jambe, relevant un peu ma jupe et en pensée, je me mets à lui caresser avec envie sa virilité. Il sourit et hoche la tête, signe qu'il voit bien ce que je veux lui montrer. Et puisqu'on parle justement de sa virilité, je peux remarquer que mes pensées ne l'ont pas laissé de marbre. Plutôt ironique, pour un vampire, non? Je souris alors diaboliquement et lui désigne la télévision. Il éclate de rire et Emmett nous regarde, suspicieux.

- Bon, on joue ou vous préférez que je vous laisse copuler? fait Emmett, revêche.

- Allons, ne raconte pas de bêtises et choisis ton perso, Emmy ! fait Jasper, ironique.

Ils sont en train de jouer depuis plusieurs heures, Jasper passant son temps avec son bonhomme ô combien ridicule à apporter des cadeaux explosifs à celui d'Emmett, qui maugrée à chaque fois. Ce qui fait mourir de rire Jasper. Bref, c'était marrant les premières fois, maintenant ça commence à m'agacer et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand je sens une main glacée frôler ma joue. Je ré-ouvre les yeux et voit Jasper, accroupi devant le fauteuil où je somnole, me regardant intensément.

- Tu es fatiguée, petite calamité, veux-tu que je te monte dans ta chambre?

Je rêve où cette phrase à un double sens qui n'échappe à personne? Jasper sourit et m'adresse un clin d'œil entendu et je sens mon corps s'enflammer. Au moment où je vais tendre les bras pour qu'il me prenne dans les siens, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et je sursaute. Je me retourne pour voir Alice qui se tient dans l'entrée, Oliver juste derrière elle.

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know  
_

Quand je reporte mon attention sur Jasper, celui-ci s'est relevé et fixe mon ex-meilleure amie de ses beaux yeux. Forcément, la chose qui est à ma hauteur désormais est sa superbe main encore baguée et je fulmine intérieurement. Je ne suis pas pour l'ironie du sort mais Jasper qui "m'abandonne" quand Alice rentre et moi qui ne vois que sa superbe alliance, c'est quand même un sacré coup de pute du destin. Ce qui n'est pas le pire ...

- Jasper, fait Alice, très calmement.

- Alice, je t'attendais.

Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas le pire. Je regarde Alice, elle se retourne sur Oliver qui hoche la tête et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les deux anciens amants se font toujours face et j'ai l'impression que mes nerfs vont bientôt lâcher. Emmett tend la deuxième manette à Oliver qui la prend sans rechigner et ils se mettent à jouer. Bien entendu, pour tout le monde, il est normal que Jasper et Alice partagent encore ce genre de regards. Foutue vie merdique !

- Je peux te parler un instant? demande mon beau vampire blond.

- Si tu veux.

- En privé.

_And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
_

Bah tiens. Et pourquoi pas dans leur chambre, tant qu'on y est?

- Ok, allons discuter dans notre chambre.

Je suis prête à me lever et à les baffer tous les deux quand je me rappelle que a) ils sont tous les deux vampires et je risque donc de me blesser, b) personne ne sait pour Jasper et moi, ce n'est donc pas le moment de sur-réagir, c) ils n'ont pas non plus dit qu'ils allaient copuler comme des bêtes, d) et non pas la réponse d comme tout le monde l'attendait mais plutôt si Oliver ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Je reste donc stoïque, attendant un signe encourageant de la part de Jasper. Signe qui n'arrive pas, car il monte les escaliers à la suite d'Alice sans même un regard pour moi. Génial ...

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis dans le salon, assise à terre contre la table basse, terminant mon assiette. J'ai boudé toute la journée et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger. Alice est redescendue presque une heure après être montée avec Jasper pour "discuter". Le vampire blond, lui, n'a toujours pas fait de ré-apparition. Et je suis en rage. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça alors qu'il a été si doux avec moi après notre nuit? Que se passe-t-il donc avec Alice ? Sont-ils en train de se remettre ensemble? Je suis d'ailleurs tellement mal à me poser et me reposer ces questions encore et encore que j'envisage d'aller me coucher de suite. Je regarde l'horloge du salon et vois qu'il n'est que 20h. C'est tout de même un peu trop tôt ... Edward n'est pas encore rentré et Emmett semble penser qu'il est allé chasser en Alaska, pour se détendre un peu. J'envisage d'aller chercher un bouquin mais ma flemmardite aigue me reprend et je n'ai pas le courage de grimper les escaliers.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois Rosalie, dans un des fauteuils, plongée dans un magazine de mariage, un sourire aux lèvres. Emmett est en train de jouer à sa console portable dans le fauteuil à coté de celui de Rosalie, car Alice lui a interdit de continuer celle sur la télévision. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs en train de zapper sur toutes les chaînes, allongée sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Oliver qui lit un bouquin. « L'Opposition universelle. Essai d'une théorie des contraires » de Tarde. Essaie-t-il de me passer un message, là ? Je renonce donc à tenter de lui piquer son livre. D'abord, parce qu'il semble très ancien et qu'avec ma maladresse maladive, je risquerais de le tacher avec mon café. Ensuite, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de lire un truc pareil. Ca risquerait d'attiser plus encore ma colère. Je continue donc mon tour d'horizon. Eléa n'est pas là. Ce qui est fort étonnant. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée, j'espère qu'elle va bien … Quant à Sephora, elle n'est pas là, mais je me garde bien de me demander où elle se trouve. Elle pourrait être en train de se faire écarteler par une bande de vampires sadiques que j'applaudirais des deux mains. Bref, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Toujours est-il que le constat est clair : aucun des vampires présents ne va pouvoir m'amuser ce soir. Ils sont tous trop occupés. Qui plus est, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me faire une grande discussion avec Alice. Emmett finirait par me taper sur le système. Quant à Rosalie, elle ne parlerait que de mariage, et je ne suis pas d'humeur. Bref, autant que je reste seule avec mon esprit boudeur, histoire de ne pas créer de dommages collatéraux. Je rejette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vois que seulement 3 malheureuses minutes sont passées. Pfiouuu ! Je suis prête à annoncer que je vais me coucher, quand Alice se redresse, presque sautillante, et que j'arque un sourcil:

- Si on se regardait un film ! propose-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Rosalie relève les yeux de son magazine, étonnée elle aussi. Emmett coupe sa console et la jette à côté de moi sur la table basse.

- Bonne idée ! Un vieux western !

- Ca va pas? Une comédie romantique ! lance mon ex-meilleure amie, boudeuse.

- Pourquoi pas un film avec un mariage? demande Rosalie, souriante.

- Ou alors un policier! lance Oliver, sans relever les yeux de son bouquin.

Je me tais, sachant que mon avis importera peu. De toute façon, j'aime pas regarder la télévision. Ceci dit, ce sera toujours mieux que de tourner en rond dans la chambre d'Edward, ne parvenant pas à m'endormir. Alice se recouche sur les genoux d'Oliver et lâche, boudeuse:

- Vous êtes tous nuls !

- Moi je vote pour le western!

- On avait compris, Emmett! raille Oliver, relevant enfin son attention vers nous.

- Je propose, vous disposez, c'est tout!

- Et pourquoi, je te prie? demande Alice, vexée.

- Parce que je suis le plus fort. Ce sera donc western !

Rosalie souffle et retourne dans la lecture de son magazine, tandis qu'Emmett se lève pour aller mettre le DVD de son choix. Alice grommèle et Oliver reprend sa lecture. Chouette (ironie quand tu me tiens), un bon western pour une soirée excellente. J'en lèverais presque les yeux au ciel.

- Si c'est une question de force pour la décision, je pense que tu peux mettre un bon vieux film d'horreur, Emmett !

Je me retourne pour voir celui qui a lâché ça de sa belle voix de velours aux accents du sud. Jasper se trouve sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans, défiant Emmett du regard, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Et ça y est, il a retrouvé l'usage de la chemise. Et j'ai presque envie de dire "heureusement". Pas que son torse nu me dérange, mais bon, pour mes hormones, ça devient difficile. Ceci dit, maintenant que je l'étudie du regard, je me demande si la chemise n'est pas encore bien pire que pas de chemise du tout. Il a mis une chemise tunique en lin blanche, sans bouton mais avec un col en V très ouvert, qui laisse suggérer ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Un régal pour les yeux … et heureusement qu'Oliver est dans les parages car sinon, l'empathe dégusterait. J'ai l'impression que, de toute façon, quoiqu'il porte, quand il est dans les parages, ma température corporelle a tendance à augmenter de 4-5°C. Je suis en train de réfléchir à un moyen pernicieux pour garder Oliver à ma portée en permanence. Je suis casi sûre qu'Alice apprécierait la démarche. Sarcasme et ironie, le retour chez Bella Swan. Emmett se redresse, le DVD toujours en main et regarde Jasper vexé. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre la musique des Western résonner dans la pièce. Je m'imagine alors les deux vampires avec des chapeaux de cowboy, mains sur les pistolets, prêts à dégainer. Okay, j'ai l'imagination débordante, et alors?!

- Dis donc, Jazz, tu voudrais pas remonter dans tes appartements?

- Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir … Non.

J'ai envie d'exploser de rire devant la tête dépitée d'Emmett. Il pensait quand même pas se débarrasser du grand blond teigneux aussi facilement?! Jasper s'avance alors vers la vidéothèque (oui, j'ai voulu dire dvdothèque mais ça n'existe pas comme mot …) et choisit un film.

- T'as pris quoi? grommèle Emmett, vaincu, en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.

- Hostel 2.

- Errrrrk ! m'insurgeai-je, sans réfléchir.

- Que se passe-t-il, petite calamité? Un souci peut-être? fait-il en relevant les yeux vers moi, ce qui a pour effet de m'enflammer aussitôt.

- C'est horrible, ce film! parvins-je à articuler

- N'exagérons rien ! Après tout, il y a du sang, que demande le peuple? raille mon vampire blond dans un sourire on ne peut plus sexy.

- Tu veux dire "le peuple vampirique" ? ironisai-je

- Cela s'entend. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as peur, je serais magnanime (NDA: héhé, ma petite bêta, tu vois que j'arrive à placer tous tes mots loufoques ! ): tu pourras toujours te blottir contre moi !

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer à cette phrase et me tasse un peu plus sur moi-même. Il vient quand même bien de dire ça au vu et au su de tous. Je les regarderais bien pour voir leur réaction mais je n'ose pas. Jasper met alors le DVD dans le lecteur et s'avance vers le canapé. Où donc compte-t-il se mettre? Je le vois faire un geste à Alice pour qu'elle se pousse et elle le fait sans rechigner, reprenant une position assise. Jasper se pose alors à ses côtés. Voilà mon ancienne meilleure amie assise entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Chouette ! (et oui, je suis toujours ironique). Jasper relève une jambe sur le bras du canapé et je détourne les yeux pour ne pas commencer à baver. Emmett se lève alors et éteint la lumière. Bah oui, histoire de créer l'ambiance quoi. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de ça pour avoir les chocottes.

- Ne reste pas à terre, petit calamité, tu vas prendre froid !

Je soupire, prête à rétorquer que je ne vois pas où me poser d'autre quand je sens une main glaciale se refermer sur mon bras et me relever vers le canapé. J'identifie tout de suite la main de Jasper, grâce à sa satanée alliance, d'ailleurs. Il m'attire à lui et me cale contre son torse. J'en oublie presque de respirer. Il vient de me coller contre lui, entre ses jambes, sur le canapé où est assise Alice ainsi que son nouveau mec. La main qui tenait mon bras ne le relâche d'ailleurs pas et descend le long de celui-ci jusqu'à se serrer sur mon poignet. Son autre main vient se poser sur mon ventre, pour me soutenir contre lui. Il faut absolument que je pense à respirer normalement sinon je vais m'étouffer. Mais comment est-ce humainement possible de penser normalement quand on est si près d'une bombe sexuelle pareille? J'ai presque envie d'embrasser Oliver pour le remercier d'annuler à ce moment même le foutu pouvoir de mon empathe de petit ami.

- Dis donc Jazz, on est pas là pour jouer aux legos hein ! lâche Emmett en nous dévisageant de son regard hyperprotecteur et un peu idiot.

- Chouette … fis-je, me rendant compte que je ne fais que dire ce mot depuis que je vis avec les Cullen.

- La femme du hibou, me coupe Emmett, goguenard.

- La ferme, Emmett ! Je disais donc « Chouette, voilà la remarque obsédée du jour ! »

- Oh mais ne sois pas si violente, ma petite Bella chérie ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as envie d'agresser sexuellement Jasper qu'il faut être aussi tendue !

Mince, Emmett serait-il devenu clairvoyant ?!

- Tu comptes peut-être lui laisser ton fauteuil ? demande Jasper, très calmement.

- Bennn …

- Alors mets-la en veilleuse et mets le film !

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
_

Emmett lance alors le film et je tente tant bien que mal de garder une respiration "normale". Aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être en étant collée-serrée à un gars qui me rend dingue, bien sûr. Alors qu'une scène horriblement sanglante vient de se jouer à l'écran, je me cache les yeux et tremblote un petit peu. Je hais regarder la télévision, mais je hais encore plus les films d'horreur. Je sens alors le bras de Jasper se serrer un peu plus autour de mon ventre, m'attirant à lui. Je laisse donc retomber ma tête sur son épaule. Son parfum envoûtant de cannelle boisée envahit mes narines et je me sens transportée. Sa main qui tient mon poignet redescend jusque ma main à moi et la prend dans la sienne. Wooow, je sens que je vais défaillir. Son pouce se met à caresser le dos de ma main tendrement et je souris de contentement. Finalement, les films d'horreur, c'est pas si mal. Je sens alors sa bouche glacée se faire un chemin sur ma mâchoire et y déposer de tous petits baisers tendres. Je manque de défaillir et serre sa main pour lui montrer l'effet qu'il me fait. Mon autre main va se poser sur sa jambe relevée sur le bras de canapé. Je le sens sourire contre mon visage et souris à mon tour. On continue à regarder le film ainsi, sa main dans la mienne, son autre main reposant sur mon ventre quand la mienne caresse sa cuisse, sa tête appuyée contre la mienne, calmement. Je suis aux anges et je suis bien peu tracassée qu'Alice ou même Edward s'il rentrait maintenant nous remarque. Je suis heureuse de me retrouver entre ses bras et c'est bien tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Le film prend une tournure d'autant plus sanglante, ce qui semble ravir Emmett car il augmente le son, et vu le home cinéma, on se croirait presque dans le film même. Je serre la main de Jasper, un peu tendue par les images qui défilent sur l'écran. Comment est-ce possible d'aimer ce genre de film si on n'est pas un vampire ou un tueur en série? Sérieusement, ça fait peur ... Je suis presque sur le point d'abandonner ma position confortable pour me cacher les yeux quand je sens la main que Jasper a sur mon ventre glisser lentement plus bas. J'en ai même le souffle coupé quand je sens ses doigts se faire un chemin en dessous de la barrière de mon short en éponge. Sait-il au moins qu'on est en compagnie de toute sa famille avec une ouïe hyper développée? Ah mais bien entendu, Monsieur profite du fait qu'Oliver soit encore dans les parages pour inhiber leurs pouvoirs. Il n'empêche. J'aimerais protester mais je suis comme envoûtée par lui, d'autant plus quand ses doigts vont rejoindre mon intimité et qu'il me glisse doucement à l'oreille:

- Ta chaleur m'a manqué, petite calamité.

Ma main sur sa jambe se serre, pour m'aider à ne pas laisser échapper un soupir de bonheur. Il a de la chance que nous ne soyons pas seuls, car je lui aurais sauté dessus sans ménagement. Sa caresse s'amplifie et je me mords la lèvre pour me taire. C'est à la limite de la torture. Une douce torture, certes. Une torture quand même. Et je ne compte pas être la seule à « souffrir » dans cette histoire. Je lâche alors sa cuisse et ma main se fait un chemin vers son entrejambe, dans mon dos. J'arrive péniblement, alors qu'il est toujours en train de me caresser, à déboutonner son jeans et à me frayer un chemin en dessous de son boxer. Je souris en sentant son érection et attrape son membre dans ma main, amusée à l'idée de le torturer autant qu'il me torture. Je l'entends respirer bruyamment et suis prête à crier victoire, intérieurement bien sûr, quand je sens un de ses doigts glisser en moi. Je laisse échapper un petit cri que je n'ai pas pu contrôler. Il retire alors son doigt et je respire bruyamment, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Il faut vraiment que je concentre tous mes efforts pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je sens Alice qui se retourne sur nous et je tente de me composer un visage plus ou moins normal. Mais comment pourrais-je paraître normale quand l'homme de ma vie vient de poser ses mains on ne peut moins chastes sur moi ? Elle détourne heureusement rapidement le regard et reporte son attention sur la télévision. Je sens mes joues en feu, et si ce n'était encore que les joues, je serais contente. Je suis enflammée par les mains de Jasper sur moi et je ne sais pas ce qui va pouvoir me calmer. Je sens alors sa bouche se rapprocher de ma joue et y déposer un petit baiser que je juge fort sensuel. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour lui offrir mes lèvres tandis que ses doigts glacés ont repris leurs caresses en dessous de mon short. Je tremble de plaisir et attend qu'il m'embrasse. Sa bouche picore ma mâchoire, ma joue, le coin de mes lèvres et je me sens frustrée. J'ai envie d'un baiser, là tout de suite. Alors que je sens tous mes sens en éveil, que je suis sur le point d'atteindre le septième ciel et que sa bouche frôle enfin la mienne, le traître relâche son étreinte et se recale contre le dossier du canapé, me laissant totalement frustrée :

- Et ben, c'était un bon film, dites donc !

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour ré-atterir et regarde l'écran. Le film est fini. Mince, j'avais même pas remarqué ! Emmett se redresse et va allumer la lumière tandis que je me recompose un visage moins … frustré.

- Quelle tuerie ce film ! s'exclame Emmett en se laissant retomber sur son fauteuil.

- C'était peu explicite, je trouve ! fait Rosalie, dans une moue déçue.

- C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu mettre plus de sang ! acquiesce Oliver, dans un sourire.

Alice ne dit rien et se retourne sur Jasper tandis qu'Emmett demande :

-Et toi, Jazz, t'as trouvé ça comment ?

Le blond sadique se relève alors et m'enjambe (non non, ne pensez pas mal : même pas ! Pfff ! ) pour se retrouver debout, remettant son jeans en place (bon sang, il l'a rattaché et je ne l'ai même pas senti faire) puis dit, en rivant sur moi son regard sarcastique :

- J'ai trouvé ça … Fort intéressant !

Sur ces mots, il grimpe les escaliers lentement et disparaît à l'étage.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveille de fort mauvaise humeur. Déjà, si j'avais dormi convenablement, je ne me plaindrais pas. Mais chaque fois que je tombais endormie, je tombais dans des rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres et je finissais par me réveiller frustrée. Satané vampire ultra sexy qui ne sait pas se décider. J'aime pas les gens qui ne savent pas se décider, c'est horrible! Je lui foutrais bien des claques. Si je ne risquais pas de me casser la main, bien sûr. Il n'est plus question que je me laisse faire par lui. Il veut jouer, il veut s'amuser, très bien, il va en avoir du jeu.

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
_

Non mais oh! Je ne suis pas sa poupée, qu'il peut prendre et jeter à sa guise. Il suffit, je ne me laisserais plus faire, je n'entrerais plus dans sa danse stupide du "Je veux. Non je veux plus". Il va voir de quel bois se chauffe Bella Swan et il va pas regretter le voyage, croyez-moi. Déjà, il commence à m'excéder légèrement avec son histoire avec Alice. Soit ils sont ensemble, soit ils ne le sont plus, mais le refrain qu'ils sont en train de nous jouer, là, je ne le supporte plus. Genre "Viens, on va discuter dans "notre" (crétin, va!) chambre, comme si Bella et Oliver n'existaient pas", ça c'est terminé. Je sais bien qu'en tant que vampires, ils ont l'éternité pour se décider mais moi je suis humaine et j'aimerais donc bien qu'il fasse un choix une bonne fois pour toutes. Et qu'il enlève sa fichue alliance, aussi! On ne garde pas un objet qui représente un tel lien sur soi quand on est plus avec la personne et qu'on ne l'aime plus. A moins qu'il l'aime encore. Auquel cas, il peut se brosser pour être avec moi et l'aimer encore en même temps. C'est d'ailleurs certainement pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas dit "Je t'aime". Il l'aime elle, voilà l'histoire. Et il n'a pas de place pour moi dans son cœur. Bien sûr, il est attaché à moi, comme on est attaché à … un animal de compagnie. Bon, c'est peut-être un peu trop fort comme comparaison. Il est attaché à moi comme à une amie … avec qui il voulait tester une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Bah oui, après tout, Jazz n'a jamais fait ça en étant humain, il voulait certainement tenter l'expérience et l'idiote de Bella était là pour ça. Je ne souhaite pas être qu'une maîtresse. J'ai vraiment été bête de penser qu'il pouvait éprouver qqch de fort pour moi. Il m'apprécie, c'est indéniable, mais ça ne dépasse pas cela. Et c'est pour cela qu'il se comporte comme un vrai crevard avec moi depuis hier. Il veut que je me détache. Pour qu'il puisse reconquérir Alice …

_The same energy now's a dead battery  
_

Pourtant, toute ma belle théorie me semble tirée par les cheveux. Jasper n'est pas ainsi. J'ai appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier, à le découvrir … à l'aimer surtout. Et je n'aurais décemment pas pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel enfoiré affectif. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et il passe sa tête, souriant:

- Tu es prête?

- Pour?

- Aller au lycée, tiens.

- C'est Edward qui m'emmène! lâchais-je, revêche.

- Euh, non. Changement de programme, c'est moi.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie?

- Parce que je reprends les cours aujourd'hui!

J'ai envie de sourire. Je lui en veux à mort mais j'ai envie de sourire. Et de sauter de joie. Il revient au lycée. C'est fini la longue traversée du désert en solitaire. J'ai de nouveau un compagnon de route! Métaphore, quand tu me tiens !

- Ca te fait plaisir, c'est déjà bien ! lance-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que …

Je me stoppe net car je comprends … et je me mets à grommeler.

- Oliver n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas?

- Enervement et frustration. Tout ça combiné avec un peu de désir. Tu es une vraie mine à sensations, petite calamité! se contente-t-il de répondre en souriant.

- Barre-toi !

- Un peu de politesse, je te prie.

- Va t'en Jasper, avant que je ne laisse exploser toute ma fureur contenue au visage de ton si précieux pouvoir! rugis-je, à bout de nerfs.

Il sourit alors de sa manière si craquante et je sens ma détermination s'effriter.

- Bon, je suppose que je t'attends en bas, alors!

Sur ces mots, il reclape la porte et l'oreiller que je viens de lui envoyer à la figure rebondit mollement contre le mur. Manqué.

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
_

Je descends rapidement les escaliers après m'être préparée. Je me suis changée 6 fois avant de trouver la tenue qui convenait à mon humeur ... joueuse. Pour un peu, je me prendrais pour Alice. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas bête, et je sais que pour appâter le beau vampire texan, il faut plus qu'un simple jeans et un t-shirt. J'ai donc ressorti cette micro-jupe (oui, mini ne serait même pas encore un terme assez approprié) militaire et la chemise noire aux manches courtes qu'Alice m'avait faits acheter lors d'une de nos nombreuses séances shopping à l'époque – qui me semble si lointaine – où nous étions encore amies. Elle m'avait assuré alors qu'aucun vampire digne de ce nom ne pourrait me résister si je mettais cela. Et bien nous y sommes: le test de la tenue choisie par Alice. Pour appâter son mari. Bravo Bella, pour la leçon d'honnêteté et d'amitié, tu repasseras. Oh, et puis on s'en fiche! N'est-ce pas elle qui a commencé ce petit jeu en me prenant de haut et me traitant comme la dernière des moins que rien? N'est-ce pas Alice, celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, qui se comporte désormais comme une belle salope et qui m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs? Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que notre amitié n'existait plus, pourquoi agirais-je autrement? De toute façon, après tout, c'est elle qui est partie, elle qui l'a laissé tomber. Elle qui l'a fait souffrir. Tant pis pour elle, maintenant. Tant pis pour eux. A mon petit ensemble « sexy », j'ai ajouté mes Doc Martens noires et une queue de cheval avec quelques mèches relâchées. Pas trop apprêtée, mais assez pour me faire remarquer. Je descends donc les marches et arrive au salon. Edward est en train de parler avec Emmett tandis que Jasper est appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, pianotant sur son portable. Et il est tout bonnement divin. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout à l'heure quand il est passé dans ma chambre mais bon sang, il est magnifique. Il a eu le bon goût (et pour ça, je peux remercier Alice j'en suis sûre, pour l'avoir bien éduqué à la mode) de mettre un pantalon beige et une chemise brune à courtes manches qu'il a laissée légèrement entrouverte. A cela, il a bien entendu ajouté ses fabuleuses All Stars. Ses cheveux sont comme d'habitude rejetés négligemment en arrière et, je me répète mais tant pis, il est juste superbe ! Quand j'ai fini mon observation détaillée du superbe vampire blond, Alice et Sephora s'engouffrent par la baie vitrée, emmenant avec elles un souffle de vent frais. Edward fronce le nez et se retourne alors vers moi. Bah tiens, Mr le Vampire Parfait a senti le délicieux sang de sa propre marque d'héroïne. No comment ... Ce qui est marrant, par contre, c'est que quand il me voit, la bouche lui en tombe. Vous savez, comme dans les Tex Avery? Bah comme ça. Et il reste muet en me voyant arriver. Emmett se retourne à son tour sur moi et ouvre la bouche de la même façon que son frère. Pour peu que je ne sache pas quels sont leurs liens, je pourrais vraiment croire qu'ils sont frères. Emmett murmure un "Wow" tandis qu'Edward ne pipe toujours aucun mot. Cependant, mon attention ne peut s'empêcher d'être tournée vers le vampire blond ultra sexy qui est toujours appuyé à la porte d'entrée dans une attitude désinvolte. C'est sa réaction qui m'intéresse, rien de plus. Soit il sent mon regard insistant sur lui, soit mon souhait qu'il me regarde, mais en tout cas, il relève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je vois alors qu'il me détaille d'un regard appréciateur et que ses yeux s'attardent sur mes jambes dénudées, un air coquin investissant son visage. J'en ronronnerais presque de plaisir. Il se détache de la porte et s'avance vers moi, lentement, comme dans un film. Il n'y a plus personne autour de lui et de moi. Que nous deux. Enfin, dans ma tête quoi. Il tend sa main vers mon visage et je sens instantanément mon corps s'enflammer à son contact. Evidemment, il ne manque pas de le "sentir" et sourit, fier. Saleté d'empathe !!! Et saleté de libido débordante! Quoique, après tout, c'est sa faute! Il n'a qu'à pas être aussi sexy ... Avant que mon cerveau ait pu reprendre une marche normale, sa main qui caressait ma joue est descendue jusque la mienne et s'en est saisie. Ahhh contact épidermique dangereux! Mayday, mayday ! J'essaye tant bien que mal de contrôler mes hormones pour ne pas me jeter sur lui devant les yeux de tous.

- Tu me permets ? fait-il en avançant son visage parfait vers moi, les yeux à moitié clos.

Il va m'embrasser! Ahhhh ! Au vu et au su de tous, il va m'embrasser! Là, devant Edward! Devant Alice! Devant tout le mondeeee (oui, je sais, je me répète, et alors? Je suis hystérique pour le coup) ! Ca veut donc dire qu'il est complètement guéri et qu'il se fout bien de ce que sa famille va lui dire! Ahhhh ! On va enfin pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour! Et il me demande si je lui permets? Quel gentleman tout de même! Y a pas à dire, pour trouver un garçon qui respecte les convenances, rien de tel que de prendre un vampire vieux de plus de 150 ans.

- Bien sûr que je te le permets, gros bêta! murmurais-je, tendue.

Mon envie de lui se fait encore plus pressante tandis que son visage parfait s'avance vers le mien et j'ai l'impression de lui exploser à la figure. Y a pas à dire, l'empathe doit déguster avec mes sentiments montagnes russes. On est au sommet, y reste plus qu'à redescendre, et vite avant que je ne brûle la moquette ! Mais pourquoi ce satané Oliver n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui? Après tout, un petit répit pour mes ondes hormonales envers le vampire blond ne serait pas de refus. Alors que ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes que je tends pour obtenir le baiser tant rêvé, je sens son bras qui frôle mon côté et je soupire d'aise, les yeux fermés, ravie déjà de la perspective d'être dans ses bras. Mais son bras ne s'enroule pas autour de moi et je réouvre les yeux dubitative. Il se saisit alors de sa veste derrière moi et s'éloigne vers la porte d'entrée, non sans m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil taquin avant.

_I should know  
That you're not gonna change  
_

Je me mords la lèvre d'énervement et de frustration tandis que le traître est main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à s'en aller pour le lycée. C'est le moment que choisit Edward pour desserrer les dents:

- Tu es splendide, Bella.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Jasper intervient, dans un grand éclat de rire:

- Allons, Ed, ce n'est qu'une mini-jupe ! Calme-moi directement ces vilaines ardeurs envers cette jeune fille pure: les choses auxquelles tu penses ne sont réservées qu'aux câtins !

Edward se retourne vers lui, furibard et je replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, nerveuse:

- Bella et moi sommes amis ! Elle est comme ma petite sœur !

- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! fait Jasper en levant les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'au vu de ce qui émanait de toi à l'instant, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de désir avec Rosalie. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs ! Bon, dites-vous au revoir convenablement, je t'attendrais dans la voiture, petite calamité !

Sur ces mots, il sort rapidement sous les yeux médusés de tous. Mais quel crevard ! Il est vraiment insupportable en ce moment. Et toute la tension sexuelle que j'éprouvais pour lui il y a quelques instants a été immédiatement remplacée par de la rage. Et une Bella rageuse, il va voir quel genre de dégâts ça fait, croyez-moi ! Après avoir salué brièvement Emmett et Edward (oui, les deux filles là, j'ai fait exprès de les ignorer), je me hâte de sortir à mon tour et grimpe dans la voiture, ultra énervée et prête à tout pour me venger.

Je suis assise à mon banc, griffonnant sur mon cahier quand la cloche retentit. Je jette un œil à l'horloge murale et soupire. A peine 10h30. Celui qui a inventé l'école en avait forcément après la nature humaine, il souhaitait nécessairement qu'on meurt tous d'ennui. Je remballe mes affaires et sort de la classe en grommelant. J'ai cours jusque 15h40 aujourd'hui et en plus, j'ai entraînement de pompom après. O joie, ô bonheur intense. Il faut vraiment dire que ma vie craint. Je regarde à droite et à gauche dans le couloir pour être sûre que Jasper n'est pas dans les parages. Ma vengeance est toute dessinée dans ma petite tête: ne plus lui adresser la parole, ni même un regard, si il m'y force, le fusiller des yeux et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne jouera plus avec moi. Le problème est qu'il est ultra sexy et que je ne sais pas à quel point je suis capable de résister. Pour être même totalement honnête, je pense que mon taux de résistance frôle le zéro absolu, et croyez-moi, c'est peu ! Il vaut donc mieux que je l'évite. Si je l'évite, il va comprendre que je suis fâchée et il essayera donc de se comporter un peu mieux. Logique implacable ! Je vais donc tout faire pour l'éviter. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vampire hyper rapide avec un sens de l'odorat très développé et moi une petite humaine maladroite ... Quoique, si je me souviens bien, là il a cours d'informatique dans le bâtiment C1 et je suis au A3. Il y a donc peu de chances qu'on se croise. J'attrape un cookie préparé amoureusement par Esmé et me met à remonter le couloir pour rejoindre mon casier. J'ai le temps, avec la pause, d'aller y déposer mes bouquins inutiles, histoire de ne pas devoir y repasser ce midi. Et oui, éviter le vampire, c'est toute une stratégie ! Si je continue comme ça, je pourrais peut-être même en faire une vocation ! Je suis en train de mâchouiller le cookie – càd à quasiment me casser une dent dessus tellement il est dur – quand je sens une main qui m'attrape et qui m'entraîne dans les toilettes devant lesquelles je passais. En moins de deux secondes, je me retrouve collée contre la porte, les bras de mon vampire blond de chaque côté de ma tête, me tenant ainsi prisonnière de la porte qui ne s'ouvre que vers l'intérieur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan! lâche-t-il de sa belle voix aux accents du sud, tandis que son souffle vient caresser mon visage.

- Bonjour Monsieur Hale, haletais-je (NDA: quel jeu de mot ... *se marre toute seule*) péniblement.

Il pose ses lèvres glacées dans mon cou et les remonte vers ma mâchoire, m'arrachant un gémissement profond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jasper? parvins-je à articuler, péniblement.

Il redresse la tête et rive son regard dans le mien:

- J'ai erronément omis de te dire ce matin que tu es juste … époustouflante aujourd'hui.

A ces mots, tout ce que je retiens dans une petite cellule au fin fond de mon cerveau pour ne pas craquer se déverse dans mon sang, dans mes veines, dans ta tête, dans mes mains tel un véritable tsunami. Je me jette à son cou et scelle mes lèvres aux siennes, heureuse de voir que celles-ci leur répondent. Je me mets à l'embrasser fougueusement, avec toute la passion qui m'anime depuis que je l'ai revu hier dans sa chambre après deux semaines "d'absence". Sa langue vient jouer sur mes lèvres et celles-ci lui autorisent automatiquement l'accès de ma bouche. A quoi bon résister? Je n'attendais que ça. Pendant que sa langue entreprend l'exploration minutieuse de mon palais, sa main droite rejoint ma cuisse et se glisse en dessous de ma jupe pour caresser mes fesses. Je le sens haleter quand il découvre mon petit boxer en dentelle (et uniquement lui) en dessous de ma jupe. Finalement, cette tenue était un vrai attrape-Jasper. Mon corps réagit directement à ses caresses et je colle effrontément mon bassin au sien, pour ne plus qu'il subsiste un seul millimètre entre nous. Malheureusement, cette proximité ne me rassasie pas encore et j'ai envie de l'avoir plus près de moi encore. Ses doigts se font un chemin, experts, en dessous de mon boxer pour venir me caresser et éveiller en moi le besoin vital de lui. Si j'étais déjà embrasée avant cela, je suis désormais certaine que je pourrais mourir dans une combustion spontanée s'il ne m'éteint pas rapidement.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up _

Malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour lui, la réalité se rappelle à moi quand j'entends un groupe de filles glousser derrière la porte où nous sommes appuyés. Après tout, on est tout de même dans des toilettes publiques. Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me faire prendre dans une position compromettante par Jessica Stanley. Sinon, bonjour les commérages ! C'est donc à contre cœur que je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse doucement. Il se recule, bravement, sans tergiverser. Et il en est d'autant plus beau.

- Jasper, on ne peut pas …

- Permets-moi de protester. Bien sûr que si, on peut.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! On est dans les toilettes du lycée !

- Et c'est pourquoi j'ai expressément choisi des toilettes "calmes"! conclut-il dans un sourire.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça? Parce qu'elles sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde? fis-je en croisant les bras, taquine. (NDA: Toute allusion à une saga bien connue est bien entendu indépendante de ma volonté *siffle*)

- Si tu me permets, la seule Mimi Geignarde que je vois ici, c'est toi.

Je lui balance mon poing dans l'épaule, ce qui a pour effet de le faire sourire … et de me faire souffrir. Bon sang, satané vampire dur comme le roc ! Quoique certains aspects de cette dureté ne sont pas pour me déplaire. Je me souris à moi-même pour cette petite allusion phallique et mon vampire blond incroyablement attirant fait de même.

- Tu es un véritable yoyo à émotions. Envie, rage, désir, fureur, envie …

- Ca ne varie jamais beaucoup ! fis-je dans un sourire, passant une main sur sa joue.

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai pris l'image du yoyo.

- Tu sais ce qui est bien avec le yoyo? demandai-je, m'improvisant "tentatrice" et le poussant contre le lavabo derrière lui.

- Je serais ravi de l'apprendre.

- C'est qu'il suffit de le "remonter" pour qu'il repasse en mode "désir".

Tandis que les mots passent mes lèvres, ma main s'est aventurée sous sa chemise, mes doigts caressent son torse parfait avec volupté. Jasper est appuyé contre le muret qui soutient les lavabos, les mains posées de chaque côté de lui, un grand sourire lui barrant le visage. Et son regard suit mes doigts en dessous de sa chemise. Je me love alors contre lui tandis que mes doigts continuent leur course folle sur ses muscles. Mes lèvres se tendent vers lui et il ne met pas une seconde à les attraper avec les siennes. Ses mains relâchent alors le bord du muret et viennent se poser sur mes hanches, m'attirant à lui avec envie. Je colle mon corps au sien, l'épousant parfaitement. Ses mains glissent alors sur mes fesses et passent en dessous de ma jupe pour reprendre la caresse. Alors que ma main qui joue toujours sur son torse appuie de plus en plus mes caresses, la deuxième va s'accrocher à ses cheveux avec tout le désir que je ressens pour lui à l'instant. Je m'accroche à lui comme une furie, me collant de toutes mes forces, comme si son corps était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour subsister. J'enroule une de mes jambes aux siennes et le traître en profite pour approfondir la caresse sous ma jupe. J'halète de plaisir quand je sens son doigt glacé jouer avec mon intimité par-dessus mon boxer. L'empathe sait toujours avec précision ce qui me fera du bien et n'hésite pas à jouer de son pouvoir pour apprendre chaque fois de nouvelles choses. Et je ne me lasse pas de ses caresses parfaites, peu importe qu'elles soient le fruit de son don ou pas. Alors que je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, il nous retourne rapidement, posant mes fesses sur le muret du lavabo contre lequel il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. J'écarte les jambes pour qu'il puisse se lover entre, ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste. Mon envie de lui me rend totalement effrontée, car j'attrape sa main et la descend vers mon intimité pour qu'il y continue sa caresse. Il sourit contre mes lèvres devant ce geste mais ne me le refuse pas. Je rejette la tête en arrière, domptée par ses doigts glacés et il place sa bouche dans mon cou. Je suis au bord de l'extase quand il descend mon boxer pour avoir plus d'accès. Je me mords les lèvres de frustration, faisant attention à ne pas me faire saigner tout de même. J'entreprends alors de lui déboutonner son pantalon, d'une main agile et envieuse. Je le veux, là, maintenant, et ce même si on se trouve dans les toilettes pour filles du lycée. Et pour tout vous dire, il m'est bien égal que Jessica Stanley entre maintenant. Ce qui compte, c'est que Jasper me fasse l'amour, et vite. Quand j'ai défait son pantalon, je m'empresse d'abaisser le tout, m'aidant avec mes jambes, et je sens son érection appuyer contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Sa caresse a repris de plus belle et je me prends à jouer avec sa virilité dénudée pour lui donner autant envie que j'en ai à cet instant précis. Je le sens durcir plus encore sous ma prise et sourit de l'effet que je lui fais.

- Oh Bella …

On est passés dans le mode "sérieux" car il laisse tomber les "petite calamité, petite terreur" et tutti quanti. On va enfin pouvoir se parler sérieusement. Et j'ai presque envie d'ajouter "Niark niark". Je l'attire plus encore à moi, de telle sorte qu'il soit presque entré en moi et il frémit de ma fougue. Je le défie du regard quelques instants puis l'attire complètement à moi en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses fesses. Quand il me pénètre, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler violemment, et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas à cause de sa froideur. Mes mains s'accrochent dans ses cheveux tandis que je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Il place ses mains sous mes fesses, me relevant un peu, s'offrant ainsi une meilleure prise sur moi. Ses va-et-vient sont constants, me procurant mille plaisirs. Je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler l'effet qu'il me fait. Mais après tout, il n'a pas besoin de ça pour le ressentir, n'est-ce pas? J'arque un peu le buste pour lui permette de mieux me prendre encore, posant mes mains derrière moi. Il se penche sur mon cou et se met à le couvrir de baisers tandis que la frénésie dans laquelle il m'entraîne me rend folle. Je me sens à nouveau proche de l'explosion quand j'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. J'halète de stupeur, prise au piège. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai décidé de faire ça avec un vampire extrêmement véloce (pour nous déplacer, seulement car pour le reste, croyez-moi, il aime prendre son temps et c'est tant mieux !) et réfléchi. En moins de temps qu'il me faut pour le constater, nous sommes enfermés dans une cabine de toilettes, nos affaires nous ayant accompagnés. Vous voyez les avantages non négligeables de sortir avec un immortel doté de pouvoirs surnaturels? Pourriez-vous me le rappeler à l'occasion, quand je me plaindrais de ses fabuleuses capacités? Alors que le groupe de filles entre dans la pièce, Jasper s'écarte un peu de moi et je le contemple. Bon sang, ce qu'il peut être fabuleusement parfait. Prise d'une soudaine folie, je le pousse contre la toilette et le fais s'y asseoir. Il fronce les sourcils, interrogateur. Quand il est bien assis, je me positionne au dessus de lui, mutine, et il sourit, comprenant enfin. J'entreprends de défaire sa chemise et lui enlève complètement, de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve enfin presque nu devant moi. Doucement alors, je descends ma bouche sur son torse, profitant de l'effet que je lui fais. Je l'entends respirer fortement, signe qu'il n'est pas indifférent à mes baisers. Lentement, je glisse de ses genoux pour me retrouver accroupie devant lui. Ma langue descend le long de son ventre jusqu'à rejoindre sa virilité qu'elle lape avidement. Je l'entends respirer de plus en plus bruyamment et décide de pousser le jeu plus loin, tandis que le groupe de filles a décidé de faire sa réunion de commères dans ces mêmes toilettes. Ma bouche toute entière enrobe son sexe et je commence à lui imposer des va-et-vient rapides, tels ceux qu'il me faisait tout à l'heure. Ses mains agrippent la cuvette sur laquelle il repose et je commence à craindre pour cette pauvre toilette. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter, pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir sur lui. Je sens son envie grandir d'autant plus et je me mets à le mordiller avidement. Je l'entends presque grogner et je souris, ravie de l'effet que je lui fais. Il me redresse alors d'un geste pas du tout humain et sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, il me pilote sur lui pour me re-pénétrer. Je suis tellement surprise que je laisse échapper un petit gémissement aigu. Les voix au dehors de la toilette se taisent et Jasper sourit diaboliquement. Heureusement pour moi, il a décidé de se tenir calme. Ce qui n'est pas … mon cas. Lentement, diaboliquement lentement même, je me mets à rouler des hanches sur lui. Il se mord la lèvre et je souris. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Les voix reprennent, après un long moment et la valse des commères continue tandis que je fais l'amour à mon homme. Il se laisse faire, ses mains posées sur mes hanches, m'observant attentivement. Alors que je le sens grandir d'autant plus en moi et que sa respiration se fait d'autant plus saccadée, je comprends qu'il atteint le point de non-retour. Surtout que l'empathe ne se contrôle plus puisqu'il m'envoie tous ses sentiments à la figure. Alors que je le sens lâcher prise, je me relève d'un coup sec, l'abandonnant. Il réouvre les yeux, qu'il avait fermés, et m'interroge du regard. C'est ce moment que choisissent les commères pour sortir des toilettes. Je me saisis alors de mon sac de cours laissé négligemment choir à côté de la toilette et ouvre le loquet.

- Bella … fait-il, dans un souffle.

- Game is on, mon cher ! fais-je dans un clin d'œil avant de m'en aller, le laissant là au bord de l'extase.

Quand je passe la porte des toilettes, je donne une pichenette à la pancarte "Hors service" qu'il y avait accrochée. Quelque chose me dit qu'il va y en avoir un totalement HS pour le cours suivant!

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

J'entre dans le gymnase et soupire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de participer à cet entraînement de pompom girls. Malheureusement pour moi, l'état de mes notes en maths est catastrophique. J'ai donc plus que jamais besoin de m'investir dans les activités « extra-scolaires ». Chouette. Et oui, je sais, la femelle du hibou. Bon sang, Emmett déteint sur moi, ça me fait peur. Depuis que Jasper ne me donne plus de cours, je suis la dernière de la classe. Ce qui veut donc dire que même si je ne veux pas être là, je dois être là. J'ai donc mis ma petite jupette et fait ma petite queue de cheval. Et me voilà au milieu des rangs, mes pompoms à la main, prête à répéter encore et encore cette stupide chorégraphie. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on soutient cette équipe, elle ne fait rien. Bref, j'arrête de tergiverser. Un, deux, trois, quatre : lever de jambes, mains en l'air, mains en bas. Cinq, six, sept et huit : Pas de bourré. Pfff. Un deux trois quatre : secouage de pompom. Cinq six sept et huit … Mince, j'ai oublié. Et paf, Jessica me rentre dedans car je n'ai pas bougé alors qu'elle si.

- Mais Bella, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre vertement. Il faut dire que mes pauvres hormones ont quelque peu été soumises à de la pression inhabituelle ces deux jours et chaque contrariété me rend vilaine. Extrêmement vilaine. Or, Jessica Stanley est pour moi une contrariété à l'état pur. Ce serait même pour moi la définition parfaite pour « contrariété ». A allier à Mike Newton bien sûr. Heureusement la stupide équipe de basket ne s'entraîne pas aujourd'hui. Sinon, je devrais les supporter tous les deux et je ne pense pas en être capable. Ce midi, je n'ai pas croisé Jasper. Je suis allée étudier à la bibliothèque exprès pour ne pas le croiser. Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de penser à une vengeance et je suis d'ores et déjà convaincue de ne pas pouvoir y résister. Autant donc l'éviter au maximum.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demande Kimberley, notre cheerleader en chef qui tient son rôle très à cœur.

- Bella est un vrai désastre ! crache Jessica, revêche.

- Moi au moins, je ne bouge pas comme un asticot dans un pot de confiture ! lâchai-je, revêche à mon tour.

- Je ne te permets pas ! fait Jessica en s'avançant vers moi l'air menaçant.

- Ne me cherche pas, Jessica, tu pourrais risquer de me trouver ! fis-je en m'avançant également, prête à me battre.

Kimberley nous regarde toutes les deux, impuissante. Jessica me défie du regard et je n'ai qu'une envie, la remettre enfin à sa place. Alors que je m'apprête à lui faire gober ses pompoms, je sens une main se refermer sur mon bras et me tirer en arrière avec force et détermination. Je me retourne, vexée et vois Jasper qui me regarde d'un air réprobateur.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il, froid.

- Je voulais lui apprendre à me respecter ! crachai-je, revêche.

Il relâche mon bras et soupire, en secouant la tête.

- Bella …

- Quoi ?! demandai-je, énervée. Tu vas me dire que je ne dois pas le faire ? Ne me fais pas la leçon, Jasper, toi qui a tendance à bouffer de l'humain au petit déjeuner !

- Ne sois pas désobligeante, je te prie.

- Oh, n'essaye pas de m'appâter avec tes beaux mots, Jasper ! J'en ai assez de tes belles leçons de morale quand tu es incapable de te tenir à ton « végétarisme » !

- Pourrais-tu être un tout petit peu plus … discrète quand tu parles de cela ?

Je me rends alors compte que je suis quasiment en train de hurler et que les gens peuvent être en train de nous écouter. Je regarde à droite et à gauche et vois que Kimberley et les autres nous regardent attentivement. Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs et c'est à Jasper que je le fais payer. Ce n'est pas totalement injuste vu que c'est majoritairement sa faute si je suis aussi énervée mais tout de même, là, il est juste venu m'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Je suis désolée … fis-je, en me mordant la lèvre, embêtée.

- Je ne peux pas en attendre plus d'une humaine, j'imagine ! fait-il, froid comme la glace, son regard dur rivé dans le mien.

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride  
_

- Jasper …

- Maintenant, tiens-toi convenablement et reprends l'entraînement !

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne de moi d'un pas vif tandis que je rejoins les autres, malheureuse comme les pierres. J'ai vraiment foiré là et je sens qu'il va mettre du temps à me pardonner …

Je sors de l'entraînement complètement stressée. Je dois aller rejoindre Jasper sur le parking pour rentrer et j'ai peur de l'accueil qu'il va me réserver. J'y ai vraiment été fort en lui balançant le truc de son végétarisme. Il est vrai qu'il m'attise avec ses assauts et ses douches froides mais l'attaquer sur ses problèmes de vampirisme, c'était vraiment bas. Je compte d'ailleurs bien m'excuser directement. Je comprendrais qu'il soit vraiment énervé et je suis prête à endurer sa colère car je la mérite. C'était vraiment nul de ma part.

J'arrive sur le parking, haletante de stress. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Va-t-il m'engueuler ou m'ignorer ? Je cherche la voiture des yeux mais ne la trouve pas. Il m'aurait abandonnée ici ? Non, impossible. Je remarque alors la Volvo d'Edward, sur laquelle celui-ci est appuyé en m'attendant.

- Où est Jasper ? demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Il est parti plus tôt car il devait faire quelque chose avec Alice. Il m'a demandé de venir te rechercher.

Avec Alice, bien entendu …

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
_

Quand il se sera décidé entre elle et moi, il aura peut-être une chance de reposer à nouveau la main sur moi. D'ici là, qu'il aille se faire voir. Je monte dans la voiture sans râler ni montrer que je suis vexée et attache ma ceinture. Vu la conduite du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, c'est plus raisonnable. Il m'interroge du regard et je lui offre un sourire sincère. La présence d'Edward me fait toujours du bien depuis qu'on est passés au stade « amis ». Il est drôlement moins compliqué depuis lors. Alors que Jasper, lui, est passé en mode « balance ». Un moment « Je te veux », un autre moment « Va te faire voir, je vais voir Alice ». Sauf que je ne suis pas une girouette. Il se comporte comme un véritable salaud. C'est un pompier pyromane qui prend un malin plaisir à bouter le feu pour ensuite l'éteindre! (NDA : Merci à Demoisel pour cette phrase si bien trouvée ^^) Et je ne compte plus jouer la maison en feu. Je vais passer à la méthode « Reine des Glaces ». Jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit décidé une bonne fois pour toutes.

On arrive à la maison des Cullen et je descends de la voiture prestement. Il faut dire que je ne suis toujours pas plus à l'aise avec la conduite d'Edward et que chaque voyage est un nouveau test à ma résistance à la nausée. Aujourd'hui, je m'en sors encore limite. Je veux me diriger vers la porte mais vois mon ancien amoureux appuyé sur le toit de la voiture, me contemplant :

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, étonnée.

- Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- On peut d'ores et déjà dire que Victoria n'est plus dans les parages. Ce qui signifie que 50 % de tes possibilités de mort soudaine ont disparu avec elle.

- Chouette ! lançai-je, faussement enjouée.

- De plus, Jasper est sous-contrôle. Il a particulièrement bien affronté la journée au lycée et je pense qu'on peut désormais le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Ce qui veut dire que 25 autres % viennent de disparaître.

- Quels sont donc les 25 % restants à éliminer ?

- Toi-même. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire contre cela ! fait-il dans un sourire craquant.

Je lui tire la langue et m'appuie à mon tour au toit de la voiture, de l'autre côté, lui faisant face.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

- Figure-toi que je dois m'absenter un petit moment …

- T'absenter ? demandai-je, douchée.

- Oui. Je dois faire un petit voyage. Rien de bien long mais je dois le faire.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Cela me regarde, Bella.

Je sursaute, surprise par sa réponse. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il me sourit alors, tentant de me rassurer :

- Ca va aller. Je ne serais pas long. Puis Emmett sera là pour veiller sur toi.

- Génial ! ironisai-je, revêche.

La vérité est que j'aime la présence amicale d'Edward. Il a été beaucoup moins prise de tête et on a passé des moments vraiment simples. En comparaison à tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie depuis presque deux ans, ça faisait du bien. Et maintenant il s'en va et ne prend même pas la peine de m'expliquer où. C'est injuste.

- Alice t'accompagne ? demandai-je, enfin.

- Non.

Dommage …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre alors et je vois Sephora s'approcher.

- Tu es prêt mon cœur ? demande-t-elle en jetant son sac sur le capot.

- Accorde-moi encore quelques minutes ! répond Edward dans un sourire.

Donc, la pimbêche nymphomane l'accompagne. Evidemment. Elle lui suit comme son ombre. Pourquoi ça m'étonne ?

Je me recule alors et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle a laissée ouverte tandis qu'elle se glisse sur le siège passager, un sourire fier sur le visage. J'ai presque atteint la porte quand je sens la main d'Edward me retenir le bras :

- Tu ne me dis pas aurevoir ?

- Aurevoir ! lâchai-je en rivant mon regard dans le sien.

- Bella …

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Je ne pense rien. Et ça ne me regarde pas.

- Tu as bien raison, ça ne te regarde pas.

J'hoquète à sa réponse et me défais de son emprise.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Trop tard, c'est fait pourtant !

- Tu es tout de même impossible, tu le sais ça ? s'emporte-t-il

- Je sais ! Mais ne me demande pas de cautionner ta petite aventure avec cette chose ! Elle n'est pas digne de toi, Edward ! Et je te parle là comme une amie.

- Il est donc bien que je ne t'aie pas demandé de cautionner quoique ce soit …

- Edward !

- Non, Bella. Je ne te demande ni approbation, ni jugement d'aucune sorte. Nous n'en sommes pas là.

Je croise les bras, énervée. Il me regarde sérieusement, sans flancher. La nympho donne un coup de klaxon pour se rappeler à notre bon souvenir.

- Vas-tu me dire aurevoir convenablement ou préfères-tu que nous nous quittions ainsi ?

- Je pense qu'on a fait encore pire dans les adieux, non ? crachai-je, en rogne.

- Bella …

- Aurevoir, Edward.

Il hausse les épaules et s'éloigne vers la voiture les mains dans les poches tandis que je me mords la lèvre d'énervement. En trois secondes, j'ai changé d'avis et me précipite sur lui, m'accrochant à son bras. Il se retourne alors et m'interroge du regard. Je me jette alors dans ses bras et le serre contre moi.

- Sois prudent et reviens vite.

- Je te le promets.

Il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et se détache rapidement de moi. Il entre dans la voiture et démarre en trombe, tandis que la belle Sephora me lance un regard éloquent. Pauvre idiote, va ! La voiture disparaît dans l'allée et je soupire. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si compliquée ? Ne répondez pas, je le sais. Parce que je vis entourée de vampires …

Il est 22 heures 30 et je suis exténuée. La journée a été forte en émotions. Et je ne vous raconte pas la soirée. Parce que le beau vampire texan n'a pas repointé le bout de son nez. Pas plus que mon ex-meilleure amie qui se trouve être son ex-femme également. Enfin, « ex », pas vraiment. Ils sont toujours mariés et d'ailleurs, il a toujours son alliance. Vous pensez que je l'ai mauvaise ? Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point. Et c'est décidé, tant que Jasper-la-Girouette ne saura pas ce qu'il veut, il peut m'oublier.

Je prépare mes affaires et me dirige dans ma douche. Ca me fera le plus grand bien avant d'aller me coucher. Je laisse couler le jet d'eau chaude sur moi et soupire de bien être. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Alors que je suis en train de profiter de la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le jet d'eau, je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Deux mains glacées. Je me retourne, stressée et aperçois Jasper, un sourire lui barrant le visage, nu devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je, revêche.

Il met un doigt sur mes lèvres pour m'intimer de me taire et approche son visage de moi. L'eau coule sur ses cheveux, les collant à son visage, le rendant encore plus attirant qu'à l'accoutumée, alors que je ne pensais pas ça possible. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes mais celles-ci ne leur répondent pas. Je suis fâchée et il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement.

Il m'attire alors à lui et je sens chaque muscle de son corps contre le mien, ce qui me fait soupirer d'aise. Je sais, Satan me met à l'épreuve en m'envoyant son meilleur démon et je dois y résister. Mais c'est diaboliquement impossible. Mes mains s'enroulent d'elles-mêmes autour de son cou et je me colle d'autant plus à lui. Il ré-approche ses lèvres et cette fois, les miennes répondent à leur baiser. Son corps froid allié à la chaleur de l'eau qui coule sur nous a pour effet de m'attiser. Mes mains vont fourager dans ses cheveux trempés, tandis qu'il me colle contre le mur froid avec envie. Je sens d'ailleurs sa virilité appuyer contre ma cuisse et je me hisse autour de son cou, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il sourit et place ses mains sous mes fesses tandis qu'il entre en moi, m'arrachant un gémissement profond. Je ne sais pas si c'est la situation, le chaud/froid, l'eau qui dégouline sur nous ou encore son pouvoir sur moi, mais cette fois est encore bien meilleure que toutes les autres. Ses mouvements sont calmes, il cherche à me rendre dingue et il y parvient facilement.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
_

Je me mets alors à rouler des hanches sur lui pour amplifier le mouvement. J'ai besoin de le sentir plus fort encore en moi. Chaque va-et-vient me rend folle et je me mets à gémir de plus en plus fort, me moquant bien qu'on nous entende ou pas. Après tout, il ne me reste qu'à espérer que ce bon Oliver soit dans les parages. J'ai décidé de profiter de mon vampire blond jusqu'au bout cette fois. D'ailleurs, Jasper me fait l'amour comme s'il ne pensait qu'à moi et ça me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai envie de penser à rien d'autre. Il se contente de me prendre, déposant de temps en temps des baisers tendres sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je me laisse totalement subjuguer par lui, par ses mouvements et je me sens proche de l'explosion. Il doit certainement le sentir et j'ai presque peur qu'il ne s'arrête avant. Pour me punir de ce que je lui ai fait tout à l'heure. Mais il ne s'arrête pas, au contraire. Il me colle d'autant plus au mur et amplifie son mouvement tandis que je m'accroche aux parois de la douche tout en explosant de bien être. Peu importe le salaud qu'il a été toute la journée. Il est là pour le moment, il me prend comme jamais, comme si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde, et je ne vois pas très bien quoi opposer à cela. Je l'aime, voilà tout. Les questions et les doutes reviendront demain matin … en attendant, l'instant est à nous.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down..._

TBC !

* * *

Que vous ayez aimé, détesté, trouvé ça louche, eu envie de buter l'auteuZe (ça m'arrive souvent lol), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Toutes vos reviews me font avancer! Merci d'avance et à très viiiite !


	19. Big Girls don't cry

_Salut à tous ! Après une petite absence, me voilà !_

_Il faut dire que j'ai été bien occupée avec le nouveau boyfriend (je le suis toujours d'ailleurs) et que donc, j'ai laissé un peu de coté Répulsion._

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Sachez que j'ai bossé comme une malade pour que vous puissiez l'avoir aujourd'hui ! En effet, demain je pars en vacances jusque la fin du mois d'août et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir !_

_Sachez également qu'une scène de ce chapitre a été écrit par ma Bêta chérie d'amour: Demoisel. Voyons voir si vous êtes des petits malins, et surtout des petits lecteurs dévoués et si vous retrouvez l'écriture qui n'est pas la mienne … Ceci dit, vous allez avoir dur, on est pareilles elle et moi ! Bref, voyons voir si vous trouvez ça … Sachez en tout cas que je suis hyper fière d'elle et que j'espère que vous le serez aussi!_

_Ce chapitre fait 15.000 mots plus ou moins. J'espère que ça rattrapera mon long moment sans poster !_

_Sur ce, j'arrête les blablatages et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_

**Big girls don't cry (Fergie)**

Je m'éveille lentement, m'étirant de tout mon long, tel un chat dans son panier. Je jette un œil au réveil matin posé sur la table de nuit et souris. Sept heures moins le quart. Il me reste une bonne demi-heure à dormir. Je me retourne, souriante et rejette la couverture sur ma tête pour me rendormir. Il faut dire que la soirée a fini tard hier. La douche s'est prolongée dans la chambre où nous avons tout trempé, dans le lit où mon vampire de petit ami a continué à me faire l'amour. Et une chose est sûre, il est ... inépuisable. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, vous le comprendrez facilement. De plus, il a consenti à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras. Il n'est peut-être plus là ce matin, mais il était là quand je me suis endormie et ça compte pas mal pour moi, surtout vu son attitude de ces derniers temps. J'ai comme l'impression que les choses rentrent peu à peu dans l'ordre. Dormir près de lui, le sentir tout contre moi, tout à moi … C'était enivrant. J'espère ne pas me réveiller. J'espère que le rêve peut continuer. Je ne demande pas tant. Je me blottis contre l'oreiller où il s'est allongé et respire à plein poumons. Son odeur est partout et je suis au Paradis.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
_

Je ré-ouvre les yeux et soupire, rattrapée par mes pensées. Et s'il était parti rejoindre Alice. Et s'ils étaient dans une situation glauque, un plan à 3 sordide avec le bel Oliver. Ceci dit, on comprendrait aisément vu à quel point les deux vampires sont beaux. Heureusement qu'elle est la sœur d'Edward et qu'elle ne peut pas avoir des vues dessus, sinon ce serait clairement la vampirette la plus chanceuse de la Terre. Après tout, ils sont encore mariés. Alice et Jasper. Quand je suis arrivée dans la famille Cullen, c'était ça. Carlisle et Esmé. Rosalie et Emmett. Alice et Jasper. Edward et Bella. Peut-on vraiment être Jasper et Bella? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Après tout, Jasper ne fait pas "partie" à part entière de cette famille. La quitterait-il pour … moi? Pour qu'on puisse être Jasper et Bella? Et puis il y a Alice. Alice avec qui il est marié. Alice qu'il aime. Ne me l'a-t-il pas dit l'autre jour dans ma chambre avant que je ne me fasse attaquer par Victoria? Il l'aime. Il l'aime elle. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'aime pas moi. Pourquoi il ne me le dit pas. Mais pourquoi alors m'avoir demandé de lui avouer mes sentiments? A quoi joue ce vampire? Après tout, n'a-t-il pas ressenti tout mon amour rien que par son pouvoir? Alors pourquoi avoir insisté pour ses trois mots/sept lettres? Que cherchait-il?

Si Jasper se remet à jouer avec moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à cette situation très longtemps. Je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout. J'ai mes faiblesses. Il est une de mes faiblesses. La fascination qui me liait à Edward n'était rien face à la puissance de mes sentiments pour le vampire blond. Il m'a sauvée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Alors que je me faisais attaquer nombre de fois, alors que je sombrais lentement après qu'Edward m'ait quittée. Il m'a sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Des autres, de lui, de moi. Et j'en suis tombée éperdument amoureuse. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne m'aime pas. Il tient à moi, ça c'est clair. Mais il ne peut pas m'aimer. Car son cœur mort appartient à une autre. Celle qui était ma meilleure amie, ma "sœur de cœur". Alice Cullen. Et tôt ou tard, ils vont se retrouver. Et tôt ou tard, il ne pourra plus me sauver. Et tôt ou tard, je vais sombrer.

Or, je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus jamais souffrir autant pour quelqu'un. Quand Edward est parti, c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé l'essence même de mon existence. Et il n'était qu'un amoureux. Je ne peux pas vivre pour l'amour. Je dois apprendre à vivre pour autre chose. Car l'amour, il vient, il passe, fugace. Mais il ne reste jamais très longtemps. L'ironie du sort, quand on est avec un immortel, non? Se dire qu'il devrait être là pour toujours. Mais l'amour n'est pas comme ça. Et j'ai bien peur que ces immortels soient plus volages encore que les humains. La belle affaire ! J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me caser avec Mike Newton. Au moins, il n'aurait pas été volage. Et encore …

Je dois donc me préserver. Faire tout pour ne pas retomber dans l'état dans lequel j'étais quand Edward m'a quittée. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté, c'est une question de survie.

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity  
_

Ma décision étant prise, je peux me rendormir. Je manque tellement de sommeil ces derniers temps que chaque minute gagnée en sommeil est une minute importante. Alors que je sens le pays de Morphée m'attirer à lui, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volée et je sursaute. Morphée me salue de loin et disparaît tandis que je grommèle contre la nature vampirique qui ne se repose jamais.

- Allons ma chérie, lève-toi !

J'arque un sourcil et soupire. Les traitres m'ont envoyé leur meilleur soldat. Celle à qui on ne peut résister, quoiqu'il arrive. Rosalie Hale. Je tire d'autant plus la couverture sur mon crâne dans un espoir vain de m'en sortir à bon compte. Sauf que dans la famille Hale, c'est à celui qui sera le plus têtu et que bien entendu, la belle blonde n'abandonnera pas la partie aussi vite. De sa force vampirique injuste, elle m'arrache la couverture, me laissant totalement découverte, roulée en boule dans le lit d'Edward. Je grommèle encore, cachant ma tête avec mon oreiller tandis que la traîtresse entreprend d'ouvrir tous les rideaux de la chambre.

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant! Il est l'heure de se lever !

- Jaipaenvie!

- Je te prie d'articuler quand tu t'adresses à moi et surtout de me regarder, plutôt que d'adopter cette attitude puérile en te cachant dans ton traversin!

J'ôte l'oreiller et la regarde, dubitative.

- Traversin?

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, mutine. Elle est tout bonnement splendide, comme à son habitude et je me sens la plus insignifiante des femmes, face à elle, dans mon petit shorty en velours mauve et mon top en coton blanc. Elle est la reine de beauté quand je suis une souillon.

- Oui, cette chose que tu tiens dans tes bras et avec laquelle tu te cachais le visage, ça s'appelle un traversin, ma chère! lâche-t-elle, d'un air renfrogné.

- Oreiller.

- Traversin.

- Oreiller.

- Traversin.

- Ce que tu peux être bornée !

- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ! fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me remets à maugréer, rejetant le … "traversin" sur mon visage.

- Bon, Bella, cesse tes enfantillages et lève-toi !

J'enlève de nouveau le coussin de ma tête et la regarde, déterminée.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le lycée !

- Sauf que tu ne vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui! fait-elle, victorieuse.

- Heinnn ?

- On dit "Je te prie?" ou "Pardon?", quand on est poli.

- Je te prie? demandai-je de mauvaise grâce.

- Et en plus, tu es sourde. Tout est à jeter chez toi ou quoi?

Je me remets à maugréer devant l'humour noir vampirique insupportable et elle éclate d'un rire cristallin qui me rend directement ma bonne humeur.

- Oui, je suis bonne à recycler, faut me jeter aux ordures !

- Allons, n'exagère pas, ma chérie. Sephora ne saurait que faire de toi !

J'éclate à nouveau de rire tandis que ma blonde de belle-sœur (ahhh que j'aime ce mot) rit à son tour. Une chose est sûre, elle n'aime pas Sephora. Ce qui nous fait un point commun de plus. Qui aurait pu penser que Bella Swan et Rosalie Hale puissent avoir des points communs il y a deux mois? Personne. Personne n'aurait parié là-dessus. Mais elle est mon amie et j'en suis ravie. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux avoir Rosalie dans son camp que contre soi, je me le suis toujours dit.

- Bon, tu files te préparer, Winnie ?

- Winnie? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Bah oui, Winnie L'Ourson, vu le temps que tu passes à hiberner !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire:

- L'humour qui craint, c'est de famille chez les Hale !

- Tu sais ce qui est de famille également? demande-t-elle, taquine.

- Non?

- Le mauvais caractère. Continue de me taquiner et je pense sérieusement à en finir avec toi !

- Brrrrr, j'en suis tétanisée de peur ! fais-je en relevant les yeux vers elle, ironique à souhait.

Elle sourit et me désigne la salle de bains, déterminée.

- Pfff ! Pourquoi me préparer si je ne vais pas au lycée ? Et question annexe: pourquoi diable ne vais-je pas au lycée ?

- Je répondrais, si tu me le permets, dans le désordre.

J'acquiesce en souriant et elle me rend mon sourire, le sien étant diabolique.

- Tu ne vas pas au lycée car Carlisle vient de te fournir un mot d'excuse ! fait-elle en me désignant le mot d'excuse en question.

- Carlisle est rentré ???

- Non. Mais il en a laissé au cas où.

- Oh ... fis-je déçue, perdant l'espoir de revoir Charlie qui commence à vraiment me manquer.

- Ils seront bientôt de retour, Bella. Après tout, on sait de source sûre que Victoria n'est plus dans les parages. Et puis il faut qu'il soit là pour le mariage ! fait-elle, ravie, tapotant dans ses mains.

Cette attitude n'est pas sans me faire penser à une brune pétillante qui ne pétille plus désormais.

- Ce qui me ramène directement à ma première question ! fis-je, tendue. Si Victoria n'est pas dans le coin, pourquoi "Carlisle" me fournit un mot d'excuses pour le lycée?

- Parce qu'on a des choses bien plus importantes à accomplir ! Si tu veux bien, je t'explique tout cela en chemin! File te préparer !

Je commence sérieusement à avoir peur mais n'ose pas protester. Après tout, et même si elle est désormais mon amie, je sais de source sûre qu'il n'est pas bon de contrarier Rosalie Hale. Je file donc dans la salle de bains en implorant tous les Dieux (et même le Diable, au cas où j'aurais plus de chance) que ce qu'elle me réserve soit ... "supportable".

Je suis devant le miroir et grommèle. Rose. Elle a choisi "rose". Alors ... je sais qu'elle s'appelle Rosalie et que son surnom est Rose mais tout de même, je m'interroge. Rose pour moi ?! Est-elle devenue folle? Je tourne sur moi-même histoire d'inspecter l'arrière et je grommèle d'autant plus. Des froufrous. En dentelle. Sur MA robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle veut m'achever, c'est sûr ! Ah oui, parce que je ne vous ai pas dit, elle m'a traînée dans le magasin de robes de mariée et demoiselles d'honneur. Voilà bien quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Elle se remarie pour la 100e fois, et elle s'achète une nouvelle robe? C'est pas comme si sa silhouette avait évolué, après tout. Elle pourrait remettre la même que pour le mariage précédent. Bon okay, je suis de mauvaise foi. Ceci dit, vous verriez ma robe de cérémonie, vous comprendriez aisément pourquoi. Rose. Avec des froufrous en dentelle à l'arrière et une mini-traîne. Et ce n'est pas le pire. Un corsage qui me fait un décolleté on ne peut plus indécent. Je serais bien gênée de me montrer ainsi. C'est pas une robe de demoiselle d'honneur, c'est un appel au viol. Bref, je refuse de porter ça et je vais lui dire de ce pas!!! J'en profite pour tirer un peu sur le jupon, histoire de le remettre en place. Quand je relève les yeux pour me ré-étudier dans le miroir, je sursaute. Jasper se tient derrière moi, les mains dans les poches, son regard posé sur mon reflet, un demi-sourire lui barrant le visage. Et je suis conquise. Il porte sa chemise bleu nuit dont il a laissé bien trop de boutons défaits et son jeans très clair un peu élimé sur le bas. Et des santiags. Wow, c'est moi ou la température a grimpé de quelques degrés là? Il est tout bonnement ultra sexy (NDA: Et c'est les santiags qui font tout, hein ma bêta chérie d'amour ^^ *private joke*). Je le regarde, bouche bée, tandis que lui me toise intensément. Les minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun ne parle, perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre.

- Magnifique ! finit-il par souffler, sur mon épaule.

Le mot, allié à son souffle sur moi, a le don de me griser. Mais nous sommes dans une boutique, les vendeuses sont en train de tourner dans les alentours pour voir si elles peuvent arranger quelque chose à cette robe immonde; je ne vais donc pas sauter au cou du superbe vampire blond pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do_

- Je la trouve horrible.

- La robe n'est pas la plus belle robe que j'aie vue, en effet, concède-t-il de bonne grâce. Toutefois, tu lui rends toute sa splendeur. Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout. Un haillon sur toi serait splendide.

Je rougis et baisse la tête. Ses mots me touchent, même si je sais qu'ils sont faux. Après tout, n'aime-t-on pas être splendide dans le regard de son amoureux? Qui plus est, les compliments de Jasper ont toujours une petite touche spéciale et précieuse. Son accent sur les mots qu'il choisit, le ton doux qu'il emploie. Vraiment, ils ont quelque chose de plus que n'importe quel compliment au monde. Le fait que moi, l'humaine, je puisse susciter des réactions pareilles chez lui, le vampire à peine sevré, c'est grisant. Et son regard ... son regard sur moi me brûle complètement.

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et je frissonne à son contact glacial. Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de garder une contenance et je sens sa bouche rejoindre mon cou. Il est peut-être un vampire sevré depuis peu de temps, je lui fais entièrement confiance et je sais qu'il ne fera que déposer un baiser glacial sur ma peau. Ce qu'il fait effectivement. Ce qui a le don de m'embraser. Sa bouche glisse sur ma clavicule, rejoignant sa main qui en profite pour glisser le long de mon bras et je garde les yeux fermés pour rester stoïque. Si je le regarde faire, je me retourne pour lui sauter dessus, ici, devant toutes les vendeuses du magasin. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elles ne seraient pas vraiment enchantées. Quand je sens sa main gauche s'enrouler autour de ma taille et sa main droite courir le long de mon bras, je ré-ouvre les yeux et reste accrochée à la vision de "nous" dans le miroir. Il est en train de déposer des baisers langoureux dans mon cou tandis qu'il me tient contre lui. Je nous regarde et je trouve qu'on forme un beau couple. Bien entendu, je n'ai ni la grâce ni le centième de la classe d'Alice mais je me vois bien aux côtés de Jasper. Et je rêve d'être transformée pour être à sa hauteur. Plus que tout, je désire ardemment le rendre heureux. Je le veux, pour moi toute seule, tout entier, son cœur m'appartenant complètement. Je l'aime, oui, je l'aime. Je le regarde déposer des baisers sur moi, avec toute la tendresse qu'il peut déployer et je me dis que lui aussi doit m'aimer. Malheureusement, il ne me le dit pas. Je ne peux que le penser, sans en avoir la certitude. Je nous regarde et je vois un couple heureux. Je suis heureuse car il est à mes côtés. Est-il heureux de l'être? Comment moi, simple petite mortelle, pourrais-je rendre heureux un vampire immortel et têtu comme une mule? Et pourtant, alors qu'il est là en train de me couvrir de ses baisers, j'ai l'impression qu'on fait ce que l'on doit faire pour nous rendre entiers l'un l'autre.

- A quoi penses-tu? murmure-t-il dans mon oreille, tendrement.

- A rien …

- Comme j'aimerais avoir le pouvoir d'Edward pour savoir ce que cache ton regard mélancolique …

- Edward ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées.

- Mais je le peux quand Sephora fait l'échange de pouvoirs.

- Tu expliques ça comment? fis-je à son reflet dans le miroir qui me regarde intensément.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire.

Je soupire tout bas. J'espérais secrètement qu'il me sorte un "Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes" mais non. Il ne me le dira pas, car il ne le ressent pas. Je veux me défaire de son emprise mais il ressert son bras autour de moi, me rapprochant ainsi de lui.

- Où vas-tu? susurre-t-il de sa belle voix.

- Me changer.

- Pas question …

- Jasper, j'ai l'air ridicule dans cette robe !

- Je te trouve magnifique moi.

Sur ces mots, il repose ses lèvres dans mon cou et quand je le vois agir ainsi, toute ma raison et toute ma détermination s'envolent dans un nuage de fumée. Je me retourne alors vers lui et colle ma bouche à la sienne, fougueusement. Ses mains vont se poser naturellement sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes fourragent dans sa tignasse blonde. Je me colle effrontément à lui, cherchant à supprimer le moindre petit millimètre qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous. Sa langue vient danser avec la mienne et je sens tout mon corps s'électriser à son contact. J'en oublie tout: qu'on est dans un magasin de robes de haute couture, qu'on est entourés de gens, qu'on est avec sa sœur … Enfin, j'oublie presque ça car …

- JASPER HALE !!! Lâche tout de suite cette demoiselle d'honneur, tu vas me froisser sa robe que j'ai mis autant de soin à choisir ! tonne la belle blonde dans notre dos.

On se retourne sur elle et j'ouvre la bouche d'ébahissement. Elle est toute bonnement splendide. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude ! Ca en est presque effrayant. Sa robe de mariée lui va à ravir. Elle a choisi un bustier tout brodé de perles assez discrètes et le bas est très original. Au lieu d'avoir une longue robe, celle-ci est courte sur le devant, comme celle de la fille du clip des Guns n' Roses « November Rain » (NDA : Et si vous ne voyez pas ce dont je parle, je vous conseille de regarder le clip, n'oublions pas que Dailymotion est notre ami dans ce cas-ci car Youtube foire … =( ). J'en suis béate d'admiration. Je suis consciente que ma bouche est grande ouverte et que je pourrais gober une mouche, mais impossible de me reprendre. Il fallait oser mais ça lui va à ravir ! J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir la tête d'Emmett quand il découvrira sa chère et tendre ainsi vêtue. M'est d'avis que les murs de la villa Cullen trembleront encore ce soir-là, et certainement pas à cause d'une bagarre … à moins que ce soit une bagarre nuptiale ! Elle darde son regard sur moi et semble satisfaite de l'effet que la robe a sur moi car elle sourit de contentement. Je parviens enfin à fermer la bouche pour lui rendre son sourire tandis que Jasper pose sa main sur ma taille.

- Dis donc, ce n'est pas un peu indécent, cette robe ? raille le blond derrière moi.

Rosalie fronce les sourcils, s'étudie longuement, puis se regarde dans la glace et finit par trancher :

- Non, c'est parfait !

- Je suis d'accord, c'est parfait ! acquiesçai-je.

Jasper enroule son bras autour de ma taille et sourit :

- Je maintiens ma position, il est impensable que tu mettes cette robe à ton mariage, tu risquerais d'affoler toute la population masculine des environs. D'autant plus si tu comptes inviter le petit Mike Newton.

- Je ne veux pas de « ça » à ma cérémonie de mariage, fait Rosalie dans une grimace de dégout.

- Voilà qui est tout à fait dommage, Bella a pourtant un besoin vital d'un cavalier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne sur lui tandis que les deux frère et sœur éclatent de rire et que le blond resserre sa prise autour de ma taille. Je lui tire la langue et me défais de son emprise, ce qu'il me concède en riant :

- Je vais me changer ! lâchai-je, revêche.

- Attends ma chérie, il faut que je te voie comme il faut ! Monte sur le podium !

Je grommelle mais m'exécute tout de même. J'ai appris, presque à mes dépens, qu'il ne faut pas discuter avec la famille Hale. Ce que les beaux blonds veulent, il faut l'exécuter sans rechigner. Et puis, qui leur résisterait ? Je grogne tout de même dans mes dents « Monte sur le podium, monte sur le podium, je ne suis pas mannequin, c'est pour quelque chose non ? » et me tourne vers elle, toujours aussi vexée. Elle m'intime l'ordre de tourner sur moi-même, sans même une parole et je m'exécute à nouveau. J'entends Jasper qui siffle tandis que je tournoie et Rosalie qui piaille de joie :

- Elle est superbe !

- Un peu trop de froufrous, tu ne penses pas ? commente le beau blond.

- Elle est parfaite, ne m'embête pas Jasper !

Le blond lève les mains dans une attitude de protection et je pouffe de rire, m'arrêtant, mains sur les hanches.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, petite calamité ?

- Elle te dresse, voilà ce que je note !

- C'est ma sœur ! Je suis sensé bien la traiter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais lui demander son mode d'emploi, ça c'est clair! le narguai-je, dans un sourire qu'il me rend immédiatement.

- Mais je suis déjà tout dressé avec toi, ma belle ! fait-il en me rejoignant sur le podium et en enroulant ses bras autour de moi. (NDA : Tout double-sens de Jasper est vraiment un pur fruit du hasard ! *sifflote*)

Je frémis à son contact mais tente de me raisonner. Je ne parviendrais pas à rester moi-même et non la Bella totalement obsédée par lui que je suis devenue s'il continue ainsi. Il faut que je mette une distance sinon, si cette histoire foire – et elle va foirer, c'est obligé au vu de la complexité de tout ce qui nous entoure, de ce qu'il est et de ce que je suis moi – je serais à genoux. Voir même plus morte que morte. Plus morte que lui. Morte pour de vrai. Mon cœur ne supportera pas de le perdre à nouveau.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
_

Alors que je vais m'éloigner de lui, il me relâche de lui-même et détourne son attention de mon reflet dans le miroir. Un sourire vague et nostalgique s'insinue sur son visage et je suis son regard. Alice vient de sortir d'une des cabines. Bien entendu … Et elle est tout simplement sublime. Loin de ma robe à froufrous ridicule, elle porte une longue robe noire qui moule son corps parfait et rend à sa peau pâle toute sa justice. Jasper s'éloigne automatiquement de moi et se dirige vers elle. Instinctivement, mes poings se serrent quand il se positionne derrière elle comme il vient de le faire avec moi et que ses mains rejoignent les épaules de ma meilleure ennemie du moment. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs quand celle qui l'a abandonné et qui est revenue accompagnée pose ses mains sur celle de MON amoureux et qu'ils se sourient dans le miroir. Oui, ils sont le couple parfait. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ça me fait mal de le constater car j'ai osé penser que Jasper est à moi. Mais Jasper Hale n'appartient à personne, encore moins à une petite humaine banale comme moi. Alors que je sens les larmes grimper à mes yeux, je vois Alice entraîner l'homme de ma vie avec elle dans la cabine en gloussant. Comme avant … Comme quand ils étaient encore Alice et Jasper. Que rien ne pouvait les séparer. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et rentre moi aussi dans ma cabine pour me changer. Oui, je dois m'éloigner de lui, au risque de souffrir encore plus qu'au départ d'Edward il y a quelques mois.

_It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry__  
_

Notre ordre de mission est clair, la zone d'action définie, les moyens mis en œuvre, les objectifs précis et le temps imparti… pourtant ni Emmett ni moi ne sommes enjoués face à la lourde tâche dont nous a chargé Rosalie : faire les magasins !

En tant que demoiselle (NDB : autodédicace) d'honneur, j'ai reçu la lourde tâche d'aider ou plutôt de coacher le futur mari à choisir son costume. Car il faut le dire, la future mariée connaît son homme et sa plus grande crainte est qu'il prenne un costume différent de ce qu'elle a imaginé. C'est pourquoi elle a passé en revue tous les détails et sait précisément quel type de costume doit revêtir son fiancé : un costume redingote chocolat (attention ni café, ni thé : CHOCOLAT), un gilet à motifs fins et discrets dans les mêmes tons mais si possible avec JUSTE une demi teinte d'écart tout de même, une lavallière, une pochette pour habiller le costume et des chaussures de couleur cappuccino cette fois, sans oublier une paire de chaussettes assorties à l'ensemble ; quant aux boutons de manchettes, ceux frappés avec l'emblème des Cullen sont de rigueur, malgré les récentes distorsions Hale/Cullen, tout ça devrait être annihilé par le retour de Carlisle et d'Esmé, donc pas de boutons de manchettes sur la liste ultra-précise de ma belle-sœur, qui diffère d'Alice juste parce qu'elle nous a tout de même laisser seuls pour choisir. Et je dois avouer que sur ce point, j'en viens presque à regretter ma meilleure amie transformée en femme officielle du vampire de mon cœur doublée d'une peau de vache sans nom… elle au moins se serait chargé du shopping et nous aurait épargné cette corvée. Car il faut dire ce que c'est : UNE CORVEE ! J'adore Emmett mais aucun de nous deux n'aime faire les magasins et sa chère & tendre m'ayant briefé, je dois réussir à le garder suffisamment concentré sur ces futilités (ok, j'avoue c'est de moi ça, pas de Rose) pour revenir avec chacun des éléments en question.

Voilà pourquoi notre duo infernal (NDB : impossible autrement Satanas !*privaye joke*) traîne des pieds vers le plus grand de tous les magasins du centre commercial, armé d'une liste longue comme mon bras à cause des descriptifs de tailles, couleurs et autres que j'ai, de toute façon, dû apprendre par cœur depuis 2 jours. A voir nos mines réjouies, vous vous doutez bien qu'Emmett et moi-même croisons les doigts pour trouver le bonheur de Charlie (et oui Emmett est pour le coup une « drôle de Dame » comme quoi tout est possible) en n'entrant que dans un seul magasin, le plus grand et le plus chic, et ainsi pouvoir rentrer à la base Forksienne au plus tôt !

A peine entrés, une vendeuse d'une quarantaine d'années et qui adore probablement son métier vu le sourire mielleux qu'elle a aux lèvres, nous aborde :

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?

Feignante comme pas deux, je saute sur l'occasion :

- Bonjour, effectivement je pense que vous le pouvez : monsieur va se marier ...

Evidemment Emmett se retient de rire à l'appellation 'monsieur' ça commence bien… quand elle me coupe la parole, ravie (je vous avais dit qu'elle aimait son métier) :

- Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations. Pour quand est le grand jour?

Emmett sourit et je suis sûre qu'il va sortir une connerie :

- Comme tous les précédents, un samedi en juillet !  
Bingo! J'avais raison, et le pire c'est que le regard outré de la vendeuse me donne envie d'exploser de rire, je reprends donc la main pour essayer de passer le moins de temps possible ici, tout en retenant un sourire :

- Le mariage est prévu dans 2 semaines, nous aurions besoin d'un costume en stock que vous pourriez ajuster et qui corresponde à ces critères ultra précis ! dis-je en lui tendant la copie de la liste à Rosalie.

Intriguée par la feuille que je lui tends et muette du délai imparti, elle s'en saisit et commence à lire les directives et descriptifs indiqués. Et vu le temps de réflexion et d'étude, c'est sûr elle ne doit avoir qu'un seul costume qui correspond en stock et ça c'est bon pour nous sortir au plus vite de ce magasin qui dégouline d'eau de rose et de romance. Pas que je n'aime pas ça, même si personnellement, j'envisagerais le mariage quand j'aurai 60 ans si j'arrive jusque là. Mais vu ma situation sentimentale actuelle, je préférerais être dans un magasin de farces et attrapes pour oublier ce romantisme à outrance au plus vite.

- C'est effectivement très précis et ça correspond à ce que nous proposons en catalogue, mais avec un délai aussi court, il est impossible de choisir, commander et retoucher un costume, je suis désolée, dit-elle avec la plus grande tristesse du monde dans le regard.  
Elle esquisse un geste pour me rendre ma liste, quand Emmett la coupe dans son élan en repoussant son bras :

- Susan, je peux vous appeler ainsi? Puisque c'est ce que votre badge indique... S'il vous plait, je sais bien que nous sommes dans un timing plus que serré, ne perdons donc pas de temps et voilà qui devrait vous convaincre que j'ai les moyens de payer le rétrécissement de vos délais " dit-il en sortant une carte noire.

Interloquée, je regarde de plus près et vois pour la première fois de ma vie la carte bancaire Centurion (NDB : elle existe, voir dans google pour + d'infos), cette carte American Express en titane massif qui surplombe même la carte Platinium et qui offre des privilèges inimaginables dixit une revue que j'ai lu je ne sais où.

Evidemment, la vendeuse, d'abord surprise par cet objet rarissime et symbole d'une grande richesse, est désormais hypnotisée par le regard envoutant d'un Emmett Cullen vampirique, et j'ai beau levé les yeux au ciel, monsieur a décidé de la faire craquer par son charisme démoniaque… Pauvre Susan!

Le seul hic c'est que cette attirance est, contrairement à moi, liée à une sensation d'effroi chez les humains, et quand notre chère Susan frissonne, je sais d'ores et déjà qu'Emmett a loupé son coup...

- Non vraiment, vous avez beau avoir les moyens, je ne vois pas comment vous faire un tel costume parmi tous nos modèles de saison, en moins de 2 semaines, même avec vos mensurations uniques.

Les épaules d'Emmett retombent et sa mine de désespéré me donne soudainement une idée – rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être demoiselle d'honneur déjà?- je profite donc de la situation, en tournant le bouton sensibilité au maximum - et dieu sait que Jasper aurait pu m'aider :

- S'il vous plait, dis-je en la suppliant d'une voix enfantine, notre maman est malade et ce mariage a été organisé dans la précipitation pour qu'elle puisse le voir avant de rejoindre les anges... Nous avons vraiment besoin d'un costume, sans cela notre maman ne verra jamais son fils se marier, c'est l'un de ses rêves, aidez-nous, je vous supplie de la rendre heureuse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!"

Je surjoue beaucoup trop et Emmet se retient de rire avec un air de cocker malheureux et battu à mort, mais la vendeuse est fleur bleue comme je l'avais pressenti et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle me répond :

- Je comprends, mais je ne vois pas... Oh attendez ! Il nous reste des costumes de la dernière collection en stock, peut-être y en a-t-il un..., ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Et là voilà qui tourne les talons les larmes aux yeux, et qui file vers une porte de service. Et voilà qui aurait fermé son caquet à Edward quant à ma qualité d'actrice ! Emmett, se marre désormais franchement:

- T'es vraiment incroyable Bella, inventer un mensonge pareil … Pauvre Esmé ! Heureusement que l'immortalité lui offre le vaccin idéal contre les maladies incurables parce que sinon tu lui aurais porté la poisse version interplanétaire. Je comprends vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour la convaincre, avec ta mauvaise imitation et encore moins comment elle a fait pour me résister !

J'éclate franchement de rire en voyant que j'ai froissé l'ego de mister nounours mais n'ai pas le temps de lui répliquer car la vendeuse revient déjà avec un sourire en forme de banane :

- Suivez-moi, nous allons nous installer dans le fond. Je pense pouvoir vous aider, même s'il vous faudra un peu de résistance à la chaleur, dit-elle, euphorique, en regardant Emmett.

Intrigués, nous la suivons donc jusqu'à une cabine, où se trouvent déjà 2 costumes chocolat, l'un uni et l'autre avec de fines rayures satinées. Réjouie par cette situation qui se débloque, je m'installe donc dans un fauteuil ultra-confortable pendant qu'Emmett suit le chemin indiqué par la vendeuse en direction de la cabine d'essayage. Il entre donc et je lui chuchote doucement qu'il faut qu'il pense à s'habiller à vitesse humaine derrière le rideau, je l'entends rigoler tandis que la vendeuse me rejoint pour m'expliquer que ce sont 2 costumes de la collection automne-hiver, qui sont plus épais que la collection actuelle à cause de la doublure et qu'il va falloir qu'il évite le plein soleil pour éviter de mourir de chaud. Je sais qu'Emmett a tout entendu et suis prête à parier qu'il a une blague bien sentie à sortir, c'est donc tout sourire que je la rassure prestement :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un inconvénient, rassurez-vous : le mariage aura lieu à Forks où même en plein été il fait au maximum 18°c. De plus, ce mariage aura sûrement lieu au couvert des arbres (impossible de les éviter à Forks) donc c'est parfait : vous nous sauvez la vie (et c'est peut dire si nous étions rentrés les mains vides, Rose nous aurait crucifiés), vous allez rendre heureuse notre maman et, en plus, vous lui éviterez de chopper une pneumonie pour son voyage de noces ! Vraiment, sincèrement mille mercis Susan ! dis-je en la regardant comme une enfant.

Elle acquiesce et se tourne vers la cabine close pour demander à Emmett s'il arrive à attacher le lavallière, le dos du gilet, bref s'il a besoin d'aide. En attendant qu'il sorte, mes yeux font le tour du magasin et j'entends la chanson « I will be » de Avril Lavigne débuter, cette chanson qui me colle des frissons par ce qu'elle raconte : la volonté de devenir parfaite aux yeux de son cher et tendre pour que son histoire d'amour fonctionne. Inexorablement, mon esprit se dirige vers le grand blond, pour qui j'ai fait et je ferai des folies même si je n'ai pas la sensation que l'inverse soit vrai à 100% rien que parce qu'il porte encore son alliance. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu devenir la maîtresse ? Celle qui, en général, est détestée par tous et qui souffre pour une histoire stérile ? J'en suis là dans mes sombres pensées, quand une future mariée sort d'une des cabines à l'opposé du magasin : elle virevolte et surtout rayonne de bonheur dans une jolie robe de mousseline, et voilà je sais pourquoi j'aimerais Jasper quoiqu'il arrive… Il est le seul m'avoir fait resplendir à ce point aussi courts soient nos moments à 2. Et c'est pour ça que quoi qu'il arrive, je profiterais de chaque seconde qu'il veut bien m'offrir au creux de ses bras. Nan mais stop là ! Oh, faut vraiment que je sorte de là au plus vite, me voilà en train de cogiter dans un magasin de mariage, je divague !!!

- Emmett ? C'est bon tu t'en sors ? dis-je avec une pointe d'empressement dans la voix.

Aussitôt la cabine s'ouvre sur un Emmett à tomber : sa musculature et son teint lui donnent une aura des plus attirantes dans ce costume chocolat uni. Rosalie connaît vraiment son homme et ce qui lui va à ravir, je dois l'avouer (ok pour moi-même seulement, car plutôt m'arracher un bras que de lui dire) il est à tomber dans ce costume. Il dégage un sacré charisme dans ce costume et vu tous les regards rivés sur lui, je suis prête à parier que ma belle-sœur favorite aurait déjà arraché plusieurs têtes aux demoiselles qui bavent sur son homme ! Après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter, les vampires sont sublimes, y a pas de raison qu'il échappe à la règle même si c'est le plus balourd de tous . Je ferme donc ma bouche qui est béante devant cette facette insoupçonnée du nounours de la famille et lui dit en sifflant :

- Wow, Emmett, tu vas bouleverser Rose dans ce costume ! Elle va être toute émue, il te va vraiment à ravir ! Bien mieux que ton costume de clown habituel…

Emmett, qui se regardait dans la glace, se retourne alors vers moi avec un sourire démoniaque. Qu'ai-je dit encore ?!

- Bella, t'es un génie ! C'est la meilleure des idées que t'as jamais eu ! Ca va être terrible mais je crois qu'on peut bien lui faire ça !

Il se tourne vers Susan et ajoute :

- Merci Susan, on va prendre ce costume. Vous pensez qu'il sera prêt quand ?

- Oh, pas avant mercredi prochain, vous ne voulez pas essayer la redingote rayée ?

Emmett secoue la tête en signe de négation et elle ajoute :

- Vous avez raison : il vous va parfaitement, et je suis sure qu'il s'accordera à merveille avec la robe de la mariée

- Oui, j'ai le costume, j'ai la robe, reste à trouver la future mariée ! dit-il taquin, tandis que j'explose de rire.

Susan, outrée, s'éclipse donc en ajoutant :

- Je vais chercher le mètre et les épingles pour vos mesures, je reviens.

Emmett sourit de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches en me regardant et lève le pouce en signe de satisfaction. J'ai beau murmuré des « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », aucune réponse en vue… Alerte alerte, connerie en vue !

Trépignant d'impatience, j'attends donc que les mesures soient prises, la commande passée et réglée pour pouvoir demander à ce clown ambulant ce qu'il avait encore imaginé.

A peine sortis, il m'attrape la main et commence à me tirer au travers du centre commercial, hors d'haleine et un bras en moins, il daigne enfin stopper sa course folle devant … un magasin de déguisements. De déguisements ??? Non, non, non ! Rosalie n'a jamais parlé de ça, et puis il a trouvé son costume, on peut rentrer nan ?!

- Emmett ? Tu m'expliques ? On ne voulait pas faire les magasins et toi tu veux entrer dans un magasin de déguisements ? Ca va pas la tête, faut arrêter de te prendre des arbres quand tu chasses, mon pote ! Allez viens on rentre, on a trouvé toute la liste de Rose dans un seul magasin, c'est bon : on s'en va…

- Bella, t'as eu une idée de génie ! Et, comme tu viens de le dire, mon petit sucre d'orge voulait un costume précis, ce que l'on a mais elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. On va la faire enrager un peu de nous avoir filé cette corvée, allez suis-moi !

J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue, je le suis donc au travers des dédales de ce magasin et reste interloquée quand on se retrouve dans le rayon des costumes disco. Emmett en choisit plusieurs et file vers une cabine d'essayage. Je passe alors l'heure suivante hilare devant les apparitions d'Emmett en tenue à la Claude François (un costume à paillettes archi moulant surtout quand il imite la chorégraphie de « Alexandrie, Alexandra ») ou devant un Elvis Presley plus vrai que nature en train de se déhancher parmi les perruques de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Le meilleur étant Emmett en version « Fièvre du samedi soir » en train de danser comme John Travolta. Résultat après m'être fait des abdos d'enfer, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rosalie quand il lui montrera le costume de ses rêves : un costume pattes d'éph bleu turquoise avec une chemise à froufrous et un col pelle à tarte !

Nous rentrons tous les deux vidés par cette après-midi shopping et je me dirige ni une ni deux vers mon lit pour y faire une petite sieste_, _voir même faire le tour de l'horloge pour récupérer. Je tombe comme une masse sur le lit d'Edward, visage enfoui dans les coussins, bras écartés, sans m'être même déshabillée.

Je m'éveille le lendemain à cause d'un bruit assourdissant venant de l'extérieur et d'éclats de voix. J'arque un sourcil, abandonne ma position de l'étoile de mer et me dirige vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Edward qui donne directement sur le jardin. Le spectacle que j'aperçois me donne envie de rire … mais me semble tout de même assez surréaliste également ! Emmett Cullen, lui-même, est installé dans une pelleteuse, si si je vous jure, et il est en train de creuser un trou immense dans le jardin des Cullen, sous les cris de Rosalie. Jardin qui, je le rappelle, devait servir de scène principale pour le renouvellement des noces. Soit il est devenu suicidaire, soit il a perdu le dernier neurone qui lui restait. Etant donné qu'il me semble absurde pour un vampire d'être suicidaire – après tout, il est déjà mort – j'opte pour la solution du neurone qui s'est fait la malle. La vie avec Emmett va être d'autant plus éreintante maintenant que le dernier vétéran neuronal vient de s'éteindre. Je me décide finalement à aller voir de plus près la mise à mort du gros nounours par sa superbe femme. C'est finalement un spectacle à ne pas manquer, surtout vu l'ampleur de ses hurlements. Je suis presque déçue qu'Esmé ne soit pas encore rentrée de chez les Denali car la gentille maman aurait eu aussitôt fait d'arracher la tête de son fiston après le massacre de son Eden arboricole ! Mais bon, je vais me contenter de la mise à mort à la Rosalie, ça peut être aussi amusant ! J'enfile un gilet par-dessus mon top, au cas où il ferait frisquet et m'empresse de dévaler les marches avant qu'elle ne lui ait dévissé la tête sans que je puisse en profiter un minimum. Arrivée sur la terrasse sans m'être fracassée la caboche nulle part malgré la vitesse à laquelle je suis descendue, je remarque quelque chose que je n'avais pas noté de mon "perchoir". Jasper est également de la partie, tout comme Oliver, Alice et Eléa. Et le spectacle est … "succulent". Les deux Apollon ont retiré leurs t-shirts et sont appuyés sur des pelles, plantées dans le sol. En contemplant ce tableau magnifique, je continue mon chemin vers le jardin mais ne remarque pas un des pots de fleurs qu'Esmé a disposé un peu partout et qui se trouve à terre, à mes pieds. Ni une ni deux, je m'écrase lamentablement contre le sol, entrainant avec moi la mort de toutes les superbes jonquilles de la matriarche. Car, en toute bonne Bella Swan qui se respecte, je ne peux pas faire une gaffe sans en enchaîner une deuxième par-dessus. Quelle boulette je fais ! Bien entendu, mon superbe exploit n'a pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de tous les vampires présents. J'entends Emmett s'esclaffer quand je sens une main se refermer autour de mon bras – et oui, je vous rappelle que je suis toujours lamentablement la face contre terre – qui me relève d'un geste sec. Je relève les yeux et suis étonnée de la personne qui vient de me venir en aide. Alice me tient toujours par le bras, un air affable sur le visage. Affable ?! Que lui arrive-t-il? Est-elle dans sa phase de schizophrénie mode "gentille" ?

- Tu pourrais au moins dire merci ! me lâche mon ex-meilleure amie en perdant son air sympathique.

Eh ben dis donc, on peut dire qu'on passe d'une phase à l'autre très rapidement chez Alice Cullen. Je suis sûre que Freud aurait été ravi de l'examiner de plus près. Je suis presque en train de calculer pour m'assurer qu'Alice n'a pas vécu en même temps que le célèbre psychanalyste quand elle interrompt mes pensées:

- Est-ce que ça va?

Vous voyez, elle redevient sympathique aussi vite qu'elle reprend son rôle de Reine des Glaces. Tout ça est très désorientant.

- Oui, oui, plus de peur que de mal ! fis-je en frottant mes genoux pour les débarrasser de la terre qui s'y était agglomérée dans ma chute.

Jasper s'approche alors de moi et je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'affoler. Bon sang ce qu'il peut être cruellement magnifique ainsi dévêtu !

- Bella, tu ... saignes ! fait-il, grimaçant.

Je porte ma main à mon menton endolori et commence légèrement à paniquer. Il est sevré depuis combien de temps? 72 heures? Et je suis déjà en train de saigner devant lui ... Bravo, Bella, bravo, vraiment ! Plus boulette, tu meurs. Je pense d'ailleurs activement à réclamer le Prix Nobel de la Boulettitude! On ne pourra pas me le refuser, plus maladroite que moi tu meurs ! Alors que je suis en train de m'auto-flageller, j'en oublie presque que mon vampire de petit ami récemment sevré est confronté à mon sang. Bon, heureusement, ça ne pisse pas le sang, c'est juste une petite égratignure mais bon, pour lui, c'est tout de même une épreuve. Je tente tant bien que mal de mettre ma main sur la blessure pour empêcher l' "odeur" de lui parvenir mais je pense ne pas vraiment y arriver.

Contre toute attente, il s'éloigne pourtant de moi et attrape son t-shirt sur le manche de la pelle sur lequel il était appuyé quelques minutes auparavant, avant que Calamity Bella fasse son apparition. Il ne va tout de même pas remettre son t-shirt maintenant? Nonnn ! Je le trouve très bien, moi, comme ça! Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi et je fais automatiquement un pas en arrière, ce que je regrette immédiatement. Il n'a pas son regard affolé et assoiffé. Pas du tout. Et en agissant ainsi, je lui montre que j'ai tout de même peur de lui. Toutefois, il est assez gentleman pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarquer et il appose son t-shirt sur ma blessure, après m'avoir rejointe.

- Voilà, tiens le bien ainsi, pour éviter tout ... "accident".

- Je suis désolée.

- Parce que tu es tombée ou parce que tu as peur de ma réaction ?

- Pour les deux ! fis-je en baissant la tête, honteuse.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas. Tout est normal. Il est logique que tu aies peur de moi après ce qu'il s'est passé à de nombreuses reprises. De plus, il est encore plus normal que tu tombes. Si tu n'étais ni tombée et que tu n'avais pas eu peur de moi, je me serais demandé ce qu'on avait fait de ma Bella Swan !

Je rougis à sa dernière phrase tandis qu'il passe un doigt glacé sur ma joue en feu. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi, sur cette terrasse, dans ce jardin. Je ne vois que lui et je me sens bien. Rien d'autre ne compte. Malheureusement, la réalité ne se laisse pas oublier si rapidement:

- Bon, maintenant que Bella'tastrophe est plus ou moins hors de danger, on peut reprendre le cours normal de nos activités? demande Emmett, depuis sa pelleteuse.

Les autres éclatent de rire et je suis sûre de devenir violette. Je déteste qu'on se moque de ma maladresse. Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué à vivre et à supporter comme ça. Evidemment, je peux toujours compter sur Emmett Cullen pour en remettre une couche. Pfff !

- Tu viens nous aider? me demande Eléa, gentiment.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter qu'elle touche quelconque outil, non? raille Rosalie dans un sourire.

Gnagnagna ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être épuisants ces vampires! Leur humour craint carrément. Jasper attrape ma main et m'entraîne vers le centre des "hostilités".

- Et vous faites quoi, au juste? m'enquis-je, arrivée près de Rosalie.

- Ben ! ... Ca ne se voit pas ? demande Emmett, toujours installé sur son engin de la mort.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Il ne faut pourtant pas avoir fait de grandes études pour le remarquer au premier coup d'œil! raille Oliver à son tour.

- Ca tombe bien, vu que Bella n'a pas encore fini le lycée ! rajoute Emmett, dans un sourire goguenard.

Ceux-là, ils perdent rien pour attendre. La première chose que je ferai quand je serais transformée, c'est de leur mettre la rouste de leur vie. Na !

- Bon ... Primo, votre humour craint. Il est vraiment temps que vous le sachiez pour un petit recyclage en bonne et due forme. Deuxio, quand vous aurez terminé de vous foutre de la tronche de l'humaine-émissaire, je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire, à part un carnage du jardin tant adoré d'Esmé ! fis-je, grinçante, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Piscine ! lance Emmett, énergiquement

- Bon, Emmett, je sais que les grands discours ne sont pas ton fort mais tout de même, un petit effort pour une explication construite, même succincte, serait le bienvenu.

- Jasper, elle devient vraiment trop sarcastique, pourrais-tu arrêter cette vilaine influence que tu as sur elle? plaisante Rosalie

- Je vous jure que tout vient d'elle ! raille à son tour mon amoureux en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer ou vais-je devoir me mettre à bouder?

- On creuse ... commence Emmett, fier comme un paon

- Oui, ça j'avais cru remarquer ! arguai-je.

- Tu me laisses finir oui ?

- Oui. Pourquoi creusez-vous donc? Y aurait-il le trésor de l'Atlantide enfoui sous le parterre de fleurs d'Esmé ?

- Argggh, ce cynisme !!!!

- Quoi ? demandai-je le plus angéliquement du monde en me retournant sur Jasper qui hausse les épaules pour réponse, avec un sourire lui barrant le visage.

- Donc on creuse.

- A nouveau, j'avais noté.

- Faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! se motive Emmett, l'air complètement à bout. On creuse une piscine.

- Vous creusez une piscine? m'exclamai-je, sincèrement étonnée.

- C'est bien Bella, je vois que le cerveau fonctionne vite aujourd'hui! raille Emmett, ravi de pouvoir se venger.

- Une piscine ... répétai-je, incrédule.

- C'est qu'elle imprime vite, la petite Lexmark !

- Mais ... Et le mariage ?

- A l'eau ! s'esclaffe Emmett.

- A l'eau ? criai-je, toujours aussi incrédule.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, je délire ! Mais c'était trop tentant, pour rester dans le champ lexical de la piscine !

- Mais ... alors ? fis-je, en me retournant sur Rosalie pour obtenir une explication.

- Justement ma chérie ! Justement!

- J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui te réjouit autant dans le fait qu'on saccage le jardin où justement le mariage doit avoir lieu !

- La piscine, c'est pour le mariage, Bella ! T'es retardée ou tu le fais exprès ? demande Emmett, mort de rire.

- Vous allez vous marier dans la piscine? fis-je, de plus en plus incrédule. En maillot de bain? La séance de torture au centre commercial, supporter Emmett pour son essayage de costume, la robe de demoiselle d'honneur ...

... "Jasper et Alice dans la même cabine d'essayage" pensai-je en moi-même sans pour autant le dire ...

- ... Tout ça pour rien ?! Pour vous marier en maillot de bain ? m'exclamai-je.

Ils éclatent tous de rire et j'envisage sérieusement de prendre la pelleteuse de force pour tous les enterrer dans l'immense trou qu'Emmett a creusé. Et ce, même si mes chances sont bien pauvres …

- Bella, on ne va pas se marier dans la piscine, voyons ma chérie ! rigole Rosalie, ce qui a le don de me mettre encore plus en rogne.

- Si vous vous expliquiez convenablement, ça m'éviterait de mal comprendre aussi ! ronchonnai-je, les bras toujours croisés sur ma poitrine.

- C'est pour le décor !!! piaille Rosalie, toute heureuse de son effet qui ne fonctionne absolument pas sur moi vu que je ne vois décemment pas l'utilité d'une piscine pour un mariage si ce n'est pour faire une cérémonie aquatique.

- Sois donc plus précise pour voir …

- Imagine, une piscine en forme de palmier. Un petit pont, en marbre blanc bien entendu, qui la traverse. Quand on aura ré-échangé nos vœux, nous partagerons notre baiser sur ce pont, où tous les invités seront subjugués par la beauté de la scène …

Je lève les yeux en me rendant compte à quel point la belle Rosalie Hale est en fait une psychotique du mariage. Alice la psychotique du shopping, Edward le psychotique de la chasteté et Rosalie la psychotique du mariage. Quelle belle brochette de tarés, oui ! J'ai presque envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et de m'enfuir en hurlant quand une idée s'insinue dans mon esprit et que je souris, sadique, tout en lançant à la belle blonde:

- Et tu confies le soin de créer ce cadre idyllique … à Emmett ?!

- Bien sûr, mon homme est le plus fort, n'est-il pas ?

- Mais pas le plus soigneux ! Je reformule donc ma question, si tu me le permets. Tu confies le soin de créer cet Eden à Emmett et sa … pelleteuse ?!

Rosalie semble réfléchir tandis qu'Emmett me fusille du regard, fâché que je puisse émettre des doutes quant à sa capacité à réaliser les moindres désirs de sa chère et tendre. Je jubile intérieurement mais me contente de lui adresser un petit sourire entendu, histoire qu'il comprenne que quiconque cherche Bella Swan la trouve directement.

- Tu as raison Bella! s'exclame Rosalie, après quelques minutes de réflexion. Emmett, chéri, tu lâches cette pelleteuse ! Immédiatement !

Emmett me lance un regard noir en sautant de sa pelleteuse, rageur comme un enfant à qui on vient d'enlever son jouet préféré tandis que les autres éclatent de rire et que je fais une petite danse improvisée de la victoire.

- Quant à vous … continue-t-elle en désignant Jasper et Oliver … vous ne quitterez ce jardin que quand ma piscine aura la forme de palmier que je vous ai montrée !

- Mais … commence Oliver, contrit

- Et à la PELLE ! Je refuse que quiconque touche encore cette machine du diable !

Oliver se retourne sur moi, furax et j'éclate de rire. Jasper se contente de m'adresser un petit regard de reproches que je pense être « pour la forme ». Emmett grommèle tandis que Rosalie m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne vers la maison, tout en lançant à la cantonade :

- Les hommes, au boulot ! Les femmes à la cuisine, Bella doit mourir de faim mais il n'est pas question qu'elle prenne un gramme pour sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Nous allons donc vérifier qu'elle n'avale aucune saleté !

Avant de rentrer par la porte-fenêtre, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon amoureux en train de creuser la piscine de sa sœur et je suis littéralement subjuguée. Finalement, l'effort lui va plutôt bien.

Une heure plus tard, après que j'aie cuisiné et pris mon repas, après avoir discuté avec Rosalie de la cérémonie et lui avoir assuré qu'Emmett avait le costume parfait, Oliver fait son apparition dans le salon. Il est frais comme un gardon et j'en reste épatée. Il vient de bosser non-stop dans la « chaleur » de juillet et on dirait qu'il sort de la douche – sans le côté mouillé/dégoulinant, bien sûr – c'est aberrant. Il nous offre un sourire plus que charmant et je vois Rosalie du coin de l'œil qui se pâme autant que moi devant sa beauté presque irréelle.

- On a fini de creuser.

Rosalie se redresse, tape dans se mains pour montrer sa joie tandis que le bel Oliver se marre.

- Emmett a préparé le ciment, Jasper a retravaillé l'arrondi pour qu'il soit comme tu le voulais. On attend ton aval pour commencer à stabiliser le tout.

J'écarquille les yeux devant l'ampleur de la chose. Ils ont creusé une piscine presque de taille olympique en 60 minutes. La dextérité de ces vampires me rendra toujours pantoise. Rosalie ne me laisse toutefois pas le temps de m'extasier plus car elle m'attrape la main et m'entraîne au dehors avec elle. Ce qui est « marrant » avec ma « belle-sœur », c'est qu'elle m'emporte partout avec elle, comme sa poupée Barbie. Sauf que théoriquement, c'est elle la Barbie et c'est moi la gamine en âge de jouer à la poupée. Mais pour le coup, la métaphore n'est pas trop mauvaise. Arrivées dehors, je remarque que la phrase d'Oliver « Emmett a préparé le ciment » était à prendre au sens littéral du terme, car le géant des Cullen semble ne pas avoir eu la patience d'attendre que la machine tourne elle-même et a entrepris de la faire tourner lui même à la vitesse du son. JE constate également que la piscine est courbe pour courbe comme je me l'étais imaginée et que ces vampires ont vraiment le sens du boulot bien fait. J'envisagerais de les engager si un jour je décide de me faire construire une maison.

C'est alors que je remarque un détail que je n'avais pas encore noté :

- Où est Jasper ? demandai-je, le cherchant du regard à droite et à gauche.

- Avec Alice, me répond le bel Oliver dans un calme olympien qui me choque plus encore que s'il s'était mis à hurler de rage.

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone__  
__I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

- Avec Alice ? répétai-je, choquée.

- Oui, ils sont partis se balader dans les bois ! me lance-t-il en me désignant les bois devant nous, avec une désinvolture qui me révolte.

C'est vrai quoi, à la fin … C'est son petit ami oui ou m… ? Bon sang, je deviens vulgaire, ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Bella … commence Rosalie, embêtée.

- Je vais me coucher ! crachai-je, en rogne.

- Ma chérie …

- Je suis exténuée et j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même !

Sur ces mots, je me retourne et quitte ce jardin maudit sous le regard – je le sais – de tous.

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?__  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Le lendemain matin, je suis éveillée par des éclats de rire au dehors que j'identifie directement comme le rire de Rosalie. Je me lève, toujours de méchante humeur et me dirige vers le balcon. La piscine a, pendant que je dormais, été finie, carrelée et remplie. Je n'en reviens pas. Comment font ils toujours pour être aussi véloces ? Le pire, c'est que mes vampires préférés ont décidé d'en profiter et qu'ils sont tous en maillot de bains, autour de la piscine, riant et s'amusant comme n'importe quel humain dans ces circonstances. Et, croyez-moi, ils sont dignes d'une couverture de magazine tellement ils débordent de beauté. Alice est couchée le long du bord, une main dans l'eau, lunettes de soleil sur le visage. Si je ne connaissais pas sa condition, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle dort. Oliver, lui, fait quelques brasses calmement. Emmett et Eléa joue au volley et, vu la tête du gros nounours, j'ai bien l'impression que la petite brune lui met la dérouillée de sa vie.

Le spectacle qui me fait toutefois sourire est celui que les deux Hale m'offre. Jasper tente de « noyer » sa soeurette, ou tout du moins de l'immerger. Elle hurle, se défend comme un beau diable, le suppliant de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux. Ce que le beau blond ne respecte pas car trois secondes plus tard, Rosalie remonte à la surface en pestant contre le caractère têtu de son frère. Alors que je m'apprête à rentrer, Jasper lève le regard vers moi et m'offre un sourire envoûtant. Je ne peux, même si je lui en veux, m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Emmett remarque aussitôt l'attention de Jasper et se retourne également vers moi.

- Heyyy Bella au Bois Dormant, t'es enfin réveillée !

J'acquiesce sans pour autant lâcher le beau blond des yeux. Le voir en maillot, dans son short noir à palmiers vert fluo me rend dingue. Comment est-il possible d'être aussi sexy ?

- Viens donc nous rejoindre, petite calamité ! me lance-t-il, coupant court à mes pensées.

- Je n'ai pas de maillot, criai-je, inutilement au vu de leur ouïe plus que développée.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu aies bien regardé ! me lance-t-il dans un sourire.

Je me mords la lèvre de stress et rentre dans la chambre, car je suis sûre que je vais y trouver un maillot. Je n'aurais donc plus de raisons de rester perchée. La vie est tout de même mal faite ! Je vais devoir mettre un maillot et me montrer ainsi devant l'homme de ma vie alors que je serais tout à côté de sa sœur qui ferait pâlir Kate Moss de jalousie, son ex-femme qui a un corps sublime et Eléa qui n'est pas en reste. Puis il y aura moi, ma chair flasque et mon petit bidou rebondi. Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec ces filles ? Comment pourrais-je un jour avoir le cœur de Jasper, ses « Je t'aime » alors qu'il est marié à une d'elles, parfaite sous tous les angles ? Je suis bien idiote de penser qu'il pourrait m'aimer après ça. Surtout qu'il a l'air d'être en train de renouer avec elle. Mais j'ai décidé que ça ne devait plus m'atteindre. J'ai suffisamment souffert après le départ d'Edward et je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais revivre ça. J'ai pourtant eu mal comme jamais quand Jasper est parti à son tour mais c'est désormais terminé. Je refuse de me mettre dans des états pareils à nouveau pour un de ces vampires, aussi génial soit-il.

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do_

Je trouve effectivement le « maillot » en question sur la commode d'Edward, m'attendant gentiment. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'est Jasper qui l'a choisi. Déjà, c'est un bikini, signe qu'il ne veut pas que je cache la vilaine bouée qui me sert de ventre. Bon, okay, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais après avoir vu Rosalie en maillot, j'ai le droit de me sentir nulle, non ? Et à part le fait qu'il ne cachera pas grand chose de mon anatomie, il est magnifique. Et violet. Le maillot est violet. Et c'est là que je me dis que quelque part, cette histoire signifie quelque chose pour lui, car s'il a choisi violet, c'est que cette couleur a autant de valeur sentimentale que pour moi. Et ça me touche au plus haut point. Si bien que j'enfile le maillot rapidement, passe tout de même un top et une jupe par-dessus et que je descends les escaliers rapidement pour le rejoindre et le remercier.

Arrivée près d'eux, la vision de l'Olympe que j'avais d'en haut est d'autant plus marquante. Ils sont plus beaux les uns que les autres. Même Emmett. Son corps musclé est splendide. J'en reste béate d'admiration.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? demande Emmett, fier de son travail.

- Vous avez tout terminé en une nuit ! Vous êtes des machines ou quoi ?

- Oh, tu me connais, je suis le Roi de la Procrastination et …

- Procrastination ?

- Bah oui, tu sais bien. Procrastination, l'art de remettre tout au lendemain !

- Oui, je sais, Emmett, ce que signifie « procrastination ». Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi également !

- Oh, ça, c'est Jasper. Il s'est mis en tête d'enrichir mon vocabulaire ! Un mot tous les jours pendant 4500 jours. Il dit qu'après, je serai paré pour les soirées mondaines !

J'éclate de rire tout en regardant Jasper qui acquiesce à la théorie qu'il a inculquée à Emmett. (NDA : Ma bêta chérie d'amour … Check ?!)

- Toujours est-il, continue le colosse, que j'espérais le placer un jour et que c'est avec brio que j'y parviens !

- Tout à fait, Emmett, tout à fait ! concède Jasper. Je suis fier de toi, mon Padawan !

- Merci, maître Jedi ! rigole Emmett à son tour.

- Alors, le Roi de la … « Procrastination », que voulais-tu dire ? intervins-je

- Donc, tu me connais, je suis donc passé maître dans l'art de remettre au lendemain ce que je dois faire. Toutefois, Jasper m'a promis une journée piscine si on terminait avant le matin. Et nous y sommes parvenus. Je pense que la motivation a été la clé de voûte de toute cette organisation.

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que Jasper éclate de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, petite calamité. J'ai décidé de lui apprendre quelques rudiments de langage, pour notre salut à tous.

Je souris à sa remarque, imaginant Emmett avec une raie de cheveux ringarde sur le côté, habillé comme Steve Urkle, débitant des grandes théories avec des mots savants. Evitant tant que je peux d'éclater de rire à cette image, je rejoins Jasper et Rosalie, assis maintenant au bord de la piscine, leurs pieds trempant dans l'eau.

- Elle est bonne ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de l'Adonis blond.

- Tu veux tester ?

- Taratata ! Pas question que tu me jettes dedans, Jasper Hale !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Primo, parce que je suis toujours habillée.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

Sur ces mots, il se redresse, attrape mon bras pour me relever également. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà en train de m'ôter ma jupe et mon top. Je protesterais bien mais vu la chaleur qui envahit mon corps tandis qu'il s'exécute, je m'abstiens.

- Problème réglé ! lâche-t-il en envoyant valser mes vêtements sur un des transats qu'ils ont également installés.

- Deuxio … car je n'ai pas fini, mon cher, je n'irais à l'eau que quand je le déciderais ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis la seule humaine ici et que si tu me jettes à l'eau, je risque l'hydrocution ou encore l'arrêt cardiaque ?

- Rien que ça ? rigole-t-il

- Oui, rien que ça.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais il n'empêche que tu es une froussarde ! fait-il en se ré-asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

Je le défie du regard tandis qu'il me sourit poliment. Non mais oh ? Il me prend pour qui lui ? Froussarde ? Moi ? Je vis avec des vampires à longueur de temps, je signale. Si c'est être froussarde, je pense que Lara Croft n'a rien à m'envier ! Et pour lui prouver que je suis tout sauf peureuse, je lui rebalance un regard de défi et plonge à l'eau en prenant tout le soin possible pour l'éclabousser du mieux que je peux.

Quand je remonte à la surface, je vois Rosalie pester et Jasper qui me regarde fièrement. Il se laisse alors glisser à son tour dans l'eau, et vient me rejoindre sans me lâcher une seule seconde du regard. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et croyez-moi, ce n'est absolument pas à cause de la froideur de l'eau, même si elle est effectivement glacée.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Alors que je pense qu'il va me prendre dans ses bras, il plonge sous l'eau arrivé à ma hauteur et je suffoque quand je le sens entre mes jambes. Mais que fait-il bon sang ? Ma question est de courte durée quand il se redresse, moi sur ses épaules et remonte à la surface. Je hurle, me débats mais sa prise autour de mes jambes est assurée et il ne me laisse pas descendre.

- Mais tu fous quoi au juste ? hurlai-je, paniquée.

- Rose, Emmett, venez !

Je hurle de plus belle à l'idée que le gros nounours puisse prendre part à ma torture. Ils obtempèrent ni une ni deux et je commence à avoir vraiment peur quant au sort qu'ils me réservent. Toutefois, à ma grande surprise, Emmett plonge à son tour pour prendre Rosalie sur ses épaules comme Jasper vient de le faire avec moi. Rosalie éclate de rire et je suis presque sûre qu'Emmett en a profité pour toucher un endroit sensible en passant. Les deux garçons se font face, ce qui fait que je me retrouve presque à hauteur de Rosalie – et oui, je suis plus haut car mon « destrier » est plus grand que le sien. Elle me défie du regard et je recommence à paniquer. Ce qu'elle peut être flippante quand elle a son regard déterminé.

- BATAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurle Emmett

Rosalie attrape mes mains et me pousse pour me faire tomber. Heureusement pour notre équipe, Jasper gère la stabilité, ma stabilité également … et bref, il gère tout.

- Je ne pourrais jamais la vaincre ! criai-je, tentant de résister à l'assaut de la belle blonde, que je sais contenu pour ne pas me blesser.

- Chatouille-la en dessous des bras, c'est son talon d'Achille, me conseille Jasper en se rapprochant de l'autre « paire » pour me donner un accès plus facile.

Ni une ni deux, j'obtempère et me met à chatouiller ma belle-sœur qui éclate d'un rire cristallin tout en se tortillant sur son mari.

- C'est de la triche ça !!!!

J'éclate à nouveau de rire mais une minute d'inattention et elle a repris mes bras et se remet à essayer de me faire tomber.

- Au fait, ce soir, on sort ! lâche-t-elle tout en continuant son entreprise de « chute de Bella ».

- On sort ? demandai-je, incrédule.

- Oui, il y a une fête à la salle de Forks et nous y allons !

- Une fête ?

- Une fête de village quoi. De la musique, des pequenauds. Rien de bien affolant.

- Mais que va-t-on aller faire à … une « fête de village » ?

- Bah ce qu'on fait toujours à une fête, tiens !

- C'est à dire ?

- Faire la fête, Bella ! répond Emmett à sa place.

Je suis tellement déconcertée que je relâche trente secondes ma garde et que je me retrouve la tête à l'eau aussitôt.

Aller à une fête à Forks, en voilà une nouvelle idée saugrenue. Je me demande vraiment ce que ces vampires ont dans la caboche.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis couchée sur le transat, me reposant. Ipod vissé dans les oreilles, j'ai déjeuné et je me fais une petite sieste en bonne et due forme. Quand j'estime avoir récupéré assez de forces, j'ouvre les yeux et ôte ma musique pour refaire « partie du monde ». Rosalie et Emmett sont couchés eux aussi sur un transat, se câlinant. Ben tiens … Il y a des chambres pour ça ! Jasper est pour sa part assis au bord de l'eau, comme lorsque je me suis endormie, mais il est accompagné d'Eléa avec qui il parle. Ils sont presque collés l'un à l'autre et parlent à voix basse de telle sorte que je ne peux rien entendre de ce qu'ils se disent. Quant à Alice et Oliver, ils sont portés disparus. Je toussote pour me faire remarquer et Rosalie se redresse directement, tandis que Jasper continue sa grande discussion avec la belle Eléa. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns tombent négligemment sur ses épaules et elle a, elle aussi, un corps digne d'un mannequin. Vais-je devoir rivaliser avec toutes les vampirettes des environs ou quoi ? Rosalie se pose sur mon transat et dégage une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant mes yeux.

- Tu es reposée ?

- Oui, je suis en pleine forme.

- Bien.

- Où sont Alice et Oliver ?

- Partis chasser. Tu sais comme le bel Oliver aime ça.

- C'est vrai.

Elle suit mon regard qui ne peut se décrocher d'Eléa et de mon prétendu amoureux.

- Ils s'entendent bien. Ils ont passé l'après-midi à discuter.

- Mais de quoi ? demandai-je, jalouse comme pas deux.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter aux portes.

- Je sais, pardon Rosalie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi qu'il a choisi ! fait-elle en se relevant et posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule avant d'aller rejoindre son chéri sur le transat.

Je baisse les yeux et quand je les relève, Eléa n'est plus aux côtés de Jasper. Celui-ci est tourné vers moi et me détaille du regard. Il me fait signe d'approcher et je ne rechigne pas une seule seconde. Je me lève et le rejoins rapidement, me pose à ses côtés sans un mot.

- T'es-tu assez reposé ?

- Hum hum, acquiescai-je regardant mes pieds dans l'eau pour ne pas le regarder lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?

- Rien …

- Je te sens tracassée … triste même.

Bon sang, j'avais oublié qu'Oliver n'était pas dans les parages. Mince, l'empathe reprend du service et il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Flute de zut ! Une idée, vite …

- Mon père me manque … finis-je par dire, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux.

Pour toute réponse, il enroule son bras autour de moi et me ramène à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et me laisse faire de bonne grâce. J'ai besoin de sa proximité et ça me fait énormément de bien.

- Il sera bientôt de retour.

- J'espère.

Un rayon de soleil pointe le bout de son nez et vient caresser le corps de mon amoureux. Il se met à scintiller doucement et ça le rend encore plus beau. Je suis subjuguée par son corps brillant et ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main sur ses cicatrices qui sont d'autant plus apparentes éclairées ainsi par le soleil. Je suis si bien dans ses bras que je pourrais y rester des heures. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme ça que Rosalie voit les choses car elle arrive derrière nous et lâche :

- Allez Bella, il est temps d'aller se préparer pour notre sortie !

Je grommèle, refusant de me séparer de Jasper. Malheureusement, il faut plus qu'un pauvre grognement pour décourager Rosalie Hale. Elle m'attrape par le bras et me redresse d'un coup sec. J'en suis presque à tendre les bras comme une gamine qu'on sépare de sa maman quand Jasper tourne le regard vers moi :

- Bella …

- Oui ?

- Si Edward te manque, sache qu'il sera lui aussi bientôt de retour.

Je suis atomisée par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Comment peut-il encore penser que l'absence d'Edward peut me faire du mal. Je suis à bout de nerfs et je n'attends pas Rosalie pour rentrer à la villa. Ce vampire idiot et nul va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, je vous jure !

_It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry_

Quelques heures plus tard, nous voilà dans la voiture pour nous rendre à la fameuse fête de village de Forks. Et je dois dire que je suis assez stressée à cette idée. Quelle fête peut-on bien organiser dans Forks ? Finalement, il n'y a que Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et moi qui nous y rendons. Alice et Oliver ne sont pas venus et Eléa était portée disparue. Rosalie s'est amusée à me prendre pour sa poupée Barbie. Elle m'a donc coiffée, maquillée, habillée et pour une fois, je dois dire que je suis assez contente du résultat. Elle a relevé mes cheveux dans un chignon assez étudié mais avec des mèches relâchées qui font « négligée ». J'aime assez l'idée. Ensuite, elle m'a affublée d'une jupe en jeans « mini-mini » comme elle m'a dit, à laquelle elle a ajouté un top blanc et une chemise blanche qu'elle m'a fait nouer au nombril. Pour compléter le tout, elle m'a donné des bottes noires, un peu « à la cowboy » que j'aime beaucoup.

Arrivés dans la salle, je remarque que tout le monde est plus ou moins habillé de la même façon et je comprends qu'ils m'ont emmenée à une soirée country. Chouette. Ceci dit, je ne pouvais rien attendre de mieux à Forks, si ?

- On va danser la Madison ! s'exclame Rosalie, excitée comme une puce.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard__  
__We'll play jacks and Uno cards__  
__I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine__  
__Valentine__  
_

- Madison? C'est qui cette pimbêche? demandais-je, dubitative.

- Oh, très certainement le nom d'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes! fait Jasper, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Et pourquoi on irait danser chez Madison, pourquoi?

Jasper lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Emmett explose de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de si drôle?

- Tu ne connais pas du tout la Madison? demande Rosalie, déçue.

- Bah si, c'est une des salopes que s'est tirée Jasper, j'ai compris.

Rosalie lève à son tour les yeux au ciel, et elle me fait terriblement penser à son frère par ce geste. Celui-ci est contaminé par la crise de rire dans laquelle est pris Emmett et ils sont tous les deux écroulés devant moi. Sympa …

- C'est une danse, Bella chérie! m'explique Rosalie !

J'arque un sourcil et balance mon regard suspicieux. Une danse? Moi ? Danser une … Madison avec eux? Pour toute réponse, Emmett se barre en se marrant et Rosalie tape des mains, excitée comme une puce. Jasper s'approche de moi et caresse mon bras. Wow, je suis électrisée par ce contact.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très simple, petite calamité. Je vais te montrer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Emmett réapparaît avec 4 chapeaux de cow-boy dans les pattes. Heinnn?! C'est quoi cette blague !

- Pour bien danser la Madison, faut avoir l'équipement élémentaire! explique-t-il en prenant un accent texan.

Okay, je suis accompagnée de 3 vampires complètement cinglés. Complètement. Et je ne sais pas bien si la camisole de force pourrait y faire quelque chose, malheureusement. Avant que j'aie pu dire le moindre mot, Emmett enfonce un chapeau blanc sur ma tête et je maugrée. Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais que la petite humaine qui ne peut pas protester dans leurs histoires? Bien entendu, Rosalie a hérité du chapeau rose pâle qui est magnifique, surtout sur elle. Avec son jeans, ses bottes brunes et son petit gilet rose, elle est parfaite. Je vois qu'Emmett pose un chapeau noir sur la tête de mon « chevalier servant » et je dois donner mon maximum pour empêcher ma langue de pendre lamentablement hors de ma bouche. Avec son pantalon beige, ses santiags et sa chemise noire un peu trop déboutonnée pour que ce soit décent, Jasper est tout bonnement magnifique. Il se retourne sur moi et me balance un sourire. Forcément, l'empathe ne nous a pas loupées, moi et mes pulsions sexuelles intenables. Tant pis, je vais m'assumer et tente de lui envoyer un sourire carnassier. Mal m'en a pris car il me rebalance un clin d'œil de tombeur et je suis prête à tomber dans les vapes sur le champ. Je ne suis même plus sûre de toucher terre.

- Alors, on danse comment Alison ? demandais-je, en tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

Emmett ré-éclate de rire tandis que Rosalie soupire :

- C'est Madison, Bella. Madison !

- Comme tu veux ! fis-je en haussant les épaules, dépitée.

Plutôt que de me répondre, Rosalie me prend la main et m'attire sur la piste, où un groupe de gens s'est réuni. Pour quoi faire ? Je me retourne et vois les deux mecs qui nous ont suivies, morts de rire. Jasper s'approche de moi, mains dans les poches et je suis en train de monter dans ma tête un plan pour le coincer dans un coin sombre, voir même dans les toilettes.

- Tout ce que tu as à retenir, petite calamité, c'est 4 pas à gauche, 4 pas à droite, 3 en arrière, 3 en avant et on tourne.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je …

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la musique se met en route. Cotton Eyed Joe (NDA : Et vous êtes priés de l'écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance les amis ! N'oubliez pas que Youtube et Deezer sont nos amis !), super, génial, merveilleux et j'en passe des qualificatifs ô combien ravis. Je rêve de me mettre la tête dans le micro-ondes, là, à l'instant même. Jasper se positionne à mes côtés et je maudis le ciel et même les enfers pour me faire subir ça. Je me penche un peu en avant et vois Emmett, fier de lui, les mains dans les poches, un brin de paille en bouche, prêt à se lancer. Et voilà tout le monde parti sur le Madison tandis que je suis totalement perdue. Il a dit quoi encore ? Trois pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, trois pas sur le côté, trois pas sur l'autre côté. Il était une bergère qui allait au marché, elle portait sur sa tête des pommes dans un panier. Les pommes faisaient rouli-roula, les pommes faisaient rouli-roula. Bon okay, je m'égare mais vu que je suis perdue dans la chorégraphie, autant essayer de faire quelque chose de « pensé ». C'est bien sûr sans compter sur Jasper, qui a vu mon manège ridicule et qui se positionne devant moi :

- Allons, Bella, un petit effort, s'il te plait, sinon je vais perdre mon pari (NDA : Petit clin d'œil à ma Reine du Défi, ma Demoisel (l) )

- Un pari ? demandais-je en tentant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur son petit déhanché sexy au possible.

- Oui, Emmett semble penser que je suis incapable de te faire danser ça correctement. Allez, suis ce que je fais et crois-moi, tu y parviendras.

- J'ai pas envieeee !

- Je t'en prie, Bella ! fait-il en vrillant un regard de Chat Potté sur le mien.

Comment est-il humainement possible de résister à CA ? C'est clairement irréalisable. Si Satan l'avait choisi pour récolter des âmes, le beau blond tentateur aurait fait tripler la population de l'Enfer en même pas une semaine. Je me mets alors à le suivre, et après 4 fois chaque pas, j'ai retenu le tout. Je pose alors mon regard sur le sien et on se met à danser à l'unisson. Je n'entends plus la musique, je n'entends plus les autres qui crient et se marrent. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as saisi le tout, laisse-toi aller.

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to__  
__'Cause I want to hold yours too__  
__We'll be playmates and lovers__  
__And share our secret worlds_

Sur ces mots, il disparaît de mon champ de vision et je manque d'en perdre le fil quand je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et qu'il se met à danser derrière moi. Il synchronise nos pas et malgré que ce soit une danse un peu ridicule, je sens la chaleur monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Mayday mayday, amenez l'extincteur, parce que je vais m'enflammer sur place. Quand il s'agit de faire le pas de côté, mon chevalier servant et terriblement sexy me soulève comme une feuille pour me faire tourner, me gardant ainsi collée à lui. Ay, caliente caliente ! On virevolte ainsi le temps de la chanson et je suis presque déçue quand la musique s'arrête. Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'occasion de me retourner sur Jasper car Rosalie et Emmett nous ont rejoints :

- Wahouuu, Bella chérie, c'était incroyable de ta part !

- Merci mais Jasper m'a bien aidée !

- Mon vieux, je pense que je te dois quelque chose ! rigole Emmett en frappant dans la main de mon vampire blond qui tient toujours ma taille de son autre main.

- Ca veut donc dire que j'ai relevé le défi? demande le blond, de sa belle voix de velours un peu rauque. (NDA : Et moi, Demoisel, j'ai relevé le défi *sourire angélique*?)

Oh oh … Ca voudrait donc dire que ce n'est pas que pour moi que c'était particulièrement chaud ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en profiter car Jasper et Emmett se mettent à renifler en même temps et je comprends qu'il y a un problème. La prise de Jasper autour de ma taille se fait d'autant plus forte tandis qu'Emmett, tendu, dit :

- Okay, pars avec Bella, on couvre le secteur !

Ni une ni deux, Jasper m'entraîne avec lui au dehors, me jette littéralement dans la voiture et démarre en trombe. Je n'ose pas parler et nous roulons pendant de longues minutes, tendus tous les deux.

- C'était Victoria ? demandai-je, finalement, d'une toute petite voix.

- Pire.

- Pire que Victoria ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Bella, mais fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait !

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Après tout, j'ai toutes les raisons de lui faire confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement vu le nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé la vie.

On arrive à la villa et il me fait rentrer, toujours aussi stressé. Je le regarde, complètement paniquée tandis qu'il fait le tour du salon, s'arrêtant à chaque fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

- Okay, il ne nous a pas suivis. J'imagine qu'il n'osera pas s'aventurer ici. Tu es en sécurité …

- Okay.

- Il faut que je vois Alice …

Alors que j'espérais plus que tout qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me rassurer, il veut aller la voire ELLE ?!! Je suis à bout de nerfs et n'en peux plus de cette situation ridicule.

_But it's time for me to go home__  
__It's getting late, dark outside__  
__I need to be with myself, and center__  
__Clarity, peace, serenity__  
_

- AH NON !

Il se retourne sur moi, interloqué. Je suis moi-même choquée de ma relation mais me comprends finalement : ca fait trop longtemps que je supporte ça sans rien dire.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'en peux plus, Jasper, ce n'est plus possible !

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi, Alice, moi … Ce n'est plus vivable ! J'ai essayé de comprendre, d'accepter mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Que racontes-tu, Bella ?

- J'ai essayé que tu m'aimes, j'ai essayé d'avoir une quelconque importance pour toi. Que tu me remarques, que tu me dises à quel point tu m'aimes, que tu me le prouves aussi. Mais je ne peux pas combattre. Je ne suis pas elle, tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'as aimée. Comme tu l'aimes encore. Alice et toi, c'est au delà de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Je ne suis rien face à ça. Je ne serai jamais rien face à elle. C'est terminé Jasper. Je ne veux plus être avec toi sous ces conditions. Je ne veux pas de cette relation. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Tu es un vampire, je ne suis qu'une humaine. Immortalité contre mortalité. Force contre faiblesse. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et jamais on ne se rejoindra. Jamais je ne serais elle pour toi. On doit arrêter là !

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do__  
_

Quand j'ai terminé ma tirade, je suis à bout de souffle mais soulagée d'avoir tout lâcher. Il était temps. Temps qu'il sache tout ce que je ressens, que je dise enfin ce que j'ai sur le cœur, surtout.

Pour toute réponse, il baisse la tête et je sais que j'ai raison. Je m'avance alors vers lui et embrasse sa joue tendrement.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine …

Ensuite, je me détourne de lui et me dirige vers ma chambre. Non, je ne pleurerais pas. Car je suis une grande fille, maintenant. Et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas …

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Le lendemain, je suis à nouveau réveillée par des éclats de voix et je maugrée contre les vampires qui ne dorment pas. C'est vrai quoi, dans les films, ils s'enferment dans un cercueil et dorment au moins le jour. On pourrait pas essayer de faire un effort pour l'humaine qui a besoin de sommeil ?

Je descends, de mauvaise grâce, et me rends compte que la dispute semble être assez grave car tout le monde y met un peu du sien. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je mesure l'ampleur de la scène. Jasper est assis dans le canapé, les bras croisés, un air déterminé sur le visage. Rosalie est lovée contre le torse d'Emmett, l'air hagard. Eléa est contre la cheminée, calme et tendue à la fois. Quant à Alice, c'est d'elle d'où viennent tous ces cris. Elle hurle contre Jasper, retenue par le bras par Oliver qui semble contrarié.

- Tu ne PEUX pas faire ça ! C'est de la folie ! hurle-t-elle à mon ex-petit ami.

- J'ai pris ma décision, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, Alice.

- Oh que si je vais t'en empêcher ! Tu es irresponsable et tu mets ta vie en danger.

- Ma non-vie, si tu me permets la correction

- Jasper, ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu ne le FERAS PAS !

- Alice, je te suis reconnaissant de ta dévotion mais je le ferai.

- NONNNN ! S'il faut, je lui dis tout et elle t'en empêchera !

- Je le fais pour elle !

- NE DIS PAS CA ! TU SAIS CE QUI T'ATTEND SI TU ACCOMPLIS CETTE FOLIE !

- TAIS-TOI ALICE !

La petite brune se tait, choquée par le ton qu'il vient d'employer. Je suis moi-même assez effrayée. Jamais je n'ai entendu Jasper élever autant la voix. Rosalie a enfoui son visage dans le torse d'Emmett qui secoue la tête à la négative.

- Eléa, si tu veux bien … demande le beau blond à la petite brune.

Elle acquiesce et s'approche de lui.

- NONNNN ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! hurle à nouveau Alice.

Oliver la retient toutefois pour ne pas qu'elle se jette devant son ex. Celui-ci s'avance vers Eléa et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Il l'attrape alors par les épaules et se penche vers elle comme pour … l'embrasser ?!

- Nooooooooooooooon ! hurlai-je, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Il se retourne alors sur moi et me fixe longuement.

- Non , Jasper, non … suppliai-je sans savoir ce qui me prend

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et détourne son regard de moi pour le reposer sur Eléa qui lui sourit confiante. Il se penche alors vers elle tandis que je me jette vers elle. Leurs lèvres se touchent et je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur et que je tire sur son bras pour le faire la lâcher, ils arrêtent de s'embrasser et je suis prête à le gifler. Ou elle, c'est au choix. Et dire que je l'aimais bien. C'est alors que Jasper se retourne sur moi et pose une main sur ma joue :

- Tout va bien aller, ma Bella, je te le promets !

Je ne comprends rien. C'est alors que ses yeux se révulsent et qu'il tombe à la renverse. Comme … mort. Je me mets à hurler, tout comme Alice tandis que Rosalie hoquète de stupeur .

- JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Je me jette à ses côtés, à genoux, mais il ne réagit pas. Il est mort … pour de vrai.

_I hope you know, I hope you know__  
__That this has nothing to do with you__  
__It's personal, myself and I__  
__We've got some straightenin' out to do__  
_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
__But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
__It's time to be a big girl now__  
__And big girls don't cry__  
__Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

**

* * *

TBC ! **

**Voilà les amis ! J'ai bossé comme une malade pour le terminer ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! **

**Je vous laisse donc pour un mois, et puis je ne sais pas quand je posterais à nouveau car j'ai pas mal de choses prévues … Je promets de ne pas arrêter Répulsion, c'est déjà pas mal non ? **

**Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez car ce sont vos commentaires qui m'aident à continuer, même quand j'ai moins le temps !**

**A très vite !**

**Bises**

**Votre dévouée auteur !**

**Jess**


	20. Running up that hill

_Amis lecteurs, me revoileur (désolée, y avait pas d'autres rimes avec « -eurs » qui me convenaient ^^)_

_Je sais je sais, l'absence a été horrible, affreuse, longue, pénible … Comment ça, je me jette des fleurs ? Pas du tout, je reprends vos mots de vos reviews qui m'ont bien fait plaisir, d'ailleurs ! _

_Alors, comme je le disais dans les news, je ne pourrais plus poster à intervalles réguliers. Et oui, désolée. L'homme me prend pas mal de temps et pour lui, écrire n'est pas une nécessité. Du coup, la Jess est plutôt privée d'ordi … Mais dès que j'ai un moment, je pense à Répulsion, Demoisel (ma bêta number one) vous le dira ! Pas besoin donc de faire des messes noires pour que j'écrive plus vite, ni même d'essayer de me séquestrer dans votre cave pour me forcer à écrire (hein Eléa ?! LOL), je ferais ce que je peux. Croyez-moi, c pas facile de s'accrocher quand on est si loin de son travail mais je ne l'abandonne pas pour VOUS alors par pitié, un peu de compréhension pour les délais … _

_Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu noir. J'en suis désolée mais il fallait bien. Bah oui, vous pensiez quand même pas que la mort de Jasper allait passer comme une lettre à la poste pour Bella ?! Du coup, j'ai choisi une chanson qui me prend aux tripes, comme on dit. J'ai voulu la faire d'abord sur « Puisque tu pars » de JJ Goldmann mais cette chanson a une signification particulière pour moi et j'aurais eu du mal à la bosser donc je me suis « rabattue » (c'est un grand mot car cette chanson ci est une PURE merveille) sur Placebo. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter pour vous faire une impression, mais la voix de Brian Molko, sur ces paroles, c'est juste magique. Une tuerie quoi. Bref, allez l'écouter, ça vaut le coup !_

_Je tenais aussi à répondre à Iselie par ici. En effet, ma petite dame, c'est pour moi impossible de te répondre autrement car tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site. Pour les réponses à tes (nombreuses) questions, je ne peux pas t'en donner. Sur certaines ci mais ce serait un travail considérable d'aller les rechercher une à une, de trier celles auxquelles je peux répondre et donc je dirais juste : « Haha, suspeeeeeeeeeens ! » (je m'en sors bien sur ce coup, je le reconnais ^^)_

_J'ai aussi noté que Cordy pense que je traduis cette fic. Ce qui me vexe un peu. Répulsion, c'est mon petit BEBE à MOI, ma fic, sortie tout droit de mon imagination tordue et même si parfois, je la trouve nulle, c'est toujours la mienne. Je suis donc pour le « Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César » et je répète donc que je ne traduis en rien cette fic mais que je la crée moi même ^^_

_Sinon, pour les petites nouvelles de fic, sachez que j'ai perdu une de mes bêtas (qui n'accrochait pas à Répulsion mais me bétaisait pour me faire plaisir) et que donc il y a eu du mouvement. Sachez donc qu'officiellement, Demoisel devient Bêta-En-Chef (BEC mdr…) de cette fic (et que donc, si il m'arrivait qqch, il lui reviendrait de droit de la boucler elle-même sur une happy end bien sûr) et que j'en ai embauché une nouvelle qui en rêvait depuis longtemps. J'accueille donc Miss Eléa Telmar dans la Team Répulsion. Bienvenue ma belle et merci d'ores et déjà pour tous les conseils pour ce chapitre. _

_J'arrête enfin de blablater et vous laisse lire enfin, ce chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à se ramener ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20: Running up that hill (Placebo feat. Kate Bush)**

Lorsque l'on perd un proche, on passe par plusieurs sentiments. Le déni, le refus, la peur, la culpabilité, la colère, la dépression ... et l'acceptation. Il y a quatre phases à notre processus de deuil. Et la première étape est toujours la même :

**_LE DENI._**

J'hurle de toutes mes forces, frappe de mes petits poings sur son torse de marbre, pleure, le supplie de se réveiller, mais rien n'y fait. Jasper semble bel et bien éteint. Mort.

- Laisse-le, Bella, il se repose maintenant ! me dit Eléa d'une voix tranquille.

Se reposer ?! Comment un vampire pourrait-il … « se reposer » ?! Rien que le choix de l'expression est idiote. N'est-ce pas dans leur essence même de ne jamais se reposer, justement ?! Et comment peut-elle être aussi tranquille ? Ne vient-elle pas, par un seul baiser, de mettre fin à l'immortalité de l'homme que j'aime ? Elle a, en tout cas, par je ne sais quel moyen réussi à le faire tomber dans l'inconscience, une sorte de coma. Elle est comme une mante religieuse, tuant les mâles après les avoir « sautés ». A la différence près qu'elle n'a rien fait de sexuel avec lui – du moins je l'espère car s'il n'est pas vraiment mort, je pourrais me faire un plaisir de l'abattre moi-même dans ce cas – et qu'il est un vampire, par extension IMMORTEL donc. Bref, j'avais une tendance affreuse à la trouver hyper sympa, et j'ai maintenant juste envie de lui arracher sa tête de « bonne amie ». On dirait que c'est comme une mode pour les vampirettes de paraître sympa pour se révéler une vraie garce par la suite. Acte 1 : Alice Cullen. Acte 2 : Eléa. J'en viendrais presque à me dire que Sephora mérite la peine d'être connue. Mais là n'est pas la question. La question, c'est l'arrachage de la tête de cette saleté de vampirette qui vient de faire tomber Jasper dans l'inconscience sans quelque raison valable.

Pourquoi diable aucun de ces stupides vampires bornés n'a-t-il cru bon de me transformer, déjà ? Ah oui, je me souviens, mon âme. Ma si précieuse âme que, si je le pouvais, je troquerais volontiers au Diable pour avoir un centième de seconde leur force extraordinaire pour mettre à exécution mon dessein ultime : faire payer cette … tueuse de vampire. J'en viens presque à me demander si Eléa n'est pas un nom d'emprunt pour qu'elle puisse s'immiscer parmi nous. Elle devait certainement s'appeler Buffy à la base.

Je repose les yeux sur le corps inerte de Jasper et je me rends compte qu'abattre Eléa n'est pas ma priorité. Elle peut bien fuir, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment … Non.

Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est cet homme, l'homme de ma vie, qui gît à terre, inerte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, ne répondant pas à mes appels, mes cris, comme mort. Alors que je le pensais indestructible. Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ? Il ne va pas m'abandonner, lui aussi ? Il m'avait juré qu'il ne me laisserait jamais. Alors à quoi joue-t-il, bon sang ? Souhaite-t-il me faire une sorte de blague de mauvais goût ? Va-t-il se réveiller en riant, se moquant de ma naïveté ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me faire un truc pareil. Non, il ne joue pas la comédie.

Je me remets à le secouer de toutes mes forces, à le supplier de me revenir. Je hurle, je pleure, je crie … Je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire pour qu'il me revienne. Mais rien n'y fait. C'est comme si Jasper m'avait définitivement quittée.

N'est-ce pas ironique de se savoir abandonnée quand on a toujours cru que l'objet de notre amour vous survivrait ?

_It doesn't hurt me. __  
__You wanna feel how it feels? __  
__You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me? __  
__You wanna hear about the deal I'm making? __  
_

- Il se repose, Bella. Laisse-le maintenant ! répète Eléa, inlassablement et fermement maintenant.

« Il se repose ». Cette phrase m'évoque un vague souvenir. Vous savez, ces souvenirs éthérés de votre enfance dont vous ne vous rappelez jamais qu'à moitié ? Je creuse au fond de ma mémoire et je retrouve enfin ce à quoi cette phrase me renvoie. Je suis petite et je tiens la main de père. Je suis en larmes. Maman a quitté la maison depuis longtemps déjà. Je suis donc main dans la main avec Charlie, signe que ce souvenir remonte à loin, à cette époque où les barrières n'avaient pas encore été dressées entre nous. Nous n'avons jamais été démonstratifs, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, il n'était pas rare que je prenne la main de Charlie. J'ai pourtant toujours du mal à admettre qu'il y a eu un moment où le contact physique avec mon père n'était pas quelque chose de « surnaturel ». Ceci dit, quand on connaît désormais le côté surnaturel de ma vie, on se dit que les relations lointaines que j'ai avec Charlie peuvent être considérées comme normales, non ? Bref, je m'égare à nouveau. C'est le problème quand on a trop de pensées pour les rouages de son cortex. Je suis donc dans une pièce, avec Charlie. Je suis petite et inconsolable. Je regarde droit devant moi. Et devant moi, un cercueil ouvert. Dans lequel repose ma grand-mère paternelle. Je pleure, la regardant ainsi couchée, comme endormie. Exactement comme Jasper l'est désormais devant moi. Si frêle, si pâle. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque, cette pâleur extrême m'effrayait. Quelle ironie ! Je me rappelle aussi l'incapacité de Charlie à me rassurer, chose qui, elle, n'a pas beaucoup changé. Je suis donc là, comme seule avec ma peine. Celle qui faisait office de maman pendant le mois d'été que je passais à Forks ne répond pas quand je l'appelle. Je me suis approchée du cercueil, accrochant mes petites mains au rebord pour être plus proche d'elle et j'ai murmuré un « Mamy, je suis là, réveille-toi » comme je le faisais quand je dormais chez elle et que le challenge résidait dans le fait d'être éveillée avant elle, qui se levait avec les poules. Mais Mamy ne se réveille pas. J'insiste, m'agrippant plus encore au bord du cercueil, murmurant plus fort la même phrase. J'entends vaguement le sanglot de mon père derrière moi mais n'y prête pas attention, toute occupée par ma tâche. Vexée de ne pas obtenir de réponse, j'approche ma petite main de son visage et ne parvenant pas à faire tout ça en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds, j'y vais à tâtons. Quand ma main entre enfin en contact avec sa peau, je sursaute et crie de surprise. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être si douce et si chaude est désormais raide et froide comme la pierre. Je pleure, agrippée au cercueil comme à une planche de salut quand la gentille dame du Dinner où nous mangeons tous les soirs depuis que Mamy est malade, comme le dit Charlie, vienne me retirer de là, m'emmenant loin de ma grand-mère qui reste insensible à mes appels. « Là, Bella, ça va aller. Ta Mamy se repose maintenant. Tout va bien aller, je te le jure ». Voilà ce qu'elle me dit en me serrant contre elle et me caressant les cheveux tandis que Charlie est effondré sur une chaise face au cercueil.

« Il se repose ». Voilà ce que cette phrase m'évoque. La mort. La fin de tout. L'absence. La tristesse.

Et je ne veux pas que Jasper me quitte. Je ne peux supporter l'idée. De toute façon, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Jasper ne peut pas être « mort ». Il l'était déjà après tout. Jasper n'est pas mort.

Jasper n'est pas mort.

Jasper n'est pas mort.

Non.

Jasper n'est pas mort.

_You *be running up that hill* __  
__You and me *be running up that hill***  
**_

_**LA COLERE**_

- Laisse-le se reposer, Bella, il en a besoin maintenant ! répète à nouveau Eléa, encore plus fermement.

Sauf qu'au lieu de m'apaiser, ça a le don de m'énerver d'autant plus. Je me redresse, telle une furie et serre les poings, tout en grinçant des dents. Ce qui arrive là, c'est de sa faute. Prise d'une folie que je ne comprends pas moi-même, je m'avance vers elle et la pousse de toutes mes forces, rageuse. Evidemment, elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. C'est comme si j'essayais de déplacer une statue de pierre. Maudite vampire !

- Tout ça, c'est de TA faute ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu vas me trouver le moyen de le défaire … IMMEDIATEMENT ! crachai-je à son encontre.

Elle ne se laisse pas démonter et se contente de m'adresser un sourire hautain. Ce qui fait grimper ma rage de quelques degrés encore.

- Cesse de sourire ainsi et ôte-moi cet air suffisant de ton visage tout de suite ! continuai-je, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir ma colère.

Emmett me retient par le bras, comme si j'étais capable de lui faire mal. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aimerais pouvoir lui faire. Je suis tellement en rage que je sens chaque partie de mon corps tendue. J'ai envie de lui faire du mal, autant de mal qu'elle ne me fait à l'instant même. Redoublant encore ma colère, elle lâche froidement:

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait sur demande de Jasper. Tu n'as donc pas à m'en vouloir. Et sache qu'il m'est impossible de faire machine arrière. Tu ferais bien de te calmer, Bella, car le ton que tu emploies me dérange fortement.

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, et prenant par surprise Emmett qui avait relâché sa prise autour de mon poignet, je me jette sur elle, sans qu'elle s'y attende le moins du monde, ce qui nous fait valdinguer toutes les deux à terre dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Bella ! s'écrie Emmett, choqué.

- Je vais te réduire en poussière, je te jure que je vais te réduire en poussière. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais te descendre! hurlai-je, mes mains accrochées autour de son cou.

- Pauvre petite sotte ! raille-t-elle, mes mains n'ayant aucun effet sur elle.

- Je te hais, je te HAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! hurlai-je avec encore plus de colère dans la voix et les larmes coutumières de rage qui perlent à mes yeux.

Jugeant certainement qu'il m'a assez laissée donner libre cours à ma colère, Emmett passe un bras autour de ma taille et me soulève comme une plume, me détachant d'elle sans me laisser la chance de continuer à l'étrangler plus. La vérité est que, de toute façon, je me laisse faire. Je sais qu'il est inutile d'essayer de la torturer, j'en suis bien incapable. Et c'est tout (NDA : Oui, la Bêta, c'est tout, désolée ^^ Humaine pour humaine …). Je pourrais frapper, mordre, griffer, la rouer de coups et hurler après elle, cogner jusqu'à m'en détruire les mains, je ne le fais pas. A quoi bon ?

- Bella, on comprend tous ta colère. Toutefois, il est temps de prendre une décision de ce qu'on va faire de Jasper, me lance Emmett, tout doux, en me reposant délicatement sur l'escalier près de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ce qu'on va faire de Jasper » ? demandai-je, incrédule, fixant mon regard inquisiteur dans celui du grand Emmett.

- Eh bien … commença-t-il, embêté, fixant maintenant le sol.

- Tu te rends bien compte qu'on ne peut pas le laisser avachi ainsi dans le salon, l'interrompit Alice, vertement.

- Mais …

Je restai bouche bée devant sa répartie. Je n'y avais absolument pas pensé. J'étais convaincue que Jasper allait se relever d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il ne nous faudrait donc pas prendre de décision. Emmett s'avance alors vers son ami et s'accroupit devant lui. Je détourne le regard, triste comme la pierre. L'idée que Jasper ne reviendra jamais m'est insupportable. Mais il m'est encore plus insupportable de ne pas savoir quel va être son sort. Je ré-ouvre alors les yeux, que j'avais fermé d'horreur et me retourne vers où se trouve couché Jasper.

Je regarde Emmett soulever l'homme de ma vie qui n'est plus ... Il est mort, il m'a abandonnée. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on cause ainsi, autour de son corps inerte, et aucune réaction. Rien. Il n'est plus ... J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, je l'ai même frappé. Rien de rien. Et là, Emmett l'emmène ... Mais où l'emmène-t-il? Va-t-il ... l'enterrer ? Que convient-il de faire dans pareille situation? J'imagine qu'ils n'ont jamais eu à vivre ce genre d'expérience. C'est vrai, les seuls vampires qu'ils ont vu mourir, je suppose que c'est après les avoir démembrés et les avoir jetés au feu. Inutile donc de leur trouver une sépulture décente. Mais que vont-ils faire de leur frère, leur ami ... Je regarde Alice et la vérité me frappe de plein fouet: que va-t-elle faire du corps de son mari? Elle est prostrée, les poings serrés, la mâchoire tendue et je me rends compte qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis qu'il a embrassé Eléa. On dirait presque une statue de pierre. Je pourrais presque jurer qu'elle pleurerait si elle le pouvait. Ma peine trouve enfin un écho en quelqu'un et je suis étonnée de penser qu'il s'agit d'Alice, cette Reine des Glaces qui était autrefois ma meilleure amie. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas logique? Ils étaient mariés et ils se sont aimés de longues années, d'un amour profond et pur que rien ne pouvait briser. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas brisé. J'ai voulu le croire, penser que tout était fini entre eux. Qu'au moins quelque chose était brisé. Mais non. Rien n'était brisé et leur amour reste intact. Je le vois à l'instant même en étudiant mon ex-meilleure amie des yeux. Elle l'aime encore de tout son cœur et il est parti. Il l'a abandonnée au même titre que moi. Sauf qu'elle a plus de droits que moi de le pleurer. Mais elle ne le peut pas. Elle ne peut pleurer. Elle ne peut tuer Eléa, puisqu'elle est la sœur de son nouveau petit ami. Quelle ironie n'est-il pas? Je ne peux pas la tuer car je n'en ai pas la force et elle ne peut pas la tuer, malgré qu'elle en ait la force, parce que son Oliver n'apprécierait pas la manœuvre. Et pourtant, je suis presque certaine qu'on en a autant envie l'une que l'autre. Alors elle reste prostrée, tandis que son frère emmène l'homme de sa vie au loin. Enfin, ce qui reste de l'homme de sa vie. Je me mets alors à me demander comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse d'Oliver, après avoir été si longtemps avec Jasper. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier son sourire, sa tendresse, ses intonations enchanteresses ? Comment a-t-elle pu laisser tomber tout ça pour la platitude, même exquise, d'Oliver? Je la toise longuement et je note à nouveau que mon ex-meilleure amie a changé. Enormément. Son visage autrefois si rieur est fermé, dur. Son regard est froid, même dans pareille situation. On dirait qu'elle est constamment aux aguets, prête à se défendre ... Prête à attaquer, même. Serait-elle ... dangereuse ?! Je secoue la tête à cette pensée et la met sur le compte de mon angoisse du moment. Je viens de perdre mon protecteur, celui qui m'a gardée en vie ces derniers mois, il est normal que je sois un peu effrayée. Voilà tout. Pourtant, mon malaise ne disparaît pas tandis que je continue de l'observer. Quelque chose en elle me glace le sang, et je ne parviens pas à distinguer quoi. Je tourne les yeux vers Eléa alors, et son regard me terrorise. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais elle aussi semble méchante. Vraiment, terriblement méchante. Ce regard ne dure que quelques secondes et elle redevient la charmante Eléa que j'ai toujours connue, à part le fait qu'elle vient de tuer mon amoureux, bien sûr. A la regarder à l'instant, on pourrait penser avoir vu le Diable se changer en ange ... C'est impensable. Alors que je veux me retourner sur Rosalie pour obtenir un petit peu de soutien, je me rends compte que celle-ci a quitté la pièce. Si c'est dur pour moi, si c'est dur pour Alice, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour Rosalie. Alors que je me retourne pour chercher Emmett des yeux, je croise le regard d'Oliver et mes jambes manquent de se dérober sous moi. Suis-je paranoïaque ou lui aussi me toise-t-il avec fureur? Je secoue à nouveau la tête et laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. Toute cette histoire est en train de me rendre sotte. Ce sont des vampires végétariens, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils sont là et je n'ai jamais croisé un seul regard hostile jusque maintenant. Je me fais des films, voilà tout. Je suis à cran, je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime et je me mets à en vouloir au monde entier. Rien de plus. Il faut vraiment que je pense à me faire soigner.

_And if I only could, __  
__Make a deal with God, __  
__And get him to swap our places, __  
__Be running up that road, __  
__Be running up that hill, __  
__Be running up that building. __  
__If I only could, oh... __  
_

Emmett s'est arrêté au pied des escaliers et soutient le regard d'Alice, Jasper toujours inerte dans ses bras. On dirait presque qu'ils communiquent, même si je sais cela impossible. Alice acquiesce alors subrepticement et Emmett reprend sa marche. Il grimpe les escaliers et j'hoquète de stupeur quand il disparaît en haut. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Jasper. Il l'emmène à jamais loin de moi. Je me laisse glisser contre la vitre à côté de la porte d'entrée, et tombe assise, prostrée, en larmes. Il est parti. Pour de bon cette fois. Et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il revienne.

_**LA DEPRESSION**_

Des heures passent et je n'ai pas changé de position. Les autres ont tour à tour quitté le salon. Ne me demandez pas dans quel ordre et depuis combien de temps, je ne pourrais jamais le dire. Je sais juste que je suis seule. Le jour commence à tomber et je suis toujours prostrée contre la vitre. De côté, la joue contre la vitre glacée, les jambes repliées contre mon torse, mon bras gauche reposant sur elles, mon bras droit pendant lamentablement contre mon flanc. Je n'ai pas changé de position depuis qu'Emmett a emmené Jasper et je ne me sens pas mal. Enfin, pas plus mal qu'avec l'horreur qui emplit mon cœur depuis que j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. J'ai vécu de longs mois à attendre le retour d'Edward, à le pleurer, à me tenir la poitrine comme s'il m'avait arraché le cœur avant de partir. Je savais alors bien peu ce que l'absence de l'être cher peut réellement causer comme dégâts. Je ne suis plus rien. Rien. Qu'une coquille vide. Perdue. Seule. Vidée de son essence même. Il était ma raison de vivre et je n'attends désormais plus qu'une chose. Qu'on me laisse mourir en paix. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas prétendre à ce luxe. Si Rosalie doit être ivre de peine, incapable de s'occuper de moi ; si Alice n'en a rien à faire et doit elle aussi souhaiter ma mort ; si Carlisle, Esmé, Edward et Charlie sont loin, il reste Emmett. Emmett, mon grand frère nounours protecteur ne va pas me laisser ainsi. Il va très certainement arriver et me redresser, me forcer à continuer. Et voilà ce à quoi je pense depuis des heures. La manière d'échapper à Emmett pour mener à bien mon plan ultime : mettre fin à cette existence qui ne représente plus rien sans lui. J'étais prête à être un modèle de sécurité, à faire attention à chaque pas que je faisais, à chaque geste que j'exécutais, pour rester saine et sauve pour lui. Mais désormais, il n'est plus là pour veiller sur moi et ma vie m'importe peu. Il est parti et m'a laissée vide de lui. Vide de sens. Vide de vie. Je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il a arraché mon cœur en partant. Non, il ne reste rien. Je ne sais pas si je respire, je ne sais pas si je vis encore. Je suis à bout de tout. A bout de moi. Le pire de tout est que je me sens moins que rien. J'ai beau retourné la chose dans tous les sens, je ne peux voir les choses d'une autre façon : je ne suis rien. Je n'étais rien pour lui. Il est parti mais il est parti en toute connaissance de cause. Il est parti en sachant ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a regardée, m'a souri et il l'a fait. Voilà toute l'horreur de cette situation. Je n'étais rien pour lui, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée ici. Pas après toutes les promesses, tous les gestes tendres, tous les mots, tous les regards. Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Je ne comptais pas pour lui. Pas comme il le disait. Mais moi je ne lui ai pas menti. Et son absence aujourd'hui est d'autant plus dure à encaisser.

_You don't want to hurt me, __  
__But see how deep the bullet lies. __  
__Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder. __  
__There is thunder in our hearts, baby.__  
__So much hate for the ones we love? __  
__Tell me, we both matter, don't we? __  
_

La mort peut venir, elle ne m'effraye pas. La mort peut venir. Pas Emmett. Et je me demande quelles sont mes chances qu'elle arrive avant que lui n'arrive. Après tout, Emmett doit lui aussi se remettre du choc. Il doit lui aussi encaisser la perte de son ami. Peut-être m'en veut-il lui aussi ? Peut-être me laissera-t-il mourir en paix. Et je reste prostrée, incapable de bouger le moindre cil. Je ne suis plus rien. Je voudrais disparaître là, mourir et disparaître directement, sans laisser aucune trace.

Les autres ont quitté le salon et le soleil se couche lentement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser ironiquement que c'est l'heure à laquelle les vampires de roman se réveillent. Vont-ils agir de même maintenant que la nuit tombe ? Vont-ils venir voir comment la petite humaine survit ?

_You, *be running up that hill* __  
__You and me, *be running up that hill*__  
__You and me won't be unhappy. __  
_

Je ne veux plus bouger d'ici, je veux mourir là, le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas mes quelques heures sans me nourrir et sans boire qui vont m'emporter vers la mort. Or, pour obtenir un autre moyen de mourir, il faudrait que je bouge, ce dont je suis incapable. Faire un mouvement me paraît un défi irréalisable et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire, même si je veux mourir.

Est-ce que je pleure ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je n'ai plus aucune sensation. Mes yeux sont ouverts mais ne distinguent rien. Ils sont troubles, mais est-ce que je pleure pour autant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fiche. Ca ne change rien. Rien ne changera cette situation. Il est mort.

Il est mort …

Il est mort.

_And if I only could, __  
__Make a deal with God, __  
__And get him to swap our places, __  
__Be running up that road, __  
__Be running up that hill, __  
__Be running up that building, __  
__If I only could, oh... __  
_

Quelques heures … Des jours ? … passent et je reste ainsi, prostrée avec ma peine. Elle est devenue mon meilleur compagnon. Je n'ai pas vu réapparaître Emmett. J'avais raison, il me hait. Comme je me hais. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, d'ailleurs ? Si Jasper a pris cette décision insensée, c'est forcément à cause de toutes les insanités et méchancetés que je lui ai balancées hier. Et maintenant, il est parti. Définitivement. Ce crétin d'immortel à trouver le tour à jouer à la mort pour qu'elle le prenne enfin. De tous les Cullen, il était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec le végétarisme mais également celui qui semblait le plus à l'aise avec son immortalité. C'est le comble de tout. Il sera parti le premier.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés mais je ne redresse pas les yeux. D'abord, parce qu'ils ne distingueraient rien. Ensuite, et surtout, parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Comment surtout ?

La présence se pose à côté de moi, légèrement. Ca ne peut décemment pas être Emmett. Peu importe. La personne ne me touche pas, ne dit rien, se contentant d'être juste là. Et ça me met hors de moi. Ne pourrait-on pas me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ? Je ne veux pas être secourue. Je veux mourir. Pourquoi personne ne peut comprendre ça ?

Les minutes s'égrainent sans que la présence ne s'adresse à moi. Que veut-elle ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas tranquille, maintenant qu'elle voit que je n'ai aucune intention de lui parler ? Pourquoi insiste-t-elle silencieusement ? Je me sens violée dans ma peine, comme si on m'empêchait de la vivre pleinement. Cet endroit est le mien pour pleurer. Qu'elle s'en aille, qu'ils me laissent. Tous. Je veux qu'ils me laissent tous en paix.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas le premier que je mets dans cet état … dit enfin la voix.

Eléa. Sans aucun doute. Je ne redresse pas la tête, je n'en ai pas envie, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je la reconnais parfaitement. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrait dire quelque chose ainsi. J'ai envie de la frapper, mais à quoi ça servirait ? Si même ça pouvait lui faire mal, ça ne me le ramènerait pas. Alors à quoi bon se battre ? Rien ne vaut plus la peine maintenant qu'il n'est plus là.

- Tous ceux que j'ai embrassés ont fini comme Jasper. C'est horrible. Mon pouvoir est horrible.

J'ai envie de lui dire que oui. Qu'elle a parfaitement raison. Et qu'en toute connaissance de cause, elle n'aurait jamais du s'approche de MON vampire. Je peux concevoir qu'il était attirant. Qu'il pouvait être tentant pour elle. Mais si elle savait … Si à quelconque moment elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui faire, elle aurait du se tenir loin de lui. Elle dit que c'est horrible, elle a l'air d'en souffrir. Et bien tant mieux. Je n'en demandais pas tant. Mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est de souffrir. Non. Elle ne vient pas de perdre l'homme qui représentait tout pour elle. Elle ne saura jamais ce que c'est de souffrir …

- Le premier que j'ai tué … C'était affreux. Je venais d'être transformée. J'étais toute jeune vampire, fougueuse, heureuse de retrouver la vie, même dans la mort. Je batifolais, j'allais de pays en pays, me gorgeant de sang autant que je le pouvais. Et puis, il y a eu « lui ». Lukas. C'était le plus beau vampire qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une réception, dans un grand château, chez l'un de ces vampires qui ont fait fortune de leur immortalité. Il était au milieu du salon, un verre de sang à la main, riant aux éclats avec une jolie blonde qui aurait pu rendre jalouse Rosalie. Quand j'ai descendu l'escalier pour rejoindre nos amis, il a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a souri. J'étais conquise. Je l'étais même certainement avant. Avant lui, je ne m'étais pas du tout intéressée aux « mâles » de mon « espèce ». Je ne pensais qu'à jouir de mon nouveau « statut ». Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris. C'était lui. La raison de mon éternité, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il me suivit des yeux tout le long du chemin jusqu'à mon groupe d'amis et je me sentais incroyablement attirante. Il parlait avec la plus belle vampire qu'il m'avait été donné de voir et il m'avait tout de même remarquée. Je vivais un vrai conte de fées. Ni plus, ni moins. Fin de soirée, nous étions éperdus d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Il m'a emmenée dans les jardins du château et une partie de cache-cache s'est engagée. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, il a surgi derrière moi, m'a enlacée et j'ai ri comme jamais je n'avais ri encore. Je me suis retournée, j'ai planté mon regard dans le sien, ivre d'amour …

Elle s'arrêta net et je grimaçai de douleur. Je ne connaissais que trop bien la suite de tout ça.

- Et tu l'as embrassé, dis-je, sortant enfin de mon mutisme.

- Oui.

- Mon Dieu … ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer.

- Et je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je …

- Oui, tu l'as tué.

- Après ça, je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais tombée amoureuse. De ne plus jamais laisser un homme approcher de mes lèvres.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je n'en ai pas envie. Et puis il n'y a rien à répondre. Elle reste silencieuse de longues minutes et j'attends. Visiblement, elle veut me dire quelque chose et ne compte pas me forcer à bouger, alors autant rester là à attendre qu'elle ait fini de geindre. Elle a aimé, elle l'a tué. C'est triste mais je ne peux avoir mal au cœur pour elle. Car j'ai aimé et elle l'a tué. Et finalement, sa souffrance, quelle qu'elle soit, ne sera jamais suffisante pour me rendre ce qu'elle m'a pris.

- Le second, c'était encore pire. C'était mon meilleur ami. J'essayais au maximum d'éviter les vampires mâles, pour m'éviter de trop grandes tentations. Mais j'avais deux amis. Oliver et son frère, Andrew (NDA : Sorry ma bêta chérie d'amour, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ^^). Ils étaient mes amis, ils étaients mes frères. Ils connaissaient mon pouvoir, que j'avais du leur révéler quand ils s'étaient montré trop entreprenants auprès de moi au départ, et ne m'en tenaient pas rigueur. Ils appelaient ça notre « arme secrète ». Ils disaient qu'ils n'hésiteraient jamais à m'utiliser contre un de leurs ennemis. Je me cachais bien de leur dire que j'en étais incapable. Ca leur faisait plaisir. Un jour, après une lutte acharnée pour un morceau de territoire, nous sommes venus à bout de l'autre clan, après des heures de bataille. On était ivres de bonheur. On a sauté de joie, dansé autour du feu des cadavres de nos assaillants. On recouvrait notre liberté. Je me rappelle de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Oliver était de l'autre côté du feu, sautillant et dansant comme un fou. Andrew me tenait la main et fredonnait un air victorieux. Je souriais, heureuse. Nous allions enfin avoir un peu de répit. C'est à ce moment que dans un geste que je ne comprendrais jamais, Andrew s'est retourné vers moi, m'a attirée à lui et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Andrew communiquait par la pensée. Il n'entendait pas les nôtres, comme Edward mais il pouvait partager les siennes. Il me dit, tout en m'embrassant : « Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal ». Il me faisait confiance et je n'ai pas pu éviter cela. Je l'ai …

- Tué. Tu as tué ton meilleur ami.

- Et celui que j'aimais en secret depuis de nombreuses années. Ce baiser, je l'ai rêvé. Longtemps. Mais il m'était interdit. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule qui l'avait rêvé.

La seule chose qui m'effleure l'esprit, c'est pourquoi Oliver est-il resté après ça ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détruite après qu'elle ait tué son frère. Mais je ne pose pas la question. Après tout, ça les regarde et les réponses m'importent bien peu.

_**LA COLERE **_(Ah bon, encore ?!)

- Tu vois, il n'y a pas que toi qui a perdu quelqu'un que tu aimais à cause de mon pouvoir.

Ces mots, qu'elle veut réconfortants, j'en suis persuadée, réveille en moi le monstre de colère qui y sommeillait. D'un geste brusque, je me redresse, tout comme elle. Elle me regarde, interloquée. Mais moi, je fulmine, littéralement. La rage que je ressentais tout à l'heure, ou hier je ne sais plus, n'est rien comparée à celle-ci. Je la pousse de toutes mes forces, si bien que je la fais reculer d'un pas, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Je suis littéralement hors de moi et je me sens capable de déplacer des montagnes. Alors tuer un vampire me semble tout aussi réalisable, croyez-moi.

- DEGAGE ELEA ! DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE !

- Bella …

- TAIS-TOI ! NE DIS PLUS UN MOT ! TU RISQUES DE FAIRE PIRE !

- Mais tu n'as pas compris …

- LA FERME, TU M'ENTENDS ? LA FERME !!!!

- Bella, calme-toi !

- TU OSES … TU OSES … QUAND J'Y PENSE, CA ME REND DINGUE ! TU OSES COMPARER TES ERREURS AVEC MA PEINE ????!!!! DEGAGE ELEA. HORS DE MA VUE. FOUS LE CAMP … TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle me lance un regard impénétrable et tourne les talons, sans rien ajouter.

Quand elle a disparu, je soupire et sens les larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Enfin, elles s'échappent. Quelle conne, quand j'y pense, je sens les poils se dresser sur mes bras. Je ne pleure pas de tristesse, oh non. Je pleure de rage. Cette crétine finie est venue là, s'asseoir à côté de moi pour libérer un peu sa conscience, déverser sa peine et pleurer sur mon épaule. J'en arrive presque à penser qu'elle pensait calmer ma colère contre elle par ce moyen. Pauvre conne oui ! Elle n'a qu'une chance, c'est que je ne suis qu'une faible humaine et que je ne peux rien lui faire. C'est vraiment la seule chance qu'elle a dans cette histoire. Car si j'étais un vampire, j'en aurais fait de la chair à pâté, croyez-moi. La mort lui aurait parue douce en comparaison avec toutes les tortures que je lui aurais infligées. Pauvre idiote qu'elle est. Elle vient là, comme si j'étais son amie de toujours, pensant pouvoir s'épancher sur mon épaule. Mais que croyait-elle bon sang ? Elle vient de m'enlever l'homme de ma vie, celui qui comptait plus que tout pour moi et elle croit que je vais l'écouter geindre parce qu'elle a soi-disant un pouvoir horrible. Je n'en ai rien à battre moi, de ses problèmes. Je prie intérieurement qu'elle en ait bien plus que ça encore. Pauvre conne. Soudain, aussi vite qu'elle est montée, ma rage s'évanouit. Lentement, je me laisse glisser à nouveau contre la vitre à côté de la porte d'entrée, récupérant mon ancienne position. Et ma peine, ma détresse n'en sont que plus grandes.

_**LA DEPRESSION**_ (et oui, y a des étapes à suivre, j'y peux rien moi !)

Si dans mon cœur, secrètement, j'espérais me tromper, j'espérais que Jasper allait se relever, Eléa vient de me confirmer qu'il est bel et bien parti. Elle vient de le dire. « Je les ai tués ». Ils sont morts par sa faute. Et même si sa peine ne me touche pas le moins du monde, elle est bien réelle. Elle souffre de ce qu'elle a fait aux hommes qu'elle aimait. Elle les a tués. Comme elle a tué Jasper. Jasper est mort.

Jasper Hale n'est plus. Et avec lui, il a emporté Bella Swan. Mon cœur ne me fait pas souffrir, pas comme quand Edward est parti. Mon cœur ne ressent rien, non. Mon cœur est mort.

_'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling, __  
__Let me steal this moment from you now. __  
_

Les heures passent et ma peine ne diminue pas. Elle continue de percer par tous les pores de ma peau. Je ne bouge pas, la tête toujours appuyée à la vitre glacée de la porte d'entrée. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Rien. Ou plutôt si : la mort. Mais elle ne viendra pas de sitôt, malheureusement. Il me faudra d'abord souffrir un long moment. Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que ça se termine. Le jour se lève et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il s'est écroulé devant mes yeux ? Presque 24 heures, j'en suis sûre. Alice est passée, sans me regarder, du moins je le pense vu qu'elle ne s'est pas adressée à moi. Elle est sortie, sans mot dire par la porte à côté de moi. Carlisle est arrivé il y a une heure de cela. ll est revenu de toute urgence, sans Charlie qu'il a confié à des amis à lui. Charlie n'a même pas bronché, il est content d'être loin de Forks, pêche à tout va, pensant que sa petite fille est bien soignée chez les Cullen. C'est pour lui que j'ai le plus de peine quand tout sera fini. J'espère que quelqu'un prendra bien soin de lui. Carlisle est rentré. Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et a examiné mon visage sans vie. Il avait l'air tracassé. Il ne s'y est toutefois pas attardé. Il a grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre, escorté d'Emmett, pour aller voir le « corps » de Jasper où ils l'ont déposé. Quand il est redescendu, j'ai entendu des bribes de conversation : « C'est impensable – comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ? » et j'ai relevé la tête. Quand il est arrivé au bas des escaliers, son regard a accroché le mien, hagard, et il a hoché négativement la tête, avant de se dérober à ma vue pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Même le patriarche de la famille ne veut pas affronter ma peine. Après tout, tout cela est de ma faute, il faut bien que j'endure ça toute seule. Je ne souhaite personne à mes côtés de toute façon. La seule personne que je souhaiterais à mes côtés est justement celle que je pleure. La réaction de Carlisle a fini d'achever le peu d'espoir qui subsistait encore en moi. Il a hoché la tête, me signifiant par là qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Si Carlisle ne peut rien de plus, personne ne le peut. Parti, il est vraiment parti.

J'entends un peu de remue-ménage dans la cuisine, mais je ne redresse pas la tête. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Alice n'est toujours pas réapparue, les autres ne se sont pas montrés. Je m'en contrefous. Tout le monde peut bien disparaître de toute façon : mon univers s'est écroulé, il ne me reste rien que l'attente. L'attente de partir moi aussi. Et jusque là, j'espère avoir la paix. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée et je distingue un jeans délavé d'homme. Visiblement, ce n'est pas Alice qui rentre. Ceci dit, ma curiosité maladive est comme morte elle aussi, et je ne relève pas les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit.

- Oh Bella … fait une voix de ténor que je ne connais que trop bien.

Edward. Edward est revenu lui aussi. Mon cœur bat un peu plus fort mais ça ne suffit pas à me faire réagir. Il s'accroupit devant moi et dégage les mèches de cheveux qui me barrent le visage. Ses sourcils forment un accent circonflexe à l'envers, signe qu'il est extrêmement soucieux. J'ai envie de lui dire de me laisser tranquille mais je ne réagis pas. Je m'éteins peu à peu.

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling, __  
__Let's exchange the experience, oh...' __  
_

- CARLISLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! crie-t-il en relevant la tête vers la cuisine.

Il reporte son attention sur moi et grimace. Visiblement, je dois faire pitié. Mais je m'en moque bien. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il souffre de me voir comme ça. J'espère que quelqu'un lui expliquera.

Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchent et je reconnais la voix mal à l'aise du patriarche de la famille :

- Tu es renté.

Edward se redresse et s'éloigne un peu, emmenant visiblement Carlisle à part avec lui. Malgré moi, je tends l'oreille pour suivre la conversation :

- Bien sûr que je suis rentré, tu pensais quoi ?

- Je ne savais pas si tu pourrais te libérer.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était grave. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était dans cet état.

- Je ne le savais pas moi-même quand je t'ai appelé. Emmett m'a signifié que la situation était précaire. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point.

- Bien, se contenta de lâcher Edward froidement.

Soudain, une paire de bottes se positionne devant moi mais je n'y prête pas gare. Après tout, tout Forks pourrait défiler ici, je n'en ai cure. La personne s'abaisse alors pour me faire face dans un éclair blond. Sephora. Visiblement, Edward a ramené ses bagages avec lui.

- Eh bien, chérie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ton petit copain vampire te manquait tant que ça qu'il t'a fallu faire une crise pour qu'il rentre ?

Sur ces mots, elle me balance un sourire bien sadique.

_**LA COLERE**_ (ben décidément, c'est les montagnes russes ici)

Je redresse la tête, comme possédée. Sephora sursaute, elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir réagir. Sans que je ne réfléchisse à ce que je fais, je suis déjà redressée, les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée. M'imitant, la blonde me fait face, avec son sourire ironique qui me rend dingue.

- Oh oh ! La pauvre petite humaine ne va pas si mal que ça, après tout ! T'as fini de pleurer, le bébé ?

A nouveau, toute la fureur que je contiens en moi transperce de moi à un tel point que je me sens capable de soulever des montagnes, de faire dérailler un train et de tuer du vampire. La conversation entre Edward et Carlisle s'est arrêtée et je suis persuadée qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de nous regarder, contrits.

- Ne t'avise pas … grondai-je, hors de moi.

- Oh, miss Humaine 2009 ne souhaite pas qu'on émette un avis sur sa manière de se comporter comme si le monde entier lui appartenait ? raille-t-elle, fière d'elle.

- LA FERME ! grognai-je de plus belle.

- Tu veux me faire taire, petite ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas à ta solde, moi, très chère. Je ne suis pas Edward.

Mes poings se serrent et s'ouvrent de nervosité. J'ai envie de la tuer. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas la tuer ?

- Et tu veux que je te dise autre chose, Bella ? Ils ne t'appartiennent pas. Aucun. Alors cesse de jouer avec eux. Edward ne t'appartient pas, Bella. Jasper non plus. Jasper est à Alice, mets-toi ça dans la tête.

La claque fuse sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est comme si ma main heurte du marbre mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage bon sang ! Je ne lui ai certainement pas fait mal, mais j'ai du faire mal à son ego, ça c'est certain. D'ailleurs, elle se tient la joue comme si elle lui était douloureuse. Mais elle ne l'est pas. C'est sa fierté qui a mal. Je vois alors passer un éclair de rage dans ses yeux et sa main quitte sa joue pour se lever en l'air. J'espère qu'elle va me faire mal … et peut-être même me tuer. Pourvu qu'elle me tue, s'il vous plait.

Sa main ne s'abat toutefois pas sur moi car elle est retenue par Edward qui darde sur elle un regard furieux.

- Je t'interdis de poser la main sur elle, gronde-t-il d'une voix qui n'a plus rien de doux.

- Elle m'a giflée ! se défend-elle.

- Ne t'avise jamais de lever la main sur Bella, Sephora. Tu m'entends ? J-A-M-A-I-S ! gronde-t-il en rivant son regard dans le sien

- Ed …`

- Sors d'ici, lâche-t-il plus calme, relâchant sa main et détournant le regard comme s'il ne voulait plus la voir.

Alors que je pense qu'elle va protester, elle acquiesce silencieusement et ressort par la porte d'entrée par laquelle elle vient de rentrer, en la claquant derrière elle. Je suis bouche bée de ce qui vient de se passer sous mes yeux. Depuis quand Edward a une telle autorité ?

Il pose alors son regard sur moi et sourit doucement.

- Excuse-la.

Et alors que je pensais ma colère retombée, voilà qu'elle regrimpe à un taux inimaginable. Je le regarde, calme et souriant, et j'ai envie de le tuer lui aussi.

- La ferme, Edward.

Il écarquille les yeux, interloqué.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il avec toi ?

- Que se passe-t-il avec moi ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL AVEC MOI ? hurlai-je, comme possédée à nouveau.

- Bella, calme-toi …

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL AVEC MOI ? Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe avec moi, Edward ? J'en peux plus de toi. J'en peux plus de ton visage parfait, de ton attitude parfaite. Tu rentres, tu me secoures, et tu me souris si parfaitement que tu m'en rends malade …

- Bella, ta colère est légitime … Toutefois, je pense qu'il serait secourable que tu admettes que je ne suis pas le coupable de tes malheurs.

- Pas le coupable de mes malheurs ? PAS LE COUPABLE DE MES MALHEURS ? répétai-je, presque hystérique maintenant.

- Bella, respire … m'intime-t-il calmement.

- TU ES LA RAISON DE TOUS MES MALHEURS, EDWARD CULLEN. DE TOUS !!! hurlai-je en m'arrachant les cheveux en même temps.

- Bella, arrête, tu vas le regretter …

- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE, EDWARD. TOUT. TU ES L'UNIQUE RESPONSABLE. LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE.

Alliant ma colère à mes paroles, je me mets à lui asséner des coups sur le torse, ignorant la douleur que chaque coup me procure.

- TU ES VENU A MOI. TU M'AS ATTIREE A TOI AVEC TA PSEUDO HYPNOSE AMOUREUSE. QUAND TU AS ESTIME QUE J'ETAIS ASSEZ AMOUREUSE, TU M'AS ABANDONNEE ICI, TOUTE SEULE, AVEC MA PEINE. TU DISAIS VOULOIR AINSI ME PROTEGER, LA BONNE BLAGUE, EDWARD ! TU TE FOUTAIS JUSTE BIEN DE MON SORT. TU ES CELUI QUI M'A BRISE LE CŒUR, QUI M'A LAISSE PLUS SEULE QUE JAMAIS ! DE TA FAUTE, EDWARD, ET UNIQUEMENT DE LA TIENNE, JE ME SUIS RACCROCHEE A LA VIE COMME JE ME SUIS RACCROCHEE A JASPER ! DE TA FAUTE, JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE LUI ! DE TA FAUTE, EDWARD. POUR TOUT CE QU'IL EST ET QUE TU N'ES PAS. POUR TOUT CE QUE JE CHERCHAIS CHEZ TOI ET QUE J'AI TROUVE CHEZ LUI. TOI, TOI, TOI ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE, EDWARD CULLEN ! ET MAINTENANT, IL EST PARTI ET JE SUIS MORTE MOI AUSSI. ET TOUT CA, C'EST UNIQUEMENT ET ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE ! J'AURAIS VOULU NE JAMAIS TE CONNAITRE, EDWARD. QUE TU NE FASSES JAMAIS PARTIE DE MA VIE ! J'AURAIS VOULU QUE TU CONTINUES DE M'IGNORER. QUE TU TE TIENNES LOIN DE MOI. J'AURAIS PEUT-ÊTRE FINI AVEC MIKE NEWTON, CA AURAIT ETE PLAT ET SANS SENTIMENTS AU POSSIBLE MAIS AU MOINS, JE N'AURAIS PAS SOUFFERT AUTANT !!!

Chaque mot asséné est accompagné par un coup sur son torse, si bien que mes mains finissent en sang, les os broyés quand je finis ma litanie. Il m'a laissé faire, se contentant de me regarder avec un air peiné. Il devait savoir que j'en avais besoin. Lentement, maintenant que je me suis dégonflée comme un ballon baudruche, il se saisit de mes poignets et les écarte de lui.

- D'accord, Bella. D'accord.

- La ferme, Edward … parvins-je à articuler à voix éteinte.

Il m'attire à lui et m'entoure de ses bras, lentement, pour ne pas me brusquer.

- J'ai compris, Bella. J'ai compris. Maintenant, pleure ce qu'il faudra …

_**LA DEPRESSION**_ (quel cercle infernal)

Lentement, les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Et ce ne sont plus des larmes de rage. La peine m'envahit à nouveau toute entière et je parviens enfin à extérioriser tout le mal qui me ceint le cœur depuis plus de 24 heures maintenant. Edward me serre contre lui, pas trop fort, pas trop peu pour que je puisse me soustraire à lui. Juste assez. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin en fait. Et moi, je déverse ma peine à l'ancien amoureux que j'ai remplacé par son beau-frère. Quelle ironie! Mais je m'en fous un peu. Edward me permet d'extérioriser ma douleur, je compte bien en profiter un minimum. Peu m'importe si il souffre lui aussi de ma peine et de mon amour pour Jasper. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas été le premier des deux à faire souffrir l'autre en l'abandonnant lâchement à son triste sort? Au moins, Jasper est resté pour prendre soin de moi. Alors que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait du mal à se contenir en ma présence. Au moins, il était là. Pour tous les mauvais moments. Pour toutes les crises de larmes, les moments où je me tenais la poitrine quand j'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait été arraché. Pour tous les moments de doutes et de peur. Jasper était là pour tout ça.

_And if I only could, __  
__Make a deal with God, __  
__And get him to swap our places, __  
__Be running up that road, __  
__Be running up that hill, __  
__With no problems._

Et maintenant, Jasper n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là pour les pleurs, pour les doutes, pour les peurs. Il ne sera pas là pour mes éclats de rire, mes bonheurs, mes joies. Mais puis-je encore être heureuse après cela? Puis-je encore être bien alors que je l'ai perdu à jamais? Comment peut-on se relever de la mort de l'être aimé? Comment peut-on apprendre à vivre sans lui? Sans sa présence rassurante. Sans son sourire qui me faisait fondre. Sans ses bras autour de moi. Comment puis-je vivre sans lui ? Pourtant, maintenant qu'Edward m'entoure de son corps, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus me laisser aller, que je ne dois me laisser mourir. Quelle étrange sensation. Je ne dois rien à Edward. Je ne lui dois ni le respect, ni aucun autre sentiment. Il m'a laissée alors que j'avais le plus besoin de lui, je ne lui dois plus rien maintenant. Et pourtant. Pourtant, je me sens obligée de continuer à être. De me relever. Même si je n'en ai pas envie. Même si je ne le ferai pas non plus. C'est juste une sensation étrange, un sentiment qui ne me lâche pas. Je pleure sans relâche, les larmes ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler et je me vide de tout. Je suis tellement à bout, tellement épuisée que mes jambes flanchent sous moi et je ne dois le fait de rester debout qu'au secours des bras d'Edward autour de moi. Lentement, toutefois, il me pose sur le sol, me permettant par cette occasion de retrouver ma position initiale près de la porte d'entrée. Ma tête trouve le chemin naturellement contre la vitre glacée et je retrouve mon attitude prostrée d'écorchée vive. Psychologiquement parlant, bien sûr. On m'aurait arraché la peau que ça ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Tout en moi n'est que douleur et je me demande vraiment où est l'épilogue de tout cela. Je me dis que d'un moment à l'autre, je vais relever la tête et Jasper va descendre les marches, souriant et toujours aussi beau, comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'était pas parti. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas laissé. Mais il ne le fera pas. Et il est bel et bien parti. Et je suis belle et bien seule ici.

Edward est resté debout devant moi. Je sais qu'il me toise longuement, soucieux, en silence mais je ne redresse pas la tête. Je me moque vraiment de lui faire de la peine, là tout de suite. Il ne dit toutefois rien, comme s'il accepte que je puisse souffrir. Comme s'il voulait me laisser avoir mal complètement, pour pouvoir me relever après. Mais il ne me relèvera pas. La vie ne vaut plus la peine sans Jasper, c'est la seule chose dont je suis persuadée. J'aimerais pouvoir le lui expliquer, mais comment pourrait-il le comprendre? Il vit depuis presque un siècle tout seul, comment pourrait-il comprendre que la seule absence de Jasper peut me faire perdre l'envie de vivre? Alors je ne lui expliquerai pas. Je me contenterais d'espérer qu'il ne tentera rien pour m'aider et qu'il me laissera seule avec ma peine suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'en aille à mon tour. Egoïste, dites-vous? Peut-être bien, mais je suis lasse de souffrir. Depuis que les Cullen sont entrés dans ma vie, chaque jour n'a été qu'une longue succession de souffrance et j'en ai fin i avec ça. Mon corps, mon cœur, ma tête ne pourront en supporter plus. Voilà ce que je sais.

Edward appelle Carlisle qui se presse de ressortir de la cuisine où il s'était réfugié pendant que je hurlais sur Sephora et Edward mais je ne redresse toujours pas la tête. Ils veulent me remorquer autre part, entendu mais ça ne changera rien.

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward?

- Peux-tu veiller sur elle? Pas que je pense qu'elle va s'enfuir en courant ou même bouger d'un centimètre mais je préférerais que quelqu'un reste à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui la laissera tranquille pendant mon absence.

- Pas de souci. Toutefois, me permets-tu une question?

- Oui.

- Où vas-tu? Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle a besoin de toi ici ?

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Je vais aller chercher la seule chose qui la fera réagir et, j'espère, la remettra sur pied.

- La seule chose ?

La seule chose ? J'allais justement poser la question. Pense-t-il sincèrement qu'il y a qqch au monde qui pourra me faire me relever? Comment peut-il être aussi naïf ?

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Même si ça ne me plaît guère. Même si ça ne remet absolument pas en cause tout ce que j'ai toujours dit sur ces ... bâtards ... Je dois le faire.

- Mais ...

- Carlisle, laisse-moi faire ce que je crois juste.

- Tu sais que j'ai entièrement confiance en ton jugement, fils. Mais tout de même ... Tu ne comptes pas l'emmener ici ... ?

Mais de quoi parlent-ils bon sang? On dirait qu'ils sont en train de causer d'une chose répugnante au possible. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être et en quoi cela pourrait-il m'aider ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Elle refusera de bouger et la brusquer ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Edward ...

- Dis à Oliver de rejoindre Alice dehors, j'ai besoin de mes pouvoirs ici. Dis à Emmett d'aller se balader aussi. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'esclandre dans cette opération. Tiens Sephora éloignée de Bella et surtout, surtout, Carlisle ... prends soin d'elle et veille à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mal avant que je ne revienne. Ca pourrait me prendre pas mal de temps à le ramener.

- Je ferai tout ça. Pars sans crainte.

Je suis toujours en train de me poser mille questions sur cette fameuse chose dégoûtante qu'il va chercher quand il se met accroupi devant moi, l'air sérieux et inquiet.

- Bella. Je m'absente un moment. Carlisle va prendre soin de toi pendant mon absence. Je vais te remettre sur pied, Bella. Je te le promets.

Ne me jure pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas faire, Edward Cullen. Pas encore. Pas après l'avoir déjà fait avant de mettre mon cœur en miettes. J'ai envie de lui hurler ça, mais je ne le fais pas. A quoi bon? Ca ne changerait rien à rien et je n'ai plus la force de lutter pour rien. Il dépose alors un baiser tendre sur ma joue et se redresse, sans plus rien ajouter. Il passe la porte sans un mot et je retombe dans mon mur de silence, consciente que Carlisle est là mais je ne fais aucun effort pour lui parler.

_And if I only could, __  
__Make a deal with God, __  
__And get him to swap our places, __  
__Be running up that road, __  
__Be running up that hill, __  
__With no problems._

Des heures ont passé depuis le départ d'Edward et rien n'a bougé. Surtout pas moi d'ailleurs. Je me demande combien de temps je peux tenir sans me nourrir, avant de sombrer. Ca doit faire presque 36 heures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps l'être humain peut survivre sans boire ni manger. Mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, il ne doit plus me rester bien longtemps à attendre. Et faites que ça se fasse vite, car je n'en peux plus. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, chaque instant sans lui est une souffrance inimaginable. Comment vivre dans un monde où Jasper n'est plus ? Comment vivre dans un monde où le rire de Jasper, son regard pénétrant, sa présence renversante n'existent plus que dans mes souvenirs? Non, je ne le veux pas. Je ne le peux pas non plus. C'est aussi physiquement que psychologiquement impossible (NDA: Hein, Eléa, on rechipote sur le physiquement et le psychologiquement parlant? Hihi ... Délire d'une auteuZe et de sa bêta, ça va aller, je vous rassure). Edward pourrait bien me ramener le pape que ça ne servirait à rien. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne ramène Charlie. Et là, je ne le sens pas du tout. Car je ne peux pas rester prostrée de la sorte devant mon père. Déjà, parce que je lui dois la vie, je ne peux donc pas me laisser mourir devant lui. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne me le permettrait pas. Il me secourait et me forcerait à me relever. Faites qu'Edward n'aie pas fait cette idiotie, je vous en prie !

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, d'une telle force qu'elle en sort de ses gonds, ce qui fait que je sursaute malgré moi, preuve que toute vie n'a pas encore déserté mon corps.

- BELLA ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ? BELLA , TU VAS BIEN? RASSURE-MOI !

Malgré moi à nouveau, ne reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix, je relève la tête. Edward n'a pas fait cette idiotie, oh non. Il a fait pire. Mes yeux morts vont se river sur le visage solaire de mon ami. De mon confident perdu de vue depuis que Jasper est redevenu végétarien. Jacob Black.

Jacob Black en personne se trouve devant moi, à genoux, les yeux paniqués et les mains tremblantes. Et il est torse nu. Un torse fort agréable à regarder d'ailleurs ... Je m'autogifle mentalement et remarque soudain l'étrangeté de la chose. Torse nu ? Que fout-il torse nu en fait ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il fait chaud pourtant à Forks en ce moment, malgré qu'on soit presque en été. Comment peut-il arriver habillé ainsi ? Jacob n'a jamais été un frileux, au contraire mais tout de même, ça me préoccupe. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu : ça me préoccupe. Je sais que j'ai dit il y a peu que rien ne m'importait mais cette constatation ne s'applique pas à Jacob. Jacob est très spécial pour moi, son avenir et son bien être me préoccupent, même si je le vois peu depuis quelques temps. Jacob n'est pas n'importe qui. Il ne m'a jamais fait souffrir et a pris soin de moi quand Jasper est parti lui aussi. Jacob m'a couvée, est devenu mon confident et mon meilleur ami. Je reste même persuadée que si Jasper n'avait pas été là quand Edward est parti, ce serait Jacob qui aurait été le soleil de ma longue nuit de tristesse et de peine (NDA : Bah oui, S. Meyer l'a bien fait, elle ^^). Jacob a réellement une place particulière dans ma vie, même si je ne le reconnaîtrais devant personne. Surtout pas devant lui. Voilà pourquoi je m'interroge sur le fait qu'Edward soit allé le chercher justement lui. Comment a-t-il pu deviner ce lien particulier alors que je le cache même au principal intéressé ? Se peut-il qu'il soit finalement parvenu à lire dans mes pensées ? Comment diable cela serait-il possible ? Aurait-il compris en m'ayant vu avec lui quand Jasper a quitté Forks ? Edward a toujours été un intuitif. Bon, un intuitif qui prend toujours les plus mauvaises décisions mais un intuitif quand même. J'imagine que c'est grâce à cela qu'il a repéré la relation qui nous unit, Jacob et moi. Je tourne d'ailleurs la tête vers Edward. Il se tient un peu en retrait de Jacob, les bras croisés et le visage fermé mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est soucieux et qu'il espère de tout cœur que Jacob réussira là où il a échoué lamentablement. N'est-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il pouvait me faire ? Aller chercher mon meilleur ami, qu'il ne semble décidément pas apprécier (et je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi …), pour qu'il m'aide quand lui ne le peut pas. Est-ce quelque chose que le Edward Cullen qui m'a quittée au milieu d'une forêt il y a plusieurs mois de cela aurait fait ? Certainement pas. C'est donc une superbe preuve de son amitié et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Et désormais, avec cette preuve, en plus de sa présence, et le fait que Jacob soit là, devant moi, complètement paniqué par mon état, j'ai envie de me battre pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour moi. Ma colère pour Edward a totalement disparu et il ne me reste pour lui que de la gratitude et une bonne dose de tendresse.

Jacob est toujours agenouillé devant moi, l'air paniqué, une main tremblante sur mon visage. Et il est toujours aussi « nu ». J'essaye d'en faire abstraction pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. J'ai encore du mal à parler, tellement sa présence rassurante me réchauffe le cœur que je croyais perdu.

- Bella … que t'ont-ils fait ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce et attentionnée

Je me contente de lover ma joue dans sa grande paume, profitant de sa chaleur et de l'effet rassurant qu'il a sur moi. Il sourit un peu, serrant ses doigts contre mon visage, pour me prouver qu'il est là.

- Je suis là, Bella. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets ! ajoute-t-il pour que je comprenne bien le message.

Comme si j'en avais besoin. Dès le moment où il a passé la porte, en la démolissant carrément, j'ai senti que j'irais mieux. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi. C'est ainsi. Jacob a ce pouvoir sur moi. Je ne peux ressentir pour lui que de l'amitié, même si je sais qu'il souhaiterait tellement plus, et pourtant, ce qu'il réveille en moi, sa manière de me faire voir la vie du bon côté quand il est près de moi, tout ça fait qu'il a une place tout aussi importante que Jasper, ou même ma famille, dans ma vie. Mais comment lui expliquer ça en lui disant qu'à coté de ça, mes sentiments n'évolueront jamais car mon cœur appartient à une personne qui n'est pas lui. Et malgré tout, il est là. Il est toujours là. Dès que j'en ai besoin, même quand je ne l'appelle plus pendant des semaines, même si je le mets de côté, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui. Il est mon ami et pour lui, je dois me battre. Je ne supporterais pas de faire du mal à Jacob en mourrant. Je lui dois bien plus que ça.

- Je suis là pour toi, Bella. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, je veux t'aider mais parle-moi …

Poussée par une force bien plus forte que moi, je me relève sur mes genoux et me jette dans ses bras, accrochant mes petites mains autour de son cou, me lovant contre lui et enfouissant ma tête dans sa nuque. Il enroule ses bras puissants autour de ma taille, pour me rassurer et pose son nez dans mes cheveux. Je sais que le geste n'est pas anodin mais je suis trop heureuse de le retrouver pour l'en empêcher.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider, Bella ? Dis-le simplement et je le ferais.

Je me resserre encore plus à lui, cherchant sa force de vivre, la forçant à communiquer avec mon corps presque mort. Je suis faible mais je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces. Mon ami est là. J'ai besoin de lui. Uniquement de lui.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici s'il te plait … murmurai-je contre son oreille.

D'un geste, il nous relève tous les deux et se saisit de moi. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, les miens autour de son cou, la tête lovée contre son torse musclé, accrochée à lui comme accrochée à une bouée de secours. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir avec moi par la porte qu'il a bien malmenée à son arrivée, Edward l'arrête d'un coup :

- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça, au juste ?

Il se retourne et laisse échapper un grognement sourd. Un grognement presque … bestial. Tellement soudain qu'il me fait frissonner. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Edward, furieux, s'approcher de nous. Jacob grogne de plus belle et je me rends vraiment compte que ce bruit n'est pas humain… Je suis vraiment trop ancrée dans le surnaturel, décidément. J'ai l'impression d'en voir partout, y compris dans mon meilleur ami, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain sur cette Terre. Pourtant, ce grognement n'augure rien de bon et je me décide à intervenir :

- Jake … murmurai-je à nouveau.

Il baisse la tête vers moi et me regarde, toujours aussi tracassé.

- Sors-moi d'ici s'il te plait …

Il acquiesce et me sourit, comme pour me rassurer. S'il savait que sa seule présence me suffit à être plus sereine, comment réagirait-il ?

- Je l'emmène chez elle. Elle a besoin de s'éloigner d'ici.

- Je … commence Edward.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu es venu chercher mon aide, Cullen. Ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler notre marché ! le coupe-t-il d'une voix rude, tellement assurée qu'elle me surprend de la part de Jacob.

- Bien. Mais tiens moi au courant dès que possible, finit par dire Edward, visiblement contrarié de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

- Bien.

Sur ces mots, Jacob passe la porte d'entrée, moi toujours dans ses bras et j'aspire un grand bol d'air. Je suis sortie de la maison de l'Enfer et mon ami est là pour prendre soin de moi. C'est comme si la vie recommençait peu à peu à reprendre ses droits sur mon corps.

Une heure plus tard, on arrive chez moi et je suis presque surprise qu'il m'emmène ici. Cette maison que je n'ai pas revue depuis plus d'un mois. On a pris ma vieille camionnette pour rentrer car Jacob n'avait pas de moyen de transport. J'ai voulu l'interroger afin d'apprendre comment il s'était rendu à la maison des Cullen sans voiture mais il a balayé mes questions d'un revers de la main et je suis bien trop fatiguée et faible pour combattre son esprit têtu. J'attaquerais quand j'aurais repris quelques forces. Il me pose sur le lit et me demande de me reposer quelques minutes pendant qu'il allume le chauffage en bas et me prépare quelque chose à manger. J'acquiesce lentement et tombe endormie avant même qu'il ne passe la porte de ma chambre.

Je me réveille en sentant la bonne odeur du pain grillé couvert de pâte à tartiner et j'ai juste le temps de me redresser quand Jacob pose un plateau rempli de bonnes choses devant moi. Je trempe ma tartine dans le chocolat chaud qu'il m'a préparé et mange de bon cœur. Jacob s'est posé au pied du lit et me couve du regard pendant que j'engloutis la casi totalité de ce qu'il m'a amené. Quand j'ai fini, je me laisse retomber sur mes oreillers, repue. Il sourit et je lui rends un sourire tendre et apaisé. Il ôte le plateau et vient se placer à côté de moi, se glissant sous la couverture et m'attirant dans son bras, la tête sur son épaule confortable :

- Le chauffage va mettre un peu de temps à redémarrer. En attendant, colle-toi contre moi, je vais te réchauffer, murmure-t-il tendrement, me caressant les cheveux. Tiguidou ?

- Tiguidou ? demandai-je, ébahie.

- Oui, c'est un mot canadien qui veut dire « D'accord ».

- Tu parles le canadien maintenant ?

- Bien sûr, je suis un étourdi moi.

- Tu veux dire « érudit », peut-être ?

- Oui, voilà ! Bon, maintenant, tais-toi et réchauffe-toi contre ton radiateur personnel.

- Tiguidou, Radiateur-Man.

Et c'est vrai qu'il est bouillant. Comparé à la froideur de mes vampires, je suis toute dépaysée. Mais c'est une sensation agréable et je me laisse couver ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, écoutant sa respiration lente et tranquille.

- Et maintenant que vous avez bien mangé et que vous êtes bien installée, Mademoiselle Swann, je serais ravi que vous me racontiez tout … lâche-t-il dans un petit rire tellement Jacobien que j'adore tant.

Et couchée ainsi tout contre lui, rassurée et ravigorée par mon repas, je m'ouvre à mon ami, n'oubliant aucun détail …

_**L'ACCEPTATION**_

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit de repos lovée contre mon ami le radiateur ambulant, une bonne douche bien chaude et un petit déjeuner copieux à l'issue duquel j'ai proposé à Jake de se lancer dans une carrière de cuistot où je suis persuadée qu'il a un grand avenir, nous sommes sur la plage pour une petite balade matinale et salutaire, selon lui. Je marche accrochée à son bras, encore faiblarde mais heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. La mort de Jasper est toujours une plaie ouverte dans mon cœur mais après m'être confiée à mon ami, j'arrive à l'accepter.

- Jake … Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Tant que ça ne concerne pas ma vie sexuelle. Je refuse totalement de parler de sexe avec toi, Bella ! raille-t-il, son beau sourire solaire planté sur son superbe visage bronzé.

- Je ne compte absolument parler de sexe avec toi, non plus, Jacob Black.

- Dieu soit loué alors !

Je lui balance mon petit poing dans l'épaule et il éclate de rire, n'ayant certainement senti qu'une petite chatouille.

- Sois sérieux deux minutes !

- Si j'étais sérieux, tu m'aimerais bien moins.

- C'est exact … Ceci dit, ça ne te ferait pas de tort … Tu sais, pour te trouver une fille bien …

- Que t'ai-je dit à propos de discussion sur ma vie sexuelle ?

- Pardon, autant pour moi, fis-je, mimant d'être désolée alors que je ne le suis pas une seule seconde.

- Bella, tu sais que je sais que tu sais que je sais … que tu n'es absolument pas désolée !

- Tu me connais trop bien, Jacob Black, je vais devoir t'éliminer !

Il part d'un grand éclat de rire communicatif et on se retrouve tous les deux hilares, au beau mieux de la plage.

- Bon, je t'écoute, pose ta question ! dit-il, reprenant son sérieux le premier.

- Crois-tu que … enfin, penses-tu que … commençai-je, hésitante et sérieuse tout à coup.

- Dis-moi, Bella. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander ! fait-il, très solennel.

- Oui. Tu as raison … Eh bien ! Penses-tu … Enfin, ne penses-tu pas que …

- Bella, viens-en au fait, s'il te plait !

- … que Leah Clearwater serait une super petite copine pour toi ? finis-je dans un grand éclat de rire.

- J'ai dit pas de question sur ma vie sexuelle ! Tu vas le payer, Bella Swann ! fait-il, taquin, un grand sourire lui barrant toutefois le visage.

Je me mets à courir à toute vitesse, riant aux éclats, lui à mes trousses me disant que je vais le regretter. Forcément, vu sa taille et la mienne, il m'a rattrapée en quelques enjambées, saisie par la taille et nous voilà tous les deux par terre, roulant l'un sur l'autre dans le sable, hilares et essoufflés (enfin, surtout moi, il me semble). Je suis couchée sur le sable, lui est au dessus de moi et a entrepris de me chatouiller pour me faire payer ma traîtrise, comme il appelle ça. J'hurle, me débats tout en riant à gorge déployée mais rien n'y fait, il est bien plus fort que moi. Il s'arrête alors et rive son regard dans le mien, ultra sérieux.

- Bella, il faut que je te parle.

Mais je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il va me dire. Il va me redire les sentiments qu'il a pour moi. Sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques. Et je suis peut-être égoïste mais j'ai trop besoin de lui pour le perdre maintenant. Je le repousse alors gentiment, il se laisse faire et je me relève, époussetant mon jeans.

- Je dois passer chez les Cullen. Récupérer quelques affaires. Tu veux bien ? demandai-je, évitant son regard.

Il est toujours assis dans le sable, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Toujours aussi sérieux. Bon sang, comment vais-je échapper à ça ?

- Bella, je dois te dire … Te confier un secret. Un secret que je ne peux dire à personne.

- Jake … Je …

- J'ai besoin de te le dire, Bella. Il faut que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par qqun d'autre que moi. Je veux pouvoir te l'expliquer moi-même. Pouvoir me défendre si tu m'en veux. Je refuse que qqun d'autre te le dise pour moi.

- Jake … Je voudrais aller chez les Cullen ! me contentai-je de dire, vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant.

- Okay.

Il se redresse, visiblement déçu mais je ne peux rien faire pour le réconforter. Je ne peux pas écouter sa déclaration d'amour. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour qu'on en parle, pour le repousser, et le perdre. Pas encore maintenant. Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, si grande qu'elle semble presque comme une patte d'animal. A nouveau, une étrange sensation m'envahit mais je ne peux pas mettre de mot dessus. On rejoint la voiture en silence, embêtés l'un comme l'autre.

Quand on arrive devant chez les Cullen, il descend de voiture avec moi. Quand on se rejoint sur le perron, il me serre dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait. C'est alors que ses mots résonnent en moi. « Un secret que je ne peux dire à personne ». Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il ne voulait clairement pas parler de ses sentiments, qui ne sont un secret pour personne. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui poser la question, la porte s'ouvre devant nous sur Carlisle, l'air peiné et stressé à la fois.

- Bella. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je suis incapable de lui répondre mais hoche la tête pour lui signaler que ça va plus ou moins. Je l'étudie du regard et vois qu'il est sur son trente et un. Je remarque alors les autres, dans le salon, tous levés et eux aussi tous très bien habillés. Je me mords la lèvre d'énervement quand Carlisle reprend la parole :

- Il est l'heure, Bella. Il était temps que tu arrives.

Je comprends alors qu'on va procéder à l' « inhumation » du corps de Jasper. Une angoisse me prend à la gorge et je me sens pâlir. Carlisle m'attrape alors la main et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Alors que je m'avance pour entrer dans la villa, je me retourne sur Jake pour lui demander de m'accompagner. Mais il a déjà reculé de plusieurs pas, prêt à partir. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je ne peux pas lui demander de m'accompagner dans ça. Je lui murmure un merci et il acquiesce lentement alors que la porte se referme entre nous. Je vais devoir vivre ça sans lui. L'enterrement de l'homme que j'aime. Je lève les yeux vers le haut des escaliers et soupire. J'ai accepté qu'il soit parti. Je dois maintenant lui dire aurevoir.

Comme un cortège funéraire, je suis les autres vers l'étage, retenant mon souffle. Le revoir … mort. Comment vais-je gérer ça ?! Alors qu'on arrive devant la chambre où Emmett est venu le déposer il y a presque 3 jours, Edward me prend la main et la serre gentiment dans la sienne :

- Tout va bien se passer, Bella. Je suis là pour toi moi aussi.

Je lui souris et soupire.

Il a raison. Sa présence compte également pour moi.

Jasper n'est plus.

Edward et Jacob vont prendre soin de moi.

Voilà ce que je sais.

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

_If I only could, be running up that hill_

_If I only could, be running up that hill …_

TBC...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me descendre (certainement que si)_

_En tout cas, j'attends vos avis qui me font toujours avancer !!!_

_N'oubliez pas que les news de la fic apparaitront sur mon profil, pour éviter les faux espoirs en postant sur les chapitres._

_A très vite (j'espère en tout cas)_

_Votre dévouée auteuZe :_

_Jess_


	21. Il y a Je t'aime et Je t'aime

Saluuuuuut mes ptits lecteurs !

Eh oui, je parie que vous ne m'attendiez pas ! Mais j'aime être imprévisible (hein ma Choukette ?! LOL) ! Bref, voici un petit cadeau de Noël de moi pour vous! J'ai bossé comme une acharnée, j'ai même du prendre un peu sur mon temps "libre" pour y parvenir, mais voici enfin THE chapitre de ma fic ! Faut dire que je l'ai imaginé avant même de commencer à écrire. Autant dire qu'il a été pensé et re-pensé à souhait. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que je l'aime. Il a été révisé pour les 8/10 par ma Bêta number one mais il lui fallait une chtite surprise à elle aussi hein ! Donc j'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes ! Je vous promets de me mettre très rapidement au suivant !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de lancer la chanson pour l'ambiance! Enjoyyyy (pas the silence comme dirait Depeche Mode mais bon ... ^^) !

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 21 : Il y a Je t'aime et Je t'aime (Quentin Mosimann)**

J'entre dans la chambre de Jasper, accrochée à la main d'Edward comme une bernique à son rocher. Et l'analogie est presque criante de vérité. J'ai l'impression que si je le lâche, je vais m'effondrer, emportée par une vague de peine que je ne pourrais repousser. J'ose à peine lever les yeux et regarder le corps de Jasper. Je me laisse guider par Edward et je sais, en regardant par terre, que je suis tout à côté du lit. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort encore et je suis prête à tomber dans les pommes. Comme si Edward lisait dans mes pensées, il enroule son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir et serre ma main de son autre main libre.

- Bella, veux-tu … t'approcher? me demande Carlisle, doucement.

Je secoue la tête, sans relever les yeux. J'arrive à peine à tenir debout comme ça, comment pourrais-je m'approcher de lui sans m'effondrer?

- Tu décides de ce que tu veux faire, Bella ... Mais tu devrais peut-être ...

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Il faut que je lui dise "aurevoir". Comme il faut. Pas à 2 mètres de lui, pas accrochée à Edward. Je lui dois au moins cela. Même si il s'est "suicidé", qu'il m'a abandonnée, je lui dois ça. Après tout, il l'a certainement fait car je me suis fâchée contre lui. Parce que j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de lui dans ma vie. J'ai vu mon petit malheur personnel, le fait qu'il me faisait des cachotteries avec Alice mais je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qu'il pouvait vivre intérieurement. Mais maintenant, les choses sont différentes ... Souffrait-il de la situation? Essayait-il d'expliquer notre relation à Alice pour aplanir les angles pendant leurs nombreux rendez-vous? Lui expliquait-il qu'il l'avait aimée mais que désormais il m'aimait moi? J'ai peut-être été trop catégorique, je ne pensais pas à lui. Je ne pensais qu'à ma peine. Et si lui avait souffert de tout ça, le fait que j'aie hurlé dessus ne l'a-t-il pas encore plus abattu qu'il ne l'était?

Je me défais alors comme une automate de l'emprise d'Edward et je relève les yeux vers le corps de mon ancien amoureux désormais bel et bien mort maintenant. Il n'a pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'il est tombé raide (si je puis me permettre) après avoir embrassé l'autre tueuse de vampire qui a une gueule sympathique. Le même sourire confiant barre son visage. Confiant ... Savait-il qu'il trouverait une certaine sérénité en nous abandonnant là? En laissant derrière lui toutes les misères qu'il vivait?

Et pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenté de me reconquérir plutôt? J'avais presque fini par penser que je pouvais en valoir la peine. Je pensais même que notre amour était suffisant pour lui. Et si je m'étais trompée finalement ? Et si, au lieu de souffrir de cette situation, il s'y complaisait? Si il s'était rendu compte que je n'en valais pas la peine, si il s'était rappelé de son amour pour Alice? Si tous leurs rendez-vous n'étaient qu'autant de retrouvailles sur l'oreiller. Ils se sont aimés de tout leur être, est-il possible d'oublier un amour pareil?

Malgré tout, il était avec moi. Il passait des moments de pur amour et de pure tendresse avec moi. Moi et moi seule. Il ne pensait pas à elle quand il était avec moi; il était à moi, entièrement. Et rien, jamais rien, même pas la mort, n'effacera le souvenir de ces moments uniques. Rien n'effacera son souvenir. Il sera toujours dans mon cœur.

Je m'agenouille alors à côté du lit, pose ma tête lourde sur sa main glacée. Heureusement pour moi, un vampire vraiment parti n'a pas de différence avec un vampire sur pied. C'est ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez les morts humains. Leur froideur extrême. On peut dire que depuis, j'ai eu le temps de m'y accoutumer. Et de la chérir même chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans les bras d'un des deux vampires de mon cœur. Et après avoir passé la nuit collée-serrée à la chaleur intense de Jake, cette fraîcheur me semble aujourd'hui pourtant un peu moins prononcée chez Jasper.

Et là, à nouveau, ma tête posée sur lui, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, trahissant toute ma douleur. Comment vais-je pouvoir dire adieu à l'homme que j'aime plus que ma vie entière? Je ne le veux pas. Et je ne pense pas être capable de le faire non plus. La chose est simple: je ne veux ni ne peux lui dire adieu. Pourquoi m'y forcent-ils alors? Cela dit, notre amour ne mérite-t-il pas que je me sépare pour toujours de Jasper avec beaucoup d'attentions? Il le méritait en tout cas. Je me dois donc de faire un effort.

Je me redresse et m'assied à ses côtés sur le lit. Je caresse tendrement ses cheveux et le couve du regard. Il sera toujours le grand amour de ma vie. Même si il fut court et parsemé d'embûches. Il est et restera toujours celui que j'ai aimé à en perdre la tête. Je redresse le regard vers Edward qui me toise silencieusement. Edward a énormément compté pour moi. Il a ouvert la voie à mon esprit au surnaturel. A l'attirance sans nom. A l'amour véritable. A une certaine vénération. Une certaine fascination. Et puis il est parti. Pour me préserver. Et il m'a ouvert la voie à la haine, le ressentiment. La peine. La tristesse qui ne trouve aucune limite à son étendue. A la répulsion aussi. Je l'ai haï de tout mon être, à un point dont je ne me pensais pas capable. Edward m'a tout ouvert. Jasper m'a tout appris. Voilà où se situe la différence entre les deux "vampires de ma vie". Je les ai aimés, tous les deux. De manière différente mais avec toute mon âme quand même. Il n'empêche que Jasper restera à jamais celui qui a fait changer ma vie. Qui a fait évoluer Bella Swan. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais quand Edward est parti. Je suis plus forte, plus réfléchie. J'arrive à gérer ma peine, à vivre avec. La preuve, je suis debout alors qu'il est mort quand, il y a quelques mois de cela, j'aurais été une épave. Et là, je me tiens droite et fière. Morte à l'intérieur mais je donne le change. C'est ce qu'il m'a appris. Jasper m'a tout donné. A moi de me montrer digne de ce qu'il m'a apporté.

Je me penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche qui restera inerte à jamais. J'ai rêvé de tout avec mon beau vampire blond. D'une longue vie éternelle faite de rires, de tendresse et d'amour inconditionnel. De baisers passionnés sur la Tour Eiffel, de petites séances tendresse dans l'ascenseur qui nous emmènerait en haut de la Statue de la Liberté, de sexe sur une plage des Maldives au clair de lune. Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Je ne rêvais pas de mariage, pas de bébé. Tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce sont des choses qui me rebutent. Je rêvais juste d'éternité à ses côtés. On ne me l'a pas permis. Le destin ne nous l'a pas permis.

J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et lui susurre un doux "Je t'aime". Le dernier. Même si dans mon cœur, je l'aimerais toujours, je dois lui dire adieu. Et comment lui dire au revoir, sans lui dire à quel point je l'ai aimé?

_Certains disent tout leur amour__  
__Leur envie que ça dure toujours__  
__C'est un crime comme on __embrasse__  
__Un défi au temps qui passe_

Ma main presse la sienne et je soupire. Jasper m'a quittée. Je lui ai dit adieu. Que restera-t-il de nous quand le temps aura passé? Qui se rappellera de Jasper et Bella dans quelques années? Qui pensera encore à nous en tant que couple … à part moi? Jasper est parti. Notre couple aura suivi.

Alors que je tourne la tête vers Carlisle, pour lui signifier que j'ai terminé, je sens une pression sur ma main. Je sursaute, prise de panique et me jette en arrière. Je tremble de tous mes membres, hors d'haleine, les poings serrés de terreur, le regard vrillé sur le corps inerte de Jasper. Cela ne peut pas être possible. Je le regarde plus attentivement encore et vois qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Mon esprit maltraité par tout ce qu'il vient de vivre me joue vraiment des tours. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade tandis que je me rassois sur le lit, le souffle court.

BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM.

Le bruit de mon cœur me fait l'impression d'exploser à mes oreilles, comme s'il était assourdissant. Si ça continue comme ça, il va finir par sortir de ma poitrine. Ce qui ne serait pas une idée judicieuse, étant donné que je me trouve tout de même dans une pièce remplie de vampires. Sevrés, mais potentiellement dangereux à la vue du sang tout de même.

BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM.

Il faut absolument que je me calme sinon je vais y rester. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il me serrait la main? Je suis complètement cinglée. "Allô, la Neurologie? Bonjour, ici Bella Swan. J'aimerais que vous m'envoyiez une ambulance à la résidence des Cullen. Immédiatement. Oh, et n'oubliez pas la camisole s'il vous plaît. Pour qui est-ce? Mais pour moi, pardi !". Cinglée. Complètement-mentalement-atteinte. Faut vraiment m'enfermer avant que je ne devienne une menace pour moi-même et pour les autres. Ah, attendez. Autant pour moi. Je suis DEJA une menace pour les autres et moi-même.

BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM.

J'hésite à reprendre sa main. Et si ça recommençait? Et si il … vivait? Enfin, vampiriquement parlant, s'entend. Je me ressaisis de sa main et attends. Mais rien ne se passe. C'était bel et bien mon imagination. Quelle idiote ! Pour un peu, je me taperais la tête au mur. Mais bon, les Cullen s'inquièteraient de ma santé mentale à n'en pas douter. Autant qu'ils ignorent à quel point je suis folle.

Je reporte mon attention sur Jasper et scrute son visage parfait et calme. Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais aimé que tu te réveilles, mon amour … Si tu savais comme tu me manques déjà … Je re-saute sur mes pieds, accompagnant le geste d'un "AHHHHHH" bien sonore. A cet instant précis, je pourrais jurer qu'il vient de battre des paupières. J'espère de tout mon cœur et me mets à prier intérieurement pour qu'il recommence et revive. Il faut qu'il revive. Je suis là, debout, tremblante et priant pour un miracle.

- Shhhht, Bella, tout va bien se passer … me fait Edward, calmement, en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Je suis à bout de nerfs et je me mets à voir des choses que j'espère tellement mais qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Et c'est là que l'irréalisable se produit. Jasper ouvre les yeux et je respire enfin. Enfin, techniquement, je respirais déjà mais vous comprenez la métaphore ... J'en tombe à genoux, sanglotant de joie. Moi qui ai passé tant de temps à dénigrer Dieu, je suis en train de me dire que je vais aménager une grotte aux miracles dans cette chambre-même car Jasper a ré-ouvert les yeux. D'ailleurs, il les tourne vers moi. Il a l'air halluciné. Comme si il ne me reconnaissait pas. Mais il me reconnaît, n'est-ce pas? Il n'est pas possible qu'il m'ait oubliée. Il n'est pas mort mais il ne peut pas avoir tout oublié. Et si le pouvoir d'Eléa était de le rendre amnésique? Est-ce pour ça qu'il a choisi de l'embrasser? En sachant qu'en faisant cela, il allait oublier ses sentiments pour moi? Je suis à nouveau prise d'un accès de fureur à son égard et je me relève, prête à encore la bousculer un peu, quand Jasper attrape mon bras sans me lâcher des yeux. Je lui souris, tentant de le rassurer alors que je suis moi-même au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Bella ...

Son regard est triste. Quelque chose a changé, non? Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps d'approfondir la question car Emmett s'approche de lui et le redresse d'un coup sec dans le lit. Il semble être un pantin dans ses mains. J'ai envie de hurler sur le gros nounours pour le malmener ainsi. Ceci dit, il s'agit de Jasper, il n'est pas en porcelaine non plus, pas besoin de m'inquiéter ainsi. Je suis vraiment pitoyable d'être aussi hystérique quand il s'agit de mon vampire blond. Comme s'il était possible de le casser. Malgré tout, je viens de manquer de le perdre et je pense que tout ça me rend un peu psychotique. Enfin, encore plus psychotique que je ne l'étais déjà, bien sûr. Et puis, il a l'air si fragile … si facilement cassable! C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, j'ai envie de le protéger, comme s'il en avait réellement besoin. Je ne tourne vraiment plus rond du tout. Il est plus que temps que je me soigne enfin. Dès que je suis sûre et certaine que Jasper ira bien, je m'auto-enferme à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

- Bella …

- Oui ? haletai-je, heureuse qu'il soit "vivant", heureuse qu'il prononce mon prénom avec sa voix si irrésistible.

- Bella … J'ai si …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et inspire profondément. Je tourne des yeux interrogateurs vers Carlisle qui a, je le note, les sourcils arqués d'incompréhension lui aussi. Visiblement, il ne me sera d'aucun secours. Alors que je tourne le regard vers Edward pour un peu plus d'explications, j'entends Emmett rugir:

- JASPER ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

J'ai juste le temps de me tourner vers Emmett, interrogative et de remarquer qu'il n'a pas avancé d'un pouce, retenue par Eléa et Oliver quand je sens une douleur atroce dans mon bras. Gné ? Je regarde alors mon bras douloureux et sursaute alors de stupeur en y trouvant Jasper, les crocs enfoncés au point de me faire saigner. Il avait si … "FAIM". Il avait faim. Et maintenant, il m'a mordue. Evidemment, la seule humaine des environs quoi. Il est là, les dents plantées dans mon avant-bras et je me mets à paniquer. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien la douleur insoutenable qui m'a assaillie toute entière quand James m'a mordue il y a un an maintenant. Et je me prépare mentalement à, encore une fois, endurer cette brûlure insupportable. J'espère au moins que, cette fois, personne ne se la jouera "bon samaritain" pour sauver la pauvre petite humaine et n'aspirera pas le venin. J'attends cette douleur qui me rendra enfin immortelle, ce à quoi j'aspire depuis tant de temps.

Mais la douleur ne vient pas. Enfin, bien entendu, je crève de mal au bras, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la douleur brûlante qui aurait du m'envahir. C'est comme si le venin de Jasper était "inactif". Se peut-il qu'il soit "endormi" comme Jasper l'était il y a quelques minutes? Alors … "Quelle chance!" pensai-je ironiquement. Ma nouvelle chance de devenir immortelle se solde par un nouvel échec car le venin de mon "assaillant" ne me fait rien. Je serai maudite que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Enfin … "maudite", justement pas, malheureusement !

Pendant ce temps, Jasper mord d'autant plus fort, insatisfait lui aussi. Je le sens aspirer mon sang, visiblement aussi frustré que moi. Mais frustré pour quoi ? Il est en train de boire mon sang, ça devrait le contenter, non ? C'est moi ou tout est très étrange depuis qu'il est réveillé? Les autres n'ont pas l'air plus heureux que cela de le retrouver. Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment perdu. Et s'ils savaient qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort? Non, c'est impensable, ils n'auraient pas pu me le cacher. Ils n'auraient tout de même pas osé me laisser dans l'état dans lequel j'étais si ils savaient. Non, c'est impossible. Pas Carlisle. Pas Emmett. Pas Edward … Non, Edward ne m'aurait pas laissée pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps si il savait que Jasper reviendrait. C'est impensable.

Je dirige alors les yeux, que j'avais gardé concentrés sur mon bras, vers son visage et parviens enfin à réagir:

- ! Mais ça fait mal, bordel !

Il relâche mon bras instantanément d'un air dégouté et s'essuie la bouche, au bord de la nausée. Gnéééé ? Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Je n'ai par contre pas le temps de réagir que Carlisle se précipite sur moi, ainsi qu'Edward et Emmett pour recouvrir ma blessure pour les autres:

- Bella, comment te sens-tu?

- Tu as mal?

- Sacrée blessure de guerre ma vieille ! rigole Emmett, l'air gai.

Est-il normal ou n'a-t-il pas remarqué que Jasper vient de me mordre et que ça n'a rien fait ?! Des fois, Emmett me donne l'impression d'être un imbécile fini, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il ne l'est pas. Je me demande vraiment à quoi rime tout ça et si je ne suis pas tombée dans une de ces émissions de caméra cachée où je vais passer pour le boulet de service. Je veux poser mille questions mais Jasper m'en empêche, réagissant enfin:

- POUAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est dégueulasse, bon sang ! (NDA: vous noterez toute la contradiction dans cette phrase ^^)

D'un geste brusque, il frotte sa langue avec le bout de sa manche de chemise comme s'il venait d'avaler quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant. Mais que se passe-t-il, nom de dieu ?!! Et d'abord … « Pouaaaah, c'est dégueulasse » ??!! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Mon sang le révulse ? Ne devrait-il pas lui plaire, justement ? Je veux dire … Edward adorait l'odeur de mon sang, même Jasper m'a avoué qu'il chantait pour tous les Cullen. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il a une relation avec moi, le dégoûte-t-il ? C'est insensé ! J'étais délicieuse pour lui, je devrais donc l'être encore !"  
- Emmett, sois sympa, passe moi la bouteille d'eau qui est à côté de toi ! ajoute-t-il, la mine toujours aussi révulsée.

De l'eau ? De l'eauuuuuuuuuuuuu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??? Ils se foutent de ma tronche ou quoi? Ils ont écrit une pièce de théatre, pour la seule spectatrice que je suis? Ils me font visiblement une blague de mauvais goût car Emmett s'empare de la bouteille, la balance à Jasper qui la rate. Il la RATE ??!! Heinnnnn ?! Ca y est, je sais. Je rêve. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Je suis en train de rêver et je m'imagine des trucs totalement loufoques. C'est la seule explication. Jasper se penche pour ramasser la bouteille en maugréant:

- La prochaine, lance-la encore plus fort, histoire de m'éborgner!

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il dévisse le bouchon et verse une bonne grosse lampée d'eau dans sa gorge. Il l'avale, si si je vous jure, rebouchonne la bouteille et sourit, visiblement soulagé:

- Ahhhhh, ça va mieux.

Ce rêve est vraiment très étrange. D'ailleurs, c'est si bizarre que ça ne peut être qu'un rêve. Bien entendu. Sauf que je ne rêve pas, car la blessure que Carlisle vient de finir de soigner me lance affreusement. Or, je ne pourrais pas souffrir autant si je rêvais. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à dégainer mes questions quand Jasper tend les bras vers moi :

- Bella … Viens par ici …

Et, comme une automate, attirée vers lui comme un fer vers un aimant, je me dirige vers ses bras grand ouverts et me love contre lui, avide de le sentir à moi à nouveau. Il referme ses bras autour de moi et soupire de bien-être, à l'unisson avec moi.

- Je t'ai promis que tout allait bien se passer, petite calamité…

- Et tu es tombé raide … murmurai-je, toujours collée à son torse.

- Pour mieux revenir maintenant, fais-moi confiance.

Il m'écarte alors de lui et plante son regard dans le mien. Je me laisse bercer par ses prunelles enchanteresses, toujours embêtée toutefois par un détail sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt.

- Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait.

J'acquiesce à sa requête, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

- Va t'habiller, nous sortons. Et empaquete quelques affaires, je ne suis pas certain que nous ne passerons pas la nuit en route.

Mon cœur rate un battement, heureux d'entendre ces mots. Nous allons avoir du temps à nous. Rien qu'à nous. Toute une journée et une nuit à nous. Que demander de plus ?! Sans plus penser à aucune des questions qui me tiraillaient l'esprit il y a quelques minutes, je me détourne de lui et sors de la chambre, le cœur léger et heureux. Pour un peu, j'en chanterais presque de joie. Quand je suis entrée dans cette chambre, je pensais l'avoir perdu pour de bon. J'en sors à présent, en l'ayant retrouvé, avec la promesse d'un moment à nous deux. Un moment que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier, j'en suis convaincue …

Une heure plus tard, la nuit est encore claire, le jour vient à peine de tomber. Nous sommes sur la route depuis un bon moment déjà et nous n'avons échangé aucun mot. Je me suis mise sur mon trente et un. Expression que je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas. Pourquoi « trente-et-un » ? Pourquoi pas sur mon « vingt-deux » ? C'est bien « vingt-deux », c'est un chiffre magique. Pourquoi donc 31 ? Faudrait que je me renseigne sur Wikipédia à mon retour … Arggggh, vous voyez ce que je fais ? Je suis embêtée par le silence lourd qui s'est installé entre nous, et au lieu d'essayer de le briser, je pars dans mes digressions personnelles. Je suis GRAVE. Bref, je me suis donc mise sur mon trente-et-un et je ne sais même pas pourquoi car je ne sais pas du tout où il m'emmène. J'ose un regard vers lui et remarque qu'il est lui aussi, assez bien habillé. Il a revêtu cette chemise violette qui me fait tant craquer, sur son jeans un peu délavé et ses éternelles santiags (qui ne sont jamais reléguées que pour ses All Stars). Le tout, avec sa coiffure toujours parfaite même si elle est un peu « folle » et son visage parfait. C'est l'homme parfait. Et c'est visiblement le mien. Que demander de plus ? Il est concentré sur la route et je remarque que depuis tout à l'heure, il avance à vitesse normale. C'est à dire, un bon cent dix, comme les humains prudents le pratiquent en général. Je mets ça sur le fait qu'il sait que je déteste quand il roule comme un sauvage, même si d'habitude, il n'y prête pas tant attention que cela. Il veut certainement que notre journée soit parfaite. Et elle ne peut que l'être. Je viens de le retrouver, on va passer du temps tous les deux. Pfiouuu, je n'aurais pas osé en rêver.

Il éclate alors de rire, de son rire si cristallin qui me donne des frissons. Il est magique ce rire, surtout que Jasper le mystérieux n'en donne que très peu, des rires comme cela. Je me retourne vers lui, interrogative:

- Pourquoi tu glousses?

- Je pense à ce pauvre Edward …

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant tout de même. Moi aussi ça me fait rire de penser à ce pauvre Edward. Ceci dit, je me suis promise une chose en me préparant pour partir: partir la tête vide, profiter du moment au maximum sans mettre d'obstacles entre nous. J'oublie tout pour ce soir. Les ennuis reviendront frapper à notre porte demain. Il est donc hors de question de penser à Edward et à ses états d'âme pour le moment. Et encore moins de tenter de lui expliquer une situation qui est … inexplicable. J'attrape mon portable dans mon sac et le coupe. Les ennuis reviendront bien assez tôt de toute façon …

Deux heures plus tard, on a longé l'océan tout le long du voyage, il ne m'a pas décroché un mot de plus et vu que je connais peu ma géographie de l'Etat de Washington, je ne sais pas du tout vers où on se dirige. Je trépigne d'impatience de le savoir et, après avoir épuisé mes ressources de patience en tripotant à l'auto-radio, je décide d'adopter une autre tactique en me tournant vers lui, suppliante:

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Dis-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu me réserves !

- Tu sais, tes airs plaintifs ont cessé depuis longtemps de m'attendrir, Bella. Vu que c'est un mode de vie, chez toi, la déprime …

- Oh oh, tu deviens mesquin.

- Eh oui, mais tu adores ça !

Je souris, de toutes mes dents et me repose contre mon siège quand on atteint enfin une ville. Ocean Shores. Connais pas. Visiblement, c'est là qu'on va se poser car il trouve rapidement une place de parking et s'y range, avec une adresse qui me laisse à nouveau pantoise. Comme j'aimerais conduire ainsi ! Il détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers moi, l'air sérieux. J'happe furieusement de l'air quand il s'empare de ma main et la caresse lentement:

- Miss Swan, attendu que vous m'avez fait une espèce de crise de nerfs sur ma façon de me comporter, je pense qu'il est temps que vous appreniez des choses sur moi. Notamment trois.

- Pfffff ! Comme si tu étais quelqu'un de mystérieux ! soufflai-je, surexcitée intérieurement toutefois par ce "programme".

Il sourit et je manque de m'évanouir. C'est moi où il est encore plus beau que d'habitude ? J'essaye de me donner une contenance, essayant de ne pas lui envoyer au visage toutes mes émotions quand il lâche ma main et sort de la voiture. Fébrile, je fais de même. Le temps que je referme ma portière, il se trouve à côté de moi, attrapant de nouveau ma main pour m'emmener à travers les petites rues illuminées qui grouillent de petits bars et restaurants.

- Et je mange quand ?! demandai-je, taquine.

- Jamais satisfaite?

- Toujours exigeante!

Il sourit à nouveau et je sens les papillons dans mon estomac battre furieusement des ailes.

- Tu ne seras pas déçue.

Et j'en suis persuadée. Je sens que cette soirée va être grandiose. Ca ne tient pas au fait que je la passe avec Jasper, ou qu'on est rien que tous les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça réside dans autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis prête à en profiter comme il se doit.

Il s'approche de moi, et je sens mon cœur proche de l'explosion. On ne s'est pas encore embrassés depuis qu'il est réveillé et la vérité, c'est que j'en meurs d'envie. Malheureusement, au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il dégage tendrement une mèche de mes cheveux de mon visage et me caresse la joue puis se met en route, moi à sa suite, main dans la sienne. Et mon bisou ? Non mais ohhhh ! On ne donne pas des faux espoirs aux gens comme ça pour les laisser aussi insatisfaits ensuite! Sauf si on s'appelle Edward Cullen, merde ! J'ai envie de lui crier de m'embrasser mais je me contente de pester intérieurement. Rien ne gâchera cette soirée, je me le suis promis. Il traverse la rue d'un pas décidé, comme s'il savait où il va, comme s'il était venu ici des milliers de fois. Et si c'était le cas ?!

On entre dans un petit café, décoré de meubles en bois, avec des petites tables rondes, éclairées à la bougie. C'est magique. Une scène fait face à toutes les tables. Sur cette scène, un piano.

- Nonnn … Tu joues du piano ? Tu vas me faire le coup d'Edward ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler de lui, hein ? fait-il en me tirant la chaise pour que je m'asseye à une petite table proche de la scène.

Je me mords la langue pour m'auto-punir. Pourquoi donc ai-je fait cette remarque idiote? Quand je suis bien installée, il me sourit brièvement, l'air pas le moins du monde embêté par ma remarque et je soupire.

- Je vais te chercher à boire.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne et je me mets à scruter la scène, vraiment intriguée. S'il ne va pas jouer du piano, pourquoi m'emmène-t-il? Et en quoi cela a-t-il à voir avec quelque chose que je dois savoir sur lui? Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Jasper revient et se pose à mes côtés, déposant un verre devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Un cocktail de la région … Tu n'as pas vraiment l'âge mais ils ne sont pas très regardants par ici. Et je fais beaucoup plus vieux que mon âge réel, finalement.

- Tu as quel âge, au juste?

- 166 ans. Ils sont donc obligés de me servir, n'est-il pas ?

- Sérieusement, Jasper. Quel âge avais-tu quand …

- Quand on m'a transformé ? Vingt ans.

- Oh …

- Oh ?

- Oh, j'ai encore de la marge.

- Eh oui, petite calamité, je suis plus vieux qu'Edward. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas déjà noté grâce à ma maturité exceptionnelle ?! raille-t-il, dans un sourire ravageur.

- Je … Tu …

- Il, nous, vous, ils. Tu connais bien tes pronoms personnels, dis-moi.

- Ne sois pas …

- Pas … ?

- Désobligeant ! finis-je par dire, rougissant directement.

Il éclate de rire et se saisit de ma main posée négligemment sur la table. Mon cœur se remet à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine et je me demande à quel point cela peut être dangereux avec lui si près de moi.

- Alors ce cocktail ? me demande-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

Je me saisis alors de la paille et en bois une bonne gorgée avant de tousser, surprise par le fait qu'il soit bien "dosé" en alcool.

- Ouuuaaah ! C'est fort !

- Je ne tiens pas à te saouler pour profiter ensuite de ton corps, je te rassure de suite…

Et merde !

- … j'ai en réalité besoin que tu sois pleinement consciente de tout ce qu'il va se passer ce soir …

Oh ohhhhh ! Je veuuuuux !

- … et que tu comprennes tout ce que je vais te dire et t'apprendre. Donc ne bois pas trop vite.

A vos ordres mon commandant !

J'acquiesce alors de la tête et il sourit. Bon sang, faites qu'il arrête de sourire, mon cœur ne va pas y résister. Je le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude, plus attirant encore, comme si cela était possible. Les lumières se tamisent encore d'autant plus et une jeune fille brune et assez jolie monte sur scène, se saisit du micro et adresse un clin d'œil complice à Jasper qui lui répond par un signe de la main.

- Dis donc, on dirait que tu as un ticket ! grognai-je, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Shhhhht !

- C'est même pas un ticket, c'est carrément tout le dictionnaire d'ailleurs ! maugréai-je en voyant le regard appuyé que la jeune fille adressait à Jasper.

- Veux-tu rester calme s'il te plait ?

- Tu es venu ici pour m'apprendre quoi sur toi ? Que tu es marié à une autre qu'Alice et que ça c'est ta fille ?

- Quelle imagination débordante ! lance-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

J'ai envie de grommeler mais je suis interrompue par la jeune fille qui prend la parole au micro :

- Bonsoir ! Merci d'être venus encore si nombreux ce soir ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir à nouveau un artiste que vous n'avez plus eu l'occasion d'entendre ces derniers temps mais qui vous plaît à chacun de ses passages ici. Profitez-en !

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la scène en adressant un nouveau clin d'œil à Jasper et je soupire. Il se lève alors et je me dis qu'il va aller la saluer, ce que je ne supporterais pas, je préviens ! Ca devait être une soirée à lui et moi, à personne d'autre ! Sauf qu'au lieu de rejoindre la jeune fille, il monte sur la scène. J'ouvre la bouche d'ébahissement quand il s'installe sur le tabouret haut et se saisit de la guitare qui était posée contre.

- Bonsoir à tous. Ce soir, je vais vous interpréter une de mes chansons préférées. Je l'interprète pour une personne toute particulière et chère à mon cœur car elle décrit un peu notre relation. Et pour toutes ces âmes perdues qui ont oublié de croire à l'immensité de l'amour.

Il m'adresse alors un sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles en pamoison et je manque la crise d'apoplexie. Il gratte alors les premiers accords et je suis immédiatement transportée (NDA : Je vous conseille de rejoindre désormais Youtube qui est toujours autant votre ami et de lancer la chanson de Metallica : Nothing Else Matters sinon vous ne comprendrez pas pourquoi cette chanson est transportante !):

_**So close, no matter how far **__**  
**__**Couldn't be much more from the heart **__**  
**__**Forever trusting who we are **__**  
**__**and nothing else matters **___

___**Never opened myself this way **__**  
**__**Life is ours, we live it our way **__**  
**__**All these words I don't just say **__**  
**__**and nothing else matters **___

___**Trust I seek and I find in you **__**  
**__**Every day for us something new **__**  
**__**Open mind for a different view **__**  
**__**and nothing else matters **___

___**Never cared for what they do **__**  
**__**Never cared for what they know **__**  
**__**but I know **___

___**So close, no matter how far **__**  
**__**Couldn't be much more from the heart **__**  
**__**Forever trusting who we are **__**  
**__**and nothing else matters **___

___**Never cared for what they do **__**  
**__**Never cared for what they know **__**  
**__**but I know **___

___**Never opened myself this way **__**  
**__**Life is ours, we live it our way **__**  
**__**All these words I don't just say **___

___**Trust I seek and I find in you **__**  
**__**Every day for us, something new **__**  
**__**Open mind for a different view **__**  
**__**and nothing else matters **___

___**Never cared for what they say **__**  
**__**Never cared for games they play **__**  
**__**Never cared for what they do **__**  
**__**Never cared for what they know **__**  
**__**and I know **___

___**So close, no matter how far **__**  
**__**Couldn't be much more from the heart **__**  
**__**Forever trusting who we are **__**  
**__**No, nothing else matters**_

Quand il finit de chanter, je suis littéralement en transe. Non seulement il a une voix parfaite, mais en plus il est un guitariste hors pair : ces doigts semblaient voler sur les cordes. Et cette chanson … cette mélodie … Pfiouu ! Ces paroles surtout … « Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils disaient » … « Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils savaient »… C'est tellement lourd de sens. Tellement « nous ». Le pense-t-il sincèrement ? Est-ce la façon qu'il a de ressentir ce que nous vivons ? Et si pour une fois, il pensait vraiment que « Rien d'autre n'importe » ? Je suis aux bords des larmes quand il descend de scène, sous les acclamations. Je pense qu'il a transporté tout le monde avec cette chanson, avec sa voix sublime et sa façon de jouer de la guitare. Les lumières du café reprennent un peu de vigueur tandis que certaines personnes quittent déjà les lieux. Je tente de faire disparaître le trop-plein lacrymal quand il arrive devant moi, s'accroupit et glisse un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire redresser la tête vers lui.

- Je suppose qu'à défaut de t'avoir plu, cela t'a au moins touché !

- Oui … Si tu savais … Je …

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et ne pas sembler la parfaite amoureuse en chaleur.

- Trouve-moi cet artiste qui plaît tant aux gens d'Ocean Shores que je lui fasse ravaler mes larmes ! raillai-je pour me donner un peu de contenance.

- L'artiste voulait te remercier. C'est un peu grâce à toi qu'il est remonté sur scène. Qu'il a trouvé le ton juste pour chanter cette superbe chanson.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, touchée en plein cœur. Je n'ose y croire, pourtant j'y crois (NDA : Et non, la suite n'est pas « Y a qqch qui hier encore n'existait pas » ! Vous regardez trop de Disney, bande de moules ^^). Et si … S'il m'aimait finalement ? Il me le prouve de plus en plus, et pourtant, il ne me le dit pas. Alors peut-être qu'il ne le pense pas … Arggggh, je m'étais promise de ne pas gâcher cette soirée par des interrogations. Tout ça viendra me hanter demain ! Entre temps, il faut que je me rende une contenance.

- Si l'artiste pouvait cesser de parler de lui à la 3e personne comme Alain Delon …

- Tu n'aimes pas Alain Delon ? Dieu bénisse Alain Delon ! fait-il en levant les bras au ciel, ce qui me fait immédiatement éclater de rire.

- Alors … cette chanson … elle te fait vraiment penser à … humpf … Moi ? fis-je en reprenant soudainement mon sérieux.

- Oui, c'est toi.

- Oh … fis-je, incapable de sortir une phrase intelligible.

Il se relève alors et me tend la main pour que je me redresse également :

- Bon, on va manger ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes d'inanition par ma faute avant la fin de la soirée.

On se retrouve hors du café et je suis heureuse de respirer un peu d'air frais. Cette promiscuité avec lui, les lumières tamisées, l'ambiance chaleureuse, tout ça a quelque peu mis mon petit cœur amoureux à l'épreuve et me retrouver dans la rue main dans la main avec lui me fait énormément de bien. Dans cette ville inconnue, loin de tous nos problèmes, aussi bien habillés, on dirait un couple quelconque. Et c'est peut-être ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. De normalité. Ironique à dire quand on sort avec un vampire, non ?! Et pourtant … Pourtant ce soir, j'ai l'impression qu'on est un couple normal. Qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel entre nous. Je suis idiote de penser ça, non ? Et pourtant je le ressens … C'est une sensation étrange.

On se dirige vers la voiture et il m'ouvre très galamment la portière avec un sourire à damner un saint. Bon dieu, qu'il arrête de sourire, je n'y survivrais pas. Ou alors qu'on m'apporte une bonbonne d'oxygène au cas où. Bref, si la torture a un visage, c'est clairement celui de Jasper ce soir, car il est dur de ne pas me jeter sur lui alors qu'il m'en donne tant envie. Il nous conduit en dehors de la ville et je regrette de quitter déjà Ocean Shores. Je m'y sentais bien avec lui, j'aurais voulu y rester des années durant. Alors que la voiture s'éloigne de la petite ville, la nostalgie s'installe, j'aurais aimé que ces moments à deux durent toujours. Je pense qu'il va rejoindre l'autoroute, mais au lieu de cela, il emprunte un petit chemin qui grimpe autour de la montagne toute proche. C'est tellement désert, abrupte et désolé comme paysage que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'emmène au manoir de Dracula. Je suis bête n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il qu'il reste toujours un doute de ce genre quand on sort avec un vampire. Quand on arrive au sommet, qui n'est finalement pas bien haut, je vois qu'il se gare au bord du précipice, alors que mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine car trois secondes avant, je pensais qu'il allait nous suicider tous les deux. Or, si il y a bien quelque chose qui ne me tente pas, c'est me jeter du haut d'une falaise dans l'océan. Très peu pour moi. Suis trop frileuse et trop froussarde (NDA : Gnéhéhéhé, j'adore changer les trucs de S. Meyer qui me plaisent pas ^^) pour faire un truc pareil. Il coupe le moteur tandis que je me perds dans mes réflexions intérieures et sort de la voiture. Je le suis, après quelques secondes de "retour sur Terre". Quand j'arrive à ses côtés, il est au bord du précipice, les mains dans les poches, l'air ailleurs. Je me mets à ses côtés et attends qu'il parle, ne souhaitant pas mettre un terme à ses réflexions intérieures. Je murmure un "Je t'aime" tout bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste que je le ressens tellement à cet instant précis. Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue …

_D'autres sont jetés au vent  
N'importe où, n'importe comment  
Ils ne comblent que le silence  
Et retombent dans tous les sens  
_

Je regarde en bas et vois que nous ne sommes pas si haut et au-dessus d'une toute petite crique sauvage entourée de rochers, dont celui sur lequel nous sommes "perchés". L'endroit est magnifique et triste en même temps. L'eau reflète la faible lumière de la lune alors que les rochers si noirs encerclent la crique, comme si on s'était retrouvés dans un étau. J'avise un petit chemin qui descend vers la crique et l'emprunte, jusqu'à me retrouver près de l'eau. J'enlève alors mes chaussures de "bal" et vais goûter la température des vaguelettes du rivage. Je suis en train de savourer la fraîcheur de l'eau quand je sens la présence de Jasper juste dans mon dos. Le temps de reprendre ma respiration et il m'enlace.

- On venait souvent ici avec Edward et Emmett. Pour nous jeter des rochers au petit matin.

- Quelle drôle d'idée. Comment s'appelle cet endroit ?

- Catalina Creek.

- "La Crique de Catalina", c'est joli … murmurai-je, en me laissant aller contre lui, profitant de ses bras autour de moi.

- L'histoire de cette crique est très émouvante, à vrai dire …

- Raconte-la moi …

- Catalina était la fille du comte de la région. C'était une rêveuse. Elle était promise à un bel avenir, cependant. Intelligente, belle, drôle et à l'aise en société, les hommes se battaient pour elle. Mais Catalina n'était pas pressée de se marier. Elle rêvait de prince charmant.

- Comme toutes les jeunes filles …

- Comme toutes les jeunes filles, acquiese-t-il. Toujours est-il que personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Ni aux yeux de son père. Un soir, alors qu'elle se baladait avec ses cousines à cet endroit même, elle rencontra un garçon … Il s'appelait Jules et était beau comme un Dieu. D'un seul coup d'œil, elle en tomba amoureuse. Follement amoureuse. Malheureusement, Jules n'était pas un homme pour elle. Jules était un paysan. Il travaillait tous les jours la terre et n'avait aucun avenir. C'est certainement ce qui plut à Catalina. Leur différence. Le fait qu'elle ne voyait pas en lui, quand elle le regardait, le reflet d'elle-même. Elle qui ne côtoyait que de riches héritiers, comme elle, avait besoin de changement. De normalité.

Je sursaute de surprise en entendant ces mots. N'est-ce pas la réflexion que je me suis faite aujourd'hui? Lirait-il dans mes pensées? Ou ressent-il en fait la même chose que moi ? Je me colle d'autant plus à lui, profitant de son corps contre le mien.

- Ils vécurent une passion dévorante. Dévastatrice. Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Malheureusement, comme pour toutes les passions dévorantes, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. Jamais. Le père de Catalina apprit leur idylle et fit enfermer Jules. Il le tortura à mort et le laissa dans la cour de son château, mort, au vu et su de tous. Il pensait ainsi ramener sa fille dans le droit chemin. Il lui présenta un prétendant, lui intimant l'ordre de l'épouser. Catalina, au désespoir, alla une dernière fois embrasser celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie, toujours accroché par les bras au centre du château. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la crique. Leur crique. Elle grava leurs deux noms dans la roche et sauta. Pour rejoindre son amour dans la mort. Le comte mourut peu de temps après, de chagrin. Sur cette même falaise. En tuant Jules, il avait en même temps signé l'arrêt de mort de sa propre fille. Avant de mourir, il fit tout de même acter le nom de cette crique, pour qu'elle soit à jamais témoin de l'amour que Catalina portait à Jules. Trop tard. Pour expier ses fautes. Mais on raconte encore aujourd'hui qu'ils lui ont pardonné. Dans l'au-delà.

- C'est … tragique …

- Toutes les histoires d'amour passionné sont tragiques, Bella.

Je me tourne vers lui, me défaisant de son emprise et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Qu'essayes-tu de m'apprendre sur toi par là, Jasper ?

- Que ...

- Si tu me dis que t'aimer est une erreur, je te préviens que j'agis comme Catalina.

- Ne sois pas bête ...

- Ne le sois pas non plus. T'aimer est la chose la plus normale au monde. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Je me tourne, rageuse, vers la mer et tente de me calmer un peu. Ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver tous ces vampires, à croire qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. L'histoire de la perte de leur âme commence tout doucement à me prendre le chou. Pour rester polie. Il m'enlace à nouveau, m'attirant à lui pour que je repose contre son torse. Toute la nervosité s'évanouit en un clin d'œil et je me mets à profiter honteusement de son parfum envoûtant.

- Bella, il faut que tu saches ...

Il s'interrompt, cherchant ses mots. Et moi, je retiens ma respiration. Je vais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur lui. Et au train où vont les choses, je suis persuadée qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de grandiose. Je m'attends donc à être a) étonnée b) émue c) renversée d) la réponse d. Et je suis prête à tout ça. A tout entendre. A tout encaisser. Car ça fait partie de lui. Et j'aime déjà tout ce qui le concerne.

- En réalité, c'est une sensation étrange, continue-t-il tandis que je sens mon cœur qui va exploser de nervosité. Mais j'aime sentir mon cœur battre et mon sang couler dans mes veines.

Pardon ?! Il déraille ou quoi ? Il zozotte de la crinière. Il a perdu un boulon. De quoi il me cause là ?! Ca y est, il a perdu la raison. Embrasser Eléa lui a fait perdre la tête. Il est fou.

Embrasser Eléa ...

...

Le sang qui coule dans ses veines ...

...

Embrasser Eléa ...

...

Son cœur qui bat ...

...

BOM. BOM. BOM.

...

Etait-ce le mien qui battait tout à l'heure ?

...

Embrasser Eléa ...

...

Mon sang qui le révulse ...

...

Il a bu de l'eau ...

...

Le pouvoir d'Eléa ...

...

Oh ...

L'idée a fait son chemin dans mon esprit et d'un coup, je virevolte vers lui, écrasant mon oreille contre sa poitrine.

BOM. BOM. BOM.

Oh ...

- Bella …

- Jasper … Ton cœur… Il bat!

- Oui, petite calamité.

Je lève le regard vers lui et vois qu'il me regarde intensément. Je dois certainement rêver tout ça, c'est trop beau pour être vrai …

- Je suis humain, Bella.

- Mais c'est impossible !

Sans le vouloir, je me défais de ses bras et me recule pour mieux le toiser. J'étais certaine que quelque chose avait changé et je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais tout de même, c'est un fameux de changement, ça non? Je le toise, perplexe, éloignée de lui sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Et pourtant, c'est possible, Bella. Regarde mes yeux …

Je m'exécute sans piper mot et remarque enfin le changement que je cherchais depuis tout à l'heure. Ses yeux sont bruns. D'un brun sublime, qui plus est. J'hoquète de stupeur, je n'y comprends plus rien. Impossible, c'est impossible …

- Co … comment ?! hoquetai-je, incapable d'aligner deux mots d'affilée

- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il m'attrape par la main et m'attire contre lui. J'ai les jambes flageolantes et je me demande comment je fais pour tenir encore debout. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, et maintenant je sais que c'est complètement impossible, il s'assied sur le sable, m'intimant de faire de même. Je me pose donc à ses côtés, face à la mer déchaînée. Il me laisse quelques minutes pour me ressaisir et se met à tout m'expliquer, tandis que j'écoute sagement, avide de savoir comment mon beau vampire est devenu un humain, un vrai de vrai:

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis tombé dans l'inconscience suite au baiser d'Eléa.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, incapable de parler. Il m'impressionne plus en tant qu'humain qu'en tant que vampire. C'est fou n'est-ce pas?

- Le pouvoir d'Eléa est le suivant. Rendre les vampires humains …

- Mais c'est génial ! m'exclamai-je, enthousiaste de penser qu'il ne peut plus y avoir de barrières entre nous, désormais.

- Ne sois pas si confiante, Bella. Je suis humain, certes. Mais je ne le suis que pour une période déterminée.

- Ah … fis-je en baissant les yeux, déçue.

- Je suis désolé.

- Combien de temps?

- 24 heures …

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà bien plus qu'on ne pouvait en espérer ! fait-il en se saisissant de ma main qu'il embrasse tendrement, me faisant fondre.

- Oui …

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, si humain et je me sens transportée. Comment fait-il pour être encore plus ensorcelant alors que ça devrait être le contraire normalement? N'est-ce pas justement parce que je peux l'avoir tout entier à moi sans aucun risque ?

- Mais ! m'exclamai-je, limite hystérique. Ce n'est pas un problème, ce délai !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à ré-embrasser Eléa après ces 24 heures-ci et tu redeviendras de nouveau humain ! Ainsi, tout le temps !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, petite calamité !

- Oh …

- Je ne peux embrasser Eléa que 3 fois. A la troisième fois, à la fin des 24 heures, je mourrais pour de bon. Pour toujours.

- NON ! hurlai-je, sans le vouloir. JE REFUSE QUE TU L'EMBRASSE A NOUVEAU.

- Bella … Reste calme. Je ne l'embrasserais à nouveau que si tu me le demandais.

- Tu me le promets?

- Je t'en fais le serment.

Je me calme un peu, même si l'idée de le perdre fait s'emballer mon cœur plus que de raison. Le perdre serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. Je le sais, j'ai failli le perdre il y a 3 jours. D'ailleurs …

- JE CROYAIS QUE TU ETAIS MORT ! J'AI PLEURE TOUTES LES LARMES DE MON CŒUR EN PENSANT T'AVOIR PERDU ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA? POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS EXPLIQUE AVANT DE TE JETER DANS CETTE FOLIE ?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé le faire …

- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'aurais pas laissé le faire ! Quelle folie ! Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être venimeuse, comme Malicia des X-Men ! Elle aurait pu tout bonnement te tuer !

- Bella, je suis tout aussi "venimeux" qu'elle. Et je savais ce que je faisais. De toute façon, Alice m'avait juré qu'il ne m'arriverait rien d'irréversible. Et je pouvais sentir qu'elle ne mentait pas.

- Parce qu'Alice était au courant ? AU COURANT ?!

- Tout le monde était au courant, Bella.

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! ET POURQUOI NE M'ONT-ILS RIEN DIT ? POURQUOI M'ONT-ILS ME LAISSER ME MORFONDRE AU JUSTE ?

- Parce que je leur avais demandé.

- Ok.

Sans plus vouloir rien entendre, je me relève d'un bond et commence à m'éloigner. Il peut toujours essayer de me rattraper, avec sa vitesse d'humain stupide et égoïste. J'en ai marre de passer pour la pigeonne de service, et là, le vase déborde vraiment de trop. Me laisser croire qu'il était mort, c'est vraiment exagéré et je ne le pardonnerais pas. Est-ce qu'il sait au moins ce que j'ai enduré? Il se prend pour qui pour me faire autant de peine consciemment?! Malheureusement, je suis tellement énervée que je ne regarde pas où je marche et me trébuche sur un morceau de bois qui trainait là. En moins de temps qu'il me faut pour vous le dire, je suis face dans le sable, étalée de tout mon long, pestant contre ma maladresse légendaire.

- Bella …

D'un geste vif, il me redresse. Finalement, pas si stupide et faible, l'humain.

- Je t'en prie, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je sais que te cacher la vérité était sournois. Toutefois, je ne souhaitais pas que tu connaisses mes projets. J'avais besoin de ce moment avec toi, pour que tu apprennes des choses sur moi.

Je lui fais face, la rage plein le corps et je ne peux me contrôler. Ma main fuse et sa tête effectue un 45°C gauche sous la gifle que je viens de lui donner. Instantanément, sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle se teinte d'une marque rouge, représentant assez fidèlement ma petite menotte.

- Tu comptais m'apprendre quoi, Jasper? Que tu n'es qu'un menteur et un manipulateur? Que voulais-tu par là? Me faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi pour que plus jamais je ne t'envoie au Diable?

- Je comprends ta fureur. Elle est tout à fait légitime.

- Oh, ne joue pas les grands princes, je t'en prie. Ca me met d'autant plus en rogne.

- Bella. On n'a que 24 heures. Tu peux choisir de les passer à nous disputer. Ou tu peux simplement accepter le voyage avec moi. Et tu ne le regretteras pas, fais-moi confiance.

Il a raison, je le sais. Malgré tout, je ne peux rien faire contre la rage qui me dévore. Je lui en veux, je lui en veux tellement. Ca dépasse tout le reste.

- Tu te souviens, quand on a commencé à se fréquenter? Tu t'en souviens Jasper?

- Bien sûr.

- J'étais détruite. Edward m'avait abandonnée et j'étais dévastée. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment tu parvenais à rester aussi près de moi avec toute cette peine que je transportais comme bagage, toi l'empathe.

- Je me devais de te surveiller.

- Tu as ressenti tout ce que j'ai vécu.

- Oui. C'était horriblement intenable.

- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en rappelle.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Eh bien, imagine-toi que cette douleur, que j'ai ressentie à ce moment-là, imagine-la toi bien. Et dis-toi qu'en comparaison, je préférerais mille fois ressentir cette douleur plutôt que de sentir à nouveau celle que m'a causée ta perte il y a trois jours. Ce n'est en rien comparable. J'ai souffert à un tel point que la seule solution que j'entrevoyais, c'était mourir moi-même.

Il baisse les yeux, visiblement touché. Tant mieux. Je veux le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Je veux qu'il paie. Je veux qu'il ait mal. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens ainsi, juste pour aboutir à quelque chose. Je sais que l'on a que 24 heures, même beaucoup moins maintenant, mais je ne suis pas prête à laisser tomber ça. Pour que cette relation marche, il faut qu'il me respecte. Qu'il prenne soin de mon cœur déjà si meurtri. Sinon je n'y survivrais pas ... Je l'aime. Pour tout ce qu'il est. Même quand il fait ce genre d'erreurs. Mais je ne l'aime pas à n'importe quel prix. Je ne peux plus me permettre de souffrir autant. Je ne veux plus me le permettre.

_Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop, je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus, je t'aime loin  
_

- Me pardonneras-tu mon erreur ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi rageuse. Son regard me transperce. Il est triste mais déterminé. Déterminé à ce que "notre" soirée se passe bien. Je le lis dans ses yeux, et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi l'empathe. D'ailleurs lui non plus. Il marche juste à l'instinct là. Alors comment sait-il que ce regard pourra me faire flancher?

- Ne recommence jamais ... soufflai-je enfin, incapable de plus lui tenir tête.

- Je ne te cacherais plus rien.

- Non. Ne me recommence jamais. Ni à me mentir. Ni à me faire des frayeurs pareilles. Te perdre, c'est la fin de mon monde ...

- Je te le promets, Bella.

Sur ces mots, il s'approche de moi et m'enlace tendrement. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et love ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il dégage une douce chaleur. Rien à voir avec la dureté glaciale à laquelle il m'a habituée. Rien à voir non plus avec la brûlure incandescente que me procure Jake quand il me prend dans ses bras. Non. Il a exactement la même température que moi et j'ai presque envie de pleurer devant cette normalité. Tellement elle fait du bien. Je pourrais et aimerais rester à jamais lovée ainsi dans ses bras chauds.

- Suite du programme? fait-il en rompant ma douce quiétude.

- Allons-y.

Il dépose alors un baiser aérien sur mon front et se détache de moi. J'ai presque envie de hurler tellement ça me contrarie mais me contient. Il parait qu'une jeune fille comme moi, à cette époque, doit être plus ou moins civilisée. Soyons-le donc. Il m'attrape tout de même la main et m'entraîne à sa suite, remontant le petit chemin qu'on a emprunté pour descendre, afin de rejoindre la voiture.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape, maintenant ? demandai-je, impatiente.

- Je ne saute jamais une étape importante, Bella. Il faut donc que tu ... manges ! Et .. eh bien à vrai dire, il faudrait que je mange quelque chose moi aussi !

J'éclate de rire en voyant sa mine affamée. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la meilleure étape de la soirée, mais ça pourrait bien être la plus rigolote. Car voir Jasper avoir faim, ça vaut bien un peu de romantisme en moins !

On entre à nouveau dans Ocean Shores et j'en suis toute heureuse. C'est déjà comme si cette ville était le symbole de notre couple. "Notre" ville. Je me prends à imaginer qu'il va m'emmener dans un de ces petits restaurants romantiques que j'ai aperçus en allant au petit café où il a chanté. Je nous vois, tous les deux, attablés l'un devant l'autre, des chandelles devant nous, nous regardant amoureusement pendant qu'un petit groupe de musiciens joue le Boléro de Ravel. Pourquoi le Boléro de Ravel ? Aucune idée ! Mais pour le moment, je ne peux imaginer d'autre musique plus romantique qui conviendrait à notre dîner en amoureux. Je vois Jasper m'avouer enfin ses sentiments, me parler de notre avenir à tous les deux. On partira loin des Cullen, pour ne pas nous heurter à la colère d'Edward ni à la rage froide d'Alice. On vivra ici, à Ocean Shores, dans "notre ville". Bien sûr, on invitera souvent Emmett et Rosalie. Finalement, ils nous ont en grande partie aidé pour qu'on en arrive là. Il me dira que tout ira bien, qu'on s'en sortira. Qu'il me transformera et qu'on vivra heureux pour l'éternité. Et l'éternité avec Jasper, ça vaudra vraiment le coup. J'entends déjà clairement son "Je t'aime" murmuré, à peine plus fort que le Boléro de Ravel qui aura atteint son apogée, tandis que mon cœur explosera de bonheur ...

_Certains parlent du lendemain  
Ils font mal ou font du bien  
On les chante, on les murmure  
S'ils nous mentent, ils nous rassurent  
_

La voiture s'arrête, mettant un terme à mes rêves les plus fous. Jasper m'adresse un sourire tendre et je manque d'air, subitement. Où est donc cette foutue bonbonne d'oxygène bon sang ? Il n'est plus seulement beau à damner un saint, non. C'est carrément une bombe atomique, qui ravage tout sur son passage. Hiroshima, à côté, c'est du petit lait (NDA: Hein ma bêta chérie d'amour, on en connaît des comme ça ... :D). J'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration quand il me murmure:

- Alors, prête pour le festin ?

Les petites chandelles, les musiciens et la lumière tamisée reviennent instantanément danser devant mes yeux et j'acquiesce, fébrile. Il sort de la voiture et je le suis, tremblante. Bon sang, il faut que mon corps arrête de réagir à chacun de ses sourires et à chacune des ses phrases sinon je ne rentrerais pas vivante à Forks, et cette fois, ce ne sera clairement pas parce que c'est un vampire dangereux assoiffé de mon sang. Il me prend à nouveau la main et je me sens la fille la plus importante du monde, même si il ne m'a toujours pas embrassée et encore moins dit qu'il m'aimait. Peu importe. Cette soirée est la nôtre. Il l'a pensée pour moi. Comment pourrais-je me plaindre après ça? Même si il a l'air de parfaitement savoir où l'on va, il ne se presse pas, on flâne un peu, discutant et blaguant, marchant dans les petites rues illuminées main dans la main, comme n'importe quels amoureux. Il s'arrête enfin après une balade de 15 minutes et je relève la tête pour voir l'enseigne qu'il nous a choisie.

- Un stand de hot-dog ? Sérieusement ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis mon jeans …

- Pas besoin de dîner au Ritz pour que la soirée soit digne de nos tenues ! Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais.

- Tu as raison, et puis, j'ai encore une occasion de finir en fontaine.

- On verra ça ! me fait-il dans un petit sourire taquin.

Il nous achète alors deux hot-dogs et, munis de nos ravitaillements, on va s'installer sur un banc dans un petit parc. La nuit est maintenant bien installée et seul un lampadaire diffuse une lumière blanche, nous offrant ainsi un peu d' "intimité". Je me tourne vers lui et vois qu'il gobe son hot-dog avec grand appétit.

- Alors, pourquoi des hot-dogs ?

- J'en ai toujours eu envie jusque maintenant. A mon époque, c'était quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore. Et quand je vois tous ces jeunes les engloutir, je me dis que ça doit être très bon.

- Et le verdict ?

- C'est dégueulasse !

J'éclate de rire devant sa mine dégoutée et jette mon hot-dog dans la poubelle à côté du banc. Il a tout à fait raison, il est dégueulasse ce hot-dog. Je m e lève alors et l'attrape à mon tour par la main:

- Viens, je vais te faire goûter la nourriture des Dieux !

Sans rechigner, il m'accompagne après avoir à son tour lancé ce qu'il restait de son hot-dog dans la poubelle. Arrivés devant la boutique Starbucks, je souris, prête à lui faire goûter quelque chose que j'adore et heureuse de pouvoir le partager avec lui. Il me suit, scrutant la carte sans savoir exactement ce qu'il doit faire. Je m'approche du comptoir, nous commande deux cafés Latte et deux brownies au chocolat (NDA: Non, pas des muffins aux fraises, Choukette, c pas pour les vampires ça ^^). On va s'installer dans un petit canapé au coin de la pièce et il se met à regarder tout autour de lui, curieux.

- Ca sent très bon.

- Goûte! lui ordonnai-je, mutine.

Il trempe ses lèvres dans le café, hésite un instant puis en prend une grande lampée.

- Mhhhh !

- Teste le gâteau maintenant.

Il croque dans le brownie que je lui tends et le mâche lentement.

- Délicieux !

- La nourriture des Dieux !

Il sourit alors et je me mets à rire. Il a un petit morceau de gâteau collé au coin des lèvres. Sensuelle, je m'approche de lui, pose ma main sur sa joue et passe ma langue sur le coin de ses lèvres, pour récupérer le petit morceau importun. Je le sens se raidir et sa respiration s'accélérer, signe que je lui fais de l'effet. Contente de mon petit effet, je me sépare de lui (à regret tout de même) et prends une gorgée de café. Il me regarde, avec envie je le vois et ça me fait d'autant plus sourire. Quand on a terminé, il se redresse et me tend la main:

- Prête à apprendre une dernière chose importante sur moi?

- Plus que jamais ! fis-je en lui attrapant la main, prête à tout pour lui désormais.

On arrive sur la plage, main dans la main, après avoir marché une bonne dizaine de minutes. La promenade m'a fait extrêmement de bien, me permettant de reprendre quelque peu mes esprits. La compagnie de Jasper « humain » a encore plus d'effet sur moi que celle d'habitude. On a peu parlé, profitant de ce moment ensemble sans avoir besoin d'y mettre des mots. La vérité, c'est que je meure d'impatience d'entendre la dernière chose qu'il a à m'apprendre sur lui. Ce que je savais avant ce soir ? Que c'est un vampire merveilleux, qui sous ses airs mystérieux cache une grande personnalité et une âme magnifique. Il a eu envie de me bouffer ? Peu importe ! Ca ne prouve qu'une chose, qu'il n'est pas infaillible et finalement, ça le rapproche de moi. Ca « casse un peu le mythe ». Ce que je savais d'autre, c'est qu'il était empathe. Un don qu'il a hérité en devenant vampire. L'avait-il avant ? Bonne question. Il n'a jamais cru bon de me le dire et je n'ai jamais posé la question. Malgré tout, vu que ce soir il est humain, j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent plus les émotions que n'importe quel autre homme pourrait le faire. Alice ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait déjà des visions en tant qu'humaine ? Peut-être est-ce la même chose pour Jasper. Mais peu importe. Ce que je savais d'autre ? Que je l'aime. Profondément. Que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et qu'il est tout ce que je recherche. Le côté vampirique mis à part bien sûr. Quoique … Je me demande maintenant si mon corps et ma vie n'appellent pas au surnaturel. C'est à méditer. Mais plus tard. Ce que je sais depuis aujourd'hui ? Qu'il est un merveilleux musicien et qu'il a une voix plus belle que celle des anges. Quand il se met à chanter et à jouer de la guitare, je flotte littéralement dans l'air. C'est juste une sensation incroyable. Merveilleuse. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il est redevenu humain. A priori, pour moi. Ce qui veut donc dire, par extrapolation, qu'il est capable de faire des choses folles pour moi. Jusqu'à risquer sa vie. Voir même son immortalité. Finalement, n'est-ce pas là la meilleure preuve de son amour pour moi ?! J'aimerais pourtant tellement qu'il me le dise. J'en ai besoin. J'en suis dépendante …

_D'autres n'osent pas dire qu'ils cachent  
Tant de choses qui se détachent  
Ils demandent « Et toi tu m'aimes ? »  
Ils attendent qu'on les retienne  
_

Au lieu de s'avancer sur la plage, comme je pensais qu'on allait le faire, on se retrouve devant une petite maison de bordure de mer, blanche, avec des tas de balcons, comme on en voit dans les films. Mieux que dans les contes de fée. J'arque un sourcil et, pour toute réponse, il me renvoie un sourire radieux. Euhhh … La dernière chose qu'il a à me dire est qu'il a acheté cette maison pour nous deux ? Ce qui rejoint un peu mon rêve de tout à l'heure, ceci dit. Ce serait mieux que bien. Ce serait le paradis sur Terre, complètement. Je serre nerveusement sa main quand je vois quelqu'un s'avancer vers nous. Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me sens directement nerveuse, comme si on était en danger. Et l'air de rien, le fait que Jasper ne soit plsu qu'un «banal » (même si il n'y a rien de moins banal que lui, même humain je vous rassure) humain, pèse lourd dans la balance. Et si on se fesait attaquer par Victoria, là maintenant ? Et si elle me prenait Jasper. Qu'elle me tue, passe encore. Mais il ne l'accepterait pas, il se jetterait sur elle et il mourrait également. J'hoquète de terreur, sans même m'en rendre compte. Jasper m'attire à lui, pose son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne et passe sa main dans mon dos pour me rassurer :

- Shhhht, Bella, il n'y a aucun danger.

Je respire mieux et rejette un coup d'œil en direction de la personne qui s'approche de nous … à allure humaine. Ce que je peux être con des fois. Si c'était Victoria, elle n'aurait pas pris son temps pour nous rejoindre. Elle aurait frappé d'un coup rapide et meurtrier. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de trouillarder ! De plus, si j'avais mieux regardé, j'aurais noté que la silhouette qui s'approchait était celle d'un homme, non d'une vampiresse à crinière rouge flamboyante. Quelle sotte je fais !

Quand le garçon (car oui, il s'agit bien d'un simple garçon) nous a rejoint, il serre la main de Jasper et m'adresse un sourire de playboy. A vrai dire, il n'est pas trop mal. Rien à voir avec la beauté apollonienne qui m'accompagne mais pas moche.

- Monsieur Hale, vous êtes juste à l'heure.

- Et même un peu en avance, ne peut s'empêcher de préciser mon compagnon.

- En effet, la ponctualité est une valeur non négligeable.

- En effet.

- La beauté l'est également ! ajoute le playboy, dans une œillade à mon attention.

- M…merci, bafouillai-je, rougissante, sans savoir trop que faire.

- C'est tout naturel, vous êtes juste parfaite, mademoiselle.

- Je … bafouillai-je à nouveau, extrêmement gênée.

- Tout est-il prêt comme je l'avais demandé ? coupe Jasper, froid comme la glace.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors vous pouvez me donner la clé et disposer. Au lieu de flirter honteusement avec ma compagne.

Compagne ?! COMPAGNE ?! Appelez l'ambulance, je vais mourir d'apoplexie et il me faudra certainement tout le chariot de réanimation pour m'en remettre.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le garçon tend alors la clef à Jasper qui s'en empare, l'œil mauvais, m'attirant à lui tandis que l'importun se détourne, visiblement déçu. Mon amoureux me tire à sa suite, dégainant la clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Dis donc, Jasper Hale, vous êtes un jaloux sanguin ! badinai-je.

- Un peu de jalousie, même injuste, ne messied pas à un amant ! déclame-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pardon ?!

- Marivaux, dans les Fausses Confidences. Mais soit, visitons notre « domaine ».

Il m'ouvre alors la porte d'entrée tandis que je ne pose pas plus de questions, essayant ainsi de dissimuler ma pauvre culture générale (NDA : Moi par contre, je gère sur le défi du mot à placer avec ma culture, non Choukette ?). Alors qu'il me laisse pénétrer la première dans la maison, j'ai le souffle coupé. C'est mieux que dans les films encore. Elle est entièrement décorée, avec bon goût qui plus est. Le hall d'entrée est sur le thème « marin » et il y a donc une carte aux trésors accrochée sur le mur à droite, au dessus d'une petite console qui soutient une ancre blanche. Sur le mur à gauche, on a installé un tableau d'un coucher de soleil certainement aux Maldives. Au centre du hall, un grand escalier blanc mène à l'étage. Le hall dispose de deux grandes entrées débouchant à gauche sur le séjour, à droite sur la cuisine/salle à manger. J'en suis béate d'admiration. Jasper me regarde découvrir sans mot dire. J'avance instinctivement et me tourne vers lui, pour voir s'il me suit. Il me sourit alors, attrape ma main et me fait contourner l'escalier derrière lequel une petite porte est dissimulée. Il l'ouvre et je découvre une véranda, donnant sur la plage, où on a installé un petit jacuzzi dans le sol, le tout avec des plantes un peu partout pour recréer une ambiance « de la jungle ». Je suis littéralement amoureuse de cette maison. Je me love contre mon amoureux et dépose un baiser dans son cou, n'arrivant de toute façon pas à atteindre autre chose tellement il est grand. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et je souris. Le fait qu'il soit humain me permet de me rendre plus vite compte de ce qu'il ressent. Voilà qui est très intéressant.

J'attrape de nouveau sa main et l'attire dans le hall à ma suite:

- Allez, montre moi le reste !

Il m'emmène alors jusqu'à l'escalier, qu'il grimpe avec moi derrière lui, ivre de bonheur. Le haut est encore plus beau que le bas, si cela est vraiment possible. L'escalier débouche sur un palier ultra lumineux, grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur la mer. Devant ces baies vitrées, un petit salon est installé. Assez moderne et chic, tout à fait mon style. Je pourrais définitivement vivre dans cette maison pour le reste de mes jours! Il me fait alors entrer dans la chambre à coucher qui est, elle aussi, une pure merveille. Un grand lit rond (le rêve !) à matelas d'eau, avec un voile tombant sur lui, pour en faire un genre de lit à baldaquin. Une énorme fenêtre avec un rebord fait de coussins, pour pouvoir regarder au dehors, vers la plage. Je suis séduite. Tout ce voyage est véritablement parfait. Jasper est parfait. Ce qu'il a pensé pour moi est parfait. Ses révélations sont parfaites. Je me demande vraiment si toute cette perfection ne m'aveugle pas. Et si au final, il m'emmenait ici pour me dire la dernière chose sur lui que je dois savoir: qu'il aime encore Alice et qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble. Qu'il va m'abandonner et partir loin. Qu'il m'aime bien mais qu'il m'aimera de loin …

_Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je t'aime trop, je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus, je t'aime loin _

Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, il s'approche de moi et m'enlace, posté derrière moi, la tête reposant sur mon épaule.

- Ca te plait ?

- Je suis conquise. Comme toujours avec toi, soupirai-je, incapable de lui résister.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu … chuchote-t-il tendrement avant de se défaire de son étreinte et passer devant moi pour me tendre la main. Je l'attrape sans hésiter et il me guide vers la pièce attenante à la chambre. Wow. La salle de bains. Et pour une salle de bains, c'est THE salle de bains. Une salle de bains de princesse même. Une baignoire immense au centre de la pièce, en fonte sur pieds dorés, comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Une douche contre le mur du fond, pour les fous qui n'aimeraient pas la baignoire. Et le tout, très lumineux.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain ? me susurre mon amoureux à l'oreille.

- Toute seule ? minaudai-je

- Je m'en voudrais de te laisser seule dans cette immense baignoire …

- Je t'en voudrais également! répondis-je dans un sourire diabolique.

Je me retourne sur lui et vois qu'il me regarde d'un air carnassier. Comme s'il allait me dévorer. Sauf qu'il ne le peut pas aujourd'hui. N'empêche, la vision de lui me regardant ainsi me grise. Il fait un pas de côté pour me contourner et fait couler l'eau du bain, rajoutant un bain moussant qui se trouvait à proximité. N'y tenant plus, je m'approche de lui, mordillant ma lèvre plus d'excitation que de stress. Il glisse alors sa main dans mon cou, sous mes cheveux et m'attire à lui. Ma respiration se saccade et je commence à avoir étrangement chaud. Alors que je pense qu'il va enfin m'embrasser, sa tête plonge dans mon cou, où il dépose des petits baisers tendres. Mon corps s'enflamme à ce contact mais je m'efforce de rester stoïque pour profiter à fond de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Ses baisers se font plus appuyés, plus passionnés et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Tandis qu'il continue sa valse de baisers, je sens la main qui ne tient pas mon cou se poser sur mon épaule pour faire glisser la bride de ma robe. Je respire de plus en plus vite, grisée par la sensation de sa main tiède (oui oui tiède, c'est génial n'est-ce pas?) sur ma peau. Sa bouche se met à picorer ma mâchoire tandis que son autre main lâche enfin mon cou pour imiter sa jumelle et faire tomber mon autre bride. Lentement, sans se presser, ses deux mains se posent de chaque côté de mon buste et entreprennent de faire glisser totalement ma robe, qui se retrouve à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il se sépare alors de moi pour me détailler longuement du regard. Je me mords toujours la lèvre, de gêne cette fois, tandis que je vois son regard lubrique (si si, je vous assure !) détailler chaque partie de mon corps, en s'attardant d'autant plus sur ma poitrine découverte (eh oui, désolée mais aucun soutien-gorge ne convenait à cette robe). Alors que je sens que je vais bientôt mourir de honte d'être ainsi regardée, il m'attire à lui, reposant sa tête contre mon cou où il murmure un très léger "Magnifique" avant de se remettre à l'embrasser beaucoup plus fougueusement. J'ai hâte qu'il prenne enfin possession de mes lèvres au lieu de s'éterniser dans mon cou mais je ne le force pas, j'attends qu'il se décide de lui-même, savourant chaque sensation qu'il me procure. Je tremble de haut en bas quand je sens sa main glisser contre ma hanche pour enlever mon petit boxer en dentelles, dernier vestige de ma tenue vestimentaire qui repose désormais sur le sol en marbre de cette salle de bains.

- Bella, tu es si … s'interrompt-il, le souffle erratique.

- Si … ? demandai-je, en manque de souffle moi aussi.

- … appétissante.

Je sursaute en entendant ces mots puis sourit tandis que sa bouche parcoure encore mon cou, descendant vers ma poitrine. Il me désire au point de vouloir me manger. C'est tellement vampirique. Tellement humain à la fois. Et en plus, il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Dites de moi que je suis tordue, peu importe, mais cette phrase me rend dingue. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus à cet instant précis, plus encore que deux minutes auparavant. Je ne dois vraiment plus tourner rond mais tant pis. Dieu que c'est bon. Sa bouche continue l'exploration de mon corps, lentement, passionnément et je rejette la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, profitant de tout ce qu'il me donne. Ses lèvres s'attardent sur mes mamelons jusqu'à les mordiller, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Il est tellement expert dans l'art du baiser. Est-ce son côté empathe qui fait qu'il ressent les choses qui vont me faire du bien ? Aucune idée, en tout cas il manœuvre mon corps à la perfection. Et on ne pourra pas dire que c'est dû à son côté vampirique. Alors que ses baisers se font pressants sur mon ventre, je sens ses mains se défaire définitivement de mon boxer, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes accompagné de caresses qui me rendent dingue. Comme une automate, je lève une jambe puis l'autre pour l'aider à m'en débarrasser mais je n'y prête guère attention, préférant savourer ses caresses. Je baisse les yeux pour le regarder et vois qu'il me fixe tout en continuant de déposer des baisers sur mon bas ventre, jusqu'à rejoindre mon intimité. Je me mords la lèvre quand je sens sa langue chaude (oui oui, chaude !!!) prendre part à la valse de ses baisers et ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Dieu qu'il va me rendre dingue si il continue à prendre son temps ainsi. Il se relève alors, sans me lâcher du regard, et je commence à regretter qu'il ait arrêté ses baisers. Il se penche pour couper l'eau qui menaçait désormais de déborder et reporte son attention sur moi. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire de moi quand il s'approche et m'enlace tendrement. Mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, sûre désormais qu'il va enfin m'embrasser vu qu'il se penche effectivement vers moi et qu'il ne dévie pas vers mon cou.

DINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG .

Je sursaute et me mets à maudire l'inventeur de la sonnette. Et d'abord qui peut sonner ici? Et pourquoi ? On vient d'arriver, personne ne nous connaît ! Tant pis, pas besoin d'aller répondre, ce n'est certainement pas pour nous. Mais Jasper ne l'entend pas de cette oreille car il se sépare de moi et me regarde avec un sourire désolé:

- Entre déjà dans l'eau, j'arrive de suite.

Sur ces mots, il sort de la salle de bains tandis que je maudis sur 5 générations celui qui sonne à la porte et l'inventeur de la sonnette, de surcroît. Voir même celui qui a placé cette sonnette, d'ailleurs. Histoire que mon courroux ne loupe personne. Ahhh que j'aimerais avoir des pouvoirs magiques de temps en temps. Je rentre alors dans l'eau bien chaude et laisse reposer ma tête sur le rebord, profitant du doux parfum qui s'émane du bain moussant que Jasper a mis dans l'eau. Je suis en train de profiter du calme, m'assoupissant même un peu quand mon amoureux fait sa ré-apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Désolé. C'était ma "petite" livraison.

- Livraison ? De quoi ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Il y a une petite place pour moi là-dedans?!

- Plus qu'une petite place, dis-je dans un grand sourire béat.

Alors que je m'apprête à savourer un strip-tease en bonne et due forme, Jasper s'avance vers moi et saute dans le bain tout habillé, m'éclaboussant au passage. J'hurle pour la forme et lui balance une bonne giclée d'eau pour me venger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiiiis ? hurlai-je, tout de même.

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te rejoindre! me lance-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Je souris à mon tour et le regarde. L'eau a collé sa chemise sur son torse et je suis sûre que je dois ressembler au loup de Tex Avery à ce moment précis. Ce n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus romantique qu'il ait faite aujourd'hui, mais c'est peut-être bien la plus sexy. Et finalement, l'important c'est qu'on prenne un bain ensemble non ?! (NDA: Et toc, ma Bêta chérie d'amour, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais relever ton défi sans le mettre un peu à ma sauce hein *rire sadique* Adieu le romantisme, bonjour la sexyattitude ^^). Je l'attire alors à moi et me met à défaire bouton après bouton, lentement, aussi sadiquement qu'il a pris son temps avec moi tout à l'heure.

**** COUPURE PUB **** (pour celles qui auraient chaud)

(NDA: Je sais, je suis sadique, mais vous m'aimez comme ça, don't you ?!)

Après être sortis du bain, parce que Môssieur avait froid quand l'eau commençait à refroidir, nous voilà tous deux installés devant le feu ouvert du salon, sur une couverture que mon prince charmant a étendu à terre. Autant vous dire qu'on a pas pris le temps de se rhabiller. Nous voilà donc enroulés dans un plaid, l'un contre l'autre, découvrant (comme si on ne l'avait pas déjà fait) le corps de l'autre avec délectation. Il ne m'a toujours pas embrassée, bien sûr mais je suis d'ores et déjà comblée. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour et peu importe, à vrai dire. Passer ces moments avec lui sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir …

- Quelle est donc cette dernière chose que tu as à m'apprendre sur toi ? murmurai-je, la tête lovée dans son cou, le corps collé au sien.

- Je te sens impatiente.

- Tu ne sens rien, ton pouvoir d'empathe est resté au vestiaire avec ton super costume de vampire!

- Quel vilain humour ! Où as-tu été chercher cette vilaine ironie, dis-moi ?

- Je dirai un savant mélange entre ton humour sarcastique et l'humour lourd d'Emmett.

- Ce serait donc cela ? rigole-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur mon front.

- Alors, quelle est donc cette dernière chose ? Je parie que tu vas m'apprendre que tu es le digne propriétaire de ce petit paradis sur Terre.

- Voyons, Bella, je ne vais pas t'apprendre une chose aussi évidente. Je te savais assez clairvoyante pour le deviner par toi-même.

- Ce palace est donc à toi … je veux dire, vraiment à toi ? hoquetai-je de surprise.

- Bien sûr. J'adore cet endroit.

- Oh, je vois. C'est ici que vous veniez avec Alice …

- Pas du tout. J'ai acheté cette demeure en pensant à toi, à vrai dire. J'étais sûr qu'elle te plairait. Et je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Qu… quand ?!

- Quand je suis parti. Et que j'ai repris mes vilaines manies de vampire non-végétarien, d'ailleurs.

- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- Tu pensais à moi, à ce moment là ?

- Je suis parti parce que tu avais choisi Edward, je te rappelle.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée. Quelle idiote j'ai fait ! Un vrai boulet de compétition quand même ! Mais bon, j'ai rattrapé mon coup. Heureusement. Ceci dit, l'imaginer venir visiter cette maison en pensant à moi et à ce que j'en penserais, ça me retourne le cœur. Toutes ces petites choses ne sont-elles pas la preuve sans conteste de son amour pour moi ? J'aimerais tellement pourtant qu'il me le dise. Il se relève alors et j'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé la magie avec mes questions idiotes. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur mais je m'en empêche, histoire de ne pas le faire fuir non plus. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue, vraiment nerveuse. L'ai-je vexé ? Lui ai-je fait du mal ? Sans aucun doute. J'aurais du me taire et savourer. Pourquoi ma bêtise naturelle doit toujours gâchée nos plus beaux moments ? Alors que je m'apprête à me petit-suicider, je le vois ré-apparaître dans le salon avec une bouteille de champagne et un plat de fraises. Wow. Très Pretty Woman tout ça. Sauf que je ne suis pas une prostituée et qu'il est mille fois mieux que Richard Gere encore. Ceci dit, si ça signifie faire les mêmes choses que les deux protagonistes dans le film, je serais tout ce qu'il veut. Il s'agenouille alors devant moi et je souris, répondant au sien.

- C'est donc ça ta petite livraison?

- En effet. Je puise mes conseils auprès des meilleurs. J'espère que ça te plaira.

- J'adore déjà l'idée. Tu vas adorer ça aussi, je crois. Mais une question me taraude …

- Dieu que tes questions incessantes m'avaient manqué ! ironise-t-il. Je t'écoute, petite calamité.

- Qui sont donc tes fabuleux conseilleurs ?

- Un gentleman ne divulgue jamais ses secrets.

- Ouais, je vois. Emmett et Carlisle.

- Tu es bien trop perspicace à mon sujet, je vais devoir t'éliminer.

- Essaye toujours, avec tes petits muscles d'humain.

- Tu es effrontée, très chère.

- Je peux l'être encore plus ! arguai-je, d'un air de défi.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir ça !

Je me relève alors sur mes genoux et me positionne devant lui. Il sourit et je me délecte de son visage si parfait. J'avance alors le visage vers lui et me mets à embrasser son oreille, descend le long de son cou et arrive sur son épaule. Il soupire, signe que je lui fais de l'effet et je jubile intérieurement. Alors que je me mets à descendre le long de son torse, provoquant une respiration de plus en plus saccadée, il s'empare de mes deux poignets, après avoir posé sa bouteille et son plateau sans que je m'en rende compte, et me sépare de lui. Je grimace, contrariée, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse me recoucher sur notre couverture épaisse. Il se positionne au-dessus de moi et c'est à mon tour de ne plus trouver d'air pour respirer convenablement. Il se relève alors et je m'interroge. Que veut-il faire? Il se saisit alors de la bouteille de champagne, la débouchonne d'une main experte et sourit. Alors que j'entrouve les lèvres pour lui demander ce qu'il va faire, il fait couler un petit peu de champagne sur ma poitrine nue. Je sursaute, sous l'effet du froid et de la surprise. Alors que je veux me relever pour m'essuyer, il pose une main sur mon épaule pour me maintenir tranquille et se penche sur moi. Et, lentement, il se met à lécher le champagne répandu sur moi. Je rejette violemment la tête en arrière, tellement il me procure des sensations par ce geste. Il lèche, suçotte mes mamelons, les mordille aussi. Je m'accroche à la couverture et tente de garder un souffle. C'est tout simplement sublime. Quand il a terminé de "réparer" sa petite bétise, il porte la bouteille à mes lèvres et me fait boire une gorgée de champagne. Sans me laisser le temps de me relever, il attrape une fraise et la passe sur mes lèvres mouillées. Je l'attrape avec mes dents et la déguste voracement. C'est sensuel, c'est grisant. C'est parfait. Tous ces moments avec lui sont juste parfaits. Ce vampire est trop beau pour être vrai. Ce rendez-vous est trop parfait pour être vrai. Et pourtant … Pourtant j'en profite à fond. Et il me rend heureuse. Que demander de plus ?

Il délaisse alors sa bouteille pour jouer avec mes cheveux. J'en profite pour happer un peu d'air et essayer de retrouver une respiration normale. Chose qui ne sert absolument à rien quand le coquin se jette à nouveau sur mon coup pour le picorer de baisers. Je me laisse faire, résignée maintenant à avoir un vrai baiser de conte de fées. Ses mains caressent tout mon corps et je gémis sous le plaisir qu'il me donne. J'ai hâte qu'il me fasse l'amour. En tant qu'humain, s'entend. Sentir ses mains chaudes parcourir mon corps, en sachant qu'il s'agit de mon vampire adoré qui devrait normalement les avoir glacées, c'est une sensation hors normes. Exceptionnelle. J'imagine que le reste ne peut être que sublimé lui aussi. Mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher elles aussi de parcourir son corps parfait et chaud. J'ai envie de le sentir tout à moi et rien qu'à moi. Peu importe qu'il ne le soit que cette nuit, je veux en profiter pleinement. Demain sera bien assez compliqué …

Il redresse la tête alors que je me suis emparée de sa virilité et j'interromps automatiquement mon geste.

- Bella, attends …

- J'ai envie Jasper, murmurai-je, incapable de lui cacher l'inéluctable vérité.

- Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi.

Effectivement, il ne peut pas le nier. Mais pourquoi m'interrompt il alors ? J'ai attendu toute la journée de pouvoir être proche de lui, de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir le goûter … Pourquoi arrêter maintenant que je suis si près du but ?

- Avant qu'on ne fasse quoique ce soit, il faut que tu saches cette dernière chose, Bella.

Je m'imagine alors que trop bien ce qu'il veut m'avouer. Son retour auprès d'Alice, la reprise de leur fabuleux couple contre lequel je n'ai aucune chance. Et je ne veux pas entendre cela. J'ai besoin de profiter pleinement de notre « nuit » avant de pouvoir l'entendre.

- Non, Jasper, ne gâche pas tout ! le suppliai-je, baissant les yeux, au bord des larmes.

- Non, Bella, tu ne comprends pas. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Il n'y a peut-être pas de lune. Peut-être est-ce une éclipse. Ou alors, c'est la nouvelle lune. Tu es ma nouvelle lune. Tu dois savoir cela avant que je te fasse l'amour … Sinon, tu ne comprendras pas …

- Pas comprendre quoi ? fis-je, les yeux toujours baissés.

Il pose alors son doigt sous mon menton et me force à relever la tête et à le regarder. Il a un regard doux et confiant. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. En tout cas, je serai bien incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit quand il a cet air-là.

- Pas comprendre quoi ? répétai-je pour qu'il ré-agisse enfin et cesse de me contempler ainsi.

- L'immensité de mon amour.

J'hoquète, stupéfiée par ces mots. Que veut-il dire … ?

_Il y a ceux qui brûlent et blessent  
Et puis ceux qui hurlent et cessent  
Il y a ceux qu'on n'oublie pas  
Surtout ceux que tu dis TOI_

- Il est temps que tu le saches. Je t'aime, Isabella Marie Swan.

Sans réfléchir, alors que mon cœur explose littéralement dans ma poitrine, je me jette à son cou et à ses lèvres. Les miennes rencontrent enfin les siennes avec avidité et plaisir. Je les embrasse, les lèche, les mordille. J'ai besoin de le sentir encore plus qu'il y a deux minutes et il me le rend parfaitement. Il m'embrasse avec passion, comme s'il m'avait perdue pendant des siècles. Nos lèvres dansent à l'unisson, comme si elles étaient faites pour se retrouver ensemble. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, me procurant mille frissons. Mais mon corps est déjà électrisé par la révélation qu'il vient de me faire. Je suis transcendée. Il vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je vous avais dit que ce rendez-vous était parfait. Et moi, sotte comme je suis, j'imaginais qu'il allait me dire qu'il reprenait sa relation avec Alice. Alors qu'il a tout fait aujourd'hui pour me prouver qu'il tient à moi. Jasper Hale est un musicien hors pair, un homme prêt à risquer sa vie pour moi, son immortalité même et c'est un homme hors du commun qui m'aime. Il m'AIME. Moi, l'insignifiante Bella Swan. Et aujourd'hui, dans sa maison, dans « notre ville », je suis enfin entière, complète. Quand il prend possession de mon corps, je suis déjà sienne. Pour l'éternité. A jamais.

_Je t'aime trop,  
Je t'aime bien  
Il y a je t'aime et je t'aime  
Je ne t'aime plus, je t'aime loin (X2)_

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Voilààààààààà ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me donne toujours envie de continuer ! _

_Bisous à tous et à très vite !_

_Votre dévouée auteuZe, _

_Jess  
_


	22. Innocence

_Salut les amis, lecteurs, et tutti quanti !_

_Me revoici (bah tiens, pour changer, ça rime !)_

_Après THE chapter, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. Beaucoup de mal. C'était comme un accomplissement, ce chapitre. Mais me revoilà en selle pour vous. Uniquement pour vous ;) Et j'ai bossé comme une malade pour que vous l'ayez pour la Saint-Valentin ;) La classe hein ? Surtout que j'ai mis de côté un concours auquel j'avais été conviée pour pouvoir le boucler ! Bref, j'arrête de parler de moi ;)_

_Alors, première annonce, il faut savoir que Répulsion a subi sa première attaque. Une bonne review bien montée, bien construite, argumentative, qui montait aux nues la première partie pour aussi bien assassiner la deuxième. Dur dur après ça de se remettre à écrire ... Mais heureusement pour vous, j'ai une bêta exceptionnelle (je sais, vous le saviez déjà ;) ) et une amie extraordinaire, ex-bêta, qui m'ont bien aidée à encaisser le coup. Les remarques étaient assez justifiées mais pas indéfendables. Sachez donc que j'ai défendu mon petit bijou bec et ongles et que je n'en suis pas peu fière. Il est vrai que parfois je ne suis pas contente de moi pour ce que j'écris mais je reste en globalité fière de mon travail. Voilà, c'était l'état des lieux ;)_

_Petites mises au point car je vais vraiment finir par me vexer à la fin --'_

_Répulsion, cette fic, C'EST A MOI ! Je ne TRADUIS PAS, elle m'appartient. Arrêtez donc de me dire que vous êtes contents que je la traduise. Pas de chance, je la traduis pas. Elle sort direct de mon esprit malade. Donc merci de rendre à César ce qui est à César, et à Lec ce qui est à Lec. Répulsion (comme Jasper d'ailleurs) est A MOI, la MIENNE, MIA, MIJN, MINEEEEEE ! (bon d'accord, Jasper est à Stephenie Meyer, je me soumets ;) mais Répulsion reste bien à MA PETITE PERSONNE)._

_J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir pour un auteur ce que c'est de lire ce genre de trucs. Du coup, je me dis que certains ne lisent pas mes « avant chapitre » (je me demande bien pourquoi, je suis ô combien intéressante *lève les yeux au ciel* *regarde ses chevilles*) et je vais donc charger mes petits persos de vous le rappeler (haha !)_

_Sinon, autre chose, ce chapitre est écrit sur la chanson de mariage de ma bêta. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, vous dites-vous certainement ? Bah en fait rien. Mais ça méritait d'être précisé quand même ! D'abord, parce que je tiens à ma bêta chérie d'amour (comment ça, vous aviez remarqué ? *sourire angélique*) et que cette chanson lui tient à cœur. En plus, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre du « jour d'après » pour Bella et Jasper, qui est donc important. Voilà voilà !_

_On peut peut-être commencer ?_

_Ah, non, j'oubliais ! *sourire angélique* J'aime vous faire bisquer ^^ (J'en vois déjà plein qui ont déjà sauté mon délire pour aller lire … C'est pas bieeeeeeeen !). Donc, pour toutes les questions que vous me posez dans vos reviews, et qui sont légitimes (héhé), je ne peux pas vous répondre mais vous promettre que chaque réponse viendra en son temps ! D'ailleurs, ma pinailleuse de bêta y veille (hein Chouke ?!) … Je ne peux en tout cas que constater que certaines d'entre vous sont CLAIRVOYANTES dans mon jeu. Erf, j'aime pas ça ^^. Mais bon, jouons le jeu ! Je note en tout cas l'esprit vif de certaines d'entre vous._

_Sur cet entrefait, on y goooo ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il fait charnière entre THE chapitre et le chapitre du mariage … Il est un peu bateau mais bon ;) Des fois ça fait du bien. Bon, j'arrête de papoter, ça vous saoule, je suis sûre (pour les plus vaillantes qui sont restées jusqu'au bout, je promets un chapitre supplémentaire du POV Jasper, veuillez vous manifester ;) )_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22 : Innocence (Avril Lavigne)**

Je m'éveille lentement, à cause des rayons du soleil qui filtrent par les rideaux de la chambre. Lentement, je m'étire comme une féline, un peu fourbue. Il faut dire que j'ai passé une nuit mouvementée … et mémorable. Dieu que c'était … bon. Désolée mais pour le coup, j'ai pas d'autres mots sous le coude. J'aimerais me vanter d'avoir un vocabulaire enrichi pour cet aspect de notre couple mais je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Dire que c'était fantastique, merveilleux … voire même divin ne vous donnerait pas encore la moitié de la mesure de ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit. Ma première fois avec Jasper en tant que vampire était parfaite. Sauvage, passionnée. Limite malsaine. Les suivantes l'étaient certainement tout autant. Mais cette nuit-ci, celle que je viens de vivre, avec Jasper redevenu humain, c'est au-delà de l'explicable. Au delà du rationnel. Au delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Il a été tour à tour tendre et passionné, avide de mon corps et patient d'en connaître plus, doux et fougueux … il a été parfait. Tout simplement. Il est au delà de divin. Au delà de toute raison. Il m'a fait ressentir des choses que je pensais impossibles à connaître. Non seulement le plaisir physique, bien entendu. Mais aussi la plénitude morale. Celle qui me faisait penser que « nous », c'était bien. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était ce qui devait être. Or, tout le monde sait que Bella Swan et Jasper Hale ensemble, c'est tout sauf ce que ça doit être. Ca l'était déjà avec Edward. Impensable, irrationnel. Anormal. Jasper incarne pire encore. Façon de parler, s'entend. Il a failli me mordre, me tuer. Il veut mon sang tout autant qu'Edward. Et il l'a bu. Car je le lui ai offert. Comme preuve de mon amour pour lui. Quelle folle je fais, hein ?! Mais il n'empêche que si je ne m'étais pas offerte de la sorte à lui, je n'aurais jamais vécu tous les moments qu'il m'a fait vivre hier. Tant de choses que j'ai apprises sur lui. Importantes. Pas cruciales. Pas vitales. Non. Nécessaires pour qu'un couple fonctionne. Il m'a offert ces choses pour me prouver que notre relation compte. Mieux, il m'a offert son immortalité, y renonçant pour 24 heures, pour me prouver qu'il tient à moi. Quelle fille ne rêverait pas de cela venant de son amoureux ? Parfois, les mots ne suffisent pas. Ou plus. Parfois, on s'enlise. Et ce sont des petites (que dis-je, ENORMES !) choses ainsi qui nous font repartir sur des bonnes bases. Car c'est ce qu'on fait non ? Oui, Jasper et moi, on est repartis sur de bonnes bases. Solides. Importantes.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK__  
__The first time in my life and now it's so great__  
_

Je le regarde, tendrement. Il est couché vers moi, les yeux clos, en position fœtale. Sa respiration est lente et profonde. Il dort. Merveilleux effet que de voir un vampire dormir. Enfin, façon de parler. On a arrêté de faire l'amour quand Monsieur n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il s'endormait. J'ai trouvé ça extrêmement mignon. Il était à bout de souffle, transpirant et cerné, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls. J'aurais pu en être vexée mais après 4 heures à profiter de son corps encore et encore, j'aurais vraiment été mauvaise joueuse. Je l'ai donc laissé se reposer. Récupérer. Je regarde le réveil derrière lui. Huit heures moins le quart. Dans 6 heures et 15 minutes, il sera redevenu un vampire. Le vampire que j'aime. Et qui est prêt à vivre avec moi une histoire d'amour. Jasper le vampire qui a du mal à respecter son végétarisme, le rebelle, le torturé, ce Jasper là veut être mon petit ami au vu et su de tous. Je serai heureuse de le retrouver car c'est lui, ainsi, que j'ai appris à aimer. Toutefois, j'ai encore envie de profiter de sa « mortalité ». De son corps chaud contre le mien, de sa respiration saccadée, de son ventre qui gargouille de faim ou de son besoin de s'interrompre pour boire quelque chose, de ses baisers tièdes et de son besoin de reprendre de l'air comme moi, de temps à autre. Huit heures moins quatorze, j'estime qu'il est temps de le réveiller pour de bon. Je me demande comment je pourrais le réveiller de façon romantique. Le mieux aurait été de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner, mais si je me lève, vu ma maladresse légendaire, il y a de fortes chances que je n'arrive qu'à une chose : le réveiller. De la façon la moins romantique qui soit. Bref, il faut que je trouve autre chose.

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed__  
__I think about the little things that make life great_

Je repose mon regard sur mon bel au bois dormant endormi et plus rien de romantique ne me vient à l'esprit. Je ne vois que son corps nu à moitié recouvert par le drap de lit en soie mauve. Et je devine le reste. Je rêve le reste même. Et j'abandonne alors toute envie de le réveiller « gentiment ». N'y pensant pas une minute de plus, je me glisse sous le drap, caressant sa virilité elle aussi endormie de ma petite main. Lentement, elle se réveille tandis que mon amoureux dort toujours. Je souris, fière de moi et me mets à embrasser son torse. Je descends lentement, embrassant son ventre et ses abdos parfaits jusqu'à rejoindre ma main. Alors, je passe ma langue sur sa longueur qui se réveille d'autant plus. Mes lèvres se posent alors autour de lui et je commence doucement un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je le sens durcir encore plus à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je relève le regard vers son visage et vois qu'il est réveillé et qu'il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Je continue mon mouvement, me permettant même de mordiller un peu sa virilité. Il sourit d'autant plus et je me sens prise d'une fougue que je ne me connais pas. J'accélère mon mouvement, le durcit même, suçotant, léchant de tout mon soûl. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et je le vois agripper les draps à côté de lui. Quand je le sens proche de l'extase, je m'arrête, dépose un dernier baiser « chaste » sur son membre dressé et lui murmure, tendrement :

- Bonjour mon amour.

Il relève un peu la tête, visiblement frustré mais finis par me sourire en retour et c'est avec une voix rauque qu'il me répond :

- Bonjour ma petite calamité. Quel réveil …

- Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Ai-je eu l'air un seul instant de ne pas avoir apprécié ?

Je souris, heureuse de mon petit effet mais bien décidée à ne pas m'arrêter là, guidée par une luxure que je ne me connaissais pas. Je grimpe alors sur lui, mon corps nu contre le sien et me mets à lui caresser le torse. Il sourit lui aussi et je sens sa virilité appuyer contre mes fesses. Lentement, je fais passer mon doigt le long de ses muscles, les détaillant du regard, suivant de mon index les courbes de son torse. Il me regarde faire, sans sourciller, tentant de conserver une respiration normale. Et moi, je suis hypnotisée par lui … et ce n'est pas la première fois. Bon, je suis toujours hypnotisée par lui, c'est clair, mais cette fois me ramène à une autre fois où je regardais son torse avec cette même passion.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, Bella ? fait-il, en écho à mes pensées.

Je relève la tête et le regarde, sortie de mes rêves par sa superbe voix rauque, signe qu'il me désire tout autant que je le désire en ce moment même.

- Tu as déjà tracé les mêmes lignes sur mon torse une fois. Le jour où tout a changé …

Je l'interroge simplement du regard, incapable de parler, trop en prise avec mes sentiments, mes souvenirs et mes hormones en folie.

- C'est ce jour-là, le jour où tu admirais mes blessures, en te mordillant la lèvre comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant, comme hypnotisée par moi, c'est ce jour là que tout a changé pour moi. Que j'ai compris …

- Compris quoi ? finis-je par parvenir à articuler non sans peine.

- Compris que je te désirais. Que chaque cellule de mon corps, que chaque parcelle de ma peau n'aspiraient qu'à une seule et unique chose. Te toucher, te sentir, te goûter …

Il se tait et je souris. Pour me goûter, il m'a goutée, ça c'est clair. Je lui ai offert mon sang, en gage de mon amour. Complètement cinglée la Bella, hein ? Et pourtant, en serions-nous ici aujourd'hui si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Est-ce que tous mes actes m'ont menée ici, dans cette chambre, avec Jasper Hale comme amant ? Si c'est le cas, ai-je tout fait pour ne plus être avec Edward, pour ne pas finir par l'épouser, après l'avoir préféré à Jacob, et lui faire un enfant mi-vampire mi-humain ? N'importe quoi, comme si ce genre de choses était possible. Mais malgré mes divagations, la question est posée: et si, en fin de compte, mon inconscient avait rejeté Edward Cullen de ma vie ? Et si il l'avait trouvé trop parfait, trop mièvre, trop "plan-plan" pour moi ? Et si Jasper Hale était une meilleure solution pour moi? Une solution que même les plus sots n'auraient pu imaginer. Et si tout ceci était dans l'ordre des choses? Si ce que nous faisions avait été délimité bien avant, par nos actes respectifs. Et si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nos deux âmes étaient appelées à être réunies ? Que toute notre histoire à chacun n'ait été en fait qu'un prélude à notre histoire commune. Et si nos chemins à l'un et l'autre étaient en fait déjà tracés. Et si celui de Jasper Hale menait à celui de Bella Swan. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'Edward et moi, ce serait pour l'éternité, qu'il me transformerait et qu'on vivrait heureux longtemps. Infiniment longtemps. Mais je me trompais. L'éternité et la promesse d'un amour infini ne me suffisait pas. Je ne sais pas si Jasper me transformera. Et je m'en moque à vrai dire. Je suis prête à vivre les plus belles années de ma vie auprès de lui, même si ça signifie renoncer à la vie éternelle. Je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à lui, mais je me dis que ce qu'il me donne est infiniment plus important que l'éternité. Le temps peut attendre, mon amour pour Jasper, lui, a besoin de s'exprimer, de vivre. J'appartiens à Jasper Hale, voilà mon constat actuel. En l'état. Et je serais et deviendrais ce qu'il décidera que je sois. Est-ce là la preuve de l'amour véritable ?!

J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Jasper, visiblement ennuyé d'attendre, pose ses mains sur mes fesses et me fait basculer sur le lit, pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. J'explose de rire, nerveuse. Pourquoi le suis-je ? Bonne question. Je sais que ça va être génial. Je sais que je vais ressentir mille plaisirs. Et pourtant, je suis nerveuse. Car je sais qu'il s'agit de notre dernière fois en tant qu'humains. Dans quelques heures, l'homme de ma vie sera redevenu le vampire de ma vie. Et j'ai bien envie de profiter de cette dernière fois. Alors que sa bouche trouve le chemin de mon cou, qu'elle embrasse passionnément, ses mains glissent sur moi comme de l'eau. Je gémis, en proie à des frissons irrésistibles. Ce garçon a un pouvoir sur moi que je ne contrôle pas. Il relève un peu la tête pour approcher la bouche de mon oreille et me murmurer:

- Tu me regardais tout à l'heure, comme pour apprendre mon corps par cœur …

- Je veux me remémorer chaque parcelle … haletai-je, le souffle court.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te détailler pour connaître chaque courbe de ton corps, ma petite calamité. Je te connais par cœur …

Ses mains courent sur mes seins, mes flancs; descendent le long de mes cuisses pour mieux remonter en leur intérieur. Je gémis, je frissonne, incapable de me contrôler.

- Tu me sembles bien présomptueux, mon cher ! parvins-je tout de même à articuler.

- Tu crois ça ? me susurre-t-il sur un air de défi. Je te connais par cœur, Isabella Marie Swan. Je sais que là (il désigne, sans regarder car sa tête est toujours enfuie dans mon cou, mon ventre), tu as trois petits grains de beauté qui forment un triangle.

Il a juste. Bordel, il a juste ! Et ils sont minuscules. Et son doigt est au milieu des trois. Sans regarder ! Mince !

- Et je sais que là (il accroche ses doigts à mon oreille gauche, celle où il n'a pas lové sa tête), tu as une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ce qui fait officiellement de toi mon petit Harry Potter personnel !

J'éclate d'un rire cristallin, suivie de près par lui. Il redresse la tête, riant aux éclats et je le trouve magnifique. Plus beau encore dans la lumière du matin, des cernes sous les yeux, riant de façon si naturelle, que jamais je ne l'avais vu.

- Pervers !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu rêvais d'avoir un petit Harry personnel donc ?

- Jamais de la vie. Je rêvais de pouvoir avoir une femme marquée à vie par la signature de Lord Voldemort. Tu combles ce rêve, voilà tout. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs.

Je me mords la lèvre, touchée par ce qu'il vient de me dire, si j'omets la partie sur Voldemort bien sûr.

- Ne rougis pas Bella, même si tu es encore plus belle ainsi, car ce que je dis n'est que l'unique vérité.

- Harry Potter en a une autre pour toi, mon Lord.

- Laquelle ?

- Il va te dévorer à force d'être si merveilleux ! lâchai-je tout en me jetant sur sa bouche, que j'embrasse avec ferveur. Mes mains s'agrippent derrière son cou et l'attirent à moi.

Il ne se fait pas prier pour recommencer la danse de ses mains sur mon corps et pour répondre à mon baiser, tout ce qu'il y a de moins chaste. Sa langue se noue à la mienne avec la même ferveur que j'y mets, comme si lui aussi sentait que ces moments torrides sont les derniers que nous aurons en tant qu'humains tous les deux, comme si lui aussi, il voulait en profiter un maximum. Alors que sa main glisse le long de ma cuisse, je suis prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Comme si j'avais froid alors qu'il est désormais tiède. Il s'arrête alors et me regarde, interrogatif:

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Pas du tout, continue …

- Tu es sûre, Bella ? Car je ne peux pas sentir ce que je te fais …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper, c'est encore meilleur comme ça! soufflai-je, avide qu'il continue ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Il sourit puis se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Ensuite, lentement, il entreprend de déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, descend vers mon cou, ma poitrine ... Ma respiration devient erratique tandis qu'il souffle:

- C'est ennuyeux, tu sais, de ne pouvoir savoir l'effet que je te fais ...

Ses lèvres entourent mon téton tandis que sa main prend en coupe mon sein. Si il pouvait ressentir ce qu'il me fait, là, il reculerait sous la force de l'émotion. J'arrive à peine à respirer tellement il fait ça avec dextérité et tendresse. Je me remémore en plus son "jeu" avec le champagne et ça me rend encore plus avide de lui. Il arrête sa caresse pour à nouveau souffler:

- ... savoir si ce que je fais là te plait ou non ... J'aimerais pouvoir combler toutes tes attentes mais sans mon pouvoir, je suis vulnérable face à toi.

Sa main descend alors le long de mon ventre et rejoint mon intimité, qu'elle se met à caresser passionnément. Je suis au bord de l'apoplexie, comblée au plus haut point mais incapable de lui dire tellement mon souffle est court. Je gémis, rejette la tête en arrière, profitant de sa caresse experte.

- Il ne me reste qu'à prier pour que tu aimes ce que je te fais, Bella ... continue-t-il.

Je sens sa virilité appuyer contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ce qui me rend dingue. Je suis incapable d'esquisser un geste, incapable de dire un mot, je suis prisonnière de ses caresses. Et croyez-moi, y a pire comme situation ! Je voudrais lui rendre à mon tour tout le plaisir qu'il me donne mais c'est impossible, c'est comme s'il m'immobilisait par sa voix enjôleuse et ses caresses diaboliques.

- Jasper ... haletai-je, à bout de souffle.

- J'aimerais tant sentir que tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi ...

Mue alors par une force que je ne me soupçonnais pas, j'arrive à me défaire de son emprise et le fait rouler sur le dos sur le lit. Je regrimpe sur lui, haletante et le fixe du regard. Le sien est un appel au viol, purement et simplement. Et je ne demande que ça. Mais avant de pouvoir penser à ça, je dois lui prouver à quel point il me rend dingue. Je l'embrasse alors goulûment, tout en frottant de manière éhontée mon entrejambe sur son bas-ventre.

- Tu ne le sens donc pas ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

Il ne répond pas, me fixant du regard intensément tandis que tout mon corps appelle le sien comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- Sentir quoi ?

- L'effet que tu me fais, voyons ! parvins-je à articuler, plutôt péniblement.

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de sourire tendrement. Je continue mon frotti-frotta contre son corps brûlant. Haha, brûlant ! Autant que le mien. Pas autant que celui de Jake, fort heureusement. Il relève un peu la tête, cherchant à capturer mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je me penche alors vers lui pour l'aider un peu et il en profite pour glisser sa main derrière mon cou et m'attirer à lui fougueusement pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son autre main virevolte sur mon dos, me procurant mille frissons. Je suis transportée par ses caresses, gémis, me colle à lui effrontément. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même à cet instant précis. Je l'aime à un tel point que je ne peux qu'imaginer être tout contre lui. Rien que l'idée qu'on pourrait se séparer un jour pour une chose quelconque ou l'autre suffit à me rendre malade. Alors que je le goûte, que je le déguste avec envie surtout, il entre en moi sans que je prévois son mouvement. J'hoquète de stupeur et de plaisir, rejetant la tête en arrière et me cambrant sous l'effet qu'il me fait. Il bouge sous moi, me procurant mille plaisirs, tandis que je me laisse bercer par ses va-et-vient à la fois doux et fougueux. Je gémis, m'accroche à son torse et le griffe même sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Je suis fourbue, épuisée mais incroyablement heureuse. Incroyablement entière. Alors que mon homme me possède, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes. D'ailleurs, quand il atteint son paroxysme, je le rejoins en un spasme démesuré et finis par retomber la tête sur son torse, repue ... pour quelques minutes.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it__  
__This is the best feeling_

Quelques heures plus tard, on se trouve hors de la sublime maison, prêts à repartir. Il met mon sac dans le coffre de la Mercedes, reclape celui-ci et se retourne vers moi, un vague sourire sur le visage. Et bien entendu, face à lui, je ne peux cacher ma bouderie. Il tend la main vers ma joue, me la caresse tendrement tandis que je tente un pâle sourire qui doit, je le sais, ressembler à une grimace. Impossible de sourire dans un moment pareil.

- On reviendra, Bella, je t'en fais la promesse, murmure-t-il tendrement, pour me rassurer.

- Quand ? piétinai-je, impatiente déjà.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu étais si femme tout à l'heure …

_This innocence is brilliant__  
__I hope that it will stay__  
_

Je baisse les yeux et rougis instantanément. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure était vraiment « osé ». Jamais je ne m'étais comportée de la sorte d'ailleurs. Même avec Edward quand nous avions fait l'amour alors que tout était fini, juste pour le plaisir. Ni ma première fois avec Jasper alors que je m'étais littéralement jetée sur lui. C'est bizarre à penser mais pour cet instant où il est humain, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi la plus expérimentée des deux dans ce domaine. Idiot, hein ? Pourtant, c'est ainsi que je l'ai ressenti et ainsi que je me suis comportée. Il pose un doigt sous mon menton, m'obligeant ainsi à relever la tête vers lui. Son regard accroche le mien et sa bouche dessine un sourire irrésistible.

- Tu n'as pas à rougir de cela, Bella. Tu étais fantastique ainsi, murmure-t-il.

Il m'attire alors à lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord, calmement, tendrement, prenant le temps de me goûter. Ensuite, elles se font plus pressantes et je sens sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je ne lui refuse pas une seconde. Nos langues se mèlent alors tandis que ses mains parcourent mon dos, me procurant mille frissons. Mes mains vont, elles, se coincer derrière son cou, pour l'attirer plus à moi encore. J'ai l'impression que je vais lui sauter dessus, là, sur le coffre de la voiture. Une dernière fois en tant qu'humain …

Mais le vampire blond est bien plus sage que moi et me repousse lentement, mettant un terme à notre baiser qui m'emportait.

- On doit y aller. Je dois absolument être rentré pour l'heure fatidique ...

- Mais pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas expliqué !

- Tout simplement parce que je ne le sais pas. Jamais aucun vampire redevenu humain grâce à Eléa n'a passé à la phase "re-transformation", à vrai dire …

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Parce que tous les vampires qu'elle a embrassés avant moi, elle les a embrassé par attirance, par amour parfois. Une fois redevenu humain, c'était incontrôlable pour elle, elle devait boire leur sang.

- Oh mon dieu …

- Comme tu dis. Donc nous ne savons pas ce qui va m'arriver. En vérité, un seul est resté "vivant", si on peut appeler ça ainsi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Oliver. Ils ont voulu tenter l'expérience pour voir si cette transformation était permanente. Toutefois, ils n'ont jamais pu savoir ce qui s'est passé après 24 heures. Oliver avait disparu, poussé par l'envie de voir le monde avec des yeux d'humain et quand elle et Sephora l'ont retrouvé, il était retransformé et ne se souvenait de rien …

- C'est bien la peine de faire des expériences sans suivre le protocole ! ronchonnai-je.

- Bref, nous ne savons pas comment je vais réagir. Ni ce que ça va être pour moi. Si la retransformation va être aussi douloureuse que la transformation également. Et je préfère que tu sois loin de moi quand ça arrivera. Protégée surtout.

- Oui mais je …

- Bella, arrête de commencer systématiquement tes phrases par "Oui mais ", tu ne fais que me tenter de te dire "avril".

- Tssss ! Je voulais juste dire que j'aurais aimé être près de toi …

- Bella, on ne va pas se séparer. C'est l'histoire de quelques heures. Et on se retrouvera ! fait-il en me prenant par les épaules, rassurant.

- Je sais mais …

- Avril !

J'éclate de rire devant son air fier et il me sourit. Je me love contre lui et soupire. Rien qu'à savoir qu'on va le séparer de moi me rend nerveuse. Et si tout ne se passait pas bien ?! Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer mais je ne veux pas le perdre, c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre.

_This moment is perfec__t__  
__Please don't go away__  
__I need you now__  
__And I'll hold on to it__  
__Don't you let it pass you by__  
_

Deux heures plus tard, on arrive devant la luxueuse villa des Cullen et je suis toujours aussi nerveuse. Traitez-moi de folle si vous le voulez, mais je suis intimement persuadée que tout ça va mal se finir. Déjà, il y a la re-transformation, dont on ne sait rien. Et puis, il y a Alice, avec qui il garde cette relation bizarre, l'art de disparaître ensemble pour avoir de grandes conversations et rien d'autre j'espère mais qui me rend dingue de jalousie. Et puis, surtout, il y a Edward. Edward dont je ne connais pas la réaction face à mon amour pour Jasper, Edward que je n'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté la chambre où Jasper s'est réveillé humain. Bien sûr, je savais qu'Edward n'était pas naïf au point de n'avoir rien remarqué. Mais tout de même, maintenant que ses doutes seront confirmés, comment va-t-il réagir envers nous ? Envers moi? Envers Jasper aussi ... Et tout cela me stresse énormément. Je rêve d'un monde où tout irait bien. Mais les rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité. J'ai appris cela depuis quelques temps. Et finalement, même si mon amour pour Jasper est plus important que tout, je n'ai pas envie de briser cette famille. Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement de temps. Ce serait injuste qu'ils se déchirent par ma faute. Jasper pose un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui avant de poser sa bouche dans mes cheveux, tentant par là de me calmer. Etonnamment, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ressent mon angoisse. Tout au long de notre voyage, et même quand j'ai appris qu'il était humain, je suis restée persuadée qu'il ressentait mes émotions. Empathe jusqu'au bout des ongles, même dans son humanité. Il est vraiment exceptionnel.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu le sais ça? murmure-t-il contre moi.

- J'aimerais te croire mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si tu m'échappais déjà …

- Et je suis toujours à tes côtés.

- Je te sens filer pourtant … On va nous séparer …

- On ne peut décemment pas parvenir à séparer deux êtres qui s'aiment aussi purement.

- Et toi et Alice ? arguai-je, me détachant de lui, bras croisés, le toisant mi-révoltée mi-attendrie.

La question est posée. Il le fallait. Il regarde au loin, comme pesant chaque mot de sa réponse. Et pendant ce temps, je retiens ma respiration. Sa réponse me libérera ou me perdra à jamais. Il n'a que deux options, et il le sait.

- Nous parlerons de cela en temps voulu, Bella.

Je soupire. Bien évidemment, il esquive. A quoi m'attendais-je donc ?

- Ne pas en parler, ça revient à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre … Je n'accepte plus ces silences et ces non-dits …

- Alors tu aurais du ne pas me choisir. Tu savais parfaitement quelle part de mystère je garde en moi.

Un point pour le grand blond mystérieux. Balle au centre. Et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. Je n'ai pas envie de m'écraser.

- Jasper, tout est contre nous. Les autres n'espèrent qu'une seule et unique chose, qu'on se plante. Toi-même, j'ai l'impression que tu marches sur un fil. Un jour tu peux tomber d'un côté, l'autre jour de l'autre côté. On ne peut pas non plus garder ces choses tues entre nous. Ca fait beaucoup trop et on n'y survivra pas.

- On est épiques, Bella. Notre histoire est épique.

- L'heure n'est pourtant pas à la métaphore, ripostai-je, de mauvaise grâce.

- Cesse donc de te torturer l'esprit ainsi, petite calamité ! fait-il en me prenant d'autorité dans ses bras tandis que je boude toujours.

- Je ne peux faire autrement quand tant de questions restent sans réponse.

- Elles viendront en temps et heure, rassure-toi. D'ici là, sache qu'on est épique et que c'est ce qui fait que notre histoire est si intense. Oui, nous voguons sur des mers houleuses, en proie à des tempêtes violentes qui nous attendent. Je le sais tout ça. Mais je suis convaincu d'une chose, on peut traverser tout ça et en ressortir indemne par la seule force de notre amour.

Je me laisse alors aller contre lui, goûtant sa présence rassurante, car ses mots … si justes … ont fini de me réconforter.

Je suis assise là, complètement tétanisée, tordant mes doigts dans tous les sens, me mordant la lèvre, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Je dois faire un effort surhumain sur moi-même pour penser à respirer. Inspire, Bella. Expire. Lentement … Inspire. Expire. Et tout ira bien … Enfin, ça c'est la théorie, car je suis clairement dans un merdier. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne me souviens même pas ce que je fiche dans cette galère. Je me dis que ça doit être ma mauvaise conscience qui a décidé pour moi. Je dois me sentir mal pour Jasper et moi, le couple que nous formons désormais aux yeux de tous. C'est forcément ça, je ne vois pas d'autre explication plausible au fait que je me retrouve ici de mon plein gré. Inspirer. Expirer. Surtout ne pas oublier. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce traquenard ? Je regarde la Reine de Glace plantée devant moi, dans le fauteuil face au lit où je suis posée, les bras croisés, me fusillant de yeux. Alice Cullen, celle que j'appelais communément ma meilleure amie. Joviale, amusante, drôle, attendrissante. Il reste bien peu de tous ces traits de caractère qui me faisaient l'aimer. Puis-je vraiment penser que son attitude glaciale est totalement indépendante de mes actes récents ? Non, je dois le reconnaître et l'assumer. Si Alice est aussi méchante depuis son retour, c'est uniquement et seulement à cause de ma relation avec Jasper. Où qu'elle soit allée, elle m'a vue, par ses visions, fauter avec son mari. Son mari … bon dieu ! Car c'est ce qu'il est, non ?! Et elle est revenue pour ça, pour nous empêcher d'aller plus avant, pour le récupérer. Elle a essayé de le faire en parlant avec lui, par la méthode douce. Elle n'y est visiblement pas parvenue, et elle a donc décidé d'adresser directement ses remontrances à la traîtresse, moi en l'occurrence. Et franchement, là, devant elle, dans cette pièce où elle m'a conviée, moi et moi seule, et où je me suis rendue sans vraiment tergiverser à l'heure convenue, je me demande ce que je fiche ici. Ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Vous connaissez l'expression « Se jeter dans la gueule du loup » ? Je pense que je suis en train de l'appliquer à la perfection en ce moment-même. Que va-t-elle faire de moi ? Par où va-t-elle attaquer ? Et surtout, peu importent les arguments qu'elle me présentera, comment pourrais-je, moi petite humaine, refuser quoique ce soit à la vampire magnifique toute puissante qu'elle est ? Mais pire encore, comment pourrais-je me pardonner de lui abandonner l'homme que j'aime en toute connaissance de cause ? Ca y est, je manque d'air rien qu'à cette idée et tout ça parce que j'en oublie de respirer calmement. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer … mais pourquoi suis-je venue ici de mon plein gré ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? Etait-ce vraiment ma mauvaise confiance qui m'a emmenée ici ou l'envie irrésistible de savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire ?

- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir, Bella, me lance-t-elle pour rompre le silence glacial qui règne depuis que je suis entrée dans la pièce et que je me suis assise sur le lit face à elle, sur son invitation.

Voilà, sur cette simple phrase, la partie est lancée. Je ne peux plus reculer, encore moins m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je n'ai que deux solutions affronter l'ennemi. Avec dignité, ou en me répandant en excuses et me traînant à ses pieds. Deux choix. Mais je dois l'affronter, ça c'est certain. La victime ou l'égale, c'est à moi de choisir.

- Je te dois bien ça, dis-je, d'une voix que je veux assurée, mettant fin à mon débat intérieur.

Je serai forte, c'est ce que Jasper m'a appris à être depuis le départ d'Edward.

- Qu'on soit bien claires, tu ne me dois rien ! m'assène-t-elle, revêche, tout en se levant et ouvrant le rideau qui gardait la chambre dans la pénombre.

Mon regard accroche son visage autrefois si joli et aujourd'hui si dur. Visiblement, elle ne digère pas du tout cette histoire avec Jasper. Et je peux la comprendre. Je ne pourrais pas accepter de le voir retourner avec elle. J'en aurais la rage au ventre. Elle ne supporte pas qu'il soit avec moi, c'est concevable. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas de la douleur que je vois sur ses traits. C'est uniquement de la rancœur et de la froideur.

- Je ... tentai-je piteusement avant de m'arrêter ne sachant que dire.

- Soyons brèves, c'est l'important. Aucune de nous deux n'a envie que ça dure trop longtemps ...

Oh non, pas du tout. Je n'attends qu'une chose, filer d'ici et entière, si possible. Retrouver mon amoureux et le serrer dans mes bras, mieux qu'il me serre dans ses bras, et qu'il m'assure que tout ira bien. Car là, ça fait quelques heures qu'il a disparu pour se retransformer, et je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, devant affronter sa femme par moi-même. Et devoir accepter sa colère sur notre relation en sachant qu'il ne pourra être là pour me protéger si elle décide de s'en prendre à moi. Ni Edward d'ailleurs ... Car là est toute la dualité de mon humeur. Je suis soulagée et stressée à la fois. Quand on est arrivés, Carlisle nous a accueillis un peu inquiet mais surtout heureux de nous revoir sains et saufs. Il nous a expliqué qu'Edward était de nouveau reparti sans mot dire sur sa destination ni sur la durée de son voyage. Et qu'il était reparti seul, cette fois. Il n'avait pas l'air étonné ni même tracassé. Comme s'il s'était habitué à ce que le vampire aux cheveux roux aille et vienne au gré de ses humeurs. J'aurais du être totalement soulagée de ne pas devoir affronter sa colère, même froide. Et pourtant, même si j'étais plutôt contente d'éviter un conflit, je regrette son départ. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit là. Là quand Jasper se retransforme, là quand Alice me prend à part dans sa chambre, là tout court. Je voulais qu'Edward, sa protection et l'amitié qu'il me porte soient là maintenant. Mais il ne l'est pas et je vais devoir affronter ça toute seule, comme une grande. Il est peut-être temps que j'apprenne à me dépêtrer sans mes deux vampires bodyguards après tout.

- Je t'écoute, lançai-je, relevant la tête, tentant d'être fière dans la torture qu'elle va m'infliger. Ne me ménage pas, je peux tout entendre !

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et sourit de manière ironique. Mais je soutiens son regard, histoire qu'elle sache que je ne flancherais pas, même si mes jambes flageolent tellement j'ai peur.

- Allez, Alice, abrège donc cette attente interminable. Qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Crois-moi, Bella, ceci sera loin d'être réglé après aujourd'hui.

Sur ces mots, tandis que je tente de garder un souffle correct en m'intimant de respirer, elle vient se rasseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Elle sourit encore et finit enfin par attaquer:

- Comme tu le sais, le mariage approche à grands pas...

Hein ?! Elle va tout de même pas me régler mon compte devant tout le monde au mariage de Rosalie et Emmettt ? Ce ne serait pas juste pour moi, pas juste pour eux surtout.

- Il serait donc opportun qu'on règle ça dès maintenant …

Ahhh voilà qui est plus raisonnable. Autant qu'on règle ça entre nous, plutôt que d'y mêler les autres, non ?! J'attends donc qu'elle crache enfin son venin, que l'abcès soit crevé et que tout soit dit. Enfin …

- … et qu'on mette enfin sur pied l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie ! s'exclame-t-elle presque en rigolant, me faisant l'espace d'un instant retrouver l'Alice que j'ai tant aimée.

Une heure plus tard, je suis couchée sur le lit de Jasper (et oui, j'ai changé de chambre, héhé), mon portable devant moi, m'attelant à la tâche qu'Alice m'a confiée. En quelques mots, elle veut que Rosalie, qui a déjà eu plusieurs mariages et donc plusieurs enterrements de vie de jeune fille, gagne le droit, le laisser-passer si vous voulez, pour une nouvelle fiesta. Du coup, elle m'a demandé de créer deux comptes mail. Le premier, pour nous : garcesetfièresdeletre sur gmail . com. Le deuxième, pour elle : chaudecomme _ unebaraqueafrite _ unsoirdekermesse sur gmail . com. Ensuite, lui envoyer un mail sur son adresse habituelle lui donnant sa nouvelle adresse et son mot de passe « vilainecoquine » et envoyer sur cette boîte avec notre adresse un mail avec les instructions pour l'épreuve à passer. A savoir, se faire prendre en photo douze fois dans des situations cocasses. Et pour être cocasses, elles sont cocasses. Pour exemples, se faire prendre en photo à la boutique des Newton en pijama et peignoir ou encore en doctoresse à l'hôpital avec Carlisle et un patient. Bref, je sais déjà qu'il y en a certaines qu'elle ne réussira pas. Si elle parvient à réunir les douze photos, elle a droit à une vraie fiesta de débauche et d'amusement. Si elle en loupe une, elle doit passer son enterrement de vie de jeune fille assise dans le salon des Cullen à ouvrir des cadeaux craignos, avec Esmé et le clan Denali qu'elle, selon les dires d'Alice, déteste au plus haut point. Bref, on sait que Rosalie va se démener pour obtenir ces photos. Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'il y en a une qu'elle n'aura jamais. Alors que je ricane devant mon ordi, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur mon vampire blond et je reclape rapidement l'ordi pour me lever et me jeter dans ses bras.

- Te revoilà !!!!

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear__  
__The first time in my life and now it's so clear__  
__Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here__  
__It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere__  
_

Il m'accueille dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer avec lui à travers la chambre. J'explose de rire, ivre de bonheur de le retrouver, ivre de bonheur de le retrouver « normal ». Quand il s'arrête enfin, j'accroche mes mains autour de son visage et le regarde intensément. Il a retrouvé son regard mordoré et je suis aux anges. J'avais peur que son végétarisme l'ait quitté.

- Je vais bien, Bella, je vais bien …

J'éclate en sanglots et c'est à son tour de se saisir de mon visage. Il l'approche du sien et m'embrasse, avec toute la rage et la passion qu'il peut y mettre. Ce qui calme instantanément mes larmes. Je lui rends son baiser avec amour et désespoir, m'accrochant à lui pour me prouver qu'il est bien là et que tout ira bien pour nous. Il me l'a promis, j'ai pourtant encore besoin qu'il me le prouve. Encore et encore.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it__  
__This is the best feeling__  
_

Malheureusement, il me repousse légèrement, gardant ses mains autour de moi, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

- J'aimerais approfondir nos retrouvailles, petite calamité, mais nous devons faire autre chose, là tout de suite …

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus urgent que de nous retrouver, arguai-je, mutine.

- Eh bien pourtant, on ne peut y échapper sans crainte de représailles.

Il me tend alors sa main que je saisis sans hésiter et on descend ensemble les escaliers, se lançant de temps en temps des petits sourires amoureux. Tout va bien se passer … Tout est parfait.

_This innocence is brilliant__  
__I hope that it will stay__  
__This moment is perfect__  
__Please don't go away__  
__I need you now__  
__And I'll hold on to it__  
__Don't you let it pass you by__  
_

Alors qu'on arrive au salon et que je pense qu'on va s'y arrêter, il m'entraîne vers la porte fenêtre qui mène à la terrasse. J'arque un sourcil, étonnée quand il me précise :

- Les premiers invités du mariage commencent à arriver, Bella. C'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de te présenter deux de mes très bons amis, de mes plus chers amis d'ailleurs ! me dit-il en passant la porte, nous menant à l'extérieur où deux personnes nous attendent appuyés à la balustrade. Deux hommes. Beaux à damner un saint. Et je m'y connais en vampires, croyez-moi !!!

- Bella, je te présente mes deux amis : les frères Salvatore.

Les deux garçons qui étaient en train de discuter se retournent sur nous et je suis d'autant plus figée. L'un respire la bonté même. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Le deuxième, par contre, c'est tout le contraire. Il inspire la crainte et la peur. Il devrait me donner envie de m'enfuir et pourtant, je n'ai qu'une envie, le regarder et le regarder encore. C'en est presque malsain. (NDA : Pour voir à quoi ressemblent les deux frères, pour celles qui ne suivent pas la série, allez là : http : // www . maxiseries . fr / wp – content / uploads / 2009 / 05 / vampire _ diaries _ promo8 - 480x637 . jpg en enlevant tous les espaces bien sûr ;) ) Celui au regard doux s'approche de moi et me tend la main, puis dans une voix suave me dit:

- Bonjour, je suis Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Ravi de te rencontrer.

J'attrape la main qu'il me tend et la serre brièvement, l'attention toujours attirée par son frère quelques pas derrière lui, assis sur la balustrade, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

- Oh, lui, c'est ...

Le beau ténébreux saute alors de son "perchoir" et s'approche de moi d'un pas leste, coupant son frère dans sa phrase.

- Damon. Je suis Damon Salvatore. Le frère de ce sombre imbécile.

Il se saisit à son tour de ma main, et, à l'inverse de son frère, l'amène à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser rapide et incroyablement sexy, toujours sans me lâcher des yeux.

- Et tu dégages un parfum absolument sublime, Bella ... Tes parents ont été inspirés en te donnant ce prénom ...

- Lâche-la Damon, et recule s'il te plait ! s'interpose le beau Stefan, un air soucieux sur le visage.

Et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous sépare. Ce Damon Salvatore exerce une sorte d'attraction malsaine sur moi, c'est étrange. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'Oliver est dans les parages car sinon, mon empathe de petit ami m'aurait captée directement.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que mes parents ont été inspirés. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une décision commune d'ailleurs.

- Hmmm je vois, fait-il dans un sourire craquant. Parents divorcés non ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Oh disons que cette vilaine rancœur dans ta voix ne laissait aucun doute. Si l'un des deux était mort, tu aurais pris un air affecté, non rancunier.

Je souris à mon tour, heureuse de voir que parfois, il me suffit juste de dire les choses d'une certaine manière pour qu'on me comprenne, sans besoin de préciser outre mesure.

- Je t'en prie, excuse le manque de compassion et de tact de mon frère, ça fait longtemps qu'il vit loin de la civilisation, s'excuse Stefan pour son frère.

Lui, il m'agace déjà. Il a beau être sublime, il se la joue un peu trop "vampire parfait" pour moi. Et malheureusement pour lui, il a tendance à me rappeler tout ce que je déteste chez Edward. Avant que j'aie pu rétorquer quoique ce soit, la voix de Rosalie résonne dans toute la maison et même à l'extérieur où on se trouve, faisant lever le regard intéressé de Damon vers la fenêtre de sa chambre:

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Venez ici tout de suite que je vous égorge et vous écartèle encore vivantes !

Je tourne le regard de Jasper qui m'offre une moue amusée et me mords la lèvre, stressée.

- Eh bien, quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien s'amuser par ici ! décrète Damon, en se frottant les mains d'un air sadique sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

Je suis assise dans le canapé, Alice à mes côtés, fin prête. Ce soir, c'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Rosalie. A ce propos, elle a réuni toutes les photos sauf une. Celle que je doutais qu'elle puisse obtenir, d'ailleurs. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'a même pas essayé. Après avoir ragé contre nous quand elle a lu notre mail, elle s'est volontiers prêtée au jeu, posant plus que de raison, surtout pour la photo assise sur le bureau du principal du lycée, lui en train de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle reconnaît même que ça l'a amusée. Bref, on évite la potence. Mais je sais que pour la dernière, elle n'a même pas osé demander au sujet de poser. Ce qui est dommage car cette situation pourrait être hilarante.

- Je ne céderai pas d'un iota, Rose ! Tu m'as cette photo ou je laisse le strip-teaseur où il est et on passe la soirée avec Esmé, Tanya, Irina, Kate et Carmen ! crie Alice, à mes côtés, à l'attention de la belle blonde qui se pomponne toujours à l'étage.

- Alice, tu sais très bien que c'est parfaitement impossible !

- "L'urgent est fait, l'impossible est en cours, pour les miracles: prévoir un délai" ma chère Rose ! (NDA: Merci à Miss Iselie pour cette phrase que j'adore, surtout quand je parle de l'écriture de Répulsion ;) )

- S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiit! Sois clémente !

- Je ne céderai pas, te dis-je ! C'est dans mon caractère d'être intransigeante après tout !

Ca, on peut le dire ! Suffisait de voir comme elle m'emmenait de force faire les boutiques, même si j'avais une bonne excuse à lui opposer. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce trait de caractère s'est encore renforcé depuis qu'elle est rentrée.

- Bien ! tonne Rosalie, visiblement furieuse.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons sont arrivés dans le salon, fin prêts eux aussi. Ils ont tous revêtus leurs habits de sortie, sont tirés à quatre épingles, ce qui me fait me croire instantanément au paradis. Ou dans un rêve. Impossible de dire lequel est le plus beau de tous. Si on met Jasper à part bien sûr, car sinon, il est clair que mon amoureux dépasse largement les autres par sa beauté mystérieuse. D'ailleurs, il s'approche furtivement de moi pour déposer un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres et je souris, béate, tandis qu'il va rejoindre les autres près de la porte d'entrée. Damon s'affale dans le fauteuil face au canapé et m'adresse un sourire carnassier qui me fait rougir. Lui, par contre, ne s'est pas changé mais il faut reconnaître que son pull noir en col v et son jeans noir avec ses chaussures noirs et son long manteau noir lui vont parfaitement.

- Vous faites quoi les filles ce soir ? demande Emmett, tout sourire lui aussi.

- On reste ici parce que Rosalie n'a pas rempli le contrat et qu'Alice ne veut pas lâcher un peu de lest ! grommelai-je, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour cacher mon décolleté honteux que je réservais à Jasper pour la fin de soirée.

- Allons bon, Alice intransigeante, ça m'étonne ça dis donc ! ironise Jasper en regardant son ex-femme dans les yeux.

Celle-ci redresse la tête vers lui sur un air hautain et reporte son attention sur l'escalier tandis que Sephora et Eléa arrivent dans le salon, prêtes elles aussi.

- On fait quoi finalement ? demande Eléa, inquiète elle aussi de vivre la soirée "gnangnan"

- On espère le miracle ! fis-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ne remettriez-vous pas cette décision à la majorité ? Vous votez et le plus grand nombre l'emporte? propose Damon, sans me lâcher des yeux. Je ne suis pas vraiment pour la démocratie mais dans une population féminine, je pense que ça fonctionne mieux que la dictature !

- Parce qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec Alice Cullen, on est pas assez fortes, voilà tout ! me victimisai-je immédiatement.

- Tu sais, Bella, je souffre d' anatidaephobie ! me lance Damon dans un sourire ironique.

Stefan lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je me redresse pour mieux voir Damon. Les conversations autour de nous se sont tues et je sens que nous sommes au centre de l'attention.

- De quoi ?

- D' anatidaephobie.

- A tes souhaits ! Tu m'expliques ou je dois prendre un dictionnaire ?

- Je suis anatidaephobe, ce qui signifie que j'ai une peur fictionnelle, irraisonnée et immotivée selon laquelle un canard pourrait être en train de me regarder, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il me dit ni même pourquoi il a amené ce sujet sur le tapis.

- Un canard te regarde ? finis-je par demander, toujours aussi abasourdie.

- Eh bien, oui, toi en ce moment, n'est-il pas ?

- Je ... je ne saisis pas.

- Oh, et bien il se fait qu'à te plaindre ainsi et à geindre, tu m'as immédiatement fait penser au vilain petit canard que personne n'aime. Et comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme si tu me déshabillais des yeux depuis que je suis arrivé, eh bien voilà l'analogie !

Sur ces mots, il se lève et fais signe aux autres qu'il les attend dehors. Autres qui se sont empressés d'éclater de rire et donc par là de foutre de ma tronche. Sympaaa ! Je me renfrogne, m'enfonçant autant que faire se peut dans le canapé, attendant que la blonde descende enfin qu'on puisse filer et que je n'aie plus à supporter tous les regards hilares sur moi. Chose qu'elle me concède rapidement car elle déboule dans les escaliers telle une furie et se jette au bras de son frère sans un regard pour personne d'autre, même pas son promis qui lui tendait les lèvres.

- Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazz' ! J'ai absolument besoin que tu me rendes un immense service !

- Mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées, tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir habillée ainsi ? demande Emmett, s'immisçant dans la conversation sans y avoir été invité.

La belle blonde ne le regarde même pas, toute son attention portée sur son frère, duquel elle espère soutirer la dernière photo. Elle rêve. Alice se retourne sur moi et mime avec ses lèvres un "Il ne le fera jamais, elle ne réussira pas, je le connais par cœur", ce que j'approuve sans problème. Jamais Jasper ne se pliera à ça. Jamais. Il lui sourit pourtant:

- Rose, je ferais ce que tu veux pour te faire plaisir mais là, on a un timing assez chargé et …

- Jasper, au nom de notre fraternité, je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi !

- Ca prend longtemps ?

- Pas plus d'une demi-heure. Et ton bon vouloir aussi.

"Et ta dignité!" pensai-je entre moi-même, sans pour autant le signaler.

- Bien, je t'écoute !

- Viens avec moi ! fait-elle en se saisissant de sa main et de son sac à main qui traînait près de l'entrée. Le temps que je réagisse, ils ont passé la porte et sont grimpés en voiture. Alice se retourne illico sur moi, un grand sourire barrant son visage, me faisant à nouveau un peu retrouver mon Alice à moi:

- Je ne veux manquer ça pour rien au monde !

- Moi non plus ! répondis-je, surexcitée !

Et nous voilà parties toutes les deux, talonnées de près par le reste du groupe, filles et garçons, aussi curieux de savoir que nous !

On arrive à la boutique peu de temps après eux. J'entends Damon éclater de rire derrière nous quand il lit l'enseigne du magasin où l'on entre. Chez Festy Ch'touille, magasin de farces, attrapes et costumes en tous genres. Quand on ouvre la porte, on tombe nez-à-nez avec le gérant qui semble hilare lui aussi.

- Il n'est pas QUESTION, Rosalie, que je cède à ce caprice ! grommèle Jasper depuis la cabine d'essayage où ils sont enfermés tous les deux.

- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que tu pourrais pour me faire plaisir! Ca, ça me fait plaisir !

- Ca te fait plaisir que je me ridiculise ? tonne mon beau vampire blond.

On est morts de rire. Tous autant qu'on est. Car tout le monde est là, il ne manque personne. Et même si tout le monde ne sait pas de quoi il retourne exactement, ils savent que rien ne peut sortir de bon de ce magasin-ci.

- Je t'en prie, Jasper, tu ne comprends pas ...

- Non, ça c'est certain, je ne comprends pas. Absolument pas !

- Ce sont tes deux femmes ! Elles ont été absolument horribles avec moi !

- Primo, je n'ai pas deux femmes, j'en ai une seule. Secundo, en quoi suis-je responsable de ce qu'elles te "font" ? Et tertio, et laisse-moi finir avant de pinailler, crois-tu vraiment que je suis assez naïf pour penser qu'elles peuvent te malmener sans que tu ne rechignes ?

- Je ne peux rien faire ! Je veux une fête de célibataire hyperfun moi !

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela a à voir avec moi. Et qui plus est, tu n'es plus célibataire depuis longtemps, ma chère !

- Jasper, je t'en supplie. Je ne te demanderais plus rien d'autre après. Et je te serais redevable. Eternellement redevable. Pour tout ce que tu voudras. Même si ça inclut coucher avec Mike Newton !

Emmettt grimace tandis que j'explose de rire à la vision que ça appelle en moi. Et je piaffe d'impatience surtout, de les voir enfin sortir de cette cabine d'essayage. Et je ne suis pas la seule, si j'en juge par la mine réjouie des autres postés autour de moi.

- S'il te !

- Ne prends pas ces yeux de Bambi avec moi, Rose, tu sais parfaitement que ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi !

- Pourtant, quand Bella les fait ...

- Ca va, ça va, tais-toi donc un peu !

Je grimace à mon tour tandis qu'Emmett passe un bras autour de mes épaules, moqueur et solidaire à la fois.

- Jasper, je t'en prie, c'est l'histoire de deux secondes !

- Si j'accepte Rose, et ne clape pas déjà dans tes mains avant que je ne t'aie dit que j'acceptais, car ce n'est pas gagné, loin de là. Donc, si j'accepte, tu me seras éternellement redevable. Eternellement, Rose. Ce qui veut dire que la moindre chose que je te demanderais, tu devras l'exécuter sans rechigner, même si ça engage à aller à l'encontre d'un tes fameux principes. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis « Serrons-nous la main pour sceller le pacte » ! piaffe d'impatience ma future belle-sœur.

- C'est à ce point important pour toi ?

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- A tel point que tu t'engages à devenir ma « chose » ?

- N'exagérons rien, tout de même ! Je te connais mon frère et je compte sur ta retenue naturelle et ton intelligence hors norme pour user de ce pouvoir sur moi à bon escient et ne pas t'abaisser à me demander des choses ridicules et avilissantes.

- Rosalie, tu sais parfaitement que la flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Mais tu marques un point toutefois, je ne m'abaisserais pas à te faire payer cette humiliation en te demandant des choses inutiles. Je compte par contre m'en servir pour obtenir de toi ce que je n'obtiendrais jamais en temps normal. Et j'entends par là la compassion ou un peu de compréhension pour certains choix.

- Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ? piaille Rosalie, heureuse comme un enfant un matin de Noël.

- Oui. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux rien te refuser. Mais serre-moi donc la main qu'on scelle ce pacte avant que tu ne te rendes compte de la portée de ta décision.

Moi-même, je piaffe d'impatience de le voir sortir, sachant parfaitement à quoi m'attendre quand le rideau s'ouvrira à l'inverse de presque tous les autres. Un coup d'œil à ma gauche sur Alice me confirme qu'on est toutes les deux dans le même état de curiosité et d'hilarité, savamment mêlées.

De longues minutes passent, ponctuées par les grommellements de Jasper et les encouragements de Rosalie. Et les autres qui tapotent du pied, qui soufflent, regardent leur montre et se montrent plus impatients encore que nous. Quand le rideau s'ouvre, ceci dit, on est tous d'accord en s'esclaffant presque d'une même voix. Car le défi était de taille (NDA : Hein ma Chouk', c'était du défi ça …), et Rosalie est parfaitement venue à bout du sien : faire porter à Jasper Hale un costume d'abeille (NDA : Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont tordues cette auteuZe et cette bêta hein ?! *sourire angélique* Au fait, Répulsion est à MOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! C'est moi qui l'écris quoi !!! – comment ça je me répète ? Faut bien, on m'écoute pas ! – fin de la parenthèse). Mon beau vampire plus si sexy que ça s'avance donc au milieu du magasin, levant les bras d'impuissance, marchant au milieu de notre groupe, se montrant devant nous aussi ridicule soit-il.

- Riez, riez mes amis ! Mais ma vengeance sera sans limite, croyez-moi.

Il se retourne vers moi et je m'arrête immédiatement de rire comme je peux, me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre pour me donner une contenance.

- Parce que ma petite calamité rit aussi ? dit-il dans un sourire craquant qui me renvoie encore plus à la vision de Maya l'Abeille qui s'impose dans mon esprit depuis qu'il est sorti de la cabine, ce qui me fait éclater de rire sans que je puisse plus me retenir.

- Pardon ! parvins-je à articuler entre deux crises de fou rire.

- Non mais je t'en prie, ne te prive pas.

Je détourne le regard pour reprendre une contenance tandis que Rosalie s'accroche à son bras, toute heureuse.

- C'est le moment de la photo !

- Ah, parce qu'on va immortaliser ce moment en plus ? grogne Jasper.

- Bien sûr ! C'est la condition sine qua non ! s'exclame Alice, elle aussi hilare pour une fois.

- Et bien entendu, tout ça est ton idée, je présume ? devine Jasper.

- Bien entendu.

Ils se défient du regard quelques instants, d'une manière tendre et tendue à la fois, ce qui me fait immédiatement arrêter de rire. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Ils se font alors prendre en photo tandis que c'est à mon tour de maugréer dans mon for intérieur. Pourquoi cette foutue complicité ne s'est-elle pas éteinte enfin ?! Il m'a avoué ses sentiments, il ne peut décemment plus en avoir pour elle ! Les autres, eux, continuent de rigoler, ne pouvant se retenir dès que Jasper fait un mouvement, faisant ainsi voleter ses petites ailes noires et balancer ses petites antennes sur sa tête. Le beau blond se retourne alors sur eux, pince-sans-rire :

- Bzzz ! Bzzzz ! Je suis Maya l'Abeille ! L'abeille vampire, car je suçotte le sang de mes victimes ! Haha !

Le tout en remuant les bras comme si il allait s'envoler, ce qui me rend immédiatement mon hilarité. Même Damon le ténébreux n'en peut plus de rire. Heureusement qu'il s'est assuré que le vendeur était dans l'arrière-boutique avant de lâcher sa phrase !!!

- Et puisqu'on est dans les blagues bien lourdes : « Qu'est-ce qui fait « Zzb, zzb, zzb ? », hein Emmett ?

- Je sais pas moi, toi qui t'endors ?

- Non, mon grand, pas du tout. Une abeille qui va en marche arrière ! (NDA : Et la blague pourrie ressortie en plus ;) Je gère là !!! )

Sur ces mots, il rentre dans la cabine en marche arrière, un beau sourire barrant son visage, faisant un petit clin d'œil entendu à sa sœur. Quand il dit qu'il ferait tout pour elle, il ne ment pas du tout. Il ne lui refuserait rien et est même capable d'amuser la galerie pour qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Et dire que j'ai toujours insoupçonné le lien qui les unissait tous les deux …

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir grimpé dans une immense limousine qui nous a emmenées dans une boutique de lingerie où on a refait la garde-robe de Rosalie et la nôtre en même temps, après avoir appris à danser telle des strip-teaseuses à des barres, après avoir eu une fausse panne de limousine où un dépanneur en fait strip-teaseur est venu à notre secours, faisant son petit show au milieu de la route, nous voici dans une boite de nuit branchée où les filles, belles comme des déesses, se déhanchent sur la piste affolant tous les mâles aux alentours. Pour ma part, pauvre humaine du lot, assise sur un canapé dans le coin qui nous est réservé et après avoir jeté un œil à ma montre, je comprends ma fatigue. Je suis éreintée mais en même temps, il est 4 heures du matin. Je commence à désespérer vu que les filles peuvent tenir des jours entiers puisqu'elles n'ont pas besoin de repos. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas rentrer par moi-même. Ceci dit, vu que l'on a pas encore coincé Victoria, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai envoyé quelques messages à Jasper mais il n'a pas répondu. Il doit être certainement très occupé. Avant de quitter la boutique tout à l'heure, quand il a récupéré son habit « normal » - même si je veux dire incroyablement sexy mais je passerais encore pour une vraie obsédée guidée par ses hormones - , il est venu déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres pour me dire de faire attention à moi et qu'il penserait à moi, même attablé devant un lapdance. Même si je suis hyper jalouse, je trouvais le geste mignon et attentionné. En bref, j'ai envie de retrouver mon amoureux et son lit. Est-ce trop demander ?

Juste à cet instant, comme si quelqu'un là-haut m'avait entendue, la porte de la boite s'ouvre sur les garçons, entrant un à un. Ils ont l'air en forme, rigolant et se poussant, tels des mecs normaux. Emmett a même un soutien-gorge rose noué sur la tête, le faisant ressembler ainsi à Mickey Mouse. Ou au démon avec sa paire de seins sur la tête dans Little Nicky. Ils ont l'air de s'être bien amusé. Quand Jasper me voit, il se dirige vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Alice agrippe son bras quand il passe à côté elle mais il s'en débarrasse d'un geste sans même la regarder, n'ayant d'yeux que pour moi. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je suis déjà debout, prête à l'accueillir. Il me serre dans ses bras et dépose un baiser passionné sur mes lèvres, que je lui rends aisément, nouant ma langue à la sienne avec envie. Bon sang qu'il m'a manqué.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming__  
__It's the happiness inside that you're feeling__  
__It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry__  
__It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming__  
__It's the happiness inside that you're feeling__  
__It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry__  
_

Il s'assied sur le canapé et m'attire sur ses genoux, nous offrant ainsi un moment rien qu'à nous. Les garçons ont rejoint les filles sur la piste et se sont mêlés à elles. Pour ma part, je profite à fond de mon amoureux, le couvrant de baisers, faisant courir ma main sur son torse parfait. On ne parle pas, profitant l'un de l'autre au maximum. Stefan est venu se poser sur un fauteuil près de nous mais ne nous dérange pas, nous permettant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry__  
__This innocence is brilliant__  
__Makes you wanna cry__  
__This innocence is brilliance_

Après une bonne demi-heure de câlins, baisers et tendresse en tout genre, je suis prête à lui demander quand on rentre quand je le sens se raidir contre moi. Je le regarde, interrogative et vois son regard qui était si doux il y a deux secondes se durcir instantanément. Je regarde alors où ses yeux sont fixés et avise la piste de danse. Un type est collé-serré à Alice et elle essaye de s'en défaire sans faire preuve de trop de force. C'est à mon tour de me raidir à cette vue. Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Alice est assez grande pour se défendre seule contre un vulgaire humain tout de même non ? Sans me piper mot, il me déplace sur le canapé et se relève, alors que je m'accroche à sa main, et lui lance un regard suppliant quand il tourne le sien vers moi.

_Please don't go away__  
__Cause I need you now__  
__And I'll hold on to it__  
__Don't you let it pass you by_

Il m'offre un pâle sourire d'excuse et se défait de ma main pour rejoindre la piste de danse d'un pas rapide. Je le suis sans hésiter une seule seconde et arrive au même où il se saisit du garçon qui « molestait » Alice en assénant un « Ne t'avise plus jamais … JAMAIS tu m'entends ? … de reposer les mains sur MA femme ».

Ma femme …

Le mot est lancé. C'est ainsi qu'il la considère encore. Quand il disait tout à l'heure qu'il n'avait qu' « une » femme, ce n'était pas de moi qu'il parlait, comme je le pensais. Non, il parlait d'elle et uniquement d'elle. Et, alors que je viens de vivre un pire moment de bonheur, alors que je vis avec lui depuis sa « renaissance » une relation parfaite, la main qui tient le garçon apeuré retient mon attention. A l'annulaire, comme si elle me narguait, l'alliance reluit dans la lueur des spots, mettant un terme à cette innocence qui nous berçait … qui me berçait. Bon retour à la réalité, Bella.  
_  
__This innocence is brilliant__  
__I hope that it will stay__  
__This moment is perfect__  
__Please don't go away__  
__I need you now__  
__And I'll hold on to it__  
__Don't you let it pass you by_

_

* * *

_

Voilààààààà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sachez qu'encore et toujours, ce sont vos reviews et vos encouragements qui me font avancer ! Donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert !

Le chapitre suivant est le chapitre du mariage, sachez qu'il est importantissime !!! Je vais donc tenter de vous le servir un peu plus rapidement (oui, je sais, je dis toujours ça ^^) ! N'oubliez pas que Répulsion m'appartient bien (une fois de plus ne fait de mal à personne) et qu'il est tout droit sorti de mon esprit pervers !

A bientôt !!!!

Votre dévouée auteuZe

Jess


	23. Lettre ouverte à tout le monde

**Lettre ouverte à mes lecteurs … et détracteurs ;)**

Chers et chères vous tou(te)s qui me suivez,

Chers membres du fan club Répulsion (petite private joke :-P ),

Chers non-membres de ce même fan club,

Je ne comptais pas vous faire part de cela, mais j'ai été interpellée par certaines reviews. Elles sont minoritaires par rapport à celles, merveilleuses, dont vous me couvrez chaque jour mais elles m'interpellent. Si j'ai voulu y répondre dans un premier temps de manière personnelle, je pense qu'il serait peut-être utile que vous puissiez tous et toutes lire mes remarques et mes réponses aux « attaques ». Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que j'utilise le mot « attaque » sans mesquinerie, que je ne me vexe pas de cela, vu que ça énerve que j'utilise ce mot. Mais je m'expliquerais plus loin …

Pour un petit historique, je vous rappelle que dans l'intro de mon chapitre 22, je vous dis que Répulsion a subi sa première attaque, que ça m'a touchée et que je me suis tout de même remise en selle. J'avoue même que la critique était rondement menée et bien claire, bref, je ne me plains pas et ne demande pas que vous me réconfortiez, c'est juste un état des lieux. Visiblement, cet état des lieux a vexé quelqu'un, qui m'a contactée en privé pour me donner son ressenti. Je souhaite donc vous faire part de toute l'affaire, pour que ceux d'entre vous qui n'aiment pas Répulsion ou qui sont déçus par ma fic puissent peut-être avoir des réponses à leur déception.

Historiquement donc, voici la première review critique d'Emiwyn que j'ai reçue et qui m'a touchée ! Alors effectivement, ce n'est pas la « réelle » première, même que certains ont du m'abandonner en cours de route car ils n'aimaient pas ou plus ma fic mais n'ont pas pris le temps de me le dire, ou simplement que je n'ai pas fait attention à certains messages qui pouvaient émettre des réserves sur mes chapitres, mais pour moi, cette review-ci était la première aussi bien construite, aussi bien explicative, aussi parlante pour moi. En bref, voilà pourquoi je la considère comme la véritable première attaque :

_« Bonjour ! _

_Une toute petite review, parce que je manque cruellement de temps. J'ai dévoré littéralement ta fic. Je n'aime habituellement pas les fics sur Twilight (je lis plutôt du HP), mais là, c'est excellent..._

_Alors, pas tout..._

_J'ai prodigieusement adoré la première partie, selon moi, parfaite. Excellentissime la façon dont tu as respecté le personnage de Jasper, comment ils sont passé du simple "je te connais, je me sens redevable, tu es son frère" à l'amitié fusionnelle, à l'affection, et puis à l'amour. Tout est un délice dans la lenteur avec laquelle le tout évolue. J'ai adoré comme Bella tente de retrouver Edward en Jasper, et comme Jasper l'en empêche à chaque fois. J'ai adoré les liens qui se tissent entre eux, vraiment... Et que dire du soir du bal! Merveilleux. Non, franchement, ta première partie est parfaite, et on voudrait qu'Edward ne revienne jamais. C'est excellent comme tout le monde se rend compte de la relation jasper-bella, mais personne ne dit rien, les laissant vivre leur histoire et se consoler. Excellent. Vraiment, tout est bien construit, tu sais où tu vas, tout est plausible, et je t'ai suivie à fond. J'ai vraiment adoré, et si je n'ai plus de mots pour l'exprimer, sache que au contraire, mon adoration va encore plus loin. _

_Par contre, tout se gâte lorsque Edward et Alice rentrent. Là je n'ai pas compris comme ta fiction (attention, je vais être extrêmement dure) plonge dans la banalité, voire la médiocrité. Jasper perd tout ce qui le rendait attachant, différent, toute son unité et son intégrité. Il devient simplement un objet sexuel, une bombe sur laquelle Bella ne veut qu'une chose : sauter. Toute psychologie de ce personnage est abandonnée, d'ailleurs, celle de Bella est abandonnée aussi. Tu les fais baiser comme des lapins, enlevant même parfois tout le charme que leur relation peut avoir. Cette fic se transforme en baisodrome. Littéralement._

_Quant aux personnages d'Alice et d'Edward, on tombe carrément dans une autre dimension. Edward a incroyablement changé. Pourquoi? Comment? On n'en sait rien. On sait juste que tout ce qui faisait qu'Edward était Edward a disparu. De même, Alice. Elle se transforme en salope invétérée, sans coeur et sans compassion. Pourquoi? De même, tu ne nous l'explique pas. Tes deux personnages deviennent OOC, et tu ne nous explique pas pourquoi. _

_Je trouve littéralement que le tout tombe dans le n'importe quoi. Jasper se Edwardise, perdant son mordant et sa brutalité caractéristique, Rosalie gagatise pendant que Alice n'est plus pétillante. Encore une fois, je reviens sur elle. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la faire évoluer à ce point?!_

_Quant à la "petite-mort" de Jasper, on n'y croie pas cinq minutes. Et puis, il y a pas mal de choses un peu... Incroyables. Genre Bella qui regarde Star Académy, qui trouve Juliette niaise, qui lit je ne sais plus quel classique français. Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, et si certains français ont réussi à percer, pas autant : Les Liaisons Dangereuses ou Madame Bovary, passe encore... Mais Marivaux et Stendhal? Difficile à croire! Bella lit des classiques romantiques, mais surtout Anglais. Donc pour les français... On y repassera. _

_Bref, j'ai eu l'impression que cette deuxième partie (et de nouveau je vais être très dure) n'a servi qu'à soulager nos hormones (voire tes hormones). Bon, c'est bien gentil, une fois, deux fois, mais le problème, c'est qu'on en perd tout le fond, toute la profondeur psychologique de l'histoire... Et ça, c'est plus que dommage._

_Si je m'attarde à te laisser une review aussi longue, c'est parce que tu as un petit bijou entre les doigts. Tu es un très bon auteur. Tu écris bien, as un style fluide, et surtout une acuité de perception des personnages assez agréable._

_Et j'ai l'impression que tu gâches tout. Peut-être n'en auras tu rien à faire de cette review, peut-être même que je te blesserai tant que tu ne voudras rien prendre en compte... Je ne l'espère pas. Je ne fais pas ça pour être dure. Je te donne mon avis. J'ai essayé de te l'argumenter au mieux, histoire que ce ne soit pas qu'un vaste enchaînement de critiques, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, j'espère y être arrivée._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à lire le déubt de ta fiction, félicitations! »_

Alors, je ne vais pas ergoter pendant des heures, je vais juste vous livrer la réponse que je lui ai faite, comme ça vous serez au courant de tout :

_« Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! Elle a été enrichissante. Toutefois, je ne suis pas d'accord en tous points avec elle, voilà pourquoi je prends la peine de te répondre. Il faut déjà que tu saches que j'accepte ta critique et que je ne m'en vexe pas, à part peut-être le passage sur mes hormones, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard._

_Je suis déjà contente que la première partie t'ait plu. Et pour tout te dire, je ne suis qu'à moitié étonnée que la seconde partie te déplaise. Il faut savoir que, à la base, mon histoire Jella ne devait pas dépasser l'histoire d'amitié forte qui peut paraitre un peu ambigüe mais qui ne va pas plus loin. Et oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis une personne qui aime le sous-entendu, le tacite, ce qui est inexploré et tu. Il m'est arrivé d'aduler des couples impossibles dans les séries télévisées, d'aimer leur ambigüité puis de carrément lâcher prise quand ils se mettent ensemble. Du coup, pour cette histoire que j'ai pensée étape après étape, je ne voulais pas de l'amoureux. Même le chapitre que je viens d'écrire ne devait pas déboucher sur une scène d'amour. Juste un acte manqué, comme le premier lemon avant qu'Edward ne revienne. Des sentiments certes, exploités non merci. _

_Toutefois, je dois avouer avoir été faible. Les reviewers réclamaient à corps et à cri une histoire d'amour. Et j'ai fini par penser "Pourquoi pas?". Ce qui fait que j'ai du improviser. Ce que j'avais imaginé devait attendre, repoussé par l'histoire d'amour que j'allais créer. Est-ce que je me suis fourvoyée ? Je ne le pense pas, au contraire de toi. Je ne perds rien de la psychologie de mon personnage, de mes personnages. Ils mettent juste des mots sur les sentiments qu'ils essayaient de cacher tant bien que mal avant. Bella considère Jasper comme un objet sexuel parce qu'elle le trouve sexy et qu'elle pense à lui de manière charnelle ? C'est n'importe quoi. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. J'ai presque envie de dire "C'est humain". Ca ne l'empêche ni d'avoir des sentiments à son égard, ni de le remettre à sa place quand elle est en désaccord avec lui. Bref, une situation normale pour un couple. J'imagine que ce sentiment que tu as que Bella ne voit Jasper que comme ça est amené par le fait qu'on est dans un POV Bella. Moi qui passe du temps à détailler toutes les phases par lesquelles passe Bella dans sa tête, ça me fait me rendre compte que je devrais un peu plus appuyer sur cela encore alors ;) (et là, ma bêta ne va pas te remercier)._

_D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, il faut savoir que je suis suivie par deux bêtas de très très près. Ce qui veut dire que si je pars dans des considérations incroyables, elles sont là pour me recentrer. Me planter toute seule, ça peut arriver. Qu'on se plante à trois, ça me semble un peu fort. Que tu n'adhères pas à l'histoire comme elle se déroule peut se comprendre, mais de là à dire que je perds la psychologie de mes personnages, je ne pense pas. Mon histoire est menée exactement là où je souhaite l'emmener. Edward et Alice sont OOC ? Normal, c'est là toute la clé de ma fic. Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ? Normal encore une fois, vu que c'est le but recherché. Ca te démange de savoir pourquoi ils se comportent de cette manière ? Il faut prendre son mal en patience car c'est toute l'intrigue de la troisième partie de ma fic. J'espère que tu ne penses quand même pas que je prends la peine de changer à ce point ces personnages juste pour qu'ils n'encombrent pas le chemin du Jella ? Car je suis assez pointilleuse comme auteur et j'essaie de toujours faire gaffe aux détails. Si je me loupe parfois, n'étant pas infaillible, j'ai mon équipe derrière moi pour pinailler. Edward et Alice sont ainsi pour une raison bien précise, les indices sont semés mais visiblement trop bien semés (et ça, ça satisfait mon petit ego ... :D). _

_Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas d'accord quand tu dis que "Rosalie gagatise" et je serais heureuse que tu m'éclaires sur la manière dont tu vois Rosalie "gagatiser". Car si il s'agit du fait qu'elle s'entende avec Bella et qu'elle prépare son mariage, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'expliques ta définition du mot "gagatiser". Pour moi, c'est être complètement gnangnan, ce que je pense que Rosalie n'est pas. Qu'elle se réjouisse pour son mariage n'est tout de même pas OOC quand on sait qu'elle et Emmett se sont remariés nombre de fois et le fait qu'elle apprécie Bella découle du fait de son amitié avec Jasper et du fait que j'ai fait en sorte que Rosalie et Jasper soient attachés l'un à l'autre. _

_J'en viens enfin à Jasper qui se Edwardise et je pense aussi à te demander d'expliquer un peu car je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Oui, il est amoureux, mais heureusement pour lui, ça ne suffit à devenir "Edwardesque". Je vais reprendre une phrase que ma bêta m'a sortie à propos de ça justement: "Je ne l'ai pas vu chaste pour ne pas la briser, ni chercher à protéger son âme, ou encore réfuter son idée fixe d'être transformée". Tout est dit pour ce Jasper que je ne trouve pas Edwardisé par cette simple phrase ;) Je pourrais toutefois rajouter que contrairement à Edward, il n'est pas parfait, ne s'est pas "battu" pour elle, il a bu son sang et cède souvent à l'appel du sang en général, qu'il ne lui fait pas de déclaration longue comme le Mississipi pour lui dire à quel point il l'aime et qu'en plus, il continue à porter son alliance, que c'est même un choix de le faire. Bref, rien de moins Edwardien que mon Jasper ;)_

_Je ne reviendrai pas sur les choses un peu "incroyables" de ma fic. On ne lit pas Stendhal aux USA (et encore, je pense qu'il faudrait revoir cette affirmation, mais soit ...) et Bella ne regarde pas Star Academy ... Soit. C'est juste un peu de moi dans ma fic. Ce sont des erreurs. Des choses qui m'échappent, car je ne suis pas infaillible malheureusement. Parce que je lis des grands classiques français mais que je ne connais pas les grands classiques américains. Est-ce que ça dénature ma fic ? Je ne le pense pas. Ca peut être énervant pour les puristes mais pas de là à en faire un scandale ... Bref, des erreurs de jugement qui au final, ne cassent rien à mon atmosphère ni à mon histoire._

_Venons-en donc à la partie qui m'a vexée. Mes hormones. Qui se portent très bien, je te rassure et qui n'ont en aucun cas besoin d'être soulagées. Déjà, je tenais à te préciser, sans vouloir être "rude" mais en reconnaissant toutefois un peu de sarcasme à la remarque, que contrairement à ce que la Bible nous en dit, l'acte sexuel n'est pas répréhensible et qu'il s'agit du moyen le plus naturel qui soit pour exprimer à l'autre les sentiments qu'on a à son égard. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec cela, même si "c'est pas du propre" comme dirait mon filleul. De là à dire que ma fic se transforme en baisodrome, il ne faut tout de même pas pousser Mémé dans les orties. J'imagine que ton esprit est resté bloqué sur le chapitre 18 où Jasper est un peu "taquin". Sinon, je ne vois pas où ils baisent comme des lapins ... Ils font l'amour c'est certain, mais à nouveau pour moi c'est naturel, surtout quand on est en couple et au début de la relation. D'ailleurs, sur tous mes lecteurs, je n'en ai vu qu'une seule s'en formaliser. Cela voudrait-il dire que nous sommes tous des pervers ? De plus, pour moi, la première fois que Bella et Jasper font l'amour est très importante, car elle lui offre son sang et lui, en arrêtant de boire avant de la tuer, lui offre la preuve de l'étendue de son amour. Autant donc te dire que tout cela est au-delà de l'acte sexuel pour moi. De même dans le dernier chapitre, l'acte sexuel, que je ne décris pas, est pour moi l'apothéose de leur journée, surtout avec ce "Je t'aime" qu'elle attendait tant. _

_Il faut que tu saches qu'avec ce que je prépare pour la suite, dont je ne peux rien te confier, j'avais besoin de cette partie un peu plus "légère", un peu moins "lourde de sens", beaucoup plus insouciante. _

_Au final, je suis contente de ta review. Contente de savoir que ce que j'avais pensé au départ t'a plu. Je ne me suis pas sentie offusquée par tes critiques car je ne les trouve pas toutes fondées (je pense d'ailleurs m'être assez étalée pour t'exprimer où je n'étais pas d'accord). En bref, je suis contente que tu m'aies lue et que tu aies pris la peine de me donner ton avis. Je souhaitais tout de même te répondre, pour t'expliquer mon avis. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation (j'ai vu que tu étais toi aussi un auteur). Je suppose, puisque cette fic t'a déçue, que tu ne seras plus des nôtres à l'avenir ... J'espère donc que tu trouveras d'autres fics qui te plairont ! _

_Ciao ! _

_Bien à toi,_

_Jess »_

Ensuite, toujours aussi cordialement, cette jeune personne m'a répondu, et je vous livre à nouveau sa réponse :

_« Bonjour!__  
__  
__A dire vrai, je ne comptais pas te répondre, beaucoup trop de travail, beaucoup trop de choses à faire... Mais j'avoue que ta RAR était si constructive, et surtout remettait en cause certain de mes arguments de manière si pertinente que je n'ai pas résisté. Honte à moi ;p__  
__  
__J'ai, en lisant ta RAR, et en relisant ma review, le sentiment que je me suis trop emportée, et par moments, que je n'ai pas été suffisamment explicite.__  
__  
__La première partie m'a effectivement beaucoup plu. Je l'ai trouvée extrêmement belle, et j'ai adoré, comme tu le dis si bien, ce côté sentiments tus, l'implicite, et la manière dont tu fais en sorte que les sentiments naissent tout en conservant l'amour qu'ils peuvent porter à leurs conjoints.__  
__  
__Je crois que c'est la déception qui m'a fait parler de manière si amère. Je m'attendais à tant d'explosion dans la deuxième partie que j'ai, oui, été vraiment déçue. M'attendant à des sentiments plus exacerbés, le ressentiment, l'amour, la honte, la culpabilité, l'amitié, même. Je m'attendais vraiment à une explosion de sentiments. Pas à une explosion de désir charnel. Mais (en reprenant tes mots) je reviendrai à cela plus tard. Du coup, les personnages que tu avais tant travaillé dans la première partie m'ont paru beaucoup moins élaborés. Je m'attendais à ce que Bella soit__  
__réellement déchirée. Ou, plutôt, à le voir plus. Elle est attirée par Edward, elle est attirée par Jasper, mais l'amour, ou même l'ambiguïté ne rentre que peu en ligne de compte, je trouve. __  
__  
__Ah, à préciser, chose extrêmement importante : je ne sais plus à quel moment tu dis ça, bref, il faut que je précise un truc extrêmement important. Je suis dans le domaine de l'impression, de la perception, du ressenti. Absolument pas de la rationalité. Au contraire, d'un point de vue rationnel, tout est quasi parfait. C'est ma perception particulière de petite lectrice qui, à la lumière blafarde et bleutée d'un écran d'ordinateur, lit ta fiction. Je n'ai ni fait un commentaire stylistique/composé, ni rien. C'est de la perception totale, le ressenti, et surtout, le ressenti à la fin de ta fiction. (enfin, tout du moins, au dernier chapitre)__  
__  
__Donc quand je dis que tes personnages tendent à manquer de psychologie, il s'agit d'un ressenti. Je trouve que Jasper devient comme Edward, fait des déclarations d'amour là où on s'attendrait à ce qu'il n'en fasse aucune, il est aux pieds de Bella, et lorsqu'il la repousse, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Bref, j'ai eu l'impression que toute la distance qu'il prenait avec elle, et parfois la brusquerie avec laquelle il pouvait lui parler, se perdait. Avec l'amour, en gros, s'est enfui le côté plus dur de Jasper. Alors que tu avais fait très attention à ce que Bella ne prenne pas Jasper pour Edward, les deux se confondent légèrement sur la fin. __  
__  
__Quant à Rosalie, elle gagatise dans le sens où je ne la voyais pas devenir amie avec Bella uniquement parce que cette dernière l'était avec Jasper. Je m'attendais à la voir beaucoup plus réticente. De même, la demande d'être demoiselle d'honneur m'a semblé prématuré. Encore une fois, ceci est du domaine de la perception.__  
__  
__Bon, je m'arrête là à te répondre sur chaque personnage, de toute façon, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne pourrai te faire changer d'avis, et tu ne pourras me faire diverger du mien, encore une fois, à cause de ce problème de perception. Pour les légères fautes. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été dure.__  
__Mais comme tu le dis, sur la littérature notamment, je suis une puriste. Je ne le devrais pas, mais à chacun ses manies détestables. Et il était peu adroit de ma part de te le dire. Simplement, tout cela m'agaçait en plus du reste. Mais ça restait véritablement dans le domaine de l'agacement, rien de bien méchant. J'ai simplement tiqué. Et face à mes multiples déception, bah... Effet boule de neige ^^. __  
__  
__Pour ce qui est des hormones, sujet qui, je le comprends, t'a blessée. En fait, j'en ai marre de ces multiples PWP qui pullulent sur les sites, qui n'ont aucun scénario et qui manquent vraiment d'intérêt. Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'être choquée, d'être ... Merde j'ai perdu le mot, d'être... puritaine, c'est ça? J'en perds mon latin. Bref, d'être coincée à ne pouvoir lire un lemon sans être choquée. Loin de les trouver pervers -évidemment qu'à moi aussi cela me paraît normal- je trouvais la répétition un peu monotone. C'est à dire que si tu veux, j'ai eu l'impression que l'intrigue se perdait avec les lemons répétés. Je t'avoue qu'à la fin, oui, j'en ai eu marre. C'est sympa les lemons, d'ailleurs, j'ai adoré leur "acte manqué", j'ai trouvé la première fois de Bella avec Edward très jolie, et surtout la première fois de Jasper et Bella magnifique. C'est juste que j'en ai eu marre au bout d'un moment des lemons à répétition. Notamment lorsqu'elle rejoint Edward dans sa chambre, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment lourd. Ou dans les toilettes. Et j'ai bien aimé à un moment lorsque tu n'as pas voulu décrire un énième lemon. J'ai vraiment apprécié. C'est dans ce sens là, parce que, à faire des lemons, tu ne décrivais plus l'amour, la culpabilité, ou les autres sentiments, selon moi un peu plus importants parfois qu'un lemon.__  
__  
__M'as tu comprise? Je suis un peu crevée, du coup j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment brouillonne. __  
__  
__Bref, ce n'est pas qu'ils soient toujours en train de coucher ensemble qui me dérange, c'est que Bella couche avec Edward et Jasper l'un après l'autre, et que ce soit toujours décrit, au détriment, selon moi, de l'intrigue, et__  
__  
__Bon, je vais arrêter là le massacre, juste, oui, effectivement, je ne serai plus des vôtres pour la suite, et puis, de toute façon, je crois que tu as énormément de lecteurs et de revieweurs fan de ton travail, alors après tout, mon avis importe peu. Je suis heureuse que tu aies tant de succès, et oui, je suis auteur mais publie relativement peu sur ce compte et plus sur un autre site dédié entièrement à HP. Et si je ne serai plus des vôtres, je pense tout de même revenir un jour lire en entier et toute seule ta première partie. Je l'ai trouvée vraiment excellente.__  
__  
__Désolée pour ce mail brouillon, j'espère que tu ne te seras pas cassée la tête à le lire. Bref de bref, bonne continuation, et ne répond pas à ce mail si tu n'en as pas le temps, je te comprendrai totalement, j'ai en plus l'impression qu'il n'y a rien à répondre ;p.__  
__  
__Emiwyn »_

Après, je dois vous avouer que je n'y ai pas répondu, non seulement parce que je pensais comme elle que tout était dit et qu'on ne divergerait jamais de nos opinions respectives, et puis vous me connaissez en plus, je n'en avais simplement pas le temps. En tout cas, j'étais assez contente de cet échange et même si ça m'a touchée, j'ai aimé cette discussion. Je suis le genre d'auteur qui accepte les reviews négatives, surtout quand elles sont aussi bien construites et argumentatives et auxquelles on peut répondre. Je ne me plaignais absolument pas quand je faisais l'état de l'histoire. Mais visiblement, ça a vexé quelqu'un que je puisse mettre cela dans mon avant-chapitre. J'ai donc reçu de la part de Djjojeju un message privé. Je voulais y répondre en privé, puis j'ai décidé de ne pas y répondre du tout et puis j'ai décidé que pour vous, qui me lisez et qui n'adhérez pas à mon histoire, ou qui adhérez à mon histoire mais qui vous posez des tas de questions sur mes choix, bref, tout ça pour vous, je vais y répondre ici, pour que vous sachiez ce que je pense et pourquoi parfois mes persos perdent leur vraie nature. Voici donc son message :

« _Bonjour,_

_Si je me permets de t'écrire en MP c'est parce que je suis a la fois quelqu'un de méchant et quelqu'un de gentil. Méchante car ce qui suit ne vas surement pas te plaire et gentille justement parce que je le fais en prive._

_Je ne suis pas du tout auteur et c'est un point que je m'empresse toujours de préciser, donc qui suis-je pour me permettre non pas de juger (beurk, jamais je ne me le permettrais), mais de commenter tes écrits. Je suis une lectrice très assidue (et pas seulement de fictions, loin de la), on me reconnait même dans certains milieux une excellente capacité a la critique (j'ai l'air de me la péter, mais non, je suis franche, réaliste surtout avec moi-même et c'est une simple constatation). __  
__Je te rassure tout de suite ce n'est pas une chose dont je m'honore bien au contraire, j'ai toujours pensé qu'en matière d'art en dehors du créateur de l'œuvre, personne ne pouvait porter le moindre jugement._

_Néanmoins, j'ai plaisir a lire des fictions justement parce que outre la facilite de certains auteurs a faire partager leurs émotions (je ne dis pas que c'est facile de le faire, seulement que par ce biais c'est plus accessible aux autres), je m'amuse a lire justement les perceptions qu'en ont les lecteurs._

_D'où ma passion pour les reviews, j'ai tendance avec le temps à croire qu'elles sont une sorte de révélateur de l'air du temps et c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de les décortiquer._

_Arrivée la (si tu y es arrivée), tu dois te dire « mais qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle la, je m'en fiche de sa vie ». _

_J'avais cru comprendre que le principe de la review était de permettre aux lecteurs d'exprimer leur ressentis, TOUS leur ressentis. Les auteurs de fiction ne passent ils pas leur temps a demander cela, beaucoup vont même jusqu'a préciser que même la critique constructive est bonne a lire. Je suis bien d'accord avec ceux qui s'insurge d'une review, hargneuse, mesquine, méchante, ou vulgaire ou pire qui se permette de dire a un auteur que ce qu'il fait est nul._

_Je suis la première a défendre les auteurs qui si ils n'ont pas forcement de grandes qualités d'écriture ont au moins le mérite de mettre de leur temps, de leur cœur et de leur âmes dans des histoires qui leur tiennent a cœur. A cela je dis bravo d'en avoir le courage.__  
__Quand a savoir si une fic est bien ou pas, ça chacun est libre de ses choix et de ses gouts. Personnellement si vraiment je n'aime pas, j'arrête de lire tout simplement._

_En revanche décrire la review que tu as reçue comme une ATTAQUE, la, je ne peux rester sans rien dire.__  
__Que cela ai pu te toucher, je le crois, justement parce qu'elle était tres explicite des déceptions de cette lectrice. Nous savons bien toi et moi que le nombre de reviews reçues sur une fic ne signifie pas pour autant que celle-ci est génialissime. A moins d'être si imbue de soi même et de son talent qu'on ne finisse par le croire (ce qui n'est pas ton cas, n'est ce pas ?)._

_En étant honnête il faut bien reconnaitre que tres peu de lecteurs insatisfaits laissent des reviews, surement justement pour ne pas blesser ou peiner les auteurs, ou alors simplement parce que au final, il y a déjà un moment qu'ils ont laisse tombé l'histoire, n'y trouvant pas de quoi les satisfaire._

_Pas plus que je ne jugerais les fics, je ne le ferais pour les revieweuses (même si pour certaines, j'ai note une large part d'hypocrisie). Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ou était l'intérêt d'aller écrire a un auteur « Ta fic est ma préférée » et de répéter cette même phrase a 10 auteurs différents. Mais bon, je ne te ferais pas part non plus des conclusions que j'ai pu tirer après étude concernant les pourcentages de lecteurs qui laissent des reviews par rapport a tous ceux qui lisent les fics et encore moins de ceux qui n'en laissent pas parce qu'elles ne sont pas positives._

_En fait tout cela pour te faire savoir que nombreux sont ceux qui ne font pas parti du fan club « repulsion », et que ce que tu considère comme une « première attaque » en fait n'en ai pas une. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à te dire de relire les mille et quelque reviews que tu as mais, pour certaines entre les lignes, on peut percevoir certaines réserves._

_Je sais que je fais me faire lyncher par tes fideles collaboratrices, c'est pour cela aussi que je t'écris en prive, libre a toi de divulguer mes propos. Je n'ai pas de souci a t'écrire de mon compte. Encore une fois, je ne suis rien pour te juger ni te critiquer._

_Je vais juste te donner mon sentiment sur ta fic, parce que aussi bizarre que ça paraisse je continue malgré moi a lire tes post. Je me dis « non, cette fois, elle va se reprendre »._

_Je te donne donc mon SENTIMENT, ce n'est absolument pas une ATTAQUE._

_Si au départ, ton histoire était intéressante, tant dans le thème que dans son déroulement, a un moment, c'est vrai tu t'es égarée. Outre les nombreuses incohérences (et je te rassure la meyer a fait aussi fort), relatives a la condition de tes vampires, je crois que tout comme la revieweuse te la dit tu as loupe quelque chose des le retour de ton edward. Apres je trouve tres dommage que tu ais eu besoin (consciemment ou pas) de piocher dans d'autres fictions pour étoffer le caractère de tes persos (crois moi, j'en lis beaucoup et j'ai surtout une mémoire exceptionnelle pour ne pas dire photographique)__  
__. Plus tu avances et plus ce ne sont plus des vampires mais des ersatz de vampires. Une succession de scénettes entre leur vie de tout les jours (qui au final est la même que celle des humains), et les problèmes au combien existentiels d'une bella cruche au possible._

_A croire que tes vampires, non seulement on garder l'apparence physique mais aussi mental de gamins (pour des centenaires, c'est vraiment bafouer l'intelligence de base des vampires)._

_Plus j'avance dans ta lecture, plus j'ai une impression de fouillis et a la fois de stagnation. Un peu comme si tu ne savais pas toi-même quelle direction prendre. J'en arrive a lire une succession (certes tres fournie) de mots et de phrases interrogatives (la, j'avoue les questions de bella commencent a légèrement m'irriter)._

_Tu nous place des persos pour ensuite les zapper littéralement (d'où une certaine incohérence), c'est vrai rien que sur la fin de ton dernier chap, je me suis dit « mais au fait il est ou le mec d'alice », et le pire c'est ce que tu fais de jasper : Un vrai con. Même sans être capable de ressentir les émotions de bella, il est devenu si bête qu'il ne se rend pas compte a quel point son attitude peut être ambiguë. Je ne te parle même pas du ridicule (je sais toi ça t'as fait rire) des situations ou tu les place. _

_Si tes persos a la base avaient un minimum de consistance, ils deviennent vides et la trame de ton histoire s'étiole. En fait, j'ai l'impression de lire une vague histoire d'amour ou les protagonistes sont paumes et surtout pas tres fufutes._

_Attention, j'insiste vraiment sur le fait que je ne critique pas ta façon d'écrire ou ton histoire elle-même, juste je tenais a ce que tu saches que les lecteurs sont en droit de te dire ce qu'ils en pense, encore une fois de façon courtoise et qu'il ne s'agit en aucune manière d'attaque. Sinon, précise que tu ne veux que des reviews positives._

_Ta fiction, est suivie par beaucoup de lecteurs car elle est simple, longue et facile a lire. Ce qui convient a beaucoup et c'est tant mieux pour toi._

_J'espère tres sincèrement que tu prendras ce MP pour ce qu'il est, a savoir la simple expression de mon ressenti._

_Bon courage_»

Et voici désormais, point par point, ma réponse que je lui envoie par ici.

« _Bonjour,_

_Merci pour ta review privée. Ceci dit, il ne faut pas avoir peur de me dire les choses devant tout le monde, je suis quelqu'un qui accepte la critique, quoique tu en penses, et je suis prête à défendre mes positions sur la « place publique ». Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi je te réponds ici. Je vais répondre à ta review point par point, pour ne rien oublier._

_Je passe tout le tralala sur ta vie, je n'ai rien à commenter là-dessus. Je suis contente pour toi si on te reconnaît un certain sens critique, ca fait toujours plaisir. Malgré tout, comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne m'y suis pas attardée._

_**1/ « En revanche décrire la review que tu as reçue comme une ATTAQUE, la, je ne peux rester sans rien dire.**__**  
**__**Que cela ai pu te toucher, je le crois, justement parce qu'elle était tres explicite des déceptions de cette lectrice. Nous savons bien toi et moi que le nombre de reviews reçues sur une fic ne signifie pas pour autant que celle-ci est génialissime. A moins d'être si imbue de soi même et de son talent qu'on ne finisse par le croire (ce qui n'est pas ton cas, n'est ce pas ?). » **_

_Premièrement, je juge cette critique comme une « attaque » car c'est effectivement ce qu'elle est. Je ne suis pas à dire qu'on a tiré à boulets de canon sur moi, mais le mot est pourtant bien exact. D'ailleurs, si je regarde sur le net, on me dit qu'un synonyme d'attaquer est bel et bien critiquer. Je ne vois donc pas en quoi mon mot est inexact. Je n'ai pas non plus exagérer le mot en disant que ça m'avait détruit, que la ville était en état de siège, blablabla. C'était juste un mot général que je trouvais plus approprié que « critique » car justement, c'était différentes critiques rassemblées qui ont formé cette attaque. _

_Pour te rassurer, je sais également que le nombre de reviews sur une fic n'est pas significatrice du niveau de cette fic. Toutefois, il en est clairement un bon révélateur. Ce qui est également un bon révélateur du niveau de la fic, c'est le nombre de gens qui la suivent. Je ne me vante pas et ne suis pas imbue de moi-même mais je me reconnais un certain public qui m'est fidèle et je sais pour parler avec certaines de mes lectrices (dont deux sont d'ailleurs devenues Bêta de cette fic) qu'elles ne sont pas idiotes et qu'elles ont une certaine éducation, un certain vocabulaire (une de mes bêtas est d'ailleurs en khâgne donc bon …). Bref, pas de vantardise pour dire que je pense que je n'intéresse pas que les midinettes en mal d'amour ! Eh quand bien même, elles ont aussi le droit d'être reconnues comme lectrice à part entière.__  
_

_**2/ « En fait tout cela pour te faire savoir que nombreux sont ceux qui ne font pas parti du fan club « repulsion », et que ce que tu considère comme une « première attaque » en fait n'en ai pas une. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à te dire de relire les mille et quelque reviews que tu as mais, pour certaines entre les lignes, on peut percevoir certaines réserves. » **_

_Je me rends compte que tout le monde ne peut pas m'apprécier, évidemment. Et je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dit « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fic de m*rde ? ». Je suis assez réaliste, tu sais ! Ce que je définis comme une première attaque, est ceci car c'est la première qui est aussi bien argumentée et construite. D'ailleurs, je l'ai reconnu dans le petit avis d'avant-chapitre. Au lieu de t'offusquer, je t'aurais conseillé de lire toute la phrase. Quant au fait de relire toutes mes reviews, en effet, je ne pourrais pas (j'ai déjà à peine le temps d'écrire) mais jamais ça ne m'a marquée autant. Bref, je ne me répète pas, j'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'estimais cette review comme la première véritable attaque. En tout cas, je n'espère aucun fan club, rien du tout ! J'écris au départ pour évacuer ma frustration que mon esprit tordu a créé … Après, je vois que ça fait plaisir à d'autres, ce n'est que du bénef pour moi … _

_**3/ « Si au départ, ton histoire était intéressante, tant dans le thème que dans son déroulement, a un moment, c'est vrai tu t'es égarée. Outre les nombreuses incohérences (et je te rassure la meyer a fait aussi fort), relatives a la condition de tes vampires, je crois que tout comme la revieweuse te la dit tu as loupe quelque chose des le retour de ton edward. Apres je trouve tres dommage que tu ais eu besoin (consciemment ou pas) de piocher dans d'autres fictions pour étoffer le caractère de tes persos (crois moi, j'en lis beaucoup et j'ai surtout une mémoire exceptionnelle pour ne pas dire photographique)**__**  
**__**. Plus tu avances et plus ce ne sont plus des vampires mais des ersatz de vampires. Une succession de scénettes entre leur vie de tout les jours (qui au final est la même que celle des humains), et les problèmes au combien existentiels d'une bella cruche au possible. »**_

_Je ne pense malheureusement pas avoir loupé quelque chose depuis le retour d'Edward. Tout ce que je fais découle d'une logique rondement pensée, et même si j'ai inclus de l'amoureux alors que je n'y tenais pas, je suis l'histoire que j'ai imaginée. En effet, Bella n'hésite pas trop entre Ed et Jazz et se décide vite. Je ne regrette pas ça. Ca entre en ligne de compte pour la suite. Tout simplement. Edward et Alice sont bizarres. En effet, c normal. Je ne fais pas ça pour dégager le chemin du Jella, je fais ça pour une bonne raison. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer, oui ça va encore durer un bout de temps et vous énerver encore et encore. Tout cela est la trame de la 3__e__ partie de ma fic. Ensuite, je souhaiterais réellement que tu m'éclaires sur les fictions que j'ai soi-disant volées car non seulement c'est une accusation très grave, mais en plus ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai à peine le temps d'écrire, à peine le temps de lire tous les bouquins qu'on me prête et que j'entasse sur une pile du salon que mon homme qualifie de Tour de Babel, je ne vois donc pas comment je pourrais aller piocher dans d'autres fictions d'autres personnes. Il faut vraiment que tu m'éclaires car ça me vexe profondément._

_Enfin, tu trouves que mes vampires ont une vie de tous les jours proche de celle des humains, ça t'ennuie. J'aimerais donc savoir ce que tu penses que ces vampires font pendant leurs heures perdues ? Moi j'imagine qu'ils ont une vie « active ». Pas qu'ils restent pendant des heures comme des statues, attendant que l'éternité passe. Après, chacun son point de vue. Tu les trouves faux, désolée si je brise la mythologie des vampires qui dorment dans des cercueils et qui vivent la nuit. Oh, mais attends, c'est pas moi qui ai brisé ça, c'est Meyer en fait ! Quant à la Bella cruche, je le reconnais : mea culpa ! Je ne supporte pas Bella à vrai dire et j'ai tendance à la rendre encore plus cruchonne que dans les livres de Meyer. Ceci dit, si ça ne te plait pas (c'est vrai, elle est comme ça depuis 22 chapitres quand même, tu pouvais t'en rendre compte avant ;) ) je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de lire, car ça, ça ne s'arrangera clairement pas. C'est ma petite vindicte contre Bella Swan !_

_**4/ « A croire que tes vampires, non seulement on garder l'apparence physique mais aussi mental de gamins (pour des centenaires, c'est vraiment bafouer l'intelligence de base des vampires). »**_

_Merci. Je ne vois pas d'où sort la critique, à part si ça est lié au fait qu'ils se comportent comme des humains, et là j'ai déjà répondu. Si non, ce n'est pas étayé donc impossible à répondre à cela. Mais merci pour la remarque, vraiment très sympathique. Au suivant … _

_**5/ « Plus j'avance dans ta lecture, plus j'ai une impression de fouillis et a la fois de stagnation. Un peu comme si tu ne savais pas toi-même quelle direction prendre. J'en arrive a lire une succession (certes tres fournie) de mots et de phrases interrogatives (la, j'avoue les questions de bella commencent a légèrement m'irriter). »**_

_Alors rassure-toi, et vu que je me répète encore, je sais parfaitement quelle direction je prends et chaque attitude, chaque caractère, chaque moment me mène vers ma fin toute tracée. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je gère. Quant aux phrases interrogatives, c'est parce que Bella est aussi perdue que les lecteurs qu'elle s'en pose autant et donc oui c'est fourni, après tout on est dans un POV Bella, et qui plus est, quand je ne le fais pas, j'ai ma bêta qui pinaille car elle pense que Bella s'inquiète pas assez. _

_**6/ « Tu nous place des persos pour ensuite les zapper littéralement (d'où une certaine incohérence), c'est vrai rien que sur la fin de ton dernier chap, je me suis dit « mais au fait il est ou le mec d'alice », et le pire c'est ce que tu fais de jasper : Un vrai con. Même sans être capable de ressentir les émotions de bella, il est devenu si bête qu'il ne se rend pas compte a quel point son attitude peut être ambiguë. Je ne te parle même pas du ridicule (je sais toi ça t'as fait rire) des situations ou tu les place. »**_

_Pour les perso que je n'exploite pas au maximum, désolée mais malheureusement, mes chapitres sont déjà tellement fournis que c'est difficile de gérer tout le monde. Oui, je les laisse un peu de côté car ils n'ont pas vraiment de place dans le moment donné ou le chapitre donné. Pourtant, ils sont là clairement pour quelque chose. Maintenant, si il faut que Bella fasse à chaque heure du jour un récapitulatif d'où est tout le monde et de ce qu'il fait, on peut y songer … Quant à Jasper et le fait que vous pensiez que c'est une vraie girouette, à nouveau, c'est pour une raison que vous ne pouvez comprendre pour le moment vu qu'elle ne vous est pas donnée. Je dirais juste qu'il le fait pour une bonne raison mais ne se rend pas forcément compte du mal qu'il fait à Bella. Ceci dit, qui es tu pour lui reprocher hein ? N'est-ce pas, en se comportant de cette façon, le vampire de base que tu recherches tant ? Un vampire qui ignore tous des sentiments humains (eh oui, il est toujours privé de ses pouvoirs grâce à ce bon Oliver, qui même s'il n'est pas cité à tous les moments, est toujours dans la maison) et des relations en général vu que celle qu'il avait avec Alice était carrément différente. Bref, je fais ce que tu espères d'un vampire, et là encore ça ne convient pas ? *se gratte la tête* Quant aux situations qui ne te font pas rire, désolée mais je n'en peux décemment rien si on ne partage pas le même humour et que visiblement mon histoire comme je la vois ne te convient pas. Ce qui me ramène au fait du « pourquoi restes-tu encore à lire, à part te faire du mal à toi-même ? ». Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu aimes la lecture forcée._

_7/ __**« Si tes persos a la base avaient un minimum de consistance, ils deviennent vides et la trame de ton histoire s'étiole. En fait, j'ai l'impression de lire une vague histoire d'amour ou les protagonistes sont paumes et surtout pas tres fufutes. »**_

_Je reviens à ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là si ça te pompe autant ? Et oui, je sais, tu penses que je vais me reprendre, mais non, crois-moi, au vu de ce que je prépare, ça risque même de s'empirer. Peut-être ferais-tu mieux d'abandonner car je crois que l'espoir n'est pas de mise là. _

_**8/ Attention, j'insiste vraiment sur le fait que je ne critique pas ta façon d'écrire ou ton histoire elle-même, juste je tenais a ce que tu saches que les lecteurs sont en droit de te dire ce qu'ils en pense, encore une fois de façon courtoise et qu'il ne s'agit en aucune manière d'attaque. Sinon, précise que tu ne veux que des reviews positives. »**_

_Si tu ne critiques pas ma façon d'écrire et mon histoire elle-même, il va vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que tu critiques ? :D Franchement, si tu veux critiquer, c'est ton droit, car quoique tu en penses, j'accepte la critique. D'ailleurs, mon avis n'était là que pour faire état des choses, je ne me suis pas faite plaindre, faut arrêter de penser que je n'accepte pas cette critique. Explique moi dans quel mot j'ai eu l'air de dire que je ne souhaitais pas ce genre d'attaque. Sinon, pourquoi avoir réagi de cette façon ?! _

_**9/ « J'espère tres sincèrement que tu prendras ce MP pour ce qu'il est, a savoir la simple expression de mon ressenti. »**__ Je prends ce MP pour ce qu'il est. Une attaque de plus, qui avec des circonvolutions et nombre de détours disant « je ne t'attaque pas », en est bel et bien une. Que tu n'aimes pas ma fic, je veux bien le croire et je ne m'en vexe pas. Ce qui me choque, c'est que tu oses dire que je copie les autres et que je n'accepte pas la critique juste parce que j'ai fait un petit avis d'avant chapitre qui n'était même pas virulent. Alors merci pour tes remarques et tes critiques, elles me feront peut-être avancer, elles ne feront aussi que passer, tout comme toi. Merci en tout cas pour ta franchise. _

_Sur ce, j'arrête là ma réponse, espérant qu'elle ne t'ait pas choquée surtout que je l'ai faite en public. _

_A bientôt._

_Jess »_

Voilà mes petits lecteurs. Je suis désolée si vous avez pensé que c'était un nouveau chapitre. Après tout, vous me connaissez, vous savez que je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi vite. Je suis désolée d'y avoir consacré tout un samedi après-midi que j'aurais pu consacrer à Répulsion également mais j'ai du mal à ne pas me défendre quand je reçois ce genre de propos (je ne vais pas dire « attaque », de peur qu'on ne prenne mal mes mots).

* * *

**Pour résumé :**

Alice et Edward sont comme cela pour une bonne raison. Je sais que ça peut vous énerver, surtout venant d'Alice mais c'est clairement pour quelque chose que je fais ça. Vous apprendrez quoi par la suite, il faut prendre votre mal en patience. Désolée …

Sephora, Eléa et Oliver sont bel et bien là pour quelque chose. Même si je les mets de côté parfois.

Jasper peut sembler être un vrai con mais à nouveau, toutes ses conversations avec Alice ont amené quelque chose. Désolée si ça vous énerve (bon d'accord, c un peu le but aussi :-P ) mais ça va encore continuer un petit peu.

* * *

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Passez une bonne fin de w-e !

Bises

Votre dévouée et faillible auteuZe

Jess


	24. Every you, every me

Salut à tous !

Me revoilouuuuu !

Alors, sachez déjà que ma lettre ouverte n'était absolument pas un appel au réconfort. Ceci dit, j'ai été gâtée ! Et bon sang ce que ça m'a motivée, vous n'avez pas idée ! J'ai pondu ce chapitre toute seule comme une grande, rien que pour vous, car vous avez été tous plus adorables les uns que les autres !

Si j'ai bossé seule, c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : ma bêta, miss Demoisel, est devenue maman du plus beau petit garçon du monde (après mon filleul, tout de même, faut pas pousser ^^) ! Donc, elle a moins de temps pour Répulsion mais elle reste dans le navire. Faut juste que j'apprenne à m'émanciper -- '.

Voilà donc la suite de Répulsion. Sachez que le chapitre suivant n'est pas près d'arriver ! Déjà, car il me faut toujours des plombes pour vous en pondre un. Mais en plus, j'ai décidé de me reconcentrer un peu sur mon autre fic « Damnation », que j'ai laissée plus qu'à l'abandon. Il me faut donc y retourner un petit peu.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'attends donc vos commentaires !!!!

J'ai fait un super effort pour vous, car je suis allée vous chercher la traduction correcte de la chanson ! Surtout, n'allez pas voir sur la coccinelle, c'est tout à fait faux ! Vous trouverez la bonne traduction ici : http : // traductionsetparoles . over-blog . com / article-10321845 . html

Sinon, je suis aussi allée chercher les robes de quelques unes de filles, pour que vous voyez comment je m'imagine le mariage. Vous pouvez donc les voir ici :

Robe Bella: http : // img . over-blog .com / 300x408 / 1 / 88 / 97 / 82 / Mode-et-beaut- / robe-violette . jpg

Robe Rosalie: http : // imalbum . aufeminin . com / album / D20080208 / 386149 _ _ demestrios-db-112 _ H231014 _ L . jpg

Robe Alice: http : // 1 . bp . blogspot . com /_x526Bk97pGw / SP9DYhH1ntI / AAAAAAAAARI / J2QqVUm7KVQ / s400 / L0356-robe-longue-A1 . jpg

Robe Sephora: http : // media . melty . fr / media--image-301998-article-ajust _ 650 . jpg (en passant, c'est de cette actrice dont je me suis inspirée pour Sephora donc ça tombe bien !)

Allez, j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !!!

* * *

**Chaptire 23 : Every you every me (Placebo)**

**POV Jasper**

_Sucker love is heaven sent __  
__You pucker up our passion spent_

_My heart's a tart, __your body's rent __  
__My body's broken, yours is bent __  
_

Couché, sur le lit d'Edward où j'ai été relégué après ma piètre prestation de petit ami d'hier, force m'est de constater que tout dans ma vie, absolument tout est … irritant. Comment ça, vous vous en doutiez ? Je n'y peux tout de même rien si l'univers tout entier se déchaine contre moi pour me rendre … irrité. Ooops, un rien trop Edwardien, n'est-il pas ? Et voilà, une nuit seulement à errer dans la chambre maudite du vampire en mal d'amour de la famille Cullen et la malédiction se teint en moi. D'ailleurs, on pourrait aisément dire que je m'Edwardise, pour reprendre un terme d'Emmett. C'est vrai, on pourrait presque penser que je suis le petit vampire parfait depuis que je suis avec Bella. Malheureusement pour elle, heureusement pour moi tout de même, je suis à moitié moins psychotique, voir paranoïaque quand il s'agit de la sécurité de ma belle. Je ne tiens pas non plus à sauver son âme par tous les moyens et n'hésiterait pas à boire son sang une seule seconde si j'avais l'extrême et ferme certitude que je pourrais m'arrêter avant de la tuer. Je l'aime et je suis prêt à tuer pour elle, ce qui ne fait certainement pas de moi le vampire de l'année. A défaut d'être le baaaad vampire, je suis donc un vampire à demi-convenable. Je me contente de ça, ne pouvant décemment faire mieux. Et puis, reconnaissons-le, je suis quand même bien moins chiant que ce ringard d'Edward. Sans vouloir critiquer ni porter de jugement trop virulent, il faut reconnaître que le bougre a manqué toutes les choses positives à notre condition de vampire, qu'il ne sait pas comment s'amuser et qu'il a l'art extrême de voir tout de façon pessimiste. Prenons quand il a rencontré Bella, justement. Au lieu de voir de manière positive sa rencontre avec celle qu'il qualifiait, de façon très fleur bleue, de son âme sœur (d'ailleurs, il repassera pour ça quand on sait ce que sa prétendue âme sœur pense de lui désormais), il est immédiatement passé à l'étape « déprime profonde », sans être passé par la case départ et ni avoir ramassé le pactole qui va avec, et nous a rabâché les oreilles pendant une semaine sur le fait qu'il allait très certainement la tuer. Tout ça en étant à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, en train de courser Bambi. Pas facile donc dans cet état d'esprit de lui faire entendre raison. Et encore, je ne parle pas du jour du 18e anniversaire de Bella où Miss Catastrophe, comme se plait à l'appeler si justement Emmett, a cru bon d'exposer à mon flair aiguisé l'odeur de son sang et où toute cette mascarade de fête mise sur pied par Alice, ma si charmante épouse, a failli tourner au carnage quand je me suis jeté sur Bella pour tester le goût de son sang et m'assurer que son odeur ne mentait pas sur sa qualité. Chose que le dit Edward m'a bien entendu refuser me projetant à travers la pièce avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Sans rire, toutefois, même si j'ai clairement dépassé les limites ce soir là, il ne convenait pas d'en faire « tout un fromage » comme disent les humains. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter la nature extrêmement pessimiste du vampire aux cheveux roux qui a tourné cela en drame intersidéral, je pense d'ailleurs que toute la population de Mars a vu ma tête placardée sur des affiches « Wanted », et nous a forcé à quitter la ville, Alice et moi, pour être sûr que je ne m'en prenne pas à sa petite protégée. Ce n'était décemment pas ma faute si la petite ingénue s'était ouvert les veines sous mes canines, même involontairement. Si, toutefois, je peux comprendre son besoin de nous éloigner, je n'ai jamais compris son éloignement à lui. Car au lieu d'arranger les choses et de garder sa précieuse Bella en vie, il s'est éloigné d'elle, la laissant en proie à des prédateurs bien plus dangereux que moi. En bref, et sans avoir plus besoin d'étayer mes propos, je pense que chaque décision que le rébarbatif Edward Cullen a prise était une grossière erreur qui l'a mené dans la situation dans laquelle il est aujourd'hui. Mais après tout, dans quelle situation se trouve-t-il ? Il est rentré et se comporte d'une façon totalement étrange. Si dans un premier temps, il s'est littéralement jeté sur Bella comme si rien ne s'était passé, il est désormais distant avec elle. Et quand il a appris notre relation, même s'il m'est avis qu'il s'en doutait beaucoup même sans son pouvoir, il n'a pas réagi comme je le pensais, il est juste sorti de la pièce, dans un calme olympien. Le Edward Cullen éperdu d'amour semble bel et bien avoir disparu. Comme si ses sentiments s'étaient tout simplement éteints. Le pire, c'est que je ne parle pas que des sentiments d'amour qu'il avait pour Bella, je parle aussi de l'attachement profond qu'il éprouvait pour Carlisle et Esmé, de son amitié pour Emmett et moi, voir même de l'énervement que Rosalie provoque chez lui. J'ai pu constater, les rares fois où Oliver n'était pas dans les parages pour bloquer mon pouvoir, que plus rien n'émanait d'Edward. Plus aucun sentiment. Rien qu'une froideur incommensurable. Et c'est par là-même que je me rends compte que l'éloignement qu'il s'est lui-même imposé pour soi-disant protéger Bella l'a fait souffrir tellement qu'il a mis des barrières à ses sentiments, comme pour s'empêcher de ressentir ce mal qui le rongeait. A tort malheureusement, car comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, s'il est difficile d'apprendre à aimer, il est impossible de réapprendre à le faire. Une fois qu'on refoule cela, il nous est casi impossible de le récupérer un jour. Le vampire du clan Cullen le plus enclin à donner de l'amour est finalement devenu celui qui n'en jouira jamais. Et c'est un superbe gâchis. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Alice a pu laisser une telle chose se produire. Outre le fait qu'elle vénérait le couple qu'ils formaient, et bien que je sache que cette vénération est bel et bien terminée aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma si douce Alice puisse laisser son frère se perdre autant. Car tout ce qui faisait l'ancien Edward a disparu. Comment peut-elle encore l'aimer si fort alors ? Car il est clair, dans les rares moments où j'ai pu sonder ses sentiments, que son amour pour son frère n'a pas faibli durant leurs mois d'absence, au contraire même: j'ai l'impression qu'il a décuplé. Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé s'enliser dans ce schéma de non-sentiment?

_Carve your name into my arm __  
__Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed __  
__'Cause there's nothing else to do __  
__Every me and every you __  
_

Car Alice, elle, aime toujours. Elle aime son frère d'un amour inconditionnel, elle reste très attachée à Esmé et Carlisle, a toujours de très tendres sentiments pour Emmett et vénère littéralement son nouvel ami, Oliver. Je peux même dire sans hésitation qu'elle a beaucoup de respect et d'amour pour Sephora et Eléa. Quant à Bella et moi, c'est une toute autre affaire. Si je dis que j'aurais mille fois préféré une haine affichée, voir même des cris, du sang et des batailles, c'est parce que son indifférence froide et hargneuse ne trompe que l'humaine. Pour ma part, je sais ce qu'il en est. Loin du sentiment de possession dont nous sommes, nous vampires, dépourvus (mis à part ce cher Edward bien entendu, qui n'est décidément en rien pareil aux autres de sa condition), Alice a développé face au couple inattendu que je forme désormais avec l'humaine que je ne pouvais approcher il y a quelques mois de cela sans mettre sa fragile vie en danger, un comportement détaché et antipathique qui ne leurre personne. Car l'empathe que je suis, malgré moultes sondages dans son esprit quand le briseur de pouvoir n'était pas dans le périmètre, n'est pas parvenu à mettre un mot sur le sentiment qu'elle éprouve à notre égard. Ce qui est terriblement … irritant. Tout se mélange : rage, déception, rancœur, animosité, indifférence, haine, froideur, peine, distance … A tel point que le seul mot que j'ai envie d'employer pour décrire ses sentiments vis à vis de nous est … le dégoût. Ce qui me laisse perplexe. Car c'est incohérent. Et pourtant, c'est vraiment ainsi que je le ressens, même privé de mes pouvoirs. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'Alice savait ce qui allait se passer. D'ailleurs, n'avions-nous pas eu cette discussion avant son départ ? Quand j'ai décidé de veiller sur Bella, juste après le départ d'Edward que je considérais comme la plus grosse erreur jamais commise par mon beau-frère, alors qu'il les collectionnait (les erreurs bien sûr, pas les femmes). Ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu ? N'avait-elle pas hurlé, m'interdisant de m'en mêler, me prévenant des dangers que j'encourrais. N'ai-je pas négligé son avertissement, pour vivre cette histoire que je sais vouée à l'échec au vu de ce que je suis et de ce qu'elle est ? Alors puis-je vraiment en vouloir à Alice de se comporter de la sorte ? De me demander ce qu'elle me demande ? La réponse est non. Car même si Alice n'est plus l'Alice Cullen que j'ai aimée de toute mon âme, je sais qu'elle reste attachée à ce que nous avons été. A ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, même si c'est différent … et pareil en même temps.

Car, et même si ça peut faire du mal à Bella d'entendre ça, Alice reste bel et bien ma femme. C'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas changer pour l'instant. Car si elle n'est plus désormais la femme qui partage mon lit, notre amour d'alors n'a jamais été passionnel et n'a donc pas changé énormément. La tendresse qui m'anime quand je la regarde est toujours la même et je sais désormais grâce à Bella que cette tendresse est bien différente du véritable amour, celui qui retourne le cerveau et les sens. Alice et moi, nous n'avons jamais été que connectés moralement. Le reste nous importait peu, finalement. Et cette connexion n'a pas disparu. Elle ne disparaîtra sans doute jamais. Je ne sais pas si Bella pourra accepter une telle chose mais malheureusement pour elle, pour moi, pour nous, c'est une chose qui n'est pas prête de changer. Et même si j'ai agi de manière stupide dans ce bar hier soir, même si j'ai sur-réagi, même si Oliver était là pour défendre sa belle, j'espère que Bella pourra comprendre que ce n'est pas au nom de l'Amour que j'ai agi, mais bien par attachement pour la personne qui a partagé une grande partie de mon éternité. Ma femme. Car c'est ce qu'Alice reste et restera … à jamais.

On frappe à la porte et je relève les yeux, tiré de mes pensées par surprise. Bon sang ce que je peux détester le pouvoir d'Oliver qui nous retire à tous ce qui sont les petits avantages de l'immortalité ! Je n'arrive même plus à percevoir quelqu'un approcher. C'est … irritant !

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Damon Salvatore, dans toute sa splendeur, un sourire ironique barrant son visage un peu trop sarcastique déjà. Je connais Damon depuis des années, je devrais dire depuis plus d'un siècle même. Il a combattu à mes côtés dans une des guerres de vampires auxquelles j'ai pris part. Ce qui est assez étonnant, d'ailleurs. Car Damon ne se bat aux côtés de personne, en temps normal. Mais il passait dans la ville où le combat avait lieu, et il s'est approché de la rixe. Il y a certainement eu un vampire qui ne lui revenait pas et s'est jeté dans la bagarre sans réfléchir. Quand quatre vampires l'ont mis à terre, prêts à le décapiter, je suis intervenu. Il dégageait une telle aura mystérieuse et cornélienne qu'il était très intéressant pour l'empathe que j'étais. Après que je l'aie sauvé et même si il nie toujours aujourd'hui que je l'aie fait, il s'est mis à se battre à mes côtés et nous sommes devenus invincibles. Et nous avons triomphé, bien entendu. Nos routes se sont logiquement séparées après cette bataille, mais j'ai toujours conservé un contact avec lui. Il m'a présenté son frère, le très sage Stefan qui n'est pas sans me rappeler le vampire aux cheveux roux du clan Cullen, et je lui ai présenté Peter et Charlotte, mes deux amis d'alors. Au fil du temps, une forte amitié est née, les frères Salvatore ont fait connaissance avec tout le clan et voilà pourquoi il est là aujourd'hui. Entre autres …

- Toujours en vie ? raille-t-il après avoir refermé la porte et s'être laissé choir dans un fauteuil face au lit sur lequel je suis désormais assis.

- Toujours mort-vivant, tu veux dire.

Je me relève et me dirige vers la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à subir son regard qui me sonde. Car je connais Damon depuis tant d'années désormais que je sais que, même sans son pouvoir (il a la chance de réunir à lui seul le pouvoir d'Edward, le mien, ainsi que celui de se transformer en corbeau et de changer la météo à sa guise), il est capable de lire en moi comme personne. Ce qui a le don … de m'irriter, mais ça, vous l'aurez deviné de vous même !

- Inutile de te cacher, Lord, je vois clair dans ton jeu.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber ce surnom puéril.

- Et il me semble, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours – et elle ne m'en joue jamais, je le précise – t'avoir déjà mille fois asséné que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer quand je sais parfaitement qui te l'a donné et dans quelles circonstances …

- Charlotte restera à jamais un essai raté pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je déteste qu'on me résiste, effectivement.

- Et tu as donc décidé de me le faire payer, à moi, en me rappelant ce surnom idiot, car j'y suis parvenu là où tu as failli ? Etrange comme réflexion …

- Disons que les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à oublier …

- Tu fais pourtant amende honorable ( NDA : Tu vois l'expression, maintenant, ma Chouk' ? Sorry, private joke avec ma bêta ;) ) en venant ici pour le mariage et en mettant de côté ton régime alimentaire.

- Disons que je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour voir de temps en temps ta si charmante sœur.

- Rosalie se remarie. A nouveau. Et ce n'est toujours pas avec toi, Salvatore.

- Je ne désespère pourtant pas de la voir un jour changer d'avis. Les vampires femelles sont tellement inconstantes …

- Pas toutes, mon cher, pas toutes.

- Ta sœur ne pourra décemment supporter ce guignol toute l'éternité.

- Tu parles de mon beau-frère que je respecte. Qui plus est, je ne vois pas mieux pour ma sœur. En tout cas, je ne lui souhaite pas d'être avec un être comme toi, c'est certain.

- Je peux être très respectueux des femelles, ne te méprends pas …

- Damon, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne convaincs que toi …

- Soit. Je pense pourtant que tu ne devrais pas critiquer, Hale, au vu de la rage avec laquelle ta petite brunette a quitté la discothèque il y a quelques heures.

- Je ne souhaite pas discuter de cela.

- Allons, laisse-moi donc jouer l'avocat du Diable …

- Tu serais parfait dans ce rôle, en effet.

- Alice et toi, ce n'était pas du vent. Je le sais pertinemment. Alors explique-moi donc pourquoi tu t'ébroues avec cette petite humaine, au risque de tout gâcher avec Alice ?

- Alice et moi, c'est terminé.

- Voyons, Hale, Alice et toi, ce ne sera jamais vraiment terminé. Tu l'as encore prouvé hier soir. Ne penses-tu pas d'ailleurs que ton humaine l'a également compris ? Sa réaction tend à me prouver que j'ai raison.

- Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour.

- Bien sûr. Tu peux toujours nier, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens pour ta tendre Alice. Même si elle s'affiche sans complexe avec ce playboy de bas étage. Entre nous, il ne vaut pas grand chose face à toi.

J'explose de rire devant son air résolu. Il pense me connaître par cœur, heureusement pour moi, j'ai appris avec le temps à garder une part de moi secrète.

- D'ailleurs, et même si elle est tout à fait charmante, j'aimerais que tu m'éclaires … Agis-tu ainsi pour te venger de ce que fait Alice avec cet Oliver ou essayes-tu simplement de t'amuser quelque peu?

- Aucun des deux. Bella est …

- Ne prétends pas que cette humaine t'a retourné les sens. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

- … époustouflante. Tout simplement. Vraiment spéciale.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a un petit quelque chose. Déjà, il est impossible de pénétrer dans son esprit, même quand Mr-Je-Bloque-Les-Pouvoirs n'est pas dans les parages. Ce qui titille ma curiosité. Et qui a du titiller la tienne, c'est plus que certain. Mais de là à te voir t'afficher avec elle … voyons, soyons sensés.

- Je te rappelle, mon cher Damon, que tu n'es pas le dernier à t'afficher avec des humaines.

- Juste pour m'ébrouer. Je n'ai jamais espéré quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Ton frère n'est-il pas lui-même engagé dans une relation avec une humaine ? Que tu apprécies de surcroît.

- J'ai toujours pensé que toi et moi étions d'une race supérieure de vampires. De ceux qui savent discerner le bien, du mal. L'intelligent du stupide.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis d'une quelconque manière stupide ?

- Je ne fais que le suggérer. A toi d'en tirer les conclusions. Tu avais une perle, mon cher. Une vampire à ta hauteur. Ce n'est pas terminé, tu peux réclamer ta place. Ne perds pas ton temps avec une humaine sans importance. Pas toi.

Sur ces mots, il se lève et je soupire.

- Prends la bonne décision. Pour toi. Pour ton entourage. Mais surtout pour elle.

- Et si je la transformais ?

- Tu ne le feras pas. Ils te tueraient. Edward te tuerait.

- Tu as certainement raison.

- Agis en ton âme et conscience mon ami. Mais cette histoire, où qu'elle te mène, ne t'apportera rien de bon. Rien.

Il sort alors de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, sans plus un regard vers moi.

_Sucker love, a box I choose __  
__No other box I choose to use __  
__Another love I would abuse __  
__No circumstances could excuse __  
_

Je suis devant le miroir, une heure plus tard, nouant mon nœud de cravate. J'ai l'air d'un pingouin. Heureusement, j'ai évité la chemise blanche, arguant qu'avec elle, je ressemblerais aux serveurs de la réception. Rosalie a accédé à ma requête et a imposé le violet à tous les hommes. Heureusement que j'ai une espèce d'influence sur ma sœur, et que je sois le seul à en avoir d'ailleurs. Ce qui m'a assuré que la décision serait respectée. Dans quelques minutes, j'irai voir ma tendre sœur dans sa chambre, lui assurant qu'elle est magnifique (ce qui ne sera de toute façon jamais un mensonge puisqu'on parle de Rosalie) et je l'attendrai en bas de l'escalier, avant de la mener au jardin, à mon bras, le long de l'allée pour la donner, à nouveau, à Emmett. C'est mon rôle. Même si Carlisle pense le contraire et se sent un peu déçu de n'être jamais choisi pour assumer cette tâche. Après tout, c'est lui le patriarche de la famille et Rosalie arrive parfois à le considérer comme son père. Alors effectivement, il pourrait tenir ce rôle. Mais Rosalie refuse catégoriquement. Je suis SA famille. Je suis celui qu'elle veut pour la mener à l'autre homme de sa vie. Comment pourrais-je lui refuser quand c'est pour moi un honneur ?

On frappe discrètement à la porte et je donne l'autorisation d'entrer sans défaire mon regard de mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas qui approche, privé de mes dons, mais je le saurais bien assez tôt et je ne suis de toute manière pas d'un naturel curieux. J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas Damon qui revient pour un « deuxième round » car je ne suis pas prêt à l'écouter débiner à nouveau sur Bella. Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas lui expliquer pourquoi et comment je me suis entiché de cette petite humaine qui ne « paie pas de mine ». Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas apte à le comprendre mais ... il est totalement inapte à le comprendre en fait. Damon ne ressent aucun sentiment humain. Il est le parfait exemple pour Edward du vampire qui perd son âme en même temps que sa vie. Ce qui me semble être une théorie tout à fait farfelue, surtout pour quelqu'un qui vit depuis 100 ans avec Carlisle, le parfait exemple qu'un vampire peut être pourvu d'une âme. J'ai cependant renoncé à avoir ce genre de discussion avec le vampire aux cheveux roux, refusant d'entrer dans des polémiques sans fin, où aucun de nous deux ne serait parvenu à intégrer le moindre petit argument de l'autre. De toute façon, il était trop usant d'avoir ce genre de conversation stérile avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné qu'Edward. Mais là n'était pas mon sujet. Damon Salvatore. On pourrait en écrire un bouquin de ce vampire. Voire même une série de bouquins, ma foi, ce ne serait jamais de trop. Et donc, Damon Salvatore, le vampire qui se vante de ne rien ressentir, jamais ô grand jamais, ne pourrait pas comprendre que je vive ouvertement mon attirance et ma passion pour Bella. Car même si cet énergumène ose crier haut et fort qu'il ne ressent rien, il se fourvoie. Il tient tout d'abord énormément à son frère, mettant un point d'honneur à être le seul à pouvoir le houspiller. Et si quelqu'un ose s'en prendre à Stefan, il se fait un plaisir de lui faire payer cela, mettant cela sur le fait que lui seul peut faire du mal à son frère. Il est aussi protecteur envers lui que je le suis envers Rosalie, et c'est peu dire. Mais plus encore, Damon ressent de vraies choses pour Elena, la petite amie de Stefan. Il ne l'avouera jamais, bien entendu, mais je l'ai ressenti. Fortement. Ca m'a presque giflé tellement c'était intense. J'étais allé les voir à Mystic Falls, un hiver. Et j'ai donc eu la chance de faire la connaissance de "l'humaine de Stefan", comme se plaît à l'appeler Damon. Mais, et même s'il s'en moque, il est éperdu d'amour pour elle également. Le reconnaître serait trop dur pour lui, impensable même, mais je l'ai ressenti. Ce qui me laisse d'autant plus perplexe, c'est qu'Elena ressent également des choses fortes pour Damon. Malheureusement, elle aime Stefan d'un amour véritable et ne peut donc laisser libre cours aux sentiments que Damon lui inspire. Voilà également pourquoi je ne peux rien expliquer à Damon. Il ne le comprendrait pas. Il s'interdit de ressentir ces choses pour cette fille, si faillible, si faible, si ... humaine. Il ne peut donc pas intégrer l'idée que je puisse vivre mon amour pour Bella au vu et su de tous. Même si il lui reconnaît un caractère exceptionnel. Et je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui, je pense qu'au jeu du "dialogue pingpong", il gagne largement. Or, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il puisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre, injecter le doute dans mon esprit. Je sais ce que je fais. Ou pas. Mais je le fais en toute connaissance de cause. C'est suffisant.

- Bonjour.

Je détourne mon regard du miroir pour le poser sur la personne qui est entrée depuis 2 bonnes minutes et que j'ai ignorée involontairement. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le regarder pour reconnaître son ténor, mais je le fixe quand même, interloqué et saisi.

- Peut-on discuter ?

Le vampire aux cheveux roux me toise avec beaucoup de fierté et de froideur. Edward Cullen est revenu. Et l'heure de la confrontation a sonné, visiblement.

- Cela dépend. Es-tu ici pour m'arracher la tête et en finir avec mon éternité? Car si c'est le cas, je préférerais tout d'abord amener ma sœur vers l'autel et reporter cette discussion à plus tard! fis-je, me retournant à nouveau vers le miroir, pour en finir avec ce nœud de cravate qui me résiste.

Je coule tout de même un nouveau regard vers lui et le vois sourire en coin, heureux de son petit effet visiblement.

- Voyons, tu sais parfaitement que je suis incapable de te faire du mal sans mal finir moi-même.

- Je ne suis pas si entraîné, tout de même.

- Dit le vampire qui a quelques guerres à son actif.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de t'arracher la tête, à vrai dire.

- Ce serait tout de même le bouquet, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce châtiment, après tout.

- Outre le fait que je ne peux pas supporter ton faciès, s'entend ?

- Jasper Hale, le vampire à l'art de retourner toute situation à sa faveur ! fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel et s'approchant de la fenêtre, de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve derrière moi. N'était-ce pas moi qui avais une quelconque raison de t'en vouloir ?

- Nous y voilà. As-tu une quelconque raison de m'en vouloir ?

- Réponds toi-même à cette question, fait-il en croisant les bras, le regard résolument accroché au mien à travers le miroir.

- Je pense que oui.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Quelle est donc la raison ?

- Tu étais avec Bella et tu es parti. Quand tu reviens, d'une quelconque façon, tu la retrouves avec moi, qui ai failli la vider de son sang, raison principale de ton départ.

- Je vois ... fait-il en se collant à la vitre, surveillant de loin les derniers préparatifs dans le jardin. Ma foi, ne penses-tu pas que j'ai moi-même entraîné ma perte ? En la quittant, je veux dire. N'ai-je pas moi-même ... "creuser ma tombe" comme disent ces humains ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

- Allons, tu dois bien avoir un avis sur la question. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai abandonnée. C'est moi qui l'ai laissée seule. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que j'ai, insidieusement, provoqué ?

- Eh bien, il m'est arrivé d'y penser, en effet, admis-je, malgré moi.

- Tu vois, mon frère, je n'ai finalement aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

- Tu le prends avec beaucoup de philosophie ! dis-je, me battant toujours avec mon foutu nœud de cravate que je ne parviens pas à reproduire, pour avoir porté peu de cravates tout au long de mon existence.

- "Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme" ! déclame-t-il, emprunté.

- Maudit nœud de cravate ! jurai-je, entre mes dents, rageur.

Il sourit, se détourne de la fenêtre et s'approche vers moi, prêt à m'aider. Je me laisse faire sans sourciller, heureux de trouver quelque main habile pour me sortir de ce casse-tête chinois. Je hais les cravates ! Il fait le nœud à une vitesse incroyable et c'est à mon tour de sourire devant sa dextérité.

- Je suis heureux que les choses soient claires entre nous.

- Je tiens tout de même à rajouter une simple petite chose ... ajoute-t-il, dans un calme olympien.

Je veux acquiescer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, serre le nœud entre ses doigts et attire mon visage près du sien, orageux.

- J'aime toujours Bella. Et je n'ai pas renoncé à notre amour. Je VAIS la récupérer. Que cela te plaise ou non. Par tous les moyens. Aussi bien honnêtes que malhonnêtes. Et quand elle sera de nouveau à moi, Hale, elle le restera éternellement, "_capice_" ? Elle sera mienne pour toujours.

Sur ces mots, il relâche mon nœud et prend même la peine de remettre mon col en place, me sourit froidement et sort de la pièce sans que je ne prononce un mot. Il a été clair, je n'avais rien à rétorquer. On peut même dire qu'il m'a pris par surprise, le salaud !

_In the shape of things to come __  
__Too much poison come undone __  
__'Cause there's nothing else to do __  
__Every me and every you __  
__Every me and every you __  
__Every me, me __  
_

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre de Rosalie et y pénètre sans attendre la permission. Je découvre ma sublimissime sœur, fin prête pour descendre l'allée, parée dans ses plus beaux atours. Elle est en train de se regarder dans le miroir quand j'entre, et m'offre un sourire épanoui quand elle me voit, toujours en reflet.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Tu ris ? Je suis bien plus que cela !

- Ma sœur, ta modestie incroyable m'épatera toujours.

- Je suis parfaite, je n'y peux fichtrement rien après tout !

J'éclate de rire devant son air résolu et viens me placer derrière elle, l'enlaçant de mes bras et posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Ne prends pas cet air désespéré, petit frère, ce n'est pas comme si je t'abandonnais.

- Et pourtant, à chaque fois, c'est comme si tu m'échappais.

- Et je reste toujours là.

- Le seras-tu toujours ?

- Là ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais parfaitement que toi et moi, c'est éternel.

Je me détache d'elle et me laisse choir sur le fauteuil, à côté du miroir, tandis qu'elle replace une mèche rebelle dans son chignon parfait.

- Tu m'as l'air soucieux, parle-moi.

- Je ne suis pas soucieux.

- Je te connais par cœur, Jasper. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'ai rien, je t'assure. C'est ton grand jour, tu devrais pour24 h, ne pas te soucier de mes états d'âme.

- Je me soucie de tes états d'âme quand tu arrives près de moi pour me demander si je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est dans des moments pareils que tu m'inquiètes.

- Je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin que tu me rassures, avant de te rendre à Emmett.

- Me prendrais-tu pour une « quiche », mon frère ? fait-elle en se tournant vers moi, l'air suspicieux. Tu te crois certainement mystérieux, et tu l'es certainement pour d'autres. Mais pas pour moi, tu le sais parfaitement. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Maintenant, cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Je souris piteusement et rétorque, dans un inutile et dernier essai :

- Ma sœur me quitte à nouveau aujourd'hui pour se donner à un autre. Me permets-tu un petit moment de pincement au cœur avant les réjouissances ?

- C'est définitif, tu me prends pour une idiote ! lâche-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et reportant son attention sur son reflet parfait.

- Non, soyons sérieux deux minutes. Ce remariage, c'est la plus belle preuve pour moi que l'amour peut être éternel.

- Bien sûr que l'amour peut être éternel, ne me dis pas que tu en doutais encore.

- J'ai arrêté d'y croire il y a 7 mois.

Elle se retourne sur moi et grimace.

- Mais aujourd'hui, tu peux à nouveau y croire …

- Avec une humaine ?

- Penses-tu qu'elle le restera à jamais ?

- J'ai bien peur de te répondre « oui ».

- Tu ne comptes pas …

- Avec la Gestapo qui me surveille ? Certainement pas.

- Je te pensais plus téméraire.

- Moi aussi ! fis-je, piteux.

- A ce propos, peux-tu me dire ce qu'était ce semblant d'acte de bravoure, hier soir ?

- Une stupidité. J'ai agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte.

- Ce n'est pas le premier acte stupide de l'année, je te rappelle.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer.

- Ne gâchons pas ta journée, Rosie.

- Bien.

Elle se détourne du miroir pour attraper ses gants sur son boudoir et je me relève, énervé par la tournure de la conversation. J'étais venu chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de ma sœur, et je ressors d'ici plus irrité qu'avant d'y entrer. Je déteste qu'on se dispute mais je n'ai d'autre choix. Elle ne doit pas savoir ce qu'Alice m'a confié.

- Tu as vu Bella ? demande-t'elle froidement.

- Non.

- Tu as cherché à la voir, j'espère.

- Pas pour le moment.

- Jasper, il s'agit de ma demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit au sommet de sa forme aujourd'hui. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît faire un effort sur ton caractère et aller lui présenter tes excuses les plus sincères ?

- Je le ferai. Non pour toi. Mais pour elle.

Je dépose un baiser rapide sur sa joue tandis qu'elle sourit :

- Tu es un parfait gentleman mon frère, et j'en suis fière. Tâche juste de l'être avec les bonnes personnes !

Je m'éclipse rapidement, prêt à aller affronter la terreur brune humaine de la maison.

_Sucker love who's known to swing __  
__Prone to cling and waste these things __  
__Pucker up for heaven's sake __  
__There's never been so much at stake __  
_

Je descends au salon qui ressemble désormais plus à une fourmilière qu'à un salon à proprement parler. Des serveurs courent dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de plateaux de vivres que tous les invités refusent poliment. Je souris devant le souci du détail de ma sœur qui, puisque quelques humains sont de la partie, a tenu à ce que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art. Je salue de loin le clan Denali, qui nous a rejoint tôt ce matin. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir, étant resté enfermé dans la chambre d'Edward. Je peux tout de même remarquer que Tanya dévore Edward des yeux, comme à l'accoutumée et que ce dernier, comme d'habitude également, l'ignore superbement. Damon et Stefan discutent près de la cheminée avec Kate, tandis que j'aperçois au loin Emmett, plus que nerveux, comme d'habitude. Pas de trace cependant de ma petite humaine. Je vois Alice descendre les escaliers dans sa superbe robe noire et je lui fais un sourire qu'elle me rend à moitié. Ce qu'elle peut être devenue lunatique. A moins que ce ne soit parce que tout le monde est là. Car elle se comporte vraiment différemment si nous sommes seuls ou si nous sommes en public. Et surtout, si Oliver est là. Pire encore quand Edward est dans les parages, c'est vraiment très étrange ! Elle passe à côté d'Edward et lui caresse le bras, ce dernier relève la tête pour lui adresser un sourire, comme s'il était tout de même parvenu à lire dans ses pensées. A moins qu'Oliver ne soit pas à la villa pour l'instant. Elle s'éloigne alors de lui et sort sur la terrasse, ce qui me pousse instantanément à la rejoindre là-bas. Je la trouve appuyée contre le rebord, regardant au loin.

- Pas maintenant, Jasper.

- Comment ... ?

- Oliver est parti chasser pour être sûr de ne pas être tenté par le sang aux alentours, je suis donc en pleine possession de mon pouvoir.

Si Oliver n'est pas dans les parages, comment se fait-il que je ne ressente aucune émotion émaner d'elle? Serais-je "malade" ? Trop privé de mes pouvoirs pour les récupérer aussi facilement qu'elle? Alors qu'au final, c'est elle qui passe le plus de temps à côté du vampire bloqueur de pouvoir?

- Tu savais que j'allais te suivre.

- Tout à fait.

- Et tu as tout de même décidé de venir.

- Qui te dit que je ne souhaitais pas cette conversation?

- Car tu viens de me repousser avant même que je ne dise quoique ce soit.

- Je préfère reporter cette conversation. De grandes choses vont avoir lieu aujourd'hui, je ne voudrais les manquer pour rien au monde ...

Sur ces mots, elle se décolle de la balustrade et s'éloigne vers la maison, sans même un regard dans ma direction.

- Alice ...

- Tu devrais rentrer, Jazz'. Ta princesse va faire son apparition et tu ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde.

- On doit parler, tu le sais ...

- On aura tout le temps de parler, fais-moi confiance !

Elle rentre alors dans la demeure et je la suis, contrarié et plus qu'irrité. Quand elle arrêtera d'esquiver cette conversation, on aura fait un grand pas vers l'avant. Alors que je pénètre dans le salon toujours fourmillant, Bella est en train de descendre l'escalier. Et elle est ... à couper le souffle, si j'en avais, s'entend. Rosalie a finalement délaissé l'immonde robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose qu'elle lui avait choisi au départ et je remercie donc les Dieux de la Mode (si ils existent vraiment, comme le croient Rosalie et Alice) pour ce retournement de situation. A la place, Bella porte une superbe robe violette (bien joué Rosie !) qui lui va à la perfection. Elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon un peu "fou", où de nombreuses mèches s'échappent, donnant un effet sauvage à sa coiffure. Elle est magnifique. Tellement sublime d'ailleurs, qu'elle parviendrait aisément à éclipser la beauté éternelle de ma sœur. Elle m'adresse un sourire doux, tandis que je la regarde descendre lentement les marches pour, je le sais parfaitement, éviter tout désastre. Je la rejoins au pied de l'escalier, hypnotisé par sa féminité si bien soulignée dans la robe qu'elle porte. Je lui tends la main pour la faire descendre les dernières marches et elle ne me la refuse pas, la serrant dans la petite sienne avec chaleur.

- Tu es … sublime.

- Tu parles ! fait-elle dans une petite moue désapprobatrice. Je ne ressemble à rien face à Alice ou Sephora! Même Esmé brille dans sa robe dorée ! Je ferais mieux de rester cachée.

- Certainement pas, tu es un réel délice pour les yeux.

Elle rougit et baisse les yeux , gênée, je le sens à nouveau. Dieu que ses sentiments à montagne russe m'avaient manqué. Car là, tout de suite, c'est désormais l'énervement à l'encontre de ma personne qui prend le dessus.

- Tu m'en veux, j'en suis conscient.

- Pas besoin d'être empathe pour s'en douter !

Je passe mon index sous son menton et la force à relever la tête pour me regarder. Je pourrais presque voir des éclairs dans ses yeux:

- Avant que tu ne m'inondes d'injures qui souilleraient ta si jolie bouche, permets-moi de m'excuser, petite calamité. Je me suis comporté comme un sombre idiot. J'ai voulu protéger une femme qui n'en a tout d'abord pas besoin mais qui en plus ne mérite plus que je m'inquiète pour elle. Je suis profondément désolé pour ma réaction Bella, vraiment. Je pense que ça doit être mon caractère chevaleresque du 19e siècle qui a repris le dessus. Pardonne-moi, c'était une erreur, je ne voulais pas te blesser !

Je finis ma tirade sur un sourire que je veux tendre et sincère, ma main serrant la sienne en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal, l'autre main soutenant son visage vers le mien. Après quelques secondes qui me semblent interminables, son visage figé se détend et elle me rend mon sourire.

- Tu es anti-jeu, Jasper Hale !

- Pourquoi ça? souris-je, tendre et heureux.

- Parce qu'il est humainement impossible de te résister.

Je souris de plus belle et me penche, lentement, pour cueillir un baiser sur ses tendres lèvres offertes.

_I serve my head up on a plate __  
__It's only comfort, calling late __  
__'Cause there's nothing else to do __  
__Every me and every you __  
__Every me and every you __  
__Every me, me __  
_

J'ai à peine abandonné ma superbe petite amie à Eléa qui tenait absolument à la maquiller un peu plus quand je suis rejoint sur la terrasse par un Emmett silencieux mais intérieurement agité qui donne à mon don fraîchement retrouvé le tournis.

- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, tu as fait ça une bonne dizaine de fois, déjà.

- Vingtaine, tu veux dire ! bégaye-t-il, à la limite de la crise de nerfs, si ses nerfs fonctionnaient encore, s'entend.

- Tu vois qu'il n'y a donc pas lieu d'en faire tout un plat …

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois prononcer tes vœux sans te tromper une seule fois.

- Emmett, toi et moi, on est rôdés maintenant. J'ai la feuille avec les copions, je te soufflerai si tu te perds …

- En fait, toi et moi, on est plus entraînés que deux astronautes envoyés sur Mars.

- Comment cela? demandai-je, un peu dépisté par l'analogie.

- Ce mariage, c'est comme un entraînement de la NASA en fait !

- Emmett, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu donc à ce que font les Américains dans l'espace ?

- J'ai vu une émission l'autre jour là-dessus et je trouve que notre condition, tout ce que l'on est, après tout, ça s'apparente à la formation d'un astronaute.

- Voilà autre chose maintenant …

- Non, tu sais, chaque geste étudié, chaque parole mesurée. Tout est millimétré. Il en va de même pour ce mariage. Et pour notre vie à Forks.

- Sauf qu'on ne flotte pas dans l'espace.

- Ce qui enlève clairement la partie la plus "fun" de l'aventure.

- Et qu'on ne porte pas de combinaison de 14 couches superposées comprenant une doublure de nylon caoutchouté, cinq couches de mylar reflétant la chaleur alternant avec quatre couche de dacron, puis deux couches de plastique ignifuge Super Kapton, une membrane de Beta revêtu de teflon ignifuge et antiabrasive et enfin une couche de tissu au téflon résistant au feu et au frottement.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demande-t-il, ébahi.

- J'ai vu la même émission que toi.

- Haha ! En tout cas, on porte des costumes de pingouins, ce n'est pas mieux.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout ceci est une corvée pour toi?

- Parce que c'est le cas ?

- Alors pourquoi te prêtes-tu toujours à cette mascarade sans rechigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

- Parce que c'est ce que veux ta sœur, et que je l'aime. Et ce qu'elle veut, je le veux donc aussi.

Je reste pensif à cette idée. J'aime Bella, et je sais ce qu'elle veut. Le voudrais-je moi aussi ? Pour elle ? Je n'aurais aucun problème à la transformer, car quoiqu'il arrive entre nous, je n'imagine pas un monde où Bella Swan n'existerait pas. Mais serais-je prêt à me dresser contre Edward, contre Carlisle, et même contre Emmett pour réaliser cela ? Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

- Jazz', tu rêves ?

Emmett redevient Emmett, plus apaisé. Visiblement, parler de l'entraînement des cosmonautes est un excellent calmant pour le moral d'un vampire énervé. Je tenterais de me souvenir de cela au cas où je mettrais à nouveau les nerfs d'Edward à rude épreuve.

- Je suis un vampire. Je ne dors pas. Donc je ne rêve pas.

- Pardon, je fréquente trop Bella, je pense.

- Tu étais comme ça avant de la fréquenter je te signale.

- En effet ! s'esclaffe-t-il, dans un rire gras.

_Every me and every you, __  
__Every me, me __  
_

On regarde tous les deux le jardin préparé parfaitement et magnifiquement pour le mariage. Lui pense certainement à ses vœux car le stress a repris le dessus sur la bonne humeur et moi je pense à ma petite humaine. Les choses se passent bien mais tôt ou tard, d'autres obstacles se mettront en travers de notre route. Y résisterons-nous ? Je sais qu'Edward va se remettre "en selle" pour la reconquérir. Je ne le crains pas vraiment mais j'ai du mal à cerner les sentiments de Bella à son égard. Je sais aussi que Victoria n'est jamais très loin, qu'elle peut attaquer quand elle le voudra et que Bella est bien entendu en danger face à cela. Ne devrais-je pas la transformer avant qu'elle ne soit réellement en danger ? Si c'est moi qui le fait, il y aura un lien plus fort encore entre nous, c'est non-négligeable. Quelle est la décision la plus sage à prendre ?

- Rosalie n'a pas lésiné sur les fleurs ! s'exclame Emmett, me sortant de mes pensées, quand il voit une fleuriste amener tout un chariot de bouquets de roses blanches.

- Elle n'a lésiné sur rien. D'ailleurs, une question me taraude. Comment êtes-vous parvenus à mettre ce tapis rouge à même le gazon sans qu'il y ait des plis partout ?

- Eh bien, on a marouflé, pardi !

J'explose de rire devant son air fier et conclus rapidement:

- Tu as regardé une émission de décoration ou je ne m'appelle plus Jasper Hale !

Emmett sourit, me tape dans le dos et s'éloigne en rigolant:

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher à toi !

Je rentre dans la maison et attends patiemment que ma sœur descende enfin l'escalier. Edward passe à côté de moi, me lance un regard froid mais poli, et rien ne se dégage de lui. Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée et je vois Oliver qui vient d'entrer. Mince, le « blocage de pouvoirs » est de retour. Il rejoint prestement Alice près de la cheminée où elle discute avec Emmett et Tanya. Il lui presse l'épaule tendrement et elle lui adresse un sourire chaleureux mais ils ne s'embrassent pas. D'ailleurs, si j'y pense bien, c'est quelque chose que je ne les ai jamais vu faire, les démonstrations d'affection. Du moins en public. Il est vrai qu'Alice et moi ne l'étions pas non plus, très démonstratifs mais tout de même, il nous est déjà arrivé de nous montrer notre amour face aux autres. Je suis perdu dans la contemplation de l'étrange couple quand je sens une présence derrière moi :

- Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu déshabilles des yeux ton ex-femme, tu vas finir par avoir de graves problèmes …

Je me retourne et découvre la plantureuse Sephora, parée dans une robe plus que courte mais assez élégante, les mains sur les hanches, qui me toise d'un air ironique.

- Je ne déshabille personne des yeux.

- A d'autres !

- Vois-tu, si je prends la peine de déshabiller quelqu'un, j'ai au moins le bon goût de le faire avec mes mains, histoire d'en profiter pleinement.

- Je n'en doutais pas une seule minute ! Tu me montres ?

- Je suis avec Bella, Sephora.

- Il m'est d'avis que si tu continues à regarder Alice de cette façon, ta petite humaine va rapidement te donner une carte « sortie » ! fait-elle en désignant le groupe près de la cheminée que j'observais juste avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Je suis son regard et vois ma petite humaine rejoindre le groupe, avec Eléa, et saluer Tanya avec un sourire irrésistible mais stressé.

_Like the naked leads the blind __  
__I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind __  
__Sucker love I always find __  
__Someone to bruise and leave behind __  
_

- Sephora, si même je venais à perdre Bella, je ne me mettrai pas avec toi. Mais merci de te proposer. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une mariée compliquée à emmener vers l'autel.

Sur ces mots, je tends la main à ma sublime sœur qui vient de faire son apparition en haut de l'escalier. Je jette un œil au groupe près de la cheminée qui s'est décimé pour rejoindre leur place dans le jardin. Malgré tout, Alice et Bella sont restées au même endroit, prises dans une discussion visiblement calme mais tendue tout de même. Rosalie me rejoint au pied de l'escalier et je dépose un baiser rapide sur son front avant de baisser son voile devant son visage. Alors que je suis prêt à l'emmener dehors, des éclats de voix attirent mon attention. Bella gifle Alice et me lance un regard furieux en se massant la main qu'elle vient certainement de briser sur la joue de marbre de ma femme. Alice soupire et quitte le salon pour rejoindre sa place, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard furieux à son tour.

- Si elles gâchent ma cérémonie, je les tue de mes propres mains ! tonne ma sœur, qui ne veut aucun anicroche à son mariage qu'elle a pensé parfait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, Rosie, elles sont parfaitement au courant ! fis-je pour la calmer un peu.

Et pour ne pas qu'elle continue à s'énerver pour cela, je lui tends le petit cadeau que j'ai préparé pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien, pour ton mariage, il te faut quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu. Tu trouveras dans cette petite boite la chose bleue !

Elle ouvre la boîte, excitée comme une puce.

- C'est magnifiiiiiiique ! s'exclame-t-elle en découvrant le petit pendentif en saphir que je lui ai choisi.

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est trop ! Tu es un frère exceptionnel ! fait-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou, me serrant contre elle.

- Ce n'est pas fini.

- Quelque chose de vieux ?

- Et d'emprunté, je fais d'une pierre, deux coups.

- Monnntre ! fait-elle en se détachant de moi, tapant dans ses mains d'impatience.

Je défais alors ma chevalière de mon doigt, sous son air ébahi face à mon geste.

- Ta chevalière ???? s'exclame-t-elle, hystérique.

- Oui, elle est vieille et je te la prête. Mais tu es tenue d'y faire attention !

- Promis, assure-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Je touche sa joue et lui souris, tendrement.

- Ne pleure pas, Rosie, tu vas gâcher ton sublime maquillage !

- Je suis vraiment très honorée, si tu savais …

Je passe la bague à un de ses pouces, car c'est le seul endroit où elle ne glissera pas. Elle me sourit et je lui tends le bras, fin prêt désormais à l'emmener auprès de son « futur » mari.

_All alone in space and time __  
__There's nothing here but what here's mine __  
__Something borrowed, something blue __  
_

Après la cérémonie, nous voilà tous à la tente de la "réception" et je suis éreinté. Enfin, si il était vraiment possible pour un vampire de ressentir de la fatigue, s'entend. Je suis assis à la table d'honneur, à côté d'Emmett, qui est la source de ma fatigue mentale. En effet, il était tellement stressé qu'il a oublié la moitié de ses vœux, que j'ai du lui souffler. Le problème, c'est qu'en voulant me faire un geste d'appel "au secours", il m'a déchiré le copion en deux dans les mains et que j'ai du improviser. Heureusement, je suis un bon poète visiblement car Rosalie était très émue. Bref, je suis éreinté et quelque peu irrité car Bella ne m'a plus adressé le moindre regard depuis que je suis descendu l'allée avec Rosalie. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler mais il y a Rosalie et Emmett entre nous et toujours quelqu'un qui vient lui faire la conversation. Visiblement, Alice lui a dit quelque chose qui l'a mise en rogne contre moi et j'aimerais au moins savoir mon crime pour pouvoir m'en défendre ! Alors que j'aperçois Damon s'enfiler des coupes de champagne à tour de bras et que je me demande quel effet l'alcool peut avoir sur son organisme, la musique résonne sous la tonnelle, invitant les mariés à ouvrir le bal. Rosalie et Emmett se lèvent, les yeux dans les yeux, ivres de bonheur, main dans la main et se dirigent vers la piste de danse. J'ose un regard vers Bella qui regarde devant elle, droite comme un "i", sentant certainement mon regard sur elle. Je me résous alors à prendre les choses en main, refusant que cette situation s'envenime d'autant plus. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle. Elle relève le regard vers moi, courroucée. Je lui tends alors la main, pour l'inviter à danser.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'invite, en tant que garçon d'honneur, la sublime demoiselle d'honneur à danser.

Elle soupire mais prend tout de même ma main et me suis sur la piste. Rosalie me sourit, tandis que j'enlace ma petite boudeuse qui m'en veux vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour m'en rendre compte. Alice et Edward se sont levés également et dansent désormais ensemble. Je vois Bella couler un regard haineux vers eux et je me lance:

- Alors … Vas-tu me dire de quoi il est question ? murmurai-je à son oreille, l'attirant d'autant plus à moi.

- Peut-être que TU devrais me le dire.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Alice m'a raconté des choses sur vous deux.

Oh mon Dieu, c'est bien ce que je redoutais. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état de rage à mon égard? Lui aurait-elle confié ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre, juste avant que je ne décide de redevenir humain ? Aurait-elle osé lâcher une telle bombe? Je regarde Bella et vois son regard furieux et triste à la fois. Oui, elle lui a dit, ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Ecoute, Bella, je sais que tu es inquiète au sujet de mon passé avec Alice. Mais tu dois comprendre les circonstances de ce moment, tu vois. Bon dieu, elle avait peur pour moi, elle croyait que j'allais mourir. Je veux dire … ce baiser ne signifiait rien.

Elle s'arrête de danser, mortifiée.

- Quel baiser ? Tu l'as embrassé à nouveau ?

Les bras m'en tombent, ce n'est pas ça qu'Alice lui a confié. Elle comprend à mon air contrit que la réponse est un "oui" et s'en va rapidement, m'abandonnant seul sur la piste de danse, plus irrité que jamais, surtout quand Edward, qui n'a pas perdu une seule miette de la conversation, se tourne vers moi et sourit en coin, heureux de la tournure des événements.

Je la retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Rosalie, farfouillant dans tous les petits sacs qui ont été offerts aux femmes de la réception.

- Ecoute, Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes, okay ?

Elle ne relève pas les yeux, fouillant furieusement dans un petit sac abandonné sur la table haute.

- Bella … Je comprends que tu n'étais pas au courant pour ce baiser. Et je suis désolé de te l'avoir annoncé de cette manière. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Il ne signifiait rien.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, les larmes aux yeux:

- Un baiser signifie toujours quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, elle fonce vers un autre sac qu'elle ouvre tout aussi furieusement, ne m'adressant plus un regard.

- D'accord. Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais ce n'était pas un moment romantique. Et tu le saurais si …

Elle redresse la tête si violemment que j'en sursaute presque:

- Si quoi ? SI QUOI, JASPER ? Si j'avais été vampire? Si tu m'avais expliqué ? Comme tu me l'as si gentiment fait remarquer récemment, ce sont des choses que tu ne PEUX m'expliquer! Je ne PEUX PAS comprendre. Trop humaine, n'est-ce pas?

Et là voilà repartie dans son expédition de fouille intensive de sac.

- T'est-il impossible de me pardonner ? murmurai-je, vraiment touché. Je t'ai pardonné.

Elle relève à nouveau la tête, toujours furieuse, un peu étonnée aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir fait l'amour avec Edward.

Les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'alors se mettent à rouler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle balance le sac qu'elle avait en main sur la table qui nous sépare elle et moi, comme un immense fossé … comme l'immense fossé qui est en train de se creuser entre nous.

- Et tu sais quoi, Jasper? Je t'ai aimé pour ça! Quand tu es revenu et que tu n'en as pas reparlé, je t'ai trouvé une telle grâce, une telle gentillesse, un tel tact que je suis tombée à nouveau folle amoureuse de toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses utiliser ça maintenant pour négocier !

Elle attrape à nouveau un sac mais ne farfouille pas dedans, son regard perdu dans le vide vers la table.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça … C'est juste que … Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me croies quand je te dis que mon cœur est avec toi. Pourtant, une partie de moi a l'impression que, depuis qu'on est ensemble, tu attends juste une raison de pouvoir me repousser …

Elle jette le sac sur la table, à nouveau furieuse:

- Oh génial ! Tu embrasses Alice … à nouveau et c'est moi qui te repousse !

Elle délaisse la table pour s'approcher de la coiffeuse de Rosalie et attrape un nouveau sac:

- Bon dieu, pourquoi a-t-elle offert les mêmes sacs en guise de cadeau de mariage à tout le monde ?

Je m'approche d'elle et tente, désabusé:

- Je t'aime Bella. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.

Elle tourne le regard vers moi, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues rosies:

- Et si tu me le montrais, hein ? Je ne te repousse pas, Jasper. Je tiens le coup autant que possible mais j'ai besoin que tu aies besoin de moi ! fait-elle en me martelant le torse de ses petits poings. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé du baiser? Pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête? Et pourquoi ne me laisses-tu jamais complètement entrer dans ta vie ?

Je baisse les yeux, piteux. Elle a totalement raison. Elle renifle bruyamment et s'éloigne vers la porte.

- Il faut qu'on aille porter nos toasts d'honneur maintenant … sur l'amour … ironise-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte pour s'en aller, je murmure:

- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée, Bella.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, Jasper. Je ne suis pas fâchée.

Elle tourne alors les talons essuyant ses yeux humides au passage, tentant de récupérer une attitude digne. Je reste là, planté comme un idiot, comprenant à peine comment je n'avais pas vu ça venir.

Je suis au milieu de la piste de danse, devant un micro, un verre de champagne à la main, prêt à faire mon discours et je soupire. Parler d'amour alors que je viens certainement de tout briser avec Bella me retourne les sens. Mais il faut bien que je me lance. Je fais alors tinter mon verre avec un couteau, histoire de capter l'attention sur moi:

- La dernière fois où j'ai fait un discours à propos de Rosalie et d'Emmett – et j'en fais souvent, croyez-moi – c'était à la réception pour leur fiançailles (demi-mensonge pour les humains). Je me souviens avoir dit "Préparez-vous à être surpris". Mais je dois dire que moi-même j'ai été surpris. Parce qu'ils font quelque chose qu'on voit rarement chez les gens de leur âge (à nouveau, petit mensonge pour noyer le poisson, apprécié d'un sourire entendu de Rosalie qui est face à moi dans les bras de son "nouveau" mari). En fait, c'est très rare de voir cela chez qui que ce soit. Ils se donnent leurs cœurs l'un à l'autre sans condition. Et c'est cela, le véritable amour. Ce n'est pas une vie de conte de fées qui ne connaît jamais de peine. Ce sont deux âmes qui font face ensemble et qui surmontent ça avec un amour inconditionnel. A Rosalie et Emmett Cullen … Hale ! fis-je en levant mon verre aux "jeunes" mariés, hilares tous les deux de mon discours.

Je bois une lampée de champagne, pour "donner le change" à nouveau et rejoins mon siège, osant un regard vers Bella qui regarde droit devant elle, toujours aussi furieuse. Toutefois, quand elle rejoint à son tour le micro, son visage est empreint de douceur, ce qui me fend d'autant plus le cœur car je sais que cette tendresse est adressée à ma sœur et à mon beau-frère, uniquement. Quand elle prend la parole, sa voix est toute aussi tendre:

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours, alors je me suis dit que j'allais emprunter quelques mots à un vrai poète, William Shakespeare. "L'amour n'est pas l'amour, qui varie en trouvant que son objet varie". Quand la vie devient difficile, quand les choses changent, l'amour véritable demeure le même. Je regarde Rosalie et Emmett et, en quelque sorte, je me sens mieux. Je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer mais ils me donnent de l'espoir. Et j'ai peur de le dire à haute voix parce que peut-être que si la vie le découvre, elle essayera de le leur reprendre, et ce serait dommage parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir de temps en temps. Ce sentiment que tout va bien se passer et qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour aider à s'assurer de cela. Alors … à Emmett et Rosalie, à l'espoir et à l'amour qui ne variera pas.

Tout le monde a retenu sa respiration (même les vampires, même si c'est moins compliqué pour eux, je vous assure !) pendant son superbe discours et il faut un moment à l'assemblée pour l'applaudir comme il se doit. Je suis le premier à réagir, frappant dans mes mains, fier de ma petite humaine qui a bien grandi. Je vois Edward troublé, la regarder comme s'il la découvrait. Et après tout, c'est un peu grâce à moi qu'elle est ainsi. Elle revient s'asseoir à table, toujours sous les applaudissements et je souris, fier d'elle comme jamais.

Je suis tout près du bar, dressé à côté de la piscine où certains invités, grisés par la fête et peu effrayés par le froid (normal pour des vampires), s'y sont jetés les uns les autres. Je les regarde s'asperger comme de parfaits petits humains et ça me fait sourire. Nous sommes finalement parvenir à "vivre" d'une certaine façon. Et ce n'est peut-être pas du "standing" d'un vampire vieux de quelques siècles mais pourtant, c'est drôlement plus amusant. J'ai un verre à la main, pour donner le change à Charlie qui n'arrête pas de me lancer des clins d'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Je pense que le champagne lui est monté à la tête, contrairement à Carlisle qui l'accompagne allègrement. Emmett et Rosalie n'ont pas quitté la piste de danse, enlacés l'un à l'autre, front contre front, amoureux comme au premier jour. Quand je les vois ainsi, j'ai envie de la même chose pour Bella et moi. Serait-ce trop demander? Suis-je prêt, pour ma petite humaine, à affronter le courroux de la famille Cullen afin de la garder éternellement à mes côtés. J'ai voulu longtemps me voiler la face mais l'évidence s'impose désormais à moi. Oui, je suis prêt à tout pour la garder près de moi pour l'éternité. A tout et contre tous. Peu importe le reste. Damon me rejoint en quelques enjambées, évitant soigneusement les jets d'eau qui fusent de tous côtés.

- Ils se comportent comme des enfants puérils et idiots. Un vampire ne devrait pas …

Vous voyez ce que je vous disais ? Certains vampires pensant que notre condition nous impose rigueur et froideur. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Ou plutôt, je ne le suis plus. Bella m'a enseigné des choses humaines vraiment insignifiantes mais tellement bénéfiques pour moi. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de cela. Elle me rend un peu d'humanité par là.

- La ferme, Damon, tu meurs d'envie de les rejoindre.

- Seulement si ta superbe sœur se prête au jeu du concours de "Miss T-shirt mouillé" ! raille-t-il, appuyé à son tour au bar.

- Je ne m'y risquerais pas si j'étais toi ! fis-je en désignant les deux amoureux sur la piste de danse.

On les regarde pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Alors, la petite humaine retourne vers son premier amour hein ?

Je le regarde, un peu étonné puis suis ses yeux pour trouver Bella et Edward, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre à même le gazon, discutant et riant tous les deux.

- Hmpf.

- Revoilà Jasper-le-Monosyllabique. Tu m'excuseras mais je préfère clairement cette version de toi-même à celle du Jasper-Grandiloquent.

Je ne réponds rien, fixant toujours mon "beau-frère" en pleine discussion avec MA petite humaine. Et mon irritation atteint son maximum. Il ose faire ça devant moi, sans gêne aucune. Je suis prêt à me battre, là, tout de suite, pour elle, si il le faut.

- Du calme, Lord. Ce ne serait pas très malin de faire ça en public. Et puis, tu devais bien t'en douter, l'être humain est tellement inconstant …

- Suffit, Damon.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, mon cher. C'est la meilleure chose qui peut arriver. Edward est mille fois plus indiqué dans le rôle du bon petit vampire.

Je le fusille du regard et il éclate de rire, ce qui a le don de redoubler mon irritation. Je quitte alors le bar à grandes enjambées, histoire d'aller me calmer plus loin, voire même d'y déraciner quelques arbres.

J'arrive sur le devant de la maison, où toutes les voitures sont parquées et je fais les cent pas, tentant de calmer mes sens. J'entends un petit "hum hum" derrière moi et je prie intérieurement que ce ne soit pas encore la "chaude" Sephora car je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur. Quand je me retourne, je trouve Bella qui me regarde, l'air désolé. J'hausse un sourcil quand elle m'attrape par la main et m'emmène vers la balancelle qui se trouve sous le porche. Elle s'y assoit et tire ma main pour que je fasse de même.

- Je crois qu'on a jamais terminé cette conversation, tentai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle m'intime de me taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et j'obéis sans souci. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce moment est presque parfait. J'ai retrouvé mon calme instantanément et sa respiration courte me fait extrêmement de bien. Oui, je transformerais Bella, je n'en ai plus aucun doute désormais. Comme une habitude, je me laisse glisser jusque ses genoux et y pose ma tête lentement. Elle continue à passer sa main dans mes cheveux et je continue à me dire que ce moment parfait me prouve qu'on est fait pour être ensemble éternellement. Je sens son cœur qui bat lentement et je pourrais presque m'envoler de bonheur. Elle est venue me rejoindre. Elle a abandonné Edward pour venir me retrouver alors qu'elle est vraiment fâchée sur moi.

BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM.

BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM. BOM.

_Every me and every you __  
__Every me and every you __  
__Every me, me _

_Every me and every you __  
__Every me, me_

- Que ?!!

Je me redresse d'un coup, comme électrocuté. Elle me regarde, étonnée, tandis que je me relève prestement, ébahi. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Il y a deux cœurs qui battent à l'intérieur d'elle. Un beaucoup plus faiblement que l'autre et pourtant, je l'ai senti. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Je l'ai senti, au niveau de son ventre … Un bébé ? Mais comment ?

Elle se relève à son tour, inquiète de ma réaction. Je recule d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, fixant tour à tour la femme avec qui je voulais il y a un instant passer mon éternité et puis son ventre. C'est impossible … non … c'est impossible.

Sans savoir exactement ce qui me prend, en la voyant arriver vers moi, je recule d'autant plus, fais demi-tour et me mets à courir à vitesse vampirique pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette maison. Le plus vite possible. Mettre autant de distances possibles entre cette chose et moi.

Je l'entends crier mon nom mais je ne m'arrête pas, au comble de l'horreur. Qu'ai-je fait ? Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit est tombée et je rentre enfin à la villa où la fête bat toujours son plein. La piste de danse est remplie et tout le monde se déhanche près de son partenaire. Je me rends compte que je suis quelque peu débraillé, j'ai oublié ma veste de smoking dans la forêt mais peu importe. J'ai eu le temps de me calmer et de me faire une idée de la marche correcte à suivre. Je me suis remémoré les mots de Damon. Il est temps que je sois le bon vampire pour Bella. Le parfait petit vampire. Celui qui fait ce qu'il faut. Ils sont deux désormais, de qui je dois prendre soin. Deux êtres fragiles, qui ont besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux. Mon bébé, mon humaine. Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger. Je croise Damon, dans un coin de la tonnelle, zieutant deux vampires femelles qui se déhanchent de manière sexy.

- Où te cachais-tu ?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Ce que je t'ai dit t'a fait réfléchir donc ?

- Quelque peu.

J'avise Alice, assise à une table, seule.

- Où est le prince charmant de ma tendre épouse ?

- Ils se sont disputés, il a quitté la villa d'un air furibard. Je suis triste que tu aies manqué cela.

- Moi pareil, souris-je, parvenant à y trouver un quelconque plaisir.

- Dis donc, c'est le fouillis dans ta tête.

- Ah, mince, tu as récupéré ton don.

- Il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

Je sais que Damon peut lire dans mon esprit tout ce qu'il s'est passé et je le laisse aisément faire. Après tout, j'ai besoin qu'il sache. Après quelques minutes, il pose simplement la main sur mon épaule :

- Je te laisse quelques minutes.

Il disparaît alors à allure presque surnaturelle, j'espère qu'aucun humain n'était dans les environs. Alors que la session de slows commence, je vois Bella s'avancer vers moi et je sens sa crainte et sa tristesse. Je m'avance vers elle, au centre de la piste de danse que presque tout le monde a déserté maintenant. Elle veut parler mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, lui prenant la main et l'attirant à moi :

- Danse avec moi, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Elle se laisse aller contre moi, un peu rassurée et love sa tête contre mon épaule. Je la berce contre moi, goûtant son parfum fraîchement retrouvé. En effet, Damon a raison, il était temps qu'Oliver s'en aille.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Dis-moi, je t'ai manqué quand tu as quitté la ville ? murmure-t-elle, en relevant les yeux vers moi, toujours lovée contre moi.

- Tous les jours. C'est juste que j'étais très en colère et blessé par rapport au retour d'Edward et d'Alice et j'avais besoin d'être seul. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué, Bella. Parce que tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué.

Elle se relove contre moi et je la sens beaucoup plus détendue, ce qui redouble ma tension.

- Tu es parti tout à l'heure et j'aurais voulu que tu restes. J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix, que tu sois près de moi. Il y a tellement de choses qui se passent dans ma vie en ce moment …

- Quel genre de choses ?

Elle ne répond pas mais je sens son inquiétude qui reprend le dessus. Et ce deuxième cœur en elle, qui bat, de tout son soûl. Sait-elle qu'elle porte un enfant ? Est-ce de cela qu'elle parle ? Ma décision reste prise, je sais que je dois les protéger tous les deux, coûte que coûte. Je passe alors mon doigt sous son menton, pour qu'elle me regarde et lui sourit tendrement. Ma petite humaine … elle est si parfaite. Et elle va me donner un enfant. C'est à peine croyable. Je me penche alors pour l'embrasser comme jamais. Car je l'embrasse comme je ne l'ai jamais embrassée encore, comme la mère de mon enfant. J'y mets tout mon cœur, caressant ses lèvres des miennes, goûtant à son haleine fruitée, à tel point que j'en ai presque le tournis. Quand je me détache d'elle, elle est hors d'haleine et je caresse sa joue, la dévorant des yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils et je sens l'inquiétude augmenter encore d'un cran. Je me détache alors d'elle quand je sens la présence du vampire roux dans mon dos.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ? demande-t-il tandis que je souris à ma petite calamité.

- Elle est tout à toi.

Je me défais d'elle par un baiser sur son front. Quand je m'éloigne de la piste de danse, ils sont tous les deux enlacés. Je leur lance un dernier regard et sors de la maison où Damon m'attend à côté de ma Mercedes.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui. On peut y aller.

Il s'installe au volant tandis que je regarde une dernière fois la villa des Cullen. Je n'ai pas embrassé Rosalie, je n'ai pas laissé d'explication. Et je m'en vais pour ne jamais revenir. Bella porte mon enfant, et il est temps que je me comporte en personne responsable. Si je reste, je serai un danger pour eux deux. J'avais décidé de la transformer mais je ne peux pas priver mon enfant d'une mère. Je ne peux pas non plus lui donner un père vampire. Connaissant mes pulsions pour le sang, je serais mieux ailleurs, loin d'eux. Le plus loin possible d'eux, d'ailleurs. Il est temps que je sois le bon vampire pour Bella, celui qui l'abandonne pour qu'elle connaisse mieux.

- J'ai pris quelques unes de tes affaires mais j'ai laissé la grande majorité, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Tu as bien fait. Je n'ai besoin de rien en fait. Je recommence une nouvelle existence.

- A nouveau ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Je pense que tu as pris ta décision. Et de mon avis, c'est la bonne.

Je regarde ma main nue de ma chevalière et soupire. Oui, c'est désormais une nouvelle existence loin de Forks, à jamais. Je renonce à la femme que j'aime, je renonce à mon enfant, je renonce à ma famille, je renonce à mon nom. Pour eux, pour qu'ils vivent … Et je pensais ce que j'ai dit à Edward : elle est tout à lui désormais.

TBC

* * *

Aloooooors ? Vous allez me descendre hein ? J'attends vos réactions sur cette GRANDE nouvelle ^^


	25. Mise au point

Puisque vous vous excitez comme des pirahnas sur un bout de viande jeté dans l'eau, et que je ne peux répondre à vos attentes en temps et heure, je me vois obligée de venir m'expliquer.

Depuis le dernier chapitre de Répulsion, je n'ai pas chômé (merci Iselie de me l'avoir fait remarqué ^^)! J'ai en effet posté la suite de Damnation (j'avais d'ailleurs prévenu de ce fait dans mon avant-chapitre qu'il faudrait penser à lire de temps en temps, je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire quand même ... enfin, pas tout le temps ;) ) et un nouvel OS: Perdition (sur Vampire Diaries).

Ensuite, j'ai une vie. Si si, je vous assure. Une vraie vie qui me prend tout mon temps. Les gens qui me connaissent sont contents pour moi ... Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Du coup, je poste moins souvent. Ceci dit, je continue Répulsion pour vous, alors un peu d'indulgence serait la bienvenue ...

Pour vous faire patienter, et me faire pardonner de vous avoir créé une fausse joie, je vous livre un petit "teaser" que je vous ai concocté ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas que j'écris dès que j'ai un moment de libre. La suite arrive mais il faudra encore un peu patienter ;)

Bisous à tous

Votre dévouée mais faillible auteuZe:

Jess

* * *

Sans réfléchir, à bout de nerfs, je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche et compose ce numéro que je connais par cœur. Cinq tonalités, qui me paraissent une éternité.

- « Salut, c'est Jasper, je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant car je suis en train de vivre ma vie. Laissez un message après le bip ».

Je résiste à l'envie de jeter mon portable contre le mur et attends le bip. Des larmes de rage roulent le long de mes joues. Foutues hormones de femme enceinte !

- Jasper, c'est à nouveau Bella. Il faudra bien que tu décroches un jour, Jasper. TON enfant a besoin de toi.

Deux secondes plus tard, le téléphone s'écrase contre le mur. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Rosalie pourra m'en racheter un dixième … à nouveau.

* * *

- Bella, tu n'es pas raisonnable, lâche ce verre.

Je le défie du regard tandis qu'il me toise de son regard froid.

- J'me soule la gueule, si j'veux ! arguai-je, déjà saoule de toute façon.

Il veut se saisir du verre mais je le laisse tomber.

- Rhooooo mais tu le fais exprès ! explosai-je en piétinant sur place, telle une gamine.

- Bella, sois un peu adulte pour une fois.

J'ai envie d'exploser mais je me retiens. Son regard est dur et doux à la fois. Il est là ... Il est là. Je me jette à son cou et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, ses bras s'entourent autour de ma taille tandis que je fourrage dans sa tignasse. Il est là ... il est enfin là !

* * *

- C'est ton enfant mais tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui, tu m'entends ? Aucun droit.

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX EDWARD !

- Je ne te laisserai jamais oublier que tu l'as abandonné. JAMAIS, tu m'entends ?

- FERME-LA !

* * *

Nue contre lui, ma vie prend tout son sens. Il touche mon corps comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je suis une reine sous ses doigts. Je viens de me réveiller sous ses caresses. Incroyable, il est prêt à recommencer. Je me retourne et lui souris, sourire qu'il me rend et qui me rend folle. Son corps se colle au mien, violemment. Dans ces moments-là, il ne fait pas vraiment attention, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il pourrait me casser. Je colle mes mains derrière son cou, l'attirant à moi. Il pose sa bouche contre la mienne et je suis presque au bord de l'extase. Il a cet effet sur moi. Je sens sa main remonter lentement ma cuisse, pour rejoindre mon intimité et je gémis lentement. Je vis sous ses doigts, comment peut-il encore en douter après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

* * *

Devant tout le clan Cullen, je me sens toute petite, toute insignifiante. Ils me regardent tous avec tristesse et rancœur. Je m'en vais, je les abandonne. Alors qu'ils ont tant fait pour moi. Mais je les reverrais bientôt évidemment. La différence c'est que je ne vivrai plus avec eux, que j'aurais mon chez-moi. Edward me tend la main et je l'attrape volontiers. Son amitié m'est précieuse. Sa présence m'est indispensable. On s'en va mais on reviendra. Alors qu'on va passer la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois. Ils n'ont pas bougé, tels des statues. Je n'écoute que mon cœur et me jette dans les bras d'Emmett. Il me fait tournoyer autour de lui et j'éclate de rire. Ils m'en veulent peut-être mais ils m'aiment ...

* * *

Je regarde la photo entre mes doigts et soupire. A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends un soupir également. Agacé, plus que certainement.

- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Jasper. Rien de plus.

Pas de réponse, évidemment ... Sur le papier, cet enfant est comme son père. Mystérieux, il m'a échappé à jamais. Et son père, lui, ne me dit rien. Jamais ...

J'ai envie de raccrocher, je vais raccrocher. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, la peine est trop forte, la douleur trop ancrée. Il n'y a pas de marche arrière. Surtout maintenant.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Bella ? Qu'est devenu notre enfant ?

Je regarde la photo, des larmes de rage et de peine roulant sur mes joues. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'entende pleurer. Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal. Après quelques minutes, je tranche d'une voix sans sentiment :

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Jasper Hale, c'est que cet enfant que tu m'as abandonné, n'est plus.

J'entends un hoquet de surprise à l'autre bout du fil mais je continue, glaciale :

- Tu l'as tué en nous abandonnant, Jasper. Il est mort. Comme notre amour.

Sur ces mots, le téléphone va s'éclater contre le mur. Ca doit être le 25e en 17 mois. Rosalie va vraiment me démolir je crois.


	26. Feeling Good

_Amis de Répulsion, votre attention !_

_(Waaaaw, je kiffe les rimes que je fais *sort*)_

_Tout d'abord, merci de votre patience. Et oui, avec moi, il vous en faut pas mal quand même. Je sais que je ne suis pas régulière, je sais que je poste très rarement et que ça vous énerve. Suis vraiment désolée. Ceci dit, je fais vraiment du mieux que je le peux. J'ai vraiment très peu de temps à moi, et quand j'en ai, j'essaye d'écrire au maximum. Malheureusement, ça n'avance guère. J'en suis désolée. Mais je n'abandonne pas Répulsion tant que vous êtes à bord, soyez rassurés ! J'espère atteindre la barre des 2000 reviews avec ce chapitre, vous pensez en être capable ? Moi, je compte sur vous._

_Alors, pour bien commencer, quelques petites mises au point :_

_1/ Oui, Bella est enceinte. Il est malin le Jasper, il distingue bien deux battements de coeur. Seulement, moi, j'ai jamais vraiment accroché l'idée de Stephenie, qui consistait à faire se reproduire les vampires. Désolée hein mais pour moi, les fluides, ils sont morts en même temps que le gars. Désolée mais si le cœur ne pompe plus, y a pas de raison que le reste pompe encore (ouuuuuh, la blague vaseuse). Vous vous demandez donc : « Mais alors, elle l'a fait comment son bébé, la Bella ? Comme la Vierge Marie ? Elle s'est fait Mike Newton en cachette ? » Eh bien non. Jasper est redevenu humain pour 24h et comme le cœur repompait ben le reste ... aussi ! Du coup, ils ont pas pris leurs précautions (ahhhh ces jeunes) et voilà, comment Bella se retrouve avec une brioche au four (ohhhh comme c'est vilain tout ça ! Tiens, je me demande si je ne vais pas la faire dire à Emmett cette phrase ^^)._

_2/ Alors oui, vous avez été des petits malins. Mea culpa moi (je sais, je répète deux fois la même chose mais moi je dis l'expression ainsi, on ne me tape donc pas sur les doigts *regard en coin vers la khâgne – c'est zuste comme ça ? - de la famille Répulsion*), j'ai honteusement volé des passages de la série OTH/ Frères Scott. Oui je sais, c vilain et c'est en plus donner le bâton pour me faire battre mais faut pas m'en vouloir, j'adore ce passage là et je trouvais qu'il collait bien pour nos deux amoureux. Du coup, une chose en entrainant une autre... Bah voilà ! Ceci dit, ce n'était pas trop choquant je pense ^^_

_3/ Oui, Jasper, le rustre, est parti. Pas mal d'entre vous lui reprochent de se comporter à la Edward. Et je suis bien d'accord. Il a lu vos remontrances et s'en est beaucoup amusé. J'ai tenté de lui remonter les bretelles, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Saleté de vampire têtu ) D'un côté, il doit agir comme Edward car il a été suivi de près par Carlisle et sa morale à deux balles. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment parti ? Vous l'apprendrez dans le chapitre qui suit ^^_

_4/ L'appartement dont parle Bella dans ce chapitre (je mettrais une note d'auteur quand vous devrez vous en soucier), est imaginé par ma petite caboche depuis un moment. Je le vois, pour les connaisseurs, comme l'appartement de Jack, Pacey et Emma dans la saison 6 de Dawson Creek. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'un genre de loft, sur deux étages tout de même, avec une petite cuisine-bar, un canapé et un escalier qui tourne jusqu'au deuxième étage avec 2 chambres et une salle de bains. Voici quelques photos de la série Dawson pour vous faire une « idée » :_

_- Vue de l'escalier, où se trouve la TV, on voit bien la cuisine et la porte d'entrée : _ http : / www. Kerrsmith . ws/gallery/albums/dawsons-creek/screencaps/season6/the-song-remains-the-same/normal_thesongremains011 . jpg

_- Vue de la porte d'entrée, on voit bien le salon : _http : /www . kerrsmith . ws/gallery/albums/dawsons-creek/screencaps/season6/clean-and-sober/normal_cleansober018 . jpg

_- Et vous pouvez aussi le voir sur la vidéo ici, à 4 minutes : _http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=zLTgwYoqCLs

_5/ Ce chapitre est totalement du libre arbitre. Mes deux bêtas ont juste eu des morceaux et j'ai préféré faire ma petite route toute seule pour une fois. Faut dire que ce chapitre aussi, je le mûris depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Bref, sorry si il y a quelques petites erreurs que je n'aurais pas remarquées !_

_Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il advient de Bella. Le titre veut tout dire ... ou pas. Vous le découvrirez ! Bonne lecture !_

_Votre auteuZe dévouée même si fort absente:_

_Jess_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 24: Feeling Good (Muse)**

POV Bella

_Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel_

_Reeds driftin' on by  
You know how I feel_

16 mois. 16 mois, quatre jours et dix-huit heures pour être exacte. Je vous épargne les minutes. Oui, ça fait exactement 16 mois, quatre jours et dix-huit heures que Jasper m'a abandonnée. Ou plutôt que je me suis rendue compte que Jasper m'a abandonnée. Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le fait qu'il parte et que je ne m'en rende compte ? Bonne question. Des heures peut-être … En tout cas, il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour accepter l'idée qu'il m'avait à nouveau quittée.

Je secoue la tête et soupire. Je ne devrais pas penser à cela. Je le sais pourtant … Je relève donc les yeux de mon journal et regarde autour de moi. Assise sur les marches depuis une bonne demi-heure, je profite des derniers rayons de soleil de notre été indien. Il a fait vraiment beau ces derniers jours. Bien plus beau que tout l'été. Et oui, je ne vous ai pas dit : nous sommes le 12 septembre et demain, j'aurais 20 ans. C'est marrant, finalement. Demain, j'atteindrais l'âge que ma grand-mère qualifiait d'idéal, et les gens autour de moi rient, s'amusent, discutent, étudient mais ne se doutent pas un instant que demain, j'aurais l'âge « parfait ». Loin de la vie idéale que je m'étais choisie, mais pas tant que ça finalement.

Je tourne la tête à droite et vois des étudiants, couchés à même l'herbe. Certains lisent un bouquin, d'autres papotent, d'autres encore se papouillent. Et ça me fait sourire. Oui, loin de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand Edward m'a quittée il y a deux ans, je parviens à regarder des gens amoureux sans être au bord du gouffre. Quel exploit, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire que je suis plus forte qu'il y a deux ans également. Bien loin de la petite Bella pleurnicharde que j'étais alors, la Bella d'aujourd'hui fait face au monde, face aux autres, face à sa peine et face à son bonheur. Ma vie commence seulement …

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

Je l'avise de loin, me faisant un joyeux signe de la main. Je lui réponds de la même façon, toujours assise sur les fameuses marches de l'entrée secondaire. Mon endroit préféré ici, à l'Université de Washington. Car je suis bel et bien arrivée à l'université. Après un an de galères sans noms, j'y suis enfin. . L'entrée secondaire de l'université donne sur le jardin où tout le monde se rejoint avant ou après les cours. On y a une vue imprenable sur la ville, de loin, et sur une bonne partie du campus. C'est assez bondé à toute heure du jour mais je m'y sens à l'aise. Les cours commencent dans quelques jours, mais ça fait un mois que je suis là. Pour apprivoiser le campus, pour suivre les cours préparatoires à la rentrée académique, pour m'acclimater. Le pire de tout, c'est que je m'y sens comme un poisson dans l'eau dans cette fabuleuse université. Qui l'eut cru?

Je vous fais un rapide rappel des faits, histoire que vous suiviez. Jasper m'a quitté en mai de l'an dernier, pendant le mariage de Rosalie. On a dansé, et il m'a embrassé comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait. A ce moment-là, je me doutais bien peu que c'était effectivement la dernière fois que je le voyais. Après, la soirée a continué et je me suis éclatée sur la piste avec la mariée et le marié, ne voyant pas le temps passer. J'ai beaucoup dansé avec Edward aussi, qui semblait être plus proche de moi qu'à l'accoutumée. Et vers le milieu de la nuit, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus aperçu Jasper. Maudit alcool que j'avais ingurgité, aussi. Et, après l'avoir cherché dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables, je m'étais assise sur l'escalier, en proie à une crise de nerfs incroyable. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il m'avait encore laissée là, toute seule, sans explications. Surtout que je n'avais strictement rien fait de mal, moi ! C'était lui qui avait embrassé Alice, c'était lui qui l'aimait encore et le reconnaissait devant tout le monde en voulant la sauver, et puis, elle me l'a dit … Alice, elle me l'a dit. Qu'il finirait par me quitter pour retourner avec elle. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit au mariage et qui m'a fait la gifler. Elle ne m'a pas dit ça comme la femme bafouée qui jure qu'elle va récupérer son homme. Loin de là. Elle a eu une vision. D'eux deux, se remariant, comme Emmett et Rosalie. Et elle voulait me prévenir, que je ne m'attache pas trop. Car si elle avait eu une vision, je devais savoir la vérité. Que Jasper avait déjà fait son choix la concernant. C'est d'ailleurs certainement pour cela qu'il est parti ce jour-là. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne supportait plus de la voir au bras d'Oliver. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'ai réellement cru qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi. Alors qu'Alice est sublime et parfaite et que rien n'a jamais manqué entre eux deux. Comment pouvais-je prétendre à une place à ses côtés ? Mais, trêve de digressions pour l'heure. J'en reviens à mon petit état des lieux. J'ai pleuré plus ou moins 3 jours sans m'arrêter quand j'ai compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Surtout quand je voyais le regard des autres Cullen. Consterné, embêté, fuyant. Ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais ne savaient comment me le dire. C'est Rosalie qui est venue me l'expliquer finalement ...

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Couchée sur mon lit comme je l'étais depuis maintenant 3 jours, je n'ai envie de rien. J'aimerais dormir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je pleure ma bêtise, je pleure ma peine, je pleure mon envie de meurtre sur un vampire de plus de 160 ans. Quelle idiote je fais. J'ai regagné la maison de Charlie, vu que Charlie a regagné Forks. Et je suis misérable. Y a pas d'autres mots. Jasper a disparu et je ne peux écouter cette petite voix qui me dit qu'il est à nouveau parti pour de bon. Et si il ne revenait pas cette fois ? S'il m'avait définitivement rayée de sa vie ? Serais-je capable de m'en relever ? Je ne le pense pas.

On frappe à la porte de ma chambre et je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je suis partie de chez les Cullen pour cela également. Pour avoir la paix. Alors je me dis que si je ne réponds pas, on passera son chemin. Charlie n'est pas du genre insistant, heureusement. Malgré tout, deux nouveaux coups retentissent et je soupire. Ce n'est pas Charlie, c'est donc peine perdue pour refuser l'accès à mon antre de douleur.

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

Je reconnais la voix mélodieuse de Rosalie et me redresse en position assise prestement. Elle est bien la seule à qui j'ai envie de parler en ce moment. Et à Emmett, bien sûr. Même si ses blagues pour me faire rire sont restées sans réponse de ma part. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à rire en ce moment.

- Entre ! fis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Elle entre et me fait un sourire, prenant bien le soin de refermer la porte. Elle est seule, c'est déjà un bon point. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de supporter une blague vaseuse d'Emmett aujourd'hui. Elle s'assied sur le lit sans un mot, me faisant face, moi appuyée contre la tête de lit, un oreiller entre mes bras.

- Ma chérie …

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? la coupai-je, n'y tenant plus.

- Non, Bella. Nous n'en avons pas eu. A vrai dire, c'est pour cela que je viens te voir.

- Pour ?

- Nous n'en aurons pas, Bella. Alice l'a vu. Il est parti pour de bon.

- Mais …

- Tu dois te faire une raison, ma chérie. Il nous a quittés délibérément ...

- Alice a certainement du lui dire quelque chose ! accusai-je, les larmes roulant à nouveau sur mes joues.

- Non, Bella. Alice ne lui a rien dit. Il a fait le choix de partir. Lui seul.

- Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu dois comprendre que Jasper n'a jamais vraiment adhéré à notre famille. Il était toujours un peu à part. Je pense qu'il a enfin décidé de mener son existence comme bon lui semble.

- Je ne peux pas croire ça ...

- Ma chérie ... fait-elle en passant un doigt sur ma joue, essuyant une larme. Je sais que tout ça est dur à digérer mais tu dois en faire ton deuil. Je connais mon frère et il ne reviendra pas. Il voudrait que tu vives, que tu sois bien. Il voudrait que tu continues ta vie d'humaine, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je secoue la tête, prête à vomir. Je déteste ces mots, je les ai déjà entendus une fois. Je ne peux plus les supporter. Je repousse sa main, incapable d'en supporter plus, à vrai dire. Elle le comprend et se relève. Je pleure comme une gamine mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour m'aider.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle ose tout de même :

- Tu vas vivre des moments difficiles, ma chérie. Sache qu'on est là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. On t'attend ...

Sans que je ne demande plus d'explications à cette phrase que je ne comprends pas, elle passe la porte, me laissant seule avec le monstre qu'est mon chagrin.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

Il parvient enfin à ma hauteur, après avoir traversé le jardin bondé, s'être fait bousculer (mais ce sont les autres qui ont eu mal à l'épaule, pas lui bien sûr), s'être fait dévisager par les garçons et avoir fait se pâmer les filles et il m'offre un sourire à rendre dingue jusqu'à la Reine des Glaces. Je lui rends son sourire et il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Ma peau s'enflamme à son contact et je me sens rougir. Alors qu'il est simplement mon ami … et mon nouveau colocataire. Eh oui, pour venir à l'Université, il me fallait bien m'émanciper. A presque vingt ans, il était plus que temps d'ailleurs. Du coup, j'ai été embarquée pour trouver un appart pratique et pas cher, et surtout pas trop loin du campus. Evidemment, la seule condition de Charlie pour qu'il accepte que je quitte le nid paternel était que je ne vive pas toute seule dans la grande ville. Me voilà donc affublée d'un colocataire doublé d'un garde du corps. Mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça, je vous rassure. Sa présence m'est d'une aide incroyable.

Mais revenons à mon petit topo de ces derniers mois. Je disais donc qu'après 3 jours sans Jasper, je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas et que je devrais vivre sans lui. Après avoir vidé la dernière goutte de liquide lacrymal restante dans mon corps, j'avais décidé de me reprendre en main. Cette décision a tenu 2 semaines. Ensuite, ont commencé les nausées et la fatigue intense. Que j'ai mis sur le compte du contre-coup de l'abandon de Jasper. Sauf que les nausées étaient toujours matinales et que, même ultra fatiguée, je ne parvenais plus à dormir la nuit. Autant dire que ça m'a immédiatement rappelé les sempiternelles litanies de Renée quant à son état quand elle était enceinte de moi. Cependant, je ne pouvais y croire. Comment aurais-je pu être enceinte alors que je n'avais couché qu'avec des corps morts depuis bien longtemps ?

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Je sors de la salle de bains en grommelant, portant un essuie humide et frais à ma bouche. Edward est assis sur mon lit, un bouquin à la main. Il relève les yeux et m'offre un regard piteux.

- Ca va ? me demande-t-il, doucement

- Non ! râlai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, couchée de tout mon long.

Il me regarde, anxieux tandis que je continue à grommeler dans mon coin.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas ! Cette maudite gastro devrait être passée depuis longtemps maintenant !

Il reprend sa lecture sans me répondre, comme s'il évitait la discussion. Pour sûre, je me fais des idées. Mais quand même. Je passe la serviette sur mon front brûlant sans qu'il ne prononce un mot. Et je souffle, bruyamment :

- Arrête de soupirer, ça ne change rien à ton état!

- Et qu'est-ce qui arrangera mon état hein ? Donne-moi donc une idée, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout ! arguai-je, vindicative.

- Je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi, Bella. Quand tu seras prête pour aller au lycée, je t'y accompagnerai ! dit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le livre qu'il a en mains.

Je me relève, non sans pousser un énième soupir vexé, et attrape mon sac qui traîne près de mon lit. Manœuvre fort peu avisée car la nausée me reprend de plus belle. J'ai juste le temps d'arriver à la salle de bains avant d'exploser.

- J'EN AI MARREEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! hurlai-je entre deux spasmes.

Pas de réponse. Si je ne le connaissais pas autant, je pourrais presque penser qu'il est parti. Mais Edward ne part plus. Edward reste à mes côtés depuis le départ de Jasper. Ils ont inversé leur rôle ou quoi ?

Je reviens dans la chambre et le trouve là, toujours assis sur mon lit, le livre reposant sur ses genoux. Son regard me sonde et je suis heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

- Peut-on y aller ?

- C'est étrange tout de même, cette gastro résistante ! C'est parce que je n'ai couché qu'avec des vampires, sinon, pour peu, je croirais que je suis enceinte ! rigolai-je, retrouvant un peu de bonne humeur.

Edward baisse les yeux, sans replonger dans le livre cette fois. Je m'abaisse délicatement, histoire de ne plus déclencher une nouvelle vague de nausée et attrape mon sac dans lequel je fourre mes livres pour le lycée.

- Je suis prête, annonçai-je, plus gaiement.

Il se relève et m'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Quand je passe devant lui, il lâche sans me regarder :

- Tu sais, Bella, peut-être que tu n'as pas fait l'amour qu'avec des corps morts, réfléchis-y !

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

J'étais bel et bien enceinte. De 8 semaines. Autant dire que ça m'a fait un choc. Il m'a fallu comprendre, déjà, comment on pouvait être enceinte d'un vampire. C'est Edward qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas enceinte d'un vampire, bien sûr, c'était techniquement impossible. Il a suggéré notre escapade de 24h avec Jasper. Quand il était de nouveau humain. Et effectivement, force m'était de reconnaître qu'on n'avait pas pris nos précautions, trop habitués sans doute à ne pas faire attention à cela. Mais j'avais beau chercher des réponses à mes questions, le fait était là : j'attendais un bébé et je n'en voulais pas. C'était bien la seule chose dont j'étais sûre : j'étais enceinte et je ne voulais pas de bébé. D'abord, je n'étais qu'une gamine perdue, seule, à une semaine de ses examens de fin d'année et à un mois de son diplôme. Autant dire qu'un bébé n'entrait pas dans le schéma de ma fin d'année. D'autant plus que le père pointait aux abonnés absents. Tout ça plus le fait que je n'avais aucune attirance particulière pour les bébés en général et que j'avais prévu de devenir mère dans, disons, un zillion d'années. Bref, ce n'était pas la situation idéale. Et j'avais assez de problèmes ainsi sans devoir en plus me soucier d'un bambin. Non, vraiment, je ne le voulais pas. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rosalie ...

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Assise sur le canapé des Cullen, le clan me faisant face, je me sens toute petite. Vraiment minuscule. Je triture le bord de ma tunique, en proie à une crise de nerfs que je ne contrôle pas. Après tout, ce sont des vampires et je ne suis qu'une petite humaine sans défense. J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur. Surtout avec ce que j'ai à leur annoncer. Edward déboule de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau sucrée. Le seul truc que je peux boire sans être malade. Il me le tend et s'assied sur le bras du canapé, proche de moi sans l'être vraiment.

- Bella a quelque chose à vous dire.

J'étais en train de boire une gorgée et j'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec. Merci Ed, pour cette fabuleuse entrée en matière. Je ne me sens plus du tout effrayée, maintenant. Emmett s'installe sur la table basse devant moi et me prend la main. Etrange, vous avez dit étrange ?

- On t'écoute, Bella, me dit calmement Carlisle en se posant sur le fauteuil me faisant face.

- Je ... Je ...

Edward sourit, je le vois du coin de l'œil. Je le taperais bien si je n'étais sûre de me démonter les phalanges et si je n'étais pas si nerveuse. C'est comme si je devais le dire à mes propres parents, alors que ceux-ci ne sont pas, et ne seront jamais, au courant.

- Respire, Bella et explique-nous ! dit doucement Alice à son tour.

Oui, car je ne vous ai pas dit, mais Alice, depuis le départ de Jasper, est redevenu la Alice que j'aimais tant. Enfin, disons un ersatz de cette Alice car elle est tout de même moins pétillante et enjouée. Mais elle est beaucoup plus gentille avec moi, beaucoup moins dure et plus souriante. Autant dire que je sais parfaitement maintenant pourquoi elle ne me parlait plus qu'hargneusement. La jalousie, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, Oliver n'est plus parmi nous. Il est parti quelques jours après Jasper. Pour chasser, selon la version officielle. Sauf qu'il n'est jamais revenu et que ça ne semble inquiéter personne. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié pour tout vous dire. Bref, Alice est de nouveau libre comme l'air et je suis presque heureuse que Jasper ne soit pas dans les parages. Ce serait plus que mon cœur ne pourrait en supporter.

- Bella ? Que veux-tu nous dire, ma chérie ? me demande Esmé, tout doucement elle aussi.

Je reviens dans la réalité et lui sourit nerveusement. Comment peut-on aborder un sujet pareil ? Charlie m'a toujours dit que pour dire quelque chose de désagréable, il ne fallait pas y aller par quatre chemins, aller droit au but. Ce serait peut-être bon dans ce cas-ci, quitte à les choquer :

- Je suis enceinte ! ânonnai-je sans vraiment réfléchir plus.

Alors que je m'attendais à des bouches bées, des « oh » de surprise, je n'accueille que des regards fuyants. Okayyyyy, visiblement, j'étais la seule idiote à ne pas savoir ... Je coule un regard vers Edward et vois qu'il baisse les yeux. Lui aussi savait, je n'en reviens pas !

- On l'a su directement, Bella ... me dit calmement Carlisle.

Bien entendu, comment en suis-je encore étonnée ? Avec leur ouïe ultra vampirique, ils ne pouvaient que le savoir, eux. Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit alors ?

- On ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas te rajouter un choc. Tu comprends, après le départ de Jasper ... m'explique Edward, comme s'il a pour une fois l'accès à mes pensées.

- Oh. Okay.

- J'ai préféré que tu l'apprennes toi-même. C'était important pour toi, je pense.

- Je ...

Je le regarde, perdue. Il a eu raison, finalement. Je pense que mes nerfs n'auraient pas pu accepter un autre choc sans flancher.

- Merci, Edward ! dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il m'offre un sourire en coin dont lui seul a le secret et reporte son attention sur sa famille qui continue de nous toiser en silence.

- Bon, ce qu'on attend tous, en fait, c'est que tu nous dises ce qu'on fait maintenant ! fait Emmett, plus qu'impatient.

- Comment ça, ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Bah oui, avec le bébé !

- Oh ... fis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je sais ce que je veux faire avec le bébé. La seule chose est qu'il faut l'exprimer.

- Ce bébé ... il n'est pas voulu. Je ne comprends même pas comment on a fait pour ...

- Tu ne sais pas comment on fait les bébés ? se moque Emmett, comme d'habitude.

- La ferme, Emmett ! rugit Alice, les bras croisés, appuyée contre la cheminée.

- Vas-y Bella, continue ! m'encourage Esmé, gentiment.

- Eh bien, nous ... enfin moi, vu que je suis seule maintenant, je n'ai pas planifié d'avoir un bébé. Ni maintenant ni jamais en fait.

- Qu'essaies-tu de nous dire, Bella ? demande Carlisle, intrigué.

- Je ne veux pas d'un bébé. Je ne saurais quoi en faire, d'ailleurs. Je suis trop jeune. Je suis toute seule. Et je n'en ai pas envie, surtout. Bref, beaucoup de bonnes raisons pour … mettre un terme à tout ça.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! rugit Rosalie qui n'a pas desserré les dents depuis le début.

Toute la famille se retourne sur elle, tandis que j'essaye de calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils oublient que je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine, après tout.

- Tu ne peux pas Bella, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Je me remets peu à peu et plante mon regard dans le sien. Elle est furieuse. Pas besoin de l'empathe pour m'en faire une idée. Malgré tout, j'en ai marre qu'on me dicte ma conduite, en n'importe quelle occasion.

- C'est mon corps, je fais ce que je veux.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais te séparer de ce bébé.

- C'est mon bébé, Rosalie.

- C'est celui de mon frère.

- Il nous a abandonnés !

- Ca reste tout de même son bébé !

Je me suis levée sans même m'en rendre compte, lui faisant face, rageuse. Non, je n'accepterais pas l'argument « Jasper ». Jamais. Surtout quand c'est précisément cet argument qui me pousse à ne pas vouloir de cet enfant.

- NON !

- Si, Bella. Jamais Jasper n'accepterait qu'on fasse du mal à son enfant.

- Il est parti, Rosalie. Il n'a pas voix au chapitre.

- Je serais sa voix dans cette affaire.

- Je suis désolée, ma décision est prise et elle n'appartient qu'à moi.

Sur ces mots, je contourne la belle blonde et la table basse pour grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et me retrouver dans la chambre d'Edward. J'ai besoin d'un peu de paix, là, tout de suite.

Appuyée contre la baie vitrée de la chambre d'Edward, je me sens nauséeuse et irritée. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me dicte ma conduite et qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place, soi disant pour mon bien. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je peux choisir par moi-même. Et j'ai choisi. Ce bébé, je ne le veux pas. Je veux l'oublier le plus rapidement possible. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Exactement comme son père veut l'être pour moi. Et basta. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne son avis, qu'on m'oblige à faire le contraire de ce que je veux. Il s'agit de moi, de mon corps, de ce bébé qui grandit en moi alors que je l'exècre déjà. Non, je n'en veux pas. Qu'il disparaisse et me laisse en paix.

On frappe à la porte et je soupire. Je sais que le seul courageux à oser s'aventurer ici sera Edward. J'espère juste qu'il est de mon avis et que je n'aurais pas à batailler avec lui. Il est là depuis le départ de Jasper et je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié maintenant. Le premier qui pense que je fais le chemin inverse d'il y a presque un an subira ma colère. Edward ne sera jamais Jasper. Comme Jasper n'a jamais été Edward. Il ne pourra pas panser la blessure que m'a infligée le blond en me quittant. Non, Edward n'a pas cette capacité là. J'ai peur toutefois qu'il me propose de garder ce bébé. D'élever tous les deux. Riez si vous le voulez mais c'est typiquement quelque chose qu'Edward Cullen pourrait faire. Et je me vois mal lui éclater de rire au visage. Non, je ne peux pas le vexer. J'espère donc que cette idée saugrenue ne germera dans sa petite tête rousse.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre mais je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. Je suis bien trop énervée pour tenter de paraître civique. Non vraiment, qu'on me foute la paix avec cette histoire.

- Bella ? Je peux te parler ?

Evidemment, ce n'est pas Edward. Il n'y en a qu'un seul, assez fou, pour m'affronter quand je suis dans une colère noire. Je me retourne. Emmett Cullen me sourit piteusement, les mains dans les poches, l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Pas maintenant, Emmett.

- Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes.

- Bien.

Il se met à arpenter la pièce de long en large, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, passablement nerveux. J'arque un sourcil, les bras croisés, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre que je ne patienterais pas des heures. Malheureusement, il est concentré sur quelque chose au-delà de moi et ne me remarque pas :

- Emmett, crache le morceau.

- Ne te vexe pas, Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je sais que tu es un peu remontée ces temps-ci avec tout ce qui t'arrive.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, attendant qu'il continue. Emmett me connaît bien l'air de rien.

- Mais voilà, je me dois de te le dire car je t'adore. Je te trouve un peu égoïste pour le coup.

- Pardon ? rugis-je, hors de moi.

- Oui, tu m'as bien compris. Je te trouve très égoïste. Comment peux-tu venir te pavaner d'être enceinte devant nous, pour nous dire ensuite que tu ne veux pas garder le bébé, quand tu sais que c'est le désir le plus cher de Rosalie et ma plus grande déception à moi.

Je me calme instantanément, comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

- Ta plus grande déception ?

- D'être incapable de lui offrir un enfant. De ne pas pouvoir la rendre totalement et complètement heureuse.

- Emmett …

- Non, je comprends Bella. Je comprends que tu n'as pas besoin de ce gosse pour le moment. Que tu ne veux pas t'encombrer de plus de problèmes. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas assumer. Que tu sois trop jeune. J'entends toutes tes raisons et je les comprends, bien sûr. Mais comprends-la … Comprends-nous, s'il te plaît …

- Ce n'est pas son bébé, Emmett. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, loin de moi cette idée. Je comprends parfaitement sa douleur, je comprends son désir d'être mère. Mais elle ne peut être mère à travers moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! fait-il en plantant son regard, qu'il gardait baissé depuis le début de la conversation, dans le mien.

- Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- De la compréhension. Je sais que tu souffres. On souffre tous de son départ. Je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles, personne ne peut t'aider, même si on le veut tellement ….

Je frissonne. Jamais je n'avais eu une conversation aussi sincère et franche avec Emmett. Quand on abat les masques et qu'on se laisse être nous-mêmes.

- … mais je t'en prie, prends le temps de réfléchir à ta condition. Tu n'es pas obligée d'avoir ce bébé, c'est ton droit le plus strict. Mais Bella, tu as déjà tellement perdu … Et pense à Rosalie, à ce qu'elle a perdu elle aussi.

Je baisse les yeux, touchée par ce qu'il me dit.

- … Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de te laisser le temps, Bella. De ne rien faire de précipiter, pour te venger surtout.

- Elle ne peut pas avoir ce bébé à ma place, Emmett.

- Et elle n'en voudrait pas. Elle aurait bien trop peur de le blesser. Mais à défaut d'avoir un enfant, elle pourrait peut-être avec un neveu, tu ne penses pas …

- Je ne veux pas de ce bébé. Je ne le veux pas … pleurai-je, défaite.

- Bella, il y aura un moment où tu auras un choix à faire. Où tu nous rejoindras. Immanquablement, ça arrivera. A ce moment-là, ne regretteras-tu pas d'avoir laissé vivre l'enfant de Jasper ? Quand tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion d'en avoir à nouveau … ne regretteras-tu pas ton choix ?

- Non …

- Okay, je comprends. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Il s'approche de moi et me sers contre lui, passant sa grande paluche dans mes mèches rebelles. C'est réconfortant. Emmett sera toujours ma plus grande source de réconfort …

- Fais ce que bon te semble pour toi, c'est ce qui compte pour moi.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

Faible, j'étais faible. Bon, je le suis toujours un peu mais beaucoup moins tout de même. Je pense que plus on souffre, plus on s'endurcit. Pour ma part, j'ai eu pas mal de souffrances qui m'ont rendue forte. Mais pas encore invincible, malheureusement. Et face à Emmett et Rosalie, j'étais faible. J'ai donc gardé ce bébé. Il était convenu entre nous, que quand il naîtrait, je le donnerais en adoption. Rosalie aurait un droit de regard et de visite sur lui et moi, et bien je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Comme ça, tout le monde était content. Enfin, je ne l'étais qu'à moitié mais je ne pouvais pas faire souffrir deux des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Ceci étant dit, il ne fallait pas que Charlie l'apprenne. Je lui ai donc brillamment caché. J'ai passé mes examens de fin d'année tant bien que mal et ai obtenu mon diplôme. Sur l'estrade, quand on me remit le parchemin « sacré », mon père pleurait de joie et moi, j'avais la nausée. On a fait la fête, restau, cadeaux et tout le toutim. Puis j'ai annoncé la couleur à Charlie. Je partais pour un an en Erasmus à Paris. Remis de la surprise après 6 ou 7 bières, il fut d'accord. J'avais besoin de faire mes propres expériences, disait-il et puis, il voyait bien que je n'étais plus heureuse depuis un mois et demi. Il ne disait rien, c'est Charlie après tout, mais il avait noté l'absence de Jasper et ma tête peu amène. Il me donna donc son assentiment, me faisant promettre d'appeler toutes les semaines pour donner quelques nouvelles. Renée, elle, a été bien plus compliquée à convaincre. On a du se rendre à Jacksonville avec Edward, lui faire toute une comédie sur les bienfaits de ce séjour à l'étranger et je ne m'en suis sortie qu'en jurant de me connecter à la webcam et à Skype tous les jours, et d'écrire des mails longs comme le Mississipi à la même cadence. Je quittais le soleil de Jacksonville toujours aussi nauséeuse, la culpabilité de mon mensonge pesant plus encore sur mon estomac déjà fragile. Les Cullen auraient pu me garder avec eux à Forks mais ça signifiait rester cloîtrée, chose que je refusais complètement. Ils avaient suggéré de déménager chez les Denali mais une fois encore, je refusais. Si je devais mentir à mes parents sur les raisons de mon voyage, je comptais tout de même le faire, histoire d'en tirer un quelconque avantage. C'est ainsi qu'au mois de juillet, le clan Cullen et moi, nauséeuse comme jamais, nous quittions Forks pour un bon moment. Enfin, tous, sauf Carlisle et Esmé qui devaient « tenir le fort » en notre absence. Histoire de sauvegarder les apparences bien sûr. Le package voyageur comprenait donc Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Eléa et, à mon grand bonheur, Sephora. On s'installait à Paris, dans un charmant appartement du XVIe, proche de la maison où vécut jadis Balzac. C'était un quartier bourgeois et fort bien fréquenté. J'aimais beaucoup m'y promener pour échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait dans l'appartement. Car, même au mois d'octobre à Paris l'an dernier, il faisait très chaud. Autant dire qu'aucun de mes accompagnants ne pouvait mettre un pied dehors. Et vu que la tension entre eux et moi était plus que palpable, ça me faisait du bien de m'échapper.

**/ FLASHBACK /**

- C'est ton enfant mais tu n'as plus aucun droit sur lui, tu m'entends ? Aucun droit.

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX EDWARD !

- Je ne te laisserai jamais oublier que tu l'as abandonné. JAMAIS, tu m'entends ?

- FERME-LA !

Je quitte l'appartement en claquant la porte, mettant dans mon geste toute la force qu'une femme enceinte de 7 mois peut le faire. J'ai envie qu'ils comprennent que je suis vraiment à bout, désormais. Ca fait la 500e dispute au moins que j'ai avec Edward à propos du bébé. Il veut que je le garde. Qu'on le garde. Pas en tant que vrai couple, non, car il ne se passe rien entre nous mais qu'on le garde quand même. Il refuse qu'on le donne à de sombres inconnus. Même si Charles et Monica ne sont plus vraiment des inconnus maintenant qu'on les a rencontrés et qu'on les a élus pour être les parents du bébé. Mais Edward ne l'accepte pas. Il faudrait le garder. Ses raisons ? Il prétend qu'au vu du père de l'enfant, il se pourrait, même si il est à 100% humain, qu'il soit doté d'aptitudes particulières. Qu'il ne faudrait pas mettre en toutes les mains selon lui. Rosalie est bien entendu d'accord avec lui, trop heureuse d'envisager de pouvoir le garder. Emmett ne dit rien, trop effrayé sans doute de devoir affronter sa femme. Sephora est partie depuis un mois maintenant, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre elle et Edward. Et Alice est partie, elle, depuis bien longtemps. Emmett n'arrête pas de seriner qu'elle doit être partie rejoindre Oliver, je ne suis pas dupe. Elle est partie rejoindre Jasper, je le sens au fond de moi. Bref, je n'ai personne pour me soutenir. Eléa est peu là, profitant de notre présence à Paris pour prendre des cours de littérature à la fac. Je sors donc, furieuse contre eux, et me dirige instinctivement vers le jardin des serres d'Auteuil. J'adore m'y promener quand je me sens énervée. J'arrive devant la grille mais elles sont fermées. Je regarde ma montre. Vingt heures trente. Evidemment. Sans réfléchir, à bout de nerfs, je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche et compose ce numéro que je connais par cœur. Cinq tonalités, qui me paraissent une éternité.

- « Salut, c'est Jasper, je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant car je suis en train de vivre ma vie. Laissez un message après le bip ».

Je résiste à l'envie de jeter mon portable contre le mur et attends le bip. Des larmes de rage roulent le long de mes joues. Foutues hormones de femme enceinte !

- Jasper, c'est à nouveau Bella. Il faudra bien que tu décroches un jour, Jasper. TON enfant a besoin de toi.

Deux secondes plus tard, le téléphone s'écrase contre le mur. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Rosalie pourra m'en racheter un dixième … à nouveau.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

J'avais essayé. Pendant 9 mois, j'ai essayé. De l'appeler, qu'il décroche, qu'il me dise que faire. Mais rien, silence radio. Il voyait mes appels mais ne me répondais pas. Il n'en avait pas envie, certainement. Il m'avait quittée, c'était bien clair qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Alors pourquoi m'entêtai-je ? J'étais vraiment masochiste à l'époque, c'en était incroyable. Je savais qu'il voyait mes appels mais qu'il les ignorait. Et je ne cessais de me répéter « Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? » alors que j'aurais du avancer … J'aurais du me reprendre. Oui, faible, j'étais vraiment faible.

- Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

Je redresse la tête et voit mon ami qui claque des doigts devant mon visage pour capter mon attention.

- Désolée … fis-je, piteuse, en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Tu as recommencé ! dit-il en se posant sur les marches à côté de moi.

- Mais non …

- Si Bella, je l'ai vu. Tu as recommencé à être triste.

Je lui souris, du sourire le plus sincère que je peux lui faire. A lui, uniquement à lui. Car il est le seul à qui je peux encore offrir un sourire aussi vrai. Il le remarque instantanément et passe un bras autour de moi, riant à son tour.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas te résister, tu triches.

Je me relève en riant, heureuse qu'il m'ait enfin rejointe.

- On y va ?

- Déjà ?

- Je n'en peux strictement rien si tu as mis des plombes à arriver.

- J'avais cours, moi, Madame.

- Dis surtout que tu ne voulais pas sortir tant que le soleil tapait.

- Aussi …

Je souris et lui tends la main. Il la prend en soupirant et se relève sans mon aide. Alors qu'on se met à marcher, il garde ma main dans la sienne, sans aucun sous-entendu. On est bien loin de cela, lui et moi... ou pas. Car ma main dans la sienne, ça me rend dingue.

_Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel_

Arrivés à l'appartement, je jette mon sac sur le canapé et file directement sur la terrasse. J'adore notre terrasse. Elle donne sur le campus et sur la ville en contre bas. Vraiment, elle est parfaite. Je me sens parfaitement à ma place ici. Il arrive derrière moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, profitant du spectacle tout comme moi. Mon corps s'électrise comme toujours à son contact et je tente tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre de réactions quand il est proche de moi, c'en est presque malsain. Je le désire sans vraiment le désirer, c'est vraiment une sensation très étrange. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à ces sentiments bizarres. C'est comme si mon corps avait décidé d'à nouveau vouloir aimer alors que ma tête, elle, le refusait toujours. Pourtant, mon corps appelle le sien. Il est mon ami, mon seul bonheur en ce monde mais je le désire. Mon corps le désire, tout du moins. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça en quittant Forks et en emménageant avec lui.

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Je viens d'annoncer à ma famille d'adoption que je vais vivre à Washington, comme une grande. Charlie n'a pas été difficile à affronter. Il savait que ça arriverait. De plus, Washington est moins loin que Paris. Il peut se faire à la distance. Et puis c'est un solitaire, il aime sa liberté. Mais ma famille d'adoption, ça, c'est autre chose. Je suis là, dans le salon, prête à partir et pourtant. Devant tout le clan Cullen, je me sens toute petite, toute insignifiante. Ils me regardent tous avec tristesse et rancœur. Je m'en vais, je les abandonne. Alors qu'ils ont tant fait pour moi. Mais je les reverrais bientôt évidemment. La différence c'est que je ne vivrai plus avec eux, que j'aurais mon chez-moi. Edward me tend la main et je l'attrape volontiers. Son amitié m'est précieuse. Sa présence m'est indispensable. On s'en va mais on reviendra. Alors qu'on va passer la porte, je me retourne une dernière fois. Ils n'ont pas bougé, tels des statues. Je n'écoute que mon cœur et me jette dans les bras d'Emmett. Il me fait tournoyer autour de lui et j'éclate de rire. Ils m'en veulent peut-être mais ils m'aiment ...

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

- Alors quel est le programme ? me demande-t-il après s'être défait de moi pour s'appuyer dos à la balustrade.

- Hum ?

- De la soirée ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une fête chez les Bêta Delta Oméga Gamma Zeta Alpha ...

- Les Zeta Theta Beta, idiot ! rectifiai-je, en souriant

- C'est pareil.

- Je doute que si tu leur dis un truc du style, elles vont t'accueillir les bras ouverts.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pas y aller, de toute façon.

- Donc j'y vais seule ? demandai-je, mutine.

- Hors de question.

- Ah ahhhhh !

- Je ne te laisse pas aller à une fête de confrérie toute seule, sans surveillance. Ces gens sont des psychopathes refoulés. Pas question.

J'éclate de rire devant son air résolu. Comme si je pouvais me laisser embobiner par une bandes de jeunes écervelés qui pensent qu'appartenir à une confrérie est le summum de la vie d'étudiant. Moi c'est plutôt le contraire. J'estime qu'échapper à ce genre d'enrôlement, c'est une victoire en soi. Il n'a donc aucun souci à se faire pour moi. Mais bon, je le connais, il s'érige en grand protecteur de Bella. Autant le laisser faire, discuter avec lui ne sert strictement à rien.

- Je vais me préparer ! annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers l'appartement.

Il m'offre son sourire adorable et je rentre dans l'appartement toute émoustillée. Oui, vraiment, il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler quand je suis près de lui. Est-ce normal que je me mette à désirer à nouveau ? Ma vie est-elle à ce point meilleure que je peux me permettre d'y simplement penser ?

_River running free  
__You know how I feel  
_

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis avec Angela, Pamela et Brenda à la fête. Il n'est finalement pas venu, arguant avoir autre chose d'imprévu à faire. Comme toujours. Angela Webber, mon amie de Forks, est elle aussi inscrite ici. Une année au-dessus de moi, bien sûr, vu que j'ai eu une « année sabatique ». C'était donc un vrai bonheur de la retrouver. Mike et Tyler sont là aussi mais on ne se parle plus beaucoup. Jessica, elle, n'est pas parvenue à finir le lycée et elle a abandonné. Selon Angela, elle travaille désormais au Dinner de Port Angeles. Pamela et Brenda sont deux amies d'Angela. Je les aime bien. Elles sont gentilles et douces, tout comme mon amie. C'est donc avec plaisir que je passe du temps avec elles. Pendant mes cours préparatoires, j'ai fait la connaissance d'autres filles, un peu plus extraverties … J'essaye de ne pas les fréquenter étant donné que leur but ultime ici est de se faire intégrer dans les Zeta Theta Beta. Mais elles sont marrantes. C'est quoi encore leur nom ?

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle du loup. La petite brune, un peu rondelette, se dirige vers moi et se jette à mon cou. Je lui rends son étreinte gauchement tandis qu'elle claque deux bises retentissantes sur chacune de mes joues. Que Dieu me vienne en aide. La seconde, blonde, élancée, parfaite à rendre toutes les autres jalouses, la tire vers l'arrière en riant. Okay, que ce soit Dieu ou la réincarnation de Paris Hilton qui m'aide, peu importe, tant que la brunette se décolle de moi. Je les regarde toutes les deux, vraies petites Barbie Malibu et sourit. Amber et Tyra, voilà ! Faudrait que je pense à me le noter quelque part, histoire de ne plus oublier.

- Elle est démente, cette party, hein !

Comptez sur Amber pour avoir toujours l'air branchée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, par contre, c'est que être « trop branché » peut souvent amener à « être complètement ridicule ». Je lui dirais bien, mais je ne tiens pas à me faire d'ennemie avant que le 1er trimestre soit bouclé. Ca me changerait tiens.

- Tiens, prends ça !

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrive, j'ai un verre de punch bien corsé dans la main. Je veux protester mais je sais qu'avec les deux grâces, c'est peine perdue. Autant m'économiser de la salive. Et puis un petit verre n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Je bois une gorgée et grimace. C'est vraiment corsé. Wow.

- Faut apprendre à boire à l'Université, sinon, tu es socialement perdue ! me lance Tyra en avalant d'un trait son verre.

J'hausse un sourcil, étonnée. Comment une fille si frêle peut-elle boire un gobelet entier d'alcool sans grimacer ? La pratique, plus que certainement. Je jette un énième coup d'œil à ma montre. Minuit moins quart. Il n'est toujours pas là. Il ne viendra pas. Et ça me contrarie. Vraiment énormément. Sans réfléchir, je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et imite ma copine blonde.

_Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
_

Deux heures après, je suis bien imbibée. Autant qu'un morceau de pomme qu'on aurait laissé mariner dans un verre de sangria. Je danse comme une folle au milieu du salon, entourée de mes copines aussi saoules que moi. Angela et ses amies sont parties depuis bien longtemps, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur. Tant pis, je m'excuserai demain. En attendant, je m'éclate comme une petite folle et ça fait du bien. J'aimerais qu'il soit là mais ça ne semble pas être son cas. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de passer la soirée avec moi. Tant pis ... Un garçon vient s'intégrer à notre petit groupe. J'ai bien noté qu'il nous zieutait depuis quelques temps mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela. Il vient se coller derrière moi, frottant honteusement son corps contre le mien. Le pire de tout, c'est que j'aime ça. J'en suis fière même. Le gars n'est pas trop désagréable, voire même plutôt mignon. Pourquoi n'en profiterai-je pas ? C'est ma nouvelle vie, j'en fais ce que je veux, non ? Si lui n'a pas envie d'être là pour moi, pourquoi devrais-je me priver d'avoir un peu d'amour. Je sais qu'il m'a aimée. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais tant de choses se sont passées depuis. Peut-être qu'après tout ce temps, il ne m'aime plus. Peut-être qu'il est passé à autre chose. Peut-être qu'il veut juste être mon ami, rien de plus. Après tout, il se comporte de manière exemplaire avec moi. Aucune tentative, aucune perche à attraper (sans mauvais jeu de mots hein). Rien. Non,il est clair qu'il ne m'aime plus. Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser aller ? Le garçon sexy danse toujours tout contre moi et j'ondule contre lui.

_It's __a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good  
_

- Il faut l'aider, viteeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Tout le monde s'arrête de danser en entendant le cri de cochon égorgé qui a retenti dans la salle. J'essaye de me stabiliser, ne tenant plus vraiment sur mes jambes.

Les gens se précipitent vers un coin de la pièce où a été remisé le canapé qui trône habituellement au milieu du salon de la confrérie. Il y a une fille, avec un énorme ventre, en train de souffler. Un énorme ventre ?

- Ah non, je refuse qu'elle accouche sur mon si joli canapé ! s'exclame la « responsable » de Zeta Theta Beta.

Accoucher ? La tête me tourne et je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche de moi ... Elle va accoucher là ici devant moi. Les souvenirs reviennent par vague et ma tête tourne de plus en plus. Accouchement ... Souffrance ... Désarroi ... l

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Je regarde mon téléphone détruit au pied du mur d'entrée des Jardins des Serres d'Auteuil. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Et énervée. Au-delà de ça, même, je suis exaspérée. A tel point que je pourrais hurler de rage, si je ne me retenais pas. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je peux être cruche, parfois ! Alors que je continue de m'énerver contre moi-même, contre ce maudit vampire qui n'a d'égard que pour lui-même et contre la Terre entière, je sens les contractions reprendre de plus belle. Elles étaient déjà pas mal fortes toute la journée mais là, c'est un pic. Je me demande vraiment si c'est normal. Il faudra que j'appelle Carlisle pour lui demander. Ca me fait tellement mal que je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre, même si je suis loin d'être calmée. Tant pis, j'irais directement me coucher sans leur adresser la parole. Ca me permettra de me reposer. J'avance de deux pas mais plie sous la douleur. Ouch, celle-ci était vraiment forte. Heureusement que je ne suis enceinte que de 7 mois, sinon je pourrais penser que le moment fatidique est venu. J'avance encore de quelques pas mais doit m'adosser à l'enceinte des Jardins. Ca fait vraiment mal. Et je commence à paniquer. Ce n'est pas normal que ça soit aussi douloureux. Je dois appeler Carlisle tout de suite. Sauf que sans téléphone, c'est presque impossible. Je vois une petite dame bourgeoise qui promène son yorkshire, tout aussi bourgeois. Bon, c'est l'heure d'utiliser le français que j'ai appris depuis 5 mois et demi maintenant.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger ...

- Ma pauvre enfant, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je pense que je suis en train d'accoucher et ce n'est pas encore le moment. Et je n'ai pas de téléphone ...

Sans en attendre plus, elle farfouille dans son sac Dior et en sort un portable dernier cri. On est pas dans un quartier de bobos pour rien hein.

- Tenez, tenez ! Appelez votre fiancé.

Je suis prête à m'offusquer mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps car une autre contraction m'étreint le ventre. Si forte que je finis accroupie à terre. La femme me regarde, paniquée ne sachant pas plus que moi ce qu'il convient de faire. Elle aurait pu appeler les pompiers mais heureusement pour moi, elle semble trop stressée pour y penser. Ni une ni deux, je compose le numéro d'Edward, le seul que je connaisse par cœur.

- Edward ? C'est Bella ... Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela. Je vais accoucher Edward. Amène ta fraise ici ! rugis-je en proie à une autre contraction.

A l'autre bout du fil, je le sens hésitant et paniqué.

- Edward, je ne suis pas en train de te jouer un tour. Amène-toi, rapido, presto ok ?

- Bien. Où es-tu ?

Sa voix est volontaire. Dieu merci ! Je lui donne l'adresse, tend le portable à la bonne femme et m'écroule contre le mur derrière moi. La douleur est trop forte pour moi, elle a raison de ma conscience.

Je reprends connaissance dans la voiture. Edward me jette des coups d'œil furtifs et je grimace de douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que j'accouche à 7 mois ? Comment cela se fait-il ? J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je suis tétanisée. Je ne suis pas préparée. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de le garder. Je leur en veux tellement parce que je souffre et que personne n'est là pour m'aider. Non, vraiment, j'aurais du le faire disparaître.

On arrive à l'hôpital et je commence à être prise de panique. Que fait-on là ? C'est Carlisle qui doit m'aider à accoucher. Mais oui, sombre idiote, sauf que Carlisle, il est à des milliers de kilomètres, là. Oui, vous remarquez ? En situation de crise, je fais les questions réponses moi-même. Edward fait le tour de la voiture à allure humaine, mais je sais que ça doit lui demander un effort considérable au vu de la tension qui contracte sa mâchoire depuis que je me suis réveillée. Et moi, je crève de mal. Bon sang que c'est douloureux. Je me tiens le ventre et me contente de gémir lamentablement. Quelle petite nature je fais. Mais tant pis pour le ridicule, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire maintenant : Je veux ma maman. Qu'elle me cajole et me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut mais qu'elle stoppe ce mal qui me tue.

Edward m'ouvre la portière et m'attrape dans ses bras. Visiblement, pas question que je marche. Je pleurniche sur son épaule quand je constate quelque chose d'anormal :

- Ed', je pense que je me suis fait pipi dessus.

- Non, Bella, tu as perdu les eaux, sourit-il tendrement.

Je m'horrifie d'autant plus de cette information. Je suis vraiment en train d'accoucher. Mon médecin est à des milliers de kilomètres. Le père de l'enfant est Dieu-seul-sait-où, ma mère et mon père sont aussi loin que mon médecin et ignorent tout de ma condition, et mon ex petit ami devenu entre temps un vrai ami est le seul qui sera là pour moi. Vraiment, je ne suis pas préparée pour ça.

Huit heures plus tard, mon col est seulement ouvert de 5 cm et je meurs toujours de mal. J'ai refusé, inconsciente de ce que ça me ferait, la péridurale. Je veux juste que Carlisle soit là. Edward est au téléphone à l'extérieur de la chambre et je suis inquiète. On dirait que mon ex-beau-père ne pourra pas être là pour moi. Et je me sens complètement désemparée. Que va-t-on faire ? L'infirmière vient vérifier une énième fois ma tension, mon pouls et mon état. J'ai envie de lui dire que je crève de mal et que son sourire ne m'aide pas mais je me retiens. Inutile de me la jouer exorciste pour rien.

4 heures plus tard, Carlisle arrive enfin. Après avoir refusé toutes les méthodes de soulagement les plus saugrenues que les infirmières m'ont proposées, j'ai fait avec ma méthode : j'ai hurlé, frappé dans le matelas, serré les doigts d'Edward sans que ça lui fasse le plus petit pincement et je suis à bout de forces. Mon ex beau-père enfile des gants, l'air soucieux. Il pourrait au moins faire un effort pour avoir l'air rassurant. Ca fait des heures que je souffre et un peu de compassion me viendrait bien à point là. Quand il se relève après m'avoir ausculté, il regarde Edward qui écarquille les yeux. Maudite communication de vampires !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Ils ne me regardent pas, Edward acquiesce à une demande silencieuse de Carlisle et sort de la chambre. Je suis en rage et je crève de mal mais personne ne croit bon de me dire la moindre petite chose ? Okay, j'ai compris. Je me relève, malgré la douleur et m'apprête à descendre du lit en grommelant quand Carlisle se plante devant moi :

- Que fais-tu, Bella ?

- J'ai trop mal, je m'en vais. Je rentre à la maison.

Un éclair amusé passe dans ses yeux quand il s'exclame :

- Voyons, tu ne peux pas, Bella. Ce bébé arrive et tu dois le mettre au monde.

- Il est bien trop tôt. Il peut rester là encore un petit moment ! fis-je en enfilant ma veste, toujours assise sur le lit.

Il empêche mon geste et me regarde sérieusement :

- Bella, nous devons sortir cet enfant de là. C'est vital pour lui. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te recoucher et de m'écouter, d'accord ?

Son air n'appelle aucun commentaire et j'obéis comme une petite fille sage écouterait son papa. Inutile de discutailler avec un vampire vieux de quatre siècles. Je me recouche et soupire. Bon Dieu que ça fait mal !

Une heure plus tard, toujours rien. Enfin si, de la douleur, énormément. Edward est revenu mais son visage est fermé et il ne me regarde pas. Carlisle ne parle pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'on allait me poser la péridurale, pour que j'arrête de souffrir. Mais il hésite, je le vois bien. Que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après concertation avec un gynécologue local, Carlisle m'emmène en salle d'opération. Il faut me faire une césarienne visiblement. Le bébé est en souffrance et on ne peut plus attendre. Il me dit de ne pas paniquer mais je ne panique pas. J'ai mal tout simplement.

Dans la salle d'opération, on se croirait au milieu d'une ruche. L'anesthésiste, les infirmières, la sage-femme, tous ont l'air inquiet, je le vois bien. Moi, je me contente de souffrir. J'ai fixé mon regard sur la vitre derrière laquelle se tient Edward, les bras croisés. Il ne peut pas venir dans la salle d'opération bien sûr. Il y a trop de sang pour lui. Il me regarde l'air anxieux. Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?

Le bébé est enfin dehors. De ce que j'ai pu en voir, il est minuscule. Maintenant, ils sont tous autour d'une table où ils l'ont déposé. Personne ne me parle. Ca semble mal embarqué pour lui. Moi par contre, je n'ai plus mal, grâce à l'anesthésie mais je suis épuisée. Je me laisse emporter par le sommeil et l'épuisement.

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre. Carlisle est assis sur le lit quand je m'éveille. Edward n'est nulle part où je peux le voir. Carlisle a l'air épuisé mentalement. C'est bizarre pour un vampire, non ? Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis toujours, je lui donne bien ses 400 ans. C'est peut-être simplement une impression, certainement même, mais c'est ainsi que je le vois. Il me prend la main et secoue la tête. Mouais, ça sent la mauvaise nouvelle ça …

- Que … ? tentai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais je préfère attendre le retour d'Edward si ça ne te dérange pas.

J'acquiesce, sans réfléchir. De toute façon, je suis tellement vidée … Dans tous les sens du terme. Ne plus sentir le bébé en moi est une drôle de sensation. Le bébé … J'ai l'air d'aller plutôt bien, à part mon épuisement intense. Et la tête de Carlisle … Non, ça n'augure rien de bon. Serait-il arrivé quelque chose au bébé ? C'est ça qu'il essaie de me dire ? Après tout, il était si petit … Comment aurait-il pu survivre ? Peut-être que ça. Peut-être que le bébé est mort. Je devrais ressentir un soulagement et pourtant. Comment pourrais-je annoncer une chose pareille à Charles et Monica ? Ils se réjouissaient tant d'avoir un bébé rien qu'à eux. C'est cruel. Comment pourrais-je même l'annoncer à Rosalie et Emmett sans me sentir coupable au moins un minimum. C'est ma faute si il est né si tôt, après tout. Si je n'avais pas été aussi nerveuse. Non, si ce bébé est mort, que vais-je dire … ? Et si Jasper revenait un jour (j'ai bien dit « si » hein), que lui dirais-je ? Quand toutes ces questions tournent dans ma tête, je cède à l'épuisement.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

La fille enceinte est évacuée et moi j'ai rendu tout mon dîner dans les toilettes. J'en sors à peine que ma route croise celle d'un verre de punch échu dans une main superbement manucurée. Amber, bien entendu.

- Il faut combattre le mal par le mal.

Après avoir repensé à toute la douleur ressentie ce jour-là et les jours, les mois suivants, je me dis qu'elle n'a pas tort. Combattre le mal par le mal. N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'on s'en sort ? Quand on a tellement souffert, tellement morflé qu'on a envie que d'une chose : rendre la pareille … Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'est cette sensation. Oui, je l'ai vécue moi-même. J'ai rendu. Coup pour coup. Bassesse pour bassesse. Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être fière …

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Mars est arrivé et l'heure du départ a sonné. On rentre à Forks. Un peu en avance certes, mais je pense qu'on a tous marre d'être là. Je suis assise sur ma valise, tentant désespérément de la fermer quand mon portable sonne sur la table de nuit. Pffff toujours au mauvais moment ! Je me tends pour l'attraper sans lâcher la valise rebelle mais force m'est de constater que je suis une bien piètre équilibriste. Je me retrouve donc couchée à terre, les vêtements de la valise retrouvant enfin la liberté qui ont bondi à mes côtés, le téléphone sonnant toujours sur la table de nuit. Heureusement qu'aucune caméra n'est là pour voir ça. Je me relève péniblement mais le téléphone s'est tu. Mouais, j'aurais mieux fait d'abandonner la valise directement quoi … Je regarde le numéro de l'appelant. « Numéro masqué ». Boh, ça devait être encore des pubs.

Je ramasse les quelques vêtements qui sont tombés et soupire. La fin de mon aventure parisienne. Je suis heureuse et triste à la fois. Je ramasse l'album photo de notre séjour qui lui aussi a sauté hors de la valise dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion. Ces vêtements sont vraiment sournois ! Une photo a glissé hors de l'album. C'est celle du bébé, la seule que j'ai. Je l'attrape et la regarde longuement. Tellement d'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

Le téléphone me sort de ma léthargie. Numéro masqué. Soit, je réponds.

- Allô ?

- Bella ?

- C'est bien moi que vous appelez non ?

On me parle en anglais, ce n'est donc pas de la pub. Et puis cette personne semble me connaître. La voix me semble familière, mais je n'arrive plus à remettre un nom dessus. J'ai tellement de choses en tête aussi.

- Okay, toujours aussi drôle. Ne bouge pas, je te passe quelqu'un qui veut te parler.

Voilà, c'est Alice. Je l'ai enfin reconnue. Le ton sec qu'elle vient d'employer ne laisse aucun doute sur son identité. Et dire qu'avant je l'aurais identifiée à son rire joyeux. Tout ça est tellement bizarre. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer autant ?

- Bella ?

- C'est moi-même.

Je me renfrogne d'autant plus. Lui, je n'ai aucun doute sur son identité. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, les yeux bandés et des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Jasper Hale daigne enfin m'appeler.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Que pourrais-je bien lui répondre ? Que je ne vais pas bien, que je suis à la limite de la maniaco-dépression ? Ce serait pur mensonge. Oui il m'a quittée, oui j'ai vécu des moments horribles. Mais je vais bien. Je me sens bien. Je n'ai aucune raison de dire le contraire, même pour le culpabiliser. De toute façon, comment pourrais-je le culpabiliser ? C'est juste une question comme ça, si il s'intéressait vraiment à comment je vais, il ne serait pas parti.

- Bien, je vais bien.

- Tant mieux.

Pauvre type, va. Il me quitte sans explications, un bébé sur les bras, pendant des mois, et la première chose qu'il me dit quand il me parle enfin, c'est « Tant mieux » ? Franchement, je développe une vraie allergie contre les vampires blonds, empathes et déserteurs. Soit je me soigne, soit je les soigne mais en tout cas, je ne vais pas supporter ça longtemps.

- Si tu m'appelles juste pour savoir comment je me porte, j'ai envie de te dire que tu as 10 mois de retard, Jasper.

Mon ton est sec, sans appel. J'attends patiemment, qu'il se décide à parler. Si il ne l'a pas fait dans 10 secondes, je raccroche. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 …

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles, petite calamité.

Non mais il s'entend lui ? Je n'ai pas besoin de sa compréhension, pas besoin de ses surnoms débiles. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui, tout court.

- Je comprends ta colère, je ne t'en veux pas.

Oh, parfait. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir de penser que tu n'es qu'un sale con. Franchement, c'est le monde à l'envers. J'essaie de m e calmer avant de répondre sinon ce seront des noms d'oiseaux colorés qui fuseront.

- Je voulais juste savoir … comment va l'enfant ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, tranchai-je, glaciale.

- Bella, ne sois pas ainsi. Dis-m'en plus …

Je regarde la photo entre mes doigts et soupire. A l'autre bout du fil, j'entends un soupir également. Agacé, plus que certainement.

- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Jasper. Rien de plus.

Pas de réponse, évidemment ... Sur le papier, cet enfant est comme son père. Mystérieux, il m'a échappé à jamais. Et son père, lui, ne me dit rien. Jamais ...

J'ai envie de raccrocher, je vais raccrocher. Malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, la peine est trop forte, la douleur trop ancrée. Il n'y a pas de marche arrière. Surtout maintenant.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Bella ? Qu'est devenu notre enfant ?

Je regarde la photo, des larmes de rage et de peine roulant sur mes joues. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'entende pleurer. Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal. Après quelques minutes, je tranche d'une voix sans sentiment :

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Jasper Hale, c'est que cet enfant que tu m'as abandonné, n'est plus.

J'entends un hoquet de surprise à l'autre bout du fil mais je continue, glaciale :

- Tu l'as tué en nous abandonnant, Jasper. Il est mort. Comme notre amour.

Sur ces mots, le téléphone va s'éclater contre le mur. Ca doit être le 25e en 17 mois. Rosalie va vraiment me démolir je crois.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

Verre après verre, l'état de grâce joyeuse qu'on a quand on est bien imbibé me transporte. J'ai repris ma danse avec mes nouvelles copines et rien ne m'arrête. Les souvenirs sont pires que des lames. Ils attaquent sans prévenir. Amber me tend une bouteille. Où Diable a-t-elle déniché ça ? Je la porte à mes lèvres et bois une gorgée. A ce stade-ci, je ne grimace même plus. Oui, je suis bien loin là …

10 minutes plus tard, un gars m'a emmené dans un coin de la pièce et me drague sévèrement. Je me laisse faire, je me sens désirable, ça me fait tellement de bien. Surtout qu'il n'est pas venu. Je pensais vraiment qu'il viendrait me rejoindre. Je pensais vraiment que ce serait notre soirée. Celle où je pourrais lui montrer ce que je ressens vraiment à son égard. Je suis là, mon petit verre de tequila à la main, en train de flirter quand soudain, tout s'arrête. C'est comme si les choses s'arrêtaient, que les gens cessaient de danser, que la musique se taisait … Il entre dans la pièce et je ne vois plus que lui. Il s'avance vers moi et je lui souris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie d'attraper mon verre. Pas question qu'il touche à ma bibine, non mais !

- Bella, tu n'es pas raisonnable, lâche ce verre.

Je le défie du regard tandis qu'il me toise de son regard froid.

- J'me soule la gueule, si j'veux ! arguai-je, déjà saoule de toute façon.

Il veut se saisir du verre mais je le laisse tomber.

- Rhooooo mais tu le fais exprès ! explosai-je en piétinant sur place, telle une gamine.

- Bella, sois un peu adulte pour une fois.

J'ai envie d'exploser mais je me retiens. Son regard est dur et doux à la fois. Il est là ... Il est là. Je me jette à son cou et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, ses bras s'entourent autour de ma taille tandis que je fourrage dans sa tignasse. Il est là ... il est enfin là !

_Dragonfly out in the sun _

_you know what I mean, don't you know_

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous voilà de retour à l'appart. Il m'a porté sur son dos tout le long du trajet pendant que je chantais à tue-tête. Je suis bel et bien bourrée. Du coup, il a refusé qu'on reste à la soirée. Visiblement, il n'est pas très content de mon comportement. Ceci dit, j'ai beau lui répéter, rien n'y fait. Il refuse que je me comporte comme une étudiante normale. Mais je suis une étudiante normale. Demain j'ai 20 ans et j'ai envie de m'éclater. Rien de plus.

Arrivés à l'appart, il me jette sans ménagement sur le canapé et se dirige vers la cuisine sans me dire un mot.

- Je peux avoir une bière ? tentai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu as bu assez ?

- Non.

- Tu es folle.

Je soupire et laisse reposer ma tête sur le dos du canapé. Mauvaise idée, la Terre se met à tanguer. Quand je ré-ouvre les yeux, il est assis sur la table basse devant moi et me tend une tasse. Mmmmmh, du café, bonne idée. Sauf que quand je m'en saisis, ça ressemble à tout,sauf à du café.

- Beeeeeeeeeeeeerk, c'est quoi ça ?

- Une mixture anti-gueule de bois que j'ai trouvée sur internet.

- Dis-moi, tu lis des choses pareilles sur internet ?

- Pendant mon cours d'initiation aux médias, faut bien que je m'occupe.

- Parce que Monsieur est trop intelligent pour le prof, c'est ça ?

- Bien entendu !

Je souris devant son air résolu mais repose tout de même la tasse sur la table à côté de lui. Pas question que j'avale ça. Il hausse un sourcil, vexé et moi, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas oublié le baiser qu'il m'a rendu, même si je sui s saoule, même si il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il détourne les yeux le premier, chose inhabituelle et j'en profite. Je me relève tant bien que mal, titubant un peu et m'installe sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Il redresse la tête, étonné, tandis que je fourrage dans sa tignasse que j'adore tant.

- Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais …

- Je fais ce que je désire depuis qu'on est là.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'enfièvre directement. C'est comme si tout mon corps l'appelait. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps. Il me rend mon baiser avec passion et ses mains se font un chemin sous mon t-shirt. Je suis aux anges. Ma langue danse avec la sienne et mon corps tout entier est un vrai brasier. C'est comme si je brûlais en Enfer. Mais Dieu que c'est bon, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Il me soulève, comme si j'étais une plume et me pose sur le canapé. Notre baiser est rompu mais le désir ne l'est pas. Il ôte son t-shirt et je soupire de plaisir. Quand il se colle à moi, je sais que la Terre va encore tanguer, mais ce ne sera pas à cause de l'alcool désormais.

_Butterflies all havin' fun _

_you know what I mean  
_

Je me réveille dans sa chambre, très nauséeuse. Mais je le sens derrière moi. Nue contre lui, ma vie prend tout son sens. Il touche mon corps comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je suis une reine sous ses doigts. Je viens de me réveiller sous ses caresses. Incroyable, il est prêt à recommencer. Je me retourne et lui souris, sourire qu'il me rend et qui me rend folle. Son corps se colle au mien, violemment. Dans ces moments-là, il ne fait pas vraiment attention, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il pourrait me casser. Je colle mes mains derrière son cou, l'attirant à moi. Il pose sa bouche contre la mienne et je suis presque au bord de l'extase. Il a cet effet sur moi. Je sens sa main remonter lentement ma cuisse, pour rejoindre mon intimité et je gémis lentement. Je vis sous ses doigts, comment peut-il encore en douter après tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

_Sleep in peace when the day is done  
And this old world is a new world  
And a bold worldbien  
For me_

**/ FLASHBACK /**

A l'hôpital, après l'accouchement, je me réveille avec un mal de crâne assourdissant et je ne vous parle même pas de la douleur de mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a littéralement écartelée. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Edward est assis dans le fauteuil face au lit et me regarde, inquiet .

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être passé à la machine à lessiver.

- Tu connais la sensation ?

- J'étais dans le même état quand tu m'as quittée. Moralement parlant, s'entend.

Il pince les lèvres, vexé. Je ne voulais pas le peiner, juste lui dire que je m'étais déjà sentie ainsi. Note pour plus tard, toujours tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Histoire d'avoir le temps de penser à ce qu'on dit et aux répercussions.

- Je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Pour tout ce que ma famille t'a fait subir en fait.

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses excuses. Je n'ai besoin des excuses de personne, à vrai dire. Je déteste les excuses. Qu'on assume ses actes ou qu'on ne fasse pas mal. Mais les excuses, c'est pire que tout. Il se relève et vient s'asseoir sur le lit en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Bella …

- Ne prends pas cet air si solennel …

- Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile.

- Je pense que je peux tout entendre, tu sais.

Il sourit piteusement. Il sait qu'il est un des acteurs de ma tristesse. Et je pense qu'il le vit mal. Les choses n'ont pas été roses ces derniers mois avec Edward et pourtant … Pourtant, il a été là. J'ai été une vraie peste, la plus salope de toutes. Et il a tout encaissé. Alors comment le remercier pour tout ça ?

- Bella, aujourd'hui, c'est un moment difficile. Tu viens de vivre la douleur physique …

- Le bébé est mort ?

Il me regarde, douloureusement. Okay, le bébé est mort. Pauvre Charles et Monica … Je pleurerais bien rien que pour eux. Et pour Rosalie.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Il n'est pas mort ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas.

- Non. Il vit. Enfin, elle vit. C'est une petite fille, Bella.

- Oh.

- Malgré tout, elle a beaucoup souffert pendant l'accouchement.

- Elle a un problème ?

- Non, elle va bien. Quelques semaines en couveuse mais elle vivra.

- Oh. Bien.

Je ne suis ni contente, ni soulagée, ni rien. Je ne ressens rien pour ce bébé, voilà tout.

- Par contre, à partir d'aujourd'hui, si tu signes ce papier, elle ne sera plus jamais tienne.

- Elle n'est pas à moi, Edward. Tu me l'as bien rappelé, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je en signant le papier et lui tendant

- Je ne voulais pas être méchant, pardonne-moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu avais raison.

- J'ai tout de même parlé de ton desideratum à Monica. Elle est d'accord.

- Oh, parfait.

- Tu as donc mis au monde une petite Lili, aujourd'hui.

- C'était Lili ou Hugo, hein.

- Tu avais le droit de choisir le prénom, pardonne-moi d'avoir réagi comme un idiot.

Vous voyez, il s'excuse. Alors que c'était moi la gamine pourrie gatée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Non, il faut que je trouve un moyen de le remercier.

- Je t'aime Edward … fis-je, en écho de mes pensées.

Il rive son regard dans le mien, interrogateur.

- Pas amoureusement parlant, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu es un ami exceptionnel et je pense qu'on devrait toujours dire ce que l'on ressent aux autres. Tant qu'on le peut. Donc je te le redis, je t'aime, Edward Cullen.

Il sourit, vraiment cette fois et se penche vers moi pour me faire un baiser chaste sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime aussi, Isabella Swan.

**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**

Quelques heures plus tard, je m'éveille à nouveau. Je me retourne et vois mon amoureux qui dort. Comme un gros bébé. C'est bien typique de Jacob Black ça. Car c'est bien avec Jacob que je viens de passer cette merveilleuse nuit. Lui avec qui je vis, lui mon meilleur ami. J'ai retrouvé Jacob en rentrant de Paris. Je l'ai aidé à terminer son année de terminale et il m'a accompagnée à l'Université de Washington. Il suffisait de le secouer un peu pour qu'il se donne la peine d'être un bon élève. J'en ai fait un bon élève. Et nous voilà ici, tous les deux, dans ce lit.

Il ouvre les yeux, me voit le regarder et m'offre son sourire solaire qui éclaire mes journées. Comment ne pas me sentir bien quand je m'éveille avec un sourire si charmant. Non vraiment, mon ami est comme un euphorisant pour moi.

Jacob n'ignore rien de moi, rien de ce qui s'est passé cette dernière année. Il sait tout. Et il comprend. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a écoutée, ne me coupant jamais, il a acquiesce, même si il était choqué. Et depuis, il ne me pose plus de questions. Il se contente d'être là, pour moi. Il a subi mes larmes, ma rage, quand je me reconstruisais. Tout comme Edward. Ils sont mes deux piliers. Aujourd'hui je souris à la vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans. Et j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Une bonne longue vie, banale et humaine à souhait. Et je ne demande rien de mieux. Alors que mon Jacob s'étire, je me love dans le creux de son bras et lui offre un baiser doux et tendre. La vie est belle. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence et je l'aime déjà …

_Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You k__now how I feel  
Yeah freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me_

_And I'm feeling good_


	27. Belle

_Salut mes amis Répulsionnaires !_

_Comment que ça va ?_

_Bon je sais, je sais, vous m'en voulez plus que tout pour Jacob. Hey, nombre d'entre vous n'ont pas vu New Moon ou quoi ? Taylor rend Jacob bien plus amical, je trouve ... *sifflote*_

_De toute façon, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est quelque chose qui est prévu depuis le départ. Avant même que je ne choisisse que Bella et Jasper forment vraiment un couple. Alors on subit, car ça va pas passer comme ça ..._

_Ce qui me choque d'autant plus, c'est que certaines d'entre vous préféraient Edward. Alors là, je dis NON ! Comment est-ce possible ? Surtout après ce qu'il a dit à Jasper au mariage ! Enfin, c'est votre choix mais quand même ... Si vous la préférez avec Edward, on va arranger ça alors :D_

_Alors pour ce chapitre, un peu de changement. J'axe ma prose sur 3 points de vue. Ca m'est venu de nulle part. Ca n'avance pas beaucoup, ce sera un chapitre court, mais ça permet à tout le monde de voir où se situent les 3 Roméo de Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira_

_Sinon, j'ai ausssi créé un TRAILER pour Répulsion ! J'en suis fière … Donc bah je vous le mets ici et sur mon profil, si l'envie vous dit de le voir : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=aGPstmuF7gk (sans les espaces bien sûr :D)_

_Attention : MESSAGE PERSONNEL : « Et si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimeuuuuuuh, ne le considère pas comme un problèmeeeeeeuuuuh ... » Erf pardon je m'égare … Donc je disais, message personnel pour MARGUERITE ! Si tu continues à lire ceci et que tu m'as écrit une review longue comme le Mississipi où tu me donnais ton mail, sache que je ne l'ai pas eu -' Par contre, si tu veux discuter en privé, comme tu me l'as demandé et ce qui me ferait plaisir pour discuter de ton avis, tu peux me contacter à cette adresse : lec _ ji 22 hotmail . com (sans les espaces, bien sûr !). Pour une remarque fort pertinente et qui peut éclairer tous les lecteurs, je tenais à dire que le moment entre lequel Jasper humain et Bella font l'amour et conçoivent donc Lili et le moment du mariage, il y a un délai de six semaines qui sont passées. Je ne le précise pas mais c'est clair dans mes calculs ) En effet, le mariage a lieu fin mai et ils partent pour leurs 24h en humains au début du mois d'avril. Bref, voilà. Et le tissu cardiaque de l'embryon se forme au cours de la 5e semaine (et oui, moi aussi suis scientifique après tout ^^) donc il est normal que Jasper l'entende. J'ai répondu à ta question ?_

_ENFIN AVIS A TOUS ! Il apparaît de plus en plus que certains d'entre vous ne supportent pas le suspense de ma fic. Bah oui, ça dure trop. Alors de deux choses l'une. Si vous ne pouvez pas attendre, arrêtez de lire. Car avant que les choses ne s'expliquent, vous allez encore ramer un peu en eaux troubles. C'est simple, si j'explique tout maintenant, je ne fais plus qu'un ou deux chapitres et je laisse tomber tout ce que j'avais prévu entre temps. Et je n'ai pas envie pour faire plaisir à une petite minorité. Si certains d'entre vous n'aiment pas le suspense (et ont donc du détester des films longs comme « Sauver le soldat Ryan » et « Taken » ... mais ont du adorer Titanic où on sait directement que le bateau il va couler, même si on ne le souhaite pas), ils ne devraient pas lire de longues fics. Surtout pas la mienne. Je vous propose toute une kyrielle de fics qui font à peine 1000 mots et qui vont droit au but (le mariage, le bébé, tout ça avec l'économie de mots ... :D) Ici, c'est construit, pensé, réfléchi depuis des mois, voir plus d'une année. Alors je ne vais pas céder pour vous faire plaisir. Vous n'aimez pas, j'accepte ça, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour changer quelque chose pour vous. Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai inclus plein de petits indices qui permettraient de comprendre un tas de choses ... à bon entendeur )_

_Voilà, j'arrête ma diatribe et j'm'y mets. L'est temps non ?

* * *

_

**Chapitre 25 : Belle (Garou, Lavoie et Fiori)**

_POV JACOB_

Jamais je ne pourrais être plus heureux. Plus comblé. Mais, car il y a un mais, je ne le suis pas complètement. Quelque chose me reste en travers de la gorge, m'empêchant de profiter complètement de ma situation actuelle. Cette sensation, je peux la résumer en un mot. Vampire. C'est dans ma chair, c'est dans mon sang depuis des temps que mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père a connu et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire au goût amer qui me reste en bouche dès que je pense à ces abominations. Les suceurs de sang pour nous sont les créatures les plus horribles qu'il peut exister. On les traque, les démembre, les tue. Oui, on fait ça. Car, après tout, je suis un loup-garou. Et rien à avoir avec les mythes colportés par le cinéma américain, loin de là. On est bien plus balèzes ! On développe nos capacités quand un vampire menace les humains. J'ai développé mes pouvoirs récemment. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi. Ca n'est pas la faute des Cullen, qui étaient déjà là depuis un moment quand mes pouvoirs sont apparus. Ca doit certainement être la rousse que nous poursuivons depuis un moment avec la meute qui représente le danger. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elle tourne autour de Forks comme un rapace tourne dans le ciel avant de piquer sur sa proie.

On se recentre sur le sujet, ce qui est important. Aujourd'hui et maintenant. Bella et moi. Bella est venue me rejoindre quand elle est rentrée de France. Quasi directement. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Elle m'aidait à faire mes devoirs et je lui montrais la région. L'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous a grandi, mûri. Je n'étais plus un gamin, elle s'en est rendue compte facilement. On a fait pas mal de trucs amusants et osés. Je lui ai même appris à sauter de la falaise, comme on le fait avec Sam et les autres. D'un peu plus bas que nous, quand même. Mais la petite Bella l'a fait, en trépignant de peur, mais elle l'a fait quand même. C'était sympa et excitant à voir. Elle a acquis une force de caractère incroyable, ma parole. C'est admirable, surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu. Je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi elle ne traînait plus vraiment avec les Cullen. Ni pourquoi elle ne sortait plus avec le blond, ni avec le roux. Je m'en fiche comme d'une quille. Finalement, elle m'a donné l'explication d'elle-même. Elle m'a parlé de sa fille, qu'elle a abandonnée. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours en train de me demander comment une sangsue peut se reproduire. Et surtout, si la petite est elle aussi vampire. Mais ce sont des sujets dont on ne parle pas avec Bella. Elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant que les sang-froid existent vraiment et pour ma part, je suis tellement égoïste et attaché à notre relation que je ne veux pas tout gâcher en lui disant ce que je suis vraiment. La perdre serait pire que de mourir, je crois.

Ce soir, c'est son anniversaire. J'avais décidé qu'on se ferait quelque chose à deux mais ce n'est pas possible. Bella veut faire la fête. Bella veut s'éclater. Ca fait partie de la nouvelle Bella. Et j'en suis tout aussi fou amoureux que de l'autre version, plus tristounette. Alors je lui cède tous ses caprices. Ce soir, nous irons donc à la fête que la Faculté organise pour la rentrée, pas pour l'anniversaire de Bella, bien sûr. Et on fêtera ça dignement. Puisque c'est ce qu'elle veut. Je ne peux de toute façon pas lui refuser quelque chose le jour de sa venue au monde. Déjà que je ne refuse rien en temps normal … Demain, Charlie et mon père viendront nous voir, pour marquer le coup. Et lundi, ce sera au tour de Renée d'être là. Malheur, les jours suivants vont être tellement chargés que je peux renoncer à ma petite idée de profiter pleinement du nouveau « nous ». J'espère simplement que la vermine de vampire ne va pas débarquer. C'est déjà bien suffisant de vivre dans leur ombre, qu'ils restent donc où ils sont. Enfin, à part le roux qui est déjà là, lui vu qu'il étudie ici aussi. Il ne s'impose pas mais Bella l'appelle régulièrement et passe du temps avec lui. Heureusement pour moi, il a fait diaboliquement chaud ces derniers temps. La sangsue ne pouvait donc pas mettre un pied dehors. Mais je ne doute pas une minute qu'il va pointer le bout de ses crocs rapidement. Après tout, il ne risque pas de manquer l'anniversaire de sa chère Bella qu'il aime toujours en secret. Seul point positif, ma Bella ne semble avoir gardé pour lui qu'une franche amitié et ignore tout de ses sentiments à lui. Toujours est-il que je préfère qu'il reste loin, tout comme son frère blond. Celui-là, ce n'est même pas la peine qu'il appelle. D'abord, je n'aurais besoin de rien lui faire, Bella le fera pour deux. Elle ne veut tout simplement plus en entendre parler. Le nom est interdit à la maison et la seule fois où la sangsue-liseur de pensées l'a dit, il a fini à la porte de l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne me suis pas gêné pour éclater de rire, c'est clair. En bref, on est au moins débarrassé d'un des deux. Le clan lui, je ne sais pas du tout où il se trouve. Ni même si ils sont restés à Forks. Et comme je m'en balance, si vous saviez ... Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas ici, ils peuvent bien crécher où ils veulent.

Je finis de me préparer, attrape le cadeau que je réserve à ma petite copine – héhé, c'est bien comme ça que je peux l'appeler maintenant – au pas de course. Je suis déjà en retard. Je rejoins Bella directement là-bas. Elle allait faire une séance manucuro-esthético ... bref un truc de nana quoi, avec ses copines avant d'y aller. Quand je vous dis que j'ai droit à une Bella totalement différente. On dirait qu'elle a seulement décidé de se comporter comme une étudiante normale. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ça me parait impossible mais je ne me vois pas le lui dire. En tout cas, c'est bien qu'elle prenne le temps de prendre soin d'elle et de s'amuser. Je ne vis bien que quand je la vois le sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est heureusement toujours ainsi qu'elle est avec moi. Elle dit que je suis son soleil, son port d'attache. Je ne vais sûrement pas m'en plaindre ! Quel petit copain peut se vanter d'apporter cela à son amoureuse ? Je ne veux rien d'autre que son bonheur. Hier donc, on a enfin fusionné. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle est revenue à Forks. Dès le premier regard. Bam, coup de foudre. J'ai été terrassé par son coté maladroit, sa façon de mordre sa lèvre quand elle est gênée, son petit rougissement quand on la complimente. Oui, dès la première minute de son arrivée à Forks, j'étais fou amoureux de Bella Swan. Mais je n'étais qu'un gamin, un gamin amoureux et tremblant. Et elle ne me voyait pas. Il a fallu qu'elle s'entiche d'un sang-froid, en plus. Le plus idiot de tous, s'il en est un. Comment a-t-elle pu se tromper autant ? Ces créatures ne sont pas dignes d'elle. Et si vous voulez mon avis, encore moins le blond que le roux. Car on ne me la fait pas à moi, je l'ai bien vu, le suceur de sang affamé, les yeux rougis par la soif de sang humain. Je l'ai reconnu, j'ai vu qu'il traquait un humain. Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a tué. Après, il faut reconnaître que je le détestais aussi, cet humain, cet Ethan avec qui Bella est sortie. Et j'aurais voulu moi aussi qu'il disparaisse. Mais c'était un rêve, bien sûr. Je ne le voulais pas « littéralement ». La sangsue blonde, elle, ne s'est pas gênée pour le bouffer. Et ça, je ne peux le tolérer. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas la preuve pure et dure que ce soit bien lui, et non la sangsue femelle rousse qui rôde autour de Forks, qui l'a fait. Je l'ai vu le suivre, le regard rouge des sangsues non sevrées de sang humain mais je n'ai aucune preuve certaine qu'il l'a bien tué. Toujours est-il que quelques jours plus tard, on ne parlait plus que de la mort de ce jeune étudiant, Ethan Ward, retrouvé mutilé par une bête sauvage. Un ours, hurlait-on. Car c'est ainsi que les humains nous voyaient, nous les loups. Tellement énormes que nous ne pouvions être que des ours. Mais nous ne tuons personne. Dommage qu'il nous est impossible de nous défendre de ces accusations! Pour en revenir au suceur de sang blond, Sam et mon père m'ont empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Puisque nous n'étions pas certains, on devait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais peu importe, je me servirais de cette information, si un jour Bella décide de lui pardonner. Car je connais Bella, et si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne pardonnera pas, c'est que cette sangsue ait assassiné un de ses anciens petit ami, aussi con soit-il, de sang froid.

J'arrive à la soirée et monte les marches qui me mènent au Décanat de la Faculté. Les gens sont sur leur trente-et-un et je soupire. Cette soirée va être chiante au possible. On va devoir boire du champagne et manger des toasts. Rasoir comme c'est pas permis, quoi. Tout ça sur de la musique classique, avec des gens se tenant comme s'ils avaient un balai planté dans le cul. Non vraiment, cette soirée va être a-mu-san-te. Et dire qu'on aurait pu s'empiffrer d'hot-dogs et de bières sur une musique rythmée. Pffff Bella a vraiment de ces idées parfois. Les gens me dévisagent tandis que je pénètre dans l'immense bâtiment et je me retiens de justesse de leur faire une belle langue pour les décourager. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte dans ce genre d'endroits et Bella ne serait vraiment pas contente de moi. Dommage, je l'aurais fait rien que pour les dérider un peu ! Mais bon, autant montrer patte blanche. Hahahaha, je me fais rire moi-même de mes métaphores ! Quand j'entre dans la salle de réception, j'en reste la bouche ouverte d'admiration. Wooooooooooooow. C'est mieux qu'un vrai château ici ! On pourrait mettre la cabane de mon père une bonne vingtaine de fois rien que dans cette pièce. Et c'est royal, vraiment. De grands escaliers en marbre qui mènent vers le premier étage en mezzanine où sont réunis tous les « grands » professeurs et donateurs de l'Université. Bref, accès interdit aux petites gens, dont les étudiants. Comme ça, ils peuvent garder un œil sur les dégénérés que peuvent être certains d'entre nous sans trop se frotter à la masse. Astucieux. J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que la soirée est encore plus chiante en haut qu'en bas. Allez, Jacob, un petit effort, c'est pour ta copine que tu fais ça. Deux petites heures à tenir puis tu pourras supplier sa clémence pour que vous rentriez. Rien de bien compliqué, finalement. J'avance dans la salle où certainement toute la population estudiantine de la Faculté de Philosophie et Lettres est massée. Je n'étais jamais venu encore et je suis stupéfait. Je sais au moins où va le fric que je verse pour mes frais de cursus. Bordel, travailler tout l'été pour ça, ça fait mal à la tronche. Je mets mes mains en poche, grommelant toujours et cherchant ma petite amie des yeux. Elle n'est nulle part où je pose les yeux et je commence à baliser. Et si la sangsue avait débarqué avant que je n'arrive ? Et si il l'avait emmenée ailleurs ? Et si il me l'avait prise. Je sens la rage monter en moi mais la canalise tant bien que mal. Je ne pense pas que tous ces pêteux seraient ravis de voir une boule de poils brune au milieu d'eux. Quoique, ça rendrait le truc moins chiant. Plus vivant. Plus … remuant. Hahaha, ce serait trop marrant. Mais encore une fois, je vois le visage courroucé que Bella m'offrirait si je me comportais comme ça. J'hausse les épaules et continue de la chercher. C'est alors que je la trouve. Elle est sur la piste de danse, entourée de ses copines, en train de se déhancher, comme hier au milieu du salon où je l'ai repêchée. Et elle est simplement magnifique, comme toujours.

_Belle  
C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle  
Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel  
Un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler  
Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds  
_

Elle danse et me trouve du regard. Elle m'adresse un sourire tendre et je suis aux anges. C'est ma petite amie, bordel, je vis enfin quelque chose dont j'ai rêvé depuis des années. Pfiouu. Je m'avance, elle me sourit d'autant plus et je fonds comme neige au soleil. Elle peut dire que je suis son soleil, je ne la crois pas. C'est ce qu'elle est pour moi, voilà tout. Un soleil dans mon univers sombre. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne peux plus la perdre. Sam me laisse être à ses côtés pour que je la protège. Sinon, il m'empêcherait de quitter la meute. Et je ne peux rien faire contre lui, c'est notre mâle Alpha. Notre chef quoi. Sauf que théoriquement, ce devrait être moi, le mâle Alpha de la meute, au vu de mes origines. J'ai renoncé à ce droit, quand j'ai rejoint la meute. Mais il ne doit pas me pousser à bout, il le sait, sinon je lui prendrais sa place. En bref, il me laisse être avec Bella et il garde sa place. Sinon, je le détrône. Et je n'hésiterais pas. Pour Bella, pour la protéger, pour être avec elle, je ne reculerais devant rien. Qu'on se le dise ... et que la sangsue rousse le sache. Edward Cullen, le liseur de pensées, si tu es dans cette salle, écoute-moi bien : Bella Swan est à moi. A moi.

Je la rejoins et elle s'accroche à mon cou, son beau sourire toujours planté sur son visage. Mes mains vont le poser dans le bas de son dos et je lui souris à mon tour, provoquant son rougissement. J'adore ça !

- Bonjour toi ! sursurre-t-elle avec une haleine légèrement alcoolisée.

- Bonjour mon ange.

Je me penche et dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Bella n'aime pas les grandes démonstrations en public, je respecte ça. Elle se met à onduler contre moi et je soupire. Je veux bien être raisonnable mais qu'elle le reste un minimum également. Malheureusement, je vois ses deux copines, Double-patte et Patachon (je ne me souviens absolument plus de leur nom), avec un magnum de champagne dans les mains. Ouais, je comprends pourquoi ma Bella est un peu pompette. La question est : comment se sont-elles débrouillées pour se chopper une bouteille énorme ici ? La réponse ne met pas longtemps à se montrer à moi quand un serveur, assez jeune, s'approche d'elles vec des toasts et rougit quand elles lui adressent un sourire. Bah tiens. Et après, on me dira encore que les femelles n'utilisent pas leur charme pour obtenir ce qu'elles veulent. Quand il me voit avec Bella, par contre, il semble déchanter. Ce qui provoque ma jalousie directement. Je grogne et le regarde durement, il n'en mène pas large et se casse sans demander son reste. Non mais !

- Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Jacob ! me lance la blondinette, encore plus déchirée que Bella.

- Salut ... aheum ... euhhh ...

- Tyra ! me murmure Bella à l'oreille, toujours accrochée à mon cou.

- Salut Tyra ! me rattrapai-je tant bien que mal.

- T'es encore une fois trop sexyyyyyy ! fait-elle en montant dans les aigus.

Erf, faites qu'elle se taise, pitié ! Bella se détache de moi, et me sonde du regard, appréciatrice. Elle hoche la tête, donnant raison à sa copine, et c'est à mon tour d'être gêné. Hop, je me frotte l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas très bien que faire d'autre.

- Tes muscles, wahouuuuuuuuuuuu, ça donne envie de les croquer ! renchérit la brune, qui semblait définitivement perdue à Champagne-Land jusqu'il y a deux secondes.

- Oui, Jake a pris toute cette carrure en 3 mois, c'est presque effrayant ! Les stéroïdes c'est mauvais, chéri ! lance Bella en levant un doigt comme si elle me grondait.

Je souris, simplement. Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça et en plus, je craque littéralement quand elle utilise le « Jake » et le « chéri » dans la même phrase.

- Ou alors, c'est un super-héros ! avance Tyra-la-Blonde que je surnommais Double-patte il y a 2 minutes.

- Comment ça ? demande Bella que l'alcool empêche de réfléchir.

- Bah ça peut être comme Spiderman ! Piqué par une araignée, il a pris du muscle et il peut se pendre au mur.

J'explose de rire à l'idée que je puisse m'accrocher au mur avec un costume ridicule. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de continuer.

- Ou alors, c'est comme l'incroyable Hulk. Il se transforme en gros machin vert quand on l'énerve ! lâche la brune, toute sûre de son idée.

- Bahhhhhh c'est pas joli assez pour lui ça !

- Ou alors, c'est un mutant. Genre Wolverine tu vois ...

Wolverine ... Bah dis donc, si c'est pas une curieuse coïncidence, je ne m'y connais pas, moi !

- Mmmmh, l'homme-loup, je suis pour, moi ! souffle Bella.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux, devant cette révélation qui sort de nulle part. Après tout, Bella est habituée aux monstres. Peut-être que j'ai sous-estimé sa capacité d'acceptation.

- Errrrrrrrrrrk ! Non ! répond la blonde, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu aimerais que ton Jacob se couvre de poils une fois par mois ?

Bon sang que les gens sont graves avec leurs croyances populaires. Non, les loups-garous ne se transforment pas à la pleine lune pour bouffer des humains, non. On se transforme à l'approche de vampires pour protéger les humains. Que la lune soit pleine, un quartier ou rien du tout. Et on s'en contrebalance que ce soit en plein jour. On le fait quand bon nous semble. Quand c'est nécessaire. Quand on doit tuer de la sangsue. Si je leur explique ça, je risque l'évanouissement général, vous croyez ?

- Jake sera toujours mon Jake. Poilu ou pas ! fait Bella en se blottissant contre moi.

Je dépose un baiser léger dans ses cheveux et souris, sans qu'elle me voie. Peut-être qu'elle est prête à entendre ma révélation, après tout.

_J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane  
A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame ?  
Quel  
Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre ?  
Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre  
_

Soudain, elle s'écarte de moi et me toise de son petit air déterminé. J'hausse un sourcil étonné devant son air qu'elle veut sérieux et qui ne fait qu'alcoolique qui essaie de bien se tenir.

- T'as oublié quelque chose toi !

Je souris, bien malgré moi. Elle se renfrogne d'autant plus, ce qui la rend craquante au possible. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Ma petite copine.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui oui oui ! Et je suis très fâchée contre toi, Jacob Black !

- A ce point ? la raillai-je tandis qu'elle m'offre sa petite moue déçue. Et que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner, ma belle ?

- Rien du tout, c'est trop tard maintenant, tu as oublié !

J'éclate de rire et l'attire à moi, fou amoureux comme jamais. La maintenant contre moi avec mon bras gauche, je fourre la main dans ma poche et en ressort son cadeau que je mets devant son visage. Je peux la voir s'émerveiller devant le petit paquet qui tient dans ma main.

- Ooooooooh !

- Bien sûr, ma belle, comment voulais-tu que j'oublie un jour si important ?

Elle tourne son visage toujours aussi imbibé mais heureux vers moi et je passe ma main libre sur sa joue.

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Elle se jette sur mes lèvres et les embrasse avidement, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. J'en suis presque suffoqué. Elle qui n'aime pas les démonstrations d'amour en public, c'est plutôt raté. Mais bon, je ne m'en plains toujours pas hein ! Après quelques minutes de dignes remerciements, elle se détache de moi et se rappelle du paquet toujours dans ma main, l'attrape avidement et l'ouvre en sautillant sur place.

- C'est quoiiiiiiiiii ?

- Tu verras …

Quand elle parvient enfin à défaire la ficelle et ouvre la boîte, elle découvre le petit bracelet en corde, orné d'un petit loup que j'ai fait uniquement pour elle. Elle a l'air ravie :

- C'est trèèèèèèèès joli !

- Je l'ai fait pour toi …

- C'est toi qui a fait cette toute petite chose ?

- Oui…

- Ohhhhhhh !

Sans rien dire de plus, elle se rejette dans mes bras et m'embrasse passionément. Et mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser de bonheur …

_Ô Lucifer !  
Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esmeralda  
_

… et de dégoût quand je sens l'odeur dégueulasse de la sangsue rousse qui vient d'apparaître près du bar.

* * *

_POV EDWARD_

J'arrive à la Faculté un peu nerveux. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de ma Bella. Enfin, littéralement parlant, elle n'est plus ma Bella. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Pourtant, jamais encore je n'ai pu la considérer autrement. MA chanteuse. LA femme que J'AIME. Celle que je veux qui devienne MA femme, MON épouse. Malgré mes erreurs, malgré mes abandons, malgré tout. Malgré Jasper, malgré Sephora, malgré Alice … Malgré tout. Elle reste ma Bella. Je ne la vois pas autrement. Je ne pourrais jamais la voir autrement.

Cependant, un autre obstacle se dresse désormais devant moi et j'enrage d'autant plus. Il est tout ce que je déteste. Tout ce que j'exècre. Et il a une place incroyable dans la vie de la femme que j'aime. Ce qui fait que je dois me taire. Laisser tomber le côté « J'ai envie de le réduire en chair à pâté ». Car je perdrais à jamais la place que Bella me réserve en l'affrontant. Car bien plus que l'affronter, je veux le détruire, qu'il meure. Il est mon ennemi juré et je ne souhaite que sa mort. Jacob Black, le loup-garou, n'a que trop existé déjà. Je rêve de le démembrer, comme il rêve de le faire avec moi, de le regarder s'éteindre dans d'atroces souffrances ... Qu'il dégage de ma vue, pour toujours. C'est malheureusement un désir que je partage seul car ce clébard semble avoir conquis tout mon entourage. Bella l'adore, littéralement. Rosalie le tolère, car il protège Bella et apparemment, c'est tout ce qui lui importe ... Ce qui est tout de même assez incroyable, quand on sait à quel point la blonde détestait la brune quand elle était avec moi. A croire qu'elle n'arrive à accepter que les personnes qui trouvent grâce aux yeux de son précieux « frère ». Ce qui me fait doucement rire, quand on voit à quel point son frère se fiche comme d'une guigne d'elle. Il est parti et ne lui a jamais donné de nouvelles. Pas fameux, l'esprit de famille chez les Hale, visiblement. Ensuite, il y a Carlisle et Esmé, qui n'arrêtent pas de me répéter que c'est ce qui est bien pour Bella, qu'elle a besoin de Jacob. Pour s'échapper un peu de notre monde de vampires. Pour respirer, pour faire son deuil. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse son deuil de nous, non. Je veux qu'elle oublie Jasper et toute cette histoire sordide avec le bébé. Mais pas qu'elle passe au-dessus de nous ... de moi. Je ne regrette pas d'être parti, de l'avoir laissée quand je la pensais en danger à mes côtés. Je regrette uniquement que Jasper ait pris ma place, lui qui avait tout lancé. Qu'il en ait lâchement profité. Je ne doute pas un instant que son attirance pour Bella ne réside pas que dans le sang. Et qu'elle dure depuis plus longtemps qu'au moment de mon départ. Comment puis-je dire qu'un vampire de son genre peut être intéressé par une simple humaine ? La réponse s'ouvre en trois aspects de sa personnalité. Premier aspect, Jasper a toujours été du genre « insatisfait ». Insatisfait de lui-même, insatisfait de sa condition, insatisfait des Cullen. Insatisfait d'Alice. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième aspect : Jasper n'a jamais été amoureux. Ni de Maria, ni de Charlotte, ni d'Alice. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était le sentiment d'amour. Comme moi avant de rencontrer Bella. Et j'ai bien peur de penser que, comme moi, il a appris l'amour avec la femme de ma vie. Heureusement pour moi, il a pris la fuite quand il s'est rendu compte de l'ampleur de son amour. Et si j'énonce le troisième aspect, je dirais sans me tromper que Jasper a du être touché par le côté fragile et maladroit de ma petite Bella. Comme ce complexe du grand sauveur de ces dames. Qui vient plus que certainement de son éducation avant sa transformation. Et la vérité est que même si j'en veux à jamais à Jasper d'avoir pris la place qui me revenait de droit, je ne peux que le comprendre. La petite Bella Swan, celle que l'on aime éperdument tous les deux, a quelque chose d'attachant, d'attirant … d'irrésistible.

_Belle  
Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle  
Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel ?  
Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel  
Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Ciel ?  
_

Je perds tous mes moyens quand je suis à ses côtés, je suis incapable d'écouter la partie raisonnable de moi qui me dit de ne pas lui céder. Et malgré tous mes efforts, je lui cède, en tous points. Quand elle a voulu qu'on aille plus loin, que je lui fasse l'amour, je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Une idée suicidaire. Son petit air résolu et ses mains baladeuses ne m'aidèrent pas. Mais je tins bon jusqu'à mon départ. Quand je suis revenu, par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire. J'en avais certainement presque autant envie qu'elle. Je lui ai donc cédé. Et je ne le regrette pas. La première fois était tendre, douce. C'est ce qu'elle attendait de moi. La seconde était, elle, bien plus bestiale. J'ai laissé parler le monstre en moi. Le vampire sans sentiments. Mais le suis-je vraiment ? Au contact de Bella, je suis plus humain que n'importe quel humain, d'ailleurs. Je ressens des choses avec elle qui me semblaient impossibles à ressentir jusqu'alors. Je ne suis plus simplement ce vampire sans âme et sans cœur que je pensais être. Que j'aurais voulu être. Pour ne pas avoir à ressentir le chagrin de la perdre … et de la perdre à nouveau. Car quand nous sommes revenus de France, après la naissance et l'adoption de Lili, Bella n'était plus la même. Avec moi surtout. On aurait dit que, débarrassée de son « fardeau », elle voulait vivre à tout prix. Or, comment vivre à tout prix avec des morts-vivants ? Alors, naturellement, elle s'est rapprochée de Jacob. Je connaissais leur attachement, né il y a des années de cela, quand ils étaient encore gamins, et puis leur rapprochement, après mon retour et le départ inopiné de Jasper. Elle avait eu besoin de lui et il avait su être là, quand moi je ne pouvais y être. Car elle ne me voulait pas à ses côtés. Car elle me tenait en partie pour responsable du départ de celui qui faisait désormais battre son cœur. Jasper Hale. J'ai beau me le répéter, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Quand on pensait tous qu'il était le pire danger pour Bella, il s'est révélé être un soutien, une épaule ... un amour potentiel. Je serre le poing de rage et fulmine intérieurement. Il a pris ma place dans son cœur et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. D'autant que c'est pour la mettre en sécurité contre lui que je l'ai quittée, elle. Mais ceci est une histoire entre Jasper et moi, et elle sera réglée, bien assez tôt. Comme en réponse à mes pensées, mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et je ne suis pas étonné de voir le nom de ma petite sœur qui s'inscrit sur l'écran.

- Oui, Alice?

- Edward, c'est horrible !

- Quoi, encore?

- Il m'est absolument impossible de voir l'avenir de Bella avec ce clebs qui la suit comme son ombre.

- Rassure-moi : tu es bien toute seule là ?

- Oui, Edward Cullen, je suis bien toute seule, là. Je ne suis pas non plus complètement dépourvue de cerveau, je te signale.

- Pas la peine de m'agresser, soeurette, je vérifiais juste que tes sentiments ne prenaient pas le pas sur ta raison.

- Je te retourne la pareille, frérot ! fit-elle, aigre, en insistant bien sur le « frérot ».

- Mes sentiments ne prennent le pas sur rien, je te rassure.

- Alors agis, Edward. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Car je suis lassée d'attendre.

Sur ces mots, sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, elle raccroche. Je soupire en remettant mon portable en poche quand la serveuse du bar contre lequel je suis appuyé, me tend un verre, sans même que je lui aie demandé quoi que ce soit, avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Merci ! fis-je en portant le verre à mes lèvres, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle rougit, baisse les yeux et part à l'autre bout du bar, pour servir quelqu'un sans plus un regard pour moi. Je repousse le verre avec dégoût, c'est vraiment horrible à boire, l'alcool pour un vampire. Mais bon, visiblement, mon charme s'exerce toujours sur les humaines. Pourquoi diable Bella y reste-t-elle désormais insensible ? J'aimerais tellement la retrouver et la chérir comme jamais je ne l'ai chérie. C'est mon unique raison de rester encore « humain », si on peut appeler cela comme ça. Et je ne peux supporter que ce droit de l'aimer me soit refusé à cause d'un sale chien de rue. Il n'est même pas digne d'elle.

Quand nous sommes revenus de France et qu'elle a commencé à vouloir vivre pleinement, j'ai essayé de garder une place dans sa vie et elle ne me l'as pas vraiment refusée. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle le faisait comme un devoir plutôt que comme une envie de m'avoir près d'elle. Je devais trop lui rappeler Jasper. Mais je me suis accroché. Je n'ai pas voulu perdre le lien. Elle m'a laissé faire, sans trop faire fi de moi. Mais quand elle est partie à l'université, elle m'a tout de même demandé si je l'accompagnais, avec son petit rougissement si craquant. Mon cœur mort a pourtant bondi dans ma poitrine et je me suis empressé de la rassurer. Oh oui je l'accompagnerais. Je ne laisserais rien au monde nous séparer. Mais ma joie fut de courte durée quand je compris que le clébard serait de l'expédition. Il avait par je ne sais quel moyen réussi sa dernière année de lycée (est-il donc si âgé ?) et voulait tenter l'aventure universitaire. Sale parasite. Nous avons passé une bonne partie des vacances scolaires à leur chercher un appartement. Je n'y avais pas ma place, bien entendu, étant incapable de cohabiter avec ce sale bâtard et puis je préférais lui laisser l'intimité dont elle avait plus que jamais besoin. Et il était partout derrière nous, à grogner, donner son avis sur tout; avis qui ne nous faisait absolument pas avancer, et à manger. Manger manger et encore manger. A croire qu'il ne sait faire que ça, en plus d'idolâtrer ma Bella. Heureusement pour moi, il a du rentrer un weekend rejoindre sa meute. Un weekend juste à elle et moi. Je m'en suis tenu aux choses simples. Le vendredi, dans la grande ville de Washington, on est allés se balader, pour « marquer notre territoire ». On a passé un moment agréable, facile. Aucune discussion sérieuse, aucune sensation bizarre d'être seuls tous les deux, aucune gêne. Le lendemain, on s'est levés de bonne heure pour partir à la recherche de l'appartement de ses rêves, et sans le clébard râleur derrière nous, les choses se sont sensiblement simplifiées. On en a sorti deux du lot, qu'elle lui soumettrait à son retour. Ensuite, on est allés manger une glace et voir un film. Traduction : elle a mangé sa glace et j'ai vu le film, car elle s'est endormie sur mon épaule. Les choses étaient vraiment parfaites, idylliques. Comme au temps où rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Je l'ai ramenée à sa chambre d'hôtel où elle m'a fait entrer, bien réveillée après sa sieste cinématographique, et où nous avons discuté pendant des heures devant les programmes télé de la nuit. Il était quatre heures du matin quand elle a approché sa petite tête de mon épaule et s'y est lovée. Je l'ai attirée à moi, et mû par une force qui m'était redevenue étrangère, je l'ai embrassée. Elle m'a rendu mon baiser mais l'a stoppé quelques 30 secondes plus tard. La gêne et l'embarras sont revenus entre nous comme s'ils ne nous avaient pas quitté du weekend et c'en fut fini de notre complicité retrouvée. Le lendemain matin, alors que je lui ramenais son petit déjeuner, je trouvais Rosalie et Emmett dans sa chambre, arrivés par le plus grand des hasards pour tenir compagnie à Bella. Depuis, notre entente est cordiale, elle aime prendre de mes nouvelles tous les jours, pour être sûre que je ne l'oublie pas, comme pour garder une certaine domination sur moi mais ça s'arrête là. J'essaie de garder mes distances, d'agir comme elle l'attend de moi mais ça m'est de plus en plus difficile. J'ai envie d'être près d'elle, tout à elle et qu'elle soit tout à moi. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous retrouver ? Hier, je l'ai suivie de loin, à une soirée d'une confrérie idiote. J'étais subjugué. Elle est si belle. Si fraîche … Je l'ai vue danser, secouer la tête à m'en faire perdre la tête tant son parfum me parvenait à chacun de ses mouvements, remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordre la lèvre … Elle me rend fou. Fou d'amour pour elle. Fou de désir aussi.

_Elle porte en elle le péché origineli  
La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel ?  
Celle  
Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie, une fille de rien  
Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain  
_

Mais elle est désormais avec ce sale bâtard. Je l'ai compris dès mon arrivée dans la salle. Ses satanées pensées me sont parvenues comme un coup de tonnerre. Comme s'il me les dédiait toutes, en cadeau. Je l'ai vu l'enlacer, l'embrasser, la serrer contre son corps répugnant. Tout ça avec son sourire satisfait. Brrrr. Si je pouvais encore, j'en vomirais de dégoût. Par contre, j'en suis fou de rage. Je pourrais le tuer, là, tout de suite. Heureusement pour moi, je suis désormais maître de moi-même. Bien plus que j'aurais pu penser en être capable un jour. Mais je le suis. Je reste calme. Mais si la fureur gronde en moi. Il ne paie rien pour attendre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas là. Pas maintenant. Je sais que nous règlerons notre affaire dans quelques temps. Mais pas ainsi.

Quand il daigne enfin la relâcher, je m'avance un peu, au bord de la piste de danse, afin qu'elle m'aperçoive. Et, comme si Bella Swan avait un radar capable de détecter ma présence, ses yeux ne tardent pas à se poser sur moi et un sourire s'élargit sur son visage quelque peu embrumé. Un sourire sincère. Le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire. Alors que c'est à moi de lui faire un cadeau aujourd'hui.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeed' ! fait-elle en se détachant de son groupe d'amis pour s'avancer vers moi et se jeter dans mes bras.

Je la serre contre moi en la faisant tournoyer avec moi, heureux comme jamais. Je ne suis entier que quand elle est dans mes bras. Voilà la vérité.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! murmurai-je à son oreille.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ! sourit-elle, me tenant toujours par le cou contre elle.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier un jour aussi important que celui de ta venue au monde ? fis-je en la reposant doucement.

Elle rougit, se détache de moi et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en baissant les yeux. Touchée.

- Ne sois pas idiot.

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Ce jour est un jour béni pour moi, tu le sais parfaitement.

Re-rougissement.

- C'est le plus beau jour de l'année pour moi, d'ailleurs ! complétai-je, sûr de moi, plus sincère que jamais.

Elle me reprend dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Coulée.

- Merci, chuchote-t-elle sans se défaire de moi.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, Bella.

La musique se calme et passe aux morceaux tendres. J'en profite pour la garder près de moi en posant mes mains dans le bas de son dos.

- Ed …

- Allons, la reine de la soirée peut bien m'accorder une toute petite danse, non ?

Elle se mord la lèvre et je souris, certain déjà d'avoir gagné.

- Bien entendu.

Ses mains s'enroulent autour de mon cou tandis que mes bras la rapprochent de mon corps. Sa douce chaleur m'enflamme, si c'était littéralement parlant possible. Nous ne parlons aucun des deux. Je profite pour ma part du moment présent mais je donnerais cher pour connaître la teneur de ses pensées. Pourquoi cela m'est-il également refusé ?

- A quoi tu penses ? chuchote-t-elle, en écho de mes questionnements intérieurs.

- A toi.

- Ah …

- Je me demandais justement à ce que tu pensais.

Petit blanc. J'en profite pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi, ignorant du mieux que je peux les pensées du chien qui fulmine à quelques pas de nous. Heureusement pour moi, il sait qu'il ne doit pas interdire à Bella de faire quoi que ce soit, sous peine de la voir faire le contraire. Autant donc forcer ma chance.

- Je pensais à toi, justement ! finit-elle par m'avouer, rougissant d'autant plus.

- Ah ? fis-je, sincèrement surpris.

- Oui. Je pensais que je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là. Aujourd'hui. Et puis …

Elle s'arrête et se mord la lèvre. Pour ma part, je trépigne d'impatience.

- Et puis ? demandai-je, tremblant.

- Et puis, je pensais que je ne te vois pas souvent en ce moment. Tu me manques Edward Cullen …

Pour toute réponse, restant sans voix devant cet aveu, je la serre plus fort contre moi, prenant gare de ne pas lui faire mal. La chanson s'arrête, malheureusement. J'aurais voulu qu'elle dure éternellement. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, ma Bella a 20 ans. Et si ça continue, si rien ne change, elle finira par partir. Je pense donc qu'il est l'heure de lui offrir mon cadeau. Elle se détache tout naturellement de moi et je soupire, triste de la perdre déjà.

- J'ai un présent pour toi, Bella.

- Il ne fallait pas !

- Tu aimes les cadeaux, ne joue pas la comédie.

- Bon, okay, t'as raison ! fait-elle en frappant son petit poing sur mon épaule et grimaçant directement après.

Je lui tends alors un petit paquet et elle ouvre des yeux ébahis devant la petite boîte en velours qu'elle découvre en enlevant le papier cadeau . Dedans, elle trouve un joli pendentif devant lequel elle s'extasie :

- Tu es fou, Edward ! C'est trop !

- C'est le médaillon des Cullen. Même si tu ne fais pas « vraiment » partie de notre famille, tu es un membre à part entière de notre clan. Il te revient de droit.

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux et je souris. Touchée, coulée et recoulée.

- C'est de la folie …

- Ne le refuse pas.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé une seconde ! rit-elle.

Dans un élan naturel, elle s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. J'en profite pour lui glisser la deuxième partie de mon cadeau.

- J'ai également un autre cadeau ! chuchotai-je à son oreille, en plaçant ma main dans le bas de son dos.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, interrogative tandis que je continue :

- Ce cadeau te sera peut-être utile, si tu désires faire un jour partie de la famille. Je veux t'offrir la vie éternelle, Bella. Car je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à te perdre. Si ton souhait est toujours de devenir vampire, il te suffira de me le demander et j'exaucerais ton désir.

- Edward … fait-elle après quelques minutes d'incompréhension.

Je place mon doigt sur ses lèvres et souris :

- Shhhht, ne dis rien. Tu as tout le loisir de réfléchir. Je serais là si tu prends un jour la décision. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'auras pas à m'expliquer. Je t'offre juste la possibilité. Tu me comprends ?

Elle hoche la tête, toujours sonnée par ma révélation. Je la prends une dernière fois dans mes bras, heureux de son hésitation.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Bella.

_Ô Notre-Dame !  
Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Pousser la porte du jardin d'Esmeralda

* * *

_

_POV JASPER_

Appuyé contre la balustrade du premier étage, je peux voir tout ce qui se déroule en bas entre Bella et ses deux princes charmants. Enfin, charmants, ça reste tout de même à prouver. Jacob Black ne peut décemment pas être qualifié de la sorte, au vu de ce qu'il est. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte immédiatement. Il faut dire que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé, non plus. Mais Alice me l'a révélé. Et j'ai enfin compris. Compris pourquoi il mettait parfois une telle distance entre elle et lui, entre lui et nous. Compris pourquoi il l'aimait mais qu'il ne revendiquait pas cet amour. Car il est une chose que je sais : Jacob Black est un lycanthrope, c'est certain mais il a compris un fait important également : il est un monstre. Au même titre que nous. Et il pourrait blesser Bella, quelque chose qu'il redoute plus que sa propre mort. Il est ... comme moi. Il m'est difficile de le reconnaître et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Ne suis-je pas parti pour la sauver ? Pour les sauver, elle et l'enfant ? Mais si je décide d'être sincère avec moi-même, était-ce bien l'unique raison ? Car j'ai prouvé par le passé que je pouvais être proche de Bella, voire même très proche, sans la tuer. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, loin de là. Quand nous avons fait l'amour tous les deux, qu'elle m'a présenté son sang comme offrande à notre amour, j'ai pu résister. Mais à quel prix ? Je n'ai plus été tout à fait le même après cet épisode. Et ma soif de son sang n'en a été que décuplée. Quand je pensais pouvoir y résister, je l'ai enfin goûté et ça n'a pas du tout étanché ma soif. Au contraire. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Je devenais un vrai danger pour elle. Pour nous. Car la perdre n'était pas une option. Je n'aurais que faire d'un monde où cette petite maladroite n'existe pas. Je devais m'éloigner et je ne regrette en aucun cas ma décision. Je parviens même à comprendre celle d'Edward, quand il a fait le même choix que moi pour la sécurité de celle qu'il aimait. Bella reste notre petite chose fragile. On la conserve telle quelle. Une petite chose fragile qu'il nous faut à tout prix protéger. Nous, les 3 hommes de sa vie. Sommes-nous donc condamnés tous trois à nous défaire d'elle pour qu'elle vive ? Mais revenons donc aux deux princes pas si charmants de Bella ce soir. Je pense avoir fait le tour de la question avec Jacob Black. Au bout du compte, il importe peu. Je l'ai bien vu l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras mais ça ne m'a pas franchement mis en rogne. Je suis plus que conscient que ce n'est qu'une tocade. Je le _sens_. Par contre, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup plus, c'est ce qu'elle ressent depuis l'arrivée de mon beau-frère. Quand elle l'a aperçu, son cœur s'est emballé, un sourire sincère s'est peint sur ses lèvres et elle s'est jetée dans ses bras. Ses sentiments, eux, étaient un parfait mélange d'amour, de peur, de désir et de gêne. Jamais je ne l'avais vue ressentir autant de choses en même temps. Si tout cela est confus pour elle, tout devient très clair pour moi. Les choses sont en train d'évoluer entre ces deux-là, de manière inexorable. Et ce n'est pas pour me ravir, loin de là.

_Belle  
Malgré ses grands yeux noirs qui vous ensorcellent  
La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?  
Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles  
Sous son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel_

Une petite main vient se poser sur la mienne, tandis que je suis en train de fulminer intérieurement … et extérieurement quand je sens la rambarde s'effriter sous mes doigts :

- Lâche ce marbre où il n'en restera plus, s'il te plaît ! murmure-t-elle en serrant ma main de la sienne.

- Où étais-tu, Alice ?

- Ici et là, tentant de me défaire du Doyen de cette maudite Université. Je pense qu'il apprécie fortement nos dons à son institution.

- Grand bien lui fasse s'il en est pleinement satisfait.

- Eh bien, le chèque était conséquent … pour que Bella puisse étudier ici, comme tu le désirais.

Je ne la regarde pas, depuis le début, et résiste à l'envie de la fusiller du regard à l'instant même.

- Si ça peut lui construire une vie normale, il fallait le faire.

- Si tu le dis ! fait-elle en se détournant de la vue du bas et s'adossant à la balustrade.

- Pourquoi es-tu donc aussi contrariée ? demandai-je, ne détachant pas mes yeux de la petite calamité qui continue à danser collé-serré à Edward.

- Humpf. Je ne me ferais jamais au retour de ton don mille fois plus travaillé.

- Il faut bien que je m'occupe, souris-je pour moi-même.

- Ma compagnie est-elle donc aussi désagréable ? fait-elle en se détachant de la balustrade pour venir se lover ventre contre mon dos, enjôleuse.

- Ne recommence pas Alice.

Sa contrariété monte d'un cran encore mais je n'en ai cure.

- Bien.

Elle se détache de moi et soupire mais je ne lui accorde toujours pas un regard.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. L'évites-tu ?

- Du tout. Je suis contrariée par Edward.

Ah bon, elle aussi ?

- Il ne tente pas sa chance avec Bella. Ce qui fait que le loup en profite. Et moi, je n'ai plus de visions la concernant.

- Peut-on contrer cela ?

- Il faut qu'il dégage. Et qu'Edward réclame enfin sa place dans la vie amoureuse de Bella. Sans ça …

Je sais où elle veut en venir et acquiesce simplement. Mais qu'est-ce que la vérité peut faire mal, parfois.

- Bon, maintenant que tu l'as vue, en bonne santé et heureuse de vivre, peut-on enfin y aller ?

- Alice … soupirai-je en baissant la tête.

- Tu m'as promis quelque chose en retour, Jasper. Je ne l'oublie pas.

- Et je n'ai qu'une parole, Alice. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais et je n'ai pas menti. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser une seconde, retourne donc voir ce si charmant Doyen.

Elle s'en va sans mot dire et me laisse seul avec ma rage, mon désespoir et mon envie de meurtre. J'ai accepté de me remarier avec Alice. De ré-officialiser notre couple. J'évite clairement de dire notre « amour » car je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr du sens de ce mot. J'ai éperdument aimé Alice comme j'ai éperdument aimé Maria. Du moins, le croyais-je … car ensuite, j'ai aimé Bella. De la façon la plus pure et la plus naturelle qui soit. Et je sais que cet amour était le seul véritable que j'aie ressenti. Malgré tout, dire « mon affection pour Alice » me sonne faux. Non, j'ai aimé Alice Cullen. Réellement. Même si je sais désormais que ce n'était l'amour au sens pur du terme. Mais, depuis qu'elle m'a retrouvé peu de temps après mon départ du clan Cullen, nous avons passé un accord. Si Bella s'en sort, qu'Alice fait tout pour qu'elle soit en sécurité grâce à ses visions, alors j'accepterais de la ré-épouser. Car c'est exactement ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Je le sais, je ne peux pas reculer l'échéance. Me remarier avec Alice m'assurera de la longue vie heureuse de Bella. Je n'en demande pas plus. Rosalie m'égorgera certainement mais je me dois de le faire. J'ai mes raisons, après tout. Même si elles ne sont pas claires pour tout le monde. Je dois aussi accepter qu'Edward prenne le relai. Qu'il reprenne sa place auprès de Bella. Mais cette idée me révulse. Ils n'ont plus rien à faire ensemble, j'en suis intimement persuadé. Comment mon cœur et ma raison peuvent-ils donc être aussi opposés ? Comme si mon instinct me dictait de suivre un autre chemin que celui que je prends. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'en remets totalement à Alice et pose mon éternité entre ses mains. Je ne m'appartiens plus désormais. Je suis tout à elle.

_Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle  
Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel  
Quel  
Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle  
Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel_

Je rejette à nouveau mon regard sur le couple que forment Bella et Edward et soupire. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. C'est ce qui devait être. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est moi qui devrais être à la place du roux. C'est moi qui devrais faire le bonheur de cette femme que j'aime à tel point que je suis prêt à m'abandonner à une autre pour elle. Notre vie aurait pu être belle et heureuse. Je l'aurais transformée, j'aurais fait d'elle Madame Jasper Hale Whitlock. Je lui aurais tout donné. Je me serais entièrement donné à elle. Mais ce n'était pas mon rôle, pas ma place. Pas moi qui devais ravir son cœur. Ce n'était pas inscrit ainsi dans le livre du Destin. Je parviens enfin à défaire mon regard d'elle. Je pourrais la regarder pendant des heures sans être rassasié de son visage. Il faut pourtant que je parte, avant qu'Alice ne le prenne mal. Je détourne donc les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est certainement la dernière fois que je la vois. Mais je suis rassuré. Car je l'ai vue sourire, être joyeuse. Je l'ai sentie libérée. Heureuse. Je lâche enfin cette rambarde et me mets à chercher Alice, pour qu'on s'en aille avant que toute force ne me quitte et que j'oublie ma résolution de partir pour de bon. Mais avant ça, j'avise une petite fille, dans les jupes de sa mère, à quelques mètres de moi, et j'échafaude mon plan en un quart de seconde. Je m'avance vers la petite fille et m'agenouille devant elle. Elle m'offre un sourire magnifique.

- Bonjour toi, puis-je te demander un énorme service ?

- Ouiiiii ! rit-elle, toute heureuse d'être utile à quelqu'un.

Je lui tends la main et l'emmène en haut de l'escalier. Je lui désigne alors Bella qui se dirige vers le bar :

- Tu vois, cette jolie jeune fille brune qui avance vers le bar dans une robe violette ?

- Ouiiii ! On dirait une prinzesse !

- C'est une princesse. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Ohhhhh !

- J'aimerais lui faire un cadeau mais je ne peux lui amener moi-même sans lui faire de la peine. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?

Elle hoche la tête, toute à son office de porteuse. Je lui tends le paquet qu'elle reçoit dans ses petites mains comme un trésor. Sans plus un mot, elle descend les marches et je la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche de Bella et lui tende le paquet. Ma belle se mord la lèvre, étonnée et lui pose une question. Je sais alors ce qui va en découler et fais un pas en arrière pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Mais il faut croire que mes réflexes m'abandonnent à proximité de la femme qui fait rebattre mon cœur car son regard croise le mien avant que je ne disparaisse de sa vue. Et ce que j'y ai lu m'a renversé.

_Ô Fleur-de-Lys  
Je ne suis pas homme de foi  
J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Esmeralda

* * *

_

_POV BELLA_

La petite fille blonde lève le bras vers le haut des escaliers de marbre qui accueillent les bienfaiteurs de l'Université et mon souffle se coupe à sa vue. Car je n'ai pas rêvé, même si ce fut fugace. Jasper se tenait en haut de ces marches. Sans attendre, avant qu'il ne m'échappe encore, je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, le paquet toujours dans les mains. Je passe sans problème la sécurité qui semble plus occupée à mater les filles d'en bas qu'à garder quoi que ce soit. Là-haut, une foule compacte discute, mange des toasts et boit de l'alcool à flot. Rien de bien différent d'en bas, somme toute. Je pousse les gens, cours à droite et à gauche mais je ne le trouve nulle part. Il a disparu. Je m'effondre contre la balustrade de la mezzanine qui donne sur le bas, le paquet toujours entre les mains.

- Ne pleure pas, madame. Il a dit que tu étais une princesse.

Je relève les yeux vers la petite fille qui m'a suivie dans ma course effrénée. Elle m'offre un sourire si sincère que je suis désarmée.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Eh ben c'est ton prince charmant, madame. Alors ne pleure pas, tu le retrouveras bientôt.

Les larmes roulent le long de mes joues, tandis qu'elle pose sa petite main sur mon genou, pour me réconforter.

- Et pis, il a pas oublié ton nanniversaire, il t'a fait un cadeau ! fait-elle en me désignant le paquet gisant toujours dans mes mains.

Je frotte mes yeux pour les désembuer et soupire. Ses mots me touchent. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas avoir raison ? J'aimerais tant qu'elle ait raison. Qu'il soit mon prince charmant et que je sois sa princesse. Et qu'il vienne me sauver sur son beau cheval blanc. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour lui parler. Rien qu'une fois. Pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Est-ce trop demander le jour de mon 20ème anniversaire ?

- Tu vas pas l'ouvrir, madame ? insiste la petite fille, très impatiente visiblement.

- Si, si, bien sûr.

Je décachette le paquet et écarquille les yeux d'incompréhension. Une des toutes premières éditions de « Des Souris et des Hommes » de Steinbeck. Le papier se fâne et crisse entre mes doigts à tel point que je n'ose presque pas le manipuler. Malgré tout, la curiosité l'emporte et j'ouvre la page pour trouver la date d'édition. 1937. LA première édition du livre. Peut-être même l'original. J'hoquète de stupeur devant la rareté de l'objet que j'ai entre les mains quand une calligraphie sur la page de titre m'attire :

« _Très chère Bella,_

_Je conservais cette édition pour ma collection personnelle. Quand j'ai appris qu'il était ton livre préféré, j'ai pensé t'en faire cadeau mais n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé l'occasion de le faire. Ta 20ème année sur cette Terre en est une belle. Joyeux anniversaire. Jasper_ »

Les larmes ruissèlent sur mes joues quand je continue ma lecture :

_Trois points de suspension : Il suffit à un point d'en ajouter deux autres pour que le_  
_final devienne suspensif. Et que l'espoir renaisse._

**[Erik Orsenna] **

Cette fois, c'est officiel, je suis une vraie fontaine. La petite fille serre mon genou :

- Il va revenir, Madame. Il t'aime, ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Je lui souris tout en pleurant de plus belle. Je parviens à me calmer et à déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de me relever. Jacob et Edward arrivent en haut, complètement paniqués.

- Bella !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

Mais je n'ai pas envie de leur expliquer. Ni même de parler. Je veux la paix. Retrouver mon lit, avec mon livre et ma peine. Je secoue la tête et passe entre eux deux sans leur adresser un regard.

- Bella ?

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va.

Je quitte la soirée, mon livre serré contre ma poitrine. Je descends les marches de la Faculté en hoquetant toujours des sanglots et arrive à la maison à peine calmée. Je ne prends pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et me faufile jusque ma chambre. J'ôte mes chaussures et me glisse sous la couverture sans me déshabiller, le livre toujours serré contre moi. C'est alors que je vois un mouvement du coin de l'œil et que je sursaute. Mon cœur, lui, ne fait que des bonds dans ma poitrine. Il m'attend ici, dans ma chambre. Mon vœu est enfin exaucé.

- Jasper !

Je me redresse pour allumer ma lampe de chevet, un sourire barrant mon visage de part en part et me retourne, enfin éclairée, vers l'endroit où je l'ai aperçu.

- Bonsoir, Bella. Et … bon anniversaire.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je me rends compte que Jasper n'est pas là. A la place, Victoria me toise d'un air froid, assise tranquillement sur le fauteuil près de la porte. Le temps que j'hurle, elle est déjà sur moi.

_J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane  
À quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame  
Quel  
Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre  
Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre_

_Ô Lucifer !  
Oh ! laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esmeralda  
Esmeralda

* * *

_

_Voilàààààààààààà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Ca me fait toujours beaucoup mieux avancer ) _

_Si vous souhaitez tuer Jacob, TAPEZ 1 (oulaaaaa, le 1 va chauffer ce soir, je le sens :D)_

_Si vous souhaitez tuer Ed', TAPEZ 2 (ici aussi, ça va chauffer ...)_

_Si vous souhaitez tuer Jazz', TAPEZ 3 (qui va oser ?)_

_Si vous souhaitez un des cadeaux de Bella, dites-moi lequel :) _

_Si vous voulez la suite plus rapidement: UNE PETITE REVIEW SUR LE BOUTON ICI EN BAS :D (pas de chapitre suivant avant d'arriver aux deux mille reviews ;) )  
_


	28. Et ça continue, encore et encore

**Avis à tous car vous êtes vraiment des graves ! Je pensais vraiment que vous aviez un genre d'humour pour me suivre. Mais visiblement, certains d'entre vous en sont complètement dépourvus ! La suite viendra quand elle sera écrite. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Et quand je vois la réaction de certaines, je crois qu'elle va mettre du temps à arriver. Non mais c'est quoi cette attitude de gamines? Vous connaissez le second degré ? Je n'attendrais pas 2000 reviews pour poster si la suite est écrite ! JE BLAGUAIS. Vous voulez la définition du mot par hasard ? Si vous êtes bien incapables de comprendre mon humour, il serait peut être temps de décamper d'ici. Une chose est certaine désormais, je ne me suerais plus pour finir vos chapitres plus vite. Je ne suis pas votre esclave non plus. Je suis une personne humaine, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, et j'ai d'autres priorités. Vous êtes incapables de comprendre cela, en plus d'être incapable de comprendre l'humour ? Et bah ... Sur ce, je retourne dans mon bagne d'écriture, où vous souhaitez tant m'enfermer. Mais vous pouvez toujours bien m'insulter, vous exciter sur moi, me battre avec un fouet (ça aussi c'est de l'humour je précise), vous savez ce qu'on dit ? On ne fait avancer la bête que si elle a envie d'avancer. Le reste importe peu. Du coup, j'avance à mon rythme et si à la fin, quand je posterais, personne n'est là, bah ce sera ma faute mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Bonne fin de soirée à tous et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui me respectent et qui respectent mes délais pour la fausse joie que je vous ai causée ! Je ne demande à personne de me défendre, loin de là, mais j'en ai un peu marre de me faire insulter sur ce site. Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'écris. Loin de là ...**


	29. Resistance

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews d'encouragement suite à mon dernier coup de gueule. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, vous êtes trop adorables pour ça ! Je continue, même si je mets le temps, mais je suis là et je n'abandonnerais pas Répulsion avant d'y avoir mis le point final. Bien évidemment, les critiques sont difficiles à encaisser (je parle des critiques sur mes délais d'écriture, bien sûr) mais je peux le comprendre également. Je demande juste qu'on reste poli et qu'on accepte que je puisse avoir une vie à côté de Répulsion.

Sinon, je ne sais pas si certains l'ont lu, mais nous acceuillons une nouvelle bêta sur Répulsion ! Miss Lilwen qui va m'aider de ses commentaires avisés ! Elle a relu une partie ici mais j'ai posté avec l'aide presque complète de Miss Demoisel ! Eléa n'est bien sûr pas en reste mais elle n'a pas vu la fin du chapitre (j'aime lui ménager des surprises également).

Plus anecdotique, je voulais poster pour mon anniversaire, qui était le 25 mais j'ai eu un w-e … chargé ^^ ! Mais voyez-vous, je ne suis pas si en retard que ça !

Allez, je vous laisse lire, j'arrête de blablater ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire !

Des Bises Jess

* * *

_"Quelque soit l'obscurité du moment, l'amour et l'espoir sont toujours possibles"_

**George Chakiris

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : Resistance (Muse)**

**POV BELLA**

Je m'éveille dans une pièce sombre, sur un lit fort peu confortable. Peu à peu, les événements se remettent en place. La soirée à la Faculté, mon anniversaire, Jacob, Edward, mes précieux cadeaux … Et Jasper … ll était là. Il est venu. Pour mon anniversaire. Après tout ce temps, il n'a pas oublié. Et il est venu en personne pour ce jour que je hais tant. Et puis, j'ai reçu son cadeau et mon cœur s'est de nouveau brisé. J'avais dit que je ne pleurerais plus pour lui. Et pourtant … Rien que l'avoir aperçu quelques secondes m'a mis les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne peux plus vivre ça. Je ne le veux plus. Mon amour pour Jasper doit avoir disparu en même temps que son piètre abandon. Je ne pourrais vivre, autrement. Non, vraiment, je dois penser à Jacob et moi. Mais là n'est de toute façon pas la question. Je suis dans cette pièce froide et noire et même si je ne sais pas exactement où je me trouve, je sais parfaitement qui m'a emmenée ici. Je me revois rejoindre l'appartement après avoir rejeté Jacob et Edward, le livre de Jasper serré contre moi. C'était enfantin, je le reconnais. Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me rappelle m'être couchée sur mon lit et avoir espéré que c'était Jasper qui était tapi dans le noir de ma chambre. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était Victoria. C'est elle qui m'a emmené dans cet endroit lugubre. La seule question qui me reste, c'est pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tuée directement. Après tout, j'étais à sa merci totale.

- Je vois que tu es réveillée.

La voix, glaciale, s'élève depuis un angle de la pièce et me fait sursauter. J'étais persuadée d'être seule. Mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine et les tours de passe-passe vampiriques sont à des kilomètres de ce que je peux voir. Elle se redresse et allume une lampe à pétrole antique qui se trouve sur la table. Le temps que mes yeux se fassent à la lumière, je peux remarquer que je suis dans une petite pièce assez rustique, composée uniquement d'une table, deux chaises, un poêle à bois et un lit. Ah oui, et un frigo. Même si je pense qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité ici. Et je remarque aussi qu'elle était affreusement proche de moi.

- Que … ? hoquetai-je, relevant le drap de lit sur ma poitrine comme s'il pouvait vraiment me servir de bouclier.

- Quoi ? cracha-t-elle, se rapprochant encore.

- Je … Je …

- Tu te demandes certainement ce que tu fais encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle de son air dédaigneux.

Mes yeux papillonnent, mon cœur bat sourdement dans ma poitrine et la nausée me prend au bord des lèvres. Je vais m'évanouir, c'est certain.

- Et bien, moi-même je me pose la question, vois-tu ! fait-elle en se posant finalement sur la chaise près de la table et jouant avec le briquet qui a servi à allumer la lampe.

Je reprends un peu ma respiration mais me recule spontanément contre le mur en lattes derrière moi. Je dois forcément être dans un chalet car la pièce me rappelle clairement l'endroit où Jasper et moi avons passé notre première fois ensemble. Je me demande si je dois répondre quelque chose quand une autre voix s'élève dans une partie de la pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre :

- Voyons, mon amour, c'est parce que tu fondes des projets bien plus ambitieux sur sa détention.

Le vampire qui a parlé, car il s'agit bien d'un vampire, s'avance dans la lumière et je peux voir son visage parfait. Il est très beau, de courts cheveux bruns lui retombant sur le front, à la Zac Efron, un visage anguleux et des yeux pourpres. Son faciès ne m'est pas inconnu mais je suis incapable de me rappeler pourquoi.

- Bella, je te présente Riley.

Oui, Riley, je me souviens maintenant. C'est le jeune homme disparu de Forks que Charlie a recherché pendant des mois avant de devoir abandonner faute de pistes. Incroyable de le voir apparaître devant moi ainsi alors que tout le monde pensait, moi y compris, qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Quoique, ce n'est qu'à moitié faux, non ? Ses pauvres parents, si ils savaient …

- Riley est mon nouveau compagnon.

Intéressant. Elle serait donc de nouveau amoureuse ? C'est donc pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas tuée ! Mais bien sûr, tout se tient maintenant ! Elle doit plus que certainement voir l'air ravi sur mon visage parce qu'elle crache, dédaigneuse:

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, petite sotte.

Mince. Note pour plus tard : ne jamais vendre la peau du vampire, avant de l'avoir tué.

- J'aime Riley plus que tout …

Ouais, c'est cela, je te crois tiens …

- … et je veux lui offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux …

Ah bon, tu n'es donc plus la salope égoïste d'il y a deux ans ?

- … c'est pourquoi je veux reprendre aux Cullen ce qu'ils m'ont volé …

Pardon ? Faire revivre un vampire, c'est impossible, madame !

- … Voilà pourquoi tu es là, toujours en vie. Mais ne te méprends pas, dès que j'aurais ce que je voudrais, je te tuerais, insignifiante petite chose.

Pendant tout son laïus, le Riley en question est resté en pamoison devant elle, la regardant comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde. Et ben, il n'a pas encore vu Rosalie, lui. Le pauvre, si il savait qu'elle n'en pense pas un traître mot. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'est-elle mise avec lui alors que son cœur (si elle en a un mais pensons au métaphorique) n'a d'yeux que pour James ? Elle a un plan diabolique et je suis visiblement la clé de voûte de ce plan qui vise à tuer tous les gens que j'aime. Pourvu que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Ou non, plutôt, qu'ils me laissent mourir ici, tous autant qu'ils sont. Oui, que personne ne risque sa peau pour moi. Ma vie ne vaut aucune des leurs. Non, que je meure vite et bien. Tiens, si j'essayais de me tuer moi-même ? Bon, elle m'en empêcherait … Je réfléchis un court instant et ai une idée lumineuse. Si je la pousse suffisamment à bout, elle ne pourra s'empêcher de me tuer et les autres ne courront pas de risque inutile. Allez, Bella, on s'y met, le cœur joyeux. L'heure est venue de mourir :

- Si tu penses qu'un des Cullen va se prendre à ton petit jeu stupide, tu les connais bien mal, ma pauvre !

En disant ça, je frissonne. Bah oui, je me sacrifie pour la communauté mais je ne le fais pas sans peur, loin s'en faut. Je suis littéralement morte de peur d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas littéralement malheureusement. Sinon, je n'aurais pas besoin de me mettre à dos la vampire la plus sadique que je connaisse.

- Tais-toi, petite sotte ! m'intime le Riley qui se rend compte du danger que je cours à lui parler ainsi.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités, mon petit car tu me sembles uniquement capable de te traîner à ses pieds … voire à les lécher mais rien de plus !

Eh oui, j'ai changé de tactique. Je me dis que tant qu'à mourir, je devrais peut-être mourir sous les crocs du nouveau-né. Après tout, il ne fera pas durer les choses lui. Ce sera rapide et fini en un quart de seconde. Allez, on continue ma petite, c'est pas le moment de relâcher la pression :

- D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi, Riley ? Ta précieuse petite amie, elle te ment sur toute la ligne. Tu sais pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Ferme-la, petite ! grogne Victoria.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ses menaces ne me font pas peur puisque mon but est la mort. Alors je continue, toute sourire :

- Elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Mais un des Cullen l'a tué. Et elle veut venger sa mort. Tu n'es qu'un pion. Un bon petit toutou à sa dadame qu'elle aura vite fait de larguer son but accompli.

Victoria ne réagit pas. Trop maligne pour entrer dans mon petit jeu. Elle sait que si elle me fait mal, il saura que j'ai raison. Et ce serait loin de servir ses intérêts. Je peux donc titiller le Riley sans qu'elle ne décide de me torturer. Elle est pas belle, la vie ? Oui, Sarcasme et Ironie m'ont rejointe pour mon dernier voyage. Ce sont vraiment mes copines les plus fidèles !

- En bref, ce que j'essaye de te faire passer, c'est que t'es un gros pigeon ! conclus-je avec un sourire toujours accroché à mon visage.

Que c'est drôle de mourir en s'amusant … En moins de temps qu'il ne me faut pour cligner des yeux, Riley a sa main énorme enroulée autour de mon cou et grogne férocement. Et voilà, il suffit de mettre dans la conviction dans ses paroles. Malheureusement, Victoria est déjà à ses côtés et ronronne, d'une voix rassurante (si, si, je vous jure, elle en est capable) :

- Mon amour, ne te laisse pas abuser par elle. Elle veut mourir pour qu'on laisse ses amis en paix. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, je la connais. Ils m'ont déjà joué tant de tours, crois-moi …

Riley hésite, relâchant un peu la pression de mon cou. Et merde, je commençais tout juste à m'asphyxier. Pourquoi ça prend si longtemps de mourir, hein ? Et pourquoi ce crétin de vampire n'a pas serré avec sa force surhumaine qu'il ne peut LOGIQUEMENT pas contrôler ? M'aurait-on donc menti sur les nouveaux-nés ? Oui, car Emmett m'a fait tout un topo sur les nouveaux-nés, avec Rosalie, un soir où on s'ennuyait à la ville des Cullen et que je demandais ce qui changerait pour moi si un jour j'étais transformée. J'étais donc une suicidaire fort bien informée, voyez-vous.

- Tu es hors-norme, Riley. Tu as appris à te contrôler bien plus tôt que n'importe quel autre nouveau vampire. Tu es une perle rare et je refuse de te perdre parce que tu auras tué leur chienne humaine. Lâche-la maintenant.

Riley n'a plus les yeux qui me lancent des éclairs et va me lâcher. Merde, il est temps de contre-attaquer !

- Elle dit n'importe quoi ! Elle veut juste faire le boulot elle-même. Et oui, tu es le larbin, mais pas pour toutes les basses besognes, que veux-tu !

Cette fois, Riley ne réagit pas mais Victoria feule à côté de lui. Il me relâche et je retombe mollement sur le lit, dépitée. Même pour mourir, je suis nulle. Si c'est pas triste, ça ! Victoria s'assied alors sur le lit, à côté de moi et me sourit. Heinnn ?

- Tu sais, Bella, je vais te confier un de mes petits secrets.

Elle adresse un regard à Riley qui sort de la cabane sans mot dire. Bon sang, qu'il est bien dressé. Je le dirais bien mais je sais que sur elle, mon petit jeu ne fonctionnera pas. J'attends donc qu'elle parle.

- Avant, j'en avais furieusement après Edward. Les autres, je m'en fichais comme de ma première canine.

Et voilà donc la métaphore vampirique pour le désintérêt. C'est pas très recherché quand même.

- Mais désormais, ma colère est portée vers d'autres membres du clan. Cette blondasse insupportable qui n'est même pas jolie …

Attendez, elle parle de Rosalie là ? Elle est aveugle ou quoi ? Il faut vraiment qu'elle se paie des lunettes. Elle en peut rien, Rosalie, si cette rousse jalouse est plus moche qu'elle ! Je lui dis ou je me tais ?

- Et son compagnon qui relève plus de l'ours qu'autre chose … Pfff pathétique.

Ah non ! Elle ne parle pas d'Emmett dans ces termes ! Emmett est tout sauf pathétique.

- C'est toi qui est pathétique ! lâchai-je, serrant les poings, prête à mordre, quitte à me casser une dent.

- Tes petits tours pour m'énerver ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, petite sotte.

- Je le dis parce que je le pense. Et cesse donc de m'appeler petite sotte, j'ai compris le message, c'est bon.

Elle éclate de rire et je m'hérisse d'autant plus. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas transformée, bougre de dieu ! Je lui aurais réglé son compte depuis longtemps, à celle-là !

- Tu me fais penser à celui qui me rend encore plus furieuse. Celui que je veux voir détruit, à mes pieds, avant de lui foutre le feu et ne jamais le revoir. Le sale blond trop sûr de lui. Comment s'appelle-t-il, encore ?

- Jasper … murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Salope ! Elle ose haïr Jasper. Pauvre conne va ! C'est mon rôle de le haïr et j'y tiens.

- Oui, voilà, Jasper. Je rêve d'en finir avec lui. Il va payer pour m'avoir fait mal. Pour s'être moqué de moi. Oh ça oui, il va payer.

- Tu ne pourras jamais venir à bout de Jasper, pauvre idiote ! grinçai-je.

Elle éclate à nouveau de rire et je me renfrogne.

- Il est sur-entraîné, ma pauvre Victoria, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

- Et pourtant, il n'en a jamais fini avec moi.

- Parce que tu es une fuyarde, voilà tout.

- De toute façon, j'ai trouvé la parade parfaite pour l'avoir et en faire ce que je veux.

Elle me détaille du regard et je comprends enfin. C'est à mon tour d'exploser de rire. Elle me regarde, étonnée tandis que je m'esclaffe.

- HAHAHAHA ! Il est temps de te remettre à jour, Victoria. Jasper m'a quittée il y a plus d'un an ! Et il se fiche de moi comme d'une quille. Franchement, tu aurais plus de chance à le faire souffrir en prenant sa chère et tendre Alice. Moi, il m'a lâchement abandonnée …

- Mais pas sans te laisser un petit cadeau ! fait-elle en pointant mon ventre du doigt.

Elle sait. Pour le bébé, elle sait. C'est incroyable. Comment peut-elle donc tout savoir ? Elle me voit écarquiller les yeux et sourit, satisfaite de son petit effet. De toute façon, Lili n'est plus avec nous et elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouve. Elle ne le peut pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_Is our secret safe tonight__  
__and are we out of sight__  
__Or will our world come tumbling down?__  
_

Non, elle ne peut pas le savoir car tout s'est passé quand nous étions en France. Moi même je ne sais pas le nom de famille des parents adoptifs de Lili. Comment elle, pourrait-elle le savoir ? Je décide de toute façon d'adopter une autre tactique :

- Le bébé ? Et alors ? Je viens de te dire qu'il est parti pendant la grossesse. Tu penses bien qu'il s'en moque.

Elle sourit et se lève, trop sûre d'elle pour me rassurer.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Je détiens sa précieuse petite humaine pour qui il a tenté de me tuer…

Riley rentre à ce moment-là, portant un petit bout de fille sur ses bras pâles. Lili … Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Le regard mystérieux de son père et mon air boudeur. Un savant mélange de lui et de moi. J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce n'est pas ma fille. Ca ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. Elle aurait pu l'être mais son père en a décidé autrement. Riley me regarde d'un air triomphant et je me contente de soutenir son regard.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? Hein ? Faites ce que bon vous semble, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous nous retenez ici que vous aurez Jasper. Il nous a abandonnées, toutes les deux. Et je pense qu'il ne va pas se bouger pour nous retrouver. Après tout, vous lui rendrez service en nous éliminant, nous, ses deux boulets humains.

Sur ces mots, je me détourne d'eux et me pose sur le lit, une jambe repliée sous moi, adoptant une attitude que je veux décontractée. Je me mets à chercher les fourches dans mes cheveux quand Riley s'approche et jette presque la petite sur moi.

- Tiens, prends donc ça, elle m'énerve à essayer d'attraper mes cheveux !

Je rattrape la petite de justesse avant qu'elle ne glisse de mes genoux et elle se serre contre moi, heureuse de retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les enfants ressentent les choses bien plus facilement que nous ? Elle sait que Riley n'est pas normal et elle s'en protège en se lovant contre moi, soulevant des vagues de terreur et d'horreur dans mon estomac.

_Will they find our hiding place?__  
__Is this our last embrace?__  
__Or will the walls start caving in?__  
_

On va mourir toutes les deux ici, c'est à n'en pas douter. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est qu'aucun des Cullen ne fera la folie de venir nous sauver. Je donnerais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Que cette salope n'arrive pas à ses fins!

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Je suis en train de faire les cent pas dans leur stupide appartement. Je ne dirais pas que je suis énervé. C'est un euphémisme. Je suis au-delà de tout stade d'énervement connu. Je suis à ce point en rogne que je pourrais prendre n'importe quoi dans ma main pour le briser, rien que pour donner un exutoire à ma colère. Ce soir, ce devait être le jour de Bella. Un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Elle a 20 ans aujourd'hui et elle aurait du en profiter, à fond. Au lieu de cela, elle est introuvable et l'odeur de Victoria est partout.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?__  
_  
Comment avons-nous pu relâcher notre garde ainsi ? Je la pensais en sécurité. Je me leurrais totalement. Je continue à faire les cent pas, de long en large dans le spacieux appartement, sous le regard fulminant de Jacob. Eh oui, le chien est avec moi. Et il me tient pour responsable de ce qui se passe ce soir. Je peux le lire en lettres noires, taille 72 en gras dans ses pensées. Bien entendu, il ne se remet pas en question. Au vu de sa nature, il aurait du la surveiller lui aussi. Evidemment, ç'aurait pu être possible si il n'avait pas passé son temps à faire le joli cœur. Idiot de cabot sans cervelle. J'ai envie de le remettre à sa place quand le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Intervention divine, si il en est. Je m'approche du parlophone :

- Oui.

- C'est moi.

- Monte. C'est au 3e.

J'enclenche le bouton pour ouvrir la porte d'en bas et ouvre la porte de l'appartement puis me re-dirige vers le salon, serrant les poings. Jacob se met à penser de plus en plus fort et ça me rend encore plus dingue, si cela est vraiment possible.

_« Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée, qu'on se le dise »_

- Tu me l'as déjà signifié, Jacob, pas besoin de radoter.

_« Je refuse son aide, c'est simple à comprendre, pourtant, même pour ton cerveau mort ! »_

- Et je continue de te répéter qu'on a besoin de son aide alors tu mets ta muselière et tu suis le mouvement.

_« La ferme, sangsue »._

- La tienne, sale bâtard.

Il s'avance vers moi mais nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Au sens littéral du terme en plus.

- Où est-elle ?

Belle entrée en matière. Bonsoir à toi aussi …

_« Je le hais, je le hais, je le haissss »_

Et le cabot en rajoute. Je commence à tout doucement perdre ma patience légendaire. Ce n'est pas bon tout cela.

- C'est justement ce qu'on essaye de déterminer. Je ne t'aurais pas appelé si je n'avais pas besoin de ton expérience ! fis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez, tentant par ce geste de me calmer.

_« On n'a pas besoin de lui, bordel de merde ! »_

Jasper acquiesce à ma phrase puis se retourne sur Jacob, le fusillant du regard. Je lis dans ses pensées qu'il a senti sa rage dirigée contre lui. Son don n'a fait qu'amplifier ses derniers mois à un point incroyable. Il irradie totalement. Il devient vraiment bon. Vraiment très très bon. C'est tout ce que je lui demande.

- Jacob, lâche-t-il, glacial.

- Oh, ne me parle pas, okay ? Je te déteste, et tu n'es là que parce qu'il dit que tu peux aider.

Et voilà, le cabot fait sa tête brûlée. S'il savait à quel point mon beau-frère est un vrai danger quand il le veut, il se la fermerait. Ou pas. Des fois, je me demande si Black n'a pas un peu de sang kamikaze dans les veines. Il faudrait goûter pour s'en rendre compte. Haha, ce que je suis drôle. Je mange de l'animal mais pas n'importe quel genre tout de même ! Jasper reporte son attention sur moi une seconde, arquant un sourcil, sentant clairement mon amusement. Pardon, au temps pour moi.

- Ecoute-moi bien, minable clebs, je ne suis là que pour retrouver Bella. Tu ne m'aimes pas, soit. Mais tu la fermes !

Comptez sur Jasper pour remettre l'église au milieu du village. Bon, maintenant que les choses sont dites, on peut commencer ?

- Je ne t'aime pas ! grogne Jacob, fulminant de rage.

Et bien non, finalement, on ne peut pas s'y mettre sérieusement. Le loup a un oignon à peler.

- Et j'en ai tout autant à ton encontre, loup-garou.

Le vampire aussi, visiblement.

- Tu as tué ce garçon ! Il était innocent. Tu es incapable de te retenir. Tu ne suis pas les règles du traité !

- Oui et alors ? rugit Jasper.

J'en sursaute presque. Il a vraiment tué le petit copain de Bella ? Haha, il ne finira jamais de m'étonner !

- Je l'ai tué parce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire du mal. Et ne me juge pas, Jacob Black. Je connais parfaitement ton petit secret.

Un petit secret ? Quel petit secret ? Les pensées de Jacob sont embrouillées et il serre les poings, rageur. Jasper sourit, tout heureux de son petit effet. Ses pensées sont ponctuées d'un petit « _Rira bien qui rira le dernier_ » et je souris de retrouver le Jasper Hale que j'ai toujours connu.

- TA GUEULE !

- Oh oh, mais on devient impoli, mon petit ? Il n'y a que toi qui a le privilège de juger, c'est cela ?

Et le Jasper que j'ai toujours connu ne lâche jamais le morceau facilement quand il l'a entre les crocs. Bon sang, ça va être bon, ça.

- Tu lui as raconté, à Bella, ta petite histoire ? Elle sait le monstre que tu es ?

Je deviens vraiment très intéressé par la tournure que prend cette conversation.

- Ferme-la ou je te fais bouffer ta langue.

- Allons, allons, Black, tu ne vas pas te transformer ici, et risquer … _de faire des dégâts_…

Jasper prend son air sadique et j'applaudirais presque des deux mains, si je ne risquais pas d'envenimer plus les choses qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- As-tu donc dit à Bella que tu es prompt à juger ses monstres de vampire mais que tu ne vaux guère mieux qu'eux ?

Jacob serre et desserre les poings, en proie à une fureur sans nom. Ses pensées ne sont que des bribes de noms d'oiseaux, tous destinés à Jasper et rien qu'à lui. Il en a de la chance. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi la cible !

- Viens en donc au fait, Jasper, j'ai hâte de connaître l'histoire ! lâchai-je, impatient.

- Oh, tu ne savais donc pas, Edward ? Le petit Jacob ici présent n'a pas toujours été un petit loup garou modèle, vois-tu.

Jacob grogne et je sens que sa transformation est sur le point de se produire. Et j'aimerais que Jasper finisse son explication avant de devoir le combattre. Désolé mais ma curiosité n'a pas de prix. Surtout quand il s'agit du petit ami actuel de la femme que j'aime.

- Et il ne s'est pas toujours aussi bien maîtrisé pour ne pas se transformer. N'est-ce pas, Jacob ? Rappelle-toi donc, la première fois que tu t'es transformé … Ta pauvre maman …

Je comprends alors immédiatement. Maman Black n'est pas morte dans un accident de voiture comme Billy et Jacob l'ont fait croire à Bella. Jacob l'a tuée en se transformant. Et les sœurs ont quitté la maison peu après, pour ne pas risquer le même sort. J'éclaterais bien de rire mais il paraît que ça ne se fait pas. Dommage ! Jacob grogne, halète, serre les poings et je me dis qu'il est temps d'intervenir. On ne va pas faire du bon boulot avec un loup prêt à tuer Jasper dans les pattes.

- Jacob, calme-toi. Et toi, Hale, ferme-la. On est là pour retrouver Bella. C'est la seule chose qui devrait compter. Non ?

J'ai pris mon air le plus innocent possible et je vois Jasper faire un signe de la main, actant qu'il m'a compris et qu'il va se la fermer. Il se détourne et va étudier la bibliothèque dans le fond de la pièce. Bon soldat, comme toujours. Je me retourne vers Jacob et vois qu'il tente de reprendre ses esprits. Je me mets en devoir de l'aider quelque peu :

- On a tous fait des erreurs, Jacob. Et nous sommes tous des monstres. Essayons donc de « co-habiter » le temps de retrouver Bella. Vous règlerez ça quand elle sera saine, sauve et en sécurité, okay ?

Il serre et déserre quatre-cinq fois les poings encore puis acquiesce :

- Et dire que je n'aurais jamais cru dire un jour que tu étais le plus normal de tous.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right__  
__It could be wrong could be..._

Jasper inspecte la chambre de Bella depuis 10 bonnes minutes et je pourrais me tromper mais je suis quasi sûr qu'il prend son temps pour découvrir le monde de ma petite humaine à Washington. Il ne l'a pas oubliée, ça, non. Il a beau me cacher ses pensées la plupart du temps, elles sont très nettes durant son étude de la chambre. Et il n'est pas très content de ce qu'il y trouve, visiblement.

- Bien, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour la retrouver.

- Alors, c'est bien la sangsue rousse? grogne Jacob, resté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Sans doute aucun. Elle a laissé suffisamment de traces pour qu'on la retrouve.

- Bien ! fis-je, en me détournant.

- Edward.

Je regarde Jasper, arquant un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Elle _veut_ qu'on la retrouve. Ca ne peut signifier que deux choses …

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens mais la complète pour moi, en pensée : _« Soit elle est vivante mais transformée … Soit elle l'aura tuée. Et j'ai du mal à déterminer quelle option me ferait le plus mal_ »

- Quoi ? demande Jacob, piétinant d'impatience.

J'acquiesce à Jasper et me retourne vers le clébard :

- Qu'il faut qu'on se hâte si on veut avoir une chance de la retrouver vivante.

Il écarquille les yeux tandis que je passe à côté de lui pour sortir de la chambre, talonné par Jasper, qui ne se gêne pas pour le bousculer un peu de l'épaule en passant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jacob ne se fait pas prier pour nous suivre. On descend rapidement dans la rue. Je me positionne un peu en retrait de Jasper, prêt à le suivre. Jacob finit la formation. On se déteste tous cordialement mais ici, nos rancunes n'ont pas leur place. Nous sommes tous les trois mus par le même but. Retrouver la femme que nous aimons éperdument. Tous les trois. Je me retourne vers Jasper et vois son air soucieux alors qu'il me bloque toujours ses pensées. Une chose est certaine, il n'est pas encore prêt à la perdre. Et dans cet état d'esprit, il est notre meilleur allié. Et pour une fois, je ne lui reprocherais pas.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je suis réveillée par des gazouillis. J'ouvre un œil et vois une petite tête blonde en face de la mienne. Surprise, je me relève d'un bond, en position assise sur le lit, tremblant. La petite n'est pas un fruit de mon imagination car elle s'esclaffe en me regardant. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Je suis bien prisonnière de Victoria. Et je le suis avec le bébé. Avec la petite Lili qui ressemble atrocement à son père. Ce n'est déjà pas gai d'être retenue ici mais c'est une vraie torture de voir cette petite fille qui me sourit. Et, étonnamment, elle respire la joie de vivre. Avec l'empathe de père qu'elle a, c'est vraiment étonnant. Malgré tout, je dois m'y faire, cette petite est humaine et rien ne la rapproche de son père, à part son physique. Son regard mystérieux. Je secoue la tête pour chasser le visage anguleux de Jasper qui me nargue et regarde la petite. On dirait, en voyant son regard, qu'elle a une conscience accrue de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible pour un petit bout de seulement 11 mois. Qui plus est, elle est accrochée à moi, comme si je pouvais la sauver du monde entier. Mais pourtant, elle ne peut pas se rappeler que je suis sa mère, si ? Ca ne peut lui être resté. Elle me regarde si intensément que je vois dans son regard qu'elle me connaît. Okay, Bella, on se réveille, on secoue la tête et on s'y remet. Bon sang, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé, je commence à délirer. Aussitôt, une pensée me submerge. La petite, il faut qu'elle mange elle aussi !

- Victoria ?

_C'est ça Bella, comme si elle allait te répondre …_

Je me relève et scrute la pièce. Personne. Ils ont déserté le camp. La petite gazouille dans mon dos et je me penche pour la prendre avec moi. Et si je sortais chercher à manger ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment, rassurez-vous. Quoique, ça ne me coûte rien de le tenter, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre précautionneusement la porte et me glisse dehors. Je prie pour que Lili ne dise rien et elle doit avoir accès direct à mes pensées - ah non, excusez-moi, ce n'est pas la fille d'Edward - car elle n'émet pas un son, me regardant aussi gravement qu'elle le peut du haut de son jeune âge. Alors que je referme la porte du chalet – ne cherchez pas pourquoi, c'est pourtant pas comme si je m'inquiétais qu'on vienne voler -, j'entrevois un petit chemin à travers la forêt qui doit mener directement sur une grand route. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, on doit être tout proche de l'endroit où Jasper se réfugiait quand il a repris son régime à base de sang humain. J'avance d'un pas, fière de moi et de ma témérité :

- On va faire un petit tour, Bella ?

Je sursaute, manquant de lâcher Lili. Je me retourne et vois Riley, debout contre la paroi du chalet, un pied nonchalamment relevé contre cette même paroi en train d'affuter un couteau qui me semble déjà bien tranchant. Euhhhh, c'est pas pour nous faire du mal ce joujou, rassurez-moi ?

- Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, c'est très impoli !

Je regarde à droite et à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire, en sachant pertinemment qu'avec un vampire, il n'y en a aucune. Je voulais mourir il y a quelques heures mais cette théorie ne vaut plus maintenant qu'ils ont ramené Lili ici. Appelez ça comme vous voulez mais je ne peux pas l'emmener sciemment à la mort. Je me dois au moins de la protéger du mieux que je peux. Je le regarde, vois ses yeux flamboyants et j'essaie d'articuler :

- Je ... Je ...

- Suis libertine ?

(NDA: Oui, je suis bien consciente qu'un vampire américain ne connait pas Mylène Farmer mais je trouvais ça plus gai comme répartie donc voilà, fustigez-moi si vous voulez ... :D)

J'ai envie de rire mais je me rends tout de même compte que je suis devant un vampire non-végétarien qui ne me garde en vie que parce que Victoria le veut bien. Ceci dit, Victoria n'est pas là pour le moment et je l'ai bien énervé tout à l'heure. Hummm, mon espérance de vie vient de considérablement chuter là. Je devrais peut-être répondre à sa question, ça le remettrait, je l'espère, dans de bonnes dispositions avec moi.

- Je voulais trouver à manger pour la petite. Elle doit manger.

Bien vu, Bella, si tu cherches à manger, c'est qu'elle doit manger. Quelle cruche, je fais !

- Et tu comptais lui trouver quoi ? De l'écureuil ? (NDA: Spécial Cassdédi' à une Demoisel pas comme les autres, mon ptit boulet préféré 3)

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis me ravise. Okay, j'ai pas été très fute-fute sur le coup.

- Non, tu as raison, c'est bête.

Il ouvre la porte de la cabane et je rentre dedans, la petite toujours dans les bras, la tête basse. Je déteste être prisonnière, je déteste avoir tort et je déteste Victoria ! Voilà, ça c'est dit ! Il me suit à l'intérieur et, tandis que je pose Lili sur le lit, me désigne le frigo :

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans. Victoria est très maligne et elle s'y connaît en humains. Moi, je ne t'aurais pas laissée suffisamment longtemps en vie pour que tu aies faim.

Je fronce les sourcils et il éclate de rire. Il commence tout doucement à me courir sur le haricot, si je peux me permettre. Son air trop sûr de lui me rend dingue. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Et c'est vrai aussi que c'est un vampire sanguinaire qui pourrait ne faire qu'une bouchée de moi. Mais je sais quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas : quand il croisera la route de Jasper, il se la jouera beaucoup moins. Et me voilà en train de prier pour que Jasper vienne nous libérer. Après tout, elle est sa fille. Okay, il n'a pas voulu la connaître, okay, il m'a abandonnée quand je suis tombée enceinte mais quand même. C'est SA fille. Il doit venir la sauver. Il va le faire, n'est-ce pas ? J'ouvre le frigo et hausse les épaules:

- Victoria s'y connait peut-être en humain mais elle doit repasser le partim « bébé » parce que c'est un gros échec.

- Pardon ?

- Tu la vois manger la pomme comment ?

- Euhhh ! fait-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, son regard passant de moi à la petite en continu.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et le steak là ?

- De la viande? Okay, il veut donner un morceau de steak cru à une enfant de 11 mois. Heureusement que tu es un vampire, tu ne risques pas de perdre ton hypothétique enfant pour malnutrition au moins. Tu n'as pas du lait, par hasard ?

- J'ai une tête à être allé à la supérette du coin ce matin pour tes beaux yeux ?

- Non. Clairement non. Et puis du lait infantile serait meilleur de toute façon. Vous n'auriez pas pu penser à piquer le sac à langes d'une pauvre mère qui passait dans le coin, non ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'as pas vu ? J'ai laissé la vache à l'entrée pour qu'elle puisse directement boire à la source.

- Au pis.

- Pardon ?

- La vache n'est pas une source, c'est son pis qui fournit le lait.

- On s'en moque. Elle a de quoi manger.

- Rien qui soit convenable pour elle.

- Eh bien débrouille-toi, c'est toi sa mère. Donne-lui ton sein, fais quelque chose !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et grommèle. Ignare de vampire !

- Quoi encore ? demande-t-il, les bras croisés, me toisant de son regard furieux.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu penser à embarquer son nécessaire de bébé en la kidnappant, Monsieur le cerveau du crime ?

- Mais bien sûr, tu vois bien, je suis là pour exaucer tes moindres désirs ... Un petit bain à bulles, Madame la Comtesse ?

- Non, ça ira comme ça merci ! grognai-je.

Je soulevai Lili et la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener le plus loin possible de lui tout en marmonnant « Il se prend pour qui, lui ? » tandis que la petite gazouillait.

- Je suis le Père Noël, tu ne le savais pas ? J'ai garé mon traîneau à l'entrée ... juste à côté de la vache.

Je m'énervai d'autant plus quand une idée me vint :

- J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite, Père Noël. Car il me faudra ce babybag !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

- Car, au vu de ton odorat surdéveloppé, l'odeur qui va s'échapper de cette gamine va te paraître plus qu'insupportable sous peu ! riai-je.

Il arque un sourcil tandis que je pose Lili sur la table et lui défais son lange, joliment garni de brun. Il fronce le nez puis met sa manche devant pour empêcher l'odeur de lui parvenir.

- Pouaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais c'est une infection !

- Alors, sac à bébé ou couche qui pue ?

Il me toise quelques instants et soupire.

- Sac à bébé.

Il s'avance vers la porte et je le hèle :

- Hey Riley ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Le bébé, de la même taille que la petite, pour les couches, hein !

Il grogne en réponse et je regarde Lili et lui fais un sourire triomphant. Elle a attrapé ses jambes et se marre toute seule. Comme si elle avait compris tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je relève la tête mais Riley n'est déjà plus là. Je la prends dans mes bras en attendant qu'il revienne avec quelque chose de convenable à lui donner. Lili & Bella vs Riley. On a remporté notre première victoire.

_Love is our resistance__  
__They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down__  
__Hold me__  
__our lips must always be sealed__  
_

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

On arrive à la voiture et je clique machinalement sur ma clé pour ouvrir les portes. Jasper ouvre la sienne et fait entrer Jacob à l'arrière d'un regard. Le clébard aurait-il compris qu'il faut filer doux avec mon beau-frère ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Jacob s'installe tandis que Jasper s'appuie contre le toit pour me regarder de manière pénétrante.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, puisqu'il me bloque l'accès à ses pensées en récitant les paroles d'une chanson de U2.

- Ne devrait-on pas se séparer … du clébard, s'entend ?

- Ce serait fort peu avisé, à vrai dire. Penses-tu que le laisser livré à lui-même à la recherche de Bella soit vraiment l'idée du siècle ?

- Mmmmh, en effet.

Il regarde ailleurs et je pense à quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit avant cela.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle pas vu l'attaque de Victoria ? N'était-elle pas sensée vérifier que tout irait bien ?

Il sourit brièvement puis reprend instantanément son air mystérieux.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je dois reconnaître qu'Alice n'a peut-être pas totalement envie de garder Bella en vie.

Mon énervement est à son comble et je sais qu'il le ressent. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il entraîne son don ? C'était bien plus simple avant.

- Pardon ? demandai-je sans prendre la peine de masquer mon agacement.

- Eh oui, mon cher Edward, il va falloir te faire une raison. Même si cela te rebute. Ta chère Alice n'est pas aussi douce et aussi innocente que tu sembles le penser.

C'est à mon tour de sourire avant de reprendre immédiatement mon masque de calme extérieur.

- Oh, Jasper, il est temps que je t'apprenne que cela fait longtemps que je sais qu'Alice n'est et ne sera jamais une oie blanche.

- C'est entendu alors.

- Cependant, et même si j'apprécie ce côté délateur en toi, je suis convaincu qu'Alice tient tout particulièrement à la sécurité de Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr ?

- Bella morte ou blessée ne ferait pas ses affaires. Ca sonnerait le glas de votre histoire. Or, s'il y a bien quelque chose pour laquelle Alice se bat, c'est pour toi.

Il sourit à nouveau mais ses pensées me sont toujours barrées. J'en peste intérieurement mais me fait une raison. Il y aura toujours une part de Jasper que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

- Ce qu'Alice devrait savoir parfaitement, c'est que Bella, morte ou vive, sera toujours ma priorité.

Sur ses mots, il entre dans la voiture et hèle Jacob d'un « _Tu empestes vraiment mon vieux _! » qui me fait sourire. Jacob ne se laisse pas démonter par la remarque, et réplique aussi sec : « _Tu peux parler, crétin, tu pues la mort ! Charognard va ! _»

Alors que je m'installe dans la voiture dans un sourire, j'entends les pensées de Jasper qui m'assaillent enfin : « _Attends que je te bouffe, sale clébard, je rirais au-dessus de ton cadavre _». Pour cela, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, Jasper et moi.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous arrivons à la villa de Carlisle et Esmé. Jasper est persuadé que Bella n'est pas loin. On a mis du temps à arriver par voiture mais Jasper a tout simplement refusé que Jacob se transforme pour nous suivre à pied. Il dit qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance. Et je dois reconnaître qu'après la confession de Jasper sur la mort de maman Black, je préfère également qu'il reste sous sa forme humaine. Nous avons du ergoter un bon moment avec lui, qui voulait absolument qu'on ne perde aucune minute pour retrouver Bella et nous tentions désespérément lui faire comprendre que de toute manière, Alice surveillait le futur de Bella et que pour l'instant, elle ne courait aucun danger. Elle était tenue de nous appeler dès qu'il y avait un changement dans les décisions de Victoria. Ca c'est la version optimiste. La vérité est que je doute qu'Alice soit si appliquée à surveiller la santé de Bella. Ce qui me perturbe d'autant plus. Nous étions pourtant d'accord. Elle récupérait Jasper et le tenait par la seule promesse que Bella serait sauve et heureuse et je récupérais Bella pour moi tout seul. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle change nos plans sans même me consulter ? Je ne doute pas qu'une petite partie d'elle, revancharde, ait envie de faire payer à Bella le « vol » de son Jasper. Malgré tout, elle sait pertinemment que la mort de Bella éloignerait le blond d'elle de manière irrévocable. Quant à moi, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Si Bella meure alors qu'Alice est sensée la surveiller, je ne réponds plus de mes actes envers ma sœur. Je l'adore, c'est indéniable mais je ne supporterais pas qu'elle sacrifie l'amour de ma vie pour satisfaire sa jalousie. J'espère donc secrètement qu'elle va se reprendre et faire ce qu'on lui dit : à savoir faire en sorte de vérifier que Bella soit toujours en vie quand nous arriverons pour la sauver. C'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire maintenant. Pour le reste, je lui en parlerais plus tard.

Jasper sort de la voiture et tient la porte au loup, un sourire en coin planté sur le visage devant l'air râleur qu'arbore Jacob en sortant.

- C'est ça, marre-toi, sangsue, ce n'est pas la vie de la femme que tu aimes qui est en jeu.

Jasper fronce les sourcils mais se tait. Bon vampire, il sait tenir sa place. Heureusement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter une énième dispute entre ces deux-là aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'en moques bien de la petite humaine quand ce n'est pas à toi de la bouffer ! Oh, puis si ça peut t'aider à te barrer plus facilement, elle se fiche comme d'une quille de toi aussi !

Et voilà, il a décidé de lui chercher des problèmes. Le souci, avec Jasper Hale, c'est que quand on le cherche, on le trouve forcément quelque part. Et pas forcément au moment où on l'attend. Pauvre Jacob … ou pas ! Ca va lui faire du bien de se faire remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Et oui, si tu croyais qu'elle allait te pleurer pendant des mois, ben c'est raté mon vieux ! Elle s'en fout bien de toi et de ton pseudo-problèmes de végétarisme.

Jasper reclape la portière et me lance un regard assassin accompagné d'une jolie pensée colorée : « _Si tu ne le fais pas taire, c'est moi qui le fais et ce ne sera pas joli-joli _». Je vois, il est peut-être temps que j'intervienne.

- Jacob, ça suffit maintenant. Il n'a rien fait qui justifie que tu lui parles aussi effrontément !

- Ohhhh fous-moi la paix avec tes sermons, sang-froid ! Tu sais ce que je pense de toi.

Okay, visiblement la cible a changé de tête. Et c'est la mienne qui va prendre maintenant. Sauf que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout, d'humeur à encaisser les accès d'humeur de ce gamin colérique.

« _Non mais tu entends comment il nous parle ? Fais-le taire, Edward, ou je ne réponds plus de moi. C'est déjà bien suffisant qu'on l'ait accroché à nous pendant que nous cherchons Bella _»

Comptez toujours sur Jasper pour me calmer quand il le faut. Ironie, quand tu me tiens.

- Jacob, ça suffit.

- Quoi, tu as peur que je te mette le nez dans ta connerie, Cullen ? Tu l'as laissée, avec ce psychopathe de vampire ! Tu étais un danger avec elle mais t'as quand même remporté le gros lot en la laissant avec lui !

- Jacob ! grognai-je, serrant mes poings instinctivement.

- Oh, et puis ça doit te mettre la misère de penser qu'au lieu de retourner avec toi quand il l'a quittée, elle est venue vers moi ! Fais toi une raison, mon vieux, elle ne veut plus de toi, c'est tout.

Okay, je ne peux plus le supporter, c'est une chose claire. Maintenant que c'est dit … Je me retrouve devant lui avant même d'y avoir correctement pensé, ma main autour de son cou, lui broyant les muscles et le soulevant du sol, grognant. Il se met à trembler, signe qu'il va bientôt se transformer. Cela n'est pas grave, cela me fera du bien de me faire « les dents » sur un loup-garou pour avoir un exutoire à ma tension.

« _Fais-lui ravaler sa langue, Edward _». Jasper et ses idées lumineuses.

- Edward, lâche ce jeune garçon immédiatement, je te prie.

Comptez sur Carlisle pour toujours gâcher un moment quelque peu divertissant. Lentement, mes yeux lançant des éclairs à Jacob pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'est que partie remise, je le repose sur le sol et me frotte les mains sur mon jeans, le temps de me recomposer un masque de quiétude avant de me retourner sur mon « père » et de lui sourire :

- Carlisle, ça fait si longtemps !

Mon père s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, avant de me tapoter le dos comme à son habitude. Son sourire s'allie à ses pensées pour me communiquer sa joie de me voir. Je suis moi aussi heureux de le retrouver. Carlisle est vraiment quelqu'un de très important pour moi. J'entends les pensées fleuries de Jacob à mon égard m'assaillir et je n'ose me retourner, de peur de voir ma haine envers lui se raviver. Jasper passe à côté de moi, serre la main de Carlisle et se retourne sur le loup :

- Quand tu seras calmé, tu pourras entrer.

Jacob grogne en réponse et je m'énerve à nouveau. Il ne pourrait pas se comporter comme un adulte juste pour une journée ? Serait-ce trop lui demander ? Devant Carlisle en plus ! Ca me met hors de moi.

- Ed ! Jazz !

Emmett apparaît à la porte, un sourire goguenard habituel accroché à son visage.

- Ohhh mais je vois que vous avez amené le caniche de Bella !

Et comptez sur Emmett pour faire redescendre ma pression de quelques degrés en un millième de seconde. J'explose de rire, avise Jasper qui sourit dans son coin et Carlisle qui tourne la tête pour se donner une contenance. Non, vraiment, heureusement qu'Emmett Cullen fait partie de cette famille. Je lui tapote l'épaule avant de me diriger vers la maison en compagnie de ma famille. Il est temps que nous échafaudions un plan pour retrouver MA Bella.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je suis debout, au milieu du chalet, les mains sur les hanches, dévisageant le vampire qui me fait face.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

- J'ai pris le sac de la femme, comme tu m'as dit de le faire !

- Oh, je t'en prie, Riley, ne me remets pas ce crime sur le dos !

- Elle ne voulait pas me le donner !

- Je m'en fous Riley ! Tu n'avais pas à la tuer !

- J'ai tué le bébé aussi, si ça peut te rassurer. Il ne mourra pas de faim !

- Ohhh je suis vraiment contente que tu aies fait preuve d'un peu de COMPASSION envers ce pauvre enfant ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me détourner et d'aller prendre Lili dans mes bras pour l'éloigner le plus possible de ce vampire idiot.

- Eh oh, tu la mets en veilleuse, okay ? Tu voulais un sac, tu as ton sac. Je suis là pour te surveiller, je ne suis pas ta nounou !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, ouvrant le sac pour trouver quelque chose à donner à la petite qui gazouille en voyant le contenu. J'arque un sourcil, un peu décontenancée. J'ai fait la morale à Riley mais finalement, je ne sais pas grand chose de l'alimentation d'un bébé de 11 mois.

- C'est en tout cas avec plaisir que je recommencerais, Bella. Ce sang de bébé était le meilleur sang qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter ! fait-il en se reléchant les babines à ce souvenir.

J'hoquète d'horreur et serre d'autant plus Lili contre moi. Elle rit, contente de ce contact, et je dévisage Riley :

- Il paraît que le mien n'est pas mal non plus. Si tu veux en goûter un ici, c'est celui-là qu'il te faudra prendre.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! fait-il, une étincelle brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Je reporte mon attention sur le contenu du babybag pour ne pas prendre conscience de ce que je viens de faire. Et j'hésite toujours. Il y a du lait, des petits pots et de petits biscuits. Hummm, qu'est-ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux ? Avant que j'aie pu y réfléchir une minute, ma main se referme sur le biscuit et se tend vers Lili qui le happe dans ma main et le fourre dans sa bouche en gazouillant « Mamamamama ». Okay, si ça te fait plaisir …

- Ca a l'air de lui plaire, ce que Tonton Riley lui a rapporté !

J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction et il toussote, se redresse et regarde par la fenêtre. Ce vampire est taré, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais quand Victoria n'est pas là, il est plus accessible. C'est le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Riley ?

- Hum ?

- Alors, tu sais ce qu'elle a prévu pour nous, Victoria ?

- Je ne peux rien dire.

- Okay …

Je regarde la petite qui bavouille sur le biscuit mais qui semble trouver ça très drôle et prend peur. Je peux tout supporter mais cette petite n'a rien demandé et elle mérite de vivre. Je me battrai pour que ça arrive.

- Tu sais, je t'aime bien Bella …

Je détourne le regard vers lui et vois qu'il est perdu dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

- Et je ne te souhaite pas la vie que je mène. Mais Victoria a un plan pour toi. Un plan pour cet enfant. Et elle va s'y tenir.

Je veux rétorquer quelque chose quand la porte du chalet s'ouvre à la volée, faisant sursauter Lili qui en perd son biscuit. La rousse cauchemardesque apparaît, un sourire sadique sur le visage :

- Ma chère Bella, il est temps que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Lili se met à pleurer … et je tremble. C'est la fin.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Assis dans le salon de la villa de Forks, je nous trouve tous plus que pathétiques. Nous énonçons des hypothèses, parcourons des possibilités, sans jamais pouvoir se mettre d'accord. Il faut en effet reconnaître que Jasper, Jacob et moi sommes trois personnalités différentes et que notre manière d'aborder les crises est radicalement opposée. Jacob a la fougue de la jeunesse et de la lycanthropie. Jasper a la tactique et la rigueur de son grade de major. J'ai pour ma part le calme olympien et l'esprit vif du vampire âgé de bientôt un siècle. Je peux rejoindre l'avis de Jasper même si je ne suis pas d'accord en tous points avec lui. Par contre, il nous est manifestement impossible de comprendre Jacob. Question d'élevage, je présume. Bon, j'avoue être un peu méchant mais il nous tape tout doucement sur les nerfs et même l'empathe de beau-frère commence à envoyer à toute la pièce des salves d'énervement qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir. Son pouvoir prend une dimension extraordinaire et bientôt, il en fera ce qu'il en veut. Vraiment, je suis épaté.

- Alors, Edward, qu'en penses-tu ?

Carlisle me tire de mes pensées et je souris. J'étais loin, vraiment très loin. Il complète en pensée : « Trouvons une solution, rapidement, car Jasper va exploser ». Je souris de plus belle, étonné de voir que Carlisle ressent également la rage de Jasper.

- Ouais, donne ton avis, Eddie, car je n'en peux plus ! dit Emmett, visiblement à bout lui aussi.

On peut dire que Jacob met les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve.

- Je dis juste qu'on perd du temps à rester assis là ! Vous n'étiez pas là à la distribution de cerveaux, ou quoi ? A moins qu'ils soient morts en même temps que vous ?

- Ferme-la, sale clébard, tu n'es là que parce que l'on te tolère ! gronde Emmett, visiblement au bord de ses limites.

- BELLA RISQUE DE MOURIR ! Bougez-vous, nom de Dieu ! fait Jacob en se levant, suivi de près par Emmett, la seule table de salon les séparant.

Je me lève à mon tour pour faire bonne mesure et empêcher ces deux-là de détruire la maison de mes parents. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir qu'une voix s'élève derrière moi, venant des escaliers :

- J'ai peine à le dire mais je suis toutefois complètement d'accord avec le chihuahua.

Je souris en me retournant sur la belle blonde qui vient de lâcher sa petite bombe personnelle. Rosalie descend les escaliers de sa démarche chaloupée et pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Emmett qui se rassied directement, très obéissant. Elle m'avise alors et me prend brièvement dans ses bras en murmurant à mon oreille : « Evite de ramener n'importe quoi à la maison, la prochaine fois, d'accord ? ». Jasper éclate alors de rire, et elle se retourne sur lui violemment :

- Oh, un revenant.

Jasper se lève et s'approche d'elle. Je trouve plus prudent de me reculer pour leur laisser la place. Deux Hale en colère, ça peut faire des ravages. Rosalie croise les bras et Jasper fronce les sourcils, les mains dans les poches, s'arrêtant à deux pas d'elle, par mesure de sécurité sans doute. Lequel des deux parlera le premier ? Mesdames, messieurs, rien ne va plus, faites vos jeux !

- Rose, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Eh bien voilà, c'est donc Jasper qui n'a visiblement peur de rien qui ose la première attaque. Il pousse même le courage jusqu'à avancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mal lui en a pris car la blonde se recule vivement, ses pensées on ne peut plus furieuses.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, Jasper Hale. Tu n'es qu'un LÂCHE, tu m'entends ? Un LÂCHEEEEEEE !

Elle rugit, littéralement. Jasper ne recule pas. Jasper ne recule jamais, dirais-je. Mais en l'occurrence, je pense qu'il devrait, là maintenant.

- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, soeurette.

- Ne m'appelle pas « soeurette », surtout pas. J'ai cessé d'être ta sœur quand tu es parti lâchement Jasper Hale.

Jasper grimace brièvement et Rosalie fulmine, tout comme ses pensées. Elle va le démolir, l'arracher en petits morceaux et les brûler ensuite. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle lui fera si il ne baisse pas la tête et s'excuse maintenant. Le problème, c'est que Jasper courbe rarement la tête et ne plie jamais. J'espère me tromper mais il réagit directement :

- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment ! dit-il avec sa rigueur habituelle, ayant remis ses mains en poche.

- Oh mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, mon cher ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

- Il suffit, Rosalie. Je te dis que nous en discuterons plus tard et je ne me défilerai pas. Je t'en fais le serment. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui importe est la vie de Bella. On est bien d'accord ?

Rosalie ouvre la bouche et la referme directement, rageuse mais quelque peu douchée. Heureusement pour son honneur à elle mais malheureusement pour Jasper, elle reprend rapidement une contenance, pour lâcher, glaciale :

- Ah bon, le sort de Bella t'intéresse maintenant ?

Jasper gronde et je souris. C'est qu'elle n'a rien perdu de sa répartie, la belle Rose. Jacob intervient, fort à propos :

- Je déteste d'avoir à le dire mais je suis complètement d'accord avec Blondie.

Rosalie redresse la tête, forte de l'appui de Jacob, même si elle le déteste. Jasper ne se laisse pourtant pas décontenancer car il répète :

- Je serais ravi de me prendre la tête avec toi, plus tard. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Plus tard, Rosalie. Tu auras tout le temps de me faire la tête au carré quand Bella sera en sécurité auprès de nous.

Elle veut rétorquer quelque chose mais le regard froid de Jasper l'en dissuade et elle s'assied finalement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Emmett s'est rassis. Tout le monde se toise silencieusement et personne n'ose prendre la parole. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Jacob se lève :

- Bon, si vous voulez rester là à vous regarder pour déterminer qui est le plus con de tous, je peux répondre facilement à la question. Sauf que moi, je n'ai envie de perdre aucune précieuse minute à retrouver Bella. Je m'en vais.

Il se dirige vers la porte, rageur et aucun de nous n'esquisse un geste pour l'en empêcher. Après tout, on sera plus tranquilles sans lui dans les pattes. Il n'aurait fait que nous poser des problèmes de toute façon. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre à la volée :

- Va te rasseoir, Lassie, on a à discuter.

Je me retourne pour voir ma petite sœur, Alice, accompagnée d'Oliver et Sephora, faire son entrée à notre plus grande surprise à tous. C'était donc pour ça que je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. Jacob grogne et serre les poings, rageur de l'entrée en matière de mon lutin de sœur et elle l'ignore superbement pour faire son chemin jusqu'au salon. Jasper, toujours assis dans un des fauteuils, glisse, mielleux :

- Alice, chérie, je vois que tu as ramené la concurrence.

Ma sœur s'avance vers lui et se penche pour l'embrasser de façon aérienne :

- Comme si tu redoutais la concurrence, chéri.

Je vois Oliver grimacer mais détourne mon regard pour le reporter sur Alice. Elle s'assied sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Jasper et regarde Jacob :

- Bon, Rantanplan, tu peux poser ton postérieur deux minutes et écouter ce que j'ai à dire ? C'est à propos de Bella, bien entendu.

Jacob grommèle mais vient tout de même se poser sur le fauteuil qu'il a quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Vas-y, crache le morceau.

- Je sais où est Bella.

Je me lève, instantanément, suivi de près par Jacob. Jasper, quant à lui, reste stoïque. Evidemment, il a intérêt à montrer patte blanche. Il sait vraiment comment se tenir en toutes situations. J'aimerais avoir sa présence d'esprit en toutes circonstances.

- Bon Dieu, tu savais où elle est et tu rentres tranquillement ? T'es conne ou quoi ?

Jacob est plus ou moins à cran. Je le comprends. Pour moi aussi, la seule chose qui importe est de retrouver Bella le plus vite possible. Pouvoir être sûr que je pourrais à nouveau la tenir dans mes bras, la voir sourire, la voir rougir…

_If we live __a life in fear__  
__I'll wait a thousand years__  
__just to see you smile again_

- Jacob, reste calme, s'il te plait. Alice doit savoir que Bella ne courre aucun danger, sinon elle se serait précipitée pour nous en informer, n'est-ce pas Alice? fis-je en regardant ma soeur de façon pénétrante.

Elle soutient mon regard et me défie même du regard.

- Ou peut-être veut-elle retarder notre départ, pour être sûre que nous n'arrivions pas à temps ! dit Jasper, regardant sa femme de la même manière que moi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, Jasper ! J'ai été distraite quelques minutes et tu le sais. Le pire c'est que c'était de ta faute, avec ce que tu me faisais … supplie Alice, retournée sur son mari dont elle a attrapé les mains.

Jasper se lève, se défaisant d'elle comme il se déferait d'une poupée et marche vers la porte vitrée.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans un hangar à bateaux, à la sortie de Forks. Je le connais car j'y suis déjà passé une fois, en coursant Victoria.

Je m'avance vers la porte, Jacob sur mes talons.

- Edward, attends !

Je me retourne vers Emmett qui s'est levé à son tour et me regarde, intensément .

- Quoi, Emmett ?

- Tu vas foncer dans le tas, comme ça ? Tu penses bien qu'elle nous attend.

- Et la dernière fois, elle était accompagnée, tu te rappelles ? ajoute Carlisle, toujours aussi critique.

- Je ne veux pas perdre une minute.

- Alors nous venons avec toi.

J'acquiesce et les autres s'avancent vers nous. Tout le monde sauf Jasper.

- Jazz' ? demande Emmett, inquiet.

- Allez-y, je fais cavalier seul.

- Jasper ! rage Alice, près de moi.

- Je pense qu'elle préférera que je ne sois pas là. Je m'en tiens à ma promesse. Je ne l'approche plus. C'est ce qu'il avait été décidé. Vous êtes assez nombreux et je préfère rester ici.

Je le sonde quelques instants et reste frustré de ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées, à cause d'Oliver présent. Il me sourit :

- Bonne chance, Edward. Je t'en prie, sois celui qui la sauve.

J'acquiesce et me détourne pour sortir, attrapant la main d'Alice en passant, pour ne pas qu'elle reste en arrière avec lui. Je lui murmure un semi-ordre :

- On aura besoin de tout le monde pour la sauver. Maintenant, tu viens avec nous et tu retrouveras ton mari après.

_Kill your prayers for love and peace__  
__You'll wake the thought police__  
__We can't hide the truth inside__  
_

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je tremble devant la furie rousse qui me fait face. Je me suis relevée, instinctivement, serrant Lili dans mes bras pour la rassurer du mieux que je peux. Mais rien n'y fait, elle hurle de toutes ses forces, avec ses petits poumons bien vifs pour une enfant de son âge. Riley se bouche les oreilles, visiblement ennuyé par les cris de la petite, alors que Victoria ne semble pas molestée le moins du monde. Elle s'avance d'autant plus vers moi et je sursaute. J'aimerais qu'il y ait des kilomètres entre nous. Pas seulement quelques centimètres qu'elle s'applique à diminuer minute après minute, seconde après seconde. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à imaginer que nous allons sortir d'ici vivantes.

Alors qu'elle se saisit de mon bras d'une poigne de fer et que Lili se met à hurler de plus belle, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je remercie le ciel d'avoir enfin envoyé quelqu'un à notre secours.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?__  
_  
Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est nullement un sauveur mais une jeune femme que je n'ai jamais vue avant. Et loin d'être humaine. Ses prunelles pourpres me toisent avec appétit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Victoria :

- On a un problème. Ils savent où on est.

- Impossible.

- Je t'assure. Ils viennent vers nous et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

- Où sont Nathaniel et Jason ?

- Ils sont là. Mais ils viennent tous.

- Tout le clan ?

- Sauf le blond. Il a préféré rester en arrière.

Je remercie vivement le ciel de m'avoir entendue. Ils vont venir nous sortir de là et Jasper ne risquera rien. Que demande le peuple ?

- Merci, Cherry. Il faut revoir notre tactique.

Elle se retourne sur moi, me jauge quelques minutes puis sourit :

- Riley, prend la petite.

- NONNNNNNNN ! rugis-je en reculant, jusqu'à atteindre le mur.

- Ne résite pas, Bella, tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses ! me dit Riley en s'avançant doucement.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça ? Laissez-la avec moi !

- Parce qu'il me faut quelque chose pour faire venir le blond ! Tu comprends ? me dit Victoria mielleusement, s'amusant de ma détresse.

- Non, non non non … gémis-je en me laissant glisser contre le mur.

La petite Lili s'est arrêtée de pleurer et me regarde verser des larmes à mon tour, intriguée. Riley arrive près de nous et elle se retourne sur lui, comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'arrête alors et toute expression déserte son visage. Il se détourne de nous et va vers la porte de sortie de la cabane.

- Riley ?

Il ne répond pas et continue son chemin.

- Riley ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Mais Riley ne semble pas se soucier de Victoria qui rugit derrière lui. Elle le rejoint en quelques millièmes de seconde et se met à le secouer comme un pommier :

- Riley ! Ca ne va pas ou quoi ?

Riley secoue alors la tête et regarde Victoria, bouche bée.

- C'était quoi, ça, au juste ?

- Pardon, Victoria, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Elle le gifle sans ménagement et nous désigne, Lili et moi.

- Tu prends la petite et tu t'en vas, où on a dit. Tu m'entends ?

Il acquiesce et se dirige à nouveau vers nous. Lili pose ses petites mains sur mon visage et me regarde comme si elle essayait de me graver dans sa mémoire. Riley l'attrape alors et l'arrache à moi sans délicatesse, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Je gémis, sous le regard de ce petite bout de fille qui me regarde comme pour me donner du courage. Deux minutes plus tard, ils ont disparu et je suis tétanisée. Victoria s'approche alors de moi et me relève :

- A nous, insignifiante petite chose.

La dernière chose que je vois est sa main qui s'abat sur moi. Après, c'est le trou noir. Et cela vaut mieux ainsi.

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Je cours à travers les bois, la rage au ventre et la peur qui m'enserre le cœur. Comment puis-je être sûr que Bella est toujours vivante ? C'est une excellente question. J'imagine que si elle était définitivement perdue, je l'aurais senti. Et je serais mort également. Un monde où Bella Swan n'existe plus n'est pas une possibilité. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde ainsi. Alors elle est vivante. Je dois penser qu'elle l'est encore. Sinon, je suis perdu également. Et j'enrage. Je cours d'ailleurs pour apaiser cette rage qui me ronge. Alice a menti. Délibérément. Devant toute sa famille. Elle ne peut avoir vu où était Bella car elle était avec Oliver. Pourquoi a-t-elle menti ? Souhaite-t-elle tant que cela la mort de Bella ? Et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'elle a osé poser ses lèvres sur moi ? C'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice puisse être à ce point jalouse. Et revancharde. Elle aimait Bella. De tout son cœur. Comme une sœur. Comment a-t-elle pu la livrer ainsi à une mort atroce ? Non, c'est impensable. Cette fille froide ne peut être l'Alice que j'ai chéri tant d'années. Une chose est certaine, je l'attends au tournant. Quand cette histoire sera réglée, quand j'aurais sauvé Bella et qu'elle sera en sécurité, je vais lui faire payer ce mensonge. Je vais lui faire payer d'avoir mis la vie de la femme que j'aime en danger. Je suis tellement en rage que je suis capable de lui faire du mal. Vraiment mal. Je rêve de la voir disparaître. Si Bella ne survit pas, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produira. Car rien ne pardonnera jamais une chose pareille. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Comment … ?

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il n'y a plus aucun marché qui ne tienne. Elle a trahi sa parole, elle m'a trahi … encore une fois … et je renierai ma parole à mon tour. Mais je me fiche de ces considérations. En vérité, je veux juste que Bella vive. C'est tout ce qui compte. Et je suis prêt à tout pour que cela arrive. Même à sacrifier mon éternité pour cela.

Après avoir déraciné quelques arbres de colère sur mon chemin, je me dis qu'il serait plutôt avisé de m'arrêter et de voir si je peux pister quoi que ce soit par ici. Mon instinct m'indique qu'elle n'est pas loin d'ici. Je n'ai plus qu'à ratisser chaque centimètre carré de cette forêt. Je m'arrête, m'appuie contre un arbre et ferme les yeux. Son visage m'apparaît instantanément et je souris malgré moi. Je la revois mordre sa lèvre d'énervement, placer sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille d'une manière si sexy qu'elle n'en est pas consciente elle-même, rougir à un compliment, bouder devant mon attitude taciturne. Ma petite calamité me manque. Plus que je ne veux l'imaginer. Je me rappelle son odeur magique faite de freesia et de promesses. Et soudain, j'ouvre les yeux et suis ma piste. Je peux la sentir toute proche. Je me remets à courir comme un damné, que je suis si elle ne survit pas. Si elle m'a déjà échappé …

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveille, endolorie, et relève la tête. Je suis toujours à la cabane. Je veux bouger mais je remarque que je suis attachée. Et pas en position horizontale. Un peu glauque, non ? Evidemment, on est dans une cabane de chasseur, ce qui implique forcément un crochet où pendre les trophées. Et moi, je suis aujourd'hui le gibier de Victoria. D'ailleurs, elle est de nouveau assise devant moi, un air satisfait sur le visage. Je ne tremblerais pas, je ne veux pas lui offrir ce cadeau.

- Te voilà enfin réveillée ! J'avais peur d'avoir frappé trop fort et de t'avoir rompu le cou.

- Tu veux me tuer de toute façon !

- Pas sans m'être amusée un petit peu avant !

Elle se lève et je ne peux réprimer un frisson. Foutu corps qui n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis ! Ne puis-je donc pas mourir dignement ? Elle s'avance vers moi et je peux voir un poignard briller dans sa main. Un poignard ? Alors qu'elle n'a de meilleure arme que ses canines ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Alors que je vais lui poser la question, la porte sort carrément de ses gongs et va se loger dans la table dans un fracas incroyable. Victoria sursaute autant que moi et nous nous retournons tous les deux vers la source du vacarme. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tient Jasper, un regard fou sur le visage. Mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Il me regarde, son visage se tord dans une grimace de rage et l'instant d'après, il est sur Victoria, lui faisant lâcher son couteau. Ils se mettent à se battre et je ne saisis pas la moitié de leurs mouvements. Je n'entends que leurs grognements. Il est venu. Pour me sauver … Il est venu … pour moi … Oh mon dieu, Lili !

- JASPER ! hurlai-je

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux, alertés par mon hurlement. J'ai vraiment crié fort. Jasper a les bras sur ceux de Victoria et elle tient son cou. Mouais, c'est plutôt mal engagé non ? Elle se remet à grogner et je dois me dépêcher si je veux qu'il m'écoute.

- Jasper, je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

Il la retourne dans un mouvement que je ne vois absolument pas et enserre ses bras dans son dos, la tenant dos contre lui tandis qu'il me fait face.

- Laisse-moi finir ça et je t'écoute, petite calamité.

- NON !

Il arque un sourcil et je me précipite :

- Ils sont plusieurs, ils vont venir l'aider !

Comme s'ils avaient attendu que je les mentionne, les trois autres vampires s'avancent dans la pièce en grondant. Il manque Riley, bien sûr, vu qu'il est parti avec Lili. Je dois me dépêcher tant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Jasper, tu dois m'écouter. Lili … L'enfant … Ils ont l'enfant.

Jasper écarquille les yeux et Victoria éclate de rire.

- C'est trop tard pour elle ! rugit-elle, toujours prisonnière de son bras.

- NON ! Jasper, écoute-moi ! Tu dois la sauver. Je t'en prie. Va la sauver. Ils ont notre enfant …

Jasper me regarde, perturbé.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser Bella.

- Va t'en, sauve-la ! Je t'en supplie. Viiiiiiite !

Il hésite un moment et Victoria en profite pour se dégager, elle se retourne sur lui et l'attrape à la gorge tandis que les autres s'avancent en grognant, un sourire sur le visage.

- Regarde ton beau vampire mourir pour toi, insignifiante petite humaine ! rit Victoria, prenant son temps pour que je prenne la mesure de ce qu'elle fait.

- Je t'en prie, Jasper, va t'en ! Sauve-la. Sauve notre enfant. Si tu me sauves, moi, et qu'elle meure, je me tuerais également !

Il me toise quelques secondes et acquiesce brièvement. Il arrive alors en deux mouvements à se défaire de Victoria et à se précipiter vers la porte. Il jette un dernier regard vers moi et je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que je suis sûre de moi.

- Je suis désolé.

Une seconde plus tard, il n'est plus là et je me mets à pleurer, heureuse qu'il m'ait écoutée mais morte de peur également. Les trois autres vampires se lancent à sa poursuite tandis que Victoria se relève et époussette son manteau.

- Eh bien, tu parles d'un chevalier servant !

Je sanglote, en prise à des tremblements incontrôlables mais je me moque bien de mourir avec dignité ou pas. Jasper est venu pour me sauver. Il était là. Et il va sauver Lili. Je n'ai pas laissé cette petite fille mourir pour pouvoir être sauvée. Je suis fière de moi. Je vais mourir mais je mourrais en tant que mère. Je l'ai confiée à d'autres parents car c'était la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire pour elle, pour qu'elle grandisse sainement. C'était mon premier acte de mère et je ne le regrette pas. Le dernier sera celui d'avoir donné ma vie pour qu'elle soit sauve. Finalement, je suis peut-être une mère ratée mais j'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait aux moments où il le fallait.

Victoria a récupéré son poignard et s'avance vers un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a de pire qu'une vampire revancharde ?

J'hoquète de peur mais suis bien incapable de répondre.

- Une vampire revancharde ET frustrée. Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, comme je le voulais. Et tout ça, de ta faute, sale gamine ! Je vais donc te faire payer cela au centuple.

Je tremble, accrochée à ma corde comme une vulgaire carcasse de viande dans un abattoir et l'analogie est parfaite. Je suis à l'abattoir. Je ferme les yeux et pense à Jasper. Il va sauver notre fille. Il va lui rendre la vie qu'elle doit avoir. Il va empêcher qu'on lui fasse du mal. Ensuite, il vivra une longue éternité, heureux avec Alice. C'est tout ce à quoi je dois penser. Pas à la douleur, pas à la peur, pas à la souffrance. A Jasper et Lili, heureux. Vivants. Enfin, presque … Je sens alors la lame du poignard pénétrer dans mon flanc et je hurle sous la douleur. Je me force à garder les yeux fermés, pour voir Lili et Jasper. Pour voir leur sourire. Pour ne penser à rien d'autre. A rien qui ne soit aussi important qu'eux.

- Regarde-moi, humaine, pendant que je te vide de ton sang.

Elle pose sa bouche contre ma plaie et aspire mon sang, prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher avec ses crocs.

- Je ne te transformerais pas. Ca arrangerait trop les affaires des Cullen. Non, je vais te vider de ton sang sans te mordre. Ce sera plus long, plus douloureux. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir retiré mon jouet.

Je rage contre sa méchanceté et soudain, je comprends. Fermer les yeux, c'est me cacher. C'est être faible. J'ouvre alors mes paupières et plante mon regard dur dans le sien.

- Tu veux me tuer, salope ? Et bien vas-y. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te supplier d'arrêter.

Elle éclate de rire et remet sa bouche sur ma plaie, aspirant peu à peu ma vie. Quand elle a suffisamment bleui ma peau, elle me donne un autre coup de poignard dans la jambe et recommence le même rituel. Je la regarde, furieuse, tandis qu'elle me tue. Peu à peu malgré tout, la tête commence à me tourner et je m'enfonce lentement dans les ténèbres. Mes dernières pensées vont à ce magnifique vampire aux cheveux blonds qui m'a rendu un moment heureuse. Et son visage magnifique est la dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer les yeux doucement pour toujours.

_It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control__  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
__It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right__  
__It could be wrong could be..._

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

J'ai reçu un appel de Jasper et je suis furibard. Ma famille est-elle complètement devenue folle ? D'abord, Alice a menti sur l'endroit où elle a vu Bella, selon Jasper. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter ses explications vaseuses sur le comment du pourquoi. J'ai détalé aussi vite que possible, Jacob transformé à mes côtés. Ensuite, Jasper est à son tour devenu fou. Il a vu Bella, mais il l'a abandonnée. Au lieu de la sauver, il l'a laissée là, aux griffes de ce monstre de rousse. A-t-il totalement perdu la tête ou quoi ? Bon d'accord, il m'a appelé pour me dire où Bella se trouvait et ce n'est pas loin d'où on se trouvait, et d'accord, il allait sauver sa fille. Mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu prendre le temps de sauver ma Bella avant de détaler comme un lapin. J'arrive donc à la cabane qu'il m'a indiquée et j'entends le rire de Victoria. Pas besoin de démolir la porte, Jasper s'en est visiblement chargé. J'entre en rugissant et tombe sur un piteux tableau. Bella est accrochée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande à un crochet du plafond et elle saigne de partout. Sa tête pend lamentablement sur le côté, elle est insconsciente mais toujours en vie car j'entends son si joli battement de cœur. Il est faible mais il résonne à mes oreilles comme la plus jolie des musiques. Victoria, quant à elle, est en train de se relècher les babines, le sang de la femme que j'aime coulant sur son menton. Dans un accès de rage, je me jette sur elle mais elle m'esquive en riant.

- Désolé mon beau, ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux combattre.

Jacob saute à son tour vers elle mais elle l'évite également pour se retrouver devant la porte.

- Dites au blond que je veux sa peau et que rien n'est fini tant que je ne l'aurais pas eu.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipse, Jacob en rage à sa suite. Je ne prends même pas la peine de la courser. A la place, j'avance vers Bella, d'un pas mal assuré. Toutes mes veines sont en feu et je sens mon envie de son sang se décupler. Malgré tout, avec la maîtrise parfaite de moi que j'ai acquise désormais, je la dépends de son sordide crochet et la pose sur le lit pour l'envelopper dans une couverture. Elle ouvre alors les yeux et sursaute. Quand elle me voit penché sur elle, elle sourit :

- Edward … Je suis morte ?

- Suis-je mort ?

- Techniquement oui ! fait-elle faiblement dans un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas morte, Bella. Tu vis. Tu vas vivre une longue et belle vie, crois-moi.

Je l'emmitoufle bien dans la couverture et la soulève dans mes bras. Elle love sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, n'ayant pas assez de force pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Je savais que tu me sauverais.

Je souris et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée mourir. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

- Tu es le Prince Charmant qui arrive sur son cheval blanc pour sauver la belle en détresse. Merci …

- Tu le mérites tellement ! fis-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

- Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Sur ces mots qui embrasent mon cœur, elle se laisse glisser dans l'inconscience que j'espère pour elle réparatrice. Je l'emmène à Carlisle et la protégerais de tout désormais. Car une chose est plus que certaine maintenant : je vais reconquérir le cœur de Bella Swan. Et elle sera mienne pour l'éternité.

_Love is our resistance__  
__They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down__  
__Hold me__  
__our lips must always be sealed_

_The night has reached it's end__  
__We can't pretend__  
__We must run__  
__We must run__  
__Its time to run__  
__Take us away from here__  
__Protect us from further harm__  
__Resistance_

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca m'aide à bien continuer !**

Allez, petit sondage :

Si c'est Jasper qui vous a le plus plu ici, TAPEZ 1 !

Si c'est Edward qui remporte vos suffrages, TAPEZ 2 !

Si c'est Jacob, TAPEZ 3 (ça m'étonnerait ^^)

Si c'est Alice, hahaha, la bonne blague !

Si c'est Victoria *regard furtif vers Eléa*, TAPEZ 4 !

Si c'est Emmett, TAPEZ 5 !

**A très vite, j'espère !**

**Votre dévouée auteuZe**

**Jess**


	30. Unfaithful part one

_Les Amis,_

_L'heure est grave. Ou pas :) _

_Je vous poste la suite (un mois après, youhouuu je m'améliore ! )_

_Malgré tout, il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle n'est pas complète. Ehhh non. Pour ne pas vous saouler, on a pris la décision (avec Demoisel) de couper le chapitre en deux. Pour que vous l'ayez plus vite, déjà, mais aussi pour que ça ne fasse pas trop. En effet, j'en suis déjà à 16610 mots et je suis loin d'avoir fini. Voilà pourquoi vous recevez la première partie maintenant ! _

_Pour la suite, à mon avis, il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps ... J'ai déjà les 2/3 d'écrits :) _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a fait tripé de l'écrire !_

_Je tenais aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos super reviews qui me donnent l'envie de continuer jour après jour ! Les anciens du début, ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, les petits nouveaux! Vous m'êtes tous très précieux ! C'est grâce à vous que j'avance et que je poste! Merci mille fois ! _

_Allez, à la lecture, zou ! _

_Gros bisous_

_Votre dévouée auteuZe_

_Jess_

_

* * *

_

_« Pour réaliser une chose vraiment extraordinaire, commencez par la rêver.__  
__Ensuite, réveillez-vous calmement et allez d'un trait jusqu'au bout de __  
__votre rêve sans jamais vous laisser décourager » _

**Corléone Pipo**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : « Unfaithful » (Rihanna) - PARTIE 1 ! **

J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme instantanément, tellement la brûlure du soleil dans mes yeux est forte.

- Bordel, Jasper, tu ne peux pas fermer les rideaux, non ? grommelai-je dans mes dents en posant mon bras sur mes yeux pour m'aider.

J'entends des rires en réponse à la mienne. Okay. J'entends que quelqu'un tire les rideaux et j'ouvre alors les yeux. Sauf que devant moi, ce n'est pas Jasper qui se tient mais la famille Cullen au grand complet. Enfin, sauf Jasper et sa précieuse Alice, justement. D'ailleurs, on est à la villa Cullen, dans la chambre d'Edward, plus précisément. Je referme alors les yeux, très contrariée. J'ai rêvé que je vivais avec Jasper, dans notre maison de la plage. Enfin, la sienne. Et que cette vie était tout bonnement géniale. Nous vivions avec Lili et c'était le rêve. Enfin, le problème justement, c'est que c'était seulement un rêve. Pourtant, ça semblait si réel, si palpable, si … accessible. Pourquoi n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Pourquoi ne puis-je vivre avec l'homme de ma vie et ma fille ? Que m'arrive-t'il donc ? Pourquoi suis-je avide d'avoir ma fille près de moi ? Peu à peu, les choses se remettent en place. Victoria, Riley, Lili … et Jasper qui est venu me sauver … mais qui est parti chercher notre fille …

_Story of my life __  
__Searching for the right __  
__But it keeps avoiding me __  
_

- LILI ! m'exclamai-je en me redressant violemment sur le lit où je suis couchée.

Edward apparaît devant moi et pose une main qu'il veut rassurante sur mon épaule.

- Reste calme, Bella. Jasper s'occupe de cela.

- Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Edward fronce les sourcils et semble réfléchir. Je me tourne alors vers Carlisle et Esmé qui détournent les yeux. C'est moi ou tout ça sent mauvais ? Je cherche du côté de Rosalie et Emmett mais celui-ci a la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa femme et elle regarde par terre.

- Rosalie ! Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? grondai-je, hors de moi.

Elle relève les yeux vers moi et je commence à regretter de l'avoir appelée. Son regard est si intense qu'il me désarçonne. Non, ils ne vont pas bien. Mon Dieu … tout est de ma faute …

- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Jasper ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles …

- Mais je … Non, ils doivent aller bien … Je l'aurais senti sinon.

Rosalie hoquète et je jurerais que si elle pouvait, elle pleurerait. Je lui impose de choses horribles, par ma faute elle risque de perdre son frère. Je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste. Je me hais.

- Et Alice ? N'a-t-elle rien vu ?

- Alice a quitté la maison peu après que Jasper soit parti à ta recherche, Bella. On ne sait pas où elle est ! explique Edward, tendu

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas suivie ? Elle ne doit pas être loin et Edward est rapide, il pourrait encore la rattraper.

Nouvel éclat de rire dans l'assemblée et je grimace. Ils trouvent ça drôle ou quoi ? Je veux me lever, ultra vexée mais mon corps entier m'en empêche. J'ai si mal … Je baisse les yeux vers mes bras et vois les cicatrices que Victoria a fait avec son couteau sur ma peau. La vérité me heurte alors de plein fouet.

- Combien de temps ai-je … dormi ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Edward.

- Une semaine.

- QUOI ?

- Tes blessures étaient graves et profondes, Bella. J'ai du t'administrer nombre de calmants tellement tu souffrais ! m'explique Carlisle.

- Et au lieu de rester tous ici à me regarder, vous n'auriez pas pu chercher à savoir comment va mon enfant ? crachai-je, revêche.

- Disons que c'est bien étonnant que tu t'en inquiètes, très chère. C'est bien la première fois que tu demandes de ses nouvelles !

Je lève les yeux vers la personne qui a parlé. Sephora. Mince, elle est de retour, elle ? Pffff, comme si ma vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça ? Ceci dit, elle se tourne vers Edward qui lui rend en réponse un regard hostile et se détourne d'elle pour reporter son attention sur moi. Oh oh, y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là ?

- Alors, tu ne réponds rien, petite humaine ? J'ai mis dans le mille.

- On m'a toujours dit de répondre aux imbéciles par le silence.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du clan Cullen et j'offre à la pétasse blonde mon sourire le plus angélique. Elle regarde de nouveau Edward, espérant y trouver un appui mais celui-ci est perdu dans la contemplation de mes cheveux. Elle soupire alors le plus bruyamment qu'elle peut et ressort de la chambre sans un mot, en prenant la peine de claquer la porte assez fort pour la faire presque sortir de ses gonds. Qui a dit que les vampires avaient mauvais caractère ? Ah, ben c'était moi, et j'avais pas tort voyez-vous !

- Désolée, Edward, je ne voulais pas vexer ta compagne ! fis-je, sincèrement embêtée pour lui, malgré tout.

Il m'offre son sublime sourire en coin et je me mets, je le sens, à rougir honteusement. C'est étonnamment, ou pas, à ce moment-là que tout le monde s'éclipse en prétextant quelque motif idiot. Je me retrouve donc avec le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés qui fut un temps le vampire de ma vie. Dieu que ce temps me paraît loin. Il ancre son regard doré dans le mien et je me rappelle hasardeusement que je dois respirer de temps en temps. C'est marrant, après tout ce temps, Edward Cullen parvient à garder une certaine fascination sur mon être. Oui, je sais, je peux paraître volage comme ça (NDA : spéciale dédicace à une miss Djinara, elle comprendra pourquoi ) ) mais il faut dire que je n'en peux fichtre rien si les hommes qui m'entourent sont tous diablement sexy. C'est vrai quoi, prenez Edward : son côté ténébreux et torturé, allié à son corps élancé et à son sourire en coin. Non, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Ensuite, on a Jasper. Franchement, pour tous ceux (et surtout toutes celles) qui ont vu Jasper, elles me comprendront. Son allure chevaleresque, son côté pince-sans-rire, ses All-Stars noires et son sarcasme, tout ça allié à une beauté à faire pâlir un Dieu grec, franchement, y a de quoi baver. Et venons à Jake. Le petit Jacob Black est bien loin de ce qu'il était. Déjà, quand je suis revenue à Forks, il avait bien grandi. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est carrément une bombe atomique ! Il s'est coupé les cheveux et doit avoir pris 400 kilos de muscles. Désolée mais quand il enlève sa chemise, il est dur de le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis son sourire … son merveilleux sourire solaire qui rayonne dans la nuit. Non vraiment, y a du choix et je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine adolescente, guidée par mes foutues hormones ! D'ailleurs … *TILT* Jacob …

- Où est Jacob ? demandai-je, mettant fin à la longue période d'observation qui s'était installée entre nous.

- Jacob va bien, Bella. Je te rassure.

- Où … où est-il ? demandai-je en regardant vers le placard d'Edward, comme si il allait en sortir d'un instant à l'autre.

- Eh bien, nous étions d'accord pour qu'il reste ici. Mais c'est devenu difficile quand il a commencé à s'en prendre à l'intégrité physique d'Emmett …

J'explose alors de rire :

- Allons, Edward, je suis souffrante, pas mourante. Ne me fais pas avaler des couleuvres. Comme si Jake pouvait faire quoi que ce soit à Emmett si ce n'est se casser le poing sur sa joue !

Edward grimace et son cerveau semble fonctionner à toute vitesse. Malgré tout, il prend deux minutes pour me répondre. Etrange, vous avez dit : « Etrange » ?

- Eh bien, si il se mettait à frapper Emmett, je pense que notre petit secret serait découvert, non ?

Il sourit tout seul à sa propre remarque et je me demande ce qui lui prend mais n'approfondit pas. Je connais suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il ne répondra pas à mes questions s'il n'en a pas l'intention. Or, il prend un malin plaisir à contourner la vérité là, je le vois bien. Mais la vérité … quelle vérité ? Oh et puis mince ! J'ai trop mal à la tête pour me retourner les sangs à chercher. Ce sera donc une vérité de plus qui attendra d'avoir sa réponse.

- Bella, je dois te parler sérieusement.

Sa voix est tendue et son visage est grave. Tous les autres ont fichu le camp et je me retrouve avec Edward qui a quelque chose d'important à me dire. Veut-il me parler de ce qu'il est arrivé à Jasper et Lili ? Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'ils aillent bien …

- Je ne vais pas te parler de Jasper, ou de Jacob. Je veux te parler de nous, Bella.

Je sursaute à ses mots. De nous ? De nouuuuus ? Il a bu ou quoi ? Question rhétorique : « Est-ce qu'un vampire peut boire ? ». Extension de question rhétorique : « Peut-il boire trop pour en être bourré ? ». Ce serait un sujet intéressant à étudier pour une thèse de doctorat. Je vais pas la perdre de vue tiens !

- Je sais que pour toi, le concept du « nous » est de l'histoire ancienne. Voir de l'histoire ancestrale. J'en conviens parfaitement.

Ca y est, Edward se remet à parler comme un personnage de Madame Bovary. Bon dieu, il pourrait être tellement un Léon, si il le voulait. Même si le roman le précède d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années, Edward est tout ce que prône cette histoire.

- Je sais également que tu es en ce moment avec Jacob et je peux comprendre ton attirance pour lui. Toutefois, maintenant que tu as fait ton deuil de Jasper, j'aimerais avoir également la chance de pouvoir te prouver que tu pourrais être heureuse avec moi, Bella.

Désolée, je me suis trompée. Edward pourrait totalement être une Madame Bovary. C'en est consternant.

- Donc Bella, je te demanderais de bien vouloir me laisser la chance de te courtiser.

Et là, sur ce lit, face à ce beau vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, je dois ressembler à ce petit smiley qu'utilisent des tonnes d'ados sur le net, clignant des yeux, l'air totalement ahuri (NDA : Chouk', it's for you 3) car le mot « courtiser » me semble à mille lieues d'un mot qu'on pourrait utiliser dans mon siècle. Bon sang, il ne connaît donc pas le terme « draguer » ?

- Edward … Tu … Je …

- Je sais que c'est un peu précipité. Je veux juste avoir la chance de te prouver qu'on peut être ensemble. Sans mélodrame. Juste bien, toi et moi. Si tu laisses cette chance à Jacob, tu dois également me la laisser à moi. Je veux pouvoir te conquérir.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Je ne te demande pas de laisser Jacob. Je te demande juste de m'accorder autant de temps que tu lui consacres. Est-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

- Mais … oui !

- Bella, réfléchis … Je veux cette place dans ta vie …

- Et tu vas faire quoi, si je refuse ? demandai-je, effrontée. Tuer Jacob ?

- Eh bien, c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger, en effet.

Sur ces mots, avec son éternel sourire en coin, il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, me laissant là, pantoise, ne sachant pas si il blaguait ou non. Retour du petit smiley qui n'en revient pas : Acte 2.

_Sorrow in my soul __  
__'Cause it seems that wrong __  
__Really loves my company __  
_

Je suis toujours assise sur ce stupide lit, me demandant si oui ou non il me faisait une farce et je suis totalement désemparée. Edward Cullen, ancienne version, n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur Jacob. Jamais. Mais cette nouvelle version me laisse dubitative. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Allez savoir pourquoi, intuition féminine peut-être. En tout cas, quelque chose me dit qu'il pourrait « vraiment » le faire. Tuer Jacob. C'est une possibilité. Et bon Dieu, ça me fout les jetons. Après tout, je pourrais le faire, moi. Sortir avec Edward, je veux dire, pas tuer Jacob. Je pourrais le laisser m'emmener au cinéma, faire les magasins … Le laisser croire que je lui laisse une chance. Et puis ça mettrait Jacob hors de danger.

Je secoue la tête et envisage même de me la taper dans un mur, pour voir si mes idées reprennent leur place normale. Comme si le gentil et torturé Edward Cullen pouvait vraiment vouloir du mal à mon nouveau petit ami. Jacob Black. Bon sang, j'ai peut-être agi dans la précipitation après tout. Jacob a été un port d'attache, un soleil, une bouée de secours pour ma réadaptation à la vie. La vraie vie. Peut-être que j'ai voulu l'aimer. Vraiment, vous voyez ? J'ai voulu vraiment me convaincre de l'aimer. Mais peut-être que les sentiments que je nourris à son égard ne sont pas aussi forts que j'ai cru qu'ils l'étaient. Non, j'en suis même sûre. Car aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mon cœur n'a plus battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un qu'il n'a encore battu récemment quand j'ai vu Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte à la cabane. Même au seuil de la mort, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là, c'est que mon beau vampire blond était là pour me sauver.

Alors non, je n'aime pas Jacob. Pas plus que je n'aime Edward. J'aime Jasper Hale. Voilà le constat de ma triste vie.

Mon portable sonne sur la table de nuit, me sortant de mes pensées. Le nom du correspondant me fait rater un battement cœur. Jasper. Je décroche en tremblant comme une feuille, effrayée comme jamais. Mais bon, si il m'appelle, c'est qu'il va bien, non ?

- Allô ? fis-je, la voix chevrotante.

- Bella, c'est Jasper.

Je veux répondre que j'avais bien remarqué, vu qu'on m'a appris à lire, mais la situation ne se prête pas à l'ironie. Je suis bien trop contente d'entendre sa voix et d'ainsi savoir qu'il va bien. Quoi que …

- Jasper, ça va ?

- Oui, je suis en un seul morceau. Après tout, je ne pourrais pas te parler, sinon.

- Je … Je … Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée!

- Je suis grand et fort, Bella … comme un dinosaure ! raille-t-il, dans un sourire que je sens adorable même sans le voir.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour autant ! Et Lili ?

- Lili va bien également. Je ne peux revenir pour l'instant. Elle est toujours sur nos traces. Je dois la semer.

- Elle … elle n'est pas morte ? balbutiai-je, la peur au ventre.

- Pas encore. Mais je m'y emploierai. Dès que notre enfant sera en sécurité.

Je souris malgré moi au pronom employé.

_He's more than a man __  
__And this is more than love __  
__The reason that the sky is blue__  
_

- Je dois te laisser, je ne peux m'arrêter de bouger.

- Okay je comprends ! dis-je, regrettant pourtant de ne pas pouvoir lui parler plus longtemps.

- Je suis content que tu sois remise, petite calamité.

- Et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies sauvée.

- J'aurais voulu vous sauver toutes les deux.

- Elle est plus importante.

- Je suis heureux de t'entendre parler ainsi.

- File, Jasper. Sauve-la pour de bon. Et tue cette garce une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Je te le promets. Eh Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Puis-je te dire quelque chose sans risquer de te braquer ?

- Rien que la demande en elle-même me laisse présager le pire.

- Non, ne t'en fais donc pas. Je sais qu'Edward souhaite te reconquérir. Mon « petit doigt » me l'a dit ! raille-t-il.

Je me braque instantanément et m'empêche de répondre. Bon sang, il me connaît vraiment par cœur.

- Bella … Je veux juste que tu envisages cette possibilité. Et que tu te poses la bonne question. N'est-il pas le meilleur pour toi ?

Je ne réponds pas, car je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Le venin qui sortirait de ma bouche serait si acide que je le regretterais dès que je l'aurais lâché.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, petite calamité. Les choses qui se passent en ce moment sont au-delà de nous, au-delà de tout. Malgré tout, je ne souhaite qu'une chose. Que les choses soient belles pour toi. Et Edward peut être une de ces choses. Réfléchis-y. Promets-le moi !

Je prends une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer la rage qui bouillonne en moi et lâche, sèchement :

- Merci pour ce superbe boulot d'entremetteur, Jasper. Maintenant, sauve ma fille et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Sur ces mots, je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et balance le téléphone contre le mur en face de moi. Ca fait le quantième que je casse par sa faute, encore ?

_The clouds are rolling in __  
__Because I'm gone again __  
__And to him I just can't be true _

DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD

Je suis assise sur la chaise haute du bar de la cuisine de notre appartement, savourant mon petit déjeuner composé de céréales, comme depuis ma tendre enfance. Voilà quelque chose qui n'est pas changeant chez moi. C'est rassurant. Je change peut-être d'avis comme de chemise sur les hommes de ma vie, mais peu importe, je reste fidèle à mon petit déjeuner d'enfance. Quelle fille pitoyable je fais. Je secoue la tête en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de céréales et me dis que de toute façon, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. A cause de mes choix, à cause du destin, à cause d'événements hors de ma portée. Et ça ne sert strictement à rien de se plaindre. Je continue à avancer, vaille que vaille, et tant pis si ça me coûtera des « plumes ». Tant pis si ça fera du mal autour de moi. J'assume et puis voilà …

- Salut.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix grave et enfantine à la fois de Jacob. Je me retourne, lui adresse un sourire et me retourne pour prendre une nouvelle bouchée de céréales. En effet, les choses sont plutôt tendues entre lui et moi en ce moment. Depuis mon retour de Forks, en fait. De mon retour de chez les Cullen surtout. On dirait qu'il me reproche ma convalescence. Il ne dit rien, ne me reproche pas ouvertement mon absence mais me fait ressentir sa réticence tout de même. Et moi, je ne dis rien pour adoucir la situation. Car après tout, j'en ai un peu marre de m'écraser aussi ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je me suis faite attaquée par une dangereuse vampire psychopathe qui m'en veut à mort de la faute d'Edward et qui se sert de moi pour appâter désormais Jasper. Ce n'est pas non plus ma faute si elle m'a saigné à blanc, me laissant quasiment morte. Et ce n'est pas non plus ma faute, après tout, que seuls les Cullen pouvaient m'aider et étaient assez forts pour me sauver des griffes de cette folle. Bref, je n'en peux strictement rien si il nous fait un petit complexe d'infériorité face à la famille d'Edward et je ne vais pas m'excuser pour le faire se sentir mieux. Je me tais donc depuis 15 jours, me contentant d'agir comme une bonne petite Bella. Est-on encore ensemble ? Je n'en ai aucune fichue idée. A part quelques baisers discrets et quelques regards absents, on n'a rien échangé depuis mon retour. Même un lit. Chacun le sien. Il me fournit quelques réponses monosyllabiques, ne se force pas pour faire un phrase et se contente de respecter les règles de politesse d'usage. Vous savez « Bonjour », « Aurevoir », « Merci » ou encore « Non merci », plus courant que le « merci » d'ailleurs. Moi, pour ma part, je me contente de faire des phrases pour l'intendance de l'appartement. « Il te faut du shampoing ? », « Je vais faire quelques courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », « J'ai fini les cours à 19h, tu seras rentré ou je dois prendre mes clefs ». Bref, rien de bien spirituel. Mais je suis bien décidée à ne faire aucun effort. Marre d'être la seule de tous à m'écraser. Je dirais bien « NA » mais ça zapperait totalement l'attitude adulte que j'essaie d'adopter depuis quelques temps.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Aujourd'hui, je dois dîner avec Edward. A 20h30 pour être précise. Il va donc falloir que j'engage la conversation. Je suis en train de peser mes mots tandis qu'il se sert un verre de lait et soupire en découvrant que le carton à lait est presque vide. En tout cas, suffisamment vide pour qu'il n'en ait pas assez pour son verre. Je regarde piteusement mon bol de céréales qui a débordé du trop plein de lait que j'y ai versé et me dis que les choses s'engagent mal.

- Il y a une autre bouteille de lait ?

Wow, une phrase de plus de 3 mots ! Finalement, on peut peut-être avoir un peu d'espoir.

- Jacob …

Alors que je vais lui répondre qu'il y en a une dans la réserve, en dessous de l'armoire à biscuit qu'il connaît par cœur puisqu'il passe son temps à la vider, le courage m'anime et je me mets à déballer « l'affaire » dans une tirade que je n'ai pas préparée, sans reprendre ma respiration, de peur que si je m'arrête, je ne puisse finir ce que j'ai à dire.

- Je suis désolée de te lâcher ça comme ça … (j'avais dit que je m'excuserais pas, idiote que je suis) … en même temps, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissée l'occasion de t'en parler avant, vu que tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas depuis que je suis rentrée … (Et toc, mange ça, mon vieux ! ) … mais j'ai accepté, pendant mon séjour chez les Cullen un petit service que m'a demandé Edward … (Bon okay, il m'a forcée la main mais il vaut mieux enjoliver les faits) … et je vais donc, comme je lui ai promis, lui rendre ce service. (voilà, c'est dit, c'est fait, le sparadrap est retiré, et d'un coup rapide !)

Il me regarde, s'arrête dans son mouvement alors qu'il fouillait les armoires et hausse un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Quel service ?

Okay, il fait exprès de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ma remarque sur le fait qu'il m'ignore … Ne dit-on pas que « Qui ne dit mot, consent » ? J'avale mes céréales et lâche, de but en blanc :

- De lui laisser une chance de me conquérir.

J'ai dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était le plus normal du monde. Sa tête vaudrait de l'avoir filmé pour le mettre sur Internet, si ce n'était pas aussi grave, comme discussion. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, bien décidée à ne pas flancher. Je le vois enrager mais je ne cède pas. Sa voix est sourde de colère quand il me demande :

- Tu me fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

Je ne cille pas tandis que je vois ses poings se fermer et s'ouvrir le long de ses flancs.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? répète-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Pas du tout, répétai-je à mon tour, gardant le même calme.

Il ferme encore quelques fois les poings puis attrape son verre et le balance contre le mur de la cuisine, me faisant sursauter.

- Tu sais quoi, je refuse de te parler quand tu es conne comme ça !

Sur ces mots, il attrape sa veste et sort de l'appartement sans plus un regard pour moi, non sans oublier de claquer la porte violemment pour me manifester sa colère. Bon … Ca n'a pas été si terrible, si ?

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful __  
__And it kills him inside _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy __  
_

Je suis confortablement installée avec mes copines à la bibliothèque. C'est-à-dire qu'Amber est affalée sur la table, la tête dans le livre qu'elle est sensée étudier, que Tyra est en train de se faire sa french manucure, comme elle dit, les pieds installés sur la table où je travaille tranquillement, notant les informations dont j'ai besoin pour faire ma dissertation. En bref, il n'y a que moi qui travaille ... comme d'habitude !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ici ! lâche Tyra, toujours en train de se polir les ongles avec sa lime.

- Si tu bossais, tu n'aurais pas le temps de t'ennuyer, répliquai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bosser ? Avant les exams ? Mais t'es malade ma parole !

- Grmblgrmblblblbllll ...

Voici une remarque fort intéressante de la part d'Amber qui comate littéralement sur son livre. J'avise même un filet de bave qui coule sur son menton. Je tape un bon coup sur la table, la faisant se relever en sursaut et tourner la tête dans tous les sens, telle une poule, pour voir d'où vient le bruit.

- Pourriez-vous vous concentrer trente secondes sur le boulot ?

- Voyons, Bella darlinnnng, ne dis pas de bétiiiiiiises ! fait Amber en partant dans un grand éclat de rire en même temps que Tyra.

Okay, j'ai compris, ce sont des cas perdus définitivement. Je replonge dans mon livre quand je les entends chuchoter, signe qu'elles discutent d'un sujet ô combien important ... pour elles ! Je relève les yeux tandis que Tyra glousse :

- Bella, voilà ton Roméo !

J'avise Jacob qui traverse la bibliothèque d'un pas assuré et retiens ma respiration. Ca va faire mal.

- Bella.

- Jacob.

Il s'assied et je reprends la lecture de mon bouquin. Bien entendu, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je lis vu que je suis obnubilée par sa présence en face de moi. Les autres piaffent littéralement d'impatience qu'il se passe quelque chose de croustillant. Eh bien, quelque chose me dit qu'elles vont en avoir pour leur argent.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas ici, Jake ...

_I can see him dying __  
_

Il tapote nerveusement sur la table tandis que je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas le regarder. Si je le regarde, il va se lancer, or, nous ne pouvons avoir cette conversation ici, devant les filles. Son mouvement se fait d'autant plus nerveux et je perds patience, détestant par-dessus tous les bruits répétitifs. Je relève le regard vers lui et lui montre tout mon agacement par un soupir appuyé.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Bella.

Sa colère tonne dans sa voix, qu'il garde pourtant calme. Mais je le connais. La mienne monte en flèche instantanément :

- PAS ICI, Jake, grognai-je, énervée.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhht ! fait la bibliothécaire, Mme Matthews, depuis son pupitre de surveillance.

- Je m'en fous ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA !

Il a élevé la voix, ce qui me rend encore plus rageuse, si c'est possible.

- CA SUFFIT, JACOB !

- SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT ! fait plus fort Mme Matthews, nous fusillant du regard.

Il se lève, poings serrés contre la table et fulmine :

- Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire. TU ne PEUX PAS sortir avec lui.

Je me lève à mon tour, consciente d'être le centre de l'attention par notre scénette digne d'un mauvais soap opéra pour mes deux copines et le reste de la bibliothèque, chose qui n'arrange pas mon humeur.

- Et pourquoi, je ne PEUX pas, te prie-je ?

Il grimace, comme si je venais de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Chose qui ne va pas tarder, même si il fait 20 bons centimètres de plus que moi, si il continue à se comporter comme un gamin pourri gâté.

- Jeunes gens, ça suffit maintenant ! dit Mme Matthews, levée désormais.

- Parce que ... ben ... parce que tu es avec moi !

Je le fusille du regard, profitant de son hésitation.

- Et alors ? Je ne t'ai jamais juré fidélité éternelle, si ? On est pas mariés à ce que je sache !

- TU ENVISAGES DONC DE ME TROMPER !

Son hésitation n'a pas duré 5 secondes, la colère reprenant le dessus. Madame Matthews s'avance vers nous et je suis affreusement gênée. Malgré tout, il faut que je réponde.

- JE N'AI PAS DIT CA !

- SI A L'INSTANT ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! TU NE PEUX PAS BELLA !

- Je fais ce que je veux, Jake. Tu n'es pas mon père, fis-je, vibrant maintenant d'une colère froide, me rasseyant devant mon bouquin.

- JAMAIS, BELLA, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS je ne te laisserais sortir avec lui.

- CA SUFFIT maintenant ! Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici ! fait la bibliothécaire, en colère également.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite. Je fais ce que je veux ! fis-je, toujours calme mais hurlante de rage à l'intérieur, en reposant mon regard sur mon livre.

Il l'attrape alors et le fait valdinguer à travers la bibliothèque. Je redresse les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il irradie totalement de rage. Il respire bruyamment, serre les poings et ses yeux, s'ils pouvaient, lanceraient des éclairs.

- JE NE TOLERERAIS PAS ...

- Oh mais tu t'entends oui ? Je ne suis PAS ta chose, Jacob Black.

Il attrape la table ... l'énorme table en bois massif et la jette sur le coté, faisant se reculer Amber et Tyra de peur. Je sursaute, tétanisée également. Comment a-t-il pu soulever cette table ? La bibliothécaire file sans plus un mot, certainement pour appeler la sécurité. Génial, ça fait bien sur le dossier scolaire ça !

- BELLA, ne me force pas à t'enfermer comme une souris pour ne pas que tu ailles le voir ...

Il s'approche de moi et de nouveau, la colère ressort de moi. Je me lève, lui fais face, poings sur les hanches, prête à en découdre, même si je n'ai strictement aucune chance.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? J'irais, Jacob. Tu m'entends ? J'IRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Et tu ne pourras rien faire pour m'en empêcher.

Il lève la main, comme si il allait me gifler. Je ferme les yeux, prête à encaisser le coup. Trente secondes. Le coup ne vient pas. Quand je réouvre les yeux, son visage est mi-colérique, mi-apeuré. Il se détourne de moi alors dans une grimace de dégoût et attrape une chaise qu'il fait voler dans un rayon de livres. Celle-ci vole en éclats, à la stupeur de tous nos spectateurs. Je tremble comme une feuille, effarée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais qu'est donc devenu mon rayon de soleil si gentil ? Qui est ce sombre personnage effrayant ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas aimer ce que je découvre chez Jacob. Et quoiqu'il en dise, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à me montrer avant mon rendez-vous avec le très romanesque Edward Cullen.

_I don't wanna do this anymore __  
__I don't wanna be the reason why __  
__Everytime I walk out the door __  
__I see him die a little more inside_

21H30. Je suis assise à table, face à Edward, dans un somptueux restaurant. Je suis presque gênée de ma tenue, que j'ai pourtant voulue élégante. Une jupe jusqu'aux genoux pourpre et un chemisier blanc. Un peu de maquillage, mes cheveux dans un chignon. Bref, élégante version Bella Swan. Mais dans un restau pareil, je ferais toujours tache. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète pour le moment. Assise avec ma petite serviette sur les genoux, je pense à Jake. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'incident à la bibliothèque (pour ne pas appeler ça son « méga pétage de plombs ») et après m'être répandue en excuses devant Tyra et Amber (qui m'ont assurée ne pas avoir été embêtées d'être au centre de la scène – tu m'étonnes – et m'ont répondu, me plaquant chacune deux bisous sur chaque joue, qu'il reviendrait – si elles le connaissaient un tantinet, elles ne diraient pas ça mais soit ...), j'ai du filer à l'anglaise pour pouvoir me préparer pour ce rendez-vous. A l'appartement, aucun signe de Jacob, comme s'il n'y était pas revenu depuis ce matin. Bref, je vogue sur ces pensées quand Edward m'interrompt :

- Bella, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Hum ? A rien ...

- Voyons, Bella, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu réponds à mes questions par des « oui » « non » et « hum » occasionnellement !

- Mais je t'écoute !

- Je t'ai demandé il y a deux minutes si tu voulais qu'on ait une relation sexuelle à trois avec Esmé et tu m'as répondu « oui » !

- Je ... Je ... Ohhhh … je suis désolée ! Je suis un peu inquiète, c'est tout.

Je rougis violemment, je le sens, tandis qu'il attrape ma main sur la table et la serre doucement.

- Dis-moi tout, chuchote-t-il de son ténor si mélodieux.

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Bella, tu es soucieuse et tu sembles triste. Tu n'es pas tout à fait là et je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi éteinte. Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas ! fait-il en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

- Je … Non, Edward, je ne peux pas te parler de ça …

Il quitte ma main pour poser ses doigts en dessous de mon visage et me forcer à relever les yeux vers lui. Il ancre alors son regard dans le mien, doux, et me dit :

- Tu peux tout me dire, Bella. Je t'écoute.

Je vacille un instant, perdu dans l'immensité de ce regard. Il veut dire tellement de choses. Se pourrait-il qu'Edward soit vraiment revenu ? Je veux dire, le vrai Edward, celui que j'ai aimé il y a un temps ? En tout cas, il est Edward mon ami. Et à cet ami, je peux normalement tout dire.

- C'est … je … Je me suis disputée avec Jacob.

- Oh, fait-il en baissant les yeux.

Je l'ai blessé, je le vois bien. En même temps, parler de mon petit ami actuel alors qu'il essaye de me reconquérir, c'est vraiment idiot.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
__A murderer _

- Il n'a pas accepté que nous nous voyions, c'est cela ? demande-t-il finalement en réancrant son regard dans le mien.

Je secoue la tête à la négative.

- Oh, après tout, je pense que c'est normal. Il ne peut accepter que tu me laisses une chance. Je pense que je me sentirais de la sorte si la situation était inversée.

- Mais je ne suis pas un objet ! m'indignai-je. Je suis une personne à part entière et j'ai le droit de prendre mes décisions sans avoir à rendre des comptes à personne. Je n'en rends déjà pas à Charlie !

- Et tu as parfaitement raison, Bella. Cela ne veut toutefois pas dire qu'il est aisé pour Jacob d'accepter cela.

J'ouvre la bouche pour râler et la referme aussitôt car il a raison. Non, ça ne doit pas être agréable pour Jacob de me voir partir avec Edward. A vrai dire, je connais le sentiment. J'ai assez enragé de voir Alice et Jasper et leurs « confessions intimes ». Il me sourit, de son sourire en coin qui ferait fondre tout le Pôle Nord et je lui rends son sourire, impossible de faire autrement.

- C'est toi qui a raison.

- Ne parlons plus de cela, veux-tu ? Je souhaite que tu passes une bonne soirée.

Je souris à nouveau et prends une bouchée de ma salade Caesar. Le steak d'Edward, lui, est intact. Vous en doutiez ?

- Alors, maintenant, petite Bella, parle-moi de tes études …

- Mes études ?

- Eh bien oui. Je n'en sais pas grand chose. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé et tu as l'air vraiment passionnée par ce que tu as entrepris. Alors je t'en prie, parle m'en !

Je le toise quelques secondes pour voir si il est sincère. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Mais son sourire est franc et son regard ne ment pas. Il veut vraiment que je lui parle de ma passion toute nouvelle pour mes études. Je ne me fais pas plus prier et me mets à raconter de long en large mes nouveaux projets.

On marche dans la rue côte à côte pour rentrer à l'appart. On se promène tranquillement, tous les deux les mains dans les poches en silence. Il me regarde de temps en temps, me sourit et reprend la contemplation des pavés devant lui. Je ne dis rien, profitant de ce silence apaisant, après ma diatribe du restaurant. Quand j'ai commencé à parler, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Alors le manque de mots maintenant n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je le regarde par intermittence, ne sachant pas très bien quoi penser. Il se comporte parfaitement, comme Edward peut le faire mais il n'est tellement plus cet Edward là depuis son retour. C'est bizarre … et agréable à la fois.

- Alors, as-tu passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Même si les conséquences seront désastreuses pour moi, je pense.

Il me sourit, gentiment et je soupire. Il a l'air si compréhensif.

- C'est assez déroutant, tu sais.

Je le regarde, étonnée. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, attendant qu'il continue.

- Déroutant de tenter de te reconquérir, contre ton gré. Je suis bien conscient que tout le monde est contre cette idée. Ma famille, tes amis, toi … Et pourtant, Bella … et pourtant. Toi et moi, ça me semble si naturel. C'est notre destinée. Je n'aurais jamais du t'abandonner. Jamais. Je ne savais pas ce que signifiait te perdre. C'est pire que la mort. Pire que la damnation éternelle. Te voir avec eux, les voir te tenir, t'embrasser, partager ta vie. Si mon cœur pouvait encore mourir, il le ferait à cette vue.

Je baisse les yeux, touchée. Ces mots sont si magnifiques. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre, vraiment stressée. Je ne suis même plus sûre que je veuille qu'il continue.

- Non, les gens ne veulent vraiment pas qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais ce qui m'importe réellement, c'est toi, Isabella Swan. Alors je vais tout tenter. Tout, tu m'entends ? Pour qu'un jour, tu parviennes à reposer ton magnifique regard amoureux sur l'idiot que je suis.

On poursuit notre chemin sans que je lui offre de réponse. Il n'en attend pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sa main prend la mienne qui pend le long de mon corps et ses doigts se lient aux miens, sans que je fasse quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Et dans cette soirée d'automne sous les étoiles de Washington, alors que nous avançons tranquillement vers mon appartement, on ressemble à n'importe quel couple amoureux sur Terre. Mais on ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ?

J'entre sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement, les chaussures à la main pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Je suis en mode méga fière de moi. J'ai dit aurevoir à Edward de la manière la plus amicale qui soit, par une bise furtive sur sa joue. Que demande le peuple ? Je suis la petite amie qui a rendez-vous avec un autre gars la plus sage de l'année. Alors que je pose mon sac sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine et mes chaussures à côté, je me dis que la soirée peut se terminer en beauté sur le silence et le calme de cet appartement, seulement troublés par le bruit des voitures qui passent dans la rue en bas.

- Alors, ta soirée était bonne ?

Je sursaute à la voix qui s'élève derrière moi et me retourne, le cœur prêt à bondir hors de ma poitrine pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ma poitrine. Jacob, bien évidemment … Et son ton était tout sauf sympathique. Je dirais même qu'il s'apparentait plus à la froideur de la calotte polaire. Bref, commençons donc les réjouissances.

- Je ne vais pas t'en parler, histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses ! fis-je, tentant de garder une voix posée et non tremblotante.

Alors que je pense qu'il va se mettre en colère, il part dans un grand éclat de rire :

- « Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses ». HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est la meilleure, celle-là !

Je le fusille du regard quelques secondes et me détourne, prête à rejoindre ma chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

- Alors, c'est tout ?

Je me retourne, étonnée.

- C'est tout quoi ?

- Bah c'est tout, « ça ». Tu vas te coucher, comme ça ?

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi … Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

J'écarquille les yeux, vraiment atomisée là. Il est fou ou … il est fou ?

- Euhhh, j'en ai pas vraiment envie là, non …

- Ahhh je vois, fait-il sur un ton railleur. Tu as vu ton parfait petit vampire, alors Jacob n'est plus intéressant, évidemment.

Je croise les bras et soupire. Il est vraiment gamin là.

- Non, pas du tout. D'abord, je déteste les gens qui parlent d'eux à la troisième personne. Ensuite, ton petit cinéma de cet après-midi me donne plutôt envie de te gifler que de t'embrasser.

- Ohhh allons, n'exagère pas ! Avoue que tu fais tout ton petit cinéma pour que je fasse mon petit ami jaloux ! ironise-t-il à nouveau.

Okay, j'ai vraiment envie de le gifler là. Vraiment mais genre … comme si je pouvais le demander comme cadeau de Noël quoi. Je me vois sur les genoux de Papa Noël : « Alors, ma petite Bella, tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? » « Une bonne gifle à Jacob, s'il vous plaît. Et qu'elle fasse bien mal ».

- Non, pas du tout Jacob. Et pour que tu le saches, je ne souhaite pas non plus te faire de mal. Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'agis ainsi.

Il se rapproche de moi et je tremble. Il m'a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure. Et je ne sais pas si je peux supporter qu'il soit près de moi, désormais. Je fais un effort surhumain pour rester en place.

- Et tu comptais que ça me ferait plaisir, peut-être ?

- Je… je veux juste qu'il pense avoir sa chance.

Son regard est flamboyant et je prends peur. Il est furieux. Mais vraiment furieux. Et je suis la raison de cette fureur. Mon Dieu, venez-moi en aide. Il se saisit de mon bras et je sursaute à nouveau.

- Il n'aura pas sa chance, Bella. Je refuse que tu le revois.

- Lâche-moi, Jacob, tu me fais mal.

- Tu ne le reverras pas, Bella. Tu ne le reverras plus.

J'essaye de me défaire de son emprise mais il la resserre encore. Demain, j'aurais un bleu, si il ne me brise pas les os avant. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieuuuuuu …

- Tu es avec moi, Bella. AVEC MOI.

Les larmes, de rage, perlent au coin de mes yeux tandis que je piaille, hystériquement :

- Lâche-moi, Jacob. Tu me fais MAL !

Il me relâche alors, se rendant compte de ce qu'il fait. Mon bras porte la marque de sa main et je tremble comme une feuille. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, reprenant son visage d'enfant.

- Bella, je …

- LA FERME !

Je reprends le contrôle de moi-même quelques secondes pour me mettre en pilotage automatique jusque ma chambre, où je m'enferme à double tour, complètement effrayée.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit fort agitée où je suis seulement parvenue à m'endormir vers 4 heures du matin, je suis réveillée par ma sonnerie de portable qui retentit fort dans ma chambre. Prelude 12_21 de AFI. On peut dire que ça réveille. J'ouvre un œil, gromèle et me recouche sous mon oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre. Je suis sur le point de me rendormir quand un bip bip se fait entendre. Un message. Je soupire et attrape mon superbe téléphone rose (offert par Rosalie, le moins cher possible, puisque je passe mon temps à les dégommer contre les murs. Le rose étant bien entendu ma punition pour ne pas faire attention à mes affaires) pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Un appel d'Edward. Et un texto. Okay. J'ouvre le texto :

_« Salut toi. Merci pour la soirée d'hier. J'attendais avec impatience d'enfin repasser un moment seul avec toi. Quand m'en accorderas-tu un autre ? »_

Je souris, malgré ma mauvaise humeur, bien malgré moi. Je pianote rapidement une réponse :

_« Elle fut agréable pour moi également. Patientons un peu pour que les choses se tassent ici. »_

Je repose le téléphone et me recouche, bien décidée à rater le premier cours de la journée pour pouvoir me reposer un moment. BIP BIP. Visiblement, Edward n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision.

_« Et si je n'avais pas envie d'attendre ? »_

Je souris derechef, étonnée par son effronterie.

_« Monsieur Cullen, que me vaut cette fougue ? N'étiez-vous pas posé et réfléchi jusque maintenant ? »_

Cette fois, je ne repose pas mon téléphone et attends la réponse qui ne tarde pas à arriver :

_« Jamais quand il s'agit de toi. On se voit aujourd'hui ? »_

Si ça, ce n'est pas de la drague, je n'y connais rien. Je rougis honteusement, contente tout de même que personne ne puisse me voir.

_« Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois travailler avec mes deux feignasses de copines sur le travail de groupe dont je t'ai parlé. »_

_« Je peux aider »_

_« Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et ça n'arrangera pas les choses ici. On se verra la semaine prochaine »_

_« Veux-tu donc ma mort ? M'aimes-tu donc si peu que tu veuilles à ce point me torturer ? Me priver du bonheur de ta présence ? »_

Re-sourire et je me trouve niaise. Affreusement niaise. Mais ça a du bon de se sentir « désirée ». Surtout quand on a pas de confiance en soi, comme moi quoi !

_« Ne sois pas idiot. Je veux juste t'éviter une longue soirée d'ennui à entendre 3 adolescentes parler à tort de littérature »_

_« Il n'y aura que 2 adolescents. Celle qui me fait vibrer est déjà une femme accomplie. Mourir d'ennui tout seul ou en ta présence est totalement différent. Accède à ma demande, je t'en prie »._

Je me mords la lèvre, frustrée. J'ai envie d'accepter et d'un autre côté, je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses avec Jacob. Ce n'est déjà pas folichon, inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Je regarde le message sur mon portable pendant de longues minutes avant de prendre ma décision.

_« Okay, tu peux nous accompagner. A condition de ne pas troubler notre travail. Entendu ? »_

_« Promis, je ne dirais mot que si on me le demande et m'occuperai à te regarder. A ce soir, ma belle »_

Je rougis d'autant plus violemment et espère qu'il bluffe. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il passe la soirée à me regarder. Je me lève rapidement. Finalement, je vais aller à cette première heure de cours car il y a peu de chance que je parvienne à me rendormir après ça.

Je suis dans la salle de bains, en train de passer une brosse dans mes cheveux emmêlés. J'ai découvert, au moment de ma douche, un énorme hématome sur mon avant-bras droit. La main de Jacob se dessine parfaitement et je flippe d'autant plus. Qui est donc cette personne ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mon Jacob, si tendre, si doux, si … solaire ? J'ai mis un sous-pull sous mon tshirt, évidemment, pour que personne ne remarque rien. Il m'a fait mal, soit, mais je ne veux pas que les gens pensent du mal de lui.

- Bella …

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Je ne pensais pas le trouver derrière moi si vite. Et je panique. Jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller cette fois ? Il se positionne derrière moi, de sorte que je le vois dans le miroir. Je continue de brosser mes cheveux, histoire de me donner une contenance.

- Bella, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai rien à dire, en fait. Je me contente de le regarder et de me peigner les cheveux.

- J'ai agi comme un vrai con, je suis vraiment désolé.

J'ai envie de hurler « Et aloooooooors ? » mais ça n'aiderait pas vraiment les choses à avancer, n'est-ce pas. Je me retiens donc et me contente de le regarder à travers le miroir, continuant à me brosser inlassablement les cheveux.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
_

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aimerais réparer mes erreurs. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner. Mais je te promets de bien me comporter à partir de maintenant. Pourrait-on … essayer de se comporter de manière civilisée ?

J'hoche la tête, soulagée qu'il reconnaisse s'être comporté comme un fou. Et je suis aussi soulagée qu'il veuille que les choses se tassent. Je n'en demandais pas tant.

- Alors tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Je me mordille la lèvre et le regarde dans le miroir plus attentivement. Son attitude est décontractée mais il attend ma réponse comme une sentence de vie ou de mort. Et alors qu'il essaye d'arranger les choses, il ne serait pas bienvenu de lui dire ce que je fais ce soir, non ?

- Je vais en cours.

- Et puis ?

Je me tâte. Je n'aime pas lui cacher la vérité. Je n'aime pas lui mentir. Il a été d'une amitié sans failles depuis mon retour d'Europe. Il a toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Malheureusement, je tiens bien trop à ce « nous » pour le laisser s'échapper sur une bétise :

- Je travaille avec Amber et Tyra pour boucler ce travail de groupe, tu sais ? Elles sont vraiment désespérantes.

Il sourit, de ce sourire si solaire qui a illuminé tant de mes journées dernièrement. Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien de le retrouver !

- Tu l'as dit ! Deux vraies boulets ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour les supporter !

- Je me le demande également.

Je dépose ma brosse sur l'évier et me détourne pour lui faire enfin face, toute peur de lui m'ayant immédiatement quittée avec la réapparition de son sourire.

- Eh bien, passe une bonne journée alors.

Sur ces mots, il s'avance vers moi, dépose un baiser doux sur ma joue et s'en va dans un sourire.

_A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
_

J'arrive à la bibliothèque vers 19 heures. J'ai passé les deux dernières heures avec Angela. Ca fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue et on en a profité pour bien discuter, notamment de son installation avec Ben dans leur nouvel appart et elle a pu m'aiguiller pour mes recherches pour ce devoir qui s'annonce compliqué. J'ai évité de lui parler d'Edward et de Jacob. De toute façon, il y a des choses que je ne peux lui dire à propos d'Edward qui font qu'elle ne pourra jamais comprendre l'étendue de toute cette foutue histoire. Et quand j'arrive dans l'immense pièce où des tas d'étudiants sont rassemblés pour bosser, je trouve Edward en grande discussion avec mes deux copines qui semblent totalement subjuguées par sa beauté. Bah tiens … Il sourit, sort le grand jeu et elles sont complètement sous le charme. Personne ne peut résister au charme du légendaire Edward Cullen. Personne ... personne sauf moi, non ?

J'avance calmement, serrant mes bouquins contre ma poitrine. Bien entendu, mon mouvement n'échappe au vampire qui pose directement son regard sur moi. Je me sens rougir des pieds à la racine des cheveux tellement son regard est pénétrant. Quand il me voit, son sourire s'élargit, se fait plus franc. La version avant était juste son petit jeu de vampire séduisant. Celui qu'il m'offre est sincère, doux. Et j'en tremble, littéralement. Je m'avance tant bien que mal et pose mes livres sur la table avec un peu plus d'engouement que je le voudrais. Bref, dans un fracas d'enfer dans le silence de cette bibliothèque. Bah voilà, je suis de nouveau rouge pivoine. On inspire, on expire ... et c'est reparti :

- Salut Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! fait Amber, pas si ravie que ça de me voir, visiblement.

Tyra me fait un signe de tête rapide mais repart vite fait dans la contemplation de l'Adonis qui est face à elle. Edward se lève alors, toujours souriant, et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Juste un effleurement de ses lèvres glacées et mon cœur fait la rumba dans ma poitrine :

- Je t'attendais. Je n'attendais que toi.

Eh oh, il pourrait ménager mon petit cœur, oui. C'est pas marrant de dire des choses aussi touchantes à la petite humaine que je suis. Je ne sais que répondre quand il attrape ma main et m'amène à ma chaise :

- Commençons, veux-tu, j'aimerais que ça se finisse tôt pour pouvoir t'emmener ailleurs.

Je le regarde, étonnée mais ne parvient pas à mes mots. Je m'assieds et sort les papiers que j'ai rassemblés pour les donner à Amber et Tyra qui sont reparties dans une de leurs conversations sans queue ni tête :

- Tu sais, la nouvelle, son nom de famille, c'est Chaballe.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Et tu sais, personne n'y pense jamais mais dans « Chaballe », y a « Chat » et y a « Balle ».

- Hihihihi !

- Parce que le chat, il joue avec la balle !

Et elles éclatent de rire. Je me frotte les tempes, me répétant inlassablement des « Consternant ! » qui ne me calment pas du tout. Je relève les yeux vers Edward, à mes côtés, et note qu'il est en train de m'observer, comme il me l'a promis, son sourire en coin toujours présent sur son visage parfait. Je rebaisse les yeux, fichtrement gênée.

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui me comprends ! Heureusement que tu es là, Ty, pour être ma jumelle !

Et bam, elles se tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se disant toutes leurs qualités (et croyez-moi, elles ont de l'imagination) et à quel point elles s'aiment. Ce n'est plus seulement consternant, c'est affligeant.

- Bon, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes très mignonnes ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre et ça pourrait donner un tas d'idées à n'importe quel homme normalement constitué ...

Et les voilà reperdues de nouveau dans la contemplation d'Edward, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse être un de ces hommes. Heureusement, il ne se laisse pas démonter et poursuit :

- Malgré tout, pourrions-nous nous concentrer ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure pour avancer au moins de quelques pas ?

Elles acquiescent, prêtes à tout lui céder de toute façon. Nous nous mettons donc au travail. A savoir que je bosse pendant que les deux miss bavent littéralement devant Edward qui est perdu dans la contemplation d'un sujet qui semble lui tenir à cœur : moi.

On sort de la bibliothèque deux heures plus tard en rigolant. Edward marche à mes côtés, mains dans les poches, tandis que je resserre les pans de sa veste qu'il m'a gentiment prêtée, autour de moi.

- C'était hilarant, vraiment.

- Surtout pour moi ! concédai-je, en continuant à rire.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre un moment ! Tu oubliais de respirer tellement tu riais !

- Je n'ai jamais autant ri que quand Amber, bonne petite catholique qu'elle est, t'a dit qu'elle avait peur de Satan et de toutes ses représentations possibles et que tu lui as dit que tu comprenais qu'elle pouvait être « **Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobe** ».

- La pauvre, on aurait dit que je l'avais giflée.

- Elle ne connaît pas les mots de plus de trois syllabes, que veux-tu ! Le pire, c'est quand tu lui as expliqué que c'était la phobie du nombre 666. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

- Je dois reconnaître que son air terrorisé avec sa réplique « Le nombre de la bêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeete ! » lui aurait valu un oscar !

- Tu es méchant, on ne se moque pas des pauvres filles froussardes ! fis-je en le poussant un petit peu, sans espoir de le faire vaciller malgré tout.

- Bella, je n'y peux rien si toutes les humaines ne sont pas **impavides** comme tu l'es.

- Heyyyyy ! Je ne suis PAS impavide !

- Allez, Bella ... On te mettrait dans une piscine pleine de requins que tu n'aurais toujours pas peur !

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si ça l'est et tu le sais.

Je pense immédiatement à Jasper. Allez savoir pourquoi. Certainement l'analogie au requin. Après tout, il était mon plus grand prédateur au sein du clan Cullen et je suis parvenue à tomber amoureuse de lui. Oui, peut-être qu'Edward a raison. Je suis peut être sans peur et sans reproches ...

Alors qu'on est confortablement installés dans sa légendaire Volvo et qu'il conduit à allure modérée pour ne pas me faire peur, je me demande où il m'emmène et me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas demandé. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de briser ce silence apaisant qu'il y a entre nous. C'est assez agréable, en fait. De penser qu'il peut y avoir des silences entre Ed et moi sans que ce soit pour autant gênant.

- Tu es bien songeuse. Un dollar pour tes pensées.

Je souris. Le vampire liseur d'esprit n'a toujours pas digéré le fait de ne pouvoir lire le mien. Pour ma part, je suis assez contente qu'il ne puisse le faire. Je pense à bien trop de choses qu'il ne doit pas savoir.

- Ce n'est pas assez. Mais dis-moi, où m'emmènes-tu ?

Il sourit, mystérieusement et je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me prépare. Soupçons et questionnements m'assaillent, qui ne s'apaisent guère quand il lâche :

- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.

Bon sang, est-ce qu'ils vont enfin tous comprendre que je HAIS les surprises ?

**A SUIVRE ... (très vite!)**

**

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Ca me permettra de boucler plus vite la suite ! ;)  
**


	31. Unfaithful part two

**Amis du jeudi, ouistiti !**

**Me revoilà avec ma deuxième partie ! (il était temps me direz-vous !)**

**Comme promis, elle est arrivée plus ou moins vite. On remercie donc ma Demoisel, Bêta chérie d'amour pour son aide et sa coupdepiéauculisation :) Sans elle, y a une scène qui aurait tout bloqué ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous dire que la REVELATION de Ed à Bella est écrite à 4 mains ! (enfin, les deux siennes et moi qui copie ! ;-) ) J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Pas mal de choses bougent dans ce chapitre et je sens déjà les réclamations fuser de certaines Teams ;) **

**Je vous laisse lire ! **

**A très vite !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe:**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : « Unfaithful » (Rihanna) - PART TWO**

Il se gare enfin, après ce qui me semble avoir été une interminable séance de torture de retournement d'esprit pour trouver où il m'emmenait et j'arque un sourcil. On est où là ?

- Compte tenu du fait que le dîner d'hier était un peu romantique, j'ai pensé qu'il te faudrait ce soir quelque chose d'un peu plus divertissant ...

Je continue d'hausser mon sourcil, toujours dubitative.

- Viens ...

Il sort de la voiture et vient m'ouvrir la porte. Je descends, les yeux toujours rivés sur le panneau qui clignote devant moi : Karting Bash. Il sourit en voyant où est posé mon regard et me fait avancer en posant une main dans le bas de mon dos. Alors qu'on entre dans le bâtiment, mon cœur manque d'exploser de joie à la vue des deux personnes qui nous attendent :

- **PALSAMBLEU**, Bella, comme tu m'as manqué !

Le géant s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras comme une vulgaire poupée pour nous faire tournoyer tous les deux. Je ris aux éclats, contente de retrouver mon gros nounours d'Emmett. Après quelques tours qui me donnent la nausée, il me repose et mes jambes flageolent. C'est alors que Rosalie prend ma main et me sourit :

- Ma chérie, ça fait si longtemps.

Je tombe littéralement dans ses bras en souriant comme une benête. Je suis AUX ANGES ! Je la serre contre moi, m'imprègne de son parfum et je suis la plus heureuse des petites Bella au monde. Qui aurait pu penser que la vue de Rosalie Hale me procurerait autant de plaisir il y a deux ans de cela ? Personne. En tout cas, certainement pas moi ! Et encore moins Edward, si j'en crois l'air qu'il prend en nous voyant nous retrouver comme deux meilleures amies perdues. Malgré tout, il ne fait pas de commentaires et se contente de me décocher un sourire magnifique. Mon Dieu, c'est moi ou il a encore perfectionné ce sourire ? Il est tout bonnement DIVIN ! Pfiouuu on pense à respirer Bella !

- Alors, Bellatrix, prête à prendre le volant ?

J'arque un sourcil vers Emmett :

- Bellatrix ?

- Ouais, Bellatrix Lestrange ! Ca te va trop bien !

Il rigole et je regarde Rosalie, cherchant une explication qui ne viendra pas, je le sais, du géant Cullen.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, il est dans une phase « Harry Potter ».

Comme si ça expliquait tout … alors que ça n'explique justement rien du tout. Mais bon, je ne fais pas gaffe et note dans un coin de ma tête qu'il faut que je pense à jeter un coup d'œil à la prose de J.K. Rowling. Ils se dirigent vers le comptoir où les employées leur donne des combinaisons. Edward, appuyé au comptoir, me fait signe de le rejoindre en me tendant la main. Je m'avance dans un sourire et il me tend la mienne :

- Ca ira ?

- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus compliquée que j'aurais fait de la soirée.

- En effet, tenter de faire travailler tes deux amies est presque un défi démoniaque (NDA : Spéciale Cassdédi à un petit démon et à ses défis passés ! Love U ma Chouk')

- En effet. Tu n'as rien fait non plus pour m'aider à avancer !

- Ne ronchonne pas, Bella. J'ai appris à connaître la nouvelle Bella et je sais qu'elle n'accepterait pas un coup de main extérieur.

- Hummm …

- Ai-je tort ?

- Non, tu as très bien cerné le personnage. Merci …

- De rien.

Pendant ce temps, la pauvre employée désespère de trouver une combinaison à la taille d'Emmett. Celui-ci rigole tandis que sa blonde de compagne tente en vain de faire comprendre à la fille la vraie taille d'Emmett. Pour finir, Rose enjambe le comptoir et va faire son petit marché elle-même dans le vestiaire de la salle. Caractère Halien, à n'en pas douter. Je souris, tandis qu'Emmett poireaute, souffle, refuse la combinaison orange et rose et fait des œillades à l'employée pour qu'elle soit plus réactive. Pendant ce temps, Edward me tend la combinaison bleue et rouge standard à ma taille. C'est qu'il est observateur, le parfait petit vampire. Je la prends et regarde Rose ressortir avec une combinaison gigantesque qui me semble convenir pour Emmett. J'aimerais mieux qu'elle n'en ait pas trouvé, histoire de ne pas avoir à me ridiculiser contre eux. Ce sera déjà compliqué contre Ed et Rosalie, mais je pense qu'il y a une chance qu'ils soient indulgents et qu'ils me laissent les rattraper. Avec Emmett, c'est peine perdue. Je vais être ratatinée, ridiculisée, humiliée … Pffff ! Heureusement, ils m'ont épargné le bowling ! Ca aurait été pire et en plus j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un. Quoique, cette possibilité n'est pas à écarter pour ce soir également. Rosalie hume la combinaison et fronce son nez parfait :

- Pouah ! C'est dégoutant ! Ca sent la vieille transpiration !

Emmett, sans gêne, s'est mis en boxer pour passer la combinaison à la vue de tous et surtout de toutes. Les employées sont littéralement en train de baver par dessus le comptoir. Il passe une jambe et s'esclaffe :

- Okay, je ne rentre définitivement dans aucune combinaison de cet établissement.

Rosalie jette sa combinaison qu'elle juge malodorante et sourit :

- J'ai toujours un plan B.

Edward lève les yeux au ciel et me reprend la combinaison des mains. Je suis prête à faire la danse de la joie : on va s'en aller sans avoir à piloter ! Si c'est pas mon jour de chance ça ! Malheureusement, ma joie est de courte durée car Rosalie, qui était sortie, réapparait les bras chargés de … vêtements. Bah bien sûr ! Je connais assez les Cullen pour me douter qu'ils avaient des combinaisons bien à eux. Elle tend une tenue noire et verte à Emmett. Il sourit, l'enfile et elle lui va comme un gant.

- Désolée, Ed, tu n'en as pas encore à toi mais j'ai pris celle de Jasper. Elle devrait t'aller si tu retrousse un peu les jambes et les bras.

Elle lui tend alors une combinaison noire et … je vous le donne en mille … violette. Je manque de suffoquer mais me reprends et regarde celle qu'elle me tend :

- Bella, chérie, je t'ai pris celle d'Alice. Désolée pour les tons.

Evidemment, celle d'Alice s'accorde parfaitement à celle de Jasper. Non, je ne râlerais pas. Non. Non. Pffff ils étaient obligés d'avoir tous leurs trucs de couple ? J'ai envie de la jeter à terre et de la piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir mais me contente de me comporter comme une adulte : à savoir sourire, « merci » et regard vers celle, la sienne, qui lui reste. Blanche avec des lignes dorées. Très Rosalie quoi.

- Ed, tu veux me faire plaisir et aller chercher le reste ?

Edward acquiesce et s'éclipse. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie m'entraîne vers les vestiaires, n'étant pas aussi exhibitionniste que sa moitié. Alors que je suis en train d'ôter mon jeans, je vois qu'elle m'observe :

- Quoi ?

- Comment vas-tu, Bella ? Et passe-moi les « Ca va » d'usage, s'il te plait ! Nous n'en sommes pas là toutes les deux.

Je la regarde et souris. Comme si je pouvais vraiment la leurrer. Je soupire :

- J'ai connu des jours plus heureux.

- Je m'en doute.

- Mais dans l'ensemble, ça va plutôt bien. Je suis occupée avec les cours. Puis je sors par ci, par là …

- Je sais …

Son air n'est pas accusateur mais je sais qu'elle veut parler d'Edward. Il faut que j'entame le sujet, si je savais pas quel bout le prendre … (le sujet hein, pas Edward)

- Rosalie … Pour Edward …

- Non, ne t'explique pas. Je connais son petit plan. Et je sais quelle est ta position. Je sais surtout quels sont tes sentiments. Je ne te juge pas, Bella. Il est parti. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et puis … si je dois t'avouer toute la vérité … je préfère mille fois le soporifique Edward à ton bâtard indien, là … fait-elle dans une moue dégoutée.

Je souris, malgré moi. Je pense que Rosalie et Jacob ne sont définitivement pas faits pour s'entendre. Et de Rosalie, je ne le prends pas mal. Je rebondis donc sur autre chose qu'elle a dit. Je rebondis sur Jasper.

- Il m'a appelée, tu sais. Ton frère.

Son regard me transperce mais elle ne dit rien. Sait-elle ? Ou est-elle tellement surprise qu'elle ne sait rien dire ? Je continue donc, dans le doute :

- Il m'a en quelque sorte … poussée à voir Edward.

- Quel petit con … murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Des mots pareils, dans la bouche de Rose, c'est marrant. Si ce n'était pas aussi tragique, ce serait marrant en fait.

- Enfin bref, je n'avais pas besoin de sa bénédiction, ou quoique ce soit … mais j'avoue que c'est ce qui m'a décidé.

- Eh bien, disons que Jasper Hale aura la tombe qu'il s'est lui-même creusé ! lâche-t-elle en zippant sa combinaison, mettant ainsi un terme à notre conversation.

Alors qu'on sort des vestiaires en se lançant une œillade complice, on trouve les garçons appuyés contre le comptoir, en train de littéralement subjuguer les employées par leurs sourires et leur beauté. C'est consternant. C'est alors qu'ils se retournent vers nous et que je m'arrête, d'un coup. Edward est magnifique dans cette combinaison, certes un peu trop grande pour lui, mais quand même. Avec ses baskets noirs et son sourire à damner un saint, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il veut. Ce qui n'est pas très rassurant. Je m'avance, tremblante, tandis que Rosalie, déjà accrochée au cou d'Emmett, lance :

- Bon, si vous avez fini de jouer aux jolis cœurs, on pourrait y aller !

Edward ne regarde que moi et je suis affreusement gênée. Veuillez comprendre que je suis donc rouge pivoine. Il me tend alors un casque noir, avec des ailes argentées dessus.

- Wow.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais en te voyant arriver, figure-toi.

Et bam, je re-rougis. Rouge sur rouge, je vous assure, ça fait violet. Encore un compliment et mon visage sera assorti à ma tenue. Il tend les autres casques à son frère et Rosalie.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne risque rien ? demande Emmett comme si il avait accès à mes pensées (car oui, depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, c'est la question que je me pose inlassablement).

- Que veux-tu dire ? demande Rosalie, comme si il lâchait la plus grosse absurdité du monde.

- Bah, je ne sais pas. Au vu du caractère **valétudinaire** de Bella, on devrait peut-être l'éloigner de la piste.

- Gnagnagna ! fis-je, vexée.

Je mets alors le casque sur ma tête et me dirige vers la piste sans les attendre, alors que quelques secondes avant, j'étais prête à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Trop fière, moi ? Même pas vrai !

- Bon, vous venez les nullos ? Ou vous avez trop peur que je vous mette la raclée de votre vie ?

Tout ce que j'entends avant de passer la porte, c'est le rire tonitruant d'Emmett.

Deux heures plus tard, on se sépare sur une bonne humeur et la promesse de se revoir très vite. J'enlace Rosalie, Emmett m'enlace à m'étouffer et ils s'en vont tous les deux main dans la main. Peut-être que c'est ça le bonheur. Rosalie n'était pas destinée à Emmett, elle en a aimé un autre avant lui. Et finalement, ça a suffi. Et ça suffit pour fonctionner. C'est à ça que je pense en les regardant s'éloigner. C'était une bonne soirée. Une très très bonne soirée. Et ça m'a fait du bien. Étonnamment, entourée de 3 vampires, ça a été la soirée la plus normale que j'ai passée depuis des lustres. Incroyable, non ? Je me retourne vers Edward qui me regarde intensément, les mains dans les poches. Je lui souris, rougis encore une fois, pour la énième fois (NDA : tu vois, Chouk', c'est dans ces cas là que « énième » convient *sourire angélique*) de la soirée et regarde mes pieds. Il se met alors à se marrer et je redresse les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Toi !

Je pince les lèvres, un peu vexée. Il s'avance alors vers moi en secouant la tête et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je tente de respirer calmement, cherchant une réponse à la question « Et si il se penche pour m'embrasser, je fais quoi ? » que je ne trouve pas. Il passe alors son pouce sur ma joue et frotte quelques secondes.

- Tu avais du cambouis sur le visage.

Je souris, m'envoyant des baffes mentales pour ma bêtise. Des fois, je suis vraiment trop cruche. Il m'ouvre la portière et je grimpe sans rien dire. D'ailleurs, le voyage jusqu'à l'appartement se fait dans le silence le plus total et ce n'est pas gênant. C'est juste ce qu'il faut, en fait. Quand il s'arrête en bas de chez moi, je suis presque triste que la soirée s'arrête déjà. Et pourtant, il est déjà 2 heures moins quart du matin. Je soupire, il sourit et on reste là comme deux cons.

- Je t'aurais bien dit de monter … finis-je par dire dans un murmure.

- … mais ce serait malvenu. Je le sais.

Il sort alors de la voiture et je n'esquisse aucun geste pour ouvrir la portière. Je sais qu'il tient à le faire lui même. Ce qu'il fait un quart de seconde après. Heureusement qu'il est tard, sinon les voisins auraient balisé. Je descends de la voiture et il claque la portière derrière moi. Ce qui fait que je me retrouve entre lui et la voiture et que je suis toute émoustillée par cette proximité.

- C'était une bonne soirée …

Il sourit et pose sa main sur le toit de la voiture, à côté de moi. Ce qui fait que son corps est encore plus près du mien et que je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas me focaliser là-dessus.

- Pour moi aussi. C'est si simple …

Il a murmuré sa phrase, son souffle lèche mon visage et je frôle l'apoplexie. Bon sang, il faut que je me reprenne.

- C'est dur de te laisser partir, Bella. De savoir que tu vas aller le retrouver. C'est dur …

Je relève le regard vers lui et le sien me happe totalement. Il semble en plein désarroi. Ses mots ne sont pas des mots en l'air, il le pense vraiment.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
_

- Cette situation n'est facile pour personne. Je suis désolée …

- Mais je l'ai voulue. J'en suis conscient. Le prix à payer est élevé mais je ne regrette toutefois pas ma demande. Ces moments passés avec toi sont magiques.

J'acquiesce de la tête, les mots refusant à nouveau de sortir. Il me sonde du regard et je suis toujours avec ma question à deux balles. Il pourrait se pencher, il pourrait attraper mes lèvres, ce serait si simple pour lui. Pourtant, il ne fait rien. Et moi, je suis bloquée. Paralysée. Quel boulet … Je baisse alors les yeux et cherche mes clefs dans ma poche. Je l'entends clairement soupirer, même si c'était discret et il se recule, pour me laisser de l'espace. Je le regarde, embêtée.

- File, dépêche-toi. Jacob doit être en train de faire des confettis de tes rideaux à cet instant précis.

- Tu peux entendre ses pensées ?

- Non, il est trop loin pour que je le distingue. Malgré tout, il est aisé de savoir ce qu'il ressent.

J'acquiesce pour la énième fois de la soirée et m'avance vers ma porte. Je me retourne, il n'a pas bougé.

- Edward …

- File …

- Je … j'ai … j'ai passé une très bonne soirée !

- Vas-y, Bella. Je comprends.

Je sais ce qu'il veut me dire par là. Il me dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas de douter. Mais moi je m'en veux. Et la conclusion de cette soirée ne devrait pas être ça.

- Je …

- Bella, vas-y, s'il te plaît. Je tente d'être raisonnable …

J'arque un sourcil, étonnée. Que veut-il dire par là ?

- Hein ?

Il soupire alors et le tilt se fait dans ma tête. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prend sa décision et parcourt les quelques pas qui nous séparent. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'attire à lui rapidement, pour poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Son baiser est urgent, avide de moi, il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes comme si j'étais le souffle qui le maintenait en vie. Il me rapproche de lui, enroule son bras gauche sur ma taille et passe sa main droite dans mes cheveux, me faisant pencher la tête pour amplifier son baiser. Et moi dans tout ça ? Moi je réponds, avec la même fougue, la même urgence. Je l'embrasse, comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que je n'avais toujours pas la réponse à cette fichue question quelques secondes auparavant. Bon sang, Isabella Swan, que va-t'on faire de toi ?

Je me sépare de lui, le repoussant gentiment. Il ne résiste pas et s'écarte, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur que je ne leur ai plus connue depuis si longtemps. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, une main toujours sur son torse.

- Je … Je …

Mais il me coupe en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. J'ose à peine le regarder et pourtant, je relève les yeux vers lui, telle une petite fille prise en faute.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

Alors qu'il se penche à nouveau vers moi et que mon cœur danse la carioca dans ma poitrine, je me dis que je suis dans une mouise pas croyable. Et que je me suis sciemment mise dedans. Pourtant, il dépose un baiser léger sur ma joue et passe sa main contre elle avant de me sourire. Gentiment. Tendrement. Il s'éloigne alors à reculons, attrapant ses clefs dans sa poche.

La Volvo a tourné au coin de la rue que je reprends à peine mon souffle.

C'est en pilotage automatique (ça devient coutumier ces derniers temps) que je remonte dans mon appartement en espérant de toutes mes forces que Jacob dort déjà. M'arrêtant devant la porte, j'avise un mot qui y est accroché.

_« Je suis à la Push pour la nuit. N'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je t'explique demain. Bonne nuit. Jake »_

Je soupire de bonheur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dieu merci, j'évite la crise pour aujourd'hui. Même si je sais qu'au vu de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ce n'est que remettre à plus tard le problème qui m'accable. Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, la soirée se terminera comme elle s'est déroulée : bien.

J'entre dans ma chambre, ôte mon pull en chantonnant et cherche mon pyjama :

- Bonsoir Bella.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Je tombe sur mon lit en hurlant quand la lumière s'allume et que je me tais, suffoquée par l'apparition devant moi.

- J'ignorais que tu avais fait mettre l'option « Alarme ultrason » sur ton nouveau modèle de châssis mais pourrais-tu stp diminuer le ton, sachant que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'endormir ?

Je suis toujours aussi interloquée. Jasper Hale, en personne, devant moi. Mon dieu, ce n'est plus une apparition, c'est carrément la soirée des miracles. Je m'attends presque à trouver un chèque d'un million de dollar sous mon oreiller. Sauf que sur l'oreiller en question, se trouve une jolie petite tête blonde qu'il me désigne. Lili. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu … J'hyperventile là ! (NDA : *aime s'inspirer des réactions de sa bêta pour les réactions de miss Bella*)

- Respire, Bella, tu deviens violette. Et même si c'est ma couleur préférée, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une couleur normale pour un visage humain.

Je reprends ma respiration, peu à peu, mon regard passant de lui à la petite qui est endormie sur mon lit.

- Tu peux aussi parler, ça n'est pas interdit.

Je le regarde, de haut en bas et je suis à nouveau subjuguée. Il n'a pas changé … et pourtant, il est si différent. Tant de temps a passé depuis notre dernière danse dans le jardin des Cullen. Je l'ai à peine aperçu dans la cabane quand j'étais retenue de Victoria. Il n'a pas changé, car il ne peut pas changer mais je le sens différent. Et j'ai du mal à savoir comment je me sens face à lui.

- Un mot ? Un grognement ? Une onomatopée ? Non, tu n'as rien en stock à proposer ?

Je frotte l'édredon sous moi pour me donner une contenance. Je ne peux plus être démunie face à lui. Je ne suis plus cette Bella là.

- En même temps, tu m'attends dans le noir, dans ma chambre, comme Victoria l'a fait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais t'accueillir avec mon plus beau sourire tout de même ?

Il sourit et je me force à ne pas sourire également. Merde à la fin !

- C'est donc juste la mise en scène qui te déplaît ? Je ne m'en tire pas si mal …

- Allons, Jasper, on sait tous les deux qu'à 20 ans, je dois me comporter comme une adulte. Te jeter tes torts à la tête dès ma première phrase serait vraiment puéril de ma part.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien et il finit par détourner les yeux. Sauf qu'il va les poser sur mes bras dénudés et fronce les sourcils en grognant. Oh oh oh ... (et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas la venue du Père Noël, loin de là).

- Qu'est-ce donc que ce bleu ?

- Je ... je ...

Allez bon sang, Bella ! Tu avais créé l'excuse parfaite ! Maudit cerveau qui se met en veille quand il ne faut pas !

- Je suis tombée et j'ai pris la clenche de la porte. Tu me connais, boulet comme je suis !

Il arque à nouveau un sourcil :

- Et cette clenche a la forme d'une main, donc ?

Bon okay, il est malin. Et moi je suis pivoine. Il n'avance pas mais je sais qu'il meure d'envie de venir voir ça de plus près. Je passe ma main sur mon bleu.

- J'ai eu une petite altercation avec une écervelée à la vidéothèque. Elle voulait absolument le dernier exemplaire de « Roméo et Juliette » avec Leonardo Di Caprio et elle ne m'a pas lâché le bras tant que je ne lui avais pas donné celui que j'avais en main

Voilà mon excuse bidon. Bien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh cette jeune fille était donc ...camionneuse ?

- Camionneuse ?

- Pour avoir de si grandes mains ?

Je lui souris piteusement et hausse les épaules. Il n'est pas dupe. Et il me connaît quand je mens.

- Il a de la chance de ne pas être là. Je l'aurais démoli sur place.

- Qui te dit que c'est Jacob.

- Je le sais, Bella. Et il ne paie rien pour attendre.

Il sourit à nouveau quand la petite gémit dans son sommeil. Je me retourne vers elle pour la regarder remuer sans se réveiller.

- Allons dans le salon, elle a eu du mal à s'endormir.

Je le suis, sans rien dire. Alors que je me pose sur le canapé, il va se poster contre la fenêtre, regardant au dehors.

- Que fais-tu là ? demandai-je, regardant droit devant moi pour ne pas le regarder sans cesse.

- Je ramène Lili à Rosalie pour pouvoir chasser Victoria. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la voir avant.

- Avant qu'elle ne retourne chez elle ? Décidément, tu ne sais rien, Jasper. J'ai donné cette petite en adoption.

- Mais tu étais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour la sienne.

Touché. Jasper 1 – Bella 0. Et j'ai bien peur que ça ne fasse que commencer.

- Soit. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cette discussion : je suppose que tu ne restes pas.

La question, la VRAIE question est sous-jacente mais je le sais assez intelligent pour m'avoir comprise.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Jasper Hale, le vrai courant d'air.

Il pince les lèvres, je vois que je l'ai vexé. Tant mieux. Ca remet les scores à égalité : Jasper 1 – Bella 1. Quoique mon intervention vaut bien un score de 2 mais ne soyons pas gourmande ! Le silence entre nous s'épaissit et je me demande s'il va le briser. Je ne le ferai pas. Après une remarque pareille, je me dois de le laisser rebondir. Je me mets à compter mentalement les secondes. J'en suis à 146 quand il dit :

- Ta soirée a été bonne ?

J'arque un sourcil (décidément, je vais finir par rester bloquée à force), dubitative.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je m'informe, c'est tout.

J'ai envie de hurler qu'il n'a pas le droit de « s'informer » comme il dit. Qu'il a perdu ce droit quand il m'a lâchement abandonnée. Son regard est toujours perdu dans la contemplation de la route en bas et je me rends compte que sa question n'est pas anodine. Jamais Jasper ne pose ce genre de questions sans une idée derrière la tête.

- C'était une excellente soirée, si tu veux tout savoir ! fis-je, mauvaise. On a eu un rendez-vous à 4 avec ta sœur et Emmett.

Bella tire au but et maaaaaaaaaaarque. Jasper 1 – Bella 2. Il pince de nouveau les lèvres et je pourrais jurer avoir vu passer de la fureur dans ses yeux. Non mais il joue à quoi là.

- Un rendez-vous à 4, hein ?

- Oui, en toute amitié, me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

Sa voix était désillusionnée. Je voulais le rassurer, mais quelle conne je fais ! Alors que je devrais en profiter pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, je lui explique des choses qui le calmeront. Crétine, crétine, crétinnnnnne !

- Ca ne semblait pourtant pas être de l'amitié, tout à l'heure devant ta porte.

Jasper 2 – Bella 2. Ah ben oui, Bella, bravo ! On a pensé à Jacob mais ce n'était pas le bon ex qui était en train de déchiqueter mes rideaux. Je suis presque tentée de regarder s'ils sont toujours en un seul morceau d'ailleurs. Décidément, j'ai une vie amoureuse fort compliquée moi ... Et dire qu'avant d'arriver à Forks, c'était le calme plat de ce côté-là ... Ceci dit, il n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a laissée tomber, il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles, il est retourné avec Alice. Pire même, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'aller vers Edward. Je grince donc :

- Disons que c'était une bonne application de ton conseil.

Jasper 2 – Bella 3. Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là, hein mon grand ?

- En effet. Je ne pensais toutefois pas que tu mettrais autant de cœur à l'ouvrage.

Jasper recolle au score. 3-3. J'ai envie de me lever et de le gifler. De quel droit me juge-t-il ? Surtout après ce qu'il a fait avec Alice ! Et puis c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de rendre sa chance à Edward. Alors à quoi il joue, hein ?

- Eh bien, quand le sujet de l'ouvrage est à ce point attirant, il est difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter.

Et toc. 3-4.

- Evidemment, j'avais oublié que tu n'es qu'une adolescente guidée par tes hormones.

4-4. Je ne m'énerverai pas, je ne m'énerverai pas, je ne ...

- Mais putain, tu t'entends oui ?

- On a du mal à gérer sa colère ? Tu sais, il existe des groupes de soutien, si tu veux.

5-4. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis relevée, les poings serrés et le menton qui tremblote d'énervement. Les larmes de rage ne sont pas loin. Le problème, c'est qu'il est juste impensable de verser une larme devant lui. Je me contiens donc, me barricadant dans mon ironie :

- Oh, tu dois connaître ça, les groupes de soutien. Elle était quand, ta dernière réunion des Vampires Non-Végétariens Anonymes ?

5-5. Haha ! Il éclate de rire et ça me met d'autant plus en rogne. Attendez ... pourquoi ça me met d'autant plus en rogne ? Depuis le début de notre conversation, et même si j'ai toutes les raisons d'être fâchée, je ressens une rage incontrôlable, intenable ... qui s'amplifie quand je lui réponds. Bordel, il est en train de m'envoyer des vagues de rage. De SA rage ! Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je tente de reprendre mon calme malgré lui, mais c'est impossible. Son don m'embrase totalement. Ce qui fait que je deviens de plus en plus vindicative :

- Alors, c'est quoi cette petite scène, hein, Hale ? Tu es jaloux et tu réagis simplement parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'Edward remporte la mise ?

5-6. Il se retourne sur moi, sans rien dire mais son regard est meurtrier. Et ma rage s'amplifie, signe que je le blesse. Parfait, on continue donc ...

- Alors que bon, on sait parfaitement que tu n'en as strictement rien à foutre de ce que je fais de mes fesses ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est ta précieuse petite Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

5-7. Et j'en ai pas fini. Il va m'entendre, maintenant. Surtout que sa rage, qu'il m'envoie par vagues pour je ne sais quelle raison, irradie totalement mon être. A tel point que je suis prête à exploser :

- D'ailleurs, où est-elle, ta chère Alice ? Elle cautionne ton petit numéro d'ex jaloux ? Elle va certainement te réprimander et tu vas encore devoir ramper à ses pieds pour qu'elle te reprenne. Allez, Jasper, épargne-toi du boulot et file la retrouver tant qu'elle ne t'en veut pas trop.

5-8. BIM BAM BOUM ... et KO ! (NDA : on remercie la bêta pour son imagination fort parlante :D). Son regard est noir et je n'ai même pas peur. Non, j'enrage. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même plus si c'est ma rage ou la sienne. Ou pire, un savant mélange des deux. Je suis en feu.

- Tais-toi, Bella.

La voix est sourde, résonne de colère. Il pourrait me tuer sur le champ, là comme ça. Je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir fini avec lui.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, Jasper. Et si je veux être avec Edward, je le serais. Si je veux être avec Jacob, je le serais. Si je veux être avec les deux, je le serais. Je ne supporterai pas tes petites crises inutiles. Je ne sais même pas d'où elles viennent. Tu aimes ta petite Alice non ? Tu me l'as assez prouvé. Alors maintenant dégage, Jasper. Dégage, fous-moi la paix et laisse moi baiser avec la Terre entière si ça me chante.

5 – combien ? J'ai arrêté de compter en fait. Je lui fais face, ayant instinctivement avancé dans la pièce pour me retrouver près de lui. Il est en colère et je me rapproche, au lieu de fuir. Parce que moi aussi, je suis en colère. Et j'ai furieusement envie d'en découdre, là.

- Ca suffit, Bella.

- Pourquoi hein ? Tu ne supportes pas qu'on te mette la vérité en face ? Tu préfères certainement agir comme bon te semble et que tout le monde continue à te sourire comme si c'était normal. C'est fini ça Jasper. Le rôle du beau blond torturé, on a soupé ! Ca suffit maintenant !

Il est furieux. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'arrêter. J'ai envie de le frapper, j'ai envie de lui faire mal, j'ai envie qu'il sache ce que ça fait. J'ai envie qu'il paie ...ENFIN ... pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Et tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Le pire, c'est que je n'aurais rien dit, si il ne m'avait pas enragée. Son don m'aide à enfin dire ce que je pense. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour continuer à déverser mon venin, il fait un pas vers moi, menaçant.

- Arrête maintenant.

- Tu as mal ?

Il ne répond pas et j'enrage à nouveau. Il n'a certainement pas assez mal encore.

- J'espère que tu as mal. Que tu souffres comme un con. Tu n'aurais que ce que tu mérites.

- Oui, souffle-t-il, tête baissée.

Ma colère grimpe d'un cran et je sais que c'est la mienne. Je ne supporte pas qu'il s'abaisse. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment cela non plus. J'ai envie qu'il réagisse :

- Alors, tu en as fini ? Tu t'en vas ? Ramener ta fille à ses parents d'adoption et reprendre ta petite vie tranquille d'immortels avec la femme de ta vie ? Barre-toi Jasper et laisse-moi vivre ma vie !

- Avec Edward ? raille-t-il, dans un sourire ironique.

- Avec Edward. Avec Jacob. Avec le pape. N'importe quel garçon, pourvu que ce ne soit pas toi.

Alors que son regard s'enflamme, littéralement, je me prépare à me ramasser une bonne gifle. Je ne l'aurais pas volée. Mon regard rageur s'ancre dans le sien, enragé également et j'attends la sentence. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, alors il ne risque pas de me surprendre.

Et pourtant ...

Au lieu de me gifler, comme je pensais qu'il allait le faire, il m'attrape, m'attire à lui et me colle contre le mur entre les deux fenêtres. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, qui s'entrouvrent à ce contact. Sa langue entre furieusement dans ma bouche, la palpant de tous les côtés. Comme s'il voulait retrouver mon goût perdu. Je reste là, les bras ballants, pendant que le vampire que j'aime, car je l'aime c'est à n'en pas douter, a pris d'assaut mes lèvres et m'embrasse. Je suis incapable de réagir. Ma rage est totalement évaporée et elle a laissé la place à un sentiment plus connu, plus familier. L'envie. L'envie furieuse que j'ai de lui à ce moment précis ne me dit qu'une chose : il n'y a pas que mon envie là-dedans. Il pose ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage, comme pour retenir prisonnière. S'il savait à quel point je n'ai aucune envie de fuir, là, tout de suite. Sa langue caresse la mienne avec avidité et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est lui répondre. Je l'embrasse sans réfléchir, parce que c'est naturel, parce que mon corps appelle à le faire. Je suis en feu, et cette fois, ce n'est pas la rage qui me consume. Il a réveillé tous mes sens. Alors que je risque de m'étouffer si je ne respire pas très vite mais que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, il me relâche d'un coup et se recule d'un pas. Son visage est grave, ses yeux hagards. Il sait qu'il a eu tort. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que ça se termine. Haletante, tentant désespérément de retrouver une respiration normale, je fais un pas vers lui. Mais il secoue la tête sur un « Désolé » et s'éclipse. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, je sais que de toute façon, ils ne sont déjà plus là.

Le lendemain, pas besoin de vous dire que je me lève avec une humeur de chien. Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu me la jouer star en me disant que j'avais embrassé deux vampires ultra sexy sur l'espace de 20 minutes (enfin, plutôt qu'ILS m'avaient embrassée d'ailleurs) mais ce n'est pas du tout l'état d'esprit du moment. Non. J'ai la tête en vrac et je suis depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes devant mon café, assise au bar de la cuisine, la tête dans la main, grommelant contre moi-même et ce fichu destin. La porte s'ouvre sur Jacob et je relève les yeux. Il entre, les cheveux collés sur la tête, signe qu'il a passé la nuit dehors sous la pluie et pose sa veste en cuir sur le dossier du canapé avant de s'approcher de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Il renifle alors, comme si je sentais mauvais et j'arque un sourcil.

- Qui est venu ici ?

- Comment ça, « qui est venu ici ? » ?

Il regarde alors autour de lui et je me demande si il n'est pas fou. Il repose alors le regard sur moi et je me vois obligée de répondre :

- Jasper. Jasper est passé me voir.

Il me refait la grimace de l'homme giflé et je ne relève pas. J'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. Suis de mauvais poil moi et je vais avoir du mal à gérer un troisième homme psychotique. Quoique ... je dois déjà le gérer non ? Mon dieu que ma vie est compliquée !

- Pourquoi est-il venu ?

Je me décide à en rester à la version de base :

- Il venait ramener Lili à Rosalie. Il a voulu que je la voie avant qu'elle ne retourne auprès de ses parents.

- Ah ! fait-il en fronçant le nez.

Il va vers le frigo, attrape un plat d'il y a quelques jours et le fourre dans le micro-ondes. Pendant que la machine tourne, il me refait face :

- Vous allez reformer votre petite famille ?

Je sursaute, étonnée.

- Ca va pas non ? Jasper et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Il m'étudie du regard et je me sens mal. Etait-ce vraiment de l'histoire ancienne quand ses lèvres couvraient les miennes ? Non, définitivement non.

- Tant mieux. J'ai déjà fort à faire avec le roux.

Je veux dire quelque chose mais je me tais. J'ai intérêt à faire profil bas d'ailleurs. Je reprends une gorgée de café – qui est froid, berk – et demande :

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu donc du aller si prestement à la Push ?

- Harry Clearwater a fait une attaque cardiaque. Billy voulait que je l'amène le voir à l'hôpital.

- Et tu as passé ta nuit dehors ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Je reste dubitative. Ses cheveux sont collés sur son crâne et son front comme si il était resté dans la pluie battante. Et il dit que non ...

- Okay.

Le micro-ondes bippe alors, il prend son assiette et va se poser dans le canapé, sans plus un mot. Qui a dit que notre couple battait de l'aile ?

Je me lève, jette mon café froid dans l'évier et me dirige vers la porte non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil avant. Il a l'air d'être peiné que je m'en aille mais voilà ... On en est là maintenant ...

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
_

Je sors des cours vers 15 heures et je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise d'y trouver Edward qui m'attend, appuyé contre une colonne du couloir. Vision digne d'une couverture de magazine, si vous voulez mon avis. Il me voit, sourit et je suis en pamoison. Je tente de garder une contenance et lui souris en retour :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu me manquais.

Je rougis fortement, je le sens mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Edward a sorti l'artillerie lourde et je ne suis qu'un pauvre lapin sous ses balles. Incapable de m'enfuir. Incapable de réfléchir. Franchement, c'est parce que je sais que son pouvoir est celui de lire dans les esprits car je pourrais presque me demander si ce n'est pas de statufier les gens. Puisque je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me mets en route et il ne met pas longtemps à marcher à mes côtés.

- Puis-je porter tes livres ?

- Arrête d'être aussi … aussi …

- Chevaleresque ?

- Je voulais dire Edwardesque. Mais c'est pareil.

- Je prends donc ça pour un non ! fait-il dans un irrésistible sourire en coin de sa composition, les mains dans les poches, marchant à mes côtés en me lançant de nombreux coups d'œil.

- Comment était ton cours de … ?

- De littérature hispanique.

- Bien. Comment se porte-t-on chez les Ibères ?

- Littérature hispanique médiévale.

- Humpf. Voilà un sujet fort …

- Ennuyeux. Emmerdant. Carrément chiant. Tu peux le dire.

- A ce point ?

- Je me suis endormie et j'ai littéralement bavé sur ma manche.

- Mmmmmh ! Diablement séduisant !

Je me retourne sur lui et lui fais ma plus belle langue.

- Allons bon, les maures ne fascinent donc personne ?

Je souris à son jeu de mots. Maures = morts. Bien sûr que si … Et hop, on rebondit :

- Seulement les pâles en vérité. Ce qui est chose fort peu courante pour un maure, d'ailleurs.

Il se marre franchement et on se contente de marcher tranquillement. Finalement, je suis la première à crever l'abcès.

- En fait, même si c'est chiant à souhait, je préfère encore ça à une heure passée à l'appart.

Il s'arrête et me regarde intensément. Je sautille d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- A-t-il été désagréable ?

- Non. Même pas.

- Désobligeant ?

Je grimace malgré moi au souvenir de l'historique de ce mot en particulier mais me force à répondre :

- Non plus. Il est … bizarre.

- Ah ça ! fait-il en se remettant en marche, son air parfaitement mystérieux accroché au visage.

- En bref, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se voit moins pour le moment. Histoire de laisser les choses se tasser.

- Pas question. Qu'il aille au diable !

Je m'arrête, estomaquée par sa répartie. Il grimace, se frotte l'arrière de la tête et essaye de trouver une échappatoire.

- Enfin, je comprends, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Pas maintenant que les choses se réinstallent peu à peu entre nous. Je t'en prie Bella …

Je souris malgré moi et hoche la tête :

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne devait PLUS se voir. J'ai dit qu'on devait moins se voir. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de sacrifier les moments qu'on passe tous les deux.

Il sourit, et je fonds. Littéralement. Il me tend alors sa main :

- Je t'emmène déjeuner.

J'évalue la situation. Si je le fais, je mets à mal toute la théorie que je viens de lui déballer. Si je ne le fais pas, je vais me sentir frustrée. Je le fais, je le fais pas. Je le fais ou je le fais pas ? Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrape sa main, lui file mes bouquins et lui souris pour le laisser m'emmener à la cafétéria. Bella Swan ? Aucune volonté.

Alors qu'on va arriver à la cafétéria totalement bondée, et qu'on est en pleine crise de rires à la suite de sa déclinaison de jeux de mots sur le mot « maure » et le mot « mort », on est hélés par une voix sourde de rage :

- BELLA !

Je me retourne et vois Jacob au milieu du couloir, derrière nous, les poings serrés. Oups …

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
__A murderer _

- Lâche-le tout de suite, Bella.

J'avise alors la main d'Edward dans la mienne et la lâche instantanément, morte de peur. Bon sang ce que je peux être bête. J'avance vers lui et vois qu'il fulmine, clairement. Si c'était possible, de la fumée s'échapperait de ses narines et de ses oreilles.

- Jake …

- Tu dois te foutre de moi, c'est pas possible !

- Jake …

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Un petit ami à la maison et un amant à l'université ? Il te les faut tous hein !

- Jake, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

- Ohhh mais bien sûr ! Et c'est quoi, hein, Bella ? Tu te balades main dans la main avec lui ? Tu veux savoir à quoi ça ressemble ? A de la TRAHISON !

- Si tu la laissais s'expliquer au lieu de t'exciter comme un chien sur un os ! fait Edward en se postant à mes côtés, un sourire sur le visage en disant sa phrase.

Jacob se retourne lentement sur lui et son regard lance des éclairs. Bon sang, ça va mal se finir. Malheureusement, ce sera pour Jake que ça se finira mal car Edward ne risque rien …

- Toi, ta gueule, la sangsue. Je ne parle qu'aux personnes encore vivantes.

Je sursaute en entendant ces mots et ouvre la bouche de stupeur. Mon dieu, sait-il la vérité ?

- Tu ferais bien de faire pareil, Bella. Y a que Buffy qui appréciait de se faire des cadavres ambulants!

Mhhh curieuse analogie. Si Edward est définitivement Angel, ça fait de Jasper, Spike. Hahaha, c'est assez concordant en plus. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il sait qu'Edward est un vampire. Et il est furieux contre nous. Et si il révélait le secret des Cullen ? Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

- Jake …

- Tu rentres avec moi. Tout de suite.

- Non. Elle reste ici.

- Ferme-la Cullen. Elle vient avec moi.

Je les regarde tous les deux et hallucine devant la possessivité de leurs propos. C'est dingue quand même, on dirait des gosses et je n'ai, à ma connaissance, pas été changée en poupée qu'on se déchire pour l'avoir ! Heureusement que le roi Salomon n'est pas dans le coin, sinon il m'aurait menacé de me scinder en deux pour voir lequel m'aime suffisamment pour me laisser la vie sauve. Quoique à ce petit jeu, je pense qu'Edward s'effacerait. En bref, je m'énerve :

- Non mais ça suffit oui ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Barbie Bella ? Trophée Bella ? Souris chérie et va avec celui qui t'aura le plus méritée !

Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si je venais de les gifler mais ça a au moins l'effet bénéfique de les faire taire. Nan mais oh, il est pas écrit « crucruche » sur mon front non plus !

- Et pour ce que ça vaut, il me semble avoir passé l'âge qu'on me dicte ma conduite ou mes fréquentations. Ceci étant dit, encore une fois ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Je comprends t'avoir blessé et avoue m'y être mal prise mais ne pourrions nous pas en parler plus tard calmement sans que tu trembles de rage ou t'emporte contre ... quiconque?

En fait, ce n'est pas une question : c'est un ordre. Et pourtant, derrière mon apparent contrôle de la situation, ces derniers mots réactivent la douleur latente de mon bras. Malgré tout, je fais ça pour lui, pour le protéger. Le nouveau Jake, celui qui éclipse mon meilleur ami, peut perdre le contrôle c'est un fait. Malheureusement, quand je le vois ainsi avec ses mains qui tremblent, je sais qu'il n'aurait même pas l'occasion de toucher Edward qui les lui briserait en un souffle... Il faut que je le sorte de là, que je nous sorte de là, et que j'arrête de le faire souffrir. Surtout comme ça, gratuitement, quand lui a toujours été sans faille à mes côtés. Décide-toi, Bella, bon sang, décide-toi !

Sauf qu'il ne me laisse pas le temps de me décider. Il se saisit de mon bras et m'attire à lui brusquement. Je pousse un petit cri de surprise et de peur tandis qu'il commence à avancer, me tirant derrière lui.

- Ce foutage de gueule est fini, Bella. Tu rentres à la maison.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal …

Edward n'a pas mis trois secondes à réagir et marche déjà à côtés de nous, un air stressé et furieux sur le visage.

- Lâche-la Jacob. Immédiatement.

- Dégage, la sangsue.

- Jacob, ne me fais pas répéter cela. Lâche-la, tu lui fais mal.

Edward n'esquisse aucun geste pour me délivrer. Se rend-il compte qu'il pourrait le briser d'un tour de poignet ? Veut-il éviter plus de problèmes que l'on en a déjà ? En tout cas, il nous suit de près mais ne me tire pas dans l'autre sens et n'arrache pas le poignet de Jake. En bref, il ménage la chèvre et le chou. Et je n'aime pas du tout être le chou. D'ailleurs, pauvre chou que je suis, je pleurniche, piétine et rage contre celui qui disait tant m'aimer.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Je ne t'obéirais pas Jake.

- Ecoute-la, Black. Ecoute ce qu'elle pense de toi !

- Tu te comportes comme le dernier des connards. Je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai compris mais ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que les choses vont s'arranger. Lâââââââââcheeeeeeeeee-moiiiiiiiii ! fis-je, limite hystérique

- Tais-toi, Bella, on règlera ça à la maison !

- A la maison ? Mais on a plus de maison ! Je tremble à l'idée d'y rentrer et que tu t'en prennes à moi. Lâche-moi Jake. Ou tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Ces mots ont au moins l'effet escompté et il me lâche instantanément. Malgré tout, sa fureur est loin d'être calmée. Il se retourne sur moi, furibard, et grince :

- Alors on en est là ? Tu as fait ton choix.

Je frictionne mon poignet en maugréant contre les machistes sans lui répondre. Si je lui répondais, ça ferait vraiment mal, je pense. Et mes poings ne seraient d'aucune utilité car mes mots, venimeux à souhait, suffiraient.

- Bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je te laisse une chance. Je t'attendrais chez nous ce soir. Si tu ne reviens pas, je considère cette histoire … cette amitié, cette complicité, tout cet amour … comme perdu à jamais.

Sur ces mots, il lance un nouveau regard furieux à Edward et s'en va sans en ajouter plus. Mais il n'y a rien à ajouter, pas vrai ?

_Our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Oh  
Anymore  
_

Je m'installe à la table de la cafeteria encore tremblotante. J'ai du mal à délimiter si c'est de rage ou de peur. Peut-être un peu des deux. Dès que je suis assise, Edward se précipite dans la file pour aller me chercher à boire. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Jacob est une personne totalement différente de celui que j'ai toujours connu. Il est méchant, dur, violent, ... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? A quel moment l'ai-je transformé en ce gars si cynique et glacial ? Edward se pose devant moi, un coca à la main, mettant un terme au flot de mes pensées, toutes plus pessimistes les unes que les autres. Son visage est tendu et soucieux et je sais que je dois faire peine à voir. Petite Bella, qui fait souffrir tout le monde et qui s'étonne qu'on lui en veuille. Je suis peut-être un peu idiote, finalement.

- Ca va ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui pour les ancrer dans son regard et soupire.

- Pas trop non.

- C'était une question comme ça. Je le vois, que ça ne va pas.

Je tente un piètre sourire mais n'y arrive pas. Je dois grimacer car il fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne veux plus que tu retournes là-bas, Bella.

Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Sauf que moi, j'en ai marre qu'on décide pour moi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne suis pas une enfant.

- Mais il te fera du mal et je ne le laisserais pas faire. Si tu veux éviter les effusions de sang, n'y retourne pas, Bella.

- A vrai dire, j'en ai un peu marre des combats de coq. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas le blesser, si ?

- Si il te fait du mal, bien sûr que si. Rosalie a vu le bleu sur ton bras. D'ailleurs, il a de la chance de ne s'être pas encore retrouver seul sur mon chemin, car je lui aurais fait comprendre qu'on ne te meurtrit pas sans en payer les conséquences. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Il ne se contrôle plus et il risque de vraiment te blesser.

- N'exagère pas, que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes, Bella. Je t'en prie. N'as tu pas remarqué comme il est changeant ? Comme il s'emporte pour un rien ? Comment ses mains tremblent à la moindre contrariété? Bella, il est bien plus dangereux que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Encore une fois son cerveau semble cogiter à une vitesse folle mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'inventer une réponse :

- Edward ! Tu me caches quelque chose ! m'écriai-je, outrée.

- Bella... je ne peux pas formuler ça, pas que je n'en aie pas envie, mais certains ... accords m'en empêchent ...

Accords ? Mais de quoi il cause au juste ?

- Tu dois juste savoir qu'il est dangereux et que je ne tolère plus de te savoir sous le même toit que ce bâtard ! crache-t-il, la mine dégoutée.

Il vient de l'appeler « bâtard » ? C'est un peu fort tout de même, même si c'est son rival direct. Je ne dis rien, un peu choquée par ses propos. De plus, quelque chose me gêne dans son discours. Outre le fait qu'il ne me dit pas tout, je me sens mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose m'échappait complètement. Et en même temps, pas du tout. C'est étrange.

-J'irais chercher tes affaires moi-même s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'il perde encore le contrôle et te blesse de nouveau, ou je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Tu as trop à perdre. Et moi encore plus, conclut-il dans ce demi-sourire sincère qui n'appartient qu'à lui

- Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me tendre des perches et me les retirer ainsi ! Bon sang c'est mon meilleur ami, je vis avec, je suis en droit de savoir ce que tu me caches, vociférai-je, vexée qu'il me cache des trucs ainsi.

Malgré tout, en voyant que son regard ne change pas, voir même se durcit sur mon "Je vis avec", je me décide à changer de tactique :

- Et puis, qu'est ce qui t'importe le plus ? Moi ou un « accord » avec je ne sais qui ? Tu sais très bien que si tu ne me dis rien, j'y retournerais pour lui demander directement. Jacob finira bien par me le dire, lui !

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! rétorque-t-il dans un sourire ironique, sûr de lui.

- C'est mal le connaître. Rappelle-toi, qui m'a aiguillée sur votre secret ?

Il perd instantanément son sourire donc je dois avoir tapé dans le mille. Je le regarde mais il semble être prêt à ne rien lâcher. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je tapote gentiment sur la table, en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il faut qu'il craque. Après quelques minutes à littéralement fulminer, il lâche, revêche :

- Visiblement, il n'a aucun mal à divulguer les secrets des autres.

Je ne dis rien et attends. Edward semble réfléchir à toute vitesse. Va-t-il enfin lâcher le morceau, oui ou merde ?

- Mais je suis bon joueur et je ne partage pas l'adage « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ».

Okay, il est plus fort que moi au jeu de la pression mentale. Je me lève et prends mes bouquins.

- Très bien.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chez moi.

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde me lever. Dans un geste absolument pas humain, juste avant que je ne lui tourne le dos, il attrape mon poignet.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, Bella.

- Je ne peux pas y aller, je ne peux pas y aller. T'as rien d'autre en magasin ? Je suis une GRANDE fille. Je fais ce que bon me semble. Et vu que tu ne veux rien me dire, je m'en vais et je rentre CHEZ NOUS, Edward.

Il me regarde, contrit, quelques instants et je pense avoir gagné. Je jubilerais bien mais il faut que je tienne mon « rôle ». Il sourit alors, contre toute attente et ma fierté se dégonfle comme une baudruche. Il lâche mon bras et croise les siens sur son torse.

- Tu n'iras pas. Tu fais ça pour me faire parler.

- Tu m'en crois vraiment incapable ?

- Tout à fait. Tu t'énerves car je ne te dis rien.

- Bien.

Je me détourne et m'avance dans la cafétéria bondée, prête à le faire vraiment. Il n'y a rien de pire que de me mettre au défi de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, Edward le si parfait vampire ne le sait pas encore. Bah il l'apprendra à ses dépends.

- Bella, reviens ici.

Je m'arrête et me retourne vers lui, furibonde. Les gens nous regardent comme si on était des bêtes sauvages. Génial, moi qui adore me donner en spectacle. Deux fois en une semaine, ça fait plaisir.

- Je ne suis plus la petite Bella que tu as connue, Edward. J'y vais. Et tant pis si tu ne m'en crois pas capable !

Je me retourne à nouveau et me dirige vers la porte. Il va pas me gonfler lui non plus. J'entends un remue-ménage pas croyable derrière moi et je sais qu'il s'est levé. Je continue d'avancer, sans lancer de regards dans mon dos.

- Bella, attends ! Tu ne peux pas y aller.

- Toujours la même rengaine, Edward.

Il arrive à ma hauteur et se saisit de mon bras. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard assassin :

- Toi aussi tu veux me faire mal ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Alors lâche-moi.

Il me lâche instantanément et baisse les yeux, embêté. Je me remets en route. C'est sans compter sur son côté têtu. Il se met devant moi et me barre la route.

- Je ne te laisserais pas retourner là-bas. Fusse-t-il nécessaire de te kidnapper pour ce faire !

- Edward, tu commences tout doucement à m'énerver. Et je n'ai plus de patience en stock là. Tu me laisses passer et rentrer à la maison, comme une grande fille. Okay ?

Il semble peser le pour et le contre quelques secondes et me lâche :

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes !

- Allons, ça ne peut pas être aussi dangereux qu'un clan de vampires, si ?

Il sourit brièvement mais ne répond rien.

- Arrête, Edward. C'est de Jacob dont on parle. De mon meilleur ami. Alors certes, il est un peu nerveux pour le moment, mais il a des raisons, bon sang ! Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je risque ma vie en rentrant à l'appartement.

- Bella …

Je le contourne gentiment, car je suis vraiment hors de moi maintenant et j'ai envie de le boxer. Or, je tiens encore à toutes mes articulations, autant donc se tenir tranquille.

- N'y vas pas, Bella.

Je ne l'écoute plus, j'avance et je me mure dans le silence. Il m'énerve avec ses mystères. Alors que je suis arrivée au bout du couloir et que je vais m'engouffrer dehors, il lâche enfin :

- Tu ne peux pas y aller Bella. Jacob est un loup-garou.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement, dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Dire que je suis nerveuse serait un euphémisme. Je suis une boule de stress et de rage. Et pourtant, il faut que je le fasse, que je lui parle.

Quand Edward m'a enfin fait la GRANDE révélation, j'ai failli en tomber dans les pommes. Et pourtant, je suis restée debout et j'ai écouté tout ce qu'il avait à me raconter. Tout, dans les moindres détails. Mais bon, il ne sait pas tout. Il y a des choses, des zones d'ombre, où il ne peut pas tout m'expliquer. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici et non à l'autre bout de la planète en train de hurler de terreur.

Comment je me suis dépêtrée d'Edward ? C'est assez simple. J'ai juré que je viendrais m'installer chez lui, que je ne retournerais jamais dans cet appartement maudit et qu'il irait rechercher mes affaires pour moi. Comment je suis ici ? J'ai honteusement menti en disant que j'avais une nouvelle session de travail de groupe avec Amber et Tyra à la bibliothèque. Comment je suis arrivée à ce qu'il ne m'accompagne pas ? C'était la condition pour que je fasse ce qu'il me disait de faire. Qu'il me laisse activement bosser avec mes copines qui n'auraient fait que baver devant sa beauté s'il m'accompagnait. J'ai aussi promis que je l'appellerais quand ce serait fini pour qu'il vienne me chercher. En bref, c'est facile de berner un vampire quand on croit un tant soit peu à ce qu'on dit.

J'entre dans l'appart, sans plus réfléchir. Jacob est assis devant la télévision, mais tout dans son attitude me prouve qu'il ne la regarde pas vraiment. Son ouïe ultra fine et peut-être même son odorat, l'ont averti de ma présence. Je m'arrête dans l'entrée, m'intimant de penser à respirer. Mais il ne bouge pas. Je me décide donc à faire avancer. Je pose mon sac sur le bar et soupire.

- Tu es rentrée ?

- Oui.

Ma voix est faiblarde, tendue. Je fais tout pour ne pas paraître effrayée mais c'est compliqué. Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou. C'est une vérité assez dure à avaler, non ?

- Y a du courrier pour toi sur le bar ! dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

D'amusement ? Ne devrait-il pas être furieux contre moi ? De l'amusement ? Seriously ? Je regarde les enveloppes éparpillées et arque un sourcil devant celle, blanche à paillettes, au sommet du tas. Je l'attrape d'un revers de la main, mon cœur serré par un mauvais pressentiment et l'ouvre sans plus réfléchir. C'est visiblement une invitation. Quand je la sors de l'enveloppe, des petites étoiles brillantes en tombent. C'est quoi ce truc ?

_« Alice & Jasper_

_sont heureux de vous inviter à leur remariage_

_qui aura lieu le samedi 12 mars prochain_

_à la Villa Cullen de Forks »_

J'écarquille les yeux, bouche bée et relis le texte une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne s'imprime dans mon esprit. Ils vont se remarier. Jasper va se remarier. Il était là hier et m'embrassait comme un forcené, mais il va se remarier. Dans 6 mois. Avec Alice. Il va le faire. La carte m'en tombe des mains et je reporte mon attention sur Jake. Edward est une vraie girouette : un jour c'est oui, un jour c'est non. Jacob est un loup-garou et je ne l'aime que d'amitié. Jasper va se remarier avec sa femme. C'est une question de karma, j'imagine. J'ai trop hésité et j'en retire la monnaie de ma pièce, voilà tout.

- Alors, on s'habille comment pour aller à ce mariage ?

Jacob est debout, face à moi, le canapé nous séparant, les mains dans les poches et un grand sourire sur le visage. Voilà pourquoi il avait de l'amusement dans la voix. Il a lu l'invitation avant moi et ça le fait jubiler de savoir que Jasper, que j'aime comme une folle, va se remarier avec sa chère Alice. Sauf que ça, plus le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou et me l'ait caché, m'embrase totalement et que j'avance vers lui jusqu'au canapé, que j'enjamberais si ma fureur continue de grimper.

- On ne va pas à ce mariage.

- Pourtant, on est invités !

- JE suis invitée.

- Pas du tout, sur l'enveloppe, il est noté « Bella et son affreux petit ami ». J'ai supposé que c'était moi.

- Tu n'es plus mon petit ami, grinçai-je, ivre de rage, sur lui, sur Jasper, sur Alice, sur le monde entier.

- Ah ben voilà ! Enfin, tu le dis !

- Cache ta joie, je m'en sens presque vexée.

- Vexée ? Tu te fais bien Edward Cullen toi !

- Je ne me fais PAS Edward Cullen. Et je blaguais, c'était ironique.

- C'était une belle imitation alors.

- De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es qu'un menteur !

- UN MENTEUR ? rugit-il, serrant les poings.

Je me rappelle ce qu'Edward m'a dit : ne surtout pas l'énerver. Bah c'est raté. Surtout que moi, je suis bouillonnante de rage et je n'ai pas envie de temporiser. Jasper va se remarier, bordel. J'ai le droit d'être en colère.

- Oui, parfaitement, un sale petit menteur ! Je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance !

- Oh mais ne retourne pas tes défauts sur moi. C'est toi qui me mens depuis que tu es revenue de chez les Cullen !

- Je ne TE mens pas !

- Jure-moi donc qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Edward !

- Je ...

Je me mords la lèvre, ne pouvant pas lui mentir. Si je l'accuse de ne pas être honnête avec moi, je ne peux pas raconter des histoires moi non plus. Le seul problème, c'est que je sais qu'il se passe un truc avec Edward mais que je ne sais pas ce qu'est le truc, en fait. Mon esprit fait un 360°C quand j'attaque au lieu de me défendre :

- Tu es un loup-garou !

Il se recule comme si je l'avais frappé. Et c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, psychologiquement parlant.

- Je ...

C'est à lui de balbutier. Je serre les poings, avance la mâchoire, je suis en mode attaque. Il n'a pas intérêt à se défiler.

- L'ignoble espèce d'enfoiré de connard de buveur de sang puant et calculateur ! Il t'a tout dit pour que tu me détestes !

- Il ne m'a rien dit. Et je ne te déteste pas. Pas encore. Pas pour ça en tout cas.

Il m'observe quelques instants et sourit :

- Si, il te l'a dit. Tu n'aurais jamais pu le deviner toute seule !

- Prends-moi pour une idiote aussi ! Tu m'as parlé des légendes Quileutes ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même sans vraiment me le dire ! Rappelle-toi !

Il fronce les sourcils, se remémorant sans doute quand il me l'a dit.

- Et pourquoi ça t'est venu à l'esprit justement aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'on a été confrontés lui et moi ?

- Je ... je ... Il voulait me protéger !

- Je vais le tuer.

Il a dit ça d'un ton froid, sans appel. Il me fout vraiment les jetons.

- Ne sois pas bête, Jacob. Tu ne ferais que te faire blesser.

- Tu l'as dit, Bella. Je suis un loup-garou. Je vis pour détruire des vampires. Ton petit roux est le prochain sur ma liste.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas Jacob. Et là n'est pas la question de toute façon ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Pour que tu t'enfuies en courant ? Pour que tu me rejettes ? Pour que tu retombes dans les bras de cette sangsue dès que j'aurais fini ma confession ?

- Mais je suis là, Jacob Black. Je suis LA ! Je sais et je suis quand même là.

- Mais quand cette conversation sera finie, tu retourneras vers lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mords à nouveau la lèvre, nerveuse. Pourquoi ai-je toujours besoin de faire les mauvais choix ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas passer au travers des balles, sans toujours me faire toucher. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir la vie facile et insouciante des jeunes de mon âge ? Car quoi que je fasse maintenant, je suis irrémédiablement coincée entre les monstres. Les vampires, roux et blond, d'un côté. Le loup-garou de l'autre.

- C'est bien ça que tu es venue faire, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Me quitter ? Partir avec ce sang-froid. Cette vermine. Ce déchet.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de lui.

- C'est un monstre. Il tue des innocents. Il boit du sang. Et tu l'aimes quand même.

Je ne réponds pas et continue de le regarder. Son visage alors se fait plus dur et il s'avance vers moi.

- Reste avec moi. Je serais meilleur pour toi. Je suis humain Bella !

Je me recule, instinctivement, ce qui semble le blesser.

- Ne me fuis pas, Bella.

- Je ... je ...

- Il t'a montée contre moi. Il t'a dit que je n'étais qu'un animal. Mais c'est lui l'animal ! Pourquoi le préfères-tu à moi ?

- Jake, je ...

- Pourquoi retournes-tu vers lui ? Pourquoi préfères-tu toujours les buveurs de sang ? On a vécu quelque chose tous les deux.

Il continue à avancer et je continue à reculer. Il a passé le canapé d'un enjambement et se rapproche de moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour lui échapper. Il est temps que je mette les choses au clair. Sinon il va continuer à souffrir encore et encore.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside_

- Jake, j'ai fait une erreur. Je ... je me suis trompée ! Toi et moi, c'était une erreur.

Il relève la tête vers moi et j'ai presque l'impression de voir passer une flamme dans ses yeux. J'halète de peur quand je vois sa mâchoire se serrer et ses poings également. Et s'il se transformait devant moi ?

- Ne dis pas ça ! gronde-t-il, sa voix devenue autre par la colère qui bat en lui.

- Je suis désolée Jacob. J'ai été une vraie salope. Mais je me suis trompée. J'ai cru t'aimer mais ... je ne peux pas t'aimer. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Mon soleil. Mais je ne t'aimerais jamais autrement.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produit. Son énorme main s'abat sur mon visage et je vole contre la porte derrière moi. J'étais presque arrivée à la sortie de l'appartement. Ma tête bourdonne tandis que je me retrouve sur le sol, complètement sonnée. Je sens un liquide chaud s'écouler de l'arrière de mon crâne et de ma tempe. Je saigne. J'en tombe presque dans les pommes.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es à moi. A moi, Bella !

Il me redresse d'un geste brusque et m'emmène vers le canapé. Je suis défaite mais parviens quand même à réagir, boxant des mains et des pieds pour qu'il me relâche.

- A moi, Bella. Tu es à moi !

Je gigote tellement qu'il me lâche et je tombe à terre, mes jambes toujours en coton. Il s'accroupit devant moi, son regard noir de rage et de désir. De désir ? Oh nonnnn ...

- Avoue que tu m'aimes.

- Non ! fis-je en me débattant comme je peux contre sa force et son poids.

- Laisse-toi aller à m'aimer !

- Arrête, Jake, je suis blessée !

Mais rien à faire, il se couche sur moi, qui suis sur le ventre tentant de m'échapper et me maintient fermement. Je commence à vraiment avoir peur et le sang continue à couler de mes blessures. Bon sang, mais que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Non, Jacob, arrête !

- Bella !

Il me retourne sur le dos et me maintient les éapules. Ses yeux sont fous. Je me débats, je crie mais rien n'y fait, il a perdu pied avec la réalité.

- Toi aussi tu sentais cet amour qui nous consumait. Je l'ai senti quand j'étais en toi !

- Nonnnnn ! pleurnichai-je, sachant parfaitement l'issue de ce cauchemar.

Je suis trop faible, trop petite face à lui, pour espérer m'en sortir. Je pleure, implore, tandis qu'il attrape mes poignets et les colle au-dessus de moi :

- Je t'en prie, je t'en prie … je t'en priiiie …

- Tu vas le sentir maintenant !

- Jacooooooob ! Ne fais pas ça ! cuinai-je, piètrement.

- Je vais te le faire sentir ! fait-il, avec son regard de fou, en arrachant mon t-shirt.

Je pleure, hurle, gémis alors que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison :

- Jacooooob !

Il me secoue en me tenant par les poignets et me cogne à nouveau la tête, cette fois contre le plancher. La seule chose que je pense en m'évanouissant, c'est qu'au moins je ne verrais pas ce qu'il me fait.

Je me réveille dans une chambre sombre, une douleur lancinante dans la tête et je me rappelle directement les événements qui se sont déroulés avant que je ne tombe dans le coma. Jacob me violait. Jacob. Mon soleil, mon port d'attache. C'est juste incroyable. C'est un cauchemar. Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami, celui qui me rendait le sourire. Jacob Black le sombre loup-garou qui me fait du mal. Impensable que ces deux êtres soient dans la même personne. Et pourtant. Je sens quelqu'un qui m'observe et sursaute, ramenant le drap du lit sur lequel je suis couchée sur moi, pour me protéger. Pourtant, je me suis déjà prouvé à moi-même que le drap n'était pas un bon moyen de défense. Mais soit, c'est une réaction naturelle, on va pas m'en vouloir si ?

- Shhhht shhhht shhhht Bella, tout va bien.

J'expire bruyamment quand je reconnais le ténor d'Edward, juste avant qu'il n'allume la lampe de chevet et ne s'asseye devant moi sur le lit, à une distance raisonnable tout de même. Je reconnais alors les lieux. Je suis chez les Cullen. Dans la chambre d'Edward. On reprend les mêmes et on recommence. Sauf que cette fois, je suis seule avec lui. Je regarde autour de moi et lui me dévisage, anxieux.

- Tout va bien, Bella. Tu ne risques plus rien.

- Et … et … ? bredouillai-je, piteusement.

- Jacob ?

J'acquiesce en tremblant et il pose sa main sur ma joue. Je le laisse faire même si ça me fait flipper quand même.

- Il n'est pas là. Tu es en sécurité.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je suis arrivé alors qu'il t'enlevait ton soutien-gorge. En fait, le terme « arracher » serait plus correct.

- Oh mon dieu. Comment as-tu su ?

- Je t'ai suivie, bien entendu. Je savais que tu n'en ferais qu'à ta guise, tête de linotte !

Je souris malgré moi pendant qu'il passe son doigt glacé tendrement sur ma joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Je l'ai écarté de toi mais il semblait fou. Possédé. On s'est battus.

- Mon dieu … gargouillai-je, la gorge serrée d'angoisse.

- Il va bien Bella. Il survivra. Même s'il ne le mérite pas.

Je renifle, sentant les larmes monter. Il a raison. Après ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas ma pitié. Et pourtant, Jacob reste Jacob. Il est blessé et il a eu un moment d'égarement, voilà tout.

- Mais on s'en fiche de lui. Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est comment tu vas toi !

Je relève les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il me toise toujours anxieux. Je tente un piètre sourire mais il n'est pas dupe.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Tu avais raison.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux et mon regard croise ses bras dénudés par les manches retroussés de sa chemise. Ses avant-bras portent de longues griffures mauves. Et ces griffures, je les ai déjà vues. Sur un torse marmoréen. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. D'abord parce qu'elles sont vraiment terrifiantes et ensuite parce que je les ai regardées longuement la dernière fois. Mon dieu, c'est un loup-garou qui laisse des traces ainsi sur la peau des vampires. Jacob s'en était déjà pris aux Cullen. Mon dieu …

- Bella …

Il a vu que je zieutais ses blessures et veut m'expliquer. Mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Edward a risqué son éternité pour me sauver. Pour empêcher l'irréparable. Et il en ressort abîmé. Le si parfait vampire qui ferait fondre tout le Pôle Nord a payé de sa personne pour que je sois en sécurité. Je me redresse sur mes genoux, me rapprochant de lui, tandis qu'il arque un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Que fais-tu, Bella ?

- Aujourd'hui, une partie de la Bella que j'étais est morte, Edward.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Un petit bout de moi est mort aujourd'hui. Je me sens morte à l'intérieur.

- Tu es vivante, Bella.

- Mais je veux me sentir vivante. Pas seulement l'être.

- Ca viendra. Avec le temps, mais ça viendra. Rien d'irréparable n'a été commis.

- Non. Maintenant, Edward.

Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes et guide ses mains meurtries sous mon top (tiens, visiblement quelqu'un a tenu à conserver ma pudeur et m'a enfilé un top qui n'est pas à moi) pour les poser sur mes seins.

- Bella …

- Je t'en prie, Edward, je suis déjà assez mal comme ça.

- Justement, Bella, justement.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je colle mon corps à ses mains et ma bouche à la sienne. Il reste de marbre. Et je ne compte pas arrêter là. J'ôte mon top et le vois me dévorer des yeux. Je passe ma main sur mon sein et vois son regard s'embraser.

- Je veux me sentir vivante avec toi, Edward.

Sur ces mots, toute sa résistance me cède enfin : il se jette sur mes lèvres pour me faire sienne et … il m'emmène vers les profondeurs …

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take his life  
I don't wanna be …  
A murderer_

_A murderer _

_No no no_

_Hey  
_

To be continued (soon, j'espère :D)

* * *

Alooooors petit sondage:

Si vous êtes toujours, même après ce chapitre:

- de la **Team Jasper** (et vous voulez me buter de l'avoir rendu aussi con), tapez **1**

- de la **Team Edward** (et vous voulez me buter d'avoir raccourci le lemon), tapez **2**

- de la **Team Jacob** (et vous voulez me buter d'avoir fait un Dark Jacob), tapez **3**

- de la **Team Alice **car elle est vraiment trop diabolique (comme l'AuteuZe), tapez **4 **

Si vous êtes de la **Team AuteuZe **même si c'est une grosse sadique, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas et laissez moi vos impressions car il n'y a que comme ça que j'avance !

Gros bisous !

Jess *file se cacher*


	32. Fix you

**Salut à touuuuuus ! **

Me revoilà déjà ! Incroyable non ?

Ce chapitre a été presque entièrement revu par miss Demoisel, qui reste finalement la seule à bord avec moi pour Répulsion (j'ai perdu les autres en route ;) ) mais pas la fin car je voulais lui faire la surprise et surtout la laisser se triturer les méninges (spéciale private joke entre l'auteur et sa bêta ^^) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, dont un loooooooong lemon :) (un méga-long lemon d'ailleurs !)

Enjoy !

Jess

**

* * *

**

**"Tous les changements, même les plus souhaités, ont leur mélancolie... Car ce que nous laissons derrière fait partie de nous-même...On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée, avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle." **

**[Anatole France]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28 : Fix you (Coldplay)**

_6 mois plus tard._

Debout, devant le miroir sur pied qui se dresse devant moi, je me trouve jolie. Attirante. Je replace une mèche qui s'est échappée de ma coiffure recherchée et soupire. Rosalie va encore devoir me remettre une bonne dose de laque. Déjà que j'ai failli mourir étouffée quand elle m'a coiffée et qu'elle a fixé le tout en utilisant toute la bombe du premier coup. Pffff ! Ca craint.

Je me regarde et passe mes mains sur ma robe pour qu'elle tombe bien. Il y a quelque temps, je vous aurais dit que j'étais ridicule habillée ainsi. Mais maintenant, je me trouve belle, rayonnante … heureuse.

Ca fait maintenant 6 mois que je suis avec Edward et tout se passe pour le mieux. Il est prévenant, adorable, doux et tendre mais également sûr de lui, fonceur et marrant. Bref, j'ai tout gagné. Ca fait 6 mois que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Jacob. J'ai déménagé directement et il n'a pas essayé de me contacter. De toute façon, pour me dire quoi ? Qu'il est désolé ? Il n 'y a rien à dire dans pareille situation. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser non plus, pour mon choix, pour mon abandon. Je sais par Charlie qu'il est toujours en vie, en bonne santé et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Le reste, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ca fait également 6 mois que je n'ai plus une seule nouvelle de Jasper. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, évidemment, où je vais le revoir. Aujourd'hui, jour de ce fameux mariage.

Etonnamment, je suis beaucoup plus sereine face au couple qu'il reforme avec Alice. Beaucoup plus qu'il y a 6 mois, ce fameux soir où je tenais l'invitation avec ces foutues paillettes en forme d'étoiles s'en échappant, dans les mains et que je fulminais. C'est peut-être parce que je suis enfin dans une relation épanouie avec Edward. En tout cas, j'envisage cette journée avec calme et sérénité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Bella !

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup (pas de mauvais jeu de mots), celui-ci défonce la porte de la chambre (au figuré, bien entendu) et s'avance vers moi, dans sa somptueuse robe parme qui épouse parfaitement ses courbes et ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en chignon sur sa tête. Rosalie Hale est aujourd'hui dans tous ses états et elle a bien décidé de me le dire, encore et encore.

- Je te dirais bien de respirer, Rosie, mais ça ne t'est absolument pas nécessaire !

Je me retourne sur elle, qui s'est assise dans un des fauteuils de la chambre d'Edward, l'air complètement paniqué.

- Ce mariage est une erreur. Une grave erreur.

- Je le sais ! Tu radotes, mamy, ça fait la centième fois que tu me le dis !

- Alors pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

- Parce que tu l'as dit à d'autres personnes ?

- Bien sûr ! Au principal intéressé d'ailleurs mais ce fichu vampire blond têtu ne m'écoute pas !

Je me détourne à nouveau vers le miroir et me regarde. Pour être têtu, il est têtu. Mais est-ce qu'on lui en veut de l'être ? Moi non, car c'est ainsi que j'ai appris à l'aimer. Mon Dieu, et qu'est-ce que je l'aime … Mes yeux se perdent dans le vague quand je pense à lui et je me force à secouer la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et ma grande théorie selon laquelle j'envisageais plus sereinement son couple avec Alice ? Elle s'envole en fumée quand je pense que dans quelques minutes, je vais le voir. Le revoir enfin. A ce moment précis, alors qu'à la fin de cette journée, notre destin sera scellé à jamais. On ne sera jamais Jasper & Bella. Jamais.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

- Bella ? Chérie? A quoi tu penses ?

- Je … je me trouve jolie habillée ainsi.

Elle n'est pas dupe, évidemment. Mais elle fait en sorte de ne pas me houspiller.

- Bien sûr que tu es magnifique. Cette robe était faite pour toi, je te l'ai dit quand on l'a choisie. Il n'empêche que je pense toujours que ce mariage craint.

- On en a suffisamment discuté, Rosalie. C'est ainsi que cela doit être.

- Lui avec cette garce d'Alice et toi avec Edward ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Rosalie s'est développé une haine incommensurable pour Alice. Allez savoir pourquoi ! En tout cas, dès qu'elle parle d'elle, elle trouve toujours les mots les plus coloriés, les noms d'oiseaux les plus créatifs, et croyez-moi « garce » est loin d'être le pire d'entre eux. Je souris timidement, me regardant dans le miroir et croasse :

- Oui, c'est notre destin.

- Quel pessimisme !

- Qui me parle, Madame "Ce mariage est une grossière erreur » ?

- Je garde un brin d'optimisme ! fait-elle dans un sourire.

- Ah oui ?

Elle se lève alors et esquisse le même geste que moi sur sa robe pour la remettre en place :

- Oui. Rien n'est fini tant que personne n'a dit « Je le veux » !

Sur ces mots, elle me fait un clin d'œil et quitte la pièce et je souris malgré moi. Elle est incroyable quand même !

Je suis toujours en train de me regarder, pensant à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Est-ce vrai que rien n'est encore scellé tant que personne n'a dit « Je le veux » ? Elle semble penser que personne ne le dira. Et pourtant. Pourtant c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. C'est écrit, non ? Edward me rend heureuse. Je me suis posée énormément de questions pendant ces 6 mois. J'ai douté, j'ai reculé, j'ai hésité. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis tout de même avec lui. Car c'est ce qui doit être. J'étais prédestinée à Edward. Jasper est prédestiné à Alice. Si il m'était prédestiné, elle l'aurait vu, elle l'aurait anticipé et elle aurait fait quelque chose pour nous séparer. Elle ne serait pas allée pendant de nombreux mois à la chasse à l'Edward. Non, elle serait restée et elle aurait protégé son morceau de viande. Au lieu de cela, elle est partie, car elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait, qu'elle claquerait des doigts et qu'il reviendrait instantanément. Elle a même pu le tromper impunément. Alice et ses visions savaient que Jasper ne serait jamais à moi.

Sereine, sereine, je dois être sereine. Je SUIS sereine. Je souris à mon reflet et je me trouve tristoune mais rayonnante tout de même. L'effet d'Edward Cullen sur moi. Que demander de plus ?

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

La porte s'ouvre et je soupire, absolument pas prête à entamer le 22ème round avec Rosalie.

- Heyyyy ! Belli-Bella-Belette !

Je me retourne, retrouvant instantanément ma bonne humeur, quand j'entends la voix grave d'Emmett. Ni une ni deux, aussi bien que je le peux dans cette robe longue, je me jette dans ses bras. Il ne me serre pas, mais rit à gorge déployée :

- J'ai promis à Rose de ne pas froisser ta robe.

- Quelle histoire ! Pour une réfractaire à toute cette cérémonie, elle veut quand même que tout le monde soit tiré à 4 épingles ! ris-je, contre son torse marmoréen.

- Elle veut que tu sois parfaite. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que tu l'es même dans un jeans !

Je me détache de lui et lui offre un sourire radieux. Il sourit également en remettant cette foutue mèche qui s'est de nouveau fait la malle.

- Laissons-la croire que ceci est son œuvre. Je déteste vexer ma femme !

J'acquiesce et me sépare enfin de lui. Ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait manqué vu que je le vois presque toutes les semaines depuis que je suis à nouveau avec Edward. Alors que je me regarde à nouveau – je ne m'en lasse pas – dans le miroir, il se pose dans le même fauteuil que sa petite femme il y a quelques minutes.

- J'ai vu tout le monde, c'est un défilé de canons aujourd'hui !

- C'est un mariage, Emmett. Tout le monde est sur son trente-et-un.

- Et pourquoi pas sur son 22 hein ? fait-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je lui tire la langue par miroir interposé et il s'esclaffe tandis que je réplique :

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'aurais pas du te dire ça, tu vas me le seriner pendant des années !

- Il faut dire que ton explication avinée était on ne peut plus drôle !

- Je n'avais pas bu de vin !

- Ah bon ? J'avais l'impression que tu avais vidé tout le bar de ce pub !

Je lui tire à nouveau la langue et il rit de plus belle. Maudit vampire énervant. Mais bon, c'était un moment assez marrant. J'étais tellement saoule que je racontais n'importe quoi. Enfin, heureusement, pas tout non plus.

**FLASHBACK**

Après mon cinquième mojito royal, j'étais dans un état qu'on pouvait qualifier de sévèrement grave. Appuyée contre le bar, en face de Rosalie assise sur le tabouret à côté de moi, je faisais bien piètre effet. J'étais en train de délirer quand les garçons nous ont rejoint.

- Ohhhhhhh mon mamouuuuuuuuuuur ! fis-je en me jetant dans les bras d'Edward qui arqua un sourcil

- Mamour ?

- C'est ton nouveau surnom ! articulai-je péniblement.

- Merci mais non merci, Bella. Je tiens à garder le peu de fierté qu'il me reste.

- Pfffffffffffff !

Il regarda Rosalie qui haussa les épaules :

- Elle est saoule comme tout l'état de Washington !

- Je ne suis pas saoule ! fis-je en mettant mon doigt devant sa figure, tentant d'être menaçante.

Sauf que j'étais tellement pêtée que je tanguais sur mes jambes et que mon doigt passait devant son visage sans rester une minute en place. Elle soupira.

- Elle a commencé à boire ces machins-là, et je n'ai plus pu l'arrêter.

- Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! fis-je à mon amoureux qui semblait s'amuser de mon état.

Il me maintint droite tandis qu'Emmett se marrait.

- Si tu t'asseyais, Bella ? suggéra d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Je tentai péniblement de me rehisser sur le tabouret haut mais ma tentative fut vaine. Edward me leva alors et me dépose sur le tabouret avec délicatesse.

- Essaie de ne pas te blesser s'il te plait.

Je souris à mon amoureux et pris une nouvelle gorgée de mojito. Il me le retira des mains :

- Hop hop hop, je pense qu'on a assez bu !

- Mais on fêtait quelque chooooooooooose !

Il arqua un sourcil, le verre toujours à la main.

- Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

- On a trouvé nos rooooooooooooooobes !

- Hum hum.

Il sourit tandis qu'Emmett rétorquait :

- Et vous avez eu besoin d'un petit remontant ?

- Bella déteste faire les boutiques !

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! confirmai-je, toute guillerette.

- Vous en avez fait beaucoup pour qu'elle ait besoin d'autant de « remontants » ?

- Une seule.

J'explosai de rire devant l'air déconfit des garçons et tentai d'attraper mon verre, toujours dans la main du vampire aux cheveux cuivrés qui partageait ma vie. Il le mit hors de ma portée :

- Sois raisonnable, Bella, tu as assez bu, déjà.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il déposait un baiser tendre sur mon front. Heureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas d'humeur boudeuse et renchérissait :

- On va être trooooooooop belles pour le mariage !

- Vous êtes déjà magnifique ! assura mon homme dans un clin d'œil.

- Oui mais nous, bah on sera mieux que des mannequins ! Encore plus belle que Sephora ! assurai-je, toute convaincue de mon propos.

- Ce n'est pas difficile ! fit Emmett, qui n'aimait pas plus que moi Barbie Pétasse.

- Bon, je vais chercher vos vestes. Ne bougez pas ! me dit Edward, tandis que je lui souriais béatement.

Il s'éclipsa et je fixai mes yeux dans ceux de Rosalie.

- J'éclipserai même cette salope d'Alice !

- Bella ! fit semblant de me gronder Emmett.

- Ah non, tu arrêtes, Emmett Nounours Cullen ! J'ai le droit de la détester !

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec ton cher et tendre !

Je posai le doigt sur ma bouche, comme une petite fille à qui on avait dit de se taire et les deux vampires explosèrent de rire. Edward réapparut alors, tandis que je lançai à la cantonade :

- En bref, on va tous être sur notre 31. Ce qui est fou, quand même, comme expression ! Pourquoi on pourrait pas être sur son 22 ? C'est mieux le 22. C'est le meilleur chiffre du monnnnnnnde ! Hein mon amouuuuur ?

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de me dire quoi que ce soit, vu mon état. Il posa mon manteau sur mes épaules et nous emmena dehors, pendant que je continuais à expliquer à Emmett pourquoi « être sur son 31 » me semblait être une expression complètement idiote.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK **

Emmett est perdu dans ses pensées, tout comme moi, au souvenir de ce jour. Il repose ensuite le regard sur moi et me sourit :

- Les choses se sont sensiblement améliorées dans la famille, hein !

- Oui, tout le monde fait des efforts.

Il me fait un souvenir de convenance, signe qu'il sait de quoi je parle et embraye :

- Tout le monde est très beau. Très « chic ». Même Sephora, qui ne ressemble pas à une fille de joie pour une fois. Même si elle semble faire la tronche.

- Elle perd un de ses joujoux aujourd'hui. Faut la comprendre.

- Bella Swan, seriez-vous devenue indulgente ?

- Eh bien, il le faut un peu de temps en temps, non ? D'ailleurs, parle-moi d'Alice.

- Alice est magnifique. Sa robe est magnifique. Elle entrerait presque dans mon top 3.

- Elle n'y est pas ? m'étonnai-je, en retournant sur lui.

- Non, la première place est bien entendu occupée par ma tendre moitié. Le parme est une couleur qui lui va à ravir.

- Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Même si toute couleur va sur Rosalie. Elle est si belle.

Il montre son accord par un regard tendre que je sais destiné à la vampire de sa vie. C'est si touchant.

- Et les suivantes ?

- La deuxième place est détenue par toi, petite sœur !

Mes yeux s'embrument, non pas pour son compliment mais pour la manière dont il m'a renommée. Depuis que je suis avec Edward et ce, de façon sérieuse et continue, il m'inclut dans la famille, même si je n'en fais pas encore tout à fait partie. J'adore littéralement Emmett Cullen et il est, lui aussi, dans mon top 3 !

- Et enfin, ma tendre Esmé ferme la marche.

- Esmé doit être époustouflante.

- Tu sais qu'Esmé adore les mariages. Autant dire qu'elle s'est surpassée une fois de plus pour être parfaite !

Je souris en pensant à la mère de mon homme, à la mère poule de la famille. Elle aussi m'a accueillie comme sa fille. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de faire partie du clan Cullen. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait si j'avais continué avec Jasper ou même Jacob. C'est Edward qui m'inclut dans la famille, aucun autre.

- Et les hommes ? demandai-je, d'une voix un peu éteinte.

- Parfait aussi. Tout le monde est tiré à quatre épingles. Carlisle, Ed, Oliver, mais aussi tous les invités. Franchement, c'est une belle brochette de pingouins !

Je ris de bon cœur devant la métaphore avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Il s'en rend compte et rebondit :

- Le dress code des hommes a été respecté. Nous sommes tous de blanc et de noir vêtus.

- Il serait donc possible de mater tous les vampires mâles ?

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr ! rigole-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore vu Jazz' mais je suis persuadé qu'il a mis sa chemise violette.

Mayday, mayday. « *Driiiiing*. Allô, centrale cervicale. – Bonjour c'est l'oreille. Il parle de Jasper. – Okay, bien noté. Les cordes vocales ? – Ouiiii ? – Répondez « Hum hum ».

- Hum hum !

- Mais bon, c'est Jasper, il aime se faire remarquer.

« - Centrale cervicale au cœur, fais-nous un petit rythme accéléré. - BAM BAM BAM. – *Drinnnng*. Centrale cervicale ? - Ici le Département de Renseignements et de Curiosité. On aimerait savoir si il l'a vu depuis son arrivée. – *Driiiiiiiiing*. Attendez une minute. Centrale cervicale. – Oui, ici le Département Emotionnel, je ne veux pas du tout savoir si il l'a vu moi, j'ai trop mal, je n'ai plus envie de souffrir. – *Driiiing*. Attends une minute : Centrale cervicale. – Ouiiii, ici la Raison. Ne vaut-il pas mieux le savoir maintenant que le découvrir par nous-mêmes plus tard ? – Hum hum. La Mémoire ? – Oui ? - Donnez moi des renseignements sur ce Jasper. – Jasper, Jasper Hale. Beau, blond, dangereusement attractif. Cœur brisé. – Doit-on demander de ses nouvelles ? – Je suis la Mémoire moi, faut voir avec le Jugement. – *DRINNNNNG* Le Jugement, j'écoute ? – Jasper Hale, un avis à formuler ? – Briseur de cœur, sujet à éviter. Malgré tout, c'est plus fort que nous, on veut avoir de ses nouvelles. – Hum ok. L'Emotionnel, t'es d'accord avec ça ? – C'est un grooooooos connnnn ! – Okay, l'Emotionnel hurle plus fort que le Jugement. On embraye sur autre chose. »

Après cette grande débandade dans ma tête, je fais ce que j'ai décidé, je passe à autre chose :

- Tu as vu Edward ?

- Il est en bas, en train d'aider à régler certains détails avec Alice et Esmé. Tu le verras plus tard.

- Okay

Il se lève alors, je me retourne sur lui et souris :

- Merci d'être venu vérifier que j'allais bien.

- Pas du tout. Je suis juste venu t'admirer.

- C'est ça oui. Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Bon, il est difficile de te berner, en effet. Je tenais à venir te saluer et te dire que tout va bien Bella. Tu peux le revoir et l'affronter. Ca va bien se passer.

Sur ces mots, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va, sans plus d'explications. Car il est bien un truc que je ne peux pas faire, c'est berner Emmett Cullen au sujet de mes sentiments et de mes doutes.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

J'ouvre la porte et avance dans le couloir, en proie à une panique incroyable. J'entends les voix venant d'en bas et soupire. Je ne reconnais aucune voix de velours qui me faisait chavirer. Jasper n'est pas dans les environs. C'est fou, mais je ne préfère pas le voir. Pas avant la cérémonie. Pas tant que les choses peuvent encore changer. Mais les choses peuvent-elles vraiment changer ? Un mariage, ce n'est pas rien, même s'il n'est pas encore scellé. Je ne veux pas le voir et risquer de me laisser emporter. Risquer de tout faire capoter. Non, je ne peux pas le voir maintenant. Je le verrai à la cérémonie et ce sera bien assez. Et bien trop tard. C'est tout ce qu'il faut. Je descends en tremblotant et croise le regard d'Alice. Emmett avait raison. Elle est splendide. Son regard est transperçant et je soupire. Mon dieu, si elle pouvait me tuer, elle le ferait à l'instant même, j'en suis certaine. Je lui dirais bien que je ne vais pas tout faire rater. Je l'attesterais bien. Mais elle me croirait pas. Je me tais donc et cherche un regard ami des yeux. Sauf qu'évidemment, il ne reste que les femmes ici et je ne vois que Sephora qui me dévisage également. Bon sang, bien vite qu'on parte d'ici pour se rendre à l'église. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je me calme et soupire. Je suis confortablement installée dans l'indifférence. Tout va bien se passer.

- Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu es magnifique ma chérie !

Je me retourne, un grand sourire sincère sur le visage au son de la voix d'Esmé. Elle s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras mais est interrompue par Rosalie qui s'interpose entre nous :

- Non non non Esmé ! On ne chiffonne pas mon chef d'œuvre !

Esmé grimace mais n'insiste pas tandis que je soupire fortement pour montrer mon mécontentement à Rosalie qui me sourit en réponse.

- Bon on y va ? demande Alice qui semble piétiner d'impatience.

Rosalie la dévisage et acquiesce.

- Okay, ta limousine t'attend, tu peux y aller. Prends Sephora et Eléa avec toi. Esmé ira dans la suivante avec Tanya et les autres. Je prends Bella avec moi.

Les filles sortent peu à peu et je plante mon regard dans celui de Rosalie. Elle y voit toute ma panique et m'attrape par les épaules :

- Tout va bien se passer, Bella. Tu es capable de le revoir et de rester forte. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Jasper Hale s'est creusé sa propre tombe.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les empêcher et elle ne me gronde pas.

- Je n'en suis pas capable.

- Bien sûr que si. Et tu le sais.

Je pleure tout ce que je retiens depuis ce matin, depuis des jours, depuis des mois. Je pleure la perte de Jasper Hale. Je pleure mon amour pour lui pour lequel je dois faire mon deuil.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Arrivée à l'entrée de la petite église de Forks, je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres. Bon sang, mon système nerveux ne survivra pas à cette journée et le pire n'est pourtant pas encore venu. L'église est comble et je soupire. Rosalie remet la mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille et me sourit piteusement. Elle n'est pas plus sûre que moi de ce qu'il va advenir mais elle me soutient, que demander de plus. Elle a refait mon maquillage dans la voiture et on a peu parlé. Après tout, que reste-t-il à dire de tout ça ? Rien du tout. J'avise Edward au bout de l'allée qui discute joyeusement avec Emmett et Carlisle et je souris. Il est mon avenir. L'homme que j'ai choisi.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

La marche nuptiale retentit et Rosalie me tend mon bouquet. C'est à moi d'entrer en scène. Car c'est bien moi, Bella Swan, qui me marie aujourd'hui. Que pensiez-vous ? Charlie se positionne à mes côtés, tout aussi stressé que moi et je lui souris pour tenter de le rassurer. Les moments de doute sont passés, je sais ce que je fais maintenant. Alors que Rosalie avance dans l'allée, resplendissante, je me rappelle comment nous en sommes arrivés ici, Edward et moi. A ce moment si important pour lui et moi.

**FLASHBACK**

**_5 mois plus tôt._**

Couchée contre l'homme qui partage mes jours et mes nuits depuis un mois maintenant, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser la chance que j'ai de l'avoir dans ma vie. Edward comble tous mes besoins. J'ai emménagé dans son loft proche de l'Université et on a commencé une vie de vrai petit couple modèle. Je suis toujours les cours avec assiduité et m'éclate complètement. La fac, c'est vraiment pour moi, finalement. Qui l'aurait cru ? Nous voyons souvent Rose et Emmett qui montent sur Washington pour nous voir à peu près tous les weekends et essayons de passer souvent voir Carlisle et Esmé.

La tête posée sur le torse de mon amoureux, lui couché dans le bon sens du lit, moi en perpendiculaire, nous discutons de tout et de rien. Des cours, de la pluie et du beau temps, de ce que nous ferons demain ou encore de ce que j'ai envie de manger. Bref, l'heure est à la bonne ambiance. Je regarde le plafond tandis qu'il me raconte le projet un peu fou d'Emmett d'ouvrir une salle de sport dans les environs pour être plus proche de nous. Rosalie envisage même de monter une boîte d'événementiel et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Malgré tout, même si Edward fait tout pour empêcher mon esprit de s'en rendre compte, je sors avec un vampire de près d'un siècle, j'ai vécu avec un loup-garou sans le savoir et je suis toujours la pathétique petite humaine de la bande. Peut-être que le trop plein de surnaturel m'a empêchée de repenser à ma transformation pendant un moment mais il m'arrive désormais d'y réfléchir à nouveau plus que souvent. Edward remarque automatiquement mon changement d'humeur et passe son doigt sur mon visage :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A ma transformation.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'enjoliver les choses avec Edward. Il aime que notre relation garde un côté franc et sans détours. Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il sourit en me regardant :

- Tu feras une vampire incroyable, Bella. Quand tu as quelque chose entre les crocs, tu ne le lâches pas de sitôt.

- A vrai dire, je ne rajeunis pas et je refuse de ressembler à ta compagne couguar.

Il éclate alors de rire et je le suis directement. Vous voyez, les choses sont simples entre nous. Vraiment très simples.

- Alors nous pourrions l'envisager très prochainement.

Je roule sur le lit pour me retrouver sur le ventre et mon visage plus proche du sien pour le sonder. Pour voir s'il n'essaie pas de m'embobiner. Mais Edward n'est pas comme cela avec moi. Plus maintenant. Je fronce les sourcils et il se contente de me sourire :

- Je suis sérieux, Bella. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, nous pouvons le faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous sommes attablés au restaurant. Comme d'habitude, je me goinfre et il se contente de jouer avec son plat. Comme d'habitude, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Toutefois, son regard est plus intense encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus déterminé … J'avale la bouchée de salade que j'avais engouffrée et le regarde intensément :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai sérieusement repensé à la réitération de ta demande de transformation.

Vous voyez, plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre ! Je pose une question : il m'y répond. Je lui souris :

- Tout ça est bien formel, Monsieur Cullen. Allez-vous me faire signer un contrat ?

- Eh bien, c'est en effet l'idée ! sourit-il à son tour en posant son menton sur sa main, accoudé à la table, le regard rivé sur moi.

- Tu me fais peur là ! fis-je, en perdant mon sourire.

- Tu ne dois pas. C'est une façon de parler. Tout d'abord, pour que tu le saches, j'accepte de te transformer.

Je connais déjà cette information mais quand il le répète, ça me fait toujours bizarre. Alors qu'il était farouchement opposé à ce que je devienne comme lui avant son départ, il a, visiblement, changé littéralement d'avis . Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien entendu. Je souris en répondant :

- Oui, il me semble bien que tu me l'as signifié à mon anniversaire.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que je ne sois pas prêt à vivre mon éternité sans toi à mes côtés.

Je rougis et baisse les yeux, ne supportant plus son regard brûlant sur moi. Pour me donner une contenance, je chipote avec un bout de radis sur mon assiette.

- Et à vrai dire, si je suis prêt à faire de toi ma compagne pour l'éternité, j'ai peur que tu n'y sois pas, pour ta part, préparée.

Je relève les yeux vers lui, courroucée.

- Tu entends quoi par là ?

- Ne te vexe pas. Ce n'était pas le propos. J'avance juste le fait que je suis persuadé de vouloir partager tout ce temps avec toi. L'es-tu ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux pendant que mes pensées volent vers un certain vampire blond déserteur qui a fait chavirer mon cœur. Le suis-je ? La question est posée. Avant … Avant Lili … Avant le départ de Jasper … Avant Jacob … J'aurais dit que c'était Jasper qui allait partager mon éternité. A n'importe quel prix.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go_

Désormais, les choses ne sont plus aussi littérales. La vérité est que je suis bien avec Edward. Bien mieux que je ne l'ai été avec Jasper car il n'y a plus de doutes entre nous, plus d'hésitations. Je prends mon air le plus déterminé, car je le pense vraiment et réponds :

- Oui, Edward Cullen. Je le suis. Je suis prête à partager toute une éternité avec toi. Même si tu es usant avec toutes tes questions !

Il éclate de rire et me contamine directement. Son rire me transporte. Il est loin de l'Edward Cullen torturé que j'ai connu. Vraisemblablement, notre séparation l'a changé. Elle l'a libéré. Il prend ma main et redevient sérieux. Je déglutis péniblement, fixant mon regard dans le sien.

- Alors, après cet aveu plus que plaisant, je dois t'en faire un à mon tour.

- Je t'écoute. Même si je déteste ton air solennel.

- Pardonne le pauvre garçon du début de siècle qui ne sait comment aborder les sujets épineux.

- Edward ! fis-je en levant les yeux. Arrête de parler comme Madame Bovary.

Il ré-éclate de son rire cristallin qui me donne la chair de poule tout en me tenant toujours la main. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il me semblait tout droit sorti du roman de Flaubert, ça le fait toujours beaucoup rire.

- Pardon. Parfois j'ai du mal à contenir le romantisme qui me caractérise.

- Si tu continues sur cette voie-là, je me lève et je me barre.

Il sourit à nouveau brièvement puis reprend son air sérieux.

- Bella, si tu es prête à passer tout ce temps avec moi et que tu acceptes que je te transforme, j'aimerais que tu accèdes à une de mes demandes.

- Qui est ?

Il se lève alors tout en tenant ma main et j'arque un sourcil. Nannnn, il fait pas ce que je pense qu'il fait, si ? Malheureusement pour moi, il est bien en train de faire ce que je pensais qu'il allait faire et se met à genoux devant moi, sortant une petite boîte de sa poche. Oh … my … god … J'hyperventile et souffle :

- Edward, ne fais pas …

- Bella, je t'aime ! me coupe-t-il. Et je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours.

- Arrête, Edward.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un peu soudain. Mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Je ne peux te transformer sans que tu sois ma femme. Je veux que tu sois ma femme pour l'éternité. Je veux que tu sois Madame Edward Masen Cullen pour toujours, Bella.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple okay !

Sur ces mots, effrayée comme jamais, je me lève, attrape mon manteau et me dirige vers la sortie du restaurant, le laissant là en plan. Se rend-il compte de ce qu'il fait ?

- Bella, attends !

Mais je ne lui prête plus attention, je marche le long du trottoir, en rage. Il me rattrape, certainement après avoir réglé la note et se contente alors de marcher à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches, attendant que je me calme. Finalement, il me connaît bien. Je m'arrête alors et me retourne sur lui :

- Tu sais pourquoi je réagis ainsi ?

- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Sans réfléchir, je frappe dans son épaule et grimace directement. Aieuuuuh !

- Ne sois pas con !

- Reste polie, je te prie.

- Seulement si tu arrêtes tes idioties. Je t'aime Edward.

Il sourit en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Qu'il est craquant quand il fait ça. Ma rage s'estompe un petit peu.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre à vrai dire.

- Je …

Mais je m'arrête instantanément. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Pas depuis qu'on est de nouveau ensemble. Merde … Je me mordille la lèvre d'embarras tandis qu'il reprend :

- Pourquoi ma demande te met donc tant en rage ?

- Je HAIS le mariage.

- Voilà une chose qui mérite d'être dite.

- Ne ris pas !

- Je ne ris pas. Je suis heureux d'être mis au courant. Toutefois, me permets-tu une question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi hais-tu le mariage ? C'est la fête, l'institution, les cadeaux ?

- Quand on voit le fiasco du mariage de mes parents, ça ne donne pas envie de se promettre à quelqu'un pour toujours.

Il sourit poliment et semble chercher ses mots. Pour ma part, je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu dire à quelqu'un ce que je ressens vis-à-vis du divorce de Renée et Charlie.

- Bella. Je comprends parfaitement ton ressenti. A vrai dire, c'est on ne peut plus normal.

C'est à mon tour de lui sourire.

- Malgré tout, permets-moi une nouvelle question.

- Vas-y.

- Tu es prête à ce que je te transforme afin qu'on ait une longue non-vie ensemble, c'est bien cela ? Démentis si je me trompe.

- Non, c'est tout à fait ça.

- Tu veux donc d'une éternité d'amour avec moi.

- Hum hum.

- Et tu penses que tu pourras m'aimer suffisamment longtemps pour cela, même si on a des disputes, même si la vie ne nous épargne pas de ses aléas ?

- Oui.

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi refuses-tu le mariage ? Puisque la définition même de ce sacrement est celle que je viens de te faire …

- Je …

Je baisse les yeux et réfléchis. ll a raison. Totalement raison. Pourtant, je reste réticente à cette idée. Je refuse de me marier. Comment lui dire sans qu'il m'en veuille ? Je me mords la lèvre, frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre et soupire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. Je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, hésite encore quelques secondes en me mordillant la lèvre à presque m'en faire saigner puis répond :

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Edward. Je refuse de me marier. C'est une décision qui n'appelle aucune discussion.

Sur ces mots, je me remets en route, consciente d'avoir certainement brisé son petit cœur de romantique endurci.

Une semaine plus tard, je suis à une soirée avec Tyra et Amber, les Reines des soirées arrosées du campus . Et bien évidemment, je suis bourrée. Il faut dire qu'elles ont l'art de descendre les verres à la vitesse d'une formule 1. Et moi, je tente de suivre le rythme. Ce qui fait qu'on n'est qu'à mi-soirée et je suis complètement jetée. Je papote, je papote, je bois, je papote et repapote et bois encore. Je parle fort, je suis désinhibée et je répète à qui veut bien l'entendre que « Avec de l'alcool, la fête est plus folle ». Quand un des garçons de la confrérie dans laquelle on fait la fête devient un peu trop entreprenant, j'appelle mon merveilleux petit ami pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Les choses avec Edward sont restées pareilles en vérité. Il ne me tient pas rigueur de mon refus et se comporte avec moi de manière normale. Il est juste adorable. Tellement adorable qu'il pourrait presque me faire regretter ma décision. Bon okay, je dis peut-être ça parce que je suis saoule. Mais peu importe. Je le pense quand même un peu. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je l'attends sur les marches du porche de la maison de la confrérie, il est là, appuyé à sa voiture, les mains dans les poches, un sourire sur le visage. Bon sang, il est arrivé là par magie ou quoi ?

- Il me semble que tu as dépassé le taux d'alcoolémie acceptable, ma douce.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? dis-je, d'une voix forte qui ne me vient que quand je suis déchirée.

- Humm, laisse-moi y penser. Peut-être ton sang qui a définitivement perdu son odeur si attractive pour laisser la place à un mélange de vodka et d'hémoglobine portée disparue.

- Gnagnagna !

- Ou peut-être est-ce le fait que tu étais à semi-inconsciente quand je suis arrivée et que ça fait dix minutes que je t'observe en pariant avec moi-même que tu vas tomber en avant.

- Han ! Tu me laisserais en détresse totale ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il ne me suffit que d'une seconde pour te rattraper ?

Je me lève, regarde autour de moi et avise une fille couchée, les yeux ouverts, dans la pelouse entre nous.

- Shhhhhht ! On peut t'entendre ! fis-je, toute concernée.

Il éclate de rire tandis que je vacille sur mes jambes. Oulaaaa, je dois avoir bu plus que je n'aurais du, il a raison.

- Elle est au moins aussi imbibée que toi. Je ne risque rien.

J'avance comme je peux et finis par me jeter dans ses bras pour ensuite le serrer contre moi. Ehhhh oui, je suis toujours hyper affectueuse quand j'ai bu. Même extrêmement tactile d'ailleurs.

- Je t'aimeeeeeee ! fis-je en lovant ma tête dans son cou.

- Oh ohh, ma Bella devient démonstrative.

- Bah moi, je t'aimeeeeeeeeuh !

Il éclate de rire tandis que je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne. Démonstrative ? Je dirais même carrément « chaudasse » oui. Il se décolle de la voiture et me pousse un peu pour ouvrir la portière.

- Allez, il est temps d'aller te coucher, je crois.

J'obéis en lui souriant béatement. Après tout, j'ai encore une chance de lui sauter dessus quand on sera à la maison.

La tête dans le WC, je fais beaucoup moins la fière qu'il y a une demi-heure. Il faut dire que sa conduite sportive n'a en rien aidé mon état. Je suis sortie de sa Volvo complètement nauséeuse et je n'ai arrêté de lui seriner jusqu'en haut (il m'a bien entendu portée pour y arriver, sinon on restait dans le hall d'entrée toute la nuit) que tout ça était à cause de sa conduite dangereuse. Il a ri, évidemment, et n'a pas tenté de me détromper. Il faut dire qu'il sait qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec moi quand je suis dans cet état.

Sauf que là, maintenant, ce n'est plus nauséeuse que je suis mais complètement malade et que le gentleman qui me sert de petit ami est si prévenant qu'il tient mes cheveux pendant que je déverse mon estomac dans la cuvette.

- Je suis désoléééééééééééééeeeeeeee ! parvins-je à dire entre deux spasmes.

- Ce n'est rien, Bella.

- Siiiiiiii ! C'est horriiiiiiiiiible !

- C'est certain que ce n'est pas la chose la plus gaie que j'ai eu à faire. Mais ça ne sera pas la pire !

Je relève la tête et le regarde, toute sérieuse :

- C'est certain : tu abats bien tous les jours la maman de Bambi !

Il me sourit et je grimace, reprise par la nausée. Aussitôt, je replonge la tête dans la cuvette.

- Ca va aller, Bella. Quand tu auras tout éliminé, tu te sentiras mieux !

- Non, je me sentirai encore pire !

- Mais non, tu vas aller te coucher et demain, tout ira mieux !

Je suis reprise d'un spasme et vomis de tout mon saoul. Ca m'apprendra tiens. C'est promis, c'était la dernière fois que je me mettais dans des états pareils.

Le lendemain, j'ouvre péniblement un œil et grimace. Ouch ma tête. Ouch mes cheveux. Je pose l'oreiller sur ma tête et soupire. Je ne veux plus jamais voir la lumière du jour. Jamais. Ca fait trop mal !

Je suis en train d'envisager de rester ainsi toute la journée à me plaindre avec moi-même quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir discrètement. Sauf que pour ma tête migraineuse, ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de canon à côté de mon oreille. Ca m'apprendra à boire autant. Tout ça, c'est terminé ! Ca fait combien de fois que je le dis, ça ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Grmblgmblrrrlrrr !

J'entends son rire cristallin retentir et j'ai envie de me boucher les oreilles tellement ça m'est douloureux. J'aspire au calme total là. Vous croyez que si je lui dis, ce serait vraiment abuser ? Les événements d'hier me reviennent alors clairement en tête et j'ai envie de mourir. De honte. Là, tout de suite. En tout cas, pas question que j'ôte l'oreiller de mon visage. Je suis bien trop gênée.

- Bella ?

Je ne réponds pas. Peut-être qu'il va partir. Croire que je me suis rendormie et s'en aller pour me laisser tranquille.

- Bella, je sais que tu ne dors pas, j'entends ton cœur qui bat la chamade dans ta poitrine.

Foutu ouïe vampirique.

- Hum ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Affreusement gênée.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt l'oreiller s'envole de mon visage. Mince, j'aurais du m'y accrocher autant que je le pouvais. Quoique, ça n'aurait rien changé, si ? Je me redresse alors en position assise, non sans grimacer de douleur céphalique, et me cache le visage avec mes mains.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

- Nonnnnn !

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Je reste obstinément les mains cachant mes yeux, ne pouvant me résoudre à le regarder. Il se saisit alors de mon bras et me « force » à le baisser. Je garde donc la tête baissée. Il n'est pas dit que je me rendrai aussi facilement.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je relève alors les yeux et vois qu'il me regarde de ses yeux tendres qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi. Et je ne les mérite pas. Aujourd'hui, je ne les mérite vraiment pas.

- Edward, je suis vraiment confuse …

- Allons, Bella, ne sois pas désolée. Il y a bien pire que ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Tu as tenu mes cheveux pendant que je vomissais ! Tu vois scénario plus « catastrophe » ?

- Oh j'en ai au moins un millier en tête, oui. Mais là n'est pas la question. Ne fais pas une montagne d'un petit fait divers.

Je souris malgré moi puis me remets à repenser à hier. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu : quelle décadence !

- Je me suis comportée comme une gamine. C'est la honte, Edward. Comment peux-tu encore me regarder avec ton regard si doux ?

- Comment je peux … ?

Il s'interrompt et sourit, regardant en l'air. Puis ses yeux se reposent sur moi et il reprend son air si sérieux :

- Comment je peux te regarder avec mon regard si doux, Bella ? Vraiment ? Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi, Isabella Swan. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je ressens n'est pas suffisant pour la femme exceptionnelle que tu es. Je ne te mérite pas, voilà la vérité. Je ne suis qu'un vampire sans âme, vieux de presque cent ans et qui n'a jamais vécu jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans sa vie. Tu es maladroite, tu es faillible, tu bois comme un trou et tu racontes des bêtises. Tu tombes, tu jures parfois comme un charretier, tu ne te rappelles jamais de la date d'anniversaire de ton père et il t'arrive de demander à Carlisle si il a dormi dans l'avion. Tu vomis et je dois te tenir les cheveux, tu oublies de manger et je dois t'y forcer, tu fréquentes un loup-garou et je suis obligé venir te sauver. Malgré tout, ce sont toutes ces choses qui font ce que tu es. Qui font que tu es la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es gênée de ce qui est arrivé hier ? Je n'y vois qu'une anecdote drôle dont on se rappellera dans de lointaines années. Ca ne me dérange pas de prendre soin de toi, tant que tu me permets de le faire jusque la nuit des temps.

Okay, alors là, je suis encore plus gênée qu'il y a cinq minutes. Ceci dit, les mots me transportent et je soupire, sans même y avoir réfléchi et pourtant plus convaincue que jamais :

- Ok ok ok, Edward Cullen. Arrête-toi là, par pitié. Tu feras de moi ta femme.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth _

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je continue à avancer dans l'allée, accrochée au bras de Charlie, vers l'homme avec lequel je vais passer le reste de ma vie. Et pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de voguer vers celui que j'ai tant aimé, pour qui j'aurais tout donné. Jasper. Je vais le revoir aujourd'hui depuis notre dernière rencontre dans mon appartement et ce baiser embrasé qu'il m'a donné. Je redoute de voir Jasper, car j'ai peur que sa vue fasse s'écrouler toutes mes certitudes. Je sais que j'aime Edward. Vraiment. Mais je l'aime comme cette jeune fille que j'étais quand je l'ai rencontré : pensant que l'amour est unique, qu'on ne se donne vraiment qu'à une seule et unique personne et que cet amour dure toute la vie. Voir toute l'éternité quand on tombe amoureuse d'un vampire. Et pourtant, la vie m'a appris le contraire. Mais j'aime Edward, cela ne fait aucun doute. J'aime Edward pour ce qu'il est. J'aime Edward pour ce qu'il fait de moi. Une jeune femme accomplie et heureuse. N'est-ce pas ce dont toutes les filles rêvent ? Se marier avec l'homme parfait, celui qui est toujours prévenant, toujours là, celui qui est beau, intelligent et drôle ? Celui qui aime tout de vous, y compris vos défauts ? Voilà ce qu'Edward m'inspire : le bonheur et la tranquillité éternels. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je pense encore à Jasper ? Pourquoi est-ce que parfois je me prends à penser à la platitude d'un bonheur éternel ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aspire à vivre de passion brûlante et consumante ?

Je pose mon regard devant moi, sur l'homme que je m'apprête à rejoindre devant l'autel et qui me sourit. Il est si beau, si … divin. Une vraie apparition. Il me sourit, confiant et je me sens tout de suite rassurée. Je marche vers mon avenir. Je marche vers l'homme qui ne me faillira pas. Ce jour, il fera de moi sa femme pour l'éternité. Ce soir, il fera de moi la vampire la plus comblée du monde. Après le mariage. C'était la condition et finalement, elle me convient parfaitement. Alors que je lui rends son sourire, j'aperçois Rosalie du coin de l'œil, qui tente de faire bonne figure. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle est contre cette union. Elle a bien failli la mettre en péril, d'ailleurs…

**FLASHBACK**

Couchée sur le ventre en travers de mon lit, je suis en train de relire pour la énième fois mon nouveau bouquin fétiche. C'est un auteur français que j'ai découvert lors de notre séjour à Paris et ses histoires d'amour me transportent. J'ai dit « oui » à Edward depuis deux semaines maintenant et notre petit couple va mieux que jamais. Il faut dire que le bel Edward passe son temps à me regarder tendrement et à m'appeler Madame Cullen, ce qui a le don de me faire tiquer, ce qui a par extension le don de le faire rire. C'est un jeu auquel il s'adonne au moins une fois par jour et auquel je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre. Emmett n'arrête pas de nous seriner qu'on fait déjà vieux petit couple. Peu importe, les choses sont si faciles. Je n'en demandais pas tant !

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je ne quitte pas mon livre des yeux. Si c'est pour voir Edward me regarder avec son air énamouré, j'ai déjà donné deux fois aujourd'hui.

- Bella ?

Je me roule instantanément sur le dos pour me remettre en position assise quand j'entends le son de la voix de Rosalie derrière moi. Elle est là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, Edward derrière elle, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. A mon tour, je lui offre un sourire radieux et me lève pour la serrer dans mes bras :

- Roseeeee ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis deux semaines. Elle était en déplacement pour sa société d'événementiel qu'elle met sur pied. Je ne lui ai donc pas encore parlé du mariage ni de ma future transformation. J'ai donc des milliers de choses à lui raconter. Edward semble d'ailleurs lire dans mes pensées (heureusement que je sais qu'il en est incapable) car il lâche, avant de se détourner :

- Je vais vous laisser entre filles !

On le regarde toutes les deux s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de reporter notre attention l'une sur l'autre et de nous sourire à nouveau.

- Ma chérie, tu es rayonnante ! fait-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- L'amour, ma chère, l'amouuuur ! fis-je avec emphase.

Elle se pose sur le lit en riant et je l'imite pendant qu'elle prend mes mains.

- Raconte-moi tout. Va droit au but, oublie les détails, je veux surtout savoir tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette superbe bague à ton doigt ! sourit-elle en jouant avec le diamant qui orne désormais mon annulaire.

Une heure plus tard, je suis en train d'enfourner un brownie au chocolat assise à la table de la cuisine avec Rosalie postée contre la cuisinière, un magazine à la main. Nous avons fait le tour des choses. Enfin, je mens. J'ai fait le tour des choses. Je lui ai tout expliqué et elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée de me regarder, de m'écouter, de sourire de temps à autre, surtout quand j'ai dit que j'ai planté Edward en plein milieu du restaurant, mais elle n'a pas émis d'avis. Je balise complètement à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne pas être là, pour tout préparer, qu'elle soit contre ce mariage, qu'elle m'engueule … J'ai besoin de mon amie Rosalie et je ne pourrais pas me marier sans elle à mes côtés. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Qui eut cru que j'aurais pu aimer Rosalie Hale un jour ? Je me pose la question chaque jour que Dieu fait. Mais c'est ainsi. Et je veux qu'elle soit là pour le plus grand jour de ma vie. Celui de ma transformation.

Bref, en attendant la sentence, j'engloutis le petit gâteau au chocolat pendant qu'elle feuillette son livre à potins.

- C'est incroyable ! Eva et Tony se séparent !

J'arque un sourcil, un peu désarçonnée. C'est qui ceux-là ? Elle lève les yeux de son magazine et rit en voyant mon air dubitatif.

- Laisse tomber ! Un mariage sur trois se termine sur un divorce de nos jours ! fait-elle en posant le magazine sur le plan de travail.

Elle me regarde quelques instants puis précise :

- Enfin, entre humains hein ! Avec les vampires, c'est différent, rassures-toi !

Je lui souris et gobe un autre brownie. Après tout, elle ne semble pas prête à émettre un avis, je ne vais pas non plus la supplier de me démolir. J'attends donc. Sauf que me goinfrer ne va pas m'aider et que je vais ressembler à un bon gros rôti dans ma robe de mariée si je continue. Du coup, je me lève, attrape mon sac de cours pour lui montrer les photos des frasques d'Emmett que j'ai prises avec mon portable pour qu'elle ait des preuves. Sauf que quand je mets la main dans le sac, au lieu d'attraper mon portable, je choppe une feuille de papier. Dubitative, je la sors et la fais tomber quand je la reconnais. L'invitation du mariage de Jasper et Alice. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle se trouvait là. Et à vrai dire, j'aurais voulu ne jamais la revoir. Rosalie s'abaisse pour la ramasser, sans se douter de quoi il s'agit. Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle prend un air contrit pour me regarder. Je tente un pâle sourire et elle dégaine :

- Si tu comptes t'inspirer de ce faire-part pour le tien, je te le déconseille. Ce faire-part est une faute de mauvais goût, si tu me le permets.

Je souris piètrement mais ne dis rien, ne pouvant détacher mon regard du petit carton qu'elle tient dans la main.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ma chérie, tu ne crois pas que ce faire-part est une insulte à tout ce qui est beau dans le monde ?

Je souris plus franchement et enchaîne :

- Les petites paillettes, c'est vraiment de trop.

- S'il n'y avait que les paillettes ! fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ouvre la poubelle et jette le faire-part de l'horreur dans la poubelle tandis que je me mets à m'imaginer lui érigeant un temple en marbre tout à son honneur. Elle se retourne sur moi et m'offre un sourire peiné :

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hausse les épaules et reprend son magazine. Okay, quand va-t-elle enfin attaquer ? Pour de vrai je veux dire ? Car son histoire de faire-part n'a pas tenu la route trois secondes. Puisqu'elle ne poursuit pas, je lance le sujet :

- Ca va faire beaucoup de mariage sur peu de temps. Tu penses trouver deux robes parfaites ?

Elle relève les yeux de son bouquin et me regarde de façon pénétrante.

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, tu ne vas tout de même pas, toi Rosalie Hale, mettre deux fois la même robe à deux mariages différents.

- Deux mariages ?

Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Qu'elle soit contre mon mariage avec Edward, je peux comprendre mais tout de même, elle pourrait éviter de faire comme s'il n'allait pas avoir lieu, non ? J'en suis presque vexée. Surtout de la part de Rosalie. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas contre notre couple reformé. Elle me regarde encore, m'intimant d'un geste de la tête de m'expliquer et je soupire, frustrée :

- Bah oui. Celui d'Edward et moi. Et …

Je lui désigne la poubelle qu'elle regarde un instant, dubitative puis se retourne sur moi, me dévisageant comme si je venais de Mars.

- Rosalie, je n'essaie pas de te parler du mariage de la poubelle, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Bella …

Je lui souris et elle pose son magazine, toute sérieuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

- Edward ne t'a pas dit ? demande-t-elle en rivant son regard dans le mien.

- Que cette poubelle voulait se marier ? Non.

- C'est incroyable ça ! Ca change tout. Ou pas. Enfin, c'est fou quoi !

- Rosalie ! Stop stop stop !

- Je pars deux semaines et personne n'est infichu de faire circuler l'information ? Les hommes, ce sont vraiment des bons à rien !

- Rosalie ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se retourne alors sur moi, s'avance et prend mes mains dans les siennes, comme si elle s'apprêtait à m'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un que j'aime. Bon sang, elle me fait flipper là !

- Bella. Jasper et Alice ne se marient plus. Il l'a quittée il y a des mois de cela ! Jasper m'a appelé le jour avant mon départ et m'a appris la nouvelle !

Je retire mes mains et me recule, tremblante :

- C'est impossible ! J'ai reçu ce faire-part il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

- Alice les a envoyé quand même. Pour te faire bisquer, très certainement. Visiblement, elle n'y est pas arrivée !

Je passe ma main sur mon front. Je tremble comme une feuille. Le souvenir de ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Ma rage, la dispute avec Jacob … Tout est là. Tout a conditionné ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Et tout ça est basé sur un mensonge ? Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise et repense à ses paroles deux minutes plus tôt. Et si ça changeait tout ?

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Au final, ça n'a rien changé. Même si j'ai énormément douté. Mais j'ai pris une décision irrévocable. Et je ne la regrette pas. Surtout quand je suis là, au bras de mon père, pour la dernière fois avant longtemps, et que j'avance vers l'homme que j'aime et qui fait de moi une femme comblée. Ce jour-là, Rosalie a remis tout en question par une simple petite information. Mais après la phase de doute, je suis vite revenue sur ma décision initiale : je me marierais avec Edward, coûte que coûte, car j'avais pris cette décision pour moi, pour mon bonheur, pour mon éternité. Et puis, la décision de Jasper de ne pas épouser Alice ne me concerne pas. Après tout, je ne me marie pas avec Edward dans le but de me venger, genre « puisque tu le fais, je le fais aussi NA ! ». Il ne m'a pas recontactée, ça fait des mois qu'il a quitté Alice … Ca prouve bien que tout est bel et bien fini. En ce qui concerne Rosalie, après, quand on est entrées dans la phase de préparation du mariage, elle a dégainé ses réticences sans jamais rien m'imposer. Et je suis là aujourd'hui. Car l'amour que je ressens pour Edward Cullen m'a menée ici. Est-ce une erreur alors que mon cœur appelle encore un autre nom ? Peut-être mais je ne veux pas attendre de le découvrir. Je veux vivre, je veux profiter de ce que la vie m'offre. Et ça commence aujourd'hui.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

Après un magnifique discours de Carlisle, une kyrielle de chansons romantiques choisies par mon amoureux, nous voilà enfin au moment du serment de mariage. Je suis toute excitée et effrayée à la fois. Le prêtre se tourne vers moi, Edward prend mes mains tandis que je frémis d'impatience. On y est. Voici le moment où tout va changer :

- Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent comme légitime époux ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que le mort vous sépare ?

Edward me fait un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Le prêtre, évidemment, n'a rien vu et de toute façon ne comprendrait pas. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, la porte de l'église grince et tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Moi aussi, les mains toujours dans celles d'Edward.

Et heureusement. Car je pourrais tomber à la renverse quand je vois la cause de cette interruption : Jasper Hale, baigné dans la lumière du jour, se tient à l'entrée de l'église, dans son costume sombre magnifique, sa chemise violette qui me rend dingue et son regard qui veut dire tant de choses.

- Je suis désolé.

Okay, il a vraiment décidé d'interrompre cette cérémonie. J'happe furieusement de l'air tandis que mon coeur se met à danser la carioca et il continue:

- Je suis désolé, mais tu ... Juste ... Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas car je t'aime et tu m'as transformé.

Un murmure s'élève dans l'assemblée et je vois Renée qui balise. C'est pas le moment pour que je te rassure, maman, désolée ! Il avance vers nous tout en continuant :

- Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Ce jour sur la plage, quand tu étais en danger et que je t'ai sauvée ? Car ce jour signifie tout et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à l'époque. Mais tu m'as transformé, Bella, tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne. Et quand tu es tombée enceinte, il y a un an et demi, je n'étais pas prêt. Je suis parti en me disant que « nous », ce serait pour plus tard. « Un jour », peut-être. Mais « Un jour », c'est maintenant, Bella. C'est maintenant et je t'aime. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Tout le monde m'a toujours abandonné.

Je regarde Jasper puis je regarde Edward qui semble souffrir lui aussi. Je suis entre les deux. Dans une robe de mariée hors de prix, prête à me marier avec Edward. Le cœur déchiré par ce que Jasper vient de dire. Mon regard passe d'un à l'autre et l'assemblée retient son souffle. Mon dieu, pourquoi ne suis-je qu'une pauvre girouette ? Pourquoi les amours ne peuvent-ils pas être simples et agréables ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours faire un choix ? Edward serre mes mains dans les siennes pour me retenir mais je suis déjà loin. Mon cœur est déjà loin de lui. Il appartient au vampire blond qui se tient au bas des marches de l'église. Je détache mes mains lentement, baissant mes yeux baignés de larmes et je souffle :

- Je suis désolée ... Je lui appartiens, tu comprends ?

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Il me laisse faire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra pas me retenir contre mon cœur. D'ailleurs, il ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Je descends alors les marches qui me séparent de Jasper, sous le regard médusé de ma famille, de la famille d'Edward et de nos amis. Jasper m'offre un sourire radieux et sa main que je prends pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long. Je me donne suffisamment en spectacle comme ça ! On traverse l'allée centrale main dans la main, lui me tirant et moi essayant de ne pas tomber. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, je ne regarde pas le monde qui m'entoure. Je vais profiter du retour de mon vampire blond, je penserai aux conséquences après.

Dans la voiture, aucun de nous deux ne parle. On laisse ça pour après. Il a pris ma main et conduit le plus rapidement qu'il ne le peut, comme si je risquais de changer d'avis. Le fou, s'il savait comme je l'aime et comme je suis sûre de ce que je viens de faire. Mais je le laisse se dépétrer avec la route et le regarde de temps à autre. Il me regarde aussi, me balance des sourires et c'est tout. La tension et le stress de la journée me font tomber dans le sommeil rapidement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, on est devant sa maison sur la plage à Ocean Shores. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de perler à mes yeux. Il m'a emmenée ici, c'est incroyable. Il serre un peu ma main et je lui offre un sourire béat. Je suis si heureuse. On sort alors de voiture pour nous diriger vers notre futur. Notre destin.

Il ouvre la porte de cette maison dans laquelle j'ai tant voulu revenir et quand je rentre dans ma longue robe blanche dans laquelle je ne me suis pas encore – ô miracle – empêtrée, je suis en proie à une crise de tremblements que rien ne peut arrêter. Je suis littéralement stressée. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule à seul avec Jasper, depuis notre baiser dans mon appartement, avant d'être revenue avec Edward en tant que couple, et c'est précisément ce jour, le jour de mon mariage, qu'il vient d'interrompre de la plus belle des façons, qu'il a choisi pour me revoir. Je suis donc nerveuse car je le retrouve, car il vient d'empêcher mon mariage et je l'ai suivi sur cette voie de bonne guerre, mais également parce qu'il m'emmène ici, lieu qui signifie tellement pour nous deux, et que je ne sais pas du tout où les choses vont nous mener. J'imagine qu'une bonne discussion s'impose, non ? Une discussion où nous mettrions tout à plat, où les sentiments seraient exacerbés, les larmes couleraient sur mes joues et les voix s'emporteraient. Mais où, enfin, nous pourrions enfin tout nous dire et repartir de zéro. Car il ne va pas s'en tirer comme d'habitude, avec un sourire et un air désolé. Ca, non. Je ne lui retomberais pas dans les bras de la sorte. Il va d'abord devoir s'expliquer.

Sauf que Monsieur Jasper Whitlock Hale ne semble pas du même avis. Sitôt entrés, il ferme la porte et me plaque contre elle pour déposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Et force m'est de constater que ma résistance face à son corps de rêve est toujours aussi pauvre. Et pauvre de moi, d'ailleurs. Comment est-il humainement possible de résister à cet assaut. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche et vient caresser la mienne et je me prends à penser que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été embrassée de la sorte. Les baisers d'Edward n'ont pas été urgents, avides de moi. Ils étaient doux et tendre, tel le caractère légendaire d'Edward Cullen Le Romantique. Alors que le baiser de Jasper se fait de plus en plus pressant et embrase tout mon corps, ses mains descendent lentement vers mes hanches et je soupire malgré moi de contentement. Il se recule alors pour me laisser respirer et j'ai peur qu'à nouveau, ça brise tout. Au lieu de disparaître comme la dernière fois, il me toise avec un regard carnassier et un sourire à faire fondre toute la calotte polaire, rien que ça. Je me mordille la lèvre tandis que son regard descend, détaillant mon corps plus que de raison.

- Cette robe est magnifique sur toi. Malgré tout, il va falloir t'en débarrasser.

Sur ces mots, alors que je pense qu'il va lentement faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe pour me rendre chèvre, il s'empare de la jupe et tire un bon coup dessus pour la faire craquer. Ce qui fait qu'en moins de temps qu'il me faut pour vous le dire, je suis affublée du même modèle de robe qu'avait Rosalie pour son remariage : courte devant, longue derrière.

- Oh mon dieu ! dis-je, en regardant son « œuvre ».

- Désolé, ça me dérangeait.

Il ne semble pourtant pas désolé le moins du monde au vu de son sourire ravageur planté sur son visage. Quel démon ! Il semble encore plus me dévorer des yeux et je dois être rouge comme un feu tricolore à cet instant précis. Quand il se sépare de moi, je suis littéralement embrasée. Mon corps semble être en combustion spontanée et il semble vouloir plus que tout que Jasper soit collé à lui. Malgré tout, il se sépare un peu pour s'agenouiller devant moi et remonter un peu le jupon qu'il a pourtant déjà raccourci. En faisant, il dévoile ma jarretière et je me mets à brûler d'autant plus. Mais est-ce moi ou lui qui se consume ? Je ne parviens pas à le déterminer.

- En voilà une petite mariée dévergondée ! lâche-t-il en me regardant comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui a été donné de voir.

Je souris moi aussi, m'accrochant à la console derrière moi, tandis que sa bouche glisse sur ma cheville, mon mollet, mon genou et l'intérieur de ma cuisse, toujours couverts de mon bas. Quand il arrive enfin à la jarretière, il souffle contre ma cuisse, ce qui m'électrise au plus haut point.

- Il me semble avoir gagné le droit d'avoir cette jarretière, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a redressé le regard vers moi et j'acquiesce à bout de souffle. Il attrape alors délicatement le bout de tissu bleu entre ses crocs, en prenant bien soin de ne pas me toucher, et la fait glisser ainsi le long de ma jambe. Mon Dieu. Dire que j'hyperventile là serait un euphémisme. Je tente tant bien que mal de penser à inspirer et expirer mais c'est plus que compliqué. Quand il arrive à ma cheville, il la relâche de ses dents et l'attrape avec ses doigts pour faire passer mon pied chaussé. Il la regarde quelques instants puis la met dans sa poche :

- Petit souvenir de ce jour mémorable.

Et bam, il me fait un clin d'œil. Okay, je peux mourir maintenant, j'aurais connu le moment le plus sensuel qui soit. Il a gardé ma jarretière en souvenir de ce moment. Ahhhhh …. Je suis folle de lui, c'est pas croyable. Sauf qu'il ne semble pas en avoir fini avec moi et j'ai envie de dire: heureusement ! Il a allumé un feu en moi, c'est à lui désormais de l'éteindre. Sa bouche retrace le chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, tandis que ses mains font le même chemin mais sur l'arrière de mes jambes. Elles finissent par rencontrer ma lingerie fine et il redresse les yeux vers moi :

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous vous dévergondez !

Je souris, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, quand ses mains soulèvent un peu plus haut mon jupon encore pour découvrir le petit string en dentelle blanche que je porte pour ma noce qui surmonte le porte-jarretelle qui soutient mes bas :

- Absolument divin !

Sauf que ça ne semble pas suffisamment divin pour rester en place car ses doigts passent en-dessous du string et le font glisser le long de mes jambes. Heureusement que j'ai été assez avisée pour le mettre par-dessus le porte-jarretelle car il semble vouloir le conserver, lui. Je veux me débarrasser de mes chaussures à talons hauts mais il stoppe mon geste :

- Je t'en prie, garde-les ! J'ai un petit fantasme à propos de toi et de ce porte-jarretelle.

- Ca inclut mes chaussures ? demandai-je, dubitative

- Ce serait intolérablement moins savoureux sans tes chaussures.

Je souris malgré moi à son ton enjôleur et obéis. Il se relève alors, s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, avant de reposer sa bouche sur la mienne, avec toujours la même urgence. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse passionnément, il me dépose sur la console de l'entrée. pendant que je me laisse porter par son désir et le mien qui s'emmêlent. Car visiblement, l'empathe n'a pas chômé sur l'amélioration de son pouvoir et semble être capable de m'emmener vers des strates supérieures encore inconnues à ce jour par ma petite personne. Alors que mes mains virevoltent jusqu'à sa chemise pour la défaire, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et se remet à genoux devant moi. Bon sang, bon sang, bon sannnng. Inspire, expire, Bella. Tu peux le faire. Pendant que je me bats avec moi-même pour penser à respirer, le vampire de mes rêves écarte mes jambes et passe sa langue glacée sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

- Mmmmh, ta chaleur m'a tellement manqué, petite calamité …

A ce surnom, mon corps se tend, en demandant plus. J'approche mon intimité de sa bouche et il sourit, provoquant un souffle froid qui m'irradie complètement. Son envie combinée à la mienne nous rend dingue tous les deux, je le vois et il pose enfin ses lèvres sur mon endroit sensible. Sa langue lèche avidement tous mes recoins les plus intimes et je dois m'accrocher à la console pour ne pas tomber de plaisir. Il se saisit alors de ma jambe et la passe par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir être plus proche de moi encore. Ses va-et-vient sur moi me rendent folle et je me mets à gémir pour libérer toutes ces sensations qu'il me donne. Quand je sens son petit bout de langue caresser l'entrée de mon vagin, je gémis plus fort encore. Il va me rendre dingue, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Son souffle, ses caresses, tout me donne énormément de plaisir. Je fourrage dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il continue à me faire du bien. Lentement, tandis que sa langue titille mon petit bouton, il entre un doigt en moi et je sursaute à son contact glacé. Quand je suis habituée à lui et à sa froideur, il entre un deuxième doigt, provoquant un gémissement plus prononcé encore et commence de langoureux va-et-vient. Il s'occupe de moi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le 7ème ciel en hurlant son nom et en tirant ses cheveux tandis que mes cuisses se serrent autour de son visage.

Alors que mon corps n'est plus que tremblements et plaisir, il se recule un peu et plante son regard dans le mien tandis que je tente de rejoindre la terre ferme, psychologiquement parlant.

- Pour une mariée kidnappée, tu ne sembles pas te rebeller beaucoup.

- Je suis ici de mon plein gré, ânonnai-je, les joues en feu

- L'es-tu ? dit-il d'une voix concernée.

- Assurément, souris-je, béatement.

Il me regarde encore quelques instants avant de se redresser et de passer une main sur ma joue brûlante.

- Tu es magnifique ainsi, rosie, offerte et emplie de désir.

Je baisse les yeux, ne trouvant aucune répartie intelligente à formuler. Autant donc se taire plutôt que de bégayer comme une adolescente en chaleur. Quoique, c'est un peu ce que je suis, non ? J'en profite tout de même – pas folle la guêpe – pour détacher sa chemise et ainsi redécouvrir son torse musclé. Ses petites cicatrices sont toujours là et elles me rendent dingue. J'attrape la boucle de sa ceinture et la défait d'un geste, de même que le bouton de son pantalon.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas encore visité toute la maison.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu me l'as montrée quand on est venus ici la première fois ! fis-je, boudeuse. Ton statut provisoire d'humain t'a fait oublier l'essentiel ou quoi ? fis-je en baissant sa chemise et sa veste en même temps, pour qu'elles trouvent rapidement le chemin du sol. Mmmmh, ça c'est mon homme ! Il sourit de son sourire qui veut dire tant de choses et se saisit de moi pour me porter comme une vraie mariée.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Tu n'as pas encore « visité » toute la maison.

Alors qu'il me dépose devant la table de la salle à manger, dos à lui, je reste dubitative face au ton enjôleur qu'il a employé. Mes doutes se confirment toutefois quand il se place derrière moi et pose sa bouche sur mon cou tandis que ses mains font glisser diaboliquement lentement les brides de ma robe en lambeaux.

- Laisse-moi te faire … visiter … toute … la maison, … petite calamité ! fait-il ponctuant chaque mot d'un baiser dans mon cou et sur mes épaules.

- Avec plaisir ! gémis-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Tandis qu'une main s'emploie à délacer mon corsage, l'autre rejoint de nouveau mon intimité, ce qui me fait m'accrocher à la table devant moi pour rester sur pied. Bon sang, il a décidé de me faire du bien dans toutes les pièces de la maison ce soir ou quoi ? Pas que je me plaigne, loin de là, mais vu le nombre de pièces, je pense que mon système nerveux ne sera pas capable d'en supporter autant. Toutefois, je me garde bien de le lui faire remarquer. Je suis de nouveau aux portes de mon paroxysme alors qu'il ne joue avec moi que depuis peu quand il s'arrête pour souffler dans mon oreille :

- Je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains pour te débarrasser de cela. On dirait que cette robe a été conçue pour empêcher jusqu'à un vampire de prendre possession de toi.

Je soupire, peut-être un peu trop bruyamment, quoique avec l'ouie vampirique, il m'aurait entendue de toute façon. Désolée, je suis un peu en vrac mais j'atteins les limites de la frustration là.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonne pas comme cela.

Alors que j'arque un sourcil, je suis frappée de plein fouet par un orgasme incroyable, qui n'est du à aucun toucher mais plutôt à un don vampirique vraiment très intéressant. J'hurle son nom en m'appuyant sur la table devant moi tandis qu'il parvient enfin à descendre la robe sur ma taille après avoir un peu arraché le haut du jupon arrière. Si je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir ses mains sur moi pendant que je prends mon pied, c'est vite compensé quand celles-ci prennent mes seins en coupe et se mettent à les malaxer. Bon dieu, faites que cette douce torture ne s'arrête jamais.

- Bien que cette robe te seye à ravir, je me voie dans l'obligation de te l'enlever.

J'halète, littéralement, ne parvenant plus à ma parole. Il finit de descendre ma robe et m'aide même à soulever mes jambes qui flageolent pour la balancer ensuite au loin. Et voilà, adieu robe de mariée déchiquetée. Je suis toujours dos à lui, face à la table qui me sert d'appui (heureusement qu'elle est là d'ailleurs) et je pense qu'il va maintenant s'occuper de mon soutien-gorge qui est devenu clairement superflu. Toutefois, il ne semble pas de mon avis et se contente de sortir mes seins de leur carcan pour en pincer doucement les mamelons. Je me mords les lèvres alors qu'il se colle à moi et que je peux sentir son envie de moi frotter contre mes fesses.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Arrête de me torturer.

- Ca ne fait que commencer, petite calamité. Que commencer …

Sur ces mots, il me pousse contre la table sur laquelle je me retrouve à plat ventre et je commence tout doucement à être gênée d'une telle posture devant lui. Bon d'accord, c'est hautement sensuel mais tout de même, je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Pourtant, mes doutes s'envolent en une fraction de seconde grâce à l'empathe qui me contrôle et je sursaute en le sentant s'agenouiller à nouveau et écarter mes jambes pour passer une nouvelle fois sa langue sur mon intimité. Je gémis, m'accroche de chaque coté de la table et rejette la tête en arrière sous l'effet qu'il me fait. J'atteins à nouveau les hautes sphères alors qu'il vient d'entrer un doigt en moi et c'est ruisselante de chaud que je tente de reprendre mon souffle contre la table de la salle à manger.

- Cette pièce te plaît ?

- Elle est parfaite ! balbutiai-je tant bien que mal.

Il se saisit de moi pour me reprendre sans ses bras et m'emporte, toute tremblotante, sur le bar de la cuisine attenante, où il me pose face à lui. J'en profite pour le dévorer des yeux, torse nu, son boxer violet (il ne pouvait en être autrement, bien évidemment) dépassant de son pantalon ouvert. Et dire que ce mec est en train de me faire monter au plafond. Et dire que j'ai failli en épouser un autre. Il sourit, ressentant certainement mes réflexions Swaniennes et écarte de nouveau mes jambes pour se positionner entre elles.

- Laisse-moi donc te présenter la cuisine.

- Elle semble pas mal ! dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Pas mal ? Seulement ?

Je souris et me contente d'hausser les épaules. Il prend ça comme un défi et colle sa bouche à la mienne tout en insérant un doigt en moi. Je gémis contre sa bouche et colle effrontément mon buste au sien.

- Tu es si belle quand tu prends du plaisir. Laisse-moi te donner la nuit de noces parfaite.

Ses mouvements en moi se font de plus en plus rapides et je me mets à onduler le bassin pour que ses doigts s'insinuent de plus en plus loin. Je me tiens à son cou et me balance comme une furie. Je ne suis pas sûre que son pouvoir soit étranger à cet état chez moi mais je me laisse porter. D'abord parce que je ne peux pas lutter, ensuite parce que c'est tellement bon qu'il serait con de pinailler. Il s'abaisse pour capturer un de mes seins dans sa bouche et le suçoter tandis que je m'accroche aux bords du bar. Alors que je vais atteindre à nouveau l'orgasme, il s'arrête, sourit d'un air entendu et se recule un peu. Je me mords la lèvre d'impatience. Impatience qui ne dure pas quand il se débarrasse de pantalon et boxer lentement pour me dévoiler sa virilité éveillée pour moi. Je me mords de nouveau la lèvre mais plus d'impatience, sinon d'envie. Quoique … d'impatience aussi, en fait. Il se ré-avance vers moi et je me positionne au bord du bar pour le recevoir. Il pose sa paume sur mon épaule pour m'intimer de me coucher, ce que je fais sans rouscailler. Je le sens jouer contre mon entrée et je me rappelle qu'il faut que je respire de temps en temps. J'happe un peu d'air quand je le sens entrer tout doucement et gémis à la sensation.

- Comment est cette pièce ?

- C'est la meilleure, haletai-je, en proie à une envie insatiable que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il donne alors un grand coup de rein et s'enfonce profondément en moi, m'arrachant un cri de bonheur incroyable. Je m'agrippe aux bords du bar, tentant de penser à respirer de temps à autre. L'avoir en moi est la meilleure sensation qui soit. Je suis enfin complète. Évidemment, il ne me faut que deux va-et-vient pour exploser à nouveau. Je ne retiens plus rien, je crie de toutes mes forces, m'agrippant au point de me faire mal aux doigts. Les voisins vont déposer plainte demain, c'est à n'en pas douter.

Il me redresse de nouveau et capture mes lèvres des siennes. Je le goûte, avide de lui, avide d'en avoir encore. Bien entendu, l'empathe le sait et me prend à nouveau dans ses bras pour « visiter » une autre partie de la maison. Mes jambes et mes bras tremblent et je pense que le service émotionnel a définitivement plié bagage.

Arrivés en haut, il me dépose délicatement par terre et je sens mes jambes flageoler de plus belle. Je tente donc tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre mais mon prince charmant est là pour y veiller et il pose ses bras de chaque côté de ma taille pour me retenir en cas de chute. Face à la porte, lui dans mon dos, les joues et les sens en feu, je me demande ce qu'il me réserve encore. Il pose la tête sur mon épaule et souffle dans mon oreille :

- Cette pièce est la plus belle. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire.

Comme je n'ai rien d'intelligent à répondre, je me contente donc de ne rien répondre et d'attendre avec impatience la suite. S'il dit que c'est la plus belle, je veux bien le croire moi. En fait, je n'en ai rien à faire car ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il va me faire là-dedans. Il pourrait tout aussi bien m'emmener dans le local poubelles ou au garage, ce serait du pareil au même pour moi. Tant que je suis avec lui, tant qu'il continue à s'occuper aussi bien de moi qu'il n'a commencé à le faire.

- On modère ses ardeurs sexuelles, petite calamité. Cette pièce a été pensée pour toi.

Je veux bien, moi, me modérer mais il faudrait qu'il fasse pareil car l'empathe m'envoie salve après salve de désir et combiné au mien, on est proche de l'explosion orgasmique là.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toute ton attention.

J'acquiesce, même si je ne suis pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT, convaincue ! Mais bon, je suis prête à dire oui à tout, si ça signifie qu'on continue ce qu'on a débuté. Allez, on rentre là dedans ou quoi ? (NDA : tout double sens n'est pas anodin …)

Il se sépare alors de moi et s'adosse à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire ravageur planté sur le visage. Okay mon grand, maintenant tu ouvres la porte ou alors je jure, avec les salves de plaisir que tu m'envoies, que je vais te sauter dessus dans les 30 secondes. Malheureusement pour moi, il se décide enfin à ouvrir la porte et le spectacle de la pièce qu'il me fait découvrir parvient à détourner mon attention de lui.

Il m'a emmenée dans la bibliothèque. Et quelle bibliothèque ! J'avance d'un pas pour me retrouver dans la pièce, lui dans mon dos. Et j'observe. Je remplis mes yeux de la beauté du lieu. Des étagères du plancher jusqu'au plafond, remplies de livre. Cette bibliothèque n'a vraiment rien à envier à celle de « La Belle et la Bête », le Disney, et je suis la femme la plus comblée du monde. Je me vois finir mon éternité ici, assise dans le vieux canapé installé au milieu de la pièce, un bouquin à la main, les jambes étendues sur mon amoureux qui lit également.

- Alors ? fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras, dans mon dos.

- C'est … c'est …

- Joli ?

- Magnifique, Jasper. Le paradis sur Terre.

- Cette pièce t'est entièrement consacrée, ma petite calamité. Je savais qu'elle te plairait.

Je me retourne vers lui et plante ma bouche sur la sienne fièvreusement. Je voudrais le remercier mais aucun mot, aucun geste n'est assez fort pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ça me fait plaisir, à quel point ça me touche. Mais attendez, il le sait. Il le ressent. Je me permets alors à sentir toute cette gratitude, tout cet amour, toute cette dévotion que j'ai pour lui. Quand je me sépare de sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle, il sourit.

- Ca te fait donc plaisir.

- Si tu savais…

Il passe une main tendre sur ma joue mais je suis toujours en feu. Je murmure alors, allumeuse :

- Fais-moi visiter cette pièce, s'il te plait.

Son regard doux se change directement en regard carnassier et son sourire en dit long, très long sur ses pensées.

- Avec plaisir.

Sur ces mots, il se saisit de moi et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille pour être plus proche de lui encore. Il débarrasse le bureau d'un geste de la main et je me mets à bouillir d'autant plus . Sur un bureau, mmmmmmh … Alors qu'il me pose sur la table froide, je laisse libre cours à mon fantasme et le repousse un peu. Il arque un sourcil et je me contente de lui sourire, enjôleuse. Je passe alors ma main sur son torse, son ventre, sa virilité et m'arrête, tentatrice. Il se contente de me regarder faire mais son envie de moi irradie par tous les pores de ma peau. Je me retourne alors vers le bureau et me pose contre, écartant les jambes pour le recevoir. Il ne bouge pas, se demandant certainement ce qu'il me prend.

- Je t'en prie, Jasper, viens … gémis-je, telle une petite fille capricieuse.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Tout à fait. Dépêche-toi …

Je le sens alors s'immiscer en moi plus profondément que jamais et je gémis de plaisir. Bon dieu que c'est bon ! Ce devrait toujours être comme ça. Toujours.

- Bella, modère tes sentiments …

- Impossible ! soufflai-je, remuant un peu pour lui intimer un mouvement.

Le vampire de ma vie ne se fait pas prier, agrippe mes fesses gentiment et se met à se balancer à moi. Les sensations sont décuplées par son pouvoir et je finis hurlante de plaisir contre le bureau en bois de cette fabuleuse bibliothèque. Les orgasmes qu'il me donne s'enchaînent et je suis heureuse de trouver un soutien grâce à cette table. Je m'agrippe, mordille ma lèvre et hurle mon plaisir. Il va me rendre dingue, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Alors que j'atteins l'énième orgasme (j'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps), il se retire de moi et je me vexe :

- Reviens.

- J'ai d'autres pièces à te faire visiter.

- Mais j'aime celle-ci ! fis-je en me redressant et lui faisant face, boudeuse.

Mon intimité n'est plus qu'une masse de plaisir pur, battant furieusement au rythme effréné de mon cœur et je parviens encore à le bouder. Multifonctions la Bella ! Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, léger et doux, comparé à la douce torture qu'il vient de m'infliger.

- Laisse-moi te montrer d'autres endroits …

- Non.

Il me regarde, amusé, tandis que je jette un œil derrière moi.

- Je serais intéressée par la « visite » de ce vieux canapé charmant.

Il se saisit alors de moi et rit :

- Les désirs de Madame sont des ordres.

Il me pose sur le canapé et veut s'allonger sur moi mais j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Je m'esquive lentement, tentant d'intimer à mes mouvements une grâce sensuelle qui ne m'est pas naturelle et il me regarde faire. Je suis à genoux à côté du canapé et je lui fais signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fait sans rouscailler. Quand il est assis, les bras étendus sur le dossier du canapé, je me positionne entre ses jambes et m'avance vers sa virilité si tendue.

- Petite calamité …

- A moi de te faire « visiter » le canapé.

- C'est de l'anti-jeu.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, je le prends complètement en bouche et remonte lentement, suçotant gentiment. Il rejette la tête en arrière et souffle, alors que ça lui est inutile. Je souris malgré moi et me mets à amplifier mon mouvement. Ma main rejoint la base de son sexe et suit le mouvement de ma bouche.

- Oh Bella …

Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Je me mets à le prendre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, voulant lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il m'a donné déjà. Je me mets à le mordiller gentiment, puis plus durement, provoquant ses gémissements. Je vois ses mains agripper le canapé et je ne donne pas cher de lui. Malgré tout, je suis déjà amoureuse de ce siège et tiens à le préserver. Je relâche donc un peu mon mouvement pour glisser lentement et doucement sur toute sa longueur avec ma langue.

- Tu es une adorable tentatrice.

Je me contente de river mon regard dans le sien tandis que je continue ma danse lente et il me sourit. Mais je vois dans ses yeux que j'ai allumé moi aussi un feu qu'il va me falloir éteindre. Quand je sens que la pression est un peu moins forte, je reprends mon mouvement dur et appuyé, provoquant ses grognements. Je me mets à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, transportée par son plaisir qu'il m'envoie par salves violentes et par le mien. Alors que je sens, grâce à son pouvoir, qu'il est proche de la délivrance, je n'hésite pas et appuie encore plus mon mouvement. Mais il en a décidé autrement. Il se saisit de mes épaules et me sépare de sa virilité avec fermeté. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration que je ne peux identifier comme la mienne ou comme la sienne. Il rive alors son regard dans le mien et souffle :

- Tu es un démon.

Alors que je veux répondre, il se met à genoux devant moi dans un mouvement absolument pas humain et me pousse par terre :

- Visitons donc ce tapis persan !

J'acquiesce et m'ouvre pour l'accueillir. Il attrape mes jambes et les place sur ses épaules. Je tremblote mais le doute ne dure pas, car quand il s'insinue en moi, la sensation est si forte que j'en agrippe le pied de la table basse à côté de moi.

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

Il commence alors de langoureux mouvements en moi qui me transportent. La sensation est magique et je suis définitivement bonne pour l'asile après ça car tout mon système nerveux a rendu l'âme. Alors que j'hurle son prénom dans un orgasme puissant, il me rejoint d'un violent coup de rein qui me fait glisser de 30 bons centimètres sur le sol.

C'est haletante que je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits, tandis qu'il se détache de moi, posant délicatement mes jambes sur le sol. Ensuite, doucement, il se couche contre moi et me prend dans ses bras. Sa tête nichée dans mon cou, au milieu des cheveux défaits de mon chignon, il murmure :

- Alors, cette bibliothèque ?

- Définitivement la meilleure pièce de la maison.

On reste quelques instants ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, dans le silence le plus complet, troublé uniquement par ma respiration saccadée. C'est définitivement la meilleure expérience sexuelle de ma vie. Quand je retrouve un souffle plus régulier, tombante de sommeil, il se relève et me prend dans ses bras pour me transporter jusque la chambre. Elle n'a pas changé et je soupire de bonheur. Notre chambre. C'est NOTRE chambre.

Il me dépose sur le lit doucement et ôte la couverture pour la poser sur moi.

- J'ai peur d'avoir laissé de vilaines marques sur ton si superbe corps, petite calamité…

Il a l'air vraiment embêté, triste même. Je me force à articuler, à moitié endormie déjà :

- Ce n'est pas grave …

- Si c'est grave, je dois apprendre à me contrôler. Repose-toi maintenant. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

Je ne me fais pas prier car quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, lovée contre lui, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

- Bella ? BELLA ?

Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi. Je suis de retour dans l'église et le prêtre me regarde comme si j'avais couru nue dans ce lieu de culte un jour de messe. Je me tourne vers Edward qui tient mes mains, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il me murmure :

- Tu semblais loin … Tout va bien ?

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je viens d'imaginer tout ça. Je suis complètement folle, c'est ça en fait. Je souris péniblement à Edward, complètement chamboulée et lui réponds enfin :

- Tout va bien. Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On continue quand tu es prête.

Sa voix douce finit par me ramener à la réalité. Je soupire et me retourne vers le prêtre pour lui dire de continuer d'un signe de la tête. Il me sourit et commence :

- Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent comme légitime époux ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le respecter, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Edward me fait un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Le prêtre, évidemment, n'a rien vu et de toute façon ne comprendrait pas. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, la porte de l'église grince et tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Moi aussi, les mains toujours dans celles d'Edward.

Et heureusement. Car je pourrais tomber à la renverse quand je vois la cause de cette interruption : Jasper Hale, baigné dans la lumière du jour, se tient à l'entrée de l'église, dans son costume sombre magnifique, sa chemise violette qui me rend dingue et son regard qui veut dire tant de choses.

Je repense à ma digression d'il y a 5 minutes :_ « - Je suis désolé._

_Okay, il a vraiment décidé d'interrompre cette cérémonie. J'happe furieusement de l'air tandis que mon coeur se met à danser la carioca et il continue:_

_- Je suis désolé, mais tu ... Juste ... Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas car je t'aime et tu m'as transformé._

_Un murmure s'élève dans l'assemblée et je vois Renée qui balise. C'est pas le moment pour que je te rassure, maman, désolée ! Il avance vers nous tout en continuant :_

_- Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Ce jour sur la plage, quand tu étais en danger et que je t'ai sauvée ? Car ce jour signifie tout et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à l'époque. Mais tu m'as transformé, Bella, tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne. Et quand tu es tombée enceinte, il y a un an et demi, je n'étais pas prêt. Je suis parti en me disant que « nous », ce serait pour plus tard. « Un jour », peut-être. Mais « Un jour », c'est maintenant, Bella. C'est maintenant et je t'aime. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Tout le monde m'a toujours abandonné. » _

Sauf qu'il ne dit pas ça. Il se contente d'avancer et de se poser sur le banc à côté du clan Denali, rivant son regard dans le mien. Il ne dit rien, se tait et je me détourne de lui pour fixer mon regard dans celui d'Edward qui semble soucieux. Jasper ne dit rien et je dis :

- Je le veux.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, acceptez-vous de prendre Isabella Marie Swan ici présente comme légitime épouse ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la respecter, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Edward me regarde intensément et je lui souris, tentant de garder mon regard rivé sur lui. Il semble hésiter et j'arque un sourcil quand il lâche, me dévisageant :

- C'est la nuit des temps.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Ma voix est chevrotante. Je ne comprends rien. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est la nuit des temps. Ton nouveau bouquin favori, c'est « La Nuit des Temps », de Barjavel. (NDA : et pour les pinailleuses, c'est tout à fait probable car Bella est allée en France pendant qu'elle était enceinte -) )

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que ça vient faire là, maintenant, ici. Je me retourne vers le prêtre et murmure :

- Vous pourriez nous laisser deux minutes ?

Il acquiesce et recule un peu, tandis que je me tourne vers Edward, consciente que l'assemblée complète est pendue à nos lèvres. Je le questionne du regard et il s'explique enfin :

- Le personnage principal, dans ce bouquin que tu chéris tant, le Dr Simon, il veut garder Eléa pour lui alors qu'elle appartient à un autre, à Païkan.

J'arque à nouveau un sourcil et murmure :

- Oui, et alors ?

- Il essaie de la garder pour lui mais elle s'empoisonne parce qu'elle croit son amour perdu à jamais. Il la tue, indirectement, par égoïsme.

- Edward, je t'aime. Mais tu devrais un peu te concentrer sur ce qu'on fait là ! fis-je, suppliante.

- _"Je le savais._

_Je regardais tes lèvres. Je les ai vues trembler d'amour au passage de son nom. _

_Alors j'ai voulu te séparer de lui, tout de suite, brutalement, que tu saches que c'était fini, depuis le fond des temps, qu'il ne restait rien de lui, pas même un grain de poussière quelque part mille fois emporté par les marées et les vents, plus rien de lui et plus rien du reste, plus rien de rien ... Que tes souvenirs étaient tirés du vide. Du néant. Que derrière toi, il n'y avait plus que le noir, et que la lumière, l'espoir, la vie étaient ici dans notre présent, avec nous._

_J'ai tranché derrière toi avec une hache._

_Je t'ai fait mal._

_Mais toi, la première, en prononçant son nom, tu m'avais broyé le coeur"_

Je le regarde sans mot dire, les larmes perlant à mes yeux. Il a déclamé cela, sans me lâcher des yeux et je n'ai rien à dire. Rien du tout. Il conclut:

- Eléa est à Païkan. Quoi que fasse Simon.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je n'ai rien à dire. Rien ..

- Tu es à Jasper. Quoi que je fasse.

Je secoue la tête, vaine tentative pour le détromper tandis qu'il secoue lui aussi la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, Bella. Je suis désolé.

Il se détourne alors et traverse l'allée sous le regard médusé de toute l'église, tandis que je me laisse tomber sur les marches menant à l'autel, totalement désemparée.

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

**A SUIVRE **

* * *

**Voilààààààààààà les amis ! Un vrai chapitre bien long et arrivé rapidement ;) **

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, j'ai peur que vous n'adhéreriez pas mais moi j'ai kiffé l'écrire ! Bref, j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Vous voyez, plus vous me faites des commentaires, plus j'avance vite ;) **

**Alors, on est de quelle team ? **

**1/ Team Jasper ? **

**2/ Team Edward ? **

**3/ Team Bella ? **

**4/ Team Rose ? **

**A très vite ! **

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe,**

**Jess**


	33. One

_Bonjour à tous amis Répulsionnaires !_

_Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre pour Noël ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il y a pas mal de changements. On arrive dans une phase tout à fait différente mais qu'on a adoré écrire avec Demoisel ! Ne soyez pas trop virulents envers Bella, Edward ou Jasper ... ou si, justement car ça me fait toujours marrer !_

_J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Surtout celles du dernier chapitre! J'ai été bien gâtée et ça m'a permis de bien avancer ! Je vois que j'ai déchaîné les foules avec le faux rêve de Bella et mon Edward qui la plante au pied de l'autel._

_Je tenais aussi à vous dire que Répulsion a subi une petite affaire de plagiat. Une jeune fille, que j'ai envisagé de nommer Bêta sur cette fic, Lilwen, a commencé une fic Jella. Jusque là, rien de grave, si ce n'est que dans ses chapitres, j'ai retrouvé des morceaux de moi. Plus tard, visiblement, d'autres filles ont aussi retrouvé des morceaux d'elle. Je trouve ça incroyable. Surtout qu'elle savait que je la lisais. Pensait-elle que je ne reconnaîtrais pas mes moments Jella ? J'étais un peu frustrée, prête à abandonner Répulsion car mon Jasper, ça fait 2 ans que je le bosse, que je l'imagine et je ne supporte pas qu'on me le "vole". Mais je suis restée, pour vous. Je trouve juste dommage qu'une fille, avec qui je parlais aussi via msn, me copie ainsi, nie et invente une histoire à coucher dehors pour se justifier et ne prenne même pas la peine de s'excuser. Alors Miss Lilwen, si tu lis encore Répulsion, sache que je te trouve vraiment minable. La moindre des choses aurait été d'au moins t'excuser._

_Voilà pour l'intermède coup de gueule, vous savez bien, faut que je me lâche. Maintenant, place au chapitre !  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

« _Dans la vie, il ne faut jamais rester indifférent : il faut aimer ou haïr. Choisir, c'est toujours recommencer. _»

**[Dominique Lévy-Chédeville]

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29 : One (U2)**

Assise dans le salon de mon nouvel appartement, choisi seulement et uniquement par Rosalie vu mon manque flagrant de coopération, je suis enroulée dans mon gros pull en mailles mauve, les pieds enrobés de mes chaussettes en pilou, j'engloutis un énorme pot de glace aux morceaux de brownie et je ne fais rien. Telle Bridget Jones quand elle plaque son Marc Darcy, j'erre sans but et sans entrain dans une vie qui me tue.

"_Trois semaines plus tard. Poids : deux mille kilos. Vit très belle histoire avec deux hommes en parallèle. Le premier s'appelle Ben. Le deuxième s'appelle Jerry's. Nombre de jules actuels : zéro. Nombre d'appels d'ex-jules : zéro_ » Merci Bridget, j'aurais pas dit mieux. Je regarde pour la énième fois sur une heure mon portable et soupire. Il n'a toujours pas appelé. Ca fait 3 semaines qu'il m'a plantée au pied de l'autel et je n'ai pas la moindre nouvelle d'Edward. La première semaine, je n'ai pas tenté de l'appeler. J'étais entre deux feux. Comme toujours. Bella ou l'éternelle girouette. Pathétique, c'est le mot. Et puis, il a commencé à vraiment me manquer. Pas seulement cette sensation étrange qu'il y a un vide dans votre vie, non. C'était bien plus que ça. C'est cette sensation qu'on vous ampute d'un bras et que vous êtes incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans lui. Ai-je ressenti ça également au départ de Jasper ? Oui, très certainement. Si ce n'est que Jasper m'avait laissé un petit quelqu'un pour me rappeler une part de lui qui m'accompagnait. Bref, la sensation était différente et semblable à la fois. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense à Edward. Je veux lui parler, qu'on puisse crever l'abcès. Je ne prétends pas arranger les choses, loin de là. J'espère juste pouvoir avoir une conversation avec lui. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, comme si un interlocuteur divin pouvait m'entendre et m'exclame :

- Est-ce trop demander ?

On frappe à la porte et je sursaute. Bon sang, ce fut une intervention divine plus que rapide. Y aurait-il un service express au Paradis ? (NDA : Le Paradis, c noul ! Hein ma Chouk' ) ) Je me lève, piteusement, tirant sur mon pull pour qu'il arrive à mes genoux et m'approche de la porte en grimaçant. C'est certainement Rose qui vient encore voir comment je vais. Pffff ! Je l'adore, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me couve. J'ai juste envie de rester avec moi-même, de pouvoir me plaindre et de geindre quand bon me semble. Et de manger de la glace à tort et à travers sans qu'on me serine que ça va retomber directement sur mes cuisses. Pas qu'on tente de me divertir par tous les moyens. C'est décidé, cette fois, je lui dis que je ne veux ni de sa soupe au potiron, ni d'aller au cinéma, ni d'aller faire la tournée des bars, ni même d'aller voir Muse avec accès VIP. NA !

J'ouvre la porte sur ces bonnes résolutions et me prépare à entamer ma litanie quand je reste la bouche ouverte, aucun son n'en sortant, devant l'apparition qui se trouve sur le pas de ma porte.

- Belle imitation du poisson rouge.

Jasper Hale, dans toute sa splendeur, se tient devant moi, dans un jeans bleu foncé particulièrement moulant, une chemise blanche immaculée et un surplus vert kaki au col remonté. Je tente de refermer la bouche mais je suis tellement choquée que je n'y arrive pas. Je me contente de le dévisager. Bah ça, si j'm'y attendais … Lui, pour sa part, se contente de se tenir là, les mains dans les poches, me détaillant sans vergogne du regard :

- Voilà un style vestimentaire tout à fait … incongru.

- Que fais-tu là, Jasper ? lâchai-je finalement, glaciale.

Je ne suis pas ravie de le revoir, pas du tout. Jasper s'est délibérément éloigné de moi. Il n'a fait que souffler le chaud et le froid tout au long de notre relation et j'ai tout accepté. Tout. Même son abandon lors de ma grossesse. Pourtant, là, je ne peux plus lui pardonner. Il m'a laissée me marier. Il a accepté que je me donne à un autre sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Il a définitivement renoncé à nous et j'ai fait pareil. Jasper Hale et moi, c'est bel et bien terminé. J'attends donc qu'il réponde à ma question, énervée par son air amusé qui me détaille :

- Je ne savais pas qu'Emmett possédait des pullovers mauves. Il aurait du éviter de te le prêter, ça ne t'avantage pas du tout.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Bien. Merci d'être passé, salut.

Je m'apprête à reclaper la porte quand il la retient d'une main, un air indéfinissable sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- Peu importe, je ne veux voir personne.

- Je ne suis pas personne.

- Monsieur Modestie, le retour.

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

- Humpf, grognai-je en croisant les bras devant moi.

- Vas-tu me faire entrer ?

- Tiens donc ? Je pensais que vous autres, les Cullen, démentiez tous les stéréotypes du vampire. Tu ne peux pas entrer dans un lieu sans y avoir été invité ?

Il sourit, pincé et secoue la tête :

- Non, c'est bel et bien un stéréotype idiot véhiculé par Anne Rice.

- Alors pourquoi me demander la permission ? Après tout, il est bien connu que tu ne feras que ce que tu as envie de faire.

Il sourit à nouveau, d'un air mesquin puis lâche :

- Figure-toi que je suis un parfait gentleman, j'attendrais donc ta permission.

- Elle n'est pas prête d'arriver.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Je dirais même « toute mon éternité ».

Mon moi intérieur se met à prier : « Seigneur, donne-moi la patience. Car si tu me donnes la force, je lui éclate sa gueule. »

Je me contente de le regarder, bras croisés, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- Je suppose que si je referme la porte, c'est la même chose pour toi.

- A vrai dire, tu fais comme bon te semble. Mais il est acquis que je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi.

- Sans moi ? demandai-je, étonnée.

- Oui. Sans toi. Tu as un problème de vocabulaire désormais ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun problème avec les mots. Plutôt avec l'idée. Ce serait bien la première fois que tu aurais des scrupules à partir « sans moi » ! insinuai-je, mauvaise.

- Ouch. « _Touché _», dit-il en français dans le texte.

- Le jour où je parviens à te couler, j'organise une fiesta d'enfer.

- Ne sabre pas le champagne trop vite, tu risques de déchanter vite fait.

- Salut Jasper.

Je reclape la porte, en proie à une crise de nerfs pas croyable et me laisse glisser dos à la porte, jusqu'à me retrouver assise contre elle. Non mais il se prend pour qui ce vampire de bas étage ? Il me rend dingue. Oui, c'est ça, il veut me rendre chèvre. En tout cas, il manque pas de culot pour se pointer ici comme si de rien n'était. Et bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, j'agirais de la même façon avec lui !

- Bella, sois raisonnable, ouvre cette porte.

- Dégage, Hale !

- Tu sais parfaitement que je peux la défoncer d'une pichenette si je le veux ! fait-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Et où est donc passé le parfait gentleman ? fis-je, ironique à mon tour.

- Il faut juste ne pas le chercher.

- Défonce-la donc, c'est ton seul moyen qu'elle soit ouverte à nouveau.

- Maudite humaine têtue ! Ce que tu peux être … irritante !

- Allons, avoue que tu aimes que je te résiste.

Pas de réponse. Je souris à ma petite victoire, attendant de voir son prochain assaut. Les minutes s'égrainent et je commence à me dire qu'il est parti. Waouw, je peux être forte quand je le veux ! Je me redresse et regarde par le judas. Quelle n'est pas ma déception, quand je le vois toujours là, assis adossé au mur du couloir face à ma porte. Okay, il est certainement aussi têtu que moi.

- On est déçue, petite calamité ? Tu ne me pensais pas aussi lâche, quand même ?

- Disons que par expérience, je te SAIS lâche, Hale.

Il sourit, je le vois par le judas, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah, parce que ça le fait rire en plus ? Pauvre con, va !

- Allons, Bella, ne me force pas à rendre tes nouveaux voisins témoins de notre petite discorde !

Je me mordille la lèvre, tendue à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait imaginer.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour cela ? Défoncer ma porte ? Ils appelleraient les flics.

- J'ai beaucoup plus de ressources.

- Et moi j'ai beaucoup plus de caractère. Tu pourrais te dessécher devant cette porte que je ne t'ouvrirai pas.

- Quel peu de considération pour ma petite personne, ironise-t-il.

Je serre les poings de rage. Comment ose-t-il, après tout ce qu'il fait ? Pauvre con, pauvre con, pauvre connnnn !

- Bella, ne me force pas à te montrer …

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, même s'il ne peut pas me voir et m'éloigne de la porte quand j'entends sa voix qui s'élève à nouveau.

- Ohhhhh Isabella, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi … Ne me laisse pas …

J'écarquille les yeux, choquée comme jamais, quand je me rends compte qu'il s'est mis à chanter. Sur l'air d' « Imagine » de John Lennon. Je me statufie tandis qu'il continue :

- Imagine que toi et moi … pourrions être amis … Amiiiiiis …

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je sais comment il chante, il chante bien, il a un timbre de voix incroyable. Là, il se force à chanter comme une crécelle, histoire que les voisins sortent de leur appartement pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Quel sale type !

- Oh Isabellaaaaaaaaaaa, imagine que toi et moi … On soit à l'intérieur …

Alors qu'il entame le second couplet, j'ouvre la porte, de mauvaise grâce :

- C'est bon, entre et ferme-la, Julio !

- Julio ? demande-t-il en se relevant, un grand sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

- Iglesias, tu chantes comme lui.

- C'était une chanson de John Lennon. Paroles par moi-même.

- Je le sais, ça , merci. J'ai tout de même une culture musicale.

- A défaut d'avoir des sentiments cohérents.

Il entre dans l'appartement et regarde autour de lui. Je regrette déjà. J'aurais du le laisser chanter dehors, après tout, je ne connais pas mes voisins.

- Dis donc, c'est …

- La ferme, Jasper !

- … pittoresque !

Il s'avance dans le salon et sourit pendant que moi, j'ai envie de le baffer. Il fait un tour, prenant bien soin de regarder tout ce qui l'entoure, son insupportable sourire planté sur son visage parfait. Il n'a pas changé. Bon, c'est normal pour un vampire, mais j'en reste toujours ébahie. Il est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Sauf que ceux-ci ne lui rendaient absolument pas justice. Il attrape alors le stylo près du téléphone et soulève un soutien-gorge qui traîne sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il l'agite devant moi et je me sens devenir cramoisie.

- Intéressant.

- La ferme, Jasper.

- Tu te répètes.

Il repose mon sous-vêtement et continue à se balader dans l'appart, le stylo toujours à la main. Arrivé à la cuisine, je l'entends siffler et je soupire d'avance.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais il doit y avoir un rat mort, ici.

- Il n'y a aucune bête morte, ici, Hale. A part toi, bien sûr.

- Quelle est donc cette odeur … nauséabonde ?

Il s'avance vers moi et me renifle, gardant tout de même une certaine distance et je me prends à m'imaginer en train de le démembrer. Bella Swan, la fille qui rêvait d'un bidon d'essence et d'une boite d'allumettes.

- Ce sont tous les plats que Rosalie m'a apportés et que je refuse de manger qui traînent là !

- Ah.

Il dirige son regard vers l'amoncellement que je lui ai désigné puis se retourne sur moi, un sourire mauvais sur le visage :

- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que Monsieur Poubelle doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant à quel point tu dénigres sa superbe invention.

- Elle est pleine. Mais si tu veux la descendre, en partant, ne te gêne pas.

- Je veux bien le faire, si j'étais sûr que ça arrangerait quelque chose !

Je le dévisage, de mauvaise grâce et demande :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que je pense sincèrement qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas totalement dénuée d'intérêt, dans ton cas !

Il sourit et je me mets à rougir violemment. Ca, c'est carrément vexant, je me recule, repousse une mèche de cheveux qui se fait la malle de mon « chignon » improvisé et grimace :

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat.

- Et toi, tu ressembles à ce qui traîne dans ta cuisine.

- Dégage Jasper.

- Reprends-toi donc en main. Ne connais tu pas l'adage : « Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera » ?

- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Jasper Hale. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

- Je sens ton combat intérieur.

- Et je hais toujours ton pouvoir.

- Pas autant que tu me hais, moi.

- A vrai dire, ce serait difficilement envisageable.

- C'est rassurant à vrai dire. Le monde ne tournerait plus rond si Bella Swan ne me haïssait pas.

- Il faut dire que tu fais tout pour.

- Je ne ménage pas mes efforts, en effet.

Je me détourne, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il va me rendre dingue, c'est juste pas possible autrement. Je me prends à trembler, en rage, les poings serrés, tandis que je lui tourne le dos. Les larmes ne sont pas loin mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir, pas du tout. Quand je me retourne enfin vers lui, les larmes ravalées, je vois qu'il m'étudie du regard, vraiment attentivement, comme s'il se sentait concerné. Ce qui va à l'encontre de son discours. Ca ne dure que quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son masque d'indifférence. Malgré tout, j'ai perçu une faille. Et je m'y engouffre :

- Que veux-tu dire par « C'est rassurant que je te haïsse » ?

- Disons que c'était une des craintes de Rosalie. Elle a peur que tu finisses telle une coquille vide, après tout ce que tu as subi ces dernières années.

J'éclate d'un rire froid, levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu es là ? Elle m'envoie l'empathe pour voir si je ressens encore des choses ? Incroyable, c'est tout bonnement incroyable. Tu aurais pu rester dehors, pour cela, non ?

Il sourit, mauvais et rétorque :

- Et me priver du bonheur de découvrir la tanière de la Bête ? Non, il fallait que cette mission ait du piment.

- Bien, maintenant que tu as vu que je ne suis pas « une coquille vide », si tu dégageais, Jasper ?

- Pas question, dit-il de sa voix calme, me jaugeant du regard.

- Ca te fait tant plaisir de me voir brisée ?

Il plisse les yeux, imperceptiblement pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas mais moi, je le connais, et puis darde sur moi un regard froid :

- Va prendre une douche, tu pars avec moi.

- Pas question, repris-je, sur le même ton que lui.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'y emmener.

- A la douche ? Il fut un temps où je n'aurais pas refusé.

Il se contente de river son regard dans le mien tandis que je continue :

- Mais ce temps est révolu depuis longtemps. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une soirée prévue entre moi, moi, et moi-même.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi, Bella.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as eu moins de scrupules par le passé.

- Les gens changent.

- Les gens ne changent pas, oh ça non. Surtout pas toi, d'ailleurs.

- Bella, quoique tu en dises, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi. Souhaites-tu donc tant être coincée ici avec moi, jusqu'à … la nuit des temps ?

Je déglutis à son allusion, mon cœur se mettant à battre plus furieusement encore que depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il me fait mal, il le sait, et le pire, c'est que maintenant, il le sent. Enfoiré d'empathe !

- File dans cette douche.

- Tu sais que tu ferais fondre n'importe quelle adolescente prépubère avec cette demande et cette voix résolue.

- Visiblement, pas toutes.

- Je ne suis plus une adolescente prépubère.

- Quand tu te comportes ainsi, tu l'es plus que jamais.

- Je ne vais nulle part avec toi.

- Ca tombe mal, je ne vais nulle part sans toi.

Je souris, l'air mauvais et il rétorque avant moi :

- Et inutile de dire que c'est inédit, tu me l'as déjà signifié. Je suis loin d'être sourd.

- Et moi je suis loin d'être naïve. Tu crois que tu peux revenir ainsi et que je vais te suivre sans rechigner ?

- A vrai dire, laisse-moi clarifier deux ou trois choses ! fait-il, très sérieusement.

Il dégage alors mon canapé de la boule de vêtements et du plaid qui l'ornaient afin de pouvoir avoir une place pour se poser, ses bras reposant sur le dossier, de chaque côté de lui. Jasper Hale ou l'inévitable appel au viol. On se ressaisit ma chère, on se ressaisit.

- Un, je n'ai jamais cru que tu me suivrais sans rechigner. Je connais ton côté pinailleur. Même s'il m'irrite profondément. Deux, je ne suis pas « revenu » au sens strict du terme. Je suis là pour Rosalie et tu le sais. Trois, tu es loin d'être naïve, je pense que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais. Tu me l'as encore prouvé récemment. Maintenant, peux-tu te rendre dans cette douche avant de venir à bout du peu de patience qu'un vampire comme moi peut avoir.

Je me mordille la lèvre de curiosité à une de ses phrases. « Tu me l'as encore prouvé récemment ». Que veut-il dire par là ?

- Bella, ta douche …

- Je n'irai nulle part.

- Okay, moi non plus.

Il se saisit de la télécommande et allume la télé. Il tombe direct sur « Le Journal de Bridget Jones » que j'ai encore regardé hier. Il hausse un sourcil en me toisant mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Merci mon Dieu, il lui arrive de pouvoir se taire. Il regarde encore quelques instants avant de couper le téléviseur et de soupirer. Je reste là, debout, attendant qu'il parte. Ou attendant qu'il parle. Je ne sais plus trop en fait.

- Si tu attends de moi que je te dise que j'aime tes rondeurs qui bloblottent, je pense que l'éternité ne sera pas assez longue ! fait-il, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

J'attrape un coussin sur le fauteuil et lui balance avant de me rendre compte que c'est puéril, déjà, mais qu'en plus, il l'évite sans problème. Ah si j'étais vampire !

- Raté.

- Je n'essayais pas vraiment.

- J'espère ne pas t'avoir vexée. J'entendais par là que tu n'avais aucune rondeur bloblotante.

- C'est cela oui.

Il se retourne sur moi et rive son regard dans le mien de longues minutes. Et moi, pendant ce temps, je me dis qu'il met beaucoup de cœur à la tâche que Rosalie lui a confiée. Après tout, il doit vraiment aimer me faire enrager.

- On peut savoir quand tu dégages ?

- Tu dois avoir des problèmes d'audition. Je ne pars pas. Et c'est tout à fait, inédit, oui je le sais, moi je n'ai aucun problème d'ouie.

- Jasper, tu me …

- Rends dingue ? M'ennuie profondément ? Me coure sur le haricot ?

- J'allais être moins polie.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Va-t'en, tu sais qu'on tourne en rond.

- TU tournes en rond, petite calamité, moi je me contente de camper sur mes positions !

- Mais moi aussi !

- Pas du tout, tu gamberges. Vas-tu me résister encore longtemps ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme aussitôt. C'est moi ou le double sens dans sa phrase est clairement explicite ? Alors que je suis en train de chercher comment me positionner face à sa remarque, il soupire bruyamment et se lève. Je me recule instinctivement car il a sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Jasper, soufflai-je, effrayée.

Il se poste devant moi, à distance toujours aussi respectable que possible et darde son regard sur moi.

- Dans ta douche, Bella.

- Hors de question que je t'obéisse ! fis-je, en reprenant mon assurance froide.

- Mais comment est-il possible d'être aussi petite et aussi butée ?

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de croiser les bras et de relever le menton dans une attitude de défi. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, vexé je le vois. Pire, je le sens. Son énervement croissant commence à courir le long de mes bras.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Du tout. Dis à Rosalie que tu y as mis tout ton cœur. Si tu veux, je l'attesterais également.

Son visage s'illumine à nouveau d'un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il dit, lentement :

- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris à vrai dire. J'ai dit que tu ne me laissais pas le choix.

Alors que j'arque un sourcil ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir, il se saisit de moi à une vitesse vampirique injuste et me jette sur son épaule. Je hurle et me débats mais c'est peine perdue. Il prend par contre tout son temps pour arriver à la salle de bains, qu'il ne cherche même pas, comme si Rosalie lui avait fourni un plan de l'appartement avant qu'il ne vienne. Il me lâche sans ménagement dans la douche tandis que je suis toujours en train d'hurler et ouvre rapidement le robinet. L'eau se déverse sur nous, glacée, tandis que je suis toujours en train de me débattre.

- Tu n'es qu'un con ! crachai-je, tentant toujours de trouver un échappatoire.

- Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter.

- Lâche-moi, Jasper Hale, ou je te jure que …

- Allons, on sait toi et moi que tu ne pourrais rien me faire.

Je me débats encore, certaine d'avoir des bleus demain à cause de ses mains de vampire et des murs que je cogne malgré moi. Mais rien à faire, le vampire gagne toujours la bataille de la force et me maintient sous le jet d'eau froide. Je relève alors les yeux vers lui, rageuse et vois l'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux parfaits, sur son surplus militaire, sur sa chemise qui commence à lui coller à la peau et je suis perdue. Comment est-il diablement possible d'être aussi beau, même mouillé ? Moi, je dois ressembler à un caniche qu'on a emmené de force au toilettage, et c'est d'ailleurs un peu le cas et lui ressemble à une statue d'un Dieu Grec qui se prend une petite averse mais qui n'altère en rien sa beauté. Pffff ! La vie est injuste ! L'eau continue à tomber sur nous et mon coeur se brise lentement. Un sanglot monte dans ma gorge sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Aussitôt, l'eau de la douche n'est plus la seule à tomber sur moi et je sens qu'il relâche l'étau de ses mains sur mes bras. Je pleure, sanglote comme une enfant et il me relâche enfin. Sauf que je n'ai plus aucune force pour sortir d'ici. Je me contente donc de chuiner misérablement, assise dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau qui se réchauffe peu à peu. Il est relevé et je suis sûre qu'il me toise avec dégoût. Je ne le sais pas vraiment, vu que j'ai la tête baissée sur ma honte de craquer ainsi. Je ne suis qu'une loque humaine. Voilà la vérité. Alors que je pense qu'il va me laisser dans ce moment intime où je déverse enfin ma tristesse contenue depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois, voir même des années, il s'accroupit devant moi. Je ne redresse pas la tête, toute occupée à ma peine. Il entre alors dans la cabine de douche où il s'assied près de moi et m'attire entre ses jambes, posant ma tête sur son torse et caressant mes cheveux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, alors qu'il vient d'être un parfait salaud avec moi mais je me laisse bercer contre lui, laissant libre cours à la peine qui me ravage. Etre là, dans ses bras, alors que je le hais pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait, ça me semble pourtant si naturel. Comme si c'est ce que cela doit être. Il ne tente rien avec son pouvoir pour me calmer, me laissant déverser ma colère et ma tristesse dans mes larmes. Et je lui en suis parfaitement reconnaissante. L'eau coule toujours sur nous et on doit ressembler à deux cons, ainsi dans le bac de douche, complètement habillés mais je m'en moque. Les larmes n'ont pas d'horaire pour vous ravager. Lentement, mes mains s'accrochent à sa chemise, pendant que je sanglote toujours sur mon triste sort. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je pleure. Pour Edward ? Pour Jasper? Sur ma connerie ? Sur mon incapacité à les aimer ? Ou justement mon incapacité à ne plus les aimer ? Je pleure en tout cas, car j'ai mal. Mais mal de quoi ? Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me bercer et de caresser mes cheveux. Mais rien ne me calme et je ne serais finalement pas contre une petite dose de pouvoir Halien. Pourtant rien, il me laisse m'effondrer. Alors que ça fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le torrent de larmes s'est abattu sur moi, il se met à chantonner, de sa voix grave et douce cette fois, me faisant littéralement frissonner.

_Is it getting better ?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now ?  
__You got someone to blame  
_

One, de U2. C'est tellement une chanson qui nous correspond. Est-ce que je me sens mieux maintenant qu'il est là et que je peux le blâmer ? Non, pas vraiment. Je me sens pire encore. Je n'étais pas prête pour revoir Jasper. Pas encore. C'est tellement le bordel dans ma vie, j'aurais eu besoin de temps pour régler d'autres choses avant. Mais voilà, on ne choisit pas son destin. Et peut-être que je devais revoir Jasper pour pouvoir évacuer ma tristesse dans les larmes. Peut-être que cette scène, dans cette douche, était écrite dans le grand livre de la vie. Peu à peu, au rythme de sa voix, mes sanglots s'estompent et mes larmes s'assèchent. Je reste collée à son torse, savourant le bien-être que cela me procure. Lentement pourtant, il arrête de fredonner, détache mes mains délicatement de sa chemise et nous relève, tous les deux.

- Consens-tu à prendre ta douche désormais ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et acquiesce simplement. Il me sourit brièvement et sort de la cabine, regardant ses vêtements trempés. Je l'arrête :

- Jasper, enlève tes fringues ! Tu vas …

- Prendre froid ? me coupe-t-il, hilare.

- Non, j'allais te dire que tu vas mettre de l'eau partout et je tiens à mon parquet.

Et toc. Pour une fois que je peux lui clouer le bec, je vais pas m'en plaindre hein ! Je souris, de mon sourire de gagnante et il me le rend brièvement. Oh oh. Il ancre son regard dans le mien et entreprend de déboutonner sa chemise.

Mayday, mayday. Houston, we have a problem. Je sens mes joues brûler quand je vois son torse se découvrir sous mes yeux et suis bien incapable de regarder ailleurs. Bon sang, fais quelque chose, Bella, dis quelque chose.

- Humpf.

Bon, autre chose, de plus intelligible. Son regard, rieur, ne me lâche et ça m'énerve. Il ne va pas l'emporter ainsi, foi de Bella Swan. Je reprends possession de plus ou moins tous mes moyens et ancre à mon tour mon regard joueur dans le sien. J'attrape alors mon pull et le fais passer par-dessus ma tête. Il plisse les yeux à mon geste et je vois sa résolution vaciller. Sauf qu'il est en train d'ôter sa chemise et que là, c'est moi qui vacille, littéralement, sur mes deux jambes. J'avais oublié à quel point il est bien fait. Ses muscles, noueux, moins imposants que ceux d'Emmett mais tout aussi tracés me narguent. Et moi, je décide de renchérir en ouvrant mon jeans et le faisant glisser, tant bien que mal, sur mes cuisses trempées. Une vague de chaleur me submerge et je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas due à mes émotions. Alors comme ça, mon corps ne te laisse pas indifférent hein ?

Je savoure peu de temps ma petite victoire quand je le vois ouvrir son jeans et que je vois apparaître la ligne de son boxer. Violet. Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est de l'anti-jeu ça car ça renvoie à tellement de choses ! Non, il peut pas jouer vilainement comme ça. Alors qu'il écarte les pans de son pantalon, je rends les armes :

- C'est bon Jasper, arrête. Va te déshabiller dans ma chambre ! fis-je en lui montrant la porte.

- Tu sais que tu ferais fondre n'importe quel adolescent prépubère avec cette demande et cette voix résolue ? fait-il, en reprenant mes mots.

Un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge. Un vrai rire en vérité, le premier depuis qu'Edward m'a abandonnée au pied de l'autel. Le premier vrai, pas forcé en tout cas. Et je le regrette aussitôt qu'il a passé la barrière de mes lèvres. Jasper me regarde et me sourit, d'un vrai sourire lui aussi. Un sourire que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis … trop longtemps. Le moment semble s'éterniser entre nous alors que je sais qu'il ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes. Ensuite, Jasper reprend son masque d'imperméabilité et je baisse les yeux.

- Bien, je vais me sécher dans ta chambre. En attendant, prends donc cette fameuse douche que le sujet soit clos.

J'acquiesce tandis qu'il ramasse sa chemise, attrape une serviette et sort de la salle de bains, son pantalon toujours ouvert sur son boxer. Bon, et bien une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien, il a raison.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sors de la salle de bains telle une femme nouvelle. Cette douche m'a vraiment fait du bien, il avait raison décidément. J'entre dans ma chambre, enroulée dans mon peignoir, quand je m'arrête net. Il est là, en boxer, en train de se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette, dos à moi, regardant les étagères de ma bibliothèque. Je regarde ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, à cause de ses mouvements et je me prends à rêver de passer mes doigts dessus. Alors qu'il se retourne parce qu'il m'a entendue arriver, je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. Arghhhhh je m'énerve moi-même d'être si faible face à ce physique parfait ! Il éclate de rire tandis que j'arque un sourcil à sa réaction.

- Tes sentiments sont toujours de parfaites montagnes russes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Arghhhh ! Ce que ton pouvoir est agaçant.

- Je le sens ça.

- Je ne sais pas si ce n'est que le pouvoir, d'ailleurs.

- Ne sois pas désobligeante, je te prie.

Je souris, instantanément, d'un vrai sourire à nouveau et rétorque :

- On a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Effectivement ! fait-il en me rendant mon sourire brièvement avant de se retourner vers ma bibliothèque à nouveau.

Je le regarde passer sa main sur les tranches de livre, tandis que son autre main s'affaire à essuyer sa chevelure dans un geste tout à fait sexy. Non Bella, tu modères tes ardeurs, de suite. Je me mords la lèvre et il brise enfin le silence :

- « Plaisirs coupables, une aventure d'Anita Blake, tueuse de vampires » ? fait-il en se retournant sur moi pour m'offrir un air mi-dubitatif, mi-amusé.

- J'essaye de trouver des idées.

- Pour te débarrasser de Victoria ?

- En vérité, ma cible est blonde et incroyablement … agaçante.

Il sourit, sarcastique et lâche :

- Et tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Encore un double sens et moi j'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson rouge, alors qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Allez Bella, tu as plus de répartie, normalement.

- Visiblement non. Pourtant, le titre était prometteur ! fait-il dans une œillade suggestive avant de se détourner à nouveau vers les livres.

Quand il n'est plus face à moi, il m'est plus facile de parler, j'enchaîne.

- Disons que c'est un livre qui me redonne espoir. Anita n'est qu'une humaine, et elle arrive à se débarrasser de ceux qui l'emmerdent. Alors oui, mon bonheur est trouvé.

Il se retourne et fixe son regard dans le mien.

- A vrai dire, Anita n'est pas une simple humaine, c'est une nécromancienne. Et puis, techniquement parlant, elle ne parvient pas à se défaire de Jean-Claude, qui l'ennuie pourtant au plus haut point. Alors ta théorie est quelque peu chaotique, tu ne penses pas ?

Je souris, tout en remettant une mèche échappée de ma queue de cheval.

- Tu lis donc Anita Blake …

- En tant que vampire, je pense qu'il est utile de s'informer sur ces fameuses Tueuses. Et puis j'avoue, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Buffy Summers. Quand la série s'est arrêtée, j'ai du retrouver une nouvelle chasseuse de vampires ultra-sexy à aduler.

J'écarquille les yeux :

- Tu dois blaguer …

- Tout à fait. Mais tu es si naïve.

- Mais tu connais Anita Blake.

- Je lis tout ce qui me tombe sous la main.

- Encore a-t-il fallu que ce livre te tombe sous la main.

- J'ai vécu avec Alice pendant quelques décennies! dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cette simple phrase expliquait tout.

Et bam, Bella, dans tes dents. Bon, okay, je le sais, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle mais ça fait quand même mal par où ça passe. Je tente un piètre sourire et me détourne ensuite pour chercher de quoi m'habiller dans la commode. Je l'entends bouger derrière moi mais ne me retourne pas, prenant un à un les habits que je vais mettre.

- Je t'attends dans le salon.

- Hum hum.

- Fais-toi un sac de voyage, je ne pense pas te ramener dans les prochains jours.

Je me retourne sur lui, interrogative et il se contente d'hausser à nouveau les épaules. Ceci dit, l'histoire m'a appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'ergoter avec lui, je me contente de prendre plusieurs tenues dans mes tiroirs tandis qu'il sort pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

Après m'être maquillée, puis démaquillée de rage d'être si bête de vouloir paraître belle à ses yeux encore, puis remaquillée pour ne pas avoir une tête de zombie (excuse bidon), puis redémaquillée en repestant contre ma faiblesse puis m'être finalement appliqué un trait de crayon khôl noir et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, bref, trois quart d'heure plus tard quoi, je sors enfin de ma chambre, mon sac sur mon épaule. Il est devant la télé, la télécommande à la main et le portable à l'oreille, les pieds sur la table basse. Il a eu la bonne idée de se rhabiller, son jeans colle à ses cuisses, sa chemise est ouverte sur son torse dur et sa veste est abandonnée sur un des tabourets du bar. Il est une parfaite vision de mon fantasme le plus secret. Je pourrais vraiment lui sauter dessus à l'instant-même. Si il ne s'était pas comporté comme le plus grand des connards, bien sûr. Mais là, je ne fais que le haïr, et le haïr encore car il n'est qu'un faible. Il m'a abandonnée au moindre obstacle et il ne vaut pas mieux qu'Edward quand il m'a laissée la première fois. Voilà la vérité. Je m'avance donc dans le salon, et toussote pour qu'il m'aperçoive, même si je suis sûre que le vampire ultra-compétent sait que je suis là depuis ma sortie de la chambre. Il me fait un signe de tête et dit à son interlocuteur qu'il le rappellera plus tard. Il coupe la communication et reporte son attention sur moi.

- Bouge donc ces santiags de ma table basse.

- Vas-tu donc m'apprendre les bonnes manières ?

- Ce ne serait pas inutile, si tu veux mon avis

- Dixit la fille qui laisse les gens sur le pas de sa porte.

Je veux rétorquer quelque chose mais son portable se remet à sonner et il m'arrête d'un mouvement du bras, avant de prendre la communication, se lever et s'approcher de la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, j'attrape mon livre sur la table basse, mon ipod dans le canapé et mon propre portable avant de les fourrer dans mon sac avec le reste de mes affaires. Pendant qu'il continue sa conversation, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé à mon tour et attrape le pot de glace que j'y avais laissé. Elle est fondue. Je soupire, me lève, vais la jeter et prends un autre pot dans le réfrigérateur pour me réinstaller confortablement, cuillère à la main devant la télévision. Il se retourne sur moi, me jette un regard désapprobateur tout en continuant sa discussion. Alors que je fais fondre une énième cuillérée dans ma bouche, rejetant ma tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, me disant que c'est certainement ça, le paradis : la glace aux morceaux de brownie, il attrape mon pot, me faisant sursauter.

- Terminé l'empiffrage dépressif.

- Heyyyyy rends-moi ça tout de suite !

Je me relève, cuillère à la main, rageuse tandis qu'il hume la glace.

- Jasper, je ne blague pas, rends-moi ça.

- Non. Tu manges compulsivement pour combler un manque.

- Rends. Moi. Ca.

- Pas question. Attrape ton manteau, on s'en va.

- Je ne vais nulle part sans ma glace.

Il me sourit, un peu nerveusement, et attrape mon sac qui traîne par terre.

- Allez, mauvaise troupe, tu suis le mouvement ou tu connais le traitement que je te réserve.

Je continue de croiser les bras, fixant mon pot de glace dans sa main. Duel de caractère, qui va le remporter ? Il le regarde à son tour et me sourit, de manière que je qualifierais de presque diabolique. Deux secondes plus tard, mon pot de glace vole à travers la fenêtre ouverte et va s'écraser lamentablement contre l'immeuble en face.

- Sacrilèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèège ! m'exclamai-je, la bouche ouverte, regardant la glace qui glisse lentement le long du mur.

Il éclate de rire et s'approche de moi pour me charger sur son épaule, sans me laisser le temps d'y échapper.

_You say...  
One love__  
__One life__  
__When it's one need__  
__In the night__  
__One love__  
__We get to share it__  
__Leaves you baby if you __  
__Don't care for it__  
_

Dans la voiture, installée confortablement les pieds sur le tableau de bord et les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, je fais tout pour sembler bouder. Mince à la fin, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un sac de pommes de terre. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas me charger ainsi sur son épaule pour m'emmener là où il l'a décidé. Le dialogue, ça existe, bordel ! J'ai mis volontairement la chanson de U2 qu'il a commencé à me chanter tout à l'heure et je me mets à fredonner sans m'en rendre compte. Je le vois me jeter un coup d'œil amusé et ôte un écouteur de mes oreilles :

- Quoi ? lançai-je, hargneuse

- Rien. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une voix si douce quand tu chantais.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Bon, alors tu me baratines.

- Je ne mens JAMAIS.

- C'est cela oui.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et me lance un regard vexé mais avant qu'il puisse rétorquer, son portable, posé près du levier de vitesse, se met à nouveau à sonner. Il regarde le nom qui s'affiche sur son écran et refuse l'appel.

- Dis donc, c'est pire que la centrale téléphonique du Pentagone ça.

- Hum, ne m'en parle pas.

- Rosalie ?

- Entre autres …

J'ai envie de demander si Alice fait partie des appelants mais je me retiens. Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut. Ca ne me regarde plus. J'ai pourtant beau me le répéter, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre de ne pas demander si il est de nouveau avec elle. Ca ne te regarde plus, Bella, ça ne te regarde PLUS !

- Une petite question à me poser, peut-être ?

- Que … ? fis-je en me retournant vers lui pour le regarder.

- Je te sens très interrogative. Et oui, j'ai cherché à le sentir. Tu peux donc m'engueuler.

Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, il ajoute :

- Et en effet, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation dans cette même voiture.

Je souris, encore malgré moi. Bon sang, comment peut-il avoir cet effet sur moi, encore ? J'embraye sur une autre conversation pour me rendre une contenance que je sais déjà morte dans l'œuf, avec le pouvoir de l'empathe à son apogée :

- Où m'emmènes-tu donc ? A New York ?

- Cette ville qui grouille de touristes, pas question.

- Hawaï ? piaillai-je de bonheur feint.

- Ma peau scintille au soleil, je te rappelle.

- A DisneyWorld ?

- Même remarque que pour Hawaï. La Floride est très ensoleillée, malgré le réchauffement climatique.

- Foutu vampire. La Belgique ? Ca a un climat aussi pluvieux que Forks.

- Je hais l'avion.

- Tu as peur ?

- Je suis d'une autre époque. Cet engin qui vole, c'est une aberration pour moi.

- Mouais. Petite nature.

Il sourit à ma remarque mais ne répond rien. Je continue donc sur ma lancée :

- Ca exclut donc toute l'Europe. Dommage, il paraît que la Suède regorge de beautés blondes.

- Je n'aime pas les blondes.

Je souris à nouveau malgré moi et j'ai envie de me baffer. Mais tant pis, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je tente à nouveau une répartie pour me sortir de là :

- Rosalie serait enchantée de l'apprendre.

- Seras-tu donc une infâme délatrice ?

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Si tu es gentil ou non.

- Je suis toujours gentil, non ? fait-il dans un sourire on ne peut plus angélique.

Et il a tout d'angélique quand il sourit ainsi. On pourrait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confessions. Sauf qu'il serait capable de vous le crucifier la tête en bas, avec des clous rouillés en plus. Bref, il est aussi angélique que Lucifer a pu l'être : il a la beauté de l'ange déchu, mais également son côté diabolique.

- Tu as failli me vider de mon sang à mon anniversaire il y a plus de deux ans.

- Tu en es restée à cela ? Il y a prescription désormais.

- La prescription légale est de 7 ans, mon cher.

- Pas dans le monde vampirique. 2 ans, c'en est presque 30.

- Tu arrives toujours à tourner la situation à tes fins, non ?

- Toujours ! lâche-t-il dans son sourire si parfait.

Je remets les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et me remets à fredonner. Quand on discute, ainsi, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Que je ne suis pas tombée enceinte, qu'il ne m'a pas abandonnée lâchement. Que nous sommes encore ces deux personnes blessées, abattues, qui se sont trouvées dans leur désespoir. Qui ont appris à se découvrir, à s'aimer … Je revois encore mon cœur battre à sa vue, chez lui, sa chemise violette un peu déboutonnée, un livre à la main. Je revois encore notre premier baiser, le premier VRAI baiser, quand ses mains se sont posées sur mon corps et l'ont appris. Notre amour promettait de grandes choses. Pourquoi en est-on là aujourd'hui ? Comme deux étrangers qui ne savent comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre ?

_Did I disappoint you?__  
__Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?__  
_

Assise sur le capot de la voiture, arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute, enfournant un pot de yaourt allégé, j'attends que Jasper finisse le plein. Il fait frais mais je n'ai pas froid. Etonnamment, sa proximité me réchauffe. Bizarre, pour un vampire à la peau glaciale et pourtant. Jasper réchauffe ma vie. Bon sang, ce que ça peut faire cliché. Mais tant pis, j'assume. J'aime toujours Jasper. Voilà la constatation que je peux faire, là, tout de suite, en avalant une cuillère de yaourt 0%. Bella, la girouette, le RETOUR.

Il s'approche de moi, sourire aux lèvres et je lui souris en retour. C'est comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Foutu vampire qui a cet effet sur moi. Et si il était en train d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi, là ? Pour me détendre vis-à-vis de lui ? Nonnn, il n'oserait pas tout de même. Il est en train de s'essuyer les mains et je le regarde faire, gentiment. L'instant suivant, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, les happant avidement. Bon sang, je ne me ferais jamais à cette vitesse vampirique. Instantanément, sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment, comme si mon corps répondait à ma place, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus à moi. Il se place entre mes jambes, collant son corps glacé au mien. Incapable de résister, je gémis contre ses lèvres. C'est peut-être mal de me laisser faire ainsi mais c'est en même temps si bon de le retrouver enfin. Le goût de ses lèvres n'a pas changé, son odeur de cannelle boisée est toujours envoûtante. Et je m'en délecte sans honte. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres, ce qui a le don d'éveiller tout mon corps. J'halète de bonheur et il en profite pour forcer l'accès de ma bouche. Enfin « forcer » est un bien grand mot tant je suis consentante. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va faire l'amour, là, sur ce capot, à la vue et au su de tous et ça ne me dérange même pas. Il m'embrase, littéralement, attisant tous mes sens les uns après les autres. Et je suis prête à tout pour que cette étreinte ne finisse jamais. Alors que ses mains glacées furètent sous mon pull, j'ouvre plus encore les jambes pour qu'il se rapproche de moi. Je sens alors son envie de moi grandissante et je souris contre ses lèvres. Dieu que c'est bon de le retrouver.

- Bella ? BELLA ?

J'ouvre les yeux et sursaute. Ou peut-être l'inverse. Merde, je m'étais assoupie. Je suis toujours dans cette satanée bagnole, les sens en plein éveil avec Jasper qui conduit gentiment à mes côtés. Bon sang, quand est-ce que ce foutu subconscient va arrêter de me faire rêver des choses obscènes ?

- Aurais-tu, par hasard, un quelconque souci avec la gestion de tes hormones?

- La ferme, Jasper ! grinçai-je en me recroquevillant sur mon siège, affreusement gênée.

- Si tu as un souci, je peux t'aider ...

C'est moi ou le sous-entendu est de nouveau latent là ? Parce que bon, il peut m'aider avec son pouvoir mais il peut aussi m'aider avec autre chose. Mince, je m'égare là ! Je me mordille la lèvre et répond, revêche :

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Jasper.

- La compagnie d'Edward te manque à ce point ?

Je sursaute presque à sa remarque. Evidemment ... L'empathe a capté mon excitation mais il ne lit pas mes pensées. Il ne sait donc pas qu'elles lui sont toutes dirigées. Je souris, péniblement et me recale contre la vitre en marmonnant :

- Je rêvais de Brad Pitt, alors oublie Edward.

Il sourit à son tour, tout sauf péniblement, je dirais même qu'il rayonne et répond du tac au tac :

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te dire.

- Que tu craque secrètement pour Brad Pitt ? ironisai-je, mauvaise.

- Non : « Oublie Edward ».

- Ca ne semble pas t'avoir tant écorché les lèvres, visiblement, vu que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de le dire.

- Ca ne semble pas si évident, tu as de suite pensé à l'autre partie de ta phrase, celle où tu parlais de ... comment déjà ?

- Brad Pitt. Mais j'avais compris, j'essayais juste de t'esquiver.

- Ah bon ? Tu as un problème avec le fait d'oublier Edward.

- Pas avec le fait d'oublier Edward non. Avec le fait que tu as toujours souhaité me le dire.

- Eh bien, c'est pourtant la vérité.

- Oui, je sais : « Je ne mens jamais, gnagnagnagna »

Il éclate de rire tandis que je me renfrogne.

- C'est la seule répartie qu'il te restait en stock ?

- Il faut dire que ma patience est mise à rude épreuve avec toi.

- J'arrive encore au moins à t'énerver.

Je me retourne sur lui, interrogative :

- Bien sûr que tu m'énerves, tu pensais quoi ?

- Que tu serais plus indifférente.

- Le seul moyen que je sois indifférente à toi serait que tu n'existes pas, à vrai dire.

Je vois ses mains serrer le volant et sens une vague de rage m'enrober puis me quitter aussi vite qu'elle n'est apparue. « _Touché_ » visiblement. Il sourit alors, regardant toujours la route et lâche :

- Tant mieux alors. Mieux vaut ta haine que ton indifférence. La haine reste un sentiment, quel qu'il soit. L'indifférence, c'est la fin de tout sentiment.

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être dit en tout cas. Rien qui répondrait à ces mots. Des mots qui ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Qui n'ont plus de sens. Je pose à nouveau ma tête contre la vitre et regarde au dehors. Je sens que la fin du voyage se fera en silence.

Alors que je me résigne à ce qu'on en reste là et que mon regard se perd dans le paysage glacé qui défile dehors, il me demande :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien.

Et c'est la vérité, pour une des rares fois de ma vie, je ne pense à rien de particulier. Étonnamment, sa phrase équivoque n'a rien éveillé en moi. Je suis pour une fois libre de tout sentiment, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. Est-ce cela qu'il appelle « indifférence » ?

- Tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées, pourtant.

- Pas du tout. Je cherche toujours à savoir où tu m'emmènes.

- Oh. Ca. La réponse est simple.

- Eh bien, où m'emmènes-tu donc ?

- A Forks ! fait-il, calmement.

Je sursaute et me retourne sur lui, complètement atomisée par sa révélation. Je bégaie :

- Je … A … Je … FORKS ?

Okay, je suis pathétique. Je couine comme un jouet pour chien. Pathétique, désespérément et définitivement pathétique.

- Oui, à Forks. Tu as désormais des problèmes d'ouie ?

- Je … je ne peux pas … Je ne veux pas aller à Forks.

Il sourit brièvement, sans me regarder et lâche :

- Te donnerais-je, par hasard, l'impression que tu as le droit de discuter ?

J'ouvre la bouche, atterrée puis la referme et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, adoptant ma moue boudeuse.

- C'est pire que le bagne ici.

- Ne fais donc pas semblant de bouder pour dissimuler la panique qui t'assaille. N'oublie pas que je suis empathe et qu'aucun sentiment ne m'échappe. Même ceux enfouis au plus profond de toi.

- Je HAIS ton pouvoir.

- Je sais ça aussi.

Il sourit tandis que je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, prise comme il l'a si bien senti dans une panique incontrôlable. Il m'emmène à Forks, il m'emmène vers Edward. Alors qu'un silence de plomb est tombé entre nous, j'entends la course affolée de mon cœur qui trouille. Que vais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Quelque chose qui ne serait pas totalement lamentable. Ou qui sonnerait trop désespéré. Quelque chose qui ferait … changer le cours des choses.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Il est possible qu'Edward ne soit pas à la villa.

- Je ne me réjouis pas … commençai-je mais il me coupe en désignant sa tête :

- Empathe.

- Tu dois avoir des interférences alors car si tu as capté de la réjouissance, ça ne venait pas de moi.

- Ca ne venait certainement pas de moi non plus, lâche-t-il, avec véhémence.

- Quoi, tu ne te réjouis pas de voir Edward ? ironisai-je, malgré moi.

- Ah parce que toi aussi tu es empathe ?

Je souris malgré moi à sa remarque puis me remets à contempler l'extérieur. Il me dit qu'il y a des possibilités qu'Edward ne soit pas présent. Mais si il l'est, que dois-je faire ? Il interrompt une nouvelle fois mes pensées en lâchant abruptement :

- Inutile de te poser mille questions.

- Pardon ?

- Je te dis de ne pas tant t'interroger.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Au vu de comment se sont déroulées les choses la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, il y a peu de chance pour que l'explication qui suivra soit constructive.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Je dis ça pour toi, pour t'éviter des désillusions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, côté désillusions, je suis blindée.

- Visiblement, ça n'a pas suffi.

- La ferme, Jasper.

_You act like you never had love__  
__And you want me to go without__  
_

- Quoique, après t'être fait abandonnée devant l'autel, tu devrais avoir compris. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

- Arrête cette voiture, grinçai-je, les poings serrés.

- Pas question.

- Arrête cette voiture Jasper ou je te jure que je saute en marche.

- Je ne t'en laisserais pas le temps.

- ARRETE CETTE PUTAIN DE VOITURE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! hurlai-je, le faisant sursauter.

Mon hurlement de rage, allié avec la colère qui m'étreint et dont l'empathe ne doit rien ignorer, le fait piler sec. Il se gare sur le bas-côté et je sors de la voiture le plus vite que je peux. Après avoir reclapé la portière violemment, je m'avance dans la végétation sur le côté de la route et m'arrête finalement. Dos à la voiture, je me mets à hurler de toutes mes forces, juste pour évacuer ma rage.

- !

Crétin de vampire, crétin de vampire, crétin de vampiiiiiiiiiire ! Je l'entends alors arriver lentement derrière moi, comme s'il prenait des précautions, de peur que je m'en prenne à sa non-vie, mais je ne me retourne pas, respirant violemment, tentant de calmer ma colère après ce cri libérateur.

_Well it's...__  
__Too late__  
__Tonight__  
__To drag the past out into the light__  
_

- Remonte dans la voiture, Bella.

- Dégage.

- Remonte dans la voiture. Tout de suite.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter sur ton épaule pour m'y emmener de force ? fis-je sans me retourner vers lui.

- C'est une option à ne pas écarter, en effet.

- Dégage, Jasper.

- Remonte dans la voiture.

- Non.

- Bella, tu viens à bout de ma patience.

- Ca tombe bien, tu es venu à bout de la mienne. Pourtant, je la pensais illimitée.

- Tu pourras au moins me remercier pour ça.

Je me retourne sur lui et le fusille du regard. Il est débile ou il le fait exprès ? Non je sais, il s'est inscrit au marathon de la connerie et je dois avouer qu'il est en passe de le gagner avec ce genre d'attitude. Il se contente de me regarder, comme si tout ça lui était parfaitement égal alors que moi, je continue à nourrir envers lui tout un tas de plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres pour faire un massacre sur sa petite personne.

- Remonte dans la voiture.

- On dirait une bande publicitaire dans un supermarché.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi bornée, je n'aurais pas à me répéter.

Je le fusille à nouveau du regard et lui reste impassible. Bon, il est clair que je ne suis pas encore prête d'impressionner un vampire mais tout de même, il pourrait s'excuser, non ? Je pense que je lui ai passé suffisamment de choses et qu'il pourrait faire des efforts. Mais on parle de Jasper Hale. Malheureusement.

Je passe alors à côté de lui et me redirige vers la voiture, sans un mot, les poings toujours serrés et la rage toujours au ventre. Il lâche alors, sur un ton enjoué:

- Te voilà donc plus raisonnable.

- Plus un mot. Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta part de tout le trajet.

Arrivée dans la voiture, je boucle ma ceinture et me tourne instinctivement vers la fenêtre, histoire de ne même plus l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Il remonte pour sa part sans rien dire et redémarre sur des chapeaux de roue. La route vers Forks s'annonce longue … Incroyablement longue. Et pourtant, on en a déjà fait la moitié.

_We're one, but we're not the same__  
__We get to __  
__Carry each other__  
__Carry each other__  
__One...__  
_

Arrivés devant la maison des Cullen sans plus avoir prononcé un seul mot, je suis littéralement tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Sauf que je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je suis dans un tel état. Est-ce à cause de Jasper et de son caractère insupportable ? Est-ce les mots qu'il m'a dit qui m'ont fait mal ? Est-ce le fait de revoir Edward ? Est-ce le fait de ne pas savoir ce que je vais lui dire ? Ou bien est-ce le fait que je vais revoir Esmé et Carlisle pour la première fois depuis le mariage avorté ? Quelle sera leur réaction ? Me jugent-ils coupable du fiasco de notre mariage, à Edward et moi ?

Je sors de la voiture, toujours sans un mot ou un regard pour le blond insupportable qui m'a emmenée ici, et vois Esmé qui travaille dans les parterres de fleurs devant la maison. Je frotte mes mains moites sur mon jeans et soupire. J'ai vraiment la trouille. Elle doit d'ailleurs entendre mon cœur battre la chamade car elle se retourne instinctivement sur moi. Passé le moment de surprise, elle sourit et se relève en époussetant ses mains. Deux minutes plus tard, elle arrive vers moi :

- Bellaaaaaaaa, ma chérie, je suis si contente de te voir !

Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me prend dans ses bras et je pousse un ouf de soulagement. Elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir. C'est encore mieux que ce que j'ai espéré ! Elle se sépare finalement de moi et positionne ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, un air soucieux en me regardant :

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je …

- Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Le voyage a été long.

- Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'être là mais il ne sert à rien de te renfermer sur toi-même.

Je baisse les yeux, comme une petite fille prise en faute et elle me redresse le menton pour que je la regarde.

- Tu dois être raisonnable. La solitude n'arrange jamais rien.

- Tu as raison, Esmé. Il est temps que les choses soient arrangées.

Elle me sourit brièvement et me relâche. Quand elle se recule, elle murmure :

- Il est dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin.

J'acquiesce rapidement et m'avance vers la maison. Je m'arrête avant d'y arriver et jette enfin un regard vers Jasper qui m'étudie de loin. Nos regards se croisent et le sien semble vouloir me transmettre un message. Mais du diable si je sais lequel. Je secoue la tête et me tourne à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, prête à faire face à mon ancien fiancé. Enfin. Carlisle, qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant que je me détourne, est dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je lui souris timidement, sourire qu'il me rend directement.

- Carlisle.

- Bella.

- Je …

- Monte. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais je t'en prie, quoi que tu fasses, ne le leurre plus.

- Je …

Il ne me regarde pas. Il regarde au loin, derrière moi. Il regarde Jasper. Je veux ajouter quelque chose mais il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je m'avance donc dans la maison sans plus un regard pour le patriarche de la famille.

Arrivée devant la porte d'Edward, je tergiverse bien plus. Suis-je vraiment capable de l'affronter maintenant ? Et surtout, que puis-je lui dire ? Je ne peux pas, et surtout je ne vais pas, nier cet instant énorme de doute à l'église. Ce rêve éveillé de Jasper et moi réunis. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il avait tort car d'un côté, il avait raison. Mais Jasper et moi, c'est bel et bien terminé. Ca n'empêche pas que mon cœur l'appelle encore. Je l'aime encore. Il me faudra du temps pour cicatriser. Pour en faire mon deuil. Mais c'est Edward que j'ai choisi. C'est à lui que j'ai confié ma vie. Ca devrait compter non ? Ca devrait peser dans la balance. Il devrait comprendre que je l'aime lui aussi. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine tiraillée entre deux bonnes solutions. Entre deux choix parfaits. Ou imparfaits. Et je suis brisée par mes sentiments. J'aime Jasper. J'aime Edward. Je les aime différemment mais je les aime tous les deux. La différence, c'est que je n'ai aucun avenir avec Jasper. Je persiste et je signe : Il n'y aura jamais de Jasper et Bella. Jamais. C'est ça que je veux faire entendre à Edward. Que ces moments que j'ai passé à ses cotés ont été des moments de pur bonheur. Quelque chose que je veux vivre encore et encore, pendant toute notre éternité. Résolue comme jamais, je me prépare à frapper. Quand le doute m'assaille à nouveau. Les moments que je viens de passer avec Jasper m'ont énormément troublée. Malgré le fait qu'il s'est comporté comme un vrai salaud, il y a des choses qui m'ont touchée. Il m'a serrée contre lui dans la douche quand j'ai craqué. Il a eu des gestes tendres, des gestes que je lui connais depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Comme au début de notre relation, quand on apprenait à « cohabiter » l'un avec l'autre. Ces gestes-là, à ce moment-là, ça veut forcément dire quelque chose, non ? Mais quoi ? Et si ça veut dire quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il vient me chercher, me traîne ici de force. Sous prétexte que Rosalie le lui a demandé. Mais Rose lui a en fait demandé de voir si je n'étais pas vide de tout sentiment, pas de m'emmener ici. Sinon, elle serait forcément là également. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis même si ça voulait dire quelque chose, en ai-je vraiment envie ? Bien sûr que mon corps vibre en réaction à ces instants-là. Mais n'est-ce pas une réaction automatique ? Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir de Jasper dans ma vie. Bien sûr que j'ai été heureuse avec lui. Mais j'ai été bien plus souvent malheureuse en contrepartie. Alors est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine ? Je ne me sens plus capable de souffrir à nouveau. J'ai eu mon compte-là. Jasper. Edward. Deux alternatives et un choix. Choisir, c'est recommencer. Mais recommencer avec qui ? Et recommencer pour quoi ? Pour une nouvelle désillusion ? Suis-je capable d'en essuyer une de nouveau ? Peut-être que je devrais rester un peu seule. Peut-être que je devrais même renoncer à ces deux-là. Peut-être que ce sont eux qui ne me conviennent pas. Mais renoncer à eux ? Non, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Bella Swan, la fille qui vit pour l'amour de deux vampires. Alors quel vampire est celui pour moi ? Alors que je me dis que la meilleure idée est encore de rebrousser chemin, de quitter cette famille, de quitter ceux qui m'ont poignardée le cœur, la porte s'ouvre sur Edward et j'en ai la respiration coupée.

Son air est distant et triste, mais il est juste magnifique. C'est le mot. Quoique, ça ne lui rend pas du tout justice !

- Je me demandais si tu te déciderais à frapper ! dit-il de son ténor qui m'emporte comme toujours.

Evidemment, il m'a entendue de l'autre côté de la porte. Tant pis. Au moins, il est pas empathe lui. Je le détaille du regard, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il est superbe. Il est impossiblement parfait. Sa chemise blanche sur son jeans foncé est un véritable chef d'œuvre artistique et je suis mue par une force incontrôlable : je m'avance donc vers lui, la main en avant pour la poser sur son torse. Il faut que je le touche, c'est au delà de moi.

Mais il se recule instinctivement et murmure :

- Bella. Non.

Mais je ne me contrôle plus, je continue à avancer, la main tendue vers lui. Et il continue de reculer. Jusqu'à arriver à son lit, sur lequel il bute. Je continue à avancer, souriant d'avance de pouvoir atteindre mon but. Mais il attrape ma main et me la fait baisser.

- Non.

- Edward.

- Non Bella.

- Ecoute-moi, on doit parler.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

- Edward, je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle.

- Non Bella.

- Edward, tu ne peux pas refuser de me parler.

Il me lâche et passe à côté de moi pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je fais.

- Edward, je t'en supplie … Je t'aime, on ne peut pas en rester là.

- Arrête, Bella.

- Non Edward ! Tu vas m'écouter !

Je m'avance vers lui mais il se retourne sur moi et me fusille du regard, ce qui me fait piler sec :

- Tu ne penses pas m'avoir assez ridiculisé ainsi ? Ca suffit Bella. Tu t'es assez jouée de moi.

- Edward ! Je t'interdis de penser que …

- Non, Bella. Ca suffit.

- Mais je t'aime et ça devrait compter ! suppliai-je, pathétiquement.

- Tu ne le penses même pas ! rit-il, d'un rire sans joie, un rire désabusé.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ca suffit Bella. Le jeu est terminé maintenant.

Alors que je vais rétorquer, il soupire bruyamment et s'en va, littéralement. Il passe à côté de moi et sort par la porte de sa chambre sans plus un regard pour moi. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je pensais que cette conversation se terminerait. Alors que je me laisse tomber assise sur le lit, comme je me suis laissée tomber sur les marches de l'église, je ne peux que remarquer l'analogie de cette scène. Et pour la deuxième fois d'affilée, Edward Cullen a choisi de me tourner le dos.

Assise, prostrée même, sur le lit d'Edward, sans réaction, les yeux perdus dans le vide, je me demande comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Comment les choses ont à ce point dégénéré pour que ça tourne ainsi. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Suis-je punie pour mes mauvais choix ? Mais étaient-ce vraiment mes choix ? Pas vraiment, non. Les deux vampires ont choisi pour moi. Je n'ai été que la marionnette de leurs décisions. J'ai dû tout accepter. Leurs départs, leurs retours, leur amour et leur haine. Tout. Et je n'ai fait que suivre la route qu'ils traçaient pour moi. Ils ont tout décidé à ma place. S'ils étaient bien pour moi, si j'étais assez en sécurité, si je les méritais ou non. Avec lequel des deux je devais être aussi. Je n'ai pris aucune décision. Aucune. Je n'ai fait que suivre ce qu'ils me dictaient. Et la colère que je ressens à leur égard n'égale que la rancœur que j'ai pour eux. Je les hais. Tous les deux. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Un toussotement me tire de mes pensées et quand mes yeux se portent à hauteur de l'entrée de la chambre, je vois Jasper, appuyé dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés, me regardant d'un air impassible. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le dévisager également.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue.

_Have you come here for forgiveness ?__  
__Have you come to raise the dead ?__  
__Have you come here to play Jesus__  
__To the lepers in your head ?__  
_

- Que fais-tu là, Jasper ? grinçai-je, mauvaise, la rage battant toujours dans mes tempes.

- Je vis ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! ironise-t-il, comme à son habitude.

- Je sais ça. Je voulais dire : « que fais-tu ici, ICI ? ».

- Je venais voir si tu ne tentais pas une atteinte à ta vie à vrai dire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Rien. Malgré tout, ton désarroi était tel qu'il m'a happé en pleine forêt.

- N'exagère pas non plus, dis-je, glaciale.

- J'avoue : je n'étais pas bien loin. Mais tout de même, je comprends ta douleur.

- Je vais bien, annônai-je bêtement alors que l'empathe n'ignore rien de mon combat intérieur.

- Allons, Bella, tu lui as professé ton amour et il l'a refusé. Tu l'as supplié et il t'a rejetée. Tu as tous les droits de souffrir.

La méchanceté d'une répartie virulente courre sur ma langue mais je la retiens et embraye sur autre chose :

- Je réitère ma question : que fais-tu là, Jasper ?

Il se contente de me regarder et je ne lâche pas son regard non plus. Il a raison, c'est le bordel dans ma tête. Je suis furieuse, je suis triste, je suis rageuse et je suis détruite. La seule chose qu'il n'y a pas en moi, c'est de la joie, de la bonne humeur.

- Lève-toi, on va ailleurs.

- Pas question.

- Bella … gronde-t-il, de ce grognement qui avait l'habitude de me retourner avant.

- Pas question que j'aille quelque part. Encore moins avec toi d'ailleurs.

- Il ne sert à rien d'attendre. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Je ne l'attends pas, grognai-je à mon tour.

- Bien sûr. Je vais te croire. Allez, debout.

- PAS. QUESTION. fis-je en articulant exagérément chaque mot, fixant mon regard furieux dans le sien.

- Je pensais qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation.

- Si tu veux me charger sur ton épaule comme une vulgaire poupée, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je ne veux pas t'accompagner.

- Ce que tu peux être têtue et désagréable.

- Qui me parle là ?

- Lève-toi, Bella.

- Non.

- Bella ! grogne-t-il à nouveau.

- Non.

Il s'approche de moi, à vitesse vampirique, si vite que j'ai juste eu le temps de cligner les yeux qu'il est devant moi et qu'il s'est saisi de mon poignet. Il me redresse d'un coup sec, me faisant échapper un petit gémissement.

- Arrête de te comporter comme une enfant.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite.

- Pas tant que tu agiras de la sorte.

- Jasper, lâche-moi !

- Non.

- TU ME FAIS MAL !

- Un peu plus ou un peu moins, peu importe non ?

Je veux relever mais me contente de le fusiller du regard. Pauvre con va ! Il se rit de mon malheur. Voilà quelque chose de pire encore que tout ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est juste horrible. Il a pris mon cœur, l'a brisé puis la piétiné. Il s'est approprié mon amour pour le réduire en cendres et maintenant, il se moque de moi ? Il me déçoit vraiment. J'avais déjà pas mal de haine à son égard mais ça devient de pire en pire. Est-ce que j'en ai attendu trop de lui ? Est-ce que je l'ai mal jugé ? Je pensais qu'il était incroyablement humain par certains aspects. Je me suis visiblement trompée. Jasper est incapable d'aimer. Incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Même Alice n'a pas du jouir de son amour. Non, Jasper ne doit ressentir pour se comporter comme il se comporte. Et moi, je suis la victime de ce vampire sans sentiments.

_Did I ask too much ?__  
__More than a lot ?__  
__You gave me nothing__  
__Now it's all I got__  
_

Il a du ressentir la peine qui m'a assaillie car il baisse les yeux et murmure :

- Désolé.

- C'est bon ! grinçai-je, pas convaincue pour un sou.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, je n'ai plus l'habitude de ménager les sentiments humains. C'est le grand désavantage de vivre avec des vampires uniquement.

- C'est bon j'ai dit.

- Non Bella, je te prie de m'excuser, j'ai manqué de tact.

Il relâche mon poignet et se recule un peu, embêté. Instinctivement, je me masse l'endroit où il me tenait et soupire.

- Acceptes-tu de m'accompagner ?

- …

- S'il te plait.

- Okay.

Il me sourit alors brièvement et se détourne pour descendre, moi sur ses talons.

_We're one__  
__But we're not the same__  
__Well we __  
__Hurt each other__  
__Then we do it again_

Arrivés en bas, il me tend une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet. Et moi, pour toute réponse, j'arque un sourcil.

- On va te changer les idées.

- Au Pôle Nord ?

- Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais Forks est une ville très froide.

- Je connais Forks, il ne fait tout de même pas si froid. A part dans les bois …

Il hausse les sourcils, signe que j'ai tapé dans le mille et j'ouvre la bouche d'ébahissement.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille dans les bois avec toi Jasper !

Il éclate de rire et se contente de me retendre les gants, que je ne prends pas, bien entendu. Têtue moi ? Pas du tout !

- Allons, Bella, je ne vais pas te manger. Si j'avais voulu, je l'aurais fait dans ton appartement. Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te transporter jusque ici.

Je lui souris, malgré moi et me saisis du package complet spécial expédition polaire.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Jasper ?

- Faire quoi ? T'habiller comme un bonhomme de neige ?

Je souris à nouveau et réponds du tac au tac :

- Non, t'occuper de moi.

- Eh bien, tu sembles avoir besoin de distraction.

- Merci, Monsieur est trop bon ! ironisai-je.

- Non, sérieusement Bella. Esmé a raison. Les gens tristes ne devraient pas avoir à rester seuls.

- Tu deviendrais altruiste ?

- Disons que nous avons vécu quelque chose. Quoi que ce soit. Et même si c'est terminé aujourd'hui, même si nous sommes passés à autre chose, je pense que ce qui nous a unis à un moment de notre existence mérite que je prenne soin de toi quand Rosalie est en virée en amoureux avec Emmett et tarde à revenir.

Je baisse les yeux et rougis. Vous voyez ? Il passe du mode « salaud » au mode « adorable » aussi vite qu'il lui faut pour parcourir un mètre à son allure vampirique. C'est déroutant car ce sont les montagnes russes. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir une ceinture suffisamment solide et bouclée pour endurer ça. Alors qu'on sort de la maison, je suis toujours en train de me demander comment va se dérouler la suite, s'il va rester gentil ou repartir dans son attitude de crétin quand il brise le silence :

- L'Amour ne devrait pas te détruire. L'Amour ça devrait te grandir, t'épanouir. C'est ce que les livres, les films nous apprennent. Et pourtant, l'Amour, le Vrai, celui avec un grand « A », celui-là naît et se nourrit des plus grands malheurs, des plus grandes peines. Plus tu souffres pour l'obtenir, plus il mérite que tu te battes pour lui. L'Amour suprême est un combat de tout instant.

_You say__  
__Love is a temple__  
__Love a higher law__  
__Love is a temple__  
__Love the higher law_

- Epique hein ? soufflai-je, un peu abasourdie, marchant à ses côtés lentement.

- Epique, c'est ça.

- Des vies ruinées et des effusions de sang.

- Traversant les années et les continents. Epique.

- L'amour épique n'est pourtant pas toujours fait pour durer.

Il s'arrête net et se retourne sur moi, vrillant son regard dans le mien.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Pas toujours.

- Si, petite calamité. Bien sûr que si. C'est là toute la tragédie.

J'hausse les sourcils mais ne répond rien. Il hausse les épaules et se remet en route, moi sur ses talons, perdues dans mes pensées. Il a dit, un temps, que nous, c'était épique. Et visiblement, il tient à ce que l'amour parfait soit épique. Pourtant, si le nôtre l'était, il est bien terminé, il vient lui même de l'avouer. J'ai du mal à m'y retrouver. On dirait qu'il passe son temps à m'ouvrir une porte pour en refermer une autre directement après. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir à ce rythme très longtemps.

Alors qu'on dépasse la voiture, je pile sec et demande :

- On va juste se promener ici tout près ?

- Je sens de la panique en toi, fait-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Je … Ce n'est rien, ça me rappelle un souvenir … pas très réjouissant.

Quand Edward a rompu avec moi, m'a abandonnée dans la forêt. Je pensais qu'on allait se balader loin et en fait, on est allés derrière chez moi. Mon cœur souffre mais plus autant qu'avant. Cette époque me semble si lointaine. Comme d'un autre âge, d'une autre vie. J'étais une autre Bella à ce moment-là. J'ai fait du chemin. Enormément.

- Désolé. A nouveau.

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, incapable de parler, incapable de lui expliquer de toute façon. Il me sourit alors et lâche :

- Enfile ton équipement.

- Je n'ai pas froid là.

- Enfile ça au lieu de rechigner pour rien, tu nous feras gagner du temps.

Je grommèle en enfilant mon kit de survie sur la calotte polaire et il se marre. Sympa le vampire blond qui joue à la montagne russe de l'attitude, non ?

- Il ne fait même pas froid. Je te préviens, je t'accompagne mais si je trébuche, tu es obligé de me ramasser.

- Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas vouloir profiter du spectacle de Bella-La-Maladroite mais je pense qu'on ira plus vite si je …

Il n'achève pas sa phrase mais se saisit de moi et me jette sur son dos. J'ai juste le temps de m'accrocher comme je peux à son cou quand il démarre sa course à travers bois. Et force m'est de constater qu'il était malin de me faire porter un bonnet et des gants car il fait vraiment froid quand on avance à la vitesse de la lumière. Bon j'exagère un peu mais je suis congelée. Et je tremble. Autant de froid que d'excitation quant à ce qu'il me réserve. Jasper Hale est loin d'avoir fini de m'étonner je pense.

Quand il s'arrête enfin, j'ai le visage complètement figé par le froid. Le soir est tombé, ce qui a fait chuter la température de quelques degrés encore. Il me pose, délicatement et je grelotte malgré moi.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Brrrrr …

- Je suis désolé, je suis en plus incapable de te réchauffer.

Je tente de sourire mais mon visage refuse de coopérer. Il essaie tout de même en frictionnant mes bras. Ca me réchauffe quand même un petit peu. Il s'éloigne alors de moi et je commence à paniquer. Désolée mais me faire abandonner dans la forêt à nouveau n'est pas sur ma liste des choses à refaire le plus rapidement possible. Il perçoit évidemment mon sentiment et se retourne, à quelques mètres de moi, pour me tendre la main.

- Viens.

J'avance péniblement, glacée jusqu'à l'os et essayant de ne pas trébucher. Je le rejoins enfin mais ne saisit pas sa main qu'il a baissée. Je me contente de le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'on débouche de la forêt sur un endroit découvert.

- Reconnais-tu cet endroit ?

J'arque un sourcil, regarde à droite à gauche mais ne me rappelle pas du tout de cet endroit. J'avise le lac où l'eau clapote gentiment, sous les ailes d'un canard sauvage et enfin, la pièce tombe. Le lac gelé où l'on a patiné. Sauf qu'il n'est plus gelé, ça c'est certain.

- Oh.

- Eh oui.

- Où est la glace ? demandai-je, comme une enfant à qui on vient de retirer son cadeau de Noël.

- Il n'a pas fait assez froid ces jours-ci pour que le lac se gèle. Tu sais, pour qu'on puisse y patiner, il faudrait qu'il fasse vraiment glacial.

Je grelotte pourtant et ajoute :

- Je suis congelée moi.

- Hahaha. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Nous sommes au printemps, ne l'oublie pas.

Il s'avance vers un gros rocher qui trône à moitié dans le lac à moitié à côté et y grimpe. Je le suis, m'arrête au pied du rocher et me mordille la lèvre. Il est bien entendu impensable que je grimpe là-dessus, je vais me faire mal. Il me tend alors la main dans un sourire et ajoute :

- Si tu pouvais éviter de te blesser, ça m'arrangerait.

Je souris à mon tour et attrape sa main. En un millième de seconde, je suis sur le rocher, chancelante, la main toujours dans la sienne. Il se pose gracieusement et j'essaie de l'imiter. Résultat, je glisse sur la mousse du rocher mais me retrouve tout de même assise. Je le vois sourire furtivement. Je lui tire la langue et frotte mes mains l'une à l'autre pour tenter de me réchauffer du mieux que je peux. Lui, pour sa part, se contente de regarder devant lui, sans un mot. Et moi, je suis quelque peu retournée par l'endroit où il m'a emmenée. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi ici et maintenant ? Il a dit qu'il voulait me « distraire ». Qu'il refusait que je reste seule. Au nom de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Et ce, même si ce quelque chose est terminé maintenant. Mais pourquoi ici ? Sait-il à quel point cet endroit veut dire tellement de choses pour moi ? C'est quand il m'a emmenée ici que j'ai recommencé à vivre après l'abandon d'Edward. C'est ici que j'ai ressenti les premiers émois envers lui. Peut-il le savoir ? Et si oui, pourquoi m'emmener ici alors que tout est fini ? Où veut-il en venir ? Le pire, c'est qu'il doit sentir tous mes questionnements mais qu'il se tait. Après des minutes interminables de silence, je souffle, dans un murmure :

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

Il sourit brièvement, sans me regarder et ne dit rien. Je me tais également mais mon cœur bat la chamade. La question est lancée et la réponse m'effraie au plus au point.

- Parce que.

- Voilà une réponse éclairante ! ironisai-je, pour taire les nerfs qui m'étreignent.

Il sourit à nouveau brièvement, toujours sans me regarder. Et moi, c'est panique à bord à l'intérieur.

- Tu es donc insolente et insupportable à la fois ?

- Pourquoi cet endroit ? répétai-je en souriant à mon tour.

Il se retourne alors sur moi et fixe son regard dans le mien :

- Parce que cet endroit. Cet endroit précis signifie quelque chose pour toi.

Je tremble littéralement. Il le voit car il cille un instant puis continue :

- Et il l'est pour moi également. C'est ici que pour la première fois après qu'il t'ait quitté, j'ai enfin ressenti un sentiment positif émanant de toi. Avant cela, tu n'étais que ruine et désespoir. Et sur ce lac, patinant les cheveux au vent, je t'ai senti à nouveau vivante.

Je baisse les yeux car il a visé juste. Comment a-t-il pu ressentir cela à ce moment-là ? Je pensais que c'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Mais non, l'empathe n'a fait que me sonder des mois durant, pour comprendre et m'aider du mieux qu'il peut. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi …

- J'y viens. Tu l'es à nouveau. Perdue. Il t'a de nouveau quittée et te voilà dans le même état. Je ne ressens aucun sentiment positif de toi. Tu n'es que rancœur, haine, tristesse, désarroi. J'ai pensé que peut-être cet endroit aurait le même effet bénéfique sur toi.

- C'est différent cette fois ! soufflai-je, sans voix.

- Je le sais. C'était utopique. Tu t'es donnée à lui sans condition, tu voulais lier ta vie à la sienne et il t'a tournée le dos. Je comprends. Tu es tellement brisée que ce n'est pas un stupide lac qui va changer quoi que ce soit à ta peine.

J'écarquille un peu les yeux et reporte mon regard sur lui. Le sien m'a quittée, il regarde de nouveau dans le vide devant lui. Je me mordille la lèvre et me pose mille questions. Il pense que toute ma rancœur, ma tristesse, tout ce que je ressens est uniquement du à l'abandon d'Edward ? Pour un empathe, il craint vraiment. Il aurait tout intérêt à repasser son brevet, si vous voulez mon avis. Il est au moins à moitié aussi responsable de tout ce qui se passe en moi en ce moment. Il m'a brisée autant qu'Edward ne l'a fait. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire, il se lève, toujours sans me regarder et dit :

- Tant pis. Viens, je te ramène.

Je me relève, tant bien que mal et souffle :

- Jasper …

- Allez, je te ramène à Rosalie. Elle saura quoi faire pour t'amuser.

Je le regarde sauter du rocher et cherche quelque chose à lui dire pour continuer cette conversation. Mais rien ne me vient. Je piétine, littéralement, sur place. Il se retourne alors, un sourire taquin sur le visage et je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. Il a repris son masque de Jasper L'Indifférent et je serre les poings par avance.

- Alors, tu te presses ? Si tu veux te traîner aux pieds d'Edward pour qu'il te reprenne, il faudrait commencer maintenant.

_You ask me to enter__  
__But then you make me crawl__  
__And I can't be holding on__  
__To what you got  
When all you got is hurt  
_

Comment est-il possible d'être si gentil un moment et si méchant l'instant d'après ? Je me mords la lèvre, pour ne rien répondre et saute du rocher à mon tour, non sans me tordre la cheville et grommeler de douleur. Il veut s'approcher mais je l'arrête d'un mouvement de bras. Je prends sur moi et me mets à claudiquer pour le dépasser et entrer dans la forêt à nouveau. Il se met à marcher à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction m'informe qu'il sourit gentiment. Mais quel connard ! Alors que je retrébuche et me refais mal à ma cheville, il se saisit de moi et se met à courir jusqu'à la villa. Foi de Bella Swan, c'est la dernière fois que je me laisse faire après celle-ci, quitte à marcher dans la forêt pendant des heures par moi-même. C'est même la dernière fois que je lui parle de ma pauvre existence. C'est terminé. Pour de bon cette fois.

_One love__  
__One blood__  
__One life__  
__You got to do what you should__  
__One life__  
__With each other__  
__Sisters__  
__Brothers__  
__One life__  
__But we're not the same__  
__We get to __  
__Carry each other__  
__Carry each other_

_One...life_

_One

* * *

_

_N'étant malheureusement pas empathe moi-même, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous ressentez face à ce nouveau tournant :) _

_A très vite, début d'année, j'espère, avec un nouveau chapitre!_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes des très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_A bientôt _

_Votre dévouée AuteuZe_

_Jess  
_


	34. The Kill

Salut mes petits amis Répulsionnaires !

Me revoici avec un chapitre! Sachez que le suivant est déjà partiellement écrit mais qu'il faudra patienter ! En effet, j'ai eu une fic parasite qui a fleuri dans mon esprit et j'ai donc du me mettre à l'écrire pour pouvoir être "libre". Du coup, Répulsion sera maintenant en compétition avec Damnation et l'autre fic pour l'écriture. Ca va devenir dur de tout gérer hihihi !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. A nouveau, les choses ne sont pas simples entre Jasper et sa petite calamité mais il faut les comprendre. Pour elle, il l'a abandonnée alors qu'elle était enceinte et folle amoureuse. Pour lui, elle a dit oui à un autre et ça ne rigole pas avec le Texan vieux de plus d'un siècle. Enfin, vous verrez comment ils évoluent!

Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaira!

A très vite,

votre dévouée AuteuZe,

Jess

* * *

_« Un amour commence à exister quand chacun offre à l'autre le fond de ses pensées, les secrets les plus verrouillés. _

_Sinon, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'échange de peaux, de désir immédiat_ »

**[Katherine Pancol]

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30: The Kill (30 Seconds to Mars)**

Arrivés devant la villa des Cullen, je saute de son dos, complètement furieuse. Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire semblant que ça va, puisque l'empathe ne perd rien de ma rage intérieure. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, les poings serrés, lui sur mes talons. Bon sang, il va me foutre un peu la paix oui ? Je pile d'un coup sec et me retourne sur lui. Il s'arrête à son tour, les mains dans les poches, un air tranquille sur le visage. S'il ressent ma colère, il n'en laisse rien paraître en tout cas.

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Je ne fais rien de spécial là ! fait-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

- Si ! Tu me suis !

- J'habite là ! fait-il en arquant un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Ben … ben … Fiche-moi la paix, okay ?

- A ta guise ! dit-il dans un sourire.

Mon énervement redouble et je sais qu'il n'est dû qu'à moi. Lui, à l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Merci ! grinçai-je, les poings toujours serrés.

Il se contente de sourire et ça m'énerve d'autant plus. Bref, quoiqu'il fasse, il m'énerve quoi. Je me détourne alors pour rentrer dans la maison, ne sachant pas très bien ce que je vais y faire. Je veux juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, c'est tout. Sauf qu'il est toujours sur mes talons et que ça m'énerve d'autant plus. Vous croyez qu'au-delà du seuil de résistance au stress, on fait quoi ? On explose ?

- Je tenais toutefois à te faire part d'une information.

Je me retourne et darde mon regard furieux sur lui. Il sourit toujours, léger et moi je rêve de pouvoir le tuer. Pourquoi on ne m'a pas encore transformée déjà ? Ah oui, merde, le mariage avorté avec Edward …

- Puisqu'il est acquis qu'Edward et toi ne ferez pas chambre commune ce soir, je te laisse ma chambre, bien entendu.

- Non merci, grinçai-je, tentant de ne pas rebondir sur sa pique sur Ed et moi.

- Tu comptes dormir dehors … comme les chiens ?

Okay, une pique sur Jake et moi maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

- N'importe où mais pas dans ta foutue chambre.

- Bien.

Il s'avance vers le canapé et s'y laisse tomber.

- Bien ? Biennnn ? C'est tout alors ? Pas de « C'est pour ton bien, Bella ». Ou encore « Il faut que tu sois confortablement installée, Bella … »

Il se retourne sur moi et darde son regard dans le mien. Sauf qu'il n'est plus léger, il est plutôt vexé.

- J'ai beau me répéter, rien n'y fait. Pour la énième fois, je ne suis PAS Edward Cullen et je me fiche bien d'où tu couches.

Et là, l'incroyable se produit. J'explose de rire. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, j'explose de rire. Un rire amer, okay, mais un rire tout de même. Même lui est sur le cul, si vous me permettez l'expression. Je ris sans pouvoir me calmer. Je ris à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

_What if I wanted to break ?__  
__Laugh it all off in your face ?__  
__What would you do? _

- Tu l'es pourtant plus que tu ne veux bien le reconnaître ! grinçai-je, reprenant mon sérieux et mon énervement.

Sur ces mots, je grimpe les escaliers deux à deux pour me rendre … dans sa foutue chambre car je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller. Alors que je veux reclaper la porte, elle bute sur lui et je me retourne, rageuse. Ce qui veut donc dire que les larmes perlent à mes yeux :

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser de l'espace, non ?

- Qu'entends-tu par cette phrase ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! grondai-je, laissant ma rage me guider.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? explose-t-il à son tour.

Sa colère me frappe de plein fouet. Visiblement, le fait d'être comparé au rouquin ne lui plait pas plus que ça. Tant mieux, j'enfonce le clou :

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Edward ! Tu fais de grands discours sur sa pseudo-rigidité mais tu es pareil, Jasper Hale, pareil !

Ses yeux pourraient me tuer. D'ailleurs, ils sont noirs de rage et de soif. Mais je n'ai pas peur, oh non. J'ai envie de pousser le vice.

- Tu te crois meilleur que lui ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que lui ? Mais tu te trompes, Jasper. Lourdement.

- Arrête, Bella.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. J'ai envie de pousser plus loin encore sa rage, même si elle me pique la peau, même si elle me brûle de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de lui faire mal comme il me fait mal.

- J'ai cru que tu étais différent d'Edward. Et je t'ai aimé pour ça, Jasper. Tu ne me contrôlais pas, tu me laissais penser, donner mon avis, juger librement ce qui était bien ou mal pour moi. Je n'étais pas ta chose, pas ta petite humaine qui devait faire attention à tout. Tu m'as laissée vivre Jasper, tu m'as laissée libre. Et puis finalement, quand j'étais complètement amoureuse de toi pour tout ça, tu m'as mise en prison. Tu t'es comporté exactement comme lui. Tu m'avais répété sans cesse que tu n'étais pas Edward Cullen. Mais tu l'es Jasper. Tu es comme lui ! Tu sembles penser ce qui est bon pour moi et tu te fiches bien de ce que je pense.

Je vois ses poings se serrer et la rage qui m'assaille pendant que je débite mon discours est horrible. Je pourrais reculer sous l'impact et pourtant, ça me pousse d'autant plus à continuer. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Alors arrête de te vanter de ne pas être lui, Jasper. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Loin de là. D'ailleurs, des deux, c'est bien lui que j'ai choisi.

En une fraction de seconde, alors que sa colère me coupe les jambes, il a sa main autour de mon cou et me regarde de ses yeux déments, ceux qu'il avait le jour de mon 18ème anniversaire. Ceux de la soif. Et maintenant, je tremble. J'ai été trop loin et je vais le payer. Les secondes s'égrainent et nos regards ne se lâchent pas. Ma respiration est erratique et sa prise autour de mon cou n'est ni trop forte, ni trop relâchée. Il essaye de me faire comprendre que je l'ai blessé mais ne semble pas encore être prêt à me le faire payer.

- JAAAAAAAAAAZZ' ? BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' ? VOUS ETES OUUUU ?

Emmett, comme l'autre fois, dans un autre moment dans cette même chambre, interrompt ce moment entre nous. Sauf qu'il nous appelle du bas de l'escalier, cette fois. Lentement, comme dans un film, Jasper relâche mon cou sans me lâcher des yeux. Je porte automatiquement ma main où il me tenait sans arrêter de le regarder. Puis finalement, il décroche son regard du mien et s'en va sans rien ajouter. On vient d'atteindre un nouveau stade de notre non-relation. Et c'est un mauvais stade, j'en ai bien peur.

_What if I fell to the floor ?__  
__Couldn't take all this anymore ?__  
__What would you do, do, do?_

Je descends les escaliers un à un, pas du tout prête à affronter Rose et Emmett. J'ai séché mes larmes de rage et tenté de me composer un visage heureux mais je sais que je ne leurrerais personne. Qu'à cela ne tienne, après tout, ils peuvent penser que je pleure toujours le départ d'Edward à l'église. J'arrive en bas et vois mes deux amis qui m'attendent près de la porte. Je ne me jette pas dans leurs bras, je suis trop mal pour ça. Rosalie s'avance lentement vers moi et me prend dans ses bras :

- Ma chérie, ça va aller …

Dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, je me laisse enfin aller à ma peine, à ma rage, à tout ce qui me blesse. Ca valait bien la peine de me recomposer un sourire, franchement !

- Shhhht, Bella, ça va aller, je t'assure. As-tu vu Edward ?

Je me sépare d'elle, essuyant mes larmes et répond, rageuse :

- Si j'étais parvenue à me débarrasser de ton frère suffisamment longtemps, ça aurait pu être possible.

Elle sourit alors et je vois Emmett faire de même. Ce qui me fait penser que …

- D'ailleurs, Miss Rosalie Hale Cullen, j'ai un oignon à peler avec toi !

Elle arque un sourcil et je croise les bras pour lui prouver que je ne blague pas.

- Franchement, tu aurais pu éviter de me l'envoyer. Je te pensais plus sensée.

Elle écarquille un peu les yeux et je continue :

- Tu savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas la grande forme et que Jasper n'arrangerait pas la situation. Alors à l'avenir, et même si je sais que tu adores ton frère, évite de me le coller au derrière, okay ?

Elle sourit brièvement et me prend par les épaules :

- Bella, chérie. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Je sais que je suis blonde et je connais tous les stéréotypes que cela implique. Laisse-moi néanmoins clarifier les choses. Je sais comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de Jasper et même s'il m'est difficile de le reconnaître, il a été trop loin et il doit payer ses fautes. Toutefois …

Je la coupe, ne la laissant pas aller plus loin :

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous réunir contre mon gré !

- Laisse-moi finir, trésor. Ce que j'allais te dire, c'est que je suis suffisamment réfléchie pour ne pas faire une erreur pareille. Et puis, je t'adore alors …

- Que … ?

- Je ne t'ai pas envoyé Jasper, Bella. Et s'il est venu à toi, c'est totalement de son plein gré.

Je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas, Rosalie ne s'encombre pas de choses inutiles. Si elle l'avait fait, elle l'aurait reconnu et voilà, point barre. La révélation me laisse sur le cul et je dois m'asseoir sur le canapé pour reprendre une contenance. Ils me regardent tous les deux comme si j'allais tourner de l'œil. Alors que je veux leur poser mille questions, c'est cet instant que choisit Edward pour descendre les escaliers, veste à la main pour sortir sans un mot ni un regard pour nous. Mes deux meilleurs amis vampires me regardent prendre une décision. En moins de 30 secondes, je suis debout, sur les talons du roux avec qui je compte bien avoir une discussion.

- Edward, attends !

Je cours à sa suite mais il ne me regarde pas. Alors que je sais que même avant d'avoir crié, il savait que je le suivais. En plus, il marche tranquillement vers la forêt. S'il avait voulu que je lui foute la paix, il aurait couru directement. En bref, il souhaite que je le poursuive, il souhaite peut-être même avoir cette conversations, mais il ne compte pas me rendre la tâche facile. Soyons bonne joueuse et poursuivons-le !

- Edward, veux-tu bien t'arrêter s'il te plait ! Si je continue à te courir après, je risque de trébucher et ce n'est pas très malin de saigner à proximité d'une bande de vampires !

Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il continue d'avancer tranquillement et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, moi sur ses pas.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, pourrais-tu arrêter d'être un pauvre con suffisant et m'attendre ! rugis-je, hors de moi.

Je veux bien jouer un peu mais il ne faut pas se foutre de moi non plus. Surtout que ma dose de patience a largement diminué vu que je viens de passer les dernières 24 heures avec Jasper l'Insupportable. Cela a au moins l'effet escompté car il s'arrête et se retourne sur moi. Quoique … je ne sais pas si c'est mieux, finalement. Son dos m'était bien plus sympathique que ce visage vide et froid qu'il me présente. Et soudain, les mots s'échappent de ma bouche sans que j'aie le temps de les réfléchir :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Edward ?

- Comment ça ?

Sa voix est posée, son regard est vide et dénué de sentiments et il me regarde comme il regarderait un Big Mac. Sans aucune envie. Je bredouille :

- Ce qui s'est passé de si horrible pour qu'on en arrive à cela, aujourd'hui.

- Arrivés à quoi ?

- A ce que tu me nies, qu'on n'arrive plus à communiquer … à ce que tu me regardes comme si je n'étais rien pour toi.

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec Jasper, Bella.

- Et ? demandai-je, dardant mon regard sûr dans le sien.

Je tremble tout de même un peu. Telle une humaine, j'ai la mémoire courte et j'ai peur de ne pas me rappeler tout ce que j'ai dit à Jasper dans notre dispute. Après tout, j'étais très énervée et mes mots ont peut-être dépassé ma pensée.

- Et je sais comment tu estimes que je te surprotège. Je sais aussi que rien n'est fini entre vous !

- Si tu nous as vraiment entendu, Edward, tu sais que c'est bel et bien terminé entre nous.

Il sourit en regardant ses pieds, tandis que je tremble de tous mes membres. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ?

- Bien sûr que non, Bella. Tu ne mettrais pas autant de cœur à le blesser, s'il ne t'importait plus !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! fis-je en baissant les yeux à mon tour.

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ton rythme cardiaque s'est-il accéléré quand j'ai prononcé simplement son nom ? Pourquoi ne supportes-tu plus d'être dans la même pièce, voir la même maison que lui ? Comment arrivez-vous à vous déchirer autant s'il ne reste rien ?

- C'est toi que j'ai choisi, Edward. Tu l'as entendu, je lui ai dit ! me défendis-je, piteusement.

- Ca ne suffit pas Bella.

Je repose mon regard dans le sien et enfin, il m'exprime quelque chose. Du regret, de la peine. Il y a une faille et je compte bien m'y engouffrer :

- Mais je t'aime, Edward. Ca devrait te suffire.

- Et ça me suffirait. Si tu ne l'aimais pas lui, également.

- Ce qu'il y a entre Jasper et moi …

- … est loin d'être terminé, me coupe-t-il, son regard rivé dans le mien.

Je baisse les yeux et me balance d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'a pas raison mais comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre alors que tout dans mon attitude dit le contraire ? Oui, Jasper m'insupporte. Oui, l'avoir près de moi est une torture physique. Oui, j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête. Est-ce que ça signifie que rien n'est terminé ? Non, je ne crois pas. Car alors, ce ne serait terminé que le jour où j'en aurais fini avec son éternité.

- Je pense donc qu'il faut que vous régliez ça. En bien comme en mal.

- Mais Edward … on allait se marier … ! fis-je, le suppliant du regard.

- Justement, Bella, justement. Comment aurais-je pu lier mon éternité à la tienne alors que tu appartiens à un autre ?

- Je ne lui appartiens PAS ! grondai-je, furieuse.

- Bien sûr que si.

- NON !

- Tu n'as pas vu ton regard quand il est entré dans l'église.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tout gâcher.

- Non, Bella. Non. Tu as … espéré qu'il allait tout gâcher.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Allons, tu ne leurres que toi-même !

Les larmes, de rage, de peine, de désarroi, me montent aux yeux et je ne le regarde pas, lâchant piteusement :

- J'étais bien avec toi, Edward, et tu m'as encore abandonnée en jugeant à ma place ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi. Tout ce qu'on a vécu, ça ne comptait donc pas ?

- Bien sûr que si.

Sa voix est douce, comme au temps où tout allait bien entre nous. Comme le matin de notre mariage avorté. Je relève les yeux et vois que son regard est comme sa voix, ce qui fait instantanément couler les larmes que je retiens.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je renonçais à toi, Bella. Je veux juste que tu mettes les choses au point. Avec Jasper. Avec toi-même. Et quand ce sera fait, je serai là. Si c'est de moi dont tu veux.

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! fis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Mais il ne se laisse pas approcher, reculant d'un pas.

- Quand tu auras réglé tes problèmes, Bella. Seulement à ce moment-là.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux, les larmes roulant librement maintenant sur mes joues. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer mon front et quand je relève le regard, il a disparu. Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ? Ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal : moi aussi.

_Come break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you_

Alors que je ressors de la forêt, je tombe sur Jasper, appuyé contre sa voiture, les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Pfff, il peut pas m'oublier lui ?

- Belle performance, lâche-t-il alors que je passe à côté de lui sans le regarder.

- Pardon ? fis-je en m'arrêtant un peu plus loin, me retournant sur lui.

- Ta déclaration d'amour. Belle performance.

- Ca te plait d'écouter aux portes ?

- Tu as vu une porte dans les environs ? raille-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Entre toi et moi ? Ce n'est plus une porte que je vois, Jasper. C'est toute la Grande Muraille de Chine.

Il sourit encore :

- Ca ne me semble pas si insurmontable que ça.

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais me demande de quoi il parle exactement ? Du mur entre lui et moi ou du chaos entre Edward et moi. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Il saute du coq à l'âne pour mieux vous perdre. Je lui demanderais bien mais je refuse de passer pour conne devant ce vampire-là en particulier.

- Interrogation ?

- Irritation plutôt.

Il part alors dans un grand éclat de rire et je commence tout doucement à m'énerver à nouveau. Bella, la montagne russe du sentiment. Elle passe de tristesse à énervement en un millième de seconde. Fonction uniquement disponible avec l'accessoire Jasper.

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme de la soirée ? T'enfermer dans ta chambre avec un pot de glace avec « All by myself » en fond sonore pour pouvoir pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps ?

Oh le sale … Shhht Bella, shhhhht …

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. En tout cas, le programme se fera le plus loin possible de toi.

- Hum.

- D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas : mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et moi.

Il sourit, quasi diaboliquement et je commence à prendre peur :

- A vrai dire, cela me semble impossible. Emmett et Rose se sont absentés quelques heures pour régler quelque chose et ils m'ont demandé de garder un œil sur toi.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant !

- Mais tu restes en danger.

- Avec toi ? C'est certain.

Il fronce imperceptiblement les yeux puis ajoute :

- Toujours est-il que je ne te laisserais pas seule pour le moment.

_What if I wanted to fight ?__  
__Beg for the rest of my life ?__  
__What would you do?_

- Parce que tu me crois en danger là, tout de suite?

- Bella, tu es un danger pour toi-même 48 heures sur 24 ! ironise-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, ca va hein ! Tu sais bien que je parlais de Victoria. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait assez bête pour attaquer ici, avec tout le monde pour me protéger ?

- Pour l'avoir suivie pendant quelques semaines, je sais qu'elle est assez folle pour le faire.

- Bah voilà justement le problème, tiens. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée quand tu en avais l'occasion ?

- Oh mais c'est simple … Pour avoir la chance de te pourrir la vie à te protéger.

Il dit ça ponctué d'un sourire de star et à nouveau je me demande s'il dit la vérité ou s'il joue sur les mots. Je décide donc de l'ignorer, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à taper sur le clou, ça ne va qu'envenimer les choses et elles n'ont pas besoin de l'être.

- Tu ferais mieux de protéger ta fille.

- L'enfant est en sécurité.

- Elle a un nom.

- Je sais : Lili. Choisi par sa mère, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Okay, ça va, c'est bon !

Sur ces mots, j'abandonne toute tentative de conversation, je fais demi-tour et me met à marcher le plus vite que je le peux. Je sais que j'ai peu de chances de le semer mais peu importe, ce qui compte c'est de bouger.

- On peut savoir où tu vas, au juste ?

- Je rentre chez Charlie !

- C'est cela oui !

- Fiche-moi la paix, je te dis, je rentre chez Charlie !

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, ma rage n'ayant d'égale que la sienne, apparemment. Il me suit, sans mot dire et je commence tout doucement à en avoir marre de cette garde rapprochée ! J'en suis presque à prier pour que Victoria me tue et qu'on en finisse.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on est bien enfouis dans la forêt et on n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Je tente de faire comme s'il n'était pas là mais c'est compliqué car je le hais tellement que j'ai envie de le gifler à tout instant.

- On devrait rentrer.

- Pas question. Je rentre chez Charlie.

- Sais-tu au moins où tu vas ?

- Bien sûr. Charlie habite au Nord. Et je sais où est le Nord !

- Ah bon !

- Oui, ces nombreuses années de scoutisme forcé par Renée vont enfin payer !

Il sourit et je fronce les sourcils, vexée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais où est le Nord.

- Oui ! répondis-je même si ce n'était pas une question.

- Et où est-il ?

Je pointe un point droit devant moi et m'exclame :

- Là. Le Nord est là.

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Parfait, ferme-les yeux maintenant.

J'obtempère et il me soulève pour me faire visiblement changer de position.

- Ouvre les yeux. Montre-moi le Nord maintenant.

Je pivote de 45°C et pointe droit devant moi.

- Là, c'est le Nord !

Il explose alors de rire et je me vexe vraiment :

- Quoi encore ?

- Il y a deux minutes, tu me désignais le Nord à l'exact opposé. On rentre maintenant.

Alors qu'il se saisit de mon bras pour me jeter sur son épaule, je grommelle. Maudit vampire qui sait toujours tout. Et maudite Renée et son scoutisme pourri qui n'a servi à rien !

_You say you wanted more__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
__I'm not running from you (from you)__  
_

Assise dans le canapé, mon Macbook sur les genoux, je suis en train de bosser un peu pour l'Université. Il faut dire que j'ai accumulé un peu de retard avec les préparatifs du mariage, le mariage lui-même et le post-mariage-raté. J'ai une dissertation à rendre sur « Le corbeau » de Edgar Allan Poe et il faut qu'elle soit finie pour après-demain. Autant dire que j'espère être rentrée d'ici là. Vous croyez que je rêve un peu ? J'imagine que oui. Tant pis, je le bosse quand même, sait-on jamais que la chance me sourie ! Jasper est installé dans un des fauteuils proches du canapé et il lit un bouquin. J'ai envie de lui demander lequel mais il n'est pas question que j'engage la conversation avec lui. J'ai décidé de ne lui parler que s'il me pose des questions et que je suis obligée de répondre. Au moins, je serai tranquille car vu son caractère taciturne, il y a peu de chances qu'il se mette à me parler de tout et de rien. Alors que je suis en train de pester contre mon incapacité à connecter mon ordinateur au réseau sans fil de la maison et qu'il n'est absolument pas question que je demande de l'aide au vampire blond qui trône près de moi, la porte s'ouvre sur Rosalie et Emmett, riant. Quand ils nous voient ainsi, moi et ma mine renfrognée, Jasper pas mieux que moi, ils s'arrêtent de rire et nous toisent amusés.

- Ca va les amis ? C'est la fiesta dans la place ?

- Emmett ! dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah quoi, il est temps de les détendre les deux cocos ! Sinon on va bientôt entendre la marche funèbre retentir.

Jasper sourit, je le vois du coin de l'œil et je renchéris :

- Ca c'est sûr qu'en nous laissant tous les deux dans la même pièce, c'est ce qui arrivera sans le moindre de doute.

- C'est justement pour cela qu'on va remédier à cette situation.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Bénissez Emmett. Saint Emmett même ! Je vais lui bâtir un temple en marbre rose, dans lequel une statue de lui, gigantesque, trônera. Une statue de lui terrassant le monstre Jasper. Tout à fait à propos. D'ailleurs, les gens écriront des chansons sur ce geste héroïque et valeureux. Les poètes en feront des odes à sa gloire, les femmes se pâmeront pour avoir un homme aussi bien que lui. Bon okay, je m'emporte mais je vous assure que je lui sauterais au cou si je n'avais pas peur que Rosalie m'en veuille !

- Bon allez, Belli-Bellette, attrape ton manteau, on s'en va !

Je me lève, piaffant littéralement d'impatience et cale mon ordinateur sur mon bras pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

- Le portable reste ici, la veste seulement ! dit-il avec un sourire sympa.

Mais mais mais … je pensais qu'il allait me ramener à Seattle moi ! Enfin, ne faisons pas le bébé, après tout, il m'éloigne de Jasper, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je pose mon ordi, attrape ma veste et sautille à côté de lui, trop heureuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le blond et moi. Il me sourit et m'ouvre la porte, je sors, respire un bon coup et ça a la saveur de la liberté. Alors que je vois Rose nous suivre, je me dirige instinctivement vers la voiture d'Emmett, une énorne Jeep que je n'ai jamais vue. Je regarde la marque : Volvo XC90. Ouaip pas mal. Même si je préfère la Volvo d'Edward, ou la Mercedes de Jasper. Mais ce 4x4 est typiquement Emmett, alors pourquoi pas !

- Wow !

- Oui hein ! se vante Emmett, tout fier de son effet.

- C'est énorme ! dis-je, ne trouvant d'autre qualificatif.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les hommes qui ont une grosse voiture ?

Je me retourne pour voir Jasper s'avancer vers nous après avoir reclapé la porte. Heinnn ? Il va pas venir avec nous, tout de même ? Non, allez, je me fais des films, il va prendre sa voiture et se barrer, c'est tout. Emmett grommelle tandis que Jasper finit sa phrase :

- Qu'ils compensent la taille de leur …

Emmett gronde et Jasper éclate de rire.

- Mais bon, ce n'est que des « on dit », ça ne veut rien dire !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, moque-toi donc ! rage Emmett en montant dans la Jeep.

Alors que je tente tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la portière hyper lourde de cet engin, je prie pour qu'il s'en aille et vite. Mais au lieu de cela, il m'aide avec un sourire :

- Merci ! grommelai-je entre mes dents.

Je grimpe dans la voiture et il referme la porte. Ouf, je ne vais plus le voir. Mais alors que je suis prête à faire la danse de la victoire, Rosalie monte à mes côtés. Ce qui veut dire qu'il reste une place à l'avant … Quelques instants plus tard, Jasper y est installé et je me renfrogne. Oublié le temple pour Emmett, je vise plutôt le monument funéraire.

_Come break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you_

Alors qu'on roule depuis une bonne demi-heure, personne n'a décroché un mot. Emmett toussote de temps à autre mais n'en dit pas plus. Rosalie a pris ma main et m'a adressé un regard d'excuses mais ne dit rien de plus que son mari chéri. Quant à Jasper … eh bien c'est Jasper. Moi, pour ma part, j'ai envie de les trucider tous, donc je me tais. Quelques minutes après, Emmett brise le silence :

- Alors, la sodomie, pour ou contre ?

- Emmett ! gronde Rosalie, furieuse.

- J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ca a au moins le mérite de nous dérider tous. Jasper sourit, Rosalie tourne sa tête pour regarder à l'extérieur et cacher son fou rire et moi je mords mon poing et m'empêche d'exploser dans ma manche. Emmett, lui, sifflote, pas conscient pour un sou de son effet.

- Vous savez, le chemin va être long alors si vous pouviez y mettre un peu du vôtre …

On se regarde tous mais personne ne fait d'efforts. Rosalie a une suggestion maligne :

- Mets donc la musique, mon cœur.

Emmett soupire bruyamment et obtempère, tournant le bouton de la radio, histoire de trouver une station convenable. Alors que la 7ème symphonie de Beethoven résonne dans l'habitacle, je lève les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, long comment le trajet ?

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclame finalement le brun, me faisant sursauter.

Aie … J'aime pas quand Emmett a des idées.

- On va jouer au jeu de la radio !

- Au jeu de quoi ? demandai-je, curieuse, en m'avançant, m'accrochant au siège devant moi avant de me rendre compte que c'est Jasper qui l'occupe. Oups. Au temps pour moi !

- Oh mon dieu, par pitié non ! s'exclame Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées ! Ca va être marrant !

- Non non non !

- Le jeu de quoi ? répétai-je, un peu plus fort, pour qu'on me réponde.

- Le jeu de la radio. Je tourne le bouton et le relâche aléatoirement. La chanson qui passe définit celui qui joue.

- Okay, je ne veux pas jouer à ça ! dis-je en me ré-enfonçant sur mon siège.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez, Bella, joue avec moi !

Il me fait ses petits yeux de cocker et je ne résiste pas, je l'adore trop pour ça !

- Bon okay, mais c'est pas moi qui commence ! dis-je,

- Allez, à moi alors ! dit-il, tout heureux.

Il tourne le bouton de la radio, ça grésille dans tous les sens et il le relâche enfin :

_« Ice ice baby. Ice ice baby »_

J'explose de rire en même temps que les autres et Emmett regarde la radio comme si elle venait de le trahir de la pire façon qui soit.

- A moi ! dit Jasper en tournant le bouton.

Il y a une chanson qui dit « Tu n'es qu'un connard, va pourrir en enfer » ? Parce qu'elle lui convient parfaitement. Il continue de tourner le bouton et on commence à s'impatienter :

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Jasper, lâche ce bouton ! s'exclame Rosalie, pas plus patiente que moi.

- Pas encore.

Il chipote encore quelques secondes et finit par le relâcher.

_« I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive »_

Emmett bougonne qu'il n'a pas que les morceaux débiles quand Jasper enchaîne, sur la chanson :

- « _I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back ! I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back ! I've been everywhere … _»

- « _Ohhhh yeahhhh _» fait Emmett sur le même air

- « _… and I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all ! I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted …_ »

- « _Wanteeeed _» continue Emmett avec lui.

- « _Dead or alive _»

- « _Dead or alive _» chante-t-on tous à tue-tête.

- « _Dead or alive _» conclut-il enfin dans un sourire.

Et je peux vous dire que j'ai trouvé ça extrêmement sexy, allez savoir pourquoi ! Je suis toute bizarre et je m'en veux instantanément car l'empathe doit me sentir à mille mètres à la ronde. Heureusement, Emmett, heureux, enchaîne :

- C'est ce qu'il nous fallait !

- Bon Jovi ? demande Jasper, dubitatif.

- Bon Jovi assure … de temps en temps ! affirme Emmett, un peu gêné.

Rosalie rit, moi aussi, bref, l'atmosphère est détendue et j'ai encore envie de jouer !

- Allez à moiiii ! fis-je, impatiente que ce soit mon tour maintenant.

- Il faut que tu tournes le bouton toi-même Bellette !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, grisée par le jeu, je me relève et me penche en avant, par dessus l'épaule de Jasper, jouant avec le bouton de la radio. Ma chemise est un peu relevée sur mon ventre et je peux sentir ses cheveux frotter ma peau découverte. Okay, c'était pas la position idéale. On se concentre, Bella, et on lâche sur une chanson pas trop naze !

_« Cause when I'm with him. I am thinking of you. Thinking of you »_

Emmett explose de rire alors que mon regard se pose instantanément sur Jasper. Son regard à lui est pénétrant et je me rassieds sur mon siège, le cœur qui bat la chamade. Rosalie sourit, heureuse et je grommelle :

- N'importe quoi ce jeu !

- Pas du tout, la radio a toujours raison ! affirme Emmett, tel un petit garçon persuadé que le Père Noël existe.

Je me tourne vers Rosalie pour trouver un peu d'aide mais elle se contente d'hausser les épaules et de s'avancer à son tour pour rapidement, de un couper la chanson, et de deux trouver la sienne :

_« You're beautiful. You're 're beautiful, it's true »_

Okay, ce jeu est pourri, je le dis !

- Tu vois que la radio dit vrai ! fait Emmett, tout heureux de pouvoir étayer sa théorie.

Je me renfrogne d'autant plus et lâche :

- Au moins c'est fini !

- Pas du tout, y a des variantes !

La fermmmmme Emmett ! Mais il n'a pas l'intention d'en rester là ! Rosalie semble suivre son avis car elle dit :

- Allez, une chanson de moi, pour Emmett :

_« Sexbomb sexbomb, you're my sexbomb. And baby you can turn me on. »_

Evidemment, la vie est injuste et Rosalie a des chansons qui lui correspondent ! Emmett sourit, tout heureux et je grommelle. Jasper prend alors le bouton entre ses doigts :

- Une chanson de moi, pour Bella.

Je retiens mon souffle, rageuse qu'il choisisse ma petite personne pour me faire souffrir d'autant plus et anxieuse pour ce qui risque de me tomber dessus :

_« You made the wrong choice. You made the wrong choice. You made the wrong choice. You made the wrong choice »_

Il me lance alors un regard chargé de sous-entendus et je baisse les yeux, rouge pivoine je le sens. Bon sang, cette radio en a après moi ou quoi ? Emmett sourit, Rosalie est carrément extatique et moi j'ai envie de mourir. Que quelqu'un m'achève, pitié !

- Plus personne ne joue ? râlai-je, entre mes dents.

- Allez, je joue ! Une chanson de moi pour ma Rose ! fait Emmett, bon joueur.

Il tourne le bouton quelques secondes et tombe évidemment sur une chanson qui lui sert :

_« But I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours »_

- Pffff vous avez truqué la radio !

- Pour qu'elle te cherche misère ? Ce serait vraiment méchant ! fait Rosalie qui a attrapé la main d'Emmett et est appuyée sur son appuie-tête pour être plus proche de lui.

- Okay, puisque tout le monde a joué et personne pour Jasper, je vais donc dire : une chanson de moi pour Jasper !

Et j'espère que ce sera une bien salée, histoire de me venger ! NA !

_« Don't wanna be your fool … »_

Je piaille alors de bonheur et l'imite, reprenant les paroles, m'avançant pour les lui chanter à l'oreille :

- « _… In this game for two ! So I'm leavin' you behind. Bye, bye, bye... _»

Rosalie explose de rire avec Emmett tandis que Jasper rive son regard dans le mien, déterminé. Je continue :

- _« …I don't wanna make it tough. But I had enough. And it ain't no lie… _»

Il sourit tandis que je mime l'aurevoir :

- « _… Bye bye babyyyyyyyyyy _»

Je me repositionne alors confortablement dans mon siège, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que mes deux amis tentent de reprendre leur sérieux.

- Okay, je n'ai rien dit : ce jeu est définitivement terrible !

_Look in my eyes__  
__You're killing me, killing me__  
__All I wanted was you_

J'ouvre les yeux et me masse la nuque endolorie par ma mauvaise position dans la voiture où je me suis assoupie. Il faut dire qu'après avoir arrêter le jeu de la radio, parce que Monsieur Jasper ne souhaitait plus – je cite – entendre ma voix de crécelle à ses oreilles (oui oui, c'est ça, on va te croire, tu n'as juste pas « digéré » ma chanson, voilà tout !, pensée d'ailleurs traduite à voix haute par Emmett pour qui j'envisage à nouveau de bâtir un temple), le temps a paru encore plus long. Du coup, après une heure où personne ne parlait, j'ai fini par m'endormir et me voilà enfin réveillée. Je regarde ma montre : ça fait plus de quatre heures qu'on roule. Oulaaa, c'est normal ça ? Ils m'emmènent où, au juste ? Au Mexique ? Car une chose est sûre, on descend vers le Sud. Le temps s'améliore au fil des kilomètres. D'ailleurs, là on est à l'arrêt dans une pompe à essence. Et je suis seule dans la voiture. Brrr, ça me rappelle un vieux rêve où Charlie et Renée m'abandonnaient dans la voiture, j'étais toute petite, j'en descendais et je pleurais mais les gens autour de moi m'ignoraient. Oui, j'ai toujours fait des rêves bizarres et alors ? Je mets mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon jeans et avance vers la boutique de la station essence, où j'espère les trouver. Alors que je m'apprête à y rentrer, la porte automatique s'ouvre sur Jasper qui, lui, en sort.

- Réveillée ?

- Non, je suis somnambule, ironisai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très beau sarcasme, tu as du avoir un bon prof.

_I tried to be someone else__  
__But nothing seemed to change__  
_

- Oui, hyper qualifié en cynisme. Beaucoup moins en relations publiques.

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment et répond :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Même les meilleurs ont leur faille.

Alors que je veux continuer mon chemin, mains toujours dans les poches arrière de mon jeans, il m'attrape un bras et me retient :

- Je t'ai pris des choses à grignoter.

Je le regarde, étonnée. C'est ce moment-là que choisissent Emmett et Rosalie pour sortir à leur tour. Ils rient, se tiennent par la taille et semblent très amoureux. Autant vous dire que Jasper et moi nous regardant en chien de faïence sommes à des millions de kilomètres de l'amour qu'ils se portent. Et pourtant … pourtant il m'a pris à manger, et ça, pour un vampire qui devrait n'en avoir rien à faire de la bouffe humaine, c'est quand même quelque chose. Je prends le paquet de bonbons qu'il me tend :

- Merci. Beaucoup. C'est sympa ! balbutiai-je, piteusement.

- Avec plaisir.

Et à cet instant précis, il me fait un sourire à la Jasper. Le Jasper que j'ai appris à aimer. Sourire qui disparaît aussi vite qu'il est venu mais qui a quand même eu le temps de me retourner. Edward a peut-être raison, rien n'est terminé. Il est donc temps que je conclue les choses. Pour Jasper, pour Edward, pour moi, pour nous. Alors qu'on se dirige tous les quatre vers la voiture, Emmett me tend une boisson et j'arque un sourcil :

- T'as pensé à moi ?

- En fait, j'essaye de te corrompre.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de passer un petit moment avec ma petite femme …

- Emmett, pas question que vous m'abandonniez à lui !

- Respire Bellette, je ne te demande pas ça. Je veux juste passer à l'arrière avec Rose …

Je réfléchis un instant puis sautille sur place, tendant mes mains :

- Ca signifie que je conduis ce petit boliiiiiide ?

Emmett semble peser le pour et le contre puis doit se dire que c'est sa seule chance d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je lis en lui comme s'il était transparent. Il met alors les clefs au-dessus de mes mains tendues.

- Pas de casse, okay.

- A vos ordres !

- Et pas de PV !

- On s'en fout, z'êtes riches !

Je trépigne d'impatience quand enfin, il lâche les clefs. Sauf qu'elles ne tombent absolument pas dans ma main comme ça aurait du être le cas car Jasper les a interceptées et se dirige déjà vers la portière conducteur.

- Heyyyyy !

- Bella, je t'ai vue conduire, pas question qu'on risque ta vie une fois de plus aujourd'hui !

Je grommelle, sachant que j'ai d'ores et déjà perdu. Emmett m'adresse un sourire d'excuses, tout comme Rosalie, mais ils s'empressent de grimper à l'arrière, sans demander leur reste. Je monte à mon tour du côté passager en ralant. Jasper me sourit, fier de m'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je te rappelle, Hale, que cette place, c'est celle du mort. Ca devrait donc être la tienne ! fis-je en attachant ma ceinture.

Il éclate de rire en faisant rugir le moteur et démarre sur des chapeaux de roue. Peut-être que pour régler les choses, je devrais tout simplement en finir avec lui.

Alors que je cherche une station de radio convenable et après être tombée sur une dizaine de chansons lourdes de sens qui ont déclenché l'hilarité du blond, je l'aperçois justement qui me lance quelques regards inquisiteurs.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu me fixes.

- Du tout, je regarde la route, c'est mieux pour ta survie.

- C'est cela oui ! Avec les réflexes de vampire que tu as, tu pourrais même passer une minute complète sans fixer la route, dans un chemin de montagne.

- Si tu le dis. Tu veux qu'on le tente ?

- Sans façon. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais juste comment tu allais.

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? grognai-je, les yeux obstinément rivés sur la route devant moi.

- On se calme, Brutus, et on ne mord pas.

- Oh, ça va hein ! Depuis quand tu te tracasses de comment je vais ?

- Depuis quand es-tu aussi agressive ?

- Depuis que tu réponds à une de mes questions par une autre.

- J'ai toujours fait ça.

- Okay, alors que dis-tu de « depuis que tu me mens » ?

- Je ne mens jamais.

- Deuxième mensonge ! J'ai la preuve infaillible que tu m'as déjà menti une fois ! fis-je en me tournant enfin vers lui.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui !

- Et quand ça, je te prie ?

- Quant tu es venu me chercher à Seattle. Tu as dit que tu faisais pour Rosalie !

- Et ?

- Et ce n'était pas vrai, Rosalie m'a affirmé qu'elle ne t'avait rien demandé de tel.

Je me retourne pour obtenir un peu d'aide de ma meilleure amie mais ils sont tellement pris dans leurs « câlins » (enfin, c'est une manière poétique de le dire car je suis sûre d'avoir vu apparaître trop de peau pour que ça en reste correct) qu'elle ne nous écoute même pas. Bah bravo, et la solidarité féminine là-dedans ?

- Je n'ai pas menti. Rosalie était réellement inquiète pour toi et elle m'a fait peur de ses doutes. Je suis juste venu par moi-même.

- Tu as donc menti.

- Non, j'ai dit que Rosalie s'inquiétait de savoir si tu étais dénuée de sentiments. C'était la vérité.

- Oh, je vois, mensonge par omission. Ca reste un mensonge.

- Je n'ai PAS menti.

- Mais tu étais là. Sans que personne ne le demande.

- Et alors ?

- C'est très personnel, quand même.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je voulais te faire réagir.

- …

- C'est bien ce que font les amis, non ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Jasper.

- Mais nous l'étions.

- Justement. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il m'est impossible de revenir au stade amitié, avec toi.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Car je pense que quand on a aimé si intensément, il n'y a aucun retour en arrière.

_I know now, this is who I really am inside.__  
__Finally found myself__  
__Fighting for a chance.__  
__I know now, this is who I really am.__  
_

- Je vois.

Je me repositionne alors dans mon siège, relevant mes jambes pour les entourer de mes bras et regarde par la vitre le paysage qui défile. Au moins, c'est dit. Et je pense que le reste du trajet va se passer dans le silence le plus total.

Après avoir roulé toute la journée, je me suis endormie pour de bon. Tous ces débats avec les deux vampires de mon cœur m'ont éreintée et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me reposer depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Autant dire que j'ai dormi d'une traite le reste du trajet. D'ailleurs, quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est parce que la voiture s'arrête. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et m'étire, toute courbaturée.

- On est presque arrivés ! fait Emmett, qui a visiblement repris le volant pendant mon sommeil.

- Grmblblmlppffff !

- Oh, tu es charmante au réveil !

- Dois faire pipi ! grommelai-je, mal réveillée.

- Ca tombe bien ! Je me suis arrêté ici pour passer un coup de fil à la personne que nous devons rencontrer pour notre « activité ludique », histoire qu'il sache qu'on arrive bientôt.

- Et ton portable ? demandai-je, dubitative.

- Batterie morte. Rose ne prend pas le sien quand j'ai le mien et Jasper … bien Jasper est réfractaire à toute technologie moderne, tu sais bien !

- Je m'insurge ! râle Jasper pour la forme derrière, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

- Profites-en donc pour faire toutes tes choses d'humaine ! rit Emmett en sortant de la voiture.

Je le suis et cherche les toilettes des yeux. Je me les frotte d'ailleurs, pour tenter de me réveiller quelque peu. Quand je repère les petits coins, je m'y dirige d'un pas mal assuré. C'est alors que je remarque que Jasper me suit.

- Tu ne me feras pas gober que tu dois toi aussi avoir ton quart d'heure d'humanité alors lâche-moi …

- Je te rappelle que je suis assigné à ta garde rapprochée.

- Ah oui, juste ! dis-je en continuant mon chemin.

Puis je m'arrête aussi sec :

- Attends, tu vas entrer avec moi ?

- Je ne préférerais pas, vois-tu ! rit-il, dans un sourire si craquant.

- Faut savoir ! grommelai-je plus pour moi que pour lui, même si je sais que ça ne lui échappe pas.

J'entre donc dans les toilettes pour filles et lui lance un regard glacial avant de refermer la porte. Il s'est contenté de s'adosser au mur, les mains dans les poches. Quel garde du corps, je vous jure ! Alors que je me regarde dans le miroir et que j'avise ma mine affreuse, je l'entends me parler :

- Bella, je comprends parfaitement ton incapacité à redevenir mon amie. Pourtant, nous devrions tenter d'avoir des relations plus cordiales.

Je ne réponds rien et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide pour m'en passer sur le visage, afin de tenter de me recomposer une tête plus ou moins « humaine ».

- Je sais que cela t'est compliqué. Et d'une certaine manière, je le conçois. Toutefois, pour notre entourage, il serait peut-être avisé de garder une relation « saine » de tout conflit ou rancœur. Au moins devant eux.

Après m'être passée de l'eau sur le visage et l'avoir ignoré superbement, je m'attelle au but premier de ma visite dans ces toilettes : faire pipi. Mais le blond ne s'en formalise pas et continue :

- Je veux essayer. Pas d'être ton ami puisque tu le refuses mais au moins de me comporter de manière civilisée envers toi. J'aimerais que tu sois raisonnable également.

Il a raison. Pour nos amis, notre entourage, ce serait bien mieux. Et loin de moi l'envie de passer pour la fille vindicative qui remet toujours la même histoire sur le tapis mais c'est difficile. Comment pourrais-je agir avec lui comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ? En faisant ça, je ne ferais que reculer les choses, reculer l'échéance où lui et moi en aurions totalement terminé avec cette histoire. Or, si je veux qu'Edward me relaisse une chance, je dois régler ça au plus vite. Alors que je me lave les mains, je n'ai aucune solution. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une gamine revancharde mais je refuse également de m'aplatir à ce qu'il me demande.

- Bella ? Tu es bornée, tu le sais ça ?

J'ouvre alors la porte et lui lance un regard assassin. Le sien est chargé d'un sentiment que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Est-ce de la tristesse ? De la frustration ? De la colère ? Je ne peux lui donner un nom mais je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose à cet instant précis. Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je me dirige vers la voiture, les bras croisés, lui sur mes talons quand je pile de nouveau aussi sec et me retourne sur lui :

- Et d'abord, pourquoi continues-tu à me protéger ?

- Parce que Victoria court toujours.

- Peu importe cela ! Pourquoi continues-tu à me protéger maintenant ? Tu as commencé à le faire parce qu'Edward était parti ! Et Edward est revenu …

- Il me semble plutôt clair qu'Edward n'a pas envie de s'impliquer dans la préservation de ta sécurité, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Et bam, prends ça dans ta tronche, Bella. J'avale le coup et renchérit :

- Soit, pourquoi me protèges-tu encore ? Après tout, tu l'as fait ensuite parce que d'une quelconque manière, tu tenais à moi ou à ma vie. Mais maintenant, Jasper, à quoi ça rime ?

- Eh bien …

J'attends pendant qu'il semble peser ses mots. Et ça, c'est drôlement rare chez Jasper Hale. Ce qui ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit il va dire quelque chose d'incroyablement touchant. Soit il va dire quelque chose d'incroyablement vexant. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je mise instantanément sur la deuxième solution.

- Eh bien, elle s'en est prise à toi physiquement.

Oh.

- Et elle va le payer. Physiquement, s'entend.

Oh. Okay. Donc je me suis trompée. C'est extrêmement touchant. Et j'ai les jambes qui flageolent car il a dit ça de sa voix de velours si douce. Oh mon Dieu, le voilà le Jasper que j'ai aimé. Il me regarde de manière pénétrante, comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées et je remercie le ciel que Sephora ne soit pas là pour avoir pu lui donner le pouvoir d'Edward qui fonctionne avec lui.

- Et puisque tout est de ma faute …

- Comment ça, tout est de ta faute ? dis-je, dubitative.

- Oui. Au départ, elle voulait te faire du mal pour faire payer à Edward ce qu'il avait fait à James. Mais désormais c'est à moi qu'elle en veut et c'est pour cela qu'elle continue à s'en prendre à toi. Je te suis donc redevable de cette protection.

Bam, reprends ça aussi dans ta tronche, Bella. Ce n'était pas touchant, pas du tout. C'était pire que vexant. Mon cœur rate un battement et je regarde ailleurs pour contenir les larmes de rage qui menacent de faire leur apparition.

- Est-ce normal que je sente de la déception émaner de toi ?

- Oui.

- Ah ?

- Je pensais que tu allais dire quelque chose de gentil.

Il rive alors son regard dans le mien et semble à nouveau penser ses mots. Okay, ça va faire mal. Dommage que je n'aie rien à quoi m'accrocher car ça me sera nécessaire, j'en ai bien peur.

- Allons, Bella, tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Je …

- Tu voulais que je te le confirme, c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves autant après moi. Tu sais qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et que ce que tu pensais fort et beau n'était que du vent. Plus vite tu parviendras à faire l'impasse là-dessus, plus vite tu pourras retourner vers Edward.

Sur ces mots, alors que mon cœur se brise à nouveau et que les larmes de rage me montent aux yeux, il me fait un signe du bras pour m'intimer de reprendre mon chemin, ce que je fais sans attendre. Et il voulait que ce soit cordial ? C'est pas possible, il est cyclique ou je ne m'y connais pas !

_Come break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you, you, you.__  
_

Quand on remonte dans la voiture, tous les deux à l'arrière car Rose et Emmett sont installés à l'avant, il règne un silence de mort. Je dois avoir l'air d'une colérique en furie tandis que Jasper garde un visage calme mais ne doit rien ignorer de la rage qui m'étreint. Je regarde par la vitre pour cacher mes larmes qui se déversent sur mes joues quand Emmett s'exclame :

- Allez, haut les cœurs, mon contact est prêt pour qu'on te fasse découvrir un truc extra, Bellette !

- Coooool, dis-je, incapable de montrer un tant soit peu d'enthousiasme.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

J'espère bien, Emmett, même si je pense que ton truc devra être une rencontre avec Matthew Bellamy ou alors Brian Molko pour que ça me remonte un peu le moral. Mais bon, faut pas rêver ! Il se remet en route tandis que je me sens tout de suite plus calme. Bon sang, il use de son pouvoir sur moi ? Mais il est pas gêné en plus !

- Arrête ça, Hale !

- Oh, mais je voulais juste te venir en aide.

- Chaque fois que tu essayes, tu fais pire, alors oublie-moi !

- A ta guise !

_Look in my eyes__  
__You're killing me, killing me__  
__All I wanted was you__  
_

On arrive alors à un petit aéroport et je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils comptent faire de moi ? M'emmener en vacances ? Car je ne sais pas si ils sont au courant, mais j'ai des cours moi ! Et les vacances de Pâques ne sont que dans un mois ! Bref, je vais protester quand je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas où l'on est. Il fait sombre mais pourtant mes amis ne sont pas à l'abri des rayons du soleil du sud.

- On est où au juste ?

- San Francisco baby ! lance Emmett tout fier.

La bouche m'en tombe bien évidemment, au sens littéral du terme et je m'accroche au siège de Rose pour demander, d'une voix hystérique :

- On a roulé combien d'heures ?

- Plus ou moins 15 heures.

- Bon sang mais vous êtes fous !

- Un peu ouais, on est des vampires !

- Moi qui m'étonnais d'être toute courbaturée ! grognai-je.

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter !

- Emmett, on est à San Francisco ! Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

- 6 heures du matin.

- Ils sont fous.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Vous allez vous faire repérer.

- On sera reparti avant que le soleil ne soit tout à fait levé. Qui plus est, il va faire nuageux aujourd'hui sur San Francisco.

- Vous avez pensé à tout.

- Bien sûr, on est des vampires.

Comme si c'était une réponse à tout. Bon sang, j'avais donc raison, ils m'emmènent en avion quelque part. Je veux retourner à l'Université, je veux retourner à l'Université …

- Je veux retourner à l'Université !

- Hahaha ! Tu vas y retourner la Bellette, respire !

- Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? demandai-je à Rosalie qui sourit en regardant son homme se foutre de moi.

- Je l'aime, que veux-tu !

Il gare alors la 4x4 près d'un hangar et saute de voiture alors que Rosalie lance :

- Allez, on y va ! Et Bella, quoiqu'il arrive, c'était son idée et je n'ai fait que suivre …

Avant que je ne puisse poser des questions, elle sort de la voiture, suivie de près par Jasper. Okay, je vais donc les suivre. Je sors de la voiture et me positionne à leurs côtés. Ils attendent quoi au juste ? Emmett me prend alors par les épaules et me montre le ciel :

- Regarde !

Je regarde mais je ne vois rien. Il veut quoi ? M'emmener sur la lune ? Voir les étoiles ? Au 7ème ciel ? Hahaha, je suis trop drôle.

- Tu veux me dire quoi Emmett ?

- C'est là qu'on va.

Okay, le vampire a perdu la raison. Parce que bon, okay, ils sont riches, mais tout de même, une fusée ça coûte un os. Alors que je suis toujours perdue dans la contemplation du ciel, j'entends un toussotement à côté de moi. Je regarde la source du bruit et vois le très certainement contact d'Emmett qui vient d'arriver.

- Salut Em' !

Ah ils se connaissent en plus. Peut-être que c'est un vampire astronaute. Waouw, j'en ai encore jamais vu !

- Bonjour à tous. Je viens de tester, il fait assez clair pour que vous puissiez le faire.

Gnééé ? C'est moi ou je comprends rien ? Je vois les autres acquiescer alors que je suis toujours dans les choux. Quelqu'un pourrait-il être assez aimable pour m'expliquer oui ? Je regarde alors plus en détail le « contact » d'Emmett et vois qu'effectivement, il s'agit bien d'un vampire. Bon sang, il vit à San Francisco ? Ahhhh incroyable !

- Tu dois être Bella. Je suis Daniel.

Il me tend la main et je la lui serre. Après tout, ses pupilles sont dorées, je peux lui faire confiance, non ?

- Enchantée. On va faire quoi là ?

Il explose de rire tandis que je me renfrogne. Ouais c'est bien un copain d'Emmett, il n'y a pas de doute :

- Ils ne t'ont pas dit ? Sacré Em', tu changeras jamais !

Il tape alors dans la main d'Emmett et j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui va m'arriver. C'est alors qu'il se rappelle que je lui ai posé une question et qu'il me désigne à son tour le ciel :

- Regarde.

- Oui merci, on m'a déjà montré mais les étoiles et la lune, ça me parle moyennement.

Il relève alors mon menton et répète, doucement :

- Non, regarde mieux.

C'est alors que je la vois. La petite silhouette dans le ciel sombre. Jaune fluo. Accrochée à un parachute.

- Ahhhhhhh ! Pas question ! fis-je en criant, reculant et tentant de m'échapper. Peine perdue car Emmett se saisit de mon bras :

- Allons petite belle-sœur, reste zen. C'est la première activité de mon programme « Sauvons Bella de la dépression ».

- Emmett ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta belle-sœur.

Il hausse les épaules :

- Que tu sois avec Jazz ou Ed, pour moi, c'est pareil. Ou même avec aucun des deux. Tu restes ma petite sœur, tu le sais ça ?

Je souris, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher puis vois la silhouette se rapprocher de plus en plus et reprend mon énervement :

- Deuxièmement, la petite Bella n'est pas en dépression.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! A d'autres !

- Je ne suis pas en dépression Emmett ! grondai-je, vexée.

- Tu pleures, tu t'enfermes chez toi et tu bouffes de la crème glacée. Tu es dépressive.

Okay, oubliez le temple en marbre rose pour Emmett, on reprend le monument funéraire.

- J'essaye juste de faire passer la pilule.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras !

- Et tu crois que ça ira mieux avec un saut en parachute ?

- Bella … Tu es coincée. Tu ne prends pas de risques. Tu t'enfermes sur toi-même.

- Emmett, je vous fréquente. Et j'ai une rousse à mes trousses, pardonnez la mauvaise rime. Autant dire que question sensations fortes, je suis parée.

- Tu es en danger. Et tu es un danger perpétuel pour toi-même. Mais rappelle-moi quand est la dernière fois que tu as pris un vrai risque.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis grimpée en voiture avec toi.

- Bella …

Il a raison. Enfin, si on va par là, j'ai pris un risque en couchant avec Edward. Et avec Jasper. Quand je me suis ouverte le sein pour que Jasper boive mon sang. Quand je lui ai tendu la tasse pleine de sang alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à me manger … J'arrête là. Des risques j'en ai pris. Mais un « risque » ainsi, il a raison, jamais. Ceci dit, il n'est pas question que je le fasse quand même.

- Non, Emmett.

- Allez, Bella, je te promets que tu vas aimer !

La silhouette se pose et je vois alors une jeune fille se défaire de son parachute et s'avancer vers nous.

- Bonjour à tous. Le ciel est parfait.

Je regarde attentivement ses yeux et vois qu'ils ne sont pas dorés. Ils sont bleus. Bon sang, une humaine. Plus petite et plus frêle que moi, qui plus est. Ce qui veut donc dire que si je ne le fais pas, je passe pour une idiote.

- Je suis Eléonor.

On lui serre tous la main et je me dis qu'il faut que je le fasse. C'est obligé. Je ne veux pas passer pour une froussarde. Encore moins devant Jasper.

- Je ne peux pas Emmett.

Celui-ci me lance alors un regard rieur et s'éloigne avec Daniel.

- Je ne peux pas, grognai-je pour moi-même.

Personne ne m'écoute mais moi je balise. Bon sang, on pouvait pas partir en vacances, finalement ?

- Et si mon parachute ne s'ouvre pas ? Je suis une calamité, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tout va bien se passer, Bella. Ton parachute s'ouvrira.

Je me retourne vers Jasper qui s'est approché pour me dire ça :

- Et si je me plante ? Si je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir.

- Bella, ton parachute va s'ouvrir car je te l'ouvrirai.

- Hein ?

- Je saute avec toi, Bella. J'ouvrirai le parachute moi-même.

- Pas question ! grinçai-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Allons Bella, soyons réalistes. Tu es obligée de sauter en tandem. Tu n'as pas la licence pour le faire seule.

- Alors je ne le fais pas.

- Bella, il faut quelqu'un qui s'assure que tu ouvriras bien ton parachute, que tu te réceptionneras bien à l'atterrissage. Tu dois le faire en tandem.

- Très bien, je le ferai avec Emmett.

- Allez, Bella, laisse ta rancœur de côté.

- Jasper … grondai-je, énervée.

- Et tu sais parfaitement que je suis celui en qui tu as le plus confiance ici, malgré tout. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Il darde son regard dans le mien et mon cœur rate un battement. Bon sang, comment fait-il ?

- Si.

- Tu le fais avec moi ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? demandai-je en me dirigeant vers le hangar où Emmett et Daniel se sont engouffrés.

- On a toujours le choix Bella.

- Je te la ressortirai, celle-là !

Une heure plus tard, la clarté commence à apparaître et je suis fin prête. J'ai visionné une petite vidéo explicative et je suis arnachée de ma combi, de mon casque et de mes lunettes. Daniel et Eléonor m'ont fait un petit topo et m'ont dit de ne pas m'en faire, que Jasper gérerait le truc. Or, ça ne me rassure pas du tout, pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi. Quand je sors du hangar accompagnée des deux moniteurs, les trois autres sont déjà en train de m'attendre. Rose a revêtu une combinaison rose flash qui lui va trop bien. Celle d'Emmett est rouge vif. Quant à Jasper, je vous le donne en mille : c'est du noir et des bandes violettes sur les côtés. Bon sang, j'adore les combinaisons. J'essaye de masquer mon attirance en pensant au saut et à la peur que ça m'inspire. Je m'avance alors vers eux et plante mon regard sur Jasper.

- Je ne vais pas te lâcher, tout va bien se passer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me détourne pour me diriger vers le petit avion qui va nous faire monter tout là-haut. Et il en rajoute pour me titiller en redisant qu'il ne va pas me lâcher. Il sait que je meure d'envie de renchérir. D'ailleurs il m'adresse un sourire taquin avant que je ne monte dans l'avion. Bon sang ce qu'il peut être énervant.

Dans l'avion, à 4000 mètres d'altitude, Jasper me fait signe de grimper sur ses genoux. Je lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel quand Emmett s'esclaffe et m'exécute. Installée sur lui, j'ai l'impression d'être à la place à laquelle je dois être. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en ordre tandis que Jasper nous attache l'un à l'autre avec méticulosité. Daniel nous fait alors des signes avec ses doigts et je ne pige rien mais alors rien du tout. Ceci dit, c'était expliqué dans la vidéo mais je suis trop occupée à baliser pour avoir retenu quoique ce soit. Alors que Daniel et Eléonor sautent, je commence vraiment à paniquer. Le pire, c'est que je ne contrôle rien maintenant que je suis accrochée au blond. Emmett et Rosalie sautent à leur tour et Jasper presse ma main gentiment. Il s'assied alors sur le bord de l'avion et nos pieds pendent dans le vide. Bon sang, c'est vraiment très haut. Alors que mon corps commence à trembler sous la panique, je sens une vague de confiance m'engloutir et toute peur m'a désertée quand il se lance enfin dans le vide. La chute libre est tout simplement spectaculaire. Je me mets à hurler. Jasper attrape alors ma main droite tandis qu'il vérifie son altimètre sur son autre bras. Je sais que son pouvoir ne m'atteint plus, il me laisse vivre ça pleinement. Le sentiment de liberté que j'avais ressenti lors du patinage me reprend et je me mets à sourire comme une idiote. Ce saut est libérateur. J'hurle, je tremble mais j'adore ça ! Je vois qu'on dépasse un peu les 1.500 mètres réglementaires pour ouvrir le parachute, comme il est permis pour un parachutiste chevronné. Ce qui veut dire que Jasper sait que ça me fait du bien et qu'il me laisse en profiter encore un peu. Quand on atteint les 950 mètres, il tire sur la poignée et notre parachute s'ouvre sans souci. Quand notre chute est ralentie, je me mets à parler comme une idiote :

- Bon sang ce que c'était génial ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien ! J'avais l'impression de voler ! C'était juste trop parfait ! Tu te rends compte, je l'ai fait, j'ai osé le faire ! Je suis trop forte ! C'était trop fort ! Les sensations sont décuplées, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ressentir quelque chose avant d'avoir essayé ça. J'ai adoré putain, c'était trop bon !

Pendant tout mon discours excité, il s'est contenté de me presser la main gentiment puisque moi je ne peux pas l'entendre. Alors qu'on atterrit et qu'il se défait de notre parachute, je vois mes jambes faire la lambada dans le vide (eh oui, il est tellement plus grand que moi) et ça me rappelle instantanément le lac. Je souris, encore plus, et regarde les autres qui courent vers nous.

- Putain, Emmett, c'était trop génial !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et Jasper nous détache, me retenant quand il me pose par terre car je suis prête à tomber.

- On recommence hein dis, oui oui ouiiiiiiii ?

Emmett acquiesce et je me retourne sur Jasper pour avoir son consentement. Je vois qu'il me sourit et d'un coup, poussée par l'adrénaline du moment, je me jette contre son torse et le serre contre moi. Je reste ainsi plusieurs longues secondes quand il réagit enfin.

- Aheum, petite calamité, si tu veux recommencer, il faut se presser. Le jour ne va plus tarder à être complètement levé.

Je me détache alors de lui pour me précipiter vers l'avion sans oser lui relancer un regard. Allez, on recommence et plus vite que ça !

Après deux sauts supplémentaires où je n'ai arrêté de piailler de bonheur et que je n'ai plus, heureusement, sauté dans les bras de Jasper, on regrimpe en voiture et je suis souriante à souhait. Okay, finalement ce sera un temple en marbre rose pour Emmett. Plus de discussion possible ! Alors que je me cale dans mon siège, prête à endurer 15 heures de voyage de retour dans cette foutue vampire, je vois Jasper m'observer avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation.

Il sourit à nouveau et reporte son attention vers l'extérieur. Rosalie se retourne sur moi pour m'offrir un petit sourire que je lui rends sans problème. Le programme d'Emmett est une vraie réussite, franchement, je n'y croyais pas ! Alors qu'on roule depuis un petit moment déjà, je vois apparaître au loin de pont de San Francisco et j'en reste bouche bée.

- Waaaaaaaw ! Mais on ne s'éloigne pas de San Francisco là !

- Pas du tout chérie ! me fait Rosalie avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais vous allez vous faire repérer !

- C'est mignon de t'inquiéter pour nous Bellette mais figure-toi qu'on pense à toi nous aussi. Tu ne peux pas refaire un aussi long voyage sans t'être un peu reposée et dégourdie les jambes avant.

- Donc ?

- Donc on va à l'hôtel. Tu te reposeras. Et ce soir, visite de la ville avant de repartir !

- Youhouuuu ! m'exclamai-je, extatique.

- Dois-je estimer que tu es d'accord ?

- Ca fait partie du plan « Sauvons Bella » ?

- Ca pourrait.

- Alors je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette nouvelle étape !

Il sourit et appuie sur le champignon pour nous emmener le plus rapidement possible à l'hôtel.

Assise sur mon lit, les bras croisés, je me demande encore comment je suis parvenue à me faire avoir de la sorte. Arrivés à l'accueil du Queen Anne, un super hôtel de style victorien du quartier de Pacific Heights, les deux salauds d'amis que j'ai se sont mis en tête de se commander une chambre pour passer la journée pendant que je récupérerais. Jusque là, rien d'étonnant avec eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils suggèrent, à l'unisson, que nous partagions une chambre, Jasper et moi, puisque Monsieur n'allait certainement pas dormir et qu'il serait donc honteux d'user de l'argent pour une chambre pour rien. Me voici donc dans ma chambre, avec Jasper sur le balcon en train d'appeler je ne sais qui. Sûrement Alice tiens. Elle doit lui manquer. Et puis ce ne sont pas mes affaires, merde. J'ouvre les couvertures pour me glisser dessous, toute habillée puisqu'il est induite que je n'enlèverais plus aucun vêtement devant ce vampire, quand il entre dans la chambre, me balance un sourire gêné et s'assied sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Veux-tu que j'aille faire un tour pendant que tu te reposes ?

Je le regarde, assis sur le canapé, les mains l'une dans l'autre, assez embêté par cette situation. Et je m'adoucis directement. Ce n'est pas sa faute après tout et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment discuter avec Emmett et Rosalie quand ils ont une idée en tête.

- Pour briller au vu et au su de tous ? Ne sois pas bête. Tu peux regarder la télévision, ça ne m'embête pas pour dormir.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas friand des programmes télévisés. Surtout ceux de l'après-midi. J'ai emmené mon bouquin.

Il le secoue devant lui pour me prouver ses dires et je me retourne pour tenter de m'endormir. Je sais d'ores et déjà que c'est peine perdue vu mon excitation dûe aux sauts et à la proximité de mon ex-petit ami vampire. Mais bon, autant essayer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que je me sens plonger dans les bras de Morphée, mon téléphone se met à vibrer sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Je me relève, vois Jasper qui me lance un regard étonné et décroche :

- Allô.

- Bella, c'est Edward.

- Bon sang, Edward, je désespérais que tu daignes m'appeler.

- Où es-tu, Bella ?

- Je …

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais bien. Je suis avec Emmett, Rosalie …

Je vois Jasper qui me lance un regard pénétrant et ajoute :

- … et Jasper. On est à San Francisco.

- Je vois.

Il a dit ça d'une voix glaciale. Oh bon sang, il va se faire des films.

- Emmett a voulu me changer les idées. Jasper était là parce que …

- Je vois, Bella.

- Non, Edward, ne pense pas que …

- Je te laisse.

- Edward …

- Au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit : laisse tomber. Je me suis trompé.

- Ed …

Mais il a déjà raccroché.

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)__  
__Break me down (bury me, bury me)__  
__Break me down (bury me, bury me)__  
_

Je regarde mon portable, les larmes de rage et de tristesse coulant déjà de mes yeux. Je n'ose relever la tête pour voir Jasper. Je me contente de regarder mon téléphone comme s'il allait me rappeler. Et soudain, la rage l'emporte, je balance le portable contre le mur en hurlant. Jasper se lève directement mais ne s'approche pas, ne sachant certainement pas si je ne vais pas m'en prendre à lui. Quoique, je ne pourrais rien lui faire. Mais il semble penser qu'il ne vaut mieux pas être près de moi. Je sanglote, je gémis, je serre les poings mais rien ne m'aide. Je suis presque prête à lui demander qu'il me donne un petit coup de bonheur avec son pouvoir, même si je sais que ça ne ferait que reculer l'échéance où je devrais ressentir tout ça. Je le regarde, il m'observe et semble à nouveau peser ses mots. Ah non, pas maintenant hein.

- Suis-moi.

- Par … pardon ? sanglotai-je

- Suis-moi. Allez.

Il s'avance vers la porte et ma décision est prise en quelques secondes, je le suis. Pas que j'aie envie de lui obéir mais je ferais n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester là avec mon désarroi. Il m'emmène à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel et nous fait sortir par la porte arrière. Je veux protester mais il me fait signe de me taire. Remontant la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête pour cacher un maximum son visage, mettant les mains dans ses poches, il m'entraîne à travers les rues sans rien me dire. Je le suis, ayant plus peur pour lui qu'autre chose. La peine m'étreint toujours le cœur mais j'arrive à la garder de côté, sachant parfaitement que quand elle refera surface, elle me submergera. Il s'arrête alors devant une salle de sport et m'ouvre la porte. J'arque un sourcil mais son regard m'intime de rentrer sans poser de question. Ce que je fais. Il s'arrête au comptoir pour parler au mec de l'accueil puis m'entraîne avec lui. Il veut me faire faire du sport ? Il est pas bien ou quoi ? On passe alors dans une sorte de hangar où est installé un ring. Je rigole :

- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour se la jouer catcheurs ? Je ne gagnerais pas contre toi.

- Monte là-dessus.

Il passe entre les cordes, d'un mouvement leste et je suis presque en train de baver sur place. Il m'ouvre alors les cordes pour m'aider à passer et je parviens presque à monter sans encombre jusqu'à ce que mon pied se prenne dans la corde du dessous et que je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long. Heureusement, il me rattrape d'une main et me relève. J'avance alors vers le milieu du ring en disant :

- Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ma droite légendaire.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Hum hum …

- Okay, laisse-moi voir ça ! fait-il en s'avançant vers moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Je suis sérieux, Bella. Frappe-moi.

Il met alors deux gants protecteurs sur ses mains et ses avant-bras. Sauf que contrairement à leur utilité initiale, c'est moi qu'ils vont protéger, pas lui.

- Laisse tomber, c'est bizarre !

- La première chose à faire pour apprendre à faire face à sa peine est de la combattre. Allez, frappe-moi.

Il se saisit alors d'un protecteur de torse et l'attache à lui également. Il a compris que je lui disais non ou pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te frapper, Jasper, okay ?

Il plante alors son regard déterminé dans le mien, tout aussi déterminé et semble à nouveau peser la situation. Une bonne minute se passe avant qu'il ne s'avance et me pousse par l'épaule.

- Jasper !

Il me repousse à nouveau et je sens la rage me reprendre.

- STOP !

Je veux alors lui balancer une droite dans la figure, idiote que je suis, unique partie de lui non protégée donc dangereuse pour moi. Heureusement, il m'esquive avec ses réflexes et je sais que c'est pour m'empêcher de me faire mal.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? Frappe-moi au point où tu te sens rageuse, Swan, et j'en connais le degré.

Il lève alors ses mains pour me donner une cible. Je le regarde, rageuse, et frappe dans une de ses mains.

- Tu frappes comme une fille.

- Je suis une fille.

- Oh oui. Une pauvre. Petite fille. Humaine. Sans défense. Et geignarde.

Bam, un autre coup, plus fort celui-là. Dans son ventre protégé. Et toc.

- Ah ahhh, il y aurait donc une vraie personne là-dedans ? Encore ! Lève les poings.

Je me mets alors en garde et me mets à frapper dans ses mains gantées.

- Bien. C'est ça. Tu es triste ? Tu vas encore pleurer et te plaindre comme un petit bébé ?

- Non … La ferme! fis-je en frappant de plus en plus fort, dans ses mains, sur ses épaules qui ne sont pas couvertes, partout.

Je frappe tant que je peux, rageuse et triste à la fois. Il encaisse, attisant ma colère :

- Continue, Bella. Imagine-le. Imagine tout ce qui te fait mal et bats-toi ! dit-il pendant que je le frappe encore plus.

Imaginer tout ce qui me fait mal ? Je lui mets un coup et je vois Edward qui m'abandonne dans la forêt en disant qu'il ne veut plus être avec moi. Un autre coup et je vois mon départ de Phoenix et l'adieu à Renée.

- Ouais, bats-toi, allez, bats-toi !

Je me mets à frapper ses épaules, l'une après l'autre, pour me meurtrir les mains, il essaye de détourner mes coups sur les endroits protégés mais je boxe pour me décharger et au final, il me laisse faire. Un autre coup et je revois le retour d'Alice et la découverte que ma meilleure amie est devenue une garce manipulatrice et froide. Je ne frappe plus Jasper, je frappe tout ce qui me fait mal. Pendant que je le frappe, il continue de m'encourager avec des « Bats-toi » et des « Allez, te laisse pas faire ». Bam, et je vois Victoria qui me saigne comme un animal, pendue à un crochet comme de la vulgaire viande. Un coup dans son ventre et c'est l'abandon d'Edward au pied de l'autel qui me fait le frapper d'autant plus fort. Je lui mets quelques coups avant de penser à Riley qui s'en va avec mon enfant. Quelques coups plus tard, mes mains me font mal mais mon cœur saigne quand je pense à la découverte de la véritable nature de Jake et à ce qu'il a tenté de me faire après. Je pleure maintenant, gémis et frappe d'autant plus fort. Je revois Jasper à terre, je me revois l'imaginer mort. Et je frappe, je frappe. Je frappe son torse de toutes mes forces. Je me vois me rendre compte que Jasper est parti. Le dernier coup qui me brise les os est celui où je me vois apprendre que je suis enceinte et que Jasper n'est pas là pour partager ça avec moi. Enfin, je baisse les poings, pleurant et gémissant et me laisse tomber contre son torse. Il enroule alors ses bras autour de moi. C'était libérateur, il avait raison.

_(You say you wanted more)__  
__What if I wanted to break...?__  
__(What are you waiting for?)__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__(I'm not running from you)__  
__What if I__  
__What if I__  
__What if I__  
__What if I__  
__Bury me, bury me

* * *

_

**Bon alors les amis, pour que vous ayez une traduction correcte de cette chanson, car la Coccinelle nous trahit pour le coup, je vous la fournis ici:**

******_Et si j'avais envie de craquer ?___****  
****_Rire de tout cela dans ta face ?___****  
****_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ___****  
****_Et si je tombais par terre ?___****  
Et que j****_e ne pouvais pas en supporter plus ? ___****  
****_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, ferais, ferais ?_**

******************************_Viens me briser___****  
****_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi___****  
****_J'en ai fini avec toi _**

******************************************_Et si je voulais me battre ?___****  
****_Implorer pour le reste de ma vie ?___****  
****_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_**

******************************************************_Tu as dit que tu voulais plus___****  
****_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?___****  
****_Je ne te fuis pas_**

******************************************************************_Viens me briser___****  
****_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi___****  
****_J'en ai fini avec toi_**

******************************************************************************_Regarde-moi dans les yeux___****  
****_Tu me tues, tu me tues___****  
****_Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi_**

******************************************************************************************_J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre___****  
****_Mais rien ne semble changer___****  
****_Je sais maintenant___****  
****_C'est ce que je suis vraiment à l'intérieur___****  
****_Je me suis finalement trouvé___****  
****_J'ai finalement trouvé une opportunité___****  
****_Je sais maintenant_**

**********************************************************************************************************************_C'est ce que je suis vraiment ! ! !_**

**************************************************************************************************************************_Ooh?___****  
****_Ooh?___****  
****_Ooh?_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************_Viens me briser___****  
****_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi___****  
****_J'en ai fini avec toi, toi, toi !_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************_Regarde-moi dans les yeux___****  
****_Tu me tues, tu me tues___****  
****_Tout ce que je voulais c'était toi !_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_Viens me briser___****  
****_Me briser___****  
****_Me briser_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_Et si je voulais craquer ? (tu dis que tu en voulais plus)___****  
****_(mais j'ai attendu pour)___****  
****_(Je ne te fuis pas) Et si je voulais craquer ?_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Ensuite, pour les chansons qu'ils écoutent au jeu de la radio, vous aurez bien sûr reconnu :**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « Ice ice Baby » de Vanilla Ice**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « Wanted dead or alive » de Bon Jovi**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « You're beautiful » de James Blunt**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « Thinking of you » de Katy Perry (qui va très bien au Jella, cela dit en passant)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « Sexbomb » de Tom Jones**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « I'm yours » de Jason Mraz**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « Wrong choice » de The Lovely Feathers**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************- « Bye bye bye » de N'Sync.

* * *

**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme vous le savez, je n'avance que grâce à vos reviews, et à ma super Bêta qui me fouette pour que j'avance plus vite :) ! Alors lâchez-vous sur les comm's même si c'est pour détruire Jasper ou Bella ! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************A très vite!  
**


	35. Je sais

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Répulsion est de retour ! Je vous ai bien gâtés pour le coup car le chapitre en lui-même fait 16.447 mots. J'envisageais de le couper mais vu que je l'ai écrit comme une seule pièce, ça ne lui rendait pas justice. Vous avez donc tout ! J'espère que vos reviews seront à hauteur de mon investissement pour vous ^^

Sinon, je voulais avant toute chose féliciter Lisou, qui a validé son semestre, le même jour où elle a lu le dernier chapitre! Félicitations miss ;) Et je voulais vous remercier d'être tous encore présents pour me suivre !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Etant fan de One Tree Hill, je me suis à nouveau inspirée d'une scène entre mes deux persos préférés pour mon Jella. Voyons voir pour ceux qui connaissent si vous la retrouvez ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

Votre dévouée AuteuZe: Jess

* * *

« _On ne devient pas amoureux en dénichant la personne parfaite, mais en apprenant à connaître parfaitement une personne imparfaite... _»

**XXX**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Je sais (Shy'm)**

(Spéciale Cassdédi à ma Bêta d'amour qui a trouvé cette chanson !)

J'entre dans la chambre, lui sur mes talons et bazarde mon sac sur le fauteuil au milieu de la pièce.  
- CA SUFFIT BON SANG ! Sors de cette chambre, sors de ma vie et fiche-moi UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES LA PAIX !  
Il finira par me rendre dingue, c'est impossible que ça finisse autrement. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et masse ma main douloureuse. Cette atèle va me tuer elle aussi. Il faut dire qu'après avoir frappé Jasper de toutes mes forces, un petit passage à l'hôpital s'imposait. Il a pris la voiture d'Emmett et m'y a conduite sans plus ajouter un mot. De toute façon, ils étaient superflus, j'avais sorti tout ce que j'avais à sortir. A cet instant-là, j'étais persuadée que Jasper et moi étions parvenus à une trêve dans notre guerre personnelle. Mais j'étais loin du compte, je le prouve encore maintenant :  
- Tu as décidé de m'emmerder jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou quoi ?

_Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile_

Il se contente de se tenir devant moi, un léger sourire sur le visage mais ne répond rien, ce qui a le don de m'énerver d'autant plus. Je me redresse, furieuse et pointe mon doigt valide devant son nez.  
- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Jasper. Pas le droit.  
- Je veille sur ta sécurité, Bella.  
- Et ? grondai-je, le doigt toujours pointé sur lui.  
- Et ce type menaçait ta sécurité, j'ai du agir.  
- Il ne menaçait rien du tout, tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?  
- Il s'en prenait physiquement à toi, dit-il de sa voix calme.  
Et là, j'éclate de rire. Il a perdu la raison, oui, c'est ça en fait.  
- Bien sûr qu'il s'en prenait « physiquement » à moi, Jazz ! Il me draguait et dansait collé-serré à moi. Ceci dit, je ne vois pas où était le danger.  
- Allons Bella, tu ne savais rien de ce type. Et si c'était un vampire ?  
- C'en était un ? Dis-moi, Jasper, éclaire ma lanterne. Etait-ce un vampire envoyé par Victoria pour me tuer ? Car au vu de comment tu l'as séparé de moi, il n'avait pas plus de force que Popeye sans ses épinards !  
- Pourrais-tu arrêter de hurler constamment ? Tu m'en veux ad vitam æternam et tu veux que je disparaisse. J'ai compris. Maintenant, baisse d'un ton je te prie.  
J'ouvre la bouche pour me remettre à hurler mais je souffle un bon coup avant et tente de me calmer.  
- Et pourtant, tu es toujours là, soupirai-je, parvenant à garder un semblant de voix calme.  
- On en a déjà discuté. Doit-on revenir constamment à la même chose ?  
- Soit, parlons d'autre chose. Qu'avais-tu donc contre ce pauvre garçon ? fis-je en me rasseyant sur le canapé, toujours aussi énervée mais consciente que j'agis un peu comme une gamine ces derniers temps.  
- Il ne me plaisait guère, c'est tout.  
- Serait-ce de la jalousie ?  
Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Et pourtant, son attitude me prouve le contraire. Ce garçon n'avait vraiment rien fait. Rien du tout. Et pourtant, il l'a dégagé et pas gentiment si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Alors à quoi ça rime ? Il sourit :  
- Aurais-tu, à ton tour, perdu la raison ?  
- A force de te côtoyer, c'est bien possible. Explique-moi donc, si ce n'est pas de la jalousie, que voulait dire ce psychodrame dans ce pub ?  
- Je pense simplement que tu ne devrais pas t'ébrouer avec le premier venu. Edward n'est pas un si lointain souvenir que tu te jettes déjà dans les bras d'un autre. C'est une attitude redondante chez toi ?  
Sans réfléchir, je me lève et lui mets une belle gifle de ma main blessée. Evidemment, quand votre main cassée rencontre du béton armé, vous crevez de mal. Je me plie donc en deux directement, tenant ma main encore plus douloureuse qu'il y a 3 secondes.

_Et je sais que je te rends la vie parfois difficile_

- Tu es folle ou quoi ?  
- Tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'hurler. C'est le seul autre exutoire que j'ai trouvé à ma rage.  
- Alors continue d'hurler, c'est préférable pour ton intégrité physique.  
- A quoi sert de préserver mon « intégrité physique » comme tu le dis si bien si c'est pour pourrir mon intégrité mentale par la suite ?  
- Loin de moi l'idée de te porter quelconque préjudice ! fait-il en haussant les épaules et m'offrant un sourire diabolique.  
- Sale enfoiré.  
Je vois passer un éclair de rage dans ses yeux, rage qui me picote la peau mais c'est parti aussi vite que c'est venu, me faisant presque douter que je l'ai ressenti. Il s'abaisse alors dans une courbette, son sourire devenu ironique flanqué sur son visage et se détourne pour sortir. Mais je n'en ai pas fini :  
- Jasper !  
Il se retourne, mains dans les poches et me sonde du regard.  
- C'est terminé. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu intercèdes dans ce que je fais. Si je voulais me faire ce garçon, ça ne te regarde pas. Que tu veuilles préserver l'honneur d'Edward est fort sympathique pour lui mais je m'en contrefous. Edward a choisi ce qui arrive aujourd'hui, comme tu l'as choisi toi aussi. Alors maintenant CA SUFFIT, tu m'entends ?  
Il s'adosse au mur dans une attitude on ne peut plus sexy mais je reste les pieds sur terre, ma rage prenant le pas sur tout le reste.  
- Qu'est- ce que ça signifie ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ce que tu viens de dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu comptes aller te donner au premier venu pour nous faire payer notre désertion ?  
- Et si je le faisais, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
- Tu ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'une traînée.  
J'avale le venin qui menace de m'échapper et grogne :  
- Vous ne me considérez pas mieux, de toute manière. Si je veux me faire tous les garçons de l'Université, il n'en est pas un de vous qui pourra m'en empêcher !  
En deux millièmes de seconde, il est avancé vers moi et fulmine, je le vois dans son regard et le sens à nouveau sur ma peau :  
- Jamais je ne tolérerais …  
Mais il s'interrompt et baisse les yeux. De la confusion m'arrive par vagues et je profite de la brèche pour m'y engouffrer :  
- Quoi, Jasper ? Qu'allais-tu dire ?  
- Rien, c'est sans importance.  
Je franchis le mètre qui nous sépare et demande, d'une voix plus douce :  
- Que voulais-tu dire, Jasper ?  
- Laisse tomber, petite calamité.  
Sa voix à lui s'est radoucie également et l'emploi de mon surnom fétiche rend sa phrase encore plus tendre. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne tolérerais pas ?  
- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je n'ai rien à dire.  
- Jasper … murmurai-je, aventurant ma main sur son avant-bras.  
Il relève les yeux vers moi et rive son regard dans le mien. Tellement d'émotions que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, ce qui me rend dingue. Mais est-ce les siennes, ou les miennes ?  
- C'est à Edward de réagir.  
- Que voulais-tu dire ? insistai-je, pressant un peu son bras.  
Son regard vacille et il baisse les yeux :  
- Ne te donne pas à n'importe qui, Bella. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'un homme se serve de ton corps comme d'un mouchoir en papier qu'on jette après usage.  
Mon cœur rate un battement et ma respiration est coupée. Comment peut-on être aussi infernal et angélique à la fois ? Je vous dis que ce type est Lucifer ! Alors que je veux renchérir, il attrape ma main sur son bras et la regarde dans la sienne durant quelques secondes. Je me tais, hypnotisée par ses gestes. Il finit par la relâcher doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Repose-toi un peu. On reprend la route bientôt.  
Il s'avance alors et dépose un baiser glacé sur mon front puis se détourne et sort de la chambre sans plus ajouter un mot. Je reste là, bouche bée, regardant la porte par laquelle il vient de sortir. Ce n'est pas encore maintenant que je vais parvenir à me reposer.

Trois heures plus tard, je suis en train d'empaqueter mes affaires après avoir pris ma douche et m'être habillée pour repartir vers Forks. Jasper n'est pas reparu et je n'ai pas pu dormir. Y a-t-il une relation de cause à effet ? Aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu dormir et je me sens comme anesthésiée, marchant au ralenti. Son attitude me déroute complètement et je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Par moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il tient encore moi : le fait qu'il soit venu me chercher sans que Rosalie ne lui demande contrairement à ce qu'il m'a dit, l'histoire avec ce gars dans le pub, quand il m'a emmenée me défouler alors que je pleurais Edward, qu'il m'emmène au lac dans l'espoir de revoir ce sentiment de liberté qu'il a senti chez moi la première fois ... Tout ça me dit que rien n'est terminé ni pour lui ... ni pour moi. Et à côté de ça, il y a les piques, les choses méchantes, l'attitude bourrue et le regard froid qu'il me lance. Alors que dois-je penser ? Un petit mode d'emploi de la bête ne serait pas de trop, je vous assure ! Je referme mon sac et regarde ma montre : deux heures moins cinq du matin. Il est temps de descendre les rejoindre. Il m'attendra certainement près de la voiture. Après avoir salué la réceptionniste qui m'a dit que tout était réglé pour la chambre, je rejoins Emmett et Rosalie à la voiture. Ils y sont appuyés, enlacés et s'embrassent, rigolent, flirtent quoi. Un petit pincement étreint mon cœur et je cherche des yeux Jasper. Mais il n'est nulle part. Je commence à paniquer, me demandant si il va reparaître quand Emmett avise ma présence :  
- Alors, briseuse de cœurs, tu as encore fait une victime sur ton chemin ?  
- Gnagnagnagna ! grommelai-je en laissant tomber mon sac à terre, contre la voiture, m'y adossant près d'eux.  
- Où est Jasper ? me demande Rosalie, étonnée que le blond ne soit pas avec moi.  
- Aucune idée.  
- Comment ça ?  
- On a eu une petite altercation, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au bar. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu.  
- Oh oh oh ... Jasper Hale a piqué sa crise de jalousie, rigole Emmett en regardant au loin si il voit apparaître le blond.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, dis-je piteuse.  
- Oh si.  
Je me retourne vers Rosalie qui regarde au loin, sûre d'elle et qui vient de lâcher ça comme si elle m'annonçait que je suis brune et qu'elle est blonde.  
- Rose ...  
- Je le connais, Bella. Et cette attitude ...  
Elle s'interrompt et pourtant, je veux qu'elle continue. C'est une habitude, vous croyez, chez les Hale, de ne pas aller au bout de leurs phrases ? Parce que moi, ça m'insupporte au plus haut point et j'aimerais qu'ils continuent ce qu'ils avancent.  
- Quoi ? demandai-je, impatiente.  
- Il t'aime encore.  
Baaaaaaaaaaaaaam. Rosalie a lâché une bombe atomique, mon cœur a implosé sous l'impact et j'en ai le souffle coupé. On pourrait ménager mes petits sentiments d'humaine, s'il vous plait ? Emmett siffle, Rosalie garde son air déterminé, je suis sans mots et plus personne ne parle pendant quelques minutes.  
- De l'amour, non je ne pense pas, Rose. De l'attachement, oui, peut-être, un peu. Mais de l'amour... Je doute même qu'il m'ait aimée vraiment un seul jour.  
Elle darde son regard dans le mien, voulant rétorquer mais Emmett s'exclame :  
- Jazz' ! Te voilà enfin, mec !  
Jasper est en effet à deux pas de nous, avançant nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches. Il rive son regard dans le mien. Blessé, il est blessé. Par mes mots, qui n'ont pas échappé à son ouïe ultra-développée, bien évidemment. Mais il ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder pour enfin se retourner vers Emmett.

_Et je sais que c'est dur, c'est dur d'être toi  
Mais je sais qu'avant c'était pas comme ça_

- On peut y aller.  
- Alors en voiture les amis, on a de la route à faire et je détesterais m'endormir au volant ! s'esclaffe mon gros nounours pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.  
J'ouvre l'énorme porte arrière et grimpe dans le véhicule. Je vois Rose monter à l'avant avec son cher mari, ce qui veut donc dire que j'hérite du blond dont je ne sais que penser. Il grimpe à mes côtés, m'offre un pâle sourire puis se cale dans son siège. Mon Dieu ... 15 heures de route, ça va être extrêmement long, non ?

Je regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre pour ne pas voir à quelle vitesse le compteur d'Emmett est bloqué. Bon sang ce qu'on va vite ! Mon esprit vagabonde sur toutes les questions sans réponse que j'ai avec le vampire blond à côté de moi. Je n'ose le regarder, de peur de lui transmettre mon maigre espoir que les paroles de Rosalie soient vraies, de peur de lui envoyer mes attentes, mon besoin de lui, tout ce que je ressens encore à son égard. Edward avait raison, rien n'est fini et je vais devoir mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. J'aime Edward. C'était mon premier vrai grand amour. Celui qui m'a fait rêver, qui m'a fait découvrir les premiers émois du cœur, lui qui m'a appris ce que c'était de vouloir mourir pour un amour perdu. J'étais prête à lui confier ma vie, mon éternité, il y a quelques semaines encore. Et il m'a ré-abandonnée lâchement. Il pouvait toujours argumenter que j'appartenais à un autre, mais ce n'est pas vrai. S'il avait vraiment voulu de moi, il serait resté et ce serait battu. Pire, quand je suis allée le revoir, il ne m'aurait pas rejetée vers Jasper. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il m'aurait épousée. Et Jasper ? Jasper est celui qui m'a appris ce qu'est vraiment l'amour avec un grand « A », celui qui m'a montré que l'amour peut vous faire vibrer, peut vous rendre fou. Et pourtant, tout est toujours si compliqué avec lui. Toujours si impossible. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il ressent ou même ce qu'il veut. C'est un éternel recommencement pour l'approcher, pour l'apprivoiser. Et à la fin, c'est lassant. J'en suis blasée. Je l'aime comme une folle, comme je ne serai jamais plus capable d'aimer mais je n'en peux plus. Je n'en veux plus. J'ai mal et je veux que tout s'arrête. Ne plus jamais le voir, ne l'avoir jamais connu même. N'avoir jamais appris à aimer Jasper Hale. Car aimer Jasper Hale est une épreuve de tout instant et je n'ai pas la carrure pour supporter le challenge.  
J'en suis là de mes pensées quand mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, téléphone à moitié explosé après son tour-vol plané contre le mur, mais visiblement il marche toujours malgré ça. Je me tortille pour l'en extirper et regarde le message qui clignote sur mon écran, tout comme l'expéditeur de ce texto : Edward. Je tremble avant même de lire ce qu'il m'a écrit. J'ose un regard vers Jasper et vois qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil, inquiet. Je reporte mon attention sur le portable et ouvre enfin le message :  
« _Bella, je t'aime comme un fou mais je refuse de combattre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Alice n'ignore rien de ton avenir et il n'est pas auprès de moi. Je te souhaite une vie heureuse, même si ton choix implique de grands drames. Je t'aimerai toujours. Edward _»  
Les larmes perlent à mes yeux et je déglutis pour les empêcher de couler. Je relis une nouvelle fois le message, saisissant chaque mot enfin. « Alice n'ignore rien de ton avenir et il n'est pas auprès de moi ». Okay, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et surtout « … même si ton choix implique de grands drames ». Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut qu'il réponde à mes questions. Qu'au moins quelqu'un réponde à mes questions. Pourtant, son message est un adieu, pas un aurevoir. Je ne le reverrai plus, je le sens. Edward Cullen a fait partie de ma vie, je l'ai aimé. Et aujourd'hui les choses sont bel et bien terminées entre nous.  
Mon désarroi n'échappe évidemment pas à l'empathe. Alors que je relis le message pour la 3ème fois, il se saisit de ma main libre et la presse doucement dans sa paume glacée. Quand je relève les yeux vers lui et croise son regard inquiet, je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mes larmes.  
- Shhhht Bella, viens là.  
Il m'attire alors à lui, je défais ma ceinture et viens me lover dans son épaule. Il m'entoure de son bras et frotte doucement le mien. Les larmes roulent, sans sanglots et je réitère ce que j'ai dit : je ne suis qu'un jouet entre leurs mains. Ils me prennent, ils me jettent, selon leur bon vouloir. On peut dire de moi que je suis une girouette mais ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. S'ils cessaient de me manipuler à leur guise, je ne serais pas ainsi. Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas l'avoir. Il est temps que j'apprenne à vivre sans ces deux-là. Je pleure encore de longues minutes dans les bras de Jasper qui, à nouveau, n'use pas de son pouvoir pour me calmer, comme s'il estimait que j'ai besoin de ressentir tout ça.

J'ouvre les yeux et soupire. Je me suis endormie sur Jasper, épuisée par mes larmes. Et je suis toujours couchée sur ses genoux. J'émerge lentement quand je les entends discuter gentiment entre eux :  
- En tout cas, tu lui as fait vachement peur ! Je pense qu'il ne redraguera pas de sitôt dans un pub ! s'esclaffe Emmett, de sa grosse voix.  
- Les sentiments émanant de ce sombre crétin étaient bien trop libidineux pour que je laisse faire.  
- Tu étais jaloux, mon pote, voilà tout …  
- Pêche ! s'exclame Rosalie, un peu hors propos.  
- Mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux plus te nourrir comme une humaine.  
- PÊCHE ! insiste ma meilleure amie tandis que je sens la main de Jasper se poser sur mon front pour le dégager des mèches qui tombent sur mes yeux.  
La caresse est exquise et pour un peu, si je n'étais pas en mode « furtif », je gémirais.  
- Bah quoi « pêche » ? C'est une envie de femme enceinte ?  
- Ce que ma sœur essaye de te dire, gros nigaud, c'est que notre petite Bella est réveillée.  
- Ahhhhhhh ! Le cooooooode pour qu'on ne dise pas de choses compromettantes devant elle, c'était pêcheeeeee !  
J'éclate de rire et me relève, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Je relève les yeux vers Jasper et vois qu'il me sourit, ses yeux me détaillant de manière pénétrante :  
- On ne berne pas si facilement un vampire, très chère.  
- N'empêche que si ta sœur n'avait pas hurlé son nouvel amour pour les fruits, tu n'aurais rien vu, Monsieur le Vampire pas doué ! ironisai-je, fière de moi.  
- Qui te dit que je ne désirais pas que tu entendes ce que j'avais à dire ? fait-il, les yeux rivés dans les miens.  
Je balise pas mal, ne sachant toujours pas bien si il se moque de moi ou non. Tandis que je me mordille la lèvre de stress, Emmett s'exclame:  
- Mmmmmmmh une pêche c'est tout doux, c'est tout rond, c'est tout pelucheux. Comme toi, chaton !  
Rosalie fait la moue tandis que Jasper s'esclaffe:  
- Merci de me dire de manière détournée que je suis ronde, Emmett.  
Il grimace et je suis morte de rire. Pauvre Emmett qui tente à tout prix de détendre l'atmosphère et qui s'en prend plein la tronche.  
- Tu es parfaite, ma chérie, tu le sais.  
Heureusement, il retombe facilement sur ses pattes. Jasper me tend le bras pour m'inviter à me réinstaller sur lui et mue par une force incontrôlable, je m'y pose de bonne grâce. Il repose son bras sur mon épaule et se met à jouer avec mes cheveux. Emmett, pas prêt à se taire, enchaîne:  
- Hey, Jazz', deux mots, sept lettres. Dis-le et je suis à toi.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à Jasper et vois qu'il me regarde aussi, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Deux mots sept lettres … Je sèche là …  
- Emmett' ! gronde Rosalie alors que je suis toujours en train de réfléchir.  
- Je donne ma langue au chat, Em' ! dit Jasper, visiblement aussi perdu que moi.  
- « Suce-moi »  
- EMMETT DALE CULLEN, espèce de goujat ! gronde Rosalie, choquée.  
- HAHAHAHAHA !  
Jasper est hilare et je ne suis pas loin de le rejoindre. Emmett Cullen ou l'Homme capable de rendre un de nos moments romantique « Jasper-Bella » au ridicule ! Jasper me regarde, mort de rire et je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi. Il est bon de savoir que tout n'est oublié de son côté, tout de même.

Ca fait bien une demi-heure qu'Emmett continue de nous dérider par ses blagues plus pourries les unes que les autres, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Rosalie qui pince les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

- Deux œufs sont dans un frigo, le premier demande à l'autre : « Mais pourquoi diantre es-tu tout vert, avec tous ces poils ? » et l'autre lui répond : « J'suis un kiwi, gros bêta » !

Rosalie est consternée, j'éclate de rire et Jasper se contente de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il a toujours son bras autour de moi et joue constamment avec mes cheveux. Alors que je veux poser ma main sur son torse pour jouer avec les cordes de son sweat-shirt, mon téléphone vibre à nouveau dans ma poche. J'imagine le laisser sonner sans le regarder, histoire de ne pas rompre la bonne ambiance qui règne maintenant dans la voiture mais je vois que le vampire n'a pas loupé la vibration et me toise un peu pincé. Je me sépare alors de lui, vraiment à contrecoeur, pour me dandiner à nouveau jusqu'à parvenir à extirper le portable de la poche de mon jeans. Un message, mais d'un numéro inconnu cette fois. Je l'ouvre, dubitative :

« _Salut belle brune, ravi de recevoir ton message. La petite danse de tout à l'heure m'a bien fait vibrer et je regrette que ton blond m'ait séparé de toi car je pense qu'on est en totale synchrone toi et moi. Je veux te revoir. Quand ? _»

Oups, le gars du bar, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Il faut dire que j'ai encore fait ma gamine revancharde sur ce coup-là. En sortant du bar, ou plutôt en me faisant sortir manu militari du bar par le vampire blond et ses deux acolytes morts de rire, le gars en question est parvenu à me glisser dans la main son numéro de portable. Enervée comme j'étais, Rosalie à mes côtés à l'arrière, j'ai pianoté sur le chemin de retour à l'hôtel un message pour lui donner mon numéro à moi. Bon d'accord, c'était puéril, mais il m'avait vraiment énervée et j'avais espéré que le gars rappelle direct pour le faire enrager comme je le voulais. Sauf que visiblement, Mr Inconnu (je lui ai pas demandé son nom) était trop occupé ou bourré pour me rappeler avant. Je veux ranger mon téléphone, sans envoyer de réponse quand je vois Jasper me fusiller du regard.

_Hey hey qu'est c'qu'il y a ?  
Vas-y crie un peu  
Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ? _

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est très impoli de lire par dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un ? grinçai-je, ré-empochant mon téléphone, hargneuse

- Si, je le sais, mais vu ta fâcheuse tendance à te fourrer dans toutes sortes d'embrouilles, je vois que j'ai bien fait : je ne te pensais pas assez stupide pour lui donner ton numéro ! fait-il, posément pour sa part.

- Pardon ? Non mais tu t'entends oui? C'est MA vie, Jasper. On en revient encore à la même chose. C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue là.

- Quand? fait-il en ignorant mes mots.

- Quoi ?

Sa voix est calme et posée mais ses yeux pourraient lancer des éclairs si c'était possible et ses vagues de colère picotent ma peau. Rhoooo il commence (enfin, recommence serait un terme plus approprié) à m'énerver lui ! C'est quoi cette attitude idiote?

- Quand lui as-tu donné ton foutu numéro, Bella? redemande-t-il, fermant les yeux, se massant les tempes, comme quand il est vraiment en rogne.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, fis-je en croisant les bras, me collant à la portière, le plus loin possible de lui et de sa colère froide.

- QUAND?

Rosalie, qui avait fait semblant de ne pas nous entendre jusque là (mais oui, bien sûr, Miss Vampire, on va te croire tiens), se retourne quand il hausse le ton et nous regarde inquiète.

- Il m'a filé son numéro avant que je ne parte, poussée dehors par TOI ! Je lui ai envoyé un message quand j'étais dans la voiture. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que ma protection rapprochée ait loupé ça! ironisai-je, malgré moi.

- Mais c'est impensable d'être aussi bornée! Pourquoi diable lui as-tu envoyé un message de la voiture? fait-il, les mains toujours sur les tempes, ne me regardant toujours pas.

- Parce que tu nous avais interrompu et que je le trouvais à mon goût.

Il gronde, je vous jure, littéralement.

_Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?  
Crier de tout ton corps ?  
Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

- Ne pouvais-tu pas, pour une fois, te comporter comme une adulte?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, bon sang? Ce n'est qu'un simple échange de numéro, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me marier avec lui demain, non plus.

- Non, il est vrai que ça, tu l'as déjà fait également.

- Ca suffit, maintenant! grognai-je, vexée.

- Tu donnes ton numéro à un parfait inconnu dont tu ne sais rien et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien.

- Parfaitement. Et si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'avais qu'à pas lire, point barre.

Rosalie arque un sourcil et moi, je me renfrogne. Ce qu'il peut être borné quand il s'y met.

- Tu ne sais rien de lui. Ca pourrait être un tueur en série que tu ne verrais rien.

- Oh, ça ne ferait jamais qu'une personne de plus sur la liste de ceux qui veulent ma peau.

- Parce que tu trouves ça DRÔLE? fait-il, haussant à nouveau le ton, rivant enfin son regard dans le mien.

_Je sais que t'en as parfois par-dessus la tête _

Rosalie sursaute et se retourne pour regarder la route. Quant à moi, je balise pas mal. Il a sa voix des mauvais jours. Son regard des mauvais jours. Et il émane une telle colère de lui que ça foutrait les jetons à Superman lui-même. Malgré tout, il m'énerve trop pour que je me taise:

- C'est toi qui est risible. Ce gars était un million de fois moins dangereux que toi et lui ne me suit pas 24h/24 pour soi-disant veiller à ma sécurité. Un peu de bon sens ne te ferait pas de mal, mon cher.

- Et dis-moi donc, Mademoiselle-Pleine de Bon sens, ce qui te disait, à toi, dans ce foutu bar, sur cette foutue piste de danse, que ce gars était … comment dis-tu? Ah oui, un million de fois moins dangereux que moi?

Son regard est perçant, sa colère retentit dans sa voix et je suis enragée. Sa colère et la mienne ne font pas bon ménage en moi, ça menace d'être explosif:

- Allons, Jasper, soyons clairs une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'y a pas plus dangereux que toi, pour moi. Après tout, tu as été celui le plus proche de parvenir à me tuer, non?

_Et je sais que je pourrais des fois t'épargner peut-être _

Sa vague de colère est si intense que j'ai presque l'impression de sentir mes cheveux voler derrière moi sous le choc. Plus personne ne parle, la conduite d'Emmett s'en est ressentie car il a ralenti. Evidemment, si la rage de Jasper me touche, elle ne loupe pas les deux autres personnes qui sont dans la voiture, voir même les gens dans les voitures avoisinantes. Il ne parle pas et j'ai regretté mes mots aussitôt qu'ils ont franchi mes lèvres. Je voulais le blesser et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Il a à nouveau fermé les yeux et je me demande quelle va être la riposte. Nul doute qu'elle va faire mal. Très mal. Pourtant, quand il reprend la parole, sa voix est étrangement posée et calme:

- Il faut croire, au vu de tous les gens qui cherchent à te faire trépasser, que tu ne vaux peut-être pas la peine de rester en vie...

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il a réouvert les yeux pour me dire ça et je vois dans son regard qu'il pense ses mots. Les larmes perlent à mes yeux et sa rage me terrasse. Je n'ai rien à rétorquer. Il gagne, par forfait. Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas de qu'il vient de me dire. C'est alors que le déclic se fait dans ma tête et que je riposte, agressive, m'avançant vers lui prête à me ruiner les phalanges si il le faut:

- Et si je n'en vaux pas la peine, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là à me pomper l'air hein ? Tu crois quoi? Que ça me fait plaisir de te voir? Non mais tu te prends pour qui? J'ai fini de pleurer sur toi depuis longtemps. Tu sais ce que ta vue m'inspire, sérieusement? De la REPULSION !

Il me regarde, sourit et je sais pourquoi il est si "joyeux".

- Tu crois que je mens? Tu penses que je t'aime encore. Et tu as, d'une certain façon, raison. J'ai des sentiments. De l'attachement certainement. Mais au-delà de ça, tu me révulses Jasper. Rien que de t'avoir dans les parages me rend malade. J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas là. J'aimerais que tu n'aies jamais existé. Le pire, c'est que tu le sais. Tu l'as senti. Tu le sens même certainement à l'instant même. Tu me l'as toujours dit, mes sentiments sont de vraies montagnes russes. Mais tu le sais. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Je te HAIS.

Alors que son regard flamboie, Emmett pile sec, de telle sorte que je me retrouve la tête dans le siège de Rosalie.

- NON MAIS CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX MAINTENANT OUI ?

Emmett s'est retourné sur nous et nous a littéralement hurlé dessus. Rosalie se tient la tête, affligée et je tremble sous la grosse voix d'Emmett. Il secoue la tête et sort de la voiture en grondant. On se retrouve là, comme trois cons, regardant Emmett s'éloigner de la voiture, dans la plaine désertique qui se trouve de chaque côté de la route. Plus personne ne pipe mot, tous consternés par l'attitude du grand frère toujours souriant qui semble avoir eu un bug. Les minutes passent et Emmett s'est arrêté à quelques centaines de mètres, sur ce qui semble être le haut d'une falaise. Puisque personne ne bouge et que l'atmosphère dans la voiture est vraiment oppressante, due aux vagues de rage de Jasper qui continuent de déferler, je sors pour rejoindre mon grand frère de coeur. Mains dans les poches, je m'avance vers lui, honteuse. Il se retourne, me fusille du regard puis reporte son attention devant lui. J'avais bien raison, il est au bord d'une falaise. En bas, c'est l'océan. Je sortirai bien une petite blague genre "Non Emmett, ne saute pas" mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je m'approche de lui, m'arrête à ses côtés et regarde l'océan à nos pieds. Après quelques minutes de silence, je tente une attaque:

- Emmett …

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de continuer, se retournant vers moi, mains dans les poches lui aussi.

- Comment tu appelles ça, un gars qui se met devant des personnes et qui remue sa braguette ?  
- On l'appelle Mike Newton! répondis-je, ironiquement.  
- Hein ? Mais non, celui qui se met devant les musiciens …  
- Ahhh, sa baguette ! Un chef d'orchestre !  
- Oui voilà c'est ça !

J'arque un sourcil, dubitative et il poursuit après m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

- Ce gars, il s'amène devant les musiciens, il bouge sa …

- Sa baguette, il bouge sa baguette.

- Oui, sa baguette. Et là, la plus belle musique du monde retentit.

Ca devient de plus en plus mystique comme conversation ou c'est moi ?  
- C'est ce mec qui dirige tout. C'est de lui que dépend la qualité de la musique.

- Hum hum, me contentai-je de répondre, commençant à me demander si il est possible pour un vampire de se droguer

- Tu es le chef de notre orchestre, Bella.

- Pardon?

- Oui, c'est toi. C'est toi qui dirige la barque. Quoique tu fasses, notre orchestre, notre famille s'en ressent. Rosalie est littéralement à tes pieds, même si tu choisis Edward. Alice te déteste si tu choisis Jasper. Je suis heureux si tu es heureuse. Carlisle est prêt à se plier à tes moindres décisions même si elles sont saugrenues. Quant à Esmé, elle est prête à t'aimer peu importe le prix, que tu brises Edward ou que tu contraries Jasper. Quant à eux …

- Emmett, murmurai-je en baissant la tête, touchée par ses mots.

- Ils sont prêts à tout pour toi, Bella. A tout. Mais je t'en prie, arrête ce petit jeu avec eux.

- Je ne joue …

- Ca suffit, Bella. Ce que tu viens de dire à Jasper … c'est insensé. Et Edward … arrête de lui faire croire que tout est possible entre vous. Ca ne l'est pas, Bella.

- Emmett...

- J'aimerais l'être. Le chef de notre orchestre. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de rendre les gens que j'aime heureux. J'aimerais faire qu'Edward ne soit pas parti. Ou qu'il soit revenu plus tôt. Qu'il t'ait épousée et t'ait fait un enfant avant de te transformer pour que vous puissiez vivre une éternité pleine de sexe et de bonheur.

Je souris, rougissante et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Je voudrais que Jazz t'oublie. Qu'il soit encore avec Alice et que tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je voudrais qu'il n'ait jamais pris la décision de te protéger.

Les larmes perlent à mes yeux quand je me rends compte à quel point ma famille d'adoption souffre de mes histoires.

- Mais je ne suis pas le chef de notre orchestre. Et tant mieux, Bella. Tant mieux.

Je relève les yeux, dubitative.

- Jasper ne serait pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui s'il ne t'avait protégé. Il aurait fini par craquer et serait reparti à la chasse à l'humain. Ca n'aurait jamais duré avec Alice. Elle n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il continue son régime bien longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas …

- Ecoute-moi, Bella. Tu penses être manipulée par eux, tu te sens incapable de diriger leur décision mais tu te trompes. Tu es la seule qui dirige leur décision. Tu es le chef d'orchestre. Leur chef d'orchestre. A toi de faire retentir la plus belle musique du monde, okay?

- Emmett, Jasper et moi …

- … êtes toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ouvre tes foutus yeux. Remue ta braguette et fais en sorte que cela marche.

Sur ces mots, il m'attrape dans ses bras, me presse contre son torse marmoréen et me relâche pour se diriger à grand pas vers la voiture. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette conversation étrange?

Deux jours plus tard, je suis en train d'empaqueter mes affaires pour rentrer à Seattle. J'ai passé deux jours avec Rosalie, principalement. On a pas mal parlé, notamment de la petite crise d'Emmett, et de mon mariage avorté avec Edward bien sûr. On a délibérément omis le "J-Subject" comme on l'appelle désormais, pour éviter les nouveaux éclats de voix et une éventuelle rechute d'Emmett dans la drogue. Après avoir refermé la bouche et retrouvé mon souffle suite à la diatribe du grand nounours, je suis remontée en voiture sous le regard médusé des Hale. J'ai soufflé un "Désolée" à Jasper qui m'a donné en réponse un sourire tendu. Les choses sont loin d'être arrangées mais au moins, nous sommes loin des tranchées et des bombes. Du moins je l'espère. Je sais pertinemment que j'ai été trop loin et je ne crois qu'à moitié Emmett pour ce qu'il m'a dit mais j'essaie au moins d'être cordiale avec le vampire blond que j'aime encore. Voilà, ça c'est une des conclusions de mes nombreux échanges avec Rosalie. On ne peut pas détester quelqu'un aussi fort sans l'aimer davantage encore. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais en tout cas, je me sens déjà mieux avec moi-même. Alors que je replie mon dernier pull dans mon sac, une voix s'élève derrière moi:

- Alors, libérée sous caution?

Je souris avant de me retourner et de trouver mon vampire blond, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire, un vrai, planté sur le visage. Bon sang, qu'il est beau. Dans la lueur du soleil couchant qui perce par la baie vitrée, sa chemise violette ouverte juste ce qu'il faut, son jeans juste au corps et ses santiags, c'est à damner un saint. Qu'on m'en donne un et vite, je le sacrifierai rien que pour pouvoir toucher le démon blond qui se tient à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Il faut bien que je reparte un jour.

- C'est obligé?

Il a soufflé ça de sa voix sensuelle et douce à souhait et j'en ai des frissons. Mon dieu, c'est dingue l'effet qu'il a sur mon corps, quand même.

- J'ai des cours à suivre! articulai-je, péniblement.

Je me détourne pour continuer à fourrer des trucs dans ma valise mais surtout pour ne plus me perdre dans la contemplation de sa chemise ouverte sur son torse que j'ai envie de toucher.

- C'est tellement dommage.

Je sursaute quand je sens son souffle sur mes cheveux. Il se tient juste derrière moi. J'en tremble, littéralement. Je tente d'attraper mon livre sur le lit mais il est plus rapide que moi, sa main caressant la mienne au passage. Wouuuuuh, j'ai le coeur qui s'affole là.

- "Cent ans de solitude" ? Sympa tes lectures.

- C'est un classique du réalisme magique. On le voit en cours de littérature moderne.

- Je pourrais définitivement écrire un livre intitulé ainsi.

Il pose le livre dans ma valise et s'assied sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de ne pas prolonger ces années-là.

Bon sang, ma langue a encore parlé avant que je ne réfléchisse à ce que j'allais dire. Un mur, vite, il faut que je me jette contre!

- Tu sais que la morale de cette histoire, si l'on peut parler de morale dans ce cas-ci, c'est qu'au final, on finit seul et frustré par le simple fait de notre incapacité à aimer.

Je regarde le livre dans ma valise et acquiesce. Puis à nouveau, ma curiosité prend le dessus et je murmure:

- Te sens-tu … incapable d'aimer?

- Incapable, non? Mais aimer … à quel prix? Pour souffrir ? Pour tout endurer? Parfois il est simplement plus facile de juste … laisser tomber.

- Que veux-tu dire? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Pour se protéger. Pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau.

- Mais souffrir … c'est vivre.

- Il y a des choses qui te brisent. Qui te changent à jamais. Comme quand la personne qu'on aime s'engage auprès d'un autre pour l'éternité. Alors qu'on est là, juste à côté …

_Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comme ça_

Il se relève et passe sa main sur ma joue. Moi, j'ai baissé les yeux sous le choc de sa révélation, dite d'une voix douce, sans amertume alors qu'elle perce dans chaque mot qu'il vient de prononcer.

- Jazz' … murmurai-je, piteuse.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Bella. Je suis venu pour te dire aurevoir et bon voyage.

Je relève les yeux. Il a retiré sa main et me regarde, simplement, les mains dans les poches, attendant. Je pose mes mains à moi dans les porches arrière de mon jeans et il sourit. Je suis juste … détruite à l'intérieur. Plus encore qu'il y a 5 minutes.

- Bonne route, Bella.

- Quand se reverra-t-on?

- Emmett va te protéger pendant quelques temps. Je pars à nouveau à sa recherche.

A sa recherche. A la recherche de Victoria. Oh mon dieu …

- Quoi?

- Je dois l'éliminer.

Il a dit ça de sa voix si dure, si froide, si calculée. Il veut vraiment la voir en morceaux, c'est à n'en pas douter. Je frémis, de peur, pour lui. Elle est prête à tout pour le tuer. Vais-je le revoir? Les larmes, de peur, de tristesse, d'incapacité à le retenir, à m 'expliquer aussi, perlent à mes yeux mais je fais tout pour les retenir. Il s'avance, doucement, comme pour me laisser le choix de reculer si je le veux. Mais je ne recule pas, oh ça non. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

- Arrête de briser le coeur du pauvre Edward pendant mon absence, d'accord?

Je ris doucement, contre son torse, les mains toujours dans les poches arrière de mon jeans.

- Et ne rends pas la tâche trop ardue à Emmett. Il n'est pas aussi expérimenté que moi.

J'acquiesce, riant toujours calmement, et enroule enfin mes bras autour de lui. Je me serre contre lui, prenant ce petit morceau de bonheur qu'il me donne.

- Et je t'en prie, petite calamité, puisqu'il est acquis que tu es de toute manière un danger pour toi, je te demanderais de me réitérer ta promesse?

- Ma promesse?

- Celle d'être prudente. De ne te fier à personne. Et de te tenir éloignée des bois.

Je souris à ce rappel de nos premiers moments à nous. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et se sépare de moi, gardant tout de même ses mains sur mes épaules.

- J'ai ta parole?

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

_Mais je sais que je te mets hors de toi_

Il grimace et lâche mes épaules quand je comprends instantanément ce que peuvent vouloir dire mes mots pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il vient de me dire à propos de mon serment fait à Edward. Il sourit, tendu à nouveau, et s'échappe déjà. Il est près de la porte quand je dis:

- Jasper?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce qu'on va bien … toi et moi?

Il pince les lèvres, semble peser ses mots et j'ai trop peur de sa réponse pour l'attendre, je renchéris:

- Je ne veux plus de mots horribles comme on se les est dits, Jasper. Plus jamais.

Il sourit alors, un peu moins crispé et déclame:

- "_Un jour que le père Nicanor s'en vint le voir sous son châtaignier avec un damier et une boîte de jetons pour le convier à jouer aux dames avec lui, José Arcadio Buendia ne voulut point accepter car, lui dit-il, jamais il n'avait pu comprendre quel sens pouvait revêtir un combat entre deux adversaires d'accord sur les mêmes principes._"

Il me fait un clin d'oeil avant de sortir. La mémoire vampirique m'épatera toujours. Car si mes souvenirs sont bons, il vient simplement de me citer un passage de "Cent ans de solitude". Quel homme !

Ca fait 2 semaines que j'ai repris les cours. Vendredi, je serai officiellement en congé pour 15 jours mais d'ici là, j'ai la semaine à tirer. Mais je ne me plains pas, j'adore toujours mes cours et je m'éclate avec mes copines. J'ai finalement pris la place libre dans la chambre d'Amber et Tyra sur le campus. Ca rend ma vie estudiantine bien plus agréable encore et je suis rarement seule. Je vois souvent Rose, ainsi qu'Emmett, qui est toujours assigné à ma sécurité puisque Jasper n'est pas réapparu. Rosalie m'a affirmé qu'il allait bien et lui donnait de temps en temps des nouvelles mais j'aimerais qu'il m'en donne aussi. J'aimerais juste entendre sa voix, être parfaitement sûre qu'il va bien. Mais je ne peux pas trop demander, surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Donc je prend des nouvelles auprès de ma meilleure amie qui est aussi névrosée que moi et donc aussi inquiète … heureusement! Je serai heureuse d'être en vacances et de peut-être le revoir. Malgré tout, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire avant ça. Mercredi, on a un rendez-vous très important avec le professeur qui va diriger notre mémoire. Il faut qu'on lui donne déjà le sujet de notre travail et qu'on commence à sonder les pistes. Eh oui, ça ne rigole pas ici. Heureusement, je suis déjà sûre de ce que je veux faire.

- Pfffffff! J'en ai marre de ces cours! fait Tyra en se laissant tomber sur son lit, pas prête pour un sou à recommencer la semaine … comme d'hab.

- Tyra, on a cours de folklore populaire. C'est pas le pire ! m'exclamai-je en fourrant les derniers affaires dont j'ai besoin dans mon sac de cours.

- Elle a raison, si il n'est pas si important on peut le manquer ! renchérit Amber dans la salle de bains, tentant de parfaire son lissage déjà parfait.

- Amber, tu ne m'aides pas là …

- Franchement, quel est le but de la fac si ce n'est pour sécher les cours ? grommelle Tyra, en position de l'étoile de mer sur son lit (NDA: Heinnnnn oui, ma Chouk'!)

- Tu n'apprendras jamais rien dans ton lit …

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté. Elle roule sur le ventre et m'offre un sourire diabolique.

- J'ai appris des tas de choses au lit …

- Okay Ty, on a compris !

Amber choisit ce moment-là pour sortir de la salle de bains ENFIN prête. J'attrape mon sac.

- Allez, bande de moules, on se bouge!

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa ! font-elles en coeur, comme deux petits oisillons qui appellent leur mère.

- Quoi encore?

- On peut aller faire du shopping plutôt ?

- Ou aller petit déjeuner!

- Non les filles ! Allez, on se bouge!

Amber attrape son sac et Tyra se lève du lit, toutes les deux en soufflant bien fort pour que ça ne m'échappe pas. Alors qu'elles passent devant moi qui leur tient la porte grande ouverte, mon téléphone sonne. Étonnamment, je l'extirpe de ma poche, alors qu'on est pressées. C'est comme si je sentais que je devais prendre cet appel. Quand je vois le nom de l'appelant, mon coeur se met à battre la chamade et je comprends d'où vient mon intuition. Je fais un signe aux filles qui lèvent les yeux au ciel et rentre dans la chambre en décrochant.

- Allô?

- Petite calamité …

Il a murmuré ça de sa voix de velours qui me rend dingue et je me rends compte que je souris comme une benête.

- Bellaaaaaaa!

Les filles me regardent, toujours dans le couloir, d'un air désapprobateur. Sauf que c'est Jasper, à l'autre bout du fil. Alors je n'en ai rien à faire. J'attrape la porte et la reclape sur elles. Je les entends râler derrière mais je m'en moque: mon attention est entièrement tournée vers le vampire blond qui m'appelle enfin.

- Comment vas-tu?

Je continue à sourire, comme une idiote.

- Non, toi comment ça va?

- Toujours en un seul morceau! plaisante-t-il, d'une voix amusée, signe qu'il est de bonne humeur.

- Et Victoria?

- J'ai perdu sa trace il y a deux jours. Ceci dit, je sais que je peux en finir avec elle. Quand je l'ai combattue, j'étais à deux doigts d'y parvenir. Si seulement elle ne passait pas son temps à fuir …

- Tu … tu l'as combattue ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit, Bella. Je n'aurais de cesse de la pourchasser tant que je ne lui aurais pas fait payer ta torture.

Croyez-le ou non, je souris toujours comme une idiote. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de moi?

- Je … tu reviens quand ?

- Pas immédiatement. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien ! annônai-je même si ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai.

- Bien. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu ne t'es pas pris les pieds dans les écouteurs de ton Ipod, qu'un chien n'a pas mis de contrat sur ta tête et qu'aucun vampire blond n'a eu envie de reprendre un régime normal en te voyant.

- Gnagnagnagna !

Il rigole et ça me fait du bien. Son rire me fait du bien. Lui parler aussi. Il enchaîne:

- Je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas perdre sa trace. Prends soin de toi, d'accord?

- Comment vas-tu la retrouver? fis-je rapidement pour que la conversation ne s'achève pas si vite.

- Alice m'aiguille sur sa trace.

Je sursaute en entendant le nom de mon ex-meilleure amie, toujours sa femme dans les faits. Et automatiquement, mon sourire se fâne et ma jalousie prend le dessus. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, rien du tout. Après tout, ils sont toujours mariés, même si je ne sais pas où ils en sont. Mais si il lui parle encore, il est fort probable qu'elle est même à ce moment précis avec lui. Peut-être qu'ils chassent Victoria ensemble. Mieux, s'il ne m'a pas appelée avant mais qu'il appelait Rose, c'est parce qu'il est avec elle et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Comment ai-je pu penser que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les choses s'arrangeraient entre nous. Car c'est bien ce que j'ai pensé. Qu'on pourrait un jour reparler d'un possible "nous". Mais c'est impossible. Car Jasper Hale forme déjà un "nous" avec quelqu'un d'autre. Idiote, idiote, idiote que je suis. Je m'assieds sur le lit et comprends que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas répondu. Il faut que tu dises quelque chose, Bella. Quelque chose d'intelligent … de neutre. Surtout de neutre tiens !

- Tu as gardé contact avec Alice?

Mais maudite bouche qui parle sans que je lui donne l'autorisation et qui dit tout à fait l'inverse de ce que j'avais décidé ! Une chose est sûre, si ça se reproduit, je me coupe la langue pour éviter tout débordement à l'avenir.

- Bien sûr.

Son ton est calme, posé, joyeux. Okay …

- Ah! lâchai-je, glaciale.

- Ah quoi ?

- Ah bah... ah rien. Je suis étonnée, c'est tout.

Mon ton est peut être un peu plus agressif que je le voudrais. Pourtant, impossible de faire autrement.

- Etonnée ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant. Après tout, elle est toujours ma femme.

Et bammm Bella, prends ça dans ta tronche. Au moins, ça clarifie la situation. Je suis aussi sonnée que s'il m'avait mis une gifle avec sa force d'immortel, tiens. On répond quoi à ça?

- Je sais parfaitement qu'elle est capable de tout pour passer un peu de temps avec toi mais je reste étonnée que toi, tu entres dans son jeu.

Quand je vous disais que ma bouche est incontrôlable ! Le chef d'orchestre, Bella, le chef d'orchestre on a dit ! Je me répète ça comme un tantra tandis que le blond me répond:

- Certains jeux valent la peine d'être joués, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question, Jazz. Tu es en effet un homme marié parti à la recherche de ma tortionnaire pour je ne sais quelle raison, épaulé par ta tendre épouse. C'est normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, dis-je, les larmes de rage perlant à mes yeux. Cela étant dit, ma tortionnaire n'est peut-être pas forcément celle que l'on croit

Voilà la colère me fait devenir acerbe, le venin remplace ma salive et je ne sais même plus comment redresser le navire. Quoique ... après tout, mieux vaut qu'il coule et le beau blond qui brise mon coeur avec.

- C'est une des bonnes choses du serment de mariage: tu promets d'être là dans les bons comme dans la mauvais moments. Mais il est inutile de te le rappeler, n'est-ce pas? C'est quelque chose que tu as juré il n'y a pas si longtemps après tout.

- J'ai malheureusement prêté serment à sens unique, Jasper. Je n'ai pas donc pas la même pratique que toi dans ce domaine, la théorie est … Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre de ça et encore moins avec toi. Nous devrions … Je ne… Je ne devrais …

Et voilà que je bafouille lamentablement, ma maladresse légendaire a contaminé mon cerveau. Il est temps de rendre les armes, c'est préférable pour tout le monde. Je conclus:

- Fais attention à toi, Jasper. Et prends soin de ta femme. Je dois y aller.

- Je viendrai te voir dès que j'en aurais terminé ici.

Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il s'occupe avec Alice puis viendra me voir. Mais va au diable, connard !

- C'est inutile, Jasper. Reste où tu es. On s'en sort bien avec Emmett et Rose.

- Bella. Je viendrai. Cela n'est pas sujet à discussion.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre quoique ce soit, rageuse comme je suis, il ponctue la conversation d'un "Prends soin de toi" et raccroche. Mon téléphone, comme d'habitude, finit sa triste vie contre le mur de ma chambre, en mille morceaux. Un jour, c'est Jasper Hale que je briserai de la sorte, foi de Bella Swan.

Assise dans l'amphi, une plaie de chaque côté de moi (comprenez Amber à ma droite, Ty à ma gauche, chacune presque endormie sur sa tablette), je griffonne rapidement les dernières idées qui ont germé dans mon esprit depuis la pause déjeuner. Je suis vraiment pressée que Monsieur Dewar, mon prof de littérature moderne, entre dans la salle et nous parle de ce qu'il a prévu pour nous qui avons choisi de faire notre mémoire dans son domaine de recherches. Ty a entrepris de se faire les ongles pendant que Amber baille ostensiblement et je trouve enfin des points positifs à ce que les vacances soient dans deux jours: primo, Rosalie m'a promis qu'on allait faire des trucs et s'amuser, secundo, je ne devrais plus supporter leur manque de motivation flagrant et leurs plaintes continues sur a) leurs cheveux b) les hommes c) les fringues d) la réponse d. Car oui, elles se plaignent des hommes, ce qui me fait doucement sourire. Elles se sont tapées à elles deux tous les mecs potables (et le non-potables également) du campus et sont vexées qu'il n'y ait pas plus de choix. J'ai envie de leur rire au nez et de leur dire qu'il est encore plus difficile d'être amoureuse d'un grand blond incroyablement sexy mais impossible à déchiffrer, taciturne, soupe au lait et vampire de surcroît. Non, elles ne comprendraient pas, c'est certain. Elles resteraient bloquées sur le "grand blond sexy" et n'écouteraient pas plus loin. Alors que le prof entre enfin avec plus d'un quart d'heure académique de retard, mon téléphone (tout nouveau tout beau tout … rose et voyant encore) vibre dans ma poche. Je le sors, sachant que la personne qui m'appelle a certainement une bonne raison, vu que les personnes qui m'appellent pour me raconter des conneries sont assises à mes côtés donc ça ne peut pas être elles. Je vois que le message provient de Rosalie et instantanément, je souris.

"_J-Subject en ville. Réunion de crise après ton cours_"

Mon coeur se met à battre la chamade et je déglutis péniblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait déjà là? Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a deux jours et il ne comptait pas revenir immédiatement? Et puis merde, il m'a bien énervée , je n'ai pas envie de le revoir de suite, pas du tout. C'est trop demandé?

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît … lance le prof sur l'estrade.

Je suis toujours penchée vers mon téléphone sur mes genoux et pince les lèvres pour savoir ce que je vais répondre …

- Je voulais vous présenter mon tout nouvel assistant. On peut dire que vous avez la primeur de l'information ! Je viens de le recruter à l'instant dans le couloir.

J'entends alors Ty s'étouffer et Amber murmurer:

- Ca doit être une blague …

Je pianote une réponse à Rosalie: "_Rdv à la cafétaria de l'aile nord à 15h. Xoxo. B_" tandis que Tyra s'exclame:

- C'est quoi cette espèce de dieu vivant sur pattes?

Elle ne parle certainement pas de Mr Dewar, c'est un fait avéré. Je relève les yeux tout en voulant fourrer mon portable dans ma poche quand j'hoquète de stupeur. Le nouvel assistant de Monsieur Dewar n'est autre que Jasper. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, mon Jasper. Et je n'arrive qu'à une chose, répéter à voix haute les mots d'Amber:

- Ca doit être une blague …

Tyra attrape ma main et la presse comme une folle. Je me retourne sur elle et la vois, certainement comme je le suis moi aussi mais pour d'autres raisons, la bouche grande ouverte. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas bientôt voir couler un filet de bave. Hé oh, on calme ses hormones, chérie, c'est intouchable ça ! Je sens Amber s'agiter sur sa chaise et quand je me retourne vers elle, je vois qu'elle a sorti sa trousse à maquillage d'urgence et qu'elle se refait une beauté. Je souris, nerveusement et reporte mon attention vers le grand blond de mon coeur qui fait face à l'assemblée.

- Jasper Hale sera donc le relais pour certains d'entre vous. Croyez-moi, il pourrait presque me faire concurrence à ce que j'ai pu voir il y a quelques instants … fait Mr Dewar, apparemment aussi en admiration devant le vampire de mon coeur.

Mais bon sang, il est con ou quoi ? Comment a-t-il pu se faire engager ici ? Et comment il a fait surtout? Car il est connu que Mr Dewar n'accorde sa confiance à personne et qu'il n'a eu qu'un seul et unique assistant, son fils, qu'il a viré au bout de … 3 jours ! Alors comment a-t-il pu être conquis par Jasper?

- Monsieur ? En quoi est-il spécialisé? Et qu'a-t-il fait pour vous convaincre? demande Tyra à côté de moi.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle prend la parole en cours tiens. Et évidemment, c'est pour attirer l'attention du beau blond sur nous. Chose qui ne manque d'ailleurs pas car quand il m'aperçoit, sa sublime bouche s'étire dans un sourire irrésistible et il m'adresse un clin d'oeil qui fait gémir Amber. Tout va bien, tout … va … BIEN.

-Eh bien il expliquait à une jeune fille que la critique qu'elle donnait à son ami de "A la recherche du temps perdu" de Mr Proust, auteur français, je vous le rappelle, était plus qu'erronée.

- Comment ça ? croasse Amber à côté de moi, avançant délibérément ses lèvres dans un geste plus ridicule que sexy.

- La jeune fille prônait que Proust avait fait de son oeuvre la plus majeure une autobiographie.

- Mais c'est exact non ? demande un garçon au premier rang.

- Faux! s'exclame Mr Dewar, toujours fougueux quand il s'agit de littérature.

Il se retourne alors vers Jasper qui me lâche des yeux et porte son attention sur le garçon en question pour répondre.

- Marcel Proust avait l'habitude de dire qu'il avait fait l'erreur de commencer son oeuvre par un "je" et qu'aussitôt, on a pensé qu'au lieu d'analyser les lois générales, il s'analysait au sens individuel et détestable du mot. La vérité est que "La recherche du temps perdu" n'est certainement pas une autobiographie mais plutôt une analyse de la littérature en général, selon une succession d'événements tout à fait déterminée.

Les filles sont perdues dans la contemplation du vampire blond qui étale ses connaissances et je dois reconnaître que je suis bouche bée. Je savais évidemment qu'il était féru de littérature mais tout de même. Waouw. Un murmure s'élève dans la salle, les élèves parlant entre eux et je continue de regarder mon ex-petit ami qui se contente de sourire poliment.

- Shhht shhhht, on reprend son calme mes jeunes amis ! Venons-en à la raison de notre présence ici. Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi nombreux à envisager un travail dans mon domaine. Je suis prêt à tout pour vous épauler. J'ai regardé les premières idées que vous m'avez fait parvenir et je peux d'ores et déjà vous scinder en plusieurs groupes. Le groupe 1, sur la littérature réaliste. Je nomme donc …

Il commence sa liste et plusieurs élèves se lèvent pour le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Il leur distribue un papier en leur disant de le voir dans son bureau demain matin.

- Le groupe 2, sera celui de la littérature en temps de guerre. Je nomme donc Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, Monsieur Thomas Gunther, Mademoiselle Tyra Parker, Monsieur Antwon Tanner et enfin … Monsieur Cedric Hunt.

Je me lève, rassemble mes affaires, contente de quitter cet enfer et de ne plus voir Jasper. Car oui, je vous le rappelle, je suis toujours en rogne contre lui.

- Ce groupe sera chapeauté par Monsieur Hale. Veuillez le suivre pour plus d'instructions.

Tyra saute littéralement sur place pendant que je me jetterais bien contre un mur. C'est quoi le problème avec mon karma? N'étais-je pas sensé être le chef d'orchestre? Pourquoi alors tout joue contre moi ? Alors que je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre l'estrade, tirée par Tyra qui piaffe de bonheur, je me dis que je peux encore laisser tomber mes études, non ? C'est vrai, tant pis, j'aimais vraiment bien mais je pourrais peut-être m'en passer. Alors qu'on arrive devant lui et que Tyra rassemble toutes ses forces, je le vois, pour ne pas le toucher, Jasper m'offre un sourire radieux et se pose sur le bureau, un pied toujours à terre, l'autre dans le vide.

- Bonjour.

- Monsieur Hale, vous allez nous chapeauter comment ? demande Thomas en prenant la feuille que Jasper lui tend.

- Je prône un travail seul révisé par moi. Je veux vous laisser choisir vos pistes et vous remettre sur le bon chemin si besoin.

- Chouette ! s'exclament les autres en coeur tandis que je soupire.

- Mais avant toute chose, je veux vous voir chacun personnellement pour discuter de votre sujet plus en détails. J'ai noté vos heures de rendez-vous et le local qui m'a été assigné. Si je le trouve d'ici là ! rit-il, m'offrant à nouveau un sourire incroyable.

Tyra explose d'un rire de hyène et je lève les yeux au ciel. Quand il partira, elle ne s'en remettra pas, je vous le dis moi ! Car il va partir, je le sais. Il est juste là pour me rendre dingue, puis quand il y sera parvenu (et ça ne prendra pas longtemps), il se barrera à nouveau. Et ma copine ne s'en remettra pas car je sais qu'elle entend déjà la marche nuptiale dans sa tête quand elle le voit. La pauvre, si elle savait … Monsieur Dewar a visiblement fini sa répartition et élève la voix:

- Eh bien voilà, c'est terminé ! Bonne fin d'après-midi à tous.

Il empaquette ses affaires et s'en va tandis que je lis l'heure de rendez-vous qui m'est assignée: "_Quand tu veux, où tu veux. J_". Okay. Respire Bella ou tu vas te transformer en Amber & Tyra dans les prochaines secondes. Okay je le hais, okay okay okay. Mais alors, pourquoi mon coeur s'emballe à ses mots? Pourquoi j'ai envie de croire qu'ils disent ce que je rêve qu'ils disent? Mes yeux se portent alors sur son annulaire et je remarque qu'il porte toujours son alliance, ce qui me rappelle instantanément notre dernière conversation et qui me fout en rogne pas croyable. Alice, n'oublie pas qu'il aime Alice ! Mais alors que fait-il donc ici ? Alors que je sens son regard brûlant sur moi, je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de partir avant de me liquéfier sur place. Comme toujours, avec Jasper Hale, je suis mi-figue mi-raisin. Mi-chaud, mi-froid. J'ai envie d'être près de lui, de lui demander comment il va, de lui parler pendant des heures, lovée contre son torse. J'ai aussi envie d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient, ni même qu'il existe. J'aimerais avoir la paix, j'aimerais l'avoir lui. Et je ne peux pas tout avoir. Il faut faire un choix. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je classe ma feuille dans mon agenda et décide de sortir à la suite des autres, laissant Tyra en pleine admiration là. Tant pis, je la retrouverai plus tard dans la chambre. Alors que j'ai presque passé la porte, il m'appelle :

- Bella, attends …

Mais je suis de nouveau passée en mode « glaçon » et n'ai pas envie de lui parler. J'hâte le pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra pas user ici de sa rapidité surnaturelle. Alors que j'avance vers l'extérieur, je rate une marche et vois avant que ça n'arrive ma tête s'écraser lamentablement sur la dalle de pierre à mes pieds. Je lâche mes livres, prête à amortir le choc quand je pense à ma main toujours en mille morceaux que je retire vite contre moi. Quand j'heurte le sol, j'en pleurerais car malgré ma manœuvre, ma main n'a pas été épargnée. Aieuuuuuuh ! Alors que je grimace et me mets en position assise pour tenter de me relever, je sens deux mains agripper ma taille et me redresser vivement. Jasper, bien évidemment.

- Rien de cassé?

- Juste ma fierté, grommelai-je en tenant toujours ma main.

- Ta main ?

- Douloureuse, comme chaque jour.

Je lui fais face et vois qu'il est vraiment inquiet. Je me perds dans ses yeux mordorés quand je vois qu'ils s'assombrissent.

- Tu saignes ?

- Hum ? Je ne sais pas.

Je m'écarte, instinctivement et regarde mon autre main. Elle est éraflée et saigne un peu. Merde alors !

- Dé … désolée.

Je le regarde et vois son regard sombre mais il se tient toujours près de moi et ne semble pas avoir l'intention de m'attaquer. Wouhou, quel progrès.

- Couvre ça.

Alors que j'attrape mon écharpe pour tenter de la presser contre ma blessure, chose plus que compliquée avec ma main invalide, il s'en saisit et attrape ma main gauche pour y presser le tissu. Je relève les yeux vers lui, béate d'admiration quand il sourit :

- Quelques temps à ton contact, Calamity Bella et j'acquiers un self control hors du commun.

Je veux rétorquer quand Tyra et Amber nous rejoignent. Elles nous regardent, se demandant ce que ma main fait dans celle du nouvel assistant sexy mais ne disent rien. Quel effort. Le monde ne tournerait-il donc plus rond ?

- Ca va Bella ? Tu es un peu blanche ? note Amber, son regard pourtant porté sur le vampire de mon cœur.

- Je suis tombée et me suis fait mal à ma main cassée.

- Une peau de banane traînait là ? demande-t-elle en rigolant, cherchant certainement à faire l'intéressante devant Jasper.

- C'est une preuve d'intelligence en réalité. Elle tombe dans l'espoir que le Prince Charmant vienne la secourir ! répond Jasper à ma place, clouant le bec à ses deux nouvelles admiratrices.

Je grommelle dans mes dents un rapide « Et il est où Charmant ? » que seul Jasper entend, ce qui me vaut un pressage de ma blessure. Aïeuuuuh, c'est pas joli de se venger ainsi !

- Quelle chance qu'elle soit tombée sur toi ! glousse Tyra, folle amoureuse déjà.

- Si seulement elle voulait s'en rendre compte ! ironise Jasper en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Puérile, je lui tire la langue et retire ma main, faisant gaffe de ne pas décoller l'écharpe de ma plaie. Il croise les bras et regarde mes deux copines qui le dévorent littéralement du regard. Si je ne le connaissais pas autant, je ne pourrais pas savoir qu'il tente par là de les décoller. Ce qui est peine perdue connaissant les deux nymphos mais bon, il peut toujours essayer si ça lui chante.

- Waouhhhhhh ta bague elle est trooooop belle ! s'exclame Amber avant de se saisir de sa main pour la voir de plus près.

Je grimace, voyant qu'elle tripote l'alliance et recommence automatiquement à être jalouse. Sauf que l'empathe est tout à mon côté et ne doit rien manquer de ça.

- Monnnnntre ! fait Tyra en s'emparant de la main à son tour.

Attention, elles vont se battre bientôt !

- Heureusement que les hommes avec bon goût existent encore ! fait Amber, d'une voix de crécelle qui me rend dingue.

Jasper sourit, certainement amusé par leur parade amoureuse et dit, posément :

- C'est ma femme qui l'a choisie. Je ne fais que la porter.

Un coup dans le cœur et c'est reparti Bella. Une journée normale dans ma pauvre vie de petite humaine amoureuse d'un vampire déjà casé. Pfffff ! Les deux comparses restent la bouche ouverte, Tyra tenant toujours la main de Jasper. Il la retire, gentiment et elles semblent reprendre pied sur Terre. Elles se détournent alors sans plus un regard pour lui et s'éloignent, sans même nous avoir salué.

- Evidemment, il n'est pas célibataire, ça aurait été anormal.

- Bah oui, il est trop beau !

Je reste plantée là, un peu sous le choc, un peu sans savoir que faire puis regarde Jasper qui me sourit.

- Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation.

- Non, soufflai-je, récupérant mes livres toujours à terre.

- Bella, notre discussion téléphonique …

- NON ! le coupai-je, serrant mes livres contre ma poitrine. Les choses sont claires. Je te laisse.

Je me précipite alors à la suite de mes copines sans même un regard pour lui. Vais-je pouvoir lui échapper longtemps ? Rien n'est moins sûr mais tout moment de répit est toujours le bienvenu.

J'arrive à la cafétéria et avise ma meilleure amie de loin en un coup d'œil. Normal, on dirait une œuvre d'art au milieu d'un taudis. Bon sang ce qu'elle est belle, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Elle est assise à une table, dans le coin de la salle, devant un café qu'elle ne touchera pas. Je me laisse tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle, jette mes livres sur la table et bois une gorgée de son café. Elle me regarde faire, amusée et je me laisse choir lamentablement contre le dossier de la banquette complètement à bout.

- Comment te portes-tu ma chérie ?

- Ton cher frère a fait irruption dans mon cours.

Elle écarquille les yeux, comme moi quand il est apparu et chuchote « Tu dois te rire de moi » plus pour elle que pour moi.

- Pas du tout, je suis sérieuse. Il s'est fait, du diable si je sais comment, embauché comme assistant.

- Comme assistant ? demande-t-elle, toujours abasourdie.

- De mon prof de littérature moderne. Celui avec qui je fais mon mémoire.

- Tu … Tu es sérieuse.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Quelle mouche le pique encore ? grommelai-je en repoussant le café.

- J'aimerais le savoir. Franchement, mon frère est presque un inconnu pour moi désormais.

- Mais il est venu te voir, il t'a dit pourquoi il était en ville ?

- Est-ce que par hasard Jasper Hale te donne l'impression de raconter facilement quelque chose ?

- Non mais je sais que tu peux être persuasive quand tu veux.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup à vrai dire. Je sais qu'il venait sur le campus pour te voir. La seule chose qu'il m'a dite est qu'il voulait que vous ayez une discussion tous les deux.

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de café en songeant à ce qui vient de se passer. En effet, il semblait vouloir me parler. Est-ce que je veux lui parler ? Non. Il est avec Alice, les choses sont claires, qu'il me laisse donc en paix. Après tout, il ne s'est pas gêné pour m'abandonner une fois, enceinte en plus, alors pourquoi fait-il tant d'histoires maintenant ?

- Ecoute peut-être ce qu'il a à dire, dit-elle, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Rose … Je sais que tu aimerais … que tu voudrais … que les choses s'arrangent. Mais ça a été trop loin pour ça.

- Mais il était là, Bella. Il est venu et il t'a sauvée. Et après le mariage raté, il avait toutes les raisons de laisser tomber. Mais il est quand même venu te sortir de ta dépression. Et connaissant Jasper comme je peux le connaître, c'est vraiment quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas, Rose. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a tout de même abandonnée enceinte, alors qu'il jurait que rien ne nous séparerait plus jamais.

- Peut-être qu'il a eu peur.

- Il a plus de 160 ans, Rosalie. Il est assez âgé pour ne pas s'effrayer devant la perspective d'avoir un enfant.

- Soit … Tu as tes raisons de lui en vouloir et comme je te l'ai dit, pour moi, Jasper a creusé sa propre tombe. Je dis juste qu'après tout, puisqu'il est là et qu'il semble enclin à te parler, tu devrais peut-être écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

Je la regarde, sans mot dire, pesant ses mots. Elle a raison mais elle a tort. Je ne lui dois rien. Surtout pas d'entendre ses excuses bancales. Il est trop tard pour ça. Bien trop tard …

Je suis en train de bosser sur mes recherches, fouillant dans tous les bouquins que j'ai empruntés à la bibliothèque. Il doit être près de 2 heures du matin mais je m'en moque : j'ai besoin de travailler, pour me vider la tête.

- J'ai vu ta lumière allumée …

Je relève à peine la tête pour voir Jasper dans l'encadrement de ma porte, les mains dans les poches, qui me dévisage. Que fait-il là bon sang ?

- … ce qui n'est pas étonnant, puisque je sais à quel point tu bosses pour réussir.

Je le regarde quelques instants sans mot dire avant de reprendre mon stylo et de me remettre à écrire. ll s'assied sur la chaise en face de mon bureau.

- Tu sais … tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même en ce moment, Bella …

Je continue d'écrire, essayant de l'ignorer, même si je sais qu'il ne va pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement. S'il est là, c'est pour quelque chose, et il va me le dire avant de s'en aller.

- … En tout cas pas la Bella que je connais.

Je souris, ironiquement, sans lâcher ma feuille des yeux, griffonnant sur le coin.

- Oh … Eh bien, je n'ai plus été cette Bella-là depuis longtemps.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai besoin de faire un résumé vous croyez ? Quoique non … Je sais quel est le sens exact de sa question. Il veut savoir pourquoi je suis aussi en colère ce soir.

- Okay … Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma valise quand je l'ai ouverte en rentrant de Forks? Un message d'Emmett et Rosalie sur une des photos de nous deux à leur mariage. Tu sais ce qu'il disait ?

Il s'accoude à ses genoux pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'écoute et je continue :

- « Jasper & Bella. Le véritable Amour dure toujours ». Toujours, Jasper. C'est ce qu'on était sensé avoir. Jusqu'à ce que tu me bazardes comme une vieille chaussette dont tu t'étais lassé.

_Hey hey qu'est c' qu'il y a ?  
Vas-y crie un peu  
Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux_

- Bazardé ? J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, Bella.

- Oh, voilà donc la vérité. Ce qui est bien pour la petite Bella. Toujours la même rengaine. Tu ne pensais pas à moi, tu pensais à toi.

- A moi ? Okay … Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment tu obtiens du « toujours », Bella …

Je pose mon stylo et croise les bras sur ma poitrine, rageuse.

- Quand le garçon que tu dis aimer à la folie se présente pour t'empêcher de te marier, tu ne dis pas « oui, je le veux » à un autre garçon et puis tu ne dis pas après à celui que tu dis aimer qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui.

- J'ai dit « oui » parce que tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher ! fis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je suis à bout de nerfs, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation mais il faut qu'on l'ait. Je relâche ma tête et fixe mon regard dans le sien.

- Et bon sang, j'aurais tant voulu que tu le fasses, Jazz'... Mais tu as renoncé à nous.

- J'AI renoncé à nous ? fait-il en se redressant, furieux lui aussi.

_Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?  
Crier de tout ton corps ?  
Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

- Oui !

- En venant à ton mariage pour te montrer que je n'avais rien oublié, j'ai renoncé à nous ?

- Non. En n'agissant pas, tu as renoncé à nous. Et tu sais que c'est la vérité ! fis-je en me levant à mon tour et m'approchant de la fenêtre.

Il explose de rire et commence à faire les cent pas :

- Génial, Bella. Tu veux la vérité, parlons de la vérité ! crie-t-il maintenant, vraiment énervé.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et il fulmine littéralement. Je crains même de voir du feu sortir de ses oreilles s'il continue à autant s'énerver.

- Okay ! crânai-je, trop énervée pour avoir peur de sa grosse voix effrayante.

- TU as renoncé à MOI. C'est pour ça que tu lui as dit oui. Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais être ce vampire-là pour toi. Tu ne pensais pas que je pourrais me contrôler toujours. Peut-être que tu t'en fichais juste. Ou que tu en avais assez de jouer avec moi. Peut-être même que tu pensais que tout ce qu'on avait partagé ne valait pas un clou.

Il a dit ça en assénant chaque mot froidement. Il les pense vraiment. Il pense vraiment que je me fiche de tout ce qui a fait notre histoire. Mon regard, rageur, se pose alors sur une pile de livres qui trône sur mon appui de fenêtre depuis des lustres : toutes les éditions de « Les raisins de la colère » de Steinbeck que j'ai achetées pour pouvoir lui offrir un jour une édition très ancienne du livre que je sais être son préféré. Lentement, d'une voix posée et glaciale à mon tour, je contre-attaque :

- Si c'est la vérité, si je m'en fichais, dis-moi alors pourquoi chaque fois que j'ai vu ce stupide livre, je l'ai acheté chaque stupide fois en pensant à toi ? fis-je en attrapant un à un chaque livre, après lui avoir montré le premier.

Soudain, la rage m'enflamme, ma propre rage uniquement et je lui balance un livre à la figure :

- Tu as dit que j'étais unique.

Je lui rebalance un autre bouquin :

- Tu as dit que je pouvais être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Un autre bouquin suit ses copains à travers la pièce :

- Tu as dit qu'on était destinés à être ensemble.

Je continue à balancer mes bouquins les uns après les autres en assénant mes vérités :

- Tu l'as dit à tout le monde (autre bouquin qui vole), tu me l'as dit à moi (le dernier rejoint les autres à terre après l'avoir touché), et j'aurais préféré que tu ne le dises jamais car tu n'en pensais pas un traître mot.

Jasper reste là, les mains en l'air, un peu choqué de ma réaction. Je mets une main devant ma bouche, étouffant un sanglot qui s'échappe.

- Je vais y aller !

Il se dirige vers la porte mais je n'en ai pas fini :

- Tu sais quoi, je veux que tu quittes cette Université. Je ne sais pas bien comment tu appelles ton nouveau petit jeu mais ça me rend mal àl'aise.

_Mais dis-moi toi, si grand, si fort, cet homme que personne n'atteint  
Ce cœur de pierre, ces bras de fer qui me soulèvent d'une main  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Il se retourne et darde son regard dans le mien :

- Ca s'appelle « Moi qui essaie de t'aider réellement ».

- Et bien il est temps que ça s'arrête.

Il quitte la chambre sans plus un regard, lâchant :

- Peut-être que tu as raison.

Je le regarde partir, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Les choses semblent être vraiment mal parties non ?

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Vendredi soir, les filles et moi avons fêté le début des vacances à la fête du Printemps de Sigma Alpha. Tyra était parvenue à se faire invitée par le copain de son ex qui rêverait d'avoir sa chance. Evidemment, ma copine n'accepterait de le faire, a-t-elle dit, que si il avait un jour recours à la chirurgie esthétique. Ceci dit, c'était une vraie bonne soirée. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas boire de trop, histoire de pouvoir ramener les deux miss à la chambre sans se perdre sur le campus. Car elles sont mortes saoules et chantent à tue-tête des chansons paillardes. Accrochées à moi, une de chaque côté, elles titubent plus que de raison. Alors qu'on arrive devant la résidence, je leur fais signe de se taire. Elles mettent un doigt devant leur bouche et pouffent de se voir l'une l'autre ainsi. Pathétique, oui oui, je vous le dis moi. Alors qu'on arrive devant la chambre et qu'elles ont repris leur concert, mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma poche. Je leur ouvre la porte et veux rester dans le couloir pour pouvoir entendre quelque chose. Sauf qu'elles refusent visiblement de chanter sans public et se tiennent toutes deux dans l'encadrement, chantant à tue-tête. Je soupire en décrochant et repars en sens inverse pour sortir du bâtiment. Faites qu'elles rentrent dans la chambre avant que la responsable ne les harponne … Ceci dit, ce n'est pas mon problème non plus, hihihi.

- Allô ?

- Bella ?

- Char … Papa, comment vas-tu ?

Je m'assieds sur les marches devant le bâtiment et souris. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus parlé à Charlie et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de l'entendre. J'ai bien fait de sortir pour lui parler, il aurait moyennement apprécié d'entendre les deux saoulardes derrière moi.

- Hmpf, je vais bien. Et toi ?

Charlie, l'art de résumer tout ce qu'il a à dire en deux mots. Comprenez qu'il va bien, mais que je lui manque et qu'il appelle surtout pour me demander de MES nouvelles vu que je n'en donne pas assez.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai été fort occupée par les cours. Aujourd'hui, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines !

- Oh, parfait. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Comprenez par là qu'il veut savoir si je vais rentrer à Forks pour le voir. Bien entendu, c'est dans mes projets, mais pas de suite.

- Je vais d'abord me reposer un peu, profiter de mes amis. Puis je viendrais te voir, bien sûr. Certainement début de semaine prochaine.

- Je … Super. Et sinon, comment vas-tu ?

Réitération de la question, à savoir : comment vas-tu depuis ton mariage avorté ma pauvre enfant.

- Je vais bien. Vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et … humpf.

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- C'est terminé pour de bon. On s'est trompés, c'est tout.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne et rien à ajouter de mon côté. Un couple arrive alors et se pose sur les marches près de moi. Je me lève, aspirant à un peu d'intimité. Alors que je marche dans le parc, mon père trouve autre chose à rétorquer, qui me scie les jambes :

- Je préférais de toute façon l'autre. Jasper, c'est ça ?

Je manque de suffoquer et ne sais que répondre.

- Hum hum, c'est bien ça.

- Des nouvelles ?

Mon père serait-il devenu concierge ?

- Pas depuis mercredi.

- Mercredi ce n'est pas si loin.

- Non, en effet.

Pourquoi ai-je alors l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être reparti que je n'en saurais rien. Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, ça a pas mal clashé. Peut-être qu'il faut du temps pour qu'on se calme tous les deux.

- Eh bien, si il veut venir rendre visite la semaine prochaine, il est le bienvenu.

J'ouvre la bouche, ébahie. Mon père, ce héros, a flashé sur Jasper. Comment diable est-ce possible ?

- Mmmmh, ça me semble compromis.

- Sait-on jamais.

Je souris, mon père, l'entremetteur maintenant. Qui êtes-vous et où est donc Charlie Swan, Monsieur ?

- Je vais te laisser, Papa. Mes copines ont fêté la fin des cours et il faut que je vérifie qu'elles ne mettent pas à sac la chambre.

- Oh. Et toi, tu n'es pas …

- Non, du tout. Je suis raisonnable moi.

- Bien. A bientôt alors. Prends soin de toi, Bella.

- A très vite.

Je reclape le portable et le fourre dans ma poche, le sourire aux lèvres. Je serai ravie de le revoir, vraiment. Qui aurait pu penser que ça arriverait un jour ? Pas moi en tout cas. Alors que je retraverse le parc en sens inverse, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir un étudiant, écouteurs sur les oreilles, mains dans les poches, qui marche derrière moi. Arrête la paranoïa, Bella. Je mets tout de même ma main en poche, attrapant mon portable, prête à appeler qui que ce soit au cas où . Pas folle la guêpe. Alors que les pas s'arrêtent derrière moi, signe que le garçon a tourné à l'embranchement que je viens de passer, je relâche la pression. Qu'est-ce que je peux me faire des films parfois. J'entends alors un buisson remuer et trois choses se passent simultanément : je vois un mouvement du coin de l'œil, je me retrouve nez contre terre, quelqu'un sur mon dos, et ma main se rebrise à nouveau sous mon poids. Les larmes perlent à mes yeux et mon cœur s'emballe.

- Tu vas mourir, pétasse.

Je ferme alors les yeux quand je sens la main de mon agresseur se refermer sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Glacée. Un vampire. Je vais mourir et tout ce que je peux penser à cet instant précis est que je suis heureuse d'avoir eu mon père en ligne à l'instant. J'aurais détesté mourir sans lui avoir parlé une dernière fois au moins. Alors que le vampire me retourne, la main toujours sur ma bouche, je reconnais l'étudiant (enfin, ce que je croyais être un étudiant) qui me suivait. Ses yeux sont pourpres et il sort ses crocs, prêt à me mordre. Je pense alors à Jasper et regrette de m'être disputée avec lui. Ce sera la dernière image qu'il gardera de moi : ma petite personne en train de hurler et de lui balancer livres et horreurs en simultané. J'aurais aimé lui parler calmement pour la dernière fois. Le vampire me donne alors un coup de poing, ni trop fort, ni trop faible, histoire que je sois dans les vapes. Maigre consolation, je ne verrai pas ce qu'il me fait. Il crache alors :

- Tu vas payer ce que ton petit copain a fait à Victoria !

Mais je ne capte pas tout, la tête bourdonnante. Je dois certainement avoir une commotion cérébrale. Alors qu'il s'avance vers moi pour me mordre, il disparaît de mon champ de vision. Emmett, bien sûr ! Il était assigné à ma protection. Je me relève tant bien que mal sur mes coudes, la tête me tournant, quand je vois deux personnes se battre. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui est qui et me repose par terre, vidée de toute force. Je tourne la tête vers la bataille, voyant que « l'étudiant » a le dessus. Certainement un nouveau-né alors, puisqu'Emmett m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus forts à ce moment-là. Plus forts que lui, avait-il même ajouté dans une grimace. Je commence à prendre peur. Je veux bien mourir mais je refuse qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Emmett. Rosalie ne s'en remettrait pas. Je vois alors d'autres personnes arriver et je prie pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'humains, sinon la couverture des Cullen est foutue. Quoique, on est à Seattle et il nous suffirait de partir. Et si ce ne sont pas des humains, ce sont des vampires qui viennent au secours de « l'étudiant ». Donc non, plutôt des humains. Ma tête me fait atrocement mal et j'ai la nausée. Aucun doute, c'est une commotion. Je panique quand je vois que mon sauveur est encerclé. Je note alors l'éclat de ses cheveux. Blonds. Bon sang, c'est Jasper. Non tout mais pas ça. Je le vois en très mauvaise posture et c'est de ma faute. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que j'attire les nouveaux-nés à moi. Je tapote le sol à côté de moi, ne lâchant pas la scène des yeux. Quand ma main rencontre un caillou, je souris presque de bonheur. Je l'attrape, de ma main valide et m'écorche le bras. Aie aie aie, ça fait mal bon sang !

- Bella NON !

Mais c'est trop tard, les vampires sont tous retournés vers moi. Je vois Jasper se saisir de la tête d'un et lui arracher. Il attrape un deuxième qui feule vers moi et tente de lui arracher les bras. Malgré tout, « l'étudiant » est déjà sur moi et lape le sang qui s'échappe de ma plaie. Jasper ne me lâche pas des yeux. Alors qu'il veut venir à mon secours, Riley l'intercepte et le fait voler à travers les arbres dans un bruit assourdissant. Il réapparaît quelques secondes après, en rage. Je ne regarde même plus l'étudiant, prête à mourir si ça peut sauver mon vampire blond. Alors qu'il gronde à côté de moi, je tourne la tête pour le voir retroussé les crocs. Le sang ne vient plus suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le laper et il s'apprête à me mordre pour obtenir ce qu'il chérit tant. C'est alors que sa tête quitte son corps sans que je sache comment. J'halète de stupeur et redresse mon regard pour voir Damon Salvatore, l'ami de Jasper, qui tient la tête de mon assaillant dans ses mains.

- Alors Hale, besoin d'un coup de main ?

Je me retourne pour voir Jasper en finir avec deux autres vampires avant d'avancer vers Riley qui recule. Aurait-il peur ? Damon me lance un regard en passant au-dessus de moi et lâche :

- Evite d'à nouveau jouer les martyrs, okay ?

Je souris, malgré moi, puis reporte mon attention sur le combat entre mon vampire et Riley. Jasper semble dominé mais Riley rend les coups avec une vitesse affolante. Alors que ce dernier plante ses crocs dans l'épaule de Jasper, le faisant hurler de douleur, Damon plisse les yeux.

- Va l'aider, bordel ! grognai-je, prête à me relever si il le faut, quitte à tomber un peu plus loin.

Damon me lance un regard éloquent et reporte son attention sur le combat. Jasper ne semble pas le moins du monde diminué par la morsure et combat fièrement. Ca c'est mon homme ! pensai-je en moi-même, idiotement.

- Salvatore, bouge-toi donc ! lance-t-il alors.

Damon ne se fait pas prier, attrapant Riley par derrière, tirant ses deux bras vers lui.

- Non, je vous en prie, non.

Jasper s'avance alors vers lui, l'épaule mordue un peu rigide je le vois et grogne :

- Je vais faire en sorte que jamais tu ne t'en prennes à nouveau à ma famille. Ni Lili, ni Bella. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu leur as fait.

Mon cœur s'accélère à ses mots tandis que Riley continue d'implorer :

- Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Victoria ! Je …

- Ferme-la une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il place alors son pied sur le torse de Riley, attrape les bras que Damon maintenait et les tire vers l'avant, les arrachant dans un déchirement incroyable. Damon se contente de tenir son épaule pour ne pas qu'il s'affaisse quand Jasper se saisit de sa tête et lui réserve le même traitement qu'à ses bras. Il la laisse ensuite tomber et s'éloigne du corps en lançant à Damon :

- Fais donc un peu de ménage, Salvatore. Ca t'occupera.

Je vois Damon allumer un briquet quand Jasper apparaît devant moi, grimaçant.

- Ils ne t'ont pas ratée. Désolé d'être arrivé si tard.

- Je …

Mais je suis incapable de parler. Je lève alors mon bras pour lui montrer ce que je veux lui dire. Il sourit et murmure :

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital, c'est le plus important.

Il se saisit alors de moi et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, lovant ma tête dans son épaule. C'est alors que je me rends compte que ma blessure est proche de son nez et que je veux le relâcher. Il secoue alors la tête :

- Tu peux le laisser, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il avance vers la route quand Damon nous rejoint.

- Les gardiens du parc venaient voir ce qu'il se passait, je les ai hypnotisés pour qu'ils se taisent et disent qu'il s'agit d'une bande de gamins qui ont mis le feu à un tas de pierres.

- C'est ce qu'ils sont désormais. Merci Damon.

- A votre service.

Dans la seconde, il a disparu. Jasper frotte sa joue contre mon front et soupire. Je relève les yeux vers lui, interrogative

- Tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue. Pourquoi t'es-tu fait saigner ?

- Je voulais te venir en aide ! parvins-je à articuler péniblement.

- Bella …

- C'est donnant-donnant.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu risques ta vie pour moi. Attends toi à ce que je fasse la même chose.

- Tu es folle.

- Tu le savais.

Il rit doucement, grimaçant. Je touche alors doucement son épaule.

- Ca te fait mal ?

- Un peu. Ca guérira vite.

- Jazz' ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Il faut qu'un médecin voit ta main, Bella.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Bien.

Il continue à marcher en silence et je remarque qu'il ne se dirige pas du tout vers ma résidence.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, répétai-je encore.

- Je sais. Je t'emmène chez Rosalie et Emmett.

Je souris, me serrant contre lui. Il m'a sauvée, une fois de plus.

Le lendemain, j'ouvre les yeux sur une douleur incroyable dans mes tempes. Migraine, migraine, migrainneeeeee ! Alors que je me tiens la tête, la douleur disparaît instantanément. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Jasper posé dans un fauteuil. Je suis dans une chambre superbe, toute blanche, sur un lit en baldaquins. Waouuuuw, c'est joli ici !

- Hey ! fis-je, la voix pâteuse.

- Hey ! fait-il en se levant et s'approchant du lit.

- Je suis vivante.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu, cette fois.

- Mais je suis vivante. Grâce à toi à nouveau.

- J'aurais du être là plus vite.

- Tu étais là. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Je me pousse un peu et tape le lit à côté de moi. Il sourit et s'y pose, ne tergiversant pas. Instantanément, je me love contre lui et soupire d'aise.

- J'ai eu réellement peur, hier soir, petite calamité. J'ai vraiment cru te perdre.

Je ne réponds rien, me laissant bercer par sa voix si envoûtante.

- Tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça, te mettre en danger délibérément. Tu ne peux pas.

Je joue avec les boutons de sa chemise, me contentant de l'écouter.

- Mon existence ne vaut rien, Bella.

Je me redresse, le fusillant du regard.

- La mienne non plus, alors.

- Ne sois pas bête.

- Ne le sois pas non plus alors.

Il m'attrape alors par l'épaule et me relove contre lui.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Je me remets à jouer avec ses boutons, heureuse d'être contre lui.

- Je canalise ta douleur. Ca serait pire si je ne le faisais pas.

- Oh, ben continue alors ! rigolai-je, heureuse que ma migraine ait disparu.

- Tu sais que ça signifie que je vais devoir te suivre comme ton ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce que ça me dérange ? Pas le moins du monde. Est-ce que je peux lui avouer, bonne question …

- Bella ?

- Tu sais, quand j'ai pensé mourir hier, une seule chose m'obsédait.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne voulais pas mourir alors qu'on était fâchés.

Il ne dit rien mais je sens ses interrogations. Il me « soigne » mais je n'ignore rien de ses émotions en contre partie. Et je sais que là, à l'instant même, il est heureux que je sois contre lui. Je ne compte plus me plaindre du pouvoir de l'empathe tant que maintenant. Je continue donc :

- Je me suis jurée qu'on devait régler nos différends si je m'en sortais. Vraiment. Je ne veux plus de disputes, Jasper.

- Que veux-tu alors ? murmure-t-il, pris dans ses émotions.

Je me redresse et m'assieds sur le lit pour lui faire face. Je veux le regarder, je veux lui dire yeux dans les yeux. Et soudain, les miens se posent sur son alliance. Non, je ne peux pas dire ce que je veux lui dire. Il est marié, il est à Alice. Ceci dit, je pensais ce que je disais. Je ne veux plus de disputes, plus de cris, plus de mal. Je soupire un bon coup et réponds :

- Ton amitié, Jasper Hale. Me l'accordes-tu ?

Il me regarde intensément pendant quelques secondes puis sourit :

- Bien sûr. Je serai ton ami, petite calamité. Je serai ton ami.

A moitié comblée, je me repose contre son torse, ma main courant sur son torse tandis que la sienne joue avec mes cheveux. Nous sommes parvenus à une trêve. Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, à nouveau amis. Ca le fait, non ?

_Hey hey qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Vas-y crie un peu,  
Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ?  
Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?  
Crier de tout ton corps ?  
Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein

* * *

_

_Et voilà, ça se finit sur un peu de douceur ... Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Edward hors du tableau, Jasper & Bella de nouveau amis ... J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

_A très vite ! _

_Des bises !_

_Jess  
_


	36. A ma place

**Bonjour à toutes, amies de Répulsion !**

**Voici venu le nouveau chapitre. Chapitre historique, puisqu'il comporte quelques 19.000 mots ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop, je tenterai de faire moins long la prochaine fois pour ne pas vous ennuyer ^^**

**Vous verrez aisément que ma passion dévorante pour Vampire Diaries a de nouveau pris le dessus mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sert à l'histoire quand même !**

**Ici, j'ai alterné le POV Bella et le POV Jasper, pour nous aider à mieux les comprendre. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas pour cela que ce sera facile ! Et oui, les rois du quiproquo, une fois lancés, ne peuvent jamais s'arrêter de quiproquoter ^^**

**Sinon, petit chapitre écrit à 4 mains, une fois de plus ! On s'est bien amusées d'ailleurs! On a trouvé un nouveau moyen de bosser en parallèle, donc on est à deux sur un document, c'est le kiff total ! Franchement, quoi de mieux qu'une bêta extraordinaire pour vous donner de l'idée et vous débloquer quand vous faites du surplace ? Alors ici, un petit hommage tout spécial à une fille vraiment géniale sans qui Répulsion n'avancerait jamais ! Merci à toi de supporter tous mes doutes, toutes mes questions, tous mes "Et si?". Merci de pas quitter le navire dès que c'est un peu plus compliqué ! Merci à toi d'être une amie si géniale ! Toutes les reviews qu'on reçoit, on les reçoit toutes les deux car quoique tu en dises, Répulsion est autant à toi qu'à moi. Je t'aime foooooort ma Chouk' !**

**D'ailleurs, ce chapitre fêtera le Chouk-weekend de cette semaine ! En effet, l'équipe se réunit en grande pompe pour prendre de grandes décisions sur Répulsion. Pas vrai du tout, en fait, on va profiter l'une de l'autre, en espérant que nos deux hommes et le Ptit Prince des Enfers ne soient pas trop désespérés par nos discussions animées :)**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire le premier chapitre de Jasper et Bella de nouveau amis !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Gros bisous**

**Jess**

* * *

"_Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul.  
Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien ce que veut l'auteur_"

**(Julien GREEN)**

* * *

**Chapitre 32: A ma place (Axel Bauer & Zazie)**

_POV Jasper_

Je la sens se réveiller avant même qu'elle ne reprenne conscience. Son pouls s'accélère, sa respiration est moins paisible et ses paupières papillonnent quelque peu. Bientôt, elle sera parfaitement réveillée tout contre moi. Car elle s'est rendormie presque instantanément sur mon torse, son mouvement avec les boutons de ma chemise s'estompant peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans le coma. C'est mieux ainsi, après tout. Elle souffrait réellement et malgré mon contrôle de sa douleur, je redoute qu'un moment d'inattention suffise à l'abattre sous le choc. Or, la dernière chose que je souhaite actuellement, c'est la voir souffrir à nouveau. Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment d'être arrivé trop tard pour éviter qu'elle soit blessée. Une minute plus tard et elle était partie à jamais. Tout ça à cause du coup de téléphone d'Alice. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien ma femme, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Et si … ? Et si elle voulait que Bella meure? Ca lui permettrait de m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, de vouloir mourir pour elle. En effet, elle m'a dit que Bella mourrait si je me permettais de l'aimer. Qu'elle l'avait vue mourir dans d'atroces souffrances parce que nous étions ensemble. Elle m'a mis en garde et c'est pourquoi je suis parti loin de Bella. Pourquoi je l'ai quittée. Mais elle sait également que j'ai désormais choisi égoïstement de ne plus rester éloigné de celle que j'aime. Car je suis éperdument amoureux de Bella Swan, cela ne fait aucun doute. Alors à quoi cela rime-t-il ? Comment se fait-il qu'Alice m'ait appelé juste quand Bella se faisait attaquer ? Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas croire qu'elle l'ait fait exprès. Pourtant, la coïncidence est trop flagrante pour que je ne m'interroge pas. Que me cache-t-elle? Pourquoi souhaiterait-elle la mort de celle qu'elle considérait il n'y a pas si longtemps comme sa future soeur? Je peux d'ores et déjà éliminé la thèse de la jalousie que n'importe quel humain pourrait présumer au premier abord. Alice n'est pas jalouse de Bella, je le sais. Et oui, empathe, que voulez-vous … Alors que me cache-t-elle? J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de le découvrir et malheureusement, l'époque où ma tendre épouse me racontait tout est bien loin de moi désormais. Alice est fermée comme un tombeau de pharaon et maudit soit celui qui tente de s'y engouffrer. J'avais l'habitude d'obtenir toutes mes informations d'Alice, à l'époque où nous étions heureux. Même si elle ne voulait rien me dire, je parvenais à lui faire lâcher le morceau et à dire ce qui la tracassait sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais cette insouciance n'existe plus chez Alice, elle ne piaille plus sur tout et sur rien à la fois. C'est à la fois irritant et dérangeant. Je n'ai peut-être pas "vraiment" aimé Alice d'amour mais j'aimais la personne qu'elle était. Aujourd'hui, elle me semble être une Reine des Glaces bien trop sérieuse. Est-ce notre séparation qui l'a rendue ainsi ? A-t-elle vécu des choses loin de Forks qui lui ont forgé ce caractère taciturne et dur? Elle souhaitait que nous retentions d'être un couple. Elle souhaitait qu'on se remarie. En contrepartie, elle m'avait assuré veiller sur la sécurité de Bella. Elle me tenait, comme jamais elle n'aurait pu aussi bien me tenir. Mais elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas, que j'aimais la petite humaine. Elle était prête à me prendre ainsi, mon coeur ne m'appartenant plus... Ne lui appartenant plus. J'aurais déjà du me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, car jamais Alice Cullen n'aurait accepté ça avant … avant son départ de Forks. Jamais elle n'aurait usé de chantage pour m'obtenir. Notre accord est cependant rapidement devenu nul et non avenu quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait menti. Quand je l'ai confrontée, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que si Edward sauvait Bella de cette manière-là, pas d'une autre, ils se marieraient. Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait agi comme elle le devait. Elle savait que Bella ne mourrait pas. Je l'ai crue. Et je suis parti. J'ai d'abord surveillé Lili, de loin. Pour que plus jamais Victoria ni un de ses sous-fifres ne puissent poser la main sur elle. Je savais Bella en sécurité puisqu'Edward ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Je pouvais donc me consacrer entièrement à garder la vie sauve de ma fille. Puis quand il m'est apparu qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien, je suis retourné à Seattle et j'ai surveillé Bella & Edward poser les fondations de leur petit couple . J'ai vu son sourire radieux au contact du vampire roux et j'ai renoncé à nouveau. J'ai fui. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Après tout, je n'aurais pu lui souhaiter mieux. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, elle souriait enfin de nouveau à la vie et elle était en sécurité. Je n'avais plus rien à faire dans les parages.

_Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
Au bout de ces impasses où elle m'abandonne ?_

Jusqu'au jour où ma soeur m'a appelé. Elle voulait que je sache. Bella et Edward se mariaient le lendemain. Elle avait tenté de me le cacher, de ne pas me mettre au courant. Elle voulait elle aussi que ma petite humaine soit heureuse et elle pensait que je ne pouvais pas être cette personne pour elle. Alors elle avait laissé Edward tenter de l'être. Mais au fil des semaines, des mois, elle pensait de plus en plus à ce que nous aurions pu avoir, Bella et moi. Ce jour-là, elle m'a posé une seule question. "_Sans tenir compte de la situation, de ce que tu es et de ce qu'elle n'est pas, réponds-moi juste. Si tu ne te souciais de rien, où serais-tu en ce moment?_". Ma réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre. "_Auprès de Bella"_. Je voulais être à ses côtés, je voulais veiller sur elle. Je voulais profiter de ses sourires, de ses fous rires. Je voulais bénéficier de ses colères, de ses peines. Je voulais tout partager avec elle. Rose n'a pas fait tout un cinéma à la Rosalie Hale. Elle a réfléchi quelques minutes puis m'a simplement dit, calmement: "_Alors viens. Et bats-toi_". Puis elle a raccroché, me laissant avec mon choix. Mais avais-je réellement le choix ? J'étais au pied du mur. Je devais choisir entre foncer tête baissée dedans ou m'en détourner. Mais comment me détourner de la seule femme qui était parvenue à faire vibrer le vampire froid que j'étais? Comment aurais-je pu renoncer définitivement à elle? J'étais et je suis toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle. Je savais que je risquais sa vie en me rappelant à elle. Mais à cet instant, plus rien d'autre qu'elle et moi ne comptait. Je la voulais entièrement. Pourtant, rien n'était aussi aisé que j'ai voulu le penser. Ce jour-là, quand j'ai pénétré dans l'église, j'ai failli mourir une seconde fois à l'idée que j'arrivais trop tard. J'étais décidé à lui montrer que j'étais là, que je n'avais pas renoncé. Qu'elle était tout pour moi et que pour une fois, j'étais prêt à me battre pour cela. Que j'arrêtais enfin de fuir. De fuir mes sentiments, de fuir notre relation, de la fuir elle. Que j'arrêtais d'être lâche. J'aurais trouvé une façon de la protéger contre cette fin funeste que mon choix impliquait. Je ne souhaitait pas sa mort, bien entendu mais je ne pouvais plus rester loin. J'étais prêt à la transformer pour empêcher sa disparition. J'étais prêt à tout tant que cela signifiait qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Rosalie avait raison. Je devais me battre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux mains d'Edward sans lui laisser le choix. Et, au final, elle l'a choisi lui. Elle a lié sa vie à la sienne, de manière inconditionnelle, devant tous ses amis, devant sa famille. J'étais là, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et puis, lentement, a rivé son regard dans celui du vampire roux et lui a donné sa vie, sa fidélité et son amour à jamais. Que pouvais-je faire contre ça ? Quand il l'a abandonnée au pied de l'autel, alors qu'elle venait de lui professer tout cela, l'idiot qu'il est, je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, à cause de la présence d'Oliver dans l'église, mais je pouvais voir sur son visage et dans ses fabuleux yeux chocolats toute la détresse qui l'étreignait. J'ai compris ce jour-là que tout était fini entre elle et moi. Je ne pouvais pas combattre cela. Jamais elle ne m'aurait donné sa vie comme elle l'a donnée à Edward. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Je n'étais pas ce vampire-là pour elle. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas reparti. Je suis resté auprès d'elle. Car la vérité est que je ne suis rien sans elle. Et peu importe qu'elle ne m'aime pas en retour, je serais au moins là pour la protéger. Hier soir, elle m'a donné son amitié. Après toute la haine qu'elle a ressenti à mon égard et que je me suis pris de plein fouet quand je me suis présenté à son appartement, l'amitié me semble une bonne alternative. Je saurai m'en montrer digne. Si c'est la seule chose que je peux encore obtenir d'elle, je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne regrette pas de me l'avoir donnée.

_Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat  
Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là?_

Elle bat des cils, reprenant enfin conscience et m'offre un de ses sublimes sourires.

- Hey ! murmure-t-elle en se frottant un oeil.

- Hey. Bien dormi?

- Comme un loir. Je t'ai encore empêché de partir? fait-elle en regardant sa main accrochée à ma chemise.

- A nouveau, la petite moule s'est accrochée à un rocher, oui.

- Désolée ! fait-elle, légèrement rosissante, se détachant de moi.

J'attrape alors son poignet et l'attire à nouveau à mon torse. Sa respiration se bloque et son coeur s'emballe.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela me dérangeait. Je ne comptais pas bouger, de toute façon.

Je sens la joie se répandre en elle et cela me fait sourire instantanément. Elle apprécie notre amitié, c'est déjà ça.

- Je pourrais rester couchée ainsi durant des heures.

- C'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire.

- Mais même sans dormir, murmure-t-elle en frottant son nez contre ma chemise, comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de mon odeur.

Ma main se pose dans son dos et je me mets à le lui caresser tendrement, de haut en bas, provoquant un frisson chez elle.

- Tu as froid?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Tu dois savoir que non, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je préfère m'en assurer tout de même.

Un mélange d'émotions s'élève en elle et je sens presque son combat intérieur. Tendresse, joie, peur, détresse. C'est comme si elle s'interdisait de ressentir des choses positives.

- Tu as le droit de te sentir bien, petite calamité, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

Son corps se tend à nouveau à ma remarque et je m'en veux. Pourquoi faut-il que je lui fasse repenser à ce sombre crétin? Pourquoi faut-il que je gâche un instant de bonheur? Ses sentiments ne sont que culpabilité et frayeur. Bon sang, Jasper Hale, n'étais-tu pas un expert des sentiments ? Ah non, au temps pour moi, j'ai été beaucoup de choses mais jamais ça encore. Pitoyable pour un empathe, n'est-ce pas ? Je la resserre contre moi et la sens immédiatement s'apaiser. Alors que ses doigts reprennent leur danse sur mon torse, je la sens interrogative. Les bonnes habitudes reviennent tout doucement.

- Aurais-tu une question à me poser par hasard?

- Co … comment ? Pfiouuuu fichu pouvoir, fait-elle en se nichant dans mon cou pour se cacher.

- Je t'écoute, petite fouine.

Elle se redresse sur son coude et je me perds dans ses grands yeux chocolats si expressifs. Alors qu'une vague d'amour me submerge, elle tremblote et reste coite. Elle s'avance alors timidement, son regard toujours rivé dans le mien. Mon amour l'a enveloppée toute entière et elle s'avance pour m'embrasser. Mon dieu, il faut que je parvienne à mieux contrôler mes sentiments quand je suis auprès d'elle, sinon elle va forcément m'en vouloir. Pourtant, au lieu de reculer et de briser ce lien qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre, je me contente de la regarder venir à moi, comme dans toutes mes pensées où je désire ardemment qu'elle le fasse enfin.

- HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LA COMPAGNIE !

Je sursaute en même temps que ma petite calamité à l'arrivée d'Emmett, comme un cheveu sur la soupe … comme d'habitude. On dirait qu'il a un radar "Jasper et Bella sont en train de faire une bêtise" fixé au dessus de la tête, ce n'est définitivement pas possible autrement. Bella est redressée en position assise sur le lit, rouge pivoine et repositionne une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe d'extrême nervosité chez elle. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Emmett n'avait pas fait irruption dans la chambre.

- Alors, la petite Bellette au Bois dormant est réveillée ? Comment te portes-tu ? Tes ecchymoses valent-elles celles de Rocky Balboa ?

Bella sourit et se lève pour aller se lover contre le grand nounours qu'elle considère comme son frère.

- Bellette, tu sais que je t'adore mais j'ai peur que Rosalie ne finisse par se poser des questions après toutes ces démonstrations d'affection !

- Cesse d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule, Emmett ! grogne-t-elle en se serrant d'autant plus contre lui.

- Rosalie n'est absolument pas contre le fait que tu l'occupes de temps à autre pour me laisser un peu de temps libre ! dit ma soeur, apparaissant derrière Emmett, le contournant et venant se poser sur le lit près de moi.

Bella lui offre un sourire radieux que Rose ne tarde pas à lui rendre en retour. Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là pourraient s'aimer autant ? Car pas de doutes là-dessus, il s'agit bien d'amour entre elles deux.

- Depuis quand Rosalie Hale parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? demandai-je, ironique.

- Depuis toujours, mon cher. Je suis une diva, moi ! fait ma soeur en m'offrant un sourire ravi.

Je sens le regard de Bella sur moi et quand je me retourne pour la regarder à mon tour, elle a les yeux tournés vers Emmett qui nous toise amusé. Je sais qu'elle sent maintenant mon regard sur elle car elle rougit légèrement, ce qui me fait sourire.

_Se peut-il que j'y parvienne?_

- Alors … aheum … C'est quoi la prochaine étape du programme "Sauvons Bella de la dépression" ? demande-t-elle, toujours légèrement rosée, les yeux fixés sur Emmett.

- Qui te dit qu'on a prévu d'autres étapes ? demande-t-il, blagueur.

- Vous n'en avez pas prévu d'autres? Rhaaaa méga-déçue! fait-elle en se laissant tomber, les bras croisés, sur le fauteuil derrière elle.

Emmett se frotte l'arrière de la tête tandis que Rosalie lève les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment rien ? Même pas un petit … mmmh … tour sur Mars à bord d'Appolo 13 ?

- Appolo 13 allait sur la Lune, pour info. Et la mission a été tout sauf une réussite! lâche Emmett, toujours très documenté sur le sujet.

- Rhooooooooooooo ! Un petit tour d'auto-tamponneuse alors ? (NDA: Spéciale Cassdédi à ma Chouk' :D)

- Je ne pense pas non, Emmett est bien trop kamikaze pour toi, lâchai-je, dans un sourire.

Son regard se porte enfin sur moi et elle rougit de plus belle. Visiblement, ce qui s'est "presque passé" ne l'a pas laissée de marbre. Dois-je m'en réjouir ou le redouter? Bonne question, que je n'ai pas envie de creuser pour l'instant.

- Et puis t'es bien trop amochée pour qu'on te fasse faire un truc aussi fou ! Non non, en convalescence ma petite dame ! Alitée, avec une bonne couverture bien chaude et un bon bouquin ! ironise Emmett tandis que Bella se décompose devant nos yeux.

- Mais je vais bien ! Et je ne suis pas si amochée que cela ! fait-elle les yeux rivés sur moi pour que je la défende.

Emmett éclate alors de rire, ce qui la fait sursauter et lâcher mon regard.

- Allez, Bellette, on t'a assez fait marcher !

Elle arque un sourcil et commence à avoir peur. Elle a raison, avec Emmett, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre même si pour une fois, il a eu une idée assez sympathique.

- Attendu que tu es en vacances …

Elle reste très dubitative face à ces mots.

- … et que nous sommes toujours en plein sauvetage de "Bella la Déprimée" …

Elle lui tire la langue mais continue à redouter le pire.

- … et qu'il est difficile, voire impossible de rivaliser avec le saut en parachute …

Il se tait et son impatience atteint un niveau considérable que je suis le seul à ressentir. Il lui sourit, diaboliquement et elle s'exclame:

- Bon sang, Em', tu la craches ta valda ou je dois te supplier?

- Oh oui, supplie-moi, j'adore !

Rosalie toussote et je m'esclaffe. Emmett se frotte à nouveau l'arrière de la tête, signe de gêne chez lui et Bella savoure sa petite victoire dans un sourire en coin.

- Je te hais.

- Non, tu m'adores. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé?

- Moi ? Riennn! fait-il dans une grimace qu'il veut angélique mais qui est tout sauf ça.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir te croire …

Il grimace et, sans plus un mot, sort de la pièce. Bella se retourne vers nous, cherchant une explication. Rosalie se contente de lui sourire, certaine que la surprise va lui plaire tandis que je doute toujours de sa réaction. Il se peut qu'elle n'apprécie pas à vrai dire. Même si l'idée de base est bonne, Bella n'a peut -être pas envie de faire cela avec nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- Il arrive, ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est quoi son plan foireux?

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est … "foireux" ?

- Parce que si c'est Emmett qui l'a mis sur pied, ça ne peut être que foireux !

Nous rions tous les deux à sa remarque quand le plus grand des Cullen refait son apparition, "le" sac de sport à la main.

- Et voilàààà !

Bella arque de nouveau un sourcil et j'ai bien peur qu'elle finisse par rester bloquer à force d'autant s'interroger.

- Voilà quoi ?

- Bah c'est parti mon kiki !

Je me force à ne pas rire de nouveau et me rend compte que Rosalie rit, elle, sous cape. Bella reste toujours aussi dubitative et demande, ironiquement:

- Si c'est moi "kiki", je pense que notre amitié s'arrête là … Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Eh bien … On va s'exposer au soleil.

Le sourcil de ma petite calamité monte encore plus haut, alors que je pensais cela totalement impossible et je ris en moi-même des termes qu'Emmett emploie pour brouiller les pistes.

- Au soleil?

- C'est bien cela.

- Comme ça ? Par pur défi ?

- Non, dans un but esthétique aussi.

- Esthétique ?

- Oui oui, esthétique.

- Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses le sens de ce mot, à vrai dire.

Rosalie et moi nous regardons l'un l'autre, hilares de la petite joute verbale entre ces deux-là. Emmett est tout heureux et Bella reste sur la réserve. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire de sa bêtise et plutôt fuir à toutes jambes.

- Si, si, je connais parfaitement ce mot.

- Tu peux être plus clair? Et vous deux-là, vous ne pourriez pas m'expliquer au lieu de rire?

Rosalie et moi repartons dans un fou rire devant sa mine énervée, incapables de nous en empêcher.

- On part en voyage, Bella ! s'exclame Emmett, tout heureux, tel un enfant le matin de Noël.

Sa déception me frappe de plein fouet et je me lève automatiquement pour me rapprocher d'elle, la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Sauf qu'à mi-chemin, elle redresse ses yeux qui brillent de larmes vers moi et que ça me coupe les jambes, au sens métaphorique du terme, bien entendu.

- Mais … Vous partez quand ? Pour combien de temps ? Vous partez … tous ?

Comprenant d'où vient sa déception, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qui redouble sa tristesse. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la chose à faire, au temps pour moi.

- Bella, on part en voyage. Tous ensemble! expliquai-je, tentant de calmer sa peine.

Sa tristesse augmente encore d'un cran. Je réfléchis un instant et m'empêche de sourire. En effet, bien piètre choix de mots, Hale.

- Tous ensemble, toi y compris, petite calamité.

Sa détresse fond comme neige au soleil pour laisser place à un mélange de soulagement et d'impatience. Emmett aurait-il visé juste?

-Wow wow wow, attendez! fait-elle en se redressant, son regard passant entre nous trois tandis qu'elle passe en mode "interrogative".

Emmett s'assied nonchalamment sur le fauteuil qu'elle vient de quitter tandis que je reste prostré au milieu de la pièce et qu'elle fait les cent pas.

- Où va-t'on ? Et comment allez-vous pouvoir vous "exposer au soleil" ? Et question annexe, si vous me permettez, en quoi est-ce un choix esthétique ? Après tout, je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais en venir, Emmett. Et enfin, je me demande …

- Ca fait plus de trois questions, petite fouine ! l'interrompis-je dans un sourire, qu'elle me rend, rougissante.

- Vous me balancez un truc pareil et je dois juste me taire et vous suivre ?

- C'est un peu le but du jeu, oui.

- Et qui vous dit que je vais accepter ?

Emmett se lève, attrape le sac et hausse les épaules:

- Le saut en parachute n'était pas une mauvaise expérience, il me semble.

- Et ?

- Et si ça ne te convainc pas encore complètement, je laisse le soin à mon pote de te faire dire oui sans rechigner.

Sur ces mots, après m'avoir lancé un regard entendu, il quitte la pièce suivi de ma soeur, extatique à l'idée me laisser la convaincre par tous les moyens. M'est d'avis qu'il y a un couple de vampires qui va avoir de sérieux problèmes avec moi très bientôt. Arrêtée à quelques pas de moi, j'entends son coeur qui joue la samba dans sa cage thoracique et sa tension est palpable tout autour d'elle. J'avoue que je pourrais user de mon pouvoir pour lui faire dire oui sans obstacles mais je trouve que ce ne serait pas "fair-play" et qu'il faut qu'elle puisse dire oui parce qu'elle en a envie. Et surtout, je sais qu'elle déteste cela. Je la regarde, lui offrant un sourire que je veux rassurant mais rien ne calme son stress.

- Es-tu convaincue ?

Elle sourit, se détendant un petit peu tout de même.

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi?

- Que comptes-tu faire, si je ne le suis pas?

Ô l'infâme tentatrice … Mais puisqu'elle veut s'engager sur cette pente glissante, allons-y …

- Eh bien, je devrais très certainement manoeuvrer finement pour parvenir à te convaincre vraiment …

Je me rapproche d'elle doucement, sentant son pouls s'accélérer encore et son corps se tendre à mon mouvement.

- Que … que proposes-tu ?

- Je pourrais te prouver les bienfaits de vacances au soleil …

- Je me fiche d'être bronzée, je le suis déjà assez en comparaison avec vous.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela. Voir Emmett en maillot, se baigner dans la piscine privée, une semaine tous les deux également …

Je me mets à lui caresser le bras tandis que son coeur bat si fort que je peux le sentir sur ma langue.

- Mmmmh j'avoue que la perspective de … voir Emmett en maillot est très alléchante !

Je souris et me rapproche encore d'elle, tandis qu'elle tremblote légèrement.

- Même si te voir en maillot est une donnée non-négligeable également! ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je serai moi aussi ravi de voir quel genre de maillot tu porteras …

Je suis tellement proche d'elle que son odeur toute entière me transporte. Mû par un sentiment incontrôlable, je niche mon nez dans son cou, la faisant haleter doucement. Je dépose un baiser glacé contre sa peau tendre et murmure, la faisant à frissonner:

- Accèdes-tu à ma demande ?

Elle soupire et je sais que j'ai gagné quand elle m'impose un dernier obstacle:

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé à vrai dire …

Je souris, toujours niché dans son cou, me complaisant dans son fabuleux parfum de freesia.

Alors qu'elle retient sa respiration, je me sépare de son cou et rive mon regard dans le sien. Sa tension m'embrase, accompagnée d'un autre sentiment que je ne pensais plus jamais sentir émaner d'elle alors qu'on n'est que tous les deux: le désir. Son regard se fait brûlant et je souris d'autant plus belle.

_Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne?_

- Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix …

Je l'attrape alors et la bascule sur mon épaule, la faisant hurler.

- Lââââââââââââche-moi !

- Impossible, Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'acceptez pas mes conditions …

- Non mais lâche-moi, j'accepte, j'accepte, allez, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît !

Elle tape des pieds contre mon ventre, des bras contre mon dos, se débat, s'égosille mais elle sait que c'est peine perdue, je suis plus fort qu'elle.

- Jazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz', s'te plaît, relâche-moi, j'ai dit que j'acceptais, allezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

- Arrête de te débattre, tu vas te blesser.

- Attends que je sois un vampire, vous allez tous me payer d'avoir profiter de mes faiblesses !

- On ne professe pas de menaces qu'on ne pourras pas tenir, ma chère !

- Attends, tu verras, je n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité pour te pourchasser !

- Cela veut-il dire que j'aurais le plaisir de jouir de ta compagnie à jamais ?

- Arrête d'être ironique, je te prie !

- Qui t'a dit que je l'étais ?

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, pendant mollement sur mon épaule puis repart de plus belle:

- Lâche-moi Jasper Hale, ou je te jure que je te le ferais regretter !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire à propos des menaces impossibles à tenir ?

Alors qu'elle se débat comme un beau diable, je m'avance vers le lit et la jette dessus, gentiment. Elle me défie du regard et je me mets à la chatouiller, un genou sur le lit pour pouvoir l'atteindre sans difficulté. Elle s'esclaffe, piaille, se débat, frappe des pieds et je pense ne l'avoir jamais trouvée aussi jolie qu'en cet instant.

- Arrête, arrête, j'ai dit que je viendraiiiiiiiiis !

Je la relâche à contre-coeur et m'installe sur le lit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle continue à rire, les yeux fermés, les joues légèrement rosies. Quand elle est bien calmée, sereine dans ses sentiments, elle tourne la tête vers moi et murmure:

- Alors, où va-t-on ? Et pour le soleil, comment allez-vous faire … ?

- On a la chance de bénéficier d'une propriété loin de tout, le soleil ne sera donc pas un problème ! fis-je en lui caressant la joue, perdu dans la contemplation de ses lèvres si tentantes.

Je pourrais l'embrasser, là, maintenant, sans réfléchir. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences ni aux diverses raisons qui font que je ne devrais pas le faire. J'ai envie de le faire, c'est la seule chose que je vois pour le moment. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère à nouveau, signe qu'elle voit à quoi je pense.

_Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
Pour ce que nous sommes?_

Alors que je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa bouche, elle murmure:

- Ah oui, sur l'Ile d'Esmé … Edward m'en a parlé une fois …

Le moment se fâne, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Je pense à l'embrasser et elle pense à Edward. Maudit timing, maudits sentiments, maudit vampire roux qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Ou qui aurait du cesser d'exister après son départ de Forks, plutôt, sinon je ne me serais jamais rapproché de ma petite calamité. Malgré tout, je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas combattre l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer comme elle l'aime. Je me redresse, tire sur ma chemise pour la remettre en place et m'avance vers la porte.

- Puisque c'est entendu, je te laisse faire ta valise.

Je sors sans lui laisser la chance de rétorquer, évitant soigneusement de lui lancer ma déception au visage.

_POV Bella_

Assise dans l'avion qui nous mène je ne sais où, la tête posée contre le hublot, je me demande toujours comment je suis parvenue du stade "Jasper ne lâche pas mes lèvres des yeux, peut-être compte-t-il m'embrasser?" au stade "Jasper se casse, froid comme un glaçon, comme si je venais de lui planter un poignard dans le coeur". Depuis lors, il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole et encore moins regardée, comme s'il me fuyait à tout prix.

_Se met-il à ma place quelques fois  
Quand mes ailes se froissent  
Et mes îles se noient ?_

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Tout allait bien pourtant. Il doit s'en vouloir de m'avoir presque embrassé, certainement attiré par moi à cause du désir que je ressens pour lui. Si son pouvoir n'était pas aussi développé, il ne se serait pas conduit ainsi. Voilà pourquoi il m'évite maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs flagrant, j'ai ma meilleure amie à ma droite et les garçons, eux, sont deux rangées derrière. Impossible de les voir ou de leur parler, ça ne peut-être plus clair. Voilà aussi qui explique son empressement à offrir le siège voisin du mien à sa soeur, qui ne s'est évidemment pas faite prier sur le coup mais qui, désormais, n'a de cesse de se retourner et de soupirer à la vue du gros, gras, boutonneux de surcroît de la rangée entre celles des garçons et la nôtre, et qui lui offre son plus beau sourire édenté dès qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. Et oui, déjà 2 heures de séparation, ça commence à être long pour le couple fusionnel par excellence. Surtout que nous sommes encore bien au dessus des nuages et donc, à priori, pas près d'atterrir:

- Y en a encore pour longtemps?

Je l'interroge pour l'occuper un tant soit peu, ce qui ne fonctionne absolument pas puisqu'elle continue à se tordre le coup.

- Bella chérie, de quoi parles-tu? fait-elle, se tortillant toujours.

- Du nombre de rubans nécessaires pour réussir à faire un beau pompon... lui-répondis-je en espérant que l'ironie fera son effet.

Effet qui fonctionne parfaitement puisque j'ai droit à une Rose éberluée qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Je te demande pardon? me dit-elle en portant enfin toute son attention sur moi

- Je cherchais juste un moyen de te distraire, tu n'arrêtes pas de te tortiller sur ton siège depuis 45 min, sans même m'avoir indiqué où on va. Je peux avoir plus de détails ? Comme par exemple, et ce serait la moindre des choses, la durée restante de ce vol?

- Tout ce qui concerne ton voyage est secret défense, il faut voir avec le "G.O." de ce voyage, désolée ma chérie !

Elle ne semble pourtant pas désolée le moins du monde et regarde nerveusement sa montre

- Mmmmmmh, je vais voir si Emmett n'a besoin de rien ! me dit-elle en se levant déjà pour le rejoindre.

Dans un soupir, je ne tente même pas de la rappeler et me replonge dans la contemplation du coton qui s'étend à perte de vue et qui se teinte doucement dans la jolie couleur orangée du coucher de soleil.

- Tu comptes sauter ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de velours proche de moi et n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui a pris la place à mon coté. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure, chose qu'il n'ignore pas et je redoute la confrontation.

_Je plie sous le poids  
Plie sous le poids  
De cette moitié de femme  
Qu'il veut que je sois_

Du coup, j'embraye pour qu'il ne puisse pas analyser mes sentiments tranquillement:

- Quand arrive-t-on ?

Je ne peux pas me retourner vers lui, j'en suis incapable. J'ai bien trop peur de croiser son regard, d'y voir de la fureur ou pire, du dégoût.

- C'est un des facteurs pour lesquels tu sauterais ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question! dis-je, me retournant enfin sur lui pour croiser son regard … amusé. Ouf !

- Toi non plus.

- Je ne compte pas sauter non. Sauf si le trajet dure encore des plombes!

- On sera bientôt arrivés.

Je reporte mon attention vers le hublot, incapable de supporter son regard. On est peut-être amis mais on a pas mal de chemin à faire pour retrouver notre complicité d'avant.

- Où va-t-on, exactement ?

- Sur une petite île au large du Chili, dans l'Océan Pacifique Sud.

- Je présume que c'est une île déserte.

Il sourit et acquiesce.

- Presque déserte. Mais effectivement, à part la grande villa de Damon, il n'y a que peu d'autochtones …

- Damon ? Damon Salvatore ?

- Oui, c'est une invitation émanant de lui. Nous devons les rejoindre à l'aéroport de Santiago. Tu pourras faire la connaissance d'Elena, ainsi.

- Elena ?

- La petite amie humaine de Stefan. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

- Oui, juste.

Je me demande à quoi va ressembler cette Elena ? Selon les "on dit", elle oscille elle aussi entre les deux vampires de sa vie. Pourrais-je trouver en elle, d'une quelconque manière, une alliée ? Une conseillère, surtout ? J'aimerais tant qu'elle puisse me donner certaines réponses. Alors que le silence s'épaissit entre Jasper et moi, je suis rassurée par cette nouvelle. Ca rend la perspective des vacances beaucoup plus accessible maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je crois que tu as un nouveau prétendant …

Quand il brise le silence, alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je sursaute et est étonnée par sa remarque. Tournant mon regard vers lui, il me désigne un garçon, dans la même allée que la nôtre, qui me regarde fixement. Je rougis, je le sens, et Jasper rit dans son poing. C'est ça, moque-toi, salaud va !

- Je crois qu'il te trouve très à son goût.

- Tu crois ou tu le sens?

- Je crois … et je le sens ! fait-il en désignant sa tête comme si ça expliquait tout.

Je regarde plus attentivement le garçon et grimace:

- Merci … mais pas intéressée.

Il éclate de rire, passant son bras autour de mon épaule, ce qui me coupe le souffle et accélère le rythme de mon coeur.

- Alors viens près de moi, on va lui faire comprendre que tu n'es plus sur le marché … fait-il en levant l'accoudoir qui était entre nous, permettant ainsi notre rapprochement.

"Lui faire comprendre que je ne suis plus sur le marché" … Vous avez entendu comme moi ou c'était une hallucination auditive ?

_Je veux bien faire la Belle, mais pas dormir au bois_

On descend la passerelle de l'avion et je reconnais directement Damon Salvatore à l'ombre du bâtiment de l'aéroport. Enfin, aéroport est un bien grand mot, ici, à Santiago du Chili. A ses cotés se trouvent son frère, que je reconnais aisément, et une petite brune, toute frêle, qui semble un peu contrariée. Ca doit être Elena. Comme toute bonne petite humaine qui fréquente des vampires et qui se respecte, elle est excédée par les buveurs de sang de sa vie. Je sens qu'elle et moi, on va bien s'entendre. Bien que pour le moment, pour ma part, je ne suis absolument pas excédée par le vampire blond qui m'accompagne. En effet, j'ai fini le voyage lovée contre son torse, tandis qu'il caressait tendrement mon dos en dessous de mon pull et, là, on descend de l'avion main dans la main. Evidemment, je ne sais pas si l'effet durera maintenant que mon prétendant va suivre une autre route mais tout de même, c'est du bonheur à l'état pur, et même si ça me fera mal quand ça aura disparu, je compte tout de même profiter du moment présent.

- Bien le bonjour, la joyeuse troupe ! Bienvenidos en Santiago de Chile ! s'exclame Damon alors qu'on arrive à leur hauteur.

Emmett serre la main de Stefan tandis que Jasper cogne son poing contre celui de Damon. Tiens, c'est bizarre comme attitude pour Jasper ça … Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus car Damon me hèle:

- Bella, toujours aussi belle !

Sur ces mots, il s'avance et me serre dans ses bras, comme si nous étions des amis de toujours. Je me tends un peu à son contact puis c'est comme si une vague de calme me transportait et je me laisse aller, allant jusqu'à lâcher la main de Jasper pour serrer à mon tour Damon contre moi. L'empathe a décidé de me dérider ou quoi ?

- Damon, cesse tes tours de passe-passe.

Ah non, visiblement c'est Damon qui s'amuse à jouer avec mes émotions et ça ne fait visiblement pas rire mon vampire blond. Bon sang, deux vampires empathes ça va faire beaucoup pour une seule expédition.

- Allez, c'était marrant ! fait le brun en se détachant enfin de moi, presque à contre-coeur.

Le regard de Jasper en dit long sur le degré d'amusement qu'il ressent face au jeu de Damon et je remarque qu'Elena semble d'autant plus excédée qu'il y a cinq minutes encore. Jasper reprend ma main tandis que Damon nous présente:

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs … Ah non, attendez, c'est Stefan qui manque à tous ses devoirs … Mais soit, je vous présente Elena Gilbert, la charmante petite amie de mon frère. Je vous assure, elle peut sourire parfois !

Stefan et Elena lèvent les yeux au ciel quasiment en même temps, ce qui nous fait éclater de rire tous les 4, surtout avec la mine réjouie de Damon qui semble tout fier de son petit effet.

- Et … Elena ? fait-il en se tournant vers la petite amie de son frère

Son regard se fait directement plus doux, plus gentil. Celle-ci lui sourit tandis qu'il nous présente:

- Elena, voici Bella, Rosalie, Emmett et mon ami Jasper, dont je t'ai parlé.

Elle nous offre un sourire timide à tous et danse d'un pied à l'autre, nerveuse. Je peux déceler dans son regard une vraie affection pour le vampire sarcastique et démoniaque qu'est Damon. Celui-ci m'offre d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil ironique puis attrape mon autre main libre pour nous emmener, Jazz et moi, sur la piste à sa suite:

- Ne traînons pas, il ne faudrait pas rater notre correspondance.

Je vois le regard d'Elena se poser insistement sur nos mains entrelacées tandis qu'Emmett s'esclaffe. Bon sang, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, ces vacances.

Dans le minuscule avion qui nous emmène de Santiago à La Isla del Demonio (littéralement l'Ile du Démon, non non je ne me pose pas de questions sur l'ironie de ce nom...) comme m'en a informée Damon, je suis coincée justement entre mon vampire blond et l'aîné des Salvatore. L'avion est miteux, on sent chaque turbulence et je me sens prête à réciter toutes les prières que je connais pour qu'on s'en sorte. Evidemment, les vampires ne craignent rien en cas d'accident, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, ni celui d'Elena, assise deux rangées derrière avec Stefan et Rosalie, avec qui elle discute gentiment. Emmett, lui, est assis à côté d'une vieille dame toute menue et toute de noire vêtue. Il tente de lui parler mais son niveau de patois hispano-chilien n'est pas assez élevé pour qu'elle le comprenne. Elle serre son sac à main contre elle, comme s'il était un voyou prêt à lui voler. Alors que je ricane dans ma manche devant son air benêt, Damon se retourne sur Jasper et moi:

- Alors, c'est reparti, vous deux ?

Mon coeur s'emballe et je me prends à agripper le bras de Jasper sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Quand j'avise mon mouvement, mon regard croise le sien et je suis sûre d'être violette de honte. Je le relâche instantanément et baisse les yeux, voulant disparaître en un clin d'oeil. Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible et Damon attend toujours une réponse que Jasper, visiblement, n'a pas l'intention de lui fournir. Je murmure alors, les yeux toujours baissés:

- On est amis.

- Je ne traite pas tous mes amis de la sorte ! fait Damon, dans un sourire.

- Moi non plus ! rétorquai-je de but en blanc sans vraiment réfléchir, dardant un regard courroucé sur lui.

Il se contente alors de me sourire, l'air de me dire "A+B = C" et je rougis à nouveau, honteuse. Je hais ce vampire, c'est décidé !

_Je veux bien être Reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi_

Alors qu'on attend le bateau qui va nous mener sur la petite île de Damon (eh oui, nulle comme je suis je n'avais encore rien compris à l'itinéraire: on a d'abord atterri sur une petite île assez touristique et on doit rejoindre celle, déserte, de Damon par bateau), Elena s'approche de moi qui suis assise sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Elle se pose à mes côtés, ôte ses chaussures et glisse ses pieds dans l'eau à son tour.

- Bella, c'est ça?

- Hum oui.

J'ose un coup d'oeil vers elle et vois qu'elle sourit, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Le port est sensé être à l'ombre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, comme tu peux le constater. Damon est donc en train de faire le nécessaire pour hypnotiser le gars qui va nous emmener sur son île.

- Et pendant ce temps, les autres restent à l'abri, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça. De vraies petites natures ! rit-elle, sincèrement.

Elle est vraiment belle. Genre vraiment vraiment belle. Et elle sera encore plus belle quand elle sera transformée. Car ils vont la transformer, non ?

- Je suis désolée si je n'étais pas très sympathique au prime abord. On a quelques soucis avec Stefan.

- Pas de problème. Je comprends qu'on puisse parfois en avoir marre de ces vampires.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Stefan est un ange. Mais avant de partir, je suis tombée sur une photo de son ex, Katherine. C'est mon double parfait. Je lui ressemble tellement …

Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse et je me demande bien ce que je peux dire pour la rassurer. Ceci dit, Stefan est vraiment un salaud s'il a choisi Elena pour sa ressemblance avec son ex petite-copine ! Alors que je vais partir sur cette voie-là, je vois Damon s'avancer sur le ponton, vers nous, seul. J'écarquille les yeux devant cette apparition:

- Pourquoi tu ne brilles pas ? demandai-je, voyant le vampire, en plein soleil, qui ne scintille pas le moins du monde.

Il lève alors la main et secoue son doigt orné d'une chevalière.

- J'ai ma bague pour ça !

Je reste ébahie, tandis qu'il s'accroupit tout près d'Elena, un air indéfinissablement tendre sur le visage.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va, Damon. Inutile de t'inquiéter.

- Stefan s'inquiète, pour être exact ! raille le vampire brun, malgré qu'il soit touché par le ton énervé d'Elena à son encontre.

- Eh bien tu diras à Stefan qu'il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant de m'utiliser, s'il s'inquiète autant que ça !

Damon se relève, les sourcils froncés mais visiblement heureux de savoir la petite brune en rogne contre son frère. J'enchaîne rapidement pour leur éviter un conflit stérile:

- On va attendre la tombée de la nuit pour pouvoir partir ou quoi ?

- Non, j'ai hypnotisé Pedro qui va nous emmener à l'île sans se poser la moindre question.

- Tu es un vampire très équipé.

Il arque un sourcil à ma remarque et je me rends immédiatement compte de la bourde que je viens de commettre. Je tente de me dépêtrer comme je peux:

- Enfin, je veux dire … aheumm … Tu as des capacités très développées … (je réfléchis tandis qu'il hausse encore plus son sourcil) … ohhhh non, mince, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux dire que tes dons sont très pratiques, tout comme ta bague quoi !

- J'avais compris, Bella, inutile de paraphraser, fait Damon, mi-figue-mi raisin, tandis que je suis rouge pivoine et qu'Elena se marre franchement.

C'est heureusement à ce moment-là que les autres débarquent enfin, pour mettre fin à mon calvaire. Ils scintillent évidemment tous de mille feux, sauf Stefan, protégé comme son frère visiblement. Je les trouve encore plus magnifiques que d'habitude, comme si cela était vraiment possible … Alors que je veux me relever, toute prise dans ma gêne, je glisse et file tout droit dans l'eau, sous l'hilarité générale.

- Au lieu de rire, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider? grommelai-je en faisant du surplace, rageuse.

Jasper me tend la main et me tire hors de l'eau d'un coup sec, toujours en rigolant. Je m'écrase contre son torse et me sens directement à ma place. Je n'oublie tout de même pas de râler:

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée avant que je ne coule !

- Te voir tomber était trop hilarant, petite calamité. Et puis tu n'avais pas encore fait ta catastrophe de la journée !

Je frappe son torse de mon petit poing et me fais instantanément mal, n'étant toujours pas parfaitement guérie.

- Si j'en reste à cela, disons que la journée aura été plutôt calme ! grognai-je en me séparant de lui pour trouver une serviette dans mes bagages. Alors que j'en trouve une rapidement, j'entends Emmett murmurer pour les autres "10 contre 1 qu'elle nous refait une chute dans les 5 prochaines heures". Je me retourne pour lui tirer la langue, déclenchant à nouveau l'hilarité générale. Bon sang, ce que ces vacances vont être longues …

Enfin arrivés sur La Isla del Demonio, force m'est de constater que Damon Salvatore ne se moque pas de nous. Alors que j'avais imaginée un petit bungalow sur la plage, il nous offre en fait une villa design immense, toute équipée, avec une piscine à flanc de falaise, sans rebord, qui donne l'impression qu'on peut nager jusque la mer ! Je suis conquise, définitivement. Rosalie semble aussi émerveillée que moi, tandis qu'Emmett siffle d'admiration et que Jasper me suit comme mon ombre, pour être sûr que je ne tombe pas sur les rochers, à mon avis. Elena tourne le dos à Stefan qui redouble de petites attentions pour elle. Visiblement, ces deux-là semblent bel et bien fâchés et maintenant que je sais pourquoi, je ne peux que comprendre Elena. J'ai déjà bien du mal à me battre contre Alice, qui est à l'opposé de ce que je suis, je refuserais tout net de me battre avec un fantôme qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Damon est en train d'observer le manège des deux non-tourtereaux quand Jasper lui demande:

- C'est la guerre froide, si je ne m'abuse.

- Elena a découvert sa ressemblance avec Katherine.

Jasper grimace et confirme:

- J'ai moi-même été soufflé de la voir. Elle est son double parfait.

Okay, donc mon vampire blond connaît lui aussi l'ex de Stefan. C'est normal vous pensez?

- Quelque chose à nous demander, petite fouine ?

- Du tout, crânai-je en regardant autour de moi pour me donner une contenance.

- Tu peux me poser les questions que tu veux, tu sais ? me demande-t-il tendrement, ce qui fait battre mon coeur encore un peu plus vite.

C'est pas juste qu'il ait cette emprise sur moi, je devrais être plus forte mais impossible. Il contrôle vraiment mes sentiments, dans tous les sens du terme, même s'il n'était pas empathe, d'ailleurs !

- Sauf que ça m'en ferait une de moins sur mes trois quotidiennes ! raillai-je pour me donner une contenance.

- Je pense qu'on a déjà dépassé le quota depuis longtemps ! rit-il à son tour.

Damon, posté maintenant sur le haut de la terrasse, nous appelle:

- Venez, je vais vous faire voir l'intérieur, les amis! Après, on fera manger les deux princesses !

On le suit alors, en ribambelle, Jasper et moi fermant la marche. Le vampire blond marche à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches, beau comme un dieu grec dans le soleil couchant. Sa peau scintille depuis tout à l'heure et je suis totalement subjuguée.

_Faut-il que je cède?  
Faut il que je saigne  
Pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
Pour ce que je suis?_

Il ne doit en plus rien ignorer de mes sentiments, ce qui me fait certainement passer pour l'ex-petite amie en chaleur qui n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Mais tant pis, il n'en dit rien, signe qu'il ne veut pas remettre cela sur le tapis. La seule chose que je puisse faire est tenter de me contrôler un temps soit peu. Pour le moment, je peux encore gérer. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va être quand je vais le voir en maillot. Nous entrons donc tous ensemble par la terrasse et son immense baie vitrée, pour découvrir un sublime salon contemporain avec une fabuleuse mezzanine qui doit offrir une vue imprenable sur l'océan. J'espère vraiment que les chambres sont à l'étage pour pouvoir profiter d'une jolie vue ! Sous la mezzanine, une jolie cuisine de style coloniale blanche dont le plan de travail se transforme subtilement en table pour 12 personnes. La fenêtre ouverte juste derrière, donne sur un splendide jardin verdoyant et bizarrement j'ai l'impression d'être plus en Amazonie qu'au bord de l'eau. Sur la droite de la cuisine, un large couloir nous permet de découvrir une multitude de pièces : une pièce informatique avec ordinateurs, rétroprojecteur et consoles de jeu, une jolie bibliothèque qui ravit Elena autant que moi, une salle de sport suréquipée, une mini salle de cinéma avec fauteuils rembourrés et machine de pop-corn et, enfin, un patio ouvert qui abrite un immense jacuzzi. Certains points communs avec la maison de Jazz me rendent nostalgique et je vois alors mon vampire blond me sonder du regard pour comprendre sûrement ce vague à l'âme. Un sourire sincère s'accroche à mes lèvres pour le rassurer et me confirmer que ces agréables souvenirs ne sont plus des plaies béantes quand il est moins d'un mètre de moi.

- Ca va, petite calamité ?

Okay: repérée et en beauté. Je souris de plus belle:

- Tout va bien, cette maison est magnifique !

- T'inquiète, Belette: on te forcera pas à faire du sport! raille Emmett devant moi.

Je balance mon pied dans ses jambes et ne parviens qu'à me faire mal. Grrr, je me vengerai quand je serai devenue vampire, je me le promets! Après être revenus sur nos pas, nous montons à l'étage, pour découvrir des chambres spacieuses donnant toutes sur la mer. Ca y est j'ai trouvé un autre coin de paradis sur Terre ! Chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bains gigantesque et son propre dressing, dans lesquels nos valises ont miraculeusement atterri sans que j'aie vu personne les amener.

- Bon, mauvaise troupe, vous avez certainement compté qu'il n'y a que 4 chambres dans cette maison. Je les voulais grandes, je n'ai donc pas pu avoir le nombre suffisant pour satisfaire les desiderata de tous et prendre en compte les brouilles d'amoureux. Il va donc falloir prendre sur soi et se répartir ! clame Damon haut et fort en coulant un regard vers son frère et sa petite amie qu'il convoite tant.

Je regarde Jasper, convaincue qu'on aura une chambre tous les deux, puisque Rose et Emmett ont besoin de la leur, tout comme Stefan et Elena. Et puisqu'il est bien sûr entendu que je ne dormirai pas avec Damon …

- Je vais avec Bella !

Je me retourne sur Elena qui vient de lâcher ça, atomisée. Elle est folle ou quoi? Elle me supplie du regard, et je comprends qu'elle refuse de partager la sienne avec Stefan. Je me retourne sur Jasper qui regarde ailleurs et je vois Damon sourire comme s'il venait de gagner au Loto. Quoique, quand on voit la maison qu'il a, la métaphore n'est peut-être pas la bienvenue mais soit ! Elena s'accroche à mon bras, pour me supplier silencieusement comme elle le peut et j'acquiesce, malgré moi:

- Les humaines dorment ensemble !

A contre-coeur mais quand même. Entre filles à vampire, on peut bien s'entraider, non ?

Installée sur le lit de la "chambre rose" comme l'appelle Damon, je lis un bouquin en attendant qu'Elena ait fini de se sécher les cheveux. On est allée chacune son tour à la douche pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il faut dire qu'il fait assez chaud ici et que mon jeans a fini par me coller aux cuisses pendant l'expédition. Le soir est définitivement tombé sur l'île et je me demande ce que Damon nous a concoctés comme soirée. Vu le phénomène, ça risque de ne pas être triste.

- Merci de m'avoir prise avec toi ! J'imagine que tu aurais préféré être avec Jasper! fait Elena en sortant de la salle de bains, fin prête.

Je mets mon doigt devant ma bouche et lui fais signe d'approcher. Elle obtempère et s'installe à côté de moi sur le lit, tandis que je murmure à son oreille, le plus bas que je le peux:

- Je ne vais pas te mentir: oui, j'aurais bien partagé la chambre de Jasper. Mais à quoi bon, on est plus ensemble aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas près de changer.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai murmuré assez bas pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes mais j'ai fait mon possible. Elena hausse les épaules et me rétorque, aussi doucement que moi:

- J'aime la façon dont il te regarde !

Avant que j'aie le temps de lui demander ce qu'il y a de spécial dans sa façon de me regarder, on frappe à la porte, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter. La porte s'ouvre sur Rose, toute pimpante, qui nous offre un sourire de star. On reste toutes les deux bouche bée devant sa beauté, incapables de bouger, de parler ou même de sourire.

- Et alors ? Vous avez bientôt fini de vous préparer ?

- Mais on est prêtes, Rose ! dis-je en posant mon bouquin sur la table de chevet à côté de moi.

- Tu te moques de moi, ma chérie ?

J'arque un sourcil, dubitative tandis qu'elle nous détaille du regard.

- Pas question que vous sortiez toutes les deux affublées ainsi.

- Je … commence Elena, perplexe.

- Non non non, pas de rouspétances ! On se lève les deux miss !

Alors qu'Elena va ouvrir la bouche pour batailler, je l'arrête net, me levant, docile:

- Inutile d'user de ta salive, Elena. C'est l'heure pour Rosalie de jouer à la Barbie !

Une heure plus tard, je jette un coup d'oeil à Elena qui est à ma gauche, devant l'immense miroir sur pied qu'il y a dans notre chambre. Elle a l'air aussi ravie que moi. Et je suis ironique, bien entendu. Rosalie a d'abord pris le soin de nous recoiffer toutes les deux. Ce qui signifie, en gros, que tout le temps qu'Elena avait passé à se lisser les cheveux n'a servi à rien car ma meilleure amie s'est lancé le défi de lui faire des anglaises. Et ce que Rosalie veut, Dieu le veut également car ma compagne de chambrée est effectivement aussi bouclée qu'elle est brune. J'ai eu plus de chance qu'elle, Rose se limitant à ôter ma pince à cheveux et à relâcher mon épaisse chevelure sur mes épaules car, je cite, "tes cheveux sont magnifiques naturellement ma chérie, laisse-les donc pendre un peu". Et ce que Rose veut … bref, vous avez compris ! Le pire était pourtant à venir, quand ma blonde d'amie a refusé tout net tout pantalon, même en lin, pour ces vacances. "Ici, il fait chaud, il est temps de vous découvrir les jambes". Seigneur, ayez pitié de nous. Elena a hérité d'une combinaison short ultra courte de couleur sable qui convient parfaitement à son teint déjà hâlé. Comble de la torture pour elle, Rosalie l'a forcée à porter des sandales à talons compensés brunes, ultra sexy. Il m'est d'avis qu'il y en a au moins deux qui vont tomber en la voyant ainsi. Pour ma part, je suis affublée d'une petite robe simple en voile, de couleur bleu nuit, pour contraster avec ma peau laiteuse. Elle n'a pas poussé le vice jusqu'à me faire porter des talons, connaissant ma maladresse légendaire, et m'a trouvé des ballerines argentées, qui se lacent autour de ma cheville. Dommage que la robe soit aussi courte, sinon je me plairais encore assez bien. Surtout qu'elle cache la plupart de mes coups bleus, dus à Riley et sa bande de vampires mal embouchés. Pour finir, elle nous a fait passer par la case "maquillage". Barbie Bella et Barbie Elena sont fin prêtes pour le bal. Sauf qu'on ne va pas au bal, mais ça, Rosalie s'en moque bien. Là, elle nous regarde, fière de son résultat, tandis qu'Elena et moi grommelons dans notre coin. J'ai entendu plusieurs fois Elena maugréer des "indécent" ou des "ridicule" mais Rose, malgré son ouïe ultra développée, a fait mine de ne pas les entendre.

Forcées par la vampire blonde que j'adore mais qu'on ne contredit pas quand même, nous voilà au salon, honteuses comme jamais de notre accoutrement. Les garçons se retournent sur nous, d'un même geste. Stefan est éberlué, il n'y a pas d'autre mot qui lui conviendrait mieux. La bouche lui en tombe et il n'a d'yeux que pour sa chère Elena qui ne le regarde pas. Damon est le plus réservé, un simple froncement de sourcil dans notre direction et pourtant, je pourrais mettre ma main à couper qu'il tremble intérieurement de voir Elena ainsi. Emmett me regarde, tout fier, tandis que Jasper me détaille de haut en bas, ne laissant aucun sentiment paraître sur son visage. Me voici plutôt déçue, souffrir autant pour si peu de réaction. Pffff !

- Bellette, tu es superbe ! s'exclame Emmett en accueillant sa chère et tendre dans ses bras.

Je lui souris tandis que je vois Jasper s'approcher de moi, lentement. Mon coeur palpite à l'air indéfinissable qu'il a sur le visage et, quand il est enfin posté devant moi, mes bras se couvrent de frissons.

- Emmett a entièrement raison. Tu es à couper le souffle, Bella.

_Pourrait-il faire en sorte (Ferait-elle pour moi)  
D'ouvrir un peu la porte ? (Ne serait ce qu'un pas?)_

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et mon coeur s'envole. Bon sang, il doit se demander si je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus là ! Il me sourit, tendrement et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il m'embrasse, maintenant TOUT DE SUITE. Peu importe son abandon, peu importe sa désertion, peu importe Alice, peu importe toute la souffrance. Il est là, et je le veux.

- Dis donc, le bleu nuit, c'est pas la couleur préférée de notre cher Ed ça ? fait Emmett, brisant l'instant de grâce dans lequel j'étais il y a 3 secondes.

Rosalie le pince, lui faisant sortir un bon "Aie" bien sonore, ce qui fait éclater de rire Stefan et Damon. Jasper se recule un peu, certainement douché par la constatation d'Emmett et je me mets à pester contre moi-même ! J'aurais du refuser de mettre cette foutue robe! Tu dois prendre le pouvoir, Bella, merde à la fin ! Et puis quel lourdeau lui aussi de lâcher ça comme ça ! Je lui en veux tiens! La déception me ronge toute entière et je me demande si elle ne vient que de moi. J'ai peur de regarder Jasper, de voir dans ces yeux ce dégoût qu'il pourrait avoir. Je regarde donc Damon qui pince les lèvres, embêté que la soirée tourne ainsi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la couleur préférée d'Edward mais en tout cas, il aurait parfaitement raison. Elle te sied à merveille, cette couleur, petite calamité.

La voix chaude de mon vampire blond m'enveloppe toute entière et j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres, prêt à s'échapper pour aller danser la samba sur la table devant nous. Je relève les yeux et vois qu'il me sourit toujours aussi tendrement. Je m'avance alors vers lui et me serre contre son torse, ravie de ce qu'il vient de me dire.

_Pourrait-il faire encore (Encore un effort)  
Un geste un pas ? (Un pas vers moi?)_

_POV Jasper_

Débarquant sur l'île touristique que nous avons quittée quelques heures plus tôt pour rejoindre la propriété de Damon, j'ai peur de me dire que mon ami a encore vu les choses trop "en grand". Il compte faire manger nos deux petites humaines et argue que maintenant que le soir est tombé, nous passerons inaperçus. Bien entendu, un groupe de 7 personnes dont seulement 2 qui vont dîner, c'est tout à fait plausible. J'ai cependant appris avec le temps qu'il était inutile de contredire l'aîné des Salvatore quand il a une idée bien ancrée en tête. J'attrape la main de Bella pour la garder près de moi et elle m'offre un sourire timide en collant son épaule contre mon bras.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis_

Nous voilà en train de déambuler dans les petites rues à l'ambiance festive, comme une bandes d'amis en vacances. Et finalement, c'est un peu ce que nous sommes, si nous laissons les considérations surnaturelles au placard. Damon marche tout à côté de sa chère Elena qu'il convoite avidement, tandis que celle-ci fait tout son possible pour éviter Stefan. Comment vont-ils se sortir de ce triangle amoureux complexe, je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais pertinemment que la miss Gilbert n'est pas indifférente à mon ami Damon. Ca promet d'être mouvementé dans la villa cette semaine. Damon trouve enfin l'adresse qu'il voulait nous faire découvrir et on pénètre dans un petit bar sur la plage, illuminé par des lampions de toutes les couleurs, où les gens parlent fort et où les serveurs passent avec des plats en hurlant ce qu'ils apportent. Les gens les arrêtent alors quand ce qu'ils ont les intéresse et posent le tout au milieu de la table où tout le monde mange dans le même plat. Damon me lance un regard entendu et je souris. Il a vraiment plus d'un tour en poche ! Alors qu'on s'installe à une immense table, Bella arrête le serveur qui porte une carafe de cocktail de la maison et la lui prend des mains. Emmett n'a pas le temps de servir les verres qu'Elena arrête une serveuse portant un plateau de fruits de mer pour en prendre une ration sur laquelle elle se jette sans sommation. Visiblement, les petites humaines étaient assoiffées et affamées. Quels piètres hôtes nous sommes, finalement! Bella descend son verre pourtant énorme d'une seule traite et Damon se commande un whisky. Il est bien le seul vampire que je connaisse qui parvienne à se nourrir et à boire comme un humain normal. Le pire, c'est qu'il apprécie alors que pour moi, ce serait comme avaler du sable eou de la boue. Je sais que Stefan parvient lui aussi à boire et manger quelques petites choses mais avec moins d'aplomb que son aîné toutefois. Emmett ressert Bella en cocktail tandis que celle-ci se bat avec une pince de crabe. La serveuse, la voyant toute à son affaire, lui amène une pince coupante pour l'aider. Malheureusement, quand elle tente de la briser pour en obtenir la chair, la patte du crabe s'envole et atterrit avec un bruit mat dans le verre de vin de l'homme à la table derrière nous. Tandis que tout le monde s'esclaffe, je l'excuse poliment auprès de l'homme et retire le "missile" du verre, le secoue et le tends à nouveau à ma petite calamité, honteuse, rougissante qui regarde ses pieds.

- Allez, Bellette, détends-toi et prends un coup ! Le monsieur ne t'en veux même pas ! rit Emmett.

Et force m'est de constater qu'effectivement, il est trop occupé à regarder le décolleté de ma petite humaine pour lui en vouloir un tant soit peu. Jalousement, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui tends son cocktail pour qu'elle se détende. Elle me sourit, bois encore un demi-verre d'un coup et attrape un calamar qui semble plus facile, pour elle, à manger.

Une heure plus tard, des plats vides s'entassent au centre de la table, la troisième carafe de cocktail maison est vidée et les deux humaines, ainsi que Damon, sont parfaitement repus. Les filles sont complètement pompettes, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant au vue de la composition secrète du fameux cocktail, que le patron nous a discrètement dévoilé : du Gin, du Rhum, de la Vodka, de la Tequila avec un peu de citron, du sucre de canne et un mélange de jus d'abricot, d'orange et d'ananas avec en ingrédient secret une touche finale de Curaçao ! L'ébriété annihilant toute retenue ou timidité de leur part, ma petite calamité se découvre une grande amitié et une multitude de points communs avec la douce Elena, que les deux frères Salvatore ne quittent pas des yeux. Rosalie ferme donc ce triangle féminin et est autant hilare que les deux petites humaines, sans avoir ingurgité une seule goutte du breuvage qu'elles appellent désormais le "Cocktail du Diable" parce que, je cite, jamais Dieu ne permettrait une chose aussi bonne.

- Sérieusement, ta mère a osé te déguiser en "mer" avec un sac poubelle bleu et des coquillages collés dessus ? s'exclame t-elle dans un sourire moqueur tandis qu'Elena surenchérit :

- Et moi, ce n'est pas mieux, j'étais déguisée en voiture "de course" avec un carton peint, rafistolé et éventré que je portais grâce à des bretelles! Non vraiment Rosalie, tu as eu de la chance qu'à ton époque les carnavals scolaires n'existaient pas!

Les serveuses viennent débarrasser un peu les reliquats de ce dîner, tout en nous laissant un classeur, identique à ceux déposés sur les tables environnantes. J'arque un sourcil, étonné.

- C'est l'heure du karaoké, mes amis ! dit Damon dans un sourire machiavélique

- A moi" Sex Bomb" ! lance Emmett, goguenard

Ce qui ne manque pas de nous faire éclater de rire, à l'exception, bien entendu, de ma soeur qui irradie d'un désir fulgurant à peine dissimulé

- Rose, un peu de tenue par pitié ! lui glissai-je à l'oreille

- Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer mon cher frère, me répond-elle dans un sourire espiègle.

Je ne savais pas que la contagion de l'euphorie était possible d'humaines à vampire. Je pense qu'Emmett va fortement apprécier. Je croise alors le regard mutin de Bella qui glisse un papier à l'animateur, avant de pouffer de rire avec Elena. Il m'est alors évident que j'aime davantage ma petite calamité, car il s'agit bien de MA calamité, lorsqu'elle baisse un peu les armes et se laisse vivre. Il faut avouer que cette dernière année n'a pas été des plus simples à vivre pour elle, en partie par ma faute. Mais elle mérite d'être heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Et ce, même si ça doit être sans moi à ses côtés, ce que je suis pourtant égoïstement incapable d'envisager.

- Pour commencer ce karaoké, j'appelle Elena & Bella, lance le patron depuis la petite scène sur le front de mer, venez mes rejoindre chiquitas!

Les voici donc qui se lèvent toutes deux, complices, tandis que je sens Stefan s'étonner et m'interroger du regard :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles vont chanter, je n'ai pas vu le papier qu'elles ont donné! dis-je sans le regarder, devinant sa question avant qu'il ne la formule

Sur leur passage, je maudis intérieurement Rosalie d'avoir joué les stylistes, car je sens une tension sexuelle m'arriver des quatre coins de la terrasse, comme si je n'avais déjà pas suffisamment à débattre avec mon propre désir.

_Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois?_

Après un clin d'oeil et les lumières qui diminuent, je vois nos deux petites humaines se mettre dos à dos, micro à la main … Je passe une main sur mon visage pour évacuer quelque peu la tension que je ressens à la proximité que j'ai avec Bella. Il va être dur de me contenir tant qu'elle sera si désirable à mes côtés.

"_**Hahahaha" **_

Serait-ce le début de la chanson? Pas de notes ? Juste un rire a cappella? Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais il m'est impossible de remettre la main sur le titre de cette chanson !

"_**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want **_

_**So tell me what you want what you really really want**_

_**I'll tell you what I want what I really really want**_

_**so tell me what you want what you really really want**_

_**I wanna (huh)**_

_**I wanna (huh)**_

_**I wanna (huh)**_

_**I wanna (huh)**_

_**I wanna really really really wanna zigazig aaaaaaaaaaah"**_

- Les Spice Girls ! Elles ont osé reprendre ça! s'esclaffe Emmett, complètement excité, prêt à aller les rejoindre sur scène si elles lui permettent.

Je dirais bien que c'est affligeant mais pour être honnête, cela ne l'est pas, elles assurent. Chacune chante un couplet après l'autre et elles sont de concert sur le refrain, tout en étant en phase dans la chorégraphie qu'elles ont du mémoriser par coeur quand elles étaient gamines! Évidemment, les paroles prennent plus de sens quand Bella plonge son regard incandescent dans le mien.

"_If you want my future, forget my past. If you wanna get with me better make it fast"_

Le sous-entendu est flagrant mais elle n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, malheureusement. Si seulement elle le pensait vraiment. Si elle me le redisait dès demain, sobre, elle saurait avec certitude que je veux être avec elle, quoiqu'il arrive...

Le pauvre Stefan n'est d'ailleurs pas non plus épargné par Elena qui, comme Bella, joue le jeu à fond. L'alcool les rend démoniaques et la chanson n'aide vraiment pas nos cas. Bien sûr, leur choix était dirigé et judicieux, l'ambiance est à son paroxysme car nos petites humaines "cassent la baraque" comme vient de le crier Emmett mais là, tout de suite, je n'ai nullement envie d'être ici. J'ai envie de l'attraper, de la jeter sans sommation sur mon épaule et de l'emmener dans ma chambre pour lui montrer ce que je pense du "zigazigahhhh".

_Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voit?_

Après une heure et demi, les gens se sont succédés sur la scène, emportés par l'enthousiasme de nos deux petites brunes complètement saoules. Emmett y est allé plus qu'à son tour pour chanter "Sexbomb", bien entendu, mais aussi "Ice ice baby" pour un petit clin d'oeil à notre road trip vers San Francisco. Bella a même poussé le vice jusqu'à le rejoindre sur scène pour entreprendre une chorégraphie des plus osées derrière mon beau-frère qui semble ravi. Je suis à deux doigts d'aller la récupérer sur scène pour empêcher que tous ces hommes aux sentiments plus libidineux les uns que les autres ne continuent à la déshabiller du regard. Mais je me suis promis de la laisser s'amuser et visiblement, ça l'amuse de danser n'importe comment derrière Emmett. Que puis-je faire contre ça ? Alors que Damon accepte à contrecoeur d'aller à son tour chanter, tiré par la main par une Elena déchaînée et qu'il se lance dans une reprise assez personnelle de "La Camisa Negra", les filles se mettent à se déhancher devant la scène, seules, sous les regards amusés de tous. La tension monte d'un cran en moi quand je vois ma petite humaine remuer son derrière en rythme, assez sensuellement. Je vois le regard de Damon se voiler également quand Elena se colle à Bella pour danser avec elle. Stefan prend une gorgée du verre de whisky de son frère, aussi appâté que moi et je me penche vers lui, le regard toujours rivé sur ma petite calamité très sexy ce soir:

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais il serait peut-être avisé qu'on quitte cet endroit dans les plus brefs délais.

Il acquiesce, incapable de lâcher sa petite humaine des yeux lui non plus.

- On va les chercher? fis-je en voyant des jeunes hommes s'approcher pour les rejoindre sur la piste de danse qu'elles ont improvisée.

- On va les chercher! répond-il, déjà debout.

- Calmement, Salvatore.

Mais il est déjà en route, à allure humaine heureusement, pour les rejoindre. Un des garçons est déjà collé-serré à Bella et elle tente de le repousser. Je vais tenter de ne pas le démolir sur place. Calmement, ai-je dit à Stefan, autant montrer l'exemple. Quand elle m'aperçoit derrière lui, elle se mord la lèvre et son inquiétude atteint un seuil assez élevé. Elle repousse le garçon plus violemment et le contourne pour s'approcher de moi:

- Danse avec moi !

Je lui souris, ne me faisant pas prier pour la coller contre moi. Comment ça, je marque mon territoire? Absolument pas, je remets juste les choses dans leur contexte. D'ailleurs, un coup d'oeil derrière moi m'apprend que le pauvre garçon a renoncé et est reparti piteusement s'asseoir au bar. Une minute d'inattention et ma petite calamité se retourne pour coller son dos à mon torse et se remet à tortiller son postérieur contre le haut de mes jambes. Bon sang, rien ne me sera épargné ce soir et cette fille est plus que certainement la fille du Diable car elle manie la tentation à la perfection. Je déglutis, incapable de savoir vraiment si je dois reculer ou me laisser porter par sa fièvre quand elle attrape mes mains et les positionne sur ses hanches. C'est décidé, elle veut ma mort.

- Danse avec moi ! minaude-t-elle, continuant à se frotter de manière éhontée contre moi.

N'étant plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains, elle annihile ma volonté et ses désirs sont des ordres pour moi. Je lui obéis et la serre d'autant plus contre moi en suivant sa danse. Je suis tellement transporté par ses mouvements que quand Damon s'arrête de chanter pour laisser la place à un autre apprenti chanteur, sous les applaudissements des filles en chaleur qui se sont massées autour de nous pour le voir de plus près, je suis comme drogué. Bella se sépare de moi, les joues rouges et je sais que mon envie d'elle n'est pas passée inaperçue. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semble assez "affamé" après la chanson de Damon. Il faut que je fasse plus attention à contrôler mon pouvoir car nous sommes à deux doigts de l'orgie générale dans ce bui-bui. Rosalie est grimpée sur les genoux d'Emmett et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, Elena danse entre Stefan et Damon, grisée par l'alcool. Les deux Salvatore me lancent alors un regard désabusé et je comprends qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. J'attrape ma petite calamité et la soulève, telle une mariée, pour l'emmener ailleurs. Je suis toujours comme un peu drogué mais je parviens à réfléchir clairement quand même. Voici une nette amélioration. Alors qu'elle enroule ses petits bras autour de moi et niche sa bouche contre mon cou, je sais que je suis exactement là où je dois être. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, je fais partie intégrante de la vie d'Isabella Marie Swan et je compte bien y revendiquer ma place … en tant qu'ami. Pour le moment …

_Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat  
Veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas?_

Le lendemain matin, alors que je rentre de la chasse avec Emmett, les deux soûlardes sont accoudées au bar de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains, malades je le sens. Je souris et viens déposer un petit baiser sur le crâne de mon humaine alcoolique. Elle m'a manqué cette nuit mais j'ai fait un effort surhumain sur moi-même pour ne pas aller la rejoindre. De toute manière, quand je l'ai déposée sur son lit, aux côtés d'Elena que Stefan venait de poser à son tour, elle dormait déjà à poings fermés. Je l'ai surveillée quelques minutes puis me suis arraché à contrecoeur à sa contemplation, certain que tout allait bien pour elle. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à tourner en rond, attendant que le matin se lève enfin et que je puisse la retrouver. J'aime beaucoup Elena mais je dois avouer être un peu déçu que ma petite calamité ne partage pas ma chambre. Malgré tout, deux amis ne devraient pas partager un même lit, n'est-ce pas ? Damon est appuyé contre la colonne où est rangée la vaisselle de la cuisine, les bras croisés, l'air perplexe, regardant nos deux petites humaines dans un bien piètre état.

- J'ai été forcé de les sortir du lit à coup de menaces !

- Pire qu'Hitler ! grommèle Elena, la tête toujours baissée. (NDA: et une petite cassedédi encore pour la meilleure des Bêta 3)

- On a un programme chargé !

- On est en VACANCES, Damon !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester enfermée jusque pas d'heure. Tu veux dormir? Va dormir au soleil !

- Gnagnagnagna ! fait Bella, la douleur lui vrillant toujours les tempes.

- Peux-tu parler un tantinet moins fort, s'il te plaît, ta voix me donne la migraine ! râle Elena, bataillant elle aussi avec un mal de tête incomensurable.

Emmett s'esclaffe tandis que Damon grimace:

- C'est l'alcool qui te donne la migraine, Elena, pas ma voix. Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec Stef' ? demande-t-il, hargneux.

Elena redresse la tête vivement, grimace sous la douleur que ça lui procure et nous regarde tous tour à tour, impensablement gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Hummm disons que Sharon Stone dans Basic Instinct était moins outrageuse que toi … fait Damon, un doigt devant la bouche comme s'il réfléchissait à une meilleure métaphore encore.

Elena couvre sa bouche de sa main, honteuse et rougit en murmurant des "non non non" assez audibles pour tous. Emmett rit d'autant plus et Bella passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je ne me souviens pas que tu as été si indécente que ça, ma biche !

- Belette, tu n'étais pas vraiment en état pour te souvenir de quoi que ce soit non plus ! Les filles de Coyote Ugly n'avaient rien à t'envier, hier, à toi non plus! lance Emmett hilare.

Bella lui lance un regard noir et je souris, ma petite calamité n'est pas prête à se laisser démonter par le grand nounours qu'elle adore pourtant. Elena continue de répéter en boucle des "non non non" accompagnés de "J'espère qu'il ne va pas croire que tout est pardonné" tandis que Bella lui caresse le dos gentiment. Damon se retourne alors sur moi.

- Alors cette chasse?

- Tu avais raison, peu de faune sur cette île.

- Tu sais que …

- Non, Damon, on en a déjà discuté .

Il hausse les épaules et se dirige vers le frigo. Bella m'interroge du regard et je me contente de lui sourire. Quand Damon sort une poche de sang et y glisse une paille, elle écarquille les yeux, atomisée:

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Je me nourris ! fait-il en buvant à la paille en même temps.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ?

- Cadeau de la banque du sang. A positif, le meilleur ! fait-il dans un grand sourire en voyant ma petite humaine complètement dégoûtée.

- Mais enfin, ils en ont besoin pour transfuser les malades !

- Tu préfères que j'aille tuer un innocent qui passe par là ?

- Je préférerais que tu te nourrisses d'animaux, oui!

- Erk, je t'en prie, ne sois pas insultante !

Elle se lève et se met à faire les cent pas. Je savais qu'elle réagirait ainsi, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé la proposition, tentante s'il en est, de Damon de me servir dans sa réserve. Sinon, j'aurais bien fait l'impasse sur le régime strict que s'imposent les Cullen. Mais je ne ferai rien qui pourrait la heurter. Bon. Disons que je ne ferai PLUS rien qui pourrait la heurter. Mieux ainsi, non ?

- Insultante ? Moi ? Je suis insultante, moi ?

Damon la regarde aller et venir devant lui, parfaitement indifférent, buvant toujours à sa paille comme si Bella faisait partie d'un dîner-spectacle.

- Et toi tu le laisses faire ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Elena qui hausse les épaules

- Moi je m'en moque, tant qu'il ne tue personne.

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, choquée. Damon renchérit:

- Voilà, Elena a tout compris: je ne tue personne ! Je ne fais de mal à personne !

- Non mais tu t'entends? Tu bois du sang qui sert à sauver des vies !

- Moi aussi, en faisant ça, je sauve des vies !

Elle s'arrête choquée et croise les bras, devant lui, le fusillant du regard:

- Et comment, je te prie ?

- Attendu que je ne vais pas me nourrir d'animaux car c'est contre ma nature …

Elle veut rétorquer mais il l'arrête en brandissant un doigt devant elle, ce qui la fait se renfrogner d'autant plus.

- … je sauve des vies en buvant ce sang en pochettes puisque je ne tue personne.

Bella ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il l'interrompt à nouveau:

- Et tant qu'on y est, inutile d'essayer de me dresser, l'éternité ne serait pas assez longue pour cela !

- Fais ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien à te dire, tu as raison ! grommelle Bella, fort peu avenante.

- Il est heureux que tu comprennes certains principes. Ceci dit, si tu veux donner au pot commun, je serais ravi de te prélever ta participation ! rit-il tandis que je le fusille à mon tour du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Eh bien, tu pourrais donner de ton sang, afin que nous ne devions pas nous fournir à la banque du sang.

- Non mais ça VA PAS DANS TA TETE ?

- Le don de sang est un geste d'entraide publique, ânonne-t-il, comme un spot publicitaire.

Je souris, comprenant où il veut en venir.

- Je ne donne pas mon sang.

- Petite nature ?

- Rien à voir avec ça.

- Oh si ça a tout à voir avec ça ! s'exclame Emmett, osant s'interposer entre ces deux-là.

- Pas du tout Emmett!

- Bien sûr que si !

- Non

- Si !

- Non

- SI !

- Ca suffit vous deux! fis-je en m'avançant et attrapant Bella pour l'attirer contre moi.

Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et la sens se calmer instantanément.

- Si Bella donnait son sang, je ne tolérerai qu'elle ne le donne qu'à moi. Sinon, je prendrai cela comme un affront personnel ! blaguai-je, le menton appuyé sur la tête de ma petite calamité.

- Tu ne bois pas de sang humain ! murmure-t-elle, sachant parfaitement qu'on peut tous l'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas par conviction.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai fait pour Alice et pour les Cullen. Car ils y croyaient.

- Ah …

_Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face  
Mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace_

Elle se tend contre moi et je m'explique rapidement:

- Mais aujourd'hui, tout est terminé avec Alice.

- Alors tu repasses en mode non-végétarien ? fait-elle en se séparant de moi pour se retourner et me faire face.

- Pas du tout. Je sais que cela te dégoûte. Alors je le fais pour toi. C'est la meilleure raison qui soit.

Derrière elle, Damon mime de jouer du violon tandis qu'Emmett rit sous cape. Je ne peux empêcher ma bouche de se tendre dans un sourire tandis qu'un combat intérieur fait rage en elle. Interrogation, soulagement, frayeur … Tout est combiné et j'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'elle ressent exactement. Alors qu'Elena gémit de mal et pose son front contre le marbre de la table, un nouveau sentiment émane d'elle. De la détermination. J'arque un sourcil quand je la vois me toiser avec son air décidé.

- Alors bois-en.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Bois-en. Du sang humain. Si tu peux te contrôler. Fais-le mais ne tue personne.

J'écarquille les yeux sous sa révélation, d'autant plus qu'elle irradie de détermination. Je sais que ce n'est pas une blague et pourtant … Pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que Rosalie va sortir de nulle part et crier "HAHA on t'a bien eu!". Je me frotte les tempes, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle ne me lâche pas du regard. On répond quoi à ce genre … d'ordre ?

- Euuuh … Bella … Tu … Si tu dessaoulais encore un peu ?

Bon, pour l'inventivité, je repasserais.

- Je ne blague pas, Jazz'. Si tu le fais pour moi, sache que je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu peux en boire !

Elle sépare enfin son regard de moi pour aller se saisir de la pochette presque vide de Damon et me la tendre. Je recule d'un pas, tellement grisé par l'odeur du sang que ça en devient un effort surhumain de m'éloigner.

- Vas-y Jasper. C'est une question de confiance !

Damon nous regarde, dubitatif, certainement étonné qu'on fasse tout un foin pour une simple pochette de sang. Il faut dire que l'aîné des Salvatore ne s'encombre pas de futilités pareilles. Même si Elena le lui demandait, je ne suis pas certain qu'il boirait du sang animal. Selon Damon, on a des principes ou on en n'a pas. Et bien lui, il en a, et des tas. Croyez-moi sur parole.

- Jasper, prends la poche !

Je tends la main pour me saisir de la pochette, sans être encore totalement décidé sur ce que je vais faire. Car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Si je le fais, si je bois ce sang, ça changera des tas de choses pour moi, pour elle, pour nous. Et ça pourrait en briser. Suis-je prêt à risquer ce qu'on est en train de reconstruire pour quelques gouttes de sang? Question idiote. Bien sûr que oui. Je suis un vampire. Le sang m'appelle irrémédiablement. Je suis prêt à risquer bien plus pour seulement quelques gouttes de ce précieux nectar. Je porte alors mes yeux sur ma petite calamité. Elle tient toujours la poche, moi aussi. Son regard ne flanche pas. Elle est déterminée et elle me fait confiance. Il ne reste qu'un pas à faire. Et je serai enfin un vampire satisfait. Un pas, une chance. "C'est une question de confiance". Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête et je relâche la pochette, vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

- Non, merci. La proposition est tentante mais je me vois obligé de la refuser.

_Mon âme soeur, cherche l'erreur  
Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur_

Je me détourne alors et sors sur la terrasse, mettant le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette fichue et tentante poche de sang, sous les yeux médusés de mes amis. Bon sang, qui eût cru que j'avais un tel self-control ?

Une heure plus tard, nos deux petites saoulardes sont couchées sur un transat au soleil, lunettes noires vissées sur le nez et chapeau de circonstance pour ne pas, en plus, avoir une insolation. Bella dort depuis 15 minutes déjà, usée par son mal de crane que j'ai décidé de ne pas faire disparaître avec mon pouvoir. Je sais qu'elle est tellement honteuse de son comportement d'hier qu'elle ne me laisserait pas user de mon don pour l'aider. Je commence sérieusement à la connaître par coeur. Emmett saute dans la piscine en continu: il ne fait que plonger, ressortir, faire la bombe, ressortir, plonger, ressortir … pire qu'un gosse qui n'a jamais vu de piscine. Damon est installé lui aussi dans un transat proche d'Elena, un bouquin à la main, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il a la chance, comme Stefan, de ne pas briller dans la lumière du soleil grâce aux chevalières très anciennes qu'ils ont obtenues jadis auprès de la sorcière qui était la suivante de Katherine Pierce. Il décoche de temps en temps des oeillades vers Elena, pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Il prétendra encore ensuite qu'il ne ressent rien pour la petite amie de son frère, chose que je sais absolument fausse, même sans user de mon empathie. Stefan, quant à lui, est lancé dans une discussion animée avec Rosalie sur le crash boursier de 1929. Elena souffle, ennuyée par leur conversation et se saisit de son Ipod qu'elle visse dans ses oreilles. Elle est jalouse de ma soeur? Pourtant, elle devrait aisément voir qu'Emmett et Rose sont parfaitement heureux en couple. A moins qu'elle ne supporte même plus d'entendre la voix de son cher et tendre et, dans ce cas, les choses sont plus graves qu'on ne le pensait. Damon n'a évidemment pas manqué son geste et me sourit, diaboliquement. Je parie qu'il fomente secrètement le divorce de Rose et Emmett pour que celle-ci puisse occuper Stefan loin d'Elena. Il est assez tordu pour le vouloir. Bella se réveille doucement, tourne la tête vers moi, encore embrumée de sommeil et me tend la main, que je saisis directement. Je me mets à la lui caresser de mon pouce, provoquant un sentiment de plaisir instantané chez elle, comme chez moi. Elle me sourit et tente de se réveiller convenablement. Je remarque alors les rougeurs qui trônent sur ses bras de porcelaine et me fustige intérieurement d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire. Je lâche sa petite main et me relève pour filer rapidement à l'intérieur et trouver la crème solaire qu'on a emporté pour éviter à nos deux petites humaines de se transformer en écrevisses vivantes. Je ressors de la maison à vitesse vampirique et me rassoit aussi rapidement sur mon transat, faisant face au regard interrogatif de ma petite calamité qui a ôté ses lunettes d'étonnement à mon mouvement.

- Il faut que tu mettes ça, petite calamité. Je refuse que tu te transformes en viande pour barbecue trop cuite.

Elle sourit en se laissant retomber sur le coussin de son transat.

- Merci pour l'analogie qui est tout à mon avantage!

- Je ne plaisante pas, Bella. Prendre soin de ton corps fait partie de ma tâche de veiller à ta sécurité.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté car elle me lance un regard on ne peut plus diabolique La réplique cinglante va plus que certainement suivre. Je ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres, un mince sourire se dessinant tout de même, prêt à encaisser sa remarque.

- Si mon corps t'est si précieux, libre à toi de me mettre cette crème.

_Faut-il que je t'apprenne (Je ne demande rien)  
Les eaux troubles ou je traîne (Où tu vas, d'où tu viens)_

Si le Diable pouvait s'incarner en une aussi jolie jeune femme, il porterait forcément le nom d'Isabella, ou plus couramment Bella, c'est à n'en pas douter. Elle décide d'à nouveau jouer l'infâme tentatrice et force m'est de reconnaître que je m'en délecte. Je soupire et me relève, la faisant légèrement ciller:

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! fis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le transat, lui faisant face.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballe et ses bras se couvrent de chair de poule, ce que je trouve extrêmement craquant. Quoiqu'il arrive, je trouve que tout ce qui vient d'elle est délicieux. Un peu cliché n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, je me sens comme un pantin sous ses yeux. J'attrape le tube de crème pour me donner une contenance et ne pas rester là à la contempler bêtement. Elle me regarde faire, légèrement rosissante et ses sentiments jouant aux montagnes russes. Je me verse un peu de crème dans la main et repose le tube à terre, avant de me retourner vers elle.

- Allons-y donc! soufflai-je, pas sûr pour un dollar de ce que je vais entreprendre.

- Allons-y ! souffle-t-elle à son tour.

Je me saisis de son bras droit, le tenant tendu devant moi et y pose ma main contenant la crème. Je passe sur toute la longueur, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Elle retient sa respiration, je l'entends et je souris malgré moi.

- Tu me donnes des frissons! avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je ne fais que commencer … murmurai-je sur un ton charmeur, lui offrant un clin d'oeil auquel son rythme cardiaque répond en s'accélérant encore.

Elle frissonne d'autant plus tandis que je continue à masser son bras pour faire entrer la crème. Pendant ce temps, je ne la lâche pas des yeux. Quand j'estime que j'ai suffisamment joué avec ce bras, je me relève et elle se mord la lèvre avant de dire, taquine:

- Tu renonces déjà? Je te pensais plus "résistant".

Je souris à mon tour diaboliquement et enjambe le transat pour la chevaucher, littéralement. Je vois Damon du coin de l'oeil qui baisse ses lunettes et sourit ironiquement tandis que je me ressaisis du tube de crème pour en reverser dans ma main pendant que le rythme cardiaque de ma petite humaine atteint un seuil incroyable. Ses yeux lâchent les miens pour se balader sur mon t-shirt, que j'ai gardé, puis sur mes jambes découvertes par le bermuda que je porte. Elle se mord la lèvre tandis que je me saisis de son autre bras pour lui appliquer ma douce torture. Son désir me frappe de plein fouet même si je dois avouer que le mien n'est guère mieux. Je me mets mentalement à réciter l'alphabet dans différentes langues pour empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder vers les courbes parfaites de son corps, mises particulièrement en valeur par son petit bikini violet. Quand la crème est bien pénétrée sur son second bras, je me recule un peu et la toise, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Les bras sont faits. Par où puis-je continuer ?

- Ton choix ! fait-elle, en haussant les épaules, comme si elle s'en moquait.

Je pourrais presque y croire si ses sentiments n'étaient pas désir et envie, son corps n'était pas parcouru de tremblements et que sa voix n'était pas rauque comme dans nos moments les plus intimes. J'arque un sourcil et sourit d'autant plus. Puisqu'elle veut jouer, je suis prêt à relever le défi. Je me laisse glisser au bord du transat, jusque ses pieds et fais couler de la crème sur ses deux jambes. Elle expire bruyamment tandis que je commence à étendre le liquide blanc par son pied, caressant sa cheville, malaxant son mollet jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses pleines que je masse doucement. Dès que j'approche de l'intérieur d'elles, vers son intimité, elle frissonne et exhale lentement. Je suis tellement perdu dans la contemplation de son visage, rejeté en arrière, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte que je ne porte pas attention à ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est ainsi que j'effleure ses recoins les plus intimes avec mon pouce, ce qui la fait ouvrir les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Je souris, tentant piteusement de garder contenance et de ne pas lui montrer mon trouble. Son regard est flamboyant et je me demande si son désir m'est bel et bien destiné. Je n'ose y croire, ne voulant plus souffrir de désillusions mais pourtant … Ce sont bien mes caresses sur sa peau qui la rendent dans un tel état. Puis-je espérer? Puis-je tenter de tout perdre encore? N'est-ce pas simplement une réaction humaine normale? Après tout, son petit corps est fait de terminaisons nerveuses et il est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi à mon toucher. Elle en ferait peut-être de même avec Emmett ou même Rosalie. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'être un parfait idiot et d'y croire. J'ai envie de mettre de côté toutes mes peurs, tous mes doutes et de nous laisser une chance. Elle le mérite tellement. Alors qu'elle exhale à nouveau sous mes caresses, mon esprit rejoint la terre ferme et je secoue la tête. Elle a donné sa vie à Edward et juré de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Je n'ai décemment rien à faire dans l'équation. Alors que je sépare mes mains d'elle, à contre-coeur mais de manière raisonnable, je le sais, elle réouvre les yeux.

- Tout va bien ?

Je la regarde intensément, prêt à lui dire que rien n'ira plus bien puisqu'elle a mis sa vie dans les mains d'un autre mais me retiens et soupire.

- Tout va bien oui! fis-je en me relevant et frottant mes mains sur ma serviette avant de me rasseoir sur mon transat et de remettre mes Rayban sur mon nez. Tout va bien, Bella, tout va bien. Mon coeur t'appartient et tu l'as réduit à l'état de poussière. Mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

_Faut-il vraiment que tu saches (Tout ce que tu caches)  
Le doute au fond de moi (Au fond de toi)_

_POV Bella_

Je finis de me préparer et descends au salon pour qu'Elena ait la chambre libre pour se préparer à son tour. J'y trouve Damon, devant l'énorme cheminée où il a allumé un feu de bois, en train de siroter ce qui me semble être de l'alcool. Il se retourne en me sentant arriver et m'offre son célèbre sourire un peu cynique.

- Te voilà sans escorte ? demande-t-il alors que je me pose sur le canapé, un peu nerveuse.

- Tout le monde est en train de se préparer … et je soupçonne Rosalie et Emmett d'en avoir profiter pour faire un petit câlin sous la douche.

Il sourit et lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour dire "Ah ces deux-là", ce qui me détend instantanément. Je ne sais jamais de quelle humeur sera l'aîné des Salvatore et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec lui. Quand je vois qu'il est de bonne composition, je me permets de me détendre enfin. Il se pose alors à côté de moi dans le canapé, son verre à la main et je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis hier soir:

- Comment peux-tu boire ça ?

- En réalité, j'aime beaucoup le whisky.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Oh mais le whisky est un breuvage vraiment délicieux, Bella! ironise-t-il, dans un sourire.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas si la réponse te plaira.

- Essaie toujours.

- Mon régime alimentaire plus … "libre" me permet d'apprécier certains mets. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Je me mords la lèvre, pensant à tout ce que j'interdis à Jasper égoïstement. Après tout, Damon a raison. Les pochettes de sang sont une bonne alternative. Il ne tuerait personne, serait capable de contrôler sa soif (je le sais doté d'un caractère assez fort pour ça), et serait enfin satisfait pleinement. Pourtant, quand je lui ai proposé de le faire, il a refusé. J'ai vu ce que ça lui en a coûté. Je lui en reparlerais à l'occasion. Mais pas maintenant. Car maintenant, les choses sont étranges. Tout à l'heure, on a eu un "moment". Un moment à la Jasper & Bella, comme à notre meilleure époque. Ses mains glacées sur mon corps chaud, les sensations retrouvées, le frisson, l'envie. Et puis il s'est refermé. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Et ce quelque chose, je sais ce que c'est. Alice. Il aime Alice et ne veut être que mon ami. Il est temps que je me fasse une raison.

- Alors, Bella, dis-moi tout. Comment va Elena? me demande Damon, brisant ainsi le fil morose de mes pensées.

- Bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être quand on découvre que la personne que l'on aime nous a trompé.

- Il ne l'a pas trompée! assure-t-il.

- Quel est ton avantage à le dire, de toute façon?

Il sourit de manière désabusée pendant que je continue:

- Bien sûr que si, il l'a trompée. Pas au sens littéral du terme, ça non. Mais il lui a menti, il a omis de lui dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Et surtout, comment peut-elle encore croire que son amour est sincère alors qu'elle le pense destiné à une autre?

- Tu en voudrais à Jasper, si cela t'arrivait également ?

- Je n'arrive déjà pas à me tenir face au fantôme d'Alice … avouai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il éclate de rire, me faisant sursauter. Je le regarde et vois qu'il me toise de son air cynique.

- Si Alice avait pu bénéficier du millième de l'amour que Jasper te porte, elle ne serait jamais partie, crois-moi.

- Que … ?

- Jasper n'a jamais connu le vrai amour. Celui qui te transporte, te fait faire des choses insensées pour lui. Dans un sens, il est comme moi pour cela. Alice, ce n'était que de la compagnie, une bonne entente. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimera même jamais. Mais toi, petite humaine, tu as bouleversé sa vie d'immortel.

- Ne sois pas bête … fis-je, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

- Je sais ce qu'il ressent, Bella. Son coeur n'a jamais aimé avant toi. Comme le mien n'a jamais aimé avant Elena. Alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'erreur de lui choisir l'insipide Edward Cullen.

Je le regarde, atomisée par ce qu'il me dit. Et bizarrement, je le crois. Je le crois lui alors que j'ai refusé de croire Rosalie et Emmett. Mais je sais que Damon aime Elena, ça se sent, ça se voit. Et si Jasper m'aimait moi … ?

- Je ..

- Tu l'aimes ? Tu as peur ? Ce sont des sentiments très humains. Va le chercher, tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets.

- Et toi? demandai-je, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- Moi? Elena a choisi Stefan, malheureusement. Il est trop tard pour moi. Mais je consacrerai mon éternité à la savoir en sécurité, à la protéger et à la chérir en secret.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, comme si cela était parfaitement naturel. Alors que je pense à ses mots, j'entends un toussotement derrière moi et avant que je ne puisse me retourner, Damon lance:

- Bonsoir Elena.

Je me redresse et vois ma nouvelle amie, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle nous a entendu et semble particulièrement touchée. Je m'écarte de Damon, prête à m'en aller pour leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Quand j'atteins la porte du salon, Damon me lance:

- Va donc voir si Jasper est prêt, Bella.

Je sais qu'il m'envoie vers mon destin et je suis d'accord avec lui: il est plus que temps que je l'affronte.

Sur le chemin de la chambre qu'occupe Jasper, je suis de moins en moins sûre de moi. Bien sûr, Damon doit connaître Jasper parfaitement. Ils ont l'air très amis et Damon a connu Alice. Mais tout de même, mon vampire blond porte toujours son alliance. Ca doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose non ? Et si ça ne veut rien dire, pourquoi ne l'enlève-t-il simplement pas? De toute façon, les choses ont été trop loin entre Jasper et moi, on s'est trop fait souffrir l'un l'autre. On est à fleur de peau, tous les deux.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois le même_

Il ne servirait à rien de se précipiter, de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Jasper doit encore tenir à moi, sinon il ne me protégerait pas. Voilà ce que je sais. Je sais aussi que nous sommes amis. Parce que c'est la limite de ce que nous pouvons être aujourd'hui. Enfin, je sais qu'il nous arrive d'avoir de purs moments rien qu'à nous, qui nous appartiennent et font ce que nous sommes. Il est plus aisé de réfléchir à notre relation quand je suis loin de lui, qu'il ne m'éblouit pas. A son contact, j'ai tendance à tout oublier. Les souffrances, les épreuves, tout. Or, ce qu'on a vécu, que ce soit le bon comme le mauvais, ne peut pas être remisé d'un simple coup de balai. C'est ce qui construit notre histoire et il nous faudra beaucoup de travail pour surmonter tout ça. Alors que je suis devant la porte, voilà ce que je sais: j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir où j'en suis, où il en est et surtout, où nous en sommes.

_Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes_

J'ai besoin de réfléchir clairement. D'apprendre à ré-aimer ce vampire qui m'a fait chavirer. Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas et j'ai trop souvent tendance à le franchir dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Je dois savoir si je veux le haïr totalement ou l'aimer complètement. Ce ne pourra pas être dans la demi-mesure. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais été à moitié. Ca a toujours été tout ou rien. On doit continuer sur cette voie aujourd'hui. Tout ou rien.

_Mais seulement que tu m'aimes (Seulement que tu m'aimes)  
Pour ce que je suis_

J'entre finalement après avoir frappé mais sans avoir attendu la réponse, perdue dans mes pensées. Quand je sonde la pièce du regard, je ne le vois nul part et suis prête à rebrousser chemin quand j'entends le jet de douche se couper. Je retiens ma respiration quand il demande:

- Bella?

- C'est moi, repérable à cent mètres à la ronde.

- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Je tergiverse en me tordant les mains.

_Quand je doute  
Quand je tombe  
Et quand la route est trop longue_

Il sort visiblement de sa douche. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de rester là? Je ferai mieux de fuir, et vite. Je ferai mieux de mettre le plus de distances possibles entre son merveilleux corps et le mien. Il va encore m'éblouir, cela ne peut être autrement. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de m'en aller. Je veux le voir, je veux en profiter. Mon dieu, ma pauvre Bella, que va-t-on faire de toi?

Quand il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, une simple serviette de bain nouée autour de sa taille, la mâchoire m'en tombe, littéralement. Mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas du tout justice, loin de là. Tout en muscles, mon beau vampire blond est élancé et bien sculpté. Le V qui disparaît sous la serviette me rend dingue et je me rends compte que l'empathe ne doit rien manquer de mon désir. Malgré tout, je ne peux faire autrement, il me faut détailler son corps parfait. Il reste là, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin sur le visage, attendant patiemment pendant que je le dévore des yeux. Une goutte s'échappe de ses cheveux mouillés pour couler le long de son torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre son trajet, hypnotisée par elle, comme hypnotisée par lui. J'avance alors, mue par une force inconnue et si connue à la fois: le désir. Je sais que je devrais m'éloigner et pourtant, j'avance, encore et encore.

_Quand parfois je ne suis pas  
Ce que tu attends de moi_

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'arrête malgré moi et continue à le dévorer du regard. Son entêtante odeur de cannelle boisée me transporte et c'est finalement sans réfléchir, puisqu'il me donne tacitement son accord en ne disant rien, que je passe ma main sur ses cicatrices que j'aime tant. Je sais qu'il les trouve repoussantes, souvenirs douloureux d'une époque difficile de son existence de vampire. Pour ma part, je les trouve envoûtantes, faisant partie intégrante de lui. J'aime y passer mes doigts, les toucher sans cesse. Ce lien entre lui et moi, marquée comme lui sur le poignet et l'épaule après l'attaque de Victoria ne fait que renforcer mon attirance pour cet homme que j'aime tant. Et surtout, ces marques me le rendent plus accessible. Comme s'il était fait pour moi, imparfait dans sa perfection. Je me mets à le toucher quand je sens son souffle froid sur ma peau.

- Oh Bella …

La douceur de sa voix de velours m'enveloppe toute entière et je me laisse glisser sur elle. Je me sais perdue et c'est souriante que je le caresse, perdue comme lui dans un moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

_Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse?  
Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?_

**To be continued ...**

* * *

_Et voilàààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends bien entendu vos réactions car je n'ai pas de Damon ni de Jasper à domicile pour savoir vos sentiments après ce chapitre !_

_Nouveau petit sondage quant à la suite des événements:_

_a) vous pensez à un ptit lemon bien dosé parce que franchement, ça manque à fond dans Répulsion !_

_b) vous pensez à une intrusion d'Emmett puisque son radar est définitivement réglé sur "Jasper et Bella ne doivent rien faire de saiqsouel"_

_c) vous pensez que Jasper va repousser gentiment Bella, car il continue à souffrir de son "oui" à Edward?_

_d) vous pensez que Bella va se reprendre en repensant à son alliance et va stopper net tout lemon ?_

_e) vous pensez que l'auteuZe a encore mille trucs dans son sac et que rien de ce qu'il y a ici ne convient ?_

_Dites-moi tout, j'aime savoir ^^ J'attends vos scénarii les plus loufoques :) Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être m'en inspirer :)_

_A très vite, j'espère !_

_Votre dévouée auteuZe_

_Jess_


	37. Avis à tous et toutes !

Bonjour à tous !

Non non, ceci n'est pas déjà un nouveau chapitre (faut pas exagérer non plus ! :) )

Merci déjà pour toutes les reviews exceptionnelles que vous m'avez laissé ! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça peut me pousser à écrire ! Je suis déjà en selle pour le suivant, c'est dire :)

Bon, selon la suggestion de Djinara que je trouve EXCELLENTE, je me suis créée une page Facebook Lecholls ! La-bas, je pourrais vous donner des nouvelles en live de l'avancement de mes écrits, je pourrais vous donner quelques petits spoilers et puis j'ai mis les photos de mes persos secondaires, ce qui n'est pas trop mal non plus :) Bref, ce sera un moyen d'interagir avec vous donc si ça vous intéresse, vous trouverez ma page ici:

http(:)/www(.)facebook(.)com(/)pages(/)Lecholls(/)179077952141598#!(/)pages(/)Lecholls(/)179077952141598 (sans les parenthèses)

Si FF me sucre encore le lien, vous pourrez le trouver sur mon profil !

J'espère vous croiser bientôt sur FB!

Bises

Votre dévouée auteuZe

Jess


	38. I should go

**Salut les Répulsionnaires ! **

**Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez voulu: LE VOICI ! **

**Les scores ont explosé, vous m'avez bien gâtée par les reviews, les comm's sur la page FB, voici mon tour de vous faire plaisir :) 22.934 mots rien que pour vous! Vous en dites quoi de ce record ?  
**

**Comme vous le savez, Miss THE Bêta n'a pas tout relu donc pardonnez d'avance mes vilaines fautes ! J'espère que quand elle lira ceci, ça lui plaira et que ce sera à hauteur de ses espérances ! Pareil pour vous, d'ailleurs :) **

**J'ai encore inclus une scène OTH donc si vous la reconnaissez, ne vous étonnez pas :^) J'ai hâte de voir si vous allez la retrouver ! **

**Je répondrais ici à Julia car, Mamzelle, tu n'es pas connectée sur le site donc impossible de te répondre en privé ! Si tu veux d'autres réponses, il faudra me contacter par MP ici, ou sur ma page FB :) Donc pour te répondre: je préfère Alice à Bella (ben oui, désolée, j'aime pas Bella ^^) et j'aime le couple Jasper/Bella. Je sais que je ne voulais faire que de l'amical mais ça s'explique facilement: je n'aime que les couples tendancieux, ceux qui ne peuvent pas mais qui fautent une fois quand même ! Ceci dit, mon Jella ici me plait quand même bien donc je n'ai aucun regret :) Merci en tout cas pour ta looooooooongue review: j'adore ça ! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire !**

**Sinon petit message pour Audrey, qui m'a proposé de traduire Répulsion ! On peut en parler mais il faut d'abord qu'on se contacte. Comme tu n'es, toi non plus, pas inscrite sur , je ne peux te contacter en privé ! Donc s'il te plait, rejoins ma page FB ou fais toi un compte ici et contacte moi et on en parlera :) **

**Enfin, toute dernière chose mais non des moindres: ma page FB compte maintenant 120 membres. Waouuuuuw, vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me touche ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à partager avec vous longtemps encore ! **

**Je ne parle plus, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Gros gros gros bisous à tous (et oui, car on a un Répulsionnaire connu: youhouuuuuu !)**

**Jess**

* * *

_"S'il y a une chose à laquelle tu tiens par-dessus tout, n'essaie pas de la retenir._  
_Si elle te revient, elle sera à toi pour toujours._  
_Si elle ne te revient pas, c'est que dès le départ, elle n'était pas à toi"_

**(Extrait du film "Proposition indécente")**

* * *

**Chapitre 33: I should go (Levi Kreis)**

_POV BELLA_

- Arrête-toi ! C'est ridicule !

Je marche, baskets immergées dans la pluie battante. La petite île paradisiaque où on se trouve connaît une période plus que pluvieuse aujourd'hui. Une vraie tempête sévit ce jour, mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je suis en petit pull, sous la pluie glacée et tellement en rage que rien ne peut m'arrêter. Sauf sa phrase, qui me fait piler sec, me retourner vers lui et hurler:

- Ridicule ? J'ai trouvé un mot de toi à Alice dans la poche de ton blouson, Jasper: « _Ma chère Alice, bla bla blaaaaa, tu es mienne pour toujours. Avec amour, Jasper_ »

Je me remets alors à marcher, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

- Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir écrit ça !

- Ouais, c'est ça. Et ta foutue mémoire vampirique alors ? En tout cas, "toujours", c'est bien court pour toi !

- Je suis désolé, Bella ! fait-il en agrippant mon bras pour m'arrêter, plantant son regard dans le mien pour me montrer qu'il est sincère.

Mais je suis bien trop en rage pour l'écouter. Je secoue mon bras pour qu'il me lâche et il le fait, bon gré mal gré. Je me remets donc à marcher les poings serrés, lui sur mes talons.

- C'était une erreur !

- Quand ? Quand tu l'as dit à Alice ou quand tu me l'as dit à moi ?

- Ceci dit, c'est toi qui t'es mise à fureter dans mes affaires.

- Ce n'est pas le SUJET ! fis-je en m'arrêtant à nouveau pour hurler et reprendre ma route ensuite.

- Ecoute, je sais à quel point tu peux être vulnérable face à tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alice mais tu dois …

- Ce n'est pas du tout la raison pour laquelle je suis fâchée maintenant ! Ah, et pour ton information, je ne suis pas ton plan de rechange !

- Non, ce que tu es, c'est complètement folle c'est tout.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, plus que rageuse maintenant. Comment on en est arrivé là? Laissez-moi vous raconter …

_Here we are  
Isn't it familiar_

*** Quelques heures plus tôt***

Assise sur un rocher, les bras autour des genoux, je regarde gentiment Elena faire les cent pas sur la plage, en rage totale. En rage ou en tristesse, c'est encore à déterminer. En tout cas, ses mots sont tout sauf des mots de tristesse. Elle charge les deux vampires de sa vie des noms d'oiseaux les plus colorés qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. En vérité, elle m'impressionne un peu. Elle n'est absolument pas tributaire de leur choix. Loin de là. C'est elle et uniquement elle qui mène la danse. Ce sont eux les pantins entre ses petites mains d'humaine. C'est épatant. Et si elle n'était pas aussi énervée, j'en profiterais pour qu'elle me donne sa recette secrète. Car Elena ne laisse aucun des Salvatore la démonter. Les décisions qu'elle prend sont siennes et je l'envie. Elle a une force de caractère hors du commun. D'ailleurs, quand elle venue me chercher dans la chambre de Jasper quelques minutes plus tôt, interrompant, il faut bien le reconnaître, un moment de grâce pure qui aurait pu nous mener loin, très loin, elle n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Elle a demandé à me parler, la voix éraillée par la colère, arguant de la solidarité entre humaines et au vu de son visage rageur, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde pour la suivre. Elle ne s'est pas excusée auprès de Jasper, ni auprès de moi, se contentant de le toiser froidement tandis que je lui disais qu'on se rejoindrait pour le dîner sur l'île à côté, comme hier. J'aimerais avoir sa détermination, sa capacité de résistance. J'aimerais ne plus être un pantin. J'aimerais pouvoir décider, comme elle. Et pouvoir me battre pour ce que je veux, comme elle. Mais que veut-elle vraiment ?

- Tu te rends compte, il fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu? Je suis qui, moi, franchement? Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit de parler de moi ainsi puis de se comporter comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! Arrrrrgh !

Je la regarde s'emporter, ne pouvant décemment rien lui dire pour la calmer. Moi aussi, ça m'aurait mis en rage si Jasper avait agi ainsi … Oh, mais attendez, il a réagi ainsi, au retour d'Edward. Je devrais peut-être lui faire part de mon expérience, non? Quoique, au vu de comment je m'en suis dépêtrée, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne suive pas le même chemin que moi,je pense. Je préfère donc me taire et la laisser déverser son venin.

- Je le hais, c'est définitif ! Je hais Damon Salvatore …

Je saute du rocher et me poste à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de son épaule.

- Tu sais, un jour quelqu'un m'a dit qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas …

- Je n'aime pas Damon ! fait-elle, rageuse, rivant son regard déterminé dans le mien.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je ne l'aime pas, Bella. Inutile d'insinuer que …

- Sht, je te crois Elena! l'interrompis-je, refusant qu'elle détourne sa colère sur moi.

- Okay.

- Mais j'ai vécu ce genre de situation. Et quand tu penses qu'il est physiquement impossible de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que celui que tu aimes, de surcroît son frère, insupportable et froid à souhait, je peux te dire que tu te trompes. C'est tout à fait possible. Et ça t'arrive sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Je n'aime pas Damon.

Son regard est pourtant moins déterminé et je sais que j'ai raison. L'aîné des Salvatore a une place dans son coeur. Et qui pourrait la blâmer de l'aimer? Après tout, il est là, à l'aimer en secret, la laissant vivre son histoire avec Stefan sans rien demander en retour que d'être son ami. Est-ce ce que Jasper fait avec moi? M'aime-t-il vraiment en secret? Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne tente-t-il pas de me reconquérir (bien que je sois déjà toute conquise)? Après tout, si Damon a raison, si Jasper m'aime vraiment, il devrait tenter quelque chose. Et il ne le fait pas. Cela signifie-t-il que Damon a tort? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas le croire? Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin qu'il m'aime en retour? Ca ne changera rien au fait qu'il est marié avec Alice et qu'il porte toujours son alliance. S'il m'aimait tant que cela, il l'enlèverait une bonne fois pour toutes ! Okay, je tourne en rond, là non ? On arrête de penser à Jasper et on se concentre sur Elena!

- Okay, Elena. Je dis juste que si tu l'aimais, ce ne serait pas grave. Ce serait humain.

- Ne te méprends pas Bella. Damon est peut-être très beau mais il n'en est pas moins dangereux.

- Je sais. C'est peut-être cela qui m'attire. Je n'en pouvais plus de la perfection d'Edward.

Elle me regarde intensément, me montrant par là qu'elle sait de quoi je parle mais n'en dis pas plus. Je me décide donc à donner mon avis:

- Damon n'est pas si mauvais que tu veux bien le dire, Elena. Tu le sais, je le sais. Il le sait. Stefan le sait lui aussi. Ca doit d'ailleurs lui faire peur. Reste à savoir ce que tu veux faire de l'information que tu as obtenue aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse? Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des filles amoureuses de deux frères?

- J'en connais. Et pour ce que j'en sais, ça ne s'est pas si mal terminé.

Elle me sourit, un peu calmée tandis que je réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire. C'est vrai que finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal terminé. Je suis ici, sur cette île superbe avec Jasper. Ca aurait pu être pire, non?

Alors qu'on revient vers la villa, Damon vient à notre rencontre. Elena se renfrogne, pour le principe tandis que je continue mon chemin pour les laisser tous les deux. J'entends Damon me murmurer un "Merci" et j'accélère le pas pour ne pas me retrouver témoin d'une discussion qui ne me regarde certainement pas. Alors que j'arrive au bord de la terrasse, j'aperçois Jasper qui m'attend près de la porte vitrée. Il s'est habillé, heureusement, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il est tout aussi attirant avec sa chemise violette, son jeans délavé et ses éternelles santiags. Il m'offre un magnifique sourire auquel je réponds par un rougissement.

- La crise est passée ?

Sa voix me transporte, comme à chaque fois qu'il use d'un ton un peu plus doux, un peu plus ...sensuel. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, en présence de l'empathe !

- A première vue.

- Damon a le don de se mettre dans des histoires impossibles.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la faute de Damon. L'amour est compliqué.

- Les femmes sont compliquées! rit-il, me tendant la main pour que je la prenne.

Ce que je fais sans y réfléchir une seule seconde. L'instant d'après, il m'a attiré contre lui et je suis au paradis, littéralement.

- L'amour est simple. Ce sont les personnes qui le compliquent! renchérit-il, murmurant dans mon oreille.

- Si l'amour était simple, j'y serais abonnée, crois-moi.

Je lève les yeux pour le regarder et vois qu'il me regarde, moi, intensément. Nos yeux s'accrochent, se parlent. Nos sentiments se confondent, se mêlent et je ne parviens plus à distinguer ce qui est à moi de ce qui est à lui. Je suis comme prise dans un tourbillon qui me fait perdre pied. Comment peut-il avoir cet effet incroyable sur moi?

- Tu es faite pour l'amour, petite calamité. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions. Ou tout du moins que tu te poses les bonnes questions.

C'est moi ou il y a un sous-entendu plus que latent là dessous ? Et quelles sont les bonnes questions ? Y en a-t-il vraiment? Pourquoi l'amour ne peut pas être simple, sans questionnements, obstacles, embûches ? Je veux l'aimer, qu'il m'aime en retour et que tout soit beau et joli, comme dans les contes de fées. La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. J'aimerais lui dire tout cela: que je ne veux plus me poser de questions, que je veux être avec lui, qu'on traverse les obstacles et les années ensemble. Qu'on soit épiques. Mais heureux. Epiques et heureux, voilà. Et je ne peux pas lui dire car il porte une fichue alliance qui a un pouvoir sur moi: celui de me rendre conne.

_Haven't had someone to talk to  
In such a long time_

Je décide donc d'embrayer:

- Où sont les autres?

- Emmett et Rosalie ne semblent pas vouloir sortir ce soir. Quant à notre trio infernal, je pense qu'ils ont des comptes à régler seuls.

- Ce qui fait qu'on annule la soirée …

- Pas du tout. Je souhaiterais en profiter pour t'emmener dîner et passer la soirée tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu?

Mon coeur s'emballe et des papillons font la java dans mon ventre. Tout va bien, je ne suis pas amoureuse de cet homme … ou peut-être que je le suis trop, justement ! Je souris, niaisement je m'en rends compte, ce qui lui donne à son tour le sourire:

- J'en dis que c'est une agréable proposition.

- Que tu acceptes?

- Comment la refuser?

Il sourit de plus belle et baisse son visage vers le mien. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine, cherchant à s'échapper avant d'exploser de bonheur. Alors que je pense qu'il va m'embrasser sur les lèvres, il dépose un baiser délicat sur ma joue, qui me transporte tout autant. Prise dans son parfum si personnel, lovée dans ses bras, il ne doit exister sur Terre aucun autre endroit d'aussi confortable …

Arrivés sur la petite île d'hier, il me prend la main comme si c'était pour lui le geste le plus naturel du monde, pour m'entraîner à travers les touristes qui marchent tranquillement le long des rues éclairées des enseignes de restaurants, plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les maîtres d'hôtel sont sur la rue, nous invitant à entrer dans leur établissement en nous faisant l'éloge de leur menu. Jasper m'a dit de choisir ce qui me fait envie mais c'est impossible pour moi de faire un choix: je crève de faim et je suis une éternelle indécise. Il faudra pourtant bien qu'on s'arrête quelque part à un moment ou à un autre.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de Starbucks dans cette ville, sinon je t'aurais fait goûter la nourriture des Dieux ! me dit-il en s'arrêtant, m'offrant un sourire empli de nostalgie à ce moment qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

Je souris à mon tour, replace une mèche derrière mon oreille et plaisante:

- JE t'ai fait découvrir la nourriture des Dieux. Ne mélange pas tout.

- Ce moment me manque.

Je manque de suffoquer par sa révélation. Ce moment, c'est THE moment. Ce jour où il m'a dit "Je t'aime" pour la première fois. Ce jour où il est redevenu humain pour moi. Ce jour a tout changé. Tout. Alors s'il lui manque, c'est forcément un grand pas pour nous.

- Bella ?

Il utilise mon prénom. Pas de "petite calamité", il est donc sincère. Et moi, je suis touchée. Donc il le sent. Donc il doit se demander ce qui m'arrive … Allez, Bella, on réagit s'il vous plaît !

- Moi aussi, ce moment me manque … soufflai-je finalement péniblement.

Il m'attire contre lui, enroule ses bras autour de moi et me revoilà à nouveau sur un petit nuage. Vous voyez que je ne suis pas compliquée: ses bras et tout va bien !

- Veux-tu que nous y retournions, un jour, bientôt?

Je lève les yeux et vois qu'il m'observe, attentif et doux. Je souris, heureuse évidemment de sa proposition.

- Bientôt ?

- Quand tu le souhaiteras.

- J'aimerais oui. Quand on rentre de vacances ?

- Ne m'avais-tu pas parlé d'aller voir Charlie?

- On peut aller voir Charlie et puis se diriger vers là-bas pour finir mes vacances en beauté !

J'ai bien conscience de forcer ma chance. Mais mon père m'a proposé d'amener Jasper et pour une fois qu'il aime un des garçons qui naviguent près de moi, autant en profiter, non ? Bon, ça plus le fait que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de mon vampire blond à ce rythme là. Je vais avoir besoin de ma dose quotidienne ! Autant donc l'emmener à Forks avec moi.

- Voir ton père avec toi ? C'est très sérieux tout ça! rit-il, ses bras toujours autour de moi.

- Sauf si ça t'embête.

- J'en serais ravi, Bella. Si tu souhaites faire cela, compte sur moi pour t'accompagner.

Je me love contre lui, tentant de lui cacher par là mon sourire extatique. Sauf que l'empathe n'ignore rien de ma joie immense intérieure. Mais peu importe. Damon a peut-être raison. Il serait peut-être temps que j'apprenne à vivre avec ces sentiments.

On finit par entrer dans un petit resto qui propose des grillades argentines. Le personnel nous fait traverser la petite salle couverte pour nous emmener sur la terrasse arrière, dressée sous une paillote. Des tas de couples y sont attablés, le restaurant semblant très prisé. Le serveur nous emmène à une table sur un des côtés de la terrasse, au bord de la mer. Les femmes lèvent bien évidemment les yeux sur notre passage, déshabillant Jasper des yeux, avec envie. Je ne sais pas si je dois être jalouse ou fière. Après tout, c'est moi qui marche main dans la main avec cet Adonis. Elles peuvent bien le regarder, baver d'envie, c'est avec moi qu'il se promène, c'est moi qu'il prend dans ses bras, c'est moi qu'il protège … mais c'est avec une autre qu'il est marié. Okay, il m'a dit que c'était bel et bien terminé avec Alice maintenant, dans la cuisine tout à l'heure, mais alors pourquoi garde-t-il encore cette fichue alliance? Ne peut-il pas l'enlever pour me faire plaisir ? Il lâche ma main et passe son bras autour de moi, me serrant contre lui tandis qu'on marche toujours vers notre table. Il me murmure:

- Tout va bien, petite calamité?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je te sens coléreuse.

Et ce saleté de don d'empathe de m...qui revient me chercher ! Pffffff on peut pas le mettre sur OFF non ?

- Bella! souffle-t-il dans un sourire, ce qui me calme instantanément.

Une vraie girouette entre ses mains, c'est tout ce que je suis. On pourra peut-être le lire sur ma tombe, un jour: "Ici repose Bella Swan. Eternelle girouette". Ce serait un bon épitaphe non ? Il faudra que je pense à demander à Rosalie de le noter … Je souris en pensant à la tête que ferait ma meilleure amie si je lui suggérais mon épitaphe tombal. Ce qui permet à mes sentiments d'être plus calmes. Je souffle donc à Jasper:

- Je vais bien.

Il sourit lui aussi et se penche pour glisser à mon oreille:

- Elles peuvent bien me déshabiller du regard, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, Bella.

Mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau, il est au bord de mes lèvres et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement chaud que je vais imploser. Il a dit "Bella", pas "petite calamité". Et il dit qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour moi? Okay, je suis définitivement au Paradis et on ne m'a rien dit ! On s'installe à table sous l'oeil du serveur. Jasper tient ma chaise, tel le parfait gentleman qu'il est, puis s'assied face à moi en me souriant. Alors que je regarde la mer qui clapote doucement à côté de nous, il pose la main sur la table, paume vers le haut. J'y dépose alors la mienne sans une ombre d'hésitation. Lentement, il glisse son pouce sur le dos de ma main et le caresse, me demandant:

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie?

Qu'est-ce qui me ferait envie, Jasper? Voyons voir … Une nuit dans ton lit. Des fraises et du champagne au coin du feu dans ta maison d'Ocean Shores. Mes mains sur ton torse marmoréen. Tes baisers sur ma peau. Que tu enlèves ta satanée alliance. Mieux: qu'Alice n'ait jamais existé. Qu'est-ce qui me ferait envie d'autre? Hummm … Qu'on passe une bonne soirée. Loin de tous nos problèmes. Voilà. C'est ça qui me ferait envie. Sauf que ce n'est pas sa question directe, évidemment. Je réponds toutefois comme je le souhaite:

- J'ai envie d'une bonne soirée avec toi.

- Ce n'était pas ma question. Mais je suis ravi de ta réponse! sourit-il, en serrant ma main doucement.

- Et sinon, un steak argentin avec une pomme de terre à l'ail et du maïs rôti à la braise.

- Rien que ça ? ironise-t-il en gardant son regard doux dans le mien.

- J'envisagerai peut-être un dessert.

- Te voilà plus raisonnable! rit-il en hélant le serveur pour passer ma commande gargantuesque.

Quand c'est fait, il reporte son attention sur moi et demande:

- Alors, ce travail sur la littérature concentrationnaire … d'où cela t'est-il venu?

Bien évidemment, il revient sur ce travail sur lequel nous devons bosser tous les deux. Et malgré le fait que l'on soit en vacances et que je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça, j'ai envie de lui répondre. Le sujet me passionne et je suis persuadée qu'il va pouvoir m'éclairer sur des tas de points. Je me mets donc à en parler sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

_And it's strange  
All we have in common_

Alors que le serveur pose mon dessert devant moi, je le remercie et embraye, prise dans la passion qui m'anime à chaque fois que je parle de mon mémoire:

- Ce qui est intéressant, c'est surtout que la littérature concentrationnaire ne peut pas être appelée "genre littéraire" à proprement parler. Et pourtant, il s'agit bien de cela. De plus, les écrivains n'étaient pas "écrivains de métier". Ils se devaient de raconter leur vérité mais parfois, ils ont été considérés comme des inutiles, des idiots par les écrivains de cette époque. Comme Primo Levi, d'ailleurs. Tous les manuels italiens de l'époque le décriaient. Et pourtant, son livre "Si c'est un homme" est un pur chef-d'oeuvre.

- Pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis un instant à ma réponse. Je connais le sens de sa question et je sais ce que je veux lui répondre. Il me faut juste trouver les mots.

- Parce que pour moi, un bon livre n'est pas forcément écrit avec de grands mots éloquents. A quoi bon ? Certes, de beaux mots coulent sur ta peau, sur ta langue, pendant que tu les lis. Mais que te laissent-ils au final? Rien du tout. Alors que ces expériences, même relatées gauchement, te resteront toujours. Ce sera gravé en toi à jamais. Pour moi, c'est cela un bon livre et dans ce cas, "Si c'est un homme" est un véritable manuscrit exceptionnel.

Il sourit tout en jouant avec son verre de vin auquel il n'a évidemment pas touché. Quand il relève les yeux vers moi, j'y décèle de la fierté.

- Tu as parfaitement saisi l'essence même de la littérature concentrationnaire. Mieux encore. Tu as parfaitement saisi ce que ce genre littéraire apporte à la littérature en général et pourquoi il doit en ce sens être considéré comme tel. Mais passons à quelque chose d'un peu plus ludique. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles de t'ennuyer avec ça pendant tes vacances !

Il hèle le serveur avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre. Celui-ci s'approche rapidement tandis que mon beau et sexy vampire blond lui demande:

- Traeme un cubata de Licor 43 y naranja, por favor.

- Vale !

Le serveur s'en va avec un sourire tandis que je suis subjuguée par la culture de cet homme incroyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer:

- Tu sais que quand tu parles en espagnol, tu es incroyablement irrésistible ?

Il me sourit d'un air taquin et renchérit:

- Je peux donc te demander n'importe quoi ? demande-t-il en rivant son regard flamboyant dans le mien.

- Ce que tu veux! soufflai-je, perdue dans l'immensité des promesses que je vois dans ses yeux ocres.

- Danse avec moi! me demande-t-il après s'être levé et en me tendant la main, d'un air assuré.

J'étais tellement partie dans ma diatribe sur mon travail que je n'avais même pas remarqué que plusieurs couples s'étaient levé pour envahir un petit espace au milieu du restaurant qui semble prévu pour justement danser. Est-ce que je veux danser? Bien sûr que non, je suis toujours la maladroite d'autre fois et je vais me ridiculiser devant l'homme que j'aime. Est-ce que je peux dire non? Bien sûr que non. Il a mon coeur, il a ma vie et il fera de moi ce qu'il veut.

- Jasper, laisse-moi grimper sur tes pieds! minaudai-je en espérant qu'il ait pitié de moi.

Les couples autour de nous virevoltent, sur un air latino entraînant et moi, je bouge comme une patate. Et je vous assure qu'une patate ça ne danse pas, donc imaginez-vous! Jasper se tient devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant que je suis prête à taper du pied pour me plaindre à nouveau.

- Cela ne va pas être possible, ici, petite calamité ! rit-il devant mon air déconfit.

- Allons nous asseoir! suppliai-je, avec mes yeux de bambi éploré.

Alors que je me dirige vers la table, n'attendant pas sa réponse, il me retient par la main et murmure:

- Attends...

Il se retrouve donc dans mon dos, les mains sur mes épaules et son souffle contre mon oreille:

- Ferme les yeux …

J'obtempère sans difficulté, sentant à nouveau le désir m'emporter dès qu'il me touche.

- Pense à un endroit où tu te sens bien. Tu n'es plus ici. Tu es à cet endroit.

Visualisation: la maison de la plage, le salon, la cheminée avec un feu qui crépite, lui et moi, nus comme des vers après avoir fait l'amour. Okay, c'est bon, je visualise.

- Dis donc, tu es où là, petite coquine? rit-il toujours contre moi.

Et mince ! L'empathe savoure chacune de mes émotions, bien évidemment !

- Je fais quoi après? dis-je pour noyer le poisson.

Il colle alors son corps plus encore à mon dos et fait glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, procurant des tracés d'électricité où il me touche, jusqu'à rejoindre mes mains pour s'en saisir. J'happe furieusement de l'air, tentant de rester sur terre même si c'est carrément impossible, pendant qu'il susurre toujours à mon oreille:

- Reste à ton endroit de rêve …

Facile à dire, facile à faire mais pas facile à cacher à ton foutu don, chéri !

Il se met à bouger derrière moi, provoquant un frottement de nos deux corps et je suis au paradis. Les yeux toujours fermés, je ne suis plus à la maison de la plage, oh ça non. Je suis ici, dans ce restaurant, sur cette île, entre ses mains. Il lâche d'ailleurs une des miennes et passe sa main le long de mon ventre pour m'encercler ensuite de son bras puissant. Par là, il parvient à me faire onduler contre lui, toutefois un peu gauchement.

- Laisse-toi aller, beauté, ça va te plaire, je te le promets.

Ses mots m'échauffent et je me prends à bouger contre lui, frottant mes fesses de manière éhontée contre son bassin. Je sens son bras qui m'enserre d'autant plus tandis que son autre main lâche la mienne pour glisser le long de ma jupe. Aie aie aie qué calor ! Et oui, moi aussi je maîtrise l'espagnol à mes heures perdues.

- Voilà, comme ça, baisse tes barrières, Bella …

Hummm, il est reparti dans du "Bella" et je suis échaudée à un zillion de degrés. Le pire, c'est que je sais que l'empathe qui me serre contre lui n'en perd pas une miette et ça ne me gène même pas. J'ai envie qu'il sente l'effet qu'il me fait. J'ai envie qu'il sente tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Après, il en fera ce qu'il veut. Damon a raison, il est temps que j'accepte mes sentiments. Que j'accepte d'en faire part, même si ça ne fonctionne pas par après.

_And your company was just the thing I needed tonight_

Sa main remonte ma jupe lentement et je suis prise de frissons quand sa main glacée touche ma cuisse brûlante. Il frotte sa main de haut en bas, sentant parfaitement l'effet qu'il me fait. Je passe alors mes mains derrière moi, les accrochant à son cou, pour moi aussi caresser la base de ses cheveux. Il soupire fortement et malaxe ma cuisse, me faisant dériver lentement vers un fantasme de lui et moi faisant des choses peu catholiques en public. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas. Quand même, ce n'est pas très poli. Et si il ne s'arrête pas, je vais entrer en combustion spontanée et lui sauter dessus. J'ai suffisamment envie de lui comme ça. Allez, Bella, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu stoppes ça avant que ça ne dégénère. A contrecoeur malgré tout, j'attrape sa main qui remontait dangereusement vers mon intimité, me faisant perdre tout sens utile et murmure:

- Edward arrête …

Oh putain. Oh merde. Mais ma pauvre Bella, tu ne peux pas réfléchir correctement deux secondes de suite, non? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté évidemment. Il stoppe son mouvement et se raidit contre moi, me relâchant complètement. Quel boulet, mais quel boulet je fais ! Pourquoi faut-il que le nom d'Edward passe mes lèvres maintenant ? Pourquoi, hein ? Je ne peux pas être intelligente une seule fois dans ma vie? Non mais vraiment … Allez, Bella, réfléchis, trouve un truc, dis quelque chose …

- Quand je te disais de penser à un endroit de rêve, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait des bras d'Edward. Il m'est désormais plus facile de comprendre les sentiments qui émanaient de toi …

Je veux protester mais rien ne sort. Je me retourne, rive mes yeux désolés dans les siens, froids. Ils étaient plein de promesses tout à l'heure et maintenant, ils ne me disent plus rien. Quelle gourde mais quelle gourde. Le pire, c'est que je ne trouve rien à dire. Il me regarde encore quelques instants, visiblement peiné puis murmure:

- Rentrons.

Je le suis à travers le restaurant et attrape ma veste, ne sachant que dire, que faire pour rattraper cette bourde incroyable. Mais au moins, je sais maintenant que Damon disait vrai: il n'aurait pas ce regard triste si je ne comptais pas pour lui.

_Somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
By what's going on inside_

Arrivés à la villa, je monte direct jusque ma chambre pour m'y enfermer, honteuse. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot pendant le trajet, ne m'a jeté aucun regard et ne m'a certainement pas pris la main. J'ai presque du courir pour le rattraper, bousculée par la foule qui flânait toujours dans les rues. Je jette mon sac à mains sur le lit et ôte ma veste que je fais valdinguer à travers la chambre. Elena n'est pas là, certainement encore aux prises avec ses deux vampires adorables. Elle ne peut pas choisir mais ils l'aiment quand même tous les deux. Moi, j'ai enfin fait un choix mais je ne peux en avoir aucun des deux, et encore moins celui que j'aime. C'est désespérant. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Je me voyais déjà finir la nuit entre ses bras. Et regardez-moi maintenant, ici, enfermée dans ma chambre, au bord du petit-suicide. Je voudrais juste retirer mes mots. Ne pas les avoir prononcés. Que tout continue à bien se passer. Je m'approche du mur et fais ce que je faisais enfant. Je me tape la tête contre le mur, doucement.

- Beetlejuice.

Pathétique, je sais, mais je m'en fous. Un deuxième coup et:

- Beetlejuice.

J'en suis à supplier intérieurement pour que le vilain bonhomme aux cheveux blancs et au costume rayé apparaisse devant moi pour réaliser mon souhait. Okay, je mélange les genres et alors? Je suis un peu mal là, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué ! Je me donne un nouveau coup, plus fort, en haussant le ton:

- BEETLEJUICE.

Okay, ça ne marche pas. Plus vite alors ?

- Beetlejuice. (coup). Beetlejuice. (deuxième coup). Beetlejuice! (troisième et quatrième et cinquième et sixième coup).

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre tandis que je suis toujours front contre le mur.

- Bella, ça va?

Visiblement, ce n'est pas Beetlejuice. Merde alors ! Je me sépare du mur pour voir Elena qui me toise l'air inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Où sont tes deux chevaliers servants? dis-je pour éviter de parler de moi, ce que je refuse à tout prix.

- Eh bien, Jasper avait besoin de "déraciner quelques arbres" selon Damon. Ils l'ont donc accompagné.

Oh.

- Oh. fis-je en écho à mes pensées.

Tout ça à cause de moi. Bon sang, je mériterais de mourir, là tout de suite, pour être aussi bête!

- Que s'est-il passé, Bella ? Damon semblait penser que vous partiez en rendez-vous romantique !

- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé ! dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit, levant les bras en signe d'impuissance pour les laisser retomber ensuite complètement décomposée.

- Alors pourquoi Jasper a-t-il besoin de se défouler? Tu as glissé sur une limace, es tombée et tu t'es ouvert le genou? me demande-t-elle sarcastique.

J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction et elle lève les mains, un sourire aux lèvres:

- C'est l'hypothèse d'Emmett !

- Quel con celui-là ! fis-je en souriant toutefois également.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit à côté de moi et rive son regard inquiet sur moi.

- Alors, dis-moi …

- J'ai fait une connerie, Elena. Une grosse connerie. Et je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir la rattraper, celle-là …

- Raconte-moi tout! Car, crois-le ou non, ce n'est pas Beetlejuice qui pourra venir à ton secours ce soir! Mais tu m'as moi, tu gagnes au change non? rit-elle en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Je m'éveille en sursaut dans mon lit, tremblante et en nage. Après avoir pleuré une bonne heure dans les bras d'Elena qui m'a confirmé que j'étais effectivement bien un boulet, je suis tombée KO. Je me retourne et vois que mon amie dort paisiblement sous ses couvertures. Elle a de la chance. Elle n'est pas conne comme moi, elle. Je bois une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau et soupire. Je ne pourrais jamais me rendormir. J'ai rêvé que Jasper et Alice se remariaient, pour de bon cette fois. Quand j'arrivais, essoufflée, à l'église pour l'empêcher de faire cela, il se retournait sur moi et me disait que j'avais choisi Edward. Je le suppliais de m'écouter, d'être avec moi. Je lui disais que je n'aimais que lui et que je ne voulais que lui mais il me disait de retourner avec le vampire roux de ma vie. Alors que je me traînais à ses pieds, Alice se saisissait de moi, hurlait que je gâchais son mariage et me mordait. Franchement, je fais vraiment des rêves bizarres depuis le départ d'Edward il y a quelques années maintenant. Je rêve toujours qu'un des deux, lui ou Alice, m'attaque. Je dois vraiment leur en vouloir, y a pas à dire! Alors que je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, je me demande si Jasper a fini de "déraciner ses arbres". Et voilà une force incontrôlable qui me fait sortir du lit pour aller le rejoindre. Arrivée à la porte de la chambre, je suis pourtant beaucoup moins certaine de mon fait. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir. Maintenant. Je me glisse donc hors de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit et me faufile dans le couloir en espérant ne me prendre les pieds dans rien. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Quand j'arrive devant sa porte, je tergiverse tout de même un peu. Et si il me repoussait? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de son contact, j'ai besoin de son amour. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me rejette. Et pourtant, là, je risque tout. Je risque tout parce que ça en vaut la peine. Je risque tout parce que si je ne le fais pas, je perdrais de toute façon tout ce que j'ai ou du moins ce que je voudrais avoir. Alors autant tenter le coup. J'ouvre la porte le plus discrètement du monde, même si je sais que mon beau vampire blond m'a senti arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mieux, il a pu sonder toutes mes émotions. Il sait donc que je suis au bord du désespoir. Un fin rai de lumière provenant de la lune éclaire la chambre et je peux le voir, couché sur le lit, en boxer, un bras replié sous la tête et l'autre posé nonchalamment sur son estomac. Et ses yeux sont rivés sur moi. Il est tout simplement magnifique et j'en suis, comme toujours, bouche bée. Dieu que je l'aime. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas si simple à lui dire?

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker_

- Que fais-tu là, Bella?

Mais je suis à nouveau incapable de répondre. Subjuguée par sa beauté, effrayée par son ton froid, tendue de peur qu'il me rejette, je suis muette. Je m'avance donc dans la chambre, prête à tout pour être près de lui. Il se redresse sur ses coudes, bandant ainsi ses pectoraux, ce qui me fait manquer un battement de coeur. Il est sublime.

- Bella ?

Mais Bella est aux abonnés absents. Ne reste ici que mon envie, mon besoin de lui. Le reste est parti, envolé. J'avance encore jusqu'à me retrouver contre le lit, à côté de lui. Son regard ne m'a pas quittée et je le supplie mentalement de ne pas me repousser. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées !

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella?

Mais je ne veux pas répondre. Je veux lui montrer. Je pose alors un genou sur le lit, lentement. Si il veut m'arrêter, il n'a qu'à le faire. Je lui en laisse le temps, même si il n'en a pas besoin, avec sa vitesse vampirique. Je pose alors le deuxième tandis qu'il me regarde toujours intensément.

_And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should_

- Que fais-tu, Bella?

Je me laisse alors glisser tout contre lui, me lovant contre son torse, ma tête reposant dans son cou. Voilà où est ma place. Voilà où elle a toujours été. Heureuse d'y être arrivée sans qu'il me rejette, les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues, sans que je ne fasse rien pour les arrêter. Pas de sanglots, pas de hoquet de tristesse. Juste mes larmes.

- Bella …

- Je veux juste être près de toi, je t'en supplie, Jasper … dit ma voix éraillée par mes larmes de la soirée.

Il ne dit rien, retombe sur le lit mais ne me serre pas contre lui.

_I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason_

- Je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas … j'ai besoin de toi … finis-je par avouer, les larmes coulant à flots.

- Oh Bella … murmure-t-il en enroulant enfin ses bras autour de moi, me rapprochant encore de lui. Et aussitôt, le sommeil me happe, comme un précipice dans lequel je cherchais à tomber. Heureuse, dans ses bras, je peux enfin être tranquille.

_And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go_

Le lendemain, j'ouvre les yeux dans un lit vide. Mon coeur se serre directement mais je tente de me rassurer: il est juste parti chasser pendant que je dormais, voilà tout. Hier, il m'a accueillie ici, dans sa chambre, dans son lit … dans ses bras qui plus est, je n'ai donc rien à craindre. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui avouer que je l'aime et que je veux être avec lui, pour toujours. Et après, espérer qu'il veuille la même chose en retour. Bon, c'est effectivement la partie la plus compliquée … Peut-être que je devrais commencer par un "Je n'ai jamais aimé Edward comme je t'aime …", ça allégerait peut-être un peu la tension, non ? Ou l'aggraverait. Non, autant ne pas commencer comme ça. Le problème, c'est comment amorcer la discussion ? Je ne peux décemment pas débarquer en disant "Salut Jasper, comment ça va ce matin ? La chasse a été bonne? Oh, au fait, juste pour t'informer: je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Et toi?". Quoique, ça ferait son effet. Argggggghhhh c'est trop dur ! Pourtant, mes sentiments sont limpides. C'est plutôt les siens qui sont nébuleux. Et ça me fait peur en fait. Peur d'affronter sa réaction. Quelle pathétique je fais ! Je tape des jambes et des bras sur le lit sur lequel je suis toujours allongée, instaurant par là une nouvelle "thérapie Swanienne" comme l'appellerait Jasper. Ca défoule au moins ! Après quelques minutes de coups sur le matelas, quand j'ai suffisamment mal aux bras et aux jambes, je décide de me lever. J'arpente les couloirs sans croiser personne, rentre dans ma chambre pour passer un top blanc et un petit short de plage fuschia puis descend vers la cuisine sans encore une fois croiser personne. Ils sont tous passés où, bon sang ? Buffy est venue les tuer pendant la nuit ou quoi ? Quand j'arrive à la cuisine, Elena est en train de finir son petit-déjeuner et descend à une allure inimaginable son verre de jus d'orange.

- Salut, traîtresse ! lâche-t-elle en reposant son verre.

Je souris et m'approche d'elle sans rien dire pour me poser sur le tabouret à ses côtés.

- Alors, dévergondée, elle était bonne, ta nuit ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! assurai-je, forte de la vérité de ce que j'avance.

- C'est cela oui … Je vais te croire tiens !

- Elena … commençai-je, mais elle lève la main pour m'interrompre directement:

- Tss tss tss! Tu passes une soirée avec Jasper, tu vis un moment de sensualité à l'état brut puis tu merdes. Monsieur va arracher quelques arbres pour se calmer, toi tu pleures. Je m'endors et quand je m'éveille à 5 heures pour aller faire pipi, plus de Bella. Tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai demandé à Damon s'il ne t'avait pas vu, ce matin, et qu'il m'a répondu que tu étais très précisément dans le lit de Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas …

Mais elle m'interrompt à nouveau:

- Allez, Bella, on sait tous que Jasper n'est pas le genre de gars à côté de qui on s'endort sans rien faire …

- Et pourtant !

- Pfffff ! Tu es encore plus boulet que je ne le pensais.

Je lui tire la langue avant de sauter de mon tabouret pour aller me chercher un verre de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Elle feuillette un magazine distraitement pendant que je le bois mais elle n'ajoute rien. Tant mieux. Je regarde autour de moi et me dis que tout est vraiment étrangement calme.

- Où sont-ils tous ?

- Emmett et Rosalie voulaient voir une petite crique isolée.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont partis faire l'amour comme des bêtes par là.

- Tu as tout compris ! rit-elle en refermant son magazine.

- Et tes deux chevaliers servants ?

- Stefan est parti avec Jasper pour chasser. Et Damon était là jusqu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Il est passé où ?

- Il avait quelque chose à faire sur l'autre île. Impossible de savoir quoi.

- Du Damon tout craché !

- Tu commences à bien le cerner !

Je souris en reposant mon verre et promène mon regard autour de moi quand quelque chose s'impose à moi:

- Attends, tu veux me dire qu'on est toutes seules, ici?

Elle hoche la tête distraitement, regardant son portable.

- Je veux dire, Elena, TOUTES SEULES. Toutes les deux. Rien que nous.

- Oui, j'avais bien compris, merci ! fait-elle en arquant un sourcil devant mon air réjoui.

- Elena, tu ne comprends pas ! On est toutes seules. Dans la maison. Ici. Toutes les deux. Sans aucun vilain vampire pour nous empêcher de respirer comme bon nous semble.

Je vois que mot après mot, l'idée s'impose à elle au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'agrandit. Elle saute alors de son tabouret et frappe dans ses mains:

- On fait quoi de notre liberté retrouvée ?

Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un méfait à accomplir.

- Tout d'abord, pour savourer ce moment de pur bonheur, il nous faut …

Je m'avance vers le salon où trône une énorme chaîne HIFI:

- … de la musique !

_Supermassive Black Hole_ de Muse retentit à tout rompre dans la pièce, ce qui fait sursauter Elena. J'éclate de rire avant de tourner sur moi-même pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Elena me rejoint et danse à côté de moi. Je lui souris et grimpe sur la table du salon pour danser moi aussi. Elle se met à tournoyer sur elle-même dans tous le salon, parvenant à me donner à le tournis. Alors que je m'approche de la chaîne HIFI pour trouver un autre CD, elle continue son exploration circulaire de la pièce. J'attrape le CD de Depeche Mode et sourit. On va se faire plaisir.

- Bellaaaaaaa ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvéééééé !

Je me retourne pour la voir, une bouteille énorme à la main, un air tout fier sur le visage.

- La réserve personnelle de Damon !

- Elena, on va se faire descendre !

Mais la brune n'en a rien à faire, elle débouche la bouteille et en boit un coup direct au goulot.

- Elenaaaaa !

Elle rejette la tête en arrière, morte de rire et se remet à danser tandis que _It's no Good _retentit dans la pièce.

- Il peut pas m'en vouloir! Il m'aime ! fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle me tend alors la bouteille que je refuse.

- Bella, on a aucun vampire psychorigide pour nous faire la morale ! Lâche-toi !

Son air est déterminé et je me laisse faire. J'attrape la bouteille volumineuse et la porte à mes lèvres à mon tour. Le whisky est amer et désagréable à boire. Il brûle ma gorge et je lui retends le magnum avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Garde ça, c'est dégueulasse !

Elle sourit, hausse les épaules et en reprends un coup. Elle va être déchirée dans moins de dix minutes, je vous le dis moi ! D'ailleurs, elle commence déjà à l'être car elle continue sa danse circulaire, bouteille ouverte, en renversant partout sur son chemin. Je me précipite pour la lui prendre des mains, afin d'éviter les dégâts. Pas de vampire emmerdant pour le moment, certes mais il ne faut pas laisser de traces, sinon on n'évitera pas la crise.

- Elena, donne-moi ça !

Elle résiste, secoue la bouteille, nous en renversant sur toutes les deux, et part dans un fou rire qui m'apprend que son état est déjà avancé. Ah bon ? Quand je parviens à attraper la bouteille, je vois que c'est un whisky de 10 ans d'âge, à 40%. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle est déjà pompette ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi mon corps s'engourdit un peu. Rien qu'avec une gorgée ! Wow, il est balèze Damon pour en boire autant sans en être affecté, quand même !

- Bellaaaaaaa ! Viens danseeeeeeer !

Je pose la bouteille sur la table de salon et la rejoint devant la baie vitrée. Elle attrape ma main et danse comme une folle. Je la suis, grisée moi aussi par l'alcool qui se répand dans mes veines. Elle se retourne pour me sourire diaboliquement et m'entraîne à sa suite vers la terrasse. Les hauts-parleurs installés dehors nous retransmettent la musique, nous permettant de continuer notre périple musical. On danse autour de la piscine, bougeant notre corps comme jamais. Heureusement que l'île est déserte et qu'il n'y a aucun vampire dans les environs pour nous voir. On aurait l'air malignes sinon ! Elena semble s'amuser comme une gamine et je décide, pour rester dans le ton, d'en faire autant. Je la pousse donc dans la piscine, sans ménagement. Elle hurle pendant que j'éclate de rire et que je continue à danser devant elle, mon air vainqueur sur le visage. Elle décide évidemment de se venger, ce à quoi je m'attendais et attrape ma jambe pour me faire basculer moi aussi dans la piscine. Je me penche en avant pour éviter tout accident et me laisse bien entendu faire. On se chamaille un petit peu, se lance de l'eau à la figure jusqu'à ce que ma nouvelle amie en ait marre et sorte de l'eau avec moi à sa suite. Alors que la radio enclenche _Enjoy The silence_, on court vers la terrasse pour entendre mieux encore. Arrivées à la porte vitrée, on se regarde sachant qu'il est déconseillé, trempées comme on est, de rentrer dans la maison. Elle me sourit, je lui souris en retour et elle attrape ma main pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur. On s'en fout, il n'y a personne pour nous gronder ! Alors qu'on fait le tour de la pièce en gouttant partout, main dans la main, nous balançant au son de la voix de Dave Gahan, je me sens bien. J'ai une amie humaine qui vit les mêmes choses que moi, je passe des vacances inoubliables avec le vampire que j'aime et qui semble m'aimer en retour, je profite de ma vie, je profite de tout, que demander de plus ? Elena se sépare de moi pour filer à la cuisine pendant que je me mets à chanter cette chanson que je connais par coeur et que j'adore:

- _All I ever wanted … All I ever needed … It's hereeeeeee in my arrrrrrrrrrrms … Words are very unnecessary … _

Elena complète pour moi en revenant dans la pièce avec son air de sale petite gamine qui va faire une bêtise:

- _They can only do haaaaaaaaaaaaaarm ! _

Et elle en fait effectivement une car quand je me retourne vers elle, elle est en train de nous verser du vin dans deux énormes verres. Vin qu'elle a trouvé je ne sais où d'ailleurs. Mais peu importe, quand elle me tend le verre, je m'en saisis et m'éloigne, buvant une gorgée, tout en continuant à danser. Alors que je me dandine toujours, verre de vin à la main, je me retourne vers la baie vitrée et sursaute. Jasper est là, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres.

_It's so hard  
Keeping my composure_

Il me regarde me trémousser depuis combien de temps, comme ça ? Je me stoppe net et baisse la tête. C'est là que je remarque mon erreur. En sautant dans la piscine avec mon top blanc, je suis désormais …

- Heyyyyy, c'est l'élection de Miss T-shirt mouillé aujourd'hui ? lance Emmett en entrant, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

Pauvre type va! Il a accès à mes pensées ou quoi ?

Je tente tant bien que mal de cacher mes seins fort apparents avec mes bras, ce qui redouble le sourire de Jasper. Mince, mince, minnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnce !

- Waouuuuuuuuuw, Elena, tu es splendide ! lance Emmett en s'approchant de mon amie qui n'est pas en reste, sa petite robe bleue ciel découvrant également toute son anatomie.

Damon apparaît alors comme par magie à côté de Jasper et détaille Elena des pieds à la tête, ne manquant certainement aucun détail. Elle sautille alors jusque derrière moi et s'y cache. Merci la copine ! Jasper n'a toujours pas bougé et moi non plus. Je suis tétanisée. Mon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rentre maintenant? Je dois être aussi rouge qu'un feu tricolore. Quelle honte, quelle honte, quelle hoooooooonte ! Rosalie entre à son tour, nous regarde toutes les deux, trempées, rougies de honte, et pouffe de rire. Je détourne mes yeux de Jasper pour la fusiller du regard quand elle se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil, toujours morte de rire. Si elle continue, elle sera bientôt morte tout court, si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin, vraiment morte, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Arrrrrrgh, même mes pensées s'emmêlent quand Jasper est dans les parages !

- La montagne russe des sentiments est de retour ! dit Jasper de sa voix si sensuelle.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, sûre d'être violette de gêne maintenant et le détaille du regard. Il a mis un pantalon cargo beige et une chemise à manches courtes noire. Miam. Shhhht, Bella, modère tes ardeurs, s'il te plaît !

_And pretend I don't see how  
Your body curves beneath your clothes_

Il sourit d'autant plus et j'ai envie de rentrer dans un trou de souris. Misère, ma vie craint ! Damon s'avance vers Elena et dit, de sa voix sensuelle:

- Vous avez été de vilaines filles.

Elena s'agrippe à mon bras, toujours derrière moi, morte de honte.

- Vraiment vilaines.

Jasper sourit en ne me lâchant pas des yeux, pendant que moi, je me sens morte de honte. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils reviennent MAINTENANT? Vous croyez que si je recommence à faire "Beetlejuice" contre un mur, ils vont me faire interner?

- A ton avis, Jazz, comment peut-on les punir ? demande Damon à mon beau vampire blond qui n'a d'yeux que pour moi (hey, je ne suis pas prétentieuse, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit hier!)

- Le châtiment doit être à hauteur de la faute, si tu veux mon avis!

Elena gémit tandis que les deux vampires sourient de manière que je qualifierai de diabolique. Aie, ça va faire mal !

- Et elles ont été vraiment vilaines ! fait Damon en regardant les dégâts d'eau et de whisky qu'on a fait partout.

- C'est Bella qui m'a fait plonger dans la piscine! lance Elena de derrière moi.

Oh la sal... ! Les deux vampires se retournent sur moi qui me retourne sur Elena. Tiens,d'ailleurs, où sont encore passés Emmett et Rosalie ? J'ai bien l'impression que ces deux-là en profitent vachement de ces vacances ! Mais passons d'abord notre colère sur Elena ! Je la fusille du regard et elle hausse les épaules, tristounette. Je pince les lèvres puis me retourne vers les deux compères:

- C'est Elena qui a piqué ta bouteille de whisky !

Je l'entends faire "Haaaaaaaaan" derrière moi et sourit diaboliquement. Damon ouvre la bouche, visiblement étonné:

- Ma bouteille de whisky ? Quelle bout … ?

Mais il s'interrompt quand il avise justement cette bouteille qui est tombée de la table et s'est renversée sur le tapis du salon.

- Oups! fis-je, prête à me faire sermonner.

- Mais Elena, tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ? C'était du 12 ans d'âge !

- 10 ! m'exclamai-je, sûre de mon fait.

- Pardon ?

- Du 10 ans d'âge, plutôt!

- Ecoute, Bella, t'es toute mignonne, surtout avec ce t-shirt moulant …

Je relève les bras d'autant plus sur ma poitrine, honteuse tandis qu'il continue:

- … mais j'étais là quand ce whisky a été fabriqué et c'était bel et bien il y a 12 ans.

- Gnagnagnagna!

Ils lèvent tous deux les yeux au ciel quasiment en même temps, ce qui me fait sourire. Sourire que je perds immédiatement quand Damon regarde Jasper, lui faisant comprendre en un regard qu'il faut encore qu'ils trouvent notre peine. Jazz sourit, bras toujours croisés et dit calmement:

- Etant donné que Mademoiselle Elena ici présente vient de passer les 24 dernières heures à t'éviter soigneusement, j'impose qu'elle passe la soirée en ta si désobligeante compagnie afin d'apprendre que la communication est une chose primordiale …

Bah dis donc, comme punition, il y a pire quand même ! Qu'on me rende du whisky et que je m'en asperge car franchement, Damon n'est pas le garçon le plus désagréable à regarder que je connaisse. Et oui, mon esprit pense directement à Mike Newton, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! Hihi! Ce qui veut dire que ma punition à moi, puisque notre méfait est commun, est de passer la soirée avec Jasper. Youhouuuuu ! Whisky pour tous et surtout pour moi !

Damon se retourne alors sur moi et ancre son regard dans le mien:

- Quant à toi, Miss Swan, et puisqu'Elena t'a désignée comme l'auteur malheureuse de ces flaques, je te laisse le soin d'éponger cela. Ensuite, tu passeras la soirée comme Cendrillon. Dans ta chambre. Et seule.

Je pince les lèvres, vexée puis me tourne vers Jasper qui hausse les épaules avant de se détourner pour ressortir. Non mais oooooh, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! Pourquoi Elena passe la soirée avec Damon comme punition paradisiaque et que moi je dois être consignée dans ma chambre ? C'est elle qui a piqué le whisky ! C'est pas juuuuuuuste !

Après avoir épongé toutes nos éclaboussures, aidée par Elena qui n'a pas voulu me laisser faire ça seule, je suis dans la douche pour me rafraîchir un peu. Les autres sont descendus sur la plage et je dois les y rejoindre quand je suis prête. Alors que je sors de la douche, toute propre et de plus ou moins bonne humeur car j'ai un plan pour échapper à mon enfermement de la soirée, je sursaute en apercevant quelqu'un assis au pied du lit. Mon coeur se calme quand je me rends compte qu'il s'agit seulement d'Elena. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Oh oh … serait-elle déjà malade avec ce qu'elle a avalé?

- Elena, tu te sens bien ?

Mais elle ne répond pas, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et attends qu'elle se décide à parler. Sauf qu'elle ne le fait pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, je ré-essaie:

- Elena ?

- Hum?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Stefan est parti.

- Comment ça? m'exclamai-je, étonnée.

- ll est reparti chez nous. Un problème dans notre ville qu'il devait régler.

- Sans toi ?

- Sans moi.

Oups. J'aurais peut-être du trouver une autre façon de le dire.

- Sans me le dire même ! complète-t-elle, visiblement très affectée.

- Elena, je …

Je ne sais pas très bien que dire pour la réconforter. Jasper m'a aussi, en son temps, abandonnée à Edward . Est-ce ce que Stefan a fait aujourd'hui? Lui laisser une chance d'être avec Damon pour qu'elle puisse se décider? Ou avait-il vraiment une raison de se précipiter dans leur ville pour empêcher un grand malheur? Je me dis qu'il n'aurait pas aussi facilement abandonné sa chère et tendre à son frère diabolique. Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Mais que puis-je lui dire? Elle doit faire ses propres découvertes vis-à-vis de Damon, c'est très important pour elle. Car elle pourrait le choisir, elle pourrait voir qu'il lui correspond mieux, comme je l'ai découvert avec Jasper. Si je n'avais pas eu du temps avec lui seul, je ne m'en serais jamais aperçue. Et ça aurait été une véritable erreur. Le romantique Edward Cullen n'était pas celui qu'il me fallait. Mais j'ai du le découvrir par moi-même, voilà tout. Je vais lui dire ça, oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Ou pas … Argggh, je ne sais pas. J'ai souffert ma part pour être avec Jasper. J'en ai bavé. Et je suis toujours malheureuse maintenant, loin de lui. Mais au bout du compte, je sais que ça en valait la peine. D'ailleurs, j'ai choisi de ne pas retourner vers Edward pour cela. Mon choix était le bon, je le sais. Il faut juste que j'avance, que j'avoue mes sentiments pour le beau vampire blond et on pourrait être enfin heureux. Oui, enfin ! Mais peut-elle être heureuse avec Damon ? Jasper n'est pas Damon même s'ils se ressemblent énormément. Et il est vrai qu'au départ, je n'aurais pas parié un sou sur la capacité de Jasper à être gentil, attentif et doux. Et pourtant, j'avais tord. Peut-être qu'il en est de même pour Damon. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas lui conseiller de lui laisser une chance si je la jette dans la gueule du loup. Alors que dire? Au moment où je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense, la porte s'ouvre. Sauvée par le gong, comme on dit. Je lève les yeux sur Damon qui se tient à l'entrée de la chambre, mains dans les poches, un air embêté sur le visage. Il ne dit rien mais je me lève pour passer vite fait à la salle de bains pour mettre mon bikini et mon paréo et filer vers la plage pour les laisser seuls tous les deux. Espérons qu'il la convainque de lui laisser une chance, c'est le mieux placé pour le faire, après tout.

Je rejoins les autres sur la plage. Emmett et Rosalie sont quasiment grimpés l'un sur l'autre, se faisant des papouilles. Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, ils n'auront plus de peau ! Je ne vois Jasper nulle part et commence à installer mon drap de plage sur le sable quand je l'aperçois dans l'eau, nageant vers le rivage. Je m'assieds sur ma serviette, contemplant ses mouvements amples et rapides, le ramenant à moi. Quand il se met sur ses jambes et sort de l'eau, les gouttes ruisselant de ses cheveux sur son torse, mon coeur rate un battement. Il est simplement magnifique. Et je le veux. Ici et maintenant. Sauf qu'avec Rocco et Kendra en train de nous refaire un porno en live, ce ne serait pas vraiment très romantique. Quand il est proche de moi, il m'offre un sourire radieux et je saute pour me remettre debout et anticiper son retour.

- On va se balader? demandai-je, nerveuse.

Il se penche pour attraper sa serviette et s'essuie le visage avec pendant que je bave littéralement d'envie devant lui. Et qu'il n'en manque rien. Sauf s'il croit que ça vient de nos deux tourtereaux, ça pourrait me sauver !

- Bonne idée ! fait-il en jetant sa serviette sur la mienne pour me tendre la main.

Main que j'attrape évidemment directement pour l'emmener à ma suite le long de l'eau.

Pieds dans l'eau, on a fait quelques mètres main dans la main sans rien nous dire. J'ai envie de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur mais je ne parviens pas à amorcer la discussion. J'ai vraiment peur de sa réponse, malgré ce que Damon m'a dit. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'on se manque à chaque fois. Les rois du quiproquo en bref.

- Étais-tu mal à l'aise à cause de nos deux exhibitionnistes ? demande-t-il en brisant enfin le silence installé entre nous.

- Un peu. Comment est-il possible de se monter constamment dessus sans finir dégoûtés ?

- Tu penses que tu pourrais l'être, dégoûtée, avec la bonne personne ? fait-il en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Et bam, je rougis instantanément. Bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais jamais être dégoûtée si je le faisais constamment avec lui. Question idiote bien évidemment !

- Enfin … non rien.

- Si, dis-moi ! fis-je en m'arrêtant pour le regarder.

Il a son sourire taquin et je sens qu'il va dire une méchanceté. Allez savoir pourquoi, je le sens, c'est tout.

- Je pensais juste que je pourrais comprendre que tu en sois un peu dégoûtée, avec le mielleux Edward Cullen.

J'ouvre la bouche dans un "O" bien prononcé qui le fait éclater de rire. Je reprends mon chemin, le tirant derrière moi. Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, nerveuse et lâche:

- Ne sois pas bête. Edward n'est pas la bonne personne.

- Ah bon?

- Non, il ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. Dommage que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte plus tôt, c'est tout.

Il ne dit rien, continuant à marcher à mes côtés, perdu visiblement dans ses pensées.

- Je ne regrette pourtant pas de l'avoir rencontré, tu sais …

Il redresse la tête vers moi, interrogateur.

- Si il n'était pas entré dans ma vie, je n'aurais jamais connu l'humour pourri d'Emmett. C'aurait été un vrai drame, tu ne penses pas ?

Il éclate de rire et je souris à mon tour, je suis parvenue à le dérider.

_And your laugh  
Is pure and unaffected_

Alors qu'on atteint la fin de la crique et qu'il nous faut enjamber des rochers pour continuer, il grimpe devant moi et me tend la main pour m'aider. Il me soulève d'un geste et je me retrouve dans ses bras, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres. J'ai envie de les happer avec les miennes pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aime mais je pense qu'on doit avoir une petite discussion, sinon les choses ne seront jamais dites. Alors qu'on marche sur les rochers précautionneusement, il m'interroge:

- Et à part l'humour d'Emmett, qu'aurais-tu voulu ne pas manquer ?

- La gentillesse de Carlisle et de me faire materner par Esmé. Il faut dire que ma mère ne m'a pas vraiment couvée.

- Evidemment ! dit-il dans un sourire.

- Et Rosalie, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans l'amitié de Rosalie.

- Tu ne parles ni d'Alice ni d'Edward …

- Oh ça …

Il continue son chemin un peu devant moi et je soupire. Il est temps que je lui dise la vraie raison de mon non-regret vis-à-vis de ma rencontre avec Edward: Lui. Je l'ai assez fait mariner.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé de toi.

- Oh, je sais que moi, c'est des merveilleux surnoms que je te donne dont tu ne pourrais te passer, petite calamité ! fait-il en se retournant vers moi pour m'offrir un sourire radieux.

Et c'est évidemment ce moment que je choisis pour glisser sur la mousse d'un rocher. Il me rattrape juste au moment où mon coude va glisser contre la roche. Ouf. Il me redresse d'un coup et rit:

- Comme je le disais, tu es une vraie calamité.

Mais soudain, ses yeux s'obscurcissent au moment où une douleur me frappe de plein fouet. Je relève mon autre main, celle qu'il ne tient pas et vois une belle entaille dans ma paume. Visiblement, je me suis retenue avec cette main là, sans même m'en rendre compte. Jasper s'éloigne à la vitesse de la lumière, pour éviter de sentir mon sang. Je me mordille la lèvre, serrant ma main blessée de mon autre main.

- Bella, retourne auprès des autres.

Il est à une centaine de mètres plus loin, les poings serrés, visiblement assez tendu.

- Jasper …

- Va t'en, Bella, je ne plaisante pas.

Je regarde ma main blessée et soupire. Comment est-ce que je parviens toujours à foutre en l'air un bon moment? Je suis les 7 plaies d'Egypte à moi toute seule, c'est incroyable ! Soudain, quelque chose s'impose à moi et je fais quelques pas pour me rapprocher de lui

- Bella !

Sa voix sonne comme un avertissement mais je m'en fiche, je veux m'approcher de lui.

- Reste où tu es, Bella, ne vois-tu pas comme je peux être dangereux ?

- Je n'ai pas fini de te dire ce que je pense de toi, Jasper.

_It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go_

- Bella, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Tu es LA raison pour laquelle je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir rencontré Edward, Jasper. Il ne comtpe pas. Il ne compte plus. Et jamais il ne comptera autant que toi.

Je continue à avancer vers lui tout en disant cela. J'arrive devant lui, il n'y a plus que deux pas qui nous séparent et je n'ai même pas peur. Si il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait directement. Jasper ne me fera plus jamais de mal, j'en suis convaincue. Il me regarde, sans rien dire, ses yeux noirs fixés sur mon visage et non sur ma plaie.

- Bella …

- Je te fais confiance, Jasper. Entièrement confiance. Et je veux que tu sois heureux, pleinement. Et je sais que pour que tu le sois vraiment, tu dois boire du sang humain.

_I know I gotta take the noble path  
Cuz I don't want you to question  
The intentions that I have_

Sur ces mots, je lui tends ma main, ce qui le fait reculer de plusieurs mètres encore.

- Tu es folle? Suicidaire ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Ce qui me prend? Je te connais Jasper. Après toutes ces années, je te connais. Et je sais que tu ne seras toi-même qu'en buvant du sang humain. Alors je t'en prie, si tu dois le faire, prends le mien !

Je me rapproche encore tandis que son regard noir est douloureux. Je sais que je le tente particulièrement mais c'est le but. Je ne blague pas. J'aime Jasper mais j'aimerais qu'il soit pleinement comblé avec moi. Et je sais qu'il ne le sera que si il laisse sa vraie nature prendre le dessus. Il peut se contrôler, je le connais.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

- Jasper, je ne plaisante pas. Bois mon sang. Prouve que tu me fais confiance. Et bois mon sang.

Je suis juste devant lui, main tendue et je le vois tergiverser. Je m'approche jusqu'à me coller à lui et tends ma main devant sa bouche. Mes yeux sont rivés dans les siens, sûre de moi. Il me sent, il sait que je le veux vraiment. Soudain, il attrape ma main et colle sa bouche contre, sans me goûter. Je le vois fermer les yeux, me humer. Mon coeur s'emballe et je souris quand je le sens enfin aspirer mon sang. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ce n'est pas dans les mêmes circonstances et pourtant, c'est toujours aussi sensuel. Alors qu'il me boit, son plaisir rencontre le mien et ils fusionnent, nous rendant tous les deux dingues. Mon coeur bat la chamade, je l'entends gémir alors que mon sang coule dans sa gorge et je suis au comble du bonheur. Son plaisir est si intense que je le sens grimper le long de moi, parcourir chaque centimètre de ma peau. J'avais raison, il n'est comblé qu'ainsi. Je souris, emplie de son bonheur et du mien puis gémis à mon tour:

- Oh oui, Jasper …

C'est si fort que je me sens transportée, j'ai besoin qu'il me boive autant qu'il a besoin de me boire. Cette connexion qu'il y a entre nous en est décuplée et je ne suis plus que plaisir à l'instant même. Pourtant, quand il m'entend gémir, il redresse la tête et me regarde, blessé. Je veux dire quelque chose mais c'est trop tard, il a repris pied dans la réalité. Le temps que j'ouvre la bouche, il a déjà disparu. Et merde !

Je reviens lentement vers la plage où sont Emmett et Rosalie, complètement dévastée, après m'être rincée la main dans l'océan pour arrêter le saignement. Il va partir, comme Stefan. Il n'est peut-être déjà plus là. Il va mettre un fossé entre nous. Je pensais que c'était la solution à tout. Que quand il aurait bu mon sang et saurait qu'il peut le boire pour se sentir mieux, tout irait enfin bien. Mais à quoi pensai-je? Je suis folle, il avait raison. Suicidaire non, mais folle assurément. Et je vais le perdre, à nouveau. Chaque petit pas qu'on fait l'un vers l'autre est inévitablement ruiné par une de mes boulettes. C'est juste impensable d'être aussi calamiteuse. Quand je rejoins Emmett et Rose, ils n'ont toujours pas changé le programme de leurs activités de la journée et ne savent rien du drame qui vient de se jouer quelques mètres plus loin. Je suis en morceaux et eux, ils se câlinent. C'est injuste, après autant d'années de vie commune et de bonheur tous les deux, ne pourraient-ils pas en laisser un peu aux autres qui ont déjà eu leur dose de malheur pour le siècle à venir? Et bam, claque mentale à moi-même pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Rose et Emmett méritent d'être heureux, eux plus que quiconque et je n'ai pas à les jalouser. Je suis idiote. Folle, idiote et complètement amoureuse du vampire blond qui va mettre un océan entre nous pour ne plus risquer que ce qui vient de se passer se reproduise à nouveau. Alors que j'attrape mon drap de plage pour retourner vers la villa, Jasper s'avance vers nous, dans le sens opposé d'où nous sommes partis tout à l'heure. Aurait-il fait le tour de l'île en un temps record pour se calmer? Je le regarde et vois que tout chez lui exprime l'énervement. Sa mâchoire est crispée, ses poings sont serrés et les muscles de ses bras sont tendus. Plus que tout, son visage est fermé. Ce qui me marque par contre directement, ce sont ses yeux. Ils ont directement pris une teinte plus rougeâtre, dûe à notre petit écart d'il y a quelques minutes. Je m'avance vers lui, vaillamment, incapable de le laisser tout ruiner entre nous encore une fois.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker_

- Jasper !

- Laisse-moi Bella ! fait-il sans me regarder, attrapant à son tour sa serviette.

- Jasper, on doit parler !

- J'ai dit: "Laisse-moi" !

Son ton est froid et rageur à la fois mais ça ne me déstabilise pas. Je sais dans quel état il se trouve mais il est inconcevable que je le laisse s'enfoncer plus avant dans sa culpabilité. Je veux qu'il m'écoute et qu'il ne gâche pas tout. Qu'on ne gâche pas tout, à nouveau. C'est trop demander ?

- Jasper, n'agis pas ainsi ! On doit en parler !

J'attrape son bras pour le faire me regarder. J'ai besoin qu'il me regarde. On dirait que je le dégoûte quand il agit ainsi. Et je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. Je ne peux pas le dégoûter, non …

- Lâche-moi.

Plus de colère, ou alors de la colère froide. Voir glaciale. Voir même en dessous du zéro absolu. Okay, ça en découragerait plus d'un. Pas moi. Moi, je veux qu'il me parle, je veux qu'il me regarde … je veux qu'il m'aime !

- Jasp …

- LÂCHE-MOI, BON SANG ! m'interrompt-il en rivant son regard haineux sur moi.

Oui, haineux. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et tremblante, je lâche d'une toute petite voix:

- Ne prends pas ça comme ça, ce n'était rien …

Il secoue son bras pour que je le lâche et explose, littéralement:

- Ce n'était rien ? RIEN ? Mais tu dois te moquer de moi, c'est impossible autrement ? Tu es folle, Bella, tu m'entends? FOLLE !

- Ne …

- Oh tais-toi, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! Tu en as bien assez fait là !

_And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should_

Emmett et Rose ont enfin arrêté leur séance de câlins pour redresser la tête et nous regarder, étonnés.

- Mais …

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Je ne devrais même pas t'approcher, tu es … tu es …

Je baisse les yeux, brisée. Il m'en veut, il me déteste. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on se retrouve est réduit à néant.

- Tu es une vraie calamité, et ça n'a rien d'affectueux. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Il rive alors son regard rougi dans le mien pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne blague pas. Les larmes roulent maintenant librement sur mes joues, puisque je ne fais plus rien pour les retenir. J'hoche la tête imperceptiblement. J'ai compris, Jasper, j'ai compris. Tout est fini entre nous. Visiblement satisfait de ma réponse, il me tourne le dos et retourne vers la villa d'un pas rapide, toujours aussi tendu. Quand il est hors de vue, je m'écroule sur le sable, prise de sanglots incontrôlables.

Prostrée sur mon lit depuis quelques heures maintenant, entourée de Rosalie et d'Elena à qui j'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé, je vois le soleil se coucher lentement sur notre île qui était, jusque tout à l'heure, paradisiaque. Rosalie est plus qu'en rogne contre son frère tandis qu'Elena ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend, à Jasper. Elle ne saisit pas comment un vampire ne peut pas apprécier un don de sang de la personne qu'il aime. Ce à quoi je réponds qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne m'aimera de toute façon jamais autant qu'il a aimé Alice et que je ne devrais pas me faire d'illusions. Bref, je suis dévastée. Je suis comme la Floride après le passage de Katrina. Jasper est ma "Katrina" à moi. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre des "Il t'aime", "Il va revenir sur sa décision", "C'est un con" ou toute autre chose du genre. J'ai juste envie de pleurer sur moi-même pendant quelques heures, tranquillement. On frappe à la porte et je commence tout doucement à me demander si je n'ai pas un pass VIP pour les souhaits au ciel car Damon entre dans la chambre pour venir chercher Elena pour leur "rencard".

- Excusez-moi de déranger cette veillée mortuaire mais nous avons un rendez-vous, Elena.

Comptez sur Damon pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Et d'un côté, il n'a pas tort, avec la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, moi couchée sur le lit et les deux filles qui m'entourent comme si elles me veillaient. Je me relève un peu, histoire de lui prouver que je ne suis pas une minable.

- Désolée, Damon, il va falloir remettre ça, je préfère rester avec Bella ! dit Elena, dans un demi-sourire, heureuse de trouver un échappatoire pour ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec le vampire insupportable qui ne la laisse pas indifférente.

Damon fronce les sourcils, contrarié et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, je dis:

- Vas-y, Elena. Je préfère être seule de toute façon.

- Mais …

- Non, je t'assure. C'est une punition après tout, tu n'as pas le choix. Allez zou !

Elle se lève, de mauvaise grâce, et rejoint Damon près de la porte. Il me lance un sourire ravi que je lui rends à demi. Je fais ça pour lui mais je fais ça pour elle également. Peut-être que Stefan n'est pas celui qui lui faut. Peut-être que Damon l'est. Ou peut-être pas. Mais si elle ne se laisse pas la chance de le découvrir, elle ne le saura jamais. Quand Damon lui ouvre la porte, je vois qu'elle n'est pas si énervée qu'elle veut bien le faire croire. Avant de la suivre dans le couloir, il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard de remerciement auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête.

- On m'a dit que tu avais été encore plus vilaine cet après-midi que ce matin …

J'hausse les épaules, incapable de répondre à cause de la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge à l'idée que Jasper en ait parlé avec Damon.

- Tu as fait le bon choix, Bella. Mais tu restes consignée dans ta chambre pour la soirée, même si tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de sortir, n'est-ce pas?

Je secoue la tête à la négative. Damon et moi, dans une autre vie, aurions pu être amis, j'en suis convaincue.

- C'est à nouveau un excellent choix. Reste dans ta chambre. Car j'ai moi aussi oeuvré pour toi.

Sur ces mots que je ne saisis pas vraiment, il m'offre un clin d'oeil et sort pour passer son rendez-vous si attendu avec la fille dont il est amoureux. Pourvu qu'ils se trouvent, vraiment.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Rosalie me passe un linge mouillé sur les yeux pour les faire dégonfler, on frappe de nouveau à la porte. Rosalie se lève en soufflant et jurant que si c'est son frère, elle l'étripe de ses propres mains. Je me mets à prier pour que ce ne soit pas lui, même si je suis déjà convaincue que ce n'est pas lui. Emmett apparaît alors, visiblement embêté.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais je m'ennuyais un peu et je voulais voir si je pouvais me joindre à vous …

- Mon gros nounours … commence Rosalie, qui va le rembarrer, j'en suis certaine.

- Je peux vous raconter des blagues pour vous dérider un peu ! lance Emmett qui a visiblement compris qu'il va se faire jeter.

- Emmett …

Mais je décide d'intervenir. Il n'est pas question que je la laisse le jeter comme ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute et ce n'est pas à lui d'en pâtir !

- Laisse-le entrer, Rose ! Il a raison, il peut parvenir à nous faire rire!

Elle semble aussi soulagée que lui et le laisse finalement pénétrer dans notre antre de déprime. Il se jette sur le lit à côté de moi et me tend un paquet de DVD.

- Ca te dit un petit film comique ?

- Pourquoi pas? souris-je, incapable de ne pas le faire devant Emmett.

Il sort alors un paquet de chips de la poche avant de son pull à capuche.

- Je t'ai amené du ravitaillement aussi !

- Tu es un ange.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire! fait-il dans un sourire entendu.

Rosalie se pose alors à nos côtés, tandis que je choisis le film. "Eh mec, elle est où ma caisse?" avec Ashton Kutcher. Ca doit être bien débile, non ? Donc ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Alors qu'Emmett va mettre le DVD dans le lecteur et lance le film, je me cale contre mon oreiller pour passer la soirée la plus triste de ma vie.

Après quelques minutes, Rosalie se lève à nouveau pour passer à la salle de bains pour ré-humidifier le linge à appliquer sur mes paupières gonflées. C'est ce moment que choisit Emmett pour me faire signe de me taire et me désigner le balcon. J'arque un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre son charabia. Il soupire, me pousse du lit et me désigne le balcon du doigt, à nouveau. Il veut que j'aille sur le balcon, c'est ça? J'avance vers le balcon puis me retourne, avant de sortir par la porte-fenêtre, pour lui demander si c'est bien cela qu'il veut que je fasse. Il me fait oui de la tête avant de se lever à son tour pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Hein ? Il me fout sur le balcon pour aller faire sa fête à Rosalie dans la salle de bains ? Espèce de pervers va! Mais bon, plutôt que de les entendre, c'est une bonne idée. Je referme la porte-fenêtre derrière moi et m'avance jusqu'à la rambarde. La nuit est claire, grâce aux étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel. Je perds mon regard dans l'immensité de cette toile sombre quand j'entends siffler en bas. Je regarde et vois Jasper qui se trouve au pied de mon balcon, une pancarte à la main. Heureusement que je ne suis pas myope et que le balcon n'est pas très haut par rapport à lui.

_I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason_

"_Dis que c'est Elena qui a oublié quelque chose"_

Au moment où j'arque un sourcil d'incompréhension, Rosalie me crie depuis la salle de bains:

- Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est Elena qui a oublié quelque chose.

- Okay !

Jasper sourit et je suis au bord de l'apoplexie. Que me veut-il? Il m'a interdit de l'approcher? Est-ce son aurevoir? Pitié, non … Il pose alors sa première pancarte, dévoilant la deuxième qu'il tient devant lui.

" _Je suis désolé d'avoir agi à nouveau comme un con_"

Je souris enfin, relâchant mon souffle que je retenais la peur au ventre. Il pose cette pancarte là et me montre la troisième.

"_C'est parce que tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, Bella."_

Je rougis furieusement à ses mots et souris de plus belle.

"_Je ne suis qu'un con …"_

Je le regarde tandis qu'il fait défiler les pancartes:

"_... Un con qui fait une tonne d'erreurs …"_

" … _Un con qui ne te mérite pas …"_

" … _Mais un con qui souhaiterait vraiment …"_

" … _Que tu lui pardonnes ses erreurs …"_

Je souris, les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang qu'il est craquant avec ses petits yeux tristes et ses pancartes à la Love Actually. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une des plus belles déclarations d'amour du cinéma et voilà qu'il me fait le coup. Cet homme est définitivement parfait. Je veux répondre quelque chose mais il me fait signe de garder le silence et passe à la pancarte suivante:

" _Pour moi, tu es parfaite, Bella"_

Je suis maintenant violette, c'est impossible autrement. Mon coeur bat la chamade et je comprends désormais l'emportement de Juliette quand Roméo s'est présenté à son balcon. Bon sang que je l'aime … Il pose sa pancarte et me montre la suivante:

" _Et pour te le prouver et te montrer ce que tu mérites …"_

" … _J'aimerais que tu acceptes …"_

" … _de venir avec moi …"_

" … _passer la soirée …"_

" … _ailleurs que dans cette chambre sinistre …"_

" … _(ça, c'est de Damon) …"_

J'explose de rire, ce qui le fait immédiatement sourire également.

" … _On dit "s'il te plait" …"_

J'arque un sourcil, le sourire toujours aux lèvres tandis qu'il passe à la pancarte suivante:

" … _(Emmett voulait aussi mettre son grain de sel) …"_

Je ris à nouveau et attends la pancarte suivante avec impatience.

" … _S'il te plaît, donc …"_

" … _Pardonne-moi d'être un idiot qui ne sait pas comment t'aimer …"_

Il pose sa dernière pancarte et me regarde intensément. Okay, là j'ai littéralement craqué. Bon, j'avais déjà craqué quand je l'ai vu là en bas. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne voulais plus le voir. Mais là, sa dernière pancarte... du bonheur à l'état pur. Il attend ma réponse, je le sais. Et bien évidemment, c'est oui. Quelle question. J'hoche donc la tête, les larmes roulant sur mes joues sans même que je me sois aperçue que je pleurais. Il saute alors jusqu'au balcon et s'accroche à la rambarde. J'ai le coeur qui fait la samba dans ma cage thoracique et je suis tremblante.

- Habille-toi, je t'emmène Cendrillon !

Je souris et passe ma main sur son visage si craquant. Il frotte sa joue contre elle et me sourit. La rambarde du balcon nous sépare et il vaut mieux sinon je le violerai sur place. Littéralement. Même si je n'en ai pas la force. Son sourire s'élargit et je sais que l'empathe ne manque rien de mon désir. Peu importe. La porte-fenêtre s'ouvre alors derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Bella, rentre tout de suite !

Rosalie se tient là, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Derrière elle, Emmett a les yeux baissés, l'air embêté. Visiblement, elle a moyennement apprécié qu'il l'occupe pendant que Jasper me faisait son petit numéro. Ma main toujours sur sa joue, je n'ai évidemment aucune envie de lui obéir.

- Rosie …

- La ferme, Jasper.

Mmmmh, l'amour fraternel, c'est si beau ! Il prend alors un papier plié en deux dans sa poche et lui tend. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui y est écrit. Merde ! Rosalie s'avance pour le prendre puis se recule pour le lire. Mais euuuuh. Elle déplie le papier, lit le contenu et sourit.

- Tu es un idiot.

- Je n'arrête pas de le dire!

Elle me regarde, me vois pleurer de joie, la main toujours collée à son frère.

- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez.

Puis elle se détourne pour rentrer dans la chambre et dit à Emmett:

- Allez viens, on va continuer ce que tu as commencé !

J'éclate de rire avec Jasper en voyant la mine réjouie d'Emmett. Mais je veux savoir ce qui est écrit sur ce papier. Je ne renoncerai pas ! Quand je me retourne sur Jasper, je vois qu'il me couve du regard.

- Tu vas te préparer? Je t'attends dans le salon.

- Okay …

Il se penche pour déposer un baiser rapide à la commissure de mes lèvres, me faisant vaciller sur mes jambes.

- Ne me fais pas attendre, Princesse.

Puis il saute du balcon et récupère ses pancartes, un sourire sur le visage. Okay, faut se préparer Bella, maintenant ! Dès que mon coeur aura repris un rythme plus normal !

Quand on a rendez-vous avec l'homme de ses rêves, et même si on n'est pas très coquette, on veut être parfaite. Sauf que je n'ai rien à me mettre. Aarrrrgh, on dirait une fille quand je parle comme ça. Bon, okay, je suis une fille mais vous savez parfaitement que généralement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je veux être parfaite. Car j'ai comme l'impression que cette soirée va être parfaite. C'est maintenant que je vais lui avouer mon amour. Il doit le savoir mais il faut qu'il l'entende. Ce soir sera notre soirée. On va être heureux. Il fait des efforts, j'en ferais aussi et tout se passera bien. Je file rapidement sous la douche, je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser. Si je ne trouve rien dans mon armoire, je regarderais dans celle d'Elena. Et sinon, tant pis, ce n'est pas ça qui compte, si? Après m'être rapidement douchée, je suis prête pour la fouille minutieuse de ma garde-robe. Sauf que ça ne sera pas nécessaire car sur la porte de la penderie est accrochée la plus jolie robe d'été que j'aie vue. Elle est toute légère, violette, resserrée à la poitrine et évasée à partir de là. Elle est magnifique. Je souris quand je vois le petit mot de Rosalie épinglé : "_Passe une bonne soirée"_. Ma meilleure amie est vraiment incroyable: elle pense à tout même si elle passe son temps à gâter son petit mari pour le moment. Je décroche la robe du cintre et la passe. Elle me va comme un gant. J'attrape les ballerines violettes qui vont avec et qu'elle n'a évidemment pas oubliées non plus et les mets sans plus attendre. Je me maquille alors légèrement et me coiffe. Me voilà fin prête. Dire que je ne suis pas nerveuse serait un mensonge. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs, même. Mais je meurs d'envie de le rejoindre.

Quand j'arrive au salon, il est appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre, regardant au dehors. Il se retourne quand il m'entend ou me sent arriver et m'offre un sourire radieux alors que je pense que ma mâchoire va se décrocher en le voyant. Il s'est lui aussi changé et c'est à couper le souffle. Sa chemise violette sur un jeans clair, avec ses santiags. Plutôt habituel venant de lui mais toujours si sexy. J'avance vers lui, tremblotante, tentant de dompter mes sentiments qu'il se prend en masse. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il passe une main sur mon visage, remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille:

- Magnifique! souffle-t-il en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Ca y est, je suis perdue. Il peut tout faire de moi, maintenant. Je suis à lui sans conditions. Il retire sa main de mon visage et je me sens vide, triste. J'ai besoin de son contact. J'attrape alors sa main et la garde dans la mienne.

- On peut y aller?

- On peut y aller! dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il se met en route, sans lâcher ma main et me fait descendre le petit sentier illuminé qui mène à la plage par les torches . Sauf qu'avant d'arriver tout en bas, il me fait bifurquer sur la gauche, sur un autre sentier lui aussi illuminé que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant ce soir.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Etant donné que Damon t'a appelée Cendrillon tout à l'heure …

On passe un tronc d'arbre renversé en travers du chemin, il m'attrape par la taille pour me soulever et me le faire passer sans que je ne risque rien.

- … et qu'il est vrai que tu es une princesse …

On doit s'abaisser pour passer en dessous d'un palmier relativement bas.

- … j'ai décidé de t'offrir un bal, un vrai. Un bal de princesse.

_And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go_

Quand il dit ça, on arrive sur un petit jardin fleuri, au milieu duquel il y a une petite terrasse en teck. A côté de la terrasse se trouve une petite tonnelle en fer forgé et aux tissus orange et fuschia sous laquelle sont jetés ça et là d'énormes coussins pour se poser. C'est magnifique. Il y a des lampions un peu partout qui donnent une ambiance chaleureuse et une musique douce retentit dans le jardin sans que je sache d'où elle vient. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit en voyant ça, c'est :

- Woooooooow.

- Ca te plaît ?

- C'est … parfait. Oui, parfait.

- M'accorderais-tu une danse? fait-il en se positionnant devant moi et tendant la main.

J'arque un sourcil et me mordille la lèvre. J'ai envie de danser avec lui mais notre dernière danse ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminée et puis je suis toujours une patate quand je bouge mon corps.

- Tu pourras monter sur mes pieds.

- Marché conclu! fis-je dans un sourire en attrapant sa main.

Il nous emmène sur la terrasse et me prend dans ses bras. La chanson "_I'll be_" d'Edwin McCain se met alors en route et je me demande intérieurement si il n'y a pas quelqu'un caché derrière les haies pour être aussi synchro avec nous. Plutôt que de grimper sur ses pieds, puisque j'ai déjà, par le passé, prouvé que je pouvais danser contre lui simplement, je me laisse bercer par son mouvement. Il tient ma main droite dans sa gauche et a passé un bras dans le bas de mon dos. Ma main gauche tient sa nuque, me collant à lui du mieux que je peux. Mon nez est niché à la base de son cou et je bouge dans sa magnifique odeur de cannelle boisée. Si ce n'est pas cela le paradis, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique ce que c'est.

- Merci de m'avoir pardonné … murmure-t-il à mon oreille, de sa voix si douce qui me fait chavirer.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je te pardonnais! Je te donne une chance de te rattraper, c'est différent! murmurai-je à mon tour, mutine.

Il rit doucement tout en continuant à nous bercer tous les deux, ce qui me semble être la plus douce mélodie qu'il soit: son rire.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne alors … chuchote-t-il, lui aussi taquin maintenant.

Sa main lâche la mienne et descend le long de mon bras y laissant une traînée froide qui me rend dingue. Elle rejoint mon épaule qu'elle caresse doucement, me rendant avide de plus, plus loin, plus fort … Mon deuxième bras rejoint son cou pour m'y accrocher, me collant à nouveau à lui à tel point qu'une feuille de papier ne passerait pas entre nous.

- Me pardonnes-tu ? demande-t-il avant de déposer un baiser tendre à la base de ma nuque.

- Essaie encore … fis-je, à moitié convaincue de mes dires, emportée par le bonheur qu'il me procure.

- "_Dire que j'ai gâché des années de ma vie, que j'ai voulu mourir … pour une femme qui ne me plaisait pas, qui n'était pas mon genre. "_

J'arque un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il me dit.

- Pardon ?

- Marcel Proust. Il décrit parfaitement ce que je ressens.

- Ca parle d'Alice?

- Oui, et d'apprendre ce qu'est le vrai amour quand il est là.

Je souris, touchée par ses mots même s'ils ne sont encore qu'imagés. Ça veut bel et bien dire que ce qu'il y avait entre Alice et lui n'était rien? On danse ainsi enlacés quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit: la danse, c'est génial. Je ne ferai plus jamais la difficile … jusqu'à ce que je sois redescendue de mon état de grâce, bien sûr ! Il m'attire alors vers la tonnelle et me fait m'y asseoir. Il se glisse à mes côtés et me désigne un plateau, sur une table, rempli de bonnes choses.

- J'ai commandé à manger pour toi. J'imagine que tu n'as pas dîné.

- Non ! fis-je, piteuse.

Il relève mon menton et m'offre un sourire tendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas manger maintenant.

Il attrape une fraise sur le plat de fruits et la trempe dans ce qui semble être du chocolat fondu puis me la tends. Miam ! Je croque dedans avec avidité. Effectivement, je commençais à avoir faim ! Evidemment, comme tout bon boulet qui se ressemble, le chocolat a coulé le long de mon menton et je cherche des yeux une serviette pour m'essuyer. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il s'avance vers moi et lèche doucement la goutte de chocolat qui est tombée. Je le regarde faire, tremblante. Ma température corporelle a atteint 22000 °C en trois millièmes de seconde et je suis au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme.

- Mmmmh, délicieux! fait-il en se reculant un peu, sa main toujours sur mon menton.

Okay, je peux mourir maintenant. Définitivement, c'est hautement sensuel. Le pire, c'est que je sais que ce n'est pas le chocolat qui est délicieux pour lui. C'est l'odeur de ma peau sur sa langue. Et ça, ça vaut toutes les déclarations du monde.

- Encore?

Question rhétorique, ai-je envie de lui répondre. Même si ça ferait un peu trop avide de lui. Puis, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais capable d'aligner deux mots, là, tout de suite. Je me contente donc d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête. Il m'en fait perdre tout mon latin, c'est pas bon ça !

Il attrape un raisin et répète la même opération. Il le trempe dans le chocolat et me le tend. Autant vous dire que cette fois, je fais bel et bien exprès de m'en foutre partout. J'en ai à la commissure des lèvres et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi. Il se redresse sur ses genoux, se colle à moi et passe sa langue au coin de mes lèvres. Mmmmmh, c'est exquis. Mais sa langue ne s'arrête pas là: elle glisse sur mes lèvres tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi. S'il me demande l'accès à ma bouche, je lui donne bien volontiers. Ma langue vient rejoindre la sienne et elles fondent toutes les deux l'une sur l'autre, avides de se retrouver. Je me retrouve en un millième de seconde sur lui, en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mon souffle se fait erratique, mon envie dégouline par chaque pore de ma peau et je me mets à explorer son torse parfait par en-dessous de sa chemise. Quand je suis à bout de souffle, je me sépare de lui à contrecoeur et lui sourit. Il a l'air aussi avide de moi que je ne le suis de lui.

- Un raisin et une fraise, même si je ne suis pas expert en diète humaine, ça me semble relativement peu.

- Tu as raison! fis-je, mutine.

J'attrape alors une autre fraise que je trempe à mon tour dans le chocolat. Mais au lieu de la manger, je la passe sur mon épaule et dans mon décolleté, y laissant une belle trace de chocolat.

- Oups, je suis vraiment maladroite.

Il m'a regardée faire avec un léger sourire sur le visage et rit à ma remarque.

- Ma petite calamité ne peut être que maladroite! fait-il en se redressant en position assise pour coller son torse contre moi et enrouler ses bras dans mon dos.

Directement, sa langue glisse sur ma peau et je frissonne quand elle glisse entre mes deux seins. Bon sang que c'est bon. Je n'ai jamais mangé de manière aussi délicieuse. Il attrape la fraise que j'ai reposée et la glisse entre ses lèvres. Genre "Tu la veux? Viens la chercher". Mais à vos ordres, mon commandant ! Je me penche un peu pour mordre dans la fraise et colle de manière éhontée mon buste contre le sien. Quand le fruit est avalé, je l'embrasse à nouveau, avide de le goûter encore et encore. Mes mains sont partout, sur son torse, dans ses cheveux, encadrant son visage. Je ne sais plus où le toucher pour en avoir assez. Mais je n'en aurais jamais assez, mon besoin de lui ne sera jamais comblé. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Quand je me sépare de lui, son air est taquin et j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il me réserve. Il défait la ficelle qui est passée autour de mon cou et qui descend vers ma robe pour la tenir en place, ce qui me fait frissonner. Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose: il va me déshabiller et je vais aimer ça. Il fait alors glisser ma robe doucement sur mes hanches et arque un sourcil en voyant que je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Je souris, de manière angélique et hausse les épaules. Il prend directement le bol de chocolat et y trempe un doigt qu'il fait ensuite glisser sur mes seins. Il répète l'opération quelques fois jusqu'à ce que je sois bien tâchée pendant que je tente de calmer les tremblements qui me prennent à l'idée de ce qu'il va me faire dans quelques instants. Quand il a reposé le bol, il tend son doigt devant ma bouche et je le suce allègrement. Son regard devient sombre de désir et je m'amuse à asticoter son doigt avec ma langue. Il n'est pas le seul à jouer, après tout. Quand il n'y tient plus, il me renverse sur les coussins et passe au dessus de moi. Son regard vrille le mien tandis que son désir m'embrase toute entière. Mon dieu, je vais imploser.

- Tu es …

Il passe sa langue sur mes seins, me faisant gémir de plaisir, lapant tout le chocolat qu'il y a étalé.

- … exquise.

Il titille mon mamelon pendant que je suis accrochée à ses cheveux, prête à mourir de plaisir. Je le veux, maintenant et tout de suite. Ou je risque de brûler tous les coussins par combustion spontanée. Alors qu'il glisse sa main sous ma robe pour attraper mon boxer en dentelle et qu'il me murmure un "_J'ai presque cru que tu ne portais rien en dessous … dommage!_", je sens quelque chose vibrer contre moi et arque un sourcil:

- Je ne suis pas trop pour les gagdets sexuels !

Il éclate de rire et se redresse pour attraper son téléphone dans sa poche. Pffff fait chier la technologie moderne ! Il regarde l'appelant et s'écarte un peu de moi. Okay, c'est donc Alice, sinon il n'aurait pas cette attitude! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette salope gâche nos moments de grâce? Franchement, c'est intolérable, dès qu'il raccroche, je lui dis ! Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il sourit à ce que la personne de l'autre côté du fil lui dit, ses yeux remplis de tendresse. Alice, définitivement elle.

- Oui, je comprends bien. Combien de temps cela durera-t-il?

Durer? Qu'est-ce qui va durer?

- Je suis en vacances à l'étranger actuellement mais je peux être là pour mardi prochain.

Et voilà, elle l'appelle et il se ramène comme un petit toutou. Et notre voyage à Forks puis à Ocean Shores, hein? Il l'a déjà oublié évidemment. Franchement j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Je me lève, je remets ma robe en place, complètement en rage. S'il veut obéir à Alice, il ne peut pas m'avoir, c'est comme ça. Je ne ferai plus de concessions. Je le veux, à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Entièrement, complètement. Soit il enlève sa fichue alliance et divorce de sa satanée femme, soit il m'oublie. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il me regarde faire, étonné, sentant certainement mon énervement et tend la main pour que je lui prenne. Je secoue la tête à la négative, rageuse. Tu veux parler avec Alice, parle avec Alice mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre sagement. Il arque un sourcil à mon refus et dit rapidement:

- Je comprends parfaitement mais il était établi que vous ne l'emmèneriez nulle part sans mon accord. N'oubliez pas que vous l'avez uniquement parce que je le permets.

Il la vouvoie ? Non, il ne vouvoie pas Alice, c'est idiot. Merde, ce n'est pas Alice, quelle conne je fais alors! Je me relaisse tomber à genoux sur les coussins, près de lui, tandis qu'il m'offre un petit sourire. Bon, pendant qu'il parle, trouve une excuse à ton comportement de gamine de 4 ans, Bella, ce serait bien pour une fois ! Histoire de ne pas passer pour une fille complètement stupide, à nouveau. Hummm …

- Je suis effectivement conscient que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle...

Elle ? De qui il parle là ? Comment pourrais-je me concentrer à trouver une excuse alors que je suis trop curieuse pour ne pas l'écouter, hein?

- … mais il est nécessaire que je sois à votre portée. Vous comprenez aisément pourquoi.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il? Est-ce que ça a à voir avec Victoria? Je ne comprends plus rien? C'est de moi qu'il parle ? Qui va m'emmener loin de lui ? Soudain, il se relève d'un bond, rageur.

- Je me fiche de ce que disent les papiers ! C'est MA fille et je décide ce qui est bon pour elle, vous avez compris?

La révélation me fait un choc violent. Lili. Il parle de Lili. Il parle même certainement aux parents adoptifs de Lili. Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? Je me relève à mon tour pour m'approcher de lui, interrogative. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, enfin, s'ils le pouvaient et sa mâchoire est contractée, signe qu'il est vraiment hors de lui.

- Essayez pour voir ! Je vous jure de faire de votre vie une misère si vous en arrivez à ce stade.

Il reclape le téléphone qu'il jette par terre ensuite. La tête baissée, les poings serrés, je vois qu'il tente de se calmer. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir …

- Jasper, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais il ne répond pas, trop occupé à tenter de faire taire sa rage pour pouvoir aligner deux mots. Je ne l'ai vu que très rarement dans un état pareil, signe que ce n'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

- Jazz … C'est Lili, c'est ça ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi et directement son regard s'adoucit. Il passe une main sur mon visage et murmure:

- Oui, c'est Lili. Je suis désolé de gâcher la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! murmurai-je à mon tour en me saisissant de sa main sur ma joue et la caresser de mon pouce.

- Veux-tu savoir ce qui se passe?

- Pas vraiment ! avouai-je, les yeux fermés, profitant de sa paume froide caressant mon visage.

Mais ma réponse ne semble pas lui convenir car il lâche ma joue, ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux et voir qu'il semble contrarié.

- C'est ta fille, Bella.

- Fille que j'ai sciemment donnée en adoption. Cela ne me regarde plus.

- Ne sois pas bête, je t'en prie ! Tu l'as donnée à l'adoption parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu l'as maintenant!

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il est fou ou quoi? Au lieu de répondre, je tourne les talons et reprends le chemin qu'on a pris pour venir ici.

_I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse  
And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do_

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Cette conversation est terminée.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'enfant!

Il marche derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas parler de Lili. Je veux qu'il me foute la paix avec ça.

- Bella, arrête-toi, nous devons discuter.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter, Jasper. La conversation est terminée.

- Bella …

Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je passe à côté de la piscine, grimpe les marches me menant à la terrasse, entre dans la maison sans jamais me retourner. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi mais il est hors de question que je me stoppe maintenant. Alors que je veux prendre la direction de ma chambre, je me rappelle qu'Emmett et Rosalie ont commencé là-bas un nouveau film pour adultes et je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur pour être témoin de cela. Je me dirige donc vers les autres chambres, prête à rentrer dans n'importe laquelle.

- Bella, où vas-tu?

- Je cherche une chambre où me réfugier.

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Impossible de me taire sur le coup. Il rit doucement derrière moi puis me propose:

- Va dans la mienne, je serai ravi de la partager avec toi.

Je me retourne alors, mains sur les hanches.

- Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi.

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Qui ne dit mot, consent? Bon okay, je vais dans sa chambre. Quand j'y arrive, il rentre avec moi et ferme la porte derrière lui. Quelle mauvaise idée, Bella. Très mauvaise, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ecoute-moi …

- Non, Jasper. Non. Ma décision de faire adopter Lili n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Point à la ligne.

Il écarquille les yeux à ma révélation et murmure:

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

- Si, je le suis. Je ne l'ai pas voulue. Jamais. Je ne me suis jamais imaginée la garder. La vie craint, Jasper. La vie craint vraiment. Notre histoire n'était pas faite pour finir sur un "_Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants …_".

- Où est donc passée la jeune fille pleine d'espoir et de rêves de grande histoire d'amour que j'ai connue ?

- Disparue. Réduite à néant, le jour où tu l'as abandonnée, engrossée sans penser une seconde à elle, ni à ton enfant.

Il baisse les yeux, visiblement touché par ce que je viens de lui dire. C'est sorti comme ça, sans que j'y pense vraiment. Et dieu que ça fait du bien. Il était temps que ça sorte, d'ailleurs.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en partant ce jour-là …

- Du mal ? Du mal, Jasper? Tu es sérieux là ? Tu m'as dévastée. Je n'étais plus rien après ton départ. Plus rien.

- Je sais que ça t'a détruite. Mais je ne pensais qu'à toi et à Lili en partant.

Je le gifle, littéralement. Je n'ai pas pensé le faire, je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Et il le mérite. Il l'a fait pour moi, et puis quoi encore? Ma main hurle de douleur mais moi je reste stoïque. Pauvre con va!

- Ta réaction est normale mais comprends-moi, Bella. Je ne suis qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang humain. Je mettais constamment ta vie en danger en choisissant d'être avec toi. Je pouvais gérer ça. Mais je ne pouvais gérer plus.

- Tu parviens très bien à te contrôler, tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Tu sais parfaitement que non. Le pire, c'est que tu en es consciente. C'est un challenge de tout instant de ne pas te mordre. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Quand je te touche, quand je te fais l'amour, je ne peux pas être là à 100 %. J'ai trop peur de flancher si je ne me bride pas. Et tu le sais, Bella. Tu me l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin de sang humain pour être parfaitement heureux. Je pouvais gérer notre relation mais j'ai flanché quand j'ai pensé à ce petit être qui grandissait en toi. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné de te faire du mal. Jamais. Mais si je butais, je pouvais toujours te transformer, vu que c'est ton choix de toute façon. Mais cet enfant. Ce bébé … Si je flanchais, je la tuais. Comment pouvais-je vivre avec cela?

Je baisse les yeux, touchée. Je n'ai jamais vu cela de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre son choix. Je ne le peux toujours pas. Mais quand même … pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé? On aurait pu trouver une solution tous les deux. Il n'aurait pas du m'abandonner, c'est tout. Je peux lui pardonner d'être parti et recommencer une histoire avec lui. Ca, je le peux. Car je l'aime plus que tout autre chose. Mais je ne peux pas faire machine arrière sur cet enfant, voilà ce que je sais. Ma décision de l'abandonner était mûrement réfléchie, motivée par des raisons vraiment fortes. Elles sont toujours d'actualité, qu'il soit là ou pas.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, tu sais … fait-il en brisant le silence qui s'est installé entre nous.

- Je le sais.

- Elle a tes yeux. Et ton air vexé quand tu boudes.

- Ne m'en parle pas, Jasper.

- Elle a ta force de caractère et ta maladresse. C'est la plus jolie petite fille au monde.

- Jasper, je ne veux pas savoir …

- C'est ta fille, Bella. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux pour l'oublier, pour faire comme si elle n'existait pas mais c'est ta fille, elle te ressemble tellement …

- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! hurlai-je, les poings serrés, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien sûr que si, tu veux le savoir. Tu aimerais la toucher et la retrouver. Bella, quand tu étais captive de Victoria, tu as pensé à elle, en premier lieu. A elle. Parce que tu es une mère et tu l'aimes. Quoique tu fasses.

- Je l'aime peut-être Jasper. Je l'aime assez pour qu'elle ait une vie normale, loin de nous. Loin d'une mère maladroite, faillible et idiote et d'un père assoiffé de son sang.

- Elle n'aura jamais une vie normale, Bella.

- Tais-toi maintenant. Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle.

- Si tu savais …

- LA FERME JASPER ! Tu crois certainement pouvoir revenir la bouche en coeur, me parlant de ma fille et que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre? Tu nous as abandonnée, tu as fait un choix il y a longtemps. Ce choix a donné lieu à un choix de ma part également. Elle n'est plus notre fille. Elle leur appartient. Fiche-lui donc la paix et vis ta vie!

- Je ne peux pas.

- Eh bien il fallait y penser avant! Tu savais que ça pouvait arriver ! Tu savais que je ne pourrais pas gérer ça toute seule !

- Je pensais qu'Edward t'aiderait !

J'ouvre la bouche à sa répartie, comme un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal. Il se fout de moi, c'est ça?

- Et il t'a aidée ! Sauf que tu as pris cette décision grotesque, que tu t'es mise avec une saleté de loup-garou pour enfin revenir vers Edward! Je pensais que vous formeriez une famille tous les trois: toi, ma fille et lui. Je pensais qu'il vous protégerait. Mais il t'a laissé faire cette folie.

La bouche toujours ouverte, je l'écoute me décrire son plan et je suis atomisée. Du coup, seule réaction qui vient c'est une nouvelle gifle. Ma main me supplie d'arrêter mais moi, ça me fait du bien alors tant pis, qu'elle souffre un peu après tout. Il ne réagit pas à mon geste et continue:

- Puis j'ai compris, Bella. J'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur. C'est pour cela que j'étais à ton mariage.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Tu méritais d'être heureuse avec lui.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'attendais qu'une chose: que tu te lèves et que …

- Que quoi, Bella ?

- Que tu te battes pour moi !

Je tombe assise sur le lit, à bout de nerfs. A bout de tout. Je répète, dans un murmure:

- Je voulais que tu te battes pour moi.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai les yeux baissés, je ne peux pas le regarder. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, impossibles à arrêter. Il me murmure:

- Je l'ai compris trop tard. Mais je suis là maintenant. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

C'est ma chance. Maintenant ou jamais. Je relève les yeux vers lui, sûre de moi et tranche:

- Quitte Alice. Divorce. Et vire-moi cette putain d'alliance.

Il rit doucement puis lâche mes mains. Je le voix enfin ôter son alliance et se diriger vers le balcon. Il me jette un regard tendre puis balance ce foutu anneau loin, très loin de lui, dans la jungle à nos pieds. Une bonne chose de faite. Il revient vers moi et s'abaisse à nouveau devant moi, me reprenant les mains:

- Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt.

- Tu l'as fait maintenant. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.

- Tu aurais du me le demander.

Je baisse les yeux, gênée.

- Il n'y a eu aucun bon moment pour le faire.

La crise est passée, je suis radoucie et rassérénée par son geste. Ouf.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle de Lili …

Ah non, il ne va pas encore recommencer? Je me lève, m'échappant de l'étau dans lequel il me retenait et soupire:

- Arrête, Jasper, ce n'est plus ma fille.

- Bien sûr que si, Bella. Bien sûr que si !

- Je te dis que NON. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

- Comment est-il possible d'être aussi têtue ? demande-t-il, visiblement énervé lui aussi maintenant.

- Je te retourne la question !

- Tu es égoïste et tu agis comme une enfant! Notre fille a besoin de nous !

- Non mais tu t'entends? Tu étais là quand elle est née ? NON. Tu étais là quand je l'ai confiée à ces gens ? NON. Tu étais là quand elle m'a écartelée pour sortir ? NON. Tu étais là pour lui donner un prénom ? NON. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me parle surtout pas d'égoïsme. Car tu es loin de savoir ce que c'est !

- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur !

- Ce n'était pas une erreur, Jasper ! Cette petite avait besoin d'une famille. D'une vraie famille. Une famille normale. Une famille humaine. Pas d'un vampire et d'une idiote qui ne peuvent pas s'entendre. Tu as fait le bon choix. J'ai fait le bon choix!

- Ne dis pas ça. C'est notre enfant.

- Et notre rôle est de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

- Le mieux pour elle est d'être avec ses vrais parents, pas avec ces deux idiots finis.

- On n'est pas ses parents. On ne l'a jamais été. Et on n'a pas le droit de le revendiquer !

- Arrête de dire des choses comme ça. Rends-toi compte, Bella. C'est TA fille. Tu l'as portée pendant 9 mois. Comment peux-tu la renier ainsi maintenant?

- PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS EU LE CHOIX. J'AI FAIT UN ENFANT AVEC UN VAMPIRE ! J'ETAIS JEUNE, J'ETAIS SEULE ET JE N'ETAIS PAS PRETE ! CET ENFANT EST UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE ET JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU ME FOUTES LA PAIX AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES !

Je me dirige vers la porte, à cran. Je suis prête à l'abandonner là, carrément. Je ne suis pas vraiment prête à entendre des choses pareilles. Donc s'il s'entête à m'en parler, je le plante là, tant pis pour les promesses de nuit mémorable que je me faisais dans ma tête.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go_

Alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée, il m'appelle:

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi me pardonner si tu n'arrives pas à passer au-dessus de cet abandon ?

J'hausse les épaules et réponds d'une toute petite voix:

- Je te l'ai dit: je ne t'ai pas pardonné.

- Alors à quoi ça rime, toi et moi, depuis le début de ce voyage?

- C'est une chance de te rattraper. Une chance de te battre pour moi. Mais ne me parle plus de Lili, Jasper. Plus jamais.

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu réagis ainsi. C'est notre enfant. Pourquoi veux-tu la couper de notre vie, comme ça, sans le moindre remords?

- Tu m'as bien abandonnée, moi, enceinte, sans le moindre remords.

- Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à vous deux, Bella. Pas un.

- Tu aurais du être là. A ce moment-là. Et pas me faire ce speech maintenant. C'était déjà notre enfant quand je la portais et que tu as choisi de nous quitter.

- J'ai fait une erreur. Je le comprends maintenant.

Je suis un peu calmée, adossée à la porte de la chambre, quand je le vois s'avancer et s'arrêter à quelques centimères de moi.

- Je ne comprends pas, Jasper. A quoi ça rime tout ça? Pourquoi toute cette histoire à propos de Lili? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi avec autant d'insistance?

Il fait le pas qui nous sépare et fixe son regard dans le mien, vibrant.

- Parce que je t'aime, idiote. Je t'aime plus que tout et je veux récupérer ma famille.

Ses mots me transpercent, entrent par tous les pores de ma peau et me transcendent, complètement. J'oublie tout, y compris pourquoi on se disputait il y a quelques secondes. Une seule chose compte: le sentir contre moi, et vite. Je me jette contre lui, enlace mes bras autour de son cou et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, certainement d'étonnement vu qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine, tout ce qui émanait de moi était de la colère froide. Mais bon, il m'appelle la montagne russe du sentiment, il faut bien que je justifie ma réputation, non? Mais l'étonnement laisse vite la place à sa réponse: la même fougue que moi. Ses bras musclés s'enroulent autour de ma taille et il me colle à la porte de la chambre, violemment. Ma langue lèche sa bouche, suppliant pour pouvoir rencontrer la sienne. Il entrouvre ses lèvres, me permettant d'aller la caresser, ce que je fais avidement. Son goût sur ma langue me rend dingue et je me mets à mordre la sienne en me collant d'autant plus à lui. Ses mains glissent sous ma robe, remontant lentement le long de mes cuisses. Les frissons que ça me procure me font gémir intensément et je lâche son cou pour déboutonner sa chemise. Quand j'ai fait sauter deux boutons, je passe la paume de mes mains sur son torse glacé et imparfait mais que je vénère secrètement. Ses cicatrices font partie intégrantes de lui et c'est un signe qui nous relie tous les deux. Moi aussi j'ai les miennes et je sais qu'il les vénère tout autant que moi je le fais pour les siennes. Sa bouche lâche la mienne pour glisser sur ma joue, déposer des baisers le long de ma mâchoire et descendre dans le creux de mon cou. Mon corps est en feu sous ses lèvres et il me murmure:

- Je t'aime petite calamité.

Autant vous dire que ces mots, qu'il distille de temps à autre mais très rarement, m'embrasent littéralement et que mes jambes manquent de céder sous moi. Surtout quand je sens ses doigts glisser sous la barrière de mon boxer pour me caresser lentement. Le vampire a décidé de ne pas perdre de temps avec moi visiblement, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ai tellent envie de lui, là maintenant, que ça en est douloureux. Le manque de lui, de son corps, de ses baisers, de ses "Je t'aime" est tel qu'une nuit, une vie même, ne suffiront pas à combler ce vide que je ressens en pensant à lui. Mais commençons quand même par remplir les espaces un à un, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je souris à mes pensées et gémis de plaisir quant au sort qu'il réserve à mon intimité. Il s'écarte alors de moi, me détaillant longuement du regard pendant que je suis littéralement en train de brûler sur place. Je ne supporte plus de l'avoir loin de moi. Alors que je vais me jeter à son cou, il passe ses mains sur mes épaules, mes seins et fait glisser ma robe sur ma taille, me dénudant la poitrine. Son regard se fait taquin quand il se penche pour poser sa merveilleuse bouche sur mon sein et le torturer doucement..

- Mmmmmmmmh !

Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux, m'y accrochant fermement pour ne pas tomber de plaisir tandis qu'il embrasse mon mamelon de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit.

- Ton coeur bat si vite, Bella, ça me rend fou …

Sa main rejoint mon intimité, me donnant un plaisir incroyable que je ne parviens pas à contenir. Deux secondes plus tard, mon corps n'est plus que spasmes et jouissance. Je crie mon plaisir, me laissant glisser contre la porte sous l'effet de ses caresses. Alors que je tente de reprendre pied dans la réalité, il me soulève et m'emmène sur le lit où il me dépose et s'allonge près de moi. Il me débarrasse délicatement de ma robe pendant que je parviens à récupérer ma respiration.

- Tu es si belle …

Ses doigts courent sur ma peau, provoquant frissons et tremblements, me laissant désireuse de plus. Je parviens à me redresser en position assise et entreprends de déboutonner sa chemise pour ensuite la faire glisser sur ses épaules et l'en débarrasser. J'attaque directement après le pantalon que je dégrafe et ouvre un peu pour écarter son boxer et découvrir sa virilité bien éveillée pour moi. Sa tête est nichée dans mon cou et son souffle froid me grise d'autant plus. Ma main l'enrobe tout entier et j'applique un mouvement lent qui semble lui plaire.

- Bon sang, ce que tu m'as manqué … murmure-t-il contre moi.

- Et toi alors.

Je me penche pour attraper sa virilité avec mes lèvres et je descends diaboliquement lentement sur tout son long. ll gémit doucement, ce qui me fait appuyer un peu plus mon mouvement. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir autant qu'il m'en a donné. Je me retire un peu pour lui faire comprendre que je veux qu'il ôte ses habits, ce qu'il fait à la vitesse de la lumière. Quand plus aucune barrière ne m'empêche d'atteindre mon but, me voilà à quatre pattes à côté de lui et je le reprends entièrement dans ma bouche, léchant et suçant allègrement .

- Oh Bella …

Alors que je pense qu'il va m'arrêter quand je sens sa main s'approcher de moi, il me surprend d'autant plus en attrapant mes cheveux pour donner la cadence . Ce geste me rend folle et je le mords gentiment, provoquant un grognement de la part de mon amant.

- Tu triches, petite calamité, on ne mord pas dans cette chambre!

Mais je me fiche de sa remontrance et fais glisser mes dents le long de sa verge, provoquant une série d'autres grognements. Je suis rapidement punie pour ma mutinerie, ou récompensée, quand sa main glisse de nouveau sous mon boxer en dentelle pour reprendre une douce torture de mon intimité. C'est tellement bon que je me remets à gémir sans vergogne, continuant moi aussi à jouer avec lui, suivant le mouvement qu'il m'indique. J'accélère toutefois un peu la cadence quand je le sens se tendre de plus en plus, voulant le mener à la jouissance dès que possible.

- Bella, Bella … Stop, je vais …

Mais je ne m'arrête pas, au contraire, j'amplifie mon mouvement. Lapant, mordant et léchant à tour de rôle. Je suis mue par un désir incontrôlable qui me donne envie de le faire jouir avec seulement ma bouche. Est-ce mal? Peu importe: coucher avec un vampire est déjà mal en soi ! Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à penser à ça maintenant. Je ne vois que notre plaisir commun et la communion de nos deux corps.

Soudain, sans que je me sois rendue compte de rien, je me retrouve couchée sur le lit, mon boxer en dentelle n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir en lambeaux dans un coin de la pièce, Jasper au-dessus de moi.

- Tu as vraiment été une vilaine fille, aujourd'hui, Princesse.

Je souris, mutine et hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose que tu souhaites me punir pour ça.

- Oh oui ! fait-il, ses yeux noirs de désir.

Il glisse en moi, m'arrachant un hoquet de bonheur et ne me laisse pas m'accommoder à sa présence, donnant directement un mouvement appuyé à notre danse à deux. Ma bouche n'est que gémissements et je m'accroche à lui pendant qu'il me prend violemment.. Un nouvel orgasme me frappe, me faisant serrer les jambes autour de sa taille.

- Oh Jasper, je t'aime tellement …

Mes mots semblent le griser car il attrape mes bras et se redresse un peu pour appuyer d'autant plus son mouvement. Il bute tout au fond de moi, touchant des endroits oubliés depuis longtemps. Je me mords la lèvre de plaisir, essayant de ne pas ameuter tous les vampires aux environs. Son regard est rivé dans le mien et il me dit d'une voix claire:

- Tu es si désirable …

J'avance le visage pour lui tendre mes lèvres et il se penche pour les capturer des siennes. Le baiser est fougueux, comme la rencontre de nos deux corps allumés l'un pour l'autre et je sens une nouvelle vague de plaisir prête à me submerger. Quand il rompt notre baiser, il niche de nouveau son nez dans mon cou et murmure contre ma peau:

- Tu sens si bon … J'ai tellement envie de te mordre.

Je me tends à sa phrase quand son mouvement s'amplifie encore. Les sensations qu'il me donne sont irréelles et je suis au bord du précipice, prête à prendre à nouveau mon pied. Et sans y réfléchir plus avant, je murmure à mon tour:

- Vas-y, mords-moi. Et aspire le venin directement.

- Oh Bella …

J'ai peur que ma réponse ne le fasse s'arrêter et fuir à nouveau. J'aurais du me taire, je le savais ! Dommage que le mur est si loin sinon j'aurais donné un petit coup de tête et de Beetlejuice pour me rendre moins conne.

- Tu es mienne pour toujours ...

Au lieu de fuir, je sens ses deux canines s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon épaule, exactement où Victoria m'a mordue. La douleur bien connue ne tarde pas à faire son apparition, me ramenant à la réalité. Je le sens alors aspirer le venin et tout revient à la normale très rapidement. Ses dents ont quitté ma peau mais pas ses lèvres qui me boivent goulûment, provoquant de nouveau ce plaisir infini qui m'a prise tout à l'heure sur la plage quand il suçait ma main. Ma nouvelle jouissance me foudroie alors qu'il est encore en train de me boire et que ses mouvements n'ont certainement pas diminué. Je m'accroche aux oreillers sous ma tête et hurle mon bonheur en criant son nom. Je le sens alors me rejoindre dans une ultime poussée, son visage s'arrachant à moi dans un gémissement de pure extase également. Eh bien, ça c'était une expérience, dites donc !

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre les yeux et le vois couché à côté de moi. Il me regarde dormir, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Hey.

- Hey.

- Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

La vérité, c'est que j'ai mal partout. A en croire la douleur, je dois avoir des bleus sur tout le corps. Et ça se justifierait totalement, d'ailleurs. J'ai mal au crâne et j'ai l 'impression d'être passée à la moulinette. Est-ce que je peux lui dire ça? Non. Ce moment entre nous était de la pure extase. Je ne le ruinerai pas. Pour rien au monde, surtout pas pour une stupide migraine.

- Suis un peu fatiguée.

Il sourit, sachant parfaitement à quel point j'ai mal, vu son don particulièrement emmerdant mais n'en rajoute pas, tentant lui aussi de garder l'état de grâce dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Il se relève alors et attrape son boxer.

- Tu vas où ? demandai-je, prise de panique.

- Préparer ton petit déjeuner.

- Je peux aller le faire moi-même.

- Oh ça non, je ne compte pas que tu quittes ce lit et cette chambre ce matin …

Je souris devant son air coquin et acquiesce, me replaçant confortablement sur les oreillers. Il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'agripper pour l'attirer à moi. Quand je dois reprendre mon souffle, il s'écarte et sourit:

- Doucement, petite calamité, tu dois te nourrir avant toute chose.

- Bien ! fis-je, boudeuse.

- Je serai de retour dans une minute.

- Je t'attends.

Il se penche à nouveau pour déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres puis disparaît de la chambre. Je me tourne vers la baie vitrée et vois que le ciel est noir . On n'est pas le matin? Soudain, un éclair déchire le ciel et je comprends qu'il s'agit d'un orage. Je me relève et ouvre la fenêtre. Un courant d'air glacé me gèle sur place. Mince, j'adore les orages moi! J'avise la veste en cuir de Jasper posée sur une chaise de la chambre et me dis que ça ferait l'affaire. Je la passe et sors sur le balcon pour laisser la pluie tomber sur moi et me rafraîchir. Je lève le visage vers le ciel et souris, heureuse et enfin comblée. Il a peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il est temps de reformer notre famille. Alors que je glisse mes mains dans les poches, la droite frôle un petit papier qui se trouve là. Curieuse comme pas deux, je m'en saisis et le déplie devant moi.

"_Ma chère Alice, _

_La vie avec les Cullen est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. C'est même bien plus compliqué que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais je suis prêt à m'accrocher. Si c'est ce que tu attends de moi. Je reste et resterai éternellement ton dévoué. Tu es mienne pour toujours. _

_Avec amour,_

_Jasper_"

Ma bouche tombe à la lecture de ses mots et les larmes perlent à mes yeux quand je relis ce passage: "_Tu es mienne pour toujours"_. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit hier et que j'ai trouvé si beau. C'était une phrase qui lui était destinée. Atomisée, je rentre dans la maison à une allure folle, jette la veste sur le lit et coure à ma chambre pour passer vite fait des habits et m'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible.

***Retour au présent***

Voilà comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Comment il m'a détruite, à nouveau. Il marche toujours derrière moi qui ai repris mon chemin, les poings serrés le long de mes flancs, toujours aussi en rage, toujours aussi dévastée.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de folle. T'es juste un peu perturbée !

Je m'arrête de marcher et me retourne sur lui, en rage :

- Non mais tu te crois drôle ?

- Ce que je crois, c'est que tu es en train d'essayer de nous saboter! Tu cherches des excuses pour ne pas m'aimer et être sûre que je ne te ferais plus souffrir ...

Okay, un point pour le vampire empathe! Ceci dit, c'est pas juste, il triche ! Je renchéris donc:

- Mais tu m'as dit la même phrase qu'à elle. Tu te rends compte ? La même phrase !

- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais donné ce mot à Alice.

Il se fout de moi, voilà ce qui se passe !

- Et alors ? Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas donné tous les mots que j'ai écrits pour toi mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'en pensais pas chaque mot. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi c'est moi que tu veux ... Ca pourrait être Alice !

- Alice a occupé une grosse partie de mon éternité, je ne peux pas le nier. Et je tiens beaucoup à elle.

Ouch, un coup dans le coeur. Allez, Bella, reprends-toi et réagis:

- Alors quelle est la différence?

- La différence? La différence, c'est que toi je t'aime Bella. C'est toi que je veux, pas Alice.

J'ai envie de craquer mais ma crainte reste accrochée à moi, refusant de me laisser aller vers lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il faut que je sache pourquoi !

- Parce que ...

Il semble réfléchir et je me renferme d'autant plus. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de raison à cela, après tout. Pourtant, au bout de deux secondes, il fixe son regard dans le mien et répond:

- Parce que … Tu te mordilles un peu la lèvre quand tu veux m'attendrir ... Parce que tu cites Primo Levi comme si c'était un copain de fac... Parce que tes parents te manquent, même si tu es trop têtue pour l'admettre ... Et enfin, parce que je n'ai fait que deux déclarations d'amour comme celle-là de toute ma vie, et à chaque fois c'était devant toi ! Voilà pourquoi c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre. On est complètement trempés, tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie ... mais si tu as besoin d'entendre pourquoi je t'aime, je peux continuer toute la journée ...

Mon mur de protection fond comme neige au soleil et je me mordille la lèvre, attendrie par ses mots. Je m'avance alors vers lui, complètement frigorifiée et murmure:

- Ca va aller pour l'instant ...

Je l'attrape alors par la veste et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui en moi. Et croyez-moi, c'est énorme. Jasper & Bella. Le véritable amour dure toujours. Tu avais peut-être raison Rosalie. Tu avais complètement raison, en vérité.

_Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Alors, quel est votre sentiment après ces 22.000 mots ? Ca vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas que ce sont vos reviews qui me permettent de continuer et de bosser donc lâchez-vous autant que je me lâche ! Ah et pour couper court à toutes les rumeurs: J'ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE les reviews longues comme le Mississippi, alors n'hésitez pas ! **

**A très vite, j'espère !**

**Je pars maintenant pour Contradiction, histoire de la boucler et de pouvoir vous l'offrir également ! **

**On se voit sur ma page FB (lien dans mon profil pour celles qui ne connaissent pas !)**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess  
**


	39. The Silence

_Bonjour à tous mes petits Répulsionnaires que j'adore !_

_Ca y est, on y est enfin parvenues ! On l'a bouclé ce chapitre !_

_Avant de vous laisser plonger dans le lecture, je voudrais vous faire quelques petits avis. Premièrement, je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement quelques personnes pour leurs supers reviews :_

* **Petite-Julie:** Moi aussi maintenant, quand je vois Ed dans les films, les livres ou d'autres fictions, je suis à fond contre lui ! Pourtant, étonnamment, j'aime bien Edward de temps à autre :)

***mamoure21:** Pour Lili, les choses sont loin d'être faciles … Suite bientôt :)

* **Elunea:** Eh oui, tu l'as très bien soulevé, Jasper se fait un peu confiance dans sa relation avec Bella. En même temps, vu les sentiments qui émanent d'elle, il était dur pour lui de ne pas s'en rendre compte :)

* **Gwen:** Effectivement, tu m'as percée à jour: je suis fan du Delena :) Merci pour tes compliments. J'aimerais écrire un livre, mais malheureusement, je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. Je me contente juste de mettre mes idées saugrenues en fictions ! :)

***nanou0508:** Ce n'est pas parce que mon Alice est une sal*p* que je ne préfère pas Alice à Bella dans l'histoire originale :) Merci en tout cas de trouver que la scène Brucas s'accorde à mon Jella :)))) Moi aussi j'en suis contente!

***Galswinthe:** Merci pour ta review

***Bidouille:** Effectivement, tu as raison ! Pour une fois, ils ne se laissent pas porter par le quiproquo ou leur tête de mule et arrivent à s'expliquer … Ceci ne veut bien sûr pas dire que ça continuera toujours ainsi ;)

* **Julia: **J'attends toujours tes questions par MP :)))) Et oui, c'était le chapitre des "enfin" !

* **Camille:** Et oui, il a enfin jeté son alliance sans possibilité de la retrouver ! Alice va être furax ^^

* **Sand:** Effectivement, en ce qui concerne les mots de Jasper à Rose et à Alice, vous en saurez plus très prochainement :)

* **Cha,** **cousine de ma Bêta ^^: **Merci de continuer à me suivre, ça me touche beaucoup :) Tu verras que je suis une vraie sadique donc pour Lili … il faudra encore patienter :)

* **Hate N Rape:** Effectivement, j'aime ménager mon effet . Et puis si tout était beau au pays de Jasper & Bella, qu'est-ce que j'aurais encore à écrire hein ? :D

* **Jella love:** Jasper avec Alice? Après tout ce qu'il a dit à Bella ? Tu penses que c'est encore possible ? :D Au fait, moi je préférais le Peyton/Lucas :)))))

* **Adeline L.**: J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de cernes après la lecture du chapitre :) J'ai moi aussi kiffé écrire les moments Bella/Elena et j'en promets d'autres pour la suite :)

* **ulkan13:** C'était aussi le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, si ça peut te rassurer :) On aura à nouveau droit à nos Damon/Elena/Stefan dans la suite, promis ;) Pour ce qu'il reste de chapitres, je dirais une bonne quinzaine, pas plus ;)

* **Rachoudied:** Alice et Bella amies? Je te retourne la question: tu penses que c'est possible ?

* **Ste7851:** Désolée pour la longueur de l'attente mais des chapitres de 16.000 mots à chaque fois au moins, ça ne se fait pas en un jour :)

* **tia63:** Fan des Frères Scott jusqu'au bout des ongles, je le dis dans l'avant chapitre du 33 d'ailleurs que la scène vient de là ;)

* **hp-drago:** Effectivement, si tout était simple, il n'y aurait plus rien à écrire :) J'espère donc que tu apprécieras autant la suite :)

* **Christelle-13:** La scène avec les pancartes vient de Love Actually, tu connais ?

* **Mekao:** Ta review m'a fait tripper *-* Merciiiii ! J'aimerais moi aussi mettre en scène tout cela et je prendrai un malin plaisir à choisir les tenues de Jasper ;) Tu verras également ici ce que mon côté machiavélique a concocté pour nos deux amoureux ! Niark niark niark ! :) Pour les chansons, ça dépend un peu. Soit j'écris le chapitre puis je colle une chanson. Mais le plsu souvent, je choisis la chanson et je brode dessus. Je suis contente en tout cas qu'elles t'interpellent car je passe un temps considérable à les choisir :) Sinon, tant que j'aurais des reviews aussi géniales que les tiennes, ça me boostera pour la suite :)

* **Grazie:** Merciiiiiiiiii pour ton comm' ;)

* **Annetoutsimplement:** Ahhh une autre accro du Beetlejuice ! Je pensais que j'étais une des seules :) Bienvenue dans mon club de folles :) Pour la note de Jasper à Alice, des explications bientôt, c'est promis :)

* **xalexeex25:** Toutes les réponses viendront en temps voulu :)

* **lilinette 2008:** Tout relire? Wow, quelle motivation ! J'aimerais aussi le faire une fois … quand j'aurais le temps :)

* **thaliasanada:** Jasper n'est pas parfait, loin de là. C'est bien sur ça que repose Répulsion d'ailleurs. Comment choisir l'imperfection face à la perfection ! Je pourrais te faire tout un discours sur le fait que Jasper est loin d'être parfait, ce qui le rend … parfaitement adorable :) Mais je vais m'arrêter là sinon je vais en parler toute la nuit :))))

* **erika shoval:** Merci de lire mes lonnnngs pavés et de me suivre !

* **isal-isa:** Promis, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :) Les réponses très vite :)

* **Annouk:** Effectivement, si à un moment tu ne sais plus qui baffer, je te conseille d'essayer d'attraper un pour frapper l'autre avec :))))

* **Ludivine28:** Le début et la fin sont tirés des Frères Scott ;) J'adore cette série :)

* **Vic:** Euuh non. Le mot de Rosalie, elle le garde. Celui que Bella trouve, c'est un autre. Tout sera bientôt expliqué. Don't worry ;)

* **Morrijyg **: Happy quoi ? :D

* **Jolieyxbl:** La fic n'est pas encore finie ;) Au moins encore 10 à 15 chapitres :)

* **Morgane:** Wowww tout rattrapé en 2 jours? Tu as du peu dormir ! Pour la fréquence de postage, j'en ai pas. Je poste quand c'est fini … et ça prend parfois des plombes, désolée :(((

* **Dicharite:** Pas de référence particulière à Beetlejuice. C'est juste moi qui fait ça :))))

* **MortalFlower:** Woooow la revue longue comme le Mississipi, j'adore *-* Merci pour tous tes compliments, vraiment. En effet, je pense que tu cernes parfaitment Jasper quand tu dis qu'il est complètement déboussolé face aux sentiments qu'il a pour Bella. Il a du mal à gérer, s'enlise dans des idioties mais c'est parce que l'amour avec Alice n'était pas épique comme celui-ci l'est. Alors qu'il pourrait sauver la situation d'un "je t'aime" ou "j'ai besoin de toi", il entourloupe et se retrouve plus mal encore. Ahhh ce vampire, quel roi du quiproquo :) En attendant, sache que tu n'en as pas "trop fait", j'ai adoré ta review et si tu pouvais me régaler ainsi à chaque fois, je signerais à deux mains :)))) Donc je t'en prie, continue à tartiner, j'adore :)

* **Ma Sonia à moi**: Je suis contente de savoir que tu suis encore les aventures de Jazz et Bella :) Effectivement, on ne trouve pas de Jasper à tous les coins de rue, ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de crise de manque Jazzien et que tu vas bien, surtout :) Sinon, pour la fin, je prévois une fin grandiose. C'est tout ce que je dirai ;)

* **fairlight pan:** Hellooo you :) Merci pour cette merveilleuse review. D'autant plus que tu ne lis pas Twilight (ce qui est dommage au vu de ce que tu fais quand tu en écris :) ) La suite est là, alors tu construis quoi à mon effigie ? *délire mégalomaniaque OFF* Ma Bêta te remercie pour ton bigup ! Effectivement, Répulsion ne serait vraiment pas ce qu'elle est sans elle à mes côtés 3

* **imaginaire-de-kiki:** Waouw, merci pour ton compliment *-*

* **russel:** la suite, tout de suite :)

* **Mon Eli:** Non non ne m'étrangle pas … écris plutôt ! Sinon, ne me tue pas ici, non plus, s'te plaiiiit :)))

* **demoisellesnape33:** Youhouuu une convertie au Jella en plsu ! YES ! Je suis contente que tu aimes les descriptions. Je veille toujorus à ce que vous puissiez imaginer au mieux comment moi je m'imagine la scène. Ca fait donc plaisir de lire parfois que ça roule.

_Bon, après cette réponse aux reviews, je voulais laisser un petit hommage à la grande gagnante de la réécriture d'une partie de Répulsion, Miss Eliloulou. J'ai donc concocté pour une elle une scène reprise de la série de bouquins "La Confrérie de la Dague Noire", livre 5, le livre de Viscz. Voyons voir si elle la retrouve :)_

J'ai aussi un petit mot à transmettre à **NY-Beach **qui a critiqué mon chapitre 32. Je sais, c'est un peu puéril mais j'aime assez ma réponse: Franchemoi ? C'est une nouvelle expression à la mode? Avant de critiquer le travail des autres, je te conseillerai à priori de

a) t'acheter une nouvelle orthographe (celle que tu as est franchement limite … voir inexistante)

b) t'acheter une nouvelle argumentation (car celle que tu as frôle le ras des pâquerettes)

c) t'acheter un cerveau (tu remarqueras que je ne mets pas "nouveau" car je pense que tu n'en avais pas avant) car quand on lit jusqu'au chapitre 32 pour se rendre compte qu'une fic est ridicule, peut-être qu'on n'a pas vraiment réfléchi avant ou peut-être qu'on la trouve pas si mal :)))))

d) t'acheter de nouveaux goûts (allez, franchement, Team Edward, c'est surfait non?)

e) la réponse e, parce que je l'adore!

Allez, au plaisir de ne plus te voir ici :)

_Allez, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire ! Rendez-vous sur ma page FB pour plus de nouvelles !_

_Votre dévouée AuteuZe._

_Jess_

* * *

"_L'avenir nous tourmente, le passé nous retient, c'est pour ça que le présent nous échappe" _

**[Gustave FLAUBERT]**

* * *

**Chapitre 34: The Silence (Alexandra Burke)**

Assise à la table de la cuisine, j'étudie au peigne fin mes bras et mes côtés, remplis de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Appuyant sur l'un d'eux pour voir à quel point cela est douloureux, je grimace sous l'effet et me laisse retomber contre le dossier de ma chaise. Cela fait 3 semaines qu'on est redevenu un couple, Jasper et moi. Les vacances sont déjà bien loin mais notre amour est toujours aussi … passionnel. Je lui fais visiblement autant d'effet qu'il m'en fait et il ne peut donc contrôler les marques qu'il laisse sur moi. Pas que ça me dérange, bien loin de là, mais quand même, je vais finir par passer pour une femme battue, ce que je ne suis absolument pas.

- Regarde comme je t'ai blessée encore ! Cela ne peut plus durer Bella !

Merde ! Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver! Et évidemment, il m'a surprise dans l'inspection de mes blessures de guerre. Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis une poisseuse qui s'ignore. Bon, on réagit comment pour éviter qu'il tombe dans le mélodramatique ? Une petite blagounette peut être?

- Et encore, n'oublie pas ma main, en mille morceaux, à force de te gifler !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, petite calamité ! fait-il en croisant les bras, ne se déridant même pas un millième de seconde.

Okay, autre tactique donc … Je me lève (et non, je ne le bouscule pas … ) et m'approche de lui rapidement pour me lover contre son torse. L'humour ne fonctionne pas, on va voir si je peux l'avoir sur le sentimental:

- Arrête de dramatiser, s'il te plaît! Ça en vaut tellement la peine !

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et je souris, victorieuse. Je savais que le sentimental marcherait ! Je suis trop forte ! Il les fait glisser le long de mes bras, provoquant mille frissons et m'assurant que je vais obtenir quelques ecchymoses de plus.

_You lift me up  
And knock me down_

Je sens alors ses mains se refermer sur mes poignets pour me séparer de lui et me reculer.

- Bella, je suis un vampire vieux de plus de 160 ans. Tu sais ce qu'on dit: on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace.

Je grimace (tiens donc) et soupire fortement. Visiblement, le sentimental ne fonctionne pas non plus sur le vampire blond. Y a-t'il un moyen de le soudoyer ou suis-je perdue à jamais face à lui? Il claque des doigts devant mon visage, me tirant de ma rêverie:

- Bella? Allô? On se concentre deux minutes s'il te plaît, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi je suis sérieuse, Jasper. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie alors arrête de faire une montagne de quelque chose qui ne fait de mal à personne, okay ?

- Ca te fait du mal à TOI, je te rappelle !

- J'ai l'air de me plaindre?

- Non mais je connais ta tendance masochiste!

- Charmant! grommelai-je en m'éloignant de lui pour me positionner devant la porte fenêtre de son appartement.

Appartement qu'il a loué expressément pour être près de moi, dans le centre de Seattle. En théorie, je dors toujours à la résidence universitaire avec Ty et Amber et viens le voir quand j'en ai envie. En pratique, je suis là tous les soirs et on vit presque comme un couple marié. Mais ça, on ne l'avoue pas sinon ça a tendance à faire stresser le vampire blond, même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais. Avant qu'il ne réponde quelque chose, je me retourne sur lui et souris, mutine:

- "Ce que je crois, c'est que tu es en train d'essayer de nous saboter! Tu cherches des excuses pour ne pas m'aimer et être sûr que je ne te ferais plus souffrir …" déclamai-je, heureuse pour une fois de ne pas me la jouer poisson rouge dans mon bocal.

Il sourit à son tour et croise les bras sur son sublime torse marmoréen. Ai-je précisé qu'il était simplement vêtu de son boxer violet et que sa simple vue m'attise toute entière? Chose que mon empathe de petit ami ne doit pas ignorer. Pourquoi me résiste-t-il tant? Pourquoi faut-il que chacun de nos baisers, chacune de nos caresses, chacun de nos ébats soit un perpétuel combat? Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras aussi délicatement que possible, comme si j'étais en porcelaine. Ca me donne envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais je suis trop prise par l'amour qui me porte pour le faire.

- Arrête de retourner contre moi des choses que j'ai dites pour te récupérer.

- Je ne les retourne pas contre toi. Je te montre que moi aussi je me sens impuissante face à toi quand tu tombes dans le dramatique.

_I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around_

- Ce n'est pas du drame, c'est du réel.

- Et tu le dramatises. Tu es un vampire, soit, on le sait tous les deux. Tu peux me blesser en me faisant l'amour, soit, on le sait aussi. Je l'ai accepté et en me professant ton amour, tu l'as accepté aussi. Alors arrête, s'il te plaît, de tout tourner à l'exagération. Je ne suis pas prête à mourir. Je suis juste un peu colorée.

Je dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et me détache de lui pour éviter de lui sauter dessus pour la 4ème fois de la matinée, surtout que je suis seulement éveillée depuis 3 heures.

- Tes amies vont finir par se poser des questions.

- Mes amies ne me voient pas nue, je te signale. Toi seul a ce privilège.

- J'en suis honoré! fait-il en souriant, se détendant un peu.

- Et puis si tu veux vraiment qu'on ne remarque rien, il y a toujours une solution ! fis-je, attrapant une pomme dans la coupe à fruits pour croquer dedans goulûment.

Eh oui, l'amour, ça creuse.

- L'abstinence? demande-t-il, dans son sourire si sexy qui me donne envie de lâcher mon fruit pour traverser la pièce et me jeter dans ses bras.

- C'est de l'humour?

- Une tentative.

- Arrête d'essayer! ris-je en me laissant tomber sur son magnifique canapé en cuir brun.

Il se pose à mes côtés, sans me toucher, et je suis subjuguée par ses abdos magnifiquement tracés. Bon sang, c'est mon homme ça ?

- Quelle est ta solution, alors?

Je quitte des yeux son torse pour me concentrer sur son visage et lâche, sérieuse:

- Transforme-moi.

_I speak my heart  
But don't know why  
Cause you don't never really say what's on you mind_

Je m'attends à des cris, de la rage, des "T'es inconsciente ou quoi?". Bref, toutes ces choses qu'on me rabâche depuis des années maintenant. Je le regarde, un peu peureuse de sa réaction. Il a ses yeux fixés sur moi et semble réfléchir.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites? demande-t-il, très calmement.

Alors celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue arriver. Euhhhh …

- Ben oui! A moins que l'idée de l'éternité avec moi te semble insupportable …

- Eh bien … J'aime avoir une porte de sortie, c'est vrai …

Il a dit ça dans son sourire craquant, signe qu'il tente de nouveau l'humour. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et envoie ma petite main douloureuse dans son épaule avant de me rendre compte que c'est inutile et surtout très dangereux. Il rit de plus belle en voyant ma grimace, attrape mon poignet et m'attire à lui pour me coucher contre son torse.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer l'éternité avec toi, petite calamité, murmure-t-il à mon oreille tout en caressant mon bras.

Je souris et saute intérieurement de joie. D'ailleurs, je pourrais sauter de joie tout court, ça reviendrait au même vu que son don ne lui cache rien de mes sentiments.

- Et je te transformerais sans hésiter. Vraiment.

- Mais ? Car il y a un "mais", je le sais.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un "mais" au sens strict du terme. Je vais juste te demander quelque chose.

Je jubile de nouveau en moi-même et demande:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Avant de prendre une décision qui sera irrévocable, je vais te demander de me suivre sans protester. Je veux te montrer les tenants et les aboutissants de ton choix. D'accord?

_It's like  
I'm walking on broken glass  
I wanna know but I don't wanna ask_

Je me relève un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont un peu rouges au vu de la quantité minime de sang humain qu'il consomme de temps en temps. Le pire, c'est que je l'aime d'autant plus ainsi. J'aime le savoir heureux, entier. Et il ne l'est que comme ça? Bah ça me convient, tant qu'il ne tue pas mes amis pour pallier sa faim. Bon, Jessica Stanley, je l'aurais laissé la bouffer. Mais ne divague pas, Bella, il vient de te dire quelque chose. Ma décision est déjà prise, peu importe ce qu'il me montre. Mais je veux bien être docile et le suivre, si ça lui fait plaisir. Je lui souris et acquiesce avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après tout, une quatrième fois ne sera pas de trop, si ?

Dernier cours de l'année fini, je suis prête à entrer en révisions. Enfin, tout ça après que Jasper m'ait emmené je ne sais où pour me montrer ce à quoi je me dédie en voulant devenir un vampire. Je devrais avoir peur mais je lui fais trop confiance pour ça. Il m'a dit que si je me tenais à mon désir d'être transformée, il le ferait pendant les vacances, après mes résultats. Et puisque ma décision est bel et bien prise, je serai donc une vampire dans un peu moins de deux mois. Youhouuuu ! Si on m'avait dit que ce serait si facile de le convaincre, j'aurais tenté ma chance bien plus tôt. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le timing est parfait. Je sors donc de la salle de classe, d'extrême bonne humeur et me dirige vers ma chambre à la résidence, histoire d'y empaqueter quelques affaires. Jasper est toujours à son cours, puisqu'il reste l'assistant de Monsieur Dewar, contre mon avis mais bon, ce vampire est trop têtu pour être convaincu. J'entre dans la chambre et allume directement mon Macbook pour lire mes mails. Ca fait deux bons jours que je ne l'ai plus fait, j'ai certainement une dizaine de messages de Renée qui s'inquiète pour moi. Il faudra que je planifie ça dans ma fin d'année chaotique: une visite à ma mère psychotique et névrosée. Vous croyez que mon amoureux m'y accompagnerait? Alors que je fais passer les effectivement 12 mails de Renée rapidement en revue, un nouveau message arrive dans ma boîte de réception. Je souris immédiatement.

"_**De: elenagilbert at mysticfalls . us_**_

_**A: bellacalamity at u . washington . edu**_

_**Objet: Alone again … Naturally !**_

_**Chère Bella,**_

_**Les vacances sont bien loin maintenant et j'aurais aimé qu'elles ne finissent jamais. Ici à Mystic Falls, les choses restent toujours les mêmes. Damon a repris son attitude de sale con suffisant et Stefan se comporte comme le petit ami parfait. Pourquoi est-ce que je me plains, dois-tu être en train de te dire? Eh bien … Stef' impose une certaine distance entre nous. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas tout à fait avec moi, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Mais où ? Quant à Damon, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il t'avoue ses sentiments pour moi puis continue à agir comme si je n'étais rien. Quel est son jeu? Quel est son but, surtout? Car là, à part m'énerver, il ne fait rien d'autre. Peut-être ne dois-je rien attendre de lui? Peut-être t'a-t-il dit ça pour te convaincre de quelque chose sans en penser le moindre mot.**_

_**Mais assez parlé de mes problèmes avec mes deux Salvatore ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi et que vous profitez bien, Jasper et toi. J'aimerais avoir la chance de vivre une histoire comme la tienne. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu en as bavé toi aussi pour en arriver là. Et tu n'as pas forcément été vers celui qui t'était prédestiné. J'aimerais vous revoir bientôt. Jasper a parlé d'un petit voyage à Damon. Si vous passez par ici, n'hésitez pas à passer !**_

_**Je te laisse, je dois filer en cours. N'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles de temps à autre!**_

_**A très vite !**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Elena**_"

Je pianote rapidement une réponse mais reste interrogative face à une info qu'elle vient de me donner. Jasper a parlé du voyage à Damon. Moi je pensais que c'était une idée qui lui était venue comme ça. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'attendait à ce que je lui demande de me transformer et il a préparé son coup. Décidément, je ne le surprendrai jamais ! Je souris malgré tout, car je sais désormais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais dit non. Jamais. Il m'aurait transformée sans rechigner. On est bien loin de l'espèce de psychose d'Edward à ce sujet, hein! Ce vampire, malgré tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés entre nous, est prêt à vivre son éternité auprès de moi. Et moi … Moi je lui donnerais ma vie sans hésiter si il me la demandait. J'en suis là de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur mes deux comparses de chambrée:

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Bella, je suis désespérée ! fait Amber en entrant et se laissant directement tomber sur son lit.

Tyra entre à son tour, son téléphone portable dans les mains, tapotant un énième message à son nouvel amoureux. Elle me lance un regard complice et sourit avant de s'asseoir sur son lit à elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, encore, Amb' ?

- Je suis amoureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse !

- Bah c'est une super nouvelle !

- Non ! C'est une histoire d'amour à sens unique !

- Ah! fis-je, sincèrement désolée pour elle.

- Oui, de toute façon, il doit être gay !

Je ris devant son air convaincu tandis qu'elle souffle à nouveau, prise d'amour pour son prince charmant.

- Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !

Ty lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit à nouveau, me faisant comprendre ainsi que ça fait des heures, voir des jours, qu'elle entend sa litanie.

- Bon, et c'est qui ce garçon que tu idolâtres tant?

Elle se relève sur ses coudes et me regarde comme si j'avais posé la question la plus idiote du monde.

- Bah le nouvel assistant ! Jasper ! Enfin, Jazz' pour les intimes.

J'arque un sourcil, au bord du fou rire et demande:

- Jazz?

- Il est tellement craquaaaaaaaaaaaant …

Okay … Ma colocataire est donc amoureuse de mon petit ami. Evidemment, étant donné que Monsieur n'a pas voulu laisser tomber ses cours en tant qu'assistant, nous avons du faire profil bas. Donc, nous ne nous sommes pas montrés ensemble. Mais bon, entendre une de vos copines fantasmer sur le gars avec qui vous passez toutes vos nuits, qui vous donne des orgasmes incroyables et vous dit qu'il vous aime, c'est … En fait, c'est un peu énervant mais c'est surtout gratifiant. Eh oui, celui-là, c'est le mien … et on y touche pas! Les filles me voient sourire et enchaînent directement, presque en même temps:

- Dis donc toi, c'est qui ce mec avec qui tu es tout le temps?

- T'as l'air super amoureuse !

Je souris de plus belle et me retourne vers mon ordi sans leur répondre. Elles piaillent derrière moi:

- Allez, Bella, tu peux pas nous cacher ça !

- Il est sexy ?

- Il est comment au lit ?

- Il doit être génial, vu que tu ne reviens aucun soir !

- Il est blond?

- Brun?

- Roux ?

Je me retourne pour stopper la litanie:

- Ca suffit, je ne vous dirais rien.

- Tu l'aimes hein?

Je souris encore, ne pouvant cacher mes sentiments. Alors que je vais répondre, on frappe à la porte et elles sursautent autant que moi. Eh oui, on n'est pas seules au monde finalement. Tyra se lève pour ouvrir la porte tandis qu'Amber recommence sa litanie de "Je le veux" qui ferait pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle jeune mariée. Sauf que ce qu'elle veut, c'est mon homme et j'ai bataillé suffisamment pour l'avoir et le laisser à quelqu'un après, même si j'adore Amber.

- Mesdemoiselles.

La magnifique voix de velours me fait sursauter et je dirige mon attention vers la porte pour y trouver mon superbe petit ami qui y est adossé, un sourire ravageur planté sur le visage. Amber est littéralement prostrée sur son lit tandis que Ty semble vouloir se dématérialiser là, à l'entrée de la chambre. Quant à mon vampire blond, il nous regarde tour à tour, semblant s'amuser de la situation. Ty semble finalement être la plus brave et demande, d'une voix tremblante:

- Monsieur Hale, que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien, j'aurais voulu avoir une petite entrevue avec l'une d'entre vous.

J'esquisse un geste pour me lever mais Amber me devance, se redressant comme si elle était montée sur ressorts. Jasper sourit d'autant plus et je me renfrogne. Il trouve ça drôle de faire craquer mes copines ? Non mais vraiment !

- Mademoiselle Hanson, ce serait avec grand plaisir que j'aurais une petite entrevue avec vous.

Amber sourit de toutes ses dents, prête à mourir de bonheur quand il continue.

- Néanmoins, je suis ici pour voir Mademoiselle Swan. Un autre jour, peut-être? fait-il dans un clin d'oeil qui ne laisse aucune chance à Amber.

Celle-ci acquiesce, envoûtée et se rassied bien gentiment pendant que je me lève. Mon petit ami me tient la porte, je passe devant lui en saluant les deux autres et le suis dans le couloir un peu plus loin. Il s'arrête, s'appuie contre le mur et me sourit tendrement:

- Je venais juste voir si tu étais prête à partir.

- Je dois encore rassembler quelques affaires …

- Et après ?

- Après, je suis toute à toi.

Il sourit, diaboliquement et approche sa bouche de mon oreille, murmurant:

- Compte sur moi pour en profiter honteusement.

Des frissons parcourent mon corps et je me recule histoire de ne pas me jeter à son cou, ce qui ferait vraiment mauvais genre. Il sourit, sentant mon désir aussi sûrement que je sens le sien et caresse rapidement ma joue:

- Je t'attends dans mon bureau, okay ?

J'acquiesce rapidement et il s'en va, après m'avoir offert un autre sourire à la Jasper. Je le regarde s'éloigner, les filles gloussant sur son passage. Tant de bonheur, ce n'est pas normal. Le cours des choses va reprendre ses droits et je vais de nouveau souffrir, c'est impossible autrement.

Une heure plus tard, je suis enfin devant la porte de son bureau. La secrétaire du Professeur Dewar m'a fait patienter, car il est visiblement occupé avec une étudiante. Pour ma part, j'ai pris autant de temps car j'ai du raconter un certain nombre de fois à mes deux copines ce qu'on s'était dit. J'ai bien évidemment menti, ce qui ne les a pas empêché de se monter la tête avec tout un tas de scénarios plus ou moins rocambolesques. Elles sont juste incroyables ! Ce serait peut-être plus simple si je leur avouais la vérité. Sauf qu'elles sont tellement pipelettes que le campus entier serait au courant en moins de deux heures. La porte s'ouvre sur Jasper qui la tient pour une étudiante toute frêle, rouge comme une canette de coca-cola, qui avance en serrant ses bouquins contre sa poitrine comme si c'était un bouclier.

- Merci de votre visite Mademoiselle Anderson. On se revoit dans quinze jours !

La jeune fille baragouine quelque chose dans ses dents et file rapidement le long du couloir tandis que le regard de Jasper se pose sur moi. Il m'offre un sourire radieux qui illumine ses beaux yeux dorés teintés de pourpre. Bon sang, comment fait-il pour que les étudiants ne le remarquent pas? Ceci dit, les filles doivent être plus occupées à détailler autre chose que ses yeux. Il me fait signe d'entrer et dit à la secrétaire:

- Bettany, je n'ai plus de rendez-vous après celui-ci. Veillez à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé.

La porte à peine refermée, je jette mon sac à terre et accroche mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il me rend mon baiser sans difficultés et la température de la pièce grimpe de quelques degrés en quelques secondes. Quand je me sépare de lui, à contre coeur, je murmure:

- Tu fais ça à toutes les étudiantes qui viennent te voir dans ton bureau?

- Aucune d'elles ne m'embrassent avec autant de passion à vrai dire !

Je frappe dans son épaule et grimace aussitôt avant de m'éloigner de lui pour scruter la pièce. Je ne suis jamais venue ici auparavant, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons. On dirait une vieille bibliothèque avec le bureau en bois massif et la chaise en velours. Les étagères sont remplies de bouquins et tout semble sorti tout droit d'un roman du XIXème siècle. Jasper me laisse faire un tour d'horizon et va se poser sur son siège de bureau, éteignant son ordinateur.

- Tu as mis longtemps avant d'arriver. Tu hésitais? me demande-t-il tout en rassemblant quelques papiers en pile.

- J'ai subi l'interrogatoire en règle des deux furies. Elles sont amoureuses de toi, tu le crois ça ?

- Je le sais oui.

- Enfoiré d'empathe.

Il sourit à nouveau tandis que je m'approche de lui pour glisser ma main sur son épaule, la base de son cou et descendant légèrement vers son torse par le haut de sa chemise.

- Que dirait ta secrétaire si je te violais sur place?

- Je pense qu'elle voudrait te tuer ! fait-il dans un sourire, me laissant le caresser à loisir.

- Alors tentons l'expérience !

Je me penche pour l'embrasser quand trois millièmes de seconde plus tard, je me retrouve assise sur la chaise en face de son bureau, lui est revenu à sa place:

- Que …?

Il m'intime de me taire en posant un doigt devant sa magnifique bouche et dit:

- Alors Mademoiselle Swan, où en sont vos avancées … ?

La porte s'ouvre alors sur la secrétaire qui tient une tasse de café entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux.

- Désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais un café, Jasper!

Jasper? Bah dis donc, elle est familière la secrétaire. Elle le dévore littéralement des yeux en plus. Mon petit ami se saisit de la tasse et lui sourit, la faisant légèrement vaciller sur ses jambes. Autant vous dire que ça m'énerve assez pendant qu'elle devient rouge comme une pivoine. L'empathe qu'il est ne loupe rien de mes sentiments et me mime un "Je t'aime" silencieux avec ses lèvres. Okay, il a de la chance d'être aussi craquant.

- Merci Bett.

Il la congédie d'un seul regard et la fille me lance un regard hostile sans aucune raison. Je me contente de lui répondre par un sourire angélique de mon cru et la regarde partir, heureuse qu'elle décampe. Jasper se lève alors et verrouille la porte dans un sourire diabolique. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole dans l'instant et je le regarde telle la proie regarde son prédateur tourner autour d'elle.

- Alors, où en était-on?

- Je t'embrassais.

- Et je me souviens t'entendre me dire que quand tu viendrais, tu serais toute à moi.

Je souris, toujours assise sur ma chaise et murmure:

- Foutue mémoire vampirique.

- Tu n'y échapperas pas, petite calamité. De plus, j'ai tout un tas de fantasmes à propos de toi nue sur ce bureau.

- Eh bien …

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il se saisit de moi à la vitesse de la lumière et je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux, dans son fauteuil de bureau, sans même m'en être rendue compte.

- Bon sang, je ne me ferai jamais à …

Mais à nouveau, il me coupe dans mon élan en posant sa bouche glacée contre la mienne tandis que sa main glisse sous ma chemise pour attraper mon sein par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Je gémis, sa langue dans ma bouche prenant possession de moi violemment. Il se sépare de moi quand je manque de souffle et glisse sa bouche dans mon cou, murmurant:

- Ma petite calamité … J'ai attendu ce moment toute la matinée …

Sa main lâche mon sein pour descendre le long de mon ventre et se glisser sournoisement sous ma jupe. Il écarte de ses doigts experts mon boxer en dentelle et se met à me caresser langoureusement. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe et je me sens brûler de l'intérieur. Un dernier éclair de lucidité me frappe et je murmure:

- Jazz … Et si elle revenait ?

- Impossible … Je lui ai envoyé une salve de d'envie de rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. Je parie qu'elle rentre déjà la voiture dans son garage à l'heure qu'il est …

Sur ces mots, mettant ainsi un terme à tout pinaillage de ma part, il reprend possession de ma bouche, volontaire et entre un doigt en moi. Je sursaute sous l'effet et me cambre pour accentuer son toucher. Il se sépare à nouveau de moi et me regarde, appliquant un va-et-vient en moi qui provoque d'autres gémissements.

- Tu es si belle …

- Shhhht, embrasse-moi !

Ce qu'il fait sans rechigner. Sa langue explore ma bouche, me rendant dingue, littéralement. Il me soulève lentement et me pose sur son bureau, froid contre mes cuisses brûlantes.

- Quand tu seras transformée, ça me manquera …

- Quoi ? demandai-je, haletante.

- Ta chaleur.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, je te rappelle ! ris-je, tandis qu'il me débarrasse d'un mouvement rapide et absolument pas humain de mon boxer.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas assez têtue pour être déjà convaincue …

- Alors pourquoi m'emmener dans ce petit voyage? demandais-je pendant qu'il détache mon chemisier et abaisse mon soutien-gorge pour poser ses lèvres sur mon mamelon tendu pour lui

- Pour avoir l'esprit tranquille d'avoir essayé.

Je souris et agrippe ses cheveux pour me donner une contenance. Il se met alors à genoux devant moi et je tremble d'anticipation. Quand sa langue rejoint mon intimité, je dois me mordre la joue pour m'empêcher de lui exprimer mon plaisir à voix haute. J'agrippe les bords du bureau et le regarde s'activer sur moi. Il relève le regard vers moi et semble sourire, ce qui me donne plus de plaisir encore. Ce vampire causera ma perte, c'est à n'en pas douter. Je rejette la tête en arrière et expire lentement, tentant d'être calme. Il pose alors sa main sur mon épaule et m'intime de me coucher à même le bureau. J'écarte comme je peux ce qui s'y trouve et obtempère. Alors qu'il fourrage toujours avec sa langue sur mon intimé et que ses doigts entrent à nouveau en moi, je ne peux retenir un gémissement et commence à me demander comment je vais pouvoir me taire plus longtemps. Alors qu'il est plus certainement en train de dessiner tout l'alphabet là en bas, j'atteins des sommets encore non atteints et hurle mon plaisir sans retenue. Quand il se relève, je sais que j'ai agi exactement comme il voulait que je le fasse et tandis qu'il détache son pantalon, je comprends qu'on vient seulement de passer le premier round. Et le connaissant, ce combat va durer un long moment.

Devant une immense bâtisse au bord des bayous dans les faubourgs de la Nouvelle-Orléans, en Louisiane, je commence tout doucement à me demander où mon vampire de petit ami a choisi de m'emmener. Il me lance un regard rassurant et prend ma main:

- Tu es prête?

- Après avoir fait tout ce chemin, ce serait un peu mesquin de te répondre "non", n'est-ce pas?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du sarcasme ?

- Jamais dans ma si jolie bouche?

- Bella !

- Oh ça va, ça aurait pu être mignon ! Euh … jamais entre nous.

- C'est que tu deviendrais bonne élève.

J'hausse les épaules pour empêcher le sarcasme de s'échapper de ma bouche une nouvelle fois et il m'attire à sa suite vers la porte d'entrée. On entre dans le mini-château sans même frapper et j'arque un sourcil d'étonnement. C'est quand même pas une autre de ses maisons, non ? Il sent mes questionnements et semble s'en amuser puis élève la voix dans le hall d'entrée:

- Oh hé, on est là !

Je commence à regarder de tous côtés, complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'on est chez quelqu'un qu'il connaît et dont je n'ai pas connaissance. Sauf que si il s'agit effectivement d'un de ses amis, il n'est absolument pas mortel. Du coup, il y a peu de chance que mon regard pathétique d'humaine parvienne à capter quoi que ce soit de surnaturel qui s'approcherait. Je me rends compte que je serre de toutes mes forces la main de Jasper dans la mienne mais heureusement, je ne risque pas de lui faire du mal. Il m'offre un sourire amusé à me voir darder mon regard sur toutes les portes donnant sur le hall. Au final, une jeune femme rousse descend l'escalier à pas calmes un grand sourire sur le visage. Quand je l'aperçois, je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. C'est Victoria. Il m'a emmenée voir Victoria. Je recule tant que je peux, me demandant ce qui lui prend. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Et s'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et lui avait promis de m'amener à elle? Et s'il n'était avec moi que pour ça ? Que pour m'emmener à elle pour qu'elle puisse me tuer. Au moment où la jeune femme met le pied sur la dernière marche, alors que Jasper m'a attirée contre lui en riant, je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit pas de Victoria et que je ne suis qu'une idiote. Mais quelle cruche alors. Pire encore, la jeune femme n'est même pas rousse. Elle est blonde. Il est vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose pour ma paranoïa. Jasper me lâche et s'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer avec lui:

- Major, tu viens enfin nous rendre visite !

Dire que je suis un peu jalouse, sur le coup, serait un euphémisme. Je brûle littéralement de rage. Cette fille est magnifique. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés, une bouche pulpeuse, un corps à damner un saint et un sourire qui ferait fondre tout le Pôle Nord. Or, le Pôle Nord, aujourd'hui, il est blond et il est à moi. Je croise les bras, revêche et Jasper la lâche ENFIN.

_So say you love me  
Or say you need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking_

- Viens par là, petite calamité! fait-il dans un sourire.

Dans des cas comme celui-ci, j'aime son don. Au moins, il sait ce que je ressens. Je m'avance, le fusillant du regard, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras il y a quelques secondes. Il m'attrape par la taille et m'attire contre son flanc:

- Bella, je te présente Charlotte, une de mes plus vieilles amies. Charlotte, je te présente Bella …

- Bella! Ca me fait plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer ! J'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi! le coupe-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Je suis forcément bien obligée de diriger mon attention vers elle et vois qu'elle me sourit, sincèrement. Quelque peu déstabilisant, je devrais la haïr et pourtant … elle m'inspire pleine confiance. Croyez-le ou non, je suis sûre qu'il y a du pouvoir vampirique là-dessous.

- Jazz, tu arrêtes de modeler mon humeur selon tes envies.

Il rit et resserre sa prise autour de ma taille.

- Je ne fais rien, petite calamité. Rien du tout.

Je l'interroge du regard mais il se contente de me sourire tendrement.

_Just say you want me  
Or you don't need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking_

Je reporte alors mon attention sur la jeune femme, qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre et lui accorde, enfin, un sourire.

- Bonjour...

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil quand mon homme demande:

- Où est Peter?

- En ville. Des nouveaux-nés posent encore des problèmes.

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne rajoute rien. La belle blonde précise quand même:

- Il gère, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas un luxe de t'avoir en ville.

Je sens que Jasper se tend de nervosité à mes côtés et sa peur me contamine. Bon sang, il développe vraiment son pouvoir en ce moment, jusqu'à ne plus contrôler les vagues qu'il peut envoyer. Charlotte semble s'en rendre compte également car elle grimace:

- Major, canalise ton inquiétude: je te dis que tout va bien.

- Pardonne-moi. J'aimerais aller le voir. Bella, puis-je … ?

- Oui, vas-y ! le coupai-je, en acquiesçant vivement.

Je me sens vraiment en confiance avec Charlotte, même si tout son physique appelle ma jalousie. Il m'attire à lui, m'embrasse tendrement et le temps que je cligne des yeux, il a déjà disparu.

_It's killing me  
(the silence)  
It's killing me  
(the silence)  
It's killing me  
(the silence)_

Je me retourne vers Charlotte et lui offre un pâle sourire. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Après tout, cette fille est une vampire et je ne sais rien d'elle. Oh mince … Ses yeux sont pourpres. Pourpre vif. Donc Madame se nourrit de sang humain. Et devinez ce que je suis? Une humaine. Toute seule. Avec une vampire blonde qui ne me doit rien. J'ai le droit de hurler et de m'enfuir en courant les bras en l'air? Elle me regarde débattre avec moi-même, un sourire sur le visage. Ceci dit, si elle avait eu envie de me bouffer, elle s'en serait déjà prise à moi, non ?

- Viens Bella, allons nous asseoir …

Je la suis à travers la maison et suis émerveillée par la beauté du lieu. Typique d'une grande maison de Louisiane, elle est décorée avec goût et une certaine opulence. Visiblement, Peter et Charlotte sont aussi riches que les Cullen. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose: qu'ils sont eux aussi là depuis longtemps. On arrive enfin dans un petit salon ravissant qui a été sans nul doute agencé par Charlotte. Tout est dans les tons de rose, fushia et gris. C'est magnifique. Elle se pose sur une petite causeuse et relève ses jambes dans une position qui a tout de sensuel. Je peux vous assurer que si je tente de m'installer de la même manière, j'ai l'air complètement idiote. La nature est vraiment mal faite ! Je finis par m'installer sur le canapé en face d'elle et regarde autour de moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand chose à lui dire …

- Alors Bella, comme ça tu souhaites devenir vampire?

Je reste sans voix devant sa franchise. Elle ne tourne pas autour du pot, elle au moins. Ca me change de mes vampires habituels. J'acquiesce en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille:

- J'aimerais oui.

- C'est bien.

Je la regarde comme si elle me menait en bateau. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'elle fait non? Je ne peux pas sincèrement croire qu'un vampire trouve ça bien de devenir vampire à son tour. On dirait qu'il y a une espèce de code d'honneur qui les obligent à dire que devenir vampire, ça craint. Franchement, on croirait presque à une conspiration. Elle doit voir mon instant de doute car elle se met à rire:

- On ne doit pas te le dire souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment , non ! ris-je à mon tour.

- Le Major n'a pas toujours été si pointilleux sur la question, tu sais …

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ainsi, "Major" ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Raconte-la moi. On a le temps.

Elle semble réfléchir longuement. Visiblement, elle ne devrait pas m'en parler. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Serait-ce le surnom doux qu'elle employait quand ils couchaient ensemble? Je sais, j'ai choisi de lui faire confiance et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Et si ils avaient couché ensemble? Et si elle avait partagé son intimité? Je sais qu'il m'a choisie, je sais qu'il est avec moi aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle a tout alors que je n'ai rien. Comment pourrait-il me choisir moi à côté d'une fille pareille? Pourtant, il est avec moi. C'est moi qu'il couvre de baisers, moi qu'il tient dans ses bras pour que je m'endorme près de lui. A moi qu'il murmure des mots doux. A moi qu'il dit "Je t'aime". Allez Bella, il est le petit ami parfait depuis les vacances, essaie de lui accorder un minimum de confiance, s'il te plaît ! Il le mérite. Il fait tout pour te prouver son amour, malgré son caractère taciturne et sa retenue. Alors je vais faire un effort. Oui, oui … OUI. Elle me toise avec un sourire, comme si elle pouvait capter la teneur de mes questionnements et de mes résolutions mais ne dit rien, semblant toujours peser le pour et le contre à me raconter cette histoire. Et je ne peux que noter la courbe parfaite de ses cils, sa bouche qui appelle au baiser et son corps qui n'est pas en reste. Bon sang, Jasper pourrait totalement craquer pour elle! D'ailleurs, c'est presque certain qu'ils l'ont fait! Ils sont bien trop proches pour que ce soit purement de l'amitié. Jasper n'est ainsi avec personne … sauf moi. Et là, je me projette mentalement contre le mur. Mais enfin, pourquoi est-ce si dur de lui faire confiance?

- Le Major … aheum … Jasper t'a raconté sa transition?

Je suis honteuse mais … non il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il a peut-être vaguement évoqué le sujet mais ma mémoire de poisson rouge me joue des tours. Pourtant, sur un sujet aussi pointu, je devrais m'en souvenir. Alors non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Bon, en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment poser la question. Je sais qu'il a un passé difficile. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été végétarien. Et je sais aussi que les marques qu'il a sur sa poitrine sont dues à des morsures de vampires. Voilà ce que je sais. Et ça me semble bien maigre là …

- En vérité, non! avouai-je, honteuse.

- C'est normal. Il met un point d'honneur à ne pas en parler. Mais je pense que c'est le but de ce voyage ici. Il veut te le dire. Je ne peux donc pas intervenir dans cette histoire.

- C'est … si horrible que ça ?

Elle rit devant mon air dépité.

- Tu me demandes si ça changera à jamais l'image que tu as de lui, c'est ça?

- Un peu près oui.

- Effectivement, Bella. Ca changera définitivement l'idée que tu as de cet homme.

Sur ces mots, elle se lève et s'en va, me laissant là dans cette maison immense et inconnue, avec de nombreux questionnements.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Charlotte a repris sa place devant moi et est en train de lire un bouquin, je suis au sommet de ma nervosité. Jasper n'est toujours pas revenu et il était si tendu en partant que je me demande si il n'est pas allé se faire tuer. Bon, raisonnons … Tué par quoi ? Un loup-garou ? Impossible, ils sont tous localisés dans l'état de Washington. Un autre vampire? Non, je connais suffisamment mon petit ami pour savoir qu'il peut se défendre. Une femme en chaleur? Il n'y a pas intérêt … Une tueuse de vampires? Non, Buffy est suffisamment occupée à Sunnydale pour venir se perdre par ici. Ah mais attendez, on est tout près de Saint-Louis, où officie Anita Blake. Hahahaha, je suis trop drôle. Alors que je suis en train de sourire bêtement, Charlotte me dévisage, comme si j'étais folle. Oui, je ricane toute seule, et alors? Bon okay, elle a parlé de nouveaux-nés. Mais quand même, Jasper peut les gérer non? Ce ne sont … que des nouveaux-nés après tout. Et lui, il a plus de 160 ans. Ca doit forcément faire pencher la balance, n'est-ce pas? Bref, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Okay, je suis dans une maison inconnue avec une étrangère mais je ne suis pas si mal que ça, hein? Et puis Victoria n'est certainement pas dans les parages alors à quoi bon stresser? Je reporte mon attention vers mon cahier de révisions ouvert sur mes genoux et tente de me concentrer. Alors que je relis la biographie d'Ernest Hemingway pour mon cours de littérature contemporaine, Charlotte se lève, un grand sourire sur le visage et annonce:

- Les garçons sont de retour !

Je me lève à mon tour comme si j'étais montée sur ressors et la suis dans le dédale de couloirs menant à l'entrée. Quand on y arrive, il y a effectivement deux hommes en train de rire à la porte. Le premier est bien évidemment Jasper qui ôte sa veste détrempée en riant avec l'autre homme. Quant à lui, il doit être un des plus beaux mâles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Franchement. Sa beauté est encore plus frappante que celle d'Edward. Et cette prestance … Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu aucun homme, même Carlisle, avec un tel maintien. On dirait que son être occupe la pièce entière, ne laissant aucune place aux autres, même pas à Jasper. Habillé de manière guindée, je le vois retirer son long manteau en tweed lui aussi trempé pour laisser place à un pantalon noir classique, une chemise immaculée sur laquelle est ajoutée un gilet sans manches noir ainsi que des chaussures habillées. Et il était ainsi dans la pluie battante du dehors ? Eh bé, c'est définitivement bien un vampire. Il se retourne vers nous, son sourire destiné à mon petit ami toujours accroché à ses lèvres et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il est encore plus beau de face que de profil. Wow. Son sourire s'éteint un peu et il me toise avec détermination. Le problème, c'est que ses pupilles sont noires. Et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Il a faim. Et je suis tout à fait le genre de met qu'il aime déguster. En deux pas, il est sur nous et attrape ma main. Alors que je me crispe de terreur, Jasper éclate de rire, derrière lui.

- Chère Bella, je suis Peter, le plus vieil ami de Jasper.

Sur ses mots, il lève ma main et la porte à ses lèvres dans un salut on ne peut plus vieux jeu. Ma respiration se relâche. Je l'ai retenue si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a donné un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Quelle cruche alors ! Le beau Peter lâche ma main et se recule un peu, histoire de me laisser respirer. Un parfait gentleman, si vous voulez mon avis. Je tente un sourire mais je suis encore trop crispée pour qu'il soit sincère et je sens Jasper se poster à mes côtés et enrouler son bras autour de ma taille. Je parviens enfin à détacher mes yeux de son ami pour le poser sur lui. Je vois qu'il m'offre un regard rassurant et il se penche pour déposer un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres. Aussitôt, je me sens plus calme et je sais que ce n'est pas tant grâce au baiser qu'à son don. Pour une fois, je ne râlerai pas, j'en avais bien besoin ! Je parviens donc enfin à retourner mon regard sur Peter et murmurer dans un sourire:

- Enchantée, Peter.

- Moi de même. Tu es une … très agréable surprise à vrai dire.

Je rougis furieusement au regard flamboyant qu'il pose sur moi et je sens la prise de Jasper sur ma taille se resserrer. Oh oh, Monsieur Hale serait-il jaloux ? Je pense même avoir perçu un petit grognement que je trouve si craquant émaner de sa bouche. Peter semble avoir entendu la même chose car il lève les mains et rit:

- On se calme, Hale ! Je n'oserais jamais !

- Ca vaut mieux pour toi. Je pense t'avoir suffisamment prouvé que tu ne faisais pas le poids.

Le fameux Peter hausse les épaules avant d'attraper Charlotte et de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. J'avais donc bien deviné: ces deux-là sont un couple.

- Après tout, ce serait oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

- Oh, arrête avec ça, tu veux …

- Jamais.

- Tu ne peux donc pas te faire à l'idée qu'elle m'ait préféré à toi une seule nuit ?

Alors que Peter veut répondre, Charlotte s'interpose entre les deux, levant les mains pour les faire cesser:

- Ca suffit les deux coqs, oui ? Vous faites peur à Bella. Quant à toi, "_Lord_", tu ferais bien de lui expliquer la situation avant qu'elle ne te quitte sans sommation.

Jasper rive son regard dans celui de la belle blonde, comme s'il était furieux.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom idiot. Damon me le ressort tous les trois mois.

- Damon Salvatore est un incroyable rancunier ! rit-elle avant de s'en aller, tirant Peter par la main à sa suite.

Okay okay okay, trop d'informations pour mon petit cerveau en trop peu de temps. On récapitule. Peter et Charlotte sont ensemble mais j'avais bien raison, il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et mon Jasper. Dire que je suis jalouse serait encore bien loin de la vérité. Mais soit, pense à autre chose, Bella. Ils connaissent Damon. Peter, Charlotte, Damon et Jasper ont un passé commun. Or, quand on connaît Damon et Jasper, on peut deviner qu'il s'agit d'un passé fort peu reluisant. Qu'ont-ils fait tous ensemble? Qu'ont-ils vécu?

- Une petite question à me poser peut-être?

Je rive mon regard courroucé sur mon petit ami qui lève les mains en signe de reddition et sourit:

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, petite calamité.

- T'as plutôt intérêt.

- Les intérêts, c'est à la banque qu'ils se trouvent …

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avec tes tentatives d'humour ?

- D'arrêter d'essayer ?

- Alors arrête. Franchement, arrête !

Alors que je me dirige vers où Charlotte et Peter ont disparu, excédée, ne sachant pas le moins du monde par où aller ni vers où je me dirige, j'entends ma saleté de petit ami rire derrière moi:

- Allons, Bella, ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, une des personnes au service de Charlotte et Peter nous a emmené dans une des chambres de la grande propriété. J'ai entendu Charlotte glisser à la femme de nous emmener à l'autre bout du manoir. Visiblement, elle ne veut ni entendre nos disputes, ni nos ébats. Je pourrais remercier la blonde de veiller à notre confort si je n'enrageais pas tant à vouloir lui faire entendre à quel point on s'aime lui et moi. J'y mettrais tout mon coeur, croyez-moi ! Je serais même prête à ne pas faire la tête à Jasper pour lui prouver. Bon okay, j'ai plus de 20 ans et alors ? Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mon homme. Ou qu'on y ait touché. Bref, on reste loin de Jasper et on peut espérer bien s'entendre avec moi. La jeune femme qui nous a conduit à notre chambre s'en va discrètement et je me dois tout de même d'être médusée que ces deux vampires aient à leur service des humains. J'imagine que, comme Damon, ils ont le pouvoir d'hypnose. La classe quand même ! Je me pose sur le lit et contemple la vue qui apparaît par la porte fenêtre de la chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de le regarder. Il faut d'abord que j'encaisse qu'il a eu un passé autre que celui que je lui connais avec Alice. Ceci dit, il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, s'accroupit devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes genoux.

_You let me in  
But then sometimes  
Your empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside_

- Bella...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de darder mon regard sur lui. Je ne suis plus furieuse. Juste désabusée. Comment pourrais-je prétendre le garder pour moi à jamais alors qu'il a connu de telles créatures? C'était déjà dur à encaisser avec Alice, comment pourrais-je gober la pilule avec la beauté qu'est Charlotte?

- Tu n'es plus fâchée.

Ce n'est pas une question, bien entendu. Il n'est rien que je peux cacher à l'empathe. Il sent même ma désillusion. Ses yeux sont tristes également, comme si c'était contagieux.

- Je ne sais que te dire pour t'empêcher de ressentir ces choses. Je t'aime Bella.

Comme à son habitude, mon coeur bondit à ses mots mais ils ne suffisent tout de même pas à me faire oublier que Jasper a connu tellement mieux que moi. Pourquoi est-il encore près de moi? Pourquoi accepte-t-il ma médiocrité alors qu'il peut avoir tellement mieux? Evidemment, Charlotte est prise maintenant. Par le plus vieil ami de Jasper. Il ne doit pas vouloir risquer leur amitié pour elle. Voilà la raison …

- Je n'aime que toi. A vrai dire, il serait plus correct de dire "Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi". Mais tu ne me croirais pas, n'est-ce pas?

Je rive mon regard dans le sien et vacille légèrement. Son regard ne ment pas. De toute façon, Jasper ne ment pas. Jamais. C'est une espèce de code d'honneur pour lui. Alors pourquoi ai-je tant de difficultés à le croire? Il est vraiment temps que j'apprenne à améliorer ma confiance en moi. Car il est clair que le vampire devant moi me dit la vérité. Mais c'est définitivement trop beau pour y croire …

_When i'm with you  
It's like rolling dice  
Don't know where or how you're gonna make me cry_

- Quand … ? parvins-je à dire d'une voix éteinte, renonçant à rester dans l'ignorance.

- Ohhh petite calamité … soupire-t-il en baissant les yeux, les mains toujours accrochées à mes genoux.

- Tu as dit que tu allais tout m'expliquer. Je t'en prie, commence. Je suis toute ouïe.

- Tu es impossible, tu le sais ça ?

- Et toi, tu as des choses à te faire pardonner alors je te prierais de ne pas en rajouter sur la liste.

_So say you love me  
Or say you need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking_

Il rit doucement et attrape mes mains, les serrant gentiment dans les siennes.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je te le promets. Mais comprends bien que j'ai peur de t'avouer toutes ces choses de mon passé.

- Peur ?

- Ce que j'ai pu faire est loin d'être reluisant. J'ai peur que cela change quelque chose entre nous …

Mon coeur bat la chamade et j'ai envie de lui dire que rien ne changera mon amour pour lui. Rien. Même si il tuait ma famille tiens … Bon, c'est peut-être extrême mais c'est un peu ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Ma vie est liée à la sienne, quoiqu'il arrive. Au lieu de dire ça, cruche que je suis, je lâche:

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici alors?

- Parce que je refuse que tu choisisses la transformation pour être avec moi à jamais, sans savoir qui je suis vraiment.

- Mais je sais qui tu es …

- Non, petite calamité. Tu ne le sais pas. Et il temps maintenant que tu saches.

Il se relève alors, évitant mon regard et je le regarde déplier son grand corps avec une telle grâce qu'elle me donnerait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'avance vers la fenêtre, toujours sous mon regard et s'y appuie, regardant au dehors, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Commence par Charlotte.

Okay, je sais que j'ai l'air d'une grosse jalouse. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois savoir. Quand je saurais, ça ira mieux. Voilà ce que je dois me dire.

- Je ne peux te parler de Charlotte sans te parler de tout le reste.

- Alors commence par toi, elle et un grand lit. Résume à ça. Car ça me bouffe de ne pas savoir.

Il se retourne enfin vers moi et me lance un regard perçant, triste.

- Je le sens. Et je suis désolé.

- Merci d'être désolé mais ça m'aide pas vraiment. Raconte-moi, Jasper. Plus tu retardes l'échéance, plus je me fais des films dans ma tête et c'est pas joli joli, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il grimace, imaginant certainement ce que j'ai dans la tête puis se retourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Les secondes s'égrainent sans qu'il ne parle et je commence à perdre patience. Alors que je vais vraiment m'énerver, il lâche, posément:

- A vrai dire, la notion de moi, Charlotte et le grand lit n'est pas tout à fait exacte.

Mayday mayday ! Je veux pas savoir, je veux pas savoir, je veux PAS savoir finalement !

- On ne peut pas parler d'une espèce de communion romantique. Voilà la vérité. Pour résumer ce qui s'est passé sans entrer dans d'autres détails, Charlotte et moi venions de sortir vivants d'un piège où l'on pensait périr tous les deux et nous avons fêté ça à notre manière. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Loin de là. C'était le sentiment enivrant de puissance qui nous a amené l'un à l'autre. Et l'ivresse d'être en vie, surtout.

Je déglutis péniblement, tentant de chasser des images de lui la chevauchant je ne sais où. C'est encore pire que si il lui avait simplement fait l'amour gentiment. Il l'a prise avec fougue. Et ça, ça me donne envie de vomir. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est la salle de bains ? Je me lève en tremblant et il est en deux millième de seconde sur moi, m'attrapant le bras pour me soutenir.

- Je te prie de m'excuser, Bella. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Même si je suis conscient d'avoir faux sur toute la ligne.

- Non … ne t'excuse pas … Je … tu as une longue vie derrière toi … je … ne t'excuse pas … balbutiai-je, pitoyablement.

- Bella …

- Et Peter? demandai-je, voulant qu'il parle plutôt que de se tracasser pour ma maudite personne trop faible pour supporter ces vérités.

- Peter et Charlotte étaient déjà un couple à l'époque. On avait été séparés, de manière délibérée. On ne savait pas si il était vivant. Si il y avait échappé lui aussi.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

- Ca n'en est pas une. De toute façon, je me moquais bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'époque. Il était mon ami mais également mon compagnon d'armes. Un soldat. Pour moi, il n'avait qu'à encaisser et passer à autre chose. Je prenais ce que je voulais à ce moment-là. Peu importait que la personne ou la chose appartienne déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais loin d'être l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je vacille sur mes jambes et baisse les yeux. Peut-être que les choses qu'il m'apprendra ici vont changer le regard que j'ai de lui. Mon dieu … Je veux rentrer à la maison !

_Just say you want me  
Or you don't need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking_

- J'ai eu une longue vie avant de te connaître, Bella. Tu en es consciente, et moi, je vis tous les jours avec les souvenirs honteux qui en font partie. Pourtant, depuis que je suis entré dans ton monde, au départ d'Edward principalement, j'ai cette furieuse impression que ma vie commence seulement maintenant. Ce que j'ai vécu avant ne compte pas. Ce qui compte, c'est toi. Toi et moi. Maintenant.

Je me laisse retomber sur le lit, incapable de rester plus longtemps sur mes jambes.

- Me dis pas des choses comme ça …

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, vraiment inquiet.

- Parce que je ne peux plus t'en vouloir après ça! fis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui, me mordillant la lèvre d'énervement.

Il sourit et se penche pour happer mes lèvres des siennes, tout en caressant délicatement ma joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue. Il me traite toujours avec tellement de douceur. Mais est-ce que ça lui convient? Après tout, il a pu faire preuve de brutalité avec les autres, vu qu'elles sont indestructibles comme lui. Mais moi, je suis comme de la porcelaine. Et dès qu'il me fait un bleu, il en fait toute une histoire. Alors qu'avec Charlotte, il n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler. De se museler. Il se recule et m'interroge du regard. Bon sang, saleté de don !

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien …

- Petite calamité, tu es mignonne mais tu ne peux rien me cacher. Même sans mon don. Tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser. Et je sais que tu n'es pas fâchée … Que se passe-t-il?

- Je pense à toi et Charlotte …

- Arrête ! Elle ne compte pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense à ce que tu as fait avec elle …

- Si je pouvais effacer …

- Shhhhht ! fis-je en mettant mon doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

_It's killing me  
(the silence)  
It's killing me yeah  
(the silence)  
Wooooo  
(the silence)_

Il obtempère en souriant, et s'accroupit devant moi à nouveau.

- Je pensais que tu n'étais jamais ainsi avec moi …

- Bien sûr que non, tu es tout pour …

- Shhhhht! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que jamais tu ne me prends sans romantisme. Et j'aime ça. J'aime quand tu es doux! m'empressais-je de préciser.

Il arque un sourcil, étonné.

- Mais j'aimerais que parfois, tu te laisses aller … Que tu me montres ce que j'éveille en toi …

- Je pensais que c'était assez clair! fait-il dans un sourire en coin qui ne me cache rien des pensées salaces qu'il a.

- Ca l'est. Vraiment. Mais tu fais trop attention à moi. Et j'aimerais connaître le vrai toi. Tout entier.

- Es-tu en train de me parler de sexe, là ?

- En effet. Depuis qu'on est de nouveau ensemble, tu fais preuve d'une extrême douceur. Et j'aime beaucoup ça. Mais parfois, j'aimerais que tu laisses s'exprimer la passion.

- Tu ne me trouves donc pas passionné? demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Non mais non … mais … Rhaaaa j'aimerais que tu ne te contrôles pas, une seule fois.

- Je pourrais te blesser, tu le sais ça?

- Tu ne ferais rien qui me nuirais …

- Si, bien sûr que si …

- Est-ce si mal de te demander d'être vraiment toi une seule fois?

- Si tu es transformée, je serais moi en permanence.

- Non, Jasper. Je le veux maintenant. En tant qu'humaine.

Il me regarde, durement et se relève, mettant ainsi de la distance entre nous.

- Je t'en prie, Jasper. Juste une fois.

- Non, Bella.

- Si tu me fais mal, je te le dirais. Promis.

- J'ai dit "non", Bella.

- Je … S'il te plaît … J'ai besoin de ça pour oublier ton épisode horizontal avec Charlotte …

- N'insiste pas. C'est N.O.N.

_It's like  
I'm walking on broken glass_

Je me lève à mon tour, furieuse et me dirige vers la salle de bains attenante:

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas blonde, pulpeuse et torride. J'ai juste droit à la tendresse moi !

Je reclape la porte derrière moi et m'appuie au lavabo. Quand je lève les yeux vers mon reflet dans le miroir, je vois mon regard flamboyant de rage, ma mâchoire contractée et une immense fatigue qui s'abat sur moi. Je m'abaisse pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, histoire de me calmer et de reprendre pied. Pendant que je suis penchée sur l'évier, en train de m'asperger la figure, j'entends la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie d'une énième dispute, là, de suite. Alors que je vais me retourner pour lui dire de sortir, je le sens se saisir de moi et je me retrouve quelques secondes plus tard contre le mur de carrelage froid près de la douche.

- J'ai essayé d'être gentil, Bella. J'ai essayé d'être un gentleman.

La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est gémir. Sans vergogne. Je sens son corps dur peser sur le mien, me plaquant contre le mur et je trouve ça hautement sensuel.

- Mais tu m'as poussé à bout. Et tu veux voir ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi ?

J'acquiesce fébrilement, incapable de parler, comme un aveugle à qui on demande s'il veut voir. Aussitôt, une vague de plaisir me submerge complètement et je suis au bord du point de rupture quand je l'entends me murmurer:

- Pas tout de suite.

Le plaisir disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et me laisse pantelante. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus et je suis au point de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Bon sang, c'est son don qui envoie tout ça ? Incroyable ! En deux temps, trois mouvements, je suis de nouveau appuyée contre le lavabo, lui collé derrière moi. Et je peux effectivement sentir son envie de moi palpiter contre mon pantalon. Oh bon dieu… Il s'est déshabillé et je n'ai même rien remarqué !

- Tu vas t'accrocher à ce lavabo comme si ta vie en dépendait. Et tu sais ce que je vais te faire?

J'hoche la tête à nouveau, toujours incapable de prononcer une parole cohérente. Une nouvelle vague me submerge et alors que je veux m'enrober dedans, elle retombe aussi vite. Mais euhhh, c'est pas du jeu !

- Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire, Bella ?

- Tu … Tu vas me faire l'amour? bégayai-je, à bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, à bout de tout.

Il rit derrière moi et descend mon pantalon à la vitesse de la lumière. Il soulève ma jambe pour que je m'en débarrasse et je lui obéis comme une marionnette. De toute façon, il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je suis toute à lui.

- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour, mon ange. Pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as demandé après tout.

Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille et j'en ai des frissons.

- Alors que vais-je te faire ?

- Je ne sais pas …

Il passe son doigt sous mon boxer en dentelle et caresse mon intimité qui n'attend que lui. Je gémis sous l'effet de son doigt glacé contre ma peau brûlante et m'accroche au lavabo au point que mes phalanges blanchissent. Quand je redresse la tête, je l'aperçois dans le miroir derrière moi. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir et je n'ai même pas peur. Il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il continue comme ça. Son sourire suffisant me donne d'autant plus de frissons et je sursaute quand je sens un de ses doigts s'insinuer en moi. Mon plaisir se construit au rythme de ses va-et-vients et mon bassin se balance contre le lavabo sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. J'ondule avec lui, sentant ma délivrance proche quand il retire sa main et sourit encore plus diaboliquement.

- Pas encore.

J'ai envie de piétiner de frustration mais je n'en ai pas le temps car il se laisse tomber à genoux derrière moi et écarte mes jambes de manière autoritaire.

- Je vais te goûter avant de te faire jouir pour moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me faire à l'idée que sa langue danse déjà dans mes replis les plus intimes. Je me sens lentement glisser, mes mains ne me soutenant pas plus que mes jambes mais ses bras m'enserrent alors, me maintenant bien droite. Je gémis sous sa torture. Il me boit avidement, loin des baisers doux qu'il me prodigue habituellement. Je me sens désirée et désirable. J'ai enfin ce que je souhaitais. Son don capte alors mon excitation car il se redresse, s'arrêtant avant que je n'aie le temps d'atteindre le 7ème ciel et il se positionne à mon entrée, entrant d'un coup sec qui m'électrise toute entière. Sa main droite agrippe ma fesse, empêchant ma jambe de bouger pour lui permettre un meilleur accès alors que son bras gauche est enroulé autour de ma taille pour me tenir droite. Je suis une vraie poupée entre ses mains et je ne retiens plus rien. Ni mon plaisir, ni mes cris. Rien. Je suis à lui, entièrement. Ses coups de butoir sont violents et forts, comme s'il voulait prendre possession de moi au plus profond de mon être. Il bute plusieurs fois tout au fond de moi, m'amenant à l'orgasme sans m'arrêter cette fois.

- Jouis pour moi, Bella ….

Quand il me sent sur la vague du plaisir, il augmente encore la cadence. Ma tête dodeline sur mes épaules, tant je n'arrive à rien contrôler. Je sens alors ses dents s'enfoncer dans mon cou et en aspirer directement le venin. Le plaisir qu'il me procure est si intense que je n'ai même pas eu mal cette fois et je me laisse de nouveau glisser dans le bonheur de le nourrir de mon sang. Nous atteignons le paroxysme tous les deux en même temps et je le regarde gronder contre moi à travers le miroir. Quand je parviens enfin à reprendre mon souffle, il a la tête baissée et semble lui aussi récupérer sa respiration alors que je sais qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Brusquement, il redresse la tête comme s'il reprenait vie et je le vois, soucieux, étudier mon corps. Je sais qu'il a du y laisser des marques et qu'il regrette déjà d'y être allé si fort.

- Bella, je …

- Merveilleux! le coupai-je, toujours haletante.

- Tu es sûre que …

- Stupéfiant. C'était … Il n'y a pas de mots. Juste incroyable. Même si désormais je ne pense pas pouvoir atteindre le lit par moi-même.

Une vague de soulagement me frappe et je sais qu'évidemment, elle émane de lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demande-t-il, les yeux rivés sur mon cou où il a bu à ma veine.

- Tu m'as transportée au delà de toute rationalité. Si je ne savais pas déjà que tu étais un vampire, je pourrais me dire que je viens de coucher avec un dieu !

Il rit doucement puis me retourne vers lui. Lentement, il glisse sa main dans mon cou et y récolte les dernières gouttes de sang qui y perlent encore. Il la porte ensuite à sa bouche pour ne pas perdre un millième de centilitre de mon sang. Vision de lui hautement sensuelle pour moi. Il me sourit à nouveau puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux tendrement et me murmure:

- Voilà ce que tu me fais ressentir. Je t'aime … petite calamité.

Je souris, tendrement et m'accroche à lui pour poser ma tête contre son torse marmoréen:

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se saisit de moi le plus délicatement du monde, me faisant de nouveau sentir comme une princesse et m'amène au lit pour m'y déposer. Je l'attire contre moi, prête à recommencer quand il se glisse à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras, tout contre lui:

- Repose-toi. Demain est une longue journée. Et j'ai un tas d'autres révélations à te faire.

_I wanna know but i don't wanna ask_

Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par la lumière qui perce à travers les rideaux et … je suis seule dans le lit. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit, dans cette chambre inconnue quand les éléments se mettent tout doucement en place et que je me souviens que je suis chez Peter et Charlotte, deux amis de Jasper, dans une somptueuse demeure en Louisiane. Je me lève calmement, vais vers la salle de bains dans l'espoir d'y trouver mon petit ami mais il n'y est pas. Plus que contrariée, je passe sous la douche et me brosse les dents tout en grommelant. Quinze minutes plus tard, je suis habillée et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre telle Indiana Jones qui part à la recherche de l'or perdu. Au loin, j'entends une musique classique qui retentit et me dirige vers le son sans même réfléchir. Autant chercher quelqu'un que de me perdre ici et qu'on retrouve mon corps desséché dans quelques semaines, non ? J'arrive finalement dans une grande cuisine de style colonial dans une pièce très claire, uniquement composée de baies vitrées. Et au milieu de cette cuisine où résonne ce qui me semble être les 4 saisons de Vivaldi, deux jeunes filles de service et Peter s'affairent à concocter un petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme virevolte dans la cuisine tout en fredonnant l'air, pose un morceau de bacon sur une assiette, retourne vers le frigo et verse un verre de jus d'orange avec une grâce absolue. J'en suis bouche bée.

- Bonjour petite Bella !

Je sursaute en l'entendant s'adresser à moi et lui offre un sourire car sa bonne humeur est communicative.

- Je vois qu'on a passé une nuit agitée ! fait-il en arquant un sourcil, les yeux posés sur mon cou.

Automatiquement, ma main se porte à mon cou et je rougis. Il me sourit poliment et entreprend de couper un morceau de pastèque en petits dès.

- Je n'étais pas au courant que tu nourrissais le Major.

- Je ne le nourris pas.

- Ca y ressemble pourtant.

- Je ne … Oh et puis ça ne vous regarde pas !

Il éclate de rire en jetant ses petits dés déjà tranchés dans un saladier.

- Et caractérielle avec ça. Tutoie-moi, je te prie, je ne suis tout de même pas si vieux ! Veux-tu un café?

- Non merci ! fis-je, croisant les bras, m'appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

- J'ai ordre de te faire déjeuner. Alors assieds-toi et prends ce qui te plaît.

Il congédie d'un geste les deux jeunes filles qui filent par une porte comme si elles étaient entraînées à obéir à l'instant. Il se pose sur un tabouret et me désigne celui d'à côté. J'évalue la situation quand il rit à nouveau:

- Je ne vais pas te manger, rassure-toi. J'ai déjà déjeuné.

- Où est Jasper ?

- Il est allé évaluer la situation en ville, avec Charlotte! fait-il en dépliant son journal, comme n'importe quel humain au petit-déjeuner.

Directement, une bouffée de compassion m'étreint et je me rends compte que finalement, il est dans la même barque que moi. Lui aussi est l'autre, dans l'ancienne relation entre les deux blonds. Je m'avance alors et me hisse sur le tabouret à ses côtés, regardant tout ce qu'il y a devant moi. C'est … tout pour moi ? J'attrape un croissant et enfourne une bouchée tout en le regardant lire. Quand j'ai avalé, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander:

- Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça?

- Avec quoi ? demande-t-il en me regardant étonné.

- Charlotte et Jasper.

- Oh. Ca. Je vis très bien avec leur histoire, tu sais.

- Mais comment tu fais ?

- Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Et je sais surtout qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Son regard est perçant et je vacille légèrement tandis que je comprends la donnée qu'il tente de me faire comprendre:

- Ce qui veut dire que d'une certaine manière, elle l'aime également.

- Oui.

Je reste bouche bée devant cette affirmation. Au risque de me répéter … comment fait-il pour vivre avec ça ?

- Mais je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas. Qu'il ne l'aimera jamais. Et qu'il ne me refera jamais ce qu'il a fait ce jour-là. J'ai toute confiance en Jasper.

- Comment peux-tu être avec elle malgré tout?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Son coeur ne m'appartient peut-être pas totalement, mais j'en possède une partie. Et je suis heureux avec cela. De plus, je l'aime. De toute mon âme.

- Je t'admire, vraiment.

Il sourit et me désigne mon croissant de la tête:

- Mange, sinon je vais me faire rabrouer !

Dans un sourire, j'obtempère. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec Peter.

Une heure plus tard, dans un petit salon qui ne ressemble absolument pas à celui d'hier, je suis en train de bien m'amuser avec Peter. Il s'est mis en tête de m'apprendre le tango et, évidemment, maladroite comme je suis, cette séance de danse est une vraie catastrophe. J'ai déjà cassé une lampe en me réceptionnant mal mais il m'a dit que ce n'était vraiment pas grave, qu'il en rachèterait une nouvelle. Voilà exactement le type de philosophie qui conviendrait à mon caractère gauche ! Ceci dit, tout ça n'arrange pas mes bleus mais bon, au moins Jasper ne pourra pas se fustiger seul, il pourra en vouloir un peu à Peter, et un peu à ma maladresse. Autant partager les torts non ? Alors que je ris à gorge déployée, complètement hilare de voir Peter se déhancher finalement tout seul sur la musique, j'entends un toussotement à la porte du salon. Je me retourne pour y trouver Charlotte et Jasper qui nous regardent, perplexes.

- On dirait que ces deux-là s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

Jasper sourit et je suis de nouveau subjuguée par sa beauté. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la lumière qui filtre à travers les tentures ou sa position mais il est tout bonnement à tomber. Je m'avance vers lui, comme une vraie groupie et souris à chaque pas qui me rapproche de l'homme de ma vie. Il fait la moitié du chemin tout en disant:

- J'étais sûr qu'ils allaient se plaire.

Peter rigole derrière moi:

- Vous tentez de nous marier contre notre volonté?

Jasper m'attrape contre lui et lance à son ami un regard qui veut tout dire.

- Je suis sûr qu'on cohabiterait parfaitement! continue tout de même Peter, pas effrayé pour un sou.

- N'y pense même pas! grogne littéralement mon vampire blond.

- Elle fera une superbe femelle vampire, j'en suis convaincu.

- Ne dépasse pas les bornes, Peter.

- Oh allez, Major, ne te vexe pas pour si peu.

- Si peu? demande Jasper, dubitatif.

- Bella, chérie, je t'en prie. Raconte-lui comme je me suis bien occupé de toi! fait mon nouvel ami dans un clin d'oeil craquant.

Je sens le regard de Jasper posé sur moi et relève les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire:

- Il m'a fait le petit-déjeuner. Et tout ce qu'il avait préparé était tout bonnement … IGNOBLE !

Peter s'esclaffe, absolument pas vexé par ce que je viens de dire vu qu'il en est conscient lui même et Charlotte semble se dérider un peu. Ne me dites pas qu'elle redoute que je lui vole son homme quand même? Sinon, il est clairement temps qu'on lui offre un miroir ! Jasper se détend un peu aussi tandis que je continue:

- Ensuite, il m'a FORCEE à pratiquer la danse. Moi ! Tu te rends compte?

- Quel est le bilan des pertes ? se moque mon amoureux en déposant un baiser rapide sur ma joue et se séparant de moi pour aller se poser sur un fauteuil de la pièce.

- Une lampe ancienne. Mais Peter a dit que ce n'était pas grave ! m'expliquai-je, honteuse.

Jasper me tend les bras pour que je le rejoigne, ce que je fais sans rechigner tandis que Charlotte inspecte les restes de la victime de ma maladresse.

- Peter chéri! C'est la lampe que m'avait offert ma soeur !

Peter hausse les épaules et m'offre un sourire réconfortant tandis que je me ratatine sur moi-même:

- Elle blague. Et de toute façon, cette lampe était moche. Je l'aurais cassée moi-même si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Bella.

Charlotte me fait un clin d'oeil sympa et se pose à son tour sur le canapé. Finalement, je pourrais bien l'aimer aussi si je fais abstraction de l'épisode horizontal entre elle et mon homme. Bon okay, je la haïrai toujours un petit peu.

- Alors, Major, raconte-nous la vie à Forks. Tu es venu avec un oignon à peler mais tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de nous mettre au parfum, si je puis dire, vu tes activités de la nuit.

Je deviens cramoisie aux mots de Peter qui s'est lui aussi posé maintenant, à côté de Charlotte et lui a pris la main. Assise sur les genoux de Jasper, je voudrais simplement disparaître. Les vampires n'ont donc aucune notion de la confidentialité et de la vie privée ou quoi ?

- Edward et Alice sont revenus à Forks. Il y a déjà un moment.

- Oh.

Les deux nous regardent comme si c'était anormal qu'on soit quand même ensemble alors que nos amoureux respectifs sont de retour. Je rougis d'autant plus, cherchant à me faire plus petite que jamais.

- Ils se comportent d'une manière étrange depuis leur retour. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas revenus seuls. Et dans leurs valises, ils ont emmené, entre autres, un annuleur de dons. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux pas sonder leurs émotions. Les rares fois où je l'ai fait, il me semblait ne rien percevoir d'eux. Comme si mon don ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Or, il marche à la perfection sur les autres.

- C'est étrange …

Peter semble soupçonneux, tout comme mon amoureux. Je ne savais pas tout cela, je ne connaissais pas ses doutes. Evidemment, il n'allait pas me les confier vu nos relations plutôt conflictuelles de ces derniers temps.

- Ils se comportent de manière plus qu'étrange. Et mon instinct me dit que quelque chose n'est pas net dans cette histoire. Mais je suis bien incapable de te dire ce qui cloche.

- Et ils n'avaient pas qu'un annuleur de dons, dans leur valise? demande Charlotte, fort à propos.

- Non, il y a un mâle et deux femelles. Tous ont des dons puissants. Le mâle est l'annuleur de pouvoir. Une des femelles qui voyage depuis un moment avec lui, a le don de rendre un vampire humain pour 24 h.

- Pardon ?

- Exactement. J'ai vécu l'expérience et c'est … renversant.

- Mais comment …

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle t'embrasse, tu tombes dans une espèce de transe et ensuite, tu te réveilles, ton coeur bat et tu es de nouveau … vivant !

- Excellent !

- Absolument pas. La transition inverse est affreuse. Pire encore que la transition initiale. Et ta soif … Tu as l'impression qu'elle ne pourra jamais être étanchée. Tu ne voudrais pas vivre cela, crois-moi.

- Pourtant, tu recommencerais, n'est-ce pas? demande Peter en me regardant.

- Absolument. L'expérience pour Bella et moi était … sans commune mesure !

- Pas question! m'exclamai-je enfin, prise de panique.

Les trois vampires me regardent étonnés, comme si une mouche m'avait piqué et je m'explique:

- Tu pourrais mourir.

Les deux autres me lâchent du regard pour le poser sur mon vampire blond, en quête d'explications.

- En effet, Bella soulève un point important. Tu ne peux recevoir ce baiser que 3 fois. Et à la fin des 24 heures la troisième fois, tu meurs. Définitivement.

- Oh Sainte Mère de Dieu, jure Peter, sous le choc.

- Tu vois: pouvoir puissant.

- Et l'autre? demande Charlotte, visiblement avide d'en apprendre plus.

- L'autre doit avoir le pouvoir le moins puissant mais le plus embêtant des trois. Elle parvient à échanger les pouvoirs entre vampires. Ce qui veut dire qu'un vampire sans pouvoir peut se retrouver avec mon don.

Peter semble plus qu'intéressé quand Charlotte lâche, glaciale:

- Quel est son nom?

- Sephora.

Si un vampire pouvait pâlir, je suis sûre que Charlotte le ferait, là, de suite. Elle déglutit alors qu'elle n'en a clairement pas besoin et murmure:

- Je la connais.

- Comment cela? demande mon vampire blond, visiblement très intéressé par la révélation.

- Elle traînait dans les alentours il y a quelques décennies. Et crois-moi, là où elle passait, elle ne laissait pas petites fleurs violettes et oiseaux chantants.

Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser intérieurement.

- J'imagine en effet …

- Cette fille, c'est pire que la peste et le choléra réunis. Le fait qu'elle traîne avec Alice et Edward n'est pas bon signe, Major. Elle n'amène que des ennuis.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire, Charlotte?

- Que tout cela n'est pas bon. Quand elle était par ici, elle cherchait Maria. Avec le dessein ultime de mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Cette fille n'a rien de bon en elle. Rien. La question est: que font ton beau-frère et ton ex-femme avec une fille pareille.

C'est la question que je me suis toujours posée. Et j'aimerais vraiment avoir la réponse. Que font Alice et Edward avec une telle fille? A la limite, Eléa et Oliver, je peux comprendre. Mais cette vampire de bas-étage, non, ça, ça m'est impossible.

- Maria ? Elle cherchait Maria?

J'ai senti Jasper se tendre dès qu'elle a prononcé ce nom. Maria. Est-ce une autre personne de son passé avec qui il n'a pas fait que des bonnes choses? Pourquoi est-il si nerveux depuis que Charlotte a prononcé son nom?

- Je te l'ai dit. Cette fille n'a aucun sens moral. Ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que le vertueux Edward Cullen gravite aux côtés de pareille créature.

- Effectivement. J'investiguerai. Sans tarder.

Peter se relève, époussette de la saleté inexistante sur son costume et interroge Jasper:

- Alors, quel est le programme de la journée? Tour en ville?

Je me lève à mon tour quand Jasper remue pour me faire comprendre que je dois le faire et il confirme:

- Dans une demi-heure. Le temps que j'explique la situation à Bella.

- Bien.

Charlotte rejoint son compagnon à la porte du salon et nous sourit:

- Ca tombe bien, je connais une occupation qui dure une demi-heure !

- Une dernière chose avant que vous n'alliez faire la fête …

Ils se retournent tous deux sur mon amoureux qui semble toujours aussi nerveux.

- Avant de nous rendre en ville, Charlotte, j'ai besoin d'une précision …

- Non, elle est partie il y a longtemps maintenant, Major.

- Bien.

Elle hoche la tête et sort rapidement, suivie de près par Peter. Ils parlaient de la fameuse Maria là ?

La porte de la chambre à peine refermée, je pose la question qui m'a brûlé les lèvres tout au long des interminables couloirs de la maison:

- Qui est Maria ?

Jasper entreprend de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et soupire. Okay, visiblement, il ne veut pas répondre à la question. Sauf que moins il me répond, plus ça m'énerve. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur le plus taciturne de tous?

- Qui est-ce, Jasper?

Il fait descendre sa chemise le long de ses épaules et là, je commence à me déconcentrer dangereusement. Allez, Bella, on reste dans le coup, s'il vous plaît !

- Maria est la vampire qui m'a transformé.

Je reste sans voix, sans souffle, sans neurone qui fonctionne. J'ai l'impression qu'on a mis le feu à mon cerveau. Bon sang, LA VAMPIRE QUI L'A TRANSFORME ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai pourtant été clair. Veux-tu que je le traduise dans une autre langue?

- Et tu comptais me faire part de cette information quand ? fis-je, ignorant son sarcasme.

- A l'instant. C'était le parfait timing.

- Si Charlotte n'en avait pas parlé, l'aurais-tu fait?

- Bien entendu. C'est le but de tout ce périple.

- Alors raconte-moi.

_Coz once you say it you can't take it back  
If it's then end then please just make it pass_

Il se pose sur le lit et me fait signe de m'installer près de lui, ce que je fais sans rechigner. Il se met alors à me raconter son histoire, de sa promotion en tant que Major dans l'armée confédérée, de sa rencontre avec Maria et ses deux amies, de sa transformation, des guerres de vampires, du soulèvement des nouveaux-nés, de sa rencontre et ses combats avec Damon Salvatore durant cette guerre de pouvoir entre buveurs de sang, de son amitié avec Peter et de leur décision de quitter l'armée de Maria pour sauver Charlotte. Il n'oublie rien, me raconte tout et je suis scotchée. Il me dit ses faiblesses, les morts qu'il a provoquées sans remords ni regrets, des sentiments des nouveaux-nés dont il se débarrassait, sentiments qui l'étouffaient, qui brisaient sa carapace. Il me parle de l'amour de Peter pour Charlotte, de sa supplique de ne pas la supprimer. Supplique qu'il ne comprenait pas, n'acceptait pas. Mais qu'il a fini par entendre pour son ami. il me parle des années de cavale pour échapper à Maria et à ses sbires. De sa peur de retomber dans le système. Il me parle de l'aide de Damon dans sa fuite. Et il finit par sa rencontre avec Alice et son entrée dans la famille Cullen. Quand il a terminé, il regarde simplement ses mains, calmement, me laissant assimiler tout ça. Heureusement que je suis assise. Sinon j'en perdrais mes jambes. Il était vraiment un monstre assoiffé de sang. Et il n'avait aucune espèce de conscience. Aucune. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer qu'un tel être ait pu être touché par les demandes désespérées de Peter. Il est assis tout à côté de moi et pourtant il me semble loin. Différent de l'homme que j'aime tant. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par cela. Je sais qu'il n'a pas toujours été végétarien. Je sais maintenant qu'il a aussi commis nombre de crimes. Je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Désolé de tout te déballer ainsi. Mais si tu dois te promener dans cette ville avec moi, tu dois savoir quel homme je suis. Et si tu veux vraiment passer l'éternité à mes côtés, ce ne sera pas sans connaître le moindre de mes secrets.

- Je … laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout ça, okay ?

- Bien sûr. Veux-tu que nous reportions la visite de la ville?

- Non … Ca me fera du bien de prendre l'air.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le miroir sur pied de la chambre pour inspecter mon aspect. Pendant ce temps, il se redresse également et passe une autre chemise sans rien dire. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit:

- Jazz?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit avec les surnoms débiles?

- J'aurais pu t'appeler "mon coeur".

- Je me demande ce qui est le pire. Que voulais-tu me demander?

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais fui Maria.

- C'est exact.

- Ca veut donc dire … qu'elle n'a pas renoncé à toi ?

- On ne quitte pas Maria, Bella. Jamais. Elle n'accepte pas qu'on l'abandonne. Je devais lui revenir. Et mourir.

- Mais … mais …

- On est en juin, Bella.

- Très drôle !

- Je sais! s'esclaffe-t-il, tout content de me refaire sa foutue blague.

- Sois sérieux une minute! On n'aurait jamais du venir ici! Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir ici.

- Tu as entendu Charlotte. Elle n'est pas en ville. Je ne risque rien.

- J'espère …

Il s'approche de moi lentement et s'arrête à deux pas, m'interrogeant du regard:

- Je peux?

- Tu n'as même pas à poser la question.

Il sourit tendrement et m'attire à lui, enroulant ses bras puissants autour de moi.

- N'aie pas peur pour moi, petite calamité. Je suis grand et fort, comme un dinosaure.

- Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Emmett, tu le sais ça? ris-je tout contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas te voir stressée. Tout se passera bien durant ce voyage, je t'en fais le serment.

- Une chose est sûre, en tout cas.

- Laquelle?

- Quand je serais transformée, je pourrais m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Il se recule un peu pour plonger son regard dans le mien:

- Après tout ce que tu viens d'entendre, tu n'as pas encore changé d'avis?

- Jamais.

Il sourit à nouveau et pose sa bouche contre la mienne avant de murmurer:

- Je pense qu'il nous reste cinq bonnes minutes et je compte les utiliser à bon escient.

_So say you love me  
Or say you need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking_

Après avoir découvert la ville grâce à notre guide plus qu'érudit qu'est Peter, je suis littéralement crevée. Toutefois, les vampires ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. La nuit est en train de tomber tandis qu'on se dirige vers une partie de la ville un peu plus "malfamée". Jasper m'attire contre lui quand Peter lui fait un signe de tête. Heinnnn ? Il me plaque alors contre un mur et glisse sa bouche contre mon oreille. C'est pas vraiment le moment de faire ça ici devant un public, si?

- Petite calamité, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Voici la vraie raison de ce voyage. Tu veux devenir un nouveau vampire? Bien. Mais avant de prendre cette décision, je veux que tu vois ce qu'est un vrai nouveau-né. Je refuse que tu prennes la décision avec juste l'idée que tu t'en fais.

J'hoche la tête, fébrilement. Il me serre d'autant plus:

- Je veux juste que tu sois très prudente. Et que tu restes à mes côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Ces gens sont dangereux. Et tu es un véritable dîner sur pattes.

J'acquiesce à nouveau, tendue. Il a l'air nerveux. On n'est pas obligés de le faire, si vraiment il ne veut pas hein.

- S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu suives Peter sans rechigner. Peter ou Charlotte.

- Mais …

- Juin, Bella.

- Je … Tu es sûr que …

- Si tu veux prendre cette décision, tu dois en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.

- D'accord.

_Just say you want me  
Or you don't need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking_

Il reste encore quelques instants ses yeux rivés dans les miens puis relâche sa prise et attrape ma main. On avance encore quelques mètres et on se retrouve au coin d'une petite ruelle où deux vampires fraîchement transformés sont en train d'attaquer une jeune femme. Peter se précipite directement et les sépare d'un geste trop rapide pour que je le remarque. En un moment, la jeune femme est dans les bras de Charlotte tandis que Peter tente de raisonner les deux jeunes vampires. Ce qui est peine perdue. Ils sont tout simplement incontrôlables. Je tremble de tous mes membres, prise de panique. Je vais vraiment devenir ainsi ? Je ne veux pas devenir ainsi. Jamais. Je ne veux pas tuer de pauvres gens innocents. Okay, peut être que pour la première fois depuis toujours, je n'ai pas envie de devenir vampire. Jasper se place derrière moi et enroule ses bras autour de moi, comme pour me rassurer. Sauf que cette fois, la sensation de ses bras froids contre moi me gèlent sur place. Comment pourrais-je lui dire mes doutes?

- Je pense que tu en as vu assez. Rentrons.

Quand il me relâche, mes jambes sont en coton. Charlotte réapparaît, ayant ramené la jeune femme à la civilisation et marmonne au vampire blond que tout est en ordre. Peter, quant à lui, est venu à bout des deux nouveaux-nés incontrôlables et nous rejoint en grommelant:

- Je déteste sentir la fumée quand je suis de sortie !

Les deux autres rigolent de sa blague que je ne comprends même pas. Alors qu'ils veulent sortir de la ruelle et s'en aller, je suis littéralement scotchée sur place, regardant les restes des deux vampires brûler. Devraient-ils faire ça avec moi si je prenais la décision de devenir vampire et que je devenais intenable? Jasper devrait-il me regarder brûler, moi aussi? Je sens alors deux bras m'attraper et je me retrouve portée comme une princesse par l'homme avec qui je rêvais de passer mon éternité il y a une heure encore. Il avait raison: ce voyage va tout changer pour nous.

Sur notre route vers la voiture, on passe devant un vieux cinéma comme on en voit seulement dans les films où une bande de jeunes sont en train de blaguer entre eux. Quand on passe devant eux, ils nous hèlent, se moquant de moi portée par mon petit ami. Alors que j'imagine que Peter et Jasper vont passer sans s'arrêter ni faire attention à leurs quolibets, le vampire de ma vie s'arrête net, comme gelé et semble sentir l'air. Je me tends automatiquement, ne voulant absolument pas revivre ce qui vient de nous arriver. Je ne suis définitivement pas prête pour cela. Peter semble lui aussi s'être figé, tenant Charlotte derrière lui. Que se passe-t-il bon sang? Soudain, tout se passe tellement vite que je ne comprends rien. La bande de jeunes disparaissent, à vitesse vampirique. Bon Dieu, je n'avais même pas envisagé qu'ils ne puissent pas être humains! L'instant d'après, sans que j'aie eu le temps de respirer, je suis tirée par Charlotte vers la voiture tandis que Jasper nous ordonne:

- Rentrez à la maison. Enfermez-vous. Et Charlotte … appelle Damon. Sur le chemin.

J'ai le temps de voir l'homme que j'aime m'offrir un regard effrayé - si, si, je vous jure, effrayé - avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec Peter. Je me retourne vers la blonde pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe quand elle me tire derrière elle de manière autoritaire, me pousse dans la voiture et démarre sur des chapeaux de roue. En moins de cinq minutes, on est à la maison où elle nous enferme, tremblante et se laisse glisser contre la porte, à bout de nerfs.

- Charlotte?

- Attends, Bella, laisse-moi me reprendre …

- Charlotte, Jasper t'a dit d'appeler Damon …

- Oh oui, mince …

Elle tente d'attraper son téléphone dans son sac à mains mais sa crise de nerfs est telle qu'elle ne parvient pas à l'ouvrir. Je m'accroupis devant elle et l'aide, cherchant dans le portable le numéro du vampire, appuyant sur la touche appel et collant le téléphone à son oreille.

- Damon ? C'est Charlotte. Il faut que tu viennes. Directement.

Je la vois fermer les yeux et tenter de se calmer comme elle peut tandis que le vampire brun lui répond . Elle acquiesce, même s'il ne peut pas la voir et murmure encore:

- Comme tu veux. Mais ne tardes pas.

Elle se sépare alors du téléphone et je le reclape pour elle, la regardant perdre tous ses moyens. Je n'ose même pas lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait bien incapable de me répondre. On frappe alors à la porte, violemment. Elle sursaute, faisant un bond de 15 centimètres, tout comme moi. Alors qu'elle m'écarte, cherchant un échappatoire, on entend la voix de Peter résonner:

- Charlotte, mon coeur, c'est moi. Ouvre. Je suis seul.

- Comment puis-je en être sûre ?

- Ta fleur préféré est le callas.

Elle soupire et s'avance vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Peter se glisse à l'intérieur de la maison, referme la porte à double tour et se laisse glisser contre elle, comme Charlotte l'a fait avant lui, comme s'il était victime d'une grosse fatigue. Je le regarde complètement paniquée et suis bien incapable d'aligner deux mots. Charlotte se jette alors à genoux devant lui et demande, d'une voix suraiguë:

- Où est le Major, Peter?

Mais il semble incapable de répondre. Et là, je sens mon coeur qui se serre directement. Tout cela n'est pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

- Peter répond moi! Où est le Major?

- Elle l'a pris.

Charlotte porte une main à sa bouche, tandis que je ne comprends rien. S'arrachant à sa transe, il précise:

- Elle l'a pris. Maria l'a récupéré.

_You lift me up, then knock me down  
I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around_

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

Héhéhé ...

Ne me descendez pas ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire !

Bisous bisous !

Jess

PS: Photos de Peter et Charlotte sur ma page FB (lien dans mon profil)


	40. Out here on my own

**Bonjouuuuuur les Répulsionnaires !**

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il a mis du temps à arriver mais on a bien bossé sur Contradiction et Damnation entre temps !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si Bella, comme nous, doit se passer un peu de Jasper !**

**Je n'en ajoute pas plus, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe et sa Bêta Démoniaque**

* * *

**Chapitre 35: Out here on my own (Irene Cara)**

**.**

_Aimer ce n'est pas renoncer à sa liberté, c'est lui donner un sens.  
__[Marc Levy]_

_._

_POV BELLA_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_  
_Who I am_  
_Do I fit in_

Assise sur les marches des escaliers en face de l'entrée, je tape du pied en cadence, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et la tête dans mes mains en coupe. Je suis là depuis des heures et je ne compte pas en bouger, loin de là. Peter et Charlotte ont bien tenté de m'en déloger mais j'ai décidé de ne pas bouger un orteil tant que ce que j'attends ne sera pas devant moi. Je quitte ma posture pour regarder une énième fois ma montre et grommeler contre le non-respect de l'heure de certains vampires puis la reprends directement, énervée. La porte s'ouvre alors et je me relève d'un bond, comme montée sur ressort. Celui que j'attendais arrive enfin !

- Damon !

Je dévale les escaliers sans même m'étaler et me jette dans les bras du vampire mystérieux que je ne connais pas assez pour faire cela. Pourtant, il me semble être le Messie à l'heure actuelle. Un Messie vraiment sexy, certes, mais un Messie quand même. Je suis réellement heureuse de le voir. Il va m'aider à retrouver Jasper et à le sortir des griffes de Maria. Même Peter et Charlotte semblent le penser. Alors vous comprendrez ma joie ! Sauf qu'il ne semble pas la partager, restant droit comme "i", les bras ballants, un peu surpris, un peu tendu:

- Dis donc, Bella, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on n'avait pas élevé les cochons ensemble toi et moi.

Mais je suis trop heureuse qu'il soit là pour réfléchir correctement. Prestement, il me sépare de lui et je lève mon visage radieux vers le sien, plus sombre.

- A l'avenir, je te prierais de te rappeler ma politique: pas de démonstrations affectives en public! sourit-il tout de même, relâchant mes épaules quand il est sûr que je ne me rejetterai pas sur lui.

- Damon, arrête de l'embêter !

Il s'écarte un peu pour me laisser découvrir Elena, derrière lui, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule et des cernes incroyables sous les yeux. Visiblement, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas dormi.

- Je n'y peux rien, Elena, si voici une autre petite brune qui ne peut résister à mon charme.

La manière qu'il a de prononcer son prénom est chargée de tension sexuelle et je vois au regard de mon amie que cela ne la laisse pas indifférente. Mais elle me sourit tout de même puis lève les yeux au ciel, me signifiant par là qu'il l'exaspère également. La dualité de leur relation est plus que remarquable. Il l'énerve, fait des choses qui ne lui plaisent pas ou la blessent, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être attirée par lui. Je suis même à un doigt de dire qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. De toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse, elle le lui pardonnera. Son attirance pour lui est bien trop forte pour qu'elle reste éloignée de lui trop longtemps.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il se croit irrésistible !

Damon se contente à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, me prouvant par là qu'il sait, tout comme moi, qu'elle-même ne peut résister à son charme. Je tente de réprimer un sourire mais ne peux m'en empêcher quand je vois l'air angélique qu'arbore le vampire en se retournant vers l'humaine de son coeur. Si elle ne peut pas lui résister, le contraire est tout à fait exact également. Damon fond littéralement devant mon amie. C'est à se demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore ensemble, d'ailleurs ! Pendant que je divague sur leur possible couple, Elena le pousse, littéralement, pour m'atteindre et me prendre dans ses bras, toute sourire.

- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, tous les deux! dis-je, la serrant contre moi.

- Don Juan n'a pas hésité une seule seconde quand il a reçu votre appel! fait-elle en se séparant de moi.

- Bon, les filles, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas un bon petit spectacle lesbien mais il est l'heure de se mettre au boulot: où est le couple de snobinards psychorigides de la contrée?

Je reporte mon attention sur le beau vampire brun et arque un sourcil:

- Snobinards psychorigides?

- Plus connus sous le nom de Peter et Charlotte. Tu sais, un brun et une blonde. Un peu gnangnans ?

- Je sais qui sont Peter et Charlotte, pas besoin de me faire une description détaillée ! Je suis juste étonnée de la manière dont tu les appelles. N'étiez-vous pas amis ?

- Bella, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ami avec quelqu'un que je suis obligé de ne dire que du bien de lui. Regarde, je suis ami avec Elena mais je n'ai pas peur de lui dire qu'elle a un trop grand nez !

Mon amie croise les bras, vexée et j'explose de rire devant l'air tout à fait angélique qu'arbore Damon, lui enlevant tout crédit quand on le connaît un tant soit peu.

- Merci, Damon. Toujours charmant, à ce que je vois.

- Allons, Elena, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'étais pas prévenue.

La petite brune renifle dédaigneusement et détourne son attention de lui, les bras toujours croisés et l'air toujours vexé.

- Bon alors, nos deux amis pas très comiques? Partis à la chasse au Jasper fugueur?

- Jasper n'a pas fugué.

- Oh mais c'est que tu es au taquet, aujourd'hui, petite humaine.

- On peut dire la même chose de toi.

- Tu apprendras que je suis toujours au taquet, pour ma part. Et pour toutes sortes de choses, d'ailleurs.

Elena a un petit rire dédaigneux, il se retourne sur elle avec son sourire en coin "marque de fabrique Damonesque" et reporte son attention sur moi pour murmurer:

- Ne te méprends pas, je les apprécie. Mais Charlotte était plus amusante avant. Dommage qu'elle ait laissé tomber ce côté sauvage qui la caractérisait tant.

- Sauvage? Je dois dire que je ne regretterai pas cet aspect de sa personnalité.

- Il n'était pas déplaisant. Je suis sûr que Jasper sera d'accord avec moi, d'ailleurs! fait-il en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils, souhaitant par là me faire passer un message.

Que je saisis parfaitement, évidemment. Ce qui me fait me renfrogner à mon tour. Deux secondes plus tard, côte à côte, Elena et moi nous tenons dans la même posture: bras croisés et air vexé.

- Ah, Salvatore, tu es là !

On se retourne d'un seul bloc pour voir Peter émerger d'une des pièces donnant sur le grand hall, son journal à la main. Drôle de moment pour lire les nouvelles, vous ne trouvez pas ? Damon aurait-il raison? Peter serait-il snobinard et psychorigide?

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur le Marquis Peter.

- Oh arrête avec ça, tu veux. Tu es venu seul ?

Damon regarde Elena, puis Peter. A nouveau Elena et à nouveau Peter et écarquille les yeux, l'air sarcastique:

- Elle est pourtant bien visible, non ?

Elena lève les yeux au ciel, suivie de près par Peter qui précise:

- Je parlais de ton frère.

- Stefan est … occupé pour le moment.

Elena a le regard fuyant et je me dis que quelque chose doit s'être passé. Il faut que je me retrouve avec elle seule à seule pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations. Mais d'abord, on se concentre sur l'affaire qui nous réunit.

- As-tu trouvé des indices ? demande Damon en regardant le journal dans la main de Peter.

- Je pense que oui! fait celui-ci en montrant la porte par laquelle il vient d'arriver au vampire de renfort, l'invitant à passer par là.

Docilement, Elena et moi les suivons sans rien dire. Elle prend ma main et la serre brièvement dans la sienne, me murmurant un "Ca va?" qui n'échappe de toute façon pas à nos deux vampires. Étonnamment, je me sens bien. Je suis morte de trouille, je veux retrouver mon homme, certes. Mais je ne suis pas effondrée. Il m'a appris à me tenir forte et sur pieds quand la vie nous fait un sale tour. Je lui dois bien de ne pas céder à la panique, non ? Alors qu'on entre dans le petit salon que j'appelle "Petit boudoir de Peter", Damon regarde autour de lui et demande:

- Où se trouve la belle Charlotte?

- Elle est en contact avec des amis que nous avons en ville. Elle nous rejoint vite.

Peter pose son journal ouvert sur son petit bureau et Damon se penche dessus, examinant ce que mon nouvel ami lui montre:

- Beaucoup d'attaques sont ciblées sur cette zone. Mais ça me semble trop facile.

Je m'approche pour découvrir qu'en plus de la page des nouvelles du jour, Peter a glissé une carte de la région dans son journal, où il a apposé un tas d'annotations dans différentes couleurs. On se croirait au siège d'un commandement de guerre. Mais c'est un peu ce qu'on est, non ? Et puis, un des meilleurs généraux vient d'arriver alors tout devrait bien se passer. Damon se penche un peu plus, lisant certainement un article les intéressant et murmure:

- En effet, du Maria tout craché. Elle essaye de nous dépister.

- Ce qui est de mauvais augure.

- En effet. Elle ne veut pas être retrouvée.

- Tu as pu glaner des informations de tes contacts?

- Avant de prendre l'avion, oui. Eleazar a pu me donner quelques infos. Il dit qu'elle s'est vraisemblablement alliée à un vampire puissant et assez âgé.

Elena serre toujours ma main dans la sienne, comme pour nous réconforter toutes les deux aux mauvaises nouvelles qui pleuvent de la bouche des deux vampires.

- Mauvais. Très mauvais.

- On s'en accommodera.

- Notre groupe ne sera pas suffisant.

- J'ai déjà appelé quelques amis et ils sont en chemin. As-tu contacté Rosalie et Emmett?

- Oui, ils se sont mis en route directement. Ils ne devraient plus être longs.

- As-tu … ?

- Bien sûr, je leur ai demandé expressément de n'avertir personne à Forks.

- Parfait.

J'arque un sourcil à leur conversation étrange. On dirait qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que Rose et Em' préviennent Edward et compagnie. Ce qui recoupe ce dont Jasper, Peter et Charlotte ont parlé à notre arrivée ici. Mais je suis trop heureuse de savoir que je vais bientôt revoir ma meilleure amie pour penser à autre chose de plus complexe et au-delà de moi, maintenant. J'ai besoin d'elle, surtout en ce moment. Je veux bien rester forte mais un peu d'aide de la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance après Jasper, avec Emmett, ne me fera pas de mal, si ? Pendant que je jubile intérieurement, Damon, après une étude minutieuse des documents devant lui, dit posément:

- Voilà le plan: on trouve le camp et on attaque de front. La stratégie ne servira à rien. Elle a toujours un pas d'avance sur nous de toute façon. On se regroupe et on les affronte, en face à face. Mais vous me laissez Maria.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu te retrouveras devant elle ?

- Je lui arracherai la tête, la brûlerai … quelque chose de poétique.

Damon sourit alors de manière diabolique et je sens qu'il a une histoire à régler avec cette Maria. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Après tout, s'il pouvait la tuer, ça arrangerait mes affaires.

_Make believin' is hard alone,_  
_Out here on my own_

Une heure plus tard, je suis dans "ma" chambre avec Elena, me changeant pour sortir. En effet, les vampires ont décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville histoire de glaner des informations (et j'ai même entendu Damon dire "pour attraper un nouveau-né ou l'autre et le faire couiner") et il est bien sûr impossible que nous restions derrière, nous les petites humaines. Ils veulent garder un oeil constamment sur nous. Et comme il leur est pour l'instant impossible de se séparer, ils doivent nous embarquer. Je revêtis donc un de mes jeans et un top, le temps ici étant particulièrement torride.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

Je me retourne pour voir Elena enfiler ses Converses en me regardant, inquiète.

- Oui. Étonnamment, je me sens forte. Il va me revenir, j'en suis sûre.

Elle sourit en faisant son lacet:

- C'est mignon.

- Je ne suis pas romantique, là. C'est juste une certitude, au plus profond de moi.

- Eh bien, que de changement en quelques semaines !

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 10 ans en quelques jours ! fis-je en me posant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

- C'est ça de sortir avec un vampire, ma vieille !

Je lui tire la langue et me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, pensant au vampire blond qui partage ma vie. Je suis inquiète, bien sûr. Je veux le retrouver au plus vite, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais je suis emplie d'une confiance nouvelle. Après tout ce qu'il m'a avoué, tout ce que j'ai appris de lui, je pense que plus rien ne peut nous abattre. Et plus rien ne peut se mettre entre nous. On a tout mis à plat et aucun non-dit ne reste entre nous. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer main dans la main, vers le bonheur. Ca fait cliché mais c'est ainsi. Alors je vais le retrouver, avec les autres, et le récupérer. Ensuite, on pourrait avoir notre fin heureuse.

- Et toi alors ?

- Oh moi, j'ai certainement vieilli de 30 ans, là.

- Stefan ?

- En stand-by. Il se comporte de manière étrange et je … je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ma ressemblance avec Katherine.

- Et Damon ?

- Damon est … Damon.

Elle a les yeux baissés en disant ça et même si sa phrase ne veut rien dire en soi, elle veut tout dire tout de même. Je passe ma main dans son dos et murmure:

- C'est okay, tu sais ? De les aimer tous les deux.

Elle soupire et secoue la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur le plancher:

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi? Hein ?

- Quelqu'un d'humain, Elena.

Alors qu'elle relève les yeux vers moi pour me confirmer ses sentiments pour le plus âgé des Salvatore, la porte s'ouvre justement sur celui-ci, l'air un peu pincé. Evidemment, le vampire n'a rien raté de notre conversation:

- Salut mes petites humaines faillibles. Etes-vous prêtes pour le grand saut dans la ville fantôme ?

Soudain, j'ai une idée brillante. Que dis-je ? Brillantisime. Je me lève et m'approche du vampire brun qui a attrapé un des sous-vêtements d'Elena qui dépassait de son sac de voyage, semblant apprécier sa trouvaille:

- Tu sais, Damon, tu soulèves un problème important.

- Eh bien, sache que tout ce que je dis et pense a son importance, Bella.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper le tic d'Elena et de lever les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement que mon amie fait pareil derrière moi.

- Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi donc la chose importante que je viens de mettre en lumière.

Je fais face au vampire mystérieux qui croise les bras, une petite culotte d'Elena toujours en main.

- Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Faillible. Faible même. Un poids en somme.

Il sourit, de son sourire Damonesque et lâche:

- Eh bien, je ne l'aurais pas dit de manière aussi abrupte … Oh attends, si, j'aurais totalement pu le dire de manière aussi abrupte ! Tu as raison, Bella. Tu vois clair en toi, j'apprécie ça.

- Et on peut aussi dire sans trop s'avancer que dans cette situation, et même si je n'en saisis pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, on a bien plus besoin de forces que de faiblesses.

- En effet, on peut le dire sans se tromper. Dis-moi que tu préfères rester en arrière et tu deviendras ma number one, Bella. Je suis contre le fait de vous emmener avec nous …

En disant ça, son regard coule sur Elena et je comprends que le beau vampire sûr de lui refuse de mettre la vie de celle qu'il aime en danger. Si elle est venue ici, c'est qu'elle a insisté lourdement, il ne lui a pas proposé. Aucun des deux n'a rien dit à ce sujet et pourtant, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Attendez, je deviens comme Alice ? Ou peut-être juste que ma propre relation mature avec un homme, un vrai, me permet d'acquérir une certaine clairvoyance dans les histoires des autres. En tout cas, je suis convaincue de mon fait.

- … mais Peter ne veut courir aucun risque. Si tu choisis de rester, je me rangerais de ton côté.

Je souris, quasiment machiavélique et enchaîne:

- Tu veux dire que si je fais un choix qui nous mettra bien plus en sécurité, tu me suivras ?

Il arque un sourcil dubitatif à mon air diabolique:

- Je suis prêt à tout pour que vous restiez sauves, en effet. Où essaies-tu donc de m'emmener?

Je me lance, sûre de mon fait:

- Si tu es prêt à tout pour notre sécurité, j'ai une requête à te faire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens mal.

- Moi aussi! lance Elena, derrière moi.

- Je voudrais que tu me transformes, Damon.

_We're always provin' who we are_  
_Always reachin' for the risin' star_  
_To guide me far_  
_And shine me home_  
_Out here on my own_

Il me regarde, abasourdi, les bras toujours croisés et la culotte d'Elena toujours en main et je me demande si il ne s'est pas figé en statue. J'ai envie de claquer des doigts devant ses yeux juste pour le faire réagir. Je le fais, vous croyez ?

- Hahahahahaha !

Et là, contre toute attente, il explose de rire devant moi. Littéralement, mort de rire. C'est à mon tour d'être abasourdie. Et vexée. J'enchaîne donc rapidement:

- Jasper est okay avec ça. On en avait discuté et c'était le but de ce voyage. Si, après avoir appris des tas de choses sur lui, je tenais toujours à être transformée, il allait le faire. Alors tu peux y aller, il ne sera pas contre.

Ca a au moins le mérite de le faire arrêter de rire. Alléluia ! Il lâche alors son trophée qui tombe mollement par terre et attrape mes épaules:

- Okay, Bella. On va discuter de deux trois petites choses, toi et moi.

Oh mon dieu ! Il vient de dire "Okay Bella". Il va le faire. Aujourd'hui, je vais devenir un vampire. C'est pas trop tôt ! Il me dirige gentiment vers le lit où il m'assied d'une main ferme et se recule un peu, semblant réfléchir aux mots qu'il va prononcer.

- Primo, je pense que Jasper, même si je ne doute pas qu'il soit d'accord avec le fait de te transformer, préférera que tu ne le sois pas avant son retour …

- Mais je …

Il m'intime d'un doigt levé de me taire et continue:

- Je pense que c'est quelque chose dont le Major voudra s'occuper lui-même.

Il n'a pas tort. Je me suis toujours dit également que ce serait Jasper qui me transformerait. Enfin, j'ai pensé à Edward, à un moment, évidemment mais depuis qu'on est dans notre petite histoire Jasper/Bella, j'ai toujours eu l'intime persuasion que ce serait le vampire blond qui ferait de moi une immortelle. Sauf que Jasper n'est pas là et que si on veut le récupérer, j'aurais tout intérêt à avoir un peu de force et de résistance supplémentaires.

- Secundo, je ne transforme plus personne. Ma dernière transformation était tout … sauf une grande réussite.

Il tourne son attention vers Elena qui soupire, dédaigneuse. Visiblement, elle connaît la personne qu'il a transformée et ça ne lui plaît pas. Okay … Mais ce n'est pas le sujet là ! Alors que je veux arguer quelque chose, il relève à nouveau son doigt, comme s'il m'avait anticipée et continue:

- Et tertio, tu viens de le souligner: on a besoin de toutes les forces en présence pour arriver à nos fins ici. Nous n'avons donc certainement pas besoin d'un nouveau-né affolé par son besoin de sang dans les pattes !

- Je pourrais me contrôler et puis …

- Taratata, Bella, tu m'écoutes jusque la fin ! Un nouveau-né ne se contrôle pas lui-même. C'est aux autres de le contrôler. Et on n'a certainement pas besoin de cela pour le moment. De plus, avoir un empathe dans les environs quand tu renaîtras à la vie ne sera pas de trop. Et enfin, pour finir en beauté ma liste de bonnes raisons, je dirais que nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment pour partager un tel échange émotionnel. Voilà pourquoi je ne te transformerai pas, Miss Swan.

Alors que je n'ai plus rien à opposer à ses arguments, je referme la bouche, frustrée, tandis que le vampire brun me sourit de son sourire typique, craquant et irritant à la fois. J'ai envie de protester mais ses arguments sont les bons. Je dois donc m'avouer vaincue. Pour le moment. Il jette un regard qui en dit long à Elena puis sort sans plus rien ajouter, nous laissant toutes deux avec nos réflexions personnelles.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après qu'Elena m'ait sermonnée en règle pour avoir osé demander un truc pareil à Damon, nous revoilà dans le "Petit boudoir de Peter". On passe la porte, notre vue accrochée sur Peter et Damon en train de discuter stratégie, à nouveau penchés sur la carte quand:

- BOUH !

- HAAAH !

- HAAAH!

On s'est mises à hurler comme deux possédées, avec Elena, devant Emmett qui nous a sauté dessus pour nous effrayer. Et il y est parvenu, le salaud ! Peter et Damon ont relevé les yeux et sont simplement hilares, tout comme le gros nounours idiot que je considère comme mon grand frère maintenant. Enfin, un peu moins depuis 3 secondes mais quand même. Alors que je tente, une main sur le coeur, de calmer ma tachycardie, le grand dadet m'attire à lui et me serre fort:

- Ahhhh ma Bellatastrophe, ce que tu m'as manqué !

- Le pauvre organe qu'est mon coeur a du mal à se réjouir de te voir, gros bêta!

Il rit de son rire tonitruant, tout en continuant à me broyer les os et force m'est de constater que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus de 30 secondes. C'est quand même assez embêtant de se faire tourner en bourrique par tous ces vampires, non? En parlant de vampire à qui je ne peux résister, alors qu'Emmett me relâche enfin, Rosalie apparaît en me souriant tendrement et je me hâte vers elle pour tomber dans ses bras

- Ma chérie ! Pas de larmes ? Je suis si fière de toi !

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

La vérité, c'est que là, dans ses bras, j'aurais bien envie de verser quelques gouttes mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Et je suis une humaine forte maintenant ! Wow, quel changement ! Je m'écarte, lui souris de toutes mes dents et lâche, un peu ironique:

- Je dois bien m'habituer à ne plus en verser ! Dans quelques temps, mon état de vampire m'en empêchera de toute façon !

Ses mains toujours attachées à mes épaules, ses yeux ambrés posés dans les miens, elle sourit de plus belle:

- Il n'est pas parvenu à te dévier de ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je serai transformée d'ici un mois. Et je passerai ma longue immortalité à faire payer Emmett pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait pendant que je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine sans défense! fis-je, les yeux que je veux effrayants rivés sur mon "grand frère" toujours hilare.

- Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a avoué sur lui, rien ne t'a fait vaciller?

- Il peut dire ce qu'il veut. Je sais qui il est aujourd'hui. Et peut-être qu'il s'est comporté comme un monstre autrefois. Ouais, je peux l'accepter. Parce qu'au final, c'est ce qui fait qu'il est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Elle m'attire à elle violemment et me serre à son tour dans ses bras pendant qu'Emmett siffle d'admiration.

- Merci d'aimer mon frère pour ce qu'il est ! souffle-t-elle dans mon oreille avant de se séparer de moi.

- Bon, les nanas, même si j'apprécie vraiment toutes ces démonstrations d'affection féminine auxquelles j'ai droit aujourd'hui, réalisant par là mon petit fantasme personnel, on devrait peut-être se remettre au travail, vous ne pensez pas ?

Rosalie lève à son tour les yeux au ciel et je finis par me dire que cette réaction est directement reliée à Damon lui-même, ce qui me fait sourire. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs tout heureux de son effet, jusqu'à ce que ma blonde de copine se retourne vers lui et, mains sur les hanches, assène:

- Alors, Salvatore, explique-moi donc le plan brillant tout droit sorti de son esprit malade pour sauver mon frère !

Ils sont tous les 4 penchés sur le bureau de Peter, plongés dans l'étude de la carte où Damon montre des points stratégiques tandis qu'Elena et moi sommes assises sur les fauteuils faisant front au bureau, incapables de comprendre ce que Damon semble trouver important. On se lance des oeillades de filles perdues de temps à autre et écoutons avec tension et appréhension:

- Donc si on présume que le foyer sud n'est pas l'endroit où elle le retient captif, il ne peut être qu'ici.

Je me penche sur la carte pour voir ce qu'il indique mais je suis définitivement trop loin et je me dis que j'aurais bien besoin de lunettes tiens ! Peter rechigne:

- Sauf qu'il nous est impossible de forcer les portes en criant "Salut, c'est nous!"

- Effectivement. Je pense donc agir autrement! lance Damon, qui semble être devenu le commandant de l'expédition

- Dis-moi! fait ma meilleure amie, intéressée

- J'entre par l'entrée principale et demande à lui parler. Elle ne me le refusera pas.

- Ce serait pareil que de te jeter dans une fosse remplie de loups, mon cher Damon ! répond Rosalie encore, clairement perplexe.

- Ce qu'on veut, c'est un moment de relâche de l'attention pour atteindre Jasper. Je peux vous le fournir.

- Tu risques ta vie, là, mon vieux ! fait Emmett, franchement impressionné.

- Ma vie ne vaut pas grand chose pour personne, Emmett. Je peux me le permettre. Et je sais qu'elle ne m'abattra pas. Elle m'attend depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

En disant cela, il a rivé son regard sur Elena qui, elle, s'est tendue, serrant les accoudoirs du fauteuil où elle est assise à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Dis-lui, bon sang ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui, ai-je envie de lui crier. Mais je me tais, car après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Bien, si tu es sûr de toi, personne ne t'en empêchera, pas vrai? fait Peter, sarcastique.

- Si Charlotte me le demande gentiment, il faut voir !

Peter grogne, Rosalie et Elena lèvent les yeux au ciel et Emmett rigole. Damon Salvatore ou l'art de foutre le bordel là où on n'en a pas besoin.

- Je blague, mon ami. J'irai. Je sortirai le Major de là. Maintenant,il reste un problème épineux.

- Qui est? demande Emmett, soudain intéressé.

- Il risque de ne pas vouloir être sorti de là.

On m'aurait mis une gifle, ça ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal. Même une gifle d'Emmett tiens. Je murmure, le souffle coupé:

- Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas sortir ? Il ne voulait pas la revoir !

Leurs quatre paires de yeux se tournent vers moi et ils semblent tous attendre qu'un autre prenne la parole. Est-ce que ça signifie que c'est mauvais ce qu'ils ont à me dire? Assurément …

- Bella … Jasper t'a raconté le début de sa vie d'immortel …

Evidemment, c'est de nouveau Damon qui prend la parole. Et je le regrette aussitôt. Parce que question délicatesse et doigté, il repassera. J'aurais même préféré que ce soit Emmett qui parle, tiens ! C'est dire à quel point j'ai peur de ce que Damon peut faire comme dégâts en moi.

- … Quoiqu'il en dise et même s'il s'en défend énormément, il était très attaché à Maria.

Ouch, ça fait mal ça.

_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_

- Et on ne peut jamais prédire quelle va être sa réaction quand il s'agit d'elle. Elle a toujours eu l'incroyable capacité de le faire tourner dans le sens qu'elle le voulait. On doit tenir cela en compte.

- Mon frère est amoureux de Bella, Damon. De cela aussi tu dois tenir compte.

Ah ! Merci Rose ! Je suis bien trop tétanisée pour parler. Et si jamais il retombait dans ses bras ? Et si jamais, là, tout de suite, il était dans son lit ? J'ai dit à Rosalie que je pouvais tout encaisser pour être avec lui. Mais ça … Non. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire.

- J'en tiens compte. Et c'est d'ailleurs sur cela que je compte pour le ramener à nous. A elle. Mais nous ne devons pas foncer tête baissée. Il peut y avoir des imprévus.

Je sais qu'il a raison mais je ne veux pas y croire. Il ne peut pas être retombé pour cette cinglée qui rêve de guerres et de pouvoir. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Je refuse qu'il se laisse faire ainsi ! Je crois trop en lui pour penser qu'il puisse le faire. Je réfute cette possibilité: NA !

- Alors il nous faut un meilleur plan! lance Emmett, penaud.

- J'en ai un bien sûr. Mais vous allez tous me sauter à la gorge.

- Tente ta chance! lance Rosalie, revêche comme toujours avec l'aîné des Salvatore.

- Si on arrive à pénétrer dans le camp et qu'on trouve où Jasper est retenu, je ne vois qu'une solution pour nous assurer de son retour sans encombres.

Les vampires semblent intégrer l'idée alors qu'Elena et moi continuons à nous regarder comme les deux idiotes que nous sommes. Heureusement qu'il a ramené ma copine humaine pour me tenir compagnie dans mon ignorance, quand même !

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Non mais t'es malade?

- Il est complètement fou !

Respectivement: Rosalie, Emmett et Peter. Visiblement, ça doit m'impliquer car Emmett s'est positionné défensivement entre Damon et moi. Euuuh, quelqu'un m'explique, s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est la seule solution et vous le savez. Mais je pense qu'on doit être conscients d'une chose encore plus importante ! On sait que Maria va lui faire boire du sang humain pour le rallier à sa cause. Ce sera son premier pas pour le récupérer. Peut-il encore être proche de Bella après cela?

Je me relève alors et souris:

- Jasper n'aura aucun problème avec le sang humain.

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais une espèce de demeurée qui avançait des propos idiots. Jasper et aucun problème avec le sang humain ? Mais réfléchis un peu petite gourde. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qui vient de passer dans le regard de Damon à l'instant même.

- Bella, on sait que Jasper t'aime. On n'en doute pas. Mais tu sais bien que le sang humain a toujours été son talon d'Achille! lance Rosalie, un peu maternaliste.

Je souris d'autant plus et me mets à dénouer le fin foulard que j'ai autour du cou quand Peter sourit à son tour, sachant où je veux en venir.

- J'ai dit: Jasper n'aura vraiment AUCUN problème avec le sang humain ! fis-je en montrant la marque à la base de mon cou où mon vampire blond m'a mordue il n'y a pas 3 jours.

Ils m'observent tous, moi et ma marque, avec des yeux ronds. Je me demande si on peut vraiment statufier un vampire en lui annonçant quelque chose d'important. En tout cas, on dirait. Elena semble aussi étonnée et immobile qu'eux, ce qui me donne envie d'exploser de rire. Alors que je vais leur demander de se dérider un peu, surtout en voyant Emmett tout contrit, Damon sourit de sa manière Damonesque et s'exclame:

- Bon sang, Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous seriez finalement la femme de mes rêves !

Je ris doucement, rattachant mon foulard sous le regard perçant de ma meilleure amie qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver celle-là.

_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le plan mis en place, on se prépare à partir. Nous avons finalement décidé de former 2 équipes. Une restera à la maison, au cas où Jasper reviendrait ou que quelqu'un arrive en renfort. Un ami à Damon, par exemple. Dans ceux qui restent à la maison, il y a Rosalie, Peter et Charlotte, quand elle sera rentrée, ainsi qu'Elena, après une longue bataille avec Damon. Elle voulait nous accompagner mais le vampire mystérieux et incroyablement têtu a refusé tout net. Et il a fini par gagner, arguant qu'il ne pourrait pas veiller à ma sécurité ni à la sienne-même si Elena était là. Il a même avoué qu'il ne pourrait s'occuper que d'elle. Ca a plus que certainement touché mon amie qui a fini par acquiescer pour rester en retrait. Je ne suis pas Alice mais j'ai bien l'impression que ces deux-là finiront ensemble avant qu'on ne retrouve Jasper. Enfin, si on en ressort tous vivants. Ou non-vivants, dans le cas de certains. Donc dans l'équipe des kamikazes, il y a Emmett, Damon et moi, alias L'Appât. Alors que je suis seule, en train d'attacher mon gilet, les mains tremblantes, dans l'entrée,Rosalie arrive, s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte qui donne sur le salon, les bras croisés et me regarde longuement. Je lui souris, piteuse et elle tranche:

- Je n'aime pas le plan de Damon.

- Je pense que c'est une question de position. Tu n'aimes rien chez Damon.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Eh bien, il a quand même quelques aspects intéressants …

Je vois évidemment de quoi elle veut parler et rit à son air de ne pas y toucher.

- Une chose est sûre, son plan craint. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose, mon frère va me le faire payer.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Rose …

Mais je ne suis pas crédible une seule seconde, les mains tremblantes et des frissons dans tout le corps. Okay, je serai avec Damon et Emmett qui sont pour moi, après Jasper, les deux personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse mais quand même … Je serai bien plus en sécurité ici, non ? Elle s'approche de moi et se met à redresser mon col, tentant par là de cacher sa peur. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je tente donc une piètre tentative pour nous empêcher toutes les deux de penser à ce qui m'attend:

- Rose, j'ai besoin que tu me changes les idées et il y a un truc que je veux te demander depuis un moment déjà …

- Dis-moi, ma chérie.

- Tu te souviens, sur l'Île de Damon, quand Jasper a été vraiment dégueulasse avec moi et que vous tentiez, Emmett et toi, de me changer les idées dans ma chambre.

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Il est venu pour s'excuser et évidemment, je n'ai pas pu lui résister.

Elle sourit, se remémorant ce moment, toujours en train de remettre mes habits en place, comme pour s'occuper un peu plus l'esprit.

- Evidemment. Tu étais déjà une cause perdue.

- Et tu te souviens, ce jour-là, tu ne voulais pas que je lui pardonne.

- Bien sûr ! Je voulais lui arracher la tête et le brûler pour ce qu'il te faisait.

Je ris doucement, repensant à la rage que la belle blonde ressentait pour son frère à ce moment-là. Je me dis quand même que j'ai de la chance d'être finalement entrée dans les grâces de Rosalie. D'autant plus quand elle me défend au lieu de son frère.

- Mais tu as craqué. Tu l'as laissé m'emmener. Tu te souviens?

Elle sourit d'autant plus, repensant à ce jour et je sais qu'elle se souvient de tout. Après tout, elle est une vampire et loin d'être la plus bête d'entre tous. Elle acquiesce et me demande:

- Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le mot qu'il m'a donné. C'est cela ?

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse puis soupire:

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais … Je suis ultra curieuse. Et j'aimerais savoir comment il est parvenu à te faire craquer avec un seul petit mot écrit de sa main. Si tu veux bien … et si tu t'en souviens, bien sûr !

Elle sourit et se recule:

- J'ai mieux que cela.

Elle attrape son sac à main qui traîne sur la console de l'entrée, en sort son portefeuille et l'ouvre. Je peux y voir des photos de chaque personne qu'elle aime: Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée, Jasper et moi. Et Lili. Tout bébé. Ma merveilleuse petite fille. Bon sang, je détourne le regard, secoue la tête et attends patiemment pendant qu'elle se saisit d'un morceau de papier et me le tend, toute sourire:

- Le voici. Lis-le.

J'attrape le papier et le déplie nerveusement. Effectivement, il s'agit de la belle écriture sauvage de Jasper. Et ce qui y est mis fait bondir mon coeur comme un fou dans ma cage thoracique:

"Je l'aime plus qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné d'aimer dans ma longue existence. Je suis conscient de faire des erreurs mais j'apprends, je te le promets. Laisse-moi l'emmener et je m'emploierais à faire d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes. Tu as ma parole d'honneur. Je t'aime petite soeur."

Les larmes au bord des yeux, je lui tends le papier et après l'avoir remis à sa précieuse place, elle attrape ma main et m'attire à elle.

- Voilà pourquoi je sais qu'il nous reviendra, ma belle. Il t'aime plus qu'il ne m'est possible de l'imaginer.

- Merci Rose …

- Merci à toi, petite soeur. De l'avoir transformé.

Je me sépare d'elle et rit, du surnom qu'elle vient de me donner alors qu'elle efface les larmes qui roulent maintenant sur mes joues.

- Mais arrête de le nourrir de ton sang. Ca, je ne cautionne pas …

Je veux rétorquer mais Emmett et Damon descendent alors l'escalier rapidement, suivis par Elena, Peter et Charlotte qui nous a enfin rejoints, visiblement bredouille. Emmett a revêtu un pantalon cargo kaki et un t-shirt noir en col V qui moule son torse musclé. Je vois Rosalie littéralement le dévorer des yeux et je sais d'ores et déjà que la nuit sera agitée pour eux quand il rentrera. Damon, quant à lui, n'a pas changé de l'accoutumée: jeans noir, santiags noires, t-shirt en col V … noir également et son éternelle veste en cuir qui le caractérise. Il embrasse Elena sur la joue puis descend les dernières marches, droit vers moi.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, Bella.

- Un poneyyyyyyyyyy ? fis-je en battant des mains comme une petite fille, comme lorsque je suppliais Renée, gamine, de m'offrir un bébé cheval à chacun de mes anniversaires.

Damon semble avoir pris une gifle et me regarde comme si j'étais dingue. Je souris, arrête de taper dans mes mains et redeviens sérieuse tandis qu'Emmett rit sous cape et qu'Elena s'est détournée pour se marrer également. Rosalie tente de garder un semblant de sérieux, comme Peter et Charlotte, mais ce n'est pas très concluant, je dois dire.

- Des fois, tu es vraiment plus effrayante qu'une bande de vampires assoiffés de pouvoir, Bella! fait Damon, dépité, tout en me tendant un collier où pend une petite rose en argent.

J'arque un sourcil, un peu étonnée et dit:

- Il me semblait qu'on n'avait pas élevé les cochons ensemble …

- Oh allez, je t'aime bien, Bella. Et ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour. C'est la sorcière chez nous qui a ensorcelé ça pour toi, et un autre pour Elena. Ces colliers empêchent les vampires de vous savoir humaines. Ils enlèvent … votre odeur, si tu veux. Bref, avec cela, vous ne serez aucune des deux repérées comme repas par les nouveaux-nés.

- Wooooow ! Excellent! Elle est forte, votre sorcière !

- Elle a encore besoin d'entraînement mais elle se débrouille pas mal ! concède Damon en laissant tomber le pendentif dans ma paume ouverte.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour passer le collier à mon cou, tout de suite un peu plus rassurée. Le commandant des opérations ouvre alors la porte:

- Il est l'heure. Faites vos adieux, je vous attends dans la voiture.

- Damon, attends !

Alors qu'il va passer la porte, il est rejoint par Elena qui s'élance dans ses bras et le serre fort contre elle. Vous voyez: avant la fin de cette épopée, ces deux-là auront trouvé un terrain d'entente … amoureuse. J'en mets ma main à couper. J'embrasse rapidement Rose, sourit à Peter et tente d'offrir un regard pas trop dégoûté à Charlotte. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis toujours morte de jalousie face à elle. Emmett m'attrape alors par le cou et nous dirige vers la voiture, où je monte à l'avant, tandis qu'il prend la banquette arrière. Damon, après s'être détaché d'une Elena vraiment apeurée, s'installe au volant et me demande:

- Tu te sens prête ?

- A récupérer mon homme ? Plus que jamais.

Il sourit et démarre sur des chapeaux de roue, laissant les autres loin derrière nous. J'espère les revoir bientôt, voilà ce que je pense en serrant dans ma main le collier protecteur que Damon m'a offert. Les revoir bientôt, accompagnée de Jasper. C'est pas trop demander ?

_Until the morning sun appears_  
_Making light of all my fears_

Trois heures plus tard, nous sommes en train de sillonner la ville, à la recherche de nouveaux-nés. En effet, ceux qu'on a trouvé il y a 2 heures et demi ne sont plus que de l'histoire ancienne quand Damon, n'y tenant plus, leur a arraché la tête et les a brûlés sans sommation aucune. Il faut dire qu'il ne parvenait à rien en tirer. Ces vampires sont tout acquis à la cause de leur créatrice et il est impossible d'obtenir d'eux la moindre information concernant le camp où elle se terre. Autre comble de la poisse, le collier que m'a concocté la sorcière amie d'Elena est totalement inutile. En vérité, il n'est pas complètement inutile. Il attire les nouveaux-nés au lieu de les empêcher de me démasquer. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'avantage particulier pour moi, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais Damon assure qu'au moins, on les déniche plus facilement.

- Tu sais, Damon, si tu me transformais, on éviterait au moins le souci de ma condition humaine.

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, Bella.

Emmett pianote un texto à sa chère et tendre, et j'en profite donc pour ré-insister:

- Penses-y ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faudrait. J'ai besoin d'avoir de la force pour vous aider.

- Je pensais que mes arguments t'avaient convaincue.

- Je les ai oubliés !

- Mémoire sélective ?

- En effet, souris-je en le regardant intensément, voulant plus que tout être une immortelle, là de suite.

- La discussion est close, espèce de suicidaire. Je ne le ferai pas.

- Ce que tu peux être buté. Y a pas de doute, t'es bien un ami de Jasper !

- Non mais qui me parle là ? Si tu es sa copine, c'est bien pour une raison.

Je grommelle entre mes dents contre le côté insupportablement borné des vampires tandis qu'il fait pareil contre le côté borné de mon caractère suicidaire. S'il ne m'énervait pas autant, je devrais bien reconnaître qu'on se ressemble pas mal et que c'est pour ça que les choses sont aussi électriques entre nous. Emmett redresse la tête et nous regarde, interdit:

- On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille.

- Moi avec cette peste, jamais !

- Moi avec ce crétin? Jamais !

Emmett explose de rire tandis que je croise les bras, énervée, me détournant vers la vitre. Damon siffle un "Crétin, je vais t'en donner moi du crétin" entre ses dents mais n'ajoute rien.

- Oh ben dis donc, c'est l'épopée de la bonne humeur ici !

- LA FERME, EMMETT ! s'exclame-t-on à nouveau ensemble.

L'ainé des Salvatore se retourne alors sur moi et me sourit, libérant un peu la tension qui s'est créée entre nous. Vous voyez: un peu les deux mêmes et ça fait des étincelles, voilà tout. On continue à rouler quelques minutes en silence tandis qu'Emmett chante "Eye of the Tiger" à tue-tête et à capela, insistant lourdement sur "Tou. Tou tou tou. Tou tou tou. Toutoutouuuuu". Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Damon bat la mesure sur son volant. Je suis plus qu'à bout, prête à trouver n'importe quel nouveau-né pour me jeter sous ses crocs quand Emmett lance à la cantonade:

- Vous connaissez la différence entre la poule et le chapon ?

Je commence à craindre légèrement la suite des événements quand Damon répond:

- Nope.

- Bah une poule, cha pond. Et un chapon, bah cha pond pas.

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux et je me tasse sur mon siège, dépitée. Finalement, pas besoin de nouveau-né. Que Damon s'arrête sur le bas-côté, je me coucherai devant la voiture et il n'aura qu'à me rouler dessus.

Dix minutes et 22 blagues pourries plus tard, je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Emmett continue évidemment sur sa lancée:

- Toc toc toc !

Mais je n'en peux plus, une de plus et je deviens maniaco-dépressive. Je me retourne alors vers Damon, que je fusille du regard et menace:

- Damon, si tu tiens à notre amitié, tu ne réponds pas. T'as compris ? Tu ne réponds pas !

Un vague sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres tandis que je vois Emmett qui rit, tout content, sur le siège arrière.

- Damon, ne réponds …

- Qui est là? fait le vampire ténébreux sans m'écouter.

- C'est Satan !

Damon ricane et porte son attention sur moi tandis que j'hausse les sourcils:

- Quoi ? Nonnnn je ne demanderais pas ! Je suis pas aussi curieuse.

Ils me regardent tous les deux comme s'ils ne croyaient pas une seule seconde ce que je suis en train d'énoncer. Pourtant, c'est vrai. Je ne demanderai pas. Je ne suis pas aussi curieuse. Quoique … J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que ça peut être la fin de cette blague qui est certainement pourrie connaissant Emmett. Damon continue de rire pendant que je pèse le pour et le contre. Je n'y tiens plus, rongée par ma curiosité et demande:

- Satan ?

- Ouais! fait Emmett tout heureux. "Ca t'embête pas que Jasper soit à la merci de son ancienne petite copine?"

Damon éclate de rire tandis que je grommelle:

- Bande de sales cons.

Avant qu'Emmett ne puisse rétorquer, la voiture fait une embardée et j'ai à peine le temps de dire "ouf" que Damon est sorti et a sauté sur un homme qui passait dans la rue. J'ai envie de demander à Emmett ce qui se passe mais le temps que je me retourne vers lui, il a, lui aussi, plongé hors du véhicule pour intercepter un autre gars qui partait en courant … à allure vampirique ! Ah d'accord, autant pour moi. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. Evidemment, l'humaine que je suis a toujours un train de retard. Je me détache et sort à mon tour pendant que Damon est en train de tirer sa "victime" dans une ruelle sombre. Je les rejoins, rapidement suivie par Emmett qui amène son fuyard loin des regards lui aussi. Damon est déjà occupé à secouer le vampire à terre, le faisant se taper le crâne contre le sol tout en demandant répétitivement des "Où est Maria? Où est ta maîtresse?" mais n'obtenant aucune réponse. Emmett, quant à lui, ne semble pas avoir envie d'employer la manière douce. Il casse un à un les doigts du vampire qui essaye de crier alors que mon gros nounours a son énorme paluche devant sa bouche, maintenant le vampire avec son corps contre un mur. Le petit vampire a beau tenter de le mordre, mon ami est trop fort et empêche toute manoeuvre en étant solidement arrimé à sa mâchoire. C'est qu'ils sont impressionnants ces deux combattants, quand même. Alors que Damon fait chanter sa victime, Emmett combat l'autre pour le mettre en pièce. On a enfin l'information qu'on souhaitait. Enfin ! J'ai envie de faire la danse de la victoire quand je me sens tirée vers l'arrière. Le temps d'expirer et je me rends compte que je suis à la merci d'un vampire, au vu de ses mains glacées sur moi et de sa poigne de fer. Oh merde …

- Lâchez-les de suite ou vous ne reverrez plus votre humaine.

Damon se redresse, lâchant sa proie tandis qu'Emmett se recule également de la sienne. Ils lèvent les mains et Damon se rapproche de nous pendant que je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque. Je refuse de mourir, pitié, sans avoir revu mon beau vampire blond.

- On a lâché tes copains. Relâche-la maintenant.

- Que nous voulez-vous ?

- A vous, rien du tout. On cherche Maria.

Le vampire resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et son souffle caresse mon visage quand il demande:

- Que lui voulez-vous ?

- Elle a quelque chose qui nous appartient. On veut juste le récupérer.

- Le vampire blond qu'elle a ramené hier ?

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Bien sûr. Le camp ne parle que de cela. Vous ne le récupérerez pas.

- Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Maintenant, relâche notre amie.

- Tu veux dire votre dîner, je présume.

- Non, j'ai dit "amie", tu es sourd ou quoi ?

Pendant que Damon parlemente, Emmett n'a pas bougé d'un poil, tétanisé de me voir ainsi aux prises d'un suceur de sang. Malgré tout, j'ai un peu de mal avec la technique de Damon. Pourrait-on m'envoyer un négociateur plus avenant, s'il vous plaît ?

- Si tu comptes la récupérer, tu ferais bien de me parler autrement, Salvatore.

Damon sourit de manière diabolique et s'approche encore :

- Tu me connais donc.

- Bien sûr. Le blond et toi étiez activement recherchés par la patronne. Elle va particulièrement apprécier que je lui ramène son deuxième trophée à peine 24 heures après le premier.

- Tu es donc celui qui lui a amené mon ami.

- En effet. Quelle différence ça fait ?

- Ca fait que désormais, j'ai une dent contre toi. Et tu n'as assurément pas envie que j'aie une dent contre toi.

Mon bourreau, en train de certainement casser quelques os de mes hanches à me serrer si fort, éclate alors de rire. Je remarque

en même temps que les deux autres vampires ont rapidement déguerpi.

- Et tu comptes me faire quoi, terreur ? J'ai ta copine, et elle est appétissante! Si tu approches encore, je la croque.

Damon arque un sourcil puis mets les mains en poche, de manière détendue :

- Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne, de copine. Alors si tu veux, croque-la.

- Damon, tu pourrais être plus … avenant ! lâchai-je, en proie à une crise de nerfs qui me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu la laisserais mourir alors que tu viens de me dire que c'était votre amie ?

- Bien sûr. Tue-la. Vas-y. Et après, il te restera quoi comme moyen de pression? On sera tous les deux contre toi et crois-moi … ça va faire mal …

- Damon ! Il va le faire, arrête ! suppliai-je, morte de trouille.

- Je peux tout aussi bien l'emmener avec moi, sans la tuer.

- Tu penses pouvoir nous fuir tous les deux, avec ton chargement que tu dois maintenir ainsi pour que ça nous impressionne ? Allez, vas-y, tue-la.

- Euhhh Damon … dit enfin Emmett, prenant part au débat.

L'autre semble longuement étudier le vampire brun et buté sans rien ajouter, évaluant la situation, plus que certainement. Damon s'avance encore :

- Allez, mon vieux, tue-la.

L'autre resserre sa prise autour de moi et je sens son souffle froid vraiment très près de ma gorge.

- TUE-LA ! hurle Damon, complètement rageur maintenant.

J'entends l'autre grogner et je sais qu'il va me tuer, là, de suite, acculé par Damon qui lui hurle de le faire. Alors que je le sens plonger contre moi et que je prie pour que ça se finisse vite, il relâche sa prise, me libérant et tombe à genoux derrière moi en hurlant. Euh ? Pardon ? Encore un peu et je finissais avec des petites ailes blanches et un halo au dessus de la tête. Non mais franchement, ces vampires …

Je me retourne pour le regarder hurler en se tenant la tête et puis vers Damon, dubitative. Il s'approche de moi, me tire en arrière et regarde le vampire se tordre de douleur.

- C'est le collier. On dirait que Bonnie est quand même parvenue à l'ensorceler. Pas comme on le voulait mais ça peut être tout aussi intéressant.

Je touche le pendentif et demande:

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Pendant ce temps, Emmett attrape mon assaillant qui a arrêté de hurler et lui immobilise les bras derrière le dos, assez fier de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, il semblerait que le vampire qui vient de vouloir te mordre a été pris d'une migraine fulgurante. Crois-en ma longue expérience : du Bonnie tout craché! continue Damon, comme si on ne risquait plus rien.

Quoique, vu la poigne de mon gros nounours, j'imagine qu'on a quelques minutes de battement.

- On pourrait refaire l'expérience, histoire de voir si ta théorie est exacte ! avançai-je, taquine

- Et me tordre de douleur à tes pieds ? Non merci.

- Dommage, ça aurait pu être la meilleure expérience de ma vie.

- Si tu veux vivre la meilleure expérience de ta vie, on peut toujours s'arranger ! fait-il en s'avançant vers moi, séducteur.

- Et t'entendre vanter mes immenses mérites sexuels à tout va? Non merci.

Il sourit d'autant plus et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive :

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Bella, c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins. Économisons donc les mots et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable …

Alors que je veux rétorquer, Emmett toussote:

- Dites donc, Roméo et Juliette, on pourrait rester concentrés une demi-seconde?

- Roméo et Juliette? demandai-je, dubitative.

- Ou Wallace et Gromit. Tic et Tac. Rosalie et Emmett. Fred et Ginger. Comme vous voulez.

- J'achète Fred et Ginger, fait Damon, tout sourire.

- Moi je vote plutôt Rosalie et Emmett, comme couple mythique! fis-je à mon tour, entrant dans leur jeu.

Emmett me sourit, tout fier, tout en tenant toujours le vampire un peu sonné par, visiblement, le collier.

- Tu parles, ils ne passeront pas l'été ! ajoute Damon, toujours taquin.

Mon ami perd immédiatement son sourire et fusille l'insupportable Salvatore des yeux, prêt à le tuer. Faudrait peut-être que je m'interpose.

- Hey hey hey les garçons ! On laisse la testostérone de côté et on se concentre !

- Il m'emmerde ! fait Emmett, grinçant des dents.

- Il emmerde tout le monde, Em'. C'est Damon Salvatore. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu et concentre-toi sur l'important : retrouver Jasper.

- Je ne fais que ça. Mais on peut se débrouiller sans lui.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, et tu le sais mon vieux. Et puis ne sois pas aussi nerveux : je te la laisse, promis ! fait Damon qui était resté à l'écart jusque là et qui aurait mieux fait de le rester un peu plus encore, d'ailleurs.

S'ils se mettent à parler de Rosalie, il n'est pas encore sûr qu'ils sortiront de cette ruelle sans s'être arraché les yeux l'un l'autre.

- Comme si c'était toi qui décidais de me la laisser ou pas! grogne Emmett, en rage je le vois.

- Soit ! fait Damon, grand seigneur mais pas convaincant pour un sou, ce qui n'arrange évidemment pas l'état de nerfs d'Emmett.

- Non mais tu crois quoi, Salvatore ? Elle ne te supporte pas !

- J'ai dit "Soit", Cullen, relax !

- Mais t'en penses pas un traître mot !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras, attendant que l'orage passe puisque je ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

- Effectivement. Je n'y crois pas. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens.

- Ca ne s'applique pas à tout visiblement. Demande à Elena !

Cette fois, c'est à Damon de grogner, littéralement. Si je n'arrête pas cette joute verbale maintenant, on ne retrouvera jamais Jasper et notre équipe sera handicapée de deux combattants. Je me mets donc entre les deux et soupire:

- Dis donc, les deux coqs, vous arrêtez oui ? Toi, tu es avec Rosalie et elle t'est toute acquise alors pourquoi tu entres dans son jeu hein ? fis-je en me tournant vers Emmett.

Celui-ci acquiesce, un peu confus et baisse les yeux comme si j'étais sa mère qui le grondait. Je me tourne alors vers Damon :

- Et toi ? A quoi ça te sert de le chercher ? Tu peux bien faire le malin, on sait tous que tu ne vis que pour Elena. Alors mets-la en sourdine, okay ?

Damon grommelle quelque chose entre ses dents mais acquiesce à son tour. Fière de moi, je m'écarte, m'appuie au mur de la ruelle, les bras toujours croisés et soupire :

- Bon maintenant, on peut commencer cet interrogatoire et aller récupérer mon homme, oui ?

Alors que Damon s'approche d'Emmett et de son "prisonnier" toujours sonné, je l'entends râler :

- En tout cas, je sais pourquoi Jasper l'a choisie : elle est au moins aussi insupportable et directrice que lui !

Emmett rigole et je lève d'autant plus les yeux au ciel quand il commence son interrogatoire, après avoir réveillé le vampire avec quelques bonnes baffes :

- Alors," terreur", tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas envie que j'aie une dent contre toi ?

- Lâchez-moi ! panique le vampire sous l'emprise d'Emmett.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question ça. Dis-moi, ta créatrice ne t'a donc pas appris la politesse ?

- Lâchez-moi, j'ai dit !

- Oh oh. Impoli ET un disque rayé. Que va-t-on donc bien pouvoir tirer de toi ?

- Lâchez-moi ou vous le regretterez !

- Des menaces, déjà ? Mais enfin, chérie, je viens seulement de commencer !

Je pouffe de rire à sa manière de l'insulter en l'appelant "chérie" mais Damon ne tique pas. Damon est en mode "commando". Et c'est assez impressionnant je dois dire.

- Alors dis-moi … Vous n'êtes aucun des trois des nouveaux-nés. Depuis quand Maria s'encombre-t-elle de fléaux comme vous ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, je ne dirai rien !

Damon semble beaucoup s'amuser car il ricane et fait les cent pas devant Emmett et sa proie, patiemment.

- Tu es sûr ? Je vais te faire chanter, peu importe le moyen. Si j'étais toi, je parlerai. Maintenant.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Et si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas l'information que tu recherches tant.

- Ah bon, laquelle ?

- Le lieu où Maria se cache.

Et là, il explose de rire. Damon hein, pas l'autre débile de vampire trop sûr de lui. Il rit à gorge déployée, de manière diabolique. Il me foutrait presque des frissons, tellement il semble dément. Mais il est de notre côté alors j'imagine que je ne dois pas redouter ses réactions, si ? Et soudain, aussi vite qu'il n'est venu, son rire s'éteint et son visage redevient sérieux. Mortellement sérieux. Brrr, j'en ai quand même des frissons.

- Tu oses retourner mes stratégies contre moi? Moi au moins, je savais que tu ne la tuerais pas.

- Et moi je sais que tu n'as aucune idée d'où chercher la patronne.

- La patronne? Sérieusement ? Vous êtes quoi ? La Mafia ?

- Maria est notre future reine. L'ordre nouveau.

Damon semble alors littéralement s'embraser de rage et lui agrippe le cou, féroce :

- Emmett, amène Bella ailleurs, je gère à partir d'ici.

- Mais … ! commençai-je, voulant protester.

Sauf qu'Emmett lui obéit, relâche le vampire au regard maintenant affolé et le laisse à la prise de Damon, pour venir me saisir par le bras et me tirer le long de la ruelle jusqu'à la voiture. Alors qu'on tourne à l'angle de la rue, j'entends Damon menacer:

- Maintenant mon grand, laisse-moi te faire entrer clairement dans ta tête de mule que Maria ne sera JAMAIS reine !

Dans les canapés d'un des nombreux salons de la maison de Peter et Charlotte, Elena et moi sommes affalées devant la télévision, regardant Danse avec les Stars. Les autres sont autour d'une immense table, juste derrière nous, en train de mettre sur pied un plan solide pour pénétrer dans le camp et ressortir de là, tous sur nos deux jambes. Evidemment, on les laisse faire. De toute façon, il y a de grandes chances qu'on reste en arrière ou qu'on serve d'appât alors autant se divertir en attendant. Elena se retourne sur moi, lève les yeux au ciel en entendant Damon dire qu'elle reste cloîtrée ici et reporte son attention sur la télévision où David Arquette lâche sa partenaire en plein milieu d'un tango. On explose de rire toutes les deux, pendant que les vampires derrière nous s'arrête de parler pour nous regarder, je le vois dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée, d'un air dubitatif.

- La pauvre, il n'est vraiment pas doué ! dit Elena, hilare.

- Je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien ! Tu l'as vu sur le Jive ? C'est pas donné à tout le monde!

- Moi, je maîtrise parfaitement le Jive! se vante Damon, derrière nous.

Mon amie se retourne et hausse les épaules:

- Normal, ça doit être de ton époque, non?

- Haha. Tu es hilarante, Elena. Mais pour ton information, c'est une danse qui date de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

- Wawww, tu es plus vieux que la danse, en fait ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et reprend sa discussion avec les autres sans rien ajouter de plus. Elena se rassoit correctement et me lâche:

- Ces vampires, il faut les remettre à leur place de temps en temps.

- Je t'entends, Elena ! lâche Damon, toujours penché sur sa carte.

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air mutin, et n'ajoute rien. Alors que J.R. Martinez grimpe sur la piste avec sa danseuse professionnelle, elle ajoute, tout bas :

- Il est un peu susceptible …

- Je t'entends toujours, Elena !

J'explose de rire quand je vois la mine amusée de mon amie qui lui lance un sourire on ne peut plus angélique.

- Tu vois : susceptible! me lance-t-elle alors tandis que Damon soupire bruyamment.

Après la danse parfaitement exécutée de Martinez, les autres ont repris leur conversation et la petite brune se retourne sur moi à nouveau :

- Dis-moi, tu ne m'as finalement jamais dit … Le mot que tu as trouvé dans la poche du blouson de Jasper, ça s'est fini comment ?

- Bah … Je suis en train de tout faire pour le retrouver donc je dois dire que ça s'est bien terminé ! ironisai-je, malgré moi.

- Une journée avec Damon et te voilà déjà cynique ? fait mon amie, souriante.

- Oups, désolée …

- J'avais bien compris que ça s'est bien terminé … Mais je veux en savoir plus !

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! lance à nouveau Damon, visiblement incapable de résister à nous écouter.

- La ferme, Damon ! lance-t-elle sans se retourner cette fois, son regard inquisiteur posé sur moi.

- Quoi ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Raconte-moi. On est amies non ?

- Ouch, tu me fais le coup de l'amitié pour obtenir une information de moi ?

- Oui. Allez, balance !

- T'es insupportable ! m'exclamai-je, hilare.

- C'est ce que je lui dis chaque jour que Dieu fait ! lance Damon, toujours penché sur la carte avec les autres, un sourire à la Damon plaqué sur son beau visage.

Elena sourit à son tour et me regarde, attendant ma réponse.

- Il dit que c'est un mot qu'il a écrit il y a très longtemps, au tout début de leur relation, quand il avait du mal à rester végétarien. Et que c'est un mot qu'il n'a jamais donné.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Jasper ne ment jamais. Et en plus, il assume généralement ses erreurs. Donc oui, je le crois.

- Et tu le vis comment ?

- Bien, j'imagine. Je le savais marié avec elle, après tout. Je ne peux pas le nier. Et maintenant qu'il a enfin jeté sa foutue alliance, je pense que je peux passer au-delà de ça. Inutile de rabâcher cette histoire pendant des siècles.

- Wow, quelle maturité.

- Oh, il faut bien que j'apprenne à lui faire confiance, non ?

- Il est plus que temps oui ! lance Emmett, prenant part lui aussi à la conversation maintenant.

- Merci Em' ! fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée par l'incapacité de ces immortels à ne pas être curieux.

Elena me sourit et se tourne à nouveau vers la télévision, me signifiant par là qu'elle a terminé son interrogatoire en règle. Je regarde une nouveau couple star/danseur professionnel faire son entrée sur le plateau tout en réfléchissant. Je suis fière de moi pour les sentiments que je porte désormais à mon vampire blond. Je lui fais confiance. Ca fait de moi une adulte, non ? Une adulte prête à être transformée, y a pas de doute.

_I dry the tears_  
_I've never shown_  
_Out here on my own_

Une heure plus tard, les garçons sont en train de se préparer dans l'entrée. Moi, je suis déjà prête, bien évidemment. J'ai tellement hâte de retrouver Jasper que je piétine littéralement d'impatience. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde y va, même Elena vu qu'elle a le même collier protecteur que moi. Damon n'est pas franchement enchanté mais nous avons besoin de toutes les forces en présence et personne ne peut rester en arrière pour la surveiller. Elle est donc du voyage. Et dire qu'elle est excitée comme une puce est un doux euphémisme. Elle sourit, pose mille questions à Damon qui lève les yeux au ciel toutes les 30 secondes, demande à Emmett des trucs pour échapper aux vampires (la folle!) et papillonne à droite et à gauche.

- Bon, on est prêt, où sont Rose et Charlotte ? demande Peter, un peu inquiet, regardant le haut des escaliers d'où les deux vampires devraient descendre.

- Certainement en train de se refaire une beauté. Tu sais, c'est important sur un champ de bataille ! fait Damon, enfilant sa veste.

Alors qu'Emmett veut répliquer, certainement pour protéger sa belle, on frappe à la porte, nous faisant tous sursauter. Tiens donc, il serait possible d'avoir des vampires par surprise ? Damon pousse Elena derrière lui, Emmett m'attrape par le bras et Peter souffle :

- Un vampire, assurément. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher.

- Un vampire sur-entraîné si tu veux mon avis, fait Emmett, tendu.

On reste ainsi quelques secondes de plus quand on frappe de nouveau à la porte, de plus en plus fort :

- Salvatore, je sais que tu es là, bordel ! Ouvre cette porte car je te jure que si tu m'as fait venir pour rien …

Tout le monde se retourne sur Damon qui nous offre son sourire-signature et s'approche de la porte pour l'ouvrir rapidement.

- Benjamin ! Ravi que tu aies pu faire le voyage !

Sur le seuil se trouve un vampire, sans nul doute. Son teint olivâtre et ses cheveux sombres soulignent ses traits méditerranéens malgré sa peau mate oubliée. Il a beau ne pas être plus grand que moi, figé éternellement dans son adolescence, il n'en demeure pas moins aussi charismatique qu'un mannequin sorti d'un magazine de mode.

- Tu m'as dit de venir, je suis là.

- Je t'ai connu moins docile.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Le Benjamin en question porte alors son regard sur chacun d'entre nous, nous étudiant de son regard froid.

- Bon, les amis, je vous présente Benjamin, une de mes nombreuses … connaissances ! lance Damon, sans lâcher son "ami" des yeux.

Les yeux du vampire, quant à eux, sont fixés sur moi et je le vois me détailler plus longuement que les autres. Euhhh ?

- Et Ben, je te présente … mmh … en fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis. Mais ce sont les amis de Jasper, que Maria détient. Donc j'imagine que par extension …

Damon Salvatore, toujours aussi … sympathique ! Le nouvel arrivant éclate alors de rire, suivi de près par son ami. Elena me regarde, consternée. Eh oui, je sais moi aussi ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse d'un vampire brut de décoffrage, tu t'y habitueras ma vieille !

- Bon tu me fais le topo de la manoeuvre, Salvatore, ou je repars directement ? fait Benjamin, redevenu soudainement mortellement sérieux.

- Topo tout simple : On entre dans le camp, on récupère Jasper, on ressort du camp. Tout ça en restant tous … "en vie" ! fait Damon en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Voilà un plan comme je les aime ! rétorque Benjamin, se frottant les mains, ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, pourrais-tu arrêter de dévorer la petite amie de Jasper des yeux ? demande Damon, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Elena pouffe de rire pendant que je deviens cramoisie et que j'ai bien envie d'aller me cacher derrière mon gros nounours d'ami.

- Charlotte ? Rosalie ? Vous en avez fini avec votre séance d'épilation oui ? On aimerait y aller ! crie l'aîné des Salvatore, au pied des escaliers, provoquant un nouvel élan de rire de l'assemblée.

Charlotte apparaît alors, au pas de course, descend les escaliers dans sa tenue de combat, cheveux retirés en une queue de cheval, prête à partir.

- Où est Rosalie ? demande Peter, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai l'air d'être sa nounou ?

- Oulalalaaaa, problèmes de couple ? Je connais un merveilleux thérapeute ! lance Damon, son célèbre sourire en coin sur le visage.

- LA FERME, SALVATORE ! s'écrient les deux amoureux en choeur.

Il ricane gentiment, tout comme nous, pendant que Charlotte le fusille du regard. Si vraiment il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

- Bon, si Rosalie n'est pas pressée de retrouver son frère, elle reste en arrière. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant avant que la disparition de notre ami de la ruelle ne se fasse remarquer.

Il ouvre la porte, nous montrant sa claire intention de partir sans mon amie blonde quand celle-ci apparaît en haut des escaliers:

- Salvatore, attends !

Il soupire, bruyamment et porte son attention sur elle, la main toujours sur la poignée:

- Quoi encore ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te remettre du parfum ?

- On ne va nulle part.

Là, d'un seul bloc, on se retourne tous sur Damon, guettant sa réaction :

- Comment ça, "on ne va nulle part" ? On a un blond en détresse à sauver, je te rappelle. Blond qui est ton frère, si tu as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire …

- Haha. Tu es hilarant.

- Je trouve aussi. A moins qu'il soit enfin parvenu à te dégoûter de lui, ce dont je doute, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à me dire ça ?

On est tous pendus aux lèvres de la belle blonde, attendant ce qui semble être "sa sentence". Que nous vaut ce revirement de situation? Pourquoi veut-elle laisser Jasper aux mains de cette satanée vampire ? Elle a grillé un fusible ou quoi ?

- On n'y va pas, parce que Jasper me l'a demandé.

Damon lâche enfin la porte pendant qu'on se demande maintenant tous si la blonde tourne encore tout à fait rond. Il s'avance, au pied de l'escalier et lâche, glacial :

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je viens de lui parler au téléphone et il nous a demandé de ne pas intervenir.

Là, le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds et je m'accroche au bras d'Emmett pour rester debout. Damon grimpe quelques marches, l'air menaçant :

- Tu viens de lui parler au téléphone?

- Oui, à l'instant. C'est pour cela que je tardais ! fait mon amie, les bras croisés, peu impressionnée par la colère sourde de Damon.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de me le passer ? Plutôt que de régler ça toute seule ?

- Il ne souhaitait parler qu'à moi. Il me fait confiance.

- Visiblement, il a tort ! fait Damon, dégoûté.

Et je le suis tellement moi-même que je ne parviens même pas à entrer dans la conversation. Il a appelé sa soeur. Il avait accès à un téléphone et c'est à sa soeur qu'il a voulu parler ? Non mais il se moque de moi ? Je vais littéralement péter un câble.

- Il savait que s'il me le demandait, je ne pourrais pas lui refuser.

- Pourquoi ? Ton amour pour lui t'aveugle tellement que tu ne peux rien lui refuser ? crache Damon, rageux.

- Non, il y a longtemps que je lui dois une faveur. Il a eu la mauvaise idée de me la rappeler au mauvais moment. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

- Une faveur, mon petit paquet de clopes mentholées ? demande Emmett, aussi perdu que nous tous.

- Quand je l'ai fait porter le costume de l'abeille, tu te souviens (NDA: dans le chapitre 22 pour les Dory en puissance) ? Il m'a fait promettre de lui rendre la pareille. La pareille, c'est maintenant.

- Fallait bien que ça tombe maintenant ! s'exclame Emmett, tentant de remettre un peu de bonne humeur dans la bande.

- Toujours est-il qu'on ne bouge pas. Il nous recontactera.

- IL NOUS RECONTACTERA ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? crie maintenant Damon, laissant éclater sa rage.

- Descend d'un ton, Salvatore. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, moi! lâche mon amie, sûre d'elle.

- Alors, je savais que tu étais blonde mais pas que tu faisais fonctionner le stéréotype toi aussi ! Il est retenu par Maria. Si on ne le sort pas de là MAINTENANT, tu peux dire adieu à ton frère comme tu l'as toujours connu !

- Je lui fais confiance.

- La belle affaire ! fait Damon, levant les yeux au ciel, un peu moins rageur un peu plus cynique.

- Damon, c'est moi qui décide. On reste là et on attend.

- En quoi est-ce à toi de décider?

- C'est MON frère.

- Et pourquoi ne demanderait-on pas à Bella, hein ? Elle a aussi son avis à donner, tu ne penses pas?

Tous les vampires se retournent alors sur moi, tout comme Elena avec un regard plein de compassion. Et moi, je tremble. De rage, de colère, de tristesse … J'en veux au monde entier, là, tout de suite. J'en veux à Jasper, bien sûr, qui ne m'a pas appelée alors qu'il doit savoir que je suis morte de peur pour lui. J'en veux à Rosalie qui nous empêche d'aller le récupérer. J'en veux à Emmett de ne pas réagir. J'en veux à Elena de me regarder ainsi. J'en veux aussi à Damon de ne pas prendre tout de même la décision d'y aller. J'en veux à Peter et Charlotte d'être aussi passifs et j'en veux même au nouveau, là, Benjamin, de ne pas dire "Fonçons dans le tas: Tayooooh !". Bref, j'en veux à la Terre entière. En fait, je pense que la personne à qui j'en veux le moins, c'est finalement Maria. Autant dire que mon cas est grave, non ? Et ils attendent une réponse? C'est à la petite humaine de décider non ? Bah ils vont l'avoir leur réponse :

- Vous savez quoi ? Il se plaît où il est ? Qu'il y reste. Eternellement si ça lui chante. Ca ne me regarde plus.

Ensuite, aussi digne que je peux l'être en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis devant l'escalier, je quitte le hall pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Enfin, dès que je la retrouve, bien sûr. N'étais-je pas en train de dire il y a une heure à peine à quel point je lui faisais confiance ? Eh bien j'avais tort : il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un immortel. Jamais !

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

Assise sur mon lit depuis un bon quart d'heure, un livre à la main, je suis étrangement calme. Presque résignée. Il faut dire qu'il m'aura fait tout vivre. Et là, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de lutter. Pas pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on lutte pour lui. On frappe à la porte et je ne lève pas la tête quand la personne entre sans attendre ma réponse.

- Bella ?

Rosalie, bien évidemment. Dire que je ne l'attendais pas serait mentir. Je savais qu'elle viendrait s'expliquer. Je relève les yeux, lui fait un sourire et replonge dans ma "lecture" (même si je suis sur la même page depuis un quart d'heure).

- Ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ne lui en veux pas, Bella. Il doit avoir ses raisons.

- Je vais paraphraser Damon mais "La belle affaire!" …

- Pour ton propre intérêt, je te conseillerai d'éviter de suivre l'exemple de Damon Salvatore, ma chérie.

- Damon est le seul à s'être bougé le cul pour faire avancer les choses ! Pardonne-moi d'avoir la faiblesse de lui faire confiance ! fis-je en jetant le livre à côté de moi, sur le lit.

- Et on le remercie tous pour ça. Mais Jasper nous demande de ne pas bouger, on ne va pas bouger, c'est tout.

- Rosalie … L'amour fraternel, tout ça, c'est super mignon. Mais franchement, je crois que ton jugement concernant Jasper est un peu biaisé. Pourtant, il ne prend pas toujours des bonnes décisions. Il m'a abandonnée enceinte, m'a littéralement laissé me marier avec Edward et tant d'autres choses … Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance maintenant ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé, ma chérie. Il semble savoir ce qu'il fait.

- En restant auprès de Maria ?

- Peut-être te protège-t-il …

- Eh bien, s'il laissait Damon tuer Maria, je serais toute protégée.

- Peut-être alors qu'il ne fait pas confiance à Damon.

- C'est lui qui nous a dit d'appeler Damon ! Alors ta théorie à 2 dollars hein …

- Bella, ne tire pas sur le messager.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Rosalie, d'être un peu en rage parce qu'il a préféré te parler que de m'appeler pour me rassurer.

- Il n'a certainement pas voulu t'affoler.

Je me lève alors d'un bond, en proie à une rage qui n'a d'égale que celle de Damon un peu plus tôt, au pied des escaliers. C'est vrai qu'elle est chiante à protéger son frère par tous les moyens !

- Pas voulu m'affoler ? Pas VOULU m'affoler ? répétai-je, hystérique.

- Bella, Jasper sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

- Oh mais arrête Rosalie ! Il se refait son amour de jeunesse vampirique. Voilà ce qu'il fait. Et bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve ! Après tout, un peu de bon temps gagné, c'est ça de pris sur ses expériences avec l'humaine idiote de service !

Et là, contre toute attente, assise sur mon lit que j'ai déserté pour faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage, elle éclate de rire. Si si, je vous jure, elle rit.

- Tu me trouves drôle ? J'en suis ravie! grinçai-je, rageuse.

- Bella, tu t'entends oui ? Mon frère, le vampire qui ne parvenait pas à se tenir à moins de 10 mètres d'un humain, a fait un retournement de 180° rien que pour être avec toi. Alors ne viens pas douter de lui et de la force de ses sentiments pour toi, maintenant.

Evidemment, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça ? Elle a raison, bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, à bout de nerfs.

- Et je fais quoi, maintenant ? Une partie d'échecs (NDA: HAHAHAHA!) avec Damon en attendant?

- Je te le déconseille vivement. Damon est un très mauvais perdant.

- Sans rire, Rose … Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire ? Tricoter un pull où il serait écrit "Bienvenue à la maison" pour son retour ?

- Tu sais tricoter ?

- Non, mais j'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais le temps d'apprendre. Je suis une humaine, tu sais … S'il revient dans 50 ans, la surprise sera totale …

Elle rit à nouveau et attrape mes mains brûlantes dans les siennes, glacées :

- Fais-lui confiance, ma chérie. Jasper sera bientôt de retour pour faire de toi une immortelle. Un peu de temps, c'est tout ce qu'il demande …

Je vois bien qu'elle ne répond vraiment à aucune de mes questions. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je suis bien trop fatiguée pour lutter. Fatiguée d'être ballottée comme un paquet par tous ces vampires. Comme un fardeau dont il faut s'occuper. Qu'il faut protéger. Qu'il faut ménager. J'en ai marre d'être tout ça. Et à chaque fois que je pense qu'on arrive à la prochaine étape, je suis coupée en plein vol par un obstacle, un vampire, un problème. Rien ne sera jamais simple. Jamais. Et comme j'en ai marre de lutter pour rien, j'acquiesce, lui donnant par là ce qu'elle souhaite: mon consentement. Elle se lève alors en souriant et s'en va sans rien ajouter. En même temps, elle a fait son boulot, rien de plus. Quand elle referme la porte derrière elle, la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de lui laisser un message pour moi. Et ça, quand il va réapparaître, je vais lui faire payer, croyez-moi.

_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la chambre que Damon a investi à son arrivée, je regarde le vampire brun mystérieux en train d'empaqueter quelques affaires.

- Tu comptes m'annoncer ta présence ou mater mon arrière-train quelques minutes encore ?

Je sursaute et souris tandis qu'il se retourne sur moi, son sourire-signature planté sur son visage :

- Alors, tu as renoncé ?

- Toi aussi, vu que tu fais ta valise.

- Elena se languit de Stefan. Que veux-tu, je dois la ramener à la maison …

- Alleeez, on sait tous les deux qu'Elena ne se languit certainement pas de Stefan.

- Aurais-tu eu vent d'une rumeur ?

- Je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture. Quand partez-vous ?

Il sourit de plus belle et hausse un sourcil, l'air encore plus mystérieux :

- Qui a dit que nous partions ?

- Toi, à l'instant …

- Tu as dit que nous partions et je n'ai ni confirmé, ni infirmé, Bella. Je déteste rester sur un échec à vrai dire.

- Pourtant, Rosalie a été claire.

- Elle n'impressionne personne à part son toutou … aheum, son mari.

Il s'est rectifié quand j'ai froncé les sourcils. J'aime bien Damon mais personne ne parle sur Emmett, c'est un peu comme mon grand frère après tout.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Étonnamment tu sais, j'ai confiance dans le jugement de Jasper. Et s'il a pris la peine d'appeler sa soeur pour nous dire de ne pas bouger, c'est qu'il manigance quelque chose. Je lui donne 24 heures. Pas une seconde de plus. Si d'ici là, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je fonce dans le tas, je brûle le camp et tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

J'écarquille les yeux puis souris :

- Sauf Jasper, j'imagine.

- Non, lui aussi. Juste pour m'avoir fait attendre pour rien.

Okay, il doit blaguer. Il blague, hein, c'est ça ? Je le regarde et il est mortellement sérieux. Bon, peut-être qu'il ne rigole pas, finalement.

- Euhhh …

- Comprends-moi bien, Bella: l'objectif de cette mission est de le tirer de là. Mais s'il se met à agir comme un sous-fifre de Maria à nouveau, je ne ferais pas de différence entre lui et les autres.

- Sympa …

- Je fonctionne comme cela. Jasper sous l'emprise de Maria, c'est une machine de guerre. Une machine à tuer. Plus personne n'a envie de connaître cela à nouveau.

- Je viens de parler à Rosalie. Elle n'a pas nié qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux deux …

- Jasper recouche avec Maria ? Oh, je suis cho-qué ! fait-il, sarcastique.

Je souris piteusement et m'avance dans la chambre, regardant les peintures accrochées au mur. Je sais qu'il me suit du regard mais il ne dit rien. Evidemment, Damon Salvatore n'est pas homme à réconforter les pauvres jeunes filles en détresse. Par contre, il y a autre chose pour laquelle il est doué, j'en suis sûre :

- Tu sais, je devrais être mesquine … Ne dit-on pas "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent" ?

Je me suis retournée vers lui, l'air calculateur et il me regarde, un sourcil arqué :

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Tu es célibataire pour le moment non ? Ca te dirait qu'on lui rende la pareille ? Moi pour avoir couché avec Maria, toi pour t'avoir demandé de rester sur la touche.

Il m'offre à nouveau son sourire à la Damon et tranche :

- Bonne idée. Installe-toi, mets-toi à l'aise, je vais nous trouver une musique d'ambiance.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt il a traversé la pièce jusqu'à la chaîne HIFI qu'il allume. Il trifouille quelques instants avant de nous lancer du Barry White. Bon sang, il est sérieux là ? Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et m'offre un regard séducteur. Okay, il est sérieux. Je me recule, instinctivement, me heurtant contre le mur :

- En fait, je blaguais Damon.

Il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce et sourit à nouveau :

- Vraiment ? Mince alors, me voilà bien déçu.

Ironie, quand tu nous tiens! Je lève les yeux au ciel, réaction toujours bien déclenchée par lui, et ris gentiment :

- Tu aurais fait ça à Elena ?

- Elena et moi ne sommes pas mariés. Et quand bien même, je n'ai jamais compris les hommes qui ne se cantonnent qu'à une seule femme.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir comme toujours quand il parle et de relever les yeux au ciel en arguant :

- Ca, ça arrive quand on a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, Damon.

Il arque un sourcil et se touche le coeur, comme si je venais de lui tirer en plein coeur :

- Ouch, "touché". Il n'empêche que ça reste du gaspillage.

On se regarde tous les deux quelques minutes sans rien se dire quand je pose enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis mon arrivée dans la chambre, ce pour quoi je venais le voir au départ :

- A ton avis, je dois faire quoi ?

- A mon avis? Hurler, crier, frapper, râler, pester, insulter tout le monde. Mais tu restes étrangement calme. N'as-tu pas envie d'arracher des têtes ?

- J'en rêve! admis-je dans un sourire.

- Alors fais-le, Bella. Personne ne te demande de te comporter comme une statue. Tu pourras toujours le faire quand tu seras devenue immortelle. D'ici là, tu peux faire valoir ton statut d'humaine insupportable et irascible.

- Pour quelqu'un avec la capacité émotionnelle d'un couvert, tu te débrouilles pas trop mal... souris-je de plus belle, touchée par ses mots certes maladroits mais si justes.

- Je sais, j'aime vanter mes mérites au moins une fois par jour.

Je ris doucement devant son air sûr de lui puis réfléchis à toute vitesse. Si je parvenais à convaincre Damon de m'accompagner, on pourrait aller le tirer de là par la peau des fesses et sans sommation. Ensuite, je pourrais râler, hurler, crier et arracher sa tête. Car pour le moment, ça n'a aucune espèce d'intérêt pour moi. Je veux le faire quand il sera là. Damon m'étudie du regard et quand le silence s'épaissit entre nous, il lâche:

- "Pourquoi cet air si sérieuuuuuuuuuux?"

- Arrête de faire le mariole …

- Ce n'est pas le mariole, c'est le Joker dans Batman.

- L'imitation était plutôt mauvaise alors.

Il grimace et se détourne de moi pour fourrer d'autres affaires dans son sac:

- Pourquoi je t'adresse encore la parole ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas résister à mon charme incommensurable? ironisai-je, fière de moi.

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule, en souriant et ajoute:

- C'est typiquement quelque chose que je dirais.

J'hausse les épaules de manière angélique et attends … Une, deux, trois … Quatre, cinq …

- Bon, que veux-tu me demander?

Comme je vous le disais, Damon et moi nous ressemblons tellement qu'il est au moins aussi curieux que moi. Je n'avais qu'à attendre qu'il me demande, c'est pas du grand art ça ?

- Je veux aller récupérer Jasper, peu importe ce qu'il en dit.

- Voilà un esprit combattif comme je les aime.

- Et je veux que tu m'accompagnes.

Il se retourne et m'étudie du regard. Ce qu'il voit, c'est une humaine décidée, butée et prête à tout pour retrouver son homme. Et c'est exactement le message que je veux faire passer.

- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour le récupérer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je veux avoir une chance de lui dire ma façon de penser sur ses agissements.

Il sourit, posant le t-shirt qu'il avait en main derrière lui avant de me demander:

- Tu veux que je t'aide à passer un savon à mon plus vieil ami ?

- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me donnes un moyen de l'atteindre.

- Je peux te le fournir, c'est certain.

- Alors n'hésitons pas une seconde, allons-y !

- Je lui donnais 24 heures, je te rappelle.

- On s'en fout des 24 heures, Damon ! Je veux lui parler, maintenant.

- Tu es déterminée.

- Et en rage.

- Ce qui ne fait pas forcément un bon mélange.

- Damon, tu es gentil de t'inquiéter mais sérieusement, j'ai suffisamment de gens qui se préoccupent pour moi. Rosalie me tourne le dos. Emmett se range derrière elle évidemment. Peter et Charlotte se la jouent snobinards psychorigides qui sont incapables de prendre une décision par eux-mêmes. Alors sois un peu le vampire que tu es toujours et AGIS, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il arque un sourcil, sincèrement étonné et je me demande si je n'ai pas poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Sauf que moi, je suis à bout de nerfs et j'en ai marre d'attendre que quelqu'un se décide à agir. S'il refuse de m'aider, j'irais tirer le vampire blond par les cheveux hors de ce camp de malheur par moi-même.

- Bien, je t'accompagne !

Sérieux ? C'était si facile ? Pas besoin d'insister plus ? Et on a osé me dire que ce vampire était le plus têtu que le monde a connu ? Franchement, j'ai connu pire moi !

- Mais tu es bien consciente que toutes les oreilles vampiriques du coin t'ont entendue, hein ?

- Je m'en contrefiche. Ils m'ont mise à bout !

Il explose de rire puis attrape sa veste en cuir qui traînait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, prêt à partir. Je l'arrête:

- Une dernière chose avant.

Il s'arrête, lève les yeux au ciel et dit:

- Je devais m'y attendre. Quoi encore?

- Transforme-moi.

- Argggh, Bella, arrête avec ça maintenant! On dirait un quarante-cinq tours rayé ! fait-il, jetant sa veste à nouveau sur le dossier du fauteuil, un peu énervé visiblement.

- J'arrêterai quand tu m'écouteras !

- Quelle tête de mule ! Quand comprendras-tu enfin qu'il te faut 3 jours pour être transformée ?

- Trois jours ?

- Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Euhhh … C'est possible ! J'avais oublié.

- Ha! On est moins bornée finalement ! Et je ne te parle pas d'à quel point tu seras incontrôlable les premiers jours ! Tu as besoin de ton empathe de petit ami pour t'aider à traverser ça !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! Et tant qu'on y est, évite moi le discours sur le fait qu'il veut me transformer lui-même car il n'est pas question que je le laisse faire ! fis-je, revêche, en croisant les bras.

Il rigole enfin, relâchant la pression.

- Tu as le temps d'être transformée, Bella. Pour les bonnes raisons et par la bonne personne. Alors arrête de me poursuivre avec ça.

- Tu es vraiment dur en affaires !

- Tu n'as pas idée. Arrête maintenant, Bella. Tu me rends dingue ! Tu as de la chance d'encore respirer.

- Allez, Damon, on sait toi et moi que tu ne me ferais aucun mal ! fis-je en haussant les épaules, reprenant mon exploration de la chambre.

- Ne sois donc pas si sûre de toi, petite humaine.

Je me retourne sur lui et vois qu'il me regarde, mortellement sérieux.

- Je suis la petite amie de Jasper.

- Cela ne me semblait pas si clair, il y a deux minutes.

- Il te tuerait si tu touchais à un de mes cheveux.

- Et c'est sensé me faire peur ?

J'écarquille les yeux, clairement étonnée et il sourit:

- Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer de te planquer derrière ton petit ami vampire, continue. Mais même si j'estime Jasper plus que quiconque, personne ne m'empêche de faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

- Donc tu veux me tuer ?

- Ca m'arrive souvent oui.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

- Donc tu ne le feras pas.

- Ne te méprends pas, Bella. J'ai un jour brisé le cou du frère d'Elena à cause de la rage qui m'aveuglait. Et ce, malgré l'estime que j'ai pour mon frère et l'amour que j'ai pour Elena.

Je suis atomisée par sa révélation et en même temps, je n'ai toujours pas peur. Mais bon, ça doit être mon côté suicidaire qui parle. Ce qui m'étonne par contre, c'est qu'Elena soit ici, avec lui, après ça. Bon, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était incapable de lui en vouloir et que, quoi qu'il fasse, elle finirait par lui pardonner mais tout de même … Tuer son frère ?

- Jérémy va bien, tu sais. Il a un genre de bague ensorcelée qui l'empêche d'être tué par un être surnaturel.

- Je suppose que ça devrait me rassurer.

- Pas vraiment. Je tentais de te faire peur. Y suis-je parvenu ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Mais j'ai un problème avec la mort, je suppose.

- Ou tu es trop sûre de toi. Une chose est sûre, la discussion est close une bonne fois pour toutes. Suis-je clair?

Je crois les bras et soupire:

- Parfaitement clair.

- Bien.

- Bien.

On s'évalue du regard encore quelques instants avant que je ne me détourne pour sortir, vexée.

- Donne-lui 24 heures, Bella. Si d'ici là, il n'a pas pointé son joli minois par ici, compte sur moi pour t'aider à le tirer hors de là par n'importe quel moyen.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et quitte la pièce, sûre de ne pas attendre 24 heures pour revoir mon vampire blond et lui dresser la liste de mes doléances.

_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

**POV JASPER**

Je sors de la modeste tente qui m'abritait de l'averse tropicale qui vient de s'abattre sur La Nouvelle-Orléans et m'avance vers le centre du camp, où je sais que je la trouverai. Mes bottes crissent sur les pierres qui recouvrent la terre, me donnant l'impression d'être aussi discret qu'une fanfare au beau milieu d'un enterrement. Si je voulais la prendre par surprise, je m'y suis mal pris. Mais je ne comptais pas la surprendre. Bien loin de là. De plus, elle m'attend. Ses "recrues" sont éparpillées dans le camp, s'entraînant les unes avec les autres, toujours plus, toujours plus fort. C'est comme si en 67 ans, rien n'avait changé. Comme si le temps s'était figé dans la triste existence de ma créatrice. Bien sûr, les visages sont différents mais les mentalités sont les mêmes. Le pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir, encore plus de pouvoir pour la Maîtresse. Le nouveau moi est dans un coin du camp appelé "Tue ou meurs" par les recrues, évaluant les nouveaux arrivants, directement créés par Maria. Le nouveau moi parce qu'il est devenu son bras droit. Létal, effrayant et d'une assurance glaciale qui font de lui un des meilleurs combattants qu'il m'ait été donner de voir, le désormais très célèbre Qhuinn attire la convoitise, attise la peur et motive les soldats. Il est tout ce que j'étais à l'époque. Je parie même qu'il partage le lit de celle qui veut devenir la Reine de la race. Car Maria n'a jamais vraiment abandonné son délire mégalomaniaque d'un jour déloger Aro du trône des vampires. J'ai à l'époque été une arme dans cette mutinerie. Il y a longtemps. J'ai l'impression parfois que c'était dans une autre vie. Mais pas quand je suis ici, de retour en plein cauchemar. Je vois ces nouveaux vampires apprendre à se battre, à utiliser à bon escient leur force surnaturelle. Je vois des jeunes, d'à peine une quinzaine d'années, des démons dans les yeux, dans le coeur. Ils ne sont déjà plus ce qu'ils étaient il y a moins d'un an. J'ai fait partie de cette guerre, j'ai été un de ces jeunes. Le nouveau moi me lance un regard chargé de haine et son sentiment de jalousie à mon égard me frappe de plein fouet alors que je suis à 15 mètres de lui, au moins. Il n'est évidemment pas aisé d'être relégué au second rang par celle qu'on considère comme l'amour de sa vie quand un autre mâle est rapatrié contre sa volonté dans son enfer personnel. L'ancien favori, celui que vous avez toujours rêvé d'égaler sans jamais y parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à moitié.

J'arrive devant la tente principale, celle qui abrite "la patronne" comme ils l'appellent ici. Ce qui me donne doucement envie de sourire. Mais on ne se moque pas de Maria, même quand on a été son favori. Surtout quand on a déserté le camp des années auparavant sans la saluer. Je suis peut-être sûr de moi mais tout de même pas suicidaire. Les deux gardes à l'entrée me dévisagent froidement et je ne prends pas la peine de leur signifier mon nom ni la raison de ma visite. Tout le monde semble me connaître ici et j'ai visiblement accès à tout, sauf à la sortie. Même si je n'ai pas été vérifié si cela était vrai. Autant donc éviter les palabres inutiles. L'un deux me dégage la voie tandis que le second écarte la toile pour me permettre d'entrer sans bouger le moindre petit doigt. Je pénètre donc dans "l'Antre de la Bête", un vague sourire aux lèvres. Comme je devais m'y attendre, la femme qui m'a créé et a depuis toujours revendiqué un droit de propriété sur ma personne, m'attend. Nue. Comme au premier jour de la création. Je m'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel et attends patiemment pendant qu'elle s'étire sur sa couche, telle une chatte en chaleur, me dévorant des yeux:

- Mon beau major, te voilà enfin. Je t'ai attendu toute la journée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je me languis de toi, ne le vois-tu pas ?

En disant ça, elle me désigne son corps nu d'un mouvement gracieux de la main et je souris, ironiquement. Mes yeux se perdent sur son corps que je connais par coeur. Eternellement figée dans ses 19 ans, ma créatrice est toujours aussi belle que le jour où elle a croisé mon chemin pour la première fois. Sa peau dorée et ses longs cheveux bruns sont tels que dans mon souvenir. J'ai été attiré par cette femme. J'ai passé nombre de nuits à combler toutes ses attentes, à toucher chaque centimètre de sa peau, à embrasser chaque recoin d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, tout ce qui me reste, ici, dans ce camp de l'enfer, c'est l'image de ma petite humaine, rosie par le désir, sous moi, me demandant de ne jamais m'arrêter. Alors ses piètres tentatives pour m'attirer à nouveau dans sa couche resteront vaines, foi de Jasper Hale. J'attends patiemment qu'elle arrête de poser, un sourcil froncé, clairement amusé par son petit jeu. Elle me dévisage quelques minutes de plus, laissant courir ses doigts sur les endroits stratégiques de son corps, ne parvenant pas à m'arracher la moindre réaction, même involontairement. Elle finit par se redresser et passer un fin peignoir de satin, tout en grondant:

- Quand vas-tu donc me céder?

- Jamais, Maria. Les choses étaient claires dès mon arrivée.

- Tu n'es pas libre de tes actions, ici, mon cher Jasper. Je te laisse aller et venir à ton gré dans le camp parce que je le veux bien. Un mot de ma part et tu es cloîtré.

Je retiens difficilement la répartie qui me brûle les lèvres et soupire:

- Peux-tu t'habiller ? C'est l'heure.

- Tu vas me dicter la marche à suivre, désormais ? Mon dieu, cette prise de pouvoir, c'est excitant !

Et la revoilà en train de passer sa main sur son corps. Je ne sais plus par quel moyen lui faire comprendre que rien ne va plus se passer entre nous sans que ça ne se finisse en combat singulier, elle contre moi. Je me pose sur un fauteuil sommaire posé dans le coin de la tente.

- Maria.

- Donne-moi une heure, mon beau Major. Et tu seras de nouveau à moi.

- Je t'ai laissé une journée et nous en sommes au même point. Peut-on rester concentrés plus d'une seconde ?

- Je te rappelle que je t'apporte mon aide. Et je suis celle qui t'a créé. Un peu de respect serait le bienvenu.

- Tu m'as fait emmener ici, comme une vulgaire proie, par tes sous-fiffres. Ils étaient dix pour me mener à toi, Maria. Penses-tu que tu me respectes, toi ?

- Je n'ai pas à te respecter. Tu es mon jouet.

- Plus depuis longtemps! fis-je en secouant la tête, consterné.

- Tu as échappé à ma vigilance, Jasper Whitlock. Alors que je te faisais pleinement confiance. Sois heureux de ne pas avoir fini démembré dès ton entrée dans le camp.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Pas aussi vite, non. Je t'aurais fait souffrir avant.

- Et je suis pourtant toujours en un seul morceau. Deviendrais-tu sentimentale ?

Son regard sur moi flamboie mais je ne ressens pour ma part pas la moindre peur. Je connais évidemment ses émotions et elles sont bien trop emmêlées pour qu'elle puisse me faire du mal. Sa rage n'a d'égal que son amour pour moi. Si on peut appeler ça de l'amour, évidemment. J'oserais plutôt dire son sentiment de possession sur ma personne. Sur celui que j'étais. Car celui que je suis aujourd'hui ne l'intéresserait pas le moins du monde. Elle n'a pas changé d'un iota. Son éternelle soif de pouvoir ancrée pour toujours dans sa quête de la royauté. Et moi ? Que reste-t-il du vampire que j'étais avec elle ? J'ai beau y penser, il ne reste rien. Si j'étais revenu à l'époque où Alice a quitté Forks, directement après son départ, il n'y aurait eu que quelques ajustements à faire pour me réadapter à la vie au camp. Mais force m'est de constater que ces quelques années partagées avec ma petite calamité ont fait de moi un vampire tout à fait différent. Mon don d'empathe est élevé à ce qui semble être son maximum mais au-delà de cela, je suis désormais capable de ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu'un être humain tout à fait normal. J'aime, d'un amour inconditionnel, une humaine. Je me languis de mon enfant qui vit quelque part dans ce monde loin de nous. Je respecte et adore ma "soeur" et son idiot de mari. J'ai un sentiment de fierté quand je pense à certains de mes amis, tels que Damon, Peter et Charlotte. Je suis certainement le vampire le plus humain des environs, moi, Jasper Hale. Quel chemin ai-je parcouru pendant ces quelques mois. Plus que tout encore, je suis capable de résister à l'appel du sang humain, grâce à l'espèce de désintoxication/adaptation que me donne Bella. Alors non, il ne reste rien du Major Jasper Whitlock. Rien de significatif. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que pourrait faire Maria, je suis capable de le contrôler. Il m'a fallu un moment pour le comprendre mais je suis capable de la contrer, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle peut être furieuse contre moi, elle ne pourra rien me faire.

- Et si je troquais l'aide que je peux t'apporter contre ta parole de revenir parmi nous ?

- Je me passerais de ton aide. Rien ne me fera revenir ici.

Elle m'étudie du regard, sa rage courant sur ma peau, pendant que je reste poliment à la regarder comme si elle était une vieille connaissance dont je n'ai cure. Ce qu'elle est, somme toute.

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je la déteste.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- La femme qui t'arrache à moi. Je sais en tout cas qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Alice Cullen.

- Tu sembles bien informée.

- J'ai des amis partout, Jasper, ne l'oublie jamais. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas si bien informée que ça. On a osé tenter de me faire croire que le célèbre Major Whitlock s'était épris d'une humaine.

Je reste stoïque face à sa question sous-jacente. Rien ne doit transparaître dans mon faciès. Je refuse de mettre Bella en danger. Elle m'étudie du regard mais elle ne voit rien, évidemment. J'attends poliment, ne souhaitant ni confirmer bien entendu, ni infirmer pour ne pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Alors, qui est-elle ?

- C'est sans importance, Maria. Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec ton Qhuinny-boy.

- Oh, tu dois certainement t'en douter! fait-elle, mielleuse.

- Peut-on y aller? évitai-je, ne souhaitant pas parler de relations sentimentales avec elle.

- Avant toute chose, j'ai deux conditions à émettre.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Tu dois m'assurer sur ta parole d'honneur qu'il ne m'arrivera rien, qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un guet-apens idiot. Il en va de ta fierté, mon beau Major.

- Je te l'ai déjà assuré. Et j'en attends de même de ta part.

- Et je te l'ai déjà promis également. Sache toutefois que s'il arrive la moindre chose à ma personne, celle que tu aimes en payera de sa vie.

J'ai envie de la démembrer là, de suite, pour la menace qu'elle vient de proférer. Personne ne menace la femme que j'aime sans en payer les conséquences. Je serre les poings et contracte la mâchoire pour me modérer et elle semble heureuse de son petit effet.

- Je pense qu'on se comprend. La deuxième condition est que j'emmène Qhuinn avec moi.

- Pas question.

- C'est une condition qui n'appelle aucune discussion, Jasper. Il vient avec moi.

- Qui me dit que tu ne l'amènes pas pour faire des dégâts?

- Parce que je t'ai donné ma parole et tu sais que je n'en ai qu'une. J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Il est juste mon assurance-vie.

- Je t'ai moi aussi donné ma parole.

- Mais on sait toi et moi qu'elle ne vaut rien. Tu m'avais aussi donné ta parole que tu ne me quitterais jamais, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

Avec un argument pareil, je suis obligé de plier. Je me relève alors et me dirige vers la sortie de la tente:

- Major, attends.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et son visage si dur et froid d'habitude reflète désormais une réelle tendresse.

- Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal quand tu es parti.

- Tu m'aurais fait bien plus de mal si j'étais resté.

Elle acquiesce et je me détourne pour sortir. Dehors, sous l'air pesant de La Nouvelle-Orléans, je soupire. J'aurais pu fuir ce camp dès mon arrivée mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Maintenant, il est temps de savoir si je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix.

J'ouvre grand les portes du manoir de Peter et Charlotte et m'arrête au milieu du grand hall. Je ferme les yeux et inspire longuement, laissant venir en moi le doux parfum de freesia qui m'a tant manqué. Pas de doute là-dessus: je suis à la maison. Je souris en l'entendant dans la chambre que Peter nous a désignée, en train de discuter au téléphone avec Charlie. Elle va bien. C'est réellement tout ce qui compte. Mes amis sont parvenus à la maintenir loin du danger. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'éprouve tant de fierté en pensant à eux ?

- Soit tes amis sont en train de dîner, soit il y a une humaine dans cette baraque ! fait le fameux Qhuinn en se positionnant à mes côtés, mains sur les hanches.

Maria fait la même chose de l'autre côté, humant l'air et acquiesçant:

- Il y a un humain ici.

Mes amis ont tenu la femme que j'aime loin du danger et je lui amène ce danger à ses pieds. Je dois être fou. Tout de suite, le plan que j'ai échafaudé me semble quelque peu bancal. Mais il ne m'est plus possible de faire marche arrière. Le loup est dans la bergerie et je compte sur mon instinct pour ne pas m'avoir trompé.

- Eh bien eh bien, l'enfant prodigue est de retour à la maison.

Je lève les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier où sont positionnés Damon, Peter et Charlotte, l'air revêche.

- Salvatore! souris-je, content de le savoir toujours ici.

- Je t'avais donné 24 heures, mon ami. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu es toujours aussi ponctuel.

Maria s'avance, instinctivement, vers l'objet de tous ses désirs mais celui-ci la foudroye du regard:

- Ne t'avise pas de faire un pas vers moi, cariño.

Elle gronde, fâchée d'être ainsi rejetée mais n'avance pas, s'en tenant à notre accord.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ramènes la vermine à la maison, chéri ?

L'aîné des Salvatore trouve encore le moyen de me charrier dans une situation tendue. Je ne peux que sourire à son air désinvolte, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il cache une tension dans tout son corps.

- Maria veut nous aider.

- Nous aider à quoi, au juste? A créer une armée ?

- Pourquoi créerait-on une armée? demandai-je, étonné.

Je remarque toutefois que ni Peter ni Charlotte n'ont pris la parole, tétanisés de voir dans leur maison le rôle principal de leur cauchemars, si tant est qu'ils puissent en avoir en tant que vampires. Damon, quant à lui, semble aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau même si je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une façade. Question d'entraînement, je présume.

- Je te le demande ! Parce qu'à part ça, je ne vois pas bien en quoi ses piètres connaissances peuvent nous être utiles !

Je souris de plus belle à la façon que mon ami a de tester la patience de Maria. Je vais répondre quand apparaissent par la porte latérale gauche, celle de laquelle Qhuinn est le plus proche, Rosalie, Emmett et ma petite humaine. Aussitôt, son regard se pose sur moi et je peux sentir émaner d'elle soulagement, amour et rage. Visiblement, elle semble avoir mal pris le fait que j'aie appelé Rosalie pour leur dire de ne pas bouger. Je vais devoir à nouveau m'excuser platement. Je lui dois évidemment toutes sortes d'explication que, j'espère, elle me laissera lui donner. Qhuinn et Maria ne la lâchent pas du regard également, se demandant ce qu'une humaine peut bien faire ici. Emmett a au moins l'intelligence de la tirer derrière lui. Maria arque un sourcil dans ma direction et je comprends mon erreur. Instinctivement, je me suis placé entre elle et eux.

- Voici donc la célèbre demoiselle (NDA: HAHAHAHA!) qui a fait chavirer le coeur de mon major.

Je ferme les yeux, en proie à une intense frayeur que les choses tournent finalement mal, quand Bella sort de la cachette que lui offrait le corps imposant d'Emmett et lâche, véhémente:

- Oui, et alors ? T'as un problème avec ça … pétasse?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sous le choc et j'entends Maria grogner. J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle s'est déjà lancée dans la direction de ma petite calamité, prête à l'éliminer sur le champ. Je m'interpose et nous tombons tous les deux à terre, Maria sur moi, les mains autour de mon cou. Une douleur intense s'insinue en moi mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas mienne. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma gauche et vois que Damon est intervenu, écartant Bella de la trajectoire de Maria d'une poigne d'enfer, la faisant valser contre la console de l'entrée. Aussitôt, l'odeur de son sang m'arrive par vagues et j'entends quelques grondements sourds dans le grand hall. Je repousse Maria d'un mouvement brusque. Son attention étant portée sur le sang que perd Bella, elle ne s'y attend pas et vole contre le mur du fond, s'écrasant dans un bruit assourdissant. D'un bond, je me redresse sur mes deux pieds et protège de mon corps la femme que j'aime, pas le moins du monde incommodé par son sang qui s'écoule de son bras meurtri.

- Que tout le monde se contienne. Je vais la faire sortir d'ici.

J'attrape Bella dans mes bras mais elle tente de me résister, grognant de mal quand elle essaye de me repousser avec son bras blessé. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Tout est une question de seconde dans cette maison pleine de vampires, la majorité non-végétariens. La serrant contre moi, je l'emmène loin du danger, parvenant à me contrôler parfaitement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la ressemblance de ceci avec ce qu'il s'est passé à son 18ème anniversaire et souris: je ne suis définitivement plus le vampire que j'étais alors.

Après l'avoir assise sur un banc dans un parc municipal de la ville, j'examine sa blessure. Elle, par contre, ne me regarde pas, gardant obstinément ses yeux rivés au sol. Quand je m'assure que la blessure est superficielle - merci Damon! - je pose délicatement mon doigt sous son menton et lui relève pour enfin rencontrer son regard:

- Tu m'as manqué, soufflai-je, rattrapé par mes sentiments envers elle.

- Oh, ne me dis pas ça !

Elle se relève, d'un bond et veut m'échapper. Sauf que je n'ai clairement pas l'intention de la laisser partir. Je la retiens donc, doucement tout de même, par les poignets.

- Où vas-tu, petite calamité?

- Loin de toi. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Tu refuses toute démonstration d'affection maintenant ? Tu sembles avoir trop traîné avec Damon.

- Ce n'est PAS une démonstration d'affection, quoi que tu en penses. Et tu m'as laissée avec Damon, je te rappelle ! Ne viens pas t'en plaindre maintenant !

Visiblement, ma petite humaine est très remontée contre moi et ma petite escapade dans mon enfer personnel.

- Bella …

- Ah non ! Ne me "Bella" pas ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me faire ton regard de séducteur et t'en sortir par une pirouette ? Je ne suis pas ta chose, Jasper Hale !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau au parallèle de ses mots avec ceux que j'ai échangés un peu plus tôt avec Maria. Grossière erreur de ma part car elle me fusille du regard, pensant que je moque d'elle, et fulmine intérieurement … ainsi qu'extérieurement:

- Je te fais rire? Que fais-tu là de toute façon? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté roucouler avec ta vampire parfaite, hein ?

- Tu me fais quoi, là, petite calamité ?

- Tu sais, pendant que tu es parti, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Et j'en suis venue à une triste conclusion, Jasper.

- Quelle est-elle? demandai-je, un peu déboussolé par son comportement.

Elle rive son regard dans le mien et tranche, tour à tour tendre et glaciale:

- La meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, c'est toi … Le problème, c'est que c'est aussi la pire ! Alors je suis sensée faire quoi ?

Ses mots me heurtent et je sens la bête en moi, celle qui désire la posséder, la faire mienne pour l'éternité, la marquer comme étant à moi, rugir dans ma poitrine. Ses poignets toujours dans les miens, je ne lâche pas son regard furieux, tentant tant bien que mal de mater l'animal qui hurle au fond de moi. Lentement, la vérité s'impose à moi, claire comme de l'eau de roche. Ce dont elle a besoin, ce dont j'ai besoin. Moi, elle. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Epouse-moi, Bella Swan. Et deviens mienne pour l'éternité.

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_  
_Who I am_  
_Do I fit in_  
_I may not win_  
_But I can't be thrown_  
_Out here on my own_  
_On my own_

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilààààààà bon je sais que je vous laisse sur un très groooos cliff mais que voulez-vous, on est démoniaque ou on ne l'est pas.**

**Allez, un petit sondage! A votre avis, Bella devrait:**

**a) dire oui et tout pardonner d'un coup !**

**b) dire "oui je veux mais d'abord tu vas t'expliquer mon ptit coco"**

**c) dire "non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Tu t'en vas avec ton ex puis tu me demandes en mariage quand tu daignes revenir ?"**

**d) la réponse d**

**Alors, plus sérieusement …**

**Le prochain chapitre (voir les deux prochains si je suis bavarde) sera en POV Jasper. Je sais que je suis bien moins douée que pour le POV Bella mais c'est nécessaire et obligatoire pour la suite. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que le prochain chapitre (ou celui d'après, à nouveau ça dépend de ma prose) sera le dernier de la deuxième partie. Techniquement, ça change quoi ? Bah ça change rien, si ce n'est qu'on aborde la 3ème partie, c'est à dire la fin de la fic. Ce sera plus sombre, plus concentré sur l'intrigue de départ, ça répondra aussi à pas mal de questions que vous vous posez.**

**Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu sur la page FF, nous avons décidé de nous créer un profil FB plutôt qu'une page, par souci de discrétion par rapport à nos tafs. Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, il va donc falloir demander en ami Mesdames "Lecholls Demoisel" (voir le lien dans mon profil). L'autre page tombera peu à peu dans l'oublie (Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir, mes frères, ce n'est qu'une aurevoiiiiiiiir *verse une larme*). Pas de grand changement pour vous, en vérité. Vous y trouverez toujours photos, commentaires de la Beta et de l'Auteuze, interactions en tous genres … Voilà pour la petite annonce.**

**Enfin, je vous remercie, malgré le délai de postage, d'être toujours là parmi nous après autant de temps. Dans quelques jours, Répulsion fetera ses 3 ans d'existence et tout ceci ne serait pas possible sans vous. J'ai la chance d'avoir la meilleure Bêta du monde pour me seconder, qui me permet d'avancer même quand je suis démotivée. Et plus que tout, j'ai aussi la chance d'avoir les meilleurs lecteurs du monde, vous, qui avez si bons gouts si vous soutenez le Jella, qui par vos reviews, vos mots sur FB, me donnez envie de continuer encore et encore ! Continuons donc ensemble encore longtemps cette grande aventure qu'est Répulsion !**

**N'oubliez pas nos reviews, qui sont notre seul salaire ! Je sais bien que vous avez des tas de choses à nous dire !**

**A très vite,**

**Jess & Jade**


	41. Elle est mon ame

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes ! **

**Après une longue absence, revoilà Jasper et Bella ! **

**Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai bossé ce chapitre toute seule ! Donc si vous voyez des erreurs, vous pouvez me les signaler sans hésitation mais à votre bon coeur, je ne suis qu'une humaine faillible (malheur à moi :) )! J'aurais pu attendre le retour de Demoisel mais j'étais consciente de vous faire patienter un peu trop longtemps et qui plus est, il fallait que je me prouve que je pouvais le faire seule ! Et je l'ai fait ! Youhouuuuuu !**

**Ensuite, je tenais à remercier deux personnes ! La première, c'est Miss Eliloulou qui est parvenue à me rendre suffisamment confiance en moi pour me pousser à bosser seule ! Ca et son anniversaire qui tombait franchement bien puisque j'ai voulu lui offrir Jasper en cadeau et c'est pourquoi j'ai repris ma plume sur Répulsion ! **

**La deuxième personne que je veux remercier est Miss Fair Pan, puisqu'elle m'a inspirée la scène du baseball ! Et puisque c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, on peut dire que ce chapitre lui est entièrement dédié, avec un petit plus pour la scène du Jasper-ball :))))) qui est tout à elle ! (et j'attends la scène canon-écho dans la tienne, miss !) Donc encore une fois: joyeux anniversaire ! **

**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux ! J'ai pris en compte vos reviews et Bella réagit ... à sa manière ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez !**

**Je ne blablate pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe,**

**Jess**

* * *

"_Je connais mes limites, c'est pour cela que je vais au delà_"

**[Serge GAINSBOURG]**

* * *

**Chapitre 36: Elle est mon âme (Julien Loko)**

_POV Jasper_

Je lève les yeux de l'écran de son Macbook sur lequel j'étais en train d'envoyer un rapide email à Stefan en l'entendant remuer sur le lit. Elle s'éveille lentement, battant des cils, regardant le plafond encore embrumée de sommeil et je savoure cet instant sans nom où ses sentiments sont stables et calmes, contrairement à ce qu'ils sont en général. Surtout en ce moment et surtout à mon encontre. Mais je dois reconnaître l'avoir amplement mérité.

_On s'éloigne un peu malgré tout  
__Entre elle et moi c'est trop grand  
__Les heures s'éternisent en creusant  
__L'espace entre nous_

Elle tourne la tête lentement vers le fauteuil où je suis installé, pieds sur la table basse qui lui fait face, et elle fronce les sourcils:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'informe Stefan de nos avancées.

- Ah !

Elle se remet à regarder le plafond, n'ayant rien de plus à me dire. Je la regarde quelques instants puis reprends la composition de mon mail. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi éloigné de Bella qu'à cet instant et je redoute ce moment entre nous. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin cette fois. J'ai trop tiré sur la corde, je l'ai trop faite souffrir. Pourrais-je un jour rattraper toutes mes erreurs, faire amende honorable et lui faire oublier tous ces moments de douleur ? Je compte employer mon éternité à y parvenir. Et je dois donc ravaler le peu de fierté qu'il me reste encore pour tenter de l'atteindre. Après avoir appuyé sur la touche "envoyer", je referme le portable et le dépose sur la table.

- Petite calamité?

- Hum ?

Son regard ne se dirige même pas vers moi. On dirait qu'elle veut à tout prix éviter de me regarder. Ses sentiments sont confus: appréhension, tristesse, un peu de colère et un soupçon d'amour. Bon sang, l'ai-je donc fait souffrir à ce point ?

- Oserais-je te demander un baiser de bonjour ?

Je capte enfin pleinement son attention quand son regard chocolat darde sur moi et que ses lèvres, entrouvertes d'étonnement, se relèvent dans un sourire craquant:

- Dois-tu donc demander la permission maintenant ?

Je ne peux évidemment pas m'empêcher de sourire, tandis que je me lève pour traverser la pièce et me poser sur le lit à côté d'elle. Et je dois faire un effort considérable sur moi-même pour ne pas la traverser à vitesse vampirique. Elle se redresse en position assise et je ne peux m'empêcher de me réjouir en entendant l'affolement de son coeur quand je suis à ses côtés, ses joues rougies et son adorable tic de se mordiller la lèvre. Je m'approche lentement, glissant ma main glacée sur sa joue douce et chaude, savourant pleinement le moment. En elle, se battent désir, envie, attente, colère et frustration. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement, caressant sa bouche calmement, profitant de ce sentiment de plénitude qui ne m'atteint que quand je la tiens contre moi. Mais ma petite humaine est régie par ses sentiments et elle ne peut résister à l'envie de se coller contre moi pour approfondir le baiser. Bientôt, nos deux langues bataillent l'une l'autre, cherchant à gagner une partie que je sais qu'elle remporte sans souci. Quand je la sens à bout de souffle, je me recule, collant mon front au sien, à regret.

- Tu ne dois jamais me demander l'autorisation pour un baiser comme celui-ci …

Je souris gentiment et murmure:

- La dernière fois que tu m'as adressé la parole, tu as brisé deux de tes phalanges sur ma joue, me hurlant, et je te cite, que ma "demande en mariage, je pouvais me la mettre là où tu penses, espèce de connard égocentrique et imbécile".

Elle rit à son tour et se recule, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Je respecte son choix et me recule à mon tour, ne souhaitant pas envahir son espace.

- Rien n'est jamais simple entre nous, hein ?

Je rive mon regard dans le sien et soupire:

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Réellement. Je me suis encore fourvoyé. Je pense à chaque fois agir pour ton bien, et je me trompe à chaque fois. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, je te comprends.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'en ai un peu marre que tu choisisses à ma place ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. C'était le but de ce voyage, non ? Me laisser faire mes propres choix.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver Maria ici.

- Mais tu le redoutais. Et tu as mal agi. J'entends tes raisons Jasper. Je ne les comprends pas, c'est tout.

- Pourras-tu me pardonner … un jour ?

- Bien sûr, Jasper. Je t'aime, ça ne changera pas. Mais … me marier avec toi, non. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que je ne te fais pas pleinement confiance. Tant que tu ne me prouves pas que je peux enfin te faire confiance.

- Je le comprends, petite calamité. Et je compte employer chaque minute de chaque jour à te prouver que je te fais confiance. Ce qui est le plus important, non ?

Elle me sourit, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ravissante comme toujours. Le soulagement l'a envahi et il me frappe avec tant d'impact que je souris, heureux de sentir ce sentiment en elle.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux faire des efforts, tu es presque … épousable?

- Presque ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil, faussement vexé.

- Laisse-moi le temps de digérer. Et continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie !

Un léger rosissement s'empare d'elle et mon coeur mort bondit de joie de la retrouver au naturel, amoureuse de moi malgré les problèmes. Je ne force donc pas ma chance, lui donne un tendre baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de me lever et d'attraper mon téléphone qui traîne sur la table basse face au fauteuil où j'étais assis un peu plus tôt.

- Je te laisse ton moment d'humanité, je dois voir Damon.

Elle se lève déjà pour aller vers la salle de bains quand j'ouvre la porte, prêt à partir. Je sens son hésitation bien avant qu'elle ne parle et marque un temps d'arrêt pour lui laisser le temps d'agir:

- Heuuu, Jasper?

- Oui, petite calamité.

- Je t'aime tu sais, mais parfois, tu vas vraiment trop loin. Et là, il est temps que tu l'imprimes une bonne fois pour toutes.

J'acquiesce, la gorge serrée, et la regarde longuement. Elle se mordille la lèvre mais elle est résolue intérieurement. C'est à moi de montrer patte blanche, je l'ai bien compris. Je me détourne enfin, n'ayant rien de plus que mes promesses à répéter. Car je ne me tromperai plus. Il n'est pas question que je passe mon éternité sans Bella, c'est une chose acquise.

_Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi ce soir?  
__Est-ce qu'elle m'entend sans me voir?  
__Je parle dans le silence  
__Comme on prie face à la chance  
__Aussi loin, aussi loin qu'elle soit_

Je frappe à la porte de la chambre que Damon occupe ici et entre sans attendre de réponse. Je sais que le vampire sur-entraîné qu'il est m'a déjà entendu venir et est préparé à me recevoir. Même si je sais pertinemment qu'il n'en a aucune envie et qu'il va me sortir de la pièce manu militari. Ceci, c'est le scénario le plus "gentil". L'autre scénario, c'est qu'il va s'en prendre physiquement à moi pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration que je percevais déjà à 10 mètres de la chambre. Il attendait que j'arrive, c'est à n'en pas douter. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, il est appuyé dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, regardant au-dehors. J'attends patiemment, puisque je sais qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps silencieux.

- Tu oses enfin montrer ta tête par ici ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, à vrai dire. Mais j'étais occupé à calmer la femme que j'aime.

- Et tu y es parvenu ?

- Parce que ça t'inquiète ?

- Elle est sur ma petite liste de gens pour lesquels je m'inquiète, oui.

Je souris, malgré moi, heureux qu'elle fasse partie de cette liste qui ne doit compter que quatre membres. Elle, Elena, Stefan et moi. Incroyable que ma petite calamité soit parvenue en si peu de temps à "entrer dans les grâces" de Damon.

- Elle tente de me faire croire que ça ira bien. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

- Facile à découvrir, quand on est empathe.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon don. Je la connais.

- Si tu la connaissais si bien, tu n'aurais pas fait l'immense bêtise de ramener Maria ici.

Il me dit ça en tournant la tête légèrement vers moi, sans bouger d'un poil, à la Damon. J'imagine que je le mérite mais tout de même …

- Damon, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas directement à l'essentiel?

- Et te dire quoi ? Que tu as été un vrai imbécile de ramener cette psychopathe ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, tu le sais parfaitement.

Comptons sur Damon pour toujours me surprendre là où je ne l'attends pas. Il ne va donc pas me faire de procès en bonne et due forme? Décidément, soit Elena a un vrai poids dans le comportement de mon ami, soit il cherche une nouvelle fois à faire le contraire de ce que je pense qu'il fera.

- Quoi, je te surprends ?

Il me sert son sourire en coin à la Damon et se retourne enfin, s'appuyant à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre mais face à moi cette fois.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de sermon, mon lapin. Tu es suffisamment grand maintenant. Et puis soyons réalistes: Bella te le fera certainement payer pour nous tous.

Il attrape sa veste et se dirige vers la porte, c'est-à-dire vers moi.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Ouais, et tu viens avec moi.

J'arque un sourcil tandis qu'il me passe devant, son célèbre sourire sur ses lèvres:

- Bon, tu te bouges ou pas ? Si tu veux voir ta salope, il ne faut pas tarder.

- Tarder? demandai-je, ne relevant pas la première partie de la phrase.

- Oui, tant qu'elle est en vie. Il y a de grandes chances que je la décapite dans les prochaines heures.

Il disparaît dans les escaliers au bout du couloir et je le suis, souhaitant évidemment continuer cette conversation.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, au juste, Rambo ? Entrer au camp, la tuer et rentrer tranquillement chez toi en sifflotant? Je te rappelle que ça fait plus d'un siècle que tu la fuis. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

Il s'arrête net au milieu de la flopée d'escaliers du manoir de Peter et Charlotte et éclate de rire. J'arque un sourcil, dubitatif.

- Oh, regardez-moi ça: revoilà Monsieur la Voix de la Raison. Rappelle-moi donc, Major, ce que tu faisais hier matin … Non, ne me réponds pas, je sais: tu te jetais dans la gueule du loup. Alors épargne-moi donc tes leçons de morale, tu veux?

Je souris, malgré moi:

- Eh bien nous y voilà. Le sermon tant attendu.

- Va te faire foutre, Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Il se remet à descendre et je le talonne de près, n'ayant pas fini cette discussion où j'ai, moi aussi, un tas de choses à dire.

- Je savais que Maria ne me ferait rien. Elle était trop contente de me retrouver.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne te justifie pas devant moi. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, mon sucre d'orge. Je ne suis pas ton père. Pas même ton frère. Alors garde les excuses bidons pour les gens que ça intéresse.

Nous étions arrivés en bas des marches quand je me saisis de son bras et le balançais contre le mur de l'entrée, rivant mon avant-bras contre son cou pour l'immobiliser.

- Tu es mon frère d'armes, Damon. Tu sais parfaitement que ton avis compte.

- Oh, tu deviens vraiment sentimental, mon vieux.

- Je ne blague pas. Je ne t'ai pas vendu pour obtenir un quelconque renseignement de Maria. Et je n'aurais pas mis ton éternité en danger.

- Je le sais. Je m'en suis déjà assuré.

- Comment ?

- Si tu me relâchais ?

J'obtempère et me recule tandis qu'il réajuste sa chemise et sa veste, en grommelant.

- J'ai contacté Maria. Nous avons convenu d'un petit pacte de non-agression temporaire.

Etonné, j'enfuis mes mains dans mes poches et attends qu'il continue.

- Cette salope est intelligente. Elle me veut vivant. Et si elle devait m'attraper, je ferais en sorte d'être plus mort que mort.

- Et tu lui fais confiance?

- Aucunement. Mais j'ai promis quelque chose en échange de cette trêve.

- Qui est?

- Ton corps. Pour une nuit.

Il me dit ça sur un ton badin, comme s'il m'annonçait qu'il porte une veste en cuir ou qu'il fait chaud dehors. J'écarquille les yeux, grondant quand il éclate de rire:

- Après ton petit cinéma d'hier, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te rendre la pareille.

- Parce que tu penses que …

- Pas du tout. Je sais que tu refuseras. Voilà pourquoi je vais être obligé de la tuer.

La logique de Damon Salvatore, comme toujours, ne souffre aucune faille et je me prends à lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Je n'irai pas chez les Volturi, Hale. Jamais.

- Elle ne te livrerait jamais pour obtenir une quelconque protection d'eux. Elle préférerait mille fois te garder pour que tu montes un armée apte à les renverser. Tu sais à quel point elle en rêve.

- Tu sais qu'Aro ferait tout pour m'avoir. Je ne prendrais jamais un tel risque. Et je ne serai à la solde de personne. Ni à celle du vieux fou, ni à celle de cette mégalomane latine.

- Je le sais parfaitement.

- Alors ne te fie pas à elle. Car au moment où elle pourra nous planter un couteau dans le dos, elle le fera.

- Heureusement qu'une lame se briserait sur notre peau, alors ! raillai-je, mauvais.

- Tu as parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir.

Il prend les clefs de la voiture de location qui traînaient sur la console de l'entrée et me regarde intensément:

- J'ai fixé un rendez-vous à cette malade. Il est l'heure.

Il sort sans rien ajouter et je le suis parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Je le garderai en vie, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Attablés dans un des nombreux Dinner de la ville, une tasse de café dans la main, un whisky pur malt dans celle de Damon, je me demande vraiment de quoi on a l'air, lui et moi, ne nous adressant pas la parole. Une jeune fille assise au bar avec ce qui semble être son partenaire se retourne constamment pour nous sourire. Damon ne lui jette même pas un regard, perdu dans la contemplation de son breuvage et je ne lui rends évidemment pas son sourire, mon esprit aux aguets pour l'arrivée de Maria.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va venir … ici ?

- J'en suis certain. Il n'était pas question que je mette un pied dans ce camp de malheur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle mettra un pied dehors ?

- C'est simple, je lui ai dit que tu serais là! fait-il en haussant les épaules avant de boire d'un trait son verre et de faire signe à la serveuse de lui amener son petit frère.

- Salopard.

Il me sert son sourire en coin à la Damon et lève les yeux au ciel:

- Allons, je n'ai pas la palme de la manipulation sentimentale, mon cher ami empathe.

- Non mais quel enfoiré. J'ai droit à la grande démonstration Damonesque aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

- Tu m'as manqué, je ne pouvais pas te retrouver sans la parade complète.

Je veux rétorquer mais son regard se durcit, tout comme ses sentiments, et je sais que derrière moi se trouve Maria. Je me retourne pour confirmer mon soupçon. Maria et son nouveau joujou, le fameux Qhuinn. Génial. Je sens clairement son amusement me parvenir, tout comme la tension qui anime son sergent. Il n'est pas en confiance avec moi. Tant mieux. Car il a toutes les raisons de se méfier de ma personne. Cela fait de lui un très bon soldat. Malgré ce qu'elle lui a dit de faire avec moi, il garde une réserve, attend de juger par lui-même. J'étais exactement comme lui à l'époque et c'est la seule chose qui m'a permis de la laisser en arrière sans regrets. En espérant qu'il puisse faire de même dans un avenir proche. La folie des grandeurs de Maria ne connaît aucun repos, aucun jour de congé, elle est perpétuelle. Sa quête ne s'arrêtera qu'avec sa mort à elle. Et peu importe qui elle perdra sur sa route vers le pouvoir.

- Messieurs …

Elle se pose à côté de moi, laissant reposer sa main sur la mienne. Je meurs évidemment d'envie de la retirer mais il ne sert à rien de la braquer directement. Je prends donc sur moi. Ses yeux dévorent littéralement Damon qui se contente de lui offrir un sourire pincé, avalant rapidement son deuxième verre de whisky.

- Qhuinn, _mi amor_, commande-moi donc un peu de ce breuvage dont Damon semble se régaler.

Le vampire, en bon soldat, était resté debout, prêt à agir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il acquiesce et se dirige vers le bar quand Damon l'interpelle:

- Hey, Qhuinny-boy, ramène-m'en un aussi !

Maria éclate de rire pendant que le brun lance un regard rageur à Damon, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'en est évidemment pas question. Damon marmonne un "Incroyable comme ces jeunes ne respectent rien" pendant que Maria m'étudie longuement du regard. Je sens évidemment son désir irradier par tous les pores de sa peau et je dois me retenir à grande peine de soupirer.

- _Cariño_, je savais que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi.

- Cesse donc, Maria, tu fais vraiment femme désespérée.

Elle renifle dédaigneusement puis tourne son attention vers Damon qui se raidit imperceptiblement.

- Tu as vu comment il me parle ? dit-elle avec son accent latin toujours très prononcé.

- Oserais-je te dire que tu le mérites? Oh, au diable l'avarice: tu le mérites.

- Vous êtes tous les deux insupportables. Comment se fait-il que je ne vous ai pas encore tués?

- Deviendrais-tu sentimentale ? raille mon ami, hélant la serveuse qui s'empresse de venir lui reverser un whisky.

- Et pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as jamais cédé à mes charmes, et celui-ci est épris d'une humaine quelconque. D'ailleurs, _mi coraz__ó__n_, dis-moi … Quand comptes en faire ton dîner ?

Alors que Qhuinn revient avec le verre de whisky et le pose devant elle, je tente de rester calme. Après tout, c'est moi le manipulateur de sentiments. Il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler les miens quand il s'agit de ma petite calamité. Elle boit une longue gorgée de whisky et soupire, heureuse. Comme tout vampire au régime "sang humain en abondance", elle peut goûter certains mets qui ont beaucoup de saveur. Ca englobe évidemment les alcools forts, dont Damon raffole.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes réellement. Allons mon beau Major … les humains ne servent à rien!

Je lève les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir plus m'en empêcher. Et retire ma main.

- Si encore elle était belle …

- Serais-tu donc jalouse? demande Damon, intervenant en ma faveur malgré notre désaccord récent.

- Jalouse ? Mais jalouse de quoi ? Jamais une gamine pareille ne pourra m'arriver à la cheville.

Et là, contre toute attente, malgré ma parfaite maîtrise de moi-même, je ricane. Haut et fort. Ce qui me vaut un regard rageur de Maria et un sourire amusé de Damon.

- Très bien, fourvoies-toi donc. Cela ne me regarde plus.

- Amen! lâchai-je, toujours un peu hilare.

- Comment va Katherine ? demande-t-elle, ne me prêtant pas plus attention, rivant son regard inquisiteur sur Damon.

- Oh, aux dernières nouvelles, elle parfait son bronzage à Hawai.

Maria fronce les sourcils pendant que Damon rit doucement:

- Non, franchement Maria, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de cette salope depuis un bon moment et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

- On est d'accord. Mais si tu venais à recroiser son chemin, rappelle-lui bien qu'elle a pris quelque chose m'appartenant.

Damon rive son regard dans le mien et je sens évidemment le doute l'étreindre. Si Maria en veut à Katherine, il est plus que certain qu'il nous faut faire disparaître Elena de la ville au plus vite.

- Et que t'a-t-elle donc pris de si précieux? demande-t-il, étonné.

- Toi.

- Moi ?

Je suis moi-même dubitatif. Elle sourit, visiblement ravie de son effet:

- Eh bien oui. Il y a 24 ans maintenant, j'étais parvenue à retrouver ta trace. J'étais à deux doigts de t'avoir par surprise. Mais Katherine s'est interposée. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle t'a fait disparaître.

Je peux presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Damon qui turbinent à plein régime. Soudain, la lumière se fait sur les événements et il écarte légèrement les lèvres, estomaqué:

- Tu veux dire que la fois où elle m'a appelée pour la rejoindre à Londres … et qu'elle m'a posé un lapin, pour la petite histoire … c'était pour me tenir éloigné de toi ?

- En effet. Quand je suis arrivée à l'endroit où tu logeais, elle m'avait laissé un mot. Me disant d'arrêter d'essayer de lui voler ses affaires. Et que tant qu'elle vivrait, elle ferait en sorte que jamais je ne puisse me retrouver face à toi. Visiblement, son désintérêt pour ta petite personne est aussi vrai que les rumeurs le disent.

Je sens toutes les barrières mentales de Damon s'efrondrer sous les mots de mon ex-maîtresse. Elle le touche sur un sujet qui est particulièrement délicat. Katherine était, est et sera toujours son plus gros point faible. Il déglutit, alors que c'est parfaitement inutile et je sens ses sentiments se confondre. Bon sang, elle l'attaque sur quelque chose où il est incapable de rétorquer. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, je sens immédiatement un changement s'opérer en lui et ses barrières se reforment, la dureté reprend sa place et son regard devient rageur:

- Vraiment ce qu'il me fallait. Après une psychopathe latine à mes trousses, je dois gérer une ex possessive. Y a pas à dire, je suis verni, comme vampire.

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire mais vu le regard chargé de rage que lui lance Maria, je me retiens. Elle prend sa voix la plus mielleuse pour lâcher:

- Voyons, _peque_, tout le monde sait que Katerina a ton coeur.

Je vois la détermination de Damon dans son regard. Et je la sens surtout irradier de chaque pore de sa peau. Il n'aime plus Katherine. Evidemment que non. Puisqu'il aime Elena.

- Si tu le dis …

Maria plisse des yeux, furieuse de son ton désinvolte et de son désintérêt total face à sa révélation. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait résister à ça. Son désarroi est palpable et je commence sérieusement à m'amuser comme un petit fou. Si je n'avais pas autant envie de rentrer voir ma petite calamité, je prolongerai ce moment à l'infini.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela mais … si on en revenait aux affaires courantes? lâchai-je, bon enfant.

Ils se fusillent du regard encore quelques instants pour ensuite me consacrer toute leur attention.

Je suis au volant de la voiture de location, traînant un peu dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans pendant que Damon digère toutes les informations qu'on vient de lui fournir. Il a le regard perdu dans le vague, le bras appuyé contre la portière, les cheveux au vent. Ce salaud a loué une Audi TT pour son séjour ici. Rien que ça. Mais c'est un vrai plaisir de la conduire, il faut le reconnaître.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que cette voiture est un peu trop ostentatoire?

Il ne me répond pas, ne tourne même pas la tête pour me montrer qu'il m'a entendu.

- Salvatore?

- Hum?

- La voiture ? Plutôt ostentatoire non ?

- Ouais ouais …

Okay, je n'aurais donc pas de conversation badine avec mon meilleur ami pour le moment. J'imagine que les choses qu'on lui a révélées ont du mal à passer. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il décide de se retirer. Je le lui conseillerais même, si je pouvais me passer de lui.

- Au fait, fallait-il vraiment que tu appelles Benjamin?

J'obtiens au moins une réaction directe, c'est plus que j'en espérais.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Tu as demandé à Charlotte de me contacter et elle était en panique. Je te pensais vraiment en danger, moi.

- Et c'est moi qui deviens sentimental?

- Oh ferme-la, tu veux ?

Je souris malgré moi et continue de conduire à vive allure dans les petites rues de la ville. Il s'enflamme:

- Et puis cette histoire avec Benjamin est de l'histoire ancienne ! Il ne l'a même pas touchée ton Alice! Et maintenant tu n'es même plus avec elle! Ce que tu peux être rancunier!

- Tu lui en voudrais pour bien moins que ça. N'avais-tu donc personne d'autre à contacter?

- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais j'avais envie de t'emmerder.

Il fait une pause en m'offrant un sourire ironique. Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il continue:

- Franchement, Jazz, tu penses que les gens se bousculent pour te venir en aide?

- Essaierais-tu de me dire que je suis mal perçu par mes congénères?

- Tu es un incorrigible emmerdeur, doublé d'un Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout et tu es bien trop puissant pour la plupart d'entre eux. Et soyons clairs: être ami avec un empathe ? Pas la meilleure chose au monde.

- Tu es bien là, toi, pourtant.

- Parce que tu as sauvé mes fesses plus qu'à mon compte.

- Et tu as sauvé les miennes. Tu sais parfaitement que nous sommes quittes. Serait-ce parce que toi aussi tu es un incorrigible emmerdeur, doublé d'un Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout?

- Peut-être. En tout cas, je sais que tu viendrais sans hésiter si je m'étais encore mis dans une situation inextricable.

J'acquiesce évidemment et reporte mon attention sur la route pour le laisser réfléchir plus avant à tout ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Quelques minutes après, il reprend la parole:

- Franchement, Jasper, tu es mon meilleur ami et je sauverais tes fesses de n'importe quelle situation. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter de la sorte. Ta forte tête te perdra et tu auras très vite des ennuis. Si ce ne sont pas des ennuis concernant ta longévité, ce sera avec les personnes que tu aimes. Et pour ça, je ne pourrais pas te sauver la mise, okay ?

Puisqu'il est très rare que Damon prenne le temps de s'exprimer aussi sensiblement, j'accueille le conseil avec bienveillance.

- Je ne merderai plus, promis.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, hein?

- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

On entre dans l'immense bâtisse de Peter et Charlotte en rigolant et organisant une sortie en ville pour le soir-même. Pourtant, dès qu'on passe la porte, je sens un climat de tension m'enrober tout entier. Rosalie m'attend assise sur l'escalier, les bras croisés, l'air crispé. Tout dans sa posture crie "**PROBLEME**". Elle pourrait avoir installé un panneau lumineux clignotant sur sa tête que je ne le comprendrais pas mieux. Elena est assise trois marches plus haut, l'air dépité.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Ma soeur se lève et se dirige vers moi. Et je sens tout m'arriver par vagues: angoisse, détresse, remords … Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ?

- Jasper, si j'avais su ce qu'ils tramaient, je me serais interposée …

- Que se passe-t-il, Rosie?

Et voilà que je me répète tel un perroquet. J'agrippe les deux poignets de ma soeur et la secoue légèrement, pris dans une terreur sans nom. Si jamais Maria nous a attiré dans ce Dinner pour nous faire tomber dans un traquenard et enlever Bella, elle va le payer de sa vie, utile ou pas à ma cause. Damon s'est rapproché d'Elena, visiblement heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. Et là, surtout. C'est ce moment que choisissent Peter, Charlotte et Benjamin pour apparaître. Pas de doute là-dessus, ma petite calamité manque à l'appel. Tout comme Emmett.

- Rose ?

- Ils sont partis. Emmett et Bella. Ils ont … fugué.

_Oublier l'absence  
__Retrouver la part manquante  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Mon inséparable_

J'éclate de rire, littéralement. Elle me regarde, interloquée et pince les lèvres. Peter intervient pour elle:

- Ce n'est pas une blague, Major. Ils ont pris la poudre d'escampette.

Evidemment, quand mon ami le plus ancien corrobore les dires un peu loufoques de ma soeur, je suis obligé de plier.

- Comment ça, ils ont pris la poudre d'escampette?

- C'est pourtant clair mon vieux! Ils se sont tirés, ils sont partis, ils voulaient plus voir votre tronche! intervient Benjamin, les mains dans les poches, un air amusé sur le visage, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à un des nombreux salons de la maison.

Je décide de l'ignorer et regarde Rosalie qui panique complètement.

- Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi …

Je me saisis de mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Bella. Les autres me regardent patiemment, s'attendant à ce que j'explose d'une minute à l'autre. Rapidement, je sens la poche de ma veste vibrer et j'en ressors le téléphone rose fuschia de Bella sur lequel est collé un petit post-it. "_Trop facile_". Alors que ma mâchoire se contracte d'énervement, je vois Damon lire le post-it et tenter de contenir un sourire.

- Mais à quoi joue-t-elle, bon sang !

Je compose le numéro d'Emmett et colle mon téléphone à mon oreille avec rage quand une sonnerie de la marche funèbre retentit et que Rosalie sort le portable d'Emmett de la poche arrière de son jeans avec un regard mi-désolé, mi-terrifié. J'explose:

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- J'aurais pas dit mieux! lâche Damon, dans un sourire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Je jette mon téléphone de rage par terre et rive mon regard, furieux, dans celui de Rosalie qui recule d'un pas:

- Je ne le savais pas, Jasper. Je te le jure. Si j'avais su, tu penses bien que je t'aurais prévenu! Ou j'aurais au moins essayé de les en empêcher !

- Ton mari est un sale con, Rosalie. Un sale con en sursis. Parce que quand je vais le retrouver, je vais lui faire la peau.

Elle se jette sur moi, attrape mes bras et me les serre violemment, rivant son regard implorant dans le mien.

- Allons, tu sais parfaitement que c'est une idée de Bella! Il ne peut pas lui résister !

- Te rends-tu compte de ce qu'il a fait ? Elle pourrait être en danger?

- Avec Emmett ? Bien sûr que non, mon frère! Il la protégera au péril de sa vie ! Je t'en prie …

- Rose, lâche-moi.

Je sens la colère prendre possession de moi et je serais incapable de ne pas lui faire de mal si elle ne se recule pas. Elle comprend mon avertissement et s'éloigne de trois pas.

- S'il te plaît, Jasper. C'était une erreur. Mais c'est mon mari, je l'aime. Et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir: toi non plus tu ne sais pas lui résister !

- Mais moi je l'aime !

- Lui aussi, à sa manière. Et elle essaie de te prouver quelque chose.

Je vrille mon regard plein de rage dans le sien, déterminé. Elle se dresserait entre Emmett et moi, si besoin en est. Et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Même si j'ai vraiment envie de démembrer mon beau-frère, là, de suite.

- Rosalie marque un point, Major. Elle tente de te prouver quelque chose. Alors plutôt que de mettre sur pied un plan pour détruire Emmett, tu devrais peut-être essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle essaie de te dire.

Comptons toujours sur Damon pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Elena n'a rien dit mais je vois dans ses yeux et ses sentiments qu'ils ont raison. Je déglutis une bonne fois, tentant de contenir ma rage puis lâche, glacial:

- Très bien. Maintenant, si vous me permettez, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelques arbres …

Je tourne les talons et sors de la maison à la hâte. Si je ne peux faire passer ma frustration en démembrant Emmett, il va falloir y trouver un autre exutoire. Et je sais parfaitement lequel fera l'affaire.

_Tenir la distance  
__Assassiner le temps  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Mon indispensable_

Une heure et dix arbres déracinés plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas calmé. Je redoute qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette petite humaine pour laquelle je mourrais. Mais j'ai compris son message. Parfaitement même. Et elle manie parfaitement l'adage "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent". Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de lui dire que j'ai compris son propos, puisqu'elle est partie sans son portable. Mais où a-t-elle bien pu aller? Je dois la retrouver, m'assurer qu'elle va bien. La serrer dans mes bras et l'empêcher à jamais de partir. Ou du moins, la rendre immortelle, pour ne jamais plus redouter sa perte. J'ai aussi compris que je ne peux pas en vouloir à Emmett. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il s'est laissé piégé par elle. Rose a raison: il ne peut simplement pas lui résister. Comme aucun d'entre nous. Et je fais une totale confiance à Emmett. Bien sûr, je serais plus rassuré si elle était à mes côtés. Mais je ne confierais sa vie qu'à mon beau-frère ou à Damon. Et je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il faudra pour la protéger. Tout ce qu'il faudra. Mais je suis tout de même en colère. Comment une petite humaine et le vampire le moins tatillon de l'Histoire de la Création ont-il pu nous berner tous ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils s'en soient sortis seuls.

- Toujours remonté?

Je me retourne pour voir Damon apparaître entre les arbres, son éternel sourire en coin vissé sur le visage.

- Dis-moi, si Elena disparaissait, tu n'aurais pas la haine contre le monde entier?

- Pour te dire la franche vérité, si ils m'avaient fait un coup pareil, j'aurais décapité Rosalie pour faire bonne mesure.

Je souris à sa répartie, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens vraiment. Il lève alors le bras qu'il gardait derrière son dos et lâche:

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut pour évacuer le stress.

Béni soit Damon Salvatore ! Je me saisis de la batte qu'il me tend et fends l'air d'un mouvement rapide.

- Merci mon vieux, je te revaudrais ça.

Il me tend une balle tandis que je joue avec la batte, la faisant sauter entre mes doigts comme à mon habitude.

- Allez, Hale, débarrasse-toi donc de cette frustration. Elle est pour qui celle-là?

- Elle est pour Emmett et son incapacité à réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Je lance la balle en l'air et frappe dedans de toutes mes forces, la faisant fendre l'air à travers les arbres du bayou. Quand j'entends un "BONG" lointain, je sais qu'un arbre, ou une voiture, a stoppé sa course.

- Une autre!

- Pour qui?

- Pour Rosalie qui est certainement la vampire mais également la femme avec le moins d'intuition au monde.

Il ricane tandis que je frappe à nouveau de toutes mes forces cette balle-ci, l'envoyant ricocher directement sur l'arbre le plus proche. Damon est obligé de s'abaisser pour l'éviter et il siffle d'admiration.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je dirais que tu es vraiment en rage.

- Je suis vraiment en rage.

Il me lance une autre balle et je la frappe directement, arguant:

- Celle-là, c'est pour Peter et Charlotte et leur habitude idiote de ne pas écouter aux portes ! S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient pu entendre ce qu'ils préparaient.

Damon hausse les épaules en me lançant une nouvelle balle que je frappe directement, la faisant retourner droit sur lui.

- Je pense qu'ils auront été suffisamment malins pour ne pas avoir parlé à voix haute de leur plan ! fait-il en l'évitant d'un geste rapide.

- Justement, ce n'est pas Emmett qui penserait à ce genre de détail.

Je lui fais signe de m'en lancer une autre et m'en débarrasse d'un coup violent qui me permet de trouver un exutoire à ma colère:

- Et Bella a tendance à oublier tout ce qui fait notre nature. Non, ils n'auraient pas pensé à ça, c'est certain.

Damon fronce les sourcils et je le sens interrogatif tandis qu'il me balance une autre balle du seau qu'il a emmené avec lui. Je frappe trois, quatre balles de plus avant de reparler:

- Si au moins je savais où la trouver. J'irai m'excuser. A nouveau.

Il me fait signe que la réserve de balles est épuisée et je lui lance la batte pour qu'il la pose près du seau. Je suis un peu calmé, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu auras très vite de ses nouvelles. Fâchée ou pas, elle ne peut pas se passer de toi.

Alors que je remets ma veste pour rentrer chez Peter et Charlotte et attendre des nouvelles, je lâche:

- J'espère. J'espère réellement qu'elle va bien surtout.

D'un regard entendu, il acquiesce et me suit à travers bois, visiblement inquiet lui aussi, même s'il essaie de le cacher. Sauf qu'on ne cache rien à mon don. Rien du tout.

_On se tient par les sentiments  
__On s'accroche à l'avenir  
__Les mots s'ajoutent au tremblement  
__De nos souvenirs_

On rentre chez Peter et Charlotte calmement. Je pose ma veste à l'entrée et suis la vibration de leurs sentiments pour retrouver une partie de la troupe dans un des nombreux salons. Elena est en train de zapper tranquillement devant l'immense écran plat de Peter pendant que Rosalie regarde au dehors, les bras croisés, appuyée contre la fenêtre. Charlotte lit un bouquin dans un fauteuil près du canapé où Elena est installée. Les deux autres vampires de la maison sont manquants.

- Des nouvelles ?

Rosalie, qui s'est retournée à mon arrivée, me fait non de la tête, toujours inquiète. Je m'avance vers elle pendant que Damon se laisse tomber sur le canapé, enroulant son bras autour des épaules d'Elena qui proteste pour la forme. Car les choses sont claires pour moi. Elle l'aime en retour, également. Bien sûr, ses sentiments ne sont pas prêts d'être mis en lumière. Et je ne me permettrai pas d'intervenir. Mais je sais que mon ami a peut-être finalement trouvé une réponse à des sentiments qu'il croit à sens unique. Je souris malgré moi devant l'incongruité de la situation. Jamais aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu dire, il y a 5 ans, qu'une telle chose pouvait nous arriver. Damon Salvatore et Jasper Hale, les deux vampires les moins enclins à suivre les règles de bienséance du végétarisme vampirique, amoureux de deux humaines faillibles. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui. Il est prêt à ramper à ses pieds pour n'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire d'elle. Et je viens de proposer à ma petite calamité de m'épouser. Sa réaction a d'abord été de me gifler et de me hurler après pour ensuite prendre mon beau-frère sous son bras et s'enfuir. Franchement, un autre s'en serait offusqué plus vite que moi. Mais j'ai mes torts et ils sont nombreux, j'imagine donc que je mérite la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Quand j'arrive à hauteur de ma soeur, je la prends dans mes bras et l'attire contre moi en murmurant:

- Cesse de redouter ma réaction. Je ne t'en veux pas …

- Tu vas le tuer ?

- Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit jamais recommencer. Mais je lui laisserais une chance de me prouver qu'il n'est pas prêt à le faire.

Elle tremble contre moi et se sent obligée de le défendre:

- Tu sais qu'il l'adore ! Il ne peut rien lui refuser et elle sait comment le manier ! Elle lui a certainement expliqué qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons et il a été obligé de …

C'est au milieu de son laïus que le téléphone de Damon sonne. Il s'écarte un peu d'Elena pour regarder l'appelant, sourire de manière ironique et de répondre:

- Bonsoir, Poussin !

- Jasper, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Je suis rappelé à ma conversation par ma soeur qui serre mes bras de ses mains et me fusille du regard. S'il y a bien quelque chose que Rose déteste, c'est qu'on n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Je souris:

- Bien sûr, Rose. Et j'ai entendu tes arguments. Mais il faudra tout de même qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il a fait était une erreur.

- D'accord mais … pas trop fort, okay ?

J'acquiesce tandis que Damon finit sa conversation, visiblement très amusé:

- Très bien, je lui ferai passer le message. Prends soin de toi !

Il reclape le téléphone sous le regard rageur d'Elena puis se relève pour me faire face, le canapé nous séparant, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Tout en lui crie "amusement". Je vais le démolir.

- C'était Bella. Elle va bien. Elle dit qu'on ne bouge pas. Elle nous recontactera.

Alors que Charlotte se lève pour s'interposer s'il le faut, j'entends Rosalie jurer à côté de moi:

- Sale gamine inconsciente, bon sang !

Pour ma part, je ferme et ouvre les poings compulsivement, mon regard empli de froideur rivé dans celui, amusé, de mon meilleur ami.

- Aurais-tu donc quelque chose à m'avouer, Salvatore?

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà. Tu savais parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas monté cela tous les deux seuls. Je ne t'apprends rien.

Un grognement s'élève de ma gorge et il sourit d'autant plus.

- Allons, Hale. Tu méritais franchement une petite leçon. Et je trouve celle-ci fort amusante !

En un millième de seconde, je suis sur lui, l'ai immobilisé contre un pilier en marbre du salon et lui montre mes crocs, rageur. Elena a crié, horrifiée tandis que Charlotte est pétrifiée à la même place qu'elle occupait il y a quelques minutes déjà.

- Où est-elle?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle ne m'a rien dit parce qu'elle savait que tu en viendrais à cela.

Je resserre d'autant plus ma prise autour de sa gorge et gronde, d'une voix sourde:

- Tu vas prendre ton joli petit téléphone et me donner le numéro avec lequel elle vient de t'appeler. Parce qu'ami ou non, je te jure Damon que je suis capable de te mettre en morceaux.

- NON ! crie Elena, paniquée.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Elena! fait mon ami en lui lançant un regard qu'il veut rassurant.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle reste choquée à vie après m'avoir vu te démembrer, je te conseille de me donner ce que je demande !

Il secoue la tête comme il peut, pris dans mon étau. La fierté selon Damon Salvatore … Malheureusement, ce n'est définitivement pas le moment. Et Elena l'a compris car elle s'approche de moi très lentement et me tends son téléphone, tremblante. Je m'en saisis en la remerciant, tenant toujours Damon sous ma prise et recompose le numéro du dernier appelant. Après quelques sonneries, je suis accueilli par le rire d'Emmett:

- Salut Jasper, comment ça va?

Et je n'ai pas encore parlé. Est-ce que mon don d'empathe me permet de lui faire parvenir ma fureur à travers les ondes téléphoniques?

- Où êtes-vous Emmett?

- Ohhh on ne t'a pas dit ? Mince, je pensais avoir laissé un mot avant de partir … J'ai du oublier!

Je vois Rosalie qui secoue la tête, consternée et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner:

- Je vais te démembrer, Emmett. Même si ma soeur me suppliera de ne pas le faire. DIS-MOI UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES OU VOUS ETES !

- Oh et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, Bella souhaitait faire un petit coucou à Edward …

Et là, je m'entends littéralement rugir, prêt à démolir quelqu'un. Surtout que je tiens toujours Damon sous ma coupe et qu'il est responsable d'une partie de ce fiasco. Lui-même semble abasourdi par la révélation d'Emmett dont il n'a pas perdu une miette. Dans ma rage, l'appareil explose dans ma paume et je me débarrasse des restes en secouant la main avant de retourner mon attention vers Damon:

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils feraient ça ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient toujours en ville !

Je ne suis même plus capable de réfléchir de manière suffisamment cohérente pour m'exprimer. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs et je pourrais tout casser sur mon passage.

- Je vais aller la chercher. Prie pour qu'elle soit encore vivante quand j'arrive.

- Je viens avec toi. Je suis désolé, Hale !

Je sais qu'il n'était pas au courant de leurs plans, sinon il m'aurait averti cet après-midi quand nous sommes revenus du rendez-vous avec Maria. Et je sais qu'il me sera utile. Je serre une nouvelle fois sa gorge en grognant:

- Jamais, Salvatore, jamais plus tu ne me fais un coup pareil !

- Bien sûr que non!

Après un dernier regard chargé de ressentiment, je le relâche et regarde ma soeur, qui reste mesurée dans son attitude. Elle a peur mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas en position de me demander quoi que ce soit maintenant.

- Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Damon attrape Elena par la main et l'attire avec lui à ma suite. Il n'y a effectivement aucune minute à perdre. Car Maria nous a annoncé plus tôt que Sephora n'était pas seulement à la recherche de son pouvoir. Non, quand elle a quitté la ville, presque terrassée par Qhuinn, il a appris ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment. Et à côté d'elle, Victoria me semble une véritable promenade de santé. Je ne veux pas de ma petite calamité près de cette tueuse non-végétarienne. Elle nous a bernés sur toute la ligne et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle ferait à Bella et Emmett si elle rendait compte de ce qu'on a appris d'elle.

_Est-ce qu'elle sait que je l'attends?  
__Est-ce qu'elle me parle en dormant?_

9 heures de vol, une escale et deux heures de route plus tard, nous sommes à Forks. Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas été de la meilleure compagnie possible. Damon ne l'a pas été plus que moi. Elena, coincée entre nous deux, a passé son temps à souffler dans l'avion et à dormir dans la voiture. Rosalie, la rangée devant nous dans l'avion, a passé son temps à lire des magazines, beaucoup moins stressée que nous … en apparence. L'empathe que je suis n'a rien raté de ses frayeurs intérieures. Dans un semblant de conseil de guerre où j'ai bien voulu adresser la parole à Damon, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que quand ils ont appelé, ils devaient être à l'escale. Ce qui leur laisse en réalité trois heures d'avance sur nous, pas plus. Voilà pourquoi j'ai lancé la voiture à toute allure sur la route de Seattle à Forks, assurant à Elena qu'elle ne risquait rien avec ma conduite. On descend de voiture devant la villa des Cullen, stressés. Tout semble particulièrement calme, ce qui ne me plaît pas plus que si j'entendais des cris ou des paroles en provenir. Car des cris signifient la vie. Le silence peut évidemment signifier autre chose. Malheureusement, dès l'approche de la maison, j'ai perdu mes capacités d'empathe tout comme mon ouïe vampirique, ce qui veut dire qu'Oliver est à la maison. Et s'il y est, il y a fort à parier que la vampire blonde qui cache bien son jeu soit là également. J'offre un regard à Rosalie qui l'interprète parfaitement, attrapant Elena par le bras pour la garder en arrière avec elle pendant que Damon et moi nous avançons vers la porte, aux aguets. Elena proteste mais un regard de mon meilleur ami suffit à la calmer. Ce qui est d'autant plus drôle puisque la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle aurait été capable de cracher au visage de Stefan pour lui avoir demandé de rester en retrait. D'un regard, Damon comprend mon amusement et sourit à son tour avant de sonner à la porte. Qui s'ouvre très rapidement sur Esmé, tout sourire:

- Jasper ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Elle se jette à mon cou et me serre contre elle un long moment tandis que je laisse mes yeux se promener dans le salon … vide.

- Esmé, est-ce que Bella est là ?

- Oui, elle est passée tout à l'heure avec Emmett ! J'étais étonnée de ne pas vous voir, Rose et toi ! Vous vous êtes encore fâchés ?

Comptons sur l'instinct maternel d'Esmé pour viser juste. J'hausse les épaules et dit:

- Ce sont Emmett et Bella, toujours un peu rebelles !

Rosalie et Elena nous rejoignent, rassurées de voir qu'il n'y a aucun problème apparent.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ? demande Rosalie, n'y tenant plus.

- Bella tenait absolument à aller voir Charlie ! Et puisque Carlisle travaille toute la journée, elle a dit qu'elle en profiterait pour revenir ce soir et le saluer !

Okay, donc à priori, ma petite déserteuse va bien. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais tout n'est pas encore rentré dans l'ordre. Car elle n'est toujours pas en sécurité près de moi et je ne sais pas où sont les autres. Or, je sais qu'Oliver est là, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Où sont les autres ? Tu es toute seule ?

- Oh et bien … Alice et Oliver sont enfermés dans votre … aheum … la chambre d'Alice. Et je bénis le pouvoir de ce garçon, pour tout te dire !

Je souris, lui montrant par là que je ne suis pas du tout gêné par ce fait et dit:

- Moi non plus, même si tu sais parfaitement que cela ne me dérange pas. Et Edward … ?

- Oh, il est de nouveau parti se changer les idées. Tu sais, il digère mal d'avoir perdu Bella … mais … c'était le meilleur pour elle.

Elle baisse les yeux, un peu gênée et je m'en veux d'infliger ça à ceux qui m'ont adopté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, malgré mes difficultés à résister à l'appel du sang humain. Mais je suis prêt à tout pour vivre mon éternité auprès de ma petite humaine fugueuse. Même si elle est insupportable et bornée …

- Et les autres? demande Rosalie, voyant que j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, Sephora est partie avec lui. Et Eléa est toujours en France.

Là, je peux vraiment respirer, selon l'expression consacrée qui ne me convient pas du tout puisque je n'ai pas besoin d'air pour vivre. Je jette un regard à Rosalie et Damon. Je vois qu'ils sont aussi soulagés que moi.

- Bon, vous entrez les enfants ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester à la porte, c'est chez vous ici !

Elle se pousse pour nous faire entrer mais je décline l'invitation:

- Je pense que je vais rejoindre Bella chez Charlie. Mais je repasserai avec elle plus tard, promis.

Elle sourit, heureuse je le vois pour ma petite calamité et moi, et me prends une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, tout contre elle, comme une vraie maman le ferait. Esmé est réellement le ciment de cette famille peu commune, c'est elle qui permet notre cohésion. Si elle n'était pas là, nous serions tous éparpillés à travers le pays, voir même le monde. Mais ici, c'est un peu notre nid, grâce à elle. Et ce sera avec plaisir que j'y ramènerai la femme que j'aime, dès que j'aurais mis la main dessus.

_Je la vois dans tous mes ciels  
__Comme un fou sans le soleil_

J'arrive devant chez Charlie et tends l'oreille. Elle est bien là, à l'intérieur, à discuter tranquillement avec son père. Emmett est également avec eux, riant des blagues quelque peu vaseuses de … mon beau-père. Je souris avec soulagement, entendant le merveilleux son de son coeur qui bat à un rythme régulier. C'est pour moi la plus belle musique du monde, avec sa voix. Que j'adore entendre à ce moment-même, toute heureuse qu'elle est d'avoir retrouvé son père. J'écoute un peu leur conversation, ne souhaitant pas briser cette bulle de félicité avec ma présence. Soudain, elle se met à parler de moi, avec chaleur et amour, ce qui me touche au coeur. Il est temps que j'aille récupérer la femme que j'aime. Je sors de la voiture et grimpe les marches du perron à allure humaine, surtout que Madame Grandy, la voisine, est en train d'arroser ses rosiers. Bien sûr, comme si il n'allait pas y avoir une averse dans moins d'une heure. Je la salue d'un signe de la main, frappant à la porte, et la vois rougir de la tête aux pieds. Je choisis d'ignorer les sentiments que je lui inspire et qui me donneraient envie de vomir si j'étais toujours vivant. La porte s'ouvre sur Charlie qui est toujours en pleine discussion avec les deux déserteurs qui sont restés à la cuisine. Son sourire s'élargit encore quand il me voit:

- Jasper, mon garçon, je me demandais où ma fille t'avait caché !

Il me serre la main, aussi chaleureusement qu'il lui est possible, lui, si réservé habituellement. Je sais en tant qu'empathe qu'il m'apprécie vraiment. Ce qui est une grande victoire en soi. Si je suis parvenu à me faire accepter de Charlie, je peux forcément faire amende honorable auprès de sa fille. Celle-ci apparaît d'ailleurs dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air d'une petite fille prise en faute:

- Tu n'as pas tardé.

J'ai envie de me précipiter pour la prendre dans mes bras et m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien mais Charlie fait toujours barrage de son corps, sans le vouloir, et il serait mal avisé de me faire remarquer à chercher quelconque blessure sur sa fille. Je souris et réponds, tendrement:

- Bien sûr que non. Tu me manquais.

- J'allais revenir.

- J'ai compris ton propos.

Elle sourit, baissant la tête pour se mordiller la lèvre et je dois de nouveau résister à l'envie de pousser Charlie pour me précipiter vers elle.

_Aussi vrai  
__Aussi vrai qu'un rêve_

- Tu restes un peu, fils ?

Il s'écarte enfin pour me laisser entrer et je ne me fais pas prier, avançant calmement tandis que je sens les émotions de Bella s'affoler.

- Heyyyy, mon beau-frère préféré ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici !

Je darde un regard furieux à Emmett, tant que je tourne toujours le dos à Charlie puis attrape Bella et la serre dans mes bras, tentant de ne pas paraître désespéré. J'enfuis mon visage dans ses cheveux et inspire longuement son parfum. Elle va bien, elle est entière, elle est heureuse de me voir. Bref, tout va bien. Maintenant, le soulagement est total et ma colère s'apaise d'elle-même quand je sens ses petits bras se refermer autour de mon cou pour se coller d'autant plus à moi. Charlie toussote et on se décolle à regret, entendant le grommellement de son père:

- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne se voient plus pendant une heure, et ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si ça faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus !

Bella et moi rions en même temps tandis que Charlie décapsule une bière et me la tends:

- Merci de m'avoir ramené ma fille à la maison pour quelques jours ! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.

Je cogne ma bouteille contre la sienne et bois une gorgée en tentant de ne pas grimacer tandis que je vois Emmett discrètement verser la sienne dans la plante verte à côté de lui. Je m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche et attire Bella sur mes genoux, alors que Charlie et Emmett se mettent à parler de baseball avec ferveur.

- Je t'aime ! murmurai-je à l'oreille de ma petite calamité.

Elle semble soulagée que je ne lui fasse pas la morale. Mais comment pourrais-je penser à l'engueuler alors que la seule chose qui compte est qu'elle est dans mes bras, dans la cuisine de son père qui m'a accepté comme petit ami de sa précieuse fille? Rien au monde n'est plus important que cela. Et tant qu'elle est avec moi, les problèmes n'en sont pas vraiment.

Une heure plus tard, on sort tous de la maison après avoir refusé avec véhémence l'invitation à dîner de Charlie. Emmett et moi pour les raisons évidentes de notre condition. Et ma petite calamité, selon ses dires en murmure, pour éviter l'empoisonnement dû au repas préparé par Charlie. Nous avons promis de repasser le lendemain pour aller avec lui manger un bout dans un restaurant de la petite ville de Forks. Je sens à quel point cela fait plaisir à Bella et c'est tout ce qui compte. Les affaires courantes attendront. Là, elle a besoin de retrouver son père. Quand Charlie a refermé la porte et allumé son poste de télévision, je me retourne vers Emmett qui lève les mains, en signe de reddition, devant mon regard glacial:

- Je vais vous laisser vous expliquer, vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire.

Il disparaît alors plus vite que Flash Gordon lui-même et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier à son attention:

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Cullen !

Je l'entends ricaner et soupire. Ce vampire est vraiment sans peur et sans reproche. Alors que je me retourne vers Bella, je la sens prise de panique:

- Je … Tu … Il ...

- Tu me fais un rappel des pronoms personnels? ironisai-je, la prenant de nouveau contre moi, cette sensation m'ayant bien trop manqué ces derniers temps.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Il n'a fait que me suivre. Je serai partie de toute façon. Et il voulait me protéger.

- Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, d'accord? Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais t'emmener.

Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle est extrêmement nerveuse mais acquiesce tout de même. Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis me sépare d'elle pour ouvrir sa portière. Elle se glisse à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de lever le regard vers moi:

- Je sais que j'ai agi sans réfléchir et qu'il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose …

- Shhhht, plus tard …

Elle sourit timidement tandis que je referme la porte et me hâte de prendre ma place au volant.

_Oublier l'absence  
__Retrouver la part manquante  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Mon inséparable_

Nous roulons dans les petites rues de Forks tranquillement. J'ai attrapé sa main que je tiens dans la mienne, sur sa cuisse et le fait qu'elle ne me repousse pas est une petite victoire en soi. Que je savoure pleinement. Bella ne tente plus de se justifier. Je pense qu'il y a deux raisons à cela: la première, c'est qu'elle ne pense pas avoir eu tort et donc ne se cherche pas d'excuses. En fait, en quelque sorte, elle n'a pas eu tort. J'ai parfaitement compris ce qu'elle tentait de me faire passer comme message et je pense que j'avais besoin d'un tel "électrochoc", pour enfin me rendre compte de ce que je lui ai fait subir. L'autre raison, c'est qu'elle ne souhaite pas briser l'état de "paix" qui est installé entre nous depuis mon arrivée chez son père. Pas plus que je ne le veux moi-même. Le temps des explications viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux l'emmener quelque part et profiter de sa présence. Me la ré-approprier.

Nous arrivons à l'orée du bois où je m'arrête et retire ma main de la sienne, presque à regret. Elle détache sa ceinture en regardant autour d'elle puis se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je sais qu'elle a compris et ses émotions s'affolent. Bonheur, amour, souvenirs heureux … Je sais que c'est exactement l'endroit qu'il nous fallait pour repartir sur une bonne base. Alors que je la rejoins à côté de la voiture, elle regarde droit devant elle, sûre d'elle et je lui demande:

- Veux-tu que je te porte jusque là pour gagner du temps ?

- Non, je veux refaire tout comme la première fois! dit-elle en se mettant en chemin d'un pas assuré

- Sans la blessure et le sang?

Elle se retourne pour me tirer la langue avant de tendre la main pour que je la lui prenne.

- Si je saigne, je ne connais personne pour s'en plaindre …

- C'est vrai également! ricanai-je la suivant à travers bois, certain qu'elle va nous perdre

Quand, un quart d'heure plus tard, nous débouchons sur le lac, elle lâche ma main et se précipite au bord en piaillant de bonheur:

- Il est gelé ! Comment est-ce possible ? On est en été !

Je souris et m'approche d'elle tandis qu'elle tend le pied sur la glace pour éprouver sa dureté.

- Figure-toi que Benjamin a fait un petit créneau par Forks en rentrant chez lui.

- Et alors ? demande-t-elle en se retournant vers moi, interrogative.

- Benjamin contrôle les quatre éléments. Et récemment, après un long entraînement, il est parvenu à transformer l'eau en glace.

- Waaaaaaaaouw ! Il est insupportable mais franchement doué !

Je l'attire à moi, rassuré de savoir qu'elle le trouve ennuyant. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens

- Je voulais que ce moment soit … parfait.

Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi et se colle à mon corps sans aucune honte.

- Cet endroit est parfait !

Je me sépare d'elle à contre-coeur et la regarde longuement. Elle vibre de bonheur, c'est indéniable. Ce lac, ce moment qu'on a partagé ensemble la première fois, ce sont le ciment de notre histoire. Il fallait qu'on revienne ici pour avoir un nouveau départ, sain et heureux.

- As-tu pensé à tout ?

- Bien sûr que oui! fis-je en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer à ma suite, près du gros rocher où l'on s'est posé la dernière fois qu'on est venus ici et où les choses se sont plutôt mal passées.

Je lui désigne les patins et elle tape dans ses mains, souriant aux anges.

- Et petite surprise …

Je lui tends sa paire que j'ai expressément achetée pour elle et fait graver de ses initiales. Il était impensable que je la laisse porter les patins d'Alice une autre fois. Elle les prend dans ses mains, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes, choquée par mon cadeau. Je vois ses adorables joues devenir cramoisies et l'amour, tout comme les larmes, emplir ses yeux.

- C'est … magnifique.

- Cet endroit, c'est le nôtre désormais. Et tu es la femme que j'aime. Tu le sais ça ?

Elle garde les yeux baissés sur les patins et je sens ses émotions prendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Je m'avance d'un pas, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

- Tu es tout pour moi, Bella. Et je compte employer chaque minute des prochaines années à te le prouver.

_Tenir la distance  
__Assassiner le temps  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Mon indispensable_

Soudain, elle lâche les patins et se jette dans mes bras. Elle enroule les siens autour de mon cou et se hisse sur moi pour coller sa bouche chaude sur la mienne. Son baiser est fougueux et passionné, m'emportant dans un tourbillon de plaisir et de délices. Mon corps cherche à prendre le contrôle de la situation mais je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'on doit faire d'abord et je m'écarte à nouveau d'elle à regret. Sa frustration est aussi élevée que la mienne et je soupire en rivant mon regard dans le sien:

- On patine ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre et je ne peux m'empêcher de craquer devant son air déçu, l'attirant à nouveau à moi pour glisser ma bouche sur la sienne en une caresse sensuelle. Lentement, ma bouche suit sa mâchoire et rejoint son oreille où je murmure doucement:

- On patine un peu et si tu ne te casses rien, tu auras droit à une récompense …

Elle rit contre moi tout en glissant ses mains sur mes flancs et collant son corps de manière éhontée contre moi.

- On patine et si je ne me casse rien, TU auras droit à TA récompense.

Exagérément lentement, elle se défait de moi et s'assied pour chausser ses patins. Je fais de même, grommelant contre son jeu de séduction qui ne m'amuse pas du tout. Quand elle se relève, je peux sentir son appréhension et son excitation qui se bataillent pour gagner la plus grosse part de ses émotions. Je la devance, grimpant sur la glace en premier pour lui tendre la main:

- Tu viens?

- Toujours, avec toi.

Elle grimpe à son tour et manque de tomber directement, exactement comme la première fois que nous sommes venus ici. Je réprime un rire et vois qu'elle me regarde sévèrement.

- Je n'ai pas ri !

- Ton amusement court sur ma peau, satané empathe !

Je l'attire à moi et me mets à patiner en arrière, elle collée à moi. Elle se serre contre moi, haletant légèrement quand je prends de la vitesse. Le vent soulève ses mèches chocolat et son parfum caresse mes narines, me donnant un goût de nirvana. Ses sentiments sont très clairs, comme ils l'ont été lors de notre première escapade sur ce lac et je retrouve enfin ma petite montagne russe des sentiments qui a peur, respire le bonheur, stresse et rage en même temps.

- Tu me fais confiance?

- Evidemment que oui !

Ces mots et la certitude qui les accompagne font vibrer mon coeur mort et je me mets à accélérer la vitesse tandis que l'excitation de Bella est à son comble. Comme la toute première fois, je la lance loin de moi, la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même dans une grâce qu'elle ne s'imagine même pas. J'accélère encore mon rythme pour la dépasser et la réceptionner quelques mètres plus loin alors qu'elle rit aux éclats, heureuse et entière à nouveau. Quand elle se retrouve dans mes bras, un peu tremblante, je vois ses yeux pétiller et elle me murmure:

- Je t'aime …

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour être moi aussi entier à nouveau, patinant main dans la main avec celle que je veux pour partager mon éternité. Pourvu qu'elle le veuille elle aussi …

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle est à bout de souffle mais au comble du bonheur. Je lui tends la main alors qu'elle patine à un mètre de moi et sourit:

- On se repose un peu ?

- Tu as besoin d'une pause, peut-être?

- Je suis en manque de toi …

Mon regard sérieux mais ne cachant rien de mes intentions a le don de la perturber et c'est sans surprise qu'elle en perd l'équilibre, s'écrasant les fesses contre le sol. Je la rejoins en quelques coups de patins, hilare tandis qu'elle est rouge de honte. Je la relève rapidement alors qu'elle bafouille:

- Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles avec ce regard-là pendant que je patine !

- Ce regard-là ? demandai-je, innocent.

Elle frappe mon épaule mais rit à mon air angélique pendant que je nous ramène tous les deux sur le bord du lac. Rapidement, elle se défait de ses patins et remet ses bottes en souriant:

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On se repose.

Je lui prends la main, ayant moi aussi remis mes santiags, et l'emmène vers le rocher où j'ai déposé une couette volée chez Esmé.

- Ohhh …

Je m'y laisse tomber et l'entraîne avec moi: elle éclate de rire et colle son corps au mien, fusionnant nos bouches sans plus attendre. Couchée sur moi, je peux sentir sa chaleur irradier sur mon corps et mes sensations prennent les commandes. Dans un grognement, j'inverse nos positions, la couchant sous moi sans quitter sa bouche que ma langue parcoure avec avidité. Ses mains rejoignent mes cheveux, les tordant dans tous les sens. Elle sent mon envie d'elle presser contre sa cuisse et gémit outrageusement, arquant son corps contre le mien. Rapidement, ma langue quitte sa bouche pour glisser le long de son cou pendant que ma main défait les boutons du petit gilet violet qu'elle porte. Je découvre avec délectation qu'elle ne porte en-dessous qu'un joli soutien-gorge, me permettant de faire glisser ma bouche sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit, enserre mon corps de ses jambes et colle d'autant plus ma tête contre sa peau. Doucement, pour ne pas la blesser, je fais glisser son soutien-gorge, révélant un de ses sublimes petits tétons roses que je me mets à sucer avidement. Sa peau a un goût unique et le battement affolé de son coeur tout contre ma bouche a le don de réveiller l'animal en moi. Je tente toutefois de me contrôler tout en continuant d'embrasser son sein et je glisse ma main sous le soutien-gorge pour me saisir de l'autre. Alors qu'elle se tortille sous moi, prise dans les sensations que je lui donne, je la trouve merveilleusement belle. Elle est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Et plus encore. Je me relève un moment, le temps de déboutonner ma chemise tandis qu'elle me dévore des yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle passe vivement ses mains sur mon torse lorsque celui-ci est totalement découvert et elle m'attire à elle pour que je recommence à l'embrasser, ce que je fais de bonne grâce. Je déboutonne ensuite son jeans, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps et le fais glisser sur ses jambes aussi délicatement qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Je la sens trembloter et me redresse pour l'interroger:

- Tu as froid ?

- Non …

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, viens …

Alors que ma bouche rejoint la sienne pour un baiser profond, je glisse un de mes doigts sous son boxer, sentant sa chaleur adorable m'accueillir. Elle s'arque de nouveau contre moi, agrippant mes biceps de ses petites mains, serrant de toutes ses forces. Son désir passe en vagues brûlantes sous ma peau et explose dans mon cerveau, m'empêchant de me brider comme je l'aimerais. Je descends son boxer pour déposer ma bouche sur sa délicieuse intimité que je goûte avidement alors qu'elle tente de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour se contenir. Directement, je sens la douleur l'envahir et l'odeur du sang parvient à mes narines en un millième de seconde. Je me redresse pour regarder ma petite calamité se tenir la main en grimaçant. Elle s'est blessée contre la roche. Porté par mes sensations, je remonte vers sa main et la lèche avidement, ce qui la fait gémir de plus belle. Le goût de son sang dans ma bouche, combiné à son désir brûlant mes sens et son mouvement de hanches vers moi me rendent dingue et je plonge sans ménagement un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir sous l'assaut. Je me détache de sa main avant de perdre tout contrôle et déboutonne rapidement mon propre jeans pour le faire glisser et me retrouver nu devant elle. Elle sourit, toute rosée d'envie et attrape une pierre assez pointue qu'elle appuie sur son sein pour percer sa peau.

- Ne fais pas ça!

- Shhhht, laisse-moi faire

_Brûler l'impatience  
__L'amour en substance  
__Elle est mon âme  
__Mon irremplaçable_

La première goutte de sang apparaît et je le vois froncer les yeux sous la douleur. Il m'est difficile de me contenir mais la voir faire cela me renvoie à un autre de nos souvenirs, dans la cabane, lors de notre toute première fois. Je pense qu'elle va vite arrêter de se blesser mais c'est mal la connaître car quand elle a fini, elle a une jolie entaille sanguinolente juste sur son sein. Si la tentation a un nom, c'est forcément Isabella Swan.

- Viens, Jasper, laisse-moi te donner ce qu'il te faut …

Avec une demande pareille, je serai bien fou de refuser. Je plonge sur sa poitrine et me mets à aspirer avidement ce fabuleux nectar qu'elle m'offre aujourd'hui. Elle gémit à chaque gorgée avalée et je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser intimement tout du long, la faisant onduler sous moi. Rapidement, j'entends sa respiration s'affoler, tout comme son coeur, et elle explose dans un plaisir qui m'assaille tout entier, me faisant rejeter la tête en arrière pour la regarder. Elle est magnifique sous moi, offerte et satisfaite, laissant les dernières vagues de sa jouissance retomber lentement. Quand elle ouvre ses yeux pour les poser sur moi et que sa magnifique bouche dessine un sourire radieux, je me glisse en elle sans plus attendre. Ses jambes viennent encercler mes hanches tandis qu'elle accompagne mon mouvement, rejetant la tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge. Je déglutis inutilement, tentant de chasser cette image obsédante de mon esprit. Malheureusement, ma petite humaine ne l'entend pas de cette oreille car elle souffle, entre chaque coup de butoir:

- Mords-moi, Jasper … Vas-y … Prends-moi toute entière …

- J'ai bu suffisamment de toi.

- Laisse-moi te donner ça tant que je le peux …

Je tourne son visage vers moi et l'interroge du regard un moment, tout en continuant à lui faire l'amour doucement:

- Tant que tu le peux?

- Oui, j'ai réfléchi et … je veux … je veux être transformée.

Cette phrase suffit à rompre les barrières de ma volonté et dans un grognement, je plonge sur sa gorge où mes crocs s'enfoncent un millième de seconde avant que je ne me mette à aspirer le venin pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Elle ne le ressent même pas, toute prise dans le tourbillon de sensations que lui donne ma virilité la martelant. Je me mets à la boire avidement tout en ne parvenant plus à maîtriser mes mouvements, la prenant avec violence et passion. Alors que je la sens convulser sous moi dans un orgasme qui la terrasse rapidement, je décroche ma bouche d'elle et, emporté par sa vague de plaisir, je me laisse moi aussi emporter au 7ème ciel, me déversant à longs jets en elle. Ma petite calamité sera mienne pour l'éternité, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui … Elle reprend doucement son souffle, tout en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux et dans mon cou, me caressant langoureusement, pendant que je profite de son merveilleux parfum de freesia, le nez niché dans son cou qui saigne encore un peu.

- Jasper?

- Hum?

- Je veux devenir un vampire mais … j'ai une condition.

Je relève la tête et rive mon regard dans le sien, repu et moqueur.

- Une condition?

- Oui, une toute petite. Mais je n'accepterais que si tu la satisfais.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je redoute ce que tu vas me dire …

Elle sourit de plus belle, heureuse et taquine à la fois et j'arque un sourcil. Rivant son regard un peu plus sérieux dans le mien, elle lâche d'une voix sûre et posée:

- Je serai une vampire, Jasper Hale. Avec toi pour l'éternité. Mais uniquement si tu consens à faire de moi ta femme.

Il me faut une trentaine de secondes pour intégrer ce qu'elle vient de me dire, ce qui équivaut plus ou moins à un état de choc pour un vampire. Et enfin, quand mon cerveau se remet en marche, je souris comme jamais je n'ai souri, heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été, et je me sens prêt pour un deuxième round, ce qu'elle sent évidemment immédiatement vu que je ne l'ai pas quittée. Elle rit alors aux éclats tandis que, porté par le moment, ondulant mes hanches entre ses jambes, la maintenant fermement, je murmure:

- Tu seras à moi pour l'éternité, Isabella Marie Swan Hale.

_Elle est ma femme_

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? Etant donné que je suis toute seule pour ce chapitre, sachez que votre avis compte double aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à me dire où j'ai failli et si il y a des choses qui vous ont plu, quand même :) **

**A très vite, j'espère! **

**Des bisous **

**Jess**


	42. Hysteria

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_Comment ça va ?_

_Voilà, les cloches sont passées et vous avez votre cadeau de Pâques !_

_Pas de blabla, sachez juste que tout ce que vous avez à voir est sur ma page Facebook, comme toujours !_

_Bonne lecture, ne nous tuez pas avec des mots :)_

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews hein :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 37: Hysteria (Muse)**

"_Je l'aimais tant que, pour la garder, je l'ai tuée_

_Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours_

_Il faut qu'il meurt ... qu'il meurt d'amour_"

**[Paroles de Requiem pour un fou]**

**_POV Jasper_**

_Un mois plus tard …_

Je la regarde, clairement amusé, piétiner à mes côtés. Elle sautille d'un pied à l'autre, alliant à la fois excitation et nervosité. Ma petite montagne russe du sentiment est de retour, envoyant mon pouvoir dans tous les sens. Elle avance, recule, regarde à droite, à gauche et se mordille la lèvre. Constamment. J'attrape alors sa main pour l'attirer à moi et dépose un baiser rapide sur le sommet de sa tête:

- Ca va bien se passer.

- Oh je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas que ça va bien se passer quand tu ne sais pas DU TOUT à quoi tu t'exposes.

Les portes de l'avion s'ouvrent et les premiers passagers commencent à débarquer pendant que je sens sa petite main serrer la mienne et sa nervosité exploser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui me vaut un regard noir et furieux:

- Tu trouves ça drôle?

- Allons, je ne vais pas pleurer tout de même.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu te crois marrant?

Je suppose qu'elle a perdu son sens de l'humour en même temps qu'elle a perdu les pédales dans la voiture vers l'aéroport de Seattle. Oui, sans conteste, ce matin, elle l'avait encore. Elle l'a donc perdu en chemin.

- Petite calamité, respire ! Elle ne peut rien me faire, je suis immortel !

Réflexion qui me vaut un autre regard agacé pendant que j'hausse les épaules, amusé.

- Elle peut te faire bien plus que du mal, si tu savais !

J'arque un sourcil, dubitatif et elle continue, baissant la tête, piteuse:

- A coup sûr, dans un quart d'heure, tu ne voudras plus de moi pour être ta femme.

J'éclate de rire, récoltant le dernier regard noir du célèbre adage "jamais deux sans trois" et l'attire à moi en murmurant:

- Rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis. J'aurais toujours envie de faire de toi ma femme.

- Mouais, attends de voir ça … grommèle-t-elle tout contre moi, désespérée.

Quand elle avise enfin sa mère et son beau-père qui passent la porte de l'avion, elle soupire:

- Que le spectacle commence …

Une heure plus tard, je suis franchement en train de passer une bonne après-midi. Renée est certes un peu excentrique mais rien qui ne me paraisse insurmontable. J'ai aidé Phil à récupérer leurs bagages pendant que mère et fille se retrouvaient, dans leur bulle de bonheur. Désormais, nous sommes attablés dans un petit restaurant au bord de la route pour qu'ils puissent manger un morceau et reprendre des forces. Je vois bien que ma petite calamité tente de canaliser la conversation pour éviter les débordements de sa mère mais qu'elle y arrive à grande peine. Je cache mon sourire tout en étudiant ma bière du regard, me demandant comment je vais m'en débarrasser sans éveiller les soupçons quand Renée s'adresse à moi:

- Alors, Jasper, je ne sais rien sur toi ! Ma fille en fait un tel mystère !

Je vois Bella lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer discrètement, redoublant mon amusement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Renée et tutoie-moi ! Je ne suis pas si vieille !

Pour étayer son propos, elle boit une grande gorgée de sa bière et me fait un clin d'oeil, complice. Si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas tenter de se mettre à hauteur de mon âge …

- Alors, dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Maman ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui faire un interrogatoire en règle ! proteste Bella, véhémente.

- Je m'intéresse au jeune homme qui partage ta vie, c'est tout !

- Je suis assistant à l'Université, en littérature moderne.

- Ohhhh !

Mère et fille me dévisagent, les yeux tendres, signe que je fais la fierté de l'une et de l'autre. Parfait. Autant être le gendre idéal, non ?

- Et tu es le frère d'Edward, c'est bien ça ?

- Pas tout à fait. En réalité, Carlisle nous a tous adoptés mais je suis le vrai frère de Rosalie.

- En tout cas, Bella est incroyable! Elle ne va pas très loin pour chercher un nouvel amoureux !

Elle rit seule de sa blague tandis que Phil et Bella semblent abasourdis. Pour ma part, je me contente de vaguement sourire, essayant d'oublier à tout prix que ma petite calamité a déjà présenté sa mère à Edward quand ils ont failli se marier il y a quelques mois.

- En fait, Bella, on la met dehors par la porte, elle rentre par la fenêtre !

Elle ré-éclate de rire en buvant une nouvelle rasade, pendant que Bella se frappe le front consternée et que Phil regarde dehors les petits oiseaux chanter.

Arrivés à la villa des Cullen, Bella n'est plus la seule à être dépitée. Je tente tant bien que mal de cacher mon fou rire devant l'air affligé de Carlisle et d'Esmé. La matriarche de la maison n'aurait pas un faciès différent si Renée venait de lui mettre une gifle. Heureusement qu'il est difficile de les faire sortir de leurs gonds, parce qu'après que Renée leur ait dit qu'ils devaient certainement se vouer à des activités douteuses pour pouvoir élever 5 enfants à leur âge, elle reste tout de même stoïque. Ma future belle-mère dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, évidemment, mais c'est un second degré que mes deux parents d'adoption ont du mal à intégrer.

- Est-ce qu'Edward est là ?

Esmé me regarde, comme si j'allais réagir tandis que Bella continue de secouer la tête, lassée.

- Non, il est en voyage pour le moment ! répond Carlisle, poliment.

- Oh dommage, après tout, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de dire bonjour à mon ancien gendre !

Et elle rit de nouveau à sa blague, choquant d'autant plus l'assemblée. Si Esmé survit à ce weekend, on pourra crier victoire.

* * *

- Elle a dit QUOI ?

Je suis en train d'ajuster ma cravate, riant devant le miroir quand Emmett passe la tête hors de la cabine et hausse un sourcil, estomaqué.

- Elle veut rester à l'hôtel pour soulager la charge de travail d'Esmé, puisqu'il est clair qu'elle ne va pas aller chez Charlie. Et elle veut que Bella y vienne aussi.

Damon sort à son tour de sa cabine d'essayage et se positionne devant le miroir à côté du mien, relevant le col de sa chemise, semblant apprécier le spectacle:

- Je suppose que ta petite amie a refusé de manière véhémente.

- Pas qu'un peu. C'est là que Renée lui a dit qu'avec une attitude pareille, on se retrouvait enceinte à 18 ans.

Emmett sort nous rejoindre, habillé à son tour et se pose à nos côtés:

- Bella a bientôt 21 ans, elle boit cette femme ?

- J'imagine qu'elle a du oublier les deux derniers anniversaires de sa fille dans la faille spatio-temporelle dans laquelle elle est coincée.

Damon tourne son regard cynique sur moi et demande:

- Les années 60 ?

- Peace and Love, mon frère.

- Ahhhh je les haïssais ces babas cool ! lance Damon en tombant la veste, appelant la vendeuse pour qu'elle lui propose autre chose.

Alors que la jeune femme lui tend un autre costume, je renchéris, hilare:

- Allez, tout ça parce que les filles de l'époque adoptaient tes moeurs libertines !

- Eh bien oui, mon cher ami ! Aurais-tu apprécié par hasard qu'Alice se voue à un plan à trois ?

Je ris d'autant plus et hausse les épaules:

- Après tout, ça m'aurait évité bien des ennuis !

Mes deux comparses rient également puis Emmett redevient soudain sérieux pour lâcher:

- Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas rencontré Bella, non plus !

- T'as pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire, Em' ? Ca lui aurait aussi évité des ennuis ! renchérit Damon, taquin.

On s'esclaffe tous les deux pendant qu'une vendeuse fait les retouches sur le pantalon d'Emmett, celui-ci nous regardant comme si nous étions deux extraterrestres. Après tout, je mérite une sorte de petite revanche sur le mari de ma soeur qui m'a tout de même joué un sale tour il y a un mois.

- Et puis franchement, j'aimais bien les moeurs de l'époque ! Les femmes étaient moins tatillonnes sur nos fréquentations.

Damon comprend parfaitement mon jeu et m'y suit directement:

- Si c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, tu pourrais te faire Bella ET Alice dans la même chambre au même moment ! Dommage que ces années soient loin !

Si elle le pouvait, la mâchoire d'Emmett se décrocherait à nous voir rire ainsi de ma petite humaine et il ressemble étrangement à un taureau prêt à charger. Je décide donc de signer le coup de grâce:

- Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même convaincre Maman Renée de nous rejoindre !

- Si tu y arrives, j'en suis ! lâche Damon, hilare, tapant sur mon épaule.

- BANDE DE SALES C...

Il s'arrête soudain, regardant nos mines réjouies et la pièce tombe enfin:

- Oh bordel, vous m'avez bien eu !

* * *

Dans le nouvel appartement que je partage avec Emmett et Rosalie à Forks depuis un mois, ne souhaitant pas retourner à la Villa Cullen et préférant avoir un point de chute pour Bella et moi quand nous passons par ici, je suis assis sur la table basse qui fait face au canapé où est posée ma petite calamité, l'air exténué.

- Raconte-moi.

- Elle me met à bout. J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux pluuuuus !

Je contiens un sourire et attrape ses petites mains dans les miennes, tentant de la calmer par ma seule présence.

- Je comprends parfaitement mais … c'est ta mère.

- Parfois, ça ne suffit plus !

- Respire un bon coup, Bella. Elle n'est pas si usante que tu le penses.

- Facile à dire, tu n'as pas passé la journée avec elle ! Elle est tarée, je te dis !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire cette fois devant son air plus que dépité.

- Certes. Et elle est un peu excentrique, en effet.

- Excentrique? Tu te fous de moi ? Lady Gaga à côté d'elle, c'est du petit lait !

- C'est peut-être un peu exagéré …

- C'est ma mère et je la connais depuis 21 ans maintenant. Crois-moi, Lady Gaga n'a qu'à bien se tenir! lâche-t-elle, clairement revêche maintenant.

Finalement, peut-être pourrais-je user d'un peu de mon don pour la calmer … Ca ne ferait de mal à personne …

- Et encore bien qu'elle croit qu'elle est juste là pour des vacances ! Mon dieu, si elle savait ce qu'on trame, je me percerais moi-même les tympans pour ne plus l'entendre !

- Il faudra bien le lui dire pourtant …

- Attendons encore un peu, s'il te plaît.

Elle a les traits tirés, semble plus que fatiguée et à bout de nerfs. Je n'aime évidemment pas la voir ainsi, surtout quand on est sensé partager dans moins d'une semaine le plus beau jour de notre "vie".

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around_

Alors qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, soufflant un bon coup pour tenter de se calmer, je me relève et entre dans la chambre pour aller chercher exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire revenir un joli sourire sur son visage.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Elle est plus qu'à cran si je ne peux même pas m'échapper une minute sans la faire s'interroger. Heureusement, je suis de retour rapidement, me repose sur la table basse en face d'elle et lui sourit:

- Tu sais, quand je te dis d'être un peu plus tolérante envers elle, je le pense vraiment. Tu as une chance inouïe d'avoir encore ta maman.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais comprend parfaitement où je veux en venir et se redresse, un peu envahie par la honte:

- Jasper, je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre mais … c'est le rôle de toute fille de se plaindre de sa mère.

- Et je le comprends, évidemment. Loin de moi l'idée de te reprocher cela.

Elle sourit, remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, signe qu'elle est un peu gênée.

- Je ne tente pas de te culpabiliser, loin de là. Je tenais juste à te dire qu'autant que je m'en souvienne, car je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui concerne ma vie humaine, j'étais très proche de ma mère. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. J'admirais son courage, sa ténacité et sa capacité à toujours être souriante, même quand la vie n'était que coups durs. J'ai toujours rêvé de connaître un jour une femme telle qu'elle.

Les yeux de ma petite calamité se bordent de larmes et je ne peux m'empêcher de chérir ce moment qui nous est compté.

- Et aujourd'hui, je regarde une femme comme ma mère. Forte. Combative. Qui ne se laisse jamais abattre même quand la vie lui joue des tours. Tu es comme elle, Bella. Je t'admire pour cela et je t'aime d'autant plus chaque jour. C'est pourquoi je voulais que tu aies ceci …

J'attrape la boite que j'ai glissée dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et la lui tends, un peu stressé. Elle la prend dans ses petites mains et l'ouvre, tremblante.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique …

Dans la boite se trouve le pendentif de ma mère, le seul souvenir que j'aie d'elle. Je l'ai fait remettre un peu au goût du jour pour que ma future femme n'ait pas un collier trop antique autour du cou mais il reste en grande partie tel que le portait ma mère. L'améthyste a gardé le même éclat que lorsqu'elle le portait à son cou et le travail du joaillier sublime plus encore ce pendentif. Il a dessiné une goutte fine et élégante en platine, avec des pleins et des déliés dignes d'une calligraphie au creux de laquelle la pierre scintille davantage. La finesse de la chaîne lui rend hommage et l'émotion de ma petite calamité ne peut pas mieux accueillir ce cadeau. Quoi de plus approprié qu'une larme figée pour graver celles qu'elle ne pourra bientôt plus verser?

- C'était le pendentif porte-bonheur de ma mère. Evangeline Whitlock. Quand la mort est venue la prendre à 55 ans, ne laissant derrière elle personne puisque son fils et son mari étaient morts au combat, je suis retourné la voir juste avant son dernier soupir. Elle a cru que j'étais un ange. Et j'étais tout le contraire à cette époque-là, comme tu le sais. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que j'étais au service de Maria et que toute humanité m'avait déserté. Pourtant, aussi idiot que cela paraisse, quand je me suis retrouvé face à cette femme mourante, qui pleurait de joie de voir son fils mort réincarné en ange, quelque chose a repris vie en moi. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré avec elle. Elle était ma mère, elle était la figure forte de mon enfance, mon père étant souvent absent pour le travail ou au bar. Je me suis agenouillé à ses côtés, j'ai pris sa main et elle m'a donné ce pendentif. En me disant de ne l'offrir qu'à la femme qui en vaudrait vraiment la peine. Puis elle a souri et murmuré qu'on se reverrait bientôt. Et je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Quand j'ai quitté la maison de mon enfance ce jour-là, je suis allé cacher ce collier. Car je savais déjà à l'époque que Maria n'était pas la femme qui méritait de le porter. Et je ne suis jamais allé le rechercher pour Alice. Ce collier a attendu 132 ans pour être de nouveau porté. Et il te revient de plein droit, petite calamité. Car tu es cette femme qu'évoquait ma mère. L'acceptes-tu ?

Les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues et ses sentiments m'explosent à la figure depuis 5 minutes, me permettant évidemment de déjà connaître sa réponse. En une seconde, elle s'est jetée à mon cou, ses lèvres scellées aux miennes dans le plus fougueux des baisers:

- Je t'aime Jasper Hale !

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out_

Deux heures plus tard, je referme doucement la porte de la chambre où elle s'est endormie après que nous ayons célébré ce présent comme il se doit. J'imagine que j'aurais laissé de nouveaux bleus sur sa magnifique peau mais bientôt, cela sera de l'histoire ancienne. Alors que j'arrive dans le salon, j'y trouve Damon (que j'ai bien évidemment entendu arriver il y a 5 minutes) assis dans le canapé, sa célèbre veste en cuir toujours sur le dos, les pieds sur la table basse, regardant un magazine de mode que Rosalie a certainement du laisser traîner là.

- Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Il relève le regard, son sourire en coin vissé sur le visage et me montre la page qu'il était en train d'étudier plus qu'attentivement.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne suis pas friand de ce genre de magazines mais … celui-ci est particulièrement prenant !

Je regarde la photo du mannequin Victoria Secret qui a une pose quelque peu suggestive et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Où est Elena ?

- Avec ta soeur, elle fait les magasins pour trouver la robe de demoiselle d'honneur parfaite.

- Ce qui te rend donc grincheux?

- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas fâché d'être un peu débarrassé d'elle !

- A d'autres !

- Hey ! Tout le monde ne flotte pas sur son petit nuage de bonheur, Monsieur Sourire !

J'arque un sourcil, les bras croisés, toujours figé dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon quand il hausse les épaules et grommelle:

- Bon okay, elle me manque un peu.

- On ne joue pas au malin avec l'empathe ! crânai-je, fier de moi.

- Ouais ben l'empathe ferait bien de ne pas faire le malin avec Damon Salvatore s'il tient à obtenir ce qu'il veut ! fait-il en rejetant le magazine sur le canapé et rivant son regard perçant dans le mien, amusé.

- Et qu'aurais-tu donc que je voudrais?

- Je suis passé à la bijouterie et j'ai récupéré ceci !

Il me montre une petite boîte en velours noir, haussant les sourcils suggestivement pendant que je m'avance, impatient.

- On dit quoi à Tonton Damon?

- Va en Enfer.

- Mais c'est l'Enfer tous les jours à tes côtés, mon cher Monsieur Hale ! fait-il en agitant la boîte devant mon nez.

Je ne tente même pas de l'attraper et attends patiemment qu'il arrête son cinéma.

- Pffff ! Tu n'es même plus drôle! fait-il en me la tendant, boudeur.

Je m'en saisis et l'ouvre, avec un sourire. Parfaite. C'était exactement ce que j'avais demandé.

- La charmante bijoutière m'a informé que les alliances seraient prêtes ce soir. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il était plus que temps que la charmante future Madame Hale ait sa bague de fiançailles au doigt.

- Tu es un témoin parfait, Damon.

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules puis avoue:

- En fait, c'est Elena qui y a pensé …

Je ris doucement tandis qu'il surenchérit:

- Et puis franchement … "Tu es un témoin parfait" ? Sérieusement ? Arrête tes rails de bonheur en poudre mon vieux ! Avant, tu m'aurais gentiment tapé l'épaule et tu aurais vaqué à tes occupations sans rien ajouter. "Bon garçon, Damon", à la limite, j'aurais pu le digérer, mais ça ? Non, impossible!

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je m'adoucis, voilà tout.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et fait sa moue dépitée qui n'est pas sans me rappeler Bella quand elle vient de quitter sa mère.

- Bientôt, tu vas me dire avec une voix de crécelle: "Damon, soyons Meilleurs Amis pour la Vie"

Je rigole franchement et demande, étonné:

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce qu'on est ? Après la déclaration d'amour que tu m'as fait à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Je suis déçu ! Dé-çu !

Il relève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et soupire:

- Ce que je n'aime pas quand tu es à la fois heureux et sarcastique. C'est toujours moi qui paie la note!

- En fait, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, j'ai un autre service à te demander.

Il voit à mon air conspirateur que ce ne sera pas la chose la plus honnête à faire, ce qui l'embarque directement dans mon plan:

- Dis-moi tout !

20 minutes plus tard, je peux entendre ma petite calamité s'éveiller, sortir du lit et rejoindre la porte qu'elle ouvre, nous trouvant tous les deux en train de rire au salon. Elle s'est enroulée dans le drap de lit pour se couvrir, ses cheveux sont en bataille et ses bras sont en effet marqués par mes doigts mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée plus jolie qu'en cet instant. Surtout avec le collier de ma mère autour du cou. Elle nous regarde, amusée et puis nous offre sa petite moue boudeuse et demande:

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Tu vas me quitter pour lui? Si c'est ton intention, dis-le de suite, n'hésite pas, fais-moi mal d'un coup.

Damon ricane tandis que je me lève pour la rejoindre, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes et ajuste un peu le drap pour que Damon ne puisse rien voir de son corps parfait.

- J'ai gagné son amour il y a longtemps, chérie. Tant que je serai dans le métier, tu ne seras jamais que la seconde! lâche mon ami, hilare.

Bella lève les yeux au ciel puis reporte son attention sur moi et demande:

- Il est quelle heure?

- 17 heures.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis super en retard! Rosalie m'avait fait promettre d'aller chez le traiteur pour arranger les derniers détails ! Et de passer par le fleuriste ! Oh c'est pas vrai !

Elle veut se détourner mais ne parvient qu'à se prendre les pieds dans le drap de lit, menaçant clairement son équilibre. Je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe et elle me remercie d'un rapide sourire stressé.

- Je vais vite m'habiller et puis vous m'accompagnerez, okay ?

Damon relève la tête du magazine qu'il avait repris en main pour regarder à nouveau la même page:

- Désolé, je ne peux pas vous accompagner, j'ai un truc.

J'arque un sourcil, un peu étonné:

- Et tu as quoi ?

- Un pénis!

Alors que j'explose de rire, suivi de près par Bella, il se lève rapidement et s'en va, sans rien ajouter de plus, me laissant gérer les préparatifs d'un mariage qui ne va pas avoir lieu …

* * *

Nous sommes dans la voiture et elle a déjà appelé le traiteur pour qu'il ne ferme pas boutique avant notre arrivée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que je ne l'emmène pas du tout là-bas … Elle pianote sur son portable, envoyant certainement un SOS à ma soeur, ne regardant pas du tout la route. Ce n'est qu'au moment où la voiture s'engage dans le petit chemin en terre qu'elle relève la tête, arque un sourcil et remarque:

- Ce n'est pas le chemin pour aller chez le traiteur.

- Quelle clairvoyance.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire! boude-t-elle, dans sa moue adorable

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- Oh je t'en prie, Jasper! Ca ne peut pas attendre d'avoir vu le mec?

- Non.

Elle rive son regard interrogatif dans le mien et je souffle, m'arrêtant au bout du chemin:

- Me fais-tu confiance?

- Je t'ai confié ma vie, Jasper Hale. Et je trouve un peu puéril de jouer sur ça à chaque fois!

Je ris doucement et pose ma main sur sa joue, la caressant lentement:

- Ca ne peut pas attendre. Et c'est important pour nous. Tu veux bien ?

- Et maintenant le regard de Chat Potté ? Décidément, tu m'auras tout fait! dit-elle en fourrant son portable dans la poche de sa veste et ouvrant la portière pour sortir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me hâte de faire de même et de la rejoindre de l'autre côté de la voiture, arrivant juste quand elle pose le pied à terre.

- Je suppose qu'on va au lac.

- Elémentaire, ma chère Bellatson.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et soupire:

- Arrête de traîner avec Damon, ça pourrit ton humour !

- Tu grimpes ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Tu as toujours le choix avec moi.

Elle arque un sourcil et m'offre sa moue mi-sarcastique mi-dubitative et j'hausse les épaules:

- Maintenant. Tu as toujours le choix avec moi, à partir de maintenant. Souviens-t'en, okay ?

- Ne sois donc pas si mélodramatique ! fait-elle en s'approchant de moi pour que je la prenne sur mon dos et nous mène à travers bois.

Arrivés au lac qui est le symbole de notre histoire, je la pose lentement sur le sol tandis que le soleil décline lentement sur son axe et elle frissonne devant ce spectacle magnifique, avançant vers la rive. Je m'approche d'elle par l'arrière et la prends dans mes bras, l'attirant contre mon torse dur, sentant directement son état de bonheur total auquel je voulais arriver.

- Si tu m'as emmenée ici pour me détendre devant ce magnifique coucher de soleil, c'est très réussi. Même si je pense qu'une petite touche de ton pouvoir aurait été suffisant.

- Arrête donc de traîner avec Damon, ton côté cynique explose ton romantisme! fis-je en déposant un léger baiser glacé dans son cou.

Elle rit doucement, s'abandonnant dans mon étreinte et rétorque:

- Je n'ai jamais été romantique. C'est un préjugé idiot parce que je suis une jeune humaine de 21 ans qui rêve de se marier avec le vampire de sa vie.

- Tellement cliché …

- Tu l'as dit. On pourrait écrire un roman sur mon histoire.

- Un roman ? Rien que ça ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Sur mon histoire "épique". On pourrait l'appeler … Epic Love, ou Contradiction … Ou Crépuscule tiens (NDA: HAHAHA, avouez que c'était bien placé :) ) ! T'en penses quoi ?

Je ris contre son oreille et la serre d'autant plus contre moi, profitant de sa chaleur qui la quittera bientôt.

- J'en pense que tu devrais échapper à Renée quelques heures. Sa folie te contamine !

- Ce que tu peux être méchant quand tu veux! fait-elle en tapant mes mains qui entourent sa taille, la collant à moi.

Nous restons quelques instants silencieux, profitant du spectacle qui se déroule devant nos yeux, profitant l'un de l'autre, simplement. Soudain, elle soupire:

- Tout est si simple quand on est tous les deux, comme ça. J'aimerais que le monde extérieur nous oublie quelque fois. Ca nous faciliterait vraiment la vie.

Ses sentiments se déchaînent: bonheur, peur, contentement, stress, colère, amour, énervement … Tout ce maelström me fait tourner la tête et je sais que je prends la bonne décision quand je lui dis:

- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, Bella.

_Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul_

Alors que ses sentiments s'affolent d'autant plus et que je pense qu'elle va se retourner pour me mettre une gifle, elle reste étonnamment calme entre mes bras, silencieuse. J'ai tout le loisir d'étudier à la loupe son ressenti et je suis très étonné de ne pas déceler de rage ou de haine pour ma personne. Comment se fait-il que …

- En vérité, moi non plus je n'en veux pas.

Je ne dis rien, atomisé par sa révélation et manque de me reculer sous le choc. Bon sang …

- Je sais que tu analyses mes sentiments et tu dois donc le sentir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la relâcher, choqué par ses paroles. Je ne m'y attendais pas et ça met à mal tout mon plan. Elle se retourne lentement vers moi pour plonger son regard chocolat dans le mien et tente un timide sourire:

- Dis quelque chose …

- Tu … tu ne veux plus devenir ma femme?

Elle rit doucement et arque un sourcil, ne perdant pas une seconde sa contenance:

- Ne veux-tu plus m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr que si ! m'empressai-je de répondre, étonné de sa question.

- Explique-moi donc ce que tu voulais m'expliquer, je parie qu'on tombera d'accord!

Sa détermination est son sentiment le plus marqué et je commence tout doucement à me demander si je connais si bien cette jeune femme que je tiens à épouser. Elle parvient encore, après tout ce temps et mon pouvoir, à me surprendre. Elle est définitivement la femme de ma vie, celle que j'ai choisie pour passer mon éternité à la chérir.

- Je ne suis pas pour les grands mariages et les grandes effusions en public. Et toute cette préparation commence à te mettre les nerfs à vif.

Je m'avance pour m'emparer de ses mains que je porte à mon coeur, mon regard ne lâchant pas le sien un millième de seconde:

- Et bien sûr que je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je n'attends que ça. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. J'ai l'impression que tu consens à cette grande fête pour Rosalie, pour Esmé, pour ta famille. C'est tout à fait honorable de ta part, Bella, mais dis-moi une chose … dis-moi ce dont tu rêves, vraiment.

Elle sourit tendrement, son amour m'arrivant par vagues énormes, balayant tous mes doutes encore existants.

- Ce dont je rêve, c'est toi et moi, comme maintenant. Rien de plus. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Je lui souris, heureux de savoir qu'une fois de plus, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde et elle continue:

- Je veux être Madame Jasper Hale. C'est une place qui me revient de droit, après tout. Mais le reste, ce n'est que du compromis.

Je la rapproche de moi, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille fine et dépose un baiser tendre dans ses cheveux. Si je m'écoutais, je lui ferais à nouveau l'amour ici. Mais il n'est pas l'heure de se laisser diriger par la luxure. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et murmure:

- Me permets-tu de te faire une proposition indécente?

- Oh, avec plaisir!

- Mais tout d'abord, la future Madame Hale a besoin de quelque chose.

Je me recule pour attraper la petite boite qu'il y a dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et rive ensuite mon regard dans le sien:

- Pour être une vraie fiancée, il te faut une bague qui le prouve …

- Jasper …

Ses yeux se bordent de larmes tandis que je mets genou à terre pour lui réitérer ma demande, dans les formes:

- Quand je te l'ai demandé, je n'y ai pas mis la manière. Ce qui est une honte pour le jeune homme du 19ème siècle que je suis …

J'ouvre la boîte et je vois à ses yeux et ses émotions qu'elle lui plaît, plus que de raison.

- A nouveau donc, Isabella Marie Swan … Bella … Ma petite calamité … acceptes-tu de me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme?

Elle se mordille la lèvre, nerveuse et regarde la bague puis moi. Et soudain, un sourire se dessine sur son beau visage et elle demande, taquine:

- Et si je disais "non", maintenant?

- Rappelle-moi donc ce que je te disais à propos de tes fréquentations et de Damon en particulier ? souris-je à mon tour, heureux de voir que les choses peuvent être simples entre nous, même dans des moments intenses.

- Et ben quoi ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Après tout, je pourrais me rétracter.

- Et manquer la plus belle nuit de noces de l'histoire du monde? En es-tu sûre?

- Vantard.

- Bella, je suis à genoux devant toi, chose que je n'ai fait avec personne. Et même si j'apprécie les qualités sarcastiques de mon meilleur ami, je préférerais assurément ne pas les retrouver en toi à cet instant précis. Mets donc fin à mon calvaire et réponds-moi, petite calamité …

- Tu sais parfaitement que la réponse est "oui", grand dadais !

Heureux, je passe la bague à son doigt, parfaitement adaptée à sa taille et me relève pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser avec passion. Désormais, elle est vraiment la future Madame Hale. Et il est plus que temps que je lui fasse ma proposition indécente.

_And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis nerveux. Réellement nerveux. Comme un gamin qui doit inviter la fille de ses rêves au bal de promo. Or, nous n'en sommes pas là. Ma petite calamité, la femme de mes rêves, celle pour qui j'abandonnerais tout, a accepté la proposition que je lui ai faite. Parce qu'elle ressent les mêmes choses que moi. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Et me voilà, 17 heures plus tard, nerveux comme la première fois où je l'ai embrassée, où j'ai effleuré sa peau, comme la première fois où je l'ai faite mienne. Je touche dans ma poche la petite boite que Damon m'a remise ce matin. Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux. J'adresse un sourire un peu tendu à l'homme devant moi et soupire. Dans quelques minutes, tout sera enfin comme cela doit être. J'entends le petit coeur affolé de Bella s'emballer et je sais qu'elle s'approche. Je me retourne alors pour la voir apparaître dans sa robe de mariée, un sourire sincère dessinant ses magnifiques lèvres. Elle s'avance vers moi d'un pas assuré, s'arrête à mes côtés avant d'offrir son superbe sourire à l'homme qui va nous marier. Je vois ses yeux flâner alors sur le paysage du lac devant nous et elle soupire:

- C'est magnifique.

J'attrape sa main dans la mienne, la lève à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser tendre et sourit à mon tour, comblé comme jamais:

- Si tu me permets une remarque "bateau" d'un amoureux transi: c'est toi qui es magnifique.

Elle rougit, baisse le regard et sourit à nouveau, son bonheur irradiant de sa peau sublime par vagues énormes:

- Je te la permets. Et je ne suis magnifique que parce que je suis amoureuse.

- Ce serait donc ça ton secret?

- Non, mon secret c'est notre mariage rien que tous les deux, sans que personne ne le sache.

- Damon est au courant.

- Damon se taira. Je lui fais pleinement confiance.

Dommage que mon meilleur ami ne soit pas là pour entendre ça. Il a été tellement malmené par son frère, Katherine, son père et même Elena qu'il serait utile qu'il entende que quelqu'un lui fait confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le lieu ni le moment. Ce mariage, il est à Bella et à moi. Rien qu'à nous. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, me gorgeant de la vue qu'elle m'offre, si jolie dans sa robe de mariée simple mais sublime.

- Pouvons-nous commencer ?

L'homme de loi qui est là pour nous marier rompt le moment de félicité dans lequel nous baignions tous les deux et nous nous tournons vers lui, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, main dans la main, acquiesçant à sa demande. Il toussote, regarde la feuille qu'il a en main et commence:

- Nous sommes réunis ce jour … Enfin, pas réunis car il n'y a personne après tout …

Bella et moi éclatons de rire en même temps, sachant pertinemment que la feuille qu'il a devant les yeux est "made in Damon", puisque c'est lui qui a hypnotisé ce cher Monsieur Anton pour nous marier sans témoins. Mon bon ami Jenkins s'est quant à lui chargé des formalités administratives pour qu'aux yeux du monde humain, Bella soit bel et bien ma femme. Ce que nous échangerons aujourd'hui sera bien plus important que ce bout de papier mais je sais que Bella, elle, y tient particulièrement. L'homme nous regarde pouffer, attendant patiemment qu'on recouvre notre sérieux. Ce qu'on fait rapidement.

- Nous sommes donc réunis ce jour, dans cet endroit insolite …

Bella sourit à nouveau et rayonne littéralement de bonheur. Cet endroit, ce lac, c'est bel et bien NOTRE endroit. Un lieu chargé d'histoire. Un lieu chargé d'amour. Où aurions-nous pu nous marier d'autre? Aucun autre endroit n'aurait pu signifier autant pour nous. C'était ici que nous devions le faire.

- … pour unir Mademoiselle Isabella Swan et Monsieur Jasper Hale.

- _Bella_, le corrige ma petite calamité, toujours tatillonne sur l'emploi de son surnom.

- Mais il est écrit ici "_Isabella_" … fait l'homme confus, regardant sa feuille, hypnotisé pour ne dire que ce qui y est écrit.

- Je vais démembrer Damon. Ce sera mon premier éclat en tant que vampire. A peine levée, prête à le démolir.

Je souris, moi aussi heureux comme jamais quand je sais que ma fragile petite humaine, dans quelques jours, sera éternelle comme moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas mérité tout ce bonheur mais je l'accepte avec gratitude et suis prêt à faire amende honorable pour le reste de l'éternité.

- Je peux continuer ?

- Oui, allez-y donc que je puisse enfin l'embrasser! s'énerve Bella en battant de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire.

Je ris à nouveau devant son air mi-fâché, mi-amusé et je me dis qu'on n'aurait pu rêver de meilleures noces. Ce n'est ni guindé, ni rempli de trop-plein d'émotion. C'est à notre image. Et à celle de Damon qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y mettre sa patte.

- Nous sommes ici pour unir Mademoiselle … (il s'arrête, regarde ma future épouse, déglutit péniblement et murmure) _Isabella_ Swan (elle grogne et lève les yeux au ciel, désabusée) et Monsieur Jasper Hale. Et comme personne ne va s'opposer à ce mariage puisque vous avez pris vos précautions pour cela et, malgré que vous méritiez que j'aiguille Emmett et Rosalie jusque vous …

Bella rit à nouveau du texte concocté par Damon, tout comme moi, clairement amusés par ses petites blagues semées au fil de la cérémonie. Il est en charge d'occuper ma soeur et son intenable mari pendant que nous nous marions, les empêchant de nous chercher pour la matinée. Et jusque maintenant, le pari est tenu.

- … mais restons sérieux une minute, le futur marié a d'abord quelque chose à dire.

Ma petite calamité se retourne sur moi et met ses mains dans les miennes, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Je lui souris et me lance dans le discours que je rêve de lui déclamer depuis le jour où j'ai su qu'elle serait mienne à jamais:

- Bella, ma petite calamité, aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'un grand jour pour toi et moi. Il serait bien présomptueux de te dire qu'au premier regard je savais déjà que je serais là avec toi, aujourd'hui, prêt à me marier. Pourtant, je ne peux pas croire que le merveilleux lien qui nous unit, que cette compréhension, cet amour sans limites, ne soient pas nés dès notre première rencontre. Je pense qu'on voulait seulement nier l'évidence. Car c'est ce que tu es pour moi, Bella. Une évidence. La route à suivre. La seule et l'unique. J'ai vécu plus d'années qu'il n'est normalement donné à un homme de vivre et jamais je n'ai ressenti ça. Jamais. Tu me fais vivre des choses que je ne pensais jamais vivre. Tu me fais ressentir des choses qui me semblaient impossible à ressentir pour quelqu'un comme moi. Tu me ramènes à la vie à chacun de tes regards, à chacun de tes sourires. A chacune de tes colères et à chacun de tes mots tendres. Avec toi, je suis vivant. Je suis "normal". Tu es mon guide, mon éternelle. Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleure partenaire sur la route de l'éternité. Tu es parfaite. Parfaite pour moi. Je veux passer chaque jour qui nous reste à te chérir et à t'honorer. A faire que chaque instant soit une fête pour toi. Car jamais, aussi fort que j'essayerais, je ne pourrais te rendre la moitié de ce que tu me donnes. Je t'aime, ma petite calamité. Et bientôt, tu seras à moi pour toujours.

Elle sourit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et serre mes mains dans les siennes. Ses sentiments s'affolent mais ils ne sont que joie, bonheur, amour, tendresse, passion. J'ai rêvé d'un jour où je parviendrai à ne lui donner que du bon. A effacer tout le mal qui l'entoure. Aujourd'hui semble être ce jour. Enfin.

- Si j'accepte …, murmure-t-elle dans un sourire tendre, me faisant à mon tour sourire comme un benêt.

- Si tu acceptes bien sûr.

Elle se tourne vers le cher Monsieur Anton, cherchant son consentement pour à son tour dire quelques mots. Il acquiesce et elle reporte son regard chocolat sur moi, empli d'amour et de félicité:

- Jasper, mon beau vampire blond …

Elle s'arrête, baisse les yeux et sourit à nouveau, tremblant entre mes mains. Je les lui serre gentiment, voulant l'aider à continuer.

- … Je ne suis certainement pas aussi douée que toi avec les mots et tu viens de me bouleverser avec ton discours alors ça va être un peu décousu … Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Toi seul a l'étrange capacité de faire de moi ce que tu veux. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose. Pas du tout. Même quand tu me blesses, même quand tu me gâtes, même quand tu m'engueules, même quand tu fais mon éloge, je suis à toi. Encore et toujours. Si la vie ne nous avait pas réunis, je n'aurais pas été entière. Tu as raison. Je suis entière avec toi. Nous sommes deux parties d'un tout. Indissociables. Et je ne peux pas croire que le jour est enfin arrivé où rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Pas même la mort. J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques parce que tu vas signer pour un voyage chaotique et usant. Moi en tout cas, je n'en peux plus d'attendre d'être enfin ton épouse. Et ton éternelle. Dépêchons-nous, faisons ça vite car je rêve de t'embrasser et puis … ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on renaît, pas vrai? Je t'aime Jasper Hale, tu es définitivement et à jamais le vampire de ma vie.

Heureusement pour nous après tout ça qu'Anton ait été hypnotisé par Damon, sinon il aurait crier au démon dès nos premiers échanges. Alors que je meurs d'envie de prendre ma petite calamité dans mes bras pour l'embrasser et la faire mienne ici même, je dois faire force sur moi-même pour me retenir et rester concentré sur ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. C'est le moment que choisit Monsieur Anton pour reprendre:

- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre Monsieur Jasper Hale ici présent comme légitime époux? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le respecter, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare … ou pas ?

Bella rit à nouveau puis rive son regard sérieux et décidé dans le mien et dit, sans sourciller un seul instant:

- Oui, je le veux. Oui!

Elle plonge la main dans son décolleté, sous notre regard médusé à tous les deux et ressort la bague, un sourire taquin sur le visage:

- Je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où la mettre …

Après tout, cette organisation bon enfant correspond tout à fait à l'idée que nous nous faisions de cet instant et je lui tends mon doigt quand elle dit:

- Jasper, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité.

Je regarde mon annulaire et la bague qui y trône désormais. Je ne sais pas si ma petite calamité s'est faite aider dans son choix mais ceci est de nouveau un signe qu'elle me connaît parfaitement car cette alliance aux deux teintes d'or est d'un symbolisme parfait. La part d'or blanc et le futur qui y est lié prenant le pas sur le liseré d'or gris, mon passé, pour présenter une harmonie globale qui n'est due qu'à ma femme, car il est évident que c'est grâce à elle que je suis ce que je suis désormais. (NDA: vous pouvez voir la bague, celle de Bella et la robe sur ma page Facebook …)

Je lui chuchote un "Magnifique" tandis qu'Anton reprend:

- Monsieur Jasper Hale, acceptez-vous de prendre Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan ici présente comme légitime épouse? Jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la respecter, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare … ou pas ?

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir attendu que ce moment pendant toute ma longue vie. Alors oui, je le veux. Plus que tout au monde.

J'attrape la petite boîte que j'ai glissée dans la poche intérieure de mon costume et souris, un peu tremblant d'anticipation, ce qui est franchement rare chez un vampire. Quand j'ouvre la boîte pour en sortir l'alliance que j'ai choisie pour elle, je vois les yeux de ma petite calamité s'illuminer et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

- Bella, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour sans limites et de ma fidélité … éternelle.

Elle sourit, serrant ma main, sans lâcher son anneau de dentelle d'orfèvre des yeux, les larmes roulant allègrement sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat de Washington, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Je l'attire à moi d'un geste rapide, l'entendant murmurer "Enfin!" et mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes dans un baiser un peu plus passionné que les convenances le permettent. Mes mains glissent sur son dos jusqu'à rejoindre le bas de ses reins, savourant les courbes mises en valeur par sa robe de mariée splendide. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou et sa langue vient caresser la mienne tandis qu'elle se colle de manière éhontée à moi. Bon sang, il va me falloir toute la volonté du monde pour la séparer de moi. A contrecoeur donc, je la repousse lentement et remets une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la faisant frémir:

- Doucement, Madame Hale, nous avons d'abord quelque chose à faire …

- Mmmmmh "Madame Hale", j'adore !

Elle se jette à nouveau sur mes lèvres et c'est de bonne grâce que je lui rends son baiser jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle devenir erratique et que je doive de nouveau la séparer de moi, souriant à nouveau comme un homme qui vient de gagner à la loterie:

- Même si je rêve d'une chambre, de toi sans cette robe que j'aime pourtant tout particulièrement et de te répéter inlassablement que tu es Madame Hale, nous devons aller voir ma soeur et Emmett et … nous faire trucider.

- Mmmmh, programme alléchant. On passe d'abord à la maison que je me change ?

- Non non non non. Tu gardes cette robe car je compte bien être celui qui va te l'ôter.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas, tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne:

- C'est une menace?

- Une promesse.

Elle éclate de rire et m'entraîne à sa suite. Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, envoûté par sa démarche et son parfum. La toute nouvelle Madame Hale. Bon sang, ça sonne diablement bien!

_Yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive_

* * *

Après être finalement repassés par l'appartement pour lui laisser l'occasion de se changer, avoir goûté à sa peau délicieuse sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et m'être fait incendier par un message venant de Damon pour traîner autant, nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers le lac où mon meilleur ami a emmené ma soeur et Emmett. Bella a préféré ne pas grimper sur mon dos, de sorte qu'elle puisse tenter de se calmer durant le chemin. Ce qui ne fonctionne absolument pas, cela dit en passant. Elle est au moins aussi nerveuse que lorsque nous sommes allés chercher Renée et son mari à l'aéroport, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Evidemment, elle affronte ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle vient de tromper. Je comprends qu'elle puisse être vraiment stressée. Avant de déboucher sur le lac, je m'arrête et la prends dans mes bras, baissant la tête pour la lover au creux de son cou, là où son parfum de freesia est le plus envoûtant.

- Mmmmh, merci, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait ! murmure-t-elle en se serrant plus encore contre moi.

- J'aurais pu te calmer avec mon pouvoir.

- Laisse-le donc de côté. Je préfère ta nouvelle thérapie pour mon stress.

Je ris doucement, soufflant dans son cou, la faisant frissonner et s'éveiller de désir. L'éternité ne sera visiblement pas assez longue pour calmer nos appétits mais je ne serais pas celui qui s'en plaindra, loin de là.

- Tu es prête?

- Encore un instant.

Je lui accorde bien volontiers, resserrant ma prise autour de sa taille fine. Elle relève enfin la tête et me regarde, déterminée:

- J'ai une chance de dingue de t'avoir à mes côtés …

- C'est moi qui ai une chance inouïe. Es-tu prête ou souhaites-tu un autre instant?

- On peut y aller.

Elle tend vers moi ses lèvres si appétissantes et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser avant de nous remettre en route. Après tout, avec ce qui nous attend, on ne sait pas si on en ressortira entiers tous les deux, autant en profiter non ? Quand elle se sépare de moi, je sens qu'elle n'a plus peur. Depuis qu'on est officiellement mariés, sa détermination atteint un sommet et je sais qu'elle se sent désormais rassurée. Je n'aurais jamais du attendre aussi longtemps avant de l'épouser. Bien sûr, elle redoute de les affronter, mais l'empathe que je suis voit au fond d'elle qu'elle se moque un peu de leur réaction. Qu'ils approuvent ou qu'ils râlent, cela ne changera de toute façon plus rien.

Nous débouchons sur le lac, main dans la main et le spectacle que nous y trouvons nous fait tous les deux stopper net. Les abords du lac où nous nous sommes engagés l'un à l'autre un peu plus tôt sont couverts de fleurs, rendant l'endroit encore plus paradisiaque. Au milieu de cet Eden, une grande couverture est posée à même le sol, avec un panier de pique-nique y trônant. Et à côté de tout ça, ma soeur, Emmett, Elena et Damon qui nous sourient. Je sens les sentiments de Bella qui s'affolent et sa petite main serrer la mienne.

- On a pensé que tu aurais faim, Bella.

Ma soeur la couve du regard et un coup d'oeil sur ses émotions m'apprend qu'il n'y a qu'une once de déception parmi une montagne d'amour et de compréhension. Bella me lâche, tremblante et s'avance un peu vers eux:

- Vous savez ?

- Que vous vous êtes joués de nous pour vous marier en secret ? Bien sûr que oui !

Ma petite calamité tremble littéralement sur ses jambes et je m'approche pour enrouler mes bras autour de ses épaules, derrière elle, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tombera pas d'émotion.

- Le jour où Damon Salvatore tiendra sa langue n'est pas encore arrivé, tu sais !

Je darde un regard que je veux revanchard sur mon meilleur ami mais il hausse les épaules, n'y croyant pas une minute:

- Elle m'a fait ses yeux de biche. Elle est tellement belle, comment y résister?

Emmett grogne, se rapprochant de sa femme tandis que Damon explose de rire. Elena semble quelque peu vexée mais ne dit rien.

- De toute façon, peu importe comment nous l'avons su. Tant que vous nous avez épargné la honte d'être allés à Las Vegas, dans cette ville de débauches, on pouvait tout accepter.

Bella se détend directement, tout comme moi, même si je savais déjà que le ciel ne risquait finalement pas de nous tomber sur la tête.

- Je te l'avais dit, ma chérie. On faisait comme tu le voulais.

- Je sais … Je me suis laissée porter mais … Jasper m'a parlé de cet endroit qui représente énormément pour nous et j'ai su, à ce moment-là, que c'était ça que je voulais vraiment.

- Tu as eu le mariage dont tu rêvais ?

- Avec maintenant ? Dans les moindres détails.

Le visage de ma soeur s'illumine et elle s'avance vers nous pour nous serrer dans ses bras tous les deux, la tête nichée dans le cou de Bella.

- Bienvenue dans la famille … ma soeur.

Je sens les larmes de Bella rouler sur mes bras et je suis moi-même ému. Notre famille s'agrandit. Rose et moi, les enfants terribles du clan Cullen trouvons enfin un nouveau point d'ancrage et il se trouve entre nous deux en ce moment-même.

Quand Rosalie se sépare de nous, je croise le regard d'Emmett qui reste un peu furieux. Comme ses sentiments. Bella semble le remarquer aussi car elle demande:

- Em', tu m'en veux ?

- Que tu ne veuilles pas toute la tribu, je peux comprendre ! Mais nous, Bella !

- Je suis désolée, Emmett. C'est quelque chose qu'on avait besoin de faire tous les deux.

Le gros nounours de la famille Cullen la regarde longuement pendant que je sens son mur de colère s'effriter rapidement sous le regard de ma petite calamité. Il est juste incapable de lui en vouloir trois minutes. Il s'avance vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage et le saisit dans ses bras. Je la lâche rapidement et il la fait tourner avec lui, en riant:

- Tant que tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

Pendant que ces deux-là continuent de tournoyer, je m'avance vers Damon et lui serre la main:

- Merci, Salvatore.

- Je t'en prie. Dès que t'as besoin que j'occupe ta soeur, tu préviens et j'accoure !

- J'ai entendu ! grogne Emmett, faisant toujours tourner Bella avec lui.

On éclate de rire quand il la repose et qu'elle manque de s'écrouler, la tête lui tournant. Elena vient alors la serrer dans ses bras tout en la félicitant, suivie de près par Damon qu'elle réprimande gentiment pour le texte du fameux Anton. Quand elle vient se poser à côté de moi sur la couverture, je sais qu'elle est affamée et la vois se jeter sur tout ce qu'elle trouve dans le panier.

Emmett débouche le champagne et en verse dans des coupes:

- Je sais qu'on ne boit généralement pas mais je pense qu'ici, ça s'impose !

Il nous en tend une à chacun et dès que Bella a avalé tout ce qu'elle a fourré dans sa bouche, nous portons un toast. Damon est le premier à se lancer:

- A mes deux amis, puisse l'éternité n'être que parties de jambes en l'air, voyages à Mystic Falls et sang jusqu'à plus soif.

Bella le fusille du regard tandis que j'éclate de rire. Emmett enchaîne:

- A mon frère et ma soeur d'adoption, vivement qu'on fête votre enterrement de vie de jeunes fille et homme.

Elena lève à son tour son verre:

- A mes deux nouveaux amis, que ce mariage soit le début d'une belle et longue histoire.

On boit à nouveau une gorgée quand Rosalie prend à son tour la parole:

- A mon frère et ma soeur, que l'annonce aux parents de Bella ne soient pas … sanglante !

On rit tout de suite beaucoup moins en sachant ce qui nous attend. Mais tant que maintenant, nous allons profiter de l'instant présent. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Rose reprend toutefois la parole pour nous faire une grande annonce:

- Nous avons décidé de vous faire un cadeau pour votre mariage. On avait pensé à un joli bibelot en cristal mais ce n'était pas à la hauteur de notre attachement pour vous. Alors vous voyez la pierre, là-bas?

En effet, un gros bloc trône à quelques mètres du bord du lac, incongru dans toute la verdure avoisinante.

- Ceci, c'est la première pierre de votre maison, ici, à Forks.

- Pa … pardon ? bégaye ma petite calamité, alarmée.

- On sait ce que cet endroit signifie pour vous. Et on veut que vous y ayez une maison. Pour venir nous voir, de temps en temps.

Bella la regarde, complètement abasourdie pendant que mon coeur mort tente de se réveiller devant tant de gentillesse. Ma soeur arrive encore à me surprendre, malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble. Soudain, ma petite calamité se jette sur elle, la serre dans ses bras, renversant toute la nourriture sur son passage. Emmett hausse les épaules et commente:

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'elle aime …

- J'adore ! Merci merci merci merci … répète-t-elle avant de se jeter ensuite sur Emmett pour le serrer lui aussi contre elle.

_To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive_

* * *

Le lendemain soir, je la regarde, devant la baie vitrée, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses bras serrant son ventre, nerveuse comme jamais. Elle est magnifique, comme toujours. Habillée de manière conventionnelle, elle a passé un pantalon noir droit, une chemise blanche sur un top noir. Elle a même poussé les choses jusqu'à mettre des escarpins à talons, vraiment très hauts. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon et je ne peux m'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard. Notre nuit de noces a été intense et j'ai hâte que ce dîner se termine pour la ramener chez nous. C'est fou comme mon esprit n'arrive plus qu'à penser à elle. A son délicieux parfum, à son sourire tentateur, à ses yeux pétillants, à son coeur qui s'affole quand je suis près d'elle, à ses mains sur mon corps. Ma femme. Mon épouse. Mon double.

Comme si elle m'avait senti derrière elle, elle tourne la tête pour me voir et son sublime sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pleines, me rendant à nouveau totalement prêt pour elle.

Pas ici, Jasper. Pas dans la maison d'Esmé et Carlisle …

- Tu viens ? demande-t-elle, coupant court à mes pensées lubriques.

Question inutile puisque je n'aspire qu'à une chose, être à ses côtés. Je franchis les deux pas qui nous séparent et la prends dans mes bras, tentant de la rassurer sans user de mon pouvoir.

- Ca va bien se passer, petite calamité.

- Mon père va tenter de te tuer.

- Eh bien, il peut toujours essayer.

- Et Renée va faire une crise d'hystérie.

- Que je calmerais avec mon pouvoir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, j'aurais la situation sous contrôle à chaque instant.

- Avec Renée? Impossible que tu gères tout le monde en plus d'elle !

- Damon sera là pour m'épauler. Sauf si tu continues à être aussi tendue. Il y a de grandes chances qu'on ne suffise pas, tu as raison.

- Je vais tenter d'être plus calme.

- Je maîtriserais les émotions, petite calamité, je te le promets.

- Alors je reste ta petite calamité hein ? Pas de petit nom plus tendre?

Je ris devant son air mutin:

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'aimes donc plus ton surnom?

- Rectification, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et je pensais que le mariage changerait ça.

- Aurais-tu donc une envie particulièrement? Mon amour ? Ma petite femme ? Ma chérie d'amour ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Remballe ton ironie.

- Mon petit coeur en sucre?

- Je te hais, Jasper Hale.

Je me sépare d'elle en riant quand on sonne à la porte. Je suis parvenu à la dérider mais le rappel de la réalité détruit tout mon travail et la revoilà en train de se ronger les sangs.

- Calme-toi, _Mon Ange_. Tout va bien se passer …

Alors qu'on se dirige vers le salon où Esmé fait entrer nos invités, je l'entends grommeler:

- Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand chose de faire la grande annonce puisque je demande le divorce demain matin, première heure!

Au moins, elle n'est plus nerveuse mais en colère. Il y a comme du progrès pour la soirée …

* * *

Tous attablés autour de la grande table qu'Esmé a dressée pour l'occasion, nous autres vampires tentons de faire bonne figure en mangeant du bout des lèvres pendant que les humains discutent et mangent de bon coeur. Sauf Damon qui, lui, est capable d'apprécier les différents mets qui ont été préparés avec amour par ma mère d'adoption. Nous avons assis Charlie à la droite de Bella, le plus loin possible de Renée qui continue de piailler, racontant des anecdotes gênantes sur mon tout nouveau beau-père. Ce qui met le shériff mais également Phil plus que mal à l'aise. Carlisle tente tant bien que mal de détourner la conversation mais n'y arrive pas, chaque fois rattrapé par la folie de ma belle-maman-enfant. Tout le maelström sentimental est visiblement sous contrôle jusque maintenant, même si je sens la rage de Charlie augmenter chaque minute d'un cran. Je regarde Damon en face de moi qui se demande clairement comment une femme telle que Renée a pu mettre au monde quelqu'un comme Bella ou même comment un homme tel que Charlie a pu épouser une telle harpie et j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Mais je n'en ai pas le temps car ma belle-mère semble s'être trouvé une nouvelle cible:

- Alors, Jasper, mon garçon, dis-moi … Nous sommes tous réunis, vas-tu enfin nous dire pourquoi ?

Je vois Bella du coin de l'oeil qui manque de s'étrangler avec le morceau de viande qu'elle vient de mettre en bouche et Charlie lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider, tout en me jetant une oeillade désespérée.

- Je comptais attendre le café et le dessert pour qu'on discute, en vérité.

- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Tu as mis ma fille enceinte?

Bella recrache la gorgée d'eau qu'elle prenait pour calmer sa toux, au même moment que Charlie recrache lui aussi sa gorgée de vin. Tel père, telle fille.

- Maman !

- Ben quoi, vous pouvez bien nous le dire, on sait bien que vous ne vous regardez pas dans le blanc des yeux tous les soirs hein !

Damon et Emmett, face à moi, rient sous cape, tandis que Carlisle secoue la tête, consterné et qu'Esmé semble vouloir plonger la tête dans son assiette pour ne plus rien entendre. Charlie, quant à lui, semble prêt à aller se jeter sous un train, tout comme sa fille qui semble prête à exploser de fureur. Je suppose donc que c'est à moi de rétablir la vérité:

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce dont nous souhaitions vous faire part.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Vous allez vous marier?

Je sens la colère de Bella atteindre des sommets inconcevables quand elle s'exclame:

- Non, maman, on ne va pas se marier ...

- Ah, tant mieux, on ne le connaît pas, ce garçon après tout.

- Moi je l'aime bien! s'empresse d'ajouter Charlie, pour me défendre.

- Moi aussi, s'exclame Phil, cherchant à empêcher sa femme de ruiner le dîner.

- … On est déjà mariés ! finit Bella, imperturbable, enfournant une nouvelle bouchée comme si elle venait de dire que le rôti était très bon, et non de lâcher une bombe.

Les sentiments de tous s'affolent et je ferme les yeux pour mieux conserver le calme ambiant.

- Que … Comment ?

- Quand ?

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

- Pas à Las Vegas quand même ?

Respectivement: Charlie, Carlisle, Esmé et Renée. Bella reprend la parole pendant que j'essaye de canaliser la tempête.

- Hier, ici à Forks.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça sans nous ?

- On voulait un moment à nous. Sans _personne_ pour le gâcher.

Renée perçoit parfaitement l'allusion à sa personne mais Bella ne se laisse pas démonter par le regard furieux que sa mère darde sur elle. Charlie semble s'être effectivement fait renverser par un train tandis qu'Esmé pince les lèvres, vexée. Carlisle, lui, sourit franchement, tout comme ma soeur, son mari et mon meilleur ami. Elena, elle, semble se demander comment elle a fait pour tomber dans une maison d'aliénés pareils.

- Eh bien ma fille, je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça!

Alors que Bella s'apprête à répondre, c'est Charlie qui lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied:

- Non, Renée, nuance: tu ne l'as pas élevée du tout.

- Je ne te permets pas, toi qui passait ton temps devant tes matchs de baseball !

- Au moins, je ne ruinais pas le semblant d'éducation qu'elle acquérait seule !

- CA SUFFIT !

Bella s'est levée, à bout de nerfs et fusille sa mère du regard.

- On ne vous demande pas vos avis là. On l'a fait, on vous informe. Vous voulez nous féliciter, bien, j'attends. Pour les réprimandes, c'est dehors !

Je lève les yeux vers la femme que je viens d'épouser, épaté. Où est donc la jeune adolescente rougissante qui redoutait chaque moment avec sa famille? Je pourrais presque croire qu'elle a disparu au moment où j'ai passé l'anneau à son doigt. Et cette métamorphose est … sensationnelle. Damon la regarde avec le même regard fier que moi. Sans parler de Rosalie et d'Emmett qui la vénèrent en silence. Charlie se lève, pose sa serviette sur la table et lui sourit timidement:

- Félicitations, ma chérie. Je trouve que tu as fait le bon choix.

Elle tombe dans ses bras soulagée et je serre rapidement la main de Charlie qui m'offre un hochement de tête appréciateur. Quand ils se séparent, Esmé et Carlisle se précipitent pour lui tomber dans les bras à leur tour. Le patriarche de notre clan me serre la main, sans un mot. Je sais qu'il regrette ce qu'il se passe avec Edward et Alice mais qu'il est heureux de voir Bella resplendir de la sorte. Ma mère d'adoption se jette dans mes bras après avoir lâché ma petite calamité et je sais que si elle le pouvait, elle pleurerait à chaudes larmes. Phil arrive à son tour pour nous féliciter, sous le regard heureux des autres. Reste enfin Renée qui ne bouge pas de sa place où elle s'est relevée, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et le regard tueur. Bella retient son souffle, nerveuse, quand, enfin, sa mère fond en larmes et se précipite vers elle pour la serrer contre elle:

- Ma toute petite fille, tu es devenue une femme et je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver !

Tout le monde éclate de rire, relâchant la pression. Bella se saisit de ma main, écrasée contre sa mère, heureuse comme jamais. Comblée, enfin. Enfin, Renée la relâche et se tourne vers moi:

- Allez, mon garçon, fais un câlin à Belle-maman !

Quand tout le monde se rasseoit enfin, Emmett se lève et s'exclame:

- Un discours, un discours !

- Euhhh, Emmett, tu veux nous foutre la paix oui ?

- Allez, Belli-Bella-Bellette, je t'en prieeeeeee !

- Un toast, Emmett? proposai-je pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Adjugé !

Je me lève et embrasse la table des yeux, parfaitement heureux moi aussi:

- Je porte un toast à ma magnifique épouse qui me rend heureux et plus amoureux d'elle chaque jour qui passe. A sa famille, à notre famille … Je porte un toast à l'amour, le véritable, celui qui dure toujours. Je porte un toast au temps qui passe et qui engendre les rencontres, les relations qui évoluent et les sentiments qui se construisent. Je porte un toast à nous. Notre futur commence maintenant. Et il sera grandiose. Santé !

Tout le monde applaudit avant de boire une gorgée de vin quand ma petite calamité se lève à son tour et soupire un bon coup avant de prendre la parole:

- Je porte un toast à mon merveilleux mari et au bonheur immense qu'il m'apporte. Je porte un toast à sa famille d'adoption sans qui je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Et je porte un toast à ma famille complètement décalée, mon père qui n'est pas un expert du sentiment et ma mère qui donne l'impression d'être toujours complètement shootée. Je porte un toast au destin qui nous a réuni pour ne jamais plus nous séparer. A nous, à vous, à notre futur. Santé !

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul_

* * *

Assis dans le canapé de l'appartement, j'attends que Bella finisse de se préparer pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille & homme que nous ont préparé nos fameux témoins qui n'auront finalement servi qu'à ça. J'ai interdiction formelle de rentrer dans la salle de bains pour ne pas nous mettre en retard, ce qui me contrarie au plus haut point. Je n'y peux décemment rien si j'ai envie de profiter de ma fabuleuse femme chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour. Ce matin, nous avons raccompagné Renée et Phil à l'aéroport, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma petite calamité qui commençait sérieusement à saturer. Pourtant, au moment des adieux, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs mais pas parce que sa mère l'énervait. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait avant un long moment. Demain, elle sera devenue une immortelle et un long moment sera nécessaire avant qu'elle puisse se retrouver aux côtés des gens qu'elle aime. Les deux femmes ont eu autant de mal l'une que l'autre à se quitter, même si l'une d'elle ne savait pas qu'elle laissait sa fille pour très longtemps. Somme toute, cette soirée pour nous sera une bénédiction pour le moral de ma petite calamité. Cela lui permettra au moins de penser à autre chose. On frappe à la porte et je me hâte d'aller ouvrir, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agit de Damon puisqu'il doit passer nous prendre.

Pourtant, quand j'ouvre la porte, la surprise est totale.

- Bonsoir Jasper.

Devant moi se trouve le célébrissime Edward Cullen. Dans toute sa splendeur. Les mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant.

- Salut Edward. Je te dirais bien que ça me fait plaisir de te voir mais ce n'est pas le cas alors … où est donc Oliver?

- Qui te dit qu'Oliver est ici?

- Appelle ça l'intuition masculine.

- Il est en bas, dans la voiture avec Alice. Peut-être veux-tu aller saluer ton ancienne femme pendant que je salue l'actuelle ?

- Que fais-tu là, Edward?

Il me pousse légèrement pour pénétrer dans l'appartement, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres:

- Eh bien, il paraît que les félicitations sont de circonstance. Je viens donc les présenter aux deux jeunes mariés.

- Merci, c'est très aimable de ta part mais nous n'en avons pas besoin.

- Allons, tu as peur de quoi, Jasper Hale ? Que je vole ta mariée? Ah non, attends, c'est quelque chose que tu as fait toi.

- Nuance, je n'ai volé personne. C'est toi qui a refusé de l'épouser.

- J'ai du mal avec les restes des autres.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait quand tu es passé sur Sephora après moi.

- _Nuance_, me singe-t-il, j'étais passé avant.

- Ah oui, juste. Celle qui a défloré le puceau.

En une fraction de seconde, je suis acculé contre le mur de l'entrée, son faciès rageur à quelques centimètres du mien:

- Ne me cherche pas, Hale.

- Oh, allez Eddie, ne te vexe pas pour si peu. On est tous passés par là. Certains plus tôt que d'autres, voilà tout.

A nouveau, il me cogne contre le mur, le faisant s'effriter dangereusement:

- Tu vas me payer ça. Je t'en fais le serment.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je les tienne.

- Je n'espère que ça. En attendant, coucouche-panier.

Heureusement, j'entends toujours le sèche-cheveux dans la salle de bains, empêchant Bella d'entendre le fracas de mon corps frappé contre le mur. Pourtant, contre toute attente, le roux me relâche et remet ma chemise en place, accrochant un sourire hypocrite sur son visage.

- Où est donc ma Bella?

Il essaie par tous les moyens de me démonter mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de craquer, même si j'en meurs d'envie. Je préfère savoir que je suis plus fort que lui à ce petit jeu-là. Et puis je sais aussi parfaitement que Bella ne lui appartient pas.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle déteste être traitée comme une propriété.

- Tu veux donc dire qu'elle ne t'appartient pas?

- Elle est ma femme. C'est la seule chose que je peux revendiquer d'elle. Pour le reste, elle s'en sort bien toute seule.

- Donc elle prend ses propres décisions, seule, comme une grande?

- Oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de te dire. Le message sous-jacent, c'est que j'ai appris de tes erreurs, tu vois.

Je regrette de ne pas percevoir ses sentiments même si son visage parle pour lui. Il est en rage.

- Alors quoi, Edward? Tu es venu constater par toi-même que j'ai réussi là où tu as échoué?

Et là, contre toute attente, il éclate de rire, me laissant perplexe:

- Tu ne l'as épousé que parce que je l'ai consenti, Hale.

- Mon dieu, ton délire mégalomaniaque est pire que ce que je pensais.

- N'y crois pas. Fais comme tu veux mais je t'ai promis une chose il y a quelques années. Elle sera mienne à nouveau, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors vas-y, continue, transforme-la. J'ai besoin de toi pour cela. Et quand tu l'auras bien éduquée à sa condition vampirique, je reviendrais, Jasper. Et ta femme sera mienne. Je t'en fais le serment.

- Euh … Tu t'entends quand tu parles ?

- Bon, où est-elle? Je veux la saluer.

Et il a repris son masque d'impassibilité presque sereine. Bon sang, ce vampire est fou. Complètement. Il doit avoir perdu la raison quand il a perdu Bella, c'est impossible autrement. Je garde toutefois mon calme et tranche:

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Je réitère ma question: de quoi as-tu donc peur, Jasper Hale?

- Je refuse que tu la vois. Tu me sembles sur la corde raide, prêt à exploser à tout instant.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir puisqu'Oliver annule ton pouvoir?

- Plus de 160 ans passés dans la peau d'un empathe, tu apprends certaines choses.

- Je veux la voir.

- Eddie, te voilà bien mal éduqué ! Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris qu'on dit "Je voudrais bien …" ?

Il me recolle à nouveau contre le mur et gronde, littéralement:

- Tu choisis, Hale: je la vois avec ton consentement ou je m'arrange pour me trouver sur son chemin quand tu ne le sais pas.

- Je choisis la 3ème option: celle où tu la laisses en paix.

- Je souhaite juste discuter avec elle.

- A quoi bon ? Ressasser les vieux souvenirs? Elle ne t'aime plus, Edward. Fais-toi une raison et épouse donc ta Sephora. Et puis faites plein de beaux bébés.

- Tu te crois amusant ?

Alors qu'il accroche mon col, serrant violemment, cherchant à m'intimider alors que je me laisse faire pour ne pas déclencher de rixe plus importante, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre et je maudis la rapidité de ma petite calamité pour se préparer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

En une seconde, Edward m'a lâché et s'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella est un peu surprise mais se laisse faire quand le traître lui dit:

- Félicitations, Bella. Je tenais à venir vous le dire en personne.

Le salaud tente de l'amadouer avec son sourire ravageur et sa fausse gentillesse. Si je ne souhaitais pas éviter une esclandre, je le démembrerais ici même pour ne plus voir son air ravi en la serrant contre lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une légère jalousie à les voir ainsi enlacés. Mais soudain, elle le repousse et rive un regard courroucé sur lui:

- Dis donc, n'essaye pas de m'appâter alors que tu tenais mon mari contre le mur il y a trois secondes, Edward Cullen ! C'est quoi ce cinoche ?

Ca c'est ma Bella ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de l'accueillir dans mes bras quand elle me rejoint.

- Je … Jasper et moi réglions un petit différend.

- Qui me concernait, je suppose ...

- En effet. Je souhaitais te parler, il me le refusait.

- Et de quoi donc veux-tu me parler?

- J'aimerais te parler seule à seul.

Ma petite calamité se retourne vers moi pour obtenir mon approbation et je me vois vaincu. Je viens de jurer qu'elle était libre de ses décisions. Aller à l'encontre de cela ruinerait tout ce que je viens d'énoncer. J'acquiesce donc et murmure:

- C'est comme tu veux.

- Je vais l'écouter. Cinq minutes. Et puis je rentre.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser, tentant par là de me rassurer. Mais ça ne marche pas une seconde. Elle ouvre la porte et regarde Edward, lui intimant de passer. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, il m'offre un sourire moqueur qui n'échappe pas à Bella:

- Et enlève ce sourire satisfait de ton visage, Cullen. Je consens juste à te parler une poignée de minutes, parce qu'après tout, on est de la même famille maintenant. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Quand elle referme la porte, je suis en proie à tous mes démons. Elle est partie avec lui et je n'arrive pas, raisonnablement, à me dire qu'elle sera bientôt de retour.

_I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

* * *

C'est assis sur le canapé, occupé à réduire en miettes la table basse en chêne massif, que me trouve Damon. Il passe la porte sans frapper et je me rends compte de mon erreur de tout à l'heure. Jamais mon meilleur ami n'aurait pris la peine de frapper puisqu'il se savait attendu. Mon petit nuage de félicité m'empêche de voir les choses clairement, décidément. Ca fait 10 minutes qu'ils sont partis et je suis littéralement au bord de l'implosion.

- Ca va, mon pote?

Comme il n'obtient pas de réponse, il se pose dans le fauteuil en face de moi et regarde le carnage que je fais de ma table.

- J'ai vu Alice et son nouveau mec dans une voiture en bas. J'ai donc cherché plus loin et j'ai trouvé Bella et Edward en train de discuter sur un banc un peu plus loin. Tu m'expliques?

Sauf que pour expliquer, il faudrait que je consente à desserrer ma mâchoire. Or, si je le fais, je suis capable de descendre dans la rue pour démembrer à coup de dents mon rival. Ce qui n'est pas dans le ton de la soirée amusante qu'on devait passer. Je me tais donc.

- Tu veux que je le tue, peut-être?

Mais sa proposition tombe à plat quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur ma petite calamité qui revient enfin. Je me lève et me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras, la serrant à l'étouffer:

- Je … Jasper, tu m'écrases !

Je la relâche, ne souhaitant surtout pas lui faire de mal:

- Pardon …

- J'ai tardé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, excuse-moi.

- Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte.

- Bon, les amoureux, c'est pas tout ça mais on a un planning chargé !

Comptons sur Damon pour alléger une situation pesante. Bella réarrange ses cheveux devant la glace avant d'attraper son sac puis ma main.

- On est prêts. On va où ?

- Ca, ma chère Madame Hale, c'est une surprise.

Il se lève et se dirige vers l'entrée pendant que ma merveilleuse femme se retourne vers moi et murmure:

- Tu n'avais pas à avoir peur, je reviendrais toujours vers toi.

- Je t'aime.

- Et moi plus que tu ne le crois !

Je dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de suivre Damon à la voiture pour la suite de la soirée, qui, je l'espère, sera plus gaie.

Arrivés sur place, je me dis que mon envie d'une soirée plus "gaie" ne pourrait pas être moins respectée. Bella, à mes côtés, écarquille les yeux, abasourdie.

- Je … C'est quoi ce bordel?

Elle exprime parfaitement par là ma pensée quand on rejoint Emmett, Rosalie et Elena, munis de flambeaux. A l'entrée du cimetière municipal de Forks. Rien que ça.

- Eh bien, on a pensé, puisque Bella nous quitte demain, qu'il fallait qu'on l'enterre dignement …

(NDA: Vampire Diaries POWAAAAAAAA)

Cette fois, je n'ai plus de doutes, mes amis sont complètement fous, eux aussi. Peut-être que Bella et moi vivons entourés de barges. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout.

On avance jusqu'à un mausolée ouvert qui est décoré pour l'occasion. Rempli de flambeaux, de guirlandes et d'un énorme gâteau en forme de croix mortuaire que seules Bella et Elena mangeront. Ma petite calamité y entre, toujours sous le choc et regarde partout, craignant certainement de voir un fantôme surgir du cercueil en pierre qui trône sous le gâteau.

- Tu es déjà accompagnée de vampires, ne me dis pas que tu redoutes les esprits ! rigole Emmett, tout fier de leur petit effet.

- Vous savez, quand vous avez dit "Enterrement de vie de jeune fille/homme", je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez au pied de la lettre ! lance Bella qui retrouve enfin la parole.

- Ca ne peut être qu'une idée de Damon, de toute façon, tranchai-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Eh bien pas du tout ! Figure-toi que c'est Elena qui y a pensé ! Elle a fait ça pour Caroline, son amie devenue vampire.

Elena, fière, hoche la tête pour confirmer les dires de mon meilleur ami. Ca, pour une surprise …

- Commençons donc.

Ils se placent tous les 4 devant nous, allumant la bougie du gâteau avec un des flambeaux.

- Ici gît Isabella …

- Bella ! grince ma petite calamité qui rêvait de reprendre Damon depuis la cérémonie.

- Ne me coupe pas, les morts ne sont pas sensés avoir droit à la parole !

- Je suis encore vivante, je te signale !

- Qu'on l'enterre pour continuer tranquille !

- Nan mais t'es malade !

Tout le monde pouffe et Damon reprend:

- Ici gît, _Isabella_ Marie Swan …

- Tu m'emmerdes, Damon Salvatore !

- Rhooo quelqu'un peut faire taire le macchabée ?

- Heyyyy tu sais à qui tu parles?

- Oui, Madame Jasper Hale, je sais à qui je parle, même si techniquement, je ne te parlais pas à toi !

- C'est l'ami de qui, encore?

Nous voilà tous hilares tandis que je reconnais, piteux:

- Le mien.

- Bah change de fréquentations!

- Moi, si j'étais toi, je changerais de femme !

- Oh, il a juré de m'aimer et de m'être fidèle pour l'éternité, espérons que cette fois, il tienne parole !

J'en reste coi, totalement abasourdi. C'était un uppercut bien senti que je n'avais pas vu venir. Surtout que c'est Damon qui la taquine et c'est moi qui paie la note, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Peut-on continuer ? Et j'ai juré d'être fidèle, je le serai.

- Y a intérêt. Je serai immortelle, demain, je te rappelle !

- Bon, reprenons ! lance Rosalie, tentant de me venir en aide.

- Ici gît donc Isabella Marie Swan, épouse Hale, dite "Bella" ou "L'emmerdeuse" …

- Heyyy, c'est sensé être une éloge funèbre!

- … ou "La pinailleuse".

- On aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour ça ?

- Amie sincère, finit Damon dans un sourire.

- Soeur adorée, continue Rosalie, émue.

- Petite catastrophe sur pattes, dit Emmett, tout heureux.

- Femme forte et volontaire, enchaîne Elena.

- Petite calamité, petite fouine, épouse merveilleuse, envoûtante maîtresse et adorable jalouse, dis-je enfin, la serrant contre moi.

- Elle avait 20 ans et a eu une belle vie. Qu'elle repose en paix, pour laisser la nouvelle version d'elle-même vivre une grande aventure.

- Amen ! lance Emmett tout guilleret avant de sabrer, au sens littéral du terme, le champagne et de s'écrier: "Et maintenant, on saoûle la mariée !"

Miraculeusement épargné par cet "enterrement" incongru, malgré le caractère revanchard de mon meilleur ami et de ma chère soeur, je la regarde verser une longue gorgée de la bouteille dans sa bouche sans toucher le goulot des lèvres en pensant que demain, les choses seront beaucoup moins insouciantes pour nous.

* * *

Le lendemain en fin de journée, nous passons la porte de mon ranch au fin fond du Texas (NDA: P'tit clin d'oeil à mon Eli chérie :) ), environné de vastes étendues arides, sans le moindre humain à moins de 15 kilomètres à la ronde. L'endroit parfait pour la transformer. Car ce soir, ma petite calamité fermera définitivement les yeux sur sa vie humaine et deviendra immortelle.

Enfin.

Je la vois épouser des yeux l'entrée qui donne directement sur le salon où brûle un feu ouvert. Visiblement, les gens que je paie pour garder la maison en mon absence ont suivi les consignes à la lettre. Et si je ne m'abuse, ils doivent être, à l'heure actuelle, à une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres d'ici.

Parfait, tout est parfait.

- Ca te plaît?

Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et demande:

- C'est à toi?

- A nous, petite calamité. N'oublie pas que désormais, ce qui est à moi est à toi !

- J'adoooooore ! fait-elle en se jetant à mon cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je la lève contre moi de sorte qu'elle encercle ma taille de ses jambes et vais la poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, toujours sans lâcher sa bouche. Quand je la sens à bout de souffle, je me recule à contre coeur et prends son visage entre mes mains:

- As-tu faim?

- Pas de nourriture.

- Madame Hale, vous voilà bien dévergondée !

- Hey, je suis une femme mariée ! Je ne vis donc plus dans le péché.

- Le péché peut être excitant.

Elle m'attire contre elle et murmure à mon oreille:

- Avec toi, tout l'est.

Je ne manque évidemment l'explosion de désir qui l'a saisie dès son entrée dans la maison et je ne fais que reculer l'échéance.

- Bella, je satisferais toutes tes envies ce soir. Mais avant que nous ne commencions, ne souhaites-tu pas manger quelque chose … pour la dernière fois?

- Ohhh ne soyez pas mélodramatique, Monsieur Hale ! Tu m'as emmenée dans un super resto dès notre descente de l'avion. Et je compte être comme Damon: manger de la nourriture et y trouver du plaisir!

- Tu sais ce que fait Damon pour en être capable, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais au-delà de ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manquera, tu sais.

- De manger?

- Non, d'être humaine.

Je lui souris tendrement avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son nez si craquant:

- Tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu abandonnes.

- Peut-être pas. Mais je sais ce que je gagne. Et le jeu en vaut la chandelle, crois-moi.

- Tu es tellement naïve …

- Va-t-on entamer un débat stérile ou passer aux choses sérieuses?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu renonces aussi vite à ton humanité !

- Oh bon sang, voilà le discours moralisateur, je savais qu'il arriverait tôt ou tard! fait-elle en sautant du plan de travail et se dirigeant vers le frigo pour l'ouvrir et inspecter son contenu.

- Je ne veux pas te moraliser, Bella. Je veux juste que tu sois consciente de ce à quoi tu renonces ?

- Et je renonce à quoi, dis-moi ? Des heures de sommeil ? Des règles douloureuses? Des aliments qui me feront grossir ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais …

- Ecoute, j'ai vécu tout ce qu'une humaine peut vivre dans sa courte vie. J'ai été au lycée et ai eu des amies qui ne parlaient que de cheveux et de vernis à ongle. J'ai été au bal, pris des cuites et j'ai même commencé l'université.

Je la regarde déambuler dans la cuisine, sa détermination ne s'étiolant pas une seule seconde.

- Me marier ? C'est fait. Connaître plusieurs partenaires sexuels ? C'est fait. Partir en vacances dans un lieu paradisiaque ? Fait aussi. J'ai même eu un enfant, Jasper. Alors dis-moi, que devrais-je vivre d'autre?

- Justement, parlons-en !

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ou je te jure que je quitte cet endroit sans sommation même si la prochaine maison est à des kilomètres au moins.

- Pourquoi es-tu donc si imperméable à ce sujet ?

- Parce que je l'ai ABANDONNEE, bon sang ! Mon choix a été fait en toute connaissance de cause et je ne supporte plus que tu la remettes sur le tapis dès que tu balises un peu au sujet de l'évolution de notre relation.

- Je ne balise pas du tout au sujet de l'évolution de notre relation !

- Tu parles ! Nous remettre ensemble sur l'île de Damon ? Tu parles de Lili. Me transformer quand le moment est enfin venu? Tu repars sur le même sujet. J'ai fait mon deuil de cet enfant, Jasper. Fais donc de même. Et quand ce sera fait, je serais en haut. Attendant désespérément d'être transformée comme je l'attends depuis si longtemps maintenant !

Sur ces mots, après un regard courroucé, elle me plante au beau milieu de la cuisine pour grimper les escaliers à la recherche de la chambre que je ne lui ai même pas encore montrée. Qui a dit qu'elle était bornée ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me calmer et tenter de me raisonner, je frappe à la porte de la chambre où elle est entrée. De l'autre côté, je sens que ses sentiments sont paisibles, m'impressionnant d'autant plus. J'ai connu une jeune adolescente hésitante et j'ai maintenant affaire à une femme forte et sûre d'elle que j'ai regardée grandir toutes ces années, au fil des coups durs, de moments de joie et de peine, de ce que la vie lui offrait ou lui faisait subir. Et je comprends maintenant son raisonnement. Abandonner notre fille lui a demandé énormément de courage et de force mentale et elle n'est pas prête à revenir en arrière sur cette douleur atroce. Je dois accepter cela et composer avec, parce qu'elle ne cédera pas d'un pas et je dois reconnaître que c'est telle que je l'aime. Quand elle me dit d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte et m'appuie de l'épaule contre le chambranle, les bras croisés. Elle baisse les yeux du bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire et les rive dans les miens.

- Je suis désolé …

Elle pose lentement son livre et tapote le lit à côté d'elle, me faisant signe de m'approcher. Tandis que je me décolle de la porte, elle me dit, sans me lâcher des yeux:

- Tu sais, Jasper, ça n'a jamais été une option envisageable.

- De garder Lili ?

- De garder Lili oui.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que je savais déjà que je deviendrais immortelle. Qu'aurait-elle fait, avec des parents comme nous, franchement?

Je m'installe sur le lit, lui faisant face, n'osant pas la toucher après notre discorde.

- Tu sais, j'ai beau ne pas l'accepter, je sais que tu as raison.

- C'est déjà ça de gagné ! rit-elle en prenant ma main, posée sur le lit à côté de moi.

- Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre nuit, pardonne-moi.

- C'est un grand changement. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes. Mais je t'en prie, ne mets pas en doute ma décision. Elle est claire et ce depuis longtemps. Je n'ai été aussi sûre de moi qu'une fois dans ma vie et c'est quand j'ai choisi de t'épouser.

Je me penche vers elle pour lui voler un baiser chaste et murmure, en me reculant:

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, stupide vampire borné! Je suis prête. Aurais-tu donc changé d'avis?

- Jamais. Je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

- Et je n'attends que ça. Ecoute, j'ai dit adieu à Charlie et Renée, j'ai mangé mon dernier repas de condamnée et je me suis liée à toi par le mariage. Que puis-je faire d'autre pour te convaincre que je suis parfaitement certaine de moi?

- Tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Et je crois que tu as raison, c'est moi qui recule devant la finalité de ce qui va se passer.

- Bon sang, deux fois en une soirée tu reconnais que j'ai raison ? Incroyable!

Je ris devant son air mutin quand elle tend les bras vers moi:

- Allez, viens ici, Jasper Hale. Aime-moi en tant qu'humaine une dernière fois …

Je regarde son incroyable regard chocolat déterminé que je vois pour les dernières fois, je ressens pour quelques instants encore la chaleur indescriptible de son corps, j'entends son coeur battre dans sa poitrine calmement pour ses ultimes minutes, je sens l'odeur de son sang si tentant qui court dans ses veines et que je boirai une dernière fois dans quelques minutes. Ma petite humaine si faillible devient un vampire ce soir. Et s'ils le pouvaient, mes yeux en pleureraient.

Je l'allonge délicatement sur le lit, la dévorant des yeux, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Ce qui est parfaitement idiot puisqu'elle va passer l'éternité à mes côtés. Pourtant, ce soir, j'ai envie de la vénérer, une dernière fois, en tant qu'humaine.

Lentement, je défais les boutons de son petit gilet violet, mon regard rivé dans le sien. Je peux y lire tout le désir qui l'habite maintenant. Son envie, alliée à la mienne, forme un cocktail explosif dans mes veines et je dois faire force sur moi-même pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement. Pourtant, déjà, mes mains s'affolent et déboutonne son pantalon pour la trouver le plus rapidement nue sous moi. Mes yeux boivent les courbes de son corps parfait et je suis pris dans sa contemplation quand je l'entends rire doucement.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais mourir !

- Techniquement, petite calamité, c'est pourtant ce qui va arriver …

Elle lève les yeux au ciel puis se met en position assise pour m'attirer à elle, un air mutin sur son splendide visage.

- T'as décidé d'être gronchon, ce soir, ou je me fais des idées?

- Je ne suis pas "gronchon". Juste réaliste.

- Tu veux bien arrêter d'être ce vampire réfléchi et qui analyse tout, pour ce soir ? Je l'aime hein. J'en suis tombée folle amoureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec l'autre.

- L'autre ? demandai-je en passant mes lèvres glacées sur sa mâchoire brûlante, menaçant dangereusement sa concentration.

- Oui, l'autre. Ce vampire débridé qui me prend sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Qui vit la chose avec moi à 100 %, pas derrière une vitre teintée pour me préserver.

- Oh, celui-là! fis-je dans un sourire, ma bouche courant désormais le long de sa jugulaire, la faisant frissonner.

Elle s'accroche à mes bras de ses petites mains et me serre de toutes ses forces, cherchant à ne pas gémir. Quand je me sépare d'elle pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, elle sourit:

- Alors, tu le connais?

Je souris à mon tour et en profite pour passer lentement son top au-dessus de sa tête pour le lui ôter. Elle se retrouve toute décoiffée, encore plus incroyablement attirante ainsi.

- Oui, je le connais, il est marrant, paraît-il …

Alors que mes doigts flirtent avec la bride de son soutien-gorge, je sens son souffle devenir court et ses battements de coeur s'affoler. Ma petite calamité va m'offrir une dernière représentation en bonne et due forme de sa qualité d'humaine. Et je n'en connais aucun pour se plaindre. Ni le vampire réfléchi, ni le vampire débridé. Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes et boivent son souffle jusqu'à plus soif. Alors qu'elles reprennent leur course sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou et son épaule, elle murmure:

- Marrant, je ne sais pas. Sexy, carrément.

- Tu me serais donc infidèle ? demandai-je, laissant mes doigts glisser sur ses bras, ses épaules, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa poitrine toujours emprisonnée dans son carcan.

- Une fois par mois, juste pour que tu ne me considères pas comme acquise …

Je grogne contre sa peau et la rallonge sur le lit après avoir dégrafé son soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine généreuse se découvre et je me penche lentement pour caresser du bout de la langue un de ses tétons déjà dressé.

- Je vais donc devoir m'employer à ce que tu n'aies besoin que de moi …

Ses mains s'accrochent à l'oreiller sous sa tête et elle pousse un gémissement profond, signe qu'elle apprécie la caresse. Je m'écarte un peu et la regarde patiemment. Comme je m'y attends, elle ouvre rapidement les yeux et me lance un regard noir:

- Quoi encore ?

- Je te regarde, c'est tout.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde.

- Ne m'en veux pas, petite calamité, tu es si … merveilleusement parfaite.

Elle rougit, ce que je recherchais en lui disant ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un benêt, imbécile heureux.

- Je le serais encore plus dans quelques jours ! fait-elle, mutine, tout en faisant glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes fines, m'attisant de son regard chargé de promesses. Quand elle a fini de se dévêtir, emportant le petit boxer en dentelles affriolant en même temps que son pantalon, elle s'assoit et accroche ses mains à la boucle de ma ceinture tout en lovant ses lèvres au creux de mon cou.

- Que fais-tu?

- Ca me semble plutôt clair … Je prends les choses en main.

Et force m'est de constater que la métaphore est fort à propos puisque sa main n'hésite pas une seconde à se faufiler sous mon boxer pour se saisir de ma virilité éveillée pour elle. Par elle.

Je retiens à grande peine mon corps de se jeter sur elle, surtout quand elle rive son regard amusé dans le mien.

- J'ai envie d'avoir … "ça" …

Et elle applique un mouvement féroce sur le "ça" en question, pour me prouver son désir.

- … en moi. Maintenant, Jasper. Et sans regard ennamouré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant son air buté:

- Tu donnes des ordres maintenant?

- Je l'ai toujours fait. Mais je m'y suis prise de manière détournée pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

- Je savais que tu te jouais de moi !

Elle me relâche et se recouche sur le lit, étalant son corps si parfait dans les draps. En la voyant se tortiller de manière éhontée, je sens mon corps prendre feu alors que c'est tout bonnement impossible et j'ai presque peur de revivre les affres de la transformation avant l'heure. Pourtant, je comprends rapidement que ce que je ressens n'est que le fait de ma petite calamité qui se languit de moi.

- Tu sais, si tu ne te dépêches pas, je vais devoir commencer toute seule.

Pour étayer son propos, sa main court le long de son ventre et je sens un grondement s'élever dans ma gorge. Aussitôt fait, je me relève, ôte mon jeans et mes converses avant de m'agenouiller sur le lit, juste entre ses jambes qu'elle a un peu écartées.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça, Bella …

- Il semblerait pourtant que j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais.

Mes mains remontent ses mollets, caressent ses cuisses et évitent de justesse l'endroit stratégique. Elle grogne à son tour et je me délecte de sa frustration. Mes doigts chatouillent ses côtés, repiquent vers son ventre et remontent lentement, passant entre ses seins sans même les frôler. Elle m'offre un nouveau regard noir et je ris d'autant plus.

- Arrête de jouer, Jasper !

- Si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a aucun regard enamouré …

- Ce que tu peux être tatillon.

Je caresse son visage, ayant évité stratégiquement son cou, zone plus qu'érogène chez ma petite calamité et elle me fusille une nouvelle fois du regard.

- Tu sais que je vais avoir une éternité pour te faire payer ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je savoure …

- Pffff !

Conscient que je me suis assez joué d'elle, mes lèvres prennent le relais, caressant les siennes gentiment, glissant sur son menton, descendant son cou sur lequel elles déposent un baiser. Son corps s'arque contre moi et ses petites mains s'accrochent dans mes cheveux. Poussant mon vice un peu plus loin, ma langue entre en jeu, laissant une traînée humide de son cou à son sein. Elle gémit maintenant sans relâche et me presse contre sa peau, croyant ainsi m'empêcher de partir. Comme si j'y pensais une seule seconde. Le goût de sa peau sur ma langue est indescriptible et je sais qu'il me sera difficile de repousser plus avant le moment de la faire mienne.

- Continue, Jasper …

Demandé aussi gentiment, je ne peux qu'obéir: mes lèvres happent son mamelon gauche, et je sens contre elles son coeur qui tambourine violemment. Pendant que je continue de passer ma langue avidement sur son petit bouton dressé, ma main rejoint son intimité qu'elle caresse en surface. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et elle s'arque d'autant plus, son corps venant à la rencontre de ma main, cherchant à approfondir la sensation. Douloureusement lent, mon mouvement ne fait que l'attiser d'autant plus et elle gémit profondément, murmurant mon prénom, encore et encore. Son désir brûle chaque pore de ma peau et je souris contre son sein sur lequel j'applique toujours ma douce torture, satisfait de parvenir à la consumer autant avec aussi peu de caresses.

- Plus vite … souffle-t-elle, entre deux gémissements, frottant son intimité contre ma main pour appuyer sa demande.

Relâchant son téton rougi par mes baisers, je descends mes lèvres le long de son ventre, léchant son nombril, rejoignant lentement ma main pendant que sa respiration s'affole d'impatience. A genoux entre ses jambes, je suis exactement à l'endroit où je dois être. Dans ce ranch, sur ce lit, avec la femme de mon éternité. Et je n'ai plus aucun doute. Dans quelques minutes, je la transformerai. La rendrai immortelle. Et j'emploierai l'infinité du temps à faire d'elle la plus heureuse des vampires.

Quand ma langue passe sur son petit bouton de nerfs, elle se tend comme un arc, agrippant de nouveau l'oreiller:

- Oh oui …

Goûtant sa saveur fruitée qui me rend si fou d'elle, j'amplifie mon mouvement tout en entrant un doigt dans sa chaleur. Son corps tremble sous l'assaut et elle murmure à nouveau mon prénom, comme une vénération. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je me vois incapable de m'arrêter, même pour l'embêter. Ma langue court tout le long de son intimité, rapidement, cherchant à lui faire atteindre le paroxysme. Ma virilité réclame une attention et le désir de Bella m'empêche de penser correctement. Je veux la sentir se resserrer sur mes doigts, hurler mon nom et atteindre les étoiles. Je veux voir ses joues se teinter de rouge, son corps s'embraser et l'entendre me supplier de la faire mienne. Je veux boire son sang et me repaître d'elle. Une dernière fois.

Soudain, je me retire et m'assois sur mes talons, à genoux sur le lit devant elle. Elle réouvre ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir et arque un sourcil.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as décidé de me torturer aujourd'hui ?

- Retourne-toi …

- Hein?

- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Elle me regarde quelques instants puis obtempère, m'offrant une vie imprenable sur ses fesses rebondies que j'affectionne tant. Je dois mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour me retenir de la prendre de suite, surtout quand elle tourne légèrement la tête pour m'offrir un regard langoureux.

A quatre pattes sur le lit, je passe ma langue sur sa malléole, la faisant sursauter. Concentré pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la réclamer comme mienne sans plus la torturer, je remonte le long de son mollet, flirtant avec l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche où je laisse une traînée humide. Rapidement, mes lèvres effleurent ses fesses, la faisant frissonner et je remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale, emmenant avec ma langue glacée une ligne de chair de poule. Elle gémit quand j'arrive à son épaule et son cou, où je dépose un baiser avide, collant ma virilité tendue contre ses fesses.

- Encore …

Obéissant à ma dame, je redescends par le côté droit, suivant le même chemin, frottant mon bassin contre elle. Sous l'effet, elle se cambre dans l'autre sens, m'offrant une vue plongeante sur ce que je convoite. Arrivé à son pied, je remonte à nouveau, profitant cette fois de l'ouverture pour glisser ma langue contre son intimité.

- Oh Jasper, oui …

Elle s'arque d'autant plus, me permettant de passer mon doigt contre son entrée et de s'y faire un chemin tandis que je continue à la torturer avec ma bouche. Le mouvement le lui permettant, elle se met à onduler du bassin, faisant sortir et entrer mes doigts en elle. Plus ma torture sur son petit bouton de nerfs se fait violent, plus ses secousses s'accélèrent et ses cris s'approfondissent. Je la sens au bord du gouffre quand je me retire à nouveau, l'attire vers moi, la positionnant à quatre pattes et que je m'empale en elle d'un mouvement rapide. Nous gémissons à l'unisson, heureux de nous retrouver aussi proches. Emporté par notre vague de plaisir à tous les deux, je ne peux réfréner mes coups, butant tout au fond d'elle. Quelques mouvements suffisent à l'emmener au 7ème ciel qu'elle atteint en hurlant mon prénom, les mains accrochées fermement à l'édredon. Quand elle redescend peu à peu, je passe mes mains autour de sa taille et retombe sur mes talons, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle se retrouve les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de moi, toujours empalée sur moi et je me remets à bouger en elle, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements. Ses mains virevoltent dans mes cheveux, approchant ma bouche de son cou et les miennes rejoignent ses seins dont elles pincent allègrement les mamelons dressés. Je la sens réfréner ses cris, sachant pertinemment que je suis tout au fond d'elle, ne modérant aucun de mes coups de butoir. Les bleus disparaîtront avec la transformation, de toute manière. Comme si elle avait un accès direct à mes pensées, elle halète entre deux aller-retours:

- Promets-moi ... que tu … me mordras … directement …

- Bella …

- Je t'en … prie …

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode_

Déjà, l'idée de boire son sang m'enflamme et je sens ma délivrance proche, tout comme sa deuxième. Une de mes mains glisse le long de son ventre pour rejoindre son intimité que je me remets à caresser, tout en continuant à pomper en elle, de plus en plus frénétiquement.

- Oh ouiiiiii …

Quand je la sens au bord du précipice, je murmure tout contre son cou:

- Je t'aime, Bella …

Et plante mes crocs dans sa carotide, buvant pour la toute dernière fois à la source de son cou. Instantanément, elle explose en un millions d'étincelles de plaisir, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je me libère en elle, heureux comme jamais, la remplissant de ma semence de mari comblé, buvant son nectar précieux tout en laissant le venin pénétrer dans son corps comme je viens de le faire avec le mien. Quand elle redescend de son orgasme, rattrapée par la douleur, je prends comme je lui ai promis le contrôle de ses émotions. Lentement, je retire mes crocs de sa peau et frémit, hésitant à aspirer le venin pour tout arrêter. Sentant mon questionnement jusqu'en elle, elle murmure, entre deux spasmes de douleur:

- Non, je t'en prie, c'est le moment.

_I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_

Je sors alors d'elle avec délicatesse et le dépose dans le lit après avoir ôté l'édredon, la couchant sur le dos, tandis que le feu lèche ses entrailles de plus en plus fort. Notre connexion est telle que je ne parviens pas à occulter le mal complètement d'elle. Durant un quart d'heure, la douleur lui est insupportable et elle hurle. Je dois absolument me reculer pour pouvoir garder la tête "froide". Acculé dans un coin de la pièce, après avoir repassé mon jeans, je me laisse glisser contre le mur, les bras autour des genoux, tentant de maîtriser sa douleur pour que seul moi la ressente. Après quelques minutes, j'entends son souffle s'apaiser et ses gémissements de mal s'éteindre, me consumant moi, de l'intérieur. A nouveau, je revis les horreurs de la transformation mais je n'en ai cure. Ainsi, je peux éviter à la femme que j'aime de souffrir. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, c'est un juste retour des choses. Je me prépare donc à vivre les deux jours les plus pénibles de ma vie, priant pour être capable de garder le contrôle aussi longtemps. Je le fais pour elle. Pour nous. Et quand elle réouvrira les yeux, une nouvelle vie s'ouvrira à nous. Avec tout un tas de choses à découvrir. Une adaptation à une nouvelle alimentation, à de nouveaux pouvoirs, des secrets à déterrer, des gens à confronter. L'avenir n'est pas radieux, Alice me l'a prédit mais je ferais tout pour déjouer les plans du destin. Parce qu'avec ma petite calamité à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arriver.

Une nouvelle vague brûlante déferle sur moi et je me mords le poing pour m'empêcher de hurler. Je ne quitte pas des yeux le corps de ma parfaite épouse qui repose calmement sur le lit, bien loin de vivre tout ce qui se passe en elle et je souris. Oui, ça en vaut largement la peine.

Deux jours plus tard, je suis à bout de nerfs. J'ai perdu le contrôle quelques fois, incapable de contrôler la douleur qui déferlait sur moi. Mais en entendant les cris d'agonie de ma petite calamité, sur le lit à quelques mètres de moi, j'ai vite récupéré les rennes pour tout prendre à mon compte.

Soudain, la douleur disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée et les battements de son coeur ralentissent. Devenant de plus en plus espacés. De plus en plus faibles.

Je me relève et constate le changement que je n'ai pas vu s'opérer en restant prostré dans le coin de la pièce pendant 48 heures. Elle est magnifique. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'était avant.

Et d'un coup, un silence envahit la pièce.

Son coeur vient de s'arrêter de battre.

Et officiellement, Bella Swan est devenue un vampire.

**./.**

**.**

**/**

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 2**  
**/**

**.**

**./. **

* * *

_Aloooooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ici se clôture la partie 2 avec la fin de la période d'adaptation entre mon Jella !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_On rentre directement après dans la partie 3 beaucoup plus sombre, avec des morts, des secrets révélés et tout ce qui fait que vous ne comprenez pas où je veux en venir ! _

_Lâchez-vous sur les reviews, vous savez que c'est notre seul salaire !_

_Gros gros gros bisous à touuuuuutes et tous ! _

_Jess_


	43. Partie 3: Je pensais que notre histoire

**Bonsoiiiiir à tous et toutes !**

**Voici enfin le premier chapitre de la partie 3 de Répulsion.**

**Je sais qu'il a mis du temps à arriver mais je dois vous dire pourquoi. J'ai été clairement démotivée. Vraiment. Je passe des heures à écrire, à peaufiner mes idées, à discuter avec Demoisel de la tournure des événements et on y met vraiment du coeur, on perd du temps, on change mille choses ... pour qu'il soit aussi parfait que possible. Et au final, on en a un retour vraiment minime. Et la partie 2 était le moment parfait pour arrêter. Parce que l'histoire finissait bien et ça pouvait être une fin convenable. Alors oui, j'y ai pensé. Et puis j'ai pensé à toutes ces personnes qui attendent, qui sont toujours là après autant de temps. Je pense aux fans de la première heure (hein Eli? :D), je pense aux fans qui n'oublient jamais de me commenter leur passage. Pour ces personnes, je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Mais si à l'avenir, je voyais qu'au final, l'histoire ne vous emballe plus tant que ça, je pourrais arrêter. Vraiment. Car j'écris pour me faire plaisir, certes. Mais j'écris surtout pour vous. Et j'y consacre un temps vraiment énorme. Alors je pense que la moindre des choses, si vous aimez, si vous détestez, si vous êtes contents ou pas contents, ce serait de me dire ce qui vous a plu ou moins plu. Je compte donc sur vous pour que Répulsion reste un moyen de partage entre nous ... **

**Bon, plusieurs choses à dire avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur le chapitre. Ceci est donc la partie 3. Et comme pour les autres parties, quelques petites choses changent:**

**1/ On passe en "POV Lecholls". C'est à dire en omniscient. Je m'étais lancée là-dedans pour ma fic sur la Confrérie et je trouve que ça permet d'étudier plusieurs ressentis, d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur les personnages. Et puisqu'on arrive dans une partie plus sombre, je pense que c'est utile. Bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez comme ça :) **

**2/ Les titres des chapitres sont une référence à une scène que j'adore entre Jasper et Bella ... Pouvez-vous la resituer? **

**3/ Je garde encore le système des paroles de chanson et des citations mais ça peut disparaître par après donc profitez tant qu'il y en a ! **

**Bon, j'arrête de blablater ! Je parie que vous piétinez pour lire ! Lisez bien la citation avant de commencer et ... bonne lecture.**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe et sa Bêta de Choc**

**Jess & Jade**

* * *

**Chapitre 38: "Je pensais que notre histoire était épique, tu sais. Toi et moi ..." **

(Trading Yesterday - Shattered)

" _Les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on le voudrait. _

_Quand on espère quelque chose, ça n'arrive pas. _

_Et quand on n'y pense plus, ça se produit"_

_POV Lecholls_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding _

Bella se réveilla pour la toute dernière fois. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et se plissèrent devant l'intensité de la lumière. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment incommodée en fin de compte. Elle les réouvra donc plus franchement et resta estomaquée par la clarté avec laquelle elle distingua le plafond au dessus d'elle.

Soudain, elle se souvint.

Elle était morte pour renaître.

Elle était un vampire. Enfin.

Mais surtout, elle revenait d'un long voyage et n'avait qu'une envie: voir son homme.

Bella se releva alors avec précaution tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Que s'était-il passé? Où était-elle? Que faisait-elle là ? Soudain, toutes ses certitudes s'écroulèrent. Et si elle n'était pas transformée? Elle leva alors sa main, cherchant un changement, même subtil, qui lui permettrait d'être sûre d'avoir été changée en vampire. Mais sa peau lui sembla normale. Avait-elle vraiment été transformée ? Étrangement, c'était une certitude qui lui venait du plus profond d'elle-même mais elle n'en avait cependant aucune preuve tangible. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas rêvé, une fois de plus. En levant l'autre main, elle y avisa une alliance, en or blanc, magnifique.

Déconcertée, elle arqua un sourcil et détourna ses yeux de la bague, comme si elle pouvait la faire disparaître par ce simple geste. Et pendant que son regard faisait un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce, qu'elle distinguait tout dans les moindres détails confortant son idée d'être enfin devenue une immortelle, elle avisa, dans le coin opposé d'où elle se trouvait, une personne. Un mec. Et il était blond. C'était donc …

- Jasper?

_Fall into your sunlight _

Mais il ne répondit pas. Acculé contre le mur, assis, les genoux entre les bras et la tête posée sur ceux-ci, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait. Sauf que c'était impossible quand on savait que Jasper Hale était un vampire. Cherchant une réaction, elle toussota mais, n'en obtenant aucune, elle décida de s'approcher. Le penser lui suffit à se retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce, agenouillée devant celui qu'elle identifiait comme Jasper. De toute façon, son odeur parlait pour lui. Parfum boisé avec une touche de cannelle. Qui la frappa bien plus que d'habitude. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien lui qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Jasper? répéta-t-elle, en posant la main sur son bras et serrant un peu.

Quand elle entendit un petit craquement, elle se rendit compte de sa force et ôta sa main rapidement, la regardant comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Et ainsi, Bella comprit: elle était bel et bien devenue un vampire. Et elle en aurait pleuré de joie, du moins si elle avait encore pu, bien sûr.

C'eût au moins l'effet de lui faire relever la tête. D'un coup, Bella se recula, ébahie. Si elle l'avait trouvé beau avant aujourd'hui, son avis ne lui rendait absolument pas justice. Il était … magnifique. Que ce soient ses cheveux mi-longs blonds comme les blés qui semblaient briller dans la clarté de la chambre, ses yeux pourpres qui resplendissaient bien plus qu'un rubis, sa peau marquée qui scintillait doucement, ses lèvres ourlées, son nez fier … tout en lui était presque magique. Improbable. Toutefois, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, son visage était complètement marqué. Il avait d'énormes cernes violettes sous les yeux et semblait épuisé, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce qui était presque impossible pour un vampire, tout empathe soit-il. Pourtant, quand le regard de Jasper croisa le sien, il s'adoucit et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tendre:

- Bella … Oh bon sang …

Il abaissa la tête et semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Ce qui était fou, quand on connaissait sa condition. Que lui était-il arrivé? Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici ? D'ailleurs, où était ce "ici"? Quand il releva à nouveau la tête, son sourire barrant toujours son visage tiré, il murmura:

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien, je suppose.

Il leva la main pour la porter au visage de Bella mais ce geste l'effraya et elle se retrouva un millième de seconde plus tard acculée contre le mur opposé.

- Petite calamité?

_The future's open wide beyond believing _

_To know why hope dies _

Dubitative, elle arqua un sourcil et chercha une échappatoire pendant qu'il se redressait péniblement et avançait très lentement vers elle, comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Malheureusement, elle comprit que la porte de la chambre se trouvait dans le dos du vampire blond. Et elle était tétanisée de peur, dans cette chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, seule avec Jasper. Bon sang, mais où était donc tout le monde ?

- Bella ?

- Ja … Jasper …

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu peur?

Elle voudrait reculer encore, mettre plus de distance entre lui et elle. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Jasper et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir aussi peur. Elle sentit le mur se fissurer derrière elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était capable de l'abattre de la simple pression de ses mains, si elle le souhaitait.

- Bella, regarde-moi !

Sa voix était impérieuse, la faisant trembler d'autant plus. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi était-elle là? Bella était tétanisée, avait peur, elle était perdue. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien d'avant sa transition. Une seule chose s'imposait à son esprit et elle osa demander, tremblante:

- Jasper … Où est Edward?

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow _

_Suspended in a compromise _

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow _

_Somehow sundown _

**XxXxX**

Patiemment assise sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux, Bella attendait, un léger faux sourire sur le visage. En vérité, elle était en train de stresser comme jamais. Jasper faisait les cent pas devant elle, le regard furieux, marchant de long en large sans interruption depuis une demi-heure. Depuis qu'elle avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil. C'était comme s'il avait littéralement perdu pied. Alors que de son point de vue, sa demande était on ne peut plus légitime. Longuement, il l'avait questionnée sur ce dont elle se rappelait et plus elle lui racontait que son dernier souvenir était d'avoir volé à travers la pièce le jour de ses 18 ans, il se décomposait devant ses yeux. En plus, se remémorer ses souvenirs n'avaient fait qu'accroître sa peur de lui; après tout, il restait le vampire qui avait tenté de la croquer à son anniversaire ! Et même si sa peur était irrationnelle maintenant qu'elle était devenue une immortelle, le fait d'être seule avec lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Où étaient les autres? Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là ? Dans quelles circonstances avait-elle été transformée? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Elle voulait tout savoir mais n'accepterait de l'entendre que de son vampire roux. Heureusement, elle avait noté que Jasper avait appelé quelqu'un cinq minutes après la question qui avait fait basculer son humeur; elle osait espérer qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et qu'il serait bientôt là. Soudain, Jasper s'accroupit devant elle et riva son regard soucieux dans le mien:

- Bella, fais un effort, s'il te plaît.

Sauf que sa proximité ne lui permettait pas vraiment de réfléchir. Elle était bien trop effrayée par lui, au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et elle savait que son nouveau statut d'immortelle n'y était pas étranger.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien d'autre depuis tes 18 ans?

Bella secoua la tête à la négative et ferma les yeux un moment pour oublier qu'il était si près d'elle. Même si ça ne servait à rien car son odorat surdéveloppé ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Pouvait-il au moins se reculer d'un mètre? Voir deux, si c'était possible ?

_And finding answers _

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home _

_Passing the graves of the unknown _

Jasper se releva en entendant la voiture approcher au loin. Enfin, **il** se pointait pour tenter de régler cette foutue histoire. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille arrivait maintenant. Bon sang, Bella ne se rappelait pas de leur histoire. De rien. Même pas d'un semblant d'amitié. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait faire pour être enfin avec elle. Il avait divorcé d'Alice, affronté Edward, il l'avait épousée et l'avait transformée, comme elle le lui demandait. Et aujourd'hui, elle se réveillait immortelle, avec des années infinies devant elle qu'elle souhaitait passer … avec Edward ? Quelle sorte de diablerie était-ce là, encore? Et cette peur qu'elle avait de lui … C'était intenable. Elle était terrorisée par lui, ni plus, ni moins. Comment pouvait-il émaner une telle crainte de celle qu'il avait épousée? De celle qu'il aimait comme un fou? Il fallait qu'elle revienne à lui, qu'elle se souvienne … Car la perdre à nouveau n'était pas une solution envisageable. Vivre sans elle était tout bonnement impossible. La laisser à Edward encore plus. Elle devait lui revenir, et vite. Car elle était sienne et il comptait bien qu'elle le reste. Il avait bien tenté de la calmer avec son pouvoir mais rien n'y avait fait. Sa terreur était d'autant plus grande et c'était comme s'il se heurtait à un mur invisible. Pouvait-il avoir perdu son don sur elle comme cela s'était déjà produit par le passé ? Quand il s'était rendu compte pour la première fois qu'il éprouvait des sentiments d'amour envers elle? En bref, il croyait devenir fou. C'était un cauchemar dont il aurait adoré se réveiller, s'il n'avait pas été un vampire incapable de dormir et donc de rêver. Il la voulait auprès de lui. Il voulait goûter au bonheur qu'ils s'étaient promis. Quand elle perçut elle aussi le bruit du moteur du véhicule qui approchait, ses émotions se modifièrent et il perçut de l'excitation et de l'impatience. Elle croyait que c'était Edward qui arrivait, ce qui fit flamboyer sa jalousie. Jamais il ne permettrait que son ex-beau-frère remette ses sales pattes sur elle. Et pour un tas de bonnes raisons. La première étant que cette fille, cette nouvelle-née, était tout ce qui faisait désormais son existence. Si elle le quittait maintenant pour retourner auprès du vampire roux insipide, il n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être. Il prit alors une décision irrévocable: si elle lui échappait, aujourd'hui, demain, un jour …, il ne chercherait pas à rester "en vie". Si elle le rejetait, il en finirait avec sa propre existence.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le tirant de ses sombres pensées et fit bouger Bella d'un mouvement rapide vers le fond de la pièce:

- Alors, les tourtereaux, comment ça va la nuit de noces?

Damon entra dans la pièce et fut immédiatement pris dans un tumulte de sentiments contradictoires. Rage, détermination, peine, amour, peur, déception, inquiétude, il en passait et des meilleurs. Pas vraiment le genre d'euphorie post-coïtale de nuit de noces qu'il s'attendait à trouver en arrivant ici. Évidemment, le ton de Jasper avait été tendu quand il l'avait appelé en arguant un problème. Urgent. Mais son pote ne lui avait rien expliqué et il venait ici en aveugle. Visiblement, la situation avait dégénéré. Il arqua donc un sourcil, les mains dans les poches, sondant du regard son meilleur ami avant de tourner son attention vers la fraîchement épousée, Madame Hale. Oh bordel, elle était magnifique. Il écarquilla des yeux en la détaillant du regard quand il remarqua qu'elle était acculée contre le mur du fond, visiblement tétanisée de le découvrir là. La peur (enfin, la terreur serait plus exacte) ainsi que la déception émanaient d'elle. Pourquoi ? Il s'avança vers son pote, se posta à ses côtés et continua à détailler Bella tout en cherchant à percer ses pensées. Impossible.

- Qui est-ce? Que veut-il ? Jasper … où est Edward?

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading _

_Illusions of the sunlight _

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting _

_Love gone for so long _

Edward ? Elle venait de demander où se trouvait Edward Cullen ? Alors qu'elle venait de se marier à Jasper et de se transformer pour lui? Et puis elle avait dit "Qui est-ce?". Que se passait-il ? Damon n'en croyait simplement pas ses yeux et darda un regard interrogatif vers son ami qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Oh oh. On a un petit problème, dirait-on.

- Un "petit problème"? Si t'appelle ça un "petit problème", dis-moi un peu ce qu'est une panne de voiture. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que l'Apocalypse, là, Salvatore ! fit Jasper en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

Bella ne semblait pas le moins du monde rassurée de se trouver en leur compagnie. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Damon et elle n'avait aucun sentiment d'amour envers Jasper. Et elle demandait Edward "_L'Insipide_" Cullen ? C'est comme si elle avait perdu tous ses souvenirs d'après sa période "Edward". Mais c'était impossible, ça, non? Quoi qu'il arrive en tout cas, Jasper semblait au point de rupture et même s'il contrôlait ses sentiments, Damon savait parfaitement qu'il était prêt à exploser.

- Hey, Hale, si tu allais …

- PAS QUESTION ! rugit celui-ci, dardant un regard furieux sur lui.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait mieux fait de rester tranquillement dans la ville d'à côté, avec Elena, à la dorloter comme il le faisait depuis des jours maintenant. Les choses avançaient entre eux. Il n'y avait encore eu aucun contact épidermique mais il comptait bien remédier à ça rapidement. Voir trèèèès rapidement. En effet, Jasper leur avait demandé de rester dans les parages, pour quand Bella serait prête. Et ils avaient attendu et occuper leur temps à se draguer gentiment l'un l'autre. Et voilà qu'il était appelé en renfort en plein cauchemar. Damon ne s'imaginait pas du tout qu'il allait tomber dans cet imbroglio. Ceci dit, Jasper non plus n'avait pas dû le prévoir. Surtout vu l'humeur qu'il avait désormais. Quand Bella le vit aussi sombre, elle sembla réagir et avança d'un pas:

- Où est Edward? Est-ce qu'il va bien?

Évidemment, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son vampire psychorigide. Jasper secoua la tête et Damon grimaça. Cette histoire était en train de tester la capacité de résistance des nerfs d'acier de son pote et il était prêt à parier qu'en ce qui concernait Bella, ceux-ci avaient une limite relativement basse. Et visiblement, les nerfs de la nouvelle-née, évidemment, n'étaient pas des plus résistants non plus car elle traversa la pièce en un millième de seconde pour se retrouver devant son mari et lui serrer les bras de sa force indomptable en élevant la voix:

- Où est Edward? Va-t-il bien?

Damon grimaça en voyant Jasper rester stoïque, ne cherchant même pas à se défaire de la prise ferme dans laquelle l'emprisonnait sa nouvelle femme. Il entendit les os de son ami cédant lentement sous les doigts de Bella et attendit qu'il réagisse. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lâcher d'une voix calme:

- Edward va bien, Bella. Lâche-moi, maintenant, s'il te plait.

Mais son ton rassurant ne sembla pas apaiser la petite brune qui darda son regard sur Damon en demandant:

- Où est-il?

Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, plus embêté pour son ami que pour l'inquiétude de Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'où était Edward Cullen, franchement? Tant qu'il était loin de lui, c'était bien la seule chose qui importait.

- Bella, c'est compliqué … intervint Jasper, les yeux rivés sur la femme qu'il aimait et qui lui échappait.

C'eût au moins l'effet de reporter son attention sur son époux. Elle en profita pour serrer à nouveau ses bras, en rugissant littéralement:

- OU EST-IL JASPER?

Puisque le blond ne réagissait toujours pas, Damon décida d'intervenir. Cette comédie avait assez duré. Il voulait bien que Jasper l'aime plus que tout, ça n'excusait pas son comportement. Elle allait lui arracher les bras, bon dieu! Il se saisit donc du poignet de Bella pour la faire lâcher mais se heurta à une force sans nom.

- Lâche-le, Bella. Ca ne servira à rien de t'en prendre à lui.

Elle darda son regard courroucé à nouveau sur lui mais il le maintint, la regardant froidement à son tour. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède. Elle pouvait être aussi forte qu'elle le voulait, elle pouvait jouir d'un petit avantage sur le "vieux" vampire qu'il était, il n'avait pas peur. Ce ne serait pas la première qu'il devrait "affronter" et elle ne serait pas la dernière. Les sentiments de la petite brune étaient affolés. Elle avait peur. Peur pour son "amour". Mon Dieu, comment avait-elle pu oublier tout le reste? Damon rêvait d'une relation comme Jasper et Bella avaient. Il voulait ça pour lui et Elena, avec cet amour qui dépasse les différences, abat les obstacles et vainc tout. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ne leur restait qu'à vivre paisiblement leur éternité, elle le laissait tomber pour se tourner à nouveau vers le roux sans saveur ? Im-pos-si-ble. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Et comme elle ne lâchait toujours pas, il renforça sa prise et tira, sans succès, la faisant s'accrocher d'autant plus.

- Relâche-le, Bella. Ce n'est pas en le démembrant que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux.

Jasper restait toujours aussi immobile. Les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé, les yeux lançant à la fois des éclairs et des feux de détresse. Il était … perdu. Et elle en rajouta:

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! C'est avec Edward que je veux être! C'est lui que j'aime! C'est lui qui devrait être là avec moi depuis mon réveil ! s'énerva-t-elle en relâchant les bras de celui qu'elle avait épousé quelques jours plutôt et dont elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir effrayé.

Damon regarda les sentiments de Jasper s'effondrer et il gronda, prêt à en découdre avec cette idiote, s'il le fallait. Quand son ami recula, sous le choc, en hochant la tête d'incrédulité, il décida de prendre les choses en main:

- Bon, Bella, tu vas te calmer okay ? Visiblement, il y a toute une partie de ta vie que tu as oubliée avec la transformation. Edward n'est pas là. Il ne veut pas être là. Alors tu descends d'un ton et tu t'assieds, parce que tu commences gentiment à me chauffer là …

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know _

_Knowing that faith is all I hold _

La petite brune encaissa le choc avec un hoquet de stupeur et se recula. Damon comprit alors que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Leur but n'était pas de l'effrayer et de la faire fuir. Car qui savait ce qui adviendrait si elle se retrouvait en présence d'humains, seule et assoiffée. Heureusement pour lui, alors que Jasper semblait avoir complètement rendu les armes, appuyé contre la porte les yeux baissés et les bras ballants, la petite Bella semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules et les émotions sous contrôle. Elle tourna son attention vers le vampire blond et dit, d'une toute petite voix:

- Edward ne veut pas … Oh mon dieu … Jasper? Où est Alice?

Oh bon sang ! Elle ne lui épargnerait donc rien ? Damon regarda son ami relever la tête, en souffrance et murmurer:

- Je n'en sais rien, Bella.

- Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? C'est ta femme quand même !

Il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment.

- Bella, cesse donc de l'emmerder avec tes questions. N'aurais-tu pas … faim?

La petite brune sembla réfléchir puis fit une moue déterminée et argua:

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas vu Edward!

Ce qu'elle pouvait être prise de tête avec son Edward, alors ! Damon grogna à nouveau et s'approcha de Jasper.

- Je pense qu'on tourne en rond là. Si tu appelais Rosalie et Emmett?

- Je ne veux pas voir Rosalie! cria Bella, visiblement encore plus paniquée.

Ah oui, elle ne se souvenait plus non plus de son amitié quasi fraternelle avec la belle blonde. Ce qui compliquait sensiblement les choses. Si les seules personnes pouvant la rassurer étaient Edward et Alice, Jasper avait raison: ce n'était pas un gros problème, c'était l'Apocalypse. Le regard de son pote s'accrocha au sien et ses pensées lui transmirent qu'il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour sortir de cette impasse. Pourtant, ce fut Bella qui résolut l'affaire de sa toute petite voix:

- Mais si c'était possible, j'aimerais beaucoup voir Emmett …

_And Ive lost who I am _

_And I can't understand _

_Why my heart is so broken _

**XxXxX**

Appuyée contre la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'immense propriété où ils se trouvaient, Bella tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'ignorer les deux vampires dans son dos. Un flot incessant de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête et elle voulait des réponses qu'aucun des deux taciturnes ne semblait enclin à lui fournir. Où se trouvaient-ils? Qu'était-ce que ce lieu qui paraissait si "cosy"? Pourquoi était-elle ici, seule avec Jasper, à son réveil? Où était Edward? Et Alice? Que s'était-il passé durant sa transformation? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnée au blond, avec qui elle n'avait vraiment aucun atome crochu? A quoi rimait tout ceci? Pourquoi Jasper la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tenté de la vider de son sang à son anniversaire. Pourquoi la toisait-il donc comme ça ? Elle avait beau tenter de se souvenir par tous les moyens de ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle ait volé à travers le salon des Cullen mais rien ne lui apparaissait. Elle revoyait juste l'air affamé du blond et la mine consternée de toute la famille. Et puis, black out. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps restait un mystère. Ceci dit, cela ne devait pas être innocent que ce soit justement Jasper qui se tenait là, avec elle, à son réveil. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Et si les Cullen avaient du la transformer, après cette attaque? Le blond avait l'air de souffrir. Plus encore que d'habitude. Son visage était marqué et comme "fatigué". Même si c'était impossible pour un vampire. Et il ne savait pas où se trouvait Alice. Il lui avait avoué. Bella n'y voyait qu'une explication: le clan Cullen avait demandé à Jasper de s'occuper de son adaptation à sa condition de nouvelle née. Pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, elle-même ne lui en voulait pas. Elle comprenait qu'il ait pu flancher quand elle lui avait mis son sang sous le nez. Après tout, elle connaissait les problèmes de Jasper à rester "végétarien". Il lui foutait certes la trouille mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il en soit de même pour les autres.

Toutefois, même si cette explication semblait tenir la route, quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour observer les deux vampires derrière ses cheveux, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Quand elle les vit en train de discuter à voix basse du délai avec lequel Emmett arriverait, elle reporta son attention vers la vitre et tendit la main gauche devant elle. Qu'était-ce donc que cette bague? Elle l'observait sous tous les angles et force lui était de constater que c'était bel et bien une alliance. Elle l'ôta discrètement et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas gravée. Pas la moindre petite lettre, pas le moindre petit signe qui pourrait lui donner un indice, un rappel. Quand s'était-elle donc mariée avec Edward? Et pourquoi n'en gardait-elle aucun souvenir? Elle aurait voulu poser la question, demander à Jasper de l'aider à se rappeler mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire.

_Rejecting your love _

_Without love gone wrong _

_Lifeless words _

_Carry on _

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un énorme Hummer arrivant en trombe dans la cour de la propriété. Le conducteur tira le frein à main et fit une embardée qui menaça clairement le mur de façade de la maison. Bella sourit, impatiente. C'était du Emmett tout craché. Et elle ne fut pas détrompée quand elle vit l'immense nounours qu'elle adorait descendre de son 4x4 avec un sourire goguenard. Il leva les yeux vers elle et son sourire se transforma en douceur, tandis qu'il lui adressait un petit signe de la main. Pourtant, il fut rapidement rejoint par le nouveau venu qui l'emmena au loin, sans qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Elle s'apprêtait à les suivre quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule et que d'un geste qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle étendit l'importun au sol, en montant à califourchon sur lui.

- Bella, relâche-moi …

Oh bon sang … Elle tenait Jasper à sa merci, une main sur sa gorge et il ne semblait pas en mener large. Comme si elle avait été brûlée, elle se redressa et se recula, honteuse.

- Bon sang, tu ne mesures pas ta force! fit-il en se relevant en position assise et massant son cou, dans un sourire.

- Je suis désolée. Tu m'as surprise.

- Je tâcherai de faire plus attention.

Elle opina puis se détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, à la recherche désespérée d'Emmett.

- Il va arriver. Damon voulait lui faire part de quelque chose.

Il était là, dans son dos, tout proche d'elle. Elle le sentait. Elle le devinait. Et c'était comme si son corps de nouvelle-née réagissait contre son esprit. Elle voulait fuir et son corps voulait reculer jusqu'à frôler celui de Jasper. Comme s'il l'appelait, d'une certaine manière. Ce qui était parfaitement impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, elle sentait déjà que son cerveau perdait la bataille. Il posa une main sur son épaule, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois et l'attira à lui. C'est comme si le vampire derrière elle avait senti sa bataille intérieure … Mais bien sûr ! Il l'avait sentie. L'empathe ne manquait rien de cela. Et ça la mit en colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que son corps lui faisait ce genre de surprise. Elle voulait qu'il ne sente rien émanant d'elle. Elle voulait que son don ne fonctionne pas sur elle, simplement.

- Bella …

Contre toute attente, elle se laissa tout de même aller contre lui et soupira. Pourquoi cette sensation était-elle si rassurante? Pourquoi contre lui, contre Jasper, se sentait-elle si … entière?

Il relâcha son épaule et enroula son bras devant elle, autour de son cou, pour la coller à lui. Son autre bras s'accrocha à sa taille. Et elle se sentit enfin "à la maison". Son esprit semblait toujours contre cette idée mais son corps avait trouvé son point d'ancrage. Pourquoi Jasper réagissait-il ainsi ? Etait-il pris dans le tumulte de ses sentiments? Pourquoi la collait-il à lui? Et surtout, pourquoi diable cela semblait-il si … naturel? Sans réfléchir, elle alla jusqu'à rejeter la tête en arrière contre l'épaule du vampire blond, réduisant encore l'infime écart qu'il restait entre eux. Comme s'il n'attendait que cette invitation, Jasper lâcha son épaule pour porter ses doigts au menton de Bella, la faisant légèrement tourner la tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et même si ses sentiments se faisaient la guerre, elle était en territoire connu. Connu ? C'était impensable. Et pourtant, c'était une certitude qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle vit les lèvres de Jasper s'approcher des siennes et elle se prit à redouter comme à vouloir ce contact. Alors qu'il effleurait sa bouche de la sienne, la porte s'ouvrit:

- CHERIE, JE SUIS LAAAA !

_But i know _

_All i know _

_Is that the ends beginning _

Emmett pénétra dans la chambre passablement énervé, suivi de Damon. Il n'avait juste rien compris à l'affaire qui se déroulait ici. Salvatore avait bien tenté de lui expliquer mais primo, il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter parce qu'il aimait pas sa tronche et deuxio, il préférait voir de lui-même. Selon l'autre vampire qu'il détestait, Bella avait perdu la mémoire. Non mais sérieux? Elle était devenue une vampire. Et un vampire, quoi que l'autre idiot en pense, ça perdait pas la mémoire. D'ailleurs, à part la vie, ça perdait pas grand chose. Et puis là, il venait d'entrer dans la chambre et avait visiblement arrêté un nouvel épisode horizontal de nuit de noces entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard. Il allait embrasser Bella, féliciter Jasper et s'excuser pour son arrivée fort mal avenue. Puis ils les laisseraient continuer gentiment … euh sauvagement … ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. En embarquant Damon sous son bras pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Non mais.

Ceci dit, quand il était entré, Bella s'était écartée de Jasper et se trouvait maintenant loin de lui, l'air tétanisée. Et son beau-frère la regardait comme s'il devait marcher sur des oeufs avec elle. Okay, il y avait peut-être bien un problème. Mais il était impossible que Bella ait perdu la mémoire, pas vrai? Quand elle le vit, pourtant, le malaise fâna et elle retraversa la pièce à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit en rigolant:

- Wow, Belette, quelle force!

- Je suis si contente de te voir !

Son regard accrocha celui de Jasper toujours derrière eux et il comprit que les choses étaient sérieuses. Vraiment sérieuses. Son beau-frère donnait l'impression d'être passé sous un semi-remorque. Quatre fois. Au moins. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il prenait les choses en main.

- Hey, Belli-Bella-Belette, les autres vont aller faire un tour et nous laisser discuter, okay?

Elle acquiesça dans son cou, toujours lovée contre lui et les deux autres sortirent sans plus un mot. Quand la porte fut refermée, elle s'écarta enfin de lui, mais sans lui lâcher les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom, encore?

- Quel surnom?

- Belli-Bella-Belette. Nouvelle invention ?

Oh bordel, elle avait vraiment oublié. Un tas de choses. Jasper en faisait partie. Il la détailla longuement du regard et comprit. Bien sûr, elle était magnifique. Aussi splendide qu'il avait su qu'elle serait. Elle était aussi belle qu'il l'attendait. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas "elle". Enfin, pas la Bella qu'il avait quittée quelques jours plus tôt. Non, devant lui se trouvait "la Bella d'Edward". Il en était persuadé. Moins sûre d'elle, moins mûre, moins femme. Moins … Madame Hale et bien plus Future Madame Cullen. Bon sang, il avait même oublié qu'elle avait été un jour telle quelle. Mais c'était bien elle. La petite Bella de 18 ans qui croyait au grand amour genre "grandiose". Et qui peu de temps après avait été abandonnée. Lâchement laissée à elle-même par le vampire qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Oui, c'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle, en version vampire. Ce qui voulait dire que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit avec Jasper n'était plus. Elle avait tout effacé. Tout remisé. Tout ce qui faisait la personne qu'elle était devenue était au placard. Rangé, classé, oublié. Comme sa relation avec Rosalie. Et l'amitié fraternelle qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'accroître tous les deux depuis qu'Edward avait déserté sa vie. Jasper avait tout perdu aujourd'hui mais Rosalie et lui-même aussi. Or, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il le refusait, tout nettement. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et riva son regard dans le sien:

- Belette, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Emmett, pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça avec insistance? Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, c'est tout. On a fêté mon anniversaire chez vous et puis il y a eu un accident et Jasper a failli me tuer. Ensuite, c'est un peu flou.

Il tombait des nues. Salvatore lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs avec Jasper mais il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Et Emmett avait visé juste. Elle était redevenue la Bella d'Edward. Et il ne voulait plus retrouver cette Bella là. Elle était bien trop tristounette pour lui. Il voulait Bella Swan-Hale. Mais comment la retrouver?

- Bella, il s'est passé un temps énorme entre tes 18 ans et maintenant …

- Combien de temps, Emmett? Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente?

Inconsciente? Elle pensait avoir été inconsciente. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais autant vécu que ces 3 dernières années. Comment lui résumer tout ça? Comment lui dire sans la choquer? Comment faire pour la récupérer? Il devait faire un effort, arranger les choses. Pour tout le monde. Mais pour elle en premier. Car l'amour qu'elle vivait avec Jasper était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Et elle devait se souvenir de ça, même s'ils étaient passés par des moments franchement douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve tout. Et surtout, qu'elle retrouve le choix qu'elle avait fait quand elle avait décidé d'unir son éternité à celle du blond.

- Belli, tu n'as pas été inconsciente … Tu as vécu … Un tas de choses …

- Quoi Emmett? Quoi ? Je me suis mariée avec Edward, c'est ça? fit-elle en montrant sa main baguée devant la figure du vampire incrédule.

- Réfléchis bien … Au fond de toi, dis-moi, as-tu la certitude d'être mariée à Edward?

Elle baissa la main et la regarda, très concentrée, les sourcils froncés, cherchant à forcer ses souvenirs. Emmett se surprit à supplier il ne savait quel Dieu pour que ça lui revienne. Pour qu'elle reconnaisse Jasper comme étant sien. Au moins ça. Mais ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus et elle souffla:

- Oui, je suis mariée à Edward.

- Non, Bella, tu sais que non.

Elle riva son regard dubitatif dans le sien mais sans vraiment le regarder. Elle fouillait sa tête, à la recherche de sa mémoire perdue.

- Réfléchis bien, Bella. Fais un effort. Rappelle-toi ce que tu as vécu. C'est très important.

Mais rien ne semblait lui apparaître. Elle restait là, les sourcils arqués, en pleine réflexion. Soudain, elle attrapa sa main et le supplia:

- Raconte-moi Emmett … S'il te plaît, aide-moi …

Il la tira vers le lit et la fit asseoir, se posant à ses côtés, cherchant désespérément par où commencer.

_Who I am from the start _

_Take me home to my heart _

_Let me go _

_And I will run _

_I will not be silenced _

**XxXxX**

Juste à côté de l'entrée des urgences de la petite ville de Amarillo, Jasper faisait les cent pas en attendant Damon. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir jusqu'ici. Il aurait du rester à proximité de Bella. De sa femme … Bon sang, elle avait vraiment tout oublié. Son cerveau l'avait effacé, ni plus, ni moins. Mais son corps, lui, se souvenait. Et elle avait failli flancher. Il savait qu'il devait venir peu à peu à elle et qu'elle lui reviendrait. Doucement, sans se précipiter. Ne pas la brusquer, attendre patiemment une brèche et s'y engouffrer. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Car il avait entrevu de l'espoir. Et il crevait aussi d'envie qu'Emmett parvienne à quelque chose. Après tout, ces deux-là partageaient une sorte de connexion bien à eux que personne ne comprenait vraiment. Alors peut-être que son beau-frère arriverait là où il avait failli. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Car la voir si près de lui sans pouvoir l'approcher, la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait était un véritable supplice. Ils auraient du être heureux. C'était leur "happy end". Et elle était une nouvelle fois saccagée. Il allait attendre que Damon revienne avec son renouvellement de stock de sang, allait vider une poche ou deux puis allait s'occuper de Bella. La nourrir, veiller à ce qu'elle contrôle sa soif, l'habituer à sa condition de vampire. Car bientôt, sa mémoire ne serait pas le seul problème qu'ils auraient.

_All this time spent in vain _

_Wasted years _

_Wasted gain _

_All is lost _

Quand son pote réapparut par le sas avec une énorme glacière, il sut qu'ils avaient déjà un souci en moins.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, on retourne là-bas?

- Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre?

- Elle va te revenir, mon frère.

- J'espère, Damon, j'espère …

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, le téléphone portable de Jasper sonna dans sa poche et il le sortit pour regarder l'appelant. "_**Numéro masqué**_". Ce pouvait être Emmett qui avait une bonne nouvelle. Il décrocha rapidement.

- Hale.

- Salut vieux frère! Comment te portes-tu ?

Il grimaça en entendant le ténor de son interlocuteur. Il attendait ce coup de fil et se fustigea de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt de qui il s'agissait.

- Edward, que me vaut le déplaisir?

- J'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles. Savoir si la transformation s'était bien passée.

- Allez, ne me dis pas qu'Alice ne t'a pas encore informé.

- Eh bien si, figure-toi qu'elle l'a fait. Il parait qu'elle est superbe. Dis-m'en plus.

- Pas question, Cullen. Plutôt mourir.

- Ne fais pas de voeu que tu ne souhaites pas réellement se voir réalisé, frangin.

Jasper gronda dans le téléphone et l'autre éclata de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Tu me sembles un peu à cran, y aurait-il un problème?

- Il n'y a aucun problème, Cullen. Je passe une merveilleuse lune de miel avec ma merveilleuse épouse. Rien ne pourrait aller mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Tu as toujours été un piètre menteur, je vois que les bonnes choses ne changent pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Edward?

- Je veux ce qui m'est dû.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas.

- Ah bon? Je suis pourtant persuadé qu'elle prétend le contraire pour l'instant.

- Que … comment ?

- Si je te dis que mon petit doigt me l'a soufflé, tu ne me croiras pas, pas vrai?

- Alice, je présume?

- Je te l'ai dit, Jasper et tu n'as pas fait cas de mes paroles. Bella est à moi. Et j'emploierai tous les moyens possibles pour qu'elle me revienne. Tous.

Jasper sourit méchamment et trancha:

- Eh bien essaye donc, pour voir, Cullen.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien. Et sache que je ne joue que lorsque je suis sûr de gagner.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser …

Il allait reclaper le téléphone quand Edward lui lança, d'une voix mielleuse:

- Oh et Jasper?

- Quoi?

- Je veux voir MA Bella.

- Mais bien sûr. Et quoi d'autre pour Monsieur ? Tu ne voudrais pas que je te la livre avec un énorme ruban rouge, non plus?

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de me la livrer, elle viendra à moi toute seule.

- Bon écoute, Edward, ce n'est pas que c'est un déplaisir de parler avec toi … en fait, si, ça l'est … mais surtout, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme prendre soin de ma femme.

- Tu as raison, profites-en tant que tu le peux.

- Arrête avec tes menaces, elles n'effraient personne.

- Je sais où vous êtes Jasper. Et si je ne me suis pas encore présenté à la porte de ton charmant Ranch en plein milieu de Amarillo, c'est parce que c'est avec un plaisir non-dissimulé que je t'ai vu t'écrouler devant ses mots et son amour pour moi. Je compte en profiter encore un peu. Et puis venir reprendre ce qui m'est dû.

Jasper ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré. Edward savait où ils se trouvaient et s'il venait reprendre Bella, elle le suivrait docilement, un grand sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Et il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cela se produire.

- Oh, et tant que j'y suis, inutile de fuir, mon frère. Tu sais que je suis plus rapide que vous. Mes salutations à Damon et Emmett. Et un tendre baiser à ma future femme.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sur un grondement de Jasper qui s'empêcha d'envoyer valser l'appareil à quelques mètres de lui, contre le mur de l'hôpital, évitant ainsi de le briser en mille morceaux. Damon ne prit même pas la peine de faire un commentaire, contrairement à son habitude. Il se contenta d'une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et entra dans la voiture, lui laissant de l'espace et du temps pour se calmer.

_Hope remains _

_And this war's not over _

**XxXxX**

Jasper avait finalement décidé de faire le chemin à pied pour parvenir à se détendre avant de revoir Bella. Elle était déjà tellement à cran qu'il valait mieux éviter qu'il lui offre son énervement via son don. Alors qu'il marchait le long de l'interminable route menant au Ranch, son téléphone vibra à nouveau dans sa poche. Il le sortit et nota à encore le "_**Numéro masqué**_" qui s'affichait. Il envisagea clairement de ne pas répondre. Sauf qu'Edward savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient alors à quoi bon tenter de le nier, quand le vampire roux pouvait venir frapper à la porte du Ranch dans les secondes qui suivaient?

- Que me veux-tu encore?

- ¡ _Holà cariño _! (NDA: "Salut mon chéri")

Apparemment, Edward n'était pas le seul à cacher son numéro. Et pour cause ...

- Maria.

- ¿ _Cómo estás_? (NDA: "Comment vas-tu?")

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

- Ceux que tu passais avec moi, mon coeur. Ne viens-tu pas de te remarier pourtant?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

- Ca tombe bien: je ne t'appelle pas pour ça.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Mes merveilleux _trabajadores_ m'ont informée que tu étais de retour dans ton Texas natal, mon amour.

Jasper sourit, malgré lui.

- Ils sont en effet dans le vrai. Je te dérange peut-être?

- Voyons, _peque_, mon royaume est ton royaume et tu le sais …

- Quelle grandeur d'âme! ironisa-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Tu sais parfaitement que tu as toujours été ma grande faiblesse.

- Allons donc, toi qui ne parvenais pas à oublier ton amour perdu ?

- Un amour perdu remplacé par un autre amour perdu, tu sais ce que c'est.

- Viens-en au fait, Maria, plutôt que d'être charmeuse …

- Cela marcherait-il?

- Pas un instant. Il n'y a que Bella qui compte.

- Ay … ¡ _Qué pena_ ! Depuis quand es-tu revenu mon amour?

- Depuis deux jours.

- Deux jours dis-tu ? C'est d'autant plus étrange.

- Etrange?

- Figure-toi que quand Luis m'a appelée tout à l'heure, il m'informait que Jasper Whitlock était de retour. Mais pas seul …

- Maria, bien entendu que non, je ne suis pas seul: je suis venu avec Bella.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de te dire, _cariño_.

- Alors qu'essaies-tu de me dire, bon sang? s'énerva-t-il, déjà à bout de nerfs.

- Il m'a dit que Roxane était également en ville.

- Roxane?

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oubliée. Vu le nombre de fois où tu t'es amusé avec elle.

- Roxane ? "LA" Roxane?

- Celle-là même.

- Ta plus grande rivale serait de retour sur ton territoire?

- Visiblement. Ce qui me pose évidemment problème.

- Évidemment. Ah, et pour information, je ne me suis pas amusé avec elle.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre à l'époque.

- Eh bien c'était infondé.

- En tout cas, _mi amor_, son retour ne peut être une coïncidence avec le tien. Te poursuivrait-elle toujours avec ardeur?

- Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue après ce jour, à Tijuana, quand tu l'as vaincue mais que tu lui as laissé la vie sauve pour avoir été ta plus féroce adversaire.

- En lui faisant jurer de ne jamais remettre les pieds sur mes terres.

- Et là revoilà, marchant sur tes plates bandes. Les gens n'apprendront donc jamais ?

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Et je compte bien lui apprendre les bonnes manières. C'est pourquoi j'avais besoin de savoir si elle était avec toi.

- Non, Maria. Je n'ai plus vu cette fille depuis des années. Et son retour ici n'a rien à voir avec moi.

- De ce que tu te souviens.

- Comment ça?

- Tu aurais oublié son pouvoir? Si elle te poursuit, _amor mío,_ tu ne te rappelles de ce dont elle veut bien te laisser te rappeler.

Soudain, Jasper comprit.

Oh bon sang … Bella …

Il reclapa son téléphone et se hâta vers le Ranch car il venait parfaitement de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa petite calamité. Et Emmett en train de la forcer à se rappeler était la dernière des choses à faire.

_Theres a light _

_Theres the sun _

_Taking all the shattered ones _

_To the place we belong _

_And his love will conquer _

**XxXxX**

Damon était appuyé contre sa voiture, attendant le retour de son ami. Il savait qu'il pourrait attendre des heures. Jasper avait besoin de se calmer et puisque Bella n'acceptait de ne voir qu'Emmett, il avait le temps d'aller déraciner quelques cactus pour se détendre un peu. Quelle histoire ! Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait à la nouvelle femme de son meilleur pote. Bien sûr, la transformation était toujours un gros choc et les nouveaux-nés avaient du mal à se rappeler de leur vie humaine dès leur réveil. Mais Bella se souvenait parfaitement d'Edward Cullen. Et pas du reste. Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange. Damon pouvait concevoir la perte de mémoire. Mais qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de Jasper au profit de l'insipide roux du clan Cullen, ça non. Heureusement, Emmett tentait de remettre ça dans le bon ordre, il l'entendait dans la chambre où ils les avaient laissé tous les deux. Il fallait que le gros nigaud y arrive, pour Jasper. Sinon il allait clairement péter un plomb. Et Damon allait devoir se débarrasser de Cullen une bonne fois pour toutes. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, loin de là. Mais il aurait préféré que la petite Bella recouvre la mémoire d'elle-même, sans user d'une mesure aussi drastique. Surtout qu'il n'était pas certain que ça réglerait les histoires. Même s'il tuerait Edward Cullen gratuitement, sans raison valable, juste pour délit de sale gueule. Alors qu'il souriait à cette idée, il vit Jasper arriver à vive allure et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Où est Emmett?

- A l'intérieur, avec Bella. Il lui fait un petit rappel des événements marquants des deux dernières années.

- Oh bon sang …

Jasper était prêt à se précipiter dans la maison mais Damon le retint par le bras.

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le blond tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du brun mais celui-ci le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment le retenir.

- Je sais ce qui arrive à Bella, Damon. C'est Roxane …

- Quoi ?

- Roxane est ici.

- Oh merde ! fit Damon en relâchant le bras de Jasper, le laissant empêcher Emmett de continuer à aggraver la situation

Damon se laisse retomber contre le capot de sa voiture, inquiet. Si Jasper disait vrai, ils étaient dans une merde noire. Roxane était pire que la peste. Et il pouvait en dire quelque chose, vu qu'il était sorti longuement avec elle. Malgré le penchant très affirmé de la belle rousse pour son meilleur pote. Ouais, ils avaient eu une relation non-exclusive pendant de longues années. Chaque fois qu'il la recroisait, il retombait dans ses filets. Il faut dire que la belle avait tout d'une sirène. Le côté obscur qui allait avec le mythe aussi. Car son pouvoir était le pire pouvoir que Damon avait rencontré durant sa longue vie. Roxane avait la capacité de faire oublier tout un pan de sa vie à quelqu'un. Elle pouvait remanier la mémoire à sa manière, faire disparaître les souvenirs et effacer tout ce que la personne avait toujours connu de son cerveau. En bref, elle maniait la mémoire des autres comme les boulangers manie le pain ou les soldats leurs armes. Et si elle était dans les parages, il n'y avait pas à douter une seule seconde que c'était elle qui avait infligé cette altération de souvenirs sur Bella. Et le point le plus négatif du pouvoir de Roxane, c'était que plus on s'échinait à rendre la mémoire à la personne, plus celle-ci se bloquait à se souvenir, rendant l'amnésie définitive. La seule solution pour que ce pouvoir s'altère peu à peu, c'était de laisser faire les choses jusqu'à ce que Bella se souvienne d'elle-même. Ce qui était tout le contraire de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque maintenant. Damon se frotta le visage, rageur, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas merdé jusqu'au bout. Quand il sentit une déferlante de pouvoir proche de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il releva la tête:

- Roxane?

**XxXxX**

Jasper entra en trombe dans la chambre, tellement rapidement que la porte sortit de ses gonds, lui valant un regard courroucé de la part de sa petite calamité. Elle se releva, un peu effrayée et recula instinctivement. Emmett, quant à lui, s'approcha de son beau-frère, interrogatif:

- Que se passe-t-il? On dirait que t'as vu le diable !

- A peu de choses près, c'est ça! grogna Jasper, sans lâcher Bella des yeux.

- Ca va aller, Jazz ?

- Ecoute Emmett, j'aurais besoin que tu me laisses deux minutes avec Bella.

- Mais Jazz ! Je lui expliquais toute votre histoire !

- Justement, Emmett. Va voir Damon deux minutes et laisse-moi lui parler. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr? dit-il à Bella qui semblait toujours sur la défensive.

- Je … oui, d'accord. Je voudrais te parler moi aussi.

Emmett s'avoua vaincu et sortit en lui souhaitant bonne chance. La tension augmenta chez Jasper, stressé de faire quelque chose qui l'éloignerait encore plus de lui. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer … Heureusement, Bella prit les rennes:

- Emmett raconte tout un tas de trucs complètement … loufoques! Où est Edward, Jasper?

Elle n'avait décidément que ce nom à la bouche. Alors que 48 heures plutôt, c'était son nom à lui qui franchissait ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle atteignait l'extase.

_And Ive lost who I am _

_And I can't understand _

_Why my heart is so broken _

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être passé du Paradis à l'Enfer en si peu de temps, lui qui pensait pouvoir enfin goûter au bonheur complet grâce à Bella. Une chose était sûre, si Roxane avait fait une chose pareille, c'était pendant la transformation. Elle ne devait donc pas être loin et il comptait bien lui expliquer sa façon de penser dès qu'il la retrouverait. Ce qui ne serait pas dur, il en était persuadé. Elle ne repartirait pas sans avoir tenté de le voir.

- Jasper ? Tu m'écoutes?

- Oui, je suis désolé. Edward n'est pas là pour le moment, Bella.

- Quand … quand vais-je le voir?

Il s'avança d'un pas et faillit lâcher un soupir quand il nota qu'elle ne se recula pas.

- Ecoute, petite cal... Bella, je ne veux pas te mentir. Et je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions …

"_Parce que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses que de tenter de te rendre tes souvenirs_" pensa-t-il sans l'énoncer à haute voix. Elle fronça les sourcils et le coupa, croisant les bras dans une attitude on ne pouvait plus retranchée.

- Emmett dit que tu es amoureux de moi.

Evidemment, il fallait toujours compter sur le gros balourd de la famille pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et rendre une situation encore plus cocasse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ceci étant dit, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'Emmett avait fait ça dans son intérêt, ne sachant pas qu'il faisait pire encore en disant ce genre de choses. Jasper se passa une main dans les cheveux, et chercha une réponse qui n'aggraverait rien mais qui n'éloignerait pas Bella non plus.

- Je pense qu'Emmett devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue.

- Je pense aussi ! concéda Bella dans un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

Elle avança d'un pas et murmura:

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive et j'imagine que t'as pas vraiment envie d'être là, avec moi qui t'accuse d'être amoureux de moi … Alors si tu veux, dis-moi juste où je peux trouver Edward et je te laisse retrouver Alice tranquillement …

Bon sang, ça devenait encore plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Il se contenta donc de lui dire la vérité:

- Alice et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, aujourd'hui, Bella.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

- Mais … comment ? Quand … ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire et tu t'en souviendras. Ne cherche pas Bella ! dit-il quand il se rendit compte qu'elle fronçait les sourcils à la recherche de ce souvenir.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux me souvenir !

- Et je veux que tu te souviennes aussi mais … tu es victime d'un sale tour.

- Un sale tour?

- Quelqu'un a utilisé son don sur toi. Pour te faire perdre la mémoire.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça?

- Très bonne question, grogna-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Damon avait disparu de l'allée et Emmett s'y trouvait, mains dans les poches, écoutant visiblement leur conversation l'air de rien.

- Jasper … tu me fais peur … Emmett disait vrai?

Il se retourna sur elle et vit qu'elle semblait à nouveau chercher dans ses souvenirs. Il fit le pas qui les séparait et attrapa ses épaules.

- Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Rien n'a d'importance. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu ne dois pas te forcer à te rappeler. Laisse venir les choses. Fais-moi confiance …

Elle riva son regard dans le sien et argua:

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance? Je te connais à peine.

Il encaissa le coup en grimaçant, ne pouvant supporter le ton froid de cette fille qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui était redevenue l'étrangère qu'elle était alors. Toute cette histoire qu'ils avaient mis des années à construire n'était même pas une volute de fumée pour elle. Ca n'existait pas pour elle, point à la ligne.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que te forcer à te rappeler ne fera que l'effet inverse.

Il se recula de quelques pas, ne supportant pas de la voir l'évaluer du regard, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui accorder sa confiance. Il s'était battu pour parvenir à la gagner puis à la regagner, encore et encore. Et aujourd'hui, il devait à nouveau livrer bataille. Il le ferait, bien entendu, parce que rien au monde ne comptait plus qu'elle mais c'était un coup dur. Réellement. Et il se sentait à bout de nerfs. Prêt à démembrer quelqu'un. Une rousse, de préférence. Ses sentiments à elle étaient toujours hésitants. Une part d'elle-même, infime, ressentait de l'attachement pour lui. C'était enfoui derrière le mur posé par Roxane mais c'était là, ne demandant qu'à réapparaître. Il aurait voulu modifier ses sentiments, la forcer à lui faire confiance. Mais ce n'était pas comme cela que fonctionnait leur relation. Il lui avait toujours laissé une certaine liberté dans ses choix, dans ses sentiments … jusqu'à la laisser presque se marier avec Edward si c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne la forcerait donc pas à ressentir des choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à ressentir maintenant. Jamais il ne ferait ça, même si il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il voulait la récupérer toute entière, il ne voulait que ça. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Et au-delà de tous ces jolis sentiments chevaleresques, il ne pouvait nier plus longtemps l'évidence. Le pouvoir de Bella était tel qu'il se l'était imaginé. Elle pouvait bloquer les pouvoirs des autres. Elle était un vrai bouclier. Et si elle décidait de bloquer son don, elle pourrait le faire sans le moindre souci. Aussi, il ne voulait pas risquer de la brusquer en tentant d'agir contre son gré. Elle pencha la tête, semblant l'évaluer et il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle rende son verdict. Enfin, elle sourit légèrement:

- Okay, j'accepte de te croire.

- Merci … souffla-t-il, perdu.

Il devait prendre sur lui-même, attendre patiemment. Même s'il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose: la prendre dans ses bras et couvrir sa bouche de la sienne. Il devait s'en aller. Ne pas la brusquer. Ne pas rester trop près d'elle pour ne pas risquer de l'approcher comme son corps l'appelait à le faire. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, elle l'appela:

- Hey, Jasper?

- Oui? fit-il, la main sur la poignée, heureux qu'elle le retienne.

- Pourquoi être resté avec moi, pour mon réveil en tant qu'immortelle? Tu … tu n'étais pas obligé …

Il secoua la tête et soupira. Evidemment, elle lui faisait clairement savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui auprès d'elle. Ca lui brisait le coeur, plus encore qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Et il devait partir, au risque sinon de se jeter à ses pieds pour la supplier de se souvenir de leur amour. Bon sang, il devenait plus que pathétique.

- Jasper?

- Hum?

Bien entendu, elle attendait une réponse et il restait là planté comme le dernier idiot, cherchant une réponse qui ne la braquerait pas. Que pouvait-il répondre? Qu'il était là parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, jusqu'à l'entendre encore et encore prononcer le nom d'un autre avec envie? C'était la seule réponse qu'il voulait lui donner mais qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il devait contourner la vérité sans lui mentir. Ne pas lui mentir. Jamais. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

- Je l'ai fait avec plaisir, Bella. Et puis, je te rappelle que je t'en ai fait la promesse une fois …

Elle sembla réfléchir et le sourire qui illumina son visage était si heureux, si sincère, qu'il en eut le coeur brisé. Bien sûr qu'elle se rappelait de cela. C'était quand elle était toujours avec Edward. Un soir, à la villa Cullen, un peu avant son anniversaire qui avait tout déclenché, elle était assise dans le salon à étudier, pendant qu'Edward était parti chasser. Jasper descendait de sa chambre où il venait de passer un moment agréable avec Alice quand elle le héla. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui avait demandé d'être là, à son réveil en tant que vampire. Pour contrôler ses émotions et empêcher qu'elle ne se laisse guider par la soif. Et devant son air naïf et plein d'espoir, il n'avait pu que lui faire cette promesse. C'est cette nuit-là également que les choses avaient commencé à déraper avec Alice. Elle était devenue plus taciturne, ne voulant pas lui expliquer son énervement et les jours qui avaient suivi étaient un véritable calvaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser maintenant que cette décision avait scellé son destin, l'emmenant exactement à cet endroit, à ce moment, avec cette femme qu'il aimait et qui ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. En fait, le changement dans l'humeur d'Alice datait d'avant son départ. Mais si elle avait vu l'attaque à son anniversaire et ses conséquences, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas empêché? Jasper perçait peu à peu les secrets des deux Cullen mais il était encore loin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et s'évertuerait à le découvrir autant que faire se peut. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Décidément, il en faisait des promesses, ces derniers temps. Espérant qu'il pourrait toutes les tenir.

- Je … merci. Merci d'être resté.

- C'est normal, petite calamité. Je ne voudrais être nulle part d'autre.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en passant une mèche derrière son oreille, comme elle le faisait si souvent en tant qu'humaine et il craqua, littéralement, lâchant la porte pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne recula pas, semblant rassurée par la mini-conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais je vais te prendre dans mes bras, là, tout de suite! dit-il de sa voix rauque, s'étant arrêté à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Son regard pourpre était rivé dans le sien et il sut qu'elle le laisserait faire. Il n'hésita pas plus et l'attira à lui, enroulant un bras autour de ses fines hanches, l'autre autour de son cou. Quand son corps rencontra le sien, il sut que quoi qu'il arrive, c'était ce qui devait être. C'était là où elle devait se trouver. Bella resta stoïque pendant une longue minute, qu'il supporta assez mal puis ses petites mains remontèrent le long de son dos et s'accrochèrent à sa chemise, le collant d'autant plus à elle. Ses sentiments étaient toujours partagés mais il pouvait sentir que son attachement pour lui gagnait du terrain et il pria tous les dieux auquel il ne croyait pas pour que cette journée se termine sur le retour de sa Bella. Ne souhaitant surtout pas briser le moment de félicité qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, il n'esquissa pas un geste, se contentant de la tenir tout contre lui. Elle ne semblait pas plus vouloir que lui un éloignement et resta dans ses bras longuement, la joue collée à son cou. Pourtant, lentement, elle se mit à frotter son visage contre lui, très doucement au départ et plus franchement ensuite. Ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes et c'est comme si son corps réagissait pour elle, le reconnaissait. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et ses mains de se resserrer autour de son petit corps qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus blesser.

- Jasper …

Elle releva le visage vers lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les yeux voilés et il se prit à rêver. Pouvait-il l'embrasser maintenant? N'était-ce pas profiter de la situation ? Sa main lâcha son épaule pour glisser dans le cou de sa petite calamité, son pouce caressant sa joue lentement tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre. Et lui se demandait clairement ce qu'il attendait. Alors qu'il fixait ses lèvres avec envie, lui caressant toujours le visage, elle demanda:

- Qui est Roxane?

_Rejecting your love _

_Without love gone wrong _

_Lifeless words _

_Carry on _

Pour une douche froide, c'était une vraie douche froide. Il se recula, sans lâcher son visage et fronça les sourcils:

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je t'ai demandé qui était Roxane. Tu deviens sourd? C'est plutôt rare pour un vampire, non? plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'il se reculait, la lâchant enfin et regrettant instantanément ce contact.

- Non, je t'avais parfaitement entendue. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de Roxane … ?

Il voulut ajouter "maintenant" mais elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il l'embrasse. Il avait voulu voir sur elle les mêmes désirs que les siens. Mais ils en étaient encore bien loin, malheureusement. Elle tapota son oreille, malicieuse et dit:

- Je t'ai entendu parler avec ce gars-là, Damon ?, en arrivant. Tu lui as dit que ce qui m'était arrivé, c'était Roxane. Qui est-elle?

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir à nouveau mais ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Il dut donc s'en sortir d'une nouvelle entourloupe:

- C'est une très vieille connaissance.

- Quel est son rapport avec moi?

Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire, comme d'habitude. Sa petite fouine n'avait pas perdu son caractère curieux avec la transformation. Et c'était d'une certaine manière rassurant.

- Je ne peux pas encore te le dire avec certitude.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me balades un peu, non? Tu ne veux pas me parler d'Edward, pas me dire qui est cette fille … Peux-tu répondre à une de mes questions?

Il sourit, les mains dans les poches, prêt à lui rappeler la règle des 3 questions. Sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien de ça. Quel casse-tête !

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment savoir et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Quand vais-je revoir Edward?

- Bientôt.

Il ne mentait pas. Elle reverrait Edward bientôt. Après tout, bientôt, pour un vampire, ça pouvait être dans 100 ans, non?

- N'est-il pas pressé de me voir?

- Oh si, bien sûr que si … grimaça-t-il, baissant les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi suis-je coincée ici avec … enfin … pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Il se força à s'intimer qu'elle retrouverait bientôt la mémoire. Sinon, il ne tiendrait déjà plus sur ses deux jambes vu les coups qu'elle lui assénait mentalement. Elle retrouverait "bientôt" la mémoire. Il espérait que la règle qu'il venait d'appliquer au "bientôt vampirique" ne fonctionnait pas dans ce cas-ci.

- Edward voulait que je t'aide pour tes premiers pas en tant que nouvelle-née. Je suis donc là et … on va t'apprendre à chasser.

A nouveau, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il se rappelait avec une clarté certaine et rageuse des mots d'Edward, peu après leur mariage, quand il était venu à l'appartement. "_N'y crois pas. Fais comme tu veux mais je t'ai promis une chose il y a quelques années. Elle sera mienne à nouveau, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors vas-y, continue, transforme-la. J'ai besoin de toi pour cela. Et quand tu l'auras bien éduquée à sa condition vampirique, je reviendrais, Jasper. Et ta femme sera mienne. Je t'en fais le serment._" Eh bien, puisque son rival lui fournissait les armes pour se défendre, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas? Elle sembla ravie à cette idée et demanda:

- On y va quand?

- Je règle quelque chose, et puis on peut partir. Je t'envoie Emmett et quoiqu'il dise, tu ne l'écoutes pas, okay?

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir, elle attrapa son poignet et s'avança vers lui de sa démarche souple de nouvelle-née. Quand ses lèvres à l'exact température du corps de Jasper touchèrent la joue de celui-ci, il se sentit pourtant s'enflammer. D'autant plus quand elle murmura dans son oreille:

- Merci Jasper …

Et il lui fallut toutes les peines du monde pour se souvenir de ce qu'il comptait faire avant qu'elle n'agisse ainsi. Comment un simple baiser sur la joue de la part de la femme qu'il venait d'épouser pouvait avoir une telle saveur de "nouveau" ?

_But i know _

_All i know _

_Is that the ends beginning _

**XxXxX**

Jasper passa la porte de la maison et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à l'allée, cherchant Damon des yeux. Il ne le localisait nulle part. Emmett se releva des escaliers et le regarda, comprenant d'un seul regard qu'il devait prendre la relève. Quand il fut assuré que son beau-frère était arrivé auprès de Bella, il l'entendit lui raconter sa dernière blague idiote:

- Tu sais c'est quoi une péniche?

- Non ...

- C'est oune zizi portugaiche !

Il ricana en entendant le crac d'une épaule qu'on démet d'un bon coup puis le "aïeuuuuh" retentissant d'Emmett; et il se dit qu'il pouvait décemment les laisser se débrouiller tous les deux pendant qu'il cherchait Damon.

Il se mit à marcher le long de l'allée qui menait à la sortie de la propriété quand il sentit des émotions lui arriver par vagues. Il tourna la tête à gauche et avisa un couple près d'un énorme cyprès. Quand il s'approcha, les deux personnes se turent et se tournèrent vers lui.

- Jasper …

- Roxane.

La rousse lui envoyait un de ses regards incendiaires qui exposait clairement ses désirs mais il fit mine de l'ignorer et adressa un signe de tête compatissant à Damon qui semblait à son tour à bout de nerfs. Jasper savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Damon, et il n'avait pas besoin de son don d'empathe pour cela. Son meilleur ami avait été vraiment très … "attaché" à Roxane. Et oui, le grand Damon Salvatore avait eu un coup de coeur pour la jolie rousse, même après tout ce que lui avait fait subir Katherine. Et Roxane avait pris le même soin vicieux à démolir son pote. Ils s'étaient quand même fréquenté pendant de longues années, pendant lesquelles le brun s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Et quand elle était partie pour de bon, elle n'avait laissé qu'un champ de ruines qui avait modelé le caractère de Damon pour l'éternité. Aussi, aujourd'hui, alors que le vampire imbuvablement cynique retrouvait un peu de son humanité auprès d'Elena, il voulait lui éviter de retomber dans ses travers.

- Salvatore, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes?

- Pas question.

Jasper savait que son ami redoutait d'une certaine manière qu'il mette fin à l'éternité de la rousse. Mais même si il rêvait plus que tout de lui arracher la tête à ce moment-même, il ne ferait jamais une telle chose à Damon. Il le rassura donc d'un hochement négatif de la tête et le brun s'éloigna en grommelant tout de même. Quand il fut suffisamment loin, Jasper et Roxane se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire, jaugeant l'autre.

- Bon sang, Major, ce que tu m'as manqué ! fit-elle, dans un sourire éblouissant qui se voulait charmeur.

Et tout en elle l'était, en réalité. Il n'avait jamais craqué pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle était la chasse gardée de Damon. Et il n'aurait jamais fait cela à son ami. La seconde, c'était qu'elle était l'ennemie jurée de Maria depuis toujours. Et Jasper était loyal envers sa créatrice, à cette époque-là. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était charmante et attirante. Bien moins que la jeune vampire qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, évidemment, et à qui son cœur appartenait.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose mais … ton cadeau d'arrivée n'est pas vraiment apprécié, tu dois t'en douter.

- Allons … Le grand Jasper Whitlock n'aime plus les défis ?

- Libère-la, Roxane.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce serait si facile ?

- Je pensais que tu ne refuserais pas un service à un vieil ami.

Elle s'adossa à l'arbre et le détailla longuement du regard, comme un humain qu'elle évaluerait avant de mordre. Car elle avait faim, c'était à n'en pas douter. Mais ce n'était pas de sang. Et Jasper n'avait vraiment rien à donner dans ce domaine-là.

- Me rendrais-tu, toi, un service ?

- Tout dépend lequel.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux de toi.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce serait si facile ?

Elle éclata de rire en reversant sa tête en arrière, geste qui faisait toujours craquer Damon. Heureusement qu'il l'avait éloigné …

- Je ne désespère pas, Major. J'ai l'éternité devant moi pour te faire céder.

- Tu sais qu'à partir d'un moment, ça ne fait plus têtue, mais bien pathétique ?

Son sourire fâna et son regard se fit plus perçant alors qu'elle se séparait du cyprès pour s'approcher de lui.

- Dis donc, tu montres les dents facilement. Où est donc passé ton flegme légendaire ?

- Il a du se perdre quelque part avec les souvenirs de ma femme.

- D'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, puis-je me permettre une remarque sur tes choix en matière de femmes ? Maria, une erreur monumentale. Alice Cullen ? Aucun charme. Cette petite humaine que tu as transformée ? Affreuse !

- Comment connais-tu chaque femme qui a partagé mon éternité, Roxane ?

- Je suis vraiment _très_ intéressée par ton éternité, mon beau.

- Ce n'est même plus pathétique, c'est presque pathologique.

- Mmmmh, tranchant et acide. Tout ce que j'aime ! dit-elle en passant sa main sur son torse, soulignant chacun de ses muscles telle une connaisseuse.

- Assez joué, Roxane. Rends-lui ses souvenirs.

- Pour que tu m'échappes à nouveau ? Il n'en est pas question.

- Je ne blague pas. Si tu ne défais pas ton erreur, peu importe Damon, je te tuerais. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

- C'est justement ce que j'aime avec toi. Cette dualité. Tu peux être d'un calme olympien, tu n'en restes pas moins le plus létal d'entre nous. Dommage que tu aies toujours été du mauvais côté, mon chéri.

Elle lui sourit de manière enjôleuse à nouveau et il commença à vraiment perdre patience. Il voulait bien supporter ses assauts si elle rendait les souvenirs de Bella. Mais là, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'il explose pour de bon. Et qu'il la tue. Damon ou pas. Aussi, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui, de sorte que leurs deux visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le sourire de Roxane redoubla et elle lorgna ostensiblement vers ses lèvres.

- Mmmmh, t'ai-je dit que tu étais sexy quand tu étais violent ?

- Un bon million de fois. Maintenant, Roxy, sois une gentille fille et libère ma femme.

Elle se contenta de ricaner et la deuxième main de Jasper vint se loger dans son cou. De loin, n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un couple amoureux enlacé. La vérité était qu'il la tenait à sa merci et qu'il était prêt à séparer sa tête de son corps pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Seule sa non-résistance l'interpella mais il n'en dit rien.

- Tu sais que Damon ne s'en remettra pas …

- Damon est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses. Il se remettra très bien de ta disparition. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça pourrait être la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver, avec celle de Katherine. Je devrais peut-être sérieusement y réfléchir, après tout.

- Tu n'oserais pas. Maria te traquerait pour avoir osé tuer sur ses terres.

- C'est ton dernier argument ? Parler de Maria ? Tu sais que j'ai toujours été son petit favori. Ca n'a pas changé Roxane.

- Alors que tu viens d'épouser une humaine insignifiante ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Et pourtant. Je l'ai eu au téléphone un peu avant ta visite. Et figure-toi qu'elle adorerait t'expliquer qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on revienne sur sa parole.

- Tu me vendrais à Maria ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, si tu ne libères pas Bella.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Teste-moi pour voir.

Son sourire perdit de son éclat surtout quand la prise de Jasper autour de son cou se fit plus ferme.

- Je ne te le répéterai qu'une fois : libère ma femme.

Alors qu'il appliquait une nouvelle pression plus forte sur elle, il put lire un peu de panique dans ses yeux.

- Je le ferais, tu sais …

- Alors fais-le et je te lâche.

- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, joli cœur, vraiment. Mais c'est impossible.

- Comment ça, « c'est impossible » ? Rien n'est impossible, Roxane. Surtout avec toi.

- Je te la ressortirais celle-là. Mais crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

- Explique-toi.

- Ce serait plus facile si je n'avais pas ta grosse main autour de mon cou. Je serais par contre ravie de l'avoir ailleurs …

- Roxane … gronda-t-il, serrant encore.

- Je ne … peux pas libérer ta précieuse femme. Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, son esprit est une véritable forteresse.

- Ne me la fais pas à l'envers. Tu es parvenue à lui ôter des souvenirs.

- Et quels souvenirs, si tu veux mon avis …

- Tu arrives au bout de ma patience.

- Jasper, arrête !

- Libère-la.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai pu pénétrer dans son esprit pendant sa transformation. Au moment où elle était le plus faible. Ici, je ne peux rien faire, elle me bloquerait.

- Parce que tu as essayé, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr. Mais pas pour les lui rendre. Pour lui enlever à nouveau ceux qu'elle récupérait.

- Tu es une véritable chienne ! fit-il en la relâchant et se reculant, comme si elle avait la peste.

- Je pensais que tu le savais déjà, Major.

Il fit les cent pas devant elle, vraiment énervé pendant qu'elle renchérissait :

- Je t'aurais aidé, vraiment, surtout demandé aussi gentiment. Mais ta tendre épouse est une forteresse imprenable, désolée.

- Je te déteste encore plus, tu le sais ça ?

- Eh bien, mieux vaut la haine à l'indifférence, tu ne penses pas ?

Ils se jaugèrent à nouveau longuement du regard puis elle fit quelques pas en arrière, prête à décamper.

- Remets un baiser à Damon pour moi. Je ne serais pas loin, toutefois. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas faire pour la récupérer, joli cœur.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un rire qui résonna longuement aux oreilles de Jasper tandis qu'il déracinait le cyprès dans un accès de rage.

_Who I am from the start _

_Take me home to my heart _

_Let me go _

_And I will run _

_I will not be silenced _

**XxXxX**

Postée au milieu d'un bois, Bella regardait les 3 vampires devant elle avec une moue dubitative.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Emmett rigola, celui qui s'appelait Damon leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle était totalement pathétique et Jasper semblait patient et compréhensif.

- Que ressens-tu ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Ce n'était pas toi, l'empathe, aux dernières nouvelles ?

Il rit franchement et mit les mains dans les poches dans une attitude assez sexy. Elle secoua la tête d'avoir de telles pensées et il expliqua :

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais je te demande de me l'exprimer. A voix haute. Pour les non-empathes du groupe.

- Oh, ça va hein ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être un vampire super puissant qui se la pète ! ronchonna Emmett en croisant les bras et se détournant un peu.

Ils rirent tous à nouveau et elle se mit à penser que c'était l'équipe parfaite pour une première chasse. Edward avait vraiment bien fait de la confier à Jasper, même si elle en avait douté au début. Avec le roux, ça aurait été beaucoup plus guindé, plus sérieux. Ici, elle pouvait se permettre de rire et de faire des pitreries, visiblement personne ne la réprimanderait pour ça et il n'y aurait aucun froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

- Bah je … j'ai soif. Et j'entends les cœurs de tous les animaux aux alentours. En réalité, je vois chacun de leur mouvement, je distingue chacun de leur pas et j'entends la moindre de leur respiration.

- Génial, Bella nous explique ce que c'est que d'être un vampire. Genre, on le savait pas ! ironisa Emmett, déclenchant à nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Quand son fou rire s'apaisa, elle riva son regard sur Jasper et demanda :

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais savoir.

- Si, bien sûr que si. N'écoute pas Emmett, il est grincheux parce que Rosalie lui manque.

- C'est bien un sentiment qui ne m'arrivera jamais, ça, le manque de Rosalie ! rigola-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en voyant les coups d'œil qu'ils se lançaient tous les 3.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

- Bah si, dites-moi !

- Et si on se concentrait sur ton repas ?

- Je veux savoir ! Emmett, dis-moi ! piétina-t-elle à côté du nounours de la famille Cullen qui regardait en l'air, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

Jasper s'appuya nonchalamment contre un arbre, une jambe repliée sur celui-ci, tandis que Damon sifflota. Elle pesta :

- Vous êtes vraiment chiants !

- Concentre-toi, Bella.

- Comment pourrais-je me concentrer avec vous trois qui êtes là à m'épier ?

- On est là pour que tout se passe bien, Belli-Bellette !

- Expliquez-moi au moins ce que je dois faire !

Emmett haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, ne semblant pas le moins du monde enclin à lui donner un cours. Damon continua à siffloter dans son coin et Jasper finit par s'écarter de l'arbre pour s'approcher d'elle.

- Tu m'as dit entendre chaque battement de cœur des animaux par ici.

- Oui.

- Localises-en un.

- Mais comment je fais ?

- En te concentrant, Bella …

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces mais elle ne parvint pas à en sortir un du lot. Déçue, elle soupira. Surtout que sa gorge commençait à vraiment la faire souffrir, désormais. Percevant certainement son désarroi, Jasper se plaça derrière elle, quasiment collé à son corps et murmura à son oreille :

- Ferme-les yeux. Fais le vide en toi. Oublie les questions, les marches à suivre, les doutes … Ne pense qu'à ton but.

Elle fit exactement ce qu'il dit et lentement, elle localisa un coyote. Elle put presque le voir dans sa tête et automatiquement, en souriant, elle dévoila ses crocs.

- Voilà, c'est ça. La faim va te guider, ma belle. Sens-le, piste-le.

La voix de Jasper était tel du velours et elle resta encore quelques secondes à l'entendre se répéter comme une douce musique dans sa tête avant de se mettre en route. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers sa toute première victime, elle le sentit derrière chacun de ses pas, la rassurant complètement.

Quand elle déboucha sur l'endroit où se trouvait le coyote, elle plongea sur lui et l'immobilisa. Pourtant, avant de foncer vers sa jugulaire, elle releva les yeux vers Jasper qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle et qui la regardait avec une fierté non-dissimulée.

- Vas-y. Bois. Ton contrôle sur toi-même est incroyable !

Elle lui sourit et plongea vers la gorge de l'animal qu'elle croqua d'un coup de dents avide. Quand le sang glissa dans sa gorge, la brûlure qu'elle ressentait s'estompa quelque peu et elle perçut l'arrivée de Damon et Emmett près d'eux.

- Bon sang, c'est une petite rapide ! s'exclama Damon en tapant sur l'épaule de Jasper.

- Elle court presque plus vite qu'Ed … trancha Emmett, impressionné.

Quand la douleur de sa gorge fut suffisamment éteinte, elle releva la tête et essuya d'un revers de la main.

- Berrrrk. C'est pas de tout ce que j'imaginais.

Les trois vampires se retournèrent vers elle, un peu étonnés.

- Pardon ? demanda Jasper, rivant son regard dans le sien.

- C'est pas terrible. Voir, pas terrible du tout.

- On devrait peut-être changer de cible ? Après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! Essaie un grizzli, Bella ! proposa Emmett, goguenard.

- T'as vu beaucoup de grizzlis dans les environs, récemment, gros malin ? demande Damon, ironique.

- Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Allez, on recommence. La vitesse, tu l'as. La force, aussi. L'envie, elle est là. A toi, petite calamité.

Elle regarda Jasper quelques secondes encore, souhaitant plus que tout lui demander pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi. Enfin, elle se doutait de pourquoi elle avait hérité d'un surnom contenant « calamité » mais elle voulait savoir dans quelles circonstances il le lui avait donné, car évidemment, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais puisqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas tenter de se rappeler, elle décida de l'écouter et reprit la chasse.

_All this time spent in vain _

_Wasted years _

_Wasted gain _

_All is lost _

Trois cibles plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelque chose à son goût. Emmett proposait toutes les choses les plus loufoques, passant du loulou de poméranie volé à une mamie jusqu'à l'armadillo des montagnes, tandis que Jasper et Damon s'envoyaient des regards lourds de sens. Quant à elle, elle désespérait quelque peu. Si elle devait éternellement se contenter de ça, elle serait bien malheureuse. Elle en était là de ses pensées quand Damon proposa :

- On devrait peut-être rentrer en ville.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! C'est un nouveau-né ! Ce serait un vrai carnage ! argua Emmett, durement.

- Hale, tu sais que j'ai raison. Son contrôle est hallucinant. Et elle fait la fine bouche sur le sang animal. On peut essayer pour voir si ça lui convient mieux. Un simple petit essai qui n'engage à rien.

Jasper semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et il ne réagissait pas. Quant à elle, elle piaffait littéralement d'impatience. Au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait pas envie. Après tout, elle savait avant d'être transformée qu'elle ne boirait que du sang animal. Elle était tellement effrayée par ces vampires aux yeux rouges. Mais ici, les sentiments qui prédominaient était l'envie et l'excitation. Alors d'une certaine manière, évidemment qu'elle était plus que partante pour l'expérience. Et puis avec ces trois-là, que pouvait-il arriver de mal, franchement ? Alors qu'elle allait argumenter, le blond riva un regard pénétrant sur elle, semblant l'évaluer. Elle voulut lui faire passer par ses yeux toute sa détermination et son envie. Qu'il sembla percevoir via son don car il acquiesça :

- Okay, on va le tenter.

- Jasper, t'es malade ? cria Emmett, s'arrêtant sous le choc.

- On va le faire sous mes conditions, Em'. On rentre au Ranch. Toi, Salvatore, tu vas me chercher une poche de sang.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Pour qu'on sache si c'est vraiment ce qui lui convient, elle doit boire sur un humain.

- C'est un peu trop dangereux tout de suite.

- Non mais regarde-la, Hale ! Tu passes ton temps à la mettre sur un putain de piédestal et tu sais quoi ? T'avais raison ! Champagne ! Elle est incroyable et je parie que son contrôle est bien au delà du nôtre.

Jasper ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il cherchait une hésitation. Qu'il ne trouverait pas car elle se contentait d'attendre en jubilant. Finalement, ce Damon était vraiment sympathique. Un peu bourru, certes, mais rempli de bonnes idées. Mais ce qu'il avait dit la rendait nerveuse. Jasper la mettait sur un piédestal ? Quand cela était-il donc arrivé ? Certainement dans cet espace temps dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir mais qu'elle rêvait désormais de découvrir.

- Bella, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée qu'on lui demande son avis. Après tout, avec Edward, elle devait suivre les directives, attendre qu'il lui donne son feu vert. Et ici, elle avait voix au chapitre ? Décidément, cette équipe de chasse était vraiment idéale.

- Je … je me sens capable de le faire. Et j'aimerais essayer. Vraiment.

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ?

- La ferme, Salvatore. Tu sais ce que tu risques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Vous êtes là et je suis persuadée que vous êtes tous trois capables de me retenir en cas de besoin.

Il la regarda encore longuement et elle se dit que s'il continuait de la sonder ainsi, son coeur mort repartirait pour tambouriner dans sa poitrine tellement elle était anxieuse et excitée à la fois.

- Arrête de me sonder de la sorte, Jasper. Tu sais que je suis formelle.

Un ombre de sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, le rendant d'autant plus mystérieux et … attirant. Oui, Jasper Hale était attirant. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le pensait. Evidemment, il était un vampire, et malgré ses cicatrices encore plus visibles maintenant grâce à sa vue d'immortelle, il restait magnifique. Mais désormais, elle le voyait même comme attirant. Et sexy. C'était bizarre, non ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle chasse ces drôles de pensées de son esprit. Après tout, seul Edward comptait … non ?

- Bien, puisque tu es sûre de toi, j'accepte de faire un essai! fit-il dans un nouveau sourire en coin, ayant perçu plus que certainement son trouble.

_Hope remains _

_And this war's not over _

Elle marchait entourée de ses trois gardes du corps dans les rues d'Amarillo. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, ses sens décuplés et sa soif intenable. Dès qu'ils croisaient un humain, les garçons se rapprochaient d'elle subrepticement, pour empêcher tout débordement. Mais étonnamment, son contrôle était aussi poussé que le fameux Damon l'avait prédit. Elle avait soif, certes mais c'était un sentiment qu'elle parvenait à maîtriser assez bien. Pourtant, l'impatience commençait à avoir raison de son contrôle et elle demanda, boudeuse:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

- La cible parfaite, petite calamité.

- Et elle a quoi, la cible parfaite? Elle s'appelle Josh Duhamel?

Elle l'entendit gronder et quelque chose se réveilla au fond de son ventre, comme un sentiment de retour à la maison, d'attachement et de … désir? Non, c'était impossible …

- On ne va pas chercher Duhamoumachinchose, Bellette ! On te cherche un criminel !

Comptez sur Emmett pour alléger la situation. Pourtant, elle tiqua:

- Un criminel ?

- Ouais, un méchant pas beau qui mérite une belle morsure dans le cou !

- Heyyy mais je veux pas le tuer moi !

- Personne n'a dit que tu devais le tuer, Bella. On sera là pour superviser! lui dit Damon, hyper sérieux.

Jasper, quant à lui, avait encore le regard noir. Face à sa remarque? Non, il devait être tendu par l'expérience. Quoique si elle en croyait ce que lui avait dit Emmett, Jasper pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Ce qui lui semblait plus qu'impossible. Il était si … réservé. Oui, voilà, c'était le mot. Il était réservé vis à vis d'elle.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans une ruelle assez mal famée, ses pensées étranges furent stoppées quand ils entendirent des voix et ils s'approchèrent.

- Tiens tiens, on dirait qu'on a trouvé la victime potentielle parfaite. Enfin, si on peut dire qu'il s'agit là d'une victime! ironisa Damon en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.

Au fond de la ruelle, coincée contre le mur, une jeune femme se débattait contre un homme d'un mètre 90, au moins 140 kg, qui tentait de la défaire de sa jupe longue. Avec des intentions bien déterminées. Emmett grogna, Jasper secoua la tête consterné et Damon sourit en se tournant vers Bella.

- Vas-y, ma chère. Fais-toi plaisir.

- Mais et si …

- Je vais éloigner la jeune femme et l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle oublie tout ce qui vient de se passer. Pendant ce temps, ces deux-là vont te chaperonner. Et je reviendrai pour le bouquet final.

- Le bouquet final? demanda-t-elle, un peu fébrile.

- Celui où j'efface tes traces.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le tuer !

Jasper s'interposa en lançant un regard noir à Damon et prit ses épaules, la forçant à ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne vas pas le tuer, Bella. Je vais te surveiller et te laisser boire suffisamment sans mettre sa vie en danger.

- Mais il a dit …

- Ce qu'il essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il va l'hypnotiser à son tour pour qu'il ne se mette pas à crier au vampire par la suite. Damon a juste un sens du drame assez particulier et adore visiblement te faire marcher.

Elle se détourna vers le vampire brun qui portait son sourire ironique bien figé sur le visage, semblant s'amuser de la situation et elle grogna:

- T'es vraiment qu'un con !

- Ouais, mais je suis un con sexy alors ça excuse pas mal de choses …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tandis que Damon lui offrait un clin d'oeil taquin et s'interposait entre les deux acteurs du mini-drame qui se jouait devant eux:

- Bon allez, mon gars, il est temps de lâcher la dame !

- C'est ça gamin, tu penses pouvoir faire quoi avec ta taille de microbe, au juste?

Damon arqua un sourcil, clairement amusé mais déjà Bella n'écoutait plus, perdue dans un souvenir qui la frappa sans qu'elle s'y attende. Une plage, elle couchée sur le sable, sans son pantalon qui se trouve dans la main d'un type louche qui tente d'abuser d'elle. Oh mon dieu … Un feulement, l'espoir qui renaît et puis cette conversation

"_- Tu veux quoi, gamin ?_

_Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je m'attends à le voir droit devant moi. Je savais qu'il était là avec moi._

_- Lâche-la tout de suite._

_- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais, petit ? Tu fais à peine un mètre 50 et tu as quoi, 16 ans ?_

_- J'ai 164 ans, imbécile !_

_- Ouais, et moi je suis Tarzan._

_- Alors ça, ça m'est bien égal. Tu te recules d'elle, maintenant._

_- Pas question._

_- Lâche-la immédiatement, je ne le répéterais pas._

_- Oui, petit, t'as raison, gamin !"_

Elle se tourna vers Jasper et le regarda intensément, se rappelant que c'était lui, son sauveur, ce jour-là. Mais quand était-ce? Et pourquoi n'était-ce pas Edward qui était venu à sa rescousse? Un sentiment de reconnaissance la frappa et elle se rapprocha subrepticement de lui, tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers elle, étonné. Évidemment, il avait senti son émotion. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard et elle crut y lire un espoir. Il l'avait sauvée. Il avait empêché qu'elle se fasse violer !

_Theres a light _

_Theres the sun _

Elle était prête à se jeter dans ses bras:

- Bon, Bella, tu peux t'occuper du Monsieur, s'il te plaît ? interrompit Damon en traînant la jeune femme hurlante derrière lui vers le début de la ruelle en grimaçant.

L'instant était brisé mais elle se jura d'en parler avec Jasper dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais pour le moment, l'homme que Damon avait visiblement frappé se relevait et était prêt à s'enfuir. D'un mouvement qu'elle décida à peine, elle se trouva sur son chemin et il hurla.

- Maintenant, petite calamité.

L'ordre était sec et ça la grisa. Èlle découvrit ses canines et plongea vers le violeur, les plantant dans sa jugulaire. Dès que le sang atteint sa gorge, elle se sentit enfin mieux. C'était ça. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se mit à aspirer plus fort tandis que l'homme restait étrangement calme. Soudain, elle prit peur de l'avoir tué par son trop plein d'euphorie mais elle vit Jasper se planter devant eux et comprit qu'il maîtrisait les émotions de sa victime. Le regard du vampire blond vint s'ancrer dans le sien et tandis qu'elle se régalait, il souriait, visiblement fier d'elle. Pourtant, très vite, il lui demanda:

- Bella, c'est suffisant. Arrête ou tu vas le tuer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait boire. C'était un besoin impérieux. Elle avait besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle aspira donc plus fort.

- Je t'en prie, petite calamité. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Arrête-toi. Contrôle ta soif.

Elle eut peur qu'il prenne la direction de ses émotions mais elle ne sentit rien arriver. Il lui laissait le choix. La bonne voie ou la mauvaise voie. Elle avait toujours ses yeux rivés dans les siens, un peu plus inquiets maintenant.

- S'il te plaît …

Et soudain, elle eut cette intime conviction qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. De toute son âme. Elle pouvait lui confier sa vie, il en prendrait soin. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment mais il était là. Aussi, elle relâcha sa proie qui tomba mollement au sol et se jeta dans les bras de Jasper, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Il l'accueillit avec force, la serrant contre lui en riant tandis qu'Emmett applaudissait, visiblement fier d'elle et heureux qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Après l'avoir serré contre elle un long moment pendant qu'il embrassait le sommet de ses cheveux, elle se détacha et riva à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Il était doux et empli de promesses. Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit, irradiant littéralement de bonheur.

_Taking all the shattered ones _

_To the place we belong _

_And his love will conquer all _

_Yes his love will conquer all _

Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il s'écarta pour s'en saisir alors que Damon revenait, prêt à s'occuper de l'homme toujours sonné derrière eux.

- Jasper Hale.

- …

Pendant qu'il discutait, elle recula de quelques pas, honteuse de sa réaction. Pourtant, sur l'instant, ça lui avait semblé si naturel, si … normal. Tout était si étrange depuis son réveil. Elle avait toujours rêvé de se réveiller aux côtés de son amoureux, prête à découvrir sa nouvelle force et sa nouvelle vie. Et aujourd'hui, tout était différent mais si bien à la fois. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleure équipe pour sa première chasse. Mais qu'en était-il d'Edward? Pourquoi ne lui manquait-il plus autant qu'à son réveil? Que se passait-il? Qu'étaient ces sentiments bizarres qu'elle éprouvait au contact de Jasper? Elle comptait bien profiter de ce temps avec lui pour tirer tout cela au clair. Et tout simplement profiter de lui, car tout semblait si facile à ses côtés. Bon sang, où allait-elle?

Elle le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils, se décomposant devant leurs yeux. Elle n'avait pas écouté la conversation qu'il avait alors qu'elle en était totalement capable. Mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées contradictoires qui la bouffaient … Alors que Damon finissait son job d'hypnose, demandant à la victime de se reposer, Emmett s'approcha d'elle pour la féliciter.

- Tu t'en es super bien sortie, dis donc !

- Oui, je suis assez contente.

- Tu es trop forte, petite soeur !

Elle lui sourit et se lova contre son flanc, frottant sa tête contre son imposant bras, qu'il passa ensuite autour d'elle. Soudain, Jasper gronda et envoya valser son téléphone contre le mur de la ruelle, hurlant de rage. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, interloqués. Il leur tournait le dos, les poings serrés, tremblant.

- Jazz, ça va? demanda Emmett, d'une toute petite voix.

Mais le vampire blond ne répondit pas. Bella s'avança alors vers lui et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête et elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il souffrait.

- Que se passe-t-il? murmura-t-elle, serrant son épaule.

Il se retourna alors sur eux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emmett, évitant celui de Bella.

- C'était Rosalie.

- QUOI ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL? ELLE VA BIEN ?

- Oui, Em', elle va bien. Mais il faut qu'on rentre à Forks.

- Hein? Pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé …

Tendue, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et attendit qu'il continue. Il baissa les yeux et finit, la voix brisée:

- Quelqu'un a assassiné Esmé.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding _

_Fall into your sunlight_

_To be continued …_

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre de la partie 3 est terminé.**

**J'imagine que vous avez envie de me tuer et de me lancer tout un tas d'objets (tranchants je parie ^^) pour ce que j'ai fait. J'espère au moins avoir suscité au moins assez de réactions pour avoir des reviews :))) **

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le POV Lecholls? Ca ne vous gêne pas trop ? **

**N'oubliez pas notre petit salaire en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas ! **

**A très vite ... **

**Jess**


	44. Epique? Comment?

**Bonsoiiiiir mes petits Répulsionnaires ! **

**Comment allez-vous bien ? **

**Bah moi suis en super forme ! J'ai eu 30 ans la semaine dernière et ça me réussit pas mal puisque ça m'a reboostée pour vous écrire la suite ! **

**Donc je ne vais pas me perdre en palabres, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'avoir la suite! **

**Je pense juste que vous pouvez dire un ENORME merci à Miss Eliloulou parce que c'est elle qui hier, lors de notre petit dîner mensuel entre amies, m'a fait parlé de Répulsion et m'a donné envie de le boucler ce w-e (je lui avais promis en plus !). La petite coquine a eu la chance de le lire en priorité, pour avoir un rendu assez bon de ce que vous en penserez et je vous réserve un petit QCM pour la fin de chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Je vous AIMEEEE ! **

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe qui met un temps de dingue mais qui espère que vous aimerez quand même **

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapitre 39: "Epique? Comment?"**

_**(Gotye - Somebody that I used to know)**_

* * *

"_Essayer d'oublier une personne que tu aimes, c'est comme essayer  
__de te rappeler une personne que tu n'as jamais rencontrée_"

O*O*O

"_Something has changed in you. Towards me. You're distant, cold. I don't know what I've done, but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want. Is that what you want? You know why I'd leave you alone? Because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you. There I said it, not just on some chalkboard. I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone. "_

**Tate à Violet dans American Horror Story**

* * *

_POV Lecholls_

Appuyée contre la vitre du véhicule qui les menait à Forks, Bella regardait le paysage défiler sans en louper un seul détail. Elle était installée à l'arrière de la voiture de Damon avec Jasper, alors qu'Emmett et le brun étaient à l'avant en train de se chercher misère depuis des heures. Le blond ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle de la mort d'Esmé. Bon sang … Esmé ! Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Ca devait être une nouvelle farce. Après tout, depuis son réveil, tout était une farce. Quand elle avait pensé à sa transformation, elle avait toujours imaginé se réveiller au milieu de tous les Cullen qui n'auraient voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Jamais elle n'avait pensé se retrouver seule à seul avec Jasper, avec qui elle n'avait aucun atome crochu. Mais pourtant … pourquoi, tout au fond d'elle-même, ne sentait-elle pas que c'était si saugrenu que cela? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise avec le blond et pourtant, en ce moment, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était confiante. Vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui, l'important était Esmé et sa prétendue disparition. Et même si cette horrible farce lui brisait le coeur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser inlassablement que bientôt, elle serait dans les bras d'Edward …

- Dis donc, tu peux accélérer un peu la cadence, Grand-Mère? Sinon, on y arrivera pour Noël hein ! grincha Emmett, de mauvais poil.

- Je vais aussi vite que la voiture me le permet, je te rappelle, Grincheux !

- Ouais, on aurait pu louer une Ferrari, ça aurait été plus rapide!

- Mettre 4 personnes dans une Ferrari, même si ce sont des vampires, c'est impossible, ignare !

- Bah appuie sur le champignon, bordel ! On se traîne !

- C'est une antiquité ! On ne la brusque pas !

Bella savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux les nerfs à vif. Emmett voulait rejoindre au plus vite Rosalie et Damon supportait mal d'avoir dû renvoyer sa petite copine, qui ne l'était visiblement pas tout à fait, dans leur ville natale. Jasper lui avait pourtant dit de rester avec la fameuse Elena mais le vampire ironique avait rétorqué, mauvais, qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il comptait bien l'épauler dans ce qu'ils allaient trouver à Forks. Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il l'air si stressé à l'idée de retourner dans leur ville d'adoption ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Elle, elle se réjouissait tellement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces kilomètres à attendre avant d'être dans les bras d'Edward. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les garçons avaient refusé de prendre le risque de la faire embarquer dans un avion au milieu d'une centaine de poches de sang ambulantes. Et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à cesser de boire sur le pompiste où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques heures plus tôt, même quand Jasper avait tenté de la retirer contre son gré. La soif vampirique était vraiment une plaie ! Elle comprenait en quelque sorte que le vampire roux de sa vie ait pris toutes ces précautions quand il était près d'elle. Même si elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, selon les garçons. Elle aurait voulu que Jasper continue de la rassurer comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première chasse mais il restait étonnamment distant et très taiseux. Comme le Jasper dont elle se rappelait, en fait. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, cela sonnait faux. Une toute minuscule voix au fond d'elle lui disait que Jasper n'était pas du tout comme ça. Mais d'où lui venait cette voix ? De ses souvenirs ?

- Bellette, tu trouves pas qu'on se traîne, sérieux?

Emmett interrompit ses pensées pour la prendre à parti dans la guerre psychologique acharnée qu'il menait contre Damon. Et bien sûr qu'elle trouvait qu'ils se traînaient. De toute façon, ils n'iraient jamais assez vite pour rejoindre Edward. Elle voulait tellement le retrouver qu'elle voulait que cette rencontre soit maintenant, directement, sans plus attendre. Elle voulait être près de lui, le serrer dans ses bras et lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la faillible petite humaine qu'il avait connue. Elle voulait le protéger et le rassurer. Etre là avec lui dans ces moments difficiles, si vraiment Esmé n'était plus. Alors oui, elle était de l'avis d'Emmett. Mais la tension était telle dans la voiture qu'elle n'osa pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et qu'elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules mollement. Le gros nounours râla sur son manque de participation et se remit à taquiner Damon. Elle remarqua en tout cas qu'il ne demandait même pas l'avis de Jasper, signe qu'il savait lui aussi, malgré son indélicatesse innée, que le blond n'avait pas envie d'être embêté. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il vraiment contrarié par ce qu'il se passait avec Esmé? Ou alors refusait-il tout nettement de la rapprocher d'Edward? Elle secoua la tête à cette pensée. Pourquoi Jasper n'accepterait-il pas qu'elle revoit le vampire de sa vie? C'était complètement loufoque d'oser penser ça … non? Bon sang, elle était complètement perdue. Rien ne semblait clair en elle et son corps lui disait des choses que son esprit ne voulait pas entendre. Elle se sentait tiraillée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire entre quoi et quoi. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était décontenancée et même un peu contrariée que Jasper soit dans cet état. La vérité était qu'elle aimait bien leur complicité de ces derniers jours. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, juste parce qu'ils rentraient à Forks et que bientôt, la seule chose qui compterait, ce serait son histoire avec Edward. Aussi, elle décida d'en profiter et sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter.

Jasper était plongé dans ses pensées. Il fallait bien reconnaître que la dispute des deux énergumènes devant l'épuisait au plus haut point. Il devait déjà gérer ses sentiments pour ne pas les envoyer à la figure des autres vampires de la voiture, devait éviter soigneusement de sentir ceux de Bella qui le minaient chaque minute un peu plus et, comble de tout, devait supporter l'hostilité non-dissimulée que les deux coqs se vouaient l'un à l'autre.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
__Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

C'était usant. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire le chemin à pieds pour éviter tout cela. Il aurait pu, certes. S'il avait accepté de confier Bella à quelqu'un. Ce qui n'était pas encore près d'arriver. Il savait que, malheureusement, il devrait rapidement s'y faire quand elle retrouverait Edward et c'était déjà bien trop tôt pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se battre. Il n'avait aucune arme pour cela. Le pouvoir de Roxane était vraiment diabolique et il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait fait une chose pareille. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était capable de tout pour obtenir son corps, puisqu'après tout, elle ne souhaitait rien de plus de lui. Et il aurait été presque prêt à lui offrir, si ça l'avait empêchée de jouer un tel tour à Bella. Presque … parce qu'il était certain désormais, après avoir lié son destin à celui de sa petite calamité, qu'il ne serait capable de partager la couche d'aucune autre femme. Même pour la bonne cause. Une chose était en tout cas certaine: il aurait voulu démembrer cette satanée rousse. Cela l'aurait au moins détendu un peu. Et cela n'aurait été que justice. Elle ne méritait aucune clémence et aucun pardon. Elle venait de lui enlever le point central de son monde. Point central qui allait, dans quelques heures, se jeter dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, l'enfoiré de première. Et peut-être même … coucher avec lui.

_Told myself that you were right for me  
__But felt so lonely in your company  
__But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Jasper serra les poings et tenta, tant bien que mal, de contrôler son don pour ne pas envoyer de la colère à ses compagnons de voyage. Dans l'état actuel des choses entre Emmett et Damon, il ne faudrait pas plus que cette petite allumette jetée sur le tas de bois de discorde qui les entourait. Jamais il ne permettrait que le vampire roux pose à nouveau les mains sur sa femme. Après tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, après tous ces obstacles qu'ils avaient affrontés, après la haine, la déception, le pardon … l'amour avait triomphé. Pour une courte durée. Mais il avait connu le bonheur absolu et il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Il était prêt à se battre, même à mains nues, même si le combat était inégal. Il était prêt à tout. Jusqu'à mourir pour la récupérer.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
__Like resignation to the end  
__Always the end_

Elle était si … distante. Alors qu'ils avaient été plus proches que jamais, qu'il avait senti leurs âmes fondre l'un dans l'autre juste avant de la mordre pour la transformer, il n'était plus pour elle aujourd'hui, qu'un étranger. Pire encore: un beau-frère. Alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher, lui murmurer des mots doux, elle mettait un mur de béton entre eux. Il n'était pas infranchissable pour le vampire qu'il était, bien entendu. Mais il lui était fortement déconseillé de le tenter. Jasper l'avait lu dans les beaux yeux rubis de sa petite calamité. Que pouvait-il faire pour la reconquérir ? Il devait accepter qu'elle se rapproche d'Edward et qu'un miracle se produise: qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas la place qu'elle s'était choisie. Mais si ça n'arrivait pas? Si elle retombait bel et bien dans ses filets et qu'elle ne lui revenait jamais? Il ne pouvait rien faire pour tenter de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Attendre et espérer qu'ils reviendraient bien vite.

_So when we found that we could not make sense  
__Well you said that we would still be friends_

Aussi, quand elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à un tel geste de sa part. Il riva son regard dans celui de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout et elle demanda, d'une toute petite voix:

- Ca va?

Il dut résister à l'envie presque vitale qu'il avait de retourner sa main pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Mais ce geste était bien trop intime et risquait de la braquer. Elle en aurait brisé le contact et il n'en était pas question, pas au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de respirer, il était conscient de tout de même retenir son souffle, comme si le simple mouvement de sa poitrine pouvait lui faire retirer sa main. Il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas eu si mal. Il devenait pathétique. Niais. Il en était réduit à attendre qu'elle accepte de poser sa main de manière amicale sur lui. Et ces gestes le remplissaient de bonheur. Oui, il était niais, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ou bien était-il simplement amoureux … Elle fronça les sourcils, d'une façon si attendrissante qu'il dut se marteler le cerveau pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser. Bon sang, ce que ces prochains jours allaient être compliqués !

- Jasper?

- Hum?

- Est-ce que ça va?

Ah oui. Elle lui avait posé une question. Il en devenait malpoli en plus. Il lui sourit, tentant d'y mettre du sien et répondit d'une voix éteinte:

- Je vais bien, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne dis rien depuis des heures et tu es … distant.

Elle le trouvait distant. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'appliquait à poser une barrière entre eux, pour ne pas craquer et la serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper. Et visiblement, vu le froncement de sourcils, elle ne semblait pas apprécier. Jasper, lui, trouvait ça tout à fait adorable. Il comptait bien imposer un peu plus de distances encore entre eux, si ça signifiait qu'elle se rapprocherait d'elle-même par la suite. Peut-être fallait-il souffler le froid pour obtenir le chaud. Il se promit de garder cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas avec le temps. Malheureusement, l'état de félicité dans lequel sa remarque l'avait plongé ne dura pas. Car elle enchaîna directement sur une question qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne pose pas:

- Tu es nerveux de revoir Alice, c'est ça? Tu sais, si tu l'aimes encore, tu n'auras aucun mal à la récupérer.

Il voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais la susceptibilité d'un nouveau-né n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle on jouait et Bella aurait pu croire qu'il se moquait d'elle. Or, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il comptait faire. Il rétorqua donc, un peu glacial sans le vouloir:

- Je n'aime plus Alice et je n'ai aucune intention de la récupérer.

- Ecoute, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu dois lui manquer. Et puis je suis sûre qu'elle te manque. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble … c'est comme Edward et moi, on ne pourrait …

Là, il ne put s'empêcher de gronder, la stoppant net dans son discours.

- Alice ne me manque pas et je ne lui manque pas plus.

Elle retira sa main, douchée par son ton coléreux et glacial puis se recula le plus possible contre la fenêtre. Il était en rage et tentait tant bien que mal de bloquer les vagues de haine de s'échapper via son don. Il ne put s'empêcher toutefois de murmurer _"Et Edward ne devrait pas te manquer"._ Il ne pouvait décemment pas supporter qu'elle parle d' "Edward et moi". Il allait tuer quelqu'un pour finir. Et malheureusement, Edward était bien trop loin encore pour être la victime parfaite.

- Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.

Evidemment, avec sa toute nouvelle ouïe vampirique, elle ne manquait plus rien de ses murmures.

- Je comprends que la situation entre Alice et toi est tendue mais tu ne dois pas nous en vouloir à Ed …

- TAIS-TOI !

Cette fois, serrer les poings ne suffit plus à retenir les vagues de colère qui s'échappaient de sa peau et l'ambiance dans la voiture devint polaire. Encouragée par le don de Jasper, ce fut au tour de Bella de s'énerver:

- MAIS C'EST QUOI TON FOUTU PROBLÈME ?

- MON PROBLÈME, C'EST QUE J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE D'ENTENDRE PARLER D'EDWARD LE PARFAIT VAMPIRE !

- EH BEN SI T'AS PAS ENVIE D'EN ENTENDRE PARLER, NE ME CAUSE PLUS PARCE QUE LA SEULE CHOSE QUI M'INTÉRESSE C'EST LUI, OKAY ?

Il baissa la tête sous le coup qu'elle venait de lui porter et sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil pour laisser place à un sentiment qu'il commençait à ne connaître que trop bien: la douleur. Et finalement, quand il faisait le bilan de son histoire avec sa petite calamité, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que la douleur avait été présente sur 80 % du chemin. Pourtant, il était encore prêt à se relever et à se battre pour les 20 % de bonheur pur qu'il connaissait quand tout allait bien entre eux. Jamais Edward ne se serait battu comme lui. D'ailleurs, la preuve en était qu'au premier problème qui s'était présenté - à savoir, lui, Jasper - le roux s'était fait la belle. Et il ne pensait pas à Sephora même si c'était tout de même ce qui s'était produit. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que la femme qu'il aimait retourne irrémédiablement vers son premier amour? Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, il se passait toujours quelque chose qui la renvoyait vers son rival. Et il commençait à trouver le destin un tantinet trop en faveur du roux insipide.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture et leur dispute avait eu au moins le don de mettre fin à celle sans queue ni tête des deux zigotos de l'avant. Ceux-ci jetaient des coups d'oeil inquiets en arrière, histoire de voir s'ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Bella, quant à elle, le regardait le menton avancé, la tête haute, le défiant de continuer. Aussi, il fit la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire pour eux deux, il se détourna et reporta à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, espérant que le trajet ne serait plus très long. Et sur sa main, il pouvait encore sentir le poids léger de celle de Bella qui lui manquait plus encore que les battements de son coeur quand il s'était arrêté.

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Rosalie était assise devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'entrée de la propriété des Cullen. Elle attendait … patiemment. Enfin, elle avait déjà émietté deux fauteuils et parvenait à bout du troisième mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas cédé à l'hystérie, on pouvait dire qu'elle était encore relativement calme. Ca aurait pu être pire. Surtout avec la garde qu'elle devait côtoyer ici. Depuis toutes ces années en tant qu'immortelle, Rosalie n'avait plus eu à composer avec la mort. Et ça ne lui manquait pas du tout. Mais elle avait espéré que le jour où cela se reproduirait, elle pourrait compter sur Emmett, son roc. Malheureusement, Emmett était parti à la rescousse de Jasper, son deuxième pilier. Pour une affaire de la plus haute importance puisqu'elle concernait Bella, sa toute nouvelle belle-soeur. Ainsi, elle ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas être là. Même si c'était très dur sans eux. Mais son frère avait besoin de son homme et elle comprenait. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de son gros nounours qui étaient plus que mauvaises. Bella avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait de rien après le départ d'Edward à son 18ème anniversaire. Ce n'était même plus une catastrophe. C'était la fin du monde. Entre ça et la disparition d'Esmé, Rosalie perdait un peu pied. Son monde tel qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle avait appris à chérir venait de s'effondrer. Et sur ce champ de ruines trônaient Alice et Edward. Elle avait parfaitement eu le temps de les étudier tous les deux depuis qu'Emmett était parti rejoindre Jasper et quelque chose ne collait pas. Bien sûr, depuis leur retour d'on-ne-savait-pas-vraiment-où, ils étaient étranges. Totalement à l'opposé d'eux-mêmes. Alice était devenue une Reine des Glaces, comme disait Bella, et Edward d'un je-m'en-foutisme sans nom. Alors soit ils avaient rencontré une espèce de vampire qui avait échangé leurs personnalités radicalement, soit quelque chose se cachait là-dessous. Et elle avait promis de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

Pour le moment pourtant, ils avaient tous deux l'air d'avoir retrouvé leur "personnalité habituelle". Edward était effondré, ni plus ni moins. Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était lui le plus proche d'Esmé. Ces deux-là partageaient une connexion que la jeune mère n'avait avec aucun autre de ses "enfants". Edward se traînait donc d'un endroit à l'autre, complètement hanté. Il semblait même incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Alice, quant à elle, semblait avoir repris de l'entrain et s'occupait sans relâche de Carlisle qui était brisé. Ainsi donc, les deux enfants terribles du clan Cullen parvenaient à redevenir eux-mêmes dans les moments importants.

- Rose, ça va ?

D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup … Edward passait derrière elle (elle l'avait vu dans le reflet de la vitre) et s'était arrêté pour s'enquérir de son état.

- Ca peut aller …

Il se posta derrière elle et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Il était redevenu l'Edward Cullen qu'elle avait toujours connu. Bienveillant, attentionné, torturé. Comme si la perte de leur mère d'adoption avait percé la carapace de froideur qui l'entourait désormais. Eh bien tant mieux! Rosalie commençait à en avoir plus que marre de leur jeu idiot. Reconnaissante de ce geste d'affection qui n'était pas coutumier entre eux, elle posa une main sur celle d'Edward et soupira.

- Que fais-tu là, prostrée, depuis des heures? murmura-t-il, comme pour ne pas rompre le calme qui semblait s'être posé entre eux.

- J'attends les autres, ils ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer.

- Tu pourrais les attendre dans ta chambre ou au salon. Rester ici ne les fera pas rentrer plus rapidement! dit-il doucement, de son ténor si mélodieux.

- Je sais. Mais je préfère rester ici. Ici, rien ne me rappelle …

Mais sa voix se brisa. Elle ne pouvait pas encore en parler. Pas tant qu'Emmett et Jasper ne seraient pas là. Elle le vit acquiescer en silence, toujours dans le reflet de la vitre, et remarqua son expression dévastée. C'était bien cela. La mort d'Esmé laissait le clan Cullen en ruines. Comment allaient-ils se remettre de cela ?

- Tu veux que je reste là avec toi ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Rosalie fronça les sourcils, étonnée de ce changement d'idée. Puis elle le vit revenir avec deux fauteuils, un vague sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux sur le visage.

- J'ai pensé qu'il te fallait un nouveau défouloir.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et qui tombait en lambeaux et se leva, gênée.

- Voilà que je détruis son mobilier … Je suis vraiment une idiote.

- Je pense que dans un moment pareil, le mobilier n'est vraiment pas important. Tiens …

Il approcha d'elle l'autre fauteuil et elle n'eut qu'à se lever pour s'y poser tandis qu'il la rapprochait de la fenêtre et mettait l'autre proche du sien. Après avoir évacué ce qu'il restait de son "défouloir" comme il disait, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui serra la main dans la sienne.

- Tu sais, Rose, l'important désormais est qu'on se serre les coudes. Nous connaissons tous nos dissensions. Peut-être qu'il est temps de les mettre momentanément de côté. Tu ne crois pas?

Et considérant qu'en ce moment, rien ne comptait plus que Carlisle, elle ne put qu'acquiescer, prête à tout pour que le clan Cullen se reforme autour du patriarche pour le soutenir dans ce qui allait être la pire épreuve de son éternité.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à proximité du chemin de terre menant à la Villa Cullen, Jasper sentit les sentiments des autres dans la voiture s'éteindre d'un coup. Bon sang, le champ d'action du pouvoir d'Oliver grandissait de jour en jour. Ce petit salaud s'était entraîné. Et Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec rancoeur que c'était à cause de ce fichu pouvoir qu'Alice n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort d'Esmé. Si elle ne s'était pas entichée de ce playboy des bacs à sable, peut-être n'en seraient-ils pas là aujourd'hui. Il était même certain qu'ils n'en seraient pas là sans ces trois nouveaux vampires qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. A part peut-être Eléa, pour laquelle il émettait une réserve. Peut-être avait-elle simplement mal choisi ses amis. Mais avec ce blocage de pouvoir, cela voulait dire que Jasper était désormais privé des émotions de tous ses compagnons. Il jeta un regard rapide à Bella qui se dandinait sur le siège, ne tenant visiblement plus en place. Bien sûr, elle piétinait d'impatience de revoir son cher Edward. Pas besoin de son don pour le savoir. Il en allait de même pour Emmett qui aurait sauté de la voiture s'il ne craignait pas la réaction de Damon. D'une certaine manière, Jasper se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux être coupé de tout sentiment émanant du clan Cullen. Après tout, la peine de Carlisle n'allait pas être facile à gérer et le blond préférait largement ne pas ressentir le quart de ce que le patriarche du clan Cullen ressentait. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'on vivait quand on perdait sa moitié, son âme soeur, même si d'une certaine manière il avait lui aussi perdu cela. Et il ne savait que trop bien l'impression de déchirement infernal à l'intérieur, comme si on scindait son âme en deux. Carlisle devait être au bord du gouffre. Et il ne pensait pas vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le soulager. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La famille foutait le camp, le clan se dissolvait mais en arriver à une telle extrémité … Jasper avait longtemps côtoyé la mort dans l'armée de Maria, étant la main qui frappait pour celle qu'il pensait aimer. Et il savait pertinemment qu'un immortel était loin de l'être vraiment. Mais il avait toujours pensé le clan Cullen intouchable. Indestructible. Et puis qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à la douce Esmé ? Qu'on attaque Emmett pour son humour pourri passait encore. Qu'on s'en prenne à Rosalie pour son mauvais caractère était compréhensible. A Edward pour délit de sale gueule d'autant plus. Mais Esmé … Qui avait pu faire ça ? Il voulait des réponses et ferait tout pour en obtenir. Tout en gardant un oeil sur sa petite calamité qui allait se jeter dans les bras d'Edward avec délectation.

Alors que Damon se garait dans l'allée et coupait le contact, Emmett et Bella bondissaient déjà au-dehors, comme montés sur ressorts. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Rosalie et Edward qui se précipitèrent vers eux. Et exactement comme il s'y était attendu, Rosalie tomba dans les bras d'Emmett tandis que Bella se jetait dans les bras d'Edward, riant aux éclats.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
__Make out like it never happened  
__And that we were nothing_

Damon se retourna pour lui offrir son soutien par un regard mais Jasper sortait déjà, prêt à interrompre la petite fête. Mais à peine fut-il dehors qu'il assista à son pire cauchemar. La bouche de Bella rencontra celle d'Edward et elle lui donna un baiser urgent et passionné. Son coeur pourtant mort se brisa en mille morceaux et il remercia le pouvoir d'OIiver qui l'empêcha d'envoyer son énervement à la ronde. Alors que les deux "tourtereaux" continuaient leur démonstration d'affection, Alice et son compagnon passèrent à leur tour la porte et le petit lutin vint se jeter dans les bras de Jasper qui l'accueillit, un peu surpris.

- Mon dieu, Jazz, c'est horrible !

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou comme elle le pouvait à cause de sa petite taille et il la serra contre lui, cherchant à lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient entre eux mais il savait pertinemment qu'Alice tenait à Esmé, qu'elle considérait vraiment comme une mère. Et au nom de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il pouvait bien être là pour elle. Jasper ne put tout de même s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers Edward et Bella et vit qu'elle le regardait, lui, un peu perplexe. Il profita que l'attention d'Edward soit détournée de sa petite calamité pour lui demander des comptes:

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais avant que le roux ne puisse se lancer dans une explication, Bella se recollait de nouveau à lui le serrant à lui en faire mal.

_And I don't even need your love  
__But you treat me like a stranger  
__And that feels so rough_

- Bella, arrête je te prie. Je dois mettre tout le monde au courant de la situation. Je te promets qu'on se retrouvera tous les deux mais pas de suite, mon ange …

Jasper grinça des dents tandis que Damon mimait l'acte de vomir derrière eux et qu'Emmett s'approchait, prêt à intervenir. Heureusement, Bella semblait avoir reçu le message et s'écarta quelque peu.

- Et donc? demanda Jasper, tentant de garder un semblant de calme.

- On ne sait pas trop. Esmé avait un nouveau contrat chez une femme qui vient de s'installer en ville. Elle devait remettre au goût du jour toute sa maison.

Jasper acquiesça. Il avait oublié qu'Esmé avait depuis peu commencé ses activités d'architecte d'intérieur comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

- Elle est partie ce matin-là et n'est pas revenue à midi pour la soi-disant "pause-déjeuner" qu'elle devait faire semblant de prendre.

Alice, toujours accrochée à lui, geignit et il la serra un peu plus, sous le regard réprobateur d'Oliver.

- On a commencé à vraiment s'inquiéter quand on a essayé de l'appeler et qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Et ?

- Eléa a localisé son portable grâce à un bidouillage informatique dont elle a le secret. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Jasper accueillit la nouvelle avec peine. Esmé était morte seule. C'était d'autant plus horrible, elle qui avait été là pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Quand on est arrivés, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres …

- Mais ce n'était peut-être pas elle ! C'était peut-être un stratagème ! s'écria Emmett, intervenant pour la première fois.

- Impossible. On a retrouvé son alliance et le pendentif qu'on lui avait offert un Noël. Ainsi que son téléphone et son sac à main …

- Justement, peut-être qu'on essaie de nous faire croire à sa mort !

Edward tourna son attention vers Emmett et lâcha, glacial:

- Arrête de leur donner de l'espoir. Personne ne brûle un autre vampire pour faire croire à la mort d'un autre. Pas ici. Pas à Forks. Surtout quand on connaît la liste des coupables potentiels.

Il reporta son attention sur Jasper qui avait tiré ses propres conclusions:

- Victoria.

- Ou les loups.

- Les loups? demanda Bella, inquiète.

Evidemment, elle ne se souvenait pas de la condition de Jacob. Et c'était tant mieux, aussi, il se dit qu'il valait encore mieux ne pas la mettre au courant. Edward sembla du même avis car il enchaîna:

- Eh bien, ils pourraient l'avoir fait pour nous punir de t'avoir transformée !

- Mais ils n'en savaient rien, argua tranquillement Jasper, haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être. Mais on l'a retrouvée à la limite de leur territoire, alors …

Alors ça pouvait être eux. Et si c'était cette bande de chiens puants, ils allaient tous payer, jusqu'au dernier. Depuis le temps que Jasper rêvait de leur régler leur compte.

- Très bien, on va tirer ça au clair.

Il jeta un regard à Damon qui acquiesça. Mais avant de partir, il voulait être sûr de quelques petites choses. La première était évidemment Carlisle:

- Qu'en est-il de Carlisle?

- Il est prostré dans leur chambre. Je pense qu'il a du mal à encaisser. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

- Très bien. La priorité, c'est lui. Et la sécurité. Je compte sur les filles pour le soutenir.

Il reprenait les commandes et se sentait drôlement mieux dans ce rôle que dans celui de l'amoureux éconduit. Il allait donc continuer sur cette voie-là.

- Quant à nous, on va sonder les environs. Voir quelles pistes peuvent être envisagées.

- Je viens avec vous! décida Emmett, se séparant de Rosalie pour le rejoindre.

Sauf qu'il avait espéré qu'Emmett reste pour jeter un oeil sur Bella et l'empêcher de s'enfermer dans une chambre avec Edward. Le problème est qu'il ne trouvait aucune manière subtile de le dire.

- Je vous accompagne également.

Contre toute attente, le grand Edward Cullen délaissait la petite Bella pour se joindre à eux. Pour un peu, la bouche lui en serait tombée. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, surpris. Les autres n'en menaient pas plus large que lui.

- Ma Bella, rentre avec les filles t'occuper de Carlisle. Je reviens vite.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, totalement subjuguée par le vampire roux et Jasper crut presque qu'il allait vomir. Surtout quand celui-ci, après un regard appuyé vers le blond, plongea de nouveau vers sa bouche qu'il happa avec avidité, la faisant légèrement gémir. Jasper recula instinctivement d'un pas pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Damon se mit entre eux pour ajouter un obstacle de plus au cas où Jasper ne puisse plus tenir. Il se sentait gronder, prêt à démembrer Edward et le faire brûler morceau par morceau.

_You didn't have to stoop so low  
__Have your friends collect your records  
__And then change your number  
__I guess that I don't need that though_

Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une solution acceptable et qu'il devrait se battre d'une autre manière. Il ne remisa toutefois pas l'idée de régler son compte à Cullen quand Bella aurait totalement retrouvé la mémoire. Enfin, le "couple" se sépara tandis que Jasper se répétait comme un mantra que ce n'était que temporaire et que bientôt, Bella serait totalement à lui. Pour l'éternité.

- Bien, nous pouvons y aller.

Edward passa devant lui avec un air satisfait et il eut envie de le tuer pour de bon, au diable les bonnes résolutions. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait se lancer à sa poursuite, il sentit une petite main enserrer son bras, ce qui le calma instantanément. Il était persuadé de trouver Alice derrière lui quand il se retourna mais c'est sa petite calamité qui le regardait en se mordant la lèvre, visiblement embêtée:

- Je …

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella?

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Non, vraiment … je …

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle parle, prêt à rester là des siècles s'il le fallait, tant qu'elle continuait à le toucher. Elle baissa les yeux, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre puis lâcha, d'une toute petite voix:

- Tu fais attention à toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je … Fais attention à toi.

Il était plus que surpris de ce témoignage d'intérêt et d'affection qu'elle lui portait et il sourit sincèrement, hochant la tête et passant la main sur la joue de sa femme.

- Toujours.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et rompit le contact pour reculer pas à pas, sans le lâcher du regard. Quand elle arriva aux marches de la maison, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, n'avait pas porté la moindre attention à Edward, elle lui adressa un petit signe et se détourna pour entrer dans la villa, à la suite des autres filles.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Bella suivit les filles à l'intérieur de la maison, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu plus profiter d'Edward. Mais elle était avec Alice, ce qui était déjà très bien. Seule ombre au tableau, la présence froide de Rosalie qui l'effrayait toujours un peu, même en tant qu'immortelle. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus ample connaissance avec le clan Hale complet dès ses premiers jours de nouvelle vampire. Elle était parvenue à se rapprocher de Jasper par elle ne savait quel tour, elle pouvait tout aussi bien y parvenir avec Rosalie moyennant un peu de temps et de manoeuvre. Mais en attendant, elle n'était pas franchement à l'aise. Elle se saisit donc de la main d'Alice et se rapprocha d'elle. Celle-ci se retourna, marquant un temps d'arrêt et fronçant les sourcils, comme étonnée de son geste. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait assez souvent, en tant qu'humaine, non ? Pourquoi donc sa meilleure amie réagissait-elle de la sorte? Heureusement, rapidement, Alice réagit en lâchant sa main et entourant ses épaules de son bras, la collant à elle:

- Alors, dis-moi tout, ça fait quoi d'être immortelle ?

Rosalie se tourna vers elles et les contempla un long moment, furieuse. Bella voulut se frapper mentalement la tête contre le mur: elle était encore parvenue à la vexer sans savoir comment. Alice la défiait du regard, comme si elle était contente que la blonde fulmine.

- C'est génial, vraiment ! J'aurais juste voulu que vous soyez là …

- Ah ça, tu dois blâmer Jasper pour ça …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Soudain, Rosalie qui avait repris son chemin s'arrêta et fit volte-face, couvrant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et pointa son index, les yeux lançant des éclairs, vers Alice:

- Ne t'avise pas de lui mentir !

- Je ne mens pas. Je ne dis que la vérité. Jasper ne souhaitait pas que nous soyons là !

- Et pour une bonne raison. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes, Alice !

- Essaye de me forcer, pour voir ! railla Alice, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionnée par le ton dur de la blonde.

Bella, forte de son nouveau statut de vampire, s'interposa entre elles, redoutant tout de même la réaction de Rosalie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Alice croisa les bras tandis que Rosalie se recula d'un pas, soupirant.

- Demande à Rosalie … lâcha sa belle-soeur, d'un air de défi.

Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver Bella mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

- Je te le demande à toi, Alice.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Jasper ne voulait pas qu'on soit là. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-le donc !

- Pourquoi Jasper se serait-il opposé à ce qu'Edward soit près de moi?

- Parce qu'il t'aime, tiens ! s'écria Alice, mauvaise.

Bella recula sous le "coup" et écarquilla les yeux, perdue. Depuis son réveil, tout le monde passait son temps à lui dire que Jasper était amoureux d'elle. Quand elle avait posé la question directement au principal intéressé, il n'avait pas démenti. Mais n'avait pas non plus confirmé. A vrai dire, Jasper ne lui disait rien de concret. Comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle fréquentait les Cullen. Alors pourquoi tout le monde répétait cela inlassablement ? Et pourquoi cela ne semblait-il pas complètement irréel aux autres? Jasper ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle. C'était impossible. Quand cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle se tourna vers Rosalie pour obtenir une réponse mais celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air hautain, pas encline un seul moment à l'aider. A la Rosalie Hale quoi. Voilà au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas. Et qui rassurait Bella. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, l'attitude revêche de la belle blonde pourrait être un point rassurant pour elle? Heureusement, un bruit sourd venant de la chambre de Carlisle les tira toutes les trois de cette situation inextricable et elles se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elles entrèrent de la chambre, elles respirèrent mieux (même si cela ne leur était pas vraiment vital). Le père de la tribu Cullen était assis dans un fauteuil face à la baie vitrée de sa chambre et ne semblait pas le moins du monde en danger. Elles s'avancèrent ensemble et Bella put enfin se rendre compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Carlisle n'était pas assis. Il était prostré. Littéralement. Le regard perdu dans le vague, les yeux noirs de soif et les cernes violettes dessous l'attestant d'autant plus. En fait, son regard n'était pas vraiment perdu. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur de ce corps. Comme s'il s'était éteint, tout simplement. Ses bras reposaient sur les accoudoirs du siège, dans une attitude reflétant un calme qui ne correspondait pas à la situation et qui renforçait encore cette impression de vide. C'est à ce moment précis que Bella comprit que tout ceci n'était pas une farce et qu'Esmé était réellement partie à jamais. Elle voulut s'effondrer mais elle se trouva bien égoïste par rapport à ce que devait ressentir son beau-père pour qui Esmé était tout. Elle n'osa donc pas craquer. Par contre, elle voulut à tout prix lui apporter son soutien et c'est ce qu'elle fit, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était un modèle pour elle. Mais il ne réagit pas. Comme s'il ne percevait pas son geste. Une boule de terreur se logea dans la gorge de Bella et elle tenta de serrer son épaule doucement (contrôlant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa force de nouvelle-née) pour le faire réagir. Mais encore une fois, il ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et, d'une voix éteinte par la peur, elle murmura:

- Carlisle?

Elle attendit 30 nouvelles secondes pendant lesquelles il ne remua pas un cil et elle commençait à désespérer quand il releva enfin les yeux vers elle et sembla reprendre "vie":

- Bella …

Elle serra un peu plus son épaule, lui offrant un pâle sourire et il posa la main sur la sienne, comme pour la réconforter, elle.

- Tu es magnifique, Bella. Tu es une magnifique immortelle. Esmé aurait été si fière de toi …

Sa voix se brisa à cette dernière phrase, il retira sa main et reporta son attention sur le dehors. Elle s'accroupit alors devant lui et prit ses mains sur les accoudoirs, les joignant aux siennes.

- Carlisle, il n'y a rien à dire dans des moments pareils mais … on est tous là avec toi. On va … on va rester avec toi. Ca ne va pas te guérir mais ça aidera un peu, non?

Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle mais ne semblait pas la voir et Bella désespéra de parvenir à le toucher. Et soudain, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle comprit le sentiment. Ce sentiment de perte de l'être qui compte le plus au monde. Ce désespoir de savoir qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais. Qu'on l'a perdu. Pour toujours. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Quand avait-elle ressenti une telle chose? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait perdu personne de cette façon. Son âme soeur se tenait toujours debout, elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant. Pourtant, son esprit lui envoyait une image d'elle, prostrée contre la porte d'entrée de la Villa Cullen, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le coeur en miettes. Parce qu'elle avait perdu le centre de son univers. Wow wow wow. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle retomba sur ses fesses et se tint la tête à deux mains, tentant de remettre en place les différentes pièces du puzzle de sa mémoire. Mais il lui manquait encore trop de données et rien n'était clair. Elle sentit deux mains enserrer ses poignets et tenter de lui faire lâcher ses cheveux.

- Bella ? Bella, ma chérie, arrête de tenter de te souvenir !

Elle releva les yeux pour voir Rosalie accrochée à ses bras, à genoux à côté d'elle, tentant de l'aider. C'eût au moins le mérite de la faire lâcher prise car, effrayée, elle se retrouva en moins d'un centième de seconde à l'autre bout de la pièce, acculée au mur.

Jasper était agenouillé devant les cendres de ce qu'avait été Esmé et son coeur était serré d'émotion. C'était bien elle qui "gisait" là. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Edward faisait les cent pas derrière lui, empli de désespoir devant le spectacle tandis que Damon et Emmett restaient prostrés, cherchant des indices et masquant leurs émotions. Maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné de la villa Cullen, et à fortiori d'Oliver, Jasper avait de nouveau accès aux émotions de ses compagnons et il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami et son beau-frère faisaient tout pour l'épargner. Et il leur en était parfaitement reconnaissant. Il pouvait donc chercher calmement les piste qui le mèneraient au coupable, ne devant composer qu'avec la détresse du roux. Qui que fut cette saleté de tueur, il avait pris grand soin de couvrir ses traces. Ce qui ressemblait bien plus au modus operandi de Victoria qu'à celui de ces imbéciles de loups.

Soudain, Edward vint s'accroupir a ses côtés et regarda lui aussi les cendres, la douleur irradiant de lui par vagues immenses.

- Alors? Ton avis?

- Ça me semble fort propre pour être les loups.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais pourquoi Victoria s'en serait-elle prise a Esmé?

- Peut-être pour attirer l'attention. Qu'on sache qu'elle rôde toujours.

- Comme si on pouvait l'oublier!

- Ou nous faire revenir a Forks, Bella et moi.

Edward redressa la tête, perplexe et riva son regard mordoré dans celui de Jasper. Son visage n'exprimait pas grand chose, pas plus que ses émotions. A part de la douleur et du doute, rien ne transparaissait du grand Edward Cullen l'Impassible.

- Tu penses qu'elle veut encore votre tête sur un plateau d'argent?

- J'en suis persuadé.

- Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle tuée ici? Ça n'a aucun sens! intervint Emmett, s'abaissant à coté d'Edward.

- Tu as raison. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est morte ici.

Damon s'approcha à son tour et demanda, perplexe:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial, ici ?

- On a un traité avec les Quileutes … la meute de loups-garous, expliqua Edward, pour ne pas entrer sur leur territoire. Tu vois cette ligne de pins, juste ici ? Eh bien, c'est la démarcation.

- Votre mère a donc été tuée sur leur territoire.

- En effet.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que le proverbe russe "Fais ami avec le loup mais garde ta hache prête" est d'application ici.

Comme toujours, Damon avait le mot qu'il fallait pour résumer la situation au plus court. Mais Jasper comptait bien prendre son ami au mot et se méfier des loups. De toute façon, c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait. Après ce que ce salopard de Black avait tenté de faire à Bella, information relayée par Rosalie à son frère, il était prêt à le démembrer. Il n'y avait que Carlisle et son désir inévitable de respecter le traité qui le retenait. Et il savait pertinemment que c'en était de même pour Edward, Emmett et même Rosalie.

- En tout cas, si vous voulez en avoir le coeur net, je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose …

Jasper se redressa, conquis par l'idée. En effet, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Les autres suivirent son mouvement et Edward mit une main sur son épaule, lisant ses pensées.

- Ne fais pas ça, Jasper.

- Lâche-moi Cullen. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'exposer mes griefs mais il ne faudrait pas trop me tenter …

" … sombre connard" finit-il dans sa tête pour que les deux autres ne profitent pas du spectacle, même s'il soupçonnait Damon d'écouter "aux portes".

Pour confirmer son idée, son meilleur ami ricana tandis qu'Edward le lâchait, ne souhaitant visiblement pas engager la polémique devant un public totalement rallié à la cause de Jasper. Profitant donc que son ennemi rendait les armes, il mit en marche son plan et fit un pas pour traverser la ligne de démarcation.

- Jazz, t'es malade mon pote? Reviens tout de suite ici ! lâcha Emmett, ébahi, qui n'avait rien suivi de son cheminement de pensées.

- Major, même si j'apprécie ta manière de penser, je trouve que la marche à suivre est à revoir …

Il attendit un moment, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations venant de ses amis mais personne ne se montra. Or, il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de patience sur le moment, vu tout ce qui se passait dans la famille et avec Bella.

- BLACK ! MONTRE-TOI, FROUSSARD ! JE PIÉTINE TES CHARMANTES PETITES FLEURS JAUNES EN CE MOMENT-MÊME ALORS VIENS ME REJETER DE MON COTE DE LA FRONTIÈRE POUR VOIR.

Il perçut un mouvement dans les feuillages à sa droite et se mit sur ses gardes. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux énormes bêtes s'avancèrent, grognant. Mais aucune des deux n'était Jacob. Damon trouva que le moment était parfait pour ironiser:

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !

- Il envoie la première ligne, c'est ça? Vous êtes quoi, de jeunes recrues? ironisa Jasper, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

- Ils te disent poliment d'aller te faire foutre … commenta Edward qui avait accès à leurs pensées et traduisait donc.

- J'aimerais bien, voyez-vous mais ma femme n'est pas vraiment disponible pour le moment ! lâcha le blond, un peu revêche, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Edward qui lui offrit un sourire en coin.

Les loups grognèrent, ne semblant pas apprécier d'entendre que Bella était devenue sa femme. Jacob était donc en communication directe avec les deux émissaires envoyés. Tant mieux, ça allait être plus facile.

- Bon, les toutous, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utile. Dites à votre chef et à Black de se déplacer jusqu'ici, j'ai à leur parler.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de conversation, ils te redisent d'aller te faire foutre.

- Bon sang, comment est-il possible de communiquer avec ces animaux?

Soudain, un énorme loup noir apparut, aussi revêche mais bien plus gros que les deux autres. C'était donc l'Alpha. Et donc Sam Uley , en tant que Quileute. Ce n'était pas Black mais c'était déjà mieux que ces deux sous-fifres à la conversation plus que limitée.

- Ne pourrait-on pas parler comme des personnes civilisées … sans abondante pilosité?

- Ils ricanent entre eux, se demandant si tu es fou.

- Autant que vous le sachiez, je n'ai aucune confiance en mon intermédiaire. Et je ne compte tuer personne alors si vous pouviez faire une espèce d'effort de votre côté …

- Sam refuse catégoriquement. Et te prie de quitter son territoire sous peine de représailles! dit Edward, la voix plus froide que jamais, n'ayant certainement pas apprécié d'entendre parler Jasper ainsi de lui.

Damon ironisa:

- Décidément, on crie toujours au loup plus grand qu'il ne l'est.

Salvatore avait décidé de recycler toutes les expressions sur les loups qu'il connaissait, histoire d'alléger la situation. Jasper savait qu'il devait rester calme mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer:

- Bon, alors, que les choses soient claires. Une des nôtres a été assassinée sur VOTRE territoire. Celui qui devrait se sentir menacé, c'est bien moi. Passez donc les 10 ans d'âge mental et comportez-vous comme des hommes. Je pense que vous avez tué ma mère. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première femme de ma famille que vous attaquez. Black a eu une nouvelle envie de violer quelqu'un ?

Un concert de grognements se fit entendre tandis que Damon sifflait d'admiration et qu'Emmett se désolait de l'incapacité de son beau-frère à fermer sa "gueule", comme il disait. Edward se retint de tout commentaire, toutefois. Enfin, un énorme loup roux, qui n'avait rien à envier à la taille de Sam, apparut, menaçant, grondant et vint se positionner face à Jasper, son museau à quelques centimètres du visage du vampire blond. Celui-ci sourit, content d'être parvenu à l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il ose se montrer et ironisa:

- Dis donc, Black, un petit tour chez le vétérinaire ne te ferait aucun mal … Tu sais, le détartrage, ça existe.

L'autre gronda tout en se rapprochant encore, cherchant à l'impressionner. Sauf qu'il était difficilement impressionnable et que si une bagarre devait se déclencher, il se ferait un plaisir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Ils t'ordonnent de retourner de l'autre côté de la démarcation. Ce sera leur dernier avertissement.

- Oh, j'avais compris. Je n'ai pas seulement deux neurones qui se battent en duel, moi. Mais je me trouve pas mal de ce côté de la frontière, vous en pensez quoi ? fit-il en se retournant vers ses amis et Edward, écartant les bras, tournant le dos à Jacob pour bien lui prouver qu'il ne le craignait pas le moins du monde.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire pendant que les loups grondèrent, se rapprochant de Jacob, en position d'attaque. Il leur refit face et arqua un sourcil:

- Donc, en plus de violer les femmes, vous avez si peu d'honneur que vous attaqueriez un homme qui vous tourne le dos ?

L'énorme loup roux trembla de rage et Edward grommela:

- Dis-lui toi-même, sale clébard menteur!

Enfin, la transformation se fit et Jacob apparut, redevenu humain et se relevant face à Jasper, le fusillant d'un regard noir.

- Je n'ai PAS violé Bella.

- Alors, je sais que je suis de la vieille école mais à priori, pour moi, quand on couche quelqu'un en-dessous de soi et qu'on tente de lui arracher ses vêtements alors qu'elle supplie qu'on la laisse tranquille, ça s'appelle bien une tentative de viol.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas violée.

- Alors c'est ça, ta piètre défense? Pauvre imbécile. Si Edward n'était pas intervenu, tu aurais ruiné sa vie.

Il était là, il était humain et il était faillible. Il aurait pu le tuer en une fraction de seconde. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ils étaient déjà dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et déclencher une guerre avec les Quileutes n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Plus tard, très certainement. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard, il vengerait Bella. Ou mieux, il lui offrirait sa vengeance et ce serait à elle de porter le coup de grâce.

- Bella est à moi.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas, non.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, quasiment poitrine contre poitrine et Jasper se dit que finalement, il était capable de le tuer là, de suite, peu importe le traité. Edward entendit sa décision et se décida à intervenir, traversant lui aussi la démarcation.

- On se calme et on ne fait rien qu'on pourrait regretter ensuite. Après tout, pour le moment, Bella m'est toute dévouée.

Jasper tourna son regard furieux vers lui et Edward sourit.

- Je n'en peux rien si je reste le plus attirant d'entre nous.

La tension augmenta d'un cran et Damon choisit d'intervenir, fort à propos:

- Chassez le naturel, il revient à pas de loup … Les gars, on n'est pas là pour parler de ce que veut Bella ou non.

Les trois hommes de la vie de Bella se jaugèrent du regard encore un moment puis les deux vampires obtempérèrent et reculèrent de leur côté de la limite.

- Nous sommes ici pour parler du meurtre de notre mère.

- Nous ne savons rien.

- Ca s'est passé sur votre territoire. Et vous tuez tout vampire se trouvant sur vos terres. Alors simplifions les choses et avouez que c'est vous qui êtes les coupables.

- On n'a pas touché un cheveu de la tête de votre "mère", cracha Jacob, revêche.

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose alors? demanda Jasper, cherchant à calmer la tension qui devenait de plus en plus épaisse entre eux.

- Tu crois que si j'avais vu quelque chose, je te le dirais ?

Jasper commençait tout doucement à perdre patience. Et c'en était de même pour les autres, il le sentait. Quant aux loups, ils étaient sûrs d'eux, fiers … idiots. Cette dernière caractéristique, il ne l'avait évidemment pas ressentie d'eux mais ça n'enlèverait au fait que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Ces gaillards étaient des imbéciles et il rêvait de leur montrer à quel point ils devraient craindre les vampires.

- Bon, on va tenter de connecter deux neurones pour quelques minutes, d'accord? Si une des nôtres a été tuée sur votre territoire et que rien ne vous discrédite, le traité est nul et non avenu. Je trouve que vous vous en sortez déjà bien avec ce que Black a fait à Bella, ce pour quoi nous n'avons pas réagi. Et pas par manque d'envie ou de courage mais par respect pour le traité que Carlisle a passé avec vous. Toutefois, si rien ne vous innocente, une guerre éclatera. Nous ne laisserons pas ce crime impuni. Suis-je bien clair ou voulez-vous que je commence à parler comme on a parlé autrefois à Tarzan ? Moi, Jasper. Vous, idiots patentés.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de négo... commença Emmett, interrompu par un grondement de loups en totale synchronisation, lui donnant raison.

Ils se rapprochèrent, prêts à passer la limite pour s'attaquer aux vampires. Damon choisit ce moment pour blaguer à nouveau:

- C'est quoi ces grognements de chiots ? Je sais qu'on dit que même un caniche a l'âme d'un loup mais tout de même …

- Damon, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment là …

- Bah quoi ? Fallait pas laisser le loup entrer dans la bergerie, c'est tout !

- T'as fini oui ? grommela Jasper, serrant les poings, prêt à en découdre.

Pourtant, même si les loups semblaient nerveux, ils ne passèrent pas la ligne et continuèrent à gronder de loin. Emmett se rapprocha encore, prêt à défendre son beau-frère et les 4 vampires furent bientôt en position d'attaque, enclins à riposter si les bêtes attaquaient les premières.

Bella errait seule dans la Villa Cullen. Alice était partie avec son nouveau petit ami, chasser. Elle lui avait proposé de les accompagner mais Bella avait refusé, pas encore totalement sûre d'elle-même. Elle avait dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle préférait attendre Edward mais elle avait menti. En fait, elle espérait en silence que Jasper serait là pour sa prochaine chasse. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Alors qu'elle était là pour profiter au maximum de ses retrouvailles avec Edward, son esprit ne parvenait pas à chasser l'image de Jasper et du sourire chaleureux qu'il lui avait offert avant de partir voir les loups. Les loups ? C'était quoi, ça d'abord? Depuis son réveil en tant qu'immortelle, rien n'était clair. Elle avançait dans un véritable brouillard. Et elle aurait vraiment aimé que quelqu'un l'aide. Or, c'était bien la dernière chose que tout le monde semblait enclin à faire. Pffff. Elle monta les marches, tendant l'oreille pour percevoir un mouvement dans la maison. Mais Carlisle devait toujours être prostré et Rosalie devait s'être enfermée dans sa chambre. Aussi, elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit de possible, cherchant à ne pas faire sortir le dragon de sa tanière. Alors qu'elle avançait vers la chambre d'Edward, cherchant un endroit connu où elle se sentirait à l'aise, elle s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Une chambre aux murs mauve sombre, un plafond noir et un lit à baldaquin. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette chambre et pourtant, elle lui semblait diablement familière. Poussée par une force au-delà d'elle, elle entra et ferma délicatement la porte, cherchant un peu d'intimité. L'odeur qu'elle perçut dans la pièce, bien que quelque peu estompée par le temps, lui apprit l'identité de la personne à qui appartenait la chambre. Jasper. Et soudain, elle comprit pourquoi elle avait été tentée d'entrer. Visiblement, depuis son réveil, tout la ramenait au vampire blond, inlassablement. Elle s'avança vers le lit où elle se posa, promenant son regard sur chaque détail de la pièce. Elle la découvrait et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle la connaissait. Chaque détail appartenait à Jasper, de la chemise posée sur le fauteuil dans le coin salon de la chambre à la montre posée sur la table de chevet. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour s'en saisir. Elle poussa même jusqu'à la passer autour de son poignet et son poids sur son bras lui parut à nouveau étrangement familier. Avait-elle déjà porté cette montre ?

" _Trois mots, Bella. Sept lettres. Dis-les et je suis à toi. Pour toujours.__"_

Elle releva la tête et chercha qui avait parlé mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Elle reposa la montre et se leva, perturbée. Les mots continuaient de se jouer dans son esprit et elle reconnaissait la voix de velours de Jasper. Une pièce sombre, un désarroi sans nom et lui, dans un coin de la pièce.

" _Trois mots, Bella. Sept lettres. Dis-les et je suis à toi. Pour toujours.__"_

Jasper était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle? Sa mémoire semblait vouloir le confirmer en tout cas. Elle chercha de tous côtés, tentant d'entraîner son esprit à retrouver d'autres souvenirs mais rien ne vint. Elle ferma les yeux frustrée et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit, se saisit de la montre et la remit à son bras pour tenter de conjurer à nouveau le sort. Mais rien ne se passa. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la montre qui lui rendait ses souvenirs.

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle te semble si familière?

Elle sursauta et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, acculée au mur et tremblante. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, perdue dans ses pensées et à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Rosalie se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'elle avait ouverte sans bruit, et Bella se sentit menacée. Le belle blonde dut le sentir car elle murmura:

- Je veux juste parler. Tu es d'accord?

Parler? Rosalie voulait lui parler ? Et depuis quand elle lui parlait doucement, sans cracher sa haine envers elle ? Décidément, les choses étaient vraiment étranges par ici. Mais si elle voulait discuter, Bella pouvait bien faire un effort et tenter de mettre sa peur de côté pour parler avec la jolie blonde terrifiante. Elle acquiesça fébrilement, se demandant si les autres retrouveraient son cadavre après que Rose en ait eu fini avec elle. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas normal. Rosalie ne pouvait pas avoir envie de parler avec elle. Elle cherchait à l'enfermer dans une pièce pour se débarrasser d'elle. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus une petite humaine faillible. Si la blonde cherchait à la tuer, elle ne l'aurait pas facilement ! Sauf que Rosalie ne semblait pas le moins du monde menaçante, au contraire ! Elle s'avança précautionneusement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'appuyer contre le mur d'entrée, celui opposé au mur contre lequel Bella se réfugiait. La blonde attendit, resserrant les pans de son gilet contre elle, comme si elle avait froid, alors que la brune savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Et Bella continuait de serrer la montre contre elle, comme si elle pouvait être d'une certaine manière un réconfort. La blonde sembla le remarquer car elle répéta sa question de départ:

- Sais-tu pourquoi elle te semble si familière?

- Je … Non. Tu le sais, toi?

Rosalie sourit et Bella se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Elle ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de rester sur ses gardes mais elle pouvait se détendre un minimum, non?

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus, attisant d'autant plus la curiosité de la brune qui regardait la montre entre ses mains comme si celle-ci pouvait lui apporter toutes les réponses.

- Tu me le dirais?

La blonde sourit de plus belle et riva enfin son regard dans celui de Bella. Il était doux. Presque … amical. Bella était désormais certaine qu'elle avait perdu un pan de mémoire pendant la transformation. On avait eu beau lui répéter, elle n'en était pas convaincue. Mais si Rosalie parvenait à la regarder de la sorte, il y avait forcément des événements qu'on lui avait enlevés. Et quand elle parla à nouveau de sa voix douce, presque tendre, Bella en fut sûre à 1000 %:

- Je te le dirais, bien sûr, si je le pouvais. Mais ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Aggraver les choses ? balbutia Bella, perdue, se détachant un peu du mur.

- Dis-moi plutôt, toi, ce que tu ressens quand tu vois cette montre, éluda Rosalie en désignant l'objet que la brune tenait toujours dans ses mains comme un précieux trésor.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux et la regarda un moment, cherchant à trouver les mots justes.

- Je … elle m'inspire de la confiance. Et de la tendresse.

Le visage de Rosalie s'illumina complètement et son sourire se fit plus éclatant encore. Elle murmura:

- Et tu sais à qui cette montre appartient, n'est-ce pas?

La réponse lui vint directement, sans la moindre hésitation:

- A Jasper. C'est la montre de Jasper.

- Elle lui appartenait, en effet. Et il te l'a donnée.

- Il me l'a donnée? demanda Bella, perplexe.

- Ne cherche pas dans tes souvenirs, tu ne le trouveras pas. Il va falloir que tu me crois sur parole.

Soudain, un flash frappa Bella. Elle se revit assise dans la cuisine de Charlie, cette montre au poignet. Et un autre flash, elle dans une voiture avec Jasper.

"_- Jasper ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Quelle heure est-il ?_

_- J'ai l'air d'une horloge parlante ?_"

Revenue à elle-même, elle regarda Rosalie qui attendait patiemment. Visiblement, cette chambre, cette vampire, cet objet dans ses mains, tout ici lui permettait de retrouver des bribes de mémoire. Malheureusement, tout était flou, n'avait aucun sens. Mais son coeur pourtant mort ressentait. Ressentait de la tendresse, de la complicité, du désir … de l'amour ? Et soudain, une question lui brûla les lèvres:

- Il m'aime alors ?

Le sourire de la blonde s'estompa quelque peu et elle lui retourna une question:

- Que te dit ton coeur?

Une fois de plus, la réponse lui apparut limpide. Elle souffla:

- Mais c'est impossible … comment …

- Ne cherche pas à te souvenir, Bella, ça t'enlèverait le peu dont tu te souviens.

- Si tu dis vrai, qu'en pense Edward? Comment dois-je me comporter ?

Rosalie s'avança, comblant la distance entre elles. Bella n'avait même pas remarqué avoir avancé elle aussi. Elles se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce et Rosalie riva à nouveau son regard dans le sien pour dire, d'une voix assurée:

- Je ne te dicterais pas ton comportement, Bella. Bientôt, tes souvenirs reviendront si tu ne forces pas pour te les rappeler. Ne laisse personne tenter de t'aider à te souvenir, d'accord?

La brune acquiesça, les bras autour d'elle-même, buvant les paroles de cette vampire qu'elle considérait, il y avait 5 minutes encore, comme un danger plus que potentiel. Mais Rose n'aurait pas perdu son temps avec elle à lui raconter des mensonges. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même. Son corps le lui dictait.

- Tu retrouveras bientôt la mémoire et tu nous en voudras de ne pas t'avoir aidée mais Bella … on ne peut rien faire, tu dois m'entendre.

- Et je dois faire quoi alors?

- Vivre. Etre ce que tu dois être. Essaie juste de ne pas faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter. Pour toi. Pour lui.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était ce "lui". C'était Jasper. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ressentait que jamais Rosalie n'aurait cherché à protéger Edward. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler tant elle était bouleversée. Rosalie lui sourit à nouveau avant de se détourner pour sortir. Mais Bella voulut lui poser une dernière question.

- Rosalie?

- Oui? demanda celle-ci, sans la regarder, la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer.

- Nous étions amies.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation intime qui grandissait au fond d'elle-même. Rosalie tourna la tête pour la regarder et lui offrit un nouveau sourire empli de chaleur.

- Nous étions amies, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Bella lâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et sourit à son tour.

- Merci.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement avant de sortir, fermant la porte pour la laisser avec ses pensées torturées.

Jasper et Damon débouchèrent de la forêt, juste derrière la maison des Cullen. Le brun tenait sa veste en cuir intacte sur son épaule droite meurtrie. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, comme son torse qui avait été laminé par les griffes de ces satanés chiens. Ils s'étaient défoulés principalement sur Damon et Jasper. Bien sûr, c'étaient eux qui les avaient le plus provoqués. C'était de toute façon la dernière réplique de Salvatore qui avait achevé de mettre le feu aux poudres. A moins que ce soit la remarque sur le loup qui ressemble au caniche. Jasper ne parvenait pas à se décider. En tout cas, même si la bataille avait été acharnée et plus ou moins équilibrée, ils avaient du effectuer un repli. Poursuivis par la meute, ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Le blond espérait désormais qu'Emmett s'en sortirait. Cullen pouvait bien mourir, lui, il s'en fichait comme de son premier mot prononcé. Mais Rose ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir abandonné Emmett s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et ils avaient déjà le deuil d'Esmé à porter. Une autre mort aurait brisé à jamais le clan qui vacillait déjà sur ses fondations. Non, son beau-frère devait revenir sain et sauf. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. De toute façon, les loups avaient arrêté à un moment de les poursuivre. Certainement sur ordre de leur Alpha qui avait refusé la bagarre à la base, selon Edward. Ils avaient donc pu regagner la villa sans encombres.

- Ces satanées bestioles … si je m'écoutais, j'y retournerais pour les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Ensuite, je me ferais un collier avec leurs crocs.

- Toujours aussi poétique, Salvatore.

- Ils ont presque déchiqueté ma veste fétiche. Ces rustres n'ont le respect de rien.

Jasper rit de l'air affecté qu'arborait Damon et évalua le désastre de son propre accoutrement. Son t-shirt était lui aussi déchiqueté et son torse portait les énormes sillons mauves que laissaient les griffes de ces abominations. C'était un peu douloureux mais bien moins que la souffrance mentale qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours maintenant. Et la douleur physique, il pouvait la gérer. Il avait appris à la dompter et à en faire une force même. Aussi, il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda son ami qui avait sans aucun doute suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

- Détendu. Une bonne bagarre reste un défouloir intéressant.

- Mais pas suffisant.

- Pas suffisant, non. J'aurais adoré me servir de Cullen comme d'un punching-ball.

- Comme je te comprends. Tu as hâte de la retrouver?

Jasper s'arrêta et regarda l'immense maison se dresser devant lui. La question était posée mais la réponse était claire. Et elle lui faisait peur.

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Je sais déjà ce que je vais trouver là-dedans.

- Le grand Jasper Hale perdrait-il patience?

- Disons qu'il est usé d'avoir toujours à se battre.

- Tu as dit qu'une bonne bagarre …

- Pas dans ce cas-ci, Salvatore. Pas dans ce cas-ci, l'interrompit Jasper, soupirant.

- Tu songes à abandonner? s'indigna Damon, le regard lançant des éclairs.

- Damon …

- Après tous ces obstacles, tout ce que tu as surmonté, tout ce que tu t'es battu, tu voudrais abandonner? Mais qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon ami que rien n'arrêtait ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais. Je dis juste que j'ai besoin … de me retrouver. D'être moi-même. Je ne supporte plus d'être un petit chien espérant la moindre de ses attentions.

- Tu te compares à ces monstres maintenant?

- Je ne parlais pas des loups, idiot!

- Tu sais, nous sommes bien loin de ce que nous étions alors, mon ami …

- Tu peux le dire …

- Regarde moi, à soupirer d'amour pour la belle Elena qui n'aime que mon frère, refusant des avances de Roxane pour ne pas la trahir. Pathétique.

- Tu sais, Damon, si elle te manque, tu peux aller la retrouver.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici dans cet imbroglio. Pas question.

- Tu regrettes cette époque où rien ne nous arrêtait ? Ni l'amour, ni l'attachement, ni les … sentiments?

- Non. Je n'échangerais Elena pour rien d'autre. Et toi?

- Quand je suis avec Bella, c'est comme si mon âme était enfin complète. Entière. Je crois aux gens prédestinés, tu sais. C'est elle, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Mais si nous ne pouvions vivre que séparés pour vivre bien ?

- Deux heures avec Edward Cullen et tu deviens aussi idiot que lui ?

Jasper rit à nouveau et haussa les épaules.

- Parfois, je suis tellement différent de celui que j'étais. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser un tas de questions.

- Le doute t'assaille, Major. Et ce n'est jamais bon. La dernière fois, tu en as sauvé la vie de cette loque de Peter.

- Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

- Tu deviens tendre. Pourra-t-on vraiment rester amis ? dit Damon en se remettant en route vers la Villa.  
Jasper le rattrapa en riant:

- Rappelle-moi, combien de textos as-tu envoyé à Elena, depuis notre départ d'Amarillo ?

- Je ne les ai pas comptés !

- Eh bien moi si, et si tu veux savoir …

- Shhhht ! Tais-toi donc et va prendre une douche. Tu empestes le chien pas frais !

Bella était étalée sur le lit de la chambre de Jasper, ressassant toutes les informations qu'elle glanait peu à peu. Et elle était tiraillée entre deux idées sur le moment. D'un côté, elle espérait qu'Edward ne tarderait pas, qu'elle pourrait se lover contre lui et retrouver la normalité de son existence. De l'autre côté, elle espérait que Jasper serait bientôt là. Elle voulait des réponses qu'elle savait qu'il ne donnerait pas. Mais son corps à elle, sans aucun doute, le ferait. Elle allait voir si cette chambre pouvait à nouveau l'aider à se remémorer. Ce qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé, c'est pouvoir dormir à nouveau. Fermer les yeux sur tous ces problèmes et se réveiller avec des réponses. Mais elle ne le pouvait plus et elle se mit à regretter cette part d'humanité qui permettait de s'endormir et de tout oublier. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et se mit à espérer. Que ce soit Edward. Que ce soit Jasper. Non, Edward. Euh, Jasper … Elle ne savait plus, complètement perdue entre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle était sensée ressentir. Ca lui donnait presque le tournis. Et le destin choisit pour elle quand la porte de cette même chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Elle se statufia sur le lit, n'osant plus bouger. Ses sens de nouvelle-née la rendait toujours terrifiée et pleine d'appréhension. Mais l'arôme qui lui parvint n'était que cannelle et bois, une odeur qui la réconfortait. Couverte par une espèce de puanteur intolérable qui, elle, renforçait son angoisse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Quoi qu'il en était, l'identité de la personne ne laissait aucun doute.

Jasper.

Il ne l'avait pas remarquée ou fit semblant de ne pas la voir car il avança jusqu'à la commode où il posa ses deux mains, tête baissée, semblant se recomposer. Dans la pénombre, Bella le voyait comme en plein jour et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver drôlement attirant. Jasper Hale était la personnification même de la masculinité. Grand, longiligne, des muscles bien dessinés qui se devinaient sous sa chemise et son jeans, cheveux savamment décoiffés, carrure tout en finesse et dureté. Même de dos, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se retourner et poser son regard sur elle.

- Petite calamité?

Elle se redressa en position assise, doucement pour ne pas le braquer, totalement paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas content de la trouver dans sa chambre. Après tout, elle violait son intimité et elle avait passé la montre à son poignet. Impossible de l'enlever discrètement pour qu'il ne la remarque pas.

- Je … je suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas être ici.

Il avança d'un pas, très lentement comme pour ne pas la braquer non plus et s'arrêta à un mètre du lit.

- Que fais-tu là, alors ?

Sa voix était loin d'être chaleureuse et elle sut que la dispute de la voiture hantait toujours ses pensées.

- Ne m'en veux pas, je … Tout est un peu compliqué en ce moment.

- N'aie pas peur, Bella. Tu peux être ici autant que tu le souhaites.

Son timbre s'était un peu radouci et elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle retenait. Incroyable comme ce vieux réflexe humain avait la vie dure, lui. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas contre l'idée qu'elle soit là, elle choisit d'en profiter pour lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis le départ de Rosalie.

- Jasper, je sais que tu ne me répondras pas mais … je te promets de ne pas tenter de me souvenir.

Il darda un regard curieux sur elle, mit les mains dans les poches de son jeans et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'état de décomposition de sa chemise à l'avant. Elle ouvrit la bouche, se la couvrant avec une main et s'écria:

- Mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il s'avança comme pour la rassurer mais ce qu'elle découvrit la tétanisa de peur.

- Tu es blessé ! Comment … comment est-ce possible ?

Elle voulut se relever pour le rejoindre mais il combla la distance entre eux, s'arrêta contre le lit et mit les mains sur ses épaules, parlant d'une voix calme:

- Tout va bien, Bella. On a eu un petit accro avec les loups mais je vais bien.

Elle voulut lui demander qui étaient donc ces fameux loups dont ils parlaient tous depuis tout à l'heure mais son regard et son esprit furent rapidement attirés par les énormes marques mauves qui vrillaient son torse. Elles étaient encore plus effrayantes de tout près. Elle se redressa prestement sur ses genoux, s'avança vers le bord du lit et resta le regard rivé sur son torse blessé. Ces marques étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus affreuses et pourtant, elles lui semblaient vaguement familières. Pire, rien que les regarder déclenchait un soulèvement de papillons dans son estomac. Pourquoi ? Que lui rappelaient ces griffures ? Apparemment, c'était un souvenir heureux car son corps tout entier était appelé par elles. Aussi, sans même y penser à deux fois et ne doutant pas une seconde de la réaction de Jasper, elle leva la main et caressa la marque qu'il avait juste en dessous du pectoral droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petite calamité ?

Sa voix, si douce comme du velours, caressa sa peau et elle ferma les yeux, se sentant happée par le passé. Cette même chambre et ces mêmes marques. Elle était sur le bon chemin.

- Shhhht …

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le torse de Jasper, lui provoquant des frissons et elle se mordilla la lèvre, contente de son effet. Contente de son effet ? Eh bien oui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où elle avait perdu la mémoire et celui où elle s'était réveillée vampire mais elle sentait qu'il était arrivé des choses fortes. Rien qu'avec Rosalie par exemple. Et Jasper … Jasper la regardait comme si elle était le monde. Comme si elle était … son monde. Bien sûr qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'immense entre eux. Elle ne pouvait dire quoi mais son corps commençait à vraiment l'en persuader. Et faire trembler sous ses doigts un vampire aussi attirant, ce n'était pas rien.

- Bella … murmura-t-il, quand sa main vint frôler la barrière de son jeans, où une marque mauve l'appelait.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bella … murmura-t-elle à son tour, dérangée par cette distance qu'il semblait vouloir mettre entre eux.

Elle l'entendit bloquer sa respiration, choqué et puis elle le sentit tressauter lentement. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit qu'il riait, heureux. Cette vision l'embrasa toute entière et elle colla son corps au sien, effrontément. Sa main était remontée jusqu'au cou du vampire blond, qu'elle caressait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et il riva son regard dans le sien.

- Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en supplie, supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Cette phrase, cette chambre, cette proximité avec lui et elle se revit, couchée sur ce même lit avec ce même vampire au dessus d'elle. Il s'était passé des choses avec lui, désormais elle en était sûre. Et cette phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, c'était elle qui l'avait dite à ce moment-là. Elle voulait qu'il continue ce qu'il avait entrepris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait été attirée par lui. Et lui, maintenant, lui disait tout son amour par son seul regard. Il n'avait pas esquissé un geste, les mains toujours dans les poches, comme pour s'empêcher d'agir. Il la respectait. Il respectait ses décisions. En vérité, depuis qu'elle était réveillée, il n'avait fait que ça. Ecouter ses envies, respecter ses désirs, entendre ses décisions. Et il ne l'avait forcée à rien. Dans un coin de son esprit, ceci résonna comme important.

- Jasper ?

- Oui … petite calamité ?

Elle sourit au surnom qu'il re-prononçait et il baissa les yeux, touché de sa réaction. Mais elle voulait arriver au bout de son idée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais … je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles et …

- Petite calamité, cela va te sembler étrange mais quoique tu fasses, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir.

Forte de cette promesse, elle tira doucement sur son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle et elle frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Son regard était ardent mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Non par manque d'envie, elle le voyait dans ses yeux mais par respect. Ce mot résonnait en elle, la poussant vers l'avant. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent vraiment, elle sentit exploser en elle un torrent d'émotions qu'elle ne put analyser. Elle en perdit presque pied, s'accrochant au cou du beau vampire blond contre elle pour ne pas s'envoler. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de paradis et elle ne faisait que les toucher. Qu'en serait-il quand celles-ci danseraient à l'unisson avec les siennes? Elle avait presque l'impression qu'une faille s'ouvrirait sous elle et l'emporterait dans un tourbillon de plaisir. C'était si fort qu'elle eut peur d'être ensorcelée. Quand elle sentit les mains de Jasper enfin quitter ses poches pour se poser sur elle, elle sut qu'elle arrivait au bout du tunnel et que, très vite, elle aurait les réponses à ses questions. Et elle retrouverait la mémoire.

Mais quelqu'un ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car on frappa à la porte et la personne n'attendit pas la permission pour entrer.

- Eh bien dis donc, tu ne perds pas de temps !

Elle se tourna vers la voix qu'elle avait reconnue dès le premier mot: Alice. Celle-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les poings sur les hanches et l'air furieuse. Bella se sépara rapidement de Jasper qui semblait complètement perdu sur le moment et se leva pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci tendit le bras, comme pour la garder à l'écart.

- N'avance pas, tu n'es qu'une traînée!

- Alice …

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ça …

- Mais je …

- Alice, arrête ça de suite.

Bella se retourna vers Jasper qui venait de parler, d'une voix glaciale. Elle le vit fusiller sa femme du regard et elle fronça les sourcils. Mais déjà, Alice continuait:

- Et ne viens pas laisser ça sur le compte d'une amnésie passagère. Chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans cette chambre, tu sautes sur mon mari …

- ALICE !

Déjà, Bella fouillait dans ses souvenirs. Ces étranges flashes qu'elle venait d'avoir, était-ce une réminiscence de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait avec Jasper avant? Elle en était persuadée. Elle avait désiré Jasper. Fortement. Et dans ces images, ils étaient prêts à faire l'amour. Pouvait-elle avoir fait une chose pareille à Alice ? Et à Edward? Celle-ci lui assurait que oui, visiblement. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle sentit la main de Jasper se refermer sur son épaule, la retourner vers lui et quand elle croisa son regard, elle vit qu'ils avaient bien fauté.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Bella. Et ne cherche pas dans tes souvenirs …

Mais elle ne pouvait faire que ça. Chercher ce qui lui était arrivé pour faire ça à Alice, sa soeur de coeur, et Edward, l'homme de sa vie.

- Arrête, je t'en prie …

La voix de Jasper, si sensuelle, coula sur sa peau et y mit le feu. Comme il y avait quelques minutes. Elle se rappela alors ce sentiment d'être envoûtée, prise au piège de son odeur, de sa voix, de son corps. Et elle se souvint aussi que Jasper avait parlé d'une certaine Roxane, qui aurait pu avoir fait quelque chose pour son état. C'était donc cela. Cette fille, cette Roxane, l'avait envoûtée à Jasper. Voilà pourquoi son monde la ramenait sans cesse à lui. C'était la seule explication. Alice corroborait cette hypothèse par son attitude blessée. Mais quelle était la part de responsabilité de Jasper dans tout cela ? Après tout, il avait été là à son réveil, avait été proche d'elle … Tout le monde le disait … amoureux. Il était amoureux d'elle mais elle, ne l'était pas de lui. Il était tout aussi coupable et essayait de détruire le couple qu'elle tentait de former avec Edward. Eh bien, au temps pour le respect …

- Petite calamité …

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça …

- Elle te manipule !

- TU me manipules ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli me faire faire ?

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
__And I don't wanna live that way  
__Reading into every word you say  
__You said that you could let it go  
__And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know..._

Elle recula, comme si être proche de lui pouvait être dangereux. Quand elle sentit la présence d'Alice derrière elle, elle se sentit déjà bien mieux.

- Petite cal …

Il continuait à avancer et à l'appeler ainsi. Elle perdit ses moyens.  
- STOP ! N'AVANCE PLUS. NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! Je … je ne veux plus te revoir Jasper. Tu me manipules, tu essaies de me séparer d'Edward … je ne veux plus te revoir. Jamais.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
__Make out like it never happened  
__And that we were nothing_

- Bella …

- Et je suis désolée si tu es amoureux de moi mais je ne pourrais jamais te le rendre, Jasper. Jamais.

Elle entendit des murmures derrière elle, et elle vit que tout le clan Cullen était venu pour assister à la scène. Elle distingua Edward, un peu en avant, les lèvres pincées et elle lui tendit la main, le suppliant du regard de lui pardonner et de lui apporter son soutien. Il le fit, sans attendre, se saisissant de sa main et collant Bella contre lui. Jasper baissa les yeux, touché par ce geste. Mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse.

- Je ne peux pas te le rendre, Jasper. Il n'y a que lui. Il n'y aura jamais que lui. Pour notre bien à tous, disparais … Je t'en supplie …

_And I don't even need your love  
__But you treat me like a stranger  
__And that feels so rough_

Sur ces mots, ne pouvant supporter le petit spectacle qu'elle donnait à tout le monde, elle se détourna et sortit de la pièce, emportant Edward avec elle. Juste avant de tourner dans le couloir, elle lança un dernier regard à Jasper qui venait de tomber à genoux, la tête toujours basse. Très bien, apparemment, il avait compris le message.

Jasper était assis contre la porte, les genoux entre les bras et se sentait prêt à casser quelque chose. Il avait déjà profité d'un moment plus "calme" pour déraciner quelques arbres. Ca ne suffisait toutefois pas à apaiser sa fureur. Toute la forêt d'Amazonie n'y aurait pas suffi de toute façon. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser. Il vit Emmett apparaître, mains dans les poches, semblant avoir perdu sa paie aux billes. Son beau-frère s'arrêta devant lui et demanda, à voix basse:

- Ils sont où ?

- A l'intérieur.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une bonne heure.

- Et ils font quoi ?

Jasper était à bout de nerfs et dut se forcer pour ne pas s'en prendre à Emmett qui n'en pouvait rien. Il tapota son oreille et haussa les épaules:

- Je n'entends rien avec le foutu don d'Oliver.

- Il faudrait trouver le moyen de l'écarter de la villa. En attendant …

Plutôt que de s'expliquer, le géant du clan Cullen l'enjamba un moment pour coller son oreille à la porte, telle une commère.

- Quel imbécile !

Jasper releva la tête, rencontrant malencontreusement l'entrejambe d'Emmett et le repoussa brusquement. Son beau-frère souffla:

- J'étais en train d'écouter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

- Il lui joue un air de piano. Il est enfermé avec elle depuis une heure et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est lui jouer une sérénade. Quel crétin !

- Emmett, je te rappelle que notre but n'est pas vraiment qu'ils concluent.

Le géant se laissa tomber à côté de lui et haussa les épaules:

- Oui, juste. D'ailleurs, celui qui a failli conclure tout à l'heure, c'est toi.

- Et regarde-moi maintenant …

- Jazz', tu sais que tu dois te battre, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse?

- Que tu empêches cette mascarade.

- Emmett, je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu entres là-dedans, tu récupères ta moitié et tu mets la raclée de sa vie à cet idiot.

- Elle ne veut pas. Et dès qu'on fait un pas en avant, on en fait instantanément deux en arrière.

- Donc tu vas rester là, gentiment, à écouter ta femme coucher avec un autre?

- J'espérais que ça n'irait pas jusque là.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne sera pas éternellement le parfait gentleman, pas vrai?

- Emmett, je compte surtout que le temps fasse son boulot et qu'on me la rende.

- Mais en attendant, tu ne peux pas rester les bras croisés en le laissant la courtiser.

- Et tu crois que je fais quoi, planté derrière cette porte?

- Tu te morfonds. Tu n'es pas le Jasper que je connais.

- Je suis le Jasper qu'elle me laisse être. Et tu me fous la trouille quand tu commences à partager les pensées de Damon.

- Me parle pas de cet enfoiré. Quoique, je serais prêt à l'embrasser si tu me jurais que tu vas entrer là-dedans et te battre.

Jasper souffla, incapable d'entrer et de tomber sur un tableau qui, il le savait, le briserait un peu plus.

- Ecoute, Jazz, on sait que personne n'est infaillible et que tu ne peux pas toujours tout encaisser. Et je comprends que tu n'en peux plus. Mais mon gars, tu peux pas relâcher la pression. Jamais.

- Et si le fait de se retrouver avec lui pouvait lui montrer à quel point c'est mal ?

- Et si le fait de se retrouver seule avec lui renforçait leur lien ?

- Je te hais, Emmett Cullen.

- Je sais. J'accepte même. Tant que tu vas me récupérer ma petite soeur.

Jasper laissa tomber la tête contre la porte derrière lui, à bout de nerfs. Il ne supportait plus ces montagnes russes. Il avait vécu un nombre incalculable d'obstacles et de bouleversements dans sa longue non-vie. Il avait connu Maria et son désamour. Le fait d'être utilisé, rabaissé, maltraité. Il avait connu l'attachement avec Alice. Cet amour qui n'en était pas vraiment un, avec ce sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose. De profiter de quelqu'un sans vraiment vibrer. Cette sensation d'être Maria à son tour. Et enfin, Bella … Bella et son humanité. Sa faiblesse. Son caractère bien trempé, sa capacité à se relever de tout. Bella et son incapacité à choisir, tiraillée entre deux choix imparfaits. Il avait tout accepté, s'était battu comme un diable pour obtenir le coeur de sa belle. Il avait combattu plus que durant les guerres de nouveaux-nés et jamais il ne l'avait regretté. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce soir … Ce soir, il avait envie de rendre les armes. Envie de laisser tomber parce que Bella, elle, ne se battait pas. Cet après-midi, il avait touché son rêve du bout des doigts. Il l'avait effleuré. Et s'était repris une nouvelle fois un revers rude directement après. Et peut-être qu'effectivement, le Jasper Hale combattant avait déserté la place. Peut-être qu'Edward avait été le plus malin et méritait de gagner. Une chose en tout cas était certaine, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne jouerait plus le rôle de l'amoureux éconduit. Si Bella devait se remémorer, elle se rappellerait du Jasper qu'elle avait appris à connaître après la désertion d'Edward. Il ne serait plus à ses pieds. Il prit sa décision, se releva et épousseta son jeans, sous le regard fier d'Emmett qui espérait l'avoir convaincu. Quand son beau-frère le vit s'éloigner, il hoqueta:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Jazz' …

- Laisse tomber, Emmett. Laisse tomber …

_You didn't have to stoop so low  
__Have your friends collect your records  
__And then change your number  
__I guess that I don't need that though  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Bella regardait les doigts d'Edward virevolter sur les touches du piano. C'était apaisant, comme ça l'avait toujours été. Elle avait incroyablement besoin de ça, ce soir. Surtout après la scène de tout à l'heure. Edward avait été, comme à son habitude, parfait. Il l'avait emmenée se promener dans les bois et lui avait demandé si elle voulait chasser mais elle avait refusé. En vérité, elle avait eu honte de lui avouer qu'elle buvait du sang humain, au contraire de lui. Comment dire ça à une personne qui avait un tel contrôle sur lui-même? D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas y penser mais pourtant, elle savait aussi qu'elle attendait que Jasper soit là pour la prochaine chasse. Or, avec ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce serait une chose impossible à partir de maintenant. Quand elle pensait à ce qui avait failli se passer dans cette chambre, elle était partagée. D'un côté, elle était révoltée que Jasper se soit joué d'elle ainsi. Il avait tenté de l'avoir grâce au don de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un comme Jasper s'abaisse à faire une chose pareille. Comme s'il en avait besoin, après tout. Jasper pouvait séduire n'importe quelle femme. Y compris elle, folle amoureuse d'Edward qu'elle l'était. Pas que ce soit arrivé vraiment … quoique! Elle ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu'elle devait penser. Tout se mélangeait … Edward avait tenté de lui parler de ses souvenirs mais Bella s'était souvenue du conseil de Rosalie de ne pas se laisser raconter les choses, et elle lui avait demandé de se taire. Il avait semblé contrarié quand elle le lui avait signifié mais il avait obtempéré gentiment, comme toujours avec Edward Cullen. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que la musique s'était tue depuis un moment pendant ses réflexions et elle releva le regard vers son amoureux vampire qui la couvait du regard.

- Je rêverais de connaître tes pensées …

Bella se mordilla la lèvre en se disant que s'il savait quelle était la teneur de ses pensées, il ne souhaiterait certainement pas les connaître. Mais il ne remarqua pas son trouble et sourit, en coin, de cette manière si craquante qui la faisait fondre.

- Mais il semblerait que même cela ne m'a pas été permis pendant ta transformation …

- Edward …

Mais il la fit taire d'un baiser aérien. Quand il se recula, elle resta interdite. C'était bien la première fois qu'Edward préférait l'embrasser que de parler. D'habitude, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Il détournait son attention d'un baiser avec une conversation. Décidément, les choses avait énormément changé dans le clan Cullen.

- Te souviens-tu de la première fois que je t'ai emmenée ici pour te jouer un morceau ?

- Edward, nous ne devons pas parler de mes souvenirs …

- Shhht, ma Bella … Ouvre ton esprit, je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi je parle.

En effet, il avait raison. Ce souvenir faisait partie d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle était venue à la Villa Cullen. Elle s'en souvenait même parfaitement. Elle sourit:

- Je me rappelle.

- Tu n'espérais qu'une chose quand je t'ai enfermée avec moi dans cette pièce. Que les choses aillent plus loin …

Elle baissa la tête et se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait plus rougir, heureusement. Parce que sinon, elle aurait été rouge pivoine. Rapidement, à allure vampirique, il l'attira à lui et la posa sur ses genoux.

- Je n'ai pas accédé à tes demandes ce jour-là … Me laisseras-tu me rattraper?

- Demandé aussi gentiment, comment pourrais-je te le refuser?

Il sourit et glissa sa bouche dans son cou, la suçotant avidement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir. La langue de son homme glissa vers son décolleté montré par le top qu'elle portait et elle glissa ses mains dans la tignasse cuivrée, le tirant plus à elle. Mais, les yeux fermés, offerte pour sentir et ressentir, elle n'avait que Jasper dans la tête. Ces émotions incroyables qu'elle avait vécues quand il avait répondu à son baiser. Et soudain, la vérité la frappa: Jasper n'avait pas bougé, quand elle lui avait sauté dessus. Si c'était tant ce qu'il désirait, pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu directement? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité ? Pourquoi cette marque de respect incroyable si il la manipulait? Et tout devint clair: Jasper ne la manipulait pas du tout. Bien sûr que non. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le savait. Déjà, Edward la relevait pour l'asseoir sur les touches du piano et descendait son petit short, la découvrant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, concentré à sa tâche, les yeux emplis de désir. Et elle ne ressentait rien. Enfin si, elle ressentait un malaise grandissant. Plus les mains d'Edward parcouraient son corps, plus elle se sentait mal. Son corps se refusait à lui. Ce qui était complètement fou. A nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de vivre le moment présent. C'était plus que certainement son nouveau statut d'immortelle qui la faisait se sentir si bizarre. Même si … même si tout à l'heure, dans les bras de Jasper, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était allumée d'un feu incroyable. Son corps lui jouait vraiment des tours. Elle s'accrocha à Edward, tentant d'y mettre le plus de sien possible. Quand elle sentit ses doigts glisser sous son boxer en dentelle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'haleter. C'était évidemment bon … et cela lui semblait si mal … Son esprit et son corps se menaient une rude bataille et visiblement, son corps était sur le point de gagner car elle devait se marteler mentalement de ne pas le repousser.

- Oh, mon ange, tu es si … parfaite.

Il la vénérait, il l'aimait du plus profond de son être … et ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Or, son corps, ce traître, n'avait pas marqué tant son mécontentement quand elle avait été proche de Jasper. Toute à ses pensées, elle fut surprise d'entendre Edward baisser sa braguette. Elle se redressa un peu et le regarda, tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, oh non … mais comment lui dire sans le vexer ?

- CHERIEEEEEEE ! JE SUIS LAAAAAAAA !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Emmett et Bella eut à peine le temps de se couvrir avant qu'il n'ait une vue incroyable sur son intimité. Pourtant, elle n'était même pas vexée. Plutôt reconnaissante. Emmett lui darda un regard mauvais pendant qu'Edward se reboutonnait et elle eut honte. Vraiment. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Regardant sans cesse derrière Emmett, elle comprit qu'elle cherchait Jasper. Comme espérant que ce soit lui qui interrompe cette mauvaise scène. Mais il n'était pas là. Pas étonnant quand elle repensait à la manière dont elle lui avait parlé.

- Edward, t'es vraiment le pire connard de la Terre, tu le sais ça ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, Emmett.

- Non, je te jure, t'es un crevard. Tu crois qu'elle te pardonnera quand elle se rappellera ?

Bella, descendue du piano, se posa près d'Emmett, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Visiblement, le nounours du clan Cullen semblait dire qu'elle et Edward n'étaient pas dans l'ordre des choses. Or, elle avait toute confiance en Emmett.

- Dégage, Emmett, tu déranges, tu le vois pas ?

- Je ne partirais qu'avec Bella …

- Qui te dit qu'elle te suivra ?

Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Ce qui l'énerva. Ne pouvait-on pas lui montrer un peu de respect, sérieusement ? Emmett se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un regard suppliant:

- Alors, ma Bellette, que veux-tu faire ?

- Je …

Quelque chose germait dans sa tête et elle était honteuse de le dire. Emmett posa ses mains rassurantes sur ses épaules:

- Dis-moi …

- Je … Je voudrais voir Jasper.

- Les désirs de Madame, sont des ordres !

Il la prit par l'épaule et la colla contre lui pour l'emmener hors de la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Bella se retourna pour regarder Edward qui avait les yeux baissés. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui faire du mal mais son corps refusait toute autre chose. Et désormais, son esprit commençait à lui faire le même discours.

Jasper était devant le bar, avec Damon et soupirait sans cesse. Le brun fit glisser un verre vers lui:

- Bois, ça ne te fera pas de tort.

Il but une gorgée et laissa descendre le liquide ambré dans sa gorge. Damon avait raison: quand on buvait du sang humain, on pouvait goûter de nouveau les aliments. Et ce whisky n'était pas désagréable, surtout dans sa situation.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- J'envisage de tuer un loup, juste pour la beauté du geste.

- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça.

- Que dis-tu alors de tuer Alice ?

- Il me semblait que vous aviez un genre de pacte tacite de non-agression.

- C'était avant qu'elle ne vienne me gâcher la vie.

- Moi je te propose plutôt d'éradiquer le problème à la source: tuons Cullen.

Jasper rit en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Ca me semble être un bon plan.

- Major, ton attitude m'effraye un peu. Tu as vraiment lâché prise.

- Peut-être ! dit le blond sans lâcher son verre des yeux.

- Il y a eu des progrès.

- Et un retour en arrière.

- Quel est le problème ? On dirait que tu te forces à oublier tes sentiments.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me chiffonne vraiment ?

Il avait posé son verre un peu trop fort et celui-ci avait éclaté contre le comptoir. Damon fronça les sourcils devant sa rage contenue et attendit qu'il parle:

- Ce n'est pas de cette Bella dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne la connais pas, celle-ci. Et si le pouvoir de Roxane n'y était pour rien ? Et si sa transformation avait également transformé ce qu'elle est ?

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, tu retomberais amoureux de la nouvelle elle !

- De cette nouvelle Bella qui ne parle que d'Edward, qui me regarde droit dans les yeux et me jure de ne jamais vouloir me revoir ? J'en doute.

Damon reprit un autre verre derrière le comptoir puis se ravisa, le reposa et tendit à la place la bouteille à son ami qui continuait de secouer négativement la tête.

- Tiens, finis-la. T'en as plus besoin que moi.

Jasper se saisit de la bouteille et but à nouveau, espérant que l'alcool pourrait lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Il savait que ça marchait pour son ami, alors pourquoi pas pour lui? Il regarda Alice et Oliver, sur la terrasse, derrière la porte vitrée, discutant calmement. Alice avait vraiment trouvé sa moitié, son âme soeur. Elle semblait sereine. Alors pourquoi avait-elle agi de la sorte un peu plus tôt ? Pour protéger Edward ? Pour que ce crétin récupère Bella ? Jasper avait toujours cru qu'Alice et lui étaient une équipe. Mais c'était quelque chose qui n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui non plus. Alice et Edward était l'équipe. Plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Des pas résonnèrent et il vit Bella et Emmett descendre les escaliers. Sa petite calamité ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait mortifiée, sa lèvre pincée entre ses dents, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

_Somebody...  
__I used to know_

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais la sonnette retentit. Bella étant la plus proche de la porte, elle voulut ouvrir mais Jasper la rejoignit en un mouvement rapide et l'en empêcha, se plaçant entre elle et l'entrée. Si c'étaient les loups, il n'était pas question qu'elle soit en danger. Qu'elle lui fasse du mal ou pas. Jamais il ne risquerait son éternité. Pas après s'être autant battu. Elle riva son regard pourpre dans le sien et lui offrit un pâle sourire. Déjà, on resonnait et il dut s'arracher à sa contemplation. Quand il ouvrit, tout le monde avait reculé d'un pas.

- Salut, joli coeur. Tu m'as demandé de venir, je suis là.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait la belle Roxane, dans son slim noir, ses bottines de motarde, son top rouge et sa veste en cuir, transpirant de sensualité. Il sourit alors que la belle rousse s'approchait pour le serrer dans ses bras, surtout quand il entendit Bella hoqueter de stupeur.

Son plan était en marche. Et il comptait bien, une fois encore, gagner la guerre qu'il allait mener.

_That I used to know  
__Somebody...  
__Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

* * *

**_Alors alors ? C'est l'heure de la révision et de l'examen ...  
Question 1: Que pensez-vous du comportement de Jasper ? Voulez-vous qu'il se batte ou qu'il continue à attendre ? Voulez-vous qu'il abandonne parce que finalement, elle mériterait bien ça, cette grognasse ? Que pensez-vous de sa nouvelle marche d'action ? Bref, parlez moi du beau blond, j'adore ça ! _**

**_Question 2: Que pensez-vous de la réminiscence des souvenirs ? Est-elle crédible ? Dois-je continuer comme ça ? Moi je pense qu'il faut y aller petit à petit ... mais le mot est à vous alors on se lâche ! _**

**_Question 3: Qui est donc celui que vous avez eu le plus envie de tuer dans ce chapitre ? S'agit-il de la pauvre amnésique ? Jasper pour vouloir abandonner ? Edward ? Alice ? Emmett pour avoir interrompu un moment Edella (je vous crois pas si vous me dites ça) ? Allez, lâchez vos commentaires assassins sur les emmerdeurs du chapitre. _**

**_Question 4: Surprenez moi par vos reviews ! Je rêve de délire, je rêve de gens qui s'adresseraient à mes persos pour les engueuler, je rêve de théories les plus fumeuses les unes que les autres. En bref, je rêve de créativité. Qui peut/veut me surprendre ? Je vous attends et élirai la review la plus marquante dans le prochain chapitre avec, pour la "lauréate", l'accès en lecture pré-postage du chapitre 40 ! Alors à vos claviers !_**

**_Merci à tous d'être encore là, après tout ce temps ... Merci pour tout et rendez-vous sur Facebook pour les infos en live, pour les trailers et tout le reste ! Gros gros bisous ! _**


	45. Traversant les années et les continents

**Bonjour mes petits Répulsionnaires,**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce chapitre a été écrit RAPIDEMENT (deux semaines de délai pour 18500 mots, c'est beau quand même). Ne vous y habituez pas toutefois, je ne pourrais pas assurer ce rythme plusieurs fois. **

**Plusieurs personnes, que ce soit sur FB et en review, me demandent si j'ai bientôt fini mes élucubrations. Je ne vous savais pas aussi pressés d'en avoir fini avec moi :-)) En tout cas, je pense encore à 8 ou 9 chapitres après celui-ci. Et puis vous serez débarrassés de moi :-) Ce sera une belle aventure qui se termine et je dois avouer que j'en aurais un peu mal au coeur. Mais quand le bébé a suffisamment grandi, il faut aussi pouvoir le laisser partir … **

**Ce chapitre sera un peu spécial car j'ai fait un mash-up de deux chansons. Ainsi, pour les POV Bella, j'ai choisi Skinny Love de Birdy, qui sera en italique dans le texte. Pour les POV Jasper, je trouvais que Lonely Boy des Black Keys est terrible. Ce sera en gras dans le texte. Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, ce serait de les lancer pour lire ce chapitre ^^ **

**Petite annonce très importante … Attention attention. BIG UP BIG UP à Miss Petrovska pour une super idée qu'elle a eu pour lancer ce chapitre... De plus, elle est l'heureuse gagnante du jeu des reviews et a donc eu la chance de lire en priorité ce chapitre tout comme Silk-Sia (alias Steph) et Lisou. Je pense que vous m'avez tellement fait rêver qu'on va recommencer pour ce chapitre-ci :-) Qui peut détrôner Pauline ? **

**J'arrête de parler plus, je vous laisse lire ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**A très vite (mais pas aussi vite que cette fois ^^)**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapitre 40: Traversant les années et les continents.**

**Mash Up: Birdy - Skinny Love / The Black Keys - Lonely boy**

"_Celui qui ne désire rien ou qui ne veut pas désirer, apparaît comme fort... Alors qu'en fait, il ne fait que fuir. Parce qu'il faut un grand courage pour dire qu'on veut quelque chose ou quelqu'un..._"

Bella faisait les cents pas dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, sous les yeux éberlués des deux amoureux assis sur le lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Au fond d'elle, une colère bouillait et elle se sentait prête à tuer quelqu'un. Elle avait soif, c'était une chose sûre et certaine mais ce n'était pas que ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la belle vampire rousse qui se jetait au cou de Jasper. Pire, son esprit semblait vouloir lui repasser en boucle le moment où le beau blond enroulait ses bras autour des hanches de cette … idiote. Mieux valait ne pas être vulgaire. Bella secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi cela la chiffonnait autant ? Elle n'en savait fichtre rien mais elle rêvait d'aller les empêcher de discuter tous les deux. Dans sa rage, elle entendait de temps à autre Rosalie et Emmett marmonner, cherchant une solution pour calmer sa nervosité mais elle n'avait pas la force de les rassurer. Au bout d'un moment et à bout de nerfs, elle se planta face à eux, poings sur les hanches et décréta:

- Je dois chasser.

Emmett sauta sur ses pieds, frappant dans ses mains, visiblement ravi.

- Très belle initiative, Bellette. Allons-y.

Emmett n'avait pas bien compris où elle voulait en venir. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu comprendre que pour elle, chasse signifiait Jasper ?

- Je … je … en fait …

Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. C'était affreusement gênant. Après tout, elle venait de passer les derniers jours à ne parler que d'Edward. Alors comment expliquer maintenant à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami que désormais, elle voulait Jasper? Quelle girouette elle était ! En attendant, elle ne comptait pas le moins du monde aller chasser avec Emmett. Pour sa prochaine chasse, elle voulait le beau blond à ses côtés et elle ne comptait pas déroger à cette nouvelle règle qu'elle s'était fixée. Il fallait donc trouver les mots. Et d'autres mots car il y avait de grandes chances qu'Emmett ne comprenne pas au premier coup.

- Chéri, ce que Bella essaie de te dire, c'est qu'elle compte aller chasser avec mon frère ! intervint Rosalie, comme si elle devinait ses pensées.

Emmett se retourna vers sa femme, puis vers elle, puis de nouveau vers Rosalie, cherchant à comprendre. Bella se préparait à mille questions mais il se contenta de reculer d'un pas, haussant les épaules.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te nourrisses, Bellette. Ton contrôle est incroyable mais pas infaillible. Mon conseil ? Va voir Jasper, vite fait, catastrophe ambulante.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se reposa à côté de Rosalie sur le lit. Celle-ci lui prit la main, lui offrant un regard fier et Bella les interrogea tous deux silencieusement. Quand ils hochèrent la tête, elle comprit qu'elle devait le faire. Elle souffla un bon coup et sortit de la chambre. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le POUVAIT.

Approchant de la chambre de Jasper, elle redouta ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Après tout, dieu seul savait ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Et si le beau blond s'amusait avec la fameuse Roxane ? Après tout, il était parfaitement libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il voulait. Avec cette salope. Oups, elle l'avait pensé. Et elle ne le regrettait même pas. Au temps pour la vulgarité ! Cette fille ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Aussi, quand elle fut près de la porte, elle se rassura d'apprendre que la musique qui résonnait à tue-tête jusque dans la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie venait d'où Jasper et cette rousse étaient enfermés. Heureusement, vu le choix de musique, il était plutôt clair qu'ils ne faisaient pas là-dedans des choses romantiques.

_Come on skinny love just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

Elle frappa mais personne ne vint ouvrir et son stress recommença à grimper en flèche. Pouvait-elle entrer sans y avoir été invitée? Pouvait-elle pénétrer là-dedans au risque de tomber sur une scène qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir ? Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si Jasper décidait de s'envoyer en l'air avec cette fille, elle n'avait rien à y redire. Elle frappa à nouveau et attendit aussi patiemment que possible. Quand elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle saisit la poignée et la tourna, prête à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle put relâcher la respiration qu'elle retenait, car la pièce était vide. La musique allait à fond mais il n'y avait pas signe de vie. Elle s'approcha de la chaîne hifi dans le but de la couper pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait aux alentours quand soudain, son ouïe vampirique lui revint, signe que Oliver venait de quitter le domicile et avait mis une certaine distance entre eux. C'étaient les autres qui l'avaient informée de cet étrange pouvoir que possédait le nouvel amoureux d'Alice. Et enfin, elle prit conscience que la douche attenante à la chambre fonctionnait. Son esprit réfléchit à toute vitesse et elle comprit qu'elle pourrait peut-être les trouver là-dedans très occupés. Alors que son instinct lui dictait de partir, et vite, elle s'avança vers la porte restée ouverte et, après une grande inspiration, lança un regard vers l'intérieur de la salle de bains. Elle vit la belle Roxane, sous le jet, en train de se savonner sensuellement. Heureusement, elle était seule. Bella se détourna au moment où la radio enclenchait un autre morceau et elle vit Jasper apparaître dans la chambre, chemise bordeaux ouverte sur son torse parfait, un verre de whisky à la main. Bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy ! Elle déglutit, inutilement et laissa flâner son regard sur son corps entier. Quand le beau blond avisa sa présence, un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres, le rendant d'autant plus tentant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur, Bella ?

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

Le revoilà en train de donner dans le "Bella". Il imposait une nouvelle distance entre eux. Et elle venait de décider qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de cette distance. Il était difficile pour elle de garder les yeux rivés dans les siens, quand son corps si tentant s'étalait devant son regard avide. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée. Absolument. Sur son but. Et il n'incluait pas de se vautrer dans un lit avec cet Apollon, malheureusement. Elle s'envoya mentalement contre le mur pour de telles pensées, avant de se rendre compte qu'avec sa nouvelle condition, c'était pour le mur qu'il fallait désormais s'inquiéter et non plus pour sa tête.

- Je suis venue te demander ton aide.

- Mon aide? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, avant de boire une gorgée du liquide ambré.

Elle regarda sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre tandis qu'il buvait, totalement subjuguée. Force lui était de constater que ce n'était pas Edward et sa maigre tentative d'allumage qui pouvait lui éveiller les sens comme le blond le faisait à l'instant même. Elle ne parvenait pas à rassembler tous les morceaux mais une chose était claire: Jasper faisait partie d'elle.

- Mon aide, Bella? répéta-t-il, la tirant de ses pensées … osées.

- Oui, ton aide. J'ai besoin de chasser.

Il haussa les deux sourcils et posa son verre, avançant ainsi d'un pas vers elle. Elle était certaine que si son coeur avait encore été en état de marche, il aurait battu la chamade.

- Edward ne peut-il pas t'accompagner?

- Je … non … je … Je ne veux pas qu'Edward m'accompagne. Il ne boit pas du sang humain et ne comprendrait pas …

Il sourit, semblant satisfait de sa réponse et renchérit:

- Emmett alors?

Il commençait à être un peu emmerdant en réalité. Et elle ne voulait de personne d'autre que lui. Aussi, elle rétorqua:

- Tu fais exprès de faire l'imbécile ou … ?

Il lui lança un regard à la fois amusé et étonné puis haussa les épaules, récupéra son verre pour boire une gorgée et murmura:

- J'ai peut-être envie que tu le dises à voix haute …

Pouvait-elle le dire à voix haute ? Pouvait-elle avouer qu'elle le voulait pour être à ses côtés lors de cette nouvelle chasse? Il lui demanderait pourquoi et elle ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. C'était au delà d'elle et elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire "parce que mon corps te réclame", même si c'était l'unique vérité. Que lui aurait-il dit ? A priori, il avait tous les droits de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, surtout à cause de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé dans cette même chambre quelques heures auparavant. Alors que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet air froid disparaisse de son si beau visage.

Jasper regardait Bella se débattre avec ses sentiments. Enfin, il ne pouvait que deviner qu'elle se battait avec ses émotions parce qu'après tout, cet emmerdeur d'Oliver était toujours dans les parages (NDA: Je sais que Bella a dit que non mais ça s'expliquera un peu après, si vous avez remarqué ça, vous êtes admis dans la classe des Pinailleurs, avec comme prof, Madame Demoisel ^^). Il avait bien conscience qu'il exagérait en lui demandant de s'expliquer mais il était en pleine guerre désormais. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard et chaque étape devait être respectée impérativement. Chaque mouvement, chaque pas, chaque choix, seraient décisifs. Et même s'il mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour le simple fait de la trouver dans sa chambre sur une de ses décisions propres, il devait se retenir. Agir avec la tête froide et détermination. Salvatore avait raison. Le Major n'avait jamais perdu. Le simple vampire, lui, avait eu son lot de déceptions. Mais le soldat n'avait jamais failli. Et ce serait sa ligne de conduite à partir de maintenant. De toute façon, force lui était de constater que Bella était à chaque fois retombée dans ses bras quand il s'était montré distant et froid. Le dicton ne disait-il pas "_Suis-moi, je te fuis. Fuis-moi et je te suis_" ?

**Well I'm so above you**

**And it's fine to see**

**But I came to love you anyway**

Bon sang, toute cette histoire lui faisait perdre la tête et il se mettait à réfléchir comme Damon, ce qui n'était jamais très rassurant. Bella, toujours plantée face à lui, semblait réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à lui fournir. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle y pense. Il voulait qu'elle réponde du tac au tac.

- Bella ?

- Je … Tu …

- Il, nous, vous, ils … Achetez la méthode Bella Swan pour apprendre vos pronoms personnels.

Elle baissa la tête et sautilla d'un pied à l'autre, gênée mais souriante et il croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle reprenne. Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par son air de petite fille prise en faute. Elle ne l'était plus. C'était une magnifique immortelle qui ne devait plus se laisser abattre par la moindre petite chose. Elle devait garder la tête haute et répondre à toutes les attaques. N'était-ce donc pas ce qu'il lui avait appris ?

- Que veux-tu Bella ?

Elle redressa la tête et riva ses yeux noirs d'obsidienne dans les siens. Elle était déterminée. Parfait. C'était exactement ainsi qu'il l'attendait.

- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes chasser, Jasper.

Le mot était lancé et il savait qu'il ne refuserait pas. Comment lui refuser quelque chose de toute façon? Il ne l'aurait déjà pas fait en temps normal mais quand elle vibrait de cette assurance froide, il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Major certes mais amoureux également. Et il avait promis de prendre soin d'elle pour l'éternité.

- Très bien.

- "Très bien" ? C'était aussi facile que ça ?

Il sourit malgré lui avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pour se donner une contenance.

**So you tore my heart out**

**And I don't mind bleeding**

Elle croisa les bras, attendant sa réponse en tapant du pied.

- Eh bien, je suis un fier partisan de l'adage: "_Demande ce que tu veux correctement et tu l'auras_".

- Je ne connais pas cet adage.

- Je viens de l'inventer.

- Donc tu es d'accord?

- Si je ne l'étais pas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Elle eut un léger sourire qu'elle masqua aussitôt et haussa les épaules:

- Je te convaincrais.

- Mince, je n'aurais pas du accepter si rapidement. J'aurais beaucoup aimé te voir essayer.

Son sourire se fit d'autant plus franc quand elle murmura:

- Une autre fois, peut-être …

- Je me réjouis déjà.

**Any old time to keep me waiting**

**Waiting, waiting**

Bella le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas d'elle et elle en ressentit de la contrariété. Son corps n'arrêtait pas d'appeler la proximité du beau vampire blond. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pouvoir poser les questions qui auraient enfin répondu à tous ses doutes. "Es-tu amoureux de moi?" "S'est-il passé quelque chose entre nous?" "Pourquoi suis-je si irrémédiablement attirée vers toi ?" Et la plus importante de toutes: "qu'est-ce que tu fous enfermé dans cette chambre, chemise ouverte, avec cette vampire même pas belle dans ta douche ?". Bon, celle-ci ne risquait pas de faire grand mal à sa récupération de souvenirs mais elle se demandait si, au final, elle voulait vraiment avoir la réponse. De plus, maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu son accord, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait du sortir et aller l'attendre dans le salon, lui donner de l'espace et le laisser venir à elle. Mais ses pieds étaient soudés au parquet de cette chambre. Impossible d'en bouger. Et en secret, son cerveau lui soufflait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le laisser là avec la rousse - nue ! - sous sa douche. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'elle ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Comme elle ne voulait pas bouger. Comme elle voulait que cette rousse disparaisse par enchantement.

Elle vit le regard de Jasper posé sur elle, attendant qu'elle réagisse … attendant qu'elle sorte ? C'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester plantée là ad vitam eternam. Et elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Tant pis pour le reste. Quand elle se décida enfin à bouger, elle passa à ses côtés pour sortir et avisa les grandes marques violacées qui restaient sur son torse et elle fut de nouveau happée dans leur contemplation. Elle s'arrêta donc à sa hauteur et souffla:

- Jasper … ces marques …

Comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, il baissa les yeux et les regarda lui aussi un moment. Elle voulait les toucher. Elle voulait les caresser du bout des doigts, s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi horribles au toucher qu'elles ne l'étaient à la vue. Il l'avait laissée faire tout à l'heure. La laisserait-il à nouveau les toucher?

- Ce n'est rien … Elles guériront vite, je dois juste me nourrir … murmura-t-il à son tour, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle tendit la main mais ne le toucha pas, se retenant juste à temps, lui laissant le loisir de se soustraire à sa caresse s'il le voulait. Elle leva les yeux pour les perdre dans les siens et elle put y voir toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle à l'instant-même. D'ailleurs, au lieu de reculer, il avança d'un pas, rencontrant sa main, toujours sans la lâcher du regard. Et cet air résolu qu'il affichait illumina quelque chose en elle. Cette chambre. Un baiser. Elle sur le lit à genoux devant lui, torse nu avec ces mêmes marques. Le souvenir d'un peu plus tôt lui revenait en mémoire et elle trembla d'anticipation. Et surtout, l'acceptation de ce sentiment qui lui tient au coeur depuis un moment … : l'amour. Oh bon sang … Elle baissa les yeux, gênée et voulut reculer mais il se saisit de son poignet et continua de coller sa main à son torse, comme s'il se doutait que cela aidait à retrouver ses souvenirs.

- Jasper …

- Que se passe-t-il ? Regarde-moi Bella.

- Je … j'étais … je …

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder et elle ne pouvait pas le dire non plus. Elle était prise au piège parce qu'autant elle pouvait se dire qu'elle voulait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite, son corps lui dictait autre chose. Et ça impliquait une position bien plus horizontale. Ce vampire déclenchait des choses incroyables en elle. Si comme elle le pensait, Oliver était bien sorti, il pouvait sentir tout ce qui la traversait et devait clairement s'en amuser. D'ailleurs, comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il tira sur son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée à lui, puis il glissa une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans son cou. Définitivement trop proche de lui pour pouvoir réfléchir de manière cohérente.

- Dis-moi, Bella …

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

Elle l'entendit rire doucement et frissonna quand il chuchota dans son oreille:

- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

- Tu le sais très bien … haleta-t-elle, s'accrochant aux pans de sa chemise pour ne pas le toucher partout.

- J'ai beaucoup de surnoms pour toi mais je pense que mon préféré est …

- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? les interrompit Roxane, sortant de sa douche.

Bella s'éloigna rapidement de Jasper, tentant de contrôler la boule de désir qui grondait dans son ventre. Heureusement pour elle, le spectacle de la rousse sortant de la salle de bains lui suffit car cette salope n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer une serviette. Elle était donc là, devant eux, complètement nue et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Bella ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Jasper qui, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, s'était ressaisi de son verre et regardait la vampire avec intérêt. Elle passa donc du désir le plus intense à la haine la plus profonde. Elle allait tourner les talons quand il nota, amusé:

- Je sais que tu es une nomade mais quand même, tu sais à quoi sert une serviette?

La belle rousse lui offrit un sourire en haussant les épaules:

- Je n'en ai pas trouvé …

Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'approchant de sa table de nuit pour y déposer son verre. Bella ne put s'empêcher de le remercier mentalement, convaincue qu'il faisait ça pour mettre tout de même un peu de distance entre la belle Roxane et lui.

- Même pas celle que j'avais déposée sur l'évier?

- Ah, c'était pour moi ? Je pensais que c'était la tienne.

Cette fille l'allumait, ondulant son corps jusqu'à lui, pour combler la distance qui les séparait et Bella serra et desserra les poings pour calmer la fureur qui grimpait en elle.

- Si tu veux venir me frotter le dos, je suis partante …

N'y tenant plus, Bella se dirigea vers la porte tout en lançant froidement:

- Quand tu seras prêt pour la chasse, je serais au salon.

Quand elle fut prête à sortir, elle se retourna et lâcha, glaciale:

- Oh, et Jasper ? Grouille-toi, s'il te plaît, je meurs de faim.

Il lui lança un regard abasourdi mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et décampa, la mâchoire serrée. S'il ne se pointait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient, elle irait chasser seule et tant pis pour le nombre de dommages collatéraux que cela engendrerait. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle se change. Après tout, pas question de se promener en top et mini-short dans les rues de leur petite ville.

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my_

_Right in the moment this order's tall_

Jasper ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer la situation à Roxane. La jolie rousse savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, elle savait pourquoi elle était là et qu'elle devait expier ses fautes en étant un parfait petit soldat. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle jouait à la perfection, puisque ce n'était pas un rôle de composition mais une vraie vocation pour elle de tenter de le séduire au vu et au su de tous.

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

Il se hâta donc de se changer, mit une chemise blanche qu'il prit quand même la peine de boutonner cette fois et passa la porte en enfilant son surplus militaire qu'il savait que Bella affectionnait. Il dévala les escaliers, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas partie sans lui. Mais sa petite calamité était à côté de la porte, bras croisés et mâchoire butée, lui laissant certainement une limite de temps. Quand elle le vit arriver, son visage se détendit une fraction de seconde dans un sourire mais elle se reprit vite et cracha:

- Tu es un rapide, dis donc.

Le double sens de la phrase était clair et il choisit de s'y engouffrer, affichant un sourire ironique et sûr de lui, puis rétorqua:

- Cela dépend de la partenaire, en vérité.

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et il se félicita d'avoir à nouveau marqué un point.

- Bon tu es prêt ? On peut y aller, Roméo?

Il voulut éclater de rire devant son air revêche mais se retint de justesse et demanda:

- Roméo?

- Oui, et si tu veux mon avis, tu as mal choisi ta Juliette! fit-elle en ouvrant la porte, prête à sortir en trombe.

- Pas autant que tu le crois.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné puis se détourna à nouveau, marchant vers l'extérieur en grommelant.

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**I'm a lonely boy**

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient en plein coeur de Port Angeles. Il l'y avait emmenée en voiture, afin d'éviter toute tentation sur le chemin. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, regardant au dehors avec un air buté. Désormais, elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher à quel point le voir avec Roxane la contrariait. Jasper savait être sur la bonne voie mais il ne devait pas trop vite baisser sa garde. Il lui fallait choisir le bon moment. Et continuer sur ce train-là.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils débarquaient de voiture, dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville.

Il se décida à lui dire la semi-vérité.

- Je pensais à Roxane.

- Ah. Elle doit te manquer, si tu veux on rentre.

**I'm a lonely boy**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

Son ton n'était même plus glacial, il devenait polaire. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui transmettre son auto-satisfaction et son amusement, même si elle semblait imperméable à son pouvoir désormais.

- Il me semblait que tu voulais que je t'accompagne ! ironisa-t-il, conscient de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Désolée de t'avoir forcé à me suivre!

Elle avait grommelé cela à demi-mots, mais désormais, il l'entendit parfaitement et voulut éclater de rire. Ce qui n'aurait fait que la braquer plus et ce n'était pas son but non plus. Il la rejoignit sur le trottoir et attendit, mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste?

- J'attends.

Elle arqua un sourcil, dubitative et demanda:

- Bah t'attends quoi ?

- Que tu choisisses ton dîner.

La vision d'elle, bouche ouverte, choquée par son propos était délicieuse et il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler le temps qu'elle se reprenne.

- Mais … mais …

- Juillet, Bella.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe puis sourit, comme si elle comprenait que cette joute était une sorte de running gag entre eux. D'ailleurs, pour confirmer son sentiment, elle demanda:

- Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille avec ça, pas vrai?

Puis, comprenant que ceci n'était rattaché à aucun de ses souvenirs, elle se mit à réfléchir. Il la saisit directement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de faire reculer encore de 22 pas son recouvrement de mémoire.

- Ne cherche pas. C'est un énorme pas, ne le ruine pas.

Elle riva son regard noir de faim dans le sien et sourit, visiblement heureuse de ce souvenir récupéré. Puis ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'elle dévora littéralement du regard. Il dut se marteler le cerveau pour ne pas se jeter sur elle. La tension entre eux augmenta d'un cran quand la petite langue rose de sa petite calamité lécha sa propre lèvre, comme si elle rêvait de le goûter lui. Il fallait qu'il s'arrache à sa contemplation ou il ne résisterait pas. Aussi, il toussota et demanda:

- Donc, ton dîner ?

- Mon dîner ?

Bien, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à s'être laissé embarqué dans le moment car elle ne se souvenait même plus de sa faim si intenable pourtant. Il la contrôlerait, si seulement il avait pu. Il lui simplifierait les choses. Mais au final, il ne voulait pas la couver. Elle ferait des erreurs et s'en trouverait plus forte. C'est ce qu'elle faisait désormais depuis quelques années. Et il était tellement fier d'elle. Là de suite, il la voyait osciller dangereusement entre faim et désir. Mais il avait tout un plan d'attaque pour lui faire recouvrer la mémoire et il ne céderait aucun terrain pour passer un moment charnel avec elle. Il ne la voulait pas à moitié, parce qu'elle éprouvait du désir pour lui mais rien d'autre. Quand il la récupérerait, il la récupérerait entièrement et la ferait à nouveau sienne. Pas avant …

Bella retrouva pied dans la réalité quand il lui parla de son dîner. Il lui était désormais plus qu'impossible de résister à l'attraction fatale qu'elle ressentait pour le beau blond. Son corps prenait le contrôle total d'elle-même et elle avait bien peur de ne pouvoir se tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à Forks. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'allait penser Edward d'elle ? Ou Jasper ? Comment allait-il réagir? Et puis Alice ? Elle lui en voudrait à jamais. Non, elle devait s'en empêcher, absolument. Toute cette histoire finirait en guerre si elle continuait sur cette voie. Elle se contenta donc de revenir au sujet principal:

- Et je dois le choisir comment, ce dîner ?

- Je dirais que tu dois le choisir à ton goût. Mais ce n'est que mon jugement après tout.

- Mais comment je pourrais savoir s'il est à mon goût ?

- Nous en sommes encore là ?

Le beau blond soupira puis disparut dans un mouvement vampirique qu'elle seule capta, grâce à son tout nouvel état. Elle pouvait désormais le sentir derrière elle et elle frissonna quand il posa les mains sur ses épaules.

- Bien. Ferme les yeux et ressens, Bella.

- Je ne suis pas empathe, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu n'es pas empathe donc tu es coupée de tout sentiment? Cela expliquerait bien des choses …

Elle voulut lever les yeux au ciel mais s'en empêcha. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Ce qu'il pouvait faire, par contre, c'était sentir ses émotions. Et l'avoir tout contre elle, dans son dos, n'aidait pas à rester impassible à ses charmes. "_Guerre, Bella, faut que tu penses à la guerre que ça pourrait déclencher_" se martelait-elle la tête pour rester stoïque.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

- Comment fais-tu donc ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Me bloquer tes émotions. Le décides-tu?

Elle voulut presque sautiller sur place, entamer une danse de la victoire et lever le poing serré pour cette information. Mais elle restait perplexe face à cela. Elle était donc capable de bloquer les pouvoirs ?

- Je …

- On en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, je voudrais que tu te concentres sur l'urgent.

- Mon dîner ?

- Tu vois plus urgent ?

Elle voyait bien quelque chose de plus urgent mais ça rentrait dans la catégorie "à ne pas faire" qu'elle venait de créer dans cette ruelle de Port Angeles. Aussi, elle haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, cherchant à en finir au plus vite.

- J'ai fermé les yeux. Mais ça ne me dit pas comment je vais pouvoir repérer mon dîner.

- Ouvre tes sens et laisse-toi guider.

Si par "sens", il entendait l'odorat, ça n'allait pas fonctionner. Parce qu'à part son parfum naturel fait de cannelle boisée, elle ne voyait rien d'appétissant dans les environs. Elle décida donc de faire semblant de jouer le jeu, attendit quelques minutes tout en ouvrant les yeux furtivement, comme s'il pouvait la voir le faire alors qu'il était dans son dos. Soudain, elle repéra un couple de jeunes gens à l'air hagard qui s'avançait vers eux.

- Là ! souffla-t-elle en les désignant.

- Très bien.

Il n'y avait vu que du feu ! Elle était trop forte. Elle se reprit juste à temps avant de commencer une nouvelle danse de la victoire et attendit ses consignes.

- La rue n'est que peu peuplée mais on va éviter de se faire remarquer.

Heureusement pour eux, le couple qui titubait, certainement sous les effets de l'alcool ou de la drogue, s'arrêta dans la ruelle pour se sauter dessus. Bella arqua un sourcil alors que le mec glissait sa main sous la jupe de la fille. Ca n'allait pas aider à calmer ses hormones ça …

- Hum …

Jasper semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle, désormais positionné à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et un vague sourire sur le visage tout de même.

- Ah, l'amour naissant … Ca te rend apte à sauter sur l'autre n'importe où.

- Bah c'est mignon! contra-t-elle, haussant les épaules.

- Mignon, je ne sais pas. Osé, certainement.

- Certes.

Ils les regardèrent encore un moment avant de voir le garçon détacher son pantalon pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Dis donc, petite calamité, tu penses agir maintenant ou tu attends qu'il franchisse la troisième base?

Troisième base … Elle fronça les sourcils et soudain …

"_- Jasper !_

_- Lundi soir, lundi soir … Mmmmh. Il faudrait que je consulte mon journal intime pour être sûr._

_- Ce que tu peux être énervant._

_- Je le sens ça._

_- As-tu couché avec elle, oui ou non ?_

_- En fait, non. Nous avons discuté. Oui, je sais, c'est fort peu probable vu notre degré de charisme à tous les deux. Et pourtant. Autre chose peut-être ? Oh, je sais. J'ai passé la troisième base avec Alice un jour dans la cuisine des Cullen quand ils étaient tous au salon._

_(...)_

_- Et le siècle dernier, j'ai réussi à faire jouir cette fille de Portland sans même utiliser mes mains. Est-ce que ça compte ou pas ? Je te fais une liste ?!"_

- Petite calamité, tu es où là ?

- Dans la cuisine, avec Alice et toi passant la troisième base! grommela-t-elle en s'avançant pour arrêter le couple, écumant de rage.

Elle l'entendit ricaner derrière elle mais elle ne comptait pas en discuter plus longtemps. Jusque là, les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus étaient tous … plaisants. Touchants parfois. Beaux. Celui-ci était … révoltant. Toujours vexée, elle agrippa le garçon par l'épaule et le recula. Il ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise puis lui offrit un vrai sourire paumé. Pas de doute, au vu de son regard, le mec planait.

- Salut beauté, tu veux jouer toi aussi?

- Ouais. Et mon copain aussi. Il est spécialiste des troisièmes bases!

Le gars ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait mais elle entendit encore Jasper rire derrière elle. Parce qu'en plus, il osait ricaner. Pour correction, elle ne le trouvait pas du tout attirant. Juste extrêmement énervant. Elle pivota, le garçon contre elle, pour trouver cet emmerdeur du regard et elle le trouva appuyé un mètre plus loin de la fille contre le mur.

- Parce que tu vas me regarder en plus ?

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment tu passes la troisième base avec ce jeune homme, petite calamité.

- Oh, tais-toi !

- Comme tu voudras, tant que je peux regarder.

- Tu es toujours aussi …

- Agaçant ?

- Oui.

- Il parait, oui.

A nouveau, un flash vrilla sa mémoire et elle le revit s'asseoir dans la Mercedes de Carlisle, avec elle, un matin, l'emmenant au lycée.

"_- Tu es toujours aussi …_

_- Agaçant ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oui, il parait._

_- Humpf._

_- Mademoiselle Swan est bien mal lunée ce matin. Mauvaise nuit ?_

_- Ne m'en parle pas._

_- Cauchemars ?_

_- Tu m'espionnes ?_

_- Je te surveille."_

Elle sourit malgré elle et s'adoucit un peu, lui demandant:

- Tu ne vas pas … le faire aussi?

- Passer la troisième base avec Mademoiselle?

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver …

- Sois donc plus claire.

- Quoi, elle n'est pas … à ton _goût_ ?

Elle espérait qu'ainsi, il arrêterait de faire l'ignare et lui répondrait. Mais c'était visiblement bien mal le connaître.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les rousses.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas sérieux parce qu'il y avait tout de même une rousse nue dans sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt. A moins qu'effectivement, elles ne lui plaisaient pas, ce qui améliorait sensiblement sa journée. Aussi, elle préféra blaguer.

- Han mais je ne te parle pas de troisième base moi !

- J'avais compris. Bon, tu te lances ?

- Pas toute seule.

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu sais comment on fait.

- Jasper …

- Si tu continues à dire mon prénom de cette manière suppliante, ce n'est pas avec ce jeune homme que tu risques de passer la troisième base.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant sa répartie et ne sut pas vraiment que faire. Aussi, elle décida de l'ignorer et lui désigna la jeune fille rousse qui divaguait contre le mur, ne prenant pas le moins du monde part à la conversation. Et comme il ne réagissait toujours pas et que le sang affluant dans les veines du garçon contre elle devenait vraiment impossible à ignorer, elle dévoila ses crocs et les plongea dans sa gorge sous l'oeil visiblement ravi de Jasper.

Jasper la regarda mordre dans le cou du garçon, satisfait du contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même. Elle pouvait, même morte de faim, prendre du temps pour s'engueuler avec lui avant de sauter sur sa proie. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de contrôler ses émotions une seule seconde. Pas qu'il ait vraiment pu le faire si elle avait décidé de ne pas le lui permettre. Il n'aurait plus qu'à l'arrêter dans une minute ou deux, avant qu'elle ne tue le garçon. Les yeux de sa petite calamité étaient toujours accrochés aux siens quand elle déglutit, laissant ainsi glisser un peu de sang de la blessure. Soudain, la soif lui vrilla la gorge, la rendant irritée comme si on y avait frotté du papier de verre. Il déglutit pour faire passer la sensation mais il sentit que ça ne suffirait pas. Il pouvait tout aussi bien boire un peu sur la jeune fille à ses côtés avant d'arrêter Bella et ainsi cicatriser les balafres qui ornaient encore son torse. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais rediscuté de son régime alimentaire avec sa femme, quand elle ne serait plus humaine et qu'elle ne pourrait donc plus lui fournir son apport en sang quotidien. En attendant le recouvrement de sa mémoire, il pouvait donc se permettre la largesse de boire d'un humain. La discussion était remise à plus tard. Il s'approcha donc de la fille et se saisit de son bras pour l'attirer à lui. Quand elle fut contre lui, souriante dans la drogue qu'elle avait consommée, il décida tout de même de ne pas boire à son cou, trouvant ça bien trop intime. Surtout qu'il avait partagé nombre de moments ainsi avec Bella. Aussi, il amena le poignet de la jeune fille à sa bouche et y enfonça ses crocs. Dès que le sang coula dans sa gorge, le mal disparut et il se sentit mieux. La jeune fille gémit, appréciant visiblement la morsure et il releva les yeux pour chercher le regard de Bella.

**Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you**

**And I should've done you just the same**

Mais celle-ci avait rejeté le garçon plus loin et le fusillait de ses yeux pourpres. Il relâcha la jeune fille et arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

- Tu faisais quoi?

- Comme toi.

Elle avança d'un pas, irradiant de rage. Enfin, ça, il le devinait car elle bloquait toujours son don. Mais son regard en disait long sur son état. Visiblement, son petit écart n'était pas bien perçu du tout et ils auraient cette conversation plus tôt que prévu.

- Ecoute, Bella …

- Ne m'appelle PAS Bella !

Il se tut, choqué. Il fallait dire que ça devenait un peu difficile à suivre. Ne m'appelle pas "petite calamité". Ne m'appelle pas Bella. Non, finalement, ne m'appelle pas "petite calamité". Si tu m'appelles encore Bella … Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se décide une fois pour toutes. Sauf que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour le lui signifier. Vu son regard rageur et sa mâchoire serrée, il préférait calmer le jeu.

- As-tu bu suff …

Mais d'un mouvement rapide, elle fut sur lui et le colla au mur, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Que faisais-tu, Jasper ?

- Je buvais, comme tu me l'avais suggéré.

- Tu ne faisais pas que boire ! Tu lui donnais du plaisir !

Il écarquilla les yeux, douché par sa répartie. Il lui donnait de plaisir ? C'était une blague ?

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu …

- Ne m'appelle pas Bella !

- Petite calamité, que se passe-t-il?

Mais elle avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres et semblait … affamée. Et elle n'en avait pas que l'air car elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, récoltant le sang qui y restait et l'embrassant à la fois. Acculé contre le mur, il subissait ses assauts avec délectation. Ses lèvres glissaient sur celles de Jasper, avides, le dévorant. Ne se satisfaisant pas de ce contact, elle moula son corps au sien, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Il pouvait goûter sur elle le sang amer du drogué qu'elle avait bu et il décolla ses mains du mur pour les placer autour de son cou. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait la repousser ou la rapprocher. Dans son grand plan stratégique, il devait la reculer, mettre de la distance. Mais dans son coeur et sa tête, c'était tout autre chose. Depuis sa transformation, les contacts épidermiques étaient rares. Inexistants même. Et maintenant, il devrait la reculer au nom d'une stratégie dont il ne voyait plus vraiment l'utilité. Ce fut elle qui brisa leur union en se reculant et rivant son regard dans le sien:

- Je refuse que tu donnes du plaisir à …

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. La tenant toujours par le cou, il la rapprocha de lui, collant son front au sien et murmura:

- Dis-moi.

- Tu ne dois donner du plaisir à aucune autre que moi.

Il sourit à son aveu, plus que d'accord avec cette demande. Comme s'il était capable de donner du plaisir à une autre qu'elle, de toute façon. Il ne voulait que sa femme. Mais, encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer.

- Je goûte son sang sur toi et … ça me rend dingue. Je ne veux pas que tu …

- Tu ne veux pas que je boive sur un humain ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu boives sur une femme.

**But I came to love you**

Elle se recula un peu et riva à nouveau son regard dans le sien, toujours mordillant sa lèvre. Il se demanda ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Elle ne semblait pas chercher dans ses souvenirs mais il savait qu'ils reculeraient encore de quelques pas très vite et il refusait que cette bulle de bonheur n'éclate trop vite. Aussi, il ne bougea pas et attendit patiemment, puisque c'était de toute façon ce qu'il devait faire depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire. Et, une fois de plus, elle le prit au dépourvu quand elle sourit et murmura:

- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de très mignon et de très osé, là, de suite. (NDA: Quand Eli et Jess partagent le même cerveau, vous verrez qu'on retrouve le même genre de scènes dans les deux fics ^^ 3)

Il rit doucement à la référence qu'elle faisait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, comme si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Et elle n'en avait clairement pas besoin. Car il était plus que partant lui aussi, pour faire quelque chose de très osé, dans cette ruelle, avec les deux drogués planant tranquillement couchés à leurs pieds. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui comptait, là de suite. Elle scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, de manière bien plus sensuelle et bien moins brutale que le premier baiser de la soirée. Ses petites mains quittèrent enfin le mur derrière lui pour se poser sur le col de sa chemise. Alors que leurs lèvres se livraient un rude combat, elle ne s'embarrassa pas de défaire ses boutons et tira un coup sec pour tous les faire sauter d'un coup. Déjà, elle parcourait son torse avidement, montrant clairement où elle voulait arriver. Il trembla sous ses caresses, en profitant pour la laisser mener la danse et se contenter de ressentir. Bella glissa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, y déposant de petits baisers, mordillant parfois et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Les doigts de sa petite calamité glissèrent sur ses épaules, sous la chemise et son surplus militaire, cherchant à le toucher toujours plus. Il sentit sa langue tracer un chemin de son cou à son torse et il glissa les mains dans ses cheveux pour la relever et l'embrasser à nouveau. Il avait été suffisamment passif et comptait bien reprendre les choses en main. D'un geste pas humain du tout, il les retourna et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Il fit descendre la tirette du petit gilet noir qu'elle portait, découvrant par là qu'elle ne portait en dessous que son soutien-gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler un moment.

- Magnifique …

- Continue.

**Any old time you keep me waiting**

**Waiting, waiting**

_And In the morning I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different "kind"_

Il replongea sur ses lèvres et glissa sa langue entre elles, venant batailler avec la sienne. En tant qu'humaine, Bella avait surtout été un ange. Désormais, son côté plus sombre se déchaînait et il adorait ça. Elle mordit sa langue sans ménagement, provoquant un frisson le long de son échine. Il avait d'abord voulu jouer un peu mais s'arrêter avant d'aller jusqu'au bout. Maintenant, il savait qu'il en serait bien incapable. Il délaissa sa bouche pour glisser sur sa joue, son cou et rejoindre sa poitrine qu'il découvrit sans même prendre la peine de dégrafer son dessous. Elle haleta contre lui, rejetant à son tour la tête en arrière et agrippa ses cheveux pour le coller à elle. Il faisait glisser sa langue contre son sein quand elle gémit son prénom, menaçant de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Elle était désormais à 100 % avec lui et il devait sans cesse se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas gagné la guerre. Que ce n'était qu'une petite victoire et que la route serait encore longue, il le pressentait.

- Jasper, viens …

Et elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider à prendre son temps. Pire, elle semblait vouloir autant que lui arriver au point culminant de leur petit échange. D'ailleurs, elle descendit ses petites mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la défit d'un geste rapide, déboutonnant son jeans dans la foulée. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu leur première fois en tant que vampires mais il ne pourrait pas résister à l'appel du corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Il était en train de défaire le bouton du jeans de Bella quand il entendit des pas approcher. La plaquant contre le mur, la cachant au regard de l'intrus, il soupira, frustré comme jamais.

- Bien bien bien … qu'avons-nous là ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant l'ironie de la voix et rattacha rapidement son jeans pendant que Bella rezippait son gilet.

- Damon, t'avais rien d'autre à faire ?

- Tu m'as dit de venir nettoyer après votre passage. Je ne fais que mon job …

- Comme tu es consciencieux. C'est étonnant de ta part.

- Tu me connais, toujours prêt à aider !

Quand Bella fut couverte, il se recula à regret et manqua directement son contact. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et vit qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, se mordillant la lèvre, affreusement gênée. Le moment de grâce était passé et il devait en revenir à son plan initial. Damon se pencha pour hypnotiser les deux "victimes" et il en profita pour murmurer à sa femme:

- Tu as bu suffisamment ?

- Oui.

- Bel … Petite calamité, tu vas bien ?

Elle releva brièvement les yeux vers les siens puis les rebaissa aussi rapidement.

- Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'excuser pour ça, pas vrai ?

Elle ne dit rien, appuyée contre le mur, la tête basse. Elle s'excusait de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il n'attendait que ça. Elle était si adorable …

- Je crois bien que c'est ce que je viens de faire, finit-elle par dire dans un petit sourire, toujours aussi embêtée.

Il releva son visage d'un doigt jusqu'à ce que son regard pourpre croise le sien.

- Alors arrête. Vraiment. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça.

- Je …

_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

- Dites, Roméo et Juliette, on peut s'activer un peu? Ils ont besoin de vous à la villa pour organiser les funérailles.

Son ami ne pouvait les avoir entendus plutôt et pourtant, il les surnommait Roméo et Juliette quand même, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.

- Les funérailles? demanda Bella après lui avoir rendu son sourire, consciente aussi de la référence.

Elle s'arracha ensuite à son regard et tourna son attention vers Damon qui attendait, mains dans les poches, un peu plus loin.

- Esmé, les cendres …

- Oui, merci, j'avais bien compris ! répondit-elle, revêche, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Edward pense qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour Forks. Pour expliquer la disparition d'Esmé. Et Rosalie pense que ça peut aider Carlisle à comprendre qu'elle est vraiment partie.

Bella se retourna vers Jasper et riva son regard apeuré dans le sien. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre ça. Bien sûr que ce serait une épreuve difficile. Mais c'était quelque chose par laquelle ils devaient tous passer. Pour une fois, Cullen avait raison. Aussi, il prit la main de Bella et se mit en route:

- Allons-y.

Bella regarda Jasper descendre de voiture devant la Villa Cullen et se mordilla les lèvres d'énervement. Dire qu'elle s'était carrément jetée sur lui dans la ruelle de Port Angeles était l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle l'avait presque violé. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter complètement. Bien sûr, son attitude était aux antipodes de la conduite qu'elle aurait du adopter. Si jamais Edward avait été témoin de cette petite scène, il aurait eu le coeur brisé. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal au vampire de sa vie. Elle regarda Jasper reclaper la porte et observa ses fesses superbement moulées dans son jeans. Tout chez ce beau blond appelait au viol. Sa démarche, son look, son assurance, … Tout. Et elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Comme si son corps n'attendait que lui. Il se retourna pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil et elle se sentit à nouveau tirée par des fils invisibles vers lui. Si bien qu'elle descendit de la voiture sans même y réfléchir une seconde, le rejoignit en quelques pas et mit sa main dans la sienne. Il lui offrit un coup d'oeil amusé et un peu étonné mais ne rechigna pas au geste. Tout le monde ici semblait penser qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. A part Alice et Edward. Et quelque part, au fin fond de son esprit, quelque chose lui hurlait, retenu dans une cage, que c'était la vérité. Pourtant, rien dans ses souvenirs ne parlait pour cet état de fait. Mais elle savait que ses souvenirs étaient quelque peu perturbés en ce moment. Elle irait donc à l'instinct à partir de maintenant. En espérant ne pas se tromper.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Carlisle et elle recommença de nouveau à stresser. Puisqu'elle entendait toujours tout des conversations d'un peu partout dans la maison, le fameux OIiver n'était visiblement pas rentré. Ce qui voulait dire que Jasper se prenait en plein visage tous les sentiments de tout le monde. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main et il tourna son attention vers elle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, toujours inquiet pour elle.

- Oui. Je m'inquiète pour toi à vrai dire.

- Pour moi ?

- Avec ton don, tu dois vraiment souffrir là de suite.

- Oliver bloque mon don, Bella.

_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere_

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Comment Oliver pouvait bloquer son don sans être là?

- Mais il n'est pas là …

- Bien sûr que si. Depuis qu'on a approché de la Villa, je ne ressens plus rien et n'entend que ce qu'un humain peut entendre …

- Mais moi j'entends et …

Ce fut au tour du blond d'arquer les sourcils. Il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étire ses superbes lèvres, qu'il lâche sa main et qu'il pose les siennes de chaque côté du visage de Bella, rivant son regard dans le sien.

- Petite calamité, tu entends tout ce qui se dit dans cette maison ?

- Oui. J'entends d'ailleurs Rosalie et Emmett noyer leur chagrin dans le sexe.

Il rit doucement, collant son front contre le sien. Visiblement, il semblait fier d'elle sauf qu'elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Damon, qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis qu'ils les avaient rejoint à Amarillo - si on excluait le moment dans la ruelle et celui dans sa chambre avec la saleté de rousse -, s'approcha avec curiosité:

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Le bouclier de Bella bloque le pouvoir d'OIiver.

Là était donc la raison de la fierté de Jasper envers elle. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait elle aussi grandie par cette information. Elle allait pouvoir être l'espionne, celle qui écoutait alors qu'ils pensaient que personne ne pouvait le faire. Elle secoua la tête à cette idée, un peu perplexe. Pourquoi devrait-elle espionner? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais à nouveau, il lui semblait que c'était quelque chose à faire. A cause de comportements étranges. Damon sembla ravi de cette nouvelle en tout cas et il remarqua:

- Bella est pleine de surprises aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Jasper se sépara d'elle en riant et Damon lui fit un clin d'oeil qui la laissa de marbre. Evidemment, tout le monde ne s'appelait pas Jasper Hale et n'avait pas ce pouvoir d'attraction insensé qu'il avait sur elle. Elle aurait voulu reprendre la main du blond mais elle ne voulut pas abuser et attendit patiemment qu'il le fasse. Mais il ne le fit pas …

- On essayera d'entraîner ton don, Bella, si tu le veux.

Il redonnait dans le "Bella", ce qui l'embêtait également. Mais à nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui signifier encore. Elle le lui avait suffisamment dit, c'était à lui de prendre sa décision maintenant. Elle secoua la tête en tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait aucune décision à prendre. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Heureusement, les deux vampires décidèrent de bouger, l'extirpant de ses réflexions sans queue ni tête. Plus elle avançait, plus elle était perdue. Désormais, son corps prenait le dessus sur tout et son esprit commençait à moins hurler le contraire. En cinq mots comme en cent, tout la ramenait à Jasper. Inexorablement.

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my_

_Sullen load is full; so slow on the split_

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Carlisle et y pénétrèrent, trouvant le patriarche de la famille Cullen exactement à la même place où elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Pourtant, quand Jasper se posta devant lui, il eut enfin une réaction, relevant les yeux vers lui et murmurant:

- Te voilà enfin, fils.

Jasper grimaça et mit les mains dans les poches, visiblement embêté.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.

- Ne t'en fais, je sais que tu as eu tes propres problèmes à régler! fit Carlisle en posant ses yeux sur Bella.

Parlait-il d'elle ? Visiblement, tout le monde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Jasper. Or, Carlisle se moquait bien de ce qui se passait depuis la mort d'Esmé. Elle ne pouvait donc que comprendre qu'il se passait déjà quelque chose entre elle et Jasper avant cette catastrophe. Tout se recoupait et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la vérité. Ses souvenirs devaient lui revenir. Et vite. Sinon, elle ferait quelque chose d'irréparable et elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle en était intimement convaincue.

- Peu importe, j'aurais du venir quand même.

Carlisle ferma brièvement les yeux, semblant se reposer même si Bella savait que cela était impossible. Quand il les rouvrit, il les fixa dans le regard de Jasper et soupira:

- Tu sais, fils, je t'ai toujours admiré. Mais désormais, je suis sans voix devant ta force mentale.

- Que veux-tu dire, Carlisle? demanda Jasper en s'accroupissant devant son père adoptif.

- Eh bien, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour toi de gérer la détresse du monde entier. J'arrive à peine à contrôler la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Gérer soi-même sa tristesse est une bien plus rude épreuve que de gérer celle des autres. Même si c'est tout aussi compliqué.

- Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux rester près de moi, là de suite.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite à vrai dire. Oliver continue de bloquer mon don.

- Mais tu es quand même revenu. Au risque de devoir le gérer.

- J'aurais voulu pouvoir le gérer.

Les deux vampires se jaugèrent du regard un long moment pendant lequel Carlisle sembla peser ses mots. Bella en vint presque à se demander s'ils tenaient une discussion silencieuse tous les deux, comme le patriarche pouvait le faire avec n'importe lequel de ses enfants. Il les comprenait d'un seul coup d'oeil. Bella supposait que c'était cela de vivre longtemps auprès de quelqu'un. Acquérir une telle connaissance de l'autre pour savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait d'un simple regard. Aurait-elle un jour ce privilège avec … Edward ? Jasper ? Pas si elle continuait à se poser autant de questions, c'était sûr. Finalement, Carlisle prit la parole, d'une voix assurée et basse:

- Si je congédiais Oliver, tu le gérerais pour moi?

Bella dut se retenir de hurler. Jasper n'avait pas à s'occuper de la peine de Carlisle! C'était injuste. Mais la décision ne lui revenait pas et elle trembla quand elle entendit le beau blond trancher:

- Je t'aiderais. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être ce vampire froid et distant qu'elle avait longtemps cru qu'il était ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore plus craquant avec ses promesses et son assurance ? Et pourquoi le patriarche du clan Cullen devait-il lui demander une telle chose? Il condamnait Jasper à une éternité de souffrance à ses côtés. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Carlisle baissa la tête en soupirant et murmura:

- Mais on sait tous les deux que ça ne fera que reporter le problème, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne suis pas là pour te mentir, Carlisle. Je peux t'ôter ta peine et la prendre à mon compte. Je le peux, aussi longtemps que je resterais à tes côtés. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais jamais te l'enlever indéfiniment. J'aimerais pouvoir mais … je ne le peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas êtres plus faciles ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de simplement … éteindre mes sentiments?

Au contact de l'empathe, alors même que son don était canalisé, il semblait se détendre, lâcher des choses et … se rebeller. Ce qui était bien mieux que l'apathie dans laquelle il se trouvait à leur arrivée à Forks. Comme si Jasper réveillait des choses en lui, même sans faire agir son pouvoir. Ce vampire était tout simplement impressionnant. Et ne faisait-il pas exactement la même chose avec elle, d'une certaine manière?

- Le processus de deuil est un long cheminement, Carlisle. Les étapes seront compliquées. Insurmontables. Mais elles sont nécessaires. Tricher avec mon don ne te donnerait qu'un répit de courte durée. Car son absence se fera rapidement sentir, même si tes émotions sont sous mon contrôle. Et à ce moment là, le manque sera intolérable. Une seconde d'inattention de ma part et tu serais terrassé par la douleur. Je ne souhaite pas ça.

- Moi non plus, fils. Moi non plus. Je voudrais simplement qu'on me la rende …

Jasper secoua la tête avant de porter son attention sur Bella et Damon qui ne savaient plus trop quoi faire.  
- Vous pourriez nous laisser une minute, s'il vous plaît?

- Mais … voulut protester Bella mais il l'en empêcha en hochant négativement la tête.

Il voulait rester seul avec Carlisle et elle espérait qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour mettre au point son plan de prendre à son compte la douleur de son père. Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour lui. D'où lui venait ce besoin de le protéger, de se lever face aux autres pour lui? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle sentait qu'encore une fois, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Incontrôlable. Pourtant, Jasper la rassura d'un signe de tête, comme s'il pouvait comprendre ses angoisses, et elle accepta d'enfin le laisser, quittant la pièce avec Damon sur les talons.

Le portable de Damon sonna alors qu'ils redescendaient au salon et le brun sortit directement par la porte d'entrée pour prendre l'appel. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le canapé, Bella sentit Alice approcher, entendant ses pas dès qu'elle s'était mis en route, venant de la cuisine. Elle se posa sur le fauteuil, les poings serrés, redoutant la confrontation. Ce qui était une folie puisqu'Alice était sa meilleure amie et la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde … non?

- Salut Bella. La chasse a été bonne ?

Bella tourna les yeux vers l'entrée où Alice s'était postée, les bras croisés. Son ton n'était plus enjoué, son pas n'était plus dansant. Elle n'était plus la Alice qu'elle affectionnait tant. Comme si le petit lutin lui en voulait. Bien sûr qu'elle lui en voudrait si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette ruelle de Port Angeles. Ce qui avait surtout failli se passer, d'ailleurs.

- Hum … oui.

- Tu aurais pu venir avec nous si c'était pour y aller une heure après toute seule.

Elle appuyait bien sur le "toute seule", ce qui impliquait que sa belle-soeur n'ignorait rien de son partenaire de chasse. Et Bella se sentit forcée de s'expliquer:

- Je suis désolée Alice mais je … je ne me nourris pas de sang animal.

Contre toute attente, la vampire en face d'elle explosa de rire. Mais pas d'un rire amusé. Non, il s'agissait plutôt là d'un rire cynique.

- Tu ne te nourris pas de sang animal. Non mais tu t'entends ?

Bella pinça les lèvres, contrariée par le ton condescendant qu'employait Alice pour lui parler. Elle préféra ne pas répondre, pas certaine de pouvoir contrôler ses mots au vu de son tempérament explosif de nouvelle-née.

- Quand je pense que tu faisais toute une histoire à propos de notre régime ou encore de la difficulté de Jasper à résister au sang humain. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Toujours assise sur le canapé, les mains croisées sur ses genoux pour ne pas démonter quelque chose, elle se félicita de son contrôle. Elle avait envie de la frapper. Fort. Juste pour son genre de Madame-Je-Sais-Tout.

- En tout cas, je vois que mon cher mari est parvenu à te convertir à son rythme de vie. Bravo, vraiment.

N'y tenant plus, Bella se leva et traversa la pièce d'un mouvement vampirique qu'elle ne contrôla pas. Son corps semblait à nouveau réagir pour elle.

- Il n'est PLUS ton mari.

Alice sourit, visiblement fière d'elle, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiétée de la réaction de Bella.

- Je suis parvenue à te faire sortir de tes gonds, ma chérie ? Décidément, ton contrôle sur toi-même est vraiment faible.

Elle disait le contraire de ce que Jasper lui avait assuré. Et Bella sut qu'elle ne pouvait lui faire confiance. Alice n'était plus cette vampire heureuse et sautillante qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Non, Alice était devenue aigrie, méchante et imbue d'elle-même. Bella serra à nouveau les poings pour se retenir de l'agripper mais sa belle-soeur ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec elle.

- Alors tu penses que Jasper n'est plus à moi hein. Sache qu'il m'appartiendra toujours. Toujours, tu m'entends Bella ?

- Il n'est déjà plus à toi.

- Tu en es sûre ? Après tout, il a toujours son alliance …

Bella ferma les yeux un moment pour réfléchir. Bien sûr. Jasper avait une alliance au doigt. Une magnifique alliance en or blanc et obsidienne. Mais cette alliance … elle avait quelque chose de familier. De … personnel. Elle se força à ne pas se rappeler, tenant compte de l'avertissement de Rosalie et de Jasper quand la vision la frappa. Un lac, Jasper devant elle avec un véritable sourire sur le visage. Et l'alliance. Qu'elle glisse à son doigt …

"_- Jasper, je te donne cette alliance, signe de notre amour et de notre fidélité."_

Oh bon sang … Elle était mariée à Jasper. Elle leva la main en regardant la bague qui y trônait et elle tremblota. Mariée avec Jasper … Comment pouvait-elle avoir oublié ça ? Alice avait repéré son petit manège car elle la prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à river son regard dans le sien.

- Bella, tu te souviens ? Rappelle-toi que tu es mariée … Tu avais une super robe blanche, c'était ici, dans le jardin d'Esmé. J'avais tout préparé …

Contre elle-même, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs. Une allée la menant à Edward qui lui souriait. Il était là, devant elle. Elle était au bras de Charlie et … Soudain, Edward disparut. La vision disparut. Tout ce qui restait fut l'attaque de son anniversaire, elle qui volait à travers la pièce pendant que son vampire roux et Jasper se battaient. Elle secoua la tête et repoussa Alice de toutes ses forces, la faisant voler contre la porte d'entrée qu'elle défonça:

- NE JOUE PAS AVEC MES SOUVENIRS !

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tenter d'aller plus loin mais désormais, elle voulait aller plus loin. Se rappeler. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il restait désormais était son 18ème anniversaire? Elle voulut revoir cet échange d'alliance avec Jasper mais son esprit se contenta de lui renvoyer des images d'elle et Edward. Encore et toujours. Dans la clairière, quand elle avait appris qu'il était un vampire, leur premier baiser. Aucun souvenir, à part l'attaque de son anniversaire, ne la ramenait à Jasper. Qu'était-ce donc que ce maléfice ?

Alerté par le bruit, Edward apparut au-dessus des marches et les descendit rapidement.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

- Ta chère et tendre ne contrôle pas sa force de nouvelle-née et m'a envoyée valser! répondit Alice qui était déjà relevée et époussetait sa robe, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Elle … Elle …

Bella tremblait de tous ses membres, avec le sentiment profond d'avoir été violée dans son intimité. Edward fut en un instant près d'elle, la collant à son torse.

- Shhhht … Calme-toi, ma Bella. Calme-toi …

Au contact de son vampire roux, elle se détendit instantanément. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle tente de se remémorer. Plus du tout. Car désormais, elle avait de nouveau tout perdu. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se rappelait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait une heure auparavant. Or, son corps et même son esprit semblaient vouloir lui signifier que cela était très important. Edward releva son visage et riva son regard ambré dans le sien, rassurant.

- Ca va aller, ma Bella. Je suis là.

- Elle a tenté de me faire me souvenir.

Il lança un regard interrogatif à Alice qui soupira:

- Je parlais de votre mariage. Et elle s'est mise dans un état pas possible. Si tu veux mon avis, on en tirera rien de bon !

- LA FERME ! rugit Bella, voulant se séparer d'Edward pour de nouveau se jeter sur sa belle-soeur.

Elle ne savait pas d'où cette colère lui venait mais elle était bien là et ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Pourtant, le roux la retint contre lui, non sans une grimace et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de la calmer à nouveau. Quand ce fut fait, il dit, sans la lâcher du regard:

- Tais-toi, Alice, s'il te plaît. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Plutôt vaguement amusé. Et sa proximité, bien que rassurante d'un côté, dérangeait Bella. Elle aurait voulu se reculer. C'était un sentiment tout au fond d'elle qui n'avait aucune ancrage. Mais à nouveau, comme la colère ressentie plus tôt, il ne demandait qu'à se délivrer.

- Ma Bella, n'en veux pas à Alice. Elle souhaite juste que tu te souviennes de ce jour parfait pour nous.

Elle voulut à nouveau plonger dans ses souvenirs mais la voix de Rosalie, dans sa tête, la retint. _"Ne cherche pas à te souvenir, Bella, ça t'enlèverait le peu dont tu te souviens."_ Fronçant les sourcils, elle chercha la blonde des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Visiblement, c'était à nouveau un souvenir qui refaisait surface. Et un souvenir proche car elle parlait de sa perte de mémoire. Tout ça était vraiment embêtant. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Roxane, la rousse, en haut de l'escalier. Mais en fait, elle n'avait jamais vu cette fille alors comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de son prénom? Peu à peu, sans qu'elle cherche à les faire apparaître, les dernières heures lui revinrent en tête.

- Tu te souviens, ma Bella ? Tu te souviens de ce jour heureux ?

Il ne lâchait pas le morceau et la phrase de Rosalie continuait de résonner dans la tête de Bella. Que cherchait-il à faire? L'éloigner de ses souvenirs ? La cause de cette perte était Roxane, elle se souvenait entendre Jasper le dire. Cette fille était-elle à nouveau en train de lui faire un mauvais tour? Elle refusait d'être à nouveau dépouillée du peu qu'elle avait retrouvé. La mâchoire serrée, les poings prêts à frapper, elle était plus que disposée à se battre s'il le fallait. Edward jeta un regard à Roxane en haut des marches, comme pour lui demander de le faire. Oh bon sang, c'était bel et bien ça: il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne. Elle recula d'un pas, essayant de maîtriser sa fureur tandis que son ton mielleux continuait de la pousser à se souvenir:

- Allez, mon coeur, fais un effort. Revois-tu ta magnifique robe ce jour-là ? Tu étais parfaite.

- Laisse-moi Edward.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié. C'était un jour si heureux! fit-il en avançant vers elle, tel un serpent qui cherchait à l'hypnotiser.

Elle était prise au piège. Entre Alice, Edward et maintenant la fameuse Roxane, elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Même si celle-ci venait tout juste de disparaître. Et même si elle refusait tout net de se souvenir, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se demander de quoi il parlait exactement. Edward n'aurait pas menti pour un truc aussi important. Il disait donc vrai. Un mariage avec lui. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Au moment où son esprit se mettait à la recherche de ce moment, des pas approchèrent:

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites?

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

Elle releva les yeux, soulagée d'entendre sa voix, et trouva Jasper en haut des escaliers, Roxane derrière lui. Elle était allée le chercher. Pour l'aider. Edward semblait furieux, son regard lançant des éclairs vers la rousse qui recula d'un pas.

- On l'aidait à se souvenir! dit Alice joyeusement.

Jasper descendit rapidement les marches et combla la distance entre Edward et lui en une fraction de seconde. Désormais, ils se jaugeaient du regard, presque torse contre torse, chacun de la haine plein les yeux.

- Tu es donc à ce point désespéré que tu es prêt à la piéger pour la récupérer? cracha Jasper, la voix glaciale.

- Je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour garder la femme de ma vie !

- Tu es pathétique Cullen. Vous l'êtes tous les deux ! dit le blond, se tournant vers Alice qui renifla dédaigneusement.

- Pas plus pathétique que toi qui étais capable de la laisser coucher avec moi.

Même sans le pouvoir de l'empathe, Bella put voir la fureur traverser le corps de Jasper quand il se rapprocha encore d'Edward et pointa son index sur sa poitrine.

- C'est terminé tout ça, Cullen. Je suis prêt à t'arracher la tête s'il faut en arriver là.

Edward esquissa un rictus mauvais et lâcha, mielleux:

- Pour qu'elle ne te le pardonne jamais ? Mais vas-y donc. Je serais peut être mort mais tu seras misérable pour le reste de ta longue existence, mon frère.

- Tu as raison, peut-être devrais-je la laisser s'en charger elle-même, quand elle se souviendra de tout. Et qui plus est, je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai jamais.

- Alors que fais-tu donc ici ? Ce n'est même pas ta maison.

- J'aide Carlisle. Moi. Vu que tu es bien trop occupé à tenter de me voler ma femme.

Bella frissonna en l'entendant parler aussi possessivement d'elle. Et ce fut un frisson de bien-être.

- Une preuve de plus que tu te moques de ce qui lui arrive.

- Je ne me moque certainement pas de ce qui lui arrive. Mais je ne te pensais pas aussi désespéré pour agir de la sorte.

- Allons, tu pensais que j'allais rester bien gentiment à attendre qu'elle te revienne ?

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils parlaient d'elle comme si elle était un vulgaire morceau de viande. Elle serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée, tentant à nouveau de contrôler sa rage. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas lequel croire … Sa raison et son coeur lui disaient deux choses totalement différentes.

- Tu sais que quand elle se souviendra de tout, elle ne te le pardonneras jamais. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

- Seulement si elle se souvient …

Elle voulut intervenir mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, Jasper avait sauté sur Edward, le renversant au sol, les deux mains sur son cou.

- Je vais en finir, Cullen. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aussitôt, Alice intervint, enserrant les mains de Jasper pour le faire lâcher prise. Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Edward souriait, visiblement ravi de son petit effet et pas du tout inquiété par l'attaque du blond tandis que celui-ci semblait enragé. Alice le suppliait de lâcher son frère mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Et elle était si perplexe face à toute cette conversation qu'elle ne savait que faire. Edward et Jasper. Son amoureux et ce vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié mais qui réveillait des choses en elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Deux choix. Imparfaits. Mais il fallait en faire un et soudain, elle s'entendit dire:

- Lâche-le, Jasper. Je t'en prie. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

Jasper relâcha instantanément sa prise sur le cou d'Edward quand il entendit Bella le supplier. Quand il la regarda, elle vit qu'elle était de nouveau tiraillée entre ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Et à nouveau, elle avait choisi ce qu'elle devait faire. Il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Dès qu'ils faisaient un pas l'un vers l'autre, on aurait dit que la Terre entière se liguait contre eux pour qu'ils reculent de trois pas. Elle n'en pouvait évidemment rien mais lui n'en pouvait juste plus. Bella tomba à genoux à côté d'eux, à bout de nerfs également et il eut mal au coeur pour elle. Elle était victime de tout cela et il avait du mal à accepter qu'Edward se joue d'elle de la sorte. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, il l'aurait probablement tué. Pas parce qu'il essayait de lui voler sa femme (même si ça aurait été amplement mérité pour cela également) mais parce qu'il jouait avec elle. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais Bella l'avait supplié de le lâcher. Et il l'avait fait. Parce qu'Edward avait raison. S'il le tuait maintenant, Bella ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Et jamais prenait un sens tout à fait différent quand on était un vampire et qu'on avait l'éternité devant soi. Profitant de son inattention, Edward renversa leur position et enroula ses mains autour de son cou.

- J'aurais du faire cela il y a bien longtemps, Hale …

Le blond ne réagit pas, le regard fixé dans celui de son assaillant. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Il pouvait se défaire de lui d'un mouvement d'épaule. Cullen était si imbu de lui-même qu'il ne cherchait même pas à assurer sa prise. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais combattu. Il ne serait donc pas compliqué pour un soldat comme Jasper de le mettre à nouveau à sa merci. Ce qu'il ferait avec grand plaisir dès qu'il aurait prouvé, il l'espérait, sa théorie. Quand il entendit un premier craquement dans son cou, il commença sérieusement à en douter. Edward jubilait littéralement au dessus de lui, raffermissant sa prise.

- Edward, penses-tu vraiment que …

- La ferme, Alice! gronda Edward, forçant plus, provoquant un nouveau craquement.

Jasper sentit ses forces le quitter et il sut qu'il devait agir maintenant au risque de mourir bêtement. Quelle ironie de penser qu'au final, c'était Alice qui venait à son secours alors que Bella restait là les bras ballants à le regarder mourir. Edward gronda, fier de lui et il voulut se fustiger pour son erreur. Il avait mis trop de confiance dans l'amour de sa petite calamité.

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**I'm a lonely boy**

Un nouveau craquement retentit, signe que Cullen arrivait à ses fins quand soudain, la pression se relâcha et qu'Edward fut arraché à lui. Quand il se redressa, il le vit couché, immobilisé par une Bella qui grognait, littéralement.

- Non non non non, Edward Cullen. Tu ne le touches pas !

Le visage ahuri d'Edward était sans prix et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, ce qui détourna l'attention de Bella du roux. Quand elle riva son regard au sien, ses canines bien sorties et les yeux noirs de colère, son visage s'adoucit pourtant et elle murmura:

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser mourir.

- Alors ça, jamais !

Elle lui sourit et il se crut directement au Paradis. Mais déjà, Cullen brisait le charme et demandait, toujours sans oser bouger.

- Tu peux me relâcher?

Elle tourna à nouveau un regard froid vers lui.

- Seulement si tu te comportes bien.

- Je ne lui ferai rien.

Elle le jaugea du regard encore un moment avant de le relâcher et de se relever. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Damon pour réapparaître, rangeant son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste fétiche. Il les regarda tous l'un après l'autre et lâcha, avec un sourire ironique:

- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?

Bella soupira, proche de Jasper qui s'était relevé entre temps et croisa les bras:

- On peut dire que tu soignes tes entrées, Damon. Dommage que tu n'apparaisses jamais au bon moment.

Puis elle tourna son attention vers Jasper et lui offrit un sourire complice auquel il répondit, sachant parfaitement à quoi elle faisait référence. Les deux filles, Alice et Roxane, semblaient toujours sous le choc de ce qui avait failli se produire. Alors qu'Edward frottait son jeans pour le remettre en place, Bella le fusilla du regard avant de demander à Jasper:

- Alors, les funérailles ?

- Carlisle est d'accord. Elles auront lieu dans deux jours. Entre temps, Bella, et parce que tu y reverras ton père; je vais avoir besoin que tu t'affames.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

- Tu es capable de résister. Et il vaut mieux qu'il voit tes yeux noirs de faim que pourpres d'être rassasiée.

- C'est de la folie ! s'écria Edward, s'approchant d'eux.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Cullen ! grinça Damon qui ne pouvait décidément pas supporter le roux.

Bella, elle, ne lâchait pas Jasper des yeux. Elle y cherchait du réconfort qu'il comptait bien lui donner.

- On peut faire partir Oliver, si tu le souhaites. Et je prendrais le contrôle de ta soif.

Elle porta son attention sur Alice qui était toujours là, un peu sonnée par la tournure des événements.

- C'est possible ?

Alice tourna son regard vers Jasper et le toisa longuement sans rien dire. Il voulut lui faire passer une demande silencieuse mais ils n'en étaient plus là désormais, tous les deux. Aussi, il hocha la tête, cherchant à la convaincre tout de même et elle finit par renifler dédaigneusement avant de lâcher:

- C'est pour Carlisle que nous faisons ça. Alors je suis d'accord. Oliver partira pour la cérémonie.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'échappa. Bella se saisit alors de la main de Jasper qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, là, de suite. Mais il ne savait pas l'accueil qu'il recevrait. D'autant plus qu'Edward passa à côté d'eux pour sortir. Il s'arrêta près de Jasper et murmura, certain que le blond seul pourrait l'entendre, absolument pas au fait du pouvoir de Bella contre celui d'Oliver:

- Ce n'est pas fini, Hale. Je me débarrasserai de toi.

Bella se tendit à ses côtés mais, en bonne élève, fit semblant de rien. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire de taire cet avantage qu'ils avaient sur les autres. Et pourtant, elle savait. Il était si fier d'elle. Elle était exactement l'immortelle qu'il avait rêvé qu'elle soit. Enfin, la perte de mémoire mise à part, bien sûr.

Un peu plus tard, sur un transat de la terrasse où elle avait trouvé refuge, Bella réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se dérouler sur la journée. Le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'était que toutes ces heures l'avaient considérablement rapprochée de Jasper. Son corps, lui seul, n'appelait que le beau vampire blond. Il refusait tout contact avec son amoureux roux. Alors qu'il appelait les caresses de Jasper, réagissait au moindre de ses sourires, au son de sa voix. Son corps vibrait, chantait, criait quand le blond était à proximité. Et quand celui-ci la touchait, c'était définitivement le paradis. Et elle ne pouvait plus … ne voulait plus surtout, l'ignorer. Non, à partir de maintenant, elle allait même le rechercher. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien. Parce que c'était bon. Parce que c'était … naturel. Et puis dès qu'elle était au contact du beau blond, les souvenirs remontaient, fleurissaient dans son esprit, rendant les choses encore plus belles. Elle avait été déçue quand, directement après le départ d'Edward un peu plus tôt, juste après cette bagarre démentielle où son corps avait une nouvelle fois agi pour elle, il était parti avec Damon. Une histoire d'arbres à déraciner, selon le brun mystérieux, qu'elle n'avait pas bien comprise. Maintenant, elle guettait son retour cachée dans un coin sombre de la terrasse, alors que la nuit était tombée, pour ne croiser personne et surtout pas Edward. Elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix pour ne pas devoir lui expliquer que son corps refusait sa proximité. C'était très embarrassant. Heureusement pour elle, le roux semblait vouloir lui laisser de l'espace. Tant mieux. Quand elle vit apparaître deux silhouettes de la forêt bordant le magnifique jardin d'Esmé, elle aurait presque pu croire que son coeur mort se remettait à battre. La chamade. Rien que ça. Elle se leva et attendit qu'ils approchent. Quand ils furent devant elle, elle put voir le sourire à peine masqué de Damon alors que Jasper restait de marbre.

- Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez besoin de discuter tous les deux.

Et aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, le brun mystérieux disparut, les laissant seul à seule. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Lui attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, son surplus militaire et sa chemise blanche toujours sur les épaules. Bien sûr, il manquait toujours tous les boutons de la chemise, dévoilant par là son torse musclé mais elle ne voyait pas grand chose à y redire. Il était magnifique et il n'en avait même pas conscience. Elle se força à se détacher de sa contemplation et essaya d'engager la conversation.

- Je … La chasse a été bonne?

- Nous ne sommes pas allés chasser.

Bien, il n'allait donc pas lui simplifier les choses. ll fallait qu'elle prenne les devants mais ne savait pas vraiment la réaction qu'il aurait. C'était assez perturbant, surtout quand il était aussi impassible.

_Now all your love is wasted ?_

_Then who the hell was I ?_

- Je t'attendais, en fait.

- Ah.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, perdue, et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, vieux réflexe qu'elle avait gardé de sa vie d'humaine. Que pouvait-elle dire pour le faire réagir ? Elle pourrait toujours essayer la vérité mais c'était risquer de se mettre en danger. Enfin, façon de parler. Si elle le lui disait, elle se dévoilait. Et peut-être que ce serait mal accueilli. Elle ne savait pas si elle le supporterait. En fait, elle préférait même rester dans l'ignorance. Aussi, elle prit la fuite:

- Je vais te laisser, je … je vais rejoindre Emmett.

Mais à peine s'était-elle détournée qu'il lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira à lui. Quand elle se retrouva dos contre lui, elle soupira d'aise, comme si c'était là sa place.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, petite calamité ?

- Non, ce n'est rien, je ne voulais pas t'embêter … souffla-t-elle, consciente de sa respiration courte alors qu'elle n'en avait même pas besoin.

Il avait cet effet sur elle et elle ne pensait pas en être rassasiée un jour. Dos à lui, elle se laissa aller contre son torse, profitant des quelques secondes qu'il lui laissait avant de l'éloigner.

- Dis-moi, je t'écoute. Tu ne m'embêtes jamais.

- Tu … Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de discuter.

Aussitôt, sa main lâcha son poignet et elle regretta ses paroles. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main puissante se coller à son ventre pour la lover d'autant plus à lui.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de discuter, en effet.

Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et elle l'entendit rire derrière elle. De toute façon, elle était si pitoyable qu'elle aurait accepté n'importe quel geste de lui, tant qu'il lui portait de l'attention. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la conduite à suivre mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle en avait tellement besoin … Pourtant, bien trop vite, il s'écarta d'elle et alla s'appuyer contre le muret de la terrasse, la laissant avide de son contact. Elle se retourna rapidement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et riva son regard dans le sien, qui était clairement amusé. Il se jouait d'elle et en était conscient. Le salaud … L'adorable salaud.

- Je suppose que tu es pressé d'aller rejoindre Roxane! grinça-t-elle, mauvaise, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

- Que voulais-tu, Bella ?

- Tu recommences avec le "Bella"? Ce que tu peux être exaspérant.

- C'est pourtant bien comme ça que tu t'appelles non ?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelles habituellement.

Il sourit à nouveau et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures pour canaliser son rire. Il se jouait d'elle dans les grandes lignes et elle tombait dans chacun de ses pièges. Et allègrement en plus. Il finit par hausser les épaules et attendit qu'elle parle. Sauf qu'elle avait peur de dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Il enchaîna donc:

- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose?

- Je …

- On ne va pas y arriver, tu sais.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle était parvenue à le lâcher et tant pis comment il réagirait. Après tout, il valait mieux le lui dire que de continuer à tourner autour du pot. Elle voulait qu'il le sache surtout. Et elle voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, en plus. Il resta devant elle, bouche bée, ne s'étant pas attendu une minute à cette révélation. Soudain, elle comprit que ses paroles pouvaient être prises à double sens et s'empressa de se corriger:

- Je veux … passer du temps avec toi. Rester près de toi. Je … Mince, je dis tout de travers.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

- Je … Quand je suis avec toi, les souvenirs reviennent … et … pfff !

- Je vois, c'est par souci pratique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors exprime-toi mieux.

- Je suis bien quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je devrais rester avec Edward, je le sais …

Il gronda, littéralement et elle recula devant l'éclat létal de son regard. Il était furax.

- Ecoute, Bella, j'ai tout essayé avec toi et je ne suis pas le vampire le plus patient au monde, quoi qu'en dise ma famille.

Elle se tritura les mains, nerveuse tandis qu'il continuait:

- Et cette situation n'est pas vivable. Tu viens, tu repars, tu aides Edward et tu accoures vers moi. Non. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme.

- Mais …

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas rester gentiment toute seule et te poser les bonnes questions. Et quand tu auras trouvé les réponses correctes, tu me trouveras dans ma chambre.

Elle releva les yeux, en colère elle aussi désormais et les riva dans les siens, tout en grondant:

- Avec Roxane ?

_Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

- Tu me déçois Bella. Je pensais que tu me voyais différemment. Cette bimbo ? Pas vraiment intéressé.

Soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende le moins du monde, un souvenir explosa dans son crâne, la mettant à genoux.

"_- Tu sais, je suis surpris, Bella. En tant qu'humaine fine observatrice de la condition vampirique, je pensais que tu voyais en nous mieux que quiconque … Des bimbos ? Ce n'est plus moi, ça._

_- Alors, qu'es-tu maintenant ?_

_- Tu le sais. Torturé. Tous les jours depuis que mon cœur a été brisé._

_- Alice t'a vraiment détruit, hein ?! _

_- Allez, tu sais que je ne parle pas d'Alice …_

_- Je pensais que notre histoire était épique, tu sais. Toi et moi_

_- Epique ? Comment ? _

_- Traversant les années et les continents. Des vies brisées, des effusions de sang. Epique. Mais les choses vont changer. Et on ne se verra plus du tout …_

_- Jasper …_

_- Je regrette vraiment. Pour ton anniversaire, Bella. Si seulement je pouvais réparer …_

_- Allons ! Des vies brisées et des effusions de sang ? Tu penses vraiment qu'une relation doit être aussi tragique?_

_- Personne n'écrit des chansons sur celles qui sont faciles."_

Elle se tenait la tête, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir quand elle le vit s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et attraper son visage pour le relever. Quand son regard croisa le sien, elle y revit tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là et elle regretta la mauvaise décision qu'elle avait pris alors.

- Petite calamité … tu vas bien ? souffla-t-il, extrêmement doux.

L'emploi du surnom lui réchauffa le coeur et elle se saisit de ses mains qui étaient toujours posées sur ses joues.

- Epique.

Il tiqua un moment à son murmure puis sourit et demanda:

- Pardon?

- Notre histoire est épique. Toi et moi.

Il sourit de plus belle et ses doigts se lièrent aux siens.

- Epique? Comment?

- Traversant les années et les continents. Des vies brisées, des effusions de sang. Epique.

Il baissa la tête, touché et elle serra d'autant plus ses mains. Epiques. Ils étaient définitivement épiques.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit: je me souviens de choses à ton contact.

- Alors continuons comme ça, tu veux?

- Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Il colla son front au sien et elle se sentit entière, là, à genoux sur cette terrasse, faisant face au vampire blond qui la faisait vibrer.

- Par contre, je vais devoir te demander un énorme service.

- Je t'écoute... murmura-t-elle pour ne pas briser l'enchantement entre eux.

- Je vais avoir besoin des deux jours qui vont arriver pour aider Carlisle. Je ne pourrais pas me consacrer pleinement à toi.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur mais dut se rendre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de la privilégier. C'aurait été égoïste et méchant. Son père avait bien plus besoin de lui qu'elle … Du moins, elle l'espérait. Car lui laisser la place allait lui coûter beaucoup. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête et souffla:

- Je comprends. J'attendrai.

- Je sais que ça va te paraître insensé mais tu peux faire confiance à Rosalie. Et Damon. Et bien sûr Emmett. Ils seront là pour toi.

Et cette certitude au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance quoi qu'il dise la poussa à murmurer encore:

- Je le sais. J'irai les voir.

- Merci.

Avant qu'il ne s'écarte, elle décolla son front du sien et avança sa bouche vers la sienne. Il riva son regard pourpre au sien et attendit qu'elle franchisse le pas, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Quand elle rencontra ses lèvres, de nouveau tout autour d'elle explosa. C'était comme si le vent soufflait plus fort, comme si les oiseaux chantaient plus forts, comme si les lumières de la ville au loin brillaient plus encore et comme si son baiser pouvait la consumer entièrement. Elle se recula rapidement, ne cherchant pas à l'enflammer ou à s'incendier elle-même. Il sourit et caressa sa joue, y laissant une traînée brûlante.

- Je promets de me rattraper quand tout ça sera fini! dit-il en se relevant et lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Et je te ferai tenir cette promesse ! sourit-elle en se relevant à son tour, aidée par lui, avant d'épousseter son pantalon.

Les jours prochains seraient compliqués mais elle suivrait son conseil. Avec la certitude que dès que tout serait fini, elle l'aurait rien que pour elle. Et que bientôt, ses souvenirs seraient de retour à la maison.

_Who will love you ?_

Deux jours plus tard, Bella était assise sur le lit de Rosalie, regardant celle-ci se maquiller devant son miroir sur pieds. Ce qu'elle était belle … Elle aurait voulu avoir le quart de sa beauté. Même en étant devenue une immortelle, elle voyait tous ses défauts. Elle ne serait jamais grande, plantureuse ou incroyablement sexy. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours la petite Bella, la maladroite de service, l'empotée qui semait désastre et catastrophe sur son passage. Jamais elle n'aurait l'élégance naturelle de la belle blonde, ni son attitude farouche.

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?

- Rien …

- Tu grimaces derrière moi.

- Je me disais juste à quel point tu es jolie.

- Tout en grimaçant de la sorte ? J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Je t'assure! C'est à propos de moi que je grimaçais !

La jolie blonde rit, toujours face au miroir, la regardant par ce biais. Depuis deux jours, Bella n'avait fait que passer du temps avec elle et Emmett. Et elle devait bien reconnaître que Rosalie était loin d'être la Rosalie qu'elle avait connue. Elle se comportait avec elle comme une vraie soeur, comme l'aurait fait une meilleure amie et cela aidait la brune à passer du temps loin de Jasper. Elle ne l'avait croisé qu'en de rares occasions et jamais seul à seule. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Carlisle. Bella avait bien honte de l'avouer mais elle serait contente que la cérémonie de tout à l'heure soit finie pour pouvoir le retrouver. Mais avant ça, ils avaient une épreuve compliquée à passer et ils devaient tous se serrer les coudes. Elle avait tout aussi bien évité Edward et Alice, même si ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à la rencontrer non plus. Tout était vraiment étrange pour le moment mais elle se forçait à avancer, jusqu'à son but, celui de retrouver Jasper à la fin de la cérémonie. De plus, elle avait elle aussi des choses à gérer, dont la rencontre avec son père en tant qu'immortelle, l'assemblée d'humains tous plus tentants les uns que les autres et sa faim qui devenait incontrôlable. Elle savait qu'Oliver devait partir dans les prochaines minutes et elle se réjouissait que Jasper puisse prendre en charge ce petit problème car elle se sentait bien incapable de se contrôler aujourd'hui.

- Veux-tu cesser de grimacer ? Si les cloches venaient à sonner, tu resterais ainsi toute ton éternité !

- Ca, c'est des conneries qu'on raconte aux gamins, Rose !

- N'empêche que dans Supernatural …

- Arrête les séries débiles !

- On dirait mon frère quand tu parles ainsi.

Elles se sourirent par miroir interposé puis Rose mit la touche finale à son maquillage. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Bella arqua un sourcil, dubitative:

- Viens là.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je ne vais pas tuer! rit la blonde en agitant sa main pour la faire venir.

Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Jasper et à Rosalie, elle se leva donc et la rejoignit devant le miroir quand la blonde sortit son pinceau à terre indienne à nouveau et le plaça devant elle.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais te maquiller. Ainsi, tu arrêteras de grimacer !

- Mais c'est pas un meurtre, c'est de la torture en fait !

- Tu ne voudrais pas être jolie pour … Jasper ?

Bella pinça les lèvres, cherchant à cacher son amusement. Mais ça n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner car Rosalie lui sourit et elle finit par avancer son visage pour se laisser faire.

- Soit, joue donc avec Barbie-Bella !

- Chic, c'est ma préférée !

Alors que Rosalie posait la touche finale à son maquillage, on frappa à la porte et Jasper, Emmett ainsi que Damon entrèrent. Ils étaient tous tirés à quatre épingles mais Bella ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jasper. Il portait un costume sombre avec une chemise violette. Violette … Un nouveau flash vrilla son esprit. La bibliothèque des Cullen, Jasper couché sur le canapé proche de la baie vitrée avec cette même chemise violette attachée d'un seul bouton. Elle déglutit, sans en avoir besoin et combla la distance qui les séparait pour aller se saisir de sa main. Il lui sourit tout en déposant un baiser aérien sur son front. Une seule seconde en sa présence et déjà un souvenir revenait.

- Comment ça va, petite calamité ?

- Faim. Stress. Hâte.

- Voilà qui résume parfaitement la situation.

- Je m'étendrai plus tard sur le sujet.

- A ta guise.

Emmett s'approcha de Rosalie et la serra contre lui, étonnamment silencieux. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour compliqué pour eux tous. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

- Dans quelques instants, Oliver va quitter les lieux, je prendrais donc le contrôle total de tes émotions. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Il pressa sa main dans la sienne et porta son regard sur sa soeur.

- Rose, tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Je vais faire mon possible.

- Tu veux que … ?

- Non. Concentre-toi sur Bella, c'est le plus important.

Il acquiesça tout en passant une main autour de la taille de Bella et la colla à lui. Soudain, ils se tendirent tous d'un seul coup et Emmett hocha la tête:

- Ca y est, on nous a remis la stéréo !

Visiblement, Oliver était parti. Bella n'y voyait évidemment pas de différence mais les autres semblaient contents d'avoir retrouvé leurs pouvoirs.

- On peut y aller ? demanda Jasper à tous, attendant leur assentiment.

Après qu'ils aient tous soufflé un bon coup, ils sortirent, prêts à affronter un des moments les plus tragiques de leur longue existence.

Jasper tentait de ne pas flancher sous l'assaut de sentiments négatifs qui déferlaient sur lui. Il aurait pu tomber à genoux sous l'impact mais heureusement, Damon prenait une partie de la famille à son compte. Il sentait déjà que les sentiments de Rosalie et Emmett étaient contrôlés par son meilleur ami et il le remercia d'un coup d'oeil. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur Bella et sa soif débordante. Heureusement, il fit une pause à l'entrée avant de rejoindre le jardin où aurait lieu la cérémonie. La main de Bella dans la sienne lui permit de remettre ses idées en place.

**I'm a lonely boy**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

- Jasper, ça va ?

- Laisse-moi une seconde.

Bella posa sa main libre sur le visage et lui caressa la joue avant de demander, pour le détourner de ses pensées:

- Alors dis-moi … Charlie ne sera-t-il pas étonné de me voir arriver main dans la main avec toi?

Jasper rit tout en la serrant contre lui, son nez lové dans ses cheveux, la respirant calmement.

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais si tu traversais ce jardin au bras d'Edward, je crois qu'il en ferait un infarctus.

- Et on ne voudrait pas faire ça à mon pauvre père, n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement.

- Ca va mieux?

- Oui, merci petite calamité.

- A ton service.

Aidé par sa femme, il put enfin reprendre la route vers l'avant, emmenant avec lui Bella qui semblait rayonnante de le retrouver. Quand ils croisèrent Edward qui rejoignait Carlisle, elle se tendit toutefois contre lui puis se détacha de sa prise et vint serrer le roux dans ses bras. Il serra les poings pour contenir la rage qui l'étreignit au contact du désir d'Edward qui était sans limite. Heureusement, bien vite, elle revint vers lui et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Ils allèrent se poster près de Carlisle, au premier rang, face à l'urne qui trônait, majestueuse. C'était l'une des choses qu'ils avaient faites, avec Emmett, durant ces deux derniers jours. Ils s'étaient à nouveau introduits sur le territoire Quileute pour récupérer les cendres de leur mère d'adoption, bravant le danger que cela représentait. C'était Carlisle qui avait choisi l'urne, difficilement, à reculons, ne voulant pas trouver une ultime demeure pour celle qu'il avait aimée de toute son âme. Assis à côté de Bella, Jasper serra sa petite main dans la sienne, ne pouvant pas imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il la perdait à jamais. Carlisle, bien que détruit, trouvait encore des raisons d'exister. Pour ses enfants, principalement. Jasper aurait-il cette force, en pensant à Lili ? Il n'en était pas certain. En tout cas, il n'avait arrêté, ces derniers jours, de se faire la promesse de garder Bella à l'abri du danger. Autant que faire se peut en tout cas. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée derrière eux, cherchant Charlie du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part. C'était très étonnant car il avait pris lui même la peine d'appeler son beau-père pour l'informer de la tragédie qui touchait sa famille. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il serait là, avec le plaisir tout de même de revoir sa fille après ces quelques jours de séparation.

- Ca va ? demanda Bella qui avait remarqué son air inquiet.

- Je cherchais ton père, il n'est pas là.

- Il va arriver. Mon père ne supporte pas les enterrements. Il doit hésiter à venir.

- Si tu le dis …

Pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas. Charlie, bien que peu enclin aux effusions de sentiments, n'aurait jamais manqué cela. Après tout, leurs deux familles étaient désormais liées et il se devait d'être là. L'homme de loi qu'il était n'aurait pas échappé à ça, même si ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il ne voulait pas embêter Bella avec ça pour le moment, aussi il lui tendit une paire de lunettes noires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Pour cacher tes yeux rougis par les larmes, petite calamité.

- Mais je ne peux pas pleurer, Jasper!

Il entendit les autres pouffer de part et d'autre d'eux et il leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant:

- Je le sais, ça, petite calamité. Mais les habitants de Forks, eux, non !

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir mais ne les enfila pas de suite et rit doucement à son tour avant de reprendre le sérieux exigé lors d'une telle cérémonie. Sa faim était intenable, surtout avec tous ces donneurs potentiels dans les environs, mais Jasper était habitué à gérer une telle envie et il la contrôla sans le moindre souci. Le pasteur s'avança alors et leur demanda de se lever:

- Nous sommes réunis ce triste jour pour dire au revoir à notre soeur, Esmé Cullen, partie bien trop tôt et laissant un vide énorme dans le coeur de sa famille qui l'aimait tant …

Tous baissèrent la tête et mirent leurs lunettes, prêts à faire semblant de pleurer même si leur coeur mort saignait de cette perte énorme qu'était la mort d'Esmé.

Bella se rassit à côté de Rosalie qui lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne. La cérémonie touchait à sa fin et elle avait été magnifique. Sa blonde d'amie avait lu un petit texte très personnel qui avait touché tous les gens présents. Désormais allait commencer le défilé autour de l'urne mortuaire. Rosalie dut faire semblant de pleurer, comme le clan Cullen au grand complet et Bella fut surprise de voir Edward et Jasper se lever en même temps, rejoignant respectivement le piano et la guitare qui étaient posés là sur l'estrade. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Edward s'assit et fit un signe de tête à Jasper qui attrapa la guitare et gratta les premières notes. Aussitôt, le coeur pourtant mort de Bella se serra, encore plus quand le beau blond entama le premier couplet:

- _"I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord …"_

Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver plus approprié. Carlisle continuait de se tenir prostré mais quand il entendit la voix de Jasper s'élever, il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, touché.

- "_But you really didn't care about music, do you?_"

Jasper tourna son attention vers Edward qui continuait de jouer pour qu'il prenne la suite. Bella ne pouvait pas croire que ces deux-là parvenaient à enfin s'entendre. Pour une bonne raison, certes, mais tout de même. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis des jours …

- "_Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth … the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah_"

Rosalie secoua la tête, touchée par la voix merveilleuse des deux vampires et Bella serra sa main, le coeur emporté par la tristesse de la perte d'Esmé si bien mise en valeur par cette chanson.

- "_Hallelujah Hallelujah …"_

_- "Hallelujah Hallelujah …_"

Reprenant chacun à leur tour le titre de la chanson en se regardant, ils donnaient l'air de la parfaite petite famille brisée qui se soutenait dans l'épreuve. Alors que la réalité était toute autre. Le défilé avait commencé et la petite ville entière vint se recueillir une dernière fois devant ce qu'il restait de la gentille femme du Dr Cullen, non sans adresser un signe de tête approbateur aux deux "jeunes" hommes.

- _"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and the moonlight over through ya_"

Les doigts d'Edward virevoltaient sur le clavier tandis que Jasper chantait et grattait sa guitare si bien que Bella se prit à fermer les yeux pour mieux profiter de sa voix si douce qui semblait envelopper tout le monde dans une sorte de transe. Bientôt, ce fut au tour du roux de reprendre et elle rouvrit les yeux pour les river sur le blond qui lui les avait fermés.

- "_ She tied you to her kitchen chair . She broke your throne and she cut your hair . And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_"

Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait perdue entre deux choix parfaits. Edward, qu'elle aimait plus qu'il n'était possible d'aimer, Edward qui la rassurait, qui la réconfortait. Edward la force tranquille. Et de l'autre côté, Jasper qu'elle désirait sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Jasper qui la tentait, qui la menait à repousser ses limites, la forçait à être une meilleure vampire toujours en respectant ses choix. Jasper la force d'un volcan en fusion. Et au milieu de tout ça, elle, perdue comme jamais, entre ce qui était le choix qu'on attendait et celui qu'on redoutait. Mais elle en venait à se demander qui attendait quoi et surtout, qui redoutait quoi. Elle secoua la tête, furieuse contre elle-même de penser à cela dans un moment aussi tragique. Et après tout, elle avait tout récemment choisi de faire confiance au blond. Elle devait s'y tenir. La voix de Jasper reprit, la retournant profondément et elle riva son regard dans le sien:

- " _Baby I've been here before . I've seen this room and I've walked this floor .I used to live alone before I knew ya . I've seen your flag on the marble arch . But love is not a victory march . It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_"

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit et, alors qu'Edward reprenait, les Cullen au grand complet se levèrent d'un seul coup, et se prenant la main:

" T_here was a time when you let me know . What's really going on below . But now you never show that to me do ya . But remember when I moved in you. And the holy dove was moving too . And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_"

Dès qu'un terminait un couplet, l'autre entamait les 4 "_Hallelujah_" si tragiques de la chanson, rendant cette prestation encore plus touchante. Bella ne savait pas si c'était l'air qui lui serrait le coeur ou le fait de les voir tous deux se serrer les coudes dans l'adversité. Après tout, le clan Cullen semblait imploser, prêt à se séparer dès que tout ceci serait terminé. Mais en attendant, dans cette épreuve, chacun s'était soutenu et ils avaient fait front pour Carlisle, pour le porter au-delà de cette épreuve. La meilleure illustration de cela était ces deux vampires qui se détestaient, à cause d'elle c'était une chose claire pour elle désormais, et qui parvenaient à partager un moment important pour leur mère d'adoption. Bientôt, tout le monde se séparerait et la trêve serait consommée mais il fallait en profiter. Alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin, ils se dirigèrent ensemble, liés par leurs mains, devant l'urne pour un dernier hommage. Jasper entama le dernier couplet quand ils furent tous là.

- "_Well, maybe there's a God above. But all I've ever learned from love. Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya . It's not a cry that you hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_"

Ils continuèrent à jouer tandis que tous, main dans la main, reprirent:

- "_Hallelujah … Hallelujah … Hallelujah … Hallelujah …_"

Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent, ils baissèrent la tête à l'unisson, rendant ainsi un dernier hommage à leur chère Esmé.

La cérémonie terminée, Jasper rejoignit Bella qui se serra contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Il ne fut que trop content de le lui donner alors que les gens passaient près de chaque Cullen pour leur présenter leurs condoléances.

- Viens, petite calamité, on va chercher ton père.

- Je ne l'ai vu nulle part.

Après avoir traversé la foule un bon nombre de fois, force lui était de constater que le chef Swan n'était nulle part. Bella commençait à s'agiter, inquiète désormais de ne pas voir son père. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable et l'attira à l'écart tandis qu'il composait le numéro de son beau-père et laissa sonner. Personne ne décrocha. Bella se mordillait la lèvre, nerveuse comme jamais et il dut la serrer à nouveau contre lui pendant qu'il reformait le numéro. A nouveau, cela sonna dans le vide.

- On va aller jusque chez lui.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Alors qu'il allait la ramener vers la villa, il entendit des buissons qu'on écrasait dans la forêt juste derrière eux et il se retourna à temps pour voir Jacob et la meute au grand complet sortir du bois. D'un geste protecteur, il poussa Bella derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ces crétins avaient l'audace d'apparaître sous leur forme humaine. Il n'était toutefois pas assez bête pour ne pas sentir les 4 autres loups restants qui demeuraient dans l'ombre. Jacob ne lui porta pas la moindre attention et riva son regard derrière lui, sur sa femme. Il dut retenir à grande peine un grondement sourd qui montait possessivement en lui.

- Bella ?

- Jacob?

Elle se décala pour voir son ancien ami qui avait tenté de la violer et ce dont, évidemment, elle ne se souvenait pas. Inconsciente du danger, elle avança mais Jasper la retint en plaçant un bras devant elle.

- Petite calamité, non.

- Elle veut me parler, laisse-la venir à moi.

Bella força sur son bras pour passer mais il se saisit de ses épaules et riva son regard dans le sien:

- Je sais que je t'en demande énormément ces derniers temps mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance.

- Je … okay …

- Ne l'approche pas, petite calamité. Je t'en prie.

Elle hocha la tête et porta son attention sur Jacob mais sans plus avancer.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jacob ?

- Viens avec moi, Bella. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle regarda à nouveau Jasper et secoua la tête à la négative.

- Je ne peux pas. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Où est son père? demanda froidement Jasper, à côté d'elle.

Il était prêt à tuer Black, là, sur place. Ce serait la meilleure occasion qu'il aurait jamais. Mais il ne pourrait pas tous les contenir. Et il ne risquerait pas la sécurité de Bella ainsi. Pas pour une vengeance.

- Son père est en sécurité, avec le mien.

Jasper avança d'un pas, prêt à finalement en découdre. Il voulait bien être raisonnable mais ce loup commençait tout doucement à dépasser les limites à ne surtout pas franchir.

- Où est Charlie, Jacob ? Je veux le voir !

- Tu le verras si tu viens avec moi.

- Mais je … pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Les choses sont simples, Bella. Je ne le répéterai qu'une fois. Si tu veux voir ton père, tu quittes cette maison et tu me suis.

Bella riva son regard déterminé dans celui de Jasper et ouvrit un peu plus son bouclier pour lui. Il y perçut tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas y voir. Elle le suppliait de la laisser y aller. Avec ce monstre qui pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi. Elle recherchait une marque de confiance de sa part, elle le suppliait même de la lui donner. Mais s'il la laissait partir maintenant, il en deviendrait fou jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Si elle revenait … Que lui voulait Black ? Que voulait-il lui faire subir encore ? Elle n'aurait jamais accepté pareil chantage si elle s'était rappelé ce qu'il avait failli lui faire. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'elle y serait allée quand même. Pour Charlie. Parce que c'était son père et que, quoi qu'elle en dise, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher, il ne voulait pas la lâcher et pourtant, il la lâcha, la laissant mener son propre destin. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Et quand elle disparut dans les bois entourée des loups, il sut que jamais plus il ne serait le même, quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Jacob Black mourrait de ses mains. Il s'en fit la promesse.

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**I'm a lonely boy**

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

_Who will fight ?_

_And who will fall far behind ?_

_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

* * *

**Alors ça y est, le jeu est relancé ... La review la plus originale ou la plus drôle ou la plus perspicace ou la plus détaillée, bref, la review qui me fera le plus tripper donnera le droit à son auteur ou auteuZe à l'avant-première de Répulsion, chapitre 41. Qui veut jouer ? J'attends tout de vous, comme je me donne entièrement quand j'écris pour vous ! **

**A très vite !**

**Jess**


	46. Des vies brisées, des effusions de sang

**Bonjour à tous et toutes,**

**Mes meilleurs voeux pour l'an 2013. A vous qui avez survécu à la fin du monde, je vous souhaite évidemment les voeux d'usage: joie, bonheur, santé, argent. Mais surtout, je vous souhaite des rêves à n'en plus finir, des éclats de rire, des parties de jambes en l'air mémorables et autant d'orgasmes percutants … et l'amour, le vrai, celui avec un grand A, que ce soit amical ou plus … Je vous souhaite le meilleur, dans tous les cas.**

**Sinon, comment mieux commencer l'année que par un chapitre de Répulsion ? Je pourrais presque dire qu'il s'agit de mon cadeau pour vous en ce début d'année ou encore un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance pour mon Eli chérie, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que vous lisiez pour vous faire une idée de si il s'agit là d'un cadeau empoisonné ou pas.**

**Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook ou même pour ceux qui m'ont lue et ont déjà oublié, ma petite entreprise qui ne connaît pas la crise s'est défait d'un membre de plus. Ce qui veut dire, en gros, que je suis seule maître à bord (niark niark niark). Je vous passerais les détails sordides de la "rupture" avec Demoisel mais je citerais avec intelligence Edmond Rostand en disant "_Je me__ les __sers moi__-__même__, __avec assez__ de __verve__. __Mais je ne permets pas qu__'un __autre me__ les __serve". _Une page s'est tournée mais sans regrets, croyez-moi …**

**Et bien que sans Eli, ce chapitre aurait mis bien plus de temps à vous être posté, je ne veux pas faire d'elle ma "bêta" officielle (même si elle en tient définitivement le rôle) puisqu'il semble y avoir une malédiction sur les bêtas de Répulsion qui tombent comme des mouches et disparaissent. Et puisqu'il est clair que je veux garder Eli dans ma vie ( et toi dans la mienne) , il n'est pas question que je lui jette un sort pareil :-) Mais sachez en tout cas qu'elle a traqué mes fautes, m'a boostée quand j'en avais besoin et puis, si nous n'avions pas nos petites soirées discussions au QG (ou ailleurs …), ça avancerait bien moins vite :-) Merci donc à mon Eliadorable ^^**

**Juste pour rappelle, puisqu'il s'agit d'un mash up de chansons, les paroles en italique sont pour Bella quand les paroles en gras sont pour Jasper.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus, vous laissant lire allégrement mes élucubrations.**

**Sachez que pour 2013, pour ma part et avec Eli, je vous réserve une petite surprise qui pourrait laisser certaines d'entre vous … sans voix !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapitre 41. Des vies brisées, des effusions de sang.**

Mash-Up: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) & So in love with two (Mikaila)

"**Dire à tout ceux qui s'interrogent  
Que l'amour est tombé à l'eau  
D'un bâteau ivre de tristesse  
Qui nous a rongé toi et moi  
Les passagers sont en détresse  
Et j'en connais deux qui se noient"  
L'adieu, Garou**

Bella suivait Jacob à travers la forêt en serrant la mâchoire, furieuse. Elle n'avait que peu apprécié le chantage que son vieil ami leur avait servi, à Jasper et à elle, pour qu'elle le suive. Mettre son père entre eux pour avoir une monnaie d'échange était une chose idiote à faire. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait tué sur place. Surtout que son caractère bien trempé de nouvelle-née ne la poussait qu'à ça. Mais elle devait se réfréner. Après tout, Jacob avait toujours été adorable avec elle et il était celui qui lui faisait des gâteaux à la boue quand elle était toute gamine. Ca demandait forcément un peu de retenue, non ? Pourtant, quelque chose couvait au fond d'elle. Une certitude. Une rage sourde qui ne demandait qu'à se faire entendre. Elle cherchait à ne pas l'écouter mais à plutôt la laisser venir à elle. Car elle ne reconnaissait désormais que trop bien l'arrivée d'un nouveau souvenir et elle ne voulait pas risquer de le manquer en tentant de se rappeler. Elle avait plutôt bien appris sa leçon, finalement.

Ce qui la contrariait surtout, c'était de n'avoir pu finir la journée avec Jasper, comme elle l'avait prévu initialement. Après tout, l'après-midi avait été chargée en émotions et les deux jours passés sans voir le beau vampire blond avaient mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle comptait bien profiter de ces retrouvailles pour approfondir les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait à son sujet. Et pour se lover dans ses bras un long moment. Comme ça, juste pour le plaisir. Elle secoua la tête à cette idée. Elle aimait Edward. Elle était avec Edward …

_My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about_

Alors pourquoi son corps n'arrêtait-il pas d'appeler Jasper?

_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two_

Elle devait tout faire pour ne pas y réfléchir et pourtant, elle s'était monté un petit scénario personnel qu'elle gardait pour elle. Elle espérait juste que le beau blond pourrait lui dire où son imagination déviait de la réalité. Si elle parvenait à passer plus de quelques minutes seule en sa compagnie, s'entend. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Sur un tas de choses.

_I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

Elle avait fait le tri et dresser une liste entre le moment où elle s'était réveillée vampire et ses derniers souvenirs, à savoir son anniversaire. Entre les deux, des tas de choses s'étaient passées.

- Elle était devenue amie avec Rosalie.

- Alice était devenue une vraie garce.

- Jasper était devenu le gars le plus attirant du monde.

- Pour Edward, elle ressentait désormais … du dégoût. Un sentiment qui montrait que les choses n'étaient pas bien.

D'autres questions restaient en suspens: avec qui était-elle mariée? Cette bague à son doigt prouvait qu'elle était la femme de quelqu'un. Mais de qui ? Edward? Jasper ? Jacob ? Après tout, toutes les possibilités étaient plausibles, non? Il y en avait bien une qui lui plaisait particulièrement et ça n'incluait en rien son roux de petit ami. Et quelque chose clochait vraiment dans l'attitude de tout le clan Cullen. Tout le monde semblait au courant de quelque chose entre Jasper et elle. Il n'y avait qu'Alice et Edward qui semblaient trouver normal qu'elle soit toujours amoureuse du beau vampire roux. Cela la renvoyait à une autre question: était-elle encore vraiment amoureuse de lui? Rien n'était moins sûr. Tout ce que son corps demandait de lui, c'était de le fuir. Le plus loin possible. **(Note d'Eli (NDE): Comme je la comprends.) **Et si possible, dans la manœuvre, se rapprocher de Jasper.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

Elle pouvait bien faire comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, comme si elle ne le ressentait pas au plus profond d'elle-même, rien n'y faisait ! Tout son être n'aspirait qu'à être au plus près de Jasper Hale. Le vampire qui avait tenté de la tuer à son anniversaire. Elle aurait dû avoir en quelque sorte peur, malgré sa nouvelle nature. Parce que même immortelle, elle redoutait un tas de choses. Mais perdre Jasper était justement une de ces choses. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

- Bella … tenta Jacob, marchant toujours à ses côtés.

- La ferme, Jacob. Le fait que je te suive ne signifie pas que je t'autorise à m'adresser la parole.

- Mais …

- Non ! Tu te tais. Je t'ai assez entendu pour la journée. Et je ne compte de toute façon pas discuter avec toi tant qu'on sera escortés par ces … « choses ».

Une de ces « choses » justement grogna derrière elle, lui montrant par là son mécontentement, cherchant à l'effrayer. Ce qui ne fit que la mettre de plus mauvais poil. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des loups, il ne fallait pas être un fin observateur pour le remarquer. Mais enfin, des loups immenses. Au regard si … humain. Et ils escortaient Jacob, comme une garde. Etrange … et pourtant, pas tant que ça. Quelque chose au fond d'elle, retenu dans la cage de ses souvenirs, lui disait qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Elle savait ce qu'ils étaient. Et c'étaient là des créatures dangereuses pour elle, même si elle était presque indestructible. C'était pour ça que le beau vampire blond semblait effrayé de la laisser les accompagner. En plus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Jacob faisait partie de ce groupe. C'était une certitude. Certitude qui naquit en elle, éclatante. Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vers l'immense loup gris qui avait émis le grondement :

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir m'exprimer devant vous. Et de vous trouver affreux, pour ce que ça vaut.

L'autre gronda plus fort et Jacob s'interposa :

- Paul, non. Tu sais que …

L'énorme bête secoua la tête, résigné et recula du pas qu'il avait avancé vers elle. Bella avait donc raison, ces bêtes n'étaient pas vraiment des bêtes à proprement parler. Etait-ce … des loups garous ? Oh bon sang, comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être entourée de vampires! En tout cas, une chose était claire : elle ne leur montrerait pas sa peur. Pas question. Elle n'était pas devenue immortelle pour craindre des loups. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça. Alors que Jacob et « Paul » s'affrontaient du regard, elle prit un air hautain, renifla et lâcha, tout en reprenant sa route :

- Et puis vous puez ! C'est une infection, bon sang !

Elle entendit le Quileute soupirer un bon coup derrière elle et la meute au grand complet grogner de protestation et elle sourit, ravie de son petit effet.

XoXoX

- Tu peux me rappeler quelle partie du plan incluait de déraciner toute l'aile ouest de la forêt bordant la villa ?

Jasper brisa en deux le tronc qu'il venait de déraciner et haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas s'expliquer auprès de son meilleur ami. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'éclaircir la situation pour Damon. L'autre savait. Par sa remarque, il cherchait juste à détendre un minimum l'atmosphère. Dans un grondement, le blond lâcha :

- Je pense que le périmètre ouest ne suffira pas.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, on s'attaquera au sud ! Après tout, nous l'avons déjà fait quand nous nous battions côte à côte!

Sur ces mots, il shoota dans l'arbre le plus proche de lui, le faisant tomber dans un grand fracas.

- Tu as raison, c'est libérateur.

- Mais moins que d'arracher la tête à ce sale cabot.

- Je réitère donc ma question d'un peu plus tôt: pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Jasper se massa les tempes, en proie à une rage intenable. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire ça. Les poursuivre à travers la forêt, récupérer sa superbe femme et tuer un à un ces immondes monstres. Mais ce n'était pas sur cela qu'était basée sa relation avec Bella.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

Cela ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui avait toujours permis de faire ses choix, de faire ses erreurs. Parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était ainsi qu'elle grandirait de la meilleure des façons. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme avec la tête sur les épaules. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'avait pas passé chaque jour à veiller sur elle, à marcher dans chacun de ses pas pour empêcher qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de grave. Mais il l'avait laissée tomber. Trébucher. Se relever. Parce que pour lui, c'était ce qui forgeait le caractère. Et Bella avait diablement besoin de cela. Quand Edward l'avait quittée, laissée presque morte de tristesse, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Une adolescente qui ne connaissait rien du monde, ni de la vie. Et bien sûr, les épreuves l'avaient endurcie. Mais pas seulement. Le fait de pouvoir faire ses propres choix, dans des moments importants, de pouvoir prendre des décisions sur elle-même et la vie qu'elle voulait mener, tout cela lui avait permis de se forger un caractère fort. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la décision sans appel qu'elle avait prise pour Lili. C'était pour cela qu'il ne passait pas son temps à lui parler d'elle, cherchant à la faire changer d'avis. Bella avait fait son choix. En son âme et conscience. Et elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde, il l'avait senti. Il ne pouvait que la laisser décider par elle-même. Pour continuer à avancer, à grandir. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'en était qu'une vampire plus forte. La façon dont elle résistait à l'appel du sang en était la preuve la plus notable. Elle était une nouvelle-née incroyable, comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait combien il en avait rencontré, combattu, entraîné … Mais Bella … Bella était parfaite. Sublime et parfaite. Et elle lui appartenait. Enfin, dès qu'ils auraient résolu son petit problème de mémoire. Mais il comptait bien, au vu du comportement récent de sa petite calamité, y parvenir très bientôt. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. S'éloignait d'autant plus d'Edward. Elle recherchait la compagnie de Rosalie et d'Emmett, naturellement. Il l'avait aussi vue rire avec Damon. Les choses reprenaient leur place peu à peu et il en était ravi. Dès qu'il la retrouverait, il comptait bien passer les prochaines dizaines d'années à la chérir et à ne faire que ça.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

- Dis donc, Major, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu ferais bien de vérifier les sentiments que tu envoies !

Evidemment, ils étaient suffisamment loin de la villa pour échapper au rayon d'action d'Oliver. Damon avait donc accès à ses pensées mais il ne les lisait jamais, par respect. Par contre, il ne pouvait empêcher son don d'empathie d'avoir cours. Jasper ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, sachant parfaitement que ce pouvoir n'avait ni Dieu ni maître, et rit devant le haussement suggestif de sourcils de Damon, déjà un peu calmé. Le fait de penser qu'il retrouverait bientôt les bras de sa magnifique épouse lui suffisait à apaiser sa tension. Et cette certitude, tout au fond de lui, que deux personnes qui s'aimaient à ce point ne pouvaient être plus longtemps séparées. Elle lui reviendrait. Et si quelqu'un se mettait sur son chemin pour l'en empêcher, il lui arracherait la tête. Tout Cullen soit-il. Damon s'approcha de lui pour taper sur son épaule, conscient de son combat intérieur grâce à ses nombreux pouvoirs :

- Quelle détermination … Alors, on va la chercher ?

- Non. On lui laisse une heure pour faire la peau à cette abomination. Dans 59 minutes, si elle n'a pas réapparu, on fonce.

- C'est comme ça que j'aime t'entendre parler !

XoXoX

Edward était étalé sur son lit, le bras replié sur le visage, plus que contrarié. Tout allait de travers. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait planifié. Et il n'y était pas habitué. Bella continuait de se rapprocher de Jasper, inexorablement. C'était comme si un aimant passait son temps à tirer la femme de ses rêves vers son ennemi, son faux frère. Le beau salaud … A peine Edward et Alice avaient-ils eu le dos tourné, juste après l'anniversaire de la petite brune, que cet enfoiré s'était jeté dans les bras de Bella. Bien sûr, elle avait résisté. Mais ce connard avait employé tous les tours dans son sac pour l'appâter. Il l'avait sauvée, lui avait permis de passer du temps avec lui. La pauvre Bella ne cherchait qu'un peu de réconfort ainsi qu'une preuve tangible que lui, Edward, avait bel et bien existé. Peut-être cherchait-elle aussi à se convaincre que tant que Jasper resterait dans les environs, Edward reviendrait. Et le blond avait joué sur ça, l'attirant dans ses filets. Il lui avait servi ses sourires charmeurs, ses bras réconfortants, allant toujours plus loin, cherchant toujours plus. Que pouvait donc faire la pauvre petite humaine devant cette démonstration d'attention ? Quoiqu'en dise Alice, pour Edward, Jasper n'était pas beau. Il avait le visage strié de centaines de cicatrices acquises au long de ses guerres idiotes auprès de l'insensée Maria. Et il en allait de même pour tout son corps. Il avait le visage bien trop anguleux, la mâchoire trop dessinée et un nez aquilin qui ne seyait pas à son visage. Non, Jasper n'était pas beau au sens littéral du terme. Mais cet enfoiré avait un putain de charisme. En grande partie dû à son don, d'ailleurs. Comme il avait dû être facile pour lui de manipuler les sentiments de la tendre Bella. Comme il avait du prendre son pied à la regarder craquer. Mais quel mérite y a-t'il à remporter une bataille dans laquelle on a biaisé le résultat ? Pourtant, le salaud semblait en profiter un maximum, osant même le narguer parfois. Mais il allait bien vite déchanter, Edward s'en fit la promesse. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir toucher celle qui avait, pour la première fois en un siècle, fait battre son cœur mort, au sens métaphorique, bien sûr. Il la voulait pour lui, il la voulait à ses côtés quand … quand tout se mettrait enfin en place. Il voulait pour Bella, une place de choix. Et certainement pas auprès de cet écervelé qui pensait tout savoir. Alors là, pas question. Il la récupérerait. Peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait. Mais d'abord, il devait mettre la main sur cette Roxane et la forcer à faire un tour de passe-passe sur la mémoire de Bella. Elle ne pourrait le lui refuser. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas dit non la première fois. Il parviendrait bien à la faire céder. Surtout quand le blond ne serait pas dans les environs pour assurer sa protection.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edward soupira. Oliver était vraiment un bon vampire mais son pouvoir était insupportable. Il ne pouvait prévoir l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Et par les temps qui couraient, il valait mieux être préparé à tout.

- Que fais-tu là ? fit la voix près de l'entrée de la chambre.

Il ne déplaça même pas son bras pour regarder Alice qui venait d'entrer. C'était bien là la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Elle allait encore très certainement lui prendre la tête …

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si utile à rester là couché sur ton lit à maugréer. Je te rappelle qu'on a des affaires urgentes à régler. Et que Jasper et Bella sont momentanément séparés.

Il avait visé juste : elle venait lui prendre la tête. Et à nouveau, à propos de son « précieux » Jasper. Ce n'était que pour elle qu'il ne l'avait pas encore éliminé de l'échiquier. Après tout, dans une bonne partie d'échec, rien ne valait mieux que de faire sauter le fou le plus rapidement possible.

- Dis-moi donc, Alice, pourquoi es-tu là à venir me remonter les bretelles ? S'ils sont séparés comme tu dis, c'est à toi d'agir.

- Jasper ne m'écoute plus. En vérité, il ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Il agit comme si je n'existais pas.

- Ne pouvais-tu pas le prévoir, Alice ?

Il se redressa en position assise et riva son regard dans celui de sa sœur qui recula sous l'intensité.

- Je …

- NE L'AS-TU PAS VU ?

- Je … Edward …

- Si tu avais passé moins de temps auprès d'Oliver, comme je TE L'AI DEMANDE DES CENTAINES DE FOIS, ne l'aurais-tu pas vu venir, Alice ?

Elle baissa la tête, de la fureur plein les yeux pourtant.

- Si, certainement.

- Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Mais Ed …

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Tu vas réparer tes erreurs. Je ne souhaite pas te revoir d'ici là.

Elle resta tout de même prostrée, semblant réfléchir.

- Va t'en, Alice.

- Ne peux-tu pas faire plier cette rousse pour …

- Je m'en occupe ! la coupa-t-il, ravalant à grande peine sa rage.

Son petit lutin de sœur recula encore d'un pas, butant contre la porte fermée de la chambre.

- Va sauver cette situation sans plus attendre. Oh, et, Alice ? dit-il alors qu'elle sortait.

Elle se stoppa net et attendit qu'il finisse, le dos voûté sous la charge qui l'incombait désormais.

- Je te préviens que si elle retourne vers lui pour de bon, il y aura des têtes qui vont tomber.

Elle acquiesça brièvement du chef et sortit sans demander son reste. Edward soupira un bon coup et se leva, prêt à s'occuper de la belle Roxane, puisque Jasper n'était visiblement pas dans les parages. **(NDE: Oh j'adore qu'ils s'engueulent ces deux là...)**

XoXoX

Bella arriva aux alentours de la cabane des Black et scanna les environs du regard. La voiture de patrouille de Charlie était bel et bien là, Jacob n'avait donc pas menti. Au lieu de la mener vers l'habitation, il l'attira plus loin, vers le petit ruisseau qui bordait la « propriété ». Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle lui fit face, les bras croisés et l'air revêche. Il toussota avant de commencer :

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas être là …

Elle leva la main pour le stopper net, ce qu'il fit, et elle lui désigna les loups qui attendaient toujours à quelques pas de là.

- Vous pouvez y aller, les gars. Je gère à partir d'ici! dit Jacob presque à contrecoeur.

Il y eut un concert de grognements, des secouements de caboches et le loup gris avança, menaçant.

- Wow wow wow, Paul. Du calme. C'est Bella, tout se passera bien.

La bête ne recula pourtant pas, grognant d'autant plus. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied, sentant sa patience commencer à s'effriter dangereusement.

- Je ne risque rien. Laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

Tous les loups semblaient attendre l'assentiment du plus gros de tous, un noir aux yeux jaunes. Carrément effrayant. Si on était pas une vampire récemment née, débordant de force pure, bien évidemment. Parce que Bella n'était nullement effrayée. Le chef de meute sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de souffler bruyamment et de se détourner pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Les autres le suivirent, à l'exception de « Paul » qui la dévisageait toujours méchamment.

- T'as entendu le meneur, Toutou ? Va chercher le nonos et bon vent ! fit-elle, agitant la main à quelques centimètres de la gueule de la bête. ** (NDE: +++++++++++++trop bien!)**

Celle-ci fit claquer ses dents sans pour autant la mordre et s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. « _A_ _la_ _revoyure _» pensa-t-elle. Ce serait peut-être plus tôt que prévu, d'ailleurs. Quand son ouïe vampirique lui apprit qu'ils étaient désormais hors de portée, elle tourna à nouveau l'attention vers Jacob qui sautillait d'un pied à l'autre.

- Bella, merci de m'avoir accompag ….

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant à la gorge et le collant contre un arbre un peu plus loin, qui menaça de craquer sous l'intensité de sa poigne :

- Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de salaud ! On m'a retiré la mémoire mais elle me revient peu à peu. Je sais exactement ce que tu as essayé de me faire, dans cet appartement à Washington. S'il te venait à l'esprit, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde, de tenter de recommencer, je sépare ta tête de ton corps, okay ?

Jacob riva ses yeux noirs de colère dans les siens. Il rageait d'être ainsi pris au piège.

- Relâche-moi, Bella. Tu ne voudrais pas voir ma forme animale.

- J'en ai pas envie, non. Mais tu ne me fais pas peur, Jacob Black. Je ne suis plus la petite humaine que tu as maltraitée. Si tu comptais m'emmener ici pour arriver à tes fins …

- JE VOULAIS M'EXCUSER, OKAY ?

Elle sursauta devant l'intensité de son regard. Jacob avait toujours fait passer un tas de choses dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert depuis qu'il était tout gamin. Et aujourd'hui, elle le savait sincère. Est-ce que cela changeait la donne ?

- Je te faisais confiance, Jake. J'avais remis ma vie dans tes mains et … tu as tenté de me violer !

- Tu étais MA PETITE AMIE !

- Je ne l'étais déjà plus …

Cette évidence la frappa, comme la recrudescence des souvenirs qui déferla sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour les laisser venir à elle.

- Si je l'ai jamais été de toute façon ! Tu le savais. Tu savais que mon cœur appartenait à …

Elle se tut immédiatement. Son cœur appartenait à Jasper. C'était cela. Son cœur. Appartenait. A. Jasper. Et à personne d'autre. Pourtant, ses souvenirs lui montraient Edward. Edward en bas de son appartement, l'embrassant. Edward la courtisant. Et malgré tout, cette certitude. Bella appartenait à Jasper.

_You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Tellement emplie de cette sensation, elle ne fut pas consciente de relâcher sa prise et Jacob en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage, la collant contre l'arbre. Elle haleta de terreur devant son regard plein d'envie et le repoussa violemment. Il recula de quelques pas seulement, pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

- Tu es pleine de force parce que tu es une nouvelle. Mais je te veux, Bella. Tu es à moi. **(NDE: Et de trois...elle va finir par tirer au sort...ok je sors)**

Il avança vers elle de sa démarche de prédateur et elle frissonna. Quelque chose lui disait que son assurance de nouvelle-née l'avait trahie. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle le pensait. Bien sûr qu'il l'était puisqu'il était un loup-garou. Et qu'il était capable d'en finir avec elle … Bella ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se rende sans se battre.

XoXoX

Jasper en était à son 22ème arbre déraciné – ou était-ce son 222ème ? – quand il la sentit. La terreur. La peur. L'horreur, même. Pourtant, Oliver était de retour à la villa désormais et eux s'en étaient rapprochés dans leur entreprise de démolissage de forêt. Se pouvait-il que l'enfoiré d'annuleur de pouvoirs ait limité son champ d'action ? En tout cas, avec le don plus qu'exacerbé de Jasper, qu'il avait entraîné des mois durant, il put rapidement localiser la personne terrifiée. Damon, lui, semblait ne rien avoir remarqué. Jasper lâcha le tronc qu'il tenait toujours et se hâta vers la villa, rapidement talonné par le brun.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celui-ci en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Quelqu'un est en train de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre à la villa. Je le sens.

Salvatore fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Je ne sens rien.

- J'ai pas mal entraîné mon don ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, à mesure qu'ils approchaient, le sentiment de frayeur s'atténua pour disparaître complètement à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

- Satané annuleur de pouvoir ! râla le blond sans ralentir la cadence.

- Le jour du Jugement Dernier, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher sa jolie petite tête de playboy des bacs à sable, grogna son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

Heureusement pour eux, Jasper avait directement identifié l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. Ils grimpèrent donc les marches et il donna un grand coup dans la porte de la chambre d'invité pour y pénétrer. Ce qu'il y trouva l'enragea. Edward était assis sur Roxane, couchée à terre, et il lui maintenait le cou d'une main, le faisant craquer sinistrement. Il allait la démembrer, comme ça, dans la villa de ses parents.

- CULLEN !

Edward se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire sadique avant de lâcher, gaiement :

- Alors ? Quand il s'agit de sauver une de tes deux prétendantes, tu choisis la belle rousse, Hale ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Eh bien, Alice a vu Bella en danger. Et te voilà ici, sauvant la plus canon des deux …

Il faillit faire demi tour pour se précipiter à la rescousse de sa petite calamité, après avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à Roxane. Il pouvait toujours laisser Damon se charger de cela après tout. Pourtant, au pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et réfléchit. Puis éclata de rire.

- Alice ne peut pas prévoir ce qui arrive à Bella.

- Parce qu'Oliver est là ? Alice n'est pas à la villa pour le moment. Elle peut donc voir le futur.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela. Bella est avec Jacob.

- Et ? demanda Edward, perdant de sa superbe toutefois.

- Quoi ? Ta précieuse petite sœur ne t'a pas mis au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? grinça le roux, visiblement en rage d'avoir été tenu à l'écart d'une information qui semblait capitale.

- Jacob étant un loup garou, il annule le pouvoir d'Alice. Elle ne voit rien quand Bella est avec lui.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, ébahi et il suffit de cet instant de doute à Jasper pour se précipiter sur lui et lui asséner un coup de pied dans le menton qui le fit valser contre le mur de la chambre. Celui-ci trembla légèrement mais heureusement pour eux, Carlisle avait fait renforcer les fondations de la maison. Le roux se releva dans un mouvement souple et se jeta sur lui, frappant des pieds et des poings, à une vitesse incroyable. Jasper para les coups mais l'autre était trop rapide pour lui et parvint à le toucher au ventre, le faisant voler à son tour à travers la pièce. Où avait appris cet enfoiré à se battre ? Le blond nota du coin de l'œil que Damon aidait Roxane à s'échapper, certain de la supériorité de son ami. Alors qu'Edward revenait à la charge, il gronda un bon coup et se remit sur pieds, s'élançant lui aussi vers l'autre vampire. Ils allaient s'atteindre quand une voix les stoppa net :

- ARRETEZ ! VOUS ÊTES DEVENUS FOUS OU QUOI ?

Ils se figèrent, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et regardèrent de concert Carlisle qui entrait dans la pièce, avec l'air d'avoir pris une bonne centaine d'années. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Jasper remarqua à quel point son père d'adoption pouvait faire son âge. Tout était dans le regard, bien sûr, mais cela suffisait à créer un effet saisissant.

- Que se passe-t-il, les enfants ?

Comme aucun des deux ne desserrait la mâchoire, il soupira, croisant les pans de son gilet contre son torse, comme s'il avait froid alors que c'était tout bonnement impossible.

- C'est encore à propos de Bella ? Allons … Elle a fait son choix, Edward. Tu dois l'accepter et passer à autre chose.

Le vampire roux baissa la tête, comme s'il écoutait son père, mais Jasper put remarquer l'éclat de colère qui brillait dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne le fasse. Ce gars-là n'était définitivement plus net et le blond comptait bien tirer cette histoire au clair au plus vite.

- Quant à toi, Jasper, comprends-le. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il n'est pas facile de faire le deuil sur un amour perdu …

Le patriarche des Cullen baissa la tête, pensant à son amour perdu définitivement et Jasper se sentit honteux de lui imposer de telles scènes alors qu'il vivait un véritable enfer.

- Je suis désolé, Carlisle. Cela n'arrivera plus.

« _Plus ici _» compléta-t-il pour lui-même. Edward acquiesça, montrant par là qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'avançait Jasper.

- Mon Dieu, vous n'êtes plus des enfants ! Je ne pensais pas avoir à encore vous réprimander !

Alors que Jasper allait répondre, Damon entra dans la chambre en tapotant sa montre. Roxane n'était pas avec lui mais au hochement furtif de tête de son meilleur ami, Jasper comprit qu'elle était en sécurité.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais, Major, les 59 minutes sont passées. Que penses-tu d'un petit « hot dog » pour le déjeuner ?

XoXoX

Bella se recula, tentant de trouver une échappatoire. Elle avait tenté d'assommer Jacob mais il avait pris sa forme de loup et l'avait esquivée. Il était fort. Vraiment fort. Et elle ne voyait aucun moyen de le battre. Elle commençait sérieusement à douter de son choix quand elle se retrouva acculée contre un arbre, à la merci totale de son ancien ami. Ses yeux étaient plein d'envie et, si elle avait encore été humaine, elle en aurait vomi. Alors qu'elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue, elle ferma les yeux et chercha à voir le visage de Jasper. Si elle devait mourir, ce serait en pensant au vampire blond qui la faisait vibrer.

- Je te conseillerais de sagement reculer loin de ma femme, sale bâtard.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et relâcha une respiration qu'il était inutile pour elle de retenir. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit apparaître du couvert des arbres à sa gauche. Jasper et Damon, avançant calmement, un sourire aux lèvres, comme si la situation n'était pas critique. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard de Jasper était létal. Il ne lâchait pas le loup des yeux un seul millième de seconde. Jacob grogna, se détournant d'elle pour porter son attention sur les deux vampires qui débarquaient. Ils se séparèrent, sans se regarder une seule seconde et Damon s'approcha d'elle lentement pendant que les deux autres continuaient de se défier du regard. Quand il fut à sa portée, il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit, tremblante.

- Ca va ?

- J'ai prié pour que vous arriviez.

- Oh, dès qu'une demoiselle est en détresse, on n'est jamais très loin.

Elle sourit devant son air fier et serra d'autant plus sa main quand le loup et le vampire s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Je t'avais dit que tu devais te tenir loin d'elle mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? C'est l'animal en toi qui parle le plus fort ou quoi ?

L'autre gronda, les poils hérissés et montra les crocs, exposant clairement ses intentions vindicatives. Jasper ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet, pourtant. Bella tremblait de tous ses membres pour lui, par contre. Et s'il se faisait tuer par sa faute ? Elle s'en voudrait à jamais. Et jamais, pour un vampire … c'était vachement long.

- Et je dois te dire que je commence à en avoir plutôt marre que le monde entier essaye de poser ses sales pattes sur MA femme. **(NDE: Et nous donc!)**

Bella frissonna sous ces mots qui l'éveillèrent totalement. SA femme. Elle était à lui. Il le savait comme elle le savait.

- Alors je veux bien être conciliant mais c'est la deuxième fois, Black. La deuxième. Et généralement, je ne laisse jamais la possibilité qu'il y ait une deuxième fois.

Jasper avait beau paraître détendu, Bella ne se laissa pas tromper. Son regard était celui d'un tueur. Le problème était que celui de la bête devant lui l'était tout autant. Et elle ne pouvait risquer de le perdre. Soudain, Jacob se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer. La gueule du loup se trouvait désormais à quelques millimètres seulement du visage de Jasper et elle voulut se jeter pour l'aider mais Damon la retint, tant bien que mal.

- Lâche-moi, je vais l'aider.

- Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, crois-moi. Par contre, nous …

Elle entendit au moment où il le disait des fourrés écrasés et comprit que la meute revenait. Bella vit apparaître les énormes loups, séparés, de toutes parts de la forêt. Ils les encerclaient presque. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, prise de panique quand elle entendit au même moment son père saluer Billy, à l'intérieur de la cabane, alors que celui-ci tentait toujours de le retenir. En vain, visiblement.

- Mon père arrive ! hurla-t-elle, pour sauver la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit et quand elle tourna son attention vers la forêt, les énormes créatures avaient disparu. Jacob ne s'écarta toutefois pas de suite, mordit Jasper au bras en le prenant totalement par surprise et s'éloigna en grondant, son regard toujours rivé sur elle. Sans penser à son père qui sortait désormais de la maison des Black, elle se jeta à allure vampirique auprès de Jasper qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Mon Dieu, Jasper, est-ce que ça va ?

- Cette saleté de clébard …

- Dis-moi que ça va, je t'en prie …

Il riva son regard noir dans le sien et tenta un pâle sourire.

- Ca va, petite calamité. Un petit mordillement n'a jamais tué un vampire !

Elle regarda son bras mais ses habits ne laissaient rien paraître. Il se relevait, aidé par elle quand Charlie les avisa enfin, ayant fini sa discussion avec Billy.

- Bah les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Jasper la retint par le bras, la collant à lui tout en murmurant à son oreille :

- Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle de ta soif, petite calamité.

- Okay.

- Et surtout, ne dis rien qui puisse lui laisser penser que tu as perdu la mémoire. N'oublie pas de ne pas le serrer trop fort dans tes bras, avec ta force de nouvelle-née, tu briserais ses os. Oh et … Nous sommes mariés alors pas d'impair, d'accord ?

Elle caressa la bague qu'elle portait, comprenant maintenant que c'était bien l'alliance qui la liait à Jasper. Une boule de bonheur éclata en elle et, puisqu'elle avait baissé son bouclier, il la sentit, un sourire illuminant son magnifique visage. Quand il la relâcha, l'enchantement prit fin et elle s'avança vers son père qui courait presque pour les rejoindre :

- Papa ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Alors qu'elle le serrait précautionneusement contre elle, un hurlement de loup résonna au loin, la faisant frissonner. Ce n'était pas fini. Ce n'était que le commencement.

XoXoX

Ils rentrèrent à la villa calmement. Jasper avait un peu mal à l'épaule mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Le pire c'est qu'Edward avait eu raison en bluffant quant au danger que courrait sa femme. Il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter quand même. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps. Il voulait bien lui laisser le choix mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre comme ça avait failli être le cas. Heureusement, Damon et lui étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans le territoire Quileute sans se faire remarquer et les idiots de loups n'avaient noté leur présence que trop tard : ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient été retenus. Il devait absolument entraîner Bella au combat. Même avec sa force de nouvelle-née, elle n'était pas préparée à affronter un loup-garou. Il allait remédier à ça. Pour que jamais, quoiqu'il puisse arriver s'il n'était pas là pour la protéger, elle puisse se défendre seule. Ils avaient quitté Charlie quelques minutes auparavant, qui les avait d'abord ramenés chez lui boire un café (qu'ils avaient tous trois versé dans la plante verte habituelle), s'étonnant de leur absence de véhicule. Ils avaient alors trouvé l'excuse d'être venus le voir avec Jacob, qui avait dû partir précipitamment rejoindre ses amis. Le shérif avait gobé l'histoire avec beaucoup de difficultés mais était tellement heureux de revoir sa fille qu'il n'avait pas été plus avant dans son interrogatoire. Dieu soit loué ! Charlie les avait laissés quitter la maison quand Jasper avait assuré que Rosalie venait les récupérer sur le chemin et qu'ils voulaient marcher un peu avant cela. Désormais, ils rentraient à la villa et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison du Chef Swan, Bella avait pris sa main et ne l'avait pas lâchée.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

Elle lui jetait de temps à autre des œillades inquiètes mais ne disait rien. Damon dut comprendre leur besoin de tranquillité car il s'éclipsa rapidement, arguant un coup de fil important à passer. A Elena, plus que certainement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls depuis deux minutes qu'elle demanda, d'une toute petite voix :

- Alors, on est mariés ?

- J'aimerais que tu ne tentes pas de te rappeler.

Elle tourna son visage adorable vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne le fais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai appris ma leçon. Je tire juste des conclusions.

- Des conclusions ? demanda-t-il, amusé

Elle leva leurs deux mains liées et lui désigna l'alliance qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche.

- C'est définitivement le genre d'alliance que je choisirais pour mon mari.

**And all I can breathe is your life**

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr. Et elle te va à ravir.

- Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu l'as choisie ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Non. Ca reviendra. Laisse-moi le temps.

Il soupira, un peu déçu. Jasper savait qu'il ne devait pas en demander de trop mais il voulait tellement être avec elle. Pour de bon. A vrai dire, tout vampire soit-il, il était usé de toutes les épreuves qu'on leur faisait vivre. Il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme et de douceur. Enfin, vraiment énormément de douceur. Avec une dose de bestialité. Après tout, sa petite calamité n'était plus aussi fragile que la porcelaine. Ca méritait un petit examen plus « poussé ». Il sourit à cette pensée et elle leva les yeux vers lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses tant ?

- Oh, rien. Des projets.

- Des projets ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse comme toujours.

- Pour toi et moi. Plus tard. Quand tout te sera revenu.

- Ca inclut une position horizontale ? s'enquit-elle, taquine.

- Pas forcément …

- Mmmmh, j'ai hâte d'y être.

- Et moi donc ! fit-il en l'arrêtant et la prenant dans ses bras.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Il rêvait en fait, de l'embrasser. Il voulait prendre possession de sa bouche, lui montrer à quel point il la désirait, à quel point elle comptait pour lui. A quel point il était fou d'elle. Mais il se retint, se contentant déjà de la tenir tout contre lui. Elle releva son petit visage en forme de cœur vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre avant de demander :

- Mariés, hein ?

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Bon sang, j'espère que je t'ai montré le meilleur avant ça parce qu'en ce moment …

- Je te trouve parfaite, Bella. Même avec tes trous de mémoire.

Elle se recula, à son grand dam et serra les bras autour de sa poitrine tout en secouant la tête:

- Même quand je risque ma vie face au grand méchant loup?

Il sourit difficilement, sentant la rage grimper en lui en repensant à ce salaud de Black.

- Même alors. Tu es parfaite.

"_Et tu es à moi_" voulut-il ajouter. Mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Tout viendrait en son temps. Elle lui sourit, visiblement touchée par ses mots. Avant, elle aurait rougi et il aurait trouvé cela tout aussi adorable que son petit air gêné. Ils se remirent en route sans plus rien ajouter, marchant côte à côte. Jasper regretta directement le contact de la main de Bella dans la sienne mais il ne voulait pas être trop présent. Invasif. Les quelques moments de paix passés ainsi avec elle étaient déjà un grand bonheur. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle murmura:

- Jasper?

- Hum?

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Bien sûr.

Elle sembla peser ses mots un moment et il se mit à redouter son interrogation. Il sentait évidemment à quel point elle était curieuse et, généralement, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Enfin, elle soupira et lâcha de but en blanc:

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ? Jacob, je veux dire …

- Oh, ça …

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je suis comme persuadée que tu l'as laissé faire. Que si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu le mettre à terre.

- J'aurais pu, en effet! sourit-il, heureux de l'entendre parler ainsi.

- Alors … pourquoi ?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire, tu voudras t'en charger toi-même.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il posa la main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

- Ne cherche pas, petite calamité.

- Tu parles de ce qu'il a failli me faire à Washington ?

- Tu te souviens ou il a osé t'en parler?

- Je m'en souviens. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a eu cette explication … "musclée", sourit-elle, un peu fière à son tour.

- C'est incroyable les progrès que tu fais ! fit-il vraiment heureux, caressant ses bras sans même y penser.

- En tout cas merci.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De me laisser trouver ma vengeance seule.

- C'est tout à fait normal.

Elle baissa les yeux un moment et se mordilla la lèvre avant de murmurer:

- Edward ne ferait jamais ça. Il chercherait à venger ma vertu sans m'en laisser la chance.

- Mais je ne suis pas Edward, Bella. Et si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je te le prouverais à nouveau.

Elle releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et lui offrit un sourire complice qui réchauffa son coeur mort.

- Je me souviens.

Il sourit à son tour alors qu'elle continuait:

- Tu me le répétais constamment. "_Je ne suis pas Edward_". Et pourtant, tu n'aimes pas te répéter.

Ne pouvant y tenir plus, il la tira vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Naturellement, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort en retour, humant son cou sans vergogne. Il posa les lèvres sur son front et l'embrassa tendrement, cherchant à se canaliser. Il ne voulait pas outrepasser les limites mais l'avoir aussi près de lui était une épreuve incroyable. Lentement, elle se détacha de lui et baissa à nouveau les yeux, gênée.

**And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je … je suis perdue, Jasper. Mon corps et ma tête me disent deux choses différentes. J'ai tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui font rage en moi et …

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

- Et ?

- Et … je suis perdue! répéta-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

- C'est normal, Bella.

- Je … j'aime Edward.

Il baissa les yeux à son tour, touché par sa révélation. Quand il pensait qu'ils avançaient vers les retrouvailles tant attendues, elle lui faisait la pire confession possible. Mais bien sûr qu'elle aimait Edward. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Peut-être même l'aimait-elle encore, tout au fond d'elle, avant même de perdre la mémoire. C'était certainement ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

- Je suis désolée mais … je … tu dois le savoir. J'aime Edward. Et mon corps lui … il t'appelle. Comment puis-je être mariée avec toi en étant amoureuse d'un autre?

_My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with_

Chaque mot était un coup de poignard pour lui mais que pouvait-il faire? Elle était perdue, c'était la triste vérité. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était décemment pas sa faute. Il devait continuer à la soutenir, à être là pour elle. Il devait continuer à être patient. Optimiste. Elle lui reviendrait. Et il continuerait à se battre pour ça. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle bataille.

- Jasper … parle-moi.

Il releva les yeux au son de sa voix apeurée. Bien sûr qu'elle avait le droit de lui dire de telles choses. C'était important pour elle d'exorciser ces sentiments qui couvaient en elle. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Leurs regards s'embrassèrent et il tenta un pâle sourire.

- Je comprends, Bella. Je ne te demande rien. Enfin si, je te demande une chose … Pourrais-tu m'accorder … un rendez-vous ?

Elle sourit, un peu rassurée et murmura:

- Un rendez-vous?

- Ce soir. Je voudrais te montrer quelques endroits.

Elle se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre puis la joie irradia d'elle, forte, puissante. Elle venait à nouveau, sans s'en rendre compte, de baisser son bouclier. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sentiment heureux l'envahir. Et, accompagnant la joie, il perçut d'elle un sentiment d'impatience. Il était définitivement sur la bonne voie, cela lui mit du baume au coeur. Surtout quand elle murmura, complice:

- Et bien, Monsieur Hale, ce serait avec grand plaisir.

_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good  
I'm so in love with two_

XoXoX

Bella esquiva le coup de justesse, roula à terre et se releva dans une pirouette pouvant être qualifiée de la moins gracieuse du monde. Elle souffla, vraiment hors d'elle.

- Reste concentrée !

Elle se campa sur ses deux pieds, mains sur les hanches, prête à rouspéter quand il se lança à nouveau vers elle, le poing en avant. Cette fois, elle ne l'évita pas et tomba sur le dos, lui sur les hanches, l'empêchant de se relever, un sourire ironique barrant son beau visage.

- Tu n'es pas avec moi, Bella.

Elle repoussa son assaillant de toutes ses forces, sans qu'il s'y soit attendu et il vola dans les airs jusqu'à s'écraser contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle se releva donc, épousseta son jeans et le regarda la rejoindre, un sourire sur le visage.

- Pas mal.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi c'est nécessaire encore? fit-elle, boudeuse.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie de Damon Salvatore mais il n'était pas la priorité sur sa liste de personnes à fréquenter. Déjà, il avait bien trop de sarcasme et de cynisme en lui pour qu'une personne normalement constituée puisse le supporter plus d'une heure complète sans devenir chèvre. Alors pour elle, la vampire nouvelle-née aux émotions mises en exergue, c'était carrément demander l'impossible. Au-delà de ça, elle avait des tonnes de choses à régler, des sentiments à éclaircir. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là, avec lui, de suite.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Jasper tient à ce que tu sois préparée en cas d'attaque des loups. Le petit épisode de tout à l'heure tend à nous prouver que tu es plutôt … vulnérable.

Elle pinça les lèvres, un tantinet vexée et grinça, les bras croisés:

- Je pense que tu ne m'as pas bien regardée. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais devenue tout sauf vulnérable.

- Ma chère, être devenue une vampire ne signifie pas que tu es à l'abri de tout danger. Bien au contraire ! Et cet enfoiré de Black en est la preuve vivante.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Et elle comprenait pourquoi Jasper voulait qu'elle s'entraîne. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, à vrai dire. Loin de là d'ailleurs. Ca l'amusait assez de développer ses nouveaux atouts. Mais elle aurait préféré un coach plus … blond. Aussi, comme une enfant, elle bouda:

- Où est Jasper ?

Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis leur retour à la villa. Et la discussion s'était close quand elle avait accepté son rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, elle avait pu remarquer qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'elle l'avait blessé avec sa "révélation". Mais les choses étaient si bien entre eux qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui cacher ces sentiments. Il devait savoir. Pour ne pas se faire de fausses idées. Bien sûr qu'elle était attirée par lui. Et bien sûr qu'elle voulait bien tenter de le croire quand il assurait qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais tout de même, quel imbroglio ! Elle aimait Edward. Sincèrement. Et il lui rendait cet amour. En agissant comme la girouette qu'elle était ces derniers temps, elle ne faisait que les faire souffrir tous les deux. Personne n'était heureux et elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi ! Il était temps qu'elle prenne une décision ferme et qu'elle s'y tienne. Elle le devait. Pour chacun d'eux plus encore que pour elle-même. Et elle le ferait. Bien sûr. Après le rendez-vous de ce soir …

- Jasper avait des choses à régler, ma belle. Et il n'y a pas de meilleur entraîneur que moi.

- Je ne veux pas m'entraîner ! Je veux …

- Quoi ? Voir Jasper ? Voir Edward ? Décide-toi, ma grande, parce que tu les fais mariner tous les deux et ça n'amuse plus personne !

_I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

- Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile ? Que je le fais par gaieté de coeur ?

Il sourit, ironiquement à nouveau et elle leva les yeux au ciel, prête à se jeter sur lui pour reprendre l'entraînement finalement. Ca soulagerait certainement ses nerfs de le faire.

- Je dis juste que jusqu'à ce que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire à 100 %, tu devrais t'empêcher de passer de l'un à l'autre. Pas que ça me dérange de voir Cullen souffrir un peu, mais mon pote, j'ai du mal à le supporter.

- Je fais de mon mieux, Damon. Et être près de Jasper m'aide, quoique tu en penses.

Ce fut à son tour de relever les yeux au ciel et elle grogna:

- Je ne les fais pas souffrir tous les deux parce que ça m'éclate. Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et lui fit signe d'avancer vers lui d'un doigt:

- Toute cette colère devrait être mise à profit pour l'entraînement. Allez, Madame Hale, viens donc te mesurer à tonton Damon.

Et il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois car dans un accès de rage, elle plongea sur lui.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

XoXoX

Jasper descendit de sa chambre, la veste sur les épaules, prêt à partir en ville pour une dernière petite vérification de ses préparatifs. Il avait déjà les clefs de la voiture en main, pour quitter la villa rapidement et rentrer le plus vite possible quand il avisa Edward, près de la porte vitrée du salon, l'air inquiet. Il s'avança jusqu'à ses côtés et découvrit ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'intensité: Bella et Damon en train de s'entraîner. Il les regarda lui aussi faire en silence, impressionné par les progrès que sa petite calamité avait déjà faits grâce à son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette nouvelle lubie? demanda le roux sans détacher ses yeux des deux "combattants".

- Damon a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes! plaisanta Jasper, évitant ainsi de donner la bonne réponse.

- Pourquoi entraînez-vous Bella au combat ? Vous comptez partir dans une de vos guerres ridicules à nouveau?

- Ecoute Edward, sans vouloir te vexer, tu …

Il se stoppa lui-même et compléta sa première idée en pensée: " … es un débile profond". Sauf que ça n'aurait fait qu'attiser encore plus la colère du roux à son égard et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il voulait aller à ce rendez-vous avec Bella et la pauvre n'avait pas vraiment besoin de les voir s'affronter à nouveau. Il se reprit donc et finit sa phrase différemment:

- … tu ne sais rien de ce qu'étaient ces guerres.

- J'en sais bien plus que ce que tu ne crois. Et je ne veux pas que Bella y participe.

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il? demanda le blond, toujours sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- Eh bien, il est plus que normal que je garde quelqu'intérêt sur ce que fait ma petite amie, tu ne penses pas ? répondit le roux sur un ton jovial.

- Elle n'est plus ta petite amie depuis longtemps, Cullen.

- Oh, serait-ce de la rage que je perçois dans ta voix, mon cher Jasper ? Après tout, je te comprends. Cela ne doit pas être évident pour toi de voir ses lèvres se sceller aux miennes.

- La ferme, Cullen !

- Oh mais je compatis. Tu sais ce que c'est: "J'ai été à ta place, fait ça aussi". Je comprends.

Jasper tourna son regard furieux vers l'autre qui continuait à sourire en regardant deux des personnes les plus importantes de la vie du blond toujours à l'extérieur.

- Comment peux-tu te contenter de ne l'avoir qu'à moitié ? Comment peux-tu jouir de l'avoir parce que sa mémoire lui a été retirée ?

L'autre tourna enfin les yeux vers lui et Jasper y vit toute la rage contenue.

- Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu la courtiser alors qu'elle était amoureuse de moi? Comment, Jasper, explique-moi donc … comment as-tu fait pour l'embrasser en sachant qu'elle ne pensait qu'à moi ?

Le blond sourit, ne pouvant décemment pas s'en empêcher.

- Quand je l'ai embrassée, elle ne pensait déjà plus à toi, mon vieux.

- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle me soit retombée dans les bras dès mon retour ? Si elle t'aimait tant …

Jasper recula sous le ton mielleux de sa voix. Evidemment, il touchait un sujet sensible, il le savait et l'enfoiré continua:

- Allez, avoue-le Jasper. Avoue ce que nous savons tous les deux. Bella m'aime. Et ce retour aux sources pour elle, ce n'est pas tant un retour qu'un achèvement. Tu le sais. Tu le sais tout au fond de toi. Elle m'appartiendra toujours. Quoique tu fasses.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un bon moment, chacun avec la mâchoire serrée et de la rage plein les yeux. Eux aussi auraient pu combattre, là, de suite. Et cela n'aurait pas été de l'entraînement. Pourtant, Jasper recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de la tentation de lui en mettre une.

- Alors dis-moi, "_mon frère"_ … Peux-tu vraiment vivre avec cela ? demanda encore le roux, fier de lui et de son petit effet.

Quand le blond arriva tout près de la porte, sans plus avoir prononcé un seul mot, le petit air suffisant d'Edward ne l'avait pas quitté. Lentement, les lèvres de Jasper s'étirèrent dans un sourire ironique et il lâcha, convaincu de son fait:

- Bella m'aime. Elle a remis sa vie entre mes mains. Et bientôt, elle reviendra vers moi. Et il ne te restera rien, Cullen. Rien. Pas même son respect.

- Cela n'arrivera pas.

- Serait-ce un défi?

- Tu penses pouvoir réussir à ce qu'elle m'oublie ? Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Elle t'a déjà oublié. C'est une constatation, Edward. Rien de plus.

Et sur ces mots, il se détourna, un vrai sourire aux lèvres, et sortit sans plus rien ajouter.

**When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

XoXoX

Bella se regarda pour la 150ème fois dans le miroir, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, les mains tremblantes. Enfin, elle se tourna sur le tabouret en face de la coiffeuse de Rosalie et offrit un sourire à la jolie blonde qui la contemplait en silence.

- Comment je suis ?

- Parfaite.

La petite brune sourit, un peu crispée tout de même et souffla:

- Vous autres, les Hale, vous ne cessez de me dire ça aujourd'hui.

- C'est parce qu'ils ont raison, Bellette. Tu es splendide! fit Emmett en entrant dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

Il vint la serrer doucement dans ses bras puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de Rosalie. Bella se mordilla la lèvre et soupira:

- Je suis un peu nerveuse.

- Tout va bien se passer ma chérie! dit Rose, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Mais … mais …

- Je t'assure, Bellatastrophe, elle a raison. Jasper ne va pas te manger !

Il éclata de rire, semblant profiter d'une blague qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui-même et sa femme haussa les épaules, contrite.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Bella, il est content pour toi.

La petite brune se leva, incapable de rester assise plus longuement et se mit à arpenter la pièce, se regardant à chaque passage dans le miroir.

- Je devrais me changer, ça ne va pas …

Rose se mit debout et plaça les mains sur ses épaules, tentant de lui faire arrêter son ballet incessant.

- Ma chérie, tu es splendide. Et mon frère va te trouver tout à fait adorable !

Bella étudia le petit pantalon slim noir, les bottes de motarde et le petit haut violet que Rosalie lui avait fait passer et haussa les épaules, incapable de se tranquilliser.

- Je suis habillée comme une rockeuse. Pas vraiment dans le thème du rendez-vous … galant.

Emmett masqua à grande peine son amusement et Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents, caressant ses bras dénudés:

- Je t'assure, ma chérie, ce que Jasper aime le plus chez toi, c'est ta simplicité. Et que tu portes du violet. C'est définitivement votre couleur.

Bella inspira un bon coup, même si cela ne lui était pas nécessaire et planta son regard dans les yeux de la belle blonde.

- Rosalie, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas y aller.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais Edward …

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

- Tu ne fais rien de mal, Bella. Tu vas juste te balader avec lui.

- C'est vrai, Bellatastrophe. Personne ne te force à coucher avec lui! s'esclaffa-t-il, la main sur le ventre.

- Mais je …

- Tu peux juste l'accompagner et écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Ce qui arrivera ensuite ne dépend que de toi, ma toute belle.

On frappa à la porte et Bella sursauta, prise de panique. C'était Jasper. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et en vérité, elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. Elle serra rapidement Rosalie dans ses bras, glissant un "Merci" dans son oreille, alors qu'Emmett ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Alors qu'elle se séparait de sa nouvelle meilleure amie, elle vit Jasper apparaître, un sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Si le coeur de Bella avait encore été en état de marche, il aurait manqué un battement. Quand Rosalie disait que le violet était définitivement leur couleur, elle ne mentait pas car il avait passé une chemise violette lui aussi, sur un jeans foncé avec des converses All Star noires qui ne lui semblaient pas tout à fait étrangères. Elle eut la bizarre envie de se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine (de manière imagée, bien entendu) mais elle se retint de justesse. Comme ses deux amis l'avaient justement souligné, ils allaient simplement tous les deux se balader. Pas faire des choses osées. Même si c'était tout à fait ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment même.

_Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon_

Il tapa dans la main d'Emmett et pressa lentement l'épaule de sa soeur avant de s'avancer devant elle et de lui offrir un regard doux:

- Pouvons-nous y aller ? Es-tu prête?

Elle acquiesça, incapable de parler et il lui tendit la main, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle la prit, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et le laissa l'emmener où il le souhaitait.

XoXoX

Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage et, naturellement, Bella se dirigea vers la voiture de Damon. Jasper sourit, la regardant faire et attendit à côté de la Mercedes noire de Carlisle. La voiture qu'il avait utilisée au tout début de leur "histoire" commune. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit là et haussa les sourcils:

- On ne prend pas la bleue ?

- Non, on va prendre celle-ci.

- C'est la tienne?

- Ca l'était, oui.

Elle sourit en le rejoignant et se mit à côté de la portière passager, qu'il lui ouvrit galamment. Il la laissa se glisser sur le siège tout en se disant qu'elle était vraiment adorable habillée ainsi. Rosalie avait une nouvelle fois fait des merveilles et il se promit de lui faire un cadeau pour la remercier. Ce serait d'autant plus dur pour lui de résister à sa beauté incroyable mais il bénit sa soeur d'être si coquette avec sa "Barbie Bella", comme elle l'appelait. Quand il prit place à son tour dans l'habitacle, elle tourna son visage curieux vers lui et demanda:

- Alors, tu m'emmènes où ?

Il mit en marche le moteur puis se tourna vers elle, rivant son regard dans le sien.

- Quand tu as perdu la mémoire, j'étais vraiment en rage. J'en voulais au destin qui se liguait contre nous, j'en voulais à ma famille, j'en voulais à moi-même, j'en voulais au monde entier. Et je t'en voulais, énormément.

Elle baissa la tête, affreusement gênée et il passa un doigt sous son menton pour la lui relever.

- Je ne veux pas t'accabler. Je dois t'expliquer les choses clairement.

Quand elle acquiesça, se mordillant tout de même la lèvre de nervosité, il continua:

- Oui, c'est vrai, je t'en voulais beaucoup. Et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire "Comment a-t-elle fait pour oublier notre histoire?". C'était ce que je ressassais sans arrêt.

- Je … suis désolée.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

- Shht, laisse-moi finir. Ce n'est pas ton procès que je suis en train de faire. J'essaie de t'expliquer que tout le temps, je ne pouvais que me dire "Comment a-t-elle pu oublier notre mariage?" mais aussi "Et notre premier baiser, dans sa chambre, pourquoi ne s'en souvient-elle pas?". Petit à petit, je repensais à tous nos moments. Les bons comme les mauvais. Et puis une idée m'est venue. Je vis obsédé avec l'idée que si tu pouvais revivre un seul de ces moments, cela ferait sauter le verrou qu'il y a dans ta tête. Que tu me serais rendue complètement …

- Jasper …

- Je ne veux pas que tu tentes de te rappeler. Ce n'est pas le but de cette soirée. Ce soir, c'est à propos de moi, égoïstement.

- De toi? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Je sais quels sont les moments importants de notre histoire. Et grâce à mon don d'empathe, je sais également quels ont été les instants marquants pour toi. J'en partage évidemment une bonne partie. Mais ce soir, je voudrais t'emmener là où toi, Bella Swan Hale, tu m'as marqué. Et peut-être que sur le chemin, tu retrouveras une partie de toi-même. Qu'en penses-tu?

Lentement, il vit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer dans un sourire irrésistible et elle susurra, la main posée sur sa joue, le caressant doucement:

- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée.

XoXoX

Jasper gara la voiture sur la place principale de Port Angeles. Bella fronça les sourcils, étonnée de son choix et attendit patiemment qu'il fasse le tour du véhicule pour lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle savait qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'elle sorte par elle-même. C'était un vrai gentleman, comme on n'en faisait plus. Il fallait bien dire qu'il avait quelques années à son compteur aussi. Et à son époque, les jeunes filles se faisaient escorter galamment. Elle sourit, alors qu'il lui tendait la main, et elle la prit de bonne grâce, ravie d'être ainsi traitée. Il lui rendit son sourire et l'attira à ses côtés, vers la rue commerçante de la ville, où toutes les boutiques étaient fermées à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Marchant main dans la main dans un silence confortable, ils auraient pu être n'importe quel couple se dirigeant vers un restaurant pour un dîner romantique. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas à propos de "normalité". Loin de là. Jasper voulait lui parler d'eux. Lui montrer. Et elle mourrait d'envie de voir. Comme toujours, aux côtés de l'empathe, elle était sereine et calme. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle devait bien reconnaître que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le don de Jasper. Elle était ainsi naturellement avec lui. Tout dans l'attitude du beau vampire blond, lui inspirait confiance, calme et … bonheur. Comme si c'était là sa place. Et bien sûr que ça l'était, bon sang ! Ils étaient mariés. Il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de se sentir bien aux côtés de son mari, non ? Le problème, c'est que c'était la même chose quand elle était auprès d'Edward. Il lui apportait lui aussi calme et sérénité. Alors que penser ? Que faire ? Elle était définitivement coincée entre deux choix imparfaits.

_Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me  
I'm so in love with two_

Mais tellement tentants, chacun dans leur genre. Et elle ne pouvait décider. Elle aimait les deux. Elle en était certaine. Cependant, elle était tout de même impatiente de voir ce que Jasper lui avait réservé ce soir. C'est pourquoi, après quelques minutes de silence, elle murmura:

- Alors, Port Angeles ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit, je veux te montrer ce que sont, pour moi, les moments importants de notre histoire. Et je ne pouvais commencer par nulle part d'autre.

Elle se força à ne pas tenter de se souvenir. Elle avait compris le fonctionnement de sa mémoire défaillante. Ne pas forcer, laisser les choses s'imposer à elle. Pourtant, elle devenait de plus en plus curieuse. Ainsi, tout avait commencé à Port Angeles ? Un peu comme son histoire avec Edward, somme toute. Elle secoua la tête, chassant le visage du beau vampire roux de sa tête. Ce soir n'appartenait qu'à Jasper. Il voulait être égoïste et elle voulait l'être pour lui également. Ils avaient repris leur chemin dans le calme le plus total quand soudain, Bella perçut le bruit de la mer, un peu plus loin.

- Oh attends, je sais ! fit-elle en se stoppant net

Et aussi fort qu'elle s'était forcée pour ne pas s'en rappeler, le souvenir la frappa de plein fouet. Elle revit la plage, l'inconnu qui la jetait sur le sable et cette certitude. Intense et insensée. Qu'Edward viendrait la sauver. Elle revit le grognement et ce soulagement qui courut alors dans ses veines. Et puis la vérité, c'était Jasper qui venait l'aider.

- Petite calamité, arrête, ne force pas ta mémoire …

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, l'air concerné et inquiet, comme il l'avait eu cette nuit-là. Elle sourit, heureuse d'un nouveau souvenir retrouvé et murmura, passant une main sur sa joue si douce:

- Je me souviens. Tu m'as sauvée …

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire puis secoua la tête, posant sa main sur la sienne et murmura:

- Je suis ravi de cette nouvelle avancée. Mais je te l'ai dit: ce soir, je ne parlerai que pour moi. Bien sûr, je suis heureux de t'avoir sauvée ce jour là mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te montrer.

- Mais alors où … ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vraiment étonnée alors qu'il l'interrompait d'un geste, la retournant face au bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Un cinéma. Le cinéma de Port Angeles.

- Tu m'emmènes au cinéma ?

Il rit doucement tout en serrant doucement ses épaules et puis se pencha contre son oreille, dans son dos, pour susurrer:

- Bien que l'idée d'être dans le noir avec toi pour pouvoir fricoter comme n'importe quel couple ici présent soit plus que tentante, ce n'est pas le but de notre venue ici.

Elle haleta, incapable de contrôler les frissons qui parcoururent son corps sous l'effet de la voix sensuelle du beau blond derrière elle. Et des images que sa phrase venait d'envoyer à son maudit cerveau indécis.

- Si ce n'est pas le cinéma que tu veux me montrer, qu'est-ce donc ?

- En fait, c'est ici que pour la toute première fois, tu as eu confiance en moi.

Perplexe, elle se retourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas tenter de faire revenir les souvenirs.

- Je veux bien être une élève sage et appliquée mais si tu ne t'expliques pas, je risque de chercher par moi-même et tu sais les dégâts que cela peut faire …

Il sourit devant son air vexé puis lui désigna l'autre côté de la rue.

- J'étais garé là et je venais de te déposer auprès de tes amis humains. Mon "job" était terminé ! fit-il en mimant les guillemets, comme n'importe quel jeune l'aurait fait.

Sauf que Jasper n'était pas jeune au sens propre du terme et que c'était craquant de le voir agir ainsi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie, alors qu'il continuait de s'expliquer:

- J'allais partir, rentrer chez moi et passer une nouvelle nuit avec ma tristesse. Alice venait de me quitter en me disant des choses affreuses et j'avais vraiment du mal à prendre le dessus sur tout ça. Et tu m'as appelé. Tu avais décidé de quitter tes amis humains pour me rejoindre. Ce soir là, Bella, pour la toute première fois, tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Ton sourire confiant quand tu t'es avancée vers moi est certainement une des choses qui marquent le plus mon existence.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, plus que tentée de vouloir faire ressurgir le souvenir. Mais elle savait que ça n'entraînerait que le contraire et elle refusait de reculer encore. Aussi, elle se força à rester stoïque, ne pouvant faire que l'écouter dans l'espoir que la réminiscence la frappe comme un peu plus tôt. Sauf que rien ne se produisit, elle baissa la tête en se mordillant la lèvre puis releva le regard pour le river dans celui de Jasper qui attendait patiemment, comme elle, de voir si quelque chose se débloquait.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

- Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je ne m'en souviens pas …

Elle vit passer une lueur de déception dans son regard mais n'en fut pas sûre. Très vite, il se recomposa une attitude sereine et cette sensation fut tellement fugace qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Il lui prit la main, lui souriant doucement avant de murmurer:

- Ce n'est pas grave et nous ne sommes qu'à la première étape de la soirée. On continue ?

Déjà, il la ramenait vers la voiture et elle soupira, se stoppant net:

- Jasper?

- Oui? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, arquant les sourcils d'interrogation.

- Je suis désolée …

- Ne t'excuse pas, petite calamité. Ceci n'est en aucun cas ta faute.

- Non, c'est pas ça …

- Qu'est-ce, alors?

- Je suis désolée … d'avoir attendu que tu me sauves pour te témoigner ma confiance.

Son sourire se fit d'autant plus éblouissant et il avança d'un pas pour pouvoir toucher sa joue avec sa main, dans un geste on ne pouvait plus tendre.

- Crois-moi: ça a valu la peine d'attendre.

Elle sourit à son tour, rassurée par son ton doux et puis souffla, prise de doute:

- Ca en vaut toujours la peine maintenant ?

- Bella, je t'attendrais pour l'éternité si je le devais. Crois-moi: je préfère l'enfer à tes côtés que le paradis sans toi.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

XoxoX

De retour dans la voiture, Bella se triturait les mains, nerveuse. Jasper était … pfiou, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mot. Si elle avait dû en choisir un, elle aurait choisi "féérique". Ou "irréel". Ou même "presque un rêve". En un mot comme en mille, il était parfait, surtout. Ni trop pressant, ni trop demandeur, ni trop collant. Non, il était juste … parfait. Impossible de dire autre chose. Alors pourquoi était-elle nerveuse? Eh bien pour ça justement. Un homme aussi génial ne pouvait décemment pas s'intéresser à elle. Ne pouvait en tout cas pas être marié à elle. Il devait y avoir maldone. A vrai dire, elle soupçonnait presque que, le jour où on avait agi sur sa mémoire à elle, on avait rajouté des souvenirs dans celle de Jasper. Des souvenirs avec elle, Bella. Sinon, c'était impossible. Comment, dans le monde réel, un vampire comme Jasper pouvait avoir quelqu'intérêt pour sa personne? C'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Ce qui la taraudait surtout, c'était comment elle avait pu oublier un mari tel que lui. Bien sûr, certains souvenirs revenaient peu à peu mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas rendre justice à ce qu'il donnait pour leur relation. Elle pouvait encore s'estimer heureuse qu'il accepte de l'aider et de rester auprès d'elle. Et ses mots, avant de quitter Port Angeles … "_Bella, je t'attendrais pour l'éternité si je le devais. Crois-moi: je préfère l'enfer à tes côtés que le paradis sans toi. "_ C'était la plus belle chose qu'on lui avait dite de toute sa vie. Enfin, de ce dont elle se rappelait, évidemment !

- Tu es bien silencieuse … murmura-t-il, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Je … je réfléchissais.

- Tu n'es pas en train de tenter de te souvenir, j'espère …

- Non ! Je t'assure que non! protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il sourit, rassuré, tout en restant le regard rivé sur la route. Elle ne savait pas bien où il l'emmenait mais elle était déjà persuadée que ce serait à nouveau une confession qui la prendrait à la gorge, lui serrerait le coeur et lui donnerait l'envie intenable de tenter de se souvenir. Parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Elle devait lui donner un peu d'elle-même. Sauf que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. En vérité, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait que subir. Même si cette soirée était vraiment tout, sauf de la torture. Soudain, Jasper arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté de la route, alors qu'ils entraient dans Forks. Bella regarda autour d'elle, perplexe, s'étonnant de cet arrêt subit.

- Que …

- C'est notre prochaine étape.

- Le caniveau de Forks? railla-t-elle, bien malgré elle.

- Je vois que Sarcasme et Ironie sont toujours tes deux fidèles amies …

Elle ferma les yeux sous la force d'un nouveau souvenir.

"_- Tu vas quelque part? me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

_- Oh, tu vois ça? fais-je en montrant les alentours._

_- Mm-hm, fait-il en suivant mon doigt._

_- Ca, c'est le lycée. On est là pour 4 ans et puis on avance. Et tous ces gens que tu vois tous les jours disparaissent de ta vie et tu n'as plus jamais à penser à eux par après._

_- Nous devrions profiter des moments qui nous restent alors. Tu devrais venir nous voir jouer au baseball._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. La dernière fois, j'ai failli mourir exsangue suite à l'attaque de James et j'ai failli perdre Edward!_

_- Quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça sonne effrayant._

_- Comment est-ce que ça sonne quand tu le dis toi?_

_- Mmmh, plus glamour! lâche-t-il dans un sourire charmeur. Alors, tu viens?_

_Je lui désigne alors mon visage, faisant une moue._

_- Quoi, tu préférerais faire de la spéléo?_

_- Non ! Je préférerais ... insistais-je en lui montrant ma moue de plus belle. ... être attachée sur une fourmilière!_

_Il lève les yeux au ciel et acquiesce, vaincu._

_- Décidément, t'es vraiment plus dans le coup! J'avais prévu de passer une soirée avec moi-même et ma mauvaise humeur. Tu sais, celle que tu détestes tant!_

_- Et bien amène-la. Amène aussi Sarcasme et Ironie, tes deux copines. Nous autres, vampires, ne nous formalisons pas devant un sale caractère. Tant que tu laisses ta maladresse chez toi._

_- Je considérerais la question! fais-je en m'éloignant rapidement."_

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle croisa le regard de Jasper qui attendait patiemment, dans l'expectative.

- Un nouveau souvenir ? s'enquit-il, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas la seule à manier le sarcasme.

Il sourit d'autant plus, illuminant son beau visage dans la pénombre et souffla:

- Tu avais l'habitude de dire que tu avais eu un bon professeur.

- Connaissant Edward, Emmett et Carlisle, je peux dire sans le moindre doute qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'un d'eux.

Il lui prit la main et son pouce commença à tracer de douces arabesques sur le dos de celle-ci. Elle sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne et soupira de contentement.

- Jasper? murmura-t-elle, conquise.

- Hum ?

- Dans ce souvenir, nous n'avions pas l'air particulièrement … proches.

- Ca fait partie du voyage, petite calamité. Je vais te montrer.

Il lâcha sa main pour toucher sa joue, la caressant à nouveau très doucement, lui donnant envie de plus. Jasper avait cet effet sur elle et c'était très déroutant. Comment pouvait-elle être persuadée qu'elle était amoureuse d'un homme tout en désirant ardemment un autre avec lequel elle était mariée mais de qui elle ne se souvenait pas ? Pourquoi le destin était si cruel ? Et surtout, avec lequel des deux devait-elle être, si elle ne se souvenait pas de l'un mais n'était plus avec l'autre?

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux quand les doigts de Jasper se mirent à toucher le haut de son cou, juste en dessous de son lobe d'oreille.  
- Mmmmh …

Elle était perdue dans l'odeur parfaite du beau vampire blond, perdue dans le moment parfait qu'il lui faisait vivre, perdue dans cette attraction à laquelle son corps ne pouvait résister. Elle était perdue tout court. Soudain, la caresse de Jasper s'arrêta et il murmura, très proche de son oreille:

- Allons découvrir la suite.

- Jasper … souffla-t-elle, frustrée, heureuse que son don empêche l'empathe de le ressentir.

Mais déjà, il était descendu et se hâtait de son côté pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle saisit et l'attira à lui, ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna à nouveau à ce contact et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il la serra un moment contre lui puis se recula, créant un vide immense au creux de l'estomac de Bella. Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où ils étaient et perdit son regard sur les alentours. Sauf que rien ne lui donnait d'indices sur pourquoi ils étaient arrêtés ici.

- Alors … ici … ?

Il lui désigna quelque chose en contrebas et elle s'avança vers le bord du pont pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il lui montrait. Se plaçant derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, il chuchota dans son oreille:

- Cet endroit ne te dit rien ?

- Je … je suis désolée mais … non.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne tente pas de te souvenir.

- Promis.

- Viens avec moi …

Il se sépara d'elle mais lui saisit tout de même la main pour la tirer derrière lui alors qu'il descendait le petit chemin en terre menant à un rebord sous le pont. Arrivés là-bas, il s'arrêta et s'assit, l'invitant d'un coup d'oeil à faire de même. Elle obtempéra, sans la moindre hésitation et attendit qu'il s'explique, les mains tremblantes. Quoi qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, ça allait à nouveau être marquant. Ils contemplèrent l'eau, 5 mètres plus bas, qui clapotait doucement, dans un silence apaisant. Bella avait les mains sous les cuisses pour cacher ses tremblements, balançant ses pieds dans le vide sous elle, impatiente. Quand la belle voix de velours de Jasper s'éleva, elle frissonna de plaisir, c'était une telle caresse sur sa peau.

- Cet endroit représente pour moi le début de notre amitié.

- Ah bon ? N'était-ce pas Port Angeles ?

- Pas vraiment non. Bien sûr, à Port Angeles ce soir-là, tu m'as témoigné ta confiance. Et c'était évidemment important pour moi. Mais c'est le lendemain que nous avons eu notre première vraie conversation.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Eh bien, loin des conversations "bateau" que nous avions eu jusqu'alors qui se limitaient à "Bonjour Bella, comment ça va ? - oh bonjour Jasper, je vais bien et toi?".

- On n'avait pas que des conversations comme ça ! protesta-t-elle, vexée.

- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais.

Elle sourit, contrite. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison. Et cela lui faisait plutôt mal au coeur. Comment n'avait-elle pas, jusqu'alors, remarqué à quel point Jasper était quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Elle n'était qu'une petite humaine idiote et concentrée sur elle-même et sa relation avec Edward, à ce moment là. Elle se jura d'être une vampire bien plus réfléchie.

- Ce jour-là, je te suivais pour te protéger, comme j'avais décidé de le faire. Quand je t'ai vue quitter la maison de bonne heure et prendre ce chemin de terre ensuite, je me suis dit que tu perdais vraiment la tête avec le départ d'Edward. J'ai même cru que tu venais ici pour mettre fin à tes jours. Je t'ai observée de loin, prêt à intervenir si c'était nécessaire. Mais en vérité, tu es juste restée là, les yeux perdus dans les flots au-dessous de toi. Je sentais ta détresse, ta tristesse et ce vide, au fond de toi … A ce moment-là, j'ai su qu'il te manquait mais qu'au delà de cela, il te manquait autre chose également …

Bella baissa les yeux vers l'eau en contrebas et soupira. Elle ne se souvenait pas mais ses mots trouvaient un écho en elle.

- Un ami … souffla-t-elle sans le regarder, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Un ami, quelqu'un à qui parler, oui. Alors que j'avais décidé de rester dans l'ombre, je me suis avancé. Je me suis montré. Parce que tu en avais désespérément besoin.

- Jasper …

- Et bon sang … C'était la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma longue existence.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Il sourit, les yeux perdus devant lui, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Bella ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard pendant ce temps-là.

- Je voulais t'aider mais Bella … c'est toi qui m'as aidé.

- Je … je suis sûre que je n'ai rien fait.

- Bien sûr que si … mais c'est une autre partie du voyage.

Il se releva d'un bond et elle voulut en faire de même. Sauf que sa maladresse légendaire ne semblait pas s'être totalement évanouie à sa "mort" et qu'elle glissa sur un morceau de mousse du rebord. Elle se sentit tomber mais n'eut pas peur. A raison, d'ailleurs, puisque dans l'instant, Jasper l'avait retenue par la main et la maintenait au-dessus du vide.

- Toujours aussi maladroite.

- Je pensais que cela m'avait quittée.

- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Soudain, un nouveau souvenir la frappa et enfin, elle revit cet endroit et cette position qu'ils avaient déjà eu tous les deux.

"_- Je t'ai fait peur ?_

_- Pas du tout._

_Il relâche un peu sa poigne et je me sens glisser. Je hurle un bon coup mais il me rattrape avant que je ne tombe vraiment._

_- C'est très vilain de mentir, Bella._

_- Tu me fous la trouille de ma vie, Jasper !_

_- Voilà qui est mieux, fait-il dans un sourire tout en me remontant lentement._

_Je suis en train de grommeler contre l'humour idiot des vampires quand il me tire d'un coup sec pour finir de me remonter. Je me retrouve donc entre ses bras, ma bouche (et mon cou surtout) à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Je le repousse de toute ma force (ce qui le fait reculer de 10 centimètres, et encore) et passe ma main sur mon front, tremblante._

_- Je suis amoureuse d'Edward."_

Quelle idiote elle était alors ! Il venait pour l'aider, être son ami, la protéger et elle lui disait des trucs pareils. Mais quelle cruche ! Du même coup de poignet, Jasper la fit remonter, la collant à nouveau à son torse et elle murmura, perdue dans ses beaux yeux pourpres:

- Jasper …

- Je sais, tu es amoureuse d'Edward.** (NDE: Ha, ha, ha...) (NDA: Il est marrant hein, ce Jasper?)**

Elle happa de l'air alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, à nouveau complètement égarée dans ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas le détromper et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

- Et qu'allais-tu dire? demanda-t-il en la gardant serrée contre lui.

- Je … je … merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, petite calamité. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Elle sourit, heureuse d'être là dans ses bras et riva son regard au sien. Il remarqua l'intensité avec laquelle elle le dévisageait et ses yeux se voilèrent directement. Quand elle parvint à s'arracher au feu allumé dans ceux-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres si tentantes qui lui manquaient tant. Elle voulait à nouveau l'embrasser. Et il le savait. Il le voulait lui aussi. Sa main se posa dans le cou de Bella, l'attirant plus encore à lui et elle sut qu'elle allait se laisser faire. Pire que ça, s'il n'agissait pas vite assez, elle ferait le pas pour lui. Son corps appelait ses baisers. Et tout un tas d'autres choses bien moins avouables. Alors qu'il se penchait et qu'elle frissonna d'anticipation, son portable se mit à sonner dans la poche arrière de son slim noir. ** (NDE: NONNNNN) (NDA: SIIIIIIII !) **Le moment fut brisé et Jasper s'écarta pour la laisser répondre. Quand elle sortit son téléphone, il était déjà à un mètre d'elle, fuyant son regard. Elle regarda l'appelant et soupira. Edward. Elle envisagea de ne pas répondre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Jasper s'éloigner, remontant déjà le petit chemin de terre. Bien entendu, il devait avoir vu lui aussi le nom de son rival apparaître sur l'écran et il lui laissait de l'espace pour répondre. Elle lui devait cette soirée. Elle lui devait tellement de choses, à lui, son mari si patient qui acceptait tous ces obstacles juste pour être avec elle. Elle voulut rempocher le portable mais hésita une seconde. Une seule. Jasper tourna son regard vers elle, appuyé contre la voiture, attendant. Elle n'y vit plus un voile de désir ni de la tendresse. Il semblait un peu fâché même. Elle devait le rejoindre.

**When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

Elle regarda à nouveau son téléphone et soupira avant de l'ouvrir:

- Salut Edward, comment ça va ? **(NDE: quelle conne! et ça vient du coeur)**

_Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_

TBC

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? Empoisonné ou pas, ce cadeau de nouvel an ? :D**

**Vous voulez la suite du rendez-vous ? Où pensez-vous qu'il va l'emmener encore ? Si vous voulez la suite, à vos reviews ! **


	47. Epique

**Saluuuuuuut les Répulsionnaires !**

**Et oui, voici enfin le chapitre 42 ! Il était temps, Jasper et Bella me manquaient (hum, hum, Eli, ne dis rien). Je dédie ce "petit" chapitre à Amélie qui a passé une sale journée et qui, j'espère, passera une meilleure soirée grâce à cela.**

**Petits trucs d'usage avant de vous laisser lire … :)**

**- La scène entre Alice et Bella, au dehors de la villa Cullen, est librement inspirée d'une scène que j'adore de Gossip Girl**

**- Certains d'entre vous se plaignent que Jazz et Bella souffrent encore. Je sais je sais, c'est vilain, ils viennent de se marier, les pauvres choupinous. Promis, ça va s'arranger :-)**

**- Vous pouvez à nouveau remercier miss Eliloulou Mon Monde pour sa motivation ! Si je ne lui faisais pas des promesses en l'air, je n'aurais pas encore fini !**

**Sinon, j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans ce chapitre, certainement parfois un peu de niais mais selon Eli, pas de trop. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Surtout que plus de 23.000 mots vous attendent.**

**Avez-vous lu mon interview sur les Cahiers d'Adèle ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille de le faire (le lien est dans mon profil). Je parle de tout, sans détour: de mes fics, de ma séparation avec Demoisel, de mes projets … vous y trouverez un gros gros morceau de moi et vous apprendrez certainement mieux à me connaître comme ça. Et puis j'y parle d'un petit secret … pourriez-vous trouver ce que c'est ? La première à trouver pourrait avoir une avant-première du prochain chapitre de Répulsion ^^**

**Bon, je me tais, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Votre dévouée AuteuZe …**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapitre 42: "Epique."**

Mash-up: Chasing cars (Snow Patrol) / L'amour et son contraire (Lucie Delva)

"**N'abandonne jamais ce que tu veux vraiment faire.  
****Là où il y a de l'amour, de la passion et de l'inspiration, rien ne peut entraver tes projets."**

**XoXoX**

"**Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
****I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
****So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
****I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
****And if you have a minute why don't we go  
****Talk about it somewhere only we know ?  
****This could be the end of everything  
****So why don't we go  
****Somewhere only we know ?"  
Somewhere only we know - Keane**

* * *

Jasper faisait les cent pas à côté de la voiture, en proie à une colère qu'il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser. Heureusement que les environs étaient déserts, il aurait déclenché une émeute avec l'envoi de son don. Et heureusement également que Bella semblait tout à fait imperméable à ce pouvoir, sinon la fin de soirée aurait été catastrophique. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas été tout à fait contre une petite prise de bec, là, de suite. Elle avait décroché, bon sang. Délibérément. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, l'avait regardé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, il en était certain, et elle avait tout de même décroché. Son amnésie était une chose. La bêtise dont elle faisait preuve parfois en était une autre. Il voulait bien tenter de composer, être gentil et attentionné mais il y avait clairement des limites à ne pas dépasser. Sa perte de mémoire n'était plus une excuse. Elle savait qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle aurait donc dû éviter Edward. Pourtant, à l'inverse, plus elle semblait retrouver de souvenirs, plus elle courait se réfugier auprès du vampire roux. Ce que ça pouvait être … irritant ! Et force lui était d'admettre qu'il était arrivé au bout du peu de patience qu'il avait en lui. C'était terminé de laisser faire. Si elle retournait vers Edward ce soir, il ne serait plus compréhensif. Sa mémoire défaillante n'était plus en cause. Le problème était définitivement plus profond. Et il mettait en cause les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le roux. Tout ça pour revenir à la case départ, c'était désespérant. Elle avait eu beau lui jurer tout au long de leur histoire qu'il ne restait plus rien entre elle et Edward, tout cela n'était que du vent, finalement. Seuls les gestes comptaient. Et les gestes prouvaient que cette histoire n'était pas tout à fait finie. Il ne s'agissait plus là de souvenirs perdus ou de mémoire lésée. Elle retournait vers lui, inlassablement. Parce qu'elle l'aimait encore, quoi qu'il se passe. Et ça devenait quelque peu lassant. Peut-être que se battre n'était pas nécessaire. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement accepter qu'une part d'elle aimerait toujours le vampire roux psycho-rigide du clan Cullen. Bien sûr, comme si ça allait vraiment arriver …

**We'll do it all  
****Everything  
****On our own**

XoXoX

- Salut Edward, comment ça va?

Bella avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le rebord du pont qui la surplombait pour sa bêtise. Elle avait décroché, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, et maintenant, elle demandait au vampire roux comment il allait. La prochaine fois, elle pourrait peut-être se contenter de dire "_Quoi de neuf?_", histoire de paraître plus débile encore. Si elle avait voulu une conversation bateau avec Ed, elle aurait pu l'avoir plus tard. Bon sang, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait décroché. Heureusement, le roux ne sembla pas se rendre compte de son idiotie et rit doucement à l'autre bout du fil:

- Eh bien, j'irais beaucoup mieux si tu étais à mes côtés, ma Bella.

_Séduction Dark  
__Je résiste à l'attaque_

Cette phrase, plutôt que de la griser comme cela aurait dû, manqua de peu de lui faire grincer les dents. (NDE: Comme moi! LOL) Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être près d'Edward. Parce qu'elle était mariée avec Jasper. Ce qui entendait que cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'était plus avec le beau roux. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Elle comprenait bien qu'elle devait se tenir loin de lui mais son esprit, lui, désormais privé d'une partie de ses souvenirs, ne demandait que son ancien amoureux. Elle ne voulait pas blesser le blond mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle avait l'impression de passer pour la "salope" de service mais tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. C'était elle, la malmenée de l'histoire. Et elle voulait bien se comporter, arrêter de virevolter entre les deux. Elle voulait retrouver sa mémoire et faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Sauf que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Parce qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle savait que jamais elle n'arrêterait d'aimer Edward. Et si elle retrouvait tous ses souvenirs, ceci ne s'effacerait pas. Et si cet amour valait plus que l'autre, celui qu'elle avait avec le blond ? Comment réagiraient-ils tous? Rosalie, Emmett, Damon, Carlisle … Jasper ? Comment accepteraient-ils son choix ? Elle refusait d'être contrainte. Elle refusait qu'on lui dicte ses choix. Alors si elle choisissait Edward, malgré tout, respecteraient-ils cela ?

Certainement, connaissant Jasper désormais. Il respectait toujours ses désirs et ses choix. Il la laisserait partir. Il la laisserait retourner vers son rival. Elle releva le visage vers lui et vit qu'il avait arrêté de faire les cent pas à côté de la voiture pour s'y appuyer, les bras et les jambes croisées, un air indéfinissable sur le visage, le rendant plus sexy encore qu'il ne l'était. C'était bien sa veine ça. Elle était tiraillée entre deux mecs parfaits et imparfaits dans leur genre. Et elle devait forcément choisir. Le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait plus la présence de Jasper à ses côtés aussi incongrue qu'à son réveil. S'il était là, la rassurait, l'écoutait, l'attisait au plus haut point, c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Bon sang, elle avait lié sa vie humaine à ce vampire. Celui avec lequel, aussi loin que ses souvenirs la portent, elle n'avait jamais eu de vraie discussion. Et entre le moment de son anniversaire où la Roxane l'avait renvoyée et celui de sa transformation, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ce soir, il lui racontait leur histoire, de son point de vue. Ce serait peut-être sa seule chance d'en apprendre plus. Et elle la ruinait en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps avec Edward. Ouais, y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment à baffer. Damon avait tout à fait raison.

- Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ? Je passe la soirée avec …

- Avec Jasper, oui, je le sais! la coupa-t-il, la voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait certainement voulue.

- Donc tu appelles pour faire capoter la soirée ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mon amour! répondit-il, d'un ton mielleux qu'elle détesta instantanément.

- Mais si tu pouvais y arriver dans la manoeuvre, j'imagine que ça ne te dérangerait pas trop, n'est-ce pas?

- Evidemment que non. Que crois-tu, Bella ? Je brûle de jalousie, ici, dans ma chambre à la villa. Rien qu'à savoir qu'il va tout faire pour t'attirer dans ses filets, comme il l'a déjà fait …

- Ca suffit, Edward.

Son ton avait été sec et sans appel. A nouveau, sa langue avait réagi avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse vraiment. Son corps, toujours lui, refusait qu'il parle mal de Jasper. Dans un sens, c'était la meilleure preuve que son chemin la ramenait au beau blond. Son corps qui bravait son esprit bridé pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Oui, sans nul doute, elle devait l'écouter. Le roux, à l'autre bout du fil, s'était tu comme elle le lui avait demandé.

- Alors, tu avais besoin de moi de toute urgence ou ça peut attendre?

Il soupira un bon coup, montrant par là son désarroi qui ne la toucha pas un minimum puis murmura:

- J'imagine que cela peut attendre.

- Parfait, bonne soirée Edward.

Elle voulut raccrocher quand il dit:

- Bella ?

- Oui?

Cette fois, sa voix n'était plus sèche, elle était définitivement glaciale. Mais bon, il lui cassait les pieds aussi.

- Je t'aime. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, Edward … souffla-t-elle, quelque peu radoucie.

- Reviens-moi, je t'en prie.

_Plus je me défends  
__Plus il m'abandonne_

A nouveau, elle releva les yeux vers Jasper qui attendait toujours. Lui reviendrait-elle ce soir ? Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. Evidemment, Rosalie et Emmett lui avaient assuré qu'ils n'allaient faire que se balader. Et elle savait que c'était dit uniquement pour la déstresser. Peut-être que les intentions de Jasper étaient honorables. Certainement même. Ce qui l'était moins, par contre, c'étaient les siennes. Car elle savait que passer la soirée avec le beau vampire blond revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Façon de parler bien sûr. Et si elle voulait jouer à fond sur la métaphore, ce serait bien la première fois qu'elle s'y jetterait allègrement.

- Je serai de retour ce soir, promis ! éluda-t-elle en reclapant rapidement son téléphone avant qu'il ne lui demande de faire des promesses qu'elle ne pourrait décemment pas tenir.

_Flexion fatale  
__Je me tends sous le mal  
__Plus je plie, plus je meurs  
__Plus il m'ordonne_

XoXoX

Jasper regarda sa sublime femme, moulée dans son petit slim noir et son haut violet, remonter la pente vers lui, l'air contrit. Il n'avait perdu aucune miette de sa conversation avec Edward et il jubilait intérieurement. Elle l'avait envoyé paître et il adorait ça. Pourtant, sa fureur n'était pas encore tout à fait apaisée. Elle avait tout de même décroché et il avait du mal à l'encaisser. En fait, il voulait qu'elle sache que cela ne lui avait pas plu. Qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait arrêter de jongler d'un à l'autre. Que cela le rendait fou … fou de jalousie. Bon, ça, il n'était pas obligé de le lui avouer. Ca ne ferait que lui rendre des armes supplémentaires et elle en avait déjà bien suffisamment contre lui. Elle arriva face à lui, s'arrêta à quelques pas et baissa les yeux, les mains dans les poches, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Il attendit patiemment à nouveau qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'il était sûr qu'elle ferait très vite, car elle était tout bonnement incapable de se taire.

- Tu es fâché contre moi?

On aurait dit une enfant que son père s'apprêtait à sermonner. Sauf qu'avec les pensées qu'il nourrissait à son sujet, il était heureux de ne pas lui être apparenté. Il sourit à cette pensée puis, estimant l'avoir laissée suffisamment mariner, murmura:

- Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis déçu.

Elle grimaça, relevant ses beaux yeux pourpres vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre:

- Ouch. J'aurais préféré que tu sois fâché.

- Eh bien je ne le suis pas.

- Mais tu es déçu.

Il soupira un bon coup sans quitter sa posture pieds et bras croisés, histoire de ne pas être tenté d'aller vers elle.

- Tu as décroché, Bella. Comment veux-tu que je me sente ?

- Fâché? demanda-t-elle dans un petit sourire gêné.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire à son tour, cherchant directement à l'ôter de son visage au moment même où il craqua.

- Ca, c'était un sourire ou je ne m'y connais pas !

- Ne tourne pas la situation à ton avantage, Bella.

Elle avança d'un nouveau pas vers lui et posa sa petite main sur ses bras croisés, cherchant à l'appâter clairement.

- Je suis désolée, Jasper. J'ai été idiote. J'avais même pas envie de lui parler.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

- Cette soirée t'est entièrement consacrée, je te le promets. Regarde: j'éteins mon téléphone si tu veux.

Après l'avoir éteint, elle lui tendit son portable et attendit qu'il le prenne. Il l'attrapa et l'empocha alors qu'elle attendait son verdict. Comme il ne disait rien, elle demanda de sa toute petite voix:

- Alors, pourras-tu me pardonner ?

- Je ne suis généralement pas quelqu'un qui pardonne facilement mais tu as de la chance d'être la plus jolie vampirette qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je suis sensible à la beauté. (NDE : si elle craque pas encore plus après ça...je prends sa place!)

Elle fronça son petit nez adorable et croisa les bras, lâchant cynique:

- Pas difficile d'être la plus jolie, on est dans le caniveau de Forks.

- Eh bien, j'ai connu des droguées très jolies à vrai dire. D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille l'autre fois …

Elle gronda, le faisant sourire d'autant plus. Elle était si prévisible parfois. Et il savait que l'évocation de cette fille la rendrait aussi jalouse qu'il ne l'était d'Edward au moment même.

- Tu peux toujours aller la retrouver, si elle te plaît tant que ça ! grinça-t-elle, revêche, tournant la tête pour ne plus le voir.

- Pour que tu puisses rejoindre Edward ?

- JE ME FICHE D'EDWARD ET TU DEVRAIS TE FOUTRE DE CETTE FILLE AUSSI !

Il écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris des éclairs lancés par ses yeux et par le haussement de voix qu'elle venait d'employer mais ne se laissa par désarçonner pour la cause. Il était parvenu à ce qu'il souhaitait. Aussi, il attrapa son bras et l'attira à lui. Elle se débattit un moment, plus pour la forme que pour s'échapper vraiment, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire avec sa force de nouvelle-née. Il finit par attraper ses deux mains dans les siennes, les coinçant entre eux et riva son regard doux dans le sien, toujours furieux.

- Je me fiche de cette fille. J'aimerais qu'on finisse notre soirée sans intervention extérieure.

**We don't need  
****Anything  
****Or anyone**

A ces mots, elle se détendit tout à fait, se collant d'autant plus à lui et sourit, évacuant par là toute sa rage contenue.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais moi aussi … murmura-t-elle, un peu tremblante.

Ses yeux descendirent aux lèvres de Jasper, les détaillant avidement. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse mais il avait d'autres projets en tête. Et surtout, un tas de choses à lui montrer. Aussi, il la recula doucement tout en annonçant:

- Très bien, passons donc à l'étape suivante.

Un éclair de frustration passa sur son visage mais elle se recomposa rapidement et grimpa dans la voiture tandis qu'il en faisait le tour.

**If I lay here  
****If I just lay here  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

XoXoX

Quand Jasper parqua la voiture sur le parking du lycée de Forks, Bella arqua un sourcil, étonnée.

- Le lycée ?

- C'est bien, tu te rappelles de notre ancienne école.

- Attends, j'ai fini le lycée ?

Il haussa les épaules avec son petit air contrit, le rendant encore plus craquant si cela était vraiment possible. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Elle avait fini le lycée ! Impensable ! Elle était mariée avec un vampire à qui elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir dit plus de deux mots et elle avait passé une des étapes les plus importantes de sa vie: obtenir son diplôme. Ce qui signifiait … qu'elle avait commencé l'université ? Si oui, laquelle ? Combien de temps ? Quel âge avait-elle au final ?

- Je t'en prie, Bella, ne cherche pas à te rappeler …

- Je fais ce que je peux mais je dois t'avouer que c'est tentant.

Lentement, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, faisant trembler Bella d'anticipation. Il avait l'art d'allumer la moindre parcelle de son corps, simplement par un effleurement de ses lèvres sur n'importe quelle parcelle de sa peau. Et de la calmer par ce simple geste. Elle força ses méninges à rester inactives et attendit qu'il parle.

_Je porte la croix  
__D'un désir éternel  
__Je m'en remets au ciel_

Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il se défit de sa prise pour sortir du véhicule et elle se hâta de faire de même. Il n'allait quand même pas les faire rentrer dans le bâtiment, pas vrai ? Elle fut vite détrompée quand elle le vit ouvrir la porte principale et la lui tenir ouverte.

- Il est tard, comment se fait-il que le lycée soit encore ouvert ?

- Disons que j'ai mes entrées.

- Mouais, je vois. Comme un vampire a ses entrées partout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Et dire que le mythe nous bloque aux entrées sans invitation.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas, ta mise en scène serait moins agréable.

Il sourit en lui prenant la main et l'emmena vers la cafétéria. Quand ils y entrèrent, elle eut un sentiment de panique. L'endroit était tellement vide, ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu qu'animé et même parfois trop. Ce décor faisait plutôt "film d'horreur". Mais elle était là avec Jasper donc ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça. Il les mena à la table du clan Cullen et elle se posa sur la chaise qu'elle occupait alors, le regard relevé vers lui. Elle manqua presque de se décrocher la mâchoire quand elle le vit se poser, non pas sur une chaise, mais sur la table elle-même, d'une fesse, très très proche d'elle. Heureusement, elle redescendit vite sur Terre quand il parla à nouveau:

- Quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, c'était l'endroit où l'on se voyait le plus. Le soir et la nuit, je restais principalement à l'orée de la forêt, au pied de ta chambre. Mais ici, tu prenais un malin plaisir à venir me rejoindre sans cesse.

- J'ai toujours été un peu têtue.

- Un peu têtue ? C'est un euphémisme, j'espère ? rigola-t-il, dévoilant ses dents parfaites.

- Disons que je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste.

- J'ai cru remarquer ça. J'avais beau te dire de rester loin de moi, tu revenais sans arrêt.

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu vexée par ses mots, à vrai dire. C'était dur de savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé ma présence.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, en vérité. Ta présence était rafraîchissante. Un vrai bonheur dans le marasme qu'était ma vie à ce moment-là. Non, ce que je cherchais en te repoussant, c'était te donner une chance d'avoir une vie normale.

Elle releva la tête, désormais vraiment touchée. Évidemment, il avait voulu prendre soin d'elle. Déjà là, alors qu'ils faisaient à peine vraiment connaissance. Il avait voulu le meilleur pour elle. Et comme tous les Cullen, il avait pensé que le meilleur serait loin d'eux. Elle était vraiment curieuse de comprendre ce qui l'avait, sur le chemin, fait changer d'avis.

- Je présume que je ne t'ai pas écouté, pas vrai ?

- Pas même une seule journée. Tu es si incroyable …

- C'est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle, dans l'expectative.

- Parfois, je me dis que oui, ça l'est. Et d'autres fois, je me dis que tu aurais bien moins souffert si tu avais recollé au côté normal de ta vie.

- Mais alors, je ne serais pas mariée avec toi …

- Et tu ne serais pas là, amnésique, cherchant ton chemin entre deux vampires.

Il baissa les yeux à son tour et elle vit à quel point ça lui coûtait de dire ces mots. Elle voulut le réconforter mais elle ne sut pas du tout que faire. Tellement de choses lui traversaient l'esprit au moment même qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur une en particulier. Ce fut finalement lui qui prit la parole:

- Enfin, ce que je souhaitais te montrer, ici, c'est que cela a été le théâtre d'un grand nombre de nos moments. Qu'ils aient été bons ou vraiment mauvais. On a appris à se connaître sur les bancs de cette cafétéria, on a commencé à s'amuser ensemble, se taquinant gentiment. Sur un banc du parking a eu lieu notre première vraie confrontation, sur un sujet épineux.

Un banc du parking ? Ca ne lui disait vraiment rien. Elle se força à ne pas tenter de se souvenir et demanda:

- Un sujet épineux?

- Un nouvel amoureux. Je n'étais pas d'accord.

Elle remua sur son siège et coinça une jambe sous elle, véritablement intéressée désormais.

- Tu ne voulais pas parce que … tu étais déjà amoureux de moi ?

Il détourna les yeux en rigolant et elle se sentit pousser des ailes. Il allait lui parler du moment où il était tombé amoureux d'elle et elle voulait tout savoir.

- C'est à ce moment-là que tu t'en es rendu compte, Jasper ?

- Pas du tout.

- Quand alors ?

- Serais-tu curieuse, petite fouine ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, cette phrase trouvant une résonance au fond d'elle. Rien ne lui venait à part une certitude:

- 3 questions! souffla-t-elle, les yeux baissés, perdue dans ce souvenir qui émanait un peu "brouillé".

- Oui, trois questions auxquelles j'étais obligé de répondre, sans échappatoire.

Ca y est, le souvenir s'éclaircissait et elle les revoyait, tous les deux dans la même voiture qu'ils avaient pris ce soir, passer un pacte. Elle sourit tout en rivant son regard dans celui de Jasper. Mais déjà, il se releva, prit sa main et les emmena à nouveau à travers les couloirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter:

- Bon sang, j'ai du te mener la vie dure !

- Pas tant que cela, tu sais. A partir de ce marché, tu as été plus raisonnable.

- Et je t'ai coincé sur certaines choses?

- Pas les plus importantes.

Elle se rappela alors ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir avant qu'il ne l'embrouille avec son surnom.

- Donc, quand as-tu craqué pour ma sublime personne ? ironisa-t-elle, faisant voler ses cheveux comme une star, sous le regard amusé du beau blond.

- Est-ce si important ?

- J'ai l'intime conviction que oui. Comme si, même avec ma mémoire non défaillante, je ne l'ai jamais su.

- Peut-être alors que cela ne fait pas partie du rendez-vous de ce soir … Tiensn, en revenant au sujet qui nous anime ce soir, dans ce gymnase, j'ai vu tes plus belles pirouettes maladroites en tant que pompom girl.

Elle, pompom girl? Il devait plaisanter. Puis soudain, Bella comprit ! Bon sang, il la faisait tourner en bourrique et elle marchait dedans à fond car elle le supplia, lui faisant les yeux doux:

- Je t'en prie, Jasperrrr … Dis-moi.

- Ne puis-je pas te détourner de ce sujet ?

- Nope.

- Même par un baiser ?

Wow, ça c'était tentant. Surtout qu'elle en avait envie depuis le début de la soirée. Mais elle était coriace, il lui avait fait remarquer. Aussi, elle riposta, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour bien marquer sa position:

- Nope.

- Même si je te dis qu'on a fait l'amour dans les toilettes des filles ? fit-il en désignant la porte des dits W.C.

Bon, okay, il était définitivement plus doué qu'elle car elle sauta dedans à pieds joints.

- On a fait ça?

- En effet.

- Dans les toilettes des filles. Les toilettes … publiques ?

Elle avait l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher de surprise. Elle, si réservée, encore vierge dans sa tête quelques jours plus tôt (même si techniquement, elle ne devait plus l'être vraiment), avait couché avec CE vampire LA dans les toilettes du lycée. Wow. Ca sonnait carrément tentant. Peut-être qu'il les avait emmenés là pour une petite "reconstitution" et pour tout avouer, elle était plus que partante.

- Oui, on a fait ça. Et tu m'as laissé dans un état incroyable en t'échappant avant … "la fin".

- J'ai osé faire ça? demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi incrédule.

Visiblement, il était parvenu à la transformer en femme fatale et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Bella voulut en savoir plus mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il reprit sa main et les guida vers la sortie, tout en soufflant, amusé lui aussi:

- Mais je vais trop vite en besogne, j'ai un tas d'autres choses à t'apprendre avant qu'on ne passe à la case "Réjouissances". (NDE: zut alors)

Elle ne savait pas ce que contenait cette case mais il était certain qu'elle avait plus qu'envie de la connaître …

XoXoX

Jasper nota directement le changement d'attitude de Bella quand il stoppa la voiture au bout du chemin de la forêt qui menait à leur endroit. Le lac. Quasiment l'autel de leur amour. Ici serait le lieu clé. Si aucun souvenir ne lui venait ce soir, il devrait enfin admettre qu'elle était arrivée au maximum de ce qu'il lui était possible de se rappeler. Et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre patiemment (ou non) que le verrou qui barrait sa mémoire saute pour la retrouver. Ce qui le tuerait plus que certainement à petit feu. En tout cas, il ne savait comment interpréter son changement "d'humeur". Cela pouvait être dû au fait qu'elle pensait être à la clairière qu'elle connaissait avec Edward et qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il l'emmenait ici. Elle avait déjà eu cette réaction la première fois qu'ils étaient venus, après tout. Mais cela pouvait aussi être dû au fait que des souvenirs commençaient à refaire surface. Jasper espérait vraiment que c'était la deuxième solution. Mais comme elle ne disait rien, il choisit de forcer sa chance et sortit du véhicule, le contourna et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle mit pied à terre sans le regarder, les yeux virevoltant sur le cadre boisé dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard mais le silence entre eux était en train de le détruire peu à peu et il trouvait compliqué de ne pas dire un mot. Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle fasse le pas et lui révèle ce qu'elle ressentait en arrivant ici. Il voulait tellement qu'elle se souvienne … même du moindre petit détail insignifiant. Il attendit donc, face à elle, les mains dans les poches, priant tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas, pour qu'un pas soit franchi ce soir. Quand Bella riva ses yeux enfin sur lui, il comprit que ce serait le cas. D'autant plus quand elle souffla:

- C'est notre lac.

**I don't quite know  
****How to say  
****How I feel**

Le lac n'était nulle part en vue et, pourtant, elle savait. Et elle l'appelait "notre" lac. Wow. S'il avait su, il aurait commencé par cela. Mais il savait que le reste avait été nécessaire. Parce qu'il était peut-être temps que Bella sache comment s'était passé le début de leur histoire pour lui. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé et quel moment aurait été meilleur que celui-ci ? C'était peut-être essentiel pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Et là encore, sa petite calamité le surprit comme jamais quand elle murmura, les yeux dans le vague, plongée dans les souvenirs qui revenaient:

- Tu m'as emmenée ici pour la première fois à cause de mes copines.

Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle poursuive avant de la détromper.

- Elles étaient méchantes avec moi et tu as été obligé d'inventer un rendez-vous pour me sauver la face. Et puis, comme tu ne mens jamais, tu m'as emmenée ici …

Quand elle sortit de sa bulle, elle revint poser les yeux sur lui et arqua un sourcil interrogateur, lui demandant par là de confirmer.

- Je ne t'ai pas emmenée ici à cause de tes copines, Bella.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, étonnée.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et il voulut l'en empêcher mais, en bonne élève, elle se reprit d'elle-même et demanda:

- Mais alors ce souvenir, d'où vient-il ?

- En fait, ton souvenir est exact. Tes amies se sont un peu moquées de toi et je suis venu, tel un chevalier servant, te sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Elle frappa dans son épaule, manquant presque de la lui démettre sous sa force de nouvelle-née, tout en retenant à grande peine un sourire:

- Tu te joues de moi, espèce de salaud !

Il attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne tout en riant lui aussi:

- Pas du tout. Ton souvenir est exact mais les raisons qui m'ont fait t'emmener ici sont erronées. Tu penses que c'était uniquement pour ne pas mentir après t'avoir sauvée de tes copines jalouses?

Quand elle opina du chef pour confirmer ses déductions, il soupira:

- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. C'était l'excuse parfaite pour t'emmener à un rendez-vous. Je passais vraiment de bons moments avec toi à ce moment-là et tu étais un peu mon "anti-dépresseur" après le départ d'Alice. Mais je n'osais pas te demander plus. D'une part, parce que je voulais toujours que tu recolles avec la normalité de ton existence. Et d'autre part, parce que je trouvais que ce n'était pas à toi de soulager mon mal-être alors que c'était de ma faute si nos deux amoureux avaient quitté la ville.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe par ce qu'il lui avouait. Aussi, il choisit de lui dire l'entière vérité:

- Et enfin, certainement aussi parce que je me sentais un peu coupable de cela mais … je craquais inexorablement et inconsciemment. Tu m'as demandé à quel moment exact j'avais craqué. Je pense que ce n'était pas un seul moment, je dirais que c'était plus progressif. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus je fondais. Mais le vrai moment où j'ai compris mes sentiments, c'est ici …

Elle aspira de longues goulées d'air, visiblement grisée par ses mots, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le moindre besoin. C'était bien loin de remplacer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues quand elle était humaine et gênée mais c'était tout aussi adorable. Il serra plus fort sa main puis, préférant éviter de craquer directement et de plonger sur ses lèvres, il se mit en route:

- Allons donc voir ce lac …

XoXoX

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce lac, elle le connaissait. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qui lui revenait mais un tas de souvenirs. Par vagues successives. Cet endroit était le ciment de leur histoire. Elle en était certaine. Elle était même presque sûre qu'ici serait l'apogée des révélations de Jasper. D'ailleurs, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Si son coeur n'avait pas été mort, elle était certaine qu'il serait sorti de sa poitrine pour danser un petit tango au milieu des branchages. Elle avait cette intime conviction que Jasper s'ouvrait ce soir bien plus qu'il ne s'était jamais ouvert devant elle. En fait, il se mettait totalement à nu pour lui décrire leur histoire. N'était-ce pas là la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner ? Il ne forçait rien, attendait patiemment, il ne râlait même pas vraiment quand elle retournait vers Edward. Il était compréhensif, adorable, gentil, attentif, et bon sang … incroyablement sexy. Etre mariée avec lui était presque impensable. Elle avait même du mal à croire qu'il puisse simplement s'intéresser à elle. Pourtant, c'était bien à cela qu'était consacrée la soirée, non ? Lui montrer là où son monde avait basculé. Et elle adorait chaque partie de cela.

_Je Sais Bien  
__Quel Amour Je Préfère  
__Attachée Aux Principes  
__Je Suis L'Amour  
__Et Son Contraire_

Elle regarda Jasper s'avancer vers le lac gelé, constatant la dureté de celui-ci du pied. Ceci entraîna automatiquement une question logique:

- Comment ce lac peut-il être gelé ? Je sais qu'on est à Forks et qu'on a une espèce de micro-climat mais c'est tout de même l'été.

Il sourit, tout en se baissant pour tapoter la glace de son poing. Bella était presque certaine qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'impact. Il pouvait être si fort parfois.

- Disons que j'ai des relations.

Elle arqua un sourcil, un peu dubitative.

- Des relations qui peuvent geler un lac en pleine forêt ? Tu connais le Dieu de la glace ou quoi ?

Il rit à nouveau à se relevant, lui faisant de nouveau face.

- En réalité, il n'existe pas de Dieu de la Glace à proprement parler. Tu as toujours Borée, le Dieu du Froid et de l'Hiver ou encore le Titan Crios, littéralement le "Glacé". Mais je ne les connais pas personnellement.

- Ne te moque pas de moi! fit Bella en croisant les bras, tentant d'adopter une attitude vexée alors qu'elle s'amusait de le voir si taquin.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je t'informe. Même si je dois également te dire que Benjamin serait certainement ravi que tu l'appelles le Dieu de la Glace. Quoique ce serait brider ses autres innombrables aptitudes.

Elle ne put cette fois retenir son sourire et demanda:

- Donc, ta relation s'appelle Benjamin.

- Dis comme ça, on dirait que je te trompe.

- Je pourrais m'offenser. Attends, il est beau ?

- Pas trop mon genre mais je pense qu'il était à ton goût ! répondit-il, pas ravi visiblement de lui donner cette information.

- Donc je connais Benjamin, le Dieu de la Glace. Quelle classe !

Il rit, se détendant, ce qui déclencha des frissons chez elle. Comme toujours, son rire avait cet effet sur elle. Il pouvait l'attiser complètement.

- J'espère que tu mesures la chance que tu as.

- A vrai dire, tu sais, oui. N'importe qui n'a pas l'honneur de connaître quelqu'un capable de geler un lac pour ses beaux yeux.

- En vérité, il l'a fait pour moi.

- Pour tes beaux yeux? Ah je savais bien qu'il y avait baleine sous caillou.

Cette fois, il éclata vraiment de rire, incapable de se contenir et elle se dit qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais rien entendu de plus agréable comme son. A part sa voix. Bon sang, elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, son corps le lui disait. Pourquoi son esprit ne pouvait-il pas suivre ? Peut-être que s'il lui en disait plus …

- Alors, parle-moi de ce lac …

- Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé à te dire tout à l'heure mais ensuite, j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'honneur de me dire ce que toi, tu ressens ici.

- D'accord … murmura-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle à pas lents, son regard brillant rivé dans le sien.

Wow, il était diablement sérieux et d'autant plus attirant comme ça.

- Alors voilà, comme tu le sais, je t'ai emmenée ici pour un rendez-vous pour lequel j'étais plus qu'heureux d'avoir une excuse. Je ne savais pas où cela allait mener car il était facile de s'entendre avec toi en te voyant 10 minutes le matin, un heure à midi et 10 minutes le soir. Mais toute une soirée … connaissant mes penchants pour le sang humain et ta capacité à te blesser toi-même … j'étais assez stressé.

- Il y avait de quoi, j'imagine. Est-ce que j'étais sympa au moins ?

- Tu avais un répondant hors norme. Chose que je ne te connaissais pas quand tu fréquentais Edward. Ne le prends pas mal mais j'avais l'impression que tu gravitais autour de lui. Tu étais un satellite du vampire qu'il était, n'existant pas vraiment par toi-même. Et quand il est parti, tu t'es enfin révélée. C'était une merveilleuse surprise.

Elle frissonna, véritablement touchée par ses mots. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Elle n'existait pas sans Edward. Du moins, le pensait-elle. Mais au final, il lui avouait qu'elle avait changé. Grâce à lui, elle en était presque certaine. Bon sang, où était sa foutue mémoire quand elle en avait besoin ? C'était horrible de ne pas se rappeler d'être une femme différente de la gamine qu'elle était alors. Il lui prit alors la main, mettant un terme à ses pensées et souleva son bras pour le porter à leur vue à tous les deux.

- Et en vérité, tu étais pleine de surprises. Jour après jour, tu m'étonnais tellement plus encore. Quand j'ai remarqué que tu portais toujours ma montre, une partie de moi s'est sentie fière. Vraiment fière. Car malgré tout le mal que tu ressentais, tu tenais encore sur pieds. Tu étais déjà si forte sans même le savoir … J'aimais qu'une jeune femme forte comme toi porte quelque chose à moi sur elle.

Son pouce caressait l'intérieur de son poignet, juste en dessous de la montre de Jasper qu'elle portait toujours et qu'elle considérait comme sienne. Visiblement, il la lui avait donnée. Et rapidement, en plus. Elle sourit, électrisée par son contact quand il ajouta, un peu gêné:

- J'imagine que j'étais déjà alors sous ton charme.

- Je … que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible … préféra-t-elle ironiser, plutôt que de continuer à bégayer.

- Tu l'es tellement plus que tu ne le crois. Et en ce moment-même, il est très dur de te résister.

Elle avait envie de lui dire de ne pas le faire. De faire le pas vers elle. Mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Que c'était à elle de prendre la décision. Il n'attendait que ça. Et elle avait envie de le faire. Si seulement elle avait promis de ne plus virevolter entre les deux …

_Mais Que Dirait Mon Père  
__S'Il Me Voyait Ainsi  
__Entre L'Amour  
__Et Son Contraire_

Heureusement pour elle, il la sauva à nouveau en demandant:

- Alors, dis-moi tout … que ressens-tu ici ? De quoi te souviens-tu ? Sans forcer tes souvenirs, bien sûr.

Bella ferma les yeux, se laissant habiter par tout ce qui lui était revenu quand ils étaient arrivés. Il n'était pas difficile de laisser venir les choses. Elles s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle sourit, revoyant ces moments si importants pour eux et murmura doucement, pour ne pas briser l'enchantement:

- Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, c'est le lieu de notre premier rendez-vous. Mais c'est également ici que je me suis à nouveau sentie vivante et bien, pour la première fois après de longs mois … je suppose que c'était après le départ d'Edward ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le voir lui confirmer cette supposition. Il resta toutefois silencieux, attendant qu'elle parle.

- Mais au-delà de cela, je te vois aussi me ramener ici un jour, alors que l'entente entre nous n'est pas mais alors pas cordiale du tout. Je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout. Te souviens-tu également de quand c'était ?

- Non … je sais juste que je suis tiraillée entre Edward et toi. Comme maintenant.

Il arma le mouvement de lever les yeux au ciel mais s'interrompit rapidement et acquiesça à la place. Elle voulut sourire devant la désinvolture qu'il avait voulu y mettre mais se retint. Elle préféra lui parler plutôt:

- Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que tu m'emmenais ici, malgré nos dissensions, pour sentir à nouveau quelque chose de positif émaner de moi.

- C'est exact.

- Je ne parvenais pas me l'avouer mais ça me touchait bien plus que je le voulais. Toi qui avais mis tant de distances entre nous, tu semblais tout de même te préoccuper de moi.

- Bien sûr que je le faisais. Tu étais tout pour moi, tu sais.

- Je … Wow.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ultra nerveuse, incapable de dire autre chose.

- Désolé, c'était certainement trop.

- Pas du tout. C'était … inattendu. Mais "trop", non, pas le moins du monde.

Il sourit, visiblement ravi de ses mots puis soupira:

- Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer.

- C'est l'inverse que tu fais. Tu es tellement patient, tellement compréhensif …

- J'essaie juste de faire ce qui est juste.

- N'empêche, ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi.

Il haussa les épaules, se donnant l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute et elle le trouva d'autant plus adorable.

- Je ne dis pas que ça l'est. Au contraire. Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas franchir ce mètre qui nous sépare et te prendre dans mes bras. T'embrasser. Te toucher. Je pense que mon contrôle n'a jamais été mis à si rude épreuve.

Tout son être voulait lui hurler de le faire. Après tout, elle le désirait autant que lui. Malheureusement, à nouveau, ça ne collait pas avec son nouveau plan d'être une gentille Bella. Elle devait arrêter de naviguer entre les deux, de leur donner de faux espoirs. Elle devait d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants, apprendre les causes et les conséquences, aller dans son histoire de A à Z, peu importe la métaphore: elle devait arrêter de jouer avec leurs pieds. Et, grâce au ciel, il la tira de son dilemme en lui demandant:

- Changeons de sujet, tu veux? Te souviens-tu d'autre chose concernant ce lac?

- Bien sûr. C'est ici que j'ai accepté ta demande en mariage.

- Faisant de moi le plus heureux des vampires.

- Ah bon, rien que ça ? Je pensais que tu serais au moins le plus heureux des hommes! le taquina-t-elle dans un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Tu n'es pas croyable: si j'avais dit "le plus heureux des hommes", tu m'aurais fait la réflexion inverse.

- J'ai l'esprit de contradiction, que veux-tu ! (NDA: Hahahaha, je me fais rire moi-même)(NDE: je me marre aussi tout en lisant)

- Heureusement que c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime.

**Those three words  
****Are said too much  
****They're not enough**

Elle arrêta de rire instantanément, touchée par ses mots. Bien sûr, elle s'en doutait, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais l'entendre le lui dire de manière aussi sincère et épurée la toucha en plein coeur.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

Évidemment, il interprétait sa réaction comme mauvaise alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle était touchée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Après tout, s'ils étaient mariés, c'était certain qu'il l'aimait. Mais sa superbe voix de velours rajoutait encore à la magie de ces mots. Aussi, pour le détromper, elle voulut faire un pas vers lui. Mais déjà, il se détournait et marchait le long du lac, les mains dans les poches. Elle suivit ses pas, ne sachant pas très bien que faire pour alléger à nouveau la situation. Ah si, elle venait d'avoir une idée.

- Et c'est ici qu'on s'est mariés, toi et moi.

Il hocha la tête, tout en continuant sa route mais ralentissant un peu pour lui permettre de se mettre à son niveau. Comme il ne disait rien, elle continua:

- Parce que, une fois de plus, tu m'as permis de faire la chose qui me correspondait. Rose, Esmé, ma famille, tout le monde attendait un mariage en grandes pompes. Et toi, gentleman du 19ème siècle, tu aurais certainement voulu ça également. Mais tu as senti mon désarroi. Et tu me connais comme personne. Alors on s'est mariés ici, tous les deux, avec un prêtre et aucun de nos amis. Parce que c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je me souviens de ça. Merci Jasper. Merci de me laisser être qui je suis.

En entendant ses mots, il se stoppa et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Bella lui rendit son embrassade, rivant son nez dans sa chemise, inspirant son odeur. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais elle en était certaine: c'était comme si elle était de retour à la maison, là, maintenant, tout contre Jasper . Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu et elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

_Séduction claire  
__Un peu de laissez-faire_

XoXoX

Jasper arrêta la voiture dans l'allée de la maison du Shériff Swan et Bella arqua un sourcil, dubitative.

- Tu m'emmènes chez Charlie?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ramène pas ici pour que tu y passes la nuit.

- Heureusement, j'aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi je déambule pendant des heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

- Tu sais, Bella, en tant que vampire, tu peux sans souci "déambuler" sans faire le moindre bruit.

- Mais mon père est le shériff. Alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe. Oh, et puis, ne m'appelle plus Bella, s'il te plaît.

- Il me semblait qu'on avait établi que c'était pourtant bien ton prénom.

- Et bien, pas tout à fait. Après tout, mon vrai prénom est Isabella … le taquina-t-elle, posant naturellement sa main sur la sienne, qui tenait toujours le levier de vitesse.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, l'allumant à nouveau totalement. Il était si sexy, même quand il souriait ainsi, de manière timide. Depuis sa perte de mémoire, elle se demandait comment les choses entre Jasper et elle avaient pu évoluer de telle manière. Mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était vraiment attirant. Genre, vraiment vraiment. Et qu'il avait tout pour lui.

- Tu es d'humeur taquine, à ce que je vois.

Et sa voix était définitivement la chose la plus sexy qu'il possédait. Il pouvait juste la chambouler entièrement avec un seul mot, même si ce mot était "nuage".

- Ne m'appelle plus Bella, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord …

- D'accord ?

- D'accord, petite calamité.

- Mmmh, j'aime beaucoup mieux ça! fit-elle en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

Ces 2 petits mots, dans sa superbe bouche, et elle était au paradis. Pourrait-elle lui demander de lui répéter en boucle, pendant des heures, juste pour la bercer ? Mieux encore … pourrait-elle lui demander de lui répéter inlassablement pendant des heures pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour ? Oui, sans aucun doute, ce serait mille fois meilleur.

- Peut-on y aller ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé et les riva sur son visage ciselé. Il ne pouvait ressentir ce qui émanait d'elle et pourtant, c'était comme s'il le devinait, car son sourire était éclatant. Humaine, elle aurait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ici, heureusement, sa peau ne la trahirait pas. Elle tenta donc de se composer un visage impassible et demanda, priant pour que sa voix ne tremblote pas:

- Ne va-t-on pas réveiller mon père en débarquant si tard?

Car, après tout, il était tout de même 23 heures. Charlie était déjà couché depuis un moment maintenant. Il semblait adorer Jasper mais c'était peut-être un peu "exagéré" de se montrer à une telle heure.

- Nous ne le réveillerons que si on force la porte d'entrée.

- Pourquoi ferait-on ça?

- Parce que j'imagine que tu n'as pas tes clefs avec toi.

Ah oui, juste. Il marquait un point. Heureusement pour eux, elle avait un plan de secours.

- Il y a une clef planquée. Bouge pas, je vais la chercher.

Et dans un geste vampirique, elle sortit du véhicule et fit le tour de la maison, le laissant derrière elle. Quand elle revint avec le sésame, il était à côté de la voiture, les mains dans les poches, regardant la fenêtre de sa chambre avec une certaine nostalgie.

- De bons souvenirs? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, s'approchant de lui.

- Pas que des bons.

- Ah ?

- Je t'en parlerai une fois en haut.

- Attends-moi là, je t'ouvre la fenêtre.

Il sourit, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Quelque chose couvait au fond d'elle. Un souvenir prêt à refaire surface. Et elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'il arrive. Elle savait pertinemment que s'il était venu dans sa chambre, il y avait accédé via la fenêtre. Ce ne serait pas différent ce soir.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, la referma tout aussi silencieusement et grimpa les escaliers sans faire grincer la moindre latte de parquet. Quel avantage d'être une immortelle ! Elle aurait presque voulu vérifier que Charlie dormait bien paisiblement dans son lit mais elle ne voulait toutefois pas forcer sa chance. Aussi, elle entra dans sa propre chambre, referma la porte avec précaution et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la déverrouiller. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle vit Jasper qui attendait patiemment et sa gorge se serra. Oui, il n'y avait plus de doute: elle était bel et bien amoureuse de ce vampire et elle le serait toujours. Peu importe Edward, Alice ou même la Reine d'Angleterre. C'était lui … son évidence.

_Plus je me livre  
__Et plus je me libère_

Après avoir ouvert sur cette révélation, elle s'écarta et il s'élança d'un geste leste, rapide et gracieux. Il enjamba l'appui de fenêtre et s'y adossa, une fois entré. Il ne pouvait se douter de ce qui naissait en elle - ou plutôt renaissait - et continua à la regarder patiemment. Bon sang, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pour s'empêcher de sauter sur lui. Elle le voulait tellement. Mais avant, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de tout savoir. De se souvenir. Pour que leur histoire reprenne vie. Elle regarda donc la pièce qu'elle connaissait par coeur avec attention puis une idée la traversa et elle demanda, horrifiée:

- Dis-moi qu'on a pas couché ensemble ici, dans ce lit, avec Charlie tout à côté.

- Non, petite calamité, on n'a pas fait l'amour ici, toi et moi.

Elle sourit, rassurée de ne pas avoir fait "ça" à son père, enfin plutôt à son insu, puis comprit le sens de sa phrase et arqua un sourcil, tout en demandant:

- Comment ça "toi et moi"?

- Eh bien, tu as vécu ta première fois avec Edward ici.

Eh ben ça alors ! C'était une fameuse nouvelle. Elle déglutit, inutilement, avant de demander:

- Attends, j'ai aussi couché avec Edward?

- Hum hum.

Il avait simplement acquiescé, ne souhaitant certainement pas mettre des mots sur cette réalité. Il avait vraiment dû en baver à cause d'elle. Et ce n'était pas fini …

- Eh ben dis donc, en 2 ans d'amnésie, j'en ai fait des choses. Rassure-moi, il n'y a eu personne d'autre …

Jasper se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement très embêté d'avoir à lui répondre. Elle arqua à nouveau un sourcil, lui intimant ainsi de parler.

- Je … Tu as partagé le lit d'un autre.

- Arrête de parler comme à l'époque où tu es né Jasper ! Avec qui d'autre ai-je couché ?

- Jacob.

Son estomac aurait pu lui en tomber dans les talons à cette information. Elle avait couché avec Jacob? Oh merde. Mais quand ? Certainement avant qu'il ne tente de … Brrr, elle ne voulait même plus y penser. D'ailleurs, elle devait se forcer à ne pas tenter de se rappeler. Merde alors, cette amnésie était vraiment chiante. Et comme elle voyait Jasper mal à l'aise avec cette discussion, elle voulut alléger la conversation et reconnut, contrite:

- Eh bien, j'ai eu une vie de dépravée dis donc …

- Je n'irais pas jusque là. 3 garçons sur toute une vie, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Soit, n'en parlons plus. Enfin si, dis-moi une chose …

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me demander qui était le meilleur coup ? tenta-t-il de blaguer, même si son sourire était triste.

- Pas du tout. Je pense avoir ma petite idée là-dessus. Je voudrais que tu me dises … comment tu peux savoir que ma première fois avec Edward a eu lieu ici.

Il secoua la tête, visiblement gêné par cette question. Mais elle voulait savoir. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle-même n'aurait pas pu lui dire: peu importe quelle fille elle était alors. Il s'écarta, attrapa un livre sur son bureau et le feuilletant lentement.

- Je devais m'attendre à ce que tu poses cette question. Je devrais apprendre à me taire.

- Dis-moi, Jasper …

- C'est le jour où il est revenu, après t'avoir abandonnée pendant des mois. Tu as sauté dans ses bras, directement, dès que tu l'as vu … alors que toi et moi, quelques instants auparavant, on était prêts à … à le faire également. Et puis tu as compris qu'il avait couché avec une autre que toi.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, ne se souvenant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il lui racontait. Pourtant, elle écoutait avec attention, presque comme s'il racontait l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle voulait savoir la suite.

- Tu as demandé à Emmett de te ramener ici et … Edward est venu te rejoindre.

- Okay, merci pour les détails mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi … oh bon sang, NON !

Elle s'arrêta, portant la main à sa bouche, ébahie. Elle venait de comprendre. Il baissa la tête et elle comprit à quel point elle l'avait fait souffrir.

- Je tenais à tout prix à ce que tu sois sauve. Et Victoria t'avait attaquée à peine 24 heures auparavant. Alors oui, j'étais là.

- Oh mon Dieu, Jasper, je suis tellement désolée! fit-elle en s'approchant, prête à se jeter dans ses bras.

_Réflexion faite  
__Je ne suis pas parfaite  
__Plus je prie, plus je pleure  
__Et plus j'espère_

Mais le méritait-elle vraiment ? Après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait fait bien plus souffrir qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ. S'il avait dû l'entendre avec Edward et qu'il était toujours là, c'était que son amour pour elle était inconditionnel. Méritait-elle cela ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Ta première fois lui était toute destinée. Ca a toujours été ainsi.

- Peut-être mais c'est avec toi que je suis mariée.

- On fait des erreurs en étant jeune mais on se reprend dès qu'on grandit un peu, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Elle toucha sa joue, la trouvant incroyablement douce et il laissa sa tête reposer contre sa main, amplifiant encore le contact.

- Je suis heureuse d'être devenue une adulte, alors …

Les mains de Jasper se posèrent sur ses hanches et l'attirèrent à lui. Assis contre le bureau, il était désormais à sa taille et il riva son nez dans le cou de Bella, inspirant profondément alors que cela ne lui était pas nécessaire. Il se régalait de son parfum et ça la rendit folle de savoir qu'il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin d'elle.

- Jasper ?

- Hum ?

- Si on ne continue pas la visite, il y a de grandes chances qu'on fasse l'amour dans ce lit avec Charlie tout à côté.

Il rit doucement contre elle et son souffle dans son cou la grisa à nouveau au plus haut point. Tant pis pour le reste, elle le voulait bien trop. Pourtant, il la recula gentiment, rivant son regard dans le sien et murmura:

- Bien que cette proposition soit tout à fait alléchante, j'ai encore un tas de choses à te montrer.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant à mettre une distance entre eux pour se contenir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son contact lui manquant déjà.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me montrer ici ?

- Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé après l'épisode du patin à glace sur le lac.

- Je me suis blessée, dit-elle, frappée par le souvenir.

- Et tu as voulu que je te porte. Dans un sens, tu voulais que je te prouve que notre amitié était plus forte que le sang.

- Et elle l'était ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Je te l'ai dit, tu comptais beaucoup déjà pour moi.

Elle se posa sur le lit, prête à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Après cela, j'ai voulu mettre un peu de distance. Tu commençais à faire ta place sous ma peau et je n'y étais pas préparé. Je suis parti quelques jours, pensant que ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Le souvenir faisait sa réapparition dans son esprit et elle se souvint de la détresse qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était parti pour de longs jours.

- Je … je suis allée voir Jacob à ce moment-là et … Rosalie devait me surveiller.

Il hocha la tête, souriant en la voyant se rappeler de cela. Elle continua, toute excitée:

- Quand j'ai quitté le territoire Quileute, elle s'est mise à me poursuivre et arrivées ici, elle m'a engueulée comme jamais encore on ne m'avait engueulée. Bon sang, elle était terrifiante.

- Elle m'avait appelé pendant qu'elle marchait le long de la frontière. Elle était prête à la passer pour ta sécurité. Je pense qu'elle avait déjà compris à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien su cacher à ma soeur et elle comprend les choses avant même que je les voie moi-même.

- Et tu es revenu ce soir-là.

- Bien sûr, j'étais mort de peur.

- Elle m'avait dit que je ne comptais pas pour toi, que j'étais un poids. Que tu n'avais aucun intérêt envers moi.

- Elle voulait nous séparer, pensant qu'on allait au désastre. Rosalie était convaincue qu'Edward et Alice reviendraient et elle voulait nous épargner des souffrances. Mais on ne peut pas séparer deux êtres qui sont si intimement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

- J'ai cru que je perdais à nouveau quelqu'un, ça a été horrible.

- Quand je suis arrivé, tes émotions étaient en pagaille. Tu ne peux savoir la terreur qui m'a étreint à ce moment-là … Je pensais que tu avais perdu la tête et sombré dans la folie. J'essayais de t'atteindre avec mon pouvoir mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras …

- Et je me suis calmée.

- Instantanément. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que ce qui nous unissait était bien plus fort que nous. Qu'on ne pouvait le combattre. Même si j'ai tout de même essayé par la suite.

- Je me rappelle de ce moment-là Jasper… et c'est un magnifique souvenir.

Il sourit en s'approchant d'elle, passant sa main doucement sur sa joue.

- Tu es prête à en retrouver d'autres?

- S'ils sont aussi agréables que celui-ci, bien sûr.

- Je ne te promets pas que tous seront heureux mais ils sont nécessaires …

- Alors allons-y … Viens donc me montrer notre fabuleuse histoire … fit-elle en se relevant et lui attrapant la main, la tirant avec elle vers de nouveaux souvenirs.

XoXoX

Jasper passait une bonne soirée. Vraiment bonne. Balader Bella à travers leurs souvenirs leur faisait du bien à tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de ça. Ils avaient besoin de se souvenir pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés. Et lui-même avait besoin d'un petit rappel de ses erreurs. Pour ne jamais plus commettre les mêmes. Après tout, quand Bella était retournée vers Edward dès le retour du vampire roux, il avait sur-réagi. Il s'était fait la malle, en bonne et due forme. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à affronter le couple heureux qu'ils formaient alors. Mais le formaient-ils toujours à ce moment-là ? Pas vraiment et il le savait. Quelque chose était brisé. Quelque chose avait changé. Et ce quelque chose, c'était lui, Jasper Hale. Bella avait ouvert une place énorme dans sa vie pour lui. Bien évidemment qu'elle avait eu du mal à réintégrer Edward dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, la preuve en était qu'elle l'avait aussitôt viré quand le blond avait quitté la ville. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans ses sentiments. Il n'avait été qu'un sale con égoïste et nombriliste, blessé et orgueilleux surtout. Et il l'avait abandonnée derrière lui, comme Edward l'avait fait avant lui. Bon sang, quel crétin ! Pire que cela, il avait réédité "l'exploit" en la quittant une deuxième fois en découvrant qu'elle était enceinte. En fait, il ne méritait même pas qu'elle lui ait encore laissé une chance. Il avait commis tellement d'erreurs. Pourtant, elle était toujours là. Elle était mariée avec lui. Alors certes, elle avait un petit problème de mémoire passager mais elle était là tout de même. Tirée irrémédiablement vers lui. Comment pouvait-il penser se plaindre ?

**If I lay here  
****If I just lay here  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

- Je donnerais un sou pour tes pensées … murmura-t-elle doucement, l'extirpant de sa bulle auto-critique.

- Un sou seulement? Ce n'est pas cher payé …

- On peut toujours envisager un paiement différent, le taquina-t-elle de sa voix douce et sensuelle.

Mmmh, pas de souci, il était tout à fait pour. Elle revint pourtant sur ce qui l'intéressait. Après tout, elle n'était pas sa petite fouine pour rien.

- Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Aux nombreuses erreurs que j'ai faites avec toi.

- Oh …

- Je pense que je n'aurais pas assez de l'éternité pour m'excuser.

Elle regarda un moment par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, pensive. Il aurait voulu mieux agir, être là pour elle à tout moment, comme il le lui avait promis. Il aurait voulu plus penser à elle au lieu de penser à lui. Et peut-être alors qu'ils élèveraient ensemble cette sublime petite fille qu'elle lui avait donnée. Peut-être alors qu'elle ne l'aurait pas rejetée comme elle l'avait fait. Peut-être que Lili ferait partie de leur vie.

- Et que dirais-tu de faire table rase du passé après cette soirée ? Après tout, tu me fais retrouver des souvenirs mais je ferais bien d'oublier certaines choses, visiblement.

- Tu ne devrais rien oublier. Ce qui s'est passé fait partie de notre histoire, et peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là, tous les deux, si j'avais agi autrement.

Voilà qui coupait court aux pensées qu'il venait d'avoir à propos de Lili. Peut-être que si ils avaient gardé Lili, rien de ceci n'arriverait. Ils seraient peut-être séparés à l'heure qu'il était et en train de se haïr. Le destin pouvait parfois être une telle salope …

- Tu as raison. Mais je pense qu'on doit avoir un nouveau départ. Après ce soir, quand j'aurais retrouvé mes souvenirs, je veux que plus aucune rancune ne reste entre nous.

- Laisse-moi alors tout te dire. Et tu décideras ensuite.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça.

Il soupira, conscient qu'avec ce qu'il avait encore à lui montrer et à lui dire, ça allait être ardu de garder "table rase" sur leur passé.

**Forget what we're told  
****Before we get too old  
****Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
****Let's waste time  
****Chasing cars  
****Around our heads**

Quand Jasper stoppa la voiture, elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant le bâtiment. Il l'emmenait de surprise en surprise. Et il adorait voir sa réaction face à chacun de ces endroits. Elle réfléchit un instant, et en bonne élève qu'elle était, elle tourna son regard vers lui pour l'interroger, histoire de ne pas solliciter sa mémoire.

- La salle de bal de Forks?

- Celle-là même.

Elle reporta son attention vers le bâtiment puis à nouveau sur lui en énonçant:

- Ce qui veut donc dire qu'on est allés au bal ensemble.

- Mais c'est que tu es perspicace !

D'un coup rapide, elle lui frappa le bras avec sa force de nouvelle-née, lui arrachant une grimace. Quand elle vit sa réaction, Bella sourit fièrement.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'y parvenir.

Jasper se massa l'épaule tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils:

- Attends, comment je sais ça ? Wow, ce sentiment de petite revanche personnelle m'est venu comme ça, sans le retour d'un souvenir. Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

- Je pense que chaque minuscule pas est une victoire en soi.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne qui traînait sur le siège à côté de lui et elle la lui serra doucement.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi patient?

- Je pense que cette rétrospective est nécessaire pour notre histoire. On a vécu tellement de choses. Peut-être que j'ai eu tendance à en oublier certaines que je ne devrais jamais oublier. Ces moments sont importants pour notre couple. Ils en sont le ciment.

- Tu me montres notre bal alors ? demanda-t-elle, assez émue et cherchant à le lui cacher.

- Bien sûr.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était doucement illuminé à l'intérieur par un tas de spots tamisés, comme lors de "leur" bal. Elle avança dans la salle, les yeux émerveillés devant ce qu'il avait réussi à reconstituer pour elle. Elle baissait d'ailleurs lentement ses barrières car il parvenait à sentir une pointe de gratitude émaner d'elle. Et il s'en réjouit. Elle dut sentir son don la frôler car elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux interrogatifs désormais et releva son bouclier, s'échappant totalement à son intrusion. Mince, cela aurait été bien plus facile de la guider à travers ce qu'il avait à lui dire s'il avait eu un contact minimum avec ses émotions. Mais cela aurait été de la triche à nouveau. Et ce soir, il n'y avait pas de faux semblants, les masques tomberaient, peu importe comment les nouvelles seraient accueillies. Il croyait suffisamment à la force de leur amour pour résister à cela.

- Comment es-tu parvenu à faire ça?

- Faire quoi?

- Reconstituer notre bal. Je me souviens maintenant.

- Raconte-moi … souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle de sa démarche féline.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ton rôle, de raconter?

- Je veux savoir ce que tu sais et compléter ce qu'il manque.

- Je te vois … m'offrir une rose que tu glisses dans mes cheveux. Je me revois gênée et emportée également parce que tu ne te comportes pas comme d'habitude. Mais surtout, notre entrée dans cette salle. Les regards de toutes les filles qui te dévorent et moi, fière comme un paon, qui débarque à tes côtés. Main dans la main avec toi.

- Autre chose?

- Ma robe violette et ta chemise … violette également. Rosalie avait raison, le violet est notre couleur! fit-elle en saisissant son top pour le regarder, comprenant visiblement une conversation qu'elle avait eue plus tôt avec la vampire blonde.

- En effet, ma soeur ne s'est pas trompée !

- Et puis … on a dansé. Deux fois. Une fois pour échapper à Mike et l'autre fois … pour t'empêcher de l'étêter.

- Ce petit humain stupide …

- Et je sais que tu m'as parlé. Mais impossible de remettre la mémoire sur ce que tu me disais. J'ai juste là … au fond du coeur (elle se tapota la poitrine) … la sensation que c'était TRÈS important.

Il sourit et posa les mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochant de lui.

- M'accorderais-tu une nouvelle danse, ici même ?

- Tu sais que je déteste danser.

- Tu peux monter sur mes pieds, si tu veux.

- Non, tu n'es pas Edward et je refuse de te faire endosser son rôle.

**I need your grace  
****To remind me  
****To find my own**

A ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de la coller violemment à lui et de prendre sa bouche d'autorité. Ces paroles, c'était une chose qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps. C'était une espèce de réalisation qu'il avait cherchée tout au long de leur relation. Et elle lui donnait ici, alors que la première fois qu'ils y étaient venus, elle lui avait demandé de monter sur ses pieds. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille d'alors. Plus du tout. Elle était la femme qui avait choisi de l'épouser, qui avait remis sa vie entre ses mains. Et sans le savoir, elle lui offrait là une nouvelle preuve de son amour. Fondant dans son baiser, Bella enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou tout en dardant une petite langue impatiente contre la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle en força l'accès, menant la danse et il gémit quand elle se mit à lui suçoter la langue tout en la raclant parfois de ses petites dents parfaites. Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que désormais, il ne devait plus s'écarter pour la laisser respirer. Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait entre eux pour qu'ils aillent plus loin. Il pouvait l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, la coucher à terre et la faire sienne. Or, il avait encore des choses à lui montrer, à lui dire. Et elle, elle devait faire un choix. Il se força donc mentalement à se reculer et vu l'air boudeur de Bella, elle appréciait moyennement. Heureusement, quand elle vit le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres après une telle fougue, elle le lui rendit avant de demander, complice:

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser?

- Ce que tu as dit. C'était … important pour moi de l'entendre.

- Je peux te le répéter à l'infini, si ça m'apporte toujours le même résultat …

Il s'intima de mettre de la distance entre eux, histoire de gérer la tentation qui courait en lui. Mais sa petite calamité ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et souffla:

- Ne m'avais-tu pas demandé une danse?

- Si.

- Je vous l'accorde, Monsieur Hale.

Elle fit une petite courbette qui le fit éclater de rire puis lui lança un coup d'oeil avide. Elle le voulait près d'elle et il n'était pas en état de résister. Jasper lui tendit alors la main, qu'elle saisit rapidement, et il la tira à lui avant d'attraper la petite télécommande de sa poche pour lancer la chanson qu'il voulait. _Sway_, de **The Perishers** retentit alors et le regard de Bella se troubla …

- Il y a quelques années, lorsque je t'ai emmenée au bal, je te l'ai dit, j'avais déjà craqué. Carlisle m'avait parlé, voyant clair dans mon jeu et avait insinué le doute en moi. J'avais cherché à m'éloigner un peu, à mettre de la distance entre nous. Et plus il y avait de distance, plus mon corps t'appelait. J'avais promis de t'emmener au bal et je n'ai pu résister à l'idée de venir tout de même. Mon père adoptif pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait pas ce que l'on ressentait. Et toi … oh toi Bella, tu m'envoyais des signaux de plus en plus clairs également …

- Ce soir-là, tu m'as dit que je comptais pour toi. Que je n'étais pas seulement "la petite amie d'Edward à protéger par culpabilité". Tu m'as dit que je t'importais.

- Et j'essayais gauchement de te dire que je tombais amoureux de toi.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit.

- Non … je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais à cette révélation. Et j'avais toujours l'impression de jouer le rôle d'Edward de substitution pour toi.

- Oh Jasper …

- J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire. Peut-être que ça aurait changé les choses … Simplifier notre relation …

- Tu le regrettes?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je n'étais pas le genre de vampire à étaler mes sentiments. Je … ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là était le plus long discours d'amour que j'avais fait. Certes, c'était détourné et un peu "caché" mais je ne pouvais faire mieux. Et au final, après réflexion, je me dis que quoi que cela aurait changé, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai appris, par de bonnes et de mauvaises conclusions, que ce qu'on fait nous mène toujours à un endroit. Et nos actes, aussi horribles soient-ils, sont faits pour une bonne raison.

**If I lay here  
****If I just lay here  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

- J'ai l'impression que c'est le moment où tu vas m'annoncer quelque chose de grave.

- Tu présumes bien. Te souviens-tu de ce qui m'a empêché de t'embrasser ce soir-là ?

Elle fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. Mince, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui facilite un peu la tâche.

- Si ! s'exclama-t-elle, dansant toujours contre lui.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle mette du tri dans les souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

- Un garçon. Ethan.

- Exactement.

- Je … Oh mon dieu. Après ça, je suis sortie avec lui.

- Effectivement.

- Mais c'était juste pour te faire enrager.

- Si ça peut te soulager, ça a parfaitement fonctionné.

- J'étais une vraie saleté, dis donc …

- Te souviens-tu également de pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

- Déjà, parce qu'il ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Et ?

- Et parce qu'un soir, il m'a fait venir chez lui pour coucher avec moi. Mais je ne voulais pas. Moi, ce que je voulais, c'était toi …

- Bella …

- Hum.

- Petite calamité, il faut que tu saches quelque chose …

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tué parce qu'il a essayé de me mettre dans son lit ! plaisanta-t-elle, toute sourire.

- C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de t'avouer en réalité.

Elle se stoppa net et s'écarta de lui rapidement, son regard incrédule rivé sur lui.

- Tu … tu plaisantes, j'espère …

- Quand j'ai quitté la villa après que tu sois retournée vers Edward qui était de nouveau à Forks, j'ai recommencé à boire du sang humain. Et j'étais en ville, pas très loin en tout cas, incapable de fuir loin de toi.

- Jasper … arrête …

- Non, tu dois savoir. Je l'ai croisé alors que je chassais un soir. Il était à Port Angeles et m'a demandé si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Il a commencé à déblatérer sur ton compte, disant espérer que tu lui ouvrirais rapidement tes cuisses. J'ai vu rouge …

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, véritablement choquée désormais. Il aurait dû lui avouer ça bien avant. Mais comment dire à la femme qu'on aime qu'on a tué son ex-petit ami parce qu'il a osé salir son honneur ? Surtout quand cette personne s'appelle Bella Swan et porte sa compassion comme étendard.

- Je suis désolé, Bella … Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, pas vrai ?

Sa voix était dure, glaciale. Le charme était rompu. En témoignaient les 2 mètres qui les séparaient désormais.

- Non, jamais. Je … je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage, je l'avoue. Notre relation a été si chaotique que les rares moments où nous avons été tous les deux, j'ai profité du calme relatif qu'on avait alors.

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Oui.

- Bon sang, on a tous cru qu'il s'agissait de Victoria …

- Et pourtant, c'était bien moi. Je l'ai tué.

- Sans le moindre remords.

- Sur le moment, aucun.

- Alors il est temps que je t'avoue quelque chose moi aussi …

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inspira un bon coup alors que ça ne lui était pas nécessaire. Et elle se lança:

- Cette fois là, à Washington, avec Jacob … ce n'était pas la deuxième fois que quelqu'un essayait de me forcer, après Port Angeles et ton sauvetage. Cet Ethan, il avait presque arraché mon pantalon quand je suis parvenue à le frapper à l'endroit stratégique. J'ai pu m'enfuir mais ce fut vraiment une chance. Si je ne m'étais pas autant débattue et bien ma virginité …

Jasper sentit la colère flamboyer en lui. Le sale petit … Bon sang, il ne regrettait plus une seule seconde d'avoir ôté la vie de ce sale petit con.

- Alors voilà, tu as sauvé mon honneur une deuxième fois sans même le savoir. Et même s'il ne méritait certainement pas de mourir … au moins il ne fera de mal à personne.

Elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête puis riva son regard dans le sien.

- Fait-on table rase du passé ?

- On a encore un endroit à voir pour ce soir … Nous devrons reporter le reste à un autre rendez-vous, je le crains.

- Avant ça, veux-tu bien m'accorder une autre danse, Jasper ?

Il sourit, son amour pour elle explosant tout autour de lui. Quel dommage que ce bouclier l'empêche de ressentir à quel point il l'aimait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la colla à nouveau à lui, murmurant dans son oreille:

- Pour mon plus grand plaisir, petite calamité. Et jusqu'au bout de la nuit si tu le souhaites …

**Forget what we're told  
****Before we get too old  
****Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

XoXoX

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le petit chemin menant à la villa Cullen, Bella ne comprit pas pourquoi. S'arrêtant devant l'immense bâtisse, il coupa le moteur et elle demanda, incapable de plus se retenir:

- Ne m'avais-tu pas parlé d'un autre endroit à voir ?

- Si …

Sa voix chargée de sensualité était un véritable appel au péché et elle se tortilla sur son siège pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur sa bouche.

- Alors pourquoi revient-on ici ?

- Parce qu'il y a un endroit, ici, que je veux que tu voies.

- Ta chambre? proposa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Pas du tout, petite calamité. Et tu m'en vois désolé.

- Pas autant que moi, crois-moi.

Il l'évalua du regard un moment. Si elle avait encore pu, elle aurait rougi sous cette étude approfondie qu'il semblait mener. Enfin, il sourit et elle se détendit. Il avait tellement de pouvoir sur son corps.

- Je te propose, si tu en as encore envie après notre dernière étape, de la visiter quand même.

- Ta chambre?

- Hum hum, fit-il en hochant positivement la tête, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps de Bella.

- Avec grand plaisir. On y va?

- On y va …

_Ne plus porter la croix  
__D'un désir éternel  
__Je m'en remets au ciel_

Ils n'entrèrent pas dans la villa et Jasper s'assit sur la balancelle qui trônait à côté de l'entrée. Lui tendant la main, il l'invita à en faire de même. Quand elle la prit et se posa à ses côtés, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Jasper … murmura-t-elle pour retrouver son attention.

- Je suis désolé. Etre ici me renvoie à des moments pénibles pour nous.

- Je suis prête à tout entendre.

Pourtant, il attendit encore un moment. Visiblement, quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, c'était costaud. Mais elle était préparée. Et elle voulait tout savoir d'eux. C'était presque devenu vital pour elle.

- Te souviens-tu du remariage de Rosalie?

- Hum … non.

- Je vais donc te le raconter de la manière dont je l'ai vécue.

Elle sourit, la main toujours dans la sienne, et la pressa doucement.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais depuis le début de la soirée ?

- Effectivement mais ici … mon ressenti peut être différent du tien d'alors.

- Peu importe, j'ai envie d'entendre ta version. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Très bien.

Mais il ne continua pas, soupesant encore une fois ses mots. Visiblement, ce serait quelque chose d'énorme. Et elle commençait à le redouter. Cela pouvait-il vraiment briser leur relation ? Ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Ethan l'avait choquée sur le moment. Bien sûr que oui. Il avait tué quelqu'un de sang froid - sans mauvais jeu de mots - juste parce qu'il avait sali son honneur. Oui, c'était choquant. Et d'un autre côté, tellement chevaleresque. Tellement … Jasper. Il avait pris la vie de quelqu'un mais il avait sauvé son honneur. Et d'une certaine manière, ça la touchait. Ouh, elle commençait vraiment à penser comme une vampire … ou plutôt comme Damon! Elle devrait se méfier. Quand il reprit la parole de sa voix basse, lourde de ses souvenirs, elle tremblota:

- Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes énormément disputés. Principalement à cause d'Alice.

- D'Alice?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais fait énormément d'erreurs au cours de notre histoire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe. Voulait-il dire qu'il était retourné vers Alice ce jour-là ?

- Je ne comprends pas …

- C'est quelque chose que je ne t'ai même jamais avoué. Quand Alice et Edward ont quitté la ville, te laissant seule et moi aussi par la même occasion, elle m'avait mis en garde.

- En garde?

- J'avais visiblement déjà décidé de faire amende honorable auprès de toi. Le soir avant de quitter la ville, Alice, qui ne m'adressait presque plus la parole depuis ton anniversaire, est venue dans notre chambre pour m'avertir. Si je choisissais de t'aider, de m'approcher de toi …. eh bien … elle avait eu une vision.

- Quelle vision? demanda-t-elle, complètement stressée.

- Si je t'aidais … j'allais vers ma mort.

- QUOI ?! fit-elle en se relevant, les poings sur les hanches, en proie à une terreur sans nom qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

- Petite calamité …

- NON ! Elle t'a dit que tu allais mourir si tu me venais en aide et tu l'as QUAND MÊME fait ?!

Il la regarda, toujours assis, et lui fit un petit sourire contrit, comme pour ne pas attiser d'autant plus sa rage.

- Bien sûr. Je t'étais redevable.

- Mais tu es fou, ma parole !

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas vampire à me laisser démonter. Et nombreux ont été ceux qui ont tenté d'en finir avec mon éternité.

- Mais les visions d'Alice …

- … sont souvent floues. Et je suis toujours là … l'interrompit-il de sa belle voix calme.

Bon sang, toutes ses entrailles, même mortes, se tordaient de peur et de rage. Comment avait-il pu prendre un tel risque pour elle ? Comment ? Il ne la connaissait même pas encore vraiment. Il était fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, il tendit les bras vers elle.

- Viens là, petite calamité.

- Je t'en veux énormément, là, de suite.

- Viens …

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui demandait de se rasseoir à ses côtés. Sauf que là, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Aussi, elle alla se poser directement sur ses genoux, se sentant à sa place. Il referma les bras sur elle et riva son nez dans son cou, l'inspirant profondément. Elle frissonna de cette proximité malgré la tension qui l'habitait encore. Il dut le sentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre car il reprit son récit.

- De toute façon, les choses ont changé à leur retour. Elle est revenue avec Oliver, me prouvant qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me reconquérir mais elle m'a averti. Ses visions avaient changé. Ce n'était plus moi qui étais en danger. C'était toi. Si nous restions aussi proches, tu allais … mourir.

- Elle te manipulait !

- Je l'ai compris bien plus tard. Quand elle m'a menti sur un endroit où tu te trouvais alors que je te cherchais désespérément. Mais j'avais déjà commis bien des erreurs au nom de ces visions.

- Et donc tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé?

- Jamais. Je connaissais ta réaction par avance. Tu m'aurais dit qu'on aurait trouvé une solution ou, en apprenant le danger qui courait sur moi, tu te serais éloignée. J'ai voulu être plus malin et gérer ça moi-même.

- Et pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

- Parce que je te sens apte à les entendre. Et surtout, parce que je sais maintenant qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Elle n'a fait que mentir, tout du long.

- Pour te récupérer?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts doucement sur son torse, bercée par sa voix de velours. Il avait un tel ton apaisant qu'il lui était possible de lui en vouloir longtemps. A moins que la voix n'y soit pour rien … Quand il ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment, elle murmura:

- On peut monter dans ta chambre, désormais ?

- Pas encore, petite calamité. Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer le sujet.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il est dur de te parler de ces choses en t'ayant aussi près de moi.

- Je te dérange?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais. J'ai juste peur de regretter ton contact quand tu te seras reculée.

- Parle-moi, je reste là.

- Bien. Comme je te le disais, ce jour-là, nous nous sommes beaucoup disputés à propos d'Alice. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle pour essayer de trouver une solution pour empêcher ta mort. Et tu m'en voulais évidemment énormément.

- J'ai toujours été d'un naturel jaloux.

- Une vraie petite trigresse, sourit-il tout en jouant avec ses cheveux doucement.

- Et?

- Et je parvenais à peine à te rendre confiance en moi. On se battait énormément tous les deux pour que ça marche, malgré ce qui nous séparait tant.

- Parce qu'on s'aimait.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle en était convaincue au fond d'elle. C'en était effrayant. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ça sans connaître tout le reste?

- Oui, parce qu'on s'aimait. Et puis j'ai découvert quelque chose …

Il se tut et se tendit instantanément. C'était là la révélation si compliquée qu'il avait à lui faire. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire qu'il redoutait tant ? Elle pressa plus fort sa tête contre son cou, tentant de le rassurer.

- Jasper ?

- Hum?

- Qu'as-tu découvert?

- Que tu étais enceinte …

Elle se détacha de lui mais garda ses mains autour de son cou et riva son regard dans le sien, vraiment étonnée désormais.

- Pardon ?

- Tu portais un bébé.

Elle était enceinte ? Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il disait la vérité. Oui, elle avait porté un bébé. C'était totalement vrai. Mais étant donné que Jasper et Edward étaient immortels et donc … stériles par nature, qui donc pouvait être le père ? Oh bon sang, pas Jacob …

- Bella ?

- Qui ?

- Quoi ?

- Qui … qui était le père ?

Et là, il éclata de rire. De son rire si cristallin qui roulait sur sa peau, lui provoquant des frissons. Mais pourquoi rigolait-il ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se marrer, merde !

- Jasper ! fit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule avant de se relever, histoire de mettre un peu de distance entre eux pour avoir les idées claires.

- Tu crois que c'est Jacob, pas vrai ?

- Bah bien sûr ! Toi et Edward, c'est hors propos et tu m'as dit que je n'avais eu que trois amants !

- Petite calamité! fit-il en se relevant pour s'approcher mais elle tendit sa main en avant pour l'empêcher de la rejoindre.

- Attends … D'abord, tu m'avoues que j'ai eu un enfant. Et où est-il d'abord, ce bébé? Et pire que tout, c'est le fils de Jacob Black. Oh merde merde merde ! J'ai enfanté l'Antéchrist.

Elle vit Jasper rire encore un moment puis il mit les mains dans les poches et attendit qu'elle se calme.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle !

- T'entendre appeler le possible enfant de Black "l"Antéchrist" me fait mourir de rire, moi!

- Arrête, si je le pouvais encore, je vomirais !

- Lili n'est pas l'Antéchrist, petite calamité. C'est la plus belle petite fille du monde.

Elle allait rétorquer quand la lumière se fit en elle. Il ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille de l'enfant de Jacob. Donc …

- Qui est le père, Jasper?

- Eh bien, au risque de te décevoir … après tout, ça a l'air de beaucoup t'émouvoir d'avoir eu un enfant avec Black …

- Ca ne me rend pas émue dans le sens que tu le crois !

- Le père de Lili c'est …

Dans sa tête, elle se mit à prier "_C'est la tienne, dis-le. Dis que c'est ton enfant. Je t'en prie_".

- C'est moi.

Wow. Elle avait eu un enfant avec Jasper. Une petite fille. Wow. Elle était mariée et elle avait eu un bébé. Quoique … Maintenant que la surprise était passée et qu'elle était rassurée sur le fait que cette fillette n'était pas l'Antéchrist, elle se posait mille questions.

- Mais … comment ? Comment a-t-on pu avoir un enfant ensemble ? Et où est-elle ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire? Elle va bien, Jasper ?

Il lui prit les mains sans se départir de son sourire et murmura, visiblement ému:

- Tu seras à jamais une petite fouine, pas vrai?

- Réponds-moi, Jasper. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs …

- Eh bien, je suis redevenu humain pendant 24 heures et nous n'avons pas pensé à prendre nos précautions …

- Mais …

Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et continua:

- Ce serait long à t'expliquer. Dis-toi juste que ça venait d'un pouvoir d'une vampire. Et après ces 24 heures passées ensemble en tant qu'humains tous les deux, tu es tombée enceinte. Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué cela. Ce n'est qu'au remariage de Rose et Emmett que j'ai entendu les deux battements de coeur …

- Oh …

- Je suis parti, Bella. J'ai … j'ai choisi de vous laisser, toi et l'enfant, pour que vous ayez une chance de vous en sortir.

- C'était idiot.

- Très. Mais sur le moment, j'ai eu trop peur. Alice me martelait le crâne avec ta mort, et cet enfant … comment aurait-il pu avoir un père comme moi ?

- Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de tout à fait honorable.

- Mais je suis un vampire. Ce n'est pas vraiment naturel pour un vampire d'avoir un enfant.

- Et pourtant ! Les miracles, ça existe !

Il serra doucement la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et lui sourit faiblement.

- C'était cela que tu voulais m'avouer?

- Oui. Je voulais que tu saches le lâche que j'avais été.

- Je pense que tu avais tes raisons et … bonnes ou mauvaises, c'étaient tes raisons et tu avais le droit d'avoir peur. Je regrette peut-être que tu ne te sois pas tourné vers moi pour qu'on trouve une solution à deux.

- Petite calamité …

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire: tu ne mérites pas ma compréhension mais … il y a quelque chose au fond de moi, un sentiment inexplicable … quelque chose qui est là, Jasper … quelque chose qui me dit que j'ai fait la paix avec ça.

Il l'approcha de lui encore et à nouveau, ce sentiment de plénitude et d'appartenance la frappa. Elle était bel et bien sa femme, sa moitié, son double. Bella le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme il ne disait à nouveau plus rien, elle murmura:

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions … Où est-elle ?

- Tu … Quand je suis parti, tu as appris toi aussi que tu attendais un bébé mais … tu n'en voulais pas.

- Je n'en voulais pas?

- Non. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû à mon départ ou si tu ne voulais pas d'enfant tout court mais … tu voulais qu'il disparaisse.

- Et … j'ai … j'ai avorté?

- Non. Je te l'ai dit, Lili est la plus belle petite fille qui existe. Elle vit, petite calamité. Rosalie t'a convaincue de la garder …

- Mais où est-elle, alors ?

- Tu l'as donnée en adoption.

- Oh mon dieu …

- Elle va bien et ses parents, quoiqu'un peu spéciaux, sont des gens très biens.

- Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai eu un enfant et … rien. Dans ma mémoire, il ne reste pas la moindre petite trace d'elle.

- Petite calamité, ne te fustige pas … Il ne restait rien dans ta mémoire quand tu t'es réveillée en tant que vampire.

- Je sais mais … c'est mon enfant. Je devrais … je devrais me rappeler d'elle, non?

- Pas vraiment. Tu l'as à peine aperçue … et …

- Jasper ? dit-elle en l'interrompant.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais la voir … Pourrait-on … demain ou après … y aller? (NDE: Waw, l'amnésie l'a fait changer!) (NDA: Ahhh ça, on peut le dire … mais la mémoire lui reviendra …)

Le beau visage du vampire blond s'illumina littéralement. C'était une transition incroyable à voir. Il en était encore mille fois plus attirant, si cela était vraiment possible. Il la serra contre lui, un long moment, sans rien ajouter. Visiblement, le fait qu'elle veuille voir sa fille le rendait heureux.

- Oh Bella, je ne savais pas du tout que ce rendez-vous et ce dernier aveu nous mèneraient là …

- Tu m'as dit tout ce que tu comptais me dire pour la soirée?

- En effet.

Elle s'écarta, bien à regret, et riva son regard dans le sien, déterminée. Désormais, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Elle était mariée avec Jasper et … elle l'aimait. Oh oui, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Et elle avait un enfant avec lui. Une petite Lili … qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rencontrer. Désormais, tout se mettait en place. Et elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais d'abord, elle voulait à son tour lui montrer quelque chose.

- Je te remercie pour cette soirée haute en révélations et en émotions. Merci, Jasper, merci d'être si patient et si … parfait. Et je pense vraiment que désormais, il est temps de faire table rase du passé. Tu es d'accord?

- Bien sûr. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

- Et tu t'es ouvert à moi, tout au long de la soirée. Alors que je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

Il sourit, confirmant par là son propos.

- Et je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te faire un tel cheminement sur mes sentiments. Mais je te promets de compléter cela dès que mes neurones seront reconnectés.

- Je n'attends rien de toi, petite calamité, si ce n'est que tu me reviennes enfin.

- Je reviens, je le sens. Et pour te le prouver, j'aimerais te faire partager une de mes petites découvertes.

_Je Sais Bien  
__Quel Amour Je Préfère  
__Attachée Aux Principes  
__Je Suis L'Amour  
__Et Son Contraire_

Il fronça les sourcils interpellé et elle se rapprocha de lui pour se saisir de ses bras.

- Oliver est de retour, pas vrai?

- En effet, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs en approchant de la villa.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse de comprendre désormais quand Oliver était là pour bloquer les pouvoirs. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait mais à nouveau, c'était intimement ancré en elle, comme si son pouvoir le lui soufflait. Bella porta alors les mains aux tempes de Jasper tout en murmurant:

- Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cela …

XoXoX

Jasper observa Bella fermer les yeux, un peu inquiet. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire? Et soudain, son pouvoir s'éveilla en lui et il perçut l'empreinte émotionnelle de chaque vampire présent dans la villa Cullen. Wow. C'était quoi ça ? Il vit Bella réouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Et il comprit. Sa femme était vraiment une merveille: elle avait travaillé son pouvoir et parvenait à le projeter. Ce qu'elle faisait sur lui, au moment même. Mieux que ça, il pouvait même ressentir ses émotions à elle. Fierté, contentement, paix et … amour. Un immense amour qu'elle lui destinait à lui. Bon sang, quels progrès ils avaient fait ce soir.

- Tu sens?

- Oh oui, petite calamité, je sens parfaitement … tu es merveilleuse !

**All that I am  
****All that I ever was  
****Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

- C'est Damon qui m'a demandé de tenter de le projeter. Et d'un coup, j'ai compris que je pouvais le faire à tes côtés.

- Tu sais l'arme que tu nous fournis, là ?

- Oui. J'ai par contre hâte de savoir en quoi ça pourra t'être utile.

Il sourit en posant les mains sur ses hanches et la collant à lui. Lentement, il fit glisser sa bouche près de son oreille et murmura, sensuellement:

- Je t'expliquerai tout cela, bien entendu. Mais avant ça …

D'un geste vampirique, il la colla au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée de la villa et glissa ses mains sous son top pour toucher sa peau satinée si parfaite.

- Jasper …

- Hum ?

- On pourrait nous entendre ...

- Impossible, petite calamité. Emmett et Rosalie font des galipettes dans leur chambre, Edward et Carlisle sont dans leurs chambres respectives tandis qu'Alice et Oliver discutent dans le bureau. Et, à ce que je sache, ton bouclier n'englobe que moi.

- Bien sûr. Je ne le réserverais à personne d'autre.

- Alors nous sommes tranquilles …

Aussi vite, ses lèvres coururent sur le cou de sa femme, sa langue la goûtant par moments.

- Mmmmh … gémit-elle, lovée contre le mur.

- Plus aucune objection ? demanda-t-il de sa voix basse, prenant en coupe un de ses seins qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de couvrir par un soutien-gorge.

Mmmh, sexy !

- Aucune, souffla-t-elle, attisée par son toucher.

- J'ai rêvé que notre première fois en tant qu'immortels serait spéciale. Mais je ne peux plus attendre … j'ai trop envie de toi …

Elle gémit d'autant plus en l'entendant lui avouer cela et il fut plus éveillé encore pour elle. Bon sang, il la voulait tellement … Quand il pinça un de ses mamelons entre le pouce et l'index, il sentit son bouclier le quitter alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même.

- Oh oui …

- J'ai souvent pensé au moment où je pourrais enfin te prendre comme une immortelle, sans devoir me brider …

Sa main glissa le long de son ventre, défit la barrière de son slim d'un geste expert et se glissa rapidement sous son petit boxer en dentelle pour rejoindre son intimité déjà prête pour lui.

- Oh Jasper …

- Tu me l'as demandé si souvent … d'être moi-même, de me lâcher … je vais enfin accéder à ta demander, ma petite calamité …

- Je … je …

Elle était déjà aux portes de la jouissance, il le sentait, même sans son don maintenant que son bouclier l'avait déserté. Et il rêvait de les lui faire passer. Il accéléra son mouvement sur son bouton de plaisir alors qu'elle se tortillait, la tête rejetée en arrière contre le mur sur lequel elle était adossée, les lèvres entrouvertes. Et dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore embrassée …

- Je ne suis pas que ta petite calamité … parvint-elle à dire, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es ma petite calamité, ma petite fouine … ma merveilleuse et magnifique femme … Madame Jasper Hale …

Et, en entendant ses mots, elle explosa, criant son nom tout en se tendant contre lui. Ses petites mains griffèrent son torse contre lequel elles étaient appuyées. Alors qu'elle allait redescendre de son nuage et que son corps se ramollissait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Quand il tourna la tête, se collant à elle pour la cacher aux regards indiscrets, il vit apparaître le vampire qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Edward Cullen, qui venait de les surprendre en pleine démonstration de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Même si ça lui faisait bien plaisir que ce sombre connard voit à quel point elle était heureuse dans ses bras, il interrompait clairement un moment important. Lentement, il retira la main de son endroit préféré au monde et laissa le temps à Bella de se réajuster alors que l'autre fronçait les sourcils, visiblement plein de rage.

- J'interromps quelque chose?

Alors que Bella reboutonnait son pantalon, il se détacha d'elle et offrit un sourire victorieux à Edward, recelant toutefois toute la haine que l'autre lui inspirait.

- Allons, Cullen, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas entendue hurler mon prénom …

- La ferme, Hale.

- Ca fait mal, pas vrai ?

L'autre baissa les yeux, véritablement touché. Jasper sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule au moment où sa femme murmurait:

- Jasper?

- Hum ? fit-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre et semblait plus que gênée. Bon, son sentiment de satisfaction personnelle baissa immédiatement d'un cran.

- Je peux … hum … parler à Edward un instant ?

Oh non, pas encore. Pas après cette soirée, pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas à nouveau retourner vers lui. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle lui demandait. Lui brisant le coeur par la même occasion.

- S'il te plaît. Je ne serais pas longue.

- Comme tu veux, Bella. C'est comme tu veux …

Il s'écarta d'elle et marcha vers la porte sans plus lui lancer un regard. En vérité, quoi qu'il fasse, autant qu'il se batte, elle retournerait inlassablement vers son grand amour. Et peut-être que leur histoire lui avait appris que leur lien était spécial, important. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des âmes soeurs. Ils étaient épiques. C'était certain. Et comme toutes les histoires épiques, ils traverseraient peut-être les années et les continents. Mais cela ne se ferait pas sans vies brisées et effusions de sang. Epique signifiait tragique. Il se retourna pour les voir face à face, se regardant comme s'ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Oui, Bella et Jasper étaient épiques. Mais qu'étaient Bella et Edward ? Ca, c'était à eux de le délimiter. Aussi, il passa la porte et la claqua derrière lui, défait d'avoir à nouveau reculé de trois pas alors qu'ils en avaient franchi un seul.

**I don't know where  
****Confused about how as well  
****Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

XoXoX

Bella se posa sur la balancelle, un pied coincé sous elle, se torturant les mains. La scène dont le vampire roux avait été témoin était certes un peu gênante et elle ne savait pas très bien que dire pour alléger la situation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

- Edward …

- Si tu comptes me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, épargne-toi des mots inutiles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

- Alors tu allais me dire quoi, Bella, hein ? fit-il en se retournant d'un geste brusque, lui offrant un regard empli de fureur.

Elle sursauta, inquiète de sa colère. Elle avait perçu Jasper remonter lourdement les escaliers, s'énervant certainement de la tournure de la soirée. Il fallait reconnaître que le programme qu'il avait prévu pour eux était très alléchant et elle avait dû y mettre un terme. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule avec Edward qui semblait en rage et personne pour les entendre.

- Tu vas me dire que t'as enfin fait ton choix ? Que c'est ce connard que tu choisis ?

- Edward …

- Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une seule chance … Je t'aime tellement … Et toi … tu me fuis !

- Je ne te fuis pas Edward …

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, visiblement calmé et lui prit les mains.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime.

- Je le sais, Edward, je le sais. Mais …

- Non, pas de mais. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de conditionnel à l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- Et il n'y en a pas, Edward. Je sais que tu m'aimes de manière inconditionnelle. Je le sais.

- Et ça ne te suffit pas? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ça … Tu sais que je l'ai épousé et que j'ai eu un enfant avec lui.

- Peut-être mais tu es revenue vers moi, ma Bella. Tu sais que ça veut dire quelque chose. Tu le sais. J'ai été ton premier grand amour.

- Et le premier à briser mon coeur.

- Mais je suis revenu et j'ai rattrapé mes erreurs …

- Je sais, Edward. Je le sais. Et j'ai beaucoup pensé à nous.

Il baissa les yeux, mort de peur elle le voyait. Les choses se mettaient en place dans sa tête et elle comprenait un tas de choses. Il était magnifique. Si magnifique qu'elle en aurait pleuré, si elle l'avait pu encore. Et il émanait de lui une assurance, un besoin d'être aimé et un mal-être qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas percevoir. Bon sang, elle n'était pas empathe, merde! Et pourtant, elle le sentait. Et puis, son attirance pour lui était magnétique. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Elle savait qu'elle était là et … vivait avec.

_Mais Que Dirait Mon Père  
__S'Il Me Voyait Ainsi  
__Entre L'Amour  
__Et Son Contraire_

C'est pourquoi, après un moment, elle murmura:

- Je t'aime …

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella.

Elle leva la main alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, un sourire tendre sur le visage, cherchant ainsi à l'empêcher de la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta net et l'étudia du regard:

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je t'aime Edward et je t'aimerais probablement toute mon éternité. Mais … je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. Je suis désolée …

Il resta figé un long moment. Peut-être 3 minutes entières. Et quand on attend, c'est extrêmement long. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage et elle eut peur de lui avoir causé un choc mental. Vous savez, du genre qui fige n'importe qui, même un vampire de plus de 100 ans ? Mais ensuite, sa bouche se pinça en une fine ligne dure et ses yeux devinrent létaux.

- Bella …

- Je suis désolée … fut tout ce qu'elle put répéter.

- Je t'aime et je n'abandonnerai pas.

- Il faut lâcher prise, Edward. C'est lui que j'ai choisi. C'est … il est l'homme de ma vie. Je garderais toujours une place spéciale pour toi dans mon coeur.

Il se releva d'un bond, vraiment furax et cria:

- Je ne veux pas d'une place spéciale dans ton coeur. Je veux ton coeur, Bella !

- Eh bien c'est impossible. Il appartient à Jasper ! fit-elle, se relevant à son tour, pas impressionnée par son ton enragé.

Il s'empara de son bras brusquement et l'attira à lui de sorte qu'elle soit collée à son torse marmoréen, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes et ses yeux rivés aux siens.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Tu m'appartiens.

- Edward, tu me fais mal, fit-elle en se secouant, cherchant à échapper à sa prise d'enfer.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le repousser violemment, grâce à sa force de nouvelle-née mais elle espérait secrètement ne pas devoir en arriver là.

- Ecoute-moi bien, car je ne le dirais qu'une fois: tu vas me revenir. J'ai essayé la manière douce mais tu es aussi butée que tout ce clan idiot auquel tu dis appartenir …

- Mais tu es fou …

- Je te veux, Bella et je t'aurais. Si tu veux que tous ceux auxquels tu tiens restent en vie … ou en non-vie pour certains, tu ferais bien de revenir de ton plein gré …

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus et attrapa sa main qui la maintenait et la serra de la sienne encore libre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. C'eût au moins le mérite de le faire la relâcher et elle cracha, rageuse à son tour:

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu menaces ma famille ? Les gens que j'aime ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'attendriras, Edward.

- Je n'en suis plus au point de t'attendrir, ma belle. Je veux que tu reviennes. Décide-toi vite ou des têtes tomberont …

Sur ces mots, la laissant complètement abasourdie, il lui lança un dernier regard létal avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans la maison comme si rien de cette conversation irréelle venait d'avoir lieu. Bon sang, qu'était-il devenu ?

_Je Sais Bien  
__Quel Amour Je Préfère  
__Attachée Aux Principes  
__Je Suis L'Amour  
__Et Son Contraire  
__Mais Que Dirait Mon Père  
__S'Il Me Voyait Ainsi  
__Entre L'Amour  
__Et Son Contraire_

XoXoX

Quand elle entra dans la maison, complètement perdue, elle trouva Alice en train de zapper entre les différentes chaînes de la télévision. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard lointain puis reporta son attention sur l'appareil comme si elle ne faisait que passer. Bella ne savait que faire, où aller … Elle perdait un peu les pédales, à vrai dire. Cette conversation venait de la retourner et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Si elle en parlait à Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett ou Damon, ils allaient riposter et elle ne souhaitait pas de rixe familiale après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avec la perte d'Esmé. Carlisle ne pouvait rien entendre de plus que ce qu'il vivait déjà et Alice … Eh bien rien qu'à voir sa réaction quand elle l'avait aperçue ne l'engageait pas à se confier à elle. Elle préféra donc se diriger vers les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle occupait depuis son retour à Forks.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle se stoppa net en entendant son ex-meilleure amie lui adresser la parole et reporta son attention sur elle. Son regard était toujours rivé à l'écran et Bella se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver. Pourtant, une fraction de seconde, Alice la regarda à nouveau et se détourna tout aussi rapidement.

- Je …

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous entendre.

Bella fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Comment se pouvait-il alors qu'elle était privée de ses pouvoirs par le don d'Oliver? Elle sembla comprendre ses doutes car elle continua, en écho aux pensées de Bella:

- J'ai peut-être momentanément une ouïe d'humaine mais vous criiez si fort …

- Je …

Alice lâcha la télévision des yeux pour l'étudier du regard et Bella ne put s'empêcher de revoir tous les bons moments qu'elle avait partagés avec le petit lutin. Elle était si pleine de bonne humeur, si pleine d'entrain autrefois. Où était cette fille à qui elle pouvait tout raconter?

- Peu importe … finit-elle par dire.

Celle-ci se détourna à nouveau d'elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais … tu me hais de tout ton corps.

C'eût au moins le mérite d'attirer à nouveau son attention et elle lui offrit un petite moue boudeuse avant de lâcher, douce:

- Je ne te hais pas, Bella.

- C'est une très belle imitation, alors.

Le petit lutin autrefois si guilleret et désormais si terne haussa les épaules et la quitta des yeux, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Bella reprit alors sa montée vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit quand elle l'atteignit. Les derniers mots échangés avec Edward tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle se força à les faire disparaître. Pour cela, elle pensa à ce qu'avait dit Alice. "_Je ne te hais pas_". Et si c'était vrai ? Alice était sa meilleure amie. Et certes, il s'était certainement passé tout un tas de choses entre elles depuis le moment de son anniversaire jusqu'au moment de sa transformation. Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien et elle pensait toujours à elle comme l'amie qu'elle était. Soudain, elle se souvint d'avoir attrapé une lettre qui traînait sur son bureau quand ils étaient passés dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt et qui avait retenu son attention. C'était une lettre qu'elle avait adressée à Alice et qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche, se promettant de la lire au calme. Alors qu'elle la dépliait, un coup de tonnerre violent retentit et la pluie se mit à marteler le toit de la villa, annonçant un temps merdique pour les jours à venir. Comme l'humeur de Bella, en vérité: sombre et déprimant.

Peu après, elle sortit de sa chambre sur de nouvelles résolutions. Elle rejoignit Alice sous le porche, celle-ci était assise dans la balancelle, regardant la pluie qui tombait à seaux.

- Peu importe à quel point notre relation est morte aujourd'hui, je sais toujours où tu te réfugies …

Elle ne l'avait pas trouvée dans le salon où elle l'avait abandonnée mais avait su directement où elle serait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Un autre combat de filles ? lâcha la vampire, enveloppée dans son manteau comme si elle pouvait avoir froid.

Bella sortit de sa poche l'enveloppe et Alice arqua un sourcil, soupçonneuse, tout en se relevant pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vieux bout de papier ?

- Une lettre que je t'ai écrite quand tu es partie. Je ne te l'ai jamais envoyée. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas bien où …

Alice, les bras croisés, la toisa dédaigneusement. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Maintenant qu'elle retrouvait des bouts de mémoire, elle voulait remettre les choses en ordre. Dire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais encore osées dire. Ceci en faisait d'ailleurs partie. Elle déplia la lettre.

- "_Chère Alice,  
Mon monde a implosé. Edward m'a quittée en m'avouant que je n'étais pas ce qu'il espérait. Que je ne lui suffisais pas …_"

Elle vit vaciller Alice une fraction de seconde. Elle parvenait à toucher la Reine des Glaces, finalement.

- " _… Je voudrais hurler, pleurer, me confier. Mais je n'ai personne à qui parler … Tu es partie. Edward est parti. Je ne peux approcher aucun autre des Cullen et je n'ai aucun autre vrai ami. Ma mère est à l'autre bout du pays, profitant de la vie qu'elle rêvait de vivre sans moi dans ses pattes …_"

Elle releva brièvement les yeux pour voir de l'émotion dans les yeux de son ancienne meilleure amie. Elle aurait pu même jurer que, si elle avait encore pu, Alice aurait pleuré. Forte de cette certitude, elle continua, la voix brisée d'émotions:

- "_Où es-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelée ? Pourquoi es-tu partie sans même dire aurevoir ? …_"

Elle finit la suite les yeux rivés dans ceux dorés d'Alice, connaissant parfaitement ce que la lettre contenait après l'avoir lu et relu une vingtaine de fois:

- "_Tu étais supposée être ma meilleure amie … Tu me manques tellement …_ "

Elle reporta son attention sur la lettre pour la fin:

- "_Bisous, Bella_"

Bella replia le papier plié entre ses doigts et le tint serré contre elle, attendant qu'Alice s'exprime. Son visage si dur désormais était pour la première fois depuis longtemps décomposé. Empli d'une émotion incroyable. Si bien que Bella trembla de tout son corps. Quand le petit lutin parla enfin, sa voix était aussi brisée que celle de la petite brune.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée ? J'aurais pu …

- Tu aurais pu quoi ? Tu le savais, Alice … Et TU n'as même pas appelé …

- Il faut que tu me comprennes … Je … Je suis partie en sachant que tu allais te rapprocher de mon mari.

Les yeux d'Alice étaient hantés et il lui coûtait beaucoup de faire cette confession, Bella le sentait.

- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas partie.

- Ou peut-être que si. On ne le saura jamais.

- Je suis désolée, Alice. Je … je n'ai jamais prémédité ce qui est arrivé.

- Je le sais bien. Ca ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Il était toute ma vie.

- Mais tu es partie et tu … tu as trouvé Oliver.

- Je savais que je le perdais au moment où je quittais Forks. Peut-être même que je l'ai su bien avant, Bella. Tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal dans tout ça ? C'est que jamais il ne m'a regardée comme il te regarde … (NDE: bien fait! ) (NDA: Pas bien Eli ! Tu devrais avoir un peu de peine pour une fois que le petit lutin s'ouvre un peu …)

- Alice …

- Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, Bella. Je sais que j'ai été une vraie salope. Mais le laisser partir a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai dû faire de toute ma longue existence.

- Je comprends …

Elles se turent toutes les deux un moment, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Prenant en soi toute la douleur de l'autre pour la première fois. Enfin, après un long intermède, Alice soupira et tendit la main à Bella que celle-ci saisit doucement. Si ce n'était pas un drapeau blanc agité, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Je suis désolée, Bella. J'aurais voulu être une meilleure amie. Je … je ne peux que comprendre qu'il est impossible de ne pas craquer pour lui. Et tu le rends heureux. C'est aujourd'hui la seule chose qui compte …

- Ne me dis pas des choses ainsi, je ne les mérite pas.

- Si tu me permets … je … je voudrais te prouver que je peux m'améliorer. Je sais que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant mais j'aimerais … j'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler un peu. Enterrer la hache de guerre.

Bella sentit son coeur mort se serrer métaphoriquement parlant à cette idée. C'était bien plus que ce qu'elle attendait.

- Je … bien sûr Alice. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

La main de son ex-meilleure amie serra brièvement la sienne puis elle lui offrit un pâle sourire et tourna la tête alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait pour révéler Emmett et Damon qui sortaient en se chamaillant, comme à leur habitude. Bella les avait entendus arriver de loin mais avait décidé de profiter à fond de ce moment spécial avec Alice. Celle-ci lâcha sa main après une dernière douce pression puis soupira un bon coup tandis que les garçons remarquaient leur présence.

- Un combat de filles? Faut amener la boue? demanda Emmett d'un air goguenard que ses sourcils froncés montraient feint.

- On n'en aura pas besoin ce soir, Em'! répondit Bella en offrant un petit sourire à Alice qui le lui rendit.

- Oh, ben dommage. Où est Jasper?

Bella croisa les bras, un peu embêtée qu'Emmett remette sur le tapis le sujet tabou entre le petit lutin et elle. Heureusement, elle nota que celle-ci ne se tendait pas à la remarque du gros nounours et répondit:

- Hum dans sa chambre … je pense. Pourquoi ?

- On doit l'entretenir du programme de la soirée …

- Du programme de la soirée ? Emmett, il est 1 heure du mat'!

- Et alors? Tu comptais dormir ?

- Et tu veux faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant exprès l'ironie de sa remarque.

- Ah ça, Belli-Bella-Belette, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt! fit-il en lui tapotant le dos, manquant de lui démettre l'épaule avant de gratifier Damon d'un sourire heureux.

Celui-ci lui répondit avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Bella qui déglutit, stressée. Quoi qu'ils aient mijoté, quand ces deux-là s'entendaient, ce n'était jamais bon. Mais alors jamais.

XoXoX

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment, oui COMMENT, s'était-elle laissée embringuer là dedans ? Ce ne pouvait être les yeux suppliants d'Emmett, le regard de braise de Damon ou les supplications de Rosalie qui y étaient parvenu. Non, impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas non plus être Alice, qui n'avait dit ni oui ni non, ou encore Edward pour les raisons évidentes. Et au final, ce n'était pas non plus Jasper puisqu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'il était descendu de sa chambre tout à l'heure. Mais elle savait ce que c'était. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Et elle savait pourquoi elle s'était laissée emmener au bar karaoké le plus miteux de tous les Etats-Unis, celui de Forks évidemment. C'était parce que le beau blond avait accepté d'y aller. Et puisqu'elle voulait être près de lui, elle avait dit oui, à son tour.

- Bella ? Youhouuu ?

Elle tourna son regard vers Emmett qui claquait des doigts devant elle, s'arrachant à la contemplation un peu morbide qu'elle avait de Jasper et la fameuse Roxane en train de parler, à l'autre bout du box où ils étaient tous installés.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle revêche.

- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais boire.

- Je ne veux rien boire, Em'. Je suis un vampire.

- On le fait pour sauvegarder les apparences ma belle et puis Damon assure que, puisque tu bois du sang humain, tu es capable de boire toutes ces choses humaines...

Bella interrogea du regard le meilleur ami de Jasper qui s'était assis à ses côtés et avait son bras posé négligemment sur le dossier du banc derrière elle. Quand il confirma les dires d'Emmett, elle se lança, toujours rageuse:

- Alors commande-moi un mojito royal. Et bien dosé.

Aussitôt qu'il disparut, elle ne put empêcher son regard de couler vers les deux acteurs principaux de ce soir. Faisait-il exprès de rire avec cette fille pour la rendre dingue ? Parce que c'était franchement réussi. Elle se sentait prête à démonter le café de rage, là de suite.

- Je suis presque sûr que c'est la réaction qu'il espère t'arracher en faisant ça, souffla Damon, conspirateur, à son oreille.

- Ah bon?

Etait-ce donc à ce point évident qu'elle le vivait mal ? Apparemment, oui.

- Il n'en a rien à faire de cette fille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, moi.

- Je pense que tu vois ce qu'il veut te montrer. Et crois-moi, je le connais par coeur.

Évidemment, il était son plus proche ami. Et elle devait le croire, il le fallait. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le démon de la jalousie de courir dans ses veines. Cette fille ne lui inspirait que des sentiments mauvais. Très mauvais. Et, étonnamment, elle eut envie de se confier à Damon, profitant du fait qu'Oliver était là pour que cette conversation reste entre eux.

- Ca se passait tellement bien ce soir … On a eu des moments très intenses et le dernier … très intime.

- C'est parfait, non ?

- Bien sûr mais regarde-nous désormais. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot ni même un regard depuis qu'on est rentrés à la villa et que j'ai demandé à parler à Edward.

- Bella, je vais te dire quelques trucs … D'abord, je pense qu'il a été blessé que tu te tournes vers Edward …

- Mais c'était pour tirer les choses au clair avec lui et lui dire que j'avais choisi Jasper …

- Et Jasper le sait, ça ?

Elle voulut répondre du tac au tac mais se ravisa. Non, bien entendu que non car son bouclier n'avait plus fonctionné à partir du moment où il avait commencé à la toucher … Pfiouu, ne pas y penser ici alors qu'il parlait à une autre fille. Définitivement pas le bon plan. Elle remarqua que le beau brun à ses côtés attendait toujours sa réponse et reconnut, piteuse:

- Non. Evidemment que non.

- Voilà pourquoi il doit être un peu vexé. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il ne t'a pas quittée des yeux de la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Chaque fois que je le regarde, il a son attention braquée sur cette bimbo.

- Je t'assure, Bella. Fais-moi confiance. Il est assez malin pour détourner le regard au moment où tu poses le tien sur lui.

Elle sentit tout son intérieur se réchauffer à cette pensée. De manière métaphorique bien sûr puisqu'elle était désormais aussi froide que la glace. Jasper ne cessait de la regarder et cette sensation la grisait. Ainsi, elle avait raison et il essayait de la faire enrager. Ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement, d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Elle porta son regard sur les gens à table pour trouver la parfaite victime. Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà écarter Edward qui boudait face à elle. Pas question de tenter le diable et de faire deux fois pire que ça ne l'était déjà. Elle renonça à Oliver également, ne souhaitant pas ruiner le peu d'entente qu'elle était parvenue à récupérer avec Alice. Quant à Emmett … ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. D'ailleurs, celui-ci réapparut avec la commande, distribuant les boissons en blaguant. Quand il vint se poser à ses côtés, il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de noter:

- Je connais quelqu'un qui est d'humeur machiavélique ce soir!

Bon sang, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ou quoi ? Et dire que c'était loin d'être le plus observateur de tous. Pour se donner une contenance, elle prit une gorgée de son mojito et fut étonnée de voir à quel point ça lui semblait normal en bouche.

- Mmmh, délicieux.

Quand Damon se pencha sur elle pour lui parler, elle comprit qu'il serait sa victime consentante parfaite. (NDE: j'approuve totalement son choix)

- Je t'avais dit que c'était possible quand on boit du sang humain.

- Alors je ne compte pas arrêter … fit-elle en posant une main sur sa cuisse qui frôlait la sienne.

S'il fut offusqué de son geste, cela ne dura qu'une seconde et il se reprit direct, comprenant sa manoeuvre et souriant en coin pour le lui faire savoir.

Bella tourna un instant les yeux vers Jasper et sa rouquine et eut le temps de voir un éclair de rage passer dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne les détourne. Héhé. Et pendant qu'elle jouait, Emmett tentait de boire son breuvage tout en émettant de drôles de petits sons. Il aspirait, cuinait, soupirait et hoquetait.

- Em', arrête ça, c'est insupportable.

- J'essaye de paraître normal.

- Bah c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y parvenir.

- Pffff, t'es pas drôle, Bellatastrophe.

- Hey, j'ai déjà accepté de t'accompagner ici alors tu vas pas te plaindre d'accord?

- Parce que c'est toi qui édicte les règles, maintenant?

- Ouais. Et puisque j'ai été une gentille fifille, tu dois être gentil à ton tour.

- Je le serais si tu acceptes de jouer le jeu et de chanter comme tout le monde.

Évidemment, dans un bar karaoké, que pensait-elle ? Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Aussi, elle soupira et, haussant les épaules, elle souffla:

- Aucun petit bruit énervant, compris ?

Emmett la regarda d'un air goguenard et gonfla ses joues avant de taper dessus, créant avec sa bouche de petits "poc, poc" véritablement désagréables.

- Est-ce que ça, c'est un bruit énervant ?

Elle approcha son nez à deux millimètres du sien, les yeux noirs de colère et grinça:

- Ouiiii ! Très !

Il se recula, satisfait de lui et attrapa le bloc-notes avec les chansons à choisir pour se produire sur scène. Bon sang, dans quel merdier s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Une heure plus tard, les habitués du café se succédaient au micro mais aucun membre de la tablée n'avait encore été appelé … jusqu'à Rosalie, quelques minutes auparavant.

_- I can't liiiiive … if living is without youuuu … Can't liveeee …_

Bella grimaça et tourna la tête à gauche pour remarquer qu'Emmet bavait littéralement sur la table, contemplant sa femme en train de chanter. Quand elle tourna la tête à droite, elle remarqua que Damon était comme elle, à deux doigts de porter les mains à ses oreilles pour voir si elles saignaient. Il nota qu'elle le regardait et dit, fort, pour couvrir la voix hurlant dans les baffles:

- Elle est peut-être jolie mais bordel ce qu'elle chante mal !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, tout en étant totalement d'accord avec lui. Pourvu que ça s'arrête, et vite ! Après ça, elle pouvait clairement monter sur la scène sans être gênée. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de faire pire que ça. Elle porta brièvement son regard sur Jasper qui semblait désespéré lui aussi. Bella entendit Alice grincer un "_Pourvu que ça s'arrête vite …_" et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, appréciant que son ex-amie partage toujours ses pensées.. Heureusement, la torture prit rapidement fin et Rosalie vint les rejoindre, toute sourire, fière visiblement de sa prestation.

- Alors?

- Mythique! dit Damon, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. J'en ai encore les poils de bras dressés !

Bella dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire devant l'air enchanté de Rosalie qui ne percevait pas le double sens des mots du beau brun. La blonde se dandina sur son siège, prenant les compliments qu'Emmett lui lançait désormais pendant qu'une fille prenait place sur scène, venant du groupe de jeunes qui était entré un peu plus tôt. Elle eut au moins le mérite de chanter plus ou moins juste, elle. Alors qu'elle chantait "Eternal Flame", les yeux d'Edward se rivèrent dans ceux de Bella et elle frissonna. Quand il se pencha sur la table pour lui parler, elle avait l'impression d'avoir le coeur au milieu de la gorge.

- Bella, peut-on discuter?

- Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit, Edward.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai exagéré et j'aimerais …

- Non.

Son ton était sans appel et elle espéra qu'il comprendrait que c'était un refus ferme et définitif. Le regard du roux flamboya de colère et il se réadossa à son siège, bras croisés et l'air revêche. Emmett la poussa doucement du coude et lui tendit une feuille, avec un sourire, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère:

- Tiens, Bellette, choisis une chanson, tu veux ?

Elle se mit à feuilleter le livret des chansons proposées avec colère, ne supportant pas que le vampire roux ait essayé de profiter du fait qu'ils étaient en public pour qu'elle soit obligée de l'écouter et de ne pas faire un esclandre. Alors qu'elle notait sa chanson sur un bout de papier, ravie d'avoir trouvé un moyen de se venger, la fille descendit de scène et le nom de Damon fut appelé. Il se leva tout en claironnant:

- Prenez en de la graine les gars, le Maître va mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Bella par lequel elle répondit par un sourire, véritablement amusée. Lorsqu'il grimpa sur scène, la table de filles à leur gauche se mit à siffler et à hurler. Evidemment, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était sexy à damner une sainte. D'un coup d'oeil à Alice, elle comprit que celle-ci était prête à rentrer dans le jeu et, de concert, elles se mirent toutes deux à siffler et crier à leur tour. Un coup d'oeil furieux de Jasper lui donna envie d'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de la personne à ses côtés et continue à battre des mains. La chanson s'enclencha et elle éclata de rire en la reconnaissant:

_- I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me … I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt … So sexy it hurts ..._

Les filles des autres tables se levèrent alors que Damon tombait la veste en cuir et ce fut plus ou moins l'explosion quand elles essayèrent d'approcher de la scène. Une foule se massa devant lui, de sorte que tous durent se lever également pour continuer à le voir. Quand il disait faire une démonstration, il ne mentait pas. A la fin du morceau, il parvint à descendre de scène difficilement et rejoignit la table avec des marques de rouge à lèvres sur tout le visage. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Bella, mort de rire:

- Ahhh ces femelles en chaleur !

Les chanteurs en herbe se succédèrent, dont Emmett avec une reprise libre de Gangnam Style de Psy qui fit hurler de rire toute la tablée. Il connaissait si peu la chorégraphie que c'en était pathétiquement drôle. Soudain, le nom d'Edward fut appelé et il se leva en fixant Bella droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui dire "_Celle-là, c'est pour toi_". Et effectivement, quand il s'assit au piano pour la reprendre en acoustique, elle comprit que la chanson lui était toute destinée.

_- I should never think … What's in your heart … What's in our home … So I won't … You'll learn to hate me … But still call me baby … Oh, love … So call me by my name …_

Il avait chanté tout du long sans la lâcher du regard et elle sentit la rage grimper en elle furieusement. Elle allait lui rendre la pareille et il n'allait rien comprendre. Bon sang mais à quoi jouait-il ? Quand elle tourna son attention vers Jasper, elle le vit tourné vers la scène également et il avait le regard létal, comme s'il était prêt à intervenir pour que l'autre s'arrête. Heureusement, ce fut bientôt la fin et Edward vint se poser face à elle, un air fier sur le visage. Crétin, va! Les autres chanteurs se succédèrent rapidement et quand ce fut enfin le tour de Bella, il n'y avait plus en elle aucune trace de stress de monter sur scène devant ce bar bien peuplé. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le message qu'elle allait faire passer. Elle ajusta le micro à sa hauteur puis souffla:

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Mon nom est Bella. Et je dédie cette chanson à une personne toute particulière. Edward, écoute bien, c'est pour toi.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la bande de jeunes proche de la scène et elle vit le regard médusé de tous ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle veuille dédier une chanson au vampire roux. Sauf celui-ci, évidemment, qui semblait jubiler sans quitter des yeux Jasper. Ce qui fit le plus mal à Bella, par contre, ce fut l'air blessé du blond. Mais il comprendrait bien vite … Les premières notes s'élevèrent et elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

_- No … ohh … no no no … You know there are two sides to every story ..._

Elle vit Emmett exploser de rire en reconnaissant la chanson et elle se mit à sourire tout en continuant:

- _See I don't … know why you're crying like a bitch … Talking shit like a snitch ? … Why'd you write a song about me … If you really didn't care, you wouldn't wanna to share … telling everybody just how you feel …_

Elle vit le visage d'Edward se décomposer et riva son regard dans le sien, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, chantant pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

_- Fuck what I did, it was your fault somehow, fuck all the presents I threw all that shit out, fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack, well guess what yo, fuck you right back !_

Le bar entier se mit à applaudir, debout, scandant son prénom tout en se marrant ouvertement de la tronche que tirait Edward. Ce qui était parfaitement jubilatoire. Il avait cru la coincer mais elle n'était plus la petite Bella candide qu'il avait connue. Bien loin de là. Elle avait grandi, elle avait appris visiblement un tas de choses. Elle était mariée et elle avait un enfant. Elle était passée à autre chose et il était temps qu'il en fasse de même. La meilleure partie arriva et elle vit Damon grimper sur le banc pour siffler et la motiver d'autant plus.

- _You thought … you could … really make me moan … I had better sex all alone … I had to, to do your friend …_

Elle désigna Jasper du doigt et vit que celui-ci était mort de rire à son tour et plus du tout blessé. Il était levé comme les autres et l'encourageait en frappant dans ses mains. Cela lui donna la force de continuer plus encore.

_- Now, you want me to come back... You must be smokin' crack... I'm goin' else where and that's a fact …_

Toutes les filles du bar, sans exception, même Alice, se mirent à reprendre le refrain avec elle:

_- Fuck all those nights, I moaned real loud … Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud? … Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back... Well, guess what yo, your sex was wack! (NDA: je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson et de lire la traduction, vous rirez beaucoup je pense ^^)_

Quand elle vit Edward se lever, attraper sa veste et sortir du bar plein de rage, elle fut fière d'être allée jusqu'au bout. C'était peut-être petit mais avec ses menaces d'un peu plus tôt, il l'avait vraiment effrayée et il méritait une petite remise en place. Elle finit sa chanson sous les applaudissements et rejoignit sa place où Damon lui massa brièvement les épaules tout en scandant:

- Ca c'est ma championne !

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était descendu de sa chambre un peu plus tôt, Jasper lui offrit un sourire sincère et un petit hochement de tête qui combla Bella de bonheur.

Bonheur qui ne dura pas quand ce fut au tour de Jasper d'être appelé pour chanter. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu noter quelque chose et le passer à Emmett. Pourtant, il se leva, attrapa la guitare qui trônait sur la scène et se posa sur le tabouret prévu pour lui. Il allait donc le faire en acoustique comme Edward l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Evidemment, quand elles le virent ainsi baigné dans la lumière tamisée, les filles se remirent à hurler et siffler comme elles l'avaient fait pour Damon. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était magnifique ainsi. En fait, il était magnifique tout le temps. Bella se prit à rêver qu'il s'agisse d'une chanson pour elle mais elle reconnut immédiatement les premières notes et sentit ses dents grincer d'elles-mêmes.

_- Roxanne … You don't have to put on the red light … Those days are over … You don't have to sell your body to the night. __(__NDE: et bien, il n'y a pas que les siennes qui grincent!)_

La Roxane en question se leva pour danser sensuellement, fière d'être la muse du beau blond et Bella serra les poings incapable de parvenir à se canaliser. Il n'avait pas le droit. Sa voix, ses pensées, son corps … tout était à elle. Elle vit rouge, littéralement. Et pour une vampire nouvelle-née, plongée dans un bar bien peuplé d'humains, c'était plutôt dangereux. Pourtant, alors que sa jalousie irradiait de tous ses pores, ce fut comme si un verrou sautait dans son esprit et elle ferma les yeux, emportée par la vague.

Port Angeles et le sauvetage de Jasper …

_- Roxanne … you don't have to wear that dress tonight …_

Le "caniveau" de Forks, comme elle l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce petit promontoire sous le pont, où ils avaient eu leur première vraie conversation …

Le lycée, les déjeuners à la cafétéria …

Le lac et leur séance de patins à glace …

Sa chambre après l'engueulade de Rosalie …

La visite à la villa Cullen et cet après-midi "hors du temps" avec Jasper et sa chemise violette …

_- Walk the streets for money … You don't care if it's wrong or it is right … Roxanne …_

Le bal et ce baiser manqué …

Le fameux Ethan et la distance entre Jasper et elle …

Leur acte manqué dans la chambre de Jasper et le retour d'Edward …

Sa première fois avec Edward et le fossé qui se creuse entre le vampire blond et elle …

Le départ de Jasper et la réalisation de son choix …

La séparation avec Edward et l'attente ...

Le retour de Jasper et son regard pourpre …

_- Roxanne … You don't have to put on the red light … Roxanne … You don't have to put on the red light …_

La cabane et leur première fois ...

Le retour au végétarisme de son vampire blond, pour elle ...

Le chaud et le froid soufflé par Jasper dans leur relation …

Jasper humain et ce rendez-vous incroyable à Ocean Shores …

Le remariage de Rosalie et le nouveau départ de son vampire blond …

_- Roxanne … Put on the red light … Roxanne … put on the red light …_

La nouvelle de sa grossesse, le départ pour Paris et l'abandon de Lili …

Le retour à Forks, l'université de Washington et Jacob …

Le kidnapping de Victoria, le temps passé avec Lili …

Le duel entre Jacob et Edward, puis la tentative de viol de Jacob …

La relation avec Edward et le mariage avorté …

L'aide de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie après cet échec et la longue reconquête du vampire blond …

_- I loved you since I knew you … I wouldn't talk down to you … I have to tell you just how I feel … I won't share you with another boy … _

Les vacances sur l'île de Damon et enfin, leur couple reformé …

La visite à Charlotte et Peter puis la disparition de Jasper aux mains de Maria …

Le retour du beau blond et sa proposition …

Le mariage et enfin, sa transformation …

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et elle sentait la main de Damon posée sur son épaule alors qu'il répétait en boucle:

- Ca va, Bella ? Bella ?

D'un coup, alors que Jasper continuait de chanter sans rien avoir remarqué, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scène, essayant de se maîtriser pour ne pas traverser la salle à vitesse vampirique.. Quand le blond la vit approcher, il arqua un sourcil tout en jouant toujours. Elle se planta devant lui et lâcha, de but en blanc:

- Je me souviens de tout.

C'eût au moins le mérite de le faire taire. Lentement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, il posa la guitare sur son socle, son regard rivé dans le sien et se releva pour lui faire face, l'air perplexe. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris ses mots. Les gens huaient mais c'était comme si ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une petite bulle leur appartenant. Pour être sûre qu'il prenne la mesure de ses mots, elle répéta:

- Je me rappelle de tout, Jasper. Je suis ta femme et … je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement …

En un instant, il fondit sur elle et lui donna le plus beau des baisers.

_Quel amour je préfère  
__Délivrée des principes  
__Je suis l'amour  
__Et son contraire  
__Je dirais à mon père  
__Qu'il en soit ainsi  
__Je suis l'amour  
__Et son contraire_

**If I lay here  
****If I just lay here  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

* * *

**Et bien voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ils se retrouvent enfin ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Pas trop mièvre ? Et le cheminement des souvenirs ?**

**Sinon, pour que vous sachiez tout et que vous découvriez si vous ne connaissez pas, voici la liste des chansons du karaoké !**

**Without you - Mariah Carey (Rosalie)**

**Fuck you right back - Frankee (Bella)**

**I'm too sexy - Right Said Fred (Damon)**

**Roxane - The Police (Jasper)**

**Gangnam Style - Psy (Emmett)**

**Never Think - Robert Pattinson (Edward)**

**A très vite, j'espère et n'oubliez pas de chercher mon petit secret! Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de jugeotte, vous trouverez (y a deux micro-indices dans ce chapitre ^^)**


End file.
